Huntsmen in Kalos
by Coral the Leviathan
Summary: Sequel to A Trainer in Remnant. It had been days since the Breach. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, Vanessa and Zetta were sent on a mission to investigate suspicious activities west of Vale. That mission led the group to the one world they never thought they would be in. With new friends and new enemies, will they ever be able to return to Remnant? What happened to Vanessa and Zetta?
1. Welcome to Another World

**It's up~ It's up~ It's up~! Hello readers! Welcome to the sequel of A Trainer in Remnant! Welcome to Huntsmen in Kalos! Loads of surprises and adventures awaits us in this story! Are you looking forward to this new adventure? I know I am!**

 **On another note, so far on the poll I had up about which of the three worlds Pyrrha ended up in instead of ending up dead, we have a tie with Fairy Tail and Pokémon, three votes each. One Piece, on the other hand, just have one vote. Either you readers break the tie or give One Piece more votes! Because truthfully, I really do want to make all of us feel much better knowing Pyrrha is not dead, even though this is going to be a fanfiction and not a show.**

 **On that note, onwards with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own Vanessa or the assailant; they belong to Insane Dominator. I also do not own Zetta; she belongs to PokeguardianZ. I do not own any songs, but I do own the images that goes with opening.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Scatterbug and Aqua with Absol appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Weedle, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azumarill Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Scatterbug)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

It had been days since the Breach happened. Everyone continued on with their normal lives. Well, as normal as can be. For the Hunters and Huntresses-in-training, they were busy training for the Vytal Festival Tournament with their Pokemon. Since practically everyone has a Pokemon partner now, there was a huge possibility of the tournament allowing the creatures to fight alongside their partners.

Two certain teams were with two certain people. Each team were fighting each person and their Pokemon. It was tough, but the members of both teams were able to cooperate extremely well with each other. However...

"Razor Leaf!"

"Aura Sphere!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

It just wasn't enough to beat these two people and their Pokemon. Especially since they had done the one thing many in Remnant cannot achieve for one certain reason.

"Ow... That Mega Evolution is tough..." a banged-up Ruby said.

"Tell me again... Why we have to face your Pokemon in their Mega forms," Jaune requested.

"You tell us. You guys were the ones who requested it," Zetta said.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were in Emerald Forest with Vanessa and Zetta, along with their Pokemon of course. A little earlier, they requested the two to train them, with their Mega Evolved Pokemon. As crazy as it sounded, the two agreed to help them train with Venusaur and Aura. Despite knowing how much more powerful a Pokemon can get once they Mega Evolved, the two teams didn't expect the two Pokemon to be strong enough to either easily cut boulders like butter or easily create craters. Surprisingly enough, they lasted five minutes against them.

"I would say this is good training, but I would be lying to myself..." Weiss said.

"You should've seen this coming," Vanessa said pitily.

Everyone's scroll went off. They answered it and saw they received a message from Professor Ozpin.

' _Come to my office, immediately,_ ' it said.

Usually when you're called to the Headmaster's office, it was never a good sign. But since both Vanessa and Zetta, both who happened to be teachers, were also called up, this only confused them as well.

* * *

The big group of Huntsmen-in-training and Pokemon Trainers arrived at his office. There, not only were they met with Ozpin, Pawniard, Glynda, Kadabra, James and Aggron, they also saw Team CRDL and their Pokemon, which consisted of a Dedenne, a Cottonee, a Swirlix, and a Floette, with them. Being the troublemakers they knew of half of them, this worried less than half the group.

"I see you've finally arrived," Ozpin said.

"Um... Professor Ozpin. If you don't mind me asking, why are we here?" Ruby dared to ask. "We're not in trouble, are we?"

Cardin looked at the team with a look that said, 'Oh, you guys are finally in trouble. This is the best day of my life.' Those less confident at the moment saw the look and tried to ignore it.

"Far from it, actually," Ozpin answered. They mentally sighed in relief. "If anything, you are all here to be given a mission."

They all looked at each other.

"What's the mission?" Jaune asked.

"We've heard rumors about there being some suspicious activities going on west of Vale. We'd like you to investigate," James explained.

"But, why us?" Weiss asked.

"Because out of all teams, Ms. Schnee, you all have developed deep bonds with your Pokemon. And if I recall from Vanessa and Zetta's lesson, the deeper the bond, the stronger both the trainer and Pokemon," Glynda answered.

"Wait, you're letting us go on a possibly dangerous mission?" Yang asked.

"That would be dumbing it down, but yes," Pawniard said.

"I would understand us, but why is Team CRDL here?" Nora asked.

"The same reason you lot are here," Aggron replied.

They were all shocked to hear that they had to team up with the school's team of bullies.

"This is because of their combatant skills, abilities and Pokemon moves that they will be assisting you on this mission," Kadabra explained.

"We will be honored to assist you," the Floette said, politely bowing to them.

"Those guys won't know what's coming!" the Dedenne boasted.

The two teams and trainers looked at each other and found that there won't be any use arguing anyway, or they would get a one-way ticket out of Beacon, even though it wouldn't bother Vanessa and Zetta so much.

"This mission, we are putting both Vanessa and Zetta in charge. You will do as they say and when they said it. Is that understood?" They all nodded at Ironwood's words.

"There's an airship waiting for you guys. Good luck," Ozpin said.

They all nodded at his words and left to prepare themselves for the mission.

* * *

They all met up at the airship and were on their way to their destination.

"What do you think it is?" Ruby asked her team.

"Maybe the White Fang?" Screecher asked.

"It's possible," Crescythe agreed.

"But what could they be doing?" Yang wondered. "The west of Vale is clean of Grimm."

"And the amount of Dust there is quite low," Weiss added. "Unless if my father expanded his company there or something."

"But wouldn't you hear about that?" Aqua asked.

"What do you think, Vanessa?" Blake asked. The girl was not far from them and they saw she had a serious look on her face.

' _It couldn't be, could it?_ ' she wondered. ' _Then again, I haven't seen him since then. I'm worried. Just what could he be possibly be doing over there?_ ' She let out a small gasp as her eyes widened slightly in realization. ' _Maybe Nic is there! That has to be it! But then again... Professor Ozpin and the others wouldn't have known about it._ '

"Hello~! Remnant to Van!" Yang called, waving a hand in front of the girl's face. That brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm fine," she lied.

"Vanessa, do you have an idea as to who or what is over there?" Weiss asked.

Vanessa stayed silent, unsure of what she had to tell them.

"Vanessa, you promised to tell us something when something big comes up. We may not be your teammates any more, but we are your friends."

She took Weiss's words to the heart and explained to them of the events that transpired during their first mission.

"That guy who wants to kill your brother is here?!" Leona gasped. Vanessa once told Team RWBY, whom later told their Pokemon, of the assailant.

"Yeah. Don't you see? He must be planning on something over there! I don't know what, but it must be something big," she told them.

"Well, from what you once told us, there's no way we can do anything about him," Crescythe said.

"I know. And I don't expect you guys to be willing to help out in stopping him from whatever he's doing-"

"Are you telling us to back out?" Nora appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!"

"From the part where you were telling them your thoughts about the mission," Ren answered. They turned and saw him and the rest of Team JNPR and Zetta near them, Jaune emptying his stomach in a barf bag.

"Vanessa, no matter how strong the opponent, we won't leave one of or own behind,' Sirius said.

"He's right. We're your friends. And friends always stick together," Eve agreed.

"Even Jaune would be wiling to help out. Right Jaune?" Pyrrha nominated. The motion-sickness Hunter-to-be just gave a thumbs-up.

"We'll all stand by you, Lady Vanessa," Excalibur told her.

The girl smiled and looked at ll her friends, not believing how lucky she was to have people like them in her life. "Thanks guys."

"We're here!" the pilot announced. "I can't make a proper landing, so you guys have to jump!"

"Well, you heard the man. It's show time," Zetta said.

The hatch was opening up and they all jumped off the vehicle. They, with the help of their Pokemon for some, managed to land safely on the ground. The pilot took his leave. The mission was said to take a few days at most.

"All right guys, according to sources, whatever the activity is going on is happening right inside of that building over there. Gather up some sticks for torches," Vanessa ordered. She then released Braixen from her Pokeball. "Mind using your fire power for torches?"

"Sure thing," she nodded.

* * *

The group walked in the warehouse with caution, the torches lighting their way and Braixen back in her Pokeball. So far, there were no signs of any suspicious activities. Eventually, they reached a dead end.

"Really? We wasted our time for this?" Cardin questioned.

"Look around the area. There has to be some kind of hidden switch somewhere," Vanessa ordered, ignoring the bully's words. Just as Vanessa took another step closer, lights went on.

"Who found the switch?" Zetta asked. No one answered the question.

"That would be me," came a voice. Most of them don't know who the voice was, but Vanessa does. They all faced the source of the voice. "Hello, children."

"Oh great, a Faunus Freak. Just what we need," Cardin insulted.

"I'd show respect if I were you boy," the assailant warned. "You don't want to make me angry."

"Or wha-?"

"Cardin, shut up if you value your life!" Vanessa shouted. All her friends looked at her in shock. Who could blame them? They had never seen her this frightened before. "I know what you want."

"Do you now?" the assailant asked.

"Yeah. And I know... Because I found these back when you almost killed my friend back in Emerald Forest." She took out a pair of photos. "The moment I saw these, I didn't want to believe it. I kept telling myself that there has to be someone else who despises my brother just as much as him yet cares about me. I don't know anyone else like that, of all the people I met. I assumed maybe my brother does, but he never said anything about me to his friends. And for that reason, I believe I have more than enough proof and right to ask you this..." No words were needed to be said for Teams RWBY and JNPR to know what she meant by what she said. "Are you-?"

 _ **DING! DING! DING!**_

Her question was interpted by the sound of something ringing.

From under his hood, one can see the assailant smirking. "It is time."

"Time? For what?" Ruby asked.

"Gah!" Everyone looked at Vanessa and saw some kind of tattoo appearing on her body. "Wh-... What is this...?" She fell to the floor. "I can't... Move...!"

"Vanessa!"

"Time for us to leave, don't you think?" the assailant said. He blocked the only exit out of the area and opened up a portal, jumping in it. The moment he did, a vortex came, attempting to suck everyone inside it.

Weiss used her glyph to keep everyone on the ground. "What does he mean 'we'?!" Her question was answered as Zetta used her clawed gauntlets to tie the already restrained Vanessa and leapt into the portal.

"Van! Zetta!" Yang called.

Ruby and Crescythe instantly took action and managed to get Vanessa back on the ground. Same can't be said for Zetta, who got through the portal. Ruby pinned the blade of her scythe on the ground to prevent getting sucked in.

"We got you!" she told her friend. "Crescythe! Try and cut the ribbons!"

"You can't! Zetta told me once that these ribbons can't be cut!" the tied-up trainer said.

"What?! Then what do we do?!" Just then, the vortex got stronger by the second. Soon enough, the Huntsmen-in-training used their weapons to try and prevent themselves from being sucked in while the Pokemon held on to them or were being held by them. It proved useless, as parts of the room itself was being dragged into it. Soon enough, Vanessa was slipped out of Ruby's grip.

"Ah! Ruby!" she screamed.

"Vanessa!" Ruby screamed back. She then lost her grip on her weapon and was being sucked in.

"Ruby!" Crescythe grabbed on to her cloak in an attempt to keep her away from the portal, only to lost her footing and was also dragged to it. Soon enough, everyone lost their grip on their weapons and was sucked in.

* * *

It was bright out and quite peaceful. The wind was gently blowing, the fruits were waiting to be picked from the trees or bushes, the birds were chriping. Absolutely peaceful.

Ruby was lying on the grass. She opened her eyes and had them adjusted to the sudden brightness. She slowly got up and found herself in an unfamiliar area.

"How did I end up in a forest?" she wondered. She heard a groan and looked behind her to see her team, Jaune's and their partners lying down. "Guys!" She went to shake them awake, starting with her sister. "Yang! Yang get up! Come on, Yang! Open your eyes!"

Yang slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh... Ruby? Keep it down." She then noticed something odd about her surroundings and was completely awake. "Okay... Where is this?"

"I don't know. Help me wake everyone." The two siblings went around and brought everyone back into conscious.

"Where are we?" Jaune asked.

"It doesn't look like Emerald Forest," Weiss noted.

"I don't think this is even Vale," Ren said.

"Are those Pokemon over there?" Nora asked, pointing at a couple of bushes. They followed her finer and, to their surprise, they saw plenty of Bug-Type Pokemon eating the leaves or the fruits.

"Wouldn't this mean there are people nearby then?" Blake asked.

"Excuse me. Can you help us?" Ruby asked. She was ignored by the Pokemon. "Um, hello?" One of the Bug-type took notice of her and crawled over to her. "Hi, my name's Ruby. My friends and I are looking for a way out of this forest. Can you help us?"

After a moment of silence, rather than getting a proper reply, the Bug-type tilted its head. "Cater?"

It was their turn to tilt their heads, in confusion.

"No, not 'cater'. My name is Ruby." She tried to approach it, when the Bug Pokemon et out what seemed to be a scream and used String Shot to cover her face, much to everyone's shock. Before anything else was said or done, it crawled away.

"... What just happened?" Jaune asked.

"I donno! Ged dis obba me! (I don't know! Get this off of me!)" the fifteen-year-old muffled, struggling to get the web off.

Crescythe approached Ruby and used her horn to cut the webs off, much to her partner's pleasure.

"Oh fresh air. Thanks Crescythe."

"Sol," was the reply she got.

"Um... What?"

"Sol," the Disaster Pokemon said once more.

"Eve, what's wrong?" everyone heard Pyrrha ask. "Why can't you speak?"

"Vee... Vee," the Eevee simply said with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on? Why can't they talk? Why can't the Pokemon talk?!" Jaune asked, freaking out.

"Didn't we hear something about this from Vanessa?" Blake asked.

Everyone looked back at the times where Vanessa talked about her home. As Blake said, she did say that back in her world, no Pokemon can speak human.

"So wait... That means..." Yang spoke, putting two and two together.

"We're... In Vanessa's world..." Ruby finished.


	2. The Actual Start

**Before any of you get too excited, just a bit of a warning, it is a bit boring the second half of this chapter, mainly because this is the actual start of the sequel where the Remnant Team would go on their adventures in the world of Pokemon. So yes, do not expect too much.**

 **As for the poll, so far, Pokemon is in the lead and is, apparently, slowly piling up. I'll give the poll... One more chapter from this story. So the next chapter will actually decide the result. And if the result turns out to be Pokemon, I will ask myself should I do it as Pyrrha being a Pokemon trainer and travels with Ash or do her as a Pokemon and she forms a rescue team. Yeah, this will be a chained-poll.**

 **On that note, onwards with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Scatterbug and Aqua with Absol appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Weedle, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azumarill Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Scatterbug)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

Continuing on from last chapter, Teams RWBY and JNPR were training with Vanessa and Zetta for the Vytal Festival. After training, they were called up by Ozpin for a mission, with Team CRDL. As they investigated the location they were met by the assailant, whom Vanessa assumed was most likely someone close to her yet someone who despises her brother. However, she was then taken by, not only the assailant, but her own friend as well. In the midst of it all, the three Beacon Teams were also sucked into the portal the three used to exit the temple. As they came to, they found out that they ended up in another world. And not just any world; Vanessa's world.

"This is where Vanessa was born and raised in?" Jaune questioned.

"I kind of imagined there being more civilization here," Weiss said.

"Well, you have to admit; it is quite peaceful here," Pyrrha stated. Eve was seen looking at some nice flowers behind her, proving her point.

Sirius was on a tree, picking some fruits that grew from it. "Lucha!" he called to Ren. He tossed the fruit over to him, which the latter caught and took a bite out of.

"The fruits here are really ripe too," Ren told them. Not far from him, Nora was doing some imitations of the Pokemon she saw.

"This world is the best! I can see why you wanted to come back here, Vanessa!" Ruby said. She looked to her side and, ridiculously enough, just realized that there were people missing from their group. "Wait! Where are Vanessa and Team CRDL?!" Everyone became alert at her question.

"They are missing! Where are they?!" Yang questioned.

The next thing you knew, the group of eight Huntsmen and Pokemon ran around, calling and looking for their missing people for the next hour.

"Did you find anything?" Blake asked. They all shook their heads in negative response.

Crescythe narrowed her eyes, sensing something coming their way. She used her Razor Wind in the direction of the danger. This caught everyone's attention.

"What's up, Crescythe?" her trainer asked.

Ruby's question was answered as, approaching them, were a group of big, black and white bears, each looking really angry and have a thin leaved soot in their mouths.

"What are those?!" Nora asked. One of the bears, who had a nick on its left ear, shot out a dark purple beam of energy coated in dark black energy. The Pokemon managed to save their trainers from the attack.

"Whatever they are, they're definitely asking for trouble!" Yang said. One little thing she noticed as she got into battle position though... "Why are you guys not taking out your weapons?"

"We... may have lost ours'..." Jaune shamely admitted. Everyone else looked away, also in shame.

"Looks like it's all on me then." Yang's gauntlets got into its Battle Mode and she reeled her right arm back. She punched... and was met with the sound of a click. Hearing that only meant one thing; she was out of ammos. She checked her other gauntlet, and was met with the same results. She checked her pockets and her pouch, and found she didn't have her spares in them. She slowly looked up at the bears, each glaring back at her and growling. "Yeah, I have a better-" She looked back at her friends, and saw they had left her. Yang slowly looked back at the four bears before her. "Ah... Haha... Yeah... How about we pretend that my friends and I were never here? Okay? Okay... See ya!" She ran the same direction they ran. In response, the four bears ran after them.

"I cannot believe you all left me! Especially you, Ruby and Leona!" Yang shouted, as she caught up to them.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But none of us wants to die and we were sure you can handle them!" the little sister reasoned.

"Lit! Leo lit!" the Litleo seemed to support.

"Well as you can see, that did not go well!"

"Can we have this talk after we survive?!" Jaune questioned.

The group ran out of the woods and found they had ended up on the cliff. Looking back, they saw the four bears caught up to them, still looking extremely angry.

"L-Look! Whatever we did, we're sorry! Really! Right?!" Ruby quickly apologized. She looked to her group at her question and saw they all nodded in agreement to her words.

The bear with the nick didn't seem to accept the apology. "Pangoro!" Each other them prepared a beam attack similar to the one it used earlier.

"Wait! Stop!" came a voice. The four bears and the otherworldly group turned to the source and saw a young woman running to them. "Stop what you're doing!"

"No! Don't come any closer! Save yourself!" Weiss shouted. The ear-nicked bear walked towards the woman.

"Quick! Run away!" Pyrrha warned.

The Pokemon was within arms distant from the woman and lowered its head.

"Stop!" Ruby screamed.

Unexpectedly, the woman just scratched the bear behind its ear. "There there. That's a good Pangoro." The bear, known as a Pangoro, seemed to have purred in her touch. Before the teenagers knew it, all four of the Pangoros were by her side, waiting to be petted.

"What just happened?" Ren asked.

"I think we're saved..." Blake answered.

"Now, what exactly happened that made you chase them?" the woman asked.

"We don't know! We just appeared in the woods and were relaxing when they came in and shot a beam at us!" Nora explained.

"Is that so?" The older woman looked at the ear-nicked Pangoro.

"Goro goro! Pangoro!" It pointed at the group, accusing them of... something.

"He said they were harming a Caterpie," came another voice. They looked up at a tree and saw a boy their age sitting on a branch. The boy wore a shirt with a dark colored pokeball on it, a black blazer over it, black colored pants, socks and shoes and a dark black colored cap.

"Pangoro! Pan pan goro!"

"'A Caterpie came to us. It was crying and told us that there were strangers in the woods,' he said."

"A Caterpie?" Jaune asked.

"I think he means the little green bug that wrapped its webs around Ruby's face," Pyrrha guessed.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure they didn't mean to scare off the little guy. Why don't you let them go? By the looks of it, they wouldn't harm a baby Pokemon," the woman said.

"It's true! In fact, we hatched Screecher there when he was an egg and Blake took great care of him!" Ruby said, pointing at the Noibat in question, whom was resting on his 'mother's' head.

"Noibat! Bat bat noibat!" he confirmed.

"The little guy confirmed it. He even called the girl his mother," the boy said.

The woman looked back at the four Pangoros. "Well, now that that's said and done, won't you let this go and forgive them?"

They seemed to have looked at each other, actually considering what to do. They eventually came to a conclusion. "Pangoro."

"'They better watch what they're doing next time,' he said," the boy translated.

"We won't! We promise!" Ruby answered for the group. They all nodded in agreement.

With that, the four Pangoros walked away.

"Whew... You sure saved us."

"It was nothing. Those four are just extremely protective," the boy said. He jumped down from the branch. "So, my name's Seth. The woman who calmed those Pangoros is Joanne."

"Nice to meet you," the woman, Joanne, greeted.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Ruby. And this is Crescythe."

"Sol."

"My name is Weiss. And this is Aqua."

"Surskit."

"You know our names but, I'm Blake. And this is Screecher."

"Noibat!"

"I'm Yang. And this is Leona."

"Leo!"

"My name's Jaune. And this is Excalibur."

"Honedge."

"Hello there. I'm Pyrrha and this is Eve."

"Eevee!"

"My name's Nora! And this is Pitfall, Ren and Sirius!"

"Trapinch."

"Hi."

"Hawlucha."

Both Seth and Joanne looked at the trainers funny.

"Are you guys cosplayers?" the boy asked.

The Huntsmen looked at each other and noticed what he meant.

"There is a good explanation for this," Weiss reasoned.

"Well, whatever your reason is, we can't just leave you all out here. Why don't you come with us?" Joanne offered.

"Oh, we wouldn't," Pyrrha declined.

"Better accept it. She won't stop until she gets a yes," Seth told them.

"Hey, I would rather not let travelers stay another night out in the woods, no matter how peaceful it is here."

"So she said." That said, the group followed the two out of the woods.

* * *

They arrived at a house in a small town, known as Vaniville Town. The first floor of the house consisted of a kitchen and a living room. The group sat on the sofa or a chair. With them was Joanne's husband, Michael.

"So... Where are you guys from?" Seth asked.

"You won't believe us if we told you," Ren said.

"Really? Try us."

Looking at each other, unsure, the eight trainers explained everything. Where they were from, what their world was like, and how they got there. Of course, the first reaction they got was...

"There's no way that's possible," Michael said in disbelief.

"We know this is hard to believe, but it's the truth," Yang convinced.

"You say that but..." Joanne began. "How do we know if you're telling the truth?"

"I know! Pyrrha, use your semblance! Pick something up or move something!" Nora suggested.

"That's a great idea, Nora!" Ruby agreed.

All in favor of the idea, the red-head used her semblance to levitate a spoon. This shocked the two adults and the trainer with them as Pyrrha let the spoon back down.

"Seth... The other day, didn't you say something about one of your Pokemon appearing out of nowhere?" Joanne asked.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Seth took out a Pokeball. "Do any of you know this Pokemon?" He tossed the ball into the air. It opened and revealed a rock of some kind with two dots and a crack splitting in two near the bottom, making it look like a frowning face, as well as another crack over it. The next thing they knew, purple gas came out of it with green circles. A green face was then formed in the middle.

"A ghost!" Jaune screamed, as they all got off their seats and distanced themselves away from it, except for three people, one of the three looking up close at the Pokemon in awe..

"Blake... Is it just me, or does that Pokemon look familiar to you?" Ruby asked.

"Now that you mentioned it..." the cat faunus spoke.

"Tomb? Spiritomb!" it seemed to gasp.

"I see you guys were once acquainted with each other," the trainer of the Pokemon before them said. "This guy here said something about coming back from another world when we first met. I thought he meant before those spirits in him were trapped in that tombstone."

"S-Spirits?!" Weiss repeated. "Better question, Ruby, Blake, how do you know that Pokemon?! Does it have anything to do with that night at the docks?!"

An explanation later, the group returned to the original topic, one about them being from another world.

"So you see, we're not at all from here," Pyrrha said. "And we got separated from our friends as well."

"It sounds crazy, but it also sounds like you guys need all the help you can get," Michael said.

"You'll help us?" Ren asked.

"Oh no. Not us. My husband and I have very little experience in being Pokemon Trainers," Joanne said.

"What you did back there when you helped us said otherwise," Weiss pointed out.

"I always go out in the woods when I was a little girl, so the Pokemon there are quite familiar with me. Seth, on the other hand, was born with a gift. That and he's also a Pokemon Trainer. He can help you on your journey."

"Which I would, if you want," the boy said.

"We'll need all the help we can get. Not just in getting our friends back, but also with this world itself," Jaune pointed out.

"In other words, yes, Seth. We would love you to join us," Ruby said.

"Hey guys, look at this," Nora said.

"Nora. You shouldn't just make yourself at home like that," her best friend/partner lightly scolded.

"I know, but look at this picture!" She brought the photo over to the group. "Doesn't this girl look like Vanessa?"

They looked and found her words to be true. The girl in the photo was a younger version of Vanessa Pularis.

"Did you say you know Vanessa?" Joanne asked.

"We're her foster parents," Michael said. "How do you know her? No, wait, wrong question. How is she? Is she okay?"

The group looked at each other, a bit uneasy with the question asked.

"Y-You see..." Yang began. "Vanessa's actually one of the friends who were abducted."

Hearing that worried the married couple.

"But hey! If it makes you feel any better, she's actually quite a fighter! She'll live through whatever it is those guys will throw at her!"

"How do you know that?" Michael asked. That question silenced the blonde girl.

"Because we believe in her," Ruby answered, bringing everyone's attention to herself. "If Vanessa's going to be fine, then she'll be fine. We saw what she can do back in our world. Like my sister said, whatever those guys will throw at her, she'll be okay."

Now those words, those words calmed the two, somewhat.

"I hope you're right," the wife said.

"I believe I am."

"Well, there's no way we're going anywhere if you guys are planning to travel in those clothes," Seth said, confirming the supposed rescue mission.

"Why not?" Pyrrha asked.

"No offense, but some of you don't dress like trainers. Do you really want every person we come across to look at you guys like you're a bunch of comedians or something?"

They found that he had a point, but also realized that they didn't have an extra set of clothes, not that they thought it was necessary though.

"Well, you kids can borrow our clothes," Joanne offered.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"You're Vanessa's friends. She may not be our daughter by blood, but she's still family, nonetheless. And if you're going to save her, this is the least we can do. That and we advise you all to stay for the night. It's quite late," Michael said.

The Huntsmen looked at each other, not believing how kind the couple were. "Well, if you insist," Ruby accepted.

"Another thing, by the way," Seth spoke. "Why are you not putting your Pokemon in their Pokeballs?"

"That's because we don't have Pokeballs," Blake replied. They knew what Pokeballs were, but neither Vanessa nor Zetta had any spare balls and they didn't know how they were made, so they don't have any Pokeballs on them.

"Then it's a good thing I brought more than enough spares," came a voice by the door.

They looked and saw a boy around Seth's age enter the building, bags of groceries in this arms. He wore Green short-sleeved shirt with a sturdy metallic gray vest over it, tan cargo pants, and green and silver speed shoes. He also wore white fingerless gloves, a flute of some kind on his belt, a scabbard on his back and a wooden sword. On the hilt on the sword was a familiar stone.

"Jackson. What took you so long?" Seth asked.

"Had a bit of trouble down at the store. Don't worry; it's already taken care of," he answered as he put down the bags of groceries on the counter. "Oh, and I may have heard everything before I walked in. And if you're going to help them, you better not think about leaving me out of it."

"Hey, it's your choose what to do with your life." The Pokemon translator turned to the Remnant group. "So, that said, for tonight, you guys just stay here and rest up. And change out of those clothes. Leave all the preparation to me and Jackson."

"Nice meeting you by the way," Jackson greeted.

With that, the Remnant group did as Seth suggested and relaxed for the night.

* * *

The next day, the group were at the front of the house in different clothing.

Ruby still had her red cloak. Underneath the cloak, she wore a red shirt with a black, buttoned-up vest over it, black skirt with a red rose on the side, black leggings and red and black boots. Weiss had on a white blouse with a white jacket over it, white skirt and white riding boots. Yeah, not much different from her combat clothes. Blake wore a black and white tank top with a white, short parka over it, black skinny jeans and black low-heeled boots. Her black bow still laid on her head, hiding her faunus features. Yang had on a yellow, strapless, ruffled camisole, orange jean shorts, yellow socks, orange mary jane shoes and a yellow scarf around her neck.

Jaune wore a black shirt with a white, zippered-up hooded jacket, red sweats, and black loafers. Pyrrha wore a red midriff halter top, brown shorts with an orange pleated skirt over it, red socks and beige riding boots. Nora had on a pink shirt and skirt and white boots, as well as a pink scarf around her neck. Ren wore a white and green zipped jacket, green camp pants and white and black sneakers.

All their Pokemon were kept inside their Pokeballs, excluding Crescythe, whom for some reason hates being in them. Each Huntsman/trainer also had a bag or a purse on them, each in their respective colors.

"Are you kids ready?" Michael asked.

"Yes sir," Jaune replied for the group.

"Promise us. Promise us you'll save Vanessa and that she'll be okay," Joanne requested.

"We promise. And we will keep that promise. Right guys?" Ruby asked. They all nodded in response to her question.

"Well, then we best be off now," Seth said. "Adventure awaits us."

"We'll see you soon, Joanne, Michael," Jackson said.

They all waved farewell at the couple as they walked out of Vanivile Town and to the start of their new adventure.


	3. Real Pokemon Battle

**We're back with another chapter on Huntsmen in Kalos. Before we start, I would like to announce the results of the Resurrecting Pyrrha Poll. Yes, that is what I have named it, but it won't be the title of the story that I will start. Anyway, the world Pyrrha will be sent to is... *drum roll***

 **POKEMON!**

 ***Confetti***

 **Such a close poll at the beginning. Then all of a sudden, this choice was in the lead. So with that said and done, time to get started on the Pyrrha is Not Dead story. HOWEVER! I have one small problem. Which version of Pokemon should I put her in? If it is the anime, then which season/region? If Mystery Dungeon, which version? If Pokemon Ranger, well I only have one Pokemon Ranger game. (Yes, for the video games I'll only list out the ones I have, not including the core series/game version of the Pokemon Adventures manga. Don't judge me!) Decisions, decisions, decisions. So yes, new poll, choose up to three.**

 **On that note, onwards with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Scatterbug and Aqua with Absol appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Weedle, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azumarill Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Scatterbug)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

It was a nice sunny day. The Remnant group, Seth and Jackson were walking through Route 1 to Aquacorde Town, which is really not far from Vaniville Town.

"What a nice day," Ruby spoke, stretching her arms out.

"That I would have to agree with," Weiss said. "If it isn't for the fact that we have things to worry about."

"Calm down, Weiss," Seth told her. "You can't solve everything just by thinking and worrying about them. At times like this, you just have to relax. Besides, if what you guys think is true, I doubt the captors would do much to your friend if one of them cares about her."

"Well, I guess so."

"Speaking of relaxing, civilization is right up ahead of us," Jackson said, pointing at the entrance to Aquacorde Town. "You eight can relax for a bit once we get there."

"Why? What are you and Seth going to do?" Jaune asked.

"We don't have everything we need for the journey. There are a couple of stores in there that have the supplies we really need. Seth and I will get some of those and give them out to each of you guys. We'll meet you guys at Aquacorde's Cafe. Sound good?"

They all nodded in agreement to the plan.

Upon entering the town, the otherworldly huntsmen/trainers sat at a big table outside a cafe.

"I know they told us to relax, but I find it hard to just be calm about this," Blake said.

"I hear you. Despite what we think, what if we're wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

They all got silent at her question. Crescythe sensed something coming to them and faced it. Ruby noticed her actions.

"What's up, Crescythe?" she looked at the direction her Pokemon's looking. Staring back at the group was a small, tan-furred Pokemon with dark brown paws. It had several green sprouts coming off its body, the longest one on top of its heas, and its ears and tail had a leafy appearance.

"What's that Pokemon?" Nora asked.

"It looks... strangely familiar," Ren pointed out.

"Hey there, little fella," Yang knelt down to its level and was suddenly met with it jumping onto her lap. It then climbed to her shoulder and on the table the rest of the group were on. All of a sudden, it began to glow. Assuming it would explode, they all either move away from it or hid under the table. Instead of an explosion, the Pokemon released a beam into the sky, making it really sunny.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked.

"Ooohh. It's so sunny," Nora said, looking up at the sky.

Everyone else looked up at the sky as well and found themselves calm and entranced at how nice the weather suddenly was.

"I guess this Pokemon wanted to help us calm down," Ruby assumed.

"Looks that way," Pyrrha agreed. "Thank you for that." She pet it behind its ear.

"Leafe," it simply said with a soft smile.

"That's Leafeon for you," came Jackson's voice. They turned and saw him and Seth approaching the group, each with a bag in their arms.

"That was fast," Jaune stated.

"The store wasn't far. And there wasn't much to get out of it." Jackson knelt down. "Come here, Leafeon." In response to his command, the Pokemon ran to his side and climbed up to his shoulders.

"So that is your Pokémon?" Ren asked.

"Yep. And one of his best," Seth answered. "Since she's hanging out with you guys, I'm guessing that means she's done with giving her assistance to the elderly couple Jackson left her with."

"Why was she with them?" Nora asked.

Jackson answered her question. "The old man wanted to cut up some firewood, but his back was sore, so I lent him Leafeon."

"She can cut wood? How?"

The two trainers and Grass-type Pokemon looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. "Rather than tell you, how about a battle?" The Remnant team were shocked at Jackson's suggestion. "Think of this as training. For the big battle that will come." They looked at each other, reconsidering the idea.

"We'll do it!" the youngest of the eight accepted.

"In that case, let's head on over to Route 2. We don't want to destroy anything in this town. Oh, but first, your portion of the supplies." They got their share of the stuff the two boys got, which consisted of Pokeballs and Potions. The group then went up north, out of the small town.

* * *

They didn't go far, but they also weren't close enough for anything to happen to Aquacorde Town.

Ruby stood on the east side, while Jackson was on the west side. Both had their Pokemon out before them.

"So... How does a Pokemon Battle work exactly?" Weiss asked Seth.

"Don't you guys do Pokemon Battles from where you're from?" he asked back.

"They were timed, so we didn't really do much battling."

"Oh. Reasonable enough, I guess. Here, in Pokemon Battles, each trainer uses a certain amount of Pokemon, the maximum being six. To win, you have to knock out all of your opponent's Pokemon."

"Wasn't that happened back when Vanessa was teaching the Professors how to work well in Team Battles?" Blake recalled.

"You mean that time when Professor Goodwitch's Abra evolved into Kadabra?" Yang also recalled.

"So you do know how Pokemon Battles work," the hat-wearing trainer said.

"Well, I wasn't sure exactly," the heiress defended.

"You ready Ruby?" Jackson asked.

"Yep!"

"Then you take the first move!"

"OK! Crescythe, Quick Attack!" The Absol's body glowed a bit as she charged to her target.

"Iron Tail." Leafeon's tail glowed and stopped the Dark-Type in her tracks.

"Just by a tail?!" Jaune gasped.

"Get some distance between you two!" At Ruby's command, Crescythe backed away from Leafeon. "Now use Double Team!" She made copies of herself, confusing the enemy.

"Stay sharp, Leafeon," Jackson calmly advised.

"Razor Wind! Now!" Crescythe and her many copies shot out energy blades at the Grass-type.

"Block them all with Iron Tail." Leafeon's tail once again glowed as she swung it around, deflecting the Razor Wind.

"She hit all of them!" Nora excitedly said. Everyone else couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"He's good. But then again this is to be expected from a real Pokemon Trainer," Ruby muttered. "But that doesn't mean we're giving up! Hit her hard with Dark Pulse!" Crescythe did as told and, along with her copies, shout out a beam of black energy rings.

"Jump into the air with Iron Tail." Before anyone can ask what he meant, Leafeon used her still-glowing tail to launch herself off the ground, jumping high enough to reach the sky.

"You can use a move to do that?!" And that shocked the otherworldly group even more so, as Crescythe's Double Team ended.

"Spin and use Leaf Blade," Jackson then ordered. Leafeon's tail glowed green and she somersaulted on the way down. Combining that with the sunlight behind her, it was hard for Absol and Ruby to see when the attack would hit. Before they knew it, the attack hit hard, hard enough to send Crescythe flying.

"Crescythe!" Ruby ran to her partner's side. "Are you okay?!"

The Disaster Pokemon slowly picked herself up and shook her fur before facing their opponents again. "Absol..."

"Yeah... I know. They're tough. Probably tougher than Vanessa, unless she was holding back this whole time. But that doesn't mean we're going to stop here. Quick Attack!" Crescythe charged at Leafeon once more.

"Block it with Iron Tail," Jackson commanded. Leafeon's tail glowed and, like before, she stopped the attack.

"Close up Dark Pulse!" Unexpectedly, the Absol released her beam at point-blank, sending Leafeon away from her.

"Oh? I didn't expect that to happen. Did you?" Jackson asked his partner. She shook her head in agreement. "Then it looks like we have to step things up a notch. Sunny Day!" Leafeon shot out a beam into the sky, making it really sunny.

"Like a little sunlight is going to stop us. Razor Wind!" Crescythe released her energy blades.

"Solar Beam!" Leafeon glowed faint yellow. Numerous yellow balls appeared around her, with a big one on the grass sprout on her head. She then fired an energy beam, big and strong enough to destroy the Razor Wind and hit Crescythe. The attack was also powerful enough to end the battle, as Crescythe lied there, unmoving.

"Crescythe!" Ruby rushed to her Pokemon's side. "Are you okay?!" All she got out of the Pokemon was a groan.

"Good fight, but truthfully, not good enough," Jackson said. "If these enemies are as strong as you say, you have little to no chance against them."

"Hey! You didn't need to say it like that!" Yang angrily said.

"No, Yang. It's okay," her sister assured, healing Crescythe with a Potion. "Besides, that's what the point of training is, isn't it? To get stronger. Jackson is right; the way we are now, we won't be able to save Vanessa. We have to train hard, for our friend."

Her friends all smiled in agreement, encouraged by those words.

"Which is basically why Jackson and I are here. You guys have a long journey ahead of you while you're in our world," Seth said. "That said, how about we start off with the first lesson? Catching Pokemon."

The moment they heard those two words, the otherworldly group instantly jumped on Seth, Jackson and Leafeon, tying them up.

"What is this for?!" the two trainers demanded.

"You guys are poachers! You almost tricked us! I can't believe we were falling for your tricks!" Nora accused.

"What makes you think we're poachers?!"

"Because poachers catch Pokemon and sell them off for money!" Blake replied.

"You mean to tell me Vanessa never told you that Pokemon Trainers catch Pokemon too?!" Seth asked.

"How do you think Pokemon Trainers even have Pokemon?!" Jackson followed. At those questions, the eight Huntsmen went silent. "She did tell you how Pokemon Trainers have Pokemon besides being given them, did she?"

"Well, when she told us how she got each of her Pokemon, most of them just wanted to go with her. She didn't just catch them," Ruby explained.

"Oh... Reasonable enough. And now you know that Pokemon Trainers also catch wild Pokemon," Seth said. "Since we sorted out this little misunderstanding, can you untie us?" Crescythe used her horn to cut the ropes. "Now, I will rephrase what I said. How about we go... find some Pokemon to befriend and are willing to come with us? And the best start would be right there in Santalune Forest." In favor of the idea and how it was worded, the group walked through Route 2 and into Santalune Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world- no, in another dimension- we see two people walking through what seemed to be the dark halls. Nothing guiding them but the dim lights. They stopped at a door and opened it. Inside was what seemed to be a dungeon with a comfy-looking bed in it. Chained to the bed was a certain girl.

She looked at the two by the door. "What do you want? Trying to get me to join you guys?"

"Who said anything about that? Though that wouldn't be a bad idea," the cloaked male of the two evilly chuckled.

The girl looked at his companion. "Zetta, why would you work for them? Did they threaten you? Do they have something dear to you? Whatever it is, I can help you get it back! Ruby and the others will help you! We're friends; friends help each other."

The cloaked man chuckled once again. "That is where you're wrong. Zetta here... Joined us on her own free will."

"I refuse to believe that!"

"You better believe it. Once we find your precious brother, you will do your part in helping us get what we want from him."

"Over. My. Dead. Body."

With another chuckle, both the man and Zetta left the room and shut the door lock.

The girl looked out what seemed to be the window on the wall in the back of the room. "Nic... Ruby... Guys... You'll find me. I know you will."


	4. Bees and Little Treasure Hunters

**Another chapter up! Before I start, two things:**

 **1) Since the beginning of this story, I didn't realize until now that I practically gave Nora the wrong Pokemon in the opening. Although the Pokemon is the evolved form of the one I wanted to give her, it still doesn't feel right on so many levels.**

 **2) For the Pyrrha in Pokemon poll, so far it is a four-way tie between Sinnoh, Unova, Time/Darkness/Sky and Super Mystery Dungeon. Kanto and Red/Blue Mystery Dungeon are tied in second, or is it fifth, place. Every other choice has no vote whatsoever. So please readers, more votes. Either break the tie or bring the other choices up a few.**

 **That being said, onwards with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Scatterbug and Aqua with Absol appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Weedle, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azurill, Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Scatterbug)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

The Remnant Team, Seth and Jackson were walking through Santalune Forest. As they walked some of the more energetic members were practically on lookout for wild Pokemon.

"The Pokemon don't just approach a group of travelers, girls," Seth said.

"You don't know that!" Nora defended.

"Thinking about it, I think he's right, Nora," Ruby told her hyper companion, as she put away her binoculars. "So far, we haven't seen a single Pokemon in here."

"But why!? Aren't they curious about a group of travelers?!"

"Not really. Not all wild Pokémon can just approach a trainer. You'll just have to wait and keep moving," Jackson said. Right after he said that, there was rustling in the bushes ahead of them. Crawling out into the open was- "WEEDLE!" Jackson suddenly leapt all the way to the back in Ren's arms.

"A Pokemon!" Nora cheered.

"Stop! Whatever you do, don't take another step closer to that thing!" Everyone turned to Jackson, still in Ren's arms.

"Uh... Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Those things are dangerous! You have no idea how scary they can be if you stick around them for too long!"

"Okay. Even I know you're overreacting," Ruby said.

"Leafe leaf," Leafeon said.

"'He has a good reason to say that, but you're right about him overreacting,' Leafeon said," Seth translated.

"You got that much from so little?" Yang asked, slightly impressed.

"Oh come on, Jackson. This little cutie can't be that dangerous," the N of JNPR said, crushing Weedle in a bear hug.

"Are you trying to kill us?! Put that Pokemon down before you do something that will be the death of us!" Leafeon's trainer exclaimed.

"Oh come on. What could happen?" Weiss asked. And everyone knows you must NEVER ask that question.

"WEEDLE!" the yellow Bug-type cried out. Seconds later, a huge bee appeared, spears as its arms.

"What is that Pokemon?" Jaune asked, having a horrible feeling about the Pokemon before them.

"Now I remember! That bug in Nora's arms is a Weedle and that bee is a Bee...drill... Oh boy," Ruby trailed off.

"Why don't I like that tone?" her partner asked.

"Nora... Put Weedle down, gently."

"But why~?" the hyperactive girl asked, not releasing the Hairy Bug Pokemon. The moment she asked that, a horde of Beedrills appeared. "Oh... That's why..." Feeling her grip loosened, the Weedle escaped from her arms. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to have the Beedrills stand down.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked Jackson and Seth. They all looked at the duo and saw the former was already running away, screaming like a little girl and creating a dust cloud behind him.

"Overreacting... But I'm all for that idea," Seth said. He and Leafeon then took off in the same direction as the screaming boy, as did everyone else. And from there, the chase began.

"Why do we end up in these situations in this world?!" Yang screamed.

"Ask that after we live!" Ruby screamed back, as she, Crescythe and Jaune managed to pick up their speed and catch up to Jackson.

Some time later, the three found themselves approaching a cliff and skidded to a stop, just at the edge. Not long after, little by little, the rest of the group came and bumped into them, slowly forcing them to fall off. Once Nora and Yang bumped into them, they all tumbled down the cliff. By pure luck or coincidence, there were lots of trees, shrubs and bushes below them for softer landing. Slowly and surely, they all managed to land at the bottom with minor injuries.

"Are we safe...?" Jaune asked.

Blake looked up and saw the Beedrills looking down at them from the cliff. Not long after, they flew back to where they came from. "We're safe..."

"Good... Now can someone please get off of me..."

"Sorry, Jaune..." Pyrrha apologized. Once she regained her sights and senses, she saw that she was lying on Jaune and their faces were close enough to chu-chu~ This surprised and freaked her out as she quickly got off her partner, accidentally kneeing him between the legs. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's... cool..." the poor boy weakly assured.

Everyone got up and dusted the dirt and leaves off of themselves.

"What were those things again?" Weiss demanded.

"Beedrills. And an angry horde of them," Ruby identified. "How I knew? One of our classmates from Vacuo have one."

"That would explain why they look familiar. Now can someone explain why Jackson freaked the way he did to those guys? I mean, yeah we were freaked, but Jackson, you looked like you saw your worse nightmare," Yang asked.

"Oh... You know... Drama happens... once in a while..." Jackson answered, obviously not answering the question.

Leafeon stepped forward and started to explain instead, although only Jackson and Seth understood. "Leafeon leaf. Leafe, leaf leafe feon. Leafeon." The former looked tense and waved his hands at Leafeon, wanting to stop her from telling.

"What's she saying?" Ren asked quizzically.

"Leafeon's saying that when Jackson was very young, a bird knocked a hornet's nest on top of him." Seth explained, making Jackson freeze.

"Ouch!" Ruby flinched.

"It apparently took him two weeks to recover from the bee stings." Seth added.

Jackson mumbled a bit, but the others did hear him say, 'Couldn't even speak for a while.'

"Fea feon leaf, leafeon leafe feon," Leafeon continued her explanation, to which Jackson turned away from the crowd.

"Oh-ho! That's smarts!" Seth chortled. "Okay, to add to the fear, Leafeon stated that while training in the Ilex Forest in Johto, a region different from this one, Leafeon accidentally knocked into a tree, sending a bunch of Kakuna on top of him."

"Kakuna?" Weiss questioned.

"They're the evolved form of Weedle." Ruby explained.

"At that moment, the Kakuna evolved." Seth continued to translate Leafeon. "They all became Beedrill, and were not to happy when they fell on Jackson."

"I nearly died that day..." Jackson moaned, face paled and a look of agony from recalling the moment. "All those Pin Missiles and Twineedles and Poison Jabs and Fell Stingers..."

"Well, I guess I can understand how that could make you afraid of them." Blake understood.

"Leafe feon."

"Because of this, he's even scared of any Pokemon that evolves into bees," Seth translated Leafeon's last explanation.

Just then, the sound of a growl was heard.

"What was that?! A Pokemon?!" Nora assumed.

"Sorry..." Jaune apologized. "I'm starving..."

Most of the group laughed at him.

"Well, now is a good time for lunch. Let's stop here," Seth said.

"You packed lunch for all of us?" Weiss asked.

"Better. I'll be right back." He took off into the woods.

"What does he mean by better?" Blake asked Jackson, who somehow already set up a table and a pot right by it.

"You said something?" he asked, as he took out some spices. The otherworldly group looked at him in slight astonishment.

"Where did you get the table and the pot?" the R of JNPR asked.

"Did you take them out of your bag?" the Y of RWBY followed.

"That's impossible! Those can't fit in a bag!" Weiss said in a logic tone.

"Then what do you call this?" Jackson then took out a bike from his, much to the group's shock and surprise. "Yeah, you'd be surprise at how much stuff you can actually put in these bags." He put the bike back in.

Minutes later, Seth returned with some fruits and herbs. Jackson got started on the cooking the ingredients, Leafeon assisting him. The Remnant team was surprised at how good the meal was starting to smell. In fact, half of them were already drooling.

"Are you guys going to let your Pokemon out any time soon?" Seth asked, taking out pet bowls.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" At that realization, the group, minus Ruby, called their Pokemon out.

"Good. Now with that said, I'll call mine out too." He had six Pokeballs in his hands. "Come on out, guys!" He tossed them into the air and released his Pokemon.

Besides the Spiritomb they met, his team consisted of a Pokemon incredibly similar to a Kadabra, a black dog with a pair of long, curved horns, a green and white bipedal Pokemon with tonfa-shaped arms and a red horn in its torso, a purple Pokemon somewhat similar to Leafeon with a red gem in its forehead, and a little purple goblin-like Pokemon with gems as eyes.

"Whoa! What are these Pokemon?!" Ruby asked, inspecting each and every one of Seth's Pokemon.

"Well, besides Spiritomb, you guys are looking at Alakazam, Houndoom, Gallade, Espeon and Sableye. Say hi to the group." They all said their hellos.

"They look so cool!" Ruby's eyes widened and had sparkles in them.

"And there's her Pokemon Enthusiast Mode," Yang identified.

"If you think these guys are cool, wait til you see the rest of Jackson's Pokemon. Truth be told, his team is cooler than mine," Seth said.

"Okay, we both know that isn't true," Jackson corrected. "Lunch is almost ready. And now... You guys come out too!" He called out the rest of his own team.

Jackson's team consisted of a blue and yellow weasel-like Pokemon, a black and red also weasel-like Pokemon with a yellow gem on its forehead, a red exoskeleton insectoid Pokemon with big red pincers, a blue otter-like Pokemon with scalchops on its thighs, and a beautiful Pokemon which looks similar to Gallade.

"Meet Quilava, Weavile, Scizor, Dewott and Gardevoir," their trainer introduced. The Pokemon all greeted the Huntsmen.

Nora noticed something about one of Jackson and Seth's Pokemon. "Hey! Those two look kind of like twins!" She pointed at Gardevior and Gallade.

"Well, not exactly," the trainer of the latter Pokemon corrected. "You see, Gardevoir and Gallade both evolve from the same Pokemon. Depending on the gender and how they evolve, they can evolve into two different Pokemon." The otherworldly group nodded their head in understanding.

The group then had their lunch, which was stew. For a meal that was made of fruits, the taste was incredible to them. Even Weiss liked the meal.

Crescythe sensed something and called out to a bush near them, getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Crescythe?" her trainer asked. The question was answered as four heads peaked out of the bush.

"What are those Pokemon?" Pyrrha asked.

"A Zigzagoon, an Azurill, a Dunsparce and a Fletchling. Don't worry about them. They're practically harmless," Seth said.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked.

"Zigzagoons are really curious, Azurills are mostly playful, Dunsparces are mostly shy and Fletchlings are quite friendly." As if to prove his point, the raccoon-like Pokemon approached the group. It was then running around in a zigzag fashion, between their Pokemon. It then approached Ruby and stared up at her. She stared back at it.

Zigzagoon then looked back at its friends. "Goon! Zigzagoon!" At its voice, the other three Pokemon approached them.

"Whoa! What just happened?!" the 15-year-old asked, as she and most of the group tensed and got ready to run.

"The Zigzagoon called them over, saying we're friendly enough," Seth translated.

"So we're not going to be attacked?" Yang asked.

"Nope."

The second he answered her question, the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon's eyes narrowed and, for some reason, pointed at the ground below their table. As if following a command, the rest of the Pokemon went under the table. This sudden action caused the group to get away from their meal.

"I knew it! My bad feeling was right! They were going to attack us!" Jaune panicked.

"No, wait!" Ruby said. "Look."

They looked and saw Zigzagoon sniffing at the ground. It patted the soil and seemed to be giving a command to Azurill, whom nodded and shot out water from its mouth.

"What are they doing?" Nora asked.

As though answering her question, Dunsparce used its tail to dig/drill itself through the moist ground. Several seconds later, it crawled out of its hole and Fletchling flew in. Seconds after, it came out with a gold nugget. It then flew away from the table and dropped the item in Yang's hands.

"A nugget?" she questioned.

"Whoa... That's something you don't see everyday," Jackson stated. "Those things are quite rare and can be sold for $5000."

"Seriously?! That's a lot?!" the leader of JNPR stated.

"Zagoon! Za za zagoon!" The four Pokemon left.

"Zigzagoon said to stay here. They'll come back soon," Seth said.

Time later, as the group finished up with lunch, Zigzagoon and its friends came back with some sacks. They then presented the sacks to them.

"What's in these things?" Ruby asked, as she opened one bag. Inside were a bunch of Antidotes and Super Potions.

"Are these Pokeballs?" Pyrrha asked, opening another bag filled with Great Balls and Ultra Balls.

"Whoa. These are great stuff," Jackson said. "But why give us these?"

"Azurill. Zu zu azu."

"As wild Pokemon, we have great abilities that can make us treasure hunters. But the things we find have nothing to do for us," Seth translated Azurill.

"Fletchling. Fletchling ling."

"So we decided to just give these away to any passing trainers we see. These things are more useful to them than they are to us."

Most of the Huntsmen were teary eyes and their innocent and pure intentions. Ruby and Nora then went and crushed them in bear hugs.

"You four are just too kind! How are there wild Pokemon like you guys?!" the red-cloaked girl cried.

"You should come with us instead! You'll find lots of treasure outside this forest!" Nora suggested/pressured.

"Nora, Ruby, let them go or they'll suffocate!" Yang said, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Give them some space!" Jaune said, tears heavily coming down.

After managing to get the Pokemon out of their grips, a Pokeball from each of those four flew out of their pocket and enlarged itself. The enlarged balls hit the small treasure hunters and sucked them in. After some wobbling and beeping, the Pokeballs ceased their movements.

Everyone was silent at the scene before them.

"... What just happened?" Blake asked.

"I guess they actually wanted to come along," Jackson said. "It usually isn't this easy to catch a Pokemon. It's only this easy if they wanted to come with us."

"So we have new partners? Just like this?" Jaune asked.

"Why not call them out and see for yourself?" They did as suggested and called out their new friends.

"So, apparently you wanted to come with us. Is that true?" the blonde brawler asked.

"Fletchling fletch!"

"You guys offered and we wanted to see the world outside of Santalune Forest," Seth translated.

"Why couldn't you do that yourselves?" Ruby asked.

"Zig zigzagoon goon."

"We want to, but we don't know what the outside world is like and we won't be able to find food as easily as we could without getting in trouble."

"Aw... How smart~" Ruby patted the Tiny Raccoon on the head. "Okay! I guess that is it, then! Welcome to the team!" The four Pokemon cheered and glomped themselves on their new trainers, nuzzling in their chest or cheeks.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Weiss muttered.

"And we have a bunch more to go. So, how about we find a way out of this forest as we find more allies?" With that, with their Pokemon by their side, the trainers all walked to the exit.


	5. Bugs, Poachers, and Megas

**Before I start this chapter, the Pyrrha in Pokemon poll status:**

 **Sinnoh- 6**

 **Unova- 5**

 **Time/Darkness/Sky- 4**

 **Kalos/Super Mystery Dungeon- 3**

 **Kanto/Red/Blue- 2**

 **Jhoto/Hoenn/Shadows of Almia- 0**

 **Keep the voting coming, folks! I know this isn't all of you readers who likes Pyrrha and wants her alive! Now** **, that being said, onwards with the story! Which speaking of, there are some scenes that may be a bit rushed, but I did my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Vivillon and Aqua with Absol appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Weedle, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azurill, Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Vivillon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

What a beautiful day outside. The sun shining bright in the clear skies, the nice, fresh air, the sound of Pokemon at peace... What could possibly break this nice, calm atmosphere?

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Oh wait, that's right...

It had been two days since the Remnant group entered Santalune Forest. Why had it been two days? Well, that's mainly because they got lost after the Beedrill Chase on the first day. Thanks to their new Pokemon members, whom are also treasure hunters, they managed to get back on the right path that night. Due to how late it was, Seth and Jackson suggested they set up camp, which they agreed to. Imagine the Remnant group's surprise when they saw the two take out two large tents, enough to hold about eight people each, and ten sleeping bags from their traveling bags, despite seeing how Jackson could fit a table, chairs and cooking supplies in his own bag. Once morning came, they continued on to the exit. At least they would've, if not for the fact that, for some reason, a Kangaskhan and a Rhyperior appeared and were attacking for no reason. The group, unintentionally, split up and were lost in the forest, again.

That being said, back to story...

Jaune and Pyrrha were once again running away from a swarm of Beedrills. Why? One of them may have tripped over a Kakuna, the pre-evolved form of Beedrill. Said Kakuna may have evolved and called upon a swarm, not happy being tripped over. And that's how we got to here.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY!" Jaune constantly apologized.

"They're not slowing down just because you apologized!" Pyrrha said.

"I'M KNOW! BUT I AM REALLY SORRY!"

The two then fell into a hole. Thankfully, since they were running through the trees, the Beedrills missed their fall and flew past it.

"Whew... We're safe..." Jaune sighed in relief.

"Um... Jaune..." Pyrrha spoke.

The blonde boy looked down at his partner, whom he grabbed in his arms out of instinct, and saw her face turned pink. Looking further down, he saw why; his hand was on her butt.

"Oh god! Sorry!" He quickly moved away from her.

"I-It's okay..." She nervously accepted the apology.

The silence became awkward between the two.

"So... Want to get out of this hole?" the boy asked. The red-head slowly nodded her head.

Just as they got up, they heard a grunt. They looked around and saw a small Pokemon by them. The Pokemon was a small rhinoceros-like creature, its body covered in grey, rocky plates. They also saw it got tangled in some vines.

"Rhy... Rhy..." it called.

"Poor thing..." Pyrrha pitied.

"Hey, little guy. Let me help you out of that," Jaune said. He bent down and untangled the vines off of it. "There you go."

Happy to have the vines off, the Pokemon jumped in Jaune's arms and licked his cheek.

"Hey! That tickles!" He held the thing in arm's distance.

Pyrrha looked at the small Pokemon in thought. "Jaune... Doesn't this Pokemon look... familiar to you?"

Jaune looked at his partner in confusion and looked back at the small Pokemon. "Are you sure? This is the first time I've seen this Pokemon."

"I don't know. I think we have."

The two pondered a bit more about the Pokemon in the boy's arms.

"Well, no use thinking of it now. We should focus on getting out of this hole." Pyrrha nodded to her partner's suggestion and the two climbed out of the hole with the small, rock-plated creature on top of Jaune's head. Problem was, just as they were halfway out, the two slid back down to the bottom.

"OK... This is a problem," Jaune said. "Hey! Can someone help us?!" There was no reply.

"How are we going to get out?" Pyrrha wondered.

They saw a head peek into their hole.

"Oh! Help! Please help us out of this hole!" Jaune requested.

The figure looked down at them for a few seconds and left. Jaune and Pyrrha stood there, waiting... For a minute or two.

"They left us, didn't they?" the latter asked.

"I hope you're wrong," the former said. Seconds later, something came in the hole. The something was a white, thick string and it tied Jaune up. The next thing they knew, he was dragged up.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha, out of instinct, grabbed her partner and they were both dragged up and out of the hole.

"Ow... Why am I always being landed on...?" Jaune questioned, for Pyrrha was on top of him, again, and the baby Pokemon was right on his face.

"I'm sorry!" the girl panicked as she stood. She picked the Pokémon off of Jaune's face and helped him up. "So who helped us out?"

"Cater," came a familiar voice. They looked up at a tree and saw a Caterpie on a tree branch, just above the hole they were in.

"Did you help us?" Pyrrha asked. The Caterpie nodded to her question. "Thank you for your help." She ripped the string off of her partner. The Caterpie, for some reason, shot some more string out of its mouth on another tree branch and swung itself right to her. It hit her back and, accidentally, pushed her closer to Jaune and have their lips connected.

Everything was silent and still for some time, until they both turned red and quickly moved away from each other.

"S-S-S-S-S-Sorry!" the red-head apologized in a panicked tone.

"I-I-It's fine!" Jaune replied, also in a panicked tone.

The Caterpie crawled up to Pyrrha's shoulders.

"You! Why did you do that?!" she demanded. In response, it was cuddling her cheek.

"I think the little guy wants to come with us," Jaune guessed.

"You think so?"

Caterpie nodded in confirmation.

The P of JNPR let out a small smile. "Well, okay. Two things though. Don't do that again and our journey will be full of dangers. Are you sure about coming with us?" The Bug-type had a determined look in its eyes and nodded. Seeing that, Pyrrha took out a Pokeball, enlarged it and tapped the little guy with it. It was sucked inside and the Pokeball wobbled a bit before a click was heard, confirming the capture.

"And with that, we have yet another member on our team," Jaune said.

"Yeah."

Both humans' face reddened.

"Let's never talk about what happened here," the blonde spoke.

"Agreed," the red-head nodded.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Ruby, Crescythe and Blake were wondering around in the woods. In the latter's arms was a Weedle, smaller than the one Nora cuddled once before. Why was a Weedle with them? They saw it dangling from a tree branch and Blake caught it before it hit the ground. They saw no signs of a Beedril nest, so they took it with them until they find a swarm. Even if it meant getting stung or worse.

"I'm having second thoughts about this, Blake," Ruby said.

"You're the one who suggested it," her sister's partner recalled.

"Sol," Crescythe nodded in agreement.

"I guess so..." She looked at the Bug-type Pokemon. "Are we anywhere near your nest?"

"Weedle..." It shook its head.

"I don't think it even knows where its home is. Besides, there is a big possibility that we're lost," Blake said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You see that tree there." The faunus pointed at a tree near them. On it was a lot of cut marks.

"What about it?" Ruby asked.

"I asked Crescythe to make that mark on a tree in case if we got lost."

The Absol nodded in confirmation. Silence fell upon them.

"So then... WE WERE GOING AROUND IN A BIG CIRCLE?!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Nora and Ren were walking around, calling for their friends. Well, Nora was doing the calling as she jumped from tree to tree.

"JAUNE! PYRRHA! RUBY! WEISS! BLAKE! YANG! SETH! JACKSON! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" she yelled.

Ren also jumped from tree to tree, as was Sirius. The two looked down as they jumped, hoping to find something of their allies. After some time of jumping, the two spotted a small Pokemon, trapped in a net and hanging from a tree.

"Sirius! Karate Chop!" Ren ordered.

The Hawlucha's claws and wings glowed white as he went and cut the ropes, freeing the little guy and catching it on his back. Upon landing, with Ren ending right next to him, the two saw that the Pokemon Sirius saved was a baby version of Kangaskhan.

"Ren! Where'd you go?!" Nora called. She landed right next to him and saw the baby Kangaskhan. "Oh! How cute~!" The little Pokemon hid in Sirius's back.

"How much are you willing to bet that this is the reason why those two Pokémon from earlier were on a rampage?" her friend asked.

"Hmm... Well it does look like one of them."

"Let's take it with us, that way we'll reunite it back with its family." Nora nodded at the idea. The two plus Sirius and the baby Kangaskhan walked the direction they were going.

* * *

In other parts of the forest, Yang and Jackson were sitting on a log, resting from the constant search for both their friends and the exit out of the woods.

"How... can we still not find them?" Yang asked.

"Once you're off trail, Santalune Forest proved to be bigger than you originally thought," Jackson said.

"And Firebird isn't back either... Are they really that far away from us?" Firebird is the name Yang used for her Fletchling.

"Considering how small he is, I would think so." The two sighed at their luck. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something. Those vambrace weapons of yours. Can I take a look at them?"

"Why?" Yang asked suspiciously, "And how did you know they were weapons?"

"I recognize a tool for combat when I see it," Jackson answered with a cheeky grin. "My buddy, Tails, taught me about machines, and how to analyze one. Come on, just show me! I promise I won't break them!"

Yang looked hesitant, considering they were her precious weapons. She then decided to trust Jackson, and gave him one of them. "You break it, I'll break your neck," she warned him. Jackson took it in his hands, examining them.

"Fascinating…" Jackson muttered, seeing the vambrace. "Do these things have a name to them?"

"It's called the Ember Celica." she answered.

"A small flame of heaven, eh?" Jackson interpreted the name, holding it up to the sunlight, "Sturdy material… Capable of transformation… Hey, you can even readjust the size of the wrist, here." Jackson adjusted the size, and placed the bracelet on his wrist. Yang looked irritated that he was fooling around with her weapon. "Let's see here, if I just do this…" Jackson started, curling his fist. He instantly found the way to transform the weapon into its battle form. "Oh-ho-ho! This is cool!" Jackson stated, looking at the weapon, "Hey, it even comes with a gun function to it." He examined the holster and the barrels of the weapon carefully. "By the looks of it, I'd say the ammunition is pretty special. Perhaps a sort of energy projectile?"

"You learned all that about my weapon in such a short amount of time?" Yang questioned in a surprised manner.

"I told you; my buddy taught me all I know," Jackson answered, reverting the weapon back to normal and handing it back to Yang. "It's a shame you don't have any more ammunition. Although if we can reach Lumiose City, I bet I can ask an old friend to borrow his lab and hand-make some."

"You can make some?!" Yang asked in a shocked manner.

"Sure, but I don't think they can be the same as your old ammo." Jackson answered, looking up into the sky in wonder "I bet I can use other things. Maybe store up different element moves into the ammo. Maybe Quilava's Flamethrower for burning shots, or Gardevoir's Moonblast for a pulse of energy, or possibly Scizor's Hyper Beam for those powerful attacks! Hey, maybe I can attach claws to the gauntlets that fold out as it transforms, or…"

He realized he was 'nerding out', and turned to Yang, who had a blank expression on her face. "Sorry. I get that way." he apologized.

"No, it's okay. Actually, those all sounded cool, except for the attached claws. I'd rather have my fists to the talking up close." Yang answered.

"Great! Maybe I can try something once we get to Lumiose." Jackson decided.

"Sure, but why do this for me?" Yang asked.

"Well, the enemies we'll be facing will be tougher than fighting a claymore with a dagger," Jackson answered. "Plus, it's not just weapons I notice. I also know a thrill-seeking adventurer like me, and I want you to enjoy the adventure at the fullest! That's what an adventure is meant to be!"

Yang couldn't help but like the way Jackson thought when it came to an adventure. ' _Maybe this journey to find Van won't be so bad_ ,' she thought. ' _At least I have someone who wants to find those new adventures like me._ '

"Fletchling!" The two looked up and saw Firebird circling around them.

"Firebird! Did you find someone?!" Yang asked.

"Flet! Fletchling!" He pointed at a direction then flew off.

"Let's follow him!" Jackson said as he returned Ember Cecilia to her. The two followed the Fletchling to where their friends were.

* * *

To where they're heading, Seth and Weiss both rested against a tree, tired from searching for their fellow trainers/Huntsmen. That and...

"Please tell me it's still not following us..." Weiss pleaded.

" _He_ is on your head," Seth answered, pointing at a bug on top of her head.

The bug was small and black with a large head. It had khanki-colored eyes with square black pupils and no visible sclera. It had a tooth poking out of its small mouth, three white hairs on top of its head, two small nubby legs and a white ruff of fur around its neck, along with a beige spot on its rear.

"You again!? Get off!" Weiss threw the Pokemon off of her head. "Will you stop following us already?!"

"Scat scat scatter."

"'All long as I live, I will follow you to the end of the world,' he said," Seth translated.

"As loyal as it sounds, I have no interest in taking in a bug. Especially not one like you."

"Scatterbug, bug scat scat scatter."

"'Push me away all you want, I will still follow and be loyal to you, Lady,' he said.

"Tell me again how it came to this," Weiss demanded Seth.

"Let's see... We ran from angry Kangaskhan and Rhyperior, we heard this little guy cry for help as he was hanging from a tree on the side of a cliff, your huntress instincts kicked in and you saved it using your glyphs. Since then, he started following us."

"Don't you have a family to go back to? Stop following us and go back to them!" Weiss then took her leave. As she left, she missed the sad look on Scatterbug's face.

Seth noticed and went after Weiss. "Weiss! You went a little-!" Before he could finish his sentence, the sound of heavy footsteps was heard. They stood still, hoping that the footsteps weren't from who they thought it was. Their prayers were left unheard, as Rhyperior appeared, as angry as it was earlier.

"You've got to be kidding me..." the heiress spoke.

"Run for it!" At Seth's suggestion, the two ran away from the rampaging Pokemon.

"Wait! You're a Pokemon Translator! Can't you tell what that Pokemon's saying?!"

"Not when he's going on a rampage like that! I could barely make out the words!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Man... I didn't want to do this but..." Seth took out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Gallade!" His Blade Pokemon appeared on the field. "Magical Leaf!" The Pokemon released multiple light green glowing leaves at Rhyperior. The attack hit, and the Ground/Rock-type stopped a bit.

The two trainers stopped their running at the sight of the now calmed Pokemon. "That's it? That's all we had to do to make it stop?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. And I somehow have a bad feeling about this," Seth answered.

Whatever bad feeling Seth had, it was right, for Rhyperior seemed even more enraged.

"Oh no..." the male trainer said.

"Please tell me I didn't hear an 'oh no'," Weiss pleaded.

"OK. Then this is what you heard: 'RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!'" Seth took off, grabbing Weiss's hand as he and Gallade ran away from the angry Drill Pokémon. The latter shot out multiple white energy beams with hints of blue energy at the trio. They then bumped into something. Rather, somebody.

"Weiss? Seth?" Jackson questioned.

"No time for reunion! Run now!" Weiss ordered, as she, Seth and Ballade resumed their run. Jackson, Yang and Firebird looked at each other in confusion and looked at the direction they were running from, only to come face to face with an extremely angry Rhyperior.

"DON'T LEAVE US BEHIND!" the two shouted as they ran for their lives, Firebird flapping his wings as his own life depended on it.

Minutes later, they ended up somewhere away from Rhyperior. They were on the ground, panting heavily.

"I think we're safe... For now..." Seth assumed.

"You better be right..." Yang hoped.

Weiss, after catching her breath, was slightly trembling. "I... Have... HAD IT!" She shot up from the ground. "Whether it is this world in general or this forest in particular, I have had enough of this! First we were chased by panda bears, then we were chased by overgrown bees, then we were suddenly attacked by a pair of powerhouse-looking Pokemon, next was being followed by a bug, or all things, and just recently we had to run from one of those powerhouse again! Just what is wrong with this world?!"

The group waited a while for her to calm down, even if it was just a bit.

"You calm?" Jackson asked.

"A tiny bit..." the heiress said.

"Well, Weiss, as much as we agreed with you about that, you have to admit to one other thing," Seth began.

"And what would that be?"

"Isn't this what going on an adventure is about? Getting into these dangers and getting out of them by the skin of your teeth? Wouldn't be an adventure without it."

"Now that... Is very true," Yang agreed. "How about a high-five for a fellow thrill-seeker?" She had her hand up. Seth high-fived her.

Weiss sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. ' _It's official; I'm surrounded by morons,_ ' she thought.

"By the way, Weiss," Yang called. "With how cold you are, I never expected you to be a bug-person."

The heiress would've groaned at the pun, if it wasn't for the last two words. Looking up, she saw Scatterbug on her head once more.

"GET OFF!"

* * *

Back to Blake, Crescythe and Ruby, they were taking a break by a river they found. The rest of their Pokemon are out of their Pokeballs, playing in the water.

"Zig! Zagoon!" Ruby's Zigzagoon, whom she named Scout, used his tail to splash some water at Screecher.

"Noibat! Bat noi!" Screecher splashed some water back.

"Why don't you two go play with them?" Ruby asked Crescythe and Weedle.

The Absol just lied there on her front, seemingly only want to relax. The Weedle, on the other hand, was nervous.

"Not that fond of water?" Blake asked, causing the Hairy Bug Pokemon to look up at her. "Yeah. Me too."

Some time later, the group were just resting on the grass, enjoying the weather.

"You know, Seth was right; we do need to relax every once in a while," Ruby admitted.

"I guess so," Blake agreed.

Minutes later, they heard the sound of a tree falling and crashed on the ground.

"... Blake?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Did you hear that?"

"The falling tree? Yes."

The sound of footsteps came, followed by a faint roar.

"And that?"

"Yep."

Silence fell on them.

"We should run, shouldn't we?"

"If we want to live."

Angry Kangaskhan appeared, firing Thunderbolt everywhere. The two trainers, their Pokemon and Weedle instantly shot up and ran for their lives, avoiding the bolts. They then bumped into two certain individuals.

"Ow... Ren! Nora!" the fifteen-year-old happily called.

"Ruby! Blake!" the fellow hyperactive girl happily called back.

"As much as we want to start a reunion, now's the time for us to run!" Blake reminded.

"Why?" Ren and Nora saw Kangaskhan behind them. "Oh that! We know why those two Pokemon were on a rampage!"

Before the two girls can question what Nora meant, Ren took something off of Sirius' back and approached the big Pokemon.

"Wait! Calm yourself!" he called. The Kangaskhan was about to attack, when she noticed something in Ren's arms. "Is this why you and that Rhyperior were rampaging?" In Ren's arms was a baby Kangaskhan. Her baby.

The adult Kangaskhan seemed to have calmed somewhat as her child happily reached out to her. She took the child out of Ren's hands and hugged her baby, crying happy tears.

"So wait, those two Pokemon were rampaging because they were looking for their babies?" Ruby asked.

"That's right!" Nora answered.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense," Blake said.

Ren rejoined the girls. "Now that that's done, we have to look for everyone else."

"Kangaskhan!" a small voice called. The group turned and saw a little girl walking out of the woods. "There you are. Did you-?" She saw the Parent Pokemon holding her baby. "Oh! You found her! That's great news!" She noticed Ruby and the others. "Did you help find Kangy, by any chance?"

"You mean the little Kangaskhan?" Ren asked.

"Yes. Thank you for finding her. And um... I hope Kangaskhan did cause you much trouble."

"Oh no! No trouble at all!" Ruby quickly answered.

"That's good. Now we just need to find Rocky." The group looked at her in confusion.

"Who's Rocky?" Blake asked.

"He's a small Rhyhorn. About this small." The girl gestured how small the other Pokemon was.

Ruby slightly raised an eyebrow. "By any chance, if that Kangaskhan is the mother, is the father a big Rhyperior?"

"Yes, that's right." The moment she answered, a Flash Cannon was seen being fired into sky ways away from them. "Oh no..."

"You know that move?" Nora asked.

"Only one Pokemon in this forest can use that move... Let's go, Kangaskhan!" She then took off with the Parent Pokemon.

"Let's help her out." Everyone nodded at Ruby's suggestion and, returning most of the Pokemon back in their Pokeballs, they followed the girl.

* * *

At the direction of the Flash Cannon...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed, as he, Pyrrha, Seth, Weiss, Yang and Jackson ran away from the angry Rhyperior, constantly shooting Flash Cannon at them. In Jaune's arms was the baby Rhyhorn, on Pyrrha's head, for some reason, was a Caterpie and on Weiss's head was the Scatterbug.

"How did that Rhyperior find us already?!" Weiss demanded.

"He didn't! He found us first and was rapidly firing its attack on us! Then we met up with you guys!" Pyrrha corrected.

"Rhy! Rhy!" the Rhyhorn cried in Jaune's arms.

"I know! I know you want to go to your daddy! But he's too angry!" the blonde boy screamed.

Upon their reunion, through Seth, it turns out the Rhyhorn Jaune and Pyrrha found was the Rhyperior's son, which explains why it looked familiar to them. And as much as they would just give the Spikes Pokemon back to the Drill Pokemon, with how angry the latter seemed, it was either return and possibly die or run and live.

"I would say just put the Rhyhorn down, but I'm honestly scared of what would happen to us if you just drop him!" Jackson admitted.

"Less talking, more running!" Yang and Seth shouted.

Seconds later, the group suddenly fell in a hole.

"Oww... Who put this hole here?" Yang asked, rubbing her head.

"Rhyperior!" The gang looked up and saw their pursuer right above them, glaring at them.

"W-Wait, Rhyperior! If you unleash a Flash Cannon onto us, you'll hurt your son too!" Seth tried to reason.

"Rhyperior... Rhy rhyperior rhy!"

"Huh? 'Using my kid as a shield for your own lives, you poachers and smugglers are all the same?!' Wait, what do you mean by that?!"

Just as Rhyperior was getting ready for an attack... "STOP!" He turned to the voice. "Bad Rhyperior! I can't believe you did it again!" The Kangaskhan and her trainer approached the big Pokemon. Following her were Ruby, Blake and their Pokemon. Upon seeing the last group, Rhyperior was about to go off again. Before he got that chance, the girl took out a water gun and squirted some water on his face. "Bad Rhyperior! Bad boy!" The Drill Pokemon roared at her face.

"Look out!" Ruby called.

" **Sit!** " In such a commanding tone, the Rhyperior, in slight fear, instantly sat down. "Get those guys out of the pitfall!" Rhyperior was then surrounded in a light blue aura and he slammed the ground hard, via Superpower. The force was enough to force Jaune and the others out of the hole and land right on Ruby and her Pokemon. Blake was swift enough to get Screecher, Weedle and herself out of the way.

"Oof! Get off!" the red-cloaked trainer begged her friends and sister.

"Apologize to them!" the girl continued.

"Rhyperior..."

"What'd he say?" Jaune asked, as they slowly got up and off Ruby.

"He actually apologized to us," Seth translated.

The girl turned to the Rhyhorn in Jayne's arms. She whistled and the Spikes Pokemon ran out of his arms and jumped into her's. "Hey Rocky. Good to have you back." She looked at the Remnant group. "I'm sorry for any trouble Rhyperior may have caused. He's just a big, overprotective daddy."

"It's okay. Really," Jackson said.

"Why were those two separated from you?" Ren asked.

"Well you see... They were taken by a Pokemon poacher," the girl explained. They were shocked and surprised at the answer. "We were just having fun and Kangy and Rocky went a little far. Then a poacher came and locked them in a cage. After Rhyperior and Kangaskhan freed them and the other Pokemon he caught, these two went missing."

"I-Is the poacher still around?!" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately... But we don't know where he is."

"Then why don't I make it easy for you?" came a gruff voice. The group turned and saw a guy in hunter's clothes. "Well, well, well. Today seems to be my lucky day. My original targets along with some extras."

"You're the Pokemon poacher?!" Weiss demanded.

"So what if-?" Before he could complete his question, both Weedle and Scatterbug, for some reason, went in to attack him. Before their attacks could land, they were smacked away by a three-headed, black and blue Dragon, two of the three heads acting out as its hands. "Thank you, Hydreigon."

"A Hydreigon?!" Seth gasped.

"What's up with that Pokemon?" Nora asked.

"One of the most dangerous Pokemon in the world. It's said to be able to destroy everything in its path!"

"That's right," the poacher said. "Luckily for me, this Hydreigon knows who its master is."

"You're not taking any Pokemon! Crescythe, use Dark Pulse!" Ruby ordered. The Absol shot a beam of dark rings at Hydreigon. The attack, however, didn't do much to the Brutal Pokemon. "Nothing?!"

"Use Acrobatics!" Hydreigon zipped throught the air and tackled Crescythe, hard enough to easily take her down.

"Crescythe!"

"You'll pay for that!" Yang exclaimed. "Leona! Noble Roar!" She called out her Litleo and the Lion Cub Pokemon let out a roar. For a roar that was suppose to be intimidating, both the poacher and his Hydreigon laughed at her.

"You call that a roar?! How pathetic! Stone Edge!" The Brutal Pokemon slammed one of its heads/hands on the ground, causing light blue rock pillars to shoot out from below Leona and dealing massive damage in the process.

"Leona! Quick return!" Yang recalled her Pokemon back in her Pokeball.

"That thing is too strong!" Jaune shouted.

"Rhyperior and Kangaskhan can handle this! Use Rock Wrecker and Focus Blast!" the girl ordered her Pokemon. Rhyperior formed a grey stone in red aura between his palms and Kangaskhan formed a light yellow energy ball between her hands. They tossed their attacks at Hydreigon.

"Use Dragon Rush!" the poacher ordered. His Hydreigon was surrounded by a blue, dragon-shaped aura and rushed through the attacks and hit both Pokemon at once. "Now hit them hard with Superpower!" The Hydreigon was then surrounded in light blue aura and hit the two Pokemon hard, knocking them out.

"Rhyperior! Kangaskhan!" the girl cried out. In anger, Rocky and Kangy attempted to attack the Dark/Dragon-type, only to get caught in its hands/mouths.

"Nice catch, Hydreigon," he complimented.

"Hey! Let them go!" Nora demanded.

"Okay. I will. In exchange, you will give me all your Pokemon."

"What?!" Blake gasped.

"You give me your Pokemon, or those two will be Hydreigon's lunch. After all, Hydreigons can eat anything." As if to support his claim, the main head was practically drooling at the sight of the two Pokemon in its other mouths.

Jackson and Seth walked up to him. "So in other words, we give you our Pokemon, and you'll let them go. Is that it?" Jackson asked.

The poacher's smirk grew. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Jackson! Seth! What are you doing?!" Yang demanded.

"What else? We're giving him what he wants," Seth said, as he and Jackson took out a Pokeball.

Before anyone could say anything, they threw the balls at Hydreigon's arms, hard enough to force it to release its hostages. "GO!" The balls opened up and Spiritomb and Gardevoir came out, hitting Hydreigon away and catching the baby Pokemon.

"What?!" the poacher gasped.

"Like hell we're going to let you have any Pokemon!" the two said in unison.

"Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf!" The Psychic/Fairy-type released multiple light green glowing leaves at Hydreigon.

"Spiritomb, support her with Infestation!" The Ghost/Dark-type seemed to have spat out some of his 'soul' at the injured Pokemon. Hydreigon was bothered by the additional souls and acted as though it gained fleas.

"What did you do to my Hydreigon?!" the poacher demanded.

"Infestation is a Bug-type move that continuously deals damage to opposing Pokemon for a certain amount of time. And last I remember, in terms of type-advantage, Hydreigon is weak against Bug-types."

"That's a lame weakness!" Nora shouted.

"Why you... Hydreigon! Dragon Rush!" The Brutal Pokemon was surrounded in the dragon-shaped aura again and charged.

"Look out!" Ruby shouted.

Gardevoir stepped in and singlehandedly block the attack.

"What?!" the Hydreigon trainer gasped. Everyone else, except Seth and Jackson, looked on in shock at the scene.

"Don't you know? Dragon-Type moves are useless against Fairy-type Pokemon. In fact, they're immune to Dragon-Types," Jackson said. They, except Seth, are even more shocked at the information. "Hey Seth. What do you say about doing that thing?"

"You sure? I don't know if he's worth it."

"Seth, you know me and people like him."

The Pokémon Translator took a few seconds to think about it and found the guy to be right. "You should've gotten a different hobby, poacher," he called. "You messed with the wrong duo." He took out a pair of gauntlets from his bag and Jackson took out his wooden sword.

Ruby noticed something familiar about the two items. "Hey, do those stones on the hilt and the gauntlets look familiar to you?"

"What are you talking about?" her partner asked.

As though answering her question, Jackson and Seth tapped the stones.

"Bonded by spirit! Strengthened by peace!"

"Bonded by wishes! Strengthened by heart!"

"Spiritomb-"

"Gardevoir-"

"MEGA EVOLVE!" The stones glowed and emanated light waves. both Spiritomb and Gardevoir's bodies glowed as well, as the waves surged through them.

Spiritomb's Old Tombstone broke into pieces and acted like some armor, as the purple gas itself took the form of a human. The 'armor' was on his 'shoulders', his 'forearms' to his 'hands', his 'knees' to his 'feet', and on his head like a helmet. Spiritomb's face was right on his 'torso'.

Gardevoir was completely white, with the exception of her now shorter green hair and pink horns. Her white gown looked more like a bride's gown. Her forearms seemed like they were gloves. Her facial spikes were longer and curled upwards. On her chest, there were now two horns, extending to either side.

"W-What the-?!" the poacher gasped.

"They can do Mega Evolution?!" Blake followed.

"Mega Evolution? You mean the one you, Ruby, Vanessa and Zetta told us about?" Ren asked.

"Whoa! That looks awesome!" Nora shouted.

"Right?!" Ruby agreed.

"What Mega Evolution?! Though I admit one thing and that is that those two are definitely going to get me big money. Hydreigon hit them hard with Acrobatics!" The Brutal Pokemon ceased its scratching and biting and made its move.

"Mega Spiritomb! Use Sucker Punch!" Seth ordered. The Mega Evolved Pokemon charged at Hydreigon and punched him hard, canceling the move and forcing him back.

"What just happened?! That Sucker Punch was a Dark-type move! It shouldn't do much to Hydreigon!"

"Except that as Mega Spiritomb, he has a new ability called Irresistance, which makes moves that are usually resistable or immune to opponent's Pokemon hit them normally."

The poacher flinched at the new ability. "Y-you're lying!"

"I wouldn't be too sure. Mega Gardevoir! Psychic!" Jackson commanded. The Psychic/Fairy-type's eyes glowed blue. Hydreigon's body also glowed, much to it and its trainer's shock, as it was suddenly tossed around like a ragdoll. The tossing ended when Gardevoir threw it away, crashing the Brutal Pokemon to many trees.

"Hydreigon! Get up this instance and use Stone Edge! Now!" the poacher ordered.

"I wouldn't count on it. Mega Spiritomb, Dark Pulse!" Mega Spiritomb brought his hands close together and shot a much more powerful version of Dark Pulse at Hydreigon. The attack canceled prevented the attempted move and forced it into the air. "Finish it, Jackson!"

"You heard the man, Mega Gardevoir! Use Moonblast!" The Psychic/Fairy-type gathered energy from the moon and formed a pink orb in her front of her hands. She fired the orb as it headed its way to its target at mach speed. The attack hit and Hydreigon landed on the ground, defeated.

The poacher's jaw dropped at the sight. "WHAT?!"

"This is the part where you give up," Seth said, as Spiritomb and Gardevoir reverted back to normal.

"Never!" Before the poacher could do anything, Weedle and Scatterbug both went and attacked him with some Poison Stings and Tackle. After the small assault, they tied him up with String Shots.

"What just happened?" the little girl asked.

Both Scatterbug and Weedle said some things that most of them couldn't understand.

"He what?!" Seth demanded in an angry tone.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"This guy apparently took these two's parents some time back!" Hearing that, everyone else became quite enraged as they glared at the poacher, who was sweating nervously under their gaze. During the next several minutes, his screams were heard all over the forest.

* * *

"Here we are!" the girl said. She had led the group to the exit of Santalune Forest. Rhyperior dragged the unconscious poacher and his knockout Hydreigon behind him.

"Finally! We can get out of here!" Weiss exclaimed in relief.

"I hear that," Ruby agreed.

"Thanks for showing us the way out," Jaune thanked.

"You're welcome!" the girl said. "Though I should be thanking you for helping me find Rocky and Kangy and taking out mean poacher."

"It was nothing kid," Seth said, rubbing her head.

"Well, I should be getting home in Aquacorde Town. My parents might be worried about me now. Bye-bye!" She then left with her Kangaskhan, Rhyperior and Rhyhorn following her.

"Be safe!" Pyrrha shouted, as they waved good-bye back.

"I still can't believe that you, Weiss Schnee, would accept the Scatterbug to the team," Yang said. "Guess you do have a warm heart under that cold persona." Most of the group groaned at the pun.

"After hearing what happened, it's the least I can do after what I said to him," the heiress said.

"But still, we have new Pokemon in our team! Blake's Weedle which evolved into Kakuna, Weiss's Scatterbug which evolved into Spewpa, and Pyrrha's Caterpie!" Nora excitedly said.

"Still can't believe the Weedle and Scatterbug evolved right after they accepted the offer of joining us before they were captured," Ren said.

Jackson, on the other hand, seemed to be sweating nervously as he stared at Blake. Or more specifically, a Pokeball on her belt.

"You know he won't sting you, right?" the faunus asked, noticing his stare for quite a while.

"That doesn't put me at ease one bit!" he said.


	6. Gym Leader and Showcase

**Pyrrha in Pokemon current status:**

 **Sinnoh/Time/Darkness/Sky- 6**

 **Unova/** **Super Mystery Dungeon- 5**

 **Red/Blue- 4**

 **Kalos- 3**

 **Kanto- 2**

 **Shadows of Almia- 1**

 **Jhoto/Hoenn- 0**

 **Now, this chapter was originally suppose to be two chapters, but they were both short, so I mushed them together instead. It may seem rushed, but again, I did my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Vivillon and Aqua with Absol appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Weedle, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azurill, Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Vivillon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

Teams RWBY, JNPR, Crescythe, Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were at a small hilltop, looking down at a certain city ahead of them.

"Is that it?" Ruby asked.

"Yep. Santalune City is just right down there," Seth confirmed.

"Finally! We're going to reach civilization!" Weiss cheered. "First thing I'll be doing is take a nice, long bath."

"I think we all need that," Yang agreed.

"After everything that happened back there in that forest, I'm all for relaxation," Jaune added.

"Well, I guess that's what we're going to do today: reach Santalune city and relax. Then in the morning, we'll be going to the gym," Jackson planned.

The Remnant group looked at him like he grew an extra head or two.

"As much as we would like to train with you guys, I don't think we actually need the exercise in this world," Blake said.

"Besides! One day of break isn't enough to have us regain our energy!" Nora claimed.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" The group once again stared at Seth's question.

"Isn't a gym meant for exercising and working out?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe where you came from. Here though, gyms are quite different."

"Different how?" Ren asked.

"You'll have to find out when we get there," Jackson said. "Onwards folks!" They continued down the path to the city.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by four individuals.

"There they are," one of the four said.

"Yeah. Just look at them, all happy-go-lucky," the second individual said. "Makes me sick."

"All right, boys. I don't think we need to go over the plan, do we?" the first asked. The other three nodded at his question. "Perfect. Then let's get started."

* * *

The heroes were walking down the path, extremely eager in arriving at Santalune City to relax in for the first time. On the way there, they saw a woman hiding by the bushes.

The woman had blonde hair and pale skin. She wore a white tank-top, green pants that ended at his calf, and brown shoes. She also had a green purse, a green wristband on her left wrist and a camera around her neck.

"Hey, isn't that-?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Jackson said. "Hey, Viola!"

The woman turned and saw the two boys and the Leafeon running up to her. Happy to see them, she got up from her spot and faced her camera at them. At that, the two stopped and waited for their friends to catch up. Once they caught up, the two boys and the Pokemon instantly smiled and posed for the camera. A click was heard.

"Jackson! Seth! Great to see you guys!" Viola greeted.

"Back at you, Viola!" Jackson said.

"Leafe!" Leafeon pouted at being left out in the greeting.

"Good to see you too, Leafeon." Viola rubbed the Grass-type under the chin. The Verdant Pokemon practically purred at her touch. Viola looked up at the otherworldly group. "Who are the newbies?"

"These are our new friends. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Crescythe, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren," Seth introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Ruby greeted.

"Yes, it's a pleasure indeed," Weiss curtsied.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Viola greeted back.

"What were you taking a picture of? If you don't mind me asking," Pyrrha asked.

Viola gasped at her question. "Oh right!" She went back into position behind the bush and pointed her camera at a tree. "Good, they're still there."

The group got curious and bent down behind the bush with her and looked at the tree she pointed her camera at. On it were many Ledyba, pollinating the fruits being produced by the tree. Several took some fruits from the tree and gave it to another Ledyba, which the latter thanked by either giving the admirer a kiss, a cuddle or breaking the fruit in half for them to share.

"Wow..." Ruby spoke in awe.

The group heard some clicks and turned to see Viola taking pictures of them. "Okay. That should do it," she said.

"You were taking pictures of them?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. I'm a photographer after all. So, what brings you guys to here?"

"Well, we were planning on allanging the gym, but that's for tomorrow. Today it will be a day of relaxation," Jackson said.

"Wait, did you say gym?" Viola asked.

"Yeah, Viola. Why?"

"The gym won't be open tomorrow." Hearing that relieved the Remnant group, since they didn't really feel or want to train.

"What? Why?" Seth asked.

"Tomorrow's the Pokemon Showcase. And it's being held in Santalune City. Didn't you know?" That caught their attention.

"Really?" Viola nodded.

"Okay then, new plan: today we'll be doing nothing but relax. Tomorrow, we're going to see the Pokemon Showcase. The day after, we will challenge the gym. Sound good?" Jackson replanned.

"Agreed!" they all replied.

"Eager, aren't we?" Viola joked.

Absol sensed something coming from a distance and knocked Ruby down. Before anyone could question her action, something was tossed at the group. A net came out of it and trapped them inside, except, Ruby, Crescythe, and Viola.

"Guys!" Ruby cried out.

"Awe. Missed one. Two if you include the animal," came a voice all too familiar to the otherworldly trainers.

"Oh, you can't be serious," Jaune groaned.

Unfortunately, it was. Team CRDL was right there, wearing red uniforms.

"Cardin! Guys! Where were you this whole time?" Ruby asked. "Never mind that. You have to help me get them out of that net!" Ruby and Crescythe went to try and get the net off.

"Oh, we'll get them all right," Cardin with a smirk. He took out a knife. "After you."

"Ruby! Behind you!" Yang warned.

Crescythe was about to intervene when she was hit by a shadow. Turns out, it was a Dusclops using Shadow Sneak to intervene.

Ruby watched as the knife close in on her. Cardin was then forced away somehow.

"I don't know what's going on, but there's no killing. Not here, not in the city, not in the desert, not in open sea, and not even in the sky," Viola said. The group turned and saw her with a butterfly-like Pokemon with pink wings and a Surskit by her side.

"Viola?!" Pyrrha called.

"You and that bug of yours picked with the wrong group," Cardin said. His teammates tossed Pokeballs, releasing their Pokemon. Instead of Cottonee, Swirlix and Floette, they had a Diggersby, a Scrafty and a Loudred.

"What happened to your partners?!" Ruby questioned.

"What partners? If you mean those pipsqueaks, let's just say they got what they deserve for constantly following us," CRDL's team leader answered. The trainers around them glared at them in disgust.

"You monsters! How could you?!" Blake demanded. "Did you feel nothing toward them?!"

"Pipsqueaks have no place in our team," Russel boasted.

"You guys are poor, poor people for thinking that," Viola insulted.

"What?" Cardin sneered.

"Vivillon, Surskit, mind showing them what a Pokemon is truly capable of?" The two Bug-types nodded. "Surskit, use Sweet Scent!" The Pond Skater Pokemon released some kind of pink powder from her antennae.

"Hah! What's a pink powder going to do?" Cardin laughed. He and his team then saw their Pokemon acting a bit weird. "Hey! What's wrong with you guys?!"

"Even a child knows what sweet scent does," Viola said. "Sweet Scent is a move that relaxes the opponent, just enough to put them in a trance. Now Vivillon, use Gust!" The Scale Pokemon flapped her wings so hard, a gust of wind was whipped up and carried the four Pokemon away to their trainers.

Cardin pushed Dusclops off of him. "You're asking for it! Dusclops, use-!" Before he could finish his order, Dusclops suddenly hugged the guy. "What the-?! Let me go! I'm not your target, you idiot!" He then saw that his teammates were in the same situation as him and smelled something sweet.

"Oh yeah. One other thing about Sweet Scent: because of how nice and relaxing it smells, it attracts a lot of Pokemon. Which is why I wouldn't recommend spraying a lot of it on yourself."

"Whoa..." Ruby let out in amazement.

"She thought that far ahead?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Well of course. For someone of her caliber, this kind of thing is practically child's play," Seth said.

"Caliber?" Weiss asked.

"Remember what we said about the gyms here being different from where you came from?" Jackson recalled. "Here, the gyms are Pokemon gyms. Trainers go there to sharpen their battling skills and have their Pokemon gain some experience. Each gym specialize in one Pokemon type, having an environment that allows trainers to test their skills and Pokemon against that one type. You beat the Gym Leader, you get a gym badge."

"And that part is important because?" Jaune questioned.

"Did your friend teach you nothing about here?" They shook their head no. "She didn't know you guys would end up here, did she?" They shook their head again. "Well, I guess we'll explain a little more later." Seth and Jackson looked back at the battle. The Remnant group followed their eyes and watched the battle as well.

"Vivillon, use Infestation!" The Bug/Flying-type spread her scales on the four Pokemon and their trainers, having the former group to snap out of their trance and the whole group to scratch wildly.

"What the hell is this stuff?!" Dove shouted.

"It's so itchy!" Sky complained.

"I believe now's a good time to end this. Use Bubble and Gust!" Surskit and Vivillon used their respective moves. The four boys and their partners got caught in a small tornado and was constantly getting hit by the bubbles.

"Let's help them blow them away, Crescythe!" Ruby said to her partner. The Absol nodded. "Dark Pulse, go!" The Disaster Pokemon shot a beam of black rings at the group of boys, sending them flying away.

"You're kidding us!" the humans of the group screamed, as they went out of sight.

The Remnant group widened their eyes in shock at what had happened.

"I think you overdid it, Ruby," Yang said.

"I'm starting to think that too, actually," her sister agreed.

"Well, enough about them. Let's get you guys out of that net," Viola said.

* * *

After they were out of the net and the group arrived at Santalune City, Seth and Jackson explained to the otherworldly trainers more about gyms and Pokemon League. Before that, they explained to Viola about their situation. They didn't say the whole truth, but they didn't completely lie either. Seth and Jackson simply told her that they were from a region where Pokemon were rarely seen and that there were little to no Pokemon-related things. When she asked where their home is located, Ruby and the others managed to lie and say that their home was a very small island, not on most maps, and that it was hard to find, unless you have a way there.

"That's just about it." Viola finished the explanation of what Pokemon Gyms and the Pokemon League were. "Any more questions?"

"Yes. You said something about there being a Pokemon Showcase coming up. Where is that going to be held?" Weiss asked.

"I should thank you for reminding me! I need to take some pics of the stadium." Viola led the gang to where the Pokemon Showcase would be held.

The stadium was big. It wasn't as big as the amphitheater to the Huntsmen, but it was still big enough. The room was in every shade of green and there was a walkway.

"Wow! This is the stadium?" Ruby asked.

"Yep," Viola answered, taking a quick picture. "I can't wait for tomorrow. I wonder what kind of Bug-type will be here~"

"You and your obsession with taking pictures of Bug Pokemon," Seth joked.

Pyrrha noticed Weiss having a weird look on her face. "Are you okay, Weiss?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Of course I'm okay," the heiress said. The warrioress knew better, but she let it go.

* * *

The next day, everyone was at the stadium entrance. Well, almost everyone.

"Did you find her?" Ruby asked.

"I didn't see her," Jaune answered.

"Where did she go?" Jackson wondered.

"For a heiress who had told us to be here on time, she sure is late," Yang said.

Earlier, Weiss went missing. She was with the girls last night as they went to sleep. Then as one of them woke up, they saw Weiss's bed was empty. The group assumed she left early and was already at the stadium. Instead, apparently, no one saw her.

"Maybe she was kidnapped!" Nora guessed.

"That can't be. Santalune City is an extremely peaceful city," Viola said.

Seth looked up at the clock. "Showcase is going to start soon. Do we keep looking?"

"Weiss should be fine," Pyrrha said. "She has her Pokemon with her. If anything happens, I'm sure they'll protect her."

They all smiled at Pyrrha's words.

"Yeah, she's right! Besides, she did leave this note saying that we can go on ahead on her to this place and that she'll catch up to us!" Nora added, taking out said piece of paper.

Everyone stared at her with wide-eyes.

"Nora, where did you get that note?" Ren asked his childhood friend.

"It was on her bed."

"You didn't tell us about it because?" Jaune followed.

"I thought you all read it already." Everyone anime-fell at that answer.

"Nora! You woke up way before any of us! You were the one who announced Weiss's disappearance!"

"I was?" the hyperactive girl asked.

"YES!" everyone replied in unison.

"Oh... Oops?"

Jackson sighed. "Well, it's decided. Let's go take our seats." With that, they went to take their seats. Even Crescythe.

* * *

"Bonjour, ladies and gentlemen," came a voice with a French accent. The stadium went dark, the spotlights and the lights facing the stadium being the only active lights. "It is now time for the Santalune City Pokemon Showcase to begin!" A tall man with blonde hair wearing a long blue and black coat, a black and blue hat, a key necklace, and holding a staff in his hand appeared on stage.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"For those of you who doesn't know me, I am Monsieur Pierre, the announcer of Pokemon Showcase."

"Oh."

"To those watching from the television and those watching from the audience, I shall now escort you to a moment of your dreams. Pokemon and performer will act as one and charm us with numerous exquisite skills. As they do so, they will also capture our hearts!"

"Klefki!" A grey flying keychain swoop down to Pierre.

"What's that Pokemon?" Ruby asked.

"A Klefki. The Key Pokemon. It loves to collect keys and threatens attackers with them," Seth answered.

"It looks so cute~!" Nora commented.

"Well, it is a Fairy-type," Jackson said.

"As you can see, everyone, the winner of the Rookie Class will be rewarded the Santalune Princess Key!" All cameras were on the gold key in Klefki's possession. "Performers who obtains three Princess Keys will earn the right to appear in the Master Class! And the winner of the Master Class will become the next Kalos Queen!" As he said that, images of three gold keys and a tiara appeared above Pierre's head.

"Sounds like a huge deal," Pyrrha stated.

"No kidding," Blake agreed.

"That being said, let's get on with our first stage! The theme performance! And today's theme is... THIS!" A large table filled with fabrics, accessories, glitter and scissors emerged as well as three small private rooms. The backstage curtains opened up and revealed a screen with various sceneries. "Now, here are the performers." Appearing on stage were three girls wearing cloaks that completely concealed their bodies. One of them even covered her face. By their sides were a Cubchoo, a Swablu and a Surskit.

"This theme is Pokemon Modeling. Based on the scenery that will be shown, Performers will dress themselves and one of their Pokemon up to fit the scene, using the materials presented to them within the time limit. Clothes will also appear base on the scenery. Then they will present themselves to the audience as well as do a small performance," Pierre explained.

"Sounds like something Weiss would like," Jaune said.

"Speaking of, just where is she?" Yang questioned, looking around the audience.

"Maybe she's somewhere in the audience," Ruby guessed. "Viola said she'd call us if she finds her while taking pictures up close."

"The theme for this round is... A snow forest!" Pierre announced, as the screen showed a beautiful picture of the said forest and a wardrobe filled with winter clothes and white dresses appeared. "Performers! Are you ready? Then without further ado... Sil-vous-plait!" The moment he snapped his fingers, an image of an hourglass appeared and the performers and their Pokemon went to gather the materials needed for the round. After gathering the materials they needed, they went to one of the private rooms.

Some time later... The hourglass reached zero and dispersed.

"Time's up! Now let's see what these performers had thought of for us! First off is Performer Julia and Cubchoo!" Klefki went and opened their door. The girl was in a cute winter clothes that looked closely similar to her Pokemon while Cubchoo had some shining white glitter on its fur. The two walked to the center of the stage. The Pokemon spun and released a stream of powder snow as the performer danced in the snow.

"Whoa. They fit that theme perfectly," Ruby said in amazement.

"Sol..." Crescythe seemed to have agreed.

After the two finished their performance, Pierre called for the next two. "Next is Performer Zuri and Swablu!" Klefki opened their door. The performer was in a light blue dress with some clear, white and blue gems on it and had a light blue scarf. Her Swablu was dressed up like a puffy, sparkling snow fairy. Cottons were then produced from its wings, covered in glitters. It then released a bright light from its body, not too bright, but bright enough for the glitters and the gem to sparkle.

"Whoa..." The Remnant group let out.

"We've seen a Pokemon Performance back at home... But this looks awesome still," Ruby admitted.

"Weiss doesn't know what she's missing," Nora exclaimed. "Speaking of, just where is she?"

"Lastly, we have Performer Weiss and Aqua the Surskit!" Hearing that, the Remnant group and their friends looked down at the stage with wide eyes.

"Who did he say was going up?" Blake asked.

"He didn't..." Jaune spoke.

"She did not..." Seth followed.

As soon as the third door opened, the third performer still had her white cloak on, much to everyone's confusion. The Surskit, on the other hand, had a white flower on her head and a white, fancy ribbon tied on each her leg. The trainer removed her cloak, revealing it to be Weiss, in a beautiful snow white dress, wearing ice skates.

"You know what to do, Aqua," she said to her partner.

"Surskit!" she nodded. The Pond Skater Pokemon shot out an Ice Beam all over the stage, making a smooth ice rink. The two skated across the ice, doing a bit of stunts as they did so.

"Marvelous!" Pierre commented after her performance. "It seems we are in the presence of some talented Performers. Now everyone, if you could take out your Glowcasters from under your seats, when I give the signal, turn it on to the color of the performer you favored most. Your votes will be registered to their keys and the Performer with the most amount of votes will be able to move on to the Freestyle Performance!" Everyone in the audience took out said casters and turned it to the color of their favored Performer. The Remnant Group, Seth and Jackson had theirs on white. "Ready? Un... Duex... Troise!" The lights all came out of the Glowcasters in a form of a ball of light and each entered a key. After the lights were gathered, three keyholes appeared, one above each girl. The Keyholes were slowly filling up, revealing the amount of vote each girl received.

"All right! The performer who will be moving on is... Performer Weiss and Aqua! Congratulations!" Weiss's friends all cheered for her, while said girl stood in slight shock at her win. Her shock slowly dissipated and a smile was formed on her face.

"Aqua, we did it!" she said happily.

"Skit skit!" Aqua nodded happily.

"Who'd have thought she registered in this showcase," Yang said.

"Still, she did awesome!" Ruby stated.

"She got this competition in the bag!" Nora followed.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Seth said. "This competition has just begun."

Several rounds later, the Theme Performance was done.

"People and Pokemon alike! Sorry for the wait. It is now time for the exciting Freestyle Performance in which Performer and Pokemon truly unite as one!" As Pierre said that, a figure of a girl with a Pokemon appeared. "This is a one of a kind stage; a combination of performance and skill. Each performer can use up to six Pokemon! And, of course, the judge will be you! Our audience! Now relax and enjoy our Freestyle Performance!"

After several performances, Team Remnant were having troubled looks.

"Whoa..." the 15-year-old said.

"These girls really know how to put a good performance. And with only one or two Pokemon," Yang said.

"Weiss is going to have a tough time winning this one," Blake said.

"Now you see what I mean?" Seth asked. "These performers are all serious about wanting to be the next Kalos Queen. They practically trained their whole life to get this far. How Weiss would react... That is something we will have to see."

"Next up to perform is Performer Weiss!" Pierre announced, as the otherwordly heiress appeared on stage with both Aqua and her Spewpa.

"There she is!" Jaune exclaimed.

In an instant, they all cheered very loudly for her.

Weiss took a nice deep breath and looked down at her Pokemon. Both nodded at her, understanding her silent message.

"Let's do this. Aqua, Bubblebeam!" The Surskit spun and released many powerful bubbles.

"Spew, Stun Spore!" The Spewpa leaped into the air and released a cloud of yellow powder, covering the bubbles.

"Now Aqua, Ice Beam!" Aqua then released a light blue beam, freezing the stage and the bubbles.

"Spew, jump on the bubbles and use String Shot!" Spew leapt from bubble to bubble, occasionally shooting out its string from its mouth and connected two bubbles together. As he did that, Aqua and Weiss entertained the audience by skating around the stage, performing a few spins and stunts.

"Doing good so far," Pyrrha noted.

"I wonder what Spew's doing," Nora said.

Her wonder was soon solved, for Spew formed a snowflake with the bubbles and the String Shots.

' _Everything's going good so far. Now for the final act!_ ' Weiss thought.

"Aqua, Ice Beam!" The Surskit was about to fire her beam at the snowflake, when she slipped up and tripped. The ice beam went off course and hit Spew instead.

Weiss widened her eyes at the mess-up that was made. Her friends in the audience looked at her in worry.

"Weiss!?" Ruby called.

The heiress was troubled. She was never in the situation she was currently in before. She didn't know what to do. Whether she should continue or just forfeit.

Spew noticed his trainer's troubled look and tried to get himself out of the ice. Aqua also noticed and tried to make it look like it was part of the performance, but to no avail.

Weiss was close to declaring a forfeit, when she saw something glowed. Or rather, someone. Spew was giving off a familiar glow. The ice he was in cracked and he went straight to the air. His form was slowly changing. He was growing legs, wings and antennas. The glow died down and Spew had evolved into a Vivillon, only with white wings.

"Spew evolved!" Jaune said.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday," Jackson said. "Evolving in the middle of a performance."

Spew the Vivillon shot a blue beam with pink circles in it at one of the frozen bubbles. The light was then traveled by the string to the rest of the frozen bubbles, letting out a light show what wowed the audience. Weiss was snapped out of her stupor and improvised a little more.

"Aqua! Follow that with Ice Beam!" The Surskit was also snapped out of her stupor and released her attack. The two moves eventually destroyed the makeshift snowflake into smithereens, causing yellow sparkles to fall onto them. "Finish!" The three of them posed to the audience.

Everyone applauded at their performance.

After Weiss's performance, all the performers and their Pokemon were on stage.

"Now then, everyone! Give these lovely ladies and their partners your votes!" Pierre instructed. The audience did as told and the votes were gathered. "The winner of this showcase is... Performer Lexi! The Princess Key is your's!" The spotlight all shined on the performer in orange with a Mothim.

Most of the audience cheered for her, but the Remnant team, Seth and Jackson. They looked down at their heiress friend, who was looking down, her eyes shadowed.

* * *

Later that day, the group met up with Weiss outside the building.

"Hey, guys..." she greeted.

"Weiss, are you feeling okay?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I am."

"Weiss, it's okay to grieve about your loss. Not everyone wins," Pyrrha advised.

"Besides, you were close to winning that key. So that should count as something," Ren added.

The W of RWBY let out a small smile at their support. "Thanks guys."

"But still, why didn't you tell us you would be doing this showcase?" Yang asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides, I had a feeling that both Seth and Jackson wouldn't allow it..."

"Why would you think that?" Seth questioned. "Weiss, if you want to do this for the rest of time here, it's okay. It's your decision how you guys decide how to get stronger."

"But, back before we arrived in this city-"

"It was a recommendation," Jackson interrupted. "And the most common way a trainer gets stronger with their Pokémon. Doing the Pokémon Performance is another way of getting stronger, if you can combine a Pokemon's dancing and battling style together."

"One of our friends could do that!" Nora shouted out. "And Weiss took lessons from her!"

"Huh. Then she should be okay."

"So, I can keep doing Pokemon Showcase? And not do gym battles?" Weiss asked.

"If you want to," Seth answered. He looked at everyone else. "I'm letting her do this because it is a way we know if she's gotten stronger. So unless if you are going to participate in Pokemon Showcase, don't think of any lies to your yourselves out of Gym Battles. Especially to the guys, because that showcase is girls-only."

"Yes sir," they said.

"Kind of harsh, don't you think?" came Viola's voice. They turned to face her.

"Took enough pictures?" Jackson asked.

"More than enough. Anyway, I'll go to my home and rest. You all should too. Especially my opponents," the gym leader said. "You better rest up because I won't go easy on any of you tomorrow."

"We'll be ready!" Ruby said. Crescythe nodded in agreement.

With that, the group retired for the day, awaiting for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark dimension, Vanessa was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She wasn't much of a reader, but it was better than nothing. And as much as she would love to break herself out, her Pokemon and weapons were confiscated upon her capture.

"This... Is some way of wasting my time..." she muttered, closing the book. She looked out her window, looking at the stars. Just as she did, she heard the door open and looked up to see Zetta standing by the door.

"Zetta... Don't know if I should be glad to see you after everything." Vanessa got silence in return. "I don't even know if you can hear me in your brainwashed state. Why are you here anyway? Reporting to him about what I'm doing?" As if to say yes, the girl left the room.

Vanessa looked out the window again. ' _Guys... I really hope you find me._ '


	7. First Gym Battle

**You all are going to hate me for what I will say about the Pyrrha in Pokemon poll. If you didn't notice it yet, I have changed the poll to only Mystery Dungeons. Now before you all give me flames or yell at me or what-so-ever, the reason why I did this was because, after some time thinking and considering, I find that it fits Pyrrha more if she is a Pokemon doing the battling herself, rather than being a Pokemon trainer. If you going to ask me 'why didn't I think of just doing Mystery Dungeon?'... Why didn't I? *cue anime-fall* Hey! Don't give me that! So, after that poll is over, I will either have up another poll as to what Pokemon Pyrrha will turn into or decide that myself. Don't worry, that is included in the new poll, whether I do the choosing or you guys. The Pokemon list will be after the current poll though.**

 **Now, to make up for this, this chapter here is filled with battles. So yeah, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Vivillon and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Weedle, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azurill, Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Vivillon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

After the Pokemon Showcase was over, it was late afternoon. Seth and Jackson had the Remnant group to follow them outside the back of the Pokemon Center with Leafeon and Crescythe following. Out the back was a big battlefield.

"What are we doing out here?" Yang asked

"We're out here to help you guys prepare for your Gym Battle tomorrow," Seth answered. "You're all going to need it. And since Jackson is the one with a Bug-type Pokemon of the two of us, he'll be your opponent." He turned to Jackson. "Is that okay?"

"No complaints," he replied. "Now, I already faced Ruby. I want to challenge someone else for a change. And I already know who fits the hilt." He pointed his wooden sword at Yang, whom blinked in surprise. "You and your Pokemon will be the best challenge. What do you say? Shall we brawl, Yang?"

Yang's surprised look changed into a grin. "Ready when you are!"

Jackson and Yang got on either side of the battlefield, ready to battle.

"Okay, I'll be the judge of this battle," Seth insisted.

"Wait, there's a judge?" Jaune asked.

"Sure. A judge has to determine a trainer battle, explain the rules, notice if one side is unable to continue, and so forth," Jackson explained. "Seth is good at noticing Pokémon battles, and when the Pokémon are able to continue."

"Okay, let me explain the rules," Seth told the two. "This will be a one-on-one battle between Yang Xiao Long of Remnant, and Jackson Alpphire of Mobius. Each side is only able to use one Pokémon. The battle will decided if one or both sides are unable to continue."

"I'll show you my Bug-type," Jackson declared, pulling out a Sport Ball, a Pokéball with two yellow half-circles and a dot in the center on it, and tossed it into the air. "Okay, Scizor, time to show 'em your skills!" Scizor popped out of his Sport Ball, ready to fight.

"Scizor!"

"I think I'll choose Leona!" Yang shouted, tossing her Pokéball, summoning Leona onto the field.

"Leo!" she roared.

Jackson pulled out his Pokédex, examining her Pokémon. " _Litleo. The Lion Cub Pokémon. Litleo set off from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body._ "

"Jackson has a Pokédex just like Vanessa!" Nora noticed.

"Sure. Every trainer is given a Pokédex at some point," Seth explained, pulling out his own Pokédex. "Maybe once we get to Lumiose City, we can ask the Professor to get you one."

"I wouldn't mind one," Pyrrha answered.

"Same here!" Ruby added.

Seth nodded at their decision before looking back at the battle. "Battle begin!"

"I'll let you take the first move," Jackson told her. "After all, ladies always go first."

"You're gonna regret it," Yang answered. "Leona, Noble Roar!"

"Leo!" Leona unleashed a roar at Scizor, attempting to intimidate it. Scizor braced itself, but was barely fazed by it.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to scare Scizor!" Jackson retorted. "Okay, Scizor! Counter with Bullet Punch!" One of Scizor's claws glowed light-blue as he shot at high speeds, catching Leona off guard and struck hard, sending the Litleo flying closer to Yang.

"Leona, are you okay?!" she asked as Leona got up. The lion cub did take damage, but she shook it off, still able to continue.

"Steel-type moves are not as affective against Fire-types," Seth explained.

"Yeah, but Leona did get hit hard," Ren noted.

"Well, combine that with Scizor's strength and his Technician ability, he is tough. Since Bullet Punch isn't exactly that powerful of a move, Technician enhances the strength of the attack. Combine that with being the same-type move as Scizor, plus his speed, it is a tough attack."

"Leona, use Ember!" Yang ordered. Litleo expelled a burst of embers at Scizor.

"Use Agility!" Jackson retaliated, and Scizor moved so quickly, the attack didn't remotely come close to it. He reappeared right behind Leona as his trainer said, "Now Bullet Punch again!" The Pincer Pokemon's punch came in quickly, hitting the poor Pokémon again.

"Leona!" Yang shouted, seeing her partner struggling to get up.

"You can't win like this, Yang!" Jackson warned her. "Even with a type advantage, you can't win if you don't think in a different manner!"

"Think in a different manner?" she asked, confused.

"You're a fighter, so imagine yourself as Leona. Know your Pokémon as you know yourself, and think of your plan of attack as if you were unleashing it."

Yang looked to Leona, trying to imagine herself in Leona's position. She could see herself struggling to get onto her feet just like her, ready to unleash her Semblance at that point, and take on Scizor. Yang and Leona suddenly started to become in sync, and Jackson, Leafeon and Seth noticed it.

"Leona, Work up!" she commanded. Leona started to glow red as her attack strength boosted. Yang grinned, thumping her fist together.

' _Almost felt like I'm activating my own Semblance,_ ' she thought.

"Now use Headbutt!" Leona charged at Scizor head-on.

"Agility!" Jackson called out, and Scizor moved too quickly for Leona, coming from behind once more. "Now Bullet Punch!"

"Noble Roar!" Yang countered. The Lion Cub Pokemn unleashed a point-blank roar at the Pincer Pokemon, whom was about to strike, but faltered at the last second. "Now Headbutt again!" Leona struck Scizor hard in the abdomen, making him skid back.

"Retaliate with X-Scissor!" Jackson retaliated. Scizor's claws glowed blue, and unleashed a blue and magenta, X-shaped energy from his claws, charging at Leona, and struck her into the air.

' _Not yet!_ ' Yang thought to herself in a serious manner, then thought of a trick as she shouted, "Leona, use Ember to propel yourself to Scizor again!" Leon flipped upside-down in the air, unleashing an ember that pushed her back to Scizor.

"Whoa!" Scizor's trainer gasped in surprise.

"Now Headbutt again!" Yang shouted. Using the fiery boost of speed, Leona slammed into Scizor again, feeling the hurt. "Close-ranged Ember!" The small Pokemon shot flaming embers at Scizor, unable to escape as he took serious damage.

"Alright!" Nora cheered.

"It's like watching Yang fight!" Ruby compared, remembering how Yang would propel herself with her Ember Celica, then unleashing a point blank punch and shot at her target.

"She is seeing herself in Leona, just as Jackson told her to do." Seth stated.

Scizor recovered itself as Leona leapt back in front of Yang. "Now we're really getting into the heat of battle!" Jackson stated, grinning in excitement, "Come on, let me see what you and Leona are really made of!"

"Oh, don't worry," Yang stated as the mane on Leona's head started to glow, "We've only just started to show you what we can do!"

Just then, Leona became surrounded in a coat of flames, surprising everyone, including Yang. The lion cub then charged in at Scizor, still encased in flames.

"What the heck is that?!" Jaune asked in amazement.

"That looked like that Flame Charge move Vanessa's Braxien can do!" Ruby noticed.

"Leona now knows Flame Charge, eh?" Jackson noticed. "In that case, Scizor, counter with Bullet Punch!" Scizor's claw glowed light green, and he charged at Leona. The two attacks collided, with streams of flames and light-blue energy pushing against one another. There was an explosion, and the two sides skidded away from one another.

"Way to go on learning that move, Yang," Jackson congratulated the adventurous Huntress, "I bet you can totally win against Viola with those skills!"

"Heh, you don't seem surprised." Yang boasted.

"Nope. Because I knew you had it in you. But just because I know you can beat her doesn't mean you can beat me!"

Jackson pulled out his sword, swiping it in a horizontal slash, and stabbing the tip into the ground. He touched the Keystone on the hilt and chanted, "Bonded by Fate! Strengthened by Courage!" Scizor's Mega Stone reacted to Jackson's Keystone, and streams formed from each, connecting with one another. "Scizor, MEGA EVOLVE!" The Pincer Pokemon's body glowed brightly as he transformed before everyone's eyes.

When the energy died down, Scizor's appearance had changed. His pincers lengthened and had a white bottom to it, complete with spikes. His eyes became blue. Black armor pieces formed on his shoulders, calves, abdomen and on his head like a crown. His legs were now more spike-like.

"Scizor mega evolved!" Blake gasped as the team looked shocked at the new development.

"Jackson's getting serious with Yang," Seth noticed, smirking slightly. "He's gonna show her what he and Scizor can do."

"We're not afraid, are we?!" Yang asked Leona, who roared in response. "Let's use Flame Charge!" Leona coated herself in flames and charged at Mega Scizor. The Mega Evolved Pokemon just stood in his spot, as did his trainer. Mega Scizor took the hit. Although he skidded back slightly, he didn't look like he took much damage.

"What?!" Yang gasped.

"Mega Scizor has a serious defense boost in this form," Jackson informed. "Mega Scizor, toss Leona into the air!" Scizor grabbed his attacker with his pincers and tossed her high.

"We can still win this!" Yang encouraged. "Use Ember and shoot yourself towards him!" Leona performed another propelling Ember, rocketing at Mega Scizor. "Flame Charge!" Leona was then encased in flames.

"Hyper Beam," Jackson said calmly. Mega Scizor raised his open claw at the charging Leona and fired a powerful black beam of energy from it. The attack collided with Leona, causing an explosion.

"Leona!" Yang gasped, seeing the smoke surrounding her companion.

Leona appeared out of the smoke, falling to the ground, with spirals in her eyes.

"Leona is unable to battle!" Seth called out. "Scizor is the winner. The victory of this match is Jackson!"

Scizor reverted back to his normal form as Yang rushed to her partner's side. She picked up Leona and held her close.

"Are you okay, Leona?" she asked, worried. Leona recovered enough to look back at Yang, roaring weakly.

"That was a great battle," Jackson told Yang, walking up to her with Scizor. "Here." He tossed what looked like a pear to Yang, who caught in in her free hand. "That's a Sitrus Berry. It'll heal Leona." Yang gave Leona the berry to eat. After a few bites, Leona started to regain her rowdy, cheerful self.

"That was a tough match," Ruby stated as the rest of Team Remnant and Seth joined their side.

"True. But it was fun," Yang added, looking to Jackson. "Plus, I got a lot of ideas from it."

"That's the thing about battling; Win or lose, you learn something from it," Jackson stated. "And through the battle, I think you and Leona gained a stronger connection. Keep refining that connection, along with connecting with Firebird and whatever Pokémon you'll get, and you will find yourself with powers beyond understanding." Yang and Leona nodded in response, determined to win the Gym Battle that was gonna come for them.

"So, who's next?"

"I want to give it a shot!" Nora shouted. She quickly took her spot on the field.

"Okay then." Both Jackson and Scizor returned to the field. Yang returned Leona back in her Pokeball.

"Let's go, Pitfall!" Nora tossed a Pokeball into the air. It opened and her Trapinch appeared on the field.

"Trapinch," he called.

Jackson took out his Pokedex. " _Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokemon. Trapinch's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit dug in sand. This Pokemon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the put. Its giant jaws have enough strength to crush even boulders._ "

"Sounds like we need to be careful with this one then, Scizor," he said to his Pokemon.

"Scizor," the Bug/Steel-type nodded in agreement.

"The battle between Nora Valkyrie of Remnant and Jackson Alpphire of Mobius will now begin! Same rules apply; the battle will be decided if one or both sides are unable to continue," Seth said. "Battle begin!"

"Pitfall! Sand Tomb!" Nora called. Her Pokemon's eyes glowed light blue and sand erupted around Scizor's feet, trapping him. "Now Rock Slide!" Pitfall then spread its legs out, summoning rings above Scizor. Boulders fell through and made their way to crush the Bug/Steel-type.

"Use Bullet Punch!" Jackson ordered. Both of Scizzor's claws glowed light blue and he punched the boulders, breaking each and every one of them.

"He deflected them!?" Jaune shouted in shock.

"Oh yeah? Bulldoze!" Nora ordered. Pitfall slammed his front legs on the field, causing the earth itself to shake and sent shockwaves at Scizor, who flinched at the attack and was sent flying.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Jackson shouted. Scizor withdrew his wings and soared through the air.

"He can fly?! No fair!" Nora shouted.

"Trapinch pinch!" Pitfall shouted.

"What did Pitfall say?" Ruby asked.

"'Get down, coward,'" Seth translated.

"Use Agility!" Scizor gained speed as he flew above his opponent. "Bullet Punch!" Scizor punched the Ant Pit Pokemon into the air.

"Ooh! I got an idea! Pitfall, use Rock Slide!" The Trapinch summoned more boulders.

"Evade them all! Go pass them!" The Pincer Pokemon flew pass each boulder and hoped to come face to face with his opponent, only to see him gone.

"Sand Tomb!" He looked behind him and saw Pitfall on one of the boulders, summoning sand from below to trap him.

"Agility!" Fortunately, he quickly evaded the sand and got at the Trapinch's face. "Bullet Punch!" He landed a hard punch on him and slammed him hard back on the field.

"Pitfall!" Nora cried out. "Hey, that's not fair! You're flying around while Pitfall is sitting duck!"

"There will come a time where you will face an opponent who has an advantage against you, including the fact that they are able to fly," Jackson reasoned. "What you have to do is try and take advantage of their advantage. Either that, or improvise."

"That's impossible," Ren said.

"How come?" Weiss asked.

"Nora is more of a 'run-in head first' kind of fighter. So improvising... Not much of a fan."

Jackson heard and took a breath. "Well, this is going to take the whole night at most..."

"Come on, Pitfall! We can still take them! Get up!" Nora encouraged. Pitfall got up and started to glow. Everyone looked on in surprise at the timing.

"Is he evolving?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh boy!" Ruby was practically jumping in excitement.

From the glow, they saw Pitfall's figure was changing drastically. As the light died down, they were amazed by the change. Gone was the small orange insectoid. In his place was a yellow dragonfly green wings and eyes.

"Vibrava!" he shouted.

"Oooohhhh! What just happened?! What Pokemon did Pitfall just turn into?!" Nora asked enthusiastically.

"It's 'evolved', not 'turn into'," Jackson corrected as he took out his Pokedex.

" _Vibrava, the Vibration Pokemon. Vibrava generates ultrasonic soundwaves to faint preys by vigorously making its wings vibrate. This Pokemon's soundwaves are so powerful, they can bring headaches in people,_ " it identified.

"And what's more awesome is that you can fly!" Nora added. "Okay, now we're on the same ground! Use Dig!" Pitfall nodded and took fllight. He then spun and went underground.

"Keep an eye out, Scizor! Dig may not be a problem when you're in the air, but now that Pitfall has wings, there's no telling where he will hit you!" Jackson advised. Scizor looked around, trying to predict where the Vibrava would attack him. As it turns out, the Vibration Pokemon came out from below him and grabbed him. He then somehow tossed him down in the hole he made.

"Yes! Now use Bulldoze!" Nora continued. Instead of slamming himself on the ground, Pitfall released a blue, flaming stream of energy in the hole Scizor was in. The flames came out from the other hole, along with the Pincer Pokemon engulfed within it as it cried out in agony.

"Scizor!" Jackson called.

"Whoa! What was that move?!" Yang asked.

"That was Dragon Breath. Looks like Pitfall learned a new move," Seth answered.

Scizor got up, slightly in pain at the surprise. He looked back at Jackson. "Yeah. She's not a blunt blade anymore. Not with a partner like that one," the trainer said. "But now, it's time for us to get serious!" He took out his wooden sword once more and swung it down.

"He's going to use it again?!" Ruby asked.

"Looks like Nora proved herself that she will be able to defeat the Gym Leader," Seth said.

"Bonded by Fate! Strengthened by Courage!" Scizor's Mega Stone reacted to Jackson's Keystone, and streams formed from each, connecting with one another. "Scizor, MEGA EVOLVE!" The Pincer Pokemon's body glowed brightly as he transformed once more.

"Oh yes! Pitfall and I accept your challenge!" the hyperactive member of JNPR shouted.

"Vibra!" her partner nodded in agreement.

"Then why don't you prove it to me?" Jackson dared.

"With pleasure! Pitfall, Dragon Breath again!" The Vibrava released another dose of the blue energy flames.

"Agility!" Scizor quickly avoided the attack and flew into the air. "X-Scissor!" Mega Scizor's claws glowed blue and unleashed X-shaped energy from his claws at the Ground/Dragon-type, sending him crashing onto the field.

"Pitfall! Get back up!" Nora encouraged.

"Too slow! Hyper Beam!" Mega Scizor opened one of his claws and shot a powerful black beam of energy at the Vibration Pokemon, causing an explosion.

"Pitfall!" the orange-headed trainer gasped.

The smoke cleared and revealed a defeated Pitfall. "Vi...bra..."

"Pitfall is unable to battle! Scizor is the winner! The victor of this match is Jackson!" Seth announced, as Scizor reverted back to normal.

"Oh man..." Nora pouted.

"Nice battle," Jackson commented, tossing Nora an Oran Berry. "No doubt you'll be able to get that gym badge tomorrow, too."

"Really?! Yes!" Her pout changed into a smile. She quickly went to Pitfall's side and stuffed the berry in his mouth, causing him to choke before managing to swallow the blue berry whole.

"Brava bra!" he shouted.

"'Are you trying to kill me?' he demanded," Seth translated.

"Sorry~!" the peppy girl apologized.

Both Crescythe and Leafeon sighed in relief that they weren't her Pokemon.

"Okay, who's next?" Jackson asked as he also gave his Scizor an Oran Berry.

All of a sudden, Blake's Pokeball opened up and Screecher was on the battlefield, as if saying it wants to fight next.

"Screecher!" The cat faunus ran to her 'son'. "What are you doing out of your Pokeball?"

"Noibat bat!"

"He wants to battle," the Pokemon translater said.

"Noibat, you're still young for this kind of thing," Blake tried to reason.

"Noi bat!" The Sound Wave Pokemon seemed to be disagreeing with her reason.

"Let the little guy have a go, Blake. You'll never know. He might be stronger than you assume."

"But... I..." Blake stuttered a bit.

"Blake never had Noibat fight before," Yang spilled the beans. "Said something like he's too young to be fighting. It's been a few months since he hatched after all."

"As much as I want to help you, Blake, if the little guy thinks he's ready for battle, let him," Jackson insisted. "Don't worry, we'll go easy on him."

Blake looked back at her Flying/Dragon-type and saw his determined look. "I can't talk you out of this, can I?" Noibat shook his head no at the question. "All right."

"Bat! Noibat!" The Noibat happily hugged his mother-figure.

"Okay, okay. Just remember to listen to what I tell you to." Blake's Pokemon nodded in agreement. He was back on the field and Blake took her spot on the trainer's box.

Jackson took out his Pokedex to analyze the Noibat. " _Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokemon. Noibat's ears can cause ultrasonic sound waves of 200,000 hertz, making even a robust wrestler to become dizzy and unable to stand._ "

"The battle between Blake Belladonna of Remnant and Jackson Alpphire of Mobius will now begin. Same rules apply. Battle begin!" Seth yelled.

"Screecher, use Screech!" Blake ordered. Screecher shrieked loudly, releasing white shockwaves at Scizor. This caused the fully evolved Pokemon to cover his ears in pain.

"Move away from those Shockwaves! Agility!" Jackson commanded. Scizor used his speed to escape the attack.

Blake covered her ears. "Use Supersonic!" The Remnant team cringed at the move that was called and quickly went into the Pokemon Center for shelter, leaving Seth and Leafeon outside confused. Screecher then released soundwaves from his ears, hurting, not only Scizor, but Jackson, Leafeon and Seth's ears.

"Scizor! Bullet Punch!" the battling trainer shouted. Scizor used his move, however instead of hitting Noibat, he hit a tree instead. "Darn it! I forgot about the confusion side effect that move has!"

From inside the Pokemon Center, the otherworldly group looked on in shock at the advantage Blake and Screecher had.

"Whoa! That was a horrible miss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I guess that ear-piercing cry does have an advantage," Yang said.

"Sol," Crescythe nodded in agreement.

Back to the battle, Blake took the confusion to her advantage. "Tackle him non-stop!" Screecher charged at the confused Pincer Pokemon and hit him from behind. Just as Scizor was about to grab or attack the small Pokemon, the latter quickly moved away while using Screech to lower his Defense stats even further before finishing the combo with a Tackle attack.

"Sneaky that one," Jackson commented. "I can see the bond those two have. But that's not enough. Scizor, Bullet Punch on the ground!" Scizor heard the command and landed a hard punch on the field, sending a strong enough shockwave to force Screecher away. The Noibat skidded along the field.

"Screecher!" Blake cried out. She looked back at Jackson. "What happened to 'going easy'?!"

"That was before you decided to confuse my Pokemon and turned out to be good at battling with your Pokemon!" Jackson reasoned. "Come on, Blake. Surely you know that Screecher is good enough to face a Pokemon at their fullest. I mean look at Scizor." Blake's attention went to the red insectoid and saw him panting. "Your Pokemon's fast and nimble enough to not get hit by him and at the same time deal so much damage. Do you really have the right to say that he's not ready for something like this?"

Blake's eyes widened at his words. As he said, Screecher may have hatched a few months ago, but he was still able to do so much against a Pokemon that was supposedly stronger than himself. And unlike her friends' Pokemon, he only knows three moves. Yet, looking at the damage done, she realized he was right. Screecher didn't need any more protecting. At least, not as much as he did back in Remnant.

Screecher picked himself up and shook his head. "I forfeit," he heard his mother-figure said. Shocked and confused, he looked at his trainer, whom approached him and picked him up. "This may be a hunch, but I think we'll be fine for tomorrow's battle just as long as I trust Screecher." The yound Noibat happily looked up at Blake.

Jackson and Seth nodded at her reason. The rest of the Remnant team walked back out, smiling happily for both Blake and Screecher.

"Anyone else want to give it a shot?" Jackson asked the gruop.

"I'm good. After seeing those battles, I think I have an idea how to win the Gym Battle tomorrow," Ruby said.

"Same here," Pyrrha followed.

"I think we all have an idea for our win tomorrow," Jaune said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess our work here is done," Seth said, as Jackson returned his Pokemon back in his ball.

"'Our'? I did most of the work," he said.

"You know what I mean, man. So, it's late, and we haven't had dinner yet. What say we get some grub?" They were all in for the idea as they walked back inside the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Thr next day, everyone was at the front of the gym, all ready to battle Viola.

"Okay guys. You think you're ready for this?" Seth asked.

"We trained a lot last night after dinner for this," Pyrrha said.

"Except for Weiss that is," Yang said.

"Hey, I choose how to be stronger my way," the heiress defended.

Jackson separated them. "Okay girls, save the energy. Besides, we don't want any of you distracted, do we?" They shook their head no and looked ahead.

The group walked inside and, truthfully, the inside wasn't what they had expected. There were many displays of photographs of Bug-type Pokémon at the front. As they entered the room past the display, they, mostly the Remnant team, were shocked and amazed at the sight of it.

Inside was a battlefield, much like the one behind the Pokemon Center. There were nets and trees everywhere they looked. The gym had lighting all over the field that hanged from the green ceiling. The webs themselves were very large with water droplets all over, which meant the sprinklers were set off recentky to freshen the nature inside the gym. They had to admit that the droplets on the webs did add a fancy touch to the place.

"Whoa... This is what a gym looks like from inside?" Ruby asked in awe.

"Some gyms. Each gym resembles the Pokemon type the Gym Leader uses," Seth began to explain. "Since Viola is a Bug-type Gym Leader, her gym is bug-themed."

"Quite descriptive. At least this way, we'll know what type we will be ready for in future gyms," Pyrrha said.

"Not quite," Jackson corrected. "Some gyms theme don't look like the type they are suppose to resemble. For example, a Poison-type gym. You'd expect it to... Have acid or poisonous plants, but I do remember seeing one Poison type gym that was nothing like that. In fact, it was actually hard to navigate in there."

"You've been to a Poison-type gym?" Ren asked.

"On an errand. But that's not important right now."

"He's right. What's important is you guys getting your gym badge," came a voice familiar to them. They looked up and saw Viola in her trainer box, smirking at them. "So, who's first?"

"Me, that's who!" Yang challenged, bumping her fists together. "And I'm taking you down!"

"Ooh, feisty. This will make an interesting picture."

Everyone else stood in the sidelines.

"Good luck, Yang!" Ruby cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake followed.

"Keep proper form!" Weiss added.

"That's your encouragement?" Seth asked.

A referee came up and stood on the platform right next to the middle of the field. "The Gym battle between Yang Xiao Long, the challenger, and Viola, the Santalune Gym Leader, will now begin! Each side will have the use of two Pokémon! The battle will end when both of either trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue! Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon!" he announced.

"Sounds like a good advantage," Jaune said.

"So you'd think. Some Gym Leaders have ways to beat their oppoenents without losing a Pokemon," Seth said. "They're not called Gym Leaders for nothing, after all."

Viola took out a Pokeball. "Come on out, Surskit!" Out of the Pokeball was her Surskit.

Yang followed in suite. "Okay. I'm starting with you. Go!" She tossed the ball and Firebird appeared out of it.

"Hmm... And already we have a Flying-type. I wonder how this will work out," she said to herself.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee declared.

Yang took the first move. "Firebird, use Agility!" Her Fletchling moved at high speed, increasing his speed stat.

"Use Quick Attack!" Viola ordered. Sursit skidded through the field and jumped, landing a hit on Firebird.

"Firebird! Are you okay?" Yang asked. Her Pokemon got up and shook his feathers before nodding at her question. "Okay. Now use Peck!" The Tiny Robin's beak glowed as he charged at the Pond Skater.

"Use Quick Attack!" Surskit quickly evaded the move and counter attacked, knocking Firebird away once more.

"She's good," Blake noted.

"So this is a Gym Leader's strength," Ren also noted.

"That's right. Not so easy to get a Gym Badge if they're that strategic," Seth said.

"Yang's going to need a different approach then," Jaune said.

As if Yang heard him and took his suggestion, she recalled Firebird. "Return, Firebird!"

"She actually took your advice!" Weiss gasped in shock.

Back on the field, the blonde member of RWBY observed her situation. ' _That Surskit's fast. Almost as fast as Ruby. If that is true then..._ ' She smirked as an idea popped io her head.

"Leona! You're up!" She called out her Lion Cub.

Jackson, Seth and Ruby's jaw dropped at her choice.

"What's with you guys?" Nora asked.

"Yang chose a Pokemon who might be at a disadvantage here," Seth said. "Surskit may be a Bug-type, but they're also Water-type Pokemon."

"And water beats fire!" Weiss said in realization. "What is she thinking?!"

"Let's hope she has some kind of plan."

"Leona, Noble Roar!" Yang began. Her Litleo let out an intimidating roar, one that made Surskit flinch.

"Don't let the roar get to you, Surskit! Use Quick Attack!" Viola commanded. Surskit charged at Leona at a fast speed.

"Oh no you don't! Flame Charge!" Leona flared up and charged back at Surskit.

"Use Water Sport while you attack!" Surskit sprayed water all over the field, making puddles. Leona slipped on one and tripped, canceling the Flame Charge and getting hit by Surskit's Quick Attack.

"Leona!" Yang cried out.

Before the Litleo had the chance to recover, Viola called on another attack. "Bubble!" Surskit shot bubbles from her antenna, one that seemed weaker than Aqua's Bubblebeam. Despite that, it did so much damage to Leona.

"Leona, get up! Quick!" She struggled to stand up at her trainer's call.

"Looks like a nice shot. Get in close with Quick Attack and use Bubble!" The Surskit charged once more.

"Not this time! Leona, get away with Flame Charge!" Leona did as told and flared up. Just as Surskit was about to make contact, the Lion Cub quickly avoided her. "Now run around the field with Flame Charge, non-stop!" Leona ran, as fast as she could, around the battlefield, avoiding the puddles as she rushed around.

"What is she doing?" Ren asked.

"Wait... I know this strategy!" Ruby shouted. Everyone turned their attention to her. "It was back when we were younger. Yang and I were sparring on a rainy day. I was at the advantage since the rain was weakening her flames. After the rain, there were still puddles everywhere and Yang didn't dry up yet. So as to dry up faster, she blazed up and rushed around the field. In the process-"

"The field dried up too!" Jackson finished, amazed at e strategy. As if to prove the theory, the puddles on the field were drying up.

"That's not good. Water Sport again!" Viola ordered. Surskit got the field wet again.

"That's what you think! Use Work Up while you're using Flame Charge!" Yang commanded. Leona's flames were glowing red as she increased her power. As she did so, the flames were getting bigger by the second. As a result, the puddles were drying up faster and Surskit was having a hard time standing.

"Cover the field with Bubble!" Surskit blew bubbles, but they quickly popped and the droplets from them hastily evaporated.

"Now's our chance! Hit it!" Yang shouted. Leona changed the direction of her run and hit Surskit hard, hard enough to send her flying. "Finish it with Ember!" She then shot out huge hot red pellets from her mouth. They all hit their mark and caused an explosion. Surskit came out of the smoke d laid on the ground, defeated.

"Surskit is unable to battle! Leona is the winner!" the referee announced.

"Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Yang cheered. Leona let out a roar of victory.

"She did it! She actually did it!" Nora cheered.

"That's showing her!" Ruby also cheered.

"To think that strategy actually worked," Weiss said in shock.

"But let's not forget. There's still one more Pokemon she has to beat," Blake reminded.

"Return Surskit," Viola called back her Pokémon. "You did your best. And now, I choose you!" For Viola's next and last Pokemon, her Vivillon was out.

"We'll toast that bug!" Yang declared. "Ember!" Leona shot out her flaming bullets.

"Dodge it!" Vivillon flew away from the attack. "Infestation!" She then shot out her scales at Leona, who immediately began to scratch itself from the attack.

"Leona, get ahold of yourself!" Yang cried out. Her words fell into deaf ears, as the Lion Cub kept trying to get the scales off of herself and relieve her from the itch.

"Tackle attack!" Vivillon took her chance and rammed herself into Leona, dealing big damage on her. "One more!" Vivillon tackled her once more, knocking her off the field and into a wall.

"Leona!" Yang cried out. The smoke cleared and revealed the Lion Cub with swirls in her eyes.

"Leona is unable to battle! Vivillon is the winner!" the referee said.

Yang's friends were shocked at how easily the Scale Pokémon defeated the Lion Cub Pokemon.

"Is that Vivillon really that strong?!" Jaune asked.

"It's not that; Leona took too much damage from her battle with Surskit," Seth corrected. "Now all Yang has is Firebird. I just hope he's strong enough to end this battle."

"Return, Leona." Yang recalled her Pokemon. "You did a great job. Take plenty of rest." She pocketed her Pokeball and took out Firebird's. "You're up next. Let's go, Firebird!" And out was her Fletchling.

"Huh. A Sky Battle in a Bug-type gym. That's something you don't see everyday," Viola stated.

"I'm guessing a Sky Battle is a battle between Flying-type Pokemon?" Blake assumed.

"Not just Flying-type Pokemon; Pokemon with Levitate ability can do Sky Battle too," Jackson corrected.

Back to the battle, Yang was analyzing her situation. _'Firebird's already practically beaten from Surskit. This is the first time I battle with him, and I refuse to let it end with a loss!_ ' she thought.

"Firebird, Agility!" The Fletchling increased his speed.

"Infestation!" Viola ordered. Vivillon spread her scales on Fletchling's side.

"Agility again! Avoid the scales!" Firebird increased his speed ever further and managed to narrowly dodge the attack.

"Yes! She got out of that!" Ruby cheered.

"Now use Quick Attack to get close!" Firebird charged at Vivillon at mach speed, hitting her hard in her gut. "Peck and don't stop!" The Fletchling was practically using a Fury Attack as he furiously pecked the Bug/Flying-type.

"Vivillon! Tackle him away!" She pushed the Tiny Robin away from her. "Tackle again!" Vivillon rammed her opponent back on the field. "Now Infestation!" She quickly spread her scales on the Normal/Flying-type.

"Not again!" Yang gritted her teeth.

"Now Tackle him!" Vivillon slammed down on the Tiny Robin.

Yang stood there, unsure of what to do. Her Pokemon was getting beaten. If not by the constant Tackle, than by Infestation. ' _Just what can I do?!_ ' she irritatedly thought.

' _Even with a type advantage, you can't win if you don't think in a different manner!_ ' came Jackson's voice in her head. ' _Know your Pokémon as you know yourself, and think of your plan of attack as if you were unleashing it._ '

' _Think of my plan of attack as if I was unleashing it..._ ' she mentally repeated. She imagined herself in Firebird's situation. She saw the fire in his eyes the moment he was on the field. She knew he wouldn't give up that easily. And if she was in his position...

"Firebird, Flail!" Using every ounce of strength left in him, Firebird managed to stop Vivillon's assault and whacked her away.

"What the-?!" Viola gasped at the turnaround, as did everyone else.

"Come on, Firebird! I know you have more strength in you for more!" Yang encouraged. Firebird went at Vivillon and flailed around, returning the beating he was receiving from the Scale Pokemon.

"Looks like Yang when she's angry!" Nora exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement to that claim.

Not long later, Firebird knocked Vivillon into the air and smacked her back down, ending the battle, as she laid defeated.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! Firebird is the winner! The victor of this battle is Yang Xiao Long!" the referee declared.

Yang shook and jumped into the air in excitement. "We did it!" she shouted. Firebird returned to her side and landed on her shoulder. "You did awesome, Firebird!"

Viola returned her defeated Pokémon. "I am impressed. To think your Pokemon had that move in him. The moment you used that attack, as well as your strategy with Leona on Surskit, all perfect shots." She took something out of her pocket. "As proof of your victory, I present you the Bug Badge." The badge was brown and looked like the back of a ladybug with green eyes.

Yang took the badge in her hand. "So this is what a gym badge looks like. Awesome."

Viola looked at the rest of the Remnant team. "So, who's next?"

For the rest of the day, it was battle after battle. The Remnant team was amazed at how Viola could go on without breaking sweat. Well, after four battles that is.

For Ruby's battle, she was at a shaky start, using Scout first. Fortunately, thanks to the Zigzagoon's Baby-Doll Eyes, the damages he took from the Quick Attacks were practically love taps. After that was the battle against Vivillon, which she used Crescythe for. It was tougher, especially because of the type disadvantage, but thanks to the Double Team and attack combo, they pulled through.

Next was Jaune. He was at a shakier start. But thanks to Drill, his Dunsparce's, Rollouts and Yawns and Excalibur's Sword Dance and Aerial Ace combo, he managed to win as well.

After Jaune was Pyrrha. For the Invincible Girl, she didn't do well at the first half of the battle with her Caterpie, whom she named Freesk, and her battle with Eve as her active Pokemon wasn't better. Despite that, she somehow ended the battle with a tie and still earned the badge.

Blake was next. Despite what was said the other night, she hoped Screecher wouldn't battle. But with a Pokemon who stayed in one spot like Spear, her Kakuna, she didn't have much of a choice. Thankfully enough, her Noibat was able to win without much of a scratch. Except for the Infestation attack that is.

Nora was next and she was really eager about winning. Usually, Splash would be a useless move in general, but Nora made it useful to Blue, her Azurill, in avoiding the Quick Attacks. And with her Huge Power ability, her Water-type attacks dealt more damage than anticipated. Not only that, but Pitfall was able to go head-and-head with Vivillon in the air. It was the Rock slide, though, that gave the win.

Ren was right after. At first, it was a problem, especially since he only had one Pokemon. So Viola made it easier for him to battle in which he had to choose one of the two Pokémon to go against. Instead of accepting her offer, Ren borrowed a Pokemon from Seth. An Espeon to be exact. They hit off quite well, until Ren messed up and Sirius had to finish the battle.

All in all, everyone won and earned their first badge. Everyone except Weiss of course, but she was the one who decided to enter Pokemon Showcase instead as a way of getting stronger.

It was now the afternoon. Everyone was in the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon and have some lunch.

"I can't believe we all actually won, though," Jaune spoke.

"Viola was a tough opponent. Enough to make me wonder how strong the other Gym Leaders are," Pyrrha said.

"I don't know if I should feel lucky or sad that I won't be participating," Weiss admitted.

"You could always do both, you know," Seth pointed out.

"True. But I still feel like doing only the Pokemon Showcase."

"Then how about this? After each gym battle, you'll go up against one of your friends, see if you got stronger or weaker from the path you walked on," Jackson suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Blake admitted.

"Well, I suppose that is another way of seeing my progress," the heiress agreed.

They heard something slammed on the table and looked to see Ruby done with lunch and rushed to get her fully recovered Pokemon.

"Ruby? Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"Training! If we want to get stronger and find and save Vanessa, we have to train every chance we get!" the 15-year-old reasoned. "Of course, I won't go crazy with training, but that doesn't mean we can just relax as we travel!" They all took her words in consideration. What she said wasn't wrong, they did need the training. Besides, in Weiss's case, she needed to think of more performance ideas and somehow mix her performance into her battling. "I'll be in the back!"

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Nora hastily gobbled up her meal and rushed to get her Pokemon.

Eventually, they all quickly finished their food and went out to train.


	8. Zigzagoon and Double Battle

**Hello guys. I am going to assume by the poll that most of you didn't like how I suddenly changed the poll. Sorry about that, I really am. But please give me more votes. So far I only have two for Super Mystery Dungeon where you guys choose what Pokemon Pyrrha turns into and one Time/Darkness/Sky where I will be doing the choosing. So yeah, please more thoughts and votes.**

 **Other than that, we will be having two epis battles in this chapter. So yeah, let's get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Vivillon and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Kakuna, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azurill, Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Vivillon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

It was a nice day out. The Remnant team, Seth, Jackson and Leafeon, on her trainer's shoulders, were walking out of Santalune City. Before they took a step out, Crescythe and Leafeon heard something coming to them from behind.

"What's wrong, Crescythe?" Ruby asked.

"Sol," she pointed behind her. The team looked back and saw someone rollerblading their way.

"Hold it!" the person called as she skidded to a stop. The group saw that it was a girl with tanned-skin wearing a white tank-top, yellow and black shorts, yellow helmet, black protective gears and black and yellow rollerskates. "Are you guys trainers?"

"Uh, yeah. We are," Jaune answered.

The girl looked down at Crescythe. "Whose Absol is this?"

"Mine. Why?" Ruby asked.

She backward-skated away from the group, putting some distance between them. "I challenge you to a battle!"

That took them by surprise. Well, the otherworldly team that is.

"Wait, you can't just demand a battle," Weiss said.

"Actually, she can," Seth corrected. "It's a Trainer Rule."

"There are rules?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. One of them being that if two Trainers make eye contact, they have to battle. And there are no exceptions, except if your Pokemon are unable to battle at the moment."

"That's ridiculous!" the heiress stated.

"Rules are rules. And it looks like the skater wants to have a go against Ruby," Jackson said.

Back to the two girls, Ruby seemed ready to battle as Crescythe was in her battle stance.

"By the way, if you beat me, you'll get a prize," the Skater said.

"Really? What's the prize?" the cloaked Huntress asked.

"You'll have to find out." She took out a Pokeball. "Zigzagoon! Let's go!" Out of the ball was a Zigzagoon.

"Whoa! You have a Zigzagoon too!"

"'Too'? So you have one yourself?" Ruby nodded. The Skater looked on in thought. "Change of plans then. Let's have a Zigzagoon Battle. See whose Zigzagoon is stronger."

Ren looked at Jackson. "Can she do that?"

"This happens sometimes. So yeah," he replied.

Ruby complied to the idea and took out Scout's Pokeball. "Scout, you're up!" She called out her Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon!" he cried out, ready for a battle. Crescythe went to her trainer's side.

Seth was the referee of the battle. "The Zigzagoon Battle will now begin! As the name states, both trainers are only allowed to use a Zigzagoon in this battle. The battle will be over when one side's Zigzagoon is unable to battle. Battle begin!"

"Zigzagoon, use Headbutt!" the Skater ordered. Her Zigzagoon charged at Scout.

"Use your own Headbutt!" Ruby ordered. Scout did as told and also charged at the Zigzagoon.

The two hit and skidded back, showing each other's strength.

"They're practically equal," Pyrrha observed.

"Use Growl!" the Skater ordered next. Her Zigzagoon let out a growl at Scout, decreasing his Attack stat.

"Tail Whip!" Scout had his back facing his opponent and wagged his tail, decreasing his Defense Stat.

"This is getting nowhere, is it?" Weiss asked.

"Dig!" Everyone looked slightly shock at the Skater's command, as her Zigzagoon dug underground.

"Where'd he go?!" Ruby asked, as she and Scout looked around. The latter's eyes norrowed as he sensed where the attack would hit. At the last minute, as the Skater's Zigzagoon was about to emerge, Scout jumped to the side.

"He predicted that?!" the Skater asked in shock.

"Quick, Headbutt!" Ruby commanded, shaking off her own surprise. Scout did as told and rammed into his opponent.

"Are you okay, Zigzagoon?" He shook off the attack and nodded at his trainer's question. "That's one smart Zigzagoon you have there. He predicted where that attack would hit."

"It's not that. Scout actually is a Treasure Hunter. His senses are keen enough to find even the rarest of treasures," Ruby recalled.

"A Treasure Hunter Pokemon, huh? That's something you don't see everyday. Use Dig again!" The Skater's Zigzagoon dug underground once more.

"Find out where he will appear!" Scout took a quick sniff of the ground below him. Suddenly, his opponent came out behind him.

"Charge Beam!" He formed a yellow ball of electricity from his mouth and fired a beam from the orb at Scout. The attack hit and Ruby's Zigzagoon ended up in one of the Skater Zigzagoon's holes.

"Scout! Get out of there!" Ruby cried out.

"Oh no you don't! Charge Beam in that hole!" The Skater's Zigzagoon went to the hole Scout was in and used his Electric-type move once more. The attack shout out of another hole with Scout in it.

"Scout!" He laid on the field.

"Time to finish this! Use Dig!" The Skater's Pokemon dug underground once more.

Ruby looked at the situation she was in. She knew Scout could only take one more hit. And with her opponent's Zigzagoon underground, it was only a matter of time until the attack would hit.

' _If Vanessa was here, what would she do?_ ' she asked herself. She found herself looking at Scout's tail and an idea formed in her head.

"Scout! Use Iron Tail on the ground!" Before anyone could question her strategy, the Tiny Racoon Pokemon leapt into the air. His tail glowed as he slammed it onto the ground, causing it to break and the Skater's Zigzagoon the pop out of the ground, injured by the attack. "One more time! Iron Tail!" Scout leapt from debris to debris to the airborn Pokemon and slammed his still-glowing tail on him, knocking him back on the field.

"What just happened?!" Jaune asked.

"I get it. That was a good sword move," Jackson complimented. Everyone turned to him for an explanation. "When you dig tunnels, you weaken the hold the underground had on the surface. It's like cutting down pillars of a temple. Eventually, the whole place collapses." They all nodded in understanding.

"I admit I didn't see that coming," the Skater said. "Looks like the prize does have your name on it."

"Just hearing you talking about it makes me more anxious about what it is!" Ruby exclaimed eagerly.

"Well then, let's see how determined you are! Charge Beam!" The Skater's Zigzagoon formed the yellow orb and shot out more electricity at Scout.

"Block that with Iron Tail!" Scout's tail glowed as he swung it at the attack, absorbing it. The Skater and Ruby's friends were shocked at the display. "Send it all back!" He quickly ran to the other Zigzagoon and slammed his electric-charged tail down at him, causing an explosion. Scout jumped out, staring at the explosion. The smoke lifted, revealing the Skater's defeated Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon is unable to battle! Scout's the winner! The victor of this battle is Ruby!" Seth declared.

Ruby jumped in excitement. "We did it!" Scout jumped into her arms. "You did awesome, Scout!"

"Zigzagoon!" He happily licked her cheek and cuddled her neck.

"Haha! Wait, that tickles!" Crescythe grabbed the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon by the scruff of his neck and distanced themselves away from their trainer. "Thanks, Crescythe." The Absol nodded.

"Wow. I'm impressed," the Skater said. "I really did not see any of that coming."

"Thanks." Ruby wiped Scout's saliva off her face. "So about that prize."

"Oh yeah!" She took out a pair of roller skates from her person.

"Roller skates? That's the prize?" Weiss asked.

"Well yeah. Cruising around town with roller skates is the best. You can even do some neat tricks with them. Check it." She shoved the skates in Ruby's arms and skated around town, doing some stunts as she did so, such as back flips, some swizzles and she spun as she moved.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" Ruby shouted.

"Right?! Well, I gotta go. Places to see and people to meet. Later!" She skated away.

"Well, that was something," Yang stated.

"At least something good came out of it," Ren pointed out.

Blake noticed her leader putting on the skates. "You trying to do all those stunts?" she guessed.

"Sure am!" she replied.

"You should start with the basics before-" Just as Jackson was about to warn the girl, she already took off ahead of them out of Santalune.

"... Did she just leave us?" Jaune asked.

"Ruby! Get back here!" Weiss shouted, as they all chased after the girl.

Meanwhile, with Ruby, she was having the time of her life. The wind blowing her hair as she skate through the road. She saw a log in her way and tried to see if she could cross it like the Skater did on a rail. Ruby picked up speed and jumped, managing to get on the log and slid through. Once she got on the other side, she jumped off and started to skate backwards.

"Yes! I nailed that!" she cheered. Suddenly, she tripped over a pebble and fell on top of someone. "Ow..."

"Hey! What was that for?!" demanded a voice.

Ruby panicked and instantly got off of the person she bumped into. "Oh my god! I'm really, really sorry about that!"

"Ruby!" she heard a call. Ruby looked back and saw her friends catching up.

"You dolt! Why did you have to run off like that?!" Weiss demanded, karate-chopping her partners head.

Ruby rubbed the spot she was hit. "I'm sorry... I wanted to try roller skating..." she tried to reason.

"You didn't have to run off, though," Jaune said.

Jackson noticed the person Ruby bumped into and was shocked at the sight of the person. "Cypher?!"

The boy, now known as Rubega, turned to the one who called him. His eyes also widened in shock. "Alpphire?! What are you doing here?"

"Isn't the answer to that obvious? I'm looking for more Mega Stones. Now what are you doing here?"

"Wait a sec, Jackson. You know this guy?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Guys, this is Cypher Rubega, my rival back in Jhoto. Cypher, this is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren and Seth," Jackson introduced.

"Goon!" Scout called from her spot on Crescythe's back.

"Whoops. Sorry. Those two Pokemon are Crescythe the Absol and Scout the Zigzagoon. Ruby's Pokemon." They all greeted each other after the introduction. "So, Cypher, why are you here?"

"I'll tell you, if you beat me," Cypher said, much to Jackson's friends shock. "It's been a while since we last did a Double Battle. I want to see which of us is more dominant this time. Besides, my Pokemon got stronger since then."

Jackson smirked at the condition and the claim. "Interesting. In that case, I accept your challenge."

The group managed to find a clearing for the battle. Jackson and Cypher stood on either side of the 'battlefield', ready to go. Teams RWBY and JNPR were watching at the sidelines, with Seth standing in front of them.

"Okay, I'll be the judge of this battle," Seth called out to the two trainers. "This will be a double battle between Jackson Alpphire and Cypher Rubega. Each trainer can use two Pokémon. The battle will decide when one or both sides are unable to continue!"

"This is so exciting!" Ruby said with excitement. "Two expert trainers like this in a heated battle."

"I wonder how they differ between Vanessa and Zetta's battle?" Pyrrha wondered.

"We're about to find out," Yang answered, hiding the fact that she is just as excited as Ruby.

"Hey, Alpphire! We both know who you will use in this fight," Cypher sassed. "Why don't you just show them!"

"Fine by me!" Jackson called back, totally ready to show Cypher up. "Leafeon, out in front!" Leafeon bounded forward, lowering her front half, poised and ready. "And for my second…" Jackson muttered, picking one of his Pokéballs. "Quilava, let's go!" He called out Quilava, who instantly lit the flames on his head and back upon release.

"Your two aces vs. my two aces," Cypher stated, holding two Pokéballs. "Empoleon! Goodra! Get ready to brawl!" Cypher summoned two Pokémon to the field. The first was a large, black and blue emperor penguin with yellow trident-shaped horns on his head and sharp-rimmed flippers. The other was a dragon-looking Pokémon with slimy, lavender and mauve skin, and green spots on the sides of his face and tail, antennae on his head, and ooze that seem to hang underneath his chin and arms.

"What are those Pokémon?" Jaunne asked.

"The dragon kinda reminds me of Vanessa's Goomy," Weiss recalled. "Only…a lot slimier."

"Here," Jackson called out to the others, as he tossed his Pokédex to the girls. Ruby caught it, pressing a button to activate it.

" _Empoleon, the Emperor Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Piplup. The three horns that extend from its beak attest to its power. If anyone were to hurt its pride, Empoleon would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice flow_." The 15-year-old then directed it to the dragon. " _Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon, and the final evolved form of Goomy. This very friendly Dragon-type Pokémon will hug its' beloved trainer, leaving the trainer covered in sticky slime. It throws a punch that's the equivalent of the force of a hundred pro boxers_."

"They both seem tough," Yang noted. "Point that thing to Jackson's Pokémon. We haven't really learned about them, much."

Her sister nodded and pointed it to Leafeon first. " _Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Eevee. It mainly doesn't fight, and its' cells are similar to that of plants. When Leafeon is sleeping in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to create clean air._ "

"It doesn't fight? That's not how I saw Jackson use it," Weiss stated.

Ruby directed the Pokédex to Quilava. " _Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. Quilava will keep its' foes at bat with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. The Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to doge attack even while scorching the foe with flames._ "

"Okay, okay, Pokémon learning school is over!" Cypher shouted. "Let's battle before I get bored."

"Hey, these people need to know just as much about what Pokémon naturally can do, as well as how we battle," Jackson retorted. "Now that they know our Pokémon, let's slice it up, and blow 'em down!"

"Begin the match!" Seth shouted, raising an arm up to begin.

"I'll start it off!" Jackson declared. "Leafeon, Sunny Day!" Leafeon glowed brightly, and shot a burst of energy into the sky, making the sunlight shine down all over the battlefield.

"Typical you would start off with that," Cypher huffed.

"Quilava, Flame Charge! Leafeon, Leaf Blade!" Jackson shouted. Quilava encased himself in flames as he raced forward at high speeds, while Leafeon's tail glowed green as she managed to keep pace with Quilava.

"That's fast!" Ruby gasped.

"I don't remember Leafeon being this fast!" Pyrrha recalled.

"That's Leafeon's Chlorophyll ability." Seth explained, "Her speed doubles in sunny conditions. Plus, Jackson's Leafeon is special. Unlike most Pokemon, she has a second ability. That ability is called Leaf Guard, which prevents status affects to Leafeon in the same weather."

"In other words, Jackson's Leafeon is tough to beat in sunny weather," Yang summed up.

"Empoleon, Protect!" Cypher shouted. Empoleon got in front of Goodra, creating an energy barrier in front of it, stopping Jackson's Pokémon's attack.

Jackson gritted his teeth as Cypher shouted, "Okay, Empoleon, use Hydro Pump! Goodra, use Dragon Pulse!" Empoleon unleashed a torrent of water while Goodra blasted a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from his mouth, both attacks targeting the two Pokémon.

"Quilava, Flamethrower! Leafeon, take the Hydro Pump!" Quilava unleashed a fiery blast from his mouth, countering the Dragon Pulse and causing an explosion. Leafeon braced herself as she got hit with the Hydro Pump, which did very little to no damage to it.

"Leafeon looks unfazed!" Ruby gasped.

"Well of course. Leafeon is a Grass-type, and Sunny Day weakens Water-type moves." Seth stated. "Plus, Sunny Day enhanced Quilava's Flamethrower and Flame Charge."

"Awesome!" Nora gasped. "He's unstoppable in the sun!"

"We'll see about that," Cypher growled. "Goodra, Rain Dance!" Goodra roared at the air as the sky grew dark and gloomy clouds, starting up a rain storm.

"Dang it…" Jackson growled as Cypher sneered.

"Now the favor is in Cypher's team!" Seth noted.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet!" Empoleon encased himself in a jet of water as he shot forward at great speed towards Quilava.

"Quilava, counter with Aerial Ace!" Jackson shouted. The Volcano Pokemon jumped into the air, surrounded in white streaks as he flew at the Emperor Pokemon head on. Both attacks collided, but Empoleon's attack easily overwhelmed Quilava, and he was sent flying. "Leafeon, catch Quilava, then use Leaf Blade at Empoleon!" The Verdant Pokemon bounded towards where Quilava was falling, and caught him on her back.

She was ready to attack when Cypher shouted, "Goodra! Thunder!" The Dragon Pokemon shot electricity from his body into the sky, which quickly rained down onto the two Pokémon, electrifying them.

"Guys! Hold on!" Jackson called to his teammates as they were battered from the attack.

"This is terrible!" Jaune stated, not liking the battle.

"I'll say," Weiss agreed, for a different reason as she wringed her hair. "I didn't even bring an umbrella."

"The rain is enhancing water attacks, while it adds improved accuracy for Thunder," Seth explained. "I hate to say it, but Jackson might not win this."

"He will win it!" Yang retorted. "This battle ain't over, not by a long shot!" The others were surprised at her strong support for Jackson.

"Face it, Jackson. I know your strategy all to easily," Cypher stated as his Pokémon came back to him. "Your focus around these two are speed and that Sunny Day move. If I take both of them away, it is impossible for you to beat me!"

"That's the thing about you, Cypher; always cocky and thinking victory is your's," Jackson retorted as his two Pokémon got back on their feet. "Don't forget, anything can change in a battle, including a strategy."

The Hunters and Huntresses wondered what Jackson had in mind.

Just then, Leafeon turned to Quilava and Jackson, telling them something. The Fire-type called back to her, and Jackson grinned. "I got it. Okay, Leafeon. You're the smart one!" The two Pokémon stamped their front paws forward, ready to go.

' _What's he thinking?_ ' Cypher wondered. ' _It doesn't matter. I have a counter to every move he can pull. I'll finish it off, right now!_ '

"Goodra, Muddy Water!" Goodra unleashed brown water from its' body, forming a wave that headed towards Jackson's team.

"Dodge it!" Ruby shouted.

"There's no way he can! The wave is too high!" Jaune said.

"Quilava! Charge up!" Jackson ordered. Quilava began encasing himself in flames, the flames on his head and back burning stronger and stronger, despite the weather. The wave got closer and closer to them, rising higher as the rain poured down onto it.

"You're done for!" Cypher declared. "Empoleon, Aqua Jet!" Empoleon shot forward, heading through the Muddy Water attack towards the duo.

"Now!" Jackson shouted, and Quilava bounded forward in a Flame Charge at Empoleon's attack.

"What the heck is he doing?! He can't beat me with that move!"

Just as the two Pokémon got close to each other, Jackson smirked and commanded, "Jump now!" Quilava leapt into the air, using Empoleon's water-encased body as a springboard, and leapt over the Muddy Water.

"What?!" Cypher gasped.

"Leafeon, do it!" Cypher looked back and was startled. He was so focused on Quilava, he didn't notice that Leafeon was charging energy from above as well. "Solarbeam!" The Grass-type shot out a blast of solar energy that struck Empoleon head on, heavily damaging him. He was flung back, dispersing the Muddy Water with his body.

Meanwhile, Quilava, still in a Flame Charge, struck Goodra, making him topple over. Cypher was shocked at the event that had occurred.

"Take that!" Ruby cheered.

"An incredible strategy!" Pyrrha said in amazement. "He faked Cypher out twice over!"

"Leafeon, let's make the day sunny again!" Jackson declared. Leafeon performed another Sunny Day, causing the sky to disperse the dark clouds, replacing it with bright weather.

"Goodra, get up and use Rain Dance again!" Cypher ordered as his Dragon-Type slowly got up.

"Don't think so!" Jackson retorted. "Leafeon, Iron Tail, quick!" With the sun enhancing her speed, Leafeon quickly got to Goodra before he could perform his next move, and slashed him with her metallic tail. "Dance with the blade!" Jackson shouted, and Leafeon nimbly continued to slash at Goodra with back-to-back Iron Tails, preventing him from recovering.

From the audience, despite Leafeon using her tail, she looked like a trained swordswoman, slicing down a dragon with grace and beauty. "It almost makes her seem more human-like that something on all fours," Blake said quietly. "So strong, but graceful."

Weiss was entranced at how it also seemed like Leafeon was dancing as she continuously cut down her opponent.

"Empoleon, stop Leafeon with Metal Claw!" Cypher shouted. Empoleon's flippers became metallic, and he charged at Leafeon. "Sword spin!" Jackson ordered. Leafeon balanced on one foot and spun, striking the two opponents with her Iron Tail. Empoleon managed to endure the attack with his metallic flippers, but it also made him skid back.

"Damn it all!" Cypher growled.

"I trained Leafeon in the art of the sword," Jackson said. "Didn't you remember that, Rubega? Quilava, Swift on Empoleon!" Quilava jumped into the battle, unleashing a plethora of spinning stars at Empoleon. He placed one of his Metal Claw flippers up, enduring the attack as well.

Leafeon used this distraction to unleash one final slash at Goodra, who toppled over, unable to endure any more Iron Tails. "Goodra!" his trainer called out to the Pokémon.

"Leafeon, double back to me!" Leafeon did as she was told, leaving Quilava and Empoleon on the field.

"What's he doing?" Weiss asked. "Leafeon should be with Quilava, right? It's two-on-one, so it should be easy!"

"True, but that's not how Jackson rolls," Seth answered. "In battles like this, when his opponent has a sense of honor, he prefers to fight in a one-on-one fight. Jackson will equal that honor with his own."

"An impatient guy like him has that kind of code of honor?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, I think it fits him," Yang agreed with Seth. "But I feel like if the opponent is unfair, he would go all out."

"Why won't you let Leafeon fight Empoleon?" Cypher asked. "She has a better chance at beating him."

"It's like I said, anything can change in a battle," Jackson answered. "Now are you gonna lecture my strategy, or are we gonna finish this?"

"Oh, we'll finish this! Empoleon, Aqua Jet and Metal Claw!" Empoleon encased himself in water again as he shot towards Quilava, his flippers spread out like wings, metallic and sharp.

"He's using two attacks at once!" Ruby gasped.

"Quilava, Flame Charge, then jump into an Aerial Ace!" Quilava encased himself in flames as he bounded forward at high speed, leaping into the air, and encasing himself even further in white streaks. He fell towards the oncoming Empoleon, and collided with him at an angle.

There was an explosion of steam as both attacks collided. The shockwave of the attack made the Hunters and Huntresses brace themselves, with Jaune being the only to topple over.

When the steam cleared, Quilava and Empoleon stood there, battered and panting from the fight. They started at each other for a while, wondering who was gonna fall first. Suddenly, both started to collapse, getting gasps from everyone. Fortunately, Quilava braced his front paws, stopping his descent, while Empoleon fell to the ground, with spirals in his eyes.

"Empoleon and Goodra are unable to battle!" Seth declared, "Quilava and Leafeon are the winners. The victory of this match goes to Jackson!"

The audience cheered at either Jackson's victory or how exciting the fight was. Jackson did a break dance spin, pushing himself off the ground, and landing on his feet with a thumbs up. "We sharpened this victory up a notch!" he cheered.

Cypher returned his Pokemon back to their Pokeballs. "Better luck next time, huh guys?"

Jackson turned to his rival. "Great battle as usual."

"I'll say. Looks like I still have ways to go." Cypher's face turned serious. "Now, about why I'm here-"

"You don't have to tell me," Jackson interrupted. "Besides, we usually battle when we see each other."

"Except the reason why I'm here is important." Everyone turned to Cypher with confused looks. "Kalos has a group of people quite like Team Rocket."

"What?!" Jackson gasped.

"Yeah. They call themselves Team Flare."

"Team Flare? But that's not possible," Seth said. "Last I heard, they disbanded after the leader was defeated by a trainer."

"As true as that is, I heard they're coming back, to do something more evil than their last plan. Not only that, it involves other Legendary Pokemon and a girl."

Seth and Jackson raised an eyebrow at that. "A girl?"

"Yeah. I didn't get the name, but when I fought one of them back in Jhoto, I managed to grab a picture of her." He took out a photo from his pocket, revealing a very familiar someone to the group, especially Team Remnant.

"Vanessa?!" they all shouted.

"You know her? Then can you tell me where she is? Someone has to protect her from these guys."

They looked down when they heard that.

"We don't know," Ruby replied. "She was taken. But we don't know if Team Flare has her."

"Darn it... Looks like my reason for traveling now is to get stronger and beat them then." He pocketed the photo back in his pocket.

"Why don't you come with us?" Nora suggested. "We practically have the same reason for traveling."

"No thanks. I go solo. But when we meet again, I'll share what more of Team Flare I'll have with you guys."

"Then we'll do the same," Blake decided for the group. They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, we can't waste any more time now. Let's kept going," Jaune said. With that, they all continued down the route, Jackson being in the back.

Just as he was about to pass Cypher, the latter placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "There's one other thing," he whispered. " _She_ is also targeted by them."

" _She_?" Jackson repeated. His eyes widened in realization. "You don't mean-!"

"Afraid so. I was going to find and protect her, but she wasn't in her home town. In fact, no one saw her. She just vanished."

Jackson looked down in worry. "I hope she didn't get caught."

"Me too. But then again, we're talking about her. She'll be fine, especially if she's with her brother."

Unknown to them, Blake also stopped in her tracks, far enough to hear their conversation without being seen by them.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Pyrrha asked, being the only one to notice her stop.

"Nothing much. Just waiting for Jackson to catch up," the faunus lied. "We wouldn't want to get separated, would we?"

The Invincible Girl smiled at the reason. "I suppose that's true." Both saw him catching up. "Well, we should catch up to everyone else."


	9. Treasure Hunter

**The... Longest... Chapter... Ever! I practically fell asleep doing the finishing touches! This is a filter chapter, before anyone asks about anything here.**

 **As for the poll, here is the progress:**

 **Super Mystery (reader's choice)- 4**

 **Super Mystery (writer's choice)- 2**

 **Time/Darkness/Sky (writer's choice)- 2**

 **Time/Darkness/Sky (reader's choice)- 1**

 **Red/Blue Rescue Team- 0**

 **Now to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Vivillon and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Kakuna, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azurill, Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Vivillon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

"Firebird, Peck him!"

"Scout, Iron Tail!"

The two Pokemon charged at each other, one with a glowing beak and the other with a glowing tail. The attacks collided and they were forced back.

The Remnant team were preparing a lunch break in Route 4. While Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were doing the cooking, Teams RWBY and JNPR were training their new Pokemon partners to get them on the same level as their first partner, Crescythe watching their progress. Along the way, Ren caught a Combee. How did it happen? Well...

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

The group saw a nice flower field. Within the fields were many Pokemon. The group split up to get a better look at the Pokemon and the flowers.

While half of the team looked at the flowers about them along with the Skitty and Budew within the field, Ren, Nora, Blake, Jackson and Seth walked about another part of the area.

"It is quite beautiful, here." Blake stated, feeling at ease in the flowers.

"Hey, check it out!" Jackson pointed to flowers that were floating in the air. Upon closer inspection, there were small fairy-like creatures holding the tops of them.

"Flabébé!" Seth noticed. "They're Fairy-type Pokémon, and it looks like they're starting to migrate."

"What do you say, Nora? Do they look good enough for you to have?" Jackson asked the excitable girl. Before the split, the hyper girl said she wanted to catch one of the cute Pokemon in the area.

"They're adorable, but I want something different than them," Nora answered, investigating the flowering field. She then saw something in the distance that excited her. "Over here! I think I found the perfect one!" She dragged Ren along as the other three pursued them.

Nora stopped pulling Ren as she drew close to what looked like a yellow and orange triangular-shaped bug made out of honeycombs, complete with small wings and an abdomen. It was on top of a flower, gathering nectar from it. As the others caught up, Jackson froze in place, terrified to see what she had just chosen.

"Hey, there!" Nora cheered, racing around to meet the Pokémon in the face. It turned to her, and the team saw it had three faces.

"Com com bee bee!" the creature called to her.

"ARE YOU BLADIN' KIDDING ME?!" Jackson demanded. "Why, of all Pokémon, would you go for that one?!"

"Another bee-like Pokémon?" Blake asked Seth.

"Yep. A Combee." Seth explained, looking to Nora. "And it looks like Nora is hooked to it."

"You have three heads! You're so cool and fun-looking!" the excitable girl stated, embracing the Combee tightly.

"You capture that, and I will never forgive you for it!" Jackson barked at Nora.

The Combee struggled and freed itself from Nora's clutches, gasping for air.

"Ren, you should get this one!" Nora demanded.

"Why me? Can't you get it?" Ren asked.

"What did I just say?!" Jackson demanded.

"You said I shouldn't capture it. That's why Ren will get it, instead," Nora loopholed.

An irritable tick mark formed on the wooden head.

"By the looks of the red mark on its head, this Combee is a female," Seth added. Jackson felt like a 50 ton iron landed on his head.

"Why is that important?" Blake asked.

"Because only female Combee can evolve. If it was male, it wouldn't be able to evolve, which would put Jackson at ease."

The Combee flew away from Nora, worried about another crushing hug. She hid behind Ren, which made Jackson leap away several meters backwards, being the one closest to the calm and quiet boy. "Ren, I'm begging you. Please don't get that Combee!" he prayed.

Ren took one look at the Pokemon, whom looked up at him. After a few seconds, Combee smiled, liking the feel of Ren. The Hunter could tell that Combee had some potential, and that she had bonded with him. He opening up a Pokéball, which Combee happily bounced into and entered in. After a few shakes, the ball clicked. The sound of that click made Jackson feel like a heavy stone landed on top of his soul, as he collapsed onto his hands and knees.

"Of all the hundreds of Pokémon in the world, you and Blake had to choose my two least favorite Pokémon there are," he moaned. "Why? Why, oh why am I stuck with this cruel fate? WHHHHHHYYYYYY?!" he shouted to the skies above. His shout was loud enough to scare off some nearby Pidgeys and Fletchlings.

"Sorry, Jackson, but those Pokémon chose them. So deal with it," Seth told him, patting the crying trainer's back in comfort. Blake and Ren watched, wondering if maybe they should've rethought their choices for Jackson's sake, while Nora was dancing in the background, happy that she had found Ren a second Pokemon, even though she wanted said Pokemon for herself. Seth turned to the silent duo and whispered, "Sometimes life is just too cruel to us."

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Yeah... That was how. Poor Jackson practically looked like a ghost and it took the group hours to get him to accept his fate.

"Spear, use Poison Sting, now!" Blake ordered her Kakuna. Spear shot out multiple needle-like projectiles from his mouth at his opponent.

"Freesk! Harden!" Pyrrha ordered her now-evolved Metapod. While the natural trainers, Blake, Ren and Nora were looking for a Pokemon, Freesk, as a Caterpie, was out of her Pokeball and chased by a Skitty. Although the Normal-type Pokemon didn't mean any harm, it didn't change the fact that the little Bug-type was scared of being chased by it. Pyrrha had noticed and ordered Freesk to use String Shot to slow it down, then end it with multiple Tackles. Thanks to that, Freesk evolved into a Metapod. However...

"Are you sure you don't want us to stop?" the B of RWBY asked.

"I am starting to wonder that myself..." the P of JNPR admmitted. With how both their Pokemon are unable to move, and one of said Pokemon being able to use a long-range attack, it's practically a one-sided battle, no matter how high the other Pokemon's Defense got.

"You could always help us out over here," Jackson called.

The two girls nodded at the idea and called back their partners.

Back to Ruby and Yang's battle, Scout and Firebird were giving their all. That is, until the Zigzagoon came to a stop. His sudden stop had the Tiny Robin Pokemon to stop as well.

"What's wrong, Scout?" Ruby asked.

Scout seemed to have ignored his trainer and looked and sniffed around. "Goon! Zigzagoon!" he called to Drill and Blue. The Dunsparce and Azurill both went over to him, as did Firebird.

"What are they doing?" Yang asked.

"Scout called them over because his treasure hunting senses were active," Seth explained.

"So we're going to have another treasure?!" Nora asked.

"Take a look." They all watched Scout the ground and ordering his friends what to do. A couple minutes later, Firebird have some difficulty getting something out of the hole.

"Fletchling!" he called.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"Apparently he found something big!" Seth answered. They all went to the hole Drill dug and saw it was quite deep. "And something that should be impossible to find."

"Let's make the hole bigger," Jaune suggested, already digging. Everyone else dug the hole, enlarging it. "Drill, we need to work on your Dig."

Unknown to them, a trainer and a Pokemon on his shoulder were watching from a distance.

Some time later, Ruby, Crescythe and Scout were the only ones digging the hole. Everyone else rested, tired and sore from the digging.

"Hey! I think we found the treasure!" Ruby called. They got back up at her voice and looked down the hole. They saw Ruby, struggling to pull a heavy chest up with Crescythe and Scout pushing it.

"I'll help you out," her sister offered. Yang slid down to Ruby's level and grabbed the chest. She singlehandedly tossed it out, her sister along with it, screaming.

The chest and the 15-year-old landed on the ground with a thud, the latter sprawled out and on her front. Everyone else looked at the young trainer/Huntress with wide eyes and jaw dropped then to the blonde still in the hole, dusting her hands.

She noticed everyone staring at her and asked, "what?" as if it was casual.

Shaking off their shock, the group went over to help Ruby and looked to see what was inside the chest.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked her leader/partner.

"I'm fine... We used to do this when I needed saving from falling off cliffs back in Patch... Still hurts though..." she answered in pain.

"What do you think is in here?" Jaune asked.

"Let's find out," Seth replied. He took out some supplies from his bag and began to pick the lock.

"You can pick locks?" Ren asked.

"You could say that." Just as he said his reply, the lock was picked open. He opened the lid and inside, much to their surprise, the chest was filled with evolution items. From stones, to scales, to claws and fangs, to discs, and other items.

"And we've hit a huge jackpot from a small chest," Jackson stated. "This is a great find, Scout!" The Zigzagoon puffed his chest out with pride.

"'Great find'? 'Great find'?!" shouted a voice from a distance. The group turned and saw a male teen around Ruby's age wearing what seemed like treasure hunter clothes with a purple and cream-colored monkey-like Pokemon on his shoulder, wearing a magnifying lens. "You want to know what I call that?" They were already having a horrible feeling about the guy. "I call that an 'amazing find'!" Until that. "I mean it! You found the chest that was suppose to be the grand prize for the Pokemon Treasure Hunting Contest! No one was able to find this!"

"'Pokemon Treasure Hunting Contest'? What's that?" Pyrrha asked.

The teen was silent... then laughed. "Very funny. You guys must have trained that Zigzagoon to be that good."

"Good at what? Finding items? Scout was practically born with it," Ruby said.

The young trainer was once again silent. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring away all the wild Pokemon in the distance.

* * *

A little but later, after some lunch and an introduction, the boy, Nathan, led the group to a small village, the guys carrying the chest. In the village, many young kids and their Pokemon seemed to be searching for something. Some blindfolded their Pokemon and have them sniff out berries and see which was the one they had to find.

"What is this place?" Nora asked.

"Welcome to my home, Treasure Village!" Nathan greeted. "Home of all Treasure Hunters and coming-to-be."

"Wait, everyone here wants to be a treasure hunter?" Blake asked.

"Or so you'd think. Some of us here just want to be Pokemon Trainers and with this village's yearly competition, we can help our Pokemon find some great items once we actually start traveling."

"You said something about it earlier. What is it exactly?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I never heard of the contest or even been to this place before," Seth said.

"It's not on most maps, I admit. And the contest is only heard of in this village and to the people here," Nathan said. "Don't ask me why. I think everyone in Kalos should know about it."

"Well since you want to know so badly after being explained fifty times..." came an elderly voice that made the group's guide flinch, "IT'S BECAUSE THE PEOPLE OUT THERE DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FIND A TREASURE, YOU FOOL!" An elderly man whacked Nathan hard on the head with a walking stick.

"OW! Did you really have to hit me that hard, gramps?!" he complained. "And with a bloody walking stick!"

"That's mayor to you, you disrespectful boy!"

"You can't 'that's mayor to you' me! I'm your grandson for crying out loud!"

"A grandson who is disrespectful!"

"Hey, can you really blame me for wanting others to participate in our yearly competition?! It's getting boring have the same people every year join us, especially if we know who will win!"

"Why are you my grandchild? Why couldn't that Russell boy be my grandson instead? At least then he won't tarnish our family name!"

"Gramps, you have to realize that there will be people better than our family when it comes to treasure hunting, even though the guy used a Riolu! Which isn't fair because his kind could find stuff easily."

While the two were arguing, the Remnant team just watched on in disbelief. It's one thing that a youngster is disrespecting an elder, but to see the latter do the same? The two look more like children than their age.

"Alright, break it up, you two. We have guests," intervened a man who looked quite similar to Nathan, as a Pokemon similar to Aipom but with two tails and tallerushed the two away with its tails. "Why don't you introduce us to your friends, Nathan?"

"That's another thing! How could you let outsiders-?!"

"Dad, enough," the man, most likely Nathan's father, interrupted the mayor.

"Right. Well dad, these are Ruby, Crescythe, Scout, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Seth, Jackson and Leafeon," Nathan introduced. "Guys, this is my dad, Nate, and my grandpa, Marcus. Dad, gramps, look what they found that no one else did!" Nathan's Aipom opened the crate, revealing the contents inside.

"My word!? Can this be!?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah! They found the contest's grand prize! No one in this village has ever done that before!" Apparently the commotion got the villagers' attention, as they stared at the Remnant group.

"And it was such a good hiding spot for over a decade. I can't believe you guys found it," Nate said.

"Actually, it was Scout, Ruby's Zigzagoon, who found it," Pyrrha admitted.

"This little guy?" Nate approached the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon on his trainer's shoulders. "Well, you must be a natural-born Treasure Hunter."

Scout smiled at the compliment. "Goon!"

"Hey dad! I was wondering, can they participate in our contest this year?" Nathan asked.

A scoff was heard. "Yeah right! Amateurs like them have no place in our contest, let alone our village! I bet they found it by pure luck."

"Put a sock in it, Russell! Besides, I was watching them. They were in a middle of training when Scout sensed the treasure. And my dad buried it extremely deep." He turned to his father. "Which reminds me, why would you do that?"

"A true Treasure Hunter can always find treasure, no matter how deep it is underground," was his reply.

"I still call that luck!" Russell said. "They don't even have proper training like us!" Everyone leered at the boy, knowing that when he said 'us', he was referring to himself and his Riolu.

"Well why don't we find out? The contest is for all coming-to-be Treasure Hunters. In other words, amateurs," Nathan challenged.

"You're on. Bet that wimpy Pokemon can't find a single thing."

Scout took offence at that insult and barked at him. "Goon! Zigzagoon!"

Ruby also felt insulted. "Hey! You take that back!"

"Why don't you make me? Riolu and I are going to win this like we did the past five years!" With that, he and his Pokemon walked away, the former laughing as he walks.

Ruby looked to Nathan. "If there's a place to register for this contest, sign us up!"

"Oh no you don't!" the mayor intervened. "There is no 'us'!"

"What?! But gramps-!"

"Don't 'but gramps' me, boy!"

Nate came to his son rescue. "Then how about this? We will allow one of them to enter with a team of Pokemon. And depending on how they did, we will decide whether we should keep the 'no outsiders' rule or to remove it. Does that sound good, dad?"

The elder placed a hand on his chin in deep thought. "... Okay, but only one of these outsiders with a team!"

"Got it!" Nathan turned to the mostly-confused group.

"What just happened?" Yang asked. "I mean I get that you kind of forced us to take part in a challenge, but how did that happen?!"

"Yeah! We didn't even get a say in it!" Weiss added.

"Look, I'm sorry! Really! But it's just, no one likes Russell because of his gloating and boasting and overconfidence and it would be nice to see someone beat him for once. Besides, I wasn't lying when I said that its boring to see the same people participate every year. Having someone new, an outsider at that should be more challenging," Nathan reasoned.

"Well, I'm in," Ruby said, much to her friends' shock. "Scout looks ready to go if you ask me." They looked at the Zigzagoon still on her shoulders, nodding his head in pure determination and agreement. She then moved closer to her group and whispered, "besides, if you think about it, if we manage to win, not only are we considered best Treasure Hunters, but Scout might be able to sniff out where Vanessa is if we're near her."

They considered the plan.

"There are some Pokemon that rely on their nose to find people, some with Pickup ability like Scout," Jackson pointed out.

"And if this works, then we might be able to find Vanessa quicker than we thought," Ren added.

"Ruby, this is one of the times I actually see you as a proper leader," Weiss said as a compliment.

"Then I guess it's settled. Scout and I are participating," the black and red-head said.

"Why you?" Yang asked.

"Because this is my plan and I have an awesome Pokemon who is leader of his own treasure hunting team." Yang kept silent at that. Ruby turned back to Nathan. "Okay, Scout and I will participate!"

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "I'll tell you about the contest as you register for it. Registration's this way!" Nathan grabbed Ruby by the hand and let her to the Registration Center.

The two arrived at the Registration. As Ruby fills it out, Nathan began to explain the rules. "The contest divides into three rounds. First round is Berry Finding, where you and your main Pokemon have to find berries in the exact order given to you. Points will be determined based on the number of berries you obtain in the order they should be in within ten minutes, which is our time limit. For example, the list tells you to get a Chesto Berry first then a Lum Berry then a Rawst Berry and you got the first two berries the other way around, yet got the third berry as... Well, the third berry. That only gives you one point instead of three. Gramps once said and I quote, 'if you are a true treasure hunter, you must find the exact treasure your eyes feast upon!' Another quote from my dad is something like, 'you cannot have the main course before the appetizers.'"

"Your dad's quote sounds better about the first round," Ruby stated.

"That's what I thought. Don't tell gramps though." The two let out small laughs. "Anyway, the second round, Seeker, is kind of tricky. Your main Pokemon have to find three Pokemon in your team. Which explains why I've been saying 'main Pokemon', in case if you're wondering, and why there's a 'Seeking' box on the paper."

"Oh. I thought that meant what kind of treasure will be found in the contest."

"That's what most people thought. And it has to be three Pokemon you have. No more, no less. You get points based on how fast you find them, in other words your placing for that round. It's basically a game of hide-and-seek. You just have to give the Pokemon to my dad. He knows great hiding spots for all kinds of Pokemon. And as for the last round, that's where things get serious. The Hunt. You have to find as many treasure hidden by my dad and his Ambipom before the sun completely sets. The kind of treasure you find determines the amount of points you get. The one with the most amount of points in all three rounds is the winner."

"How are the points determined in the third round?"

"They're all based on the kind of treasure you find. Berries hidden underground and tied to a tree are worth one point. Healing items, like Potions or Antidotes, are worth two points. Items that enhances Pokemon moves are three points. Lastly are items that allows a Pokemon to evolve, which are five points. If you find a chest filled with those items, you'll get massive amount of points, like the chest filled with evolution items Scout found. And those are not the best parts."

"They aren't? Then what are they?" Ruby asked.

"While you find the treasure, you can challenge other contestants to a Pokemon Battle to either take one of their treasure or determine who gets the treasure if they find it are the same time and area. Also, you get to keep what you found!"

"Whoa, really?! We can keep them?!" she asked, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah! That's why it's called a Treasure Hunting Contest! But be careful; don't forget other contestants will try to take what you have," Nathan reminded.

"Got it," she nodded.

"Oh! And one more thing. Every year, my dad would go out and find something great for the winner of the contest. This year..." He gestured Ruby to lend him her ear, which she complied to. In her ear he whispered, "This year, he brought back a Pokemon egg."

"A Poke-!?"

"SSSHHHHHH!" Nathan quickly covered her mouth and gestured her to be silent, which she nodded to. "I know! It's awesome! And that's why this year, we can't let Russell win! Who knows what he'll do!?"

Ruby nodded in agreement to that statement. "You're right. We can't. By the way, Nathan, why are you telling me all these rules?"

Nathan blushed slightly and looked away. "Well... It wouldn't be fair that not everyone knows the rules in the contest. Besides, it would be cowardly if I said nothing about it."

"Aw... That's sweet," Ruby said, oblivious to his blush.

Meanwhile, everyone was keeping their distance away from the two.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jaune asked.

"Because I know what that guy really thinks about Ruby," Yang answered. "As her older sister, it's my job to make sure that things go well."

"Should we be doing this?" Pyrrha asked.

"This has nothing to do with us," Ren pointed out.

"Nonsense! She's our friend and we should support her!" Nora said.

"That's right Nora! I like that enthusiasm!" Yang said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but they're moving," Blake said, siding with her partner as her team leader and Nathan Walked up to the Registration table, handing in Ruby and Scout's Registration paper.

"You're actually going along with this?" Weiss asked.

"Not like we can stop her." The heiress nodded in agreement to that statement.

"Why are we here?" Jackson whispered to Seth, Leafeon and Crescythe.

"Sol absol."

"'Because Yang dragged us along and mainly because I'm Ruby's partner, in my case,' she said," Seth translated. "By the way, you really need to get your translator fixed once we reached Lumiose City and make some for these guys while you're at it."

"Come again?" the group's faunus asked, bringing everyone's attention to them.

"Uh... Yeah, I'm kind of an inventor, you could ask Yang, and I invented a Pokemon translator machine." Jackson took out a small earpiece and showed it to the group, revealing it to be destroyed. "An accident happened. But this works really well."

"Does Seth-?"

"No, I'm a natural translator," the guy interrupted Weiss.

"Oh! They're moving again!" Yang announced. "He's taking her somewhere." They looked and saw that Nathan was leading Ruby to the gate, Aipom and Scout following them.

With the two 15-year-olds...

"Weren't they here?" Ruby asked.

"They must have split up and looked around. Besides, my dad needed to relocate the grand prize. Can I... Show you around? Maybe to where most of us would practice for the contest and where said contest will be held exactly?" Nathan offered.

"Sure thing." The two, four including the Pokemon, made their way to the training center.

For the rest of the afternoon, it was practically a date, not that Ruby knew. Nathan helped her and Scout train, payed for their lunch and even got her a Silk Scarf... for Scout. Speaking of, he and Aipom had a great time together as well. Not only that, the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon picked some nice flowers for the Long Tail Pokémon, which the latter accepted, much to the former's happiness.

The four were playing some kind of shooting game, meant for both Pokemon and trainer. At a distance, the rest of Ruby's friends looked on. Yang had a mischievous look on her face while everyone else just actually tried to not mind the staring they're receiving because of the female blonde.

"Yang, maybe we should stop," Ren suggested.

"What?! Don't be silly," she disagreed. "I want to see if he's the right one!"

"Right one for what?" Pyrrha asked.

"To be Ruby's boyfriend."

Most of them did a spit take at her answer.

"Um... Come again?" Jaune questioned.

"You know how socially awkward Ruby is. Mostly, that is. It's going to be difficult for her to have the perfect guy. As her sister, it's my job to find the right one for her."

"You do realize you aren't from here, right?" Jackson reminded.

"Who says true love can't be from different worlds?"

"They're moving," Blake interrupted, wanting the conversation to cease before it gets weirder.

"Oh! Where are they going?!" Nora asked in a whispered tone.

Out of everyone there, the faunus was the only one who knew where they were going. "I think that's Nathan's home."

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"I remember his father and grandfather going that way to a house with a wooden pair of Ambipom's tails at the top, as well as said house being more fancy than all other houses in this village. And didn't Nathan said his grandfather is the mayor here?"

All of the cat girl's words were slowly sinking in to their heads.

"Quick! Before they notice we were stalking them!" Yang shouted. The group ran and took a different route to Nathan's place.

* * *

Ruby, Nathan and their Pokemon got to Nathan's place and were greeted by the sight of Ruby's friends either on the couch, chair or lying on the floor, panting heavily.

"You guys look like a bunch of Linoone running a 100 mile race without stopping for a break. What happened?" the treasure hunter-to-be asked.

"Oh... You know... Wanted to do some exercise," Yang answered.

"Even though your sister is the only one participating in the contest tomorrow?"

"Who said trainers can't train for something that has nothing to do with treasure hunting?"

Nathan seemed to have accepted the answer.

"Glad you're back," came Nate's voice from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready. Come over here and dig in."

* * *

The next day, it was the day of the contest. Small fireworks were set off into the air. Ruby, Nathan, Russell and other contestants with their Pokemon were lined up at the village's front gate. Everyone else were at the sidelines, cheering for the person they want to win.

"Welcome to Treasure Village's traditional contest! The Pokemon Treasure Hunting Contest will be underway! I'm your host, as usual, Alan! And with me is the world's greatest treasure hunter, Nate!"

"It's an honor to be here, as usual," Nate said. "Now then, before we start, let me announce this year's winning prize. Besides an item from our impossible-to-find grand treasure, this year, we also have..." He took out a case with- "A Pokemon Egg!"

Everyone was in awe at the sight of the egg.

"They have a Pokemon Egg as a prize?" Jaune questioned.

"That can happen to some contests," Jackson said. "Though it's mostly in events held by a Pokemon Daycare."

"I think I saw one of those events," Seth said.

"Without further ado, let's start hunting!" Alan shouted.

"Good luck, Ruby! Nathan!" Yang and Nora cheered.

"The first round is Berry Finding! For those new here, as easy as this round sound, it's actually a little complicated." A red and white bird with a bag flew by. "Each trainer will be given a list by our village's Delibird, which they must show their Pokemon to. In ten seconds, both must memorize the ten berries listed in the order they were from top to bottom. Which reminds me, to those new here, the contestants will be monitored throughout the whole contest, so no cheating. Meaning no taking out the list to make sure you got all the berries you needed to find and in the order they appeared in, as well as going to the forest to pick the berries," Alan explained.

"This does sound difficult," Blake stated.

"And for those new who are wondering how we know if the berries you picked are in the order they should be, especially since we have to monitor so many contestants, that's what the basket is for." Ruby looked at her basket in confusion, before seeing a face on it. "We have Dittos acting as baskets, keeping track of the berries you picked. Don't worry, they're all kind and they won't eat any of the berries you collect."

"Dit ditto!"

"That Ditto assured Ruby he won't eat any of the berries," Seth whispered to his friends.

"So now, as for how we rank the winners, we rank them by the amount of berries they brought back from their list within ten minutes. Now then, contestants! Are you ready?!"

"Yes!" they all shouted.

"The ten seconds to start memorizing your list starts now!" Alan hit a timer and the trainers and their Pokemon looked at their list as fast as possible.

 _DING!_

"That's time! Now pocket them!" The contestants put the paper in their pockets. "Now on your marks!" They got into running position. "Get set! Go!" They took off and Nate pulled out a timer and began the ten minutes.

Scout was ahead of Ruby, already snuff out the first berry on their list.

"You sure you got the first one?" she asked.

"Goon! Zagoon!" he assured.

They ended up at a small hut, Scout sniffing each crate outside the place. He then used Iron Tail on one of them, revealing a cherry-like berry in it.

"One Cheri Berry down and nine more berries to go," Ruby said. She then whispered, "Good thing Vanessa and Zetta taught us about the berries here."

With Nathan, he and Aipom were searching high and low for their berries.

"Aipom! Oo-oo-oo-ooo!" the Long Tail Pokemon called.

"You found one?" Nathan asked.

Aipom climbed down the house she was on and stuck her tail in a barrel full of bananas.

"Aipom, we're looking for a Nanab Berry, not a ba-" Aipom pulled her tail out, revealing to have found their first target. "-nanab Berry. Sorry I ever doubted you." Nathan opened the basket and his Pokemon placed the berry inside.

"Aipom!" she seemed to have forgave.

Ten minutes later, the first round was over. Everyone was back at the gate. Most got less than half their list, or one or none at all. Some managed to get around half the list. Three managed to find all ten on the list, them being Russell, Nathan and Ruby, the latter two looking quite beat and messy, along with their Pokemon. Much to their surprise, all of Ruby's friends were there before them, with few other people.

"Why... Are you guys here...?" Ruby asked.

Nathan seemed to have remembered something. "I forgot; my dad also choose people from the crowd up to the number of contestants for the first round, making sure the contestants got the berries in the correct order as the Dittos set them out."

"That's right, sis!" Yang happily confirmed.

"Okay, kids! Give your list to the person before you, set your Ditto down and let them take the berries out the order you got them!" Alan instructed. They all did as told and the Dittos formed a hand from within the basket and got the berries out the order they were placed in, the volunteers checking them off as they go.

"Ren, am I getting these berries right?" Nora whispered to her partner.

Ren looked at the list then to the berries her contestant has before her. "Are they lined in the order the Ditto took them out?"

"Yep."

"Then yes."

After the checks, the volunteers brought the list over to Alan and Nate.

"Okay everyone! Here are our best three contestants so far! In third place is Nathan and his Aipom with 8 Points. Tied in first place are Russell and Riolu with Ruby and Scout, her Zigzagoon!" Alan announced.

"What?!" said Riolu trainer demanded.

"I'm tied in first?!" Ruby asked.

"All right, Ruby!" Yang cheered, as she caught her sister in a bear hug.

"I'll say what my dad said; Scout really is a natural-born Treasure Hunter," Nathan complimented.

The villagers and their Pokemon all gathered around Ruby and Scout, impressed that they tied with Russell and Riolu. The Tiny Raccoon Pokemon was slightly blushing from the attention.

Unknown to everyone, both Russell was glaring at the otherworldly trainer and her Pokemon. He then looked down at his Riolu. "You better ace the next round." The Emanation Pokemon gulped at the tone.

"All right kids. Let them have some room," Nate said. "And let's continue to the next round." They all did as told and went back to their places.

"All right, folks! The second round of the contest, Seeker, will now begin! This is a little easier compared to the first round! In this round, trainers and their Pokemon simply need to find the three Pokemon that trainers have listed when they registered for this competition! The amount of points the contestant gains depends on their ranking as they return to the gate with the three Pokemon!"

"All the Pokemon are hidden in the forest, blending it with many wild Pokemon or the nature itself," Nate continued. "So kids, I hope you can tell the difference between wild and tamed Pokemon."

"Well, at least that explains why Ruby and Nathan told you guys to leave your Pokemon with Nate," Ren recalled. The other night, both youngsters just told Yang, Nora and Jaune to give the guy Scout's Treasure Hunting friends without any reason.

"All contestants are allowed to use their main Pokemon's moves, just as long as they don't attack other trainers. Now, with that said, the second round will be starting in three..." The contestants got ready to run once more. "Two... One... Go!" They ran into the woods, searching for their other Pokemon friends.

"Okay, Firebird should be in the trees somewhere, Drill might be hiding underground and Blue has to be hiding in a pond or a lake! Which do you think we should find first?" Ruby asked.

"Goon goon zig! Zigzagoon!" was Scout's answer.

"I have no idea what you said! Why did I bother asking?"

Scout simply sighed and just went on ahead, leaving his trainer behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

The two were in a small clearing, the Zigzagoon standing in the middle. Scout closed his eyes and was feeling the earth under his feet. After a few seconds, he leapt into the air and slammed the ground with Iron Tail. Popping out of the ground was a surprised Drill, who fell into Ruby's arms.

"I should never have questioned you," she said to the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon, who puffed his chest out in pride.

"Zigzagoon."

With the trainer carrying the Dunsparce, the group ran to where the other two Pokemon might be, Scout leading.

They found themselves at a lake, where lots of Water-type and Grass-type Pokemon were seen playing in the water.

"With this many Pokemon playing, we might be able to find Blue," Ruby said. As though the universe liked to use reverse-psychology on her, she saw a group of Marills and Azurills playing in the water. "I spoke too soon. Any ideas?"

Scout was looking at the group in deep thought. An idea then came to him as he saw a vine hanging from a tree branch by a small cliff. He took the vine in his mouth and swung himself into the lake with a big splash, surprising the wild Pokemon.

Ruby seemed to have caught on to his idea. "I get it!" She let Drill down and placed her cloak on him. "Cannonball!" She leapt into the water, also with a splash. The Normal-type Pokemon and his trainer emerged out of the water. Soon enough, the Pokemon did what they did and jumped in the water with a splash.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Weiss asked. She and everyone else watched Ruby's side of the second round, watching her play in the water when she had a contest of win.

"Hah! I knew outsiders wouldn't take this kind of thing seriously!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, dad," Nate said. The elder looked back at the screen to see a lone Azurill swinging its tail like a lasso as it prepared its own jump. It practically hurled its tail, taking itself along with it and landed in the middle of the lake. Both Ruby and Scout swam to that Azurill as it emerged out of the water.

"Found you~!" the trainer said. Everyone was slightly shocked at her method of finding the Polka Dot Pokemon.

"Oh I get it!" Pyrrha spoke. "They might look the same, but there's always something different about each of them. In this case, Blue likes to go long in her splashes."

"Huh. Well, that's one way of finding a Pokemon," Jaune stated.

Everyone else looked on in slight surprise at Ruby and Scout's method, even though it was the latter who thought of it.

* * *

After getting dried from the quick swim, or at least trying to, Ruby and Scout continued on to look for Firebird. Drill was back in Ruby's arms and Blue was on her head.

"Two down and one to go! This is actually kind of fun," Ruby said. The Pokemon all agreed with her. "Now if we were Firebird, where would we be?"

"Ruby!" The girl turned and saw Nathan and Aipom running to her, with a Geodude and a Poliwag following them.

"Hey Nathan! What's up?"

"Doing fine thanks." Nathan raised in eyebrow in slight confusion. "Why are you wet?"

"Oh, I kind of went for a swim while looking for Blue, who is currently on my head."

"Azurill!" the Polka Dot Pokemon happily called out.

"I'm only happy my cape didn't get wet."

Nathan took out a towel from his pouch. "Here use this. I always use it when Poliwag wants to splash some water on me. It's not wet, so it's usuable."

"Oh? Thanks." Ruby accepted the towel and dried herself. After drying herself, she returned the towel. "Hey. Want to team up and find our third Pokemon together? There's no rule that says we can't work together, right?"

Nathan thought for a moment and realized there wasn't a rule that said contestants can't team up. "You're right, there isn't. Besides, it'll make our search easier."

"Yeah!"

* * *

Back to the crowd, they were a bit stunned by the turn of events.

"He can't team up with her!" Marcus shouted.

"Actually, they're right, dad. There's no rule that says they can't team up," his son said, looking over the rule book.

' _There's actually a rule book for this thing?_ ' the Remnant team mentally asked in slight surprise.

* * *

Returning to Ruby and Nathan, the two and their Pokemon searched high and low for their last Pokemon. Like how there wasn't a rule saying they couldn't team up, there also wasn't a rule saying the Pokemon they found can't help them find the other Pokemon. As well as that sounded...

"Either I wish I should've chosen Pokemon easier to find or we have Pokemon that can fly this early in the game," Ruby said. Before them, they all saw a bunch of trees... With hundreds of Fletchlings and Pidgeys on them. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND OUR POKEMON LIKE THIS?!"

"Well... This is quite a pickle we're in," Nathan simply said.

"Any idea how we're going to find our birdies?" the girl asked her Zigzagoon.

Scout looked at them with another thoughtful look on his face. He then had a great idea. He sniffed around the ground before stopping at one spot. He called Blue and Drill over and had them do what they did best. Blue got the soil nice and wet and Drill dug a nice hole in it, one big enough for two birds to fit in and quite a deep hole.

"What is Scout planning?" Nathan asked.

Ruby already caught up to the plan. "Oh no. The hole is so deep. Whatever is buried here must be so important if it was buried this deep. My arm can't seem to reach it." She stuck her arm in the hole, proving it to be quite deep. "If only we have a small Pokemon who can either climb or fly in this hole easily and get our treasure. And by the size of it, we might need two Pokemon."

One of the Fletchling seem to be having a hard time acting like it's not interested in the treasure, something Nathan noticed as he caught up to the plan. He looked down the hole. "And it looks like quite a shiny one too," he added to the lie. One of the Pidgeys were now also having a hard time keeping composure.

"Oh what to do? What to do? It looks really valuable too," Ruby added on even further.

Eventually enough, the two Flying-types couldn't take it anymore and swooped down from their positions to the hole. Just as quickly as they flew in, they flew out with angry looks.

"And we found our angry birds. Our very angry birds," Nathan announced.

"Sorry about that guys," Ruby apologized.

Few minutes later, the two managed to get back to the village entrance. They noticed that they were the only ones there.

"Is it lunch time or something? Are we too late?" Ruby asked.

"No. Ruby, you and Nathan are the first ones back!" Yang said.

"What?!" The two 15-year-olds gasped in shock at the reveal.

"You can't be serious!" They looked and saw Russell behind them, with an angry look on his face.

Moments later, all the other contestants returned with the gates, shocked that an outsider of all people returned first and not Russell.

"Are you thinking what I am, dad?" Nate whispered to Marcus.

"If it's about having outsiders join our yearly contest... Well, I admit I'm having second thoughts about it myself," he whispered back.

Nate smiled at the answer. "Well, let's see if you will reconsider it completely. Now our current top three are Russell and Nathan, tied with 18 points! In first place is, quite surprisingly, Ruby with 20 points!"

"You're kind of taking my job here, Nate," Alan said. "And with that said everyone, time for a lunch break! Our contestants will need their energy for the last round!"

They all agreed with the idea and went to the buffet table that was set up while said contestants were away.

* * *

As they ate, most of the participants sat by Ruby's side, wanting to get to know the possible new winner.

"So where are you from?" a female with a Patrat asked.

"Well... I'm from a small region. It's not on most maps, so I don't think there's a point in telling," Ruby tried to dodge.

"Ruby, we're training to be Treasure Hunters. If anything, your home would be our number one treasure to seek. No matter how... Unimportant it might be to not be known," a boy with a Bidoof said.

That statement was all it took to have Ruby to tell. "I come from a small village called Patch in a region called Remnant."

"Remnant... Never heard of it," said a participant with a Bunnelby. "What kind of Pokemon do you have there?"

"We actually don't have any. Our region is... Just that small and unknown."

All the participants began to talk a little among themselves, all saying something like "how is her region still active without Pokemon?"

"So wait, what do you do there? Without Pokemon. More importantly, how did you meet your Pokemon?" asked the Patrat contestant.

"Well, we have a big of dangers of our own. And there are a lot of places to explore back home," Ruby said.

"Kind of sounds like our village but with Pokemon."

"Speaking of Pokemon, you didn't answer her question," the Bidoof trainer said.

"Well, I met Scout in this region. As for Crescythe, my Absol with my sister and our friends over there," she pointed to her group sitting at another table quite far from them. "Well... Let's just say she somehow ended up on my region and saved my life that very day. In return, I saved her own life."

"That dangerous?" Nathan asked. "If your home is that dangerous for you to save your Pokemon, then that place is definitely worth seeing someday." Everyone agreed to his statement. "Well, lunch will be over soon. Might as well finish up." At that, they resumed their meal.

* * *

Lunch was over and everyone was back at the front gate. There, Ruby and Nathan saw Russell with a beaten, tired looking Riolu.

"What's wrong with Russell's Pokemon?" Ruby whispered to Nathan.

"Not again..." he muttered. "Whenever Russell would feel as though his Pokemon aren't doing much of a good job, he would make them go through really tough training. Or should I say, hell."

"That can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is. That's why, I have decided to save him. Him and the rest of Russell's Pokemon."

"How?"

"Russell and I once made a bet. Couple months ago he kept bragging about being the best Treasure Hunter there is. Then he said if there's someone who can beat his winning record in this contest, he will do what that person tells him to. In this case, it's you and maybe me. So actually we both can save them. And maybe banish Russell from this village for good."

"Isn't that harsher?"

"If only you knew what happened to one of his Pokemon," Nathan softly muttered, petting Aipom. The Long Tail Pokemon seemed sad and scared at the mention of it.

Ruby didn't catch what he said and got curious. Before she could ask what he had said, Alan started announcing the third and last round. "We are back to the third and final round of Pokemon Treasure Hunting Contest! Here, it is now all or nothing! It is The Hunt. Contestants must find as many treasures as they can before the sun completely sets. The kind of treasure you find determines the amount of points will be added to your total points." The screen showed a list of the kinds of treasures and a number next to each of them.

Nate began to explain the symbols and the numbers. "Berries hidden underground and tied to a tree are worth one point. Healing items, like Potions or Antidotes, are worth two points. Items that enhances Pokemon moves are three points. Lastly are items that allows a Pokemon to evolve, which are five points. If you find a chest filled with items, you'll be getting multiple points or none at all. After all, who says all chests have goods in them?"

"As the participants find their treasure, they can also challenge other contestants to a Pokemon Battle to either take one of their treasure or determine who gets the treasure if they find it are the same time and area," Alan continued. "Once the contest is over, they can keep what they found."

"So Ruby will be bringing a bunch of goods!" Nora said.

"It sure sounds like it," Pyrrha agreed.

"Good luck, Ruby!" Jackson shouted.

"Now then... Contestants! Are you ready?!" Alan asked.

They all shouted, "Yeah!"

"Then on your mark! ... Get set! ... GO!" The participants all ran out of the village and into the woods once more.

* * *

 ** _*LATER*_**

It was the sun was close to setting. Nathan and Aipom found lots of goods. No sign of the grand treasure for them though. They found a chest filled with several move-enhancing items, an Ultra Ball, a Net Ball, a some berries that were hanging in a net from a tree branch, said tree dangerously on the edge of the cliff.

"Well, with this much I think we should be at least in second place," the trainer said. Aipom nodded in agreement. "Wonder how Ruby and Scout are doing. Why don't you climb up a tree and see where they are?" Aipom agreed to the idea and climbed up the tallest tree near them.

Once she got to the top, her eyes widened and popped out in shock, forcing her Wide Lens to fly off her head to prevent the destruction as she screeched loud.

Nathan got concerned by that sound. "What's wrong?" Aipom kept screeching and pointing in one direction, which Nathan didn't like as he took off the direction she was pointing.

When he arrived, he saw why his Pokemon was panicking.

"Heheh... Hey, Nathan..." Ruby was hanging from a tree on the side of a cliff, Scout on her back.

"Ruby! What happened?!" Nathan asked.

"Ah... Hahaha... Funny you should ask... Let's just say, I was wrong to think Russell can change after everything you and the guys told me about him. He said he found the grand prize and wanted me to have it. By then I already have some treasures and Russell did too."

"Do I really want to know what happened next?"

"Immediately after? Well, you can see what happened. After that... Russell took off with my stuff..."

Nathan just sighed, knowing that it was the one, typical thing the Riolu trainer would do. "Look, I'll help you up. Just... Uh... Keep hanging on."

"Got it." Nathan was about to find some vines when something came and almost hit him. The impact was enough to break the cliff and cause the two trainers and their Pokemon to fall.

Somewhere at a distance, rather to where the attack was from, it turns out, Russell and Riolu were behind the attack, the latter with a guilty face with the former had a smirk on his.

"Hah! That'll teach them. Never mess with the king," he said. "Now come on. We still have time to find more." The Emanation Pokemon looked down in shame as it followed its trainer deep in the woods.

* * *

 _ ***LATER AGAIN***_

The sun was halfway set. Ruby, Nathan and their Pokemon got washed up in a river. They somehow got to the riverside, but Nathan no longer had the treasure he had collected.

"Sorry, Nathan," Ruby apologized.

"For what?" he asked.

"I practically helped Russell sabotage our chance of winning this contest. Now, we won't be able to free his Pokemon..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. There's always next year for me." Nathan looked down with a frown. "Is what I want to say but... This is actually his and my last year in the games."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, confused. "Wait, then shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"This being our last year means we can go out and see the world. I don't want my last year to end with Russell's win, while he thinks he can do whatever he wants to others. I mean, you saw and experience what he said to you and Scout. I don't want my last year in this village to end with him thinking he's better than everyone in this region."

Ruby looked down, thinking about everything he had said. Replaying those words in her head multiple times, she also didn't want Russell to act like he's king, not after everything she had experienced so far in the Pokemon World. Ruby looked back at the sunset.

"How far is your village?" she asked.

"Not too far. Why?" Nathan asked back.

"Think we have enough time to find the grand treasure?" He looked up at her in slight shock. "If Russell couldn't find the treasure years before, there's no way he can find it this year! Besides, Scout found it in practically no time flat! We can still win this." Zigzagoon was by her side, already agreeing with the idea.

Nathan smiled at her plan and agreed to it.

* * *

Until later, when the sun is close to setting completely and they found nothing.

"This is hopeless," Nathan gave up.

"Don't say that. We still have time!" Ruby said.

"Yeah. Time to get back home that is. Just, forget about it Ruby. It's fine. This isn't the first time Russell won."

"No way! We give up now, Russell will just do what he wants to his Pokemon! He'll be treating them like slaves they shouldn't be! I don't want any Pokemon he will catch be tortured by him! Nor do I want him to steal from Trainers out there the same way he did to me!"

Just before Nathan could say anything back, Scout called and started to try to dig something out. Ruby quickly helped out, as did Aipom and Nathan.

Some time later, they managed to dig out a treasure chest. Ruby was about to brag about how she knew they would find the grand prize as she opened it, only to see it empty.

"And I was right... A waste of time," Nathan spoke. He looked up and saw how late it got. "If we run we might make it just by nightfall. Come on." Instead of listening, Ruby and Scout continued to dig. "Ruby..."

"We can't give up! Scout's nose never failed before! Something else must be down here!" she said, determined.

"And how would you know?! You just started this!"

"Well didn't this happen before?!" Nathan looked at her confused. "You know, back when we first met! You dad buried it real deep, which made it impossible for any of you guys to find! But not Scout. He found it on his first try, even though it was pretty much a coincidence. If he found it once, he can do it again! I believe in him." With those encouraging words, Ruby went back to digging.

Nathan was touched. By Ruby's words and her determination. Never had he seen someone with such trust for their Pokémon. He eventually saw Aipom joining in and looked to the sky once more.

"We're not going to make it anyway," he muttered, as he helped out with the digging.

* * *

Night came. Most of the competitors returned to the village, except for two.

"Where are they?!" Nora shouted. "They can't actually be dead, can they?!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Yang shouted back. "Ruby, she... She wouldn't die from a fall like that!"

"Hey! When are you going to announce the winner already?!" came Russell's voice. "I'm getting tired of waiting here!"

The Remnant team all glared at him. They saw what he did from the cameras and didn't like what he had done. From lying to Ruby to making her and Nathan fall into the river the way they did.

"Don't count Ruby out just yet!" Seth said.

"Yeah! Ruby survived worse!" Jaune told then. "That kind of fall is not enough to get her out!"

"Then why isn't she back by now? In fact, where is the one who is said to beat me?" Everyone in the village glared at him.

"Hey look!" a contestant shouted.

They looked back to see her pointing out the village. To their surprise and relief, they saw Ruby and Nathan back, both carrying a treasure chest with their Pokemon running by their side. Everyone cheered at the sight of them returning, except Russell.

"What?!" he gasped.

"Well, well," Nate spoke. "Looks like that Zigzagoon is a natural after all."

As soon as the four got back to the village, Nate took Alan's spot once more and announced the winner. "This year's Pokemon Treasure Hunting Contest was unlike any other. Not only did an outsider join us, we also saw quite an epic race. It brings me joy to announce the winner of this contest to be..." The suspense fell onto the crowd, one certain trainer being unaffected by it. "Ruby Rose!" Everyone cheered for the female 15-year-old.

"Wait! What do you mean they won?!" Russell demanded. "She completely got here way pass sunset! I should be the winner!"

"Actually Russell, you were disqualified," Alan corrected. The boy's eyes widened at the reveal. "It was one thing to trick and take someone else's treasure. But it's a different story to sabotage their chance for victory." The screen showed the part where Nathan and Aipom were about to help Ruby and Scout out of their situation on the tree, revealing in the background Russell had his Riolu prepare an attack. One that destroyed the cliff they were on.

"We also have a couple of witnesses saying they say you bullying your own Pokémon," Nate added. "A true Treasure Hunter would never resort to either actions you took. And a true Treasure Hunter would never give up and keep moving forward. Just as Ruby had done." The screen then showed Ruby still digging for the treasure she, Nathan and their Pokemon dug up. My son was close to giving up, but Ruby Rose did what all of you should've done; she never gave up hope. As it turns out, it doesn't take a person being born and raised in a village full of hunters to be a true hunter; it takes the person herself." He looked to his father.

Marcus cleared his throat. "I admit. This year was nothing like I've ever seen. And for that, from this moment on, our village... Will be known to the outside world!" Everyone cheered at those words. "So I expect the youngsters, once they leave, to spread the word. It's time everyone knows of another town worth visiting during their time here." The cheers got louder.

"Not, if Ruby would step up." The girl approached Nathan. "Congratulations on your win, for a first-timer."

"Thank you sir," she bowed.

"You deserve this egg." Nate presented the Pokemon Egg to Ruby. She accepted the winning prize and held it into the air, bringing more cheers and applause to come her way.

* * *

The next day, after a big party, the Remnant Team was getting ready to leave, Scout out of his Pokeball.

"Are you sure about leaving now?" Nathan asked.

"We have to. We still have something important to do," Blake answered.

He smiled at the answer. "I understand." He turned to Ruby, carrying the Pokemon Egg in its case. "Are you sure you don't want to take any of the stones?"

"I took one," she corrected.

"Which you gave me," Jaune said. "Thanks by the way."

Ruby chose to ignore the male blonde. "Besides, the egg is prize enough."

"I see. Well, I guess this is farewell. At least until I'm able to travel out there."

"Yeah..."

Aipom said her own good-byes to Scout, ending it with a kiss on the cheek, in which the Tiny Raccoon Pokemon jumped in joy for. Everyone chuckled at the sight.

"Well, see you later, Nathan!" Yang said. Everyone in the team said their good-byes as they left, including Scout, Crescythe and Leafeon.

"Later guys! Good luck with the Swablu!" Everyone stopped at Nathan's final farewell.

"What Swablu?" Pyrrha asked.

The young Treasure Hunter realized his mistake. "Sorry. I have this horrible habit of blurting out what Pokemon will hatch from a Pokemon Egg, due to my identification skill, which is useful for Treasure Hunters. I'm always spot on. Sorry for spoiling the surprise."

"Don't worry about it," Ruby said as she looked down at her egg in deep thought. She turned to Weiss. "Here. You can have this egg."

Everyone was confused at her choice. "Are you sure, Ruby?" Jackson asked.

"It's fine. Besides, of what I remember from seeing one back home, this Pokemon should be able to help Weiss in her next contest. I may have won this egg, but that doesn't mean it has to be my Pokemon."

Weiss smiled and accepted the gift. "Thanks, partner."

After a short moment, the team continued on to their way as they waved good-bye at Nathan and Aipom, both whom waved back.


	10. Strong Feelings, Strong Strength

**Warning: Lots of back and forth in this chapter.**

 **Poll Progress:**

 **Super Mystery (reader's choice)- 6**

 **Time/Darkness/Sky (writer's choice)- 3**

 **Super Mystery (writer's choice)- 2**

 **Time/Darkness/Sky (reader's choice)- 1**

 **Red/Blue Rescue Team- 0**

 **Now to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Vivillon and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Kakuna, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azurill, Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Vivillon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

In the dark and unknown dimension, Zetta walked down the halls with a tray of food. Once she arrived at her destination, she slammed the door open. Vanessa was used to the door slamming three times a day, signalling it was time for her to eat. Without any spoken word between the two, Zetta left the meal on the floor and left.

The moment she left, Vanessa looked at the wall near her. On the wall, there were scratches. Although they may seem insignificant, they mean something to Vanessa. Something that can actually help her.

"Okay. Now for the rest of it..." she muttered.

* * *

After a couple more days, the team finally made it. They arrived at Lumiose City, the most popular city in the Pokemon World. It is also home of Professor Sycamore, who they will be seeing for some certain things. Well, most of them will be seeing him that is.

"Too bad you can't come with us now, Yang," Ruby said.

"Ah, it's fine. I'll see the guy some other time," the female blonde said. "Besides, someone has to protect us when our Pokemon can't."

Crescythe glared at her when she said that.

"You know that's not what she means," her trainer said.

"While I help Yang make some ammos with my Pokemon's attacks, I should make some translators too. In case we get separated and you guys want wild Pokémon to help out like give directions or something like that," Jackson added.

"It would be nice to hear Screecher's voice again," Blake pointed out.

"And to know how our partners feel," Pyrrha added.

"Then it's settled. Jackson, Leafeon and Yang will take a little detour during our time here. And we will go to the professor's," Seth said.

"Good plan. Tell him I said 'hi', okay?" Jackson requested.

"You got it." The three of them took their leave. "Let's go to the professor." Seth led the rest of the group to their destination.

"So what's Professor Sycamore like?" Jaune asked.

"He's a nice guy. He tries to understand Pokemon his own way and study their kind a little more deeper than normal," Seth answered.

"Is he a mad scientist?!" Nora asked.

"What? No. He's not a mad scientist. You'll see once we get there. He's really nice and has lots of Pokémon."

Few miles later, they arrived at their destination. It was a big building with a pair of Pokeballs at the front. Everyone was shock at the sight of what was suppose to be a lab.

Seth walked up front. "Well, come on, guys," he called.

"W-w-wait! This is the Pokémon lab?" Weiss asked.

" _A_ Pokemon lab. Though this is the only Pokemon lab of Kalos. At least, of what I know. Now come on-" Before Seth could say any more, a loud, terrifying roar was heard, scaring the Remnant Team, except Seth.

"W-w-w-what was that?!" Jaune asked, jumping into Pyrrha's arms in great fright.

"Oh no..." The moment Seth said those two words, a huge tannish-brown Pokemon with a purple diamond-shaped patch of scales broke through the front and let out another roar, one that blew everyone's hair back, and cause Jaune to faint in Pyrrha's arms.

"Jaune!" she cried in worry.

The big Pokemon before them grabbed Seth, much to their horror.

"Seth!" Blake cried out.

"Let him go!" Just when Ruby was about to declare an attack, the most unexpected thing happened; the Pokemon was playfully licking his face.

"Okay... Unless if getting licked by a big, dangerous-looking Pokemon is considered dangerous, I'm sure we're fine," Ren said.

"Tyranitar! Not again!" came a Guy's voice from inside the building. The group saw a man seemingly in his mid-twenties wearing a lab coat. Tyranitar growled at him, holding Seth close to it.

"Okay! I miss you too! Need air!" Seth wheezed. Tyranitar instantly realized its mistake and released him.

"Seth! It's been a while!" Sycamore said.

"That it has, Professor. I see Tyranitar is healthy as ever." Seth scratched the Pokemon from under its in.

"Yeah. But I'm still having trouble getting him to warm up to others."

"How can you be calm about that thing?!" Weiss demanded.

Tyranitar instantly turned to the Remnant team and roared at their faces.

Seth placed a hand on his head. "Whoa! Calm down there, Tyranitar. They're friends." He looked at them with a suspicious look. "Yes really. They're just new trainers." Tyranitar snorted at that response. "What? Oh you did not just say that!" Tyranitar just mouthed off his words. "Okay then. How about this?!" Seth suddenly tackled the Armor Pokemon, attempting to knock him down. "Yeah! You feel that love, don't you?!" Going along with his playful ways, Tyranitar fell on his back and rolled over, now having the trainer below him. Immediately after, he began to playfully attack Seth with his claws. "Oh no! Not the deadly Dragon Claw!" Seth playfully smacked the claws away. Seconds later, Tyranitar practically just fell on him. "Oof! And the final move, Body Slam..." The Armor Pokemon just merely laughed at Seth's situation.

The otherworldly group just stood there in great shock.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to guess all big, scary, dangerous Pokémon are extremely friendly," Blake said.

"It's nothing like that. That Tyranitar is just a softer to trainers he likes. Everyone else... Well, let's just say we're trying to get him to be okay with humans and other Pokemon," Professor Sycamore said.

"You mean he has a split personality?" Ruby asked.

"You could say that. But again, we're trying to change that." It was then Sycamore really noticed his new guests. "My, I've never seen any of you before. New trainers?"

"Yeah," Seth answered for them. "You could say that, Professor. We actually have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jackson, Leafeon and Yang, they arrived at Prism Tower, which is at the center of Lumoise City.

"Whoa... The height of that tower brings CCT to shame," Yang stated.

"What's CCT?" Jackson asked.

"Cross Continental Transmit System. It's a type of communication tech in my world."

"So kind of like the PC boxes here." Yang nodded in confirmation.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" she then asked.

"I know where we can make your ammos. But I need permission from a friend of mine to use it. Now you wait here at the front."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say... You need to meet the requirements to enter this place. At least, someone like you."

"Oh." Yang realized something off with his answer. "Wait, what do you-?" Jackson and Leafeon walked in the building. "Hey, wait!" Yang barged in and was met with a robot, who immediately scanned her. "What the...?"

"Welcome to Prism Tower. Are you a tourist or a trainer?" it asked.

"Um... I'm kind of a trainer."

"You wish to challenge the gym leader?"

At the sound of challenging the gym leader, Yang got hyped up. "Oh yeah! Take me to him! Or her."

"Do you have four badges?" She got confused at the question.

"Uh... I only have one."

Instantly, the robot's eyes seemed to have widened and popped out of its head. "WHAT?! Only one?! You cannot challenge this gym then!"

"Huh?! Why not?!"

"You need at least four badges to challenge this gym!" Yang's eyes widened and jaw dropped at the info.

' _There's a requirement for battling a gym leader?!_ ' she thought in disbelief.

"With that being said, you cannot be here! Come back later! Good-bye!" Immediately, more robots appeared and kicked Yang out, literally.

"Ow... Now I know what he meant..." she then said.

* * *

Back to Seth and the rest of Team Remnant, they were in Professor Sycamore's lab, looking out back to see lots of small Pokemon, playing with each other.

"Wow!" Nora and Ruby were amazed at the sight.

"Is this for real?!" the orange-head hyperactive girl asked.

"There's so many Pokemon here!" the red-cloaked girl stated.

"Yeah. This is the best way we study Pokémon," Sycamore explained. "We find wild Pokemon and bring them here, in our lovely environment and record any actions."

"Why is Tyranitar the only big Pokemon here?" Blake asked, looking at the Armor Pokemon, who is still in the building as the Professor's assistants gave him some check-ups. Seth was there to prevent the Pokemon from going on a rampage.

"Well, there is a good reason for that. We found that Pokémon when he was just a small Larvitar. Poor thing seemed to have ended up with the wrong group at the time, especially since he's a Shiny Pokemon."

"Shiny Pokemon?" Jaune questioned.

"Aren't they Pokemon whose coloring is different from normal?" Ren asked.

"Yes. And because of his past with his previous group, Tyranitar isolated himself from us ever since he arrived here. No Pokemon managed to get him to open up. When he evolved into a Pupitar, it just got worse. He was having tantrums after tantrums, wanting to get out of the lab instead of staying here."

"Then why didn't you just let Tyranitar go?" Weiss asked.

"I wanted to. But there was a time when he had destroyed a lab, just because the Pokemon wanted to play with him, get to know him. And it was only when he was a Larvitar. And so, after that, I decided to just take Larvitar under my wing, show him that we aren't like the group he was previously with. Until she can fully open up to us, I cannot release her into the wild."

"By the looks of it, I would say it wasn't working as well as you hoped," Pyrrha assumed.

"You're not far off. See, out of everyone in the whole world, somehow, someway, two people managed to get him to warm up to them."

"You and Seth, right?" Ruby assumed.

"Seth, yes. Me? I'm getting there with him. But no, I'm not the second person. Rather, I wasn't the first person who managed to get close to him."

That caught their attention. "Seth wasn't the first person?" Jaune asked.

"If he was a Pokemon, he certainly wasn't the first there either. They both went through drastic measures, not to get Tyranitar to like them, but to help him. Calm him down at that time."

Blake and Ruby had funny looks on their faces as the former asked, "Calm him?"

"It was during a robbery. Said robber managed to break in and put a color on Tyranitar, one that was suppose to make him do his every bidding. Except for one thing he failed to realize."

"His temper?" Nora guessed.

"That's right. And instead of following his command, Tyranitar was extremely angry, irritated. All his negative emotions were winning against the effect of the color and destroyed it. However, because of all that anger and hatred, Tyranitar went on a rampage in the city, mainly just so he could find and kill the robber just for trying to control him. But then, a trainer and a Pokemon in my care, one of the Starter Pokemon, no less, they took the risk to try and prevent Tyranitar from killing the robber. It was a real miracle. Seeing those two go to such lengths to help Tyranitar made him realize the one thing I was trying to teach him. Not all of us are bad, like his previous group."

The story sounded familiar to Ruby and Blake. The younger of the two asked, "Hey. They wouldn't happen to be... Vanessa and Venusaur, right?"

Sycamore's eyes widened slightly at those names. "You know them?" The rest of the Remnant team also had their eyes widened, shock that Vanessa, their friend who is around Ruby's age, managed to calm an aggressive Pokemon like Tyranitar.

"We're her friends. And we're trying to find her."

"'Find her'? Is she in trouble?"

They all looked down, feeling uneasy about the topic.

"Vanessa was taken. By some guy, who no doubt is working for... A terrible group," Pyrrha explained, hiding the fact that the group would be the corrupted Legendary Pokemon.

"I see... That's terrible. Tyranitar will no doubt be upset if he hears this. Especially since Vanessa and her Venusaur are his first friends," Sycamore said.

They all looked at the Armor Pokemon in the building, with a mix of worry and concern with how he'll take it.

"He has to know, eventually," Weiss said.

"I know. But this is big news, in a bad way. He won't be able to take it. In fact, knowing him, he'll go through hell and back just to find her," the professor said.

"By 'go through', you mean he will be, don't you?" Jaune questioned.

The professor's silence was all they needed to answer his question.

* * *

Back to Yang, Jackson, and Leafeon, the latter two exited the building with a paper in the human's hand. They looked down and saw Yang rubbing her butt.

"You tried to follow me in, didn't you?" Jackson asked.

"Twice," was her reply.

"Tried to fake as a tourist the second time?"

"Yep."

"Didn't know they took a picture while they scanned you?"

"I know now."

Leafeon sighed as Jackson said, "Clemont really needs to fix his robots."

"Is he that friend you were talking about?" Yang asked.

"Yep. And now that I have his permission, come along now." The Verdant Pokemon and her trainer walked away from the tower, Yang following.

* * *

Returning to the other group, the Shiny Tyranitar stood in front of Sycamore and Team Remnant, Seth by his side to keep him calm.

"Tyranitar... We need to talk," the professor began. "Do you remember the female trainer and her Venusaur? The ones who helped you?" The Armor Pokemon slowly nodded at his question. "Well... They were taken." His eyes widened in shock.

"It's not what you think!" Ruby quickly spoke. "Some horrible guys, really strong ones... Too strong to be exact. They took Vanessa and Venusaur!"

Instead of calming him down, Tyranitar got even more angry.

Seth placed a hand on his head. "Calm down. I know this is hard to take in." The Rock/Dark-type turned to him. "But I promise you, we will find them and get them back." Tyranitar growled a bit. "We're telling you this because Vanessa and Venusaur are important to you. Just like how I am to you. We're also hoping you, Sycamore and his assistants would keep an eye out and listen for any kind of info concerning them. It would help with the search." Tyranitar's growl got more menace. "I know you want to help, believe me. I want to take you with me. But you know you can't leave here just yet." The Armor Pokemon couldn't accept his words and charged towards the door. "Tyranitar!" Seth gritted his teeth and took out one of his Pokemon. "Spiritomb! Hypnosis!" The Forbidden Pokemon was in the Armor Pokemon's way and forced him to sleep.

Everyone looked sadly at the sleeping Pokemon. "It's just as I feared..." Sycamore spoke.

"There wasn't anything we can do. Besides, he had every right to know," Blake comforted.

"Even so... I just worry about what will happen."

Unknown to them, a group of people were looking through the window and saw and heard everything that happened.

* * *

With Yang, Leafeon and Jackson, they arrived in a laboratory, owned by Jackson's friend.

"Out of curiosity, have you done anything like this before?" the female human of the trio asked.

"Not really. But it's not stopping me from slicing into it," the male of the trio answered.

"If you haven't done anything like this, how are you sure you can make it?"

"Let's just say... I have a great teacher helping me out." Jackson took out an orange device from his pocket. It looked like a TV remote with a pair of antennas. "Now, I know Clemont said he had an energy compressor somewhere in here..."

"Is it this thing?" Yang referred to a device with a large container in it.

He looked up for a moment at the container. "Yep. That's it." Jackson got his device working, though all he got was static. "Ah ha! Here we go! Somewhat." He fiddled with the antennas to get better service. "Tails! Tails, can you hear me?! Tails!"

The didn't get better, but Jackson received a reply from a childish voice. "Jackson? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Tails. It's me."

A yawn was heard. "What's up?"

"Okay, before I get to why I'm calling, is it night time over there?"

"No... I stayed up doing some stuff."

"You know that's not good for you."

"I know."

Yang and Leafeon cleared their throats, grabbing her friend's attention. "Right. Anyway, I'm sending you data containing a weapon that I plan to make energy ammunition for, and a device that will compress that energy into the ammunition," Jackson explained.

"Ammunition? For what weapon?" Tails asked.

"Let's just say it's an awesome weapon. Something out of this world and our's." Jackson sent the data.

It took a few seconds to get something from Tails's side.

"Whoa. This weapon is impressive," Tails stated. "It's pretty unique, but powerful depending on the ammunition. I might want to build something like this." Yang couldn't help but be happy to impress Jackson's friend. "So what exactly do you need help with?"

"I need to compress Pokémon moves into bullets, multiple kinds of attacks," Jackson explained. "I've already decided on the moves, and I want them designed for Yang's purposes. Can you send me blueprints on how to modify the compressor into something that will safely transfer and stabilize that creation?"

"Sure thing. I'll get started, right away. Meanwhile, why don't you…"

"Create a molding for the bullets and find metals that will hold each move? Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. I have plenty of materials I've gathered all over that'll definitely work for our needs."

"Great. I'll get started on my end!" The screen blackened.

"Wow, you're really getting into this, aren't you?" Yang asked as Jackson got started on the Ember Celica with Leafeon helping, transforming the weapon into its gauntlet form.

"Adventures and engineering challenges both have something in common." Jackson grinned at her. "You get to tackle the unknown using only the skills you have."

She nodded at the reason. "By the way, what do you mean earlier?"

Jackson didn't look away from his work. "When what?"

"You said 'this world and our's'." Jackson stopped working. "Jackson... Are you...? And does Seth know?"

Seconds past before the boy finally decided to give an answer. "Yes. You thought right. I'm not from this world, like you, your sister and your friends. And yes, Seth does know about it."

Yang narrowed her eyes. "We have a lot to talk about then."

"Let's talk while we work."

* * *

Back once more with the Remnant Team and Seth, they watched as Tyranitar was resting in a cave, his cave to be exact.

"You think he'll get over it?" Jaune asked.

"I've known him for too long. He won't get over this," Sycamore replied.

"It's so sad, though..." Ruby said.

"Any idea how we can help him get over it somehow?" Pyrrha asked.

"Unless if you want to risk your life, I'd rather just let him have his space," Seth answered. "Believe me. My near death experience was all it took to have him open up to me."

Everyone stared at Tyranitar, thinking how it was too late for the big Pokemon to get over the news. All but one that is.

Ruby Rose had that look on her face. A look that said 'I know what to do', 'I can help him', and 'I have to help him and nothing can stop me'. Crescythe noticed the look and couldn't help but agree with her.

"For now, let's let Tyranitar rest. He needs it," the professor said. Most of them nodded and went back to the building. Weiss stopped when she noticed Ruby and Crescythe didn't follow them.

"You two coming?"

"In a bit," her partner answered, as Crescythe sat by her side. Weiss nodded and took her leave. "We'll find Vanessa, I promise. You can choose to not believe me, but I swear. We will find her. After all, she's our friend." Ruby got up and walked into the building, Crescythe following. Unknown to them, Tyranitar heard everything as he opened his eyes, watching them enter the building.

As soon as the two went inside, four figures snuck inside and quietly made their way to Tyranitar.

Meanwhile, inside, Professor Sycamore led the gang to his lab. Within, they saw Sycamore's assistants attending to some Pokemon as well as studying them.

"Welcome back, Professor," one of them said. "Oh! Are these new trainers? We seem to have a full house today."

"Yes indeed. Although they already gained some Pokemon themselves it seems," the professor said. "Now, can you bring the Pokedexes?"

"Seven Pokedexes coming right up." The assistant aas about to leave.

"Eight actually. One other was suppose to be here, but she's with Jackson," Seth added.

"Jackson's here too?" Sycamore asked.

"Yeah. He said 'hi' by the way."

The assistant nodded and was about to leave. "Should I bring the Starters as well?'

"Hmm... Well, they are still beginner trainers. Right Seth?" Sycamore said.

"They do need a lot of allies," he confirmed. The assistant nodded once more and left the lab.

"What did she mean by 'starters'?" Pyrrha asked Seth.

"You see, all new trainers go to a Pokemon lab, not just for the Pokedex, which by the way also acts like a Trainer License, but also for a Starter Pokemon. Starter Pokemon are Pokemon that are usually easier to train and bond with, given by Pokemon Professors, like Professor Sycamore here," he explained.

"We're getting easy-to-train Pokemon?" Jaune asked.

"One way of putting it, but yes."

"Awesome! We're getting more allies on our team!" Nora cheered.

"I wonder what they will look like," Blake said.

"We should pick one out for Yang too," Ruby added.

Minutes later, the assistant arrived with a lab trolley, filled with lots of Pokeballs. The Remnant team were in shock and surprise at hhe amount, except Seth, who was in slight confusion.

"Here they are!" the assistant said. "I wasn't exactly sure if the others were included as well."

"This is fine," Sycamore assured. "First, let's hand out the Pokedex." Sycamore, his assistant and Seth handed out the device. "As you know, your Pokedex is not only a Pokemon encyclopedia, but also your Trainer License, your ID

Now, meet the Starters!" He pressed something on the trolley and the Pokemon were released from the Pokeballs. Seth's confusion had drastically increased at the sight of the Pokemon before them. "Meet Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie. They are Starter Pokemon of Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and, yours truly, Kalos."

"And I believe this is the part where I ask, 'why are there non-Kalos starters?'" Seth asked. "Were you researching them or something?"

"That's right. To see if their final forms can achieve Mega Evolution. I know the Kanto and Hoenn Starters can, which is why I have them here, to know just what exactly it is their final evolution have that makes them able to Mega Evolve."

"They can what?!" the otherworldly trainers gasped, jaw-dropped.

"Ab sol?!" Crescythe followed.

"That's right. They can do Mega Evolution as well. In their final forms that is," the professor confirmed.

They couldn't help but be in awe with the reveal.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Pick a partner, any partner." They all looked at him in surprise. "Why of course! You may not be beginners, but I see great potential in your eyes. I'm sure that you kids would help me figure out if all Starter Pokémon are able to achieve Mega Evolution."

"You do realize that they need Mega Stones for Mega Evolution, right?" Seth reminded.

"Yes, but you seem to have forgotten that both they and the Mega Stone will react if they're near each other." Seth couldn't help but agree with the fact. Well, half fact, since the Starter Pokémon needed to reach their final evolution to sense their stones.

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Nora squealed. "I don't know which one to choose!" She was bouncing around them all. Some stayed in their spots, unmoving with either a blank or a curious expressions on their faces. Some seemed scared or weirder out and backed away from her as best as possible. Only one seemed just as excited as her and began bouncing with her. "Okay! I've decided! You, my little piggy friend, as my new friend!" Nora quickly embraced Tepig in a hug. "And as of this moment on, you will be named Pigpen!"

"Tepig!" He liked the name.

"Well, that was quick," Seth said.

"Then again, we shouldn't really be surprised," Ren added, which everyone agreed on.

"Okay. Next?"

Before they could continue the picking, the sound of a roar was heard out back.

"That sounds like Tyranitar!" Sycamore shouted. Everyone ran outside. The first thing they saw was the one thing that disgusted them.

"Team CRDL!?" Ruby asked. Said team was controlling Tyranitar with a weird collar around his neck, a controller in Cardin's hands that looked like a walkie talkie.

"What are you doing to Tyranitar?!" Weiss demanded.

"What else? A Pokemon as strong as this can't stay in this dump," Cardin said. "And if he has a big temper, what better to bond with him than to control him?"

"You can't do that!" Blake yelled.

"Shut it! I can do what I want! That being said, Tyranitar! Eliminate them!" Cardin ordered through the controller. The Armor Pokemon was forced to do his bidding.

"We have to get that color off!" Seth shouted. "Everyone call out your Pokémon! One isn't enough to stop him!" The Remnant team nodded at each other and called out all their Pokemon, Seth only calling out his Gallade. Unknown to them, less than half the Starter Pokemon were watching the whole thing from a distance.

"Tyranitar, Dark Pulse!" Cardin ordered. The shiny Pokemon shot out a beam of black and purple rings at the group.

"Crescythe! Block it with your own Dark Pulse!" Ruby countered. Her Absol shot her own beam of black and purple rings. The attacks collided, but Tyranitar's attack was proven to be far more superior as it easily pushed through Crescythe's. "What?!"

"Aqua, Spew! Support her with Ice Beam and Psybeam!" Weiss added.

"Pitfall, Blue, you too! Dragon Breath and Water Gun!" Nora added on.

"Eve, Swift!" Pyrrha added to that.

The called Pokemon used their respective attacks and helped support the Absol's Dark Pulse. Instead of pushing back Tyranitar's Dark Pulse, however, the attack just exploded on contact.

"Tyranitar's that strong?!" Blake gasped.

"After everything he went through before he came here, you'd be surprised," Sycamore said.

Cardin let out a laugh. "Now that is what I call power! Another Dark Pulse!" Tyranitar released another beam.

"Quick! Deflect that!" Ruby called. The previous six Pokemon used their Special Moves once more and deflected the attack. "Now for a counterattack! Scout, Iron Tail!"

"Let's follow it up! Excalibur, Fury Cutter! Drill, Rollout!" Jaune ordered.

"Sirius, Karate Chop! Honey, Bug Bite!" Ren followed.

"Screecher, Tackle!" Blake added up.

The called Pokemon ran or flew through the smoke and charged towards the big Pokemon.

"I hope you didn't forget about us!" Russell said. "Diggersby, Hammer Arm!"

"Scrafty, Rock Climb!" Dove followed.

"Loudred, Echoed Voice!" Sky Lark followed after.

"You too, Dusclops! Shadow Ball!" came Cardin's command.

The four evolved Pokemon appeared behind Tyranitar and used their respective moves to, not only block the attacks, but also inflict damage on the smaller Pokemon. Scrafty on Screecher, Diggersby on Drill to Scout, Loudred on Sirius and Honey, and Dusclops on Excalibur.

"Screecher!" Blake cried out, as she witnessed her 'son' get slammed by the attack.

"Scout! Are you okay?!" Ruby asked, for as Diggersby's attack hit Drill, he also forced the Land Snake Pokemon to hit her Zigzagoon instead.

The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon shook his fur and replied, "Zagoon!"

You won't be okay for long! Tyranitar, Dark Pulse!" Cardin ordered. The Armor Pokemon shot out his beam once more at the group.

"Gallade, protect them! Wide Guard!" Seth commanded. His Blade Pokémon quickly summoned a shield at blocked the attack. "Leave Tyranitar to us! You guys do whatever you can to distract them from giving another command while we free him!"

"You got it!" Jaune agreed.

"Like that will ever happen!" Cardin exclaimed. "Everyone fire your attacks! Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball!"

"Mud Shot!"

"Focus Blast!"

"Echoed Voice!"

The five Pokemon fired their attacks at the group.

"Wide Guard again!" Gallade summoned a shield once more, blocking the attacks. The moment he lowered his shield, Dusclops was suddenly in front of him.

"Shadow Punch him away!" CRDL's leader ordered. The Beckon Pokémon punched the air and a shadowy fist was shot out of his hand and hit Gallade, the force of the attack was strong enough to force him into the building.

"Gallade!" Seth cried out. Something fell out of the hole Gallade made. Two somethings, both fell near Cardin's feet.

Said guy picked up both items. "What are these things?"

Seth and Sycamore instantly realized what were in his hands.

"Drop those things right now!" the former shouted, taking out another Pokeball. "Sableye, Knock Off!" His Darkness Pokémon appeared and ran towards Cardin.

"Get that thing away from me!" Scrafty, being the one near him, stood in the way of the attack. It hit, but didn't do much damage. "Well, well, well. These things must be important if you want them back so bad. But I wonder why that is and why they're familiar." As Cardin moved the band around, the gem inside was glowing every time it moved closer to Tyranitar, something they all notice. Cardin smirked at the sight, as did his teammates. "And I think I found my answers."

"Stop him, quick! Tyranitar is not ready for that yet!" Sycamore shouted.

"Cover me." Cardin's friends moved in to protect Cardin from whatever attempt Seth and the good Remnant Team have in stopping him from doing what they all thought he was doing.

"Crescythe, Quick Attack!" Ruby ordered. Her Absol tried to go past them when Dusclops used Shadow Sneak to intervene.

"Excalibur, Aerial Ace! Drill, Dig!" Jaune followed up. His Honedge charged at full speed while the Dunsparce tried to go underground. Diggersby, however, had other plans, as he stomped the ground hard enough to force Drill out and used his long ears to grab hold of Excalibur and threw him back to the group.

While the good guys were doing what they can to get to Cardin, the guy himself placed the band around Tyranitar's tail.

"There we go. Now... How does this thing work?" Cardin looked at the Keystone in his hand and tapped it constantly. "Do I just say,' Tyranitar, Mega Evolve' or-?" Before he could finish his question, the stone was lighting up, as was Tyranitar's stone. Streams of energy came out of both stones and connected, having Tyranitar to change shape.

"Oh no... It's too late," Seth said, as everyone was witnessing the turn of events.

Tyranitar grew bigger, as were the spikes on his shoulders, back and tail. He was also growing a horn on his head. The glow died down, revealing four more triangular holes on his neck and one on his throat. The four on his chest also got bigger, with the top two also having red circles within. Tyranitar also had gown spikes on its knees and leg joints.

"Now that! Is what I call a Pokemon!" Cardin cheered.

"Oh no... What have you done?" Seth asked.

"Oh ho! You're in for a world of pain," Dove laughed.

"Yeah! Now you guys are nothing compared to us!" Sky Lark added.

"You misunderstood me," the Pokemon translator corrected. "What I meant was... What have you done?"

The moment he repeated his question, Tyranitar's eyes became dangerously red. He let out a loud, terrifying roar, one that could be heard within a five mile radius as everyone covered their ears.

"That was loud!" Nora shouted.

Cardin, unlike everyone else who was worried, had on a bigger smile at the sound of the roar. "Now that is what I'm talking about!"

"You idiot! Don't you have any idea what you've done?!" Seth demanded.

"Of course I know; I have a powerful Pokemon in my control. Now Mega Tyranitar! Destroy them all!" Instead of listening to the command, the Tyranitar seemed to be having a headache. "Hey! I said destroy them!" Cardin hit the Armor Pokemon on the head, which was the biggest mistake of his life. Sparks were emitting from the color as Tyranitar's eyes were now completely glowing red. A growl was heard from him, one that Seth heard that sent chills through every bone in his body.

"Oh shit..." the Remnant Team and Sycamore heard.

"Seth?"

"What's going on?" Both Ren and Weiss asked.

"Everyone take cover! Quickly! Before it's too late!" the Pokemon Translator shouted.

Suddenly a sandstorm emerged in the area. While they were trying to block the sand from getting in their eyes, Mega Tyranitar was gathering energy to his mouth.

"Gallade! Come quick! Protect us with Wide Guard! Hurry!" The Blade Pokemon heard Seth's call and hurried to his trainer as fast as he could. Unfortunately, it was proven to be difficult with the storm.

As soon as Mega Tyranitar gathered enough energy, he released it all at everything in sight, destroying everything and sending everyone flying. They all landed painfully on the ground, away from the lab.

"Ow... Is everyone alive?" Ruby dared to ask. Hearing so many groans was more than enough proof that they were all alive, including Team CRDL.

Seth, being the one closest to Cardin, picked the boy up by his collar. "You idiot! Now everyone's going to die because of you!"

Just when Cardin was about to reply back, a crash was heard near them. They all turned and saw an extremely angry Mega Tyranitar.

"Wait, why is Tyranitar still a Mega?!" Jaune fearfully asked. Of what they know, Mega Evolution was only possible if there is a strong bond between trainer and Pokemon.

"Tyranitar's anger must've made it possible for him to keep his Mega Evolution!" Blake guessed.

"You have no idea how right you are right now," Seth said. Everyone looked at him, wanting to know why that is. "'Destroy... Must destroy... Destroy everything to ash...' Those are his words." He turned to Cardin. "And if we die here, it will be on your hands!"

Mega Tyranitar turned to the group and prepared another Hyper Beam.

"He's preparing another attack! Run!" Pyrrha shouted. Everyone agreed to the idea and scattered to safety, their Pokemon following or in their arms.

Running proved to be useless, for Tyranitar released his attack, sending some of them all flying once more, Team CRDL away from Lumoise City.

"You can't be serious!" Cardin shouted, as they were out of sight.

Back with the heroes, Mega Tyranitar was rampaging all over the place. The civillians of Lumoise City were all running to safety as quickly as they could.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of..." Sycamore said.

"We can still save him! We just have to get that collar off him, right?" Ruby encouraged.

"It is that collar that's causing this mess. He should be back to normal if we remove it," the Pokemon translator agreed.

"Then it looks like we have a mission on our hands! Team JNPR and Professor Sycamore, do whatever you can to get the civillians to safety! Seth, you know this city like that back of your hands! Go find Jackson and Yang! We need all the help we can get! The rest of us will have to do our best with either stalling or getting that collar off!" Everyone nodded at the fifteen-year-old's plan and got to work.

Team RWB and their Pokemon did what they could to have their speedy Pokemon get close enough to destroy the thing that was controlling Mega Tyranitar, which proved to be extremely difficult, especially with the Armor Pokemon using Outrage and continue the destruction.

An idea formed in Weiss's head. "Blake and I'll distract him! Ruby, try and get the collor off when we get his attention!" She saw the other two girls nod at her idea and got to work. "Aqua, Ice beam! Spew, String Shot!"

"Screecher, Supersonic!" Blake followed.

The three Pokemon did as told and got the Mega Armor Pokemon's attention on them, unfazed by the assaults. The moment he stepped closer to them, Ruby immediately did her part.

"Crescythe, Scout! Quick Attack and Iron Tail!" The Absol grabbed the Zigzagoon and ran straight to Tyranitar as fast as she could in the sandstorm. Just when they got close enough to Mega Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon sensed their presence and used Outrage once more, knocking them away. The girls gritted their teeth when they saw their plan backfire on them.

With JNPR, they did what they could to protect nearby civilians and get them away from the rampaging Mega Pokémon.

Jaune looked around for more civilians and saw a mother and her daughter trying to catch up to the escapees, when a huge debris was falling above their heads. He quickly ran to them and pushed them away, attempting to take the hit for them.

Pyrrha noticed his attempt. "Jaune!"

Excalibur heard her cry for his master and quickly flew to him when he saw a debris about to land on him. The world was moving in slow motion as the Sword Pokemon moved in to protect his master. He knew he wouldn't make it in time to save Jaune, but Excalibur also knew he had to at least try and get to him, try and protect the one who gave him a name, a home, new memories, new strength. All those feelings surged through his body as he began to glow and change shape.

Jaune looked up and closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact. Instead, he heard the sound of something being cut. He took a peek and saw a brown plaque with two swords above him, both with light purple blades and pink tassels emerging from the handles, cut the debris into very, very small pieces. One of the tassels was holding the plaque.

At first look, Jaune was confused as to what the Pokemon before him was, if it was a Pokemon. But getting a better look at it, he realized what hhis Pokemon was. Or rather, who.

"Excalibur?"

"Doublade!" the Pokemon nodded, or what seemed like a nod.

"Y-You evolved! And learned a new move to boot!" he said excitedly. His evolved Sword Pokemon nodded once more.

"Thank you," both heard. They looked at the mother now carrying her daughter. "Thank you so much."

"No problem ma'am. Now run away from here." With a nod, the woman ran away from the scene. Pyrrha smiled at the heroic sight before going back to work.

Returning to Team RWB and Mega Tyranitar, the former were having a difficult time handling the latter. Every plan they have to get their Pokemon close to him, they get whacked away by the Mega Evolved Pokemon.

"Any other bright ideas?!" Weiss asked, annoyed that they weren't making progress.

"This sandstorm is especially making it worse!" Blake exclaimed.

"And it doesn't look like our Pokemon will continue much longer because of it!" Ruby added. True to her words, all their Pokemon were having a hard time staying in place.

Mega Tyranitar wouldn't let them recover and released a Dark Pulse on them. The impact of the attack on the ground near them was strong enough to blow them away, especially Screecher.

"Screecher!" Blake cried out. She used the force of the storm and her Faunus heritage to climb up buildings and jump from one to another to get to her boy.

"Blake!" her teammates called.

The cat Faunus disregarded their worry and kept running and jumping to her Noibat. She jumped off the highest point of tallest building in the area and managed to catch Screecher, but couldn't save herself from being blown.

"Noibat!" Screecher looked at his mom, worried.

"It's okay! I got you!" she assured. Unknown to her, she was going to crash into another tall building. Namely, Prism Tower.

Noibat noticed they were going to crash and quickly got out of Blake's arms. He then crawled to her back and grabbed the back of her shirt with his mouth, flapping his wings as hard as he could in an attempt to slow their soon-to-be crash or at least fly away from the building. Neither one worked, but he wasn't going to let his mother die, not after everything she did for him and certainly not until the crisis back in her world between her kind and her friends' end. With that strong feeling, Screecher flapped his wings much faster than ever, enough form a powerful gust of wind that slowed them drastically, enough for Blake to safely land on the edge of the tower.

Blake looked at her tired-looking Noibat, a smile forming on her face. "Screecher. Thank you. I'm so proud of you." She embraced him in a hug. Screecher smiled and hugged back. They both felt the storm slowly getting stronger and an idea formed in Blake's head. "That attack you did... Think you can do it again? More powerful, enough to stop this storm?"

Screecher looked at his mother and was about to question her, when he saw the most trusting ok in her eyes. Seeing that look, shivers ran through all bones in his body and he nodded. The cat Faunus released him as he took into the air. Like before, Screecher flapped his wing, harder than before. His flaps were stronger than before as he managed to let out a gust of wind that was big and strong enough to weaken the storm. Eventually, the gust was moving the same pace as the storm in a reverse formation. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to slow the storm. Just when the effort seemed useless...

"SNIVY!" A green storm appeared, supporting the gust of wind. Both Blake and Screecher looked down and saw Snivy down below, helping out in stopping the storm with Leaf Tornado. Accepting the assistance, Screecher kept going with his new move. Eventually, both attacks stopped the storm.

"Nice going, guys!" Blake cheered. Her Noibat followed in the cheer as the Snivy just looked accomplished with the deed.

Ruby and Weiss smiled, now having a slightly bigger chance of helping Mega Tyranitar. They turned to their said opponent.

"Now that the storm is gone, any suggestion with how we can get that collar off?" Weiss asked.

Ruby observed the thing controlling the big Rock/Dark-type Pokemon and noticed one part of the collar that seemed different from the rest. "I think I see a weak spot! If we break that, we could possibly free him!"

"Any idea how we can get his attention fully though?"

Ruby's silence proved that she had yet to come up with an idea for that, until...

"Hey ugly!" The girls, their Pokemon and Mega Tyranitar looked and saw Yang standing on top of a building, Leona and Firebird by her side.

"Yang!" her sister called.

"Just in time!" the heiress said.

"You can say that again! Now I can test out the new ammos!" Yang said. "Leona, Flame Charge! Firebird, Quick Attack!" Both Pokemon used their speed moves on Mega Tyranitar, distracting iim while Yang was activating her gauntlets. As soon as they were activated, filled with new ammos, Yang took a shot, letting a pink pulse of energy fly out of her gauntlet and hit its mark.

"What the-?! What was that bullet?!" Ruby asked.

"That would be a Moonblast," came Jackson's voice. "I don't know how, but I somehow managed to make a set of ammos that contains Gardevoir's Moonblasts. And man, am I blading glad to have started with that move because Fairy-type is one of the most effective types against Tyranitar."

Seth appeared and hit him on the head. "You idiot! Fairy-type is one of the Pokemon type that were in Tyranitar's torturous childhood!"

Jackson had a worried look on his face as he rubbed his new bump. "And that is bad because?"

"Leafe?" Leafeon tilted her head questionably.

A growl was heard and Mega Tyranitar was shown to be extremely angry as he glowed and stomped the ground. The ground glowed as well and cracks appeared all around the group. Soon enough, the ground below them erupted, inflicting damage to those nearby.

"Does this answer your question?!" the Pokemon translator demanded, as they tried to keep their balance.

"Yes! God, it terribly does!" Jackson cried out.

Fortunately for them, two blasts of flames were shot at Mega Tyranitar, ceasing the attack. At first, they assumed Yang shot them, but then remembered that Jackson said he only made one set of ammos. The group turned to the source and saw Fennekin and Chimchar behind them.

"Fen kin!"

"Cha-ar!" Both looked at the trainers and their Pokemon with determined looks.

"Looks like we have a pair of backups," Yang said.

Seth looked further back and smiled. "You mean a team of backups." The rest of them looked where he was looking and saw Oshawott, Pigpen, Cyndaquil and Chikorita helping out with the evacuation, as well as protecting JNPR from any falling debris.

"They're helping us?" Weiss questioned.

They heard Mega Tyranitar grunt and looked to see Froakie tossing some frubbles on his face, blocking his sight. It tossed more at his feet, immobilizing him. Then it tossed more on his hands, sticking them on his face.

"Froakie! Fro froakie!" the Bubble Frog Pokemon called.

They got the message and Ruby gave the order. "Crescythe! Razor Wind!" The Disaster Pokemon nodded and prepared to use her attack.

Just when she was about to fire, Mega Tyranitar fired a Dark Pulse their way. Redirecting her intended target, Crescythe used her Razor Wind on the beam instead. The crescent blades of energy only bounced off or got destroyed by the attack instead, but she wouldn't have any of that and kept firing more, slowly slowing down the hit, but not cancelling out the Dark-type move.

As Crescythe continuously fired her Razor Wind, her mind went back to her time in Remnant, how she and Ruby would face the seemingly impossible and succeed. She then thought back to their first arrival in her suppose-home world. Both she and Ruby made a promise that they would find Vanessa and wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in their way. No matter what happens, they will do what they did back in Remnant and surpass any type of dangers. The situation they're currently in was one of those dangers.

That said, Crescythe gathered as much energy as she could in her horn to release another Razor Wind. Instead, as she was gathering the energy, her horn began to glow light purple, much to everyone's shock. As Crescythe swung her head and released her attack, the purple crescent-shaped energy blade somehow cut through the Dark Pulse and hit the target; the collar's weak point. The moment the collar was destroyed, Mega Tyranitar reverted back to his normal form.

Seth took a step forward. "Tyranitar. Are you feeling okay?"

Rather than get an answer, Tyranitar got his hands and the frubbles off his face and stared at the group before him, mainly Crescythe and Ruby. Before they knew it, the Armor Pokemon jumped on the fifteen-year-old and her Pokemon and, to their shock, surprise and relief, the big guy was only happily licking and cuddling the two saviors.

Ruby tried to protect herself from the playful assault. "Whoa! Hey, wait! Stop! That tickles!"

The rest of the team just watched on with smiles on their faces.

"Well, looks like we managed to stop further destruction from happening," Jackson said.

"And Tyranitar opened up to more people," Seth added.

"I still find it hard to believe that that big Pokemon is a softie," Weiss said, pointing out to how Tyranitar was just sitting there, crushing Ruby and Crescythe in his hug.

"Okay, okay! You can stop now!" the former begged as the latter squirmed to get out of his grip.

Those present simply laughed at their unluck. Yang and Jackson fistbumped for the success of the ammos, when Yang, forgotten to deactivate her gauntlets, accidentally sent Jackson flying into a building. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Yang panicked. "Jackson! Are you okay?!"

"I'm okay!" he called. Some of the building crumbled down on top of him. "Less okay..."

* * *

Few days later, after helping the clean up and repairing the damages done to Lumoise City, as well as Jackson getting a full recovery, Team Remnant stood at the front of the mostly-repaired Pokemon laboratory. With them were Sycamore, his assistants, and Tyranitar.

"Must you really go?" the Pokemon professor asked.

"As much as we want to stay longer, we have a mission to complete. And we can't make any more delays. Not unless if they can help them get stronger," Seth reasoned, gesturing to the Huntsmen.

Sycamore smiled at the reason. "I understand. I would give you new Trainers a Starter Pokemon, but I don't know what happened to them all. Well, half of them at least. Including Nora's Tepig."

"Don't worry. We can gain new allies along the way," Pyrrha assured.

"I like Pigpen though..." her hyperactive teammate pouted.

"It can't be helped. We better go now," Jaune said. Just as they turned to leave, Ruby and Jaune each had three Pokeballs thrown to their faces and tripped on another, falling on their back or butt.

"Oww... Who threw those?" the red-cloaked girl groaned.

To their surprise, the eight Starter Pokemon from the other day, Pigpen included, stood behind them with a Pokeball in front of them. Before any of them could ask anything, each nudged or simply gave a Pokeball to each trainer.

"Call me crazy, but I think they want to come with us," Jackson said.

"Is that true?" Ren asked the Chikorita before him.

As if to answer his question, each Pokemon tapped the Pokeball, getting sucked in. Froakie to Ruby, Fennekin to Weiss, Snivy to Blake, Chimchar to Yang, Oshawott to Jaune, naturally Pigpen to Nora, Cyndaquil to Pyrrha and Chikorita to Ren. The balls twitched a couple of times and stopped with a click.

They were all happy to know they each gained a new friend. Sycamore, Seth, Jackson and the assistants looked happy for the eight teens.

' _Looks like it has to be them,_ ' Sycamore thought. ' _I have a feeling these eight kids will help unravel the mysteries of Mega Evolution. Especially, that one._ '


	11. The Great Battle and Revelation

**A/N: And now! For the next chapter! We have a big battle going on here and secrets to be revealed! Buckle up readers because it is show time! Oh, and one more thing:**

 **Poll Results:**

 **Super Mystery (reader's choice)- 6**

 **Time/Darkness/Sky (writer's choice)- 4**

 **Super Mystery (writer's choice)- 2**

 **Time/Darkness/Sky (reader's choice)- 1**

 **Red/Blue Rescue Team- 0**

 **I'll set up the Pokemon Pyrrha Becomes poll in a few days. Enough time for you readers to decide what Pokémon she will be. And yes, the list will be the same as the game. The Pokemon who is in second place will be the partner. Now to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Vivillon and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Kakuna, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azurill, Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Vivillon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

Last time, the group were in Lumoise City to visit Professor Sycamore and for Yang to have her new ammos. During their visit, Team CRDL appeared and attempted to take Sycamore's Tyranitar, unaware completely of his hatred towards humans and the consequences for trying to control him. After the matter passed, the team left Professor Sycamore's and continue on their journey to finding Vanessa.

As they were walking to the exit out of Lumoise City, Ruby couldn't help but stare at her new bracelet. Or rather, what was on it.

"It's not going anywhere, sis," Yang said.

"I know... But it's too cool! Now we can do Mega Evolution!" the young girl squealed. On her bracelet was a keystone.

Before they left, Sycamore gave each of them a keystone. For some of them, he gave an item to hold their stone and keep it on their person. Along with Ruby having a bracelet on her, Weiss now wore a pendant, Nora has a pin and Ren wore a cuff. Blake has her stone on her bow, Yang in her left Ember Celica, Jaune on his belt buckle and Pyrrha on her tiara, in which she kept the whole time in her bag, until now. In addition to that, Jackson promised them he would find and give them a Mega Stone for a Pokemon they will have.

"I still can't believe he just has enough of these stones," Jaune stated. "And how did he even get these on our accessories? Especially so tight." He tapped his stone.

"You better not try to take it off. Especially not out in public," Weiss warned.

"Me? Never."

"In public or at all?" Crescythe asked. Ah yes, Jackson also managed to make the translators for everyone. So now they know exactly what the Pokémon are saying.

"Of course I mean at all!"

"By the way Yang, since it didn't take long for Jackson to make the Moonblast bullets, I assume the process was easy?" Pyrrha changed the subject.

Both blondes flinched as the looked back to the process of making the ammunition.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"There we go," Jackson sighed, lifting the visor. "Now to put it all together. Yang, toss me one of the bullets." Yang looked at the table full of freshly-made bullets, wondering which one to take. She then tossed one random one, which Jackson caught and placed it in the capsule beneath the container.

"Okay, Quilava. Flamethrower into this container, please," Jackson asked his partner. Quilava hopped onto a table to be at level, and fired a stream of flames from his mouth into the container. Jackson activated the machine, compressing the flames, transferring it into the capsule, which was then transferred into the bullet.

"Okay, stop!" Quilava ceased his Flamethrower. Jackson took out the bullet, examining it. "It's pretty warm… And it is starting to get hotter. That can't be right." Suddenly, the bullet started to glow red, which made Jackson panic. "Oh, crap!" He rushed to the window, tossing the bullet out. The bullet flew out for a few seconds before there was an explosion, causing several pedestrians to look up in surprise.

Jackson sighed in relief, glad there was no damage to anything outside or in the lab. "What the heck happened?" Yang demanded. "I thought you said it would work!"

"I did!" Jackson answered, wondering what went wrong. He then realized something, and turned to Yang. "Which bullet did you give me?" he asked.

"Uh…" she answered, looking to the table of bullets, and pointing out one set.

"That explains it… That was made for condensing an Ice Beam. The metal wasn't designed to hold heated attacks."

"Okay, firstly, you should've told me which bullet to give to you! Secondly, why are you making Ice Beam ones?!"

"To create projectiles that freeze your foes solid," Jackson simply answered. "Sorry, I should've explained each one to you. I got too excited."

"It's okay. Although, the attacks do sound cool, if you ask me."

"Really cool," Jackson hinted the pun.

The two look at one another for a second, then grinned. "Let's start this over again, okay?" Jackson asked.

"Sure. Just tell me which is which, here," Yang replied, looking to the sets. "They all look the same to me."

"After we complete them all, I'll color each of them so you can know which is which." Jackson stated.

"Good thinking." the huntress replied.

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"Summing it up, it went okay," Jackson said.

"Yep," Yang nodded.

As the team walked along the busy streets, a large screen on the building next to them started to play something. The team looked up and saw a trailer for a movie that was coming out soon. It featured a beautiful actress with short black hair and blue eyes, and was the main attraction of the trailer.

"Will you look at that. Looks like Diantha's the lead in another movie," Jackson said.

"Diantha?" Ruby questioned.

"Wait, didn't Vanessa say something about her before?" Weiss recalled. "That she was an actress and a champion of sorts?"

"She was so enthusiastic about her that she passed out from excitement," Ren noted.

"Well, that's too be expected," Seth understood. "Diantha is famous all over Kalos for not only being the Champion of this region, but also a world-renowned actress. Practically all the movies she has been a part of have been box-office successes."

"Yeah, but I'm more interested in her skills as a Pokémon trainer," Jackson said. "Her ace is her Gardevoir, and she has mastered the ability to Mega Evolve her. The bond those two share, plus the strength they deliver, is unbelievable."

"Sound to me like you've seen her in a battle before," Yang noticed.

"Oh, yeah. I've seen her battle alright. In fact, I've seen a couple Champions in other regions, and fought one of them to a full battle."

"You have?!" Nora asked. "Who? Which one?!"

"It was in the Johto Region. The Champion there is named Lance, and he is a dragon master. I managed to defeat the Elite Four, and take him on. I almost won, too. But his Dragonite was just too strong."

"Dragonite?" Blake asked as Ruby pulled out her Pokédex and tapped in the name.

" _Dragonite. The Dragon Pokémon. Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land_."

"The Champions are so strong, they are said to even be as powerful as legendary Pokémon," Seth informed. "If you are able to overcome them, then there's no telling what kind of limit you can reach."

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "I really want to fight one, right now!"

"Well, fat chance on that," Jackson said. "Diantha's the only Champion here, and she has to practically go all over Kalos with events and movies and stuff. It's unlikely we would just bump into her like that."

It was as if Jackson's words magically pulled life's reverse psychology on them. "Is that so?" said a voice from behind. The team turned around and saw a woman dressed in black attire, complete with a broad-rimmed hat with a white ribbon, and sunglasses. "You might be surprised at how events occur in the most unlikely fashions," the woman stated, lowering her glasses to reveal a face they saw on the screen.

"Diantha?!" Jackson gasped, as shocked as everyone else.

"No way!" Seth exclaimed.

"It's really her! In the flesh!" Jaune stated.

"Shh!" she hushed them. "I can't let the public know it's me."

"Oh, sorry!"

Leafeon bounded to Diantha, greeting her as well. "Why, hello, Leafeon." she replied, patting her head. "I see you are just as friendly as I remembered. And Jackson…" she looked up at Leafeon's trainer. "I can see you are still the same as ever, too."

"Right back at you." Jackson responded, "But, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

"I just left my favorite café." she answered, "Whenever I return to Lumiose City, I always go there for their delicious coffee and sweets."

"Oh, yeah. You do have a thing for finding the famous sweets of each town you visit."

"It's an honor to meet you, ma'am," Seth greeted. "My name is Seth."

"And I'm Ruby Rose!" the red-hood huntress greeted hurriedly, barging in front of Seth. "It's so amazing! Are you really the Champion of Kalos?!"

"In title, yes," Diantha answered. "Although, there is one person who is the true Champion."

"True Champion?" the natural Pokemon Translator questioned.

"Oh, I remember. I think Vanessa told us her brother, Nic, was the Champion, but he turned it down," Blake recalled.

"Oh, yeah. She did say that." Pyrrha recalled.

"You know Nic's younger sister?" Diantha asked, surprised.

"We do! But…" Ruby started, but she looked down, sort of sad.

"Someone snatched her up, and took her away." Weiss followed up, getting a shocked look from Diantha. "We're trying to search for her, while becoming stronger with our Pokémon."

"Seth and I have joined along in order to help search for her," Jackson added. "If you have any clues about her whereabouts, please let us know."

Diantha closed her eyes, remembering her encounter with Vanessa, along with her brother and all those other people with them. "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you any info, but unfortunately…"

The team looked sorrowfully at one another, then Ruby smiled as she stated, "Well, I know she's still okay. We'll just have to keep moving and get stronger!" Her determination restored the teams positive attitudes.

"Say, Diantha, I was wondering," Jackson started. "Perhaps you can teach these eight trainers on how to fight powerful opponents, such as you. I'm sure the experience could benefit them."

"But you are as strong as me, Jackson," Diantha corrected. "After all, you had beaten me and my Gardevoir before."

"WHAAAT?!" gasped the team, looking to Jackson incredulously.

"Okay, firstly, that was a tie," Jackson began. "Both Gardevoir and Scizor knocked each other out, so that was a draw. Secondly, didn't I say that was suppose to be a secret battle between you and I?"

"Oh, I forgot. I'm sorry." Diantha apologized.

"You fought the Champion?!" Yang asked in surprise.

"And you tied with her strongest Pokémon?!" Seth followed. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"It wasn't an official battle. Plus, I was just curious about her strength, and what it was like to face a Mega Evolution with my Mega Evolution. I didn't want to be the Champion of Kalos. I want to beat Lance and become the Champion of Johto."

"And what about the present I gave you that day?" Diantha asked. "Does she have it?"

"Sure." Jackson pulled out Gardevoir's Pokéball. "The Gardevoirite was given to her, and it works incredibly well."

"She was the one who gave you the Mega Stone for Gardevoir?" Seth asked, surprised. Jackson nodded in response.

"But back to my request before. Can you…?"

"Of course. I would like to give these trainers some experience," Diantha answered. "But we can't do it out in the open, like this."

"She's right," Seth agreed. "I know of a battlefield in the city that's rarely visited. We can go there."

"Lead the way." Seth led the team into the city, going to the battlefield he spoke of.

As they arrived to the battle field, they saw that there was no one around to see the heroes battle the Champion of Kalos.

"Okay, so how shall we do this?" Blake asked.

"Let's see…" Diantha, looking at the eight individuals. "How would you like to set them for me, Jackson? You know their strength."

"Good point," Jackson answered. "How about this? Team JNPR, you're up first. We'll have all four of you face against her, in a four on one battle."

The Remnant Team looked surprised at this.

"When you say that, you mean like how Vanessa used four Pokémon against the four teachers's Pokémon, right?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope. I mean every trainer uses one Pokémon, even Diantha," he answered.

"Isn't that a little... I don't know…extreme?" Jaune asked.

"Trust me, you'll understand why he's setting it up like this," Seth told him.

Although unsure if they should do it like this, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren all stepped up to one side of the field, while Diantha went to the other side. Seth set himself up as the referee, while Jackson and Team RWBY stood in the sidelines.

"Come out, my friend," she said, pulling out a Pokéball. "Gardevoir!" Her Pokémon appeared, exactly like Jackson's Gardevoir, only this one had a pendant around her neck, with a familiar jewel attached.

"I'm ready, Dia," the team heard her say.

"I love these translators even more~" Ruby said.

Weiss noticed the pendant around Gardevoir's neck. "That pendant."

"Yep. That's her Mega Stone," Jackson answered her unsaid question.

Ruby pulled out her new Pokedéx, and pointed it to Gardevoir. " _Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokémon. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life_."

Team JNPR then called out their first Pokémon: Excalibur, Eve, Pitfall, and Sirius.

"Okay, if all trainers are ready to go, then let's begin the match!" Seth called, raising his hand to signal the start of the battle.

"Let's not hesitate!" Pyrrha told the team. "We have to give it all we got! Eve, Dig!"

"Okay!" Eve dove into the ground quickly.

"Excalibur, Swords Dance!"

"Sirius, Hone Claws!" Jaune and Ren's Pokémon powered themselves up with their moves.

"I'm going all out! Pitfall, use Rock Slide!"

"You mean we!" Pitfall corrected as he flew into the air. He spread his legs out, summoning multiple rings, formed above Gardevoir. Boulders fell through, tumbling downward.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic," Diantha ordered.

"Right." Gardevoir unleashed psychic energies that halted the falling boulders in place.

"No fair!" Nora cried.

"Now send them back!" Diantha followed up, and Gardevoir sent them flying…straight at Sirius and Excalibur!

"Excalibur, Fury Cutter!" Jaune shouted quickly.

"Yes, milord!" Excalibur quickly unsheathed his two blades, and started slashing the rocks coming at them, protecting both he and Sirius.

"Sirius, leap onto those rocks!" Ren ordered.

"Got it!" Sirius began climbing up the falling rocks, moving higher and higher into the sky.

"Dive into an Aerial Ace!" Ren followed, and Sirius glided down at Gardevoir, encased in a stream of white energy.

"Take this!" he shouted.

Gardevoir and Diantha simply made eye contact with each other and nodded. THhe former dodged just as Eve popped out to attack it from below.

"Eve, watch out!" Pyrrha called out, but too late. Eve got struck by Sirius's attack instead.  
"Eve!" Pyrrha shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Ren apologized.

"How dare you trick my friends into attacking one another!" Nora growled. "Pitfall, use Dragonbreath!"

"You'll pay for that!" Pitfall agreed as he unleashed a blue, flaming stream of energy from his mouth, which struck Gardevoir, but did nothing.

"Nora, Dragon-type moves won't work on Fairy-types. How can you forget that?" Jaune asked his feisty ally.

"You as well, Pitfall!" Excalibur added.

"Ooh, this stinks!" Nora growled, stomping her feet in frustration.

"Stupid type advantage!" the Vibrava agreed

"This battle isn't looking good," Ruby muttered.

"No kidding. The team is completely uncoordinated," Jackson followed.

"Come on, you guys!" Weiss shouted. "You have to pull yourselves together!"

Jaune heard her words, and decided to take the lead. "Pyrrha, Ren, Nora. We have to work together if we're able to even try to hit Gardevoir," he told his comrades. He turned to the Pokemon. "That means you guys too."

"Okay," Pyrrha answered, glad to see him level-headed at the moment.

"You give out the orders," Ren stated.

"I want to finish her off!" Nora declared.

"No! Just do as I tell you to do!" her leader ordered. Nora grumbled at the shut down.

Their Pokémon were starting to regain themselves, while Diantha waited for them to get together. "If you are done, let me attack," she told them. "Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!"

"Be prepared!" Gardevoir unleashed a dark purple ball of shadowy energy at her opponents.

"Pyrrha, intercept!" Jaune ordered.

"Right. Eve!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Got it!" Eve dove in and took the hit, but it did no damage.

"Ghost-type moves have no affect on Normal-types," Jackson noted. "Clever thinking."

"Gardevoir, use Thunderbolt!" Diantha ordered. Gardevoir became encased in electricity, and shot a thunderbolt at the helpless Eve.

"Nora, protect Eve!"

"Oh, right!" she realized. "Pitfall, go!"

"My turn!" Pitfall flew in front of Eve, and took the attack, and felt nothing.

"Haha! Pitfall is immune to your puny electricity!" Pitfall blew a raspberry at the champion and her Pokémon.

"My. How rude," Gardevoir said.

"Okay, time to take the offense," Jaunne told them. "Ren, Pyrrha, go!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Aerial Ace!"

Both Eve and Sirius raced at Gardevoir at high speed.

"And to ensure you don't go anywhere, Sand Tomb!" Nora shouted.

"My thoughts exactly!" Pitfall agreed as his eyes glowed light blue. Sand erupted around Gardevoir's feet, trapping her in place. This slightly startled Gardevoir for a second, giving Eve and Sirius the chance to come in and slammed her with their team attack.

"Excalibur, Night Slash!" Jaune ordered.

"Right, my king!" Excalibur dove in, unsheathing his blades as they unleashed a purple aura.

With Gardevoir stuck in the Sand Tomb, she couldn't avoid the attack. But this didn't mean that she and her trainer were panicking. If anything, they were calm.

"Use Shadow Ball," Diantha simply ordered.

"It's been fun..." Gardevoir spoke as she produced another dark ball of energy in her hand, shooting it at point-blank range as Excalibur came close.

"Excalibur!" shouted Jaune, as he saw the explosion. Following it was the Doublade flying backwards, then falling to the ground at his trainer's feet, defeated.

His teammates and their Pokemon were stunned at the one-hit KO he was delivered.

"M-Mr. Excalibur...?" Eve called.

"No way..." Sirius gasped.

"Is that for real?!" Pitfall shouted.

"... But you still have a long way to go," the Embrace Pokemon finished her sentence.

"Checkmate," Diantha and Gardevoir said in unison.

"Oh crap," Jackson muttered.

"Gardevoir, Moonblast!" Gardevoir gathered up energy from the moon itself, forming it into a pink orb of energy, and firing it at the heroes.

"Eve, Swift!" Pyrrha shouted.

"O-Okay!" Eve shot out several stars at the oncoming orb. Unfortunately, they merely bounced off from the sheer power it had. The attack struck all three Pokémon at once, and they cried out in pain as they were sent flying to their trainers. They fell to the ground, all of them defeated.

"Eve!"

"No, Sirius!"

"Pitfall, get up!"

"Team JNPR's Pokémon are unable to battle!" Seth declared. "Gardevoir is the winner! The victor of this match is Diantha!" Gardevoir was free of the Sand Tomb, and Diantha smiled and nodded, expecting the outcome.

While Team JNPR were nursing their Pokémon, Team RWBY was stunned.

"She took them all out… just like that!?" Yang gasped.

"So this is the power a Champion wields," Blake followed.

"Quite frightening," Crescythe said.

"Those guys didn't even stand a chance," Weiss stated. "How in the world can we do any better?!"

Ruby stood up, getting the other's attention. "We can't give up, just like that!" she told them. "Remember who we are. We're team RWBY! Whatever enemy comes our way, we go at them at full strength! Let's show Diantha what we can do!"

Yang nodded firmly in agreement, inspired by her sister's words. Blake was equally as inspired. Weiss was a bit hesitant, but she nodded, just the same.

"Well said, Ruby," Jackson stated, getting her attention. "You really are a strong leader in this group. As such, I think a leader needs a power to go beyond your limits." He pulled out what looked like a silver collar, with a gem hanging from it, which had a white and denim blue helix symbol.

"Jackson, is that a…?" the 15-year-old started.

"I fixed it up at Clemont's lab while working on the rest of Yang's ammunition," Jackson cut her off. "The gem is an Absolite. Use it well."

Ruby took the collar, shocked at Jackson's present to her. "Jackson, I don't know what to say… This is so cool! Crescythe can Mega Evolve with this!" The Absol smiled at her words.

"True, but don't forget to add a catchphrase when mega evolving. It adds a little spice to it. And also don't forget this; your power of Mega evolution comes from your bond with Crescythe. Connect with her, and Mega Evolution will be at your command."

Ruby nodded in confirmation, already thinking about what she should say during the Mega Evolution process. She placed the collar around Crescythe's neck. The Absolite glimmered as it dangled on its new owner.

The Disaster Pokemon tapped her new accessory. "This is nice."

"Come on, team RWBY," Ruby told her team.

"Let's go," Crescythe followed. With that, the two, Yang, Blake, and Weiss went to replace team JNPR, ready for action.

The four ladies and Crescythe stepped onto the field. Team JNPR stood along the sidelines with Jackson and Seth. The Absol immediately got onto the field, while the remaining Huntresses called out Aqua, Screecher and Leona. Diantha and Gardevoir were ready to go as well, having a lot of energy to spare even after the last battle.

"Ruby, can you tell us what Gardevoir's weaknesses are?" Blake asked.

"Well, if she's a Psychic and Fairy-type, then her weaknesses should be…Poison, Steel, and Ghost, I think," Ruby answered.

"A+ for Ruby Rose," Seth muttered.

"Gee, that's pretty helpful," Weiss stated. "Only one problem: We can't use those kinds of moves!"

"Well then, we'll just have to use what we have to beat her!" Yang stated.

"Oh, and Weiss, don't use Water Sport," Ruby told her partner. "That'll weaken Leona's Fire-type moves."

"Uh, yeah. I knew that," the heiress said, hiding the fact that she completely forgot about the type advantage on their side.

"Okay, the battle between team RWBY and Diantha will now begin!" Seth called out. "Same rules apply; the battle will be decided if one or both sides are unable to continue. Begin the match!" He raised his hand, signaling the start of the battle.

"Blake, let's give her an earful!" Yang called out.

Blake understood what she meant. "Use Screech!"

"Noble Roar!"

"Yes, mama!/Got it Yang!" Screecher and Leona unleashed both of their attacks, which struck Gardevoir, who was stunned and unable to resist the sound attacks.

"Crescythe, Quick Attack!" Ruby shouted.

"You, too, Aqua!" Weiss followed.

The two Pokémon came in at high speeds, dashing at Gardevoir.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Diantha called out. Through the sound attacks, Gardevoir heard and unleashed an electrical burst that sent lightning flying about, canceling Leona and Screecher's attacks, and keeping the other two at bay.

"Leona, Work Up continuously!" Yang shouted.

"I hear ya!" Leona began glowing a red aura, making it grow bigger and bigger.

"Blake, mind protecting her?" Yang requested.

She nodded, then called out, "Screecher, use Gust!"

"Okay, mama!" Screecher unleashed a gust of wind from his flapping wings.

Weiss had a plan to this. "Aqua, use Bubblebeam!" she shouted, and Aqua unleashed a torrent of bubbles that rode along the winds of the Gust attack, aimed at Gardevoir.

"Use Psychic!" Diantha ordered. Gardevoir used her psychic powers to halt the Bubblebeam in its place, while enduring the gust Screecher was unleashing.

"Crescythe, use Dark Pulse!" Ruby called out, and Crescythe unleashed a stream of black rings that struck the defenseless Gardevoir. Her Psychic attack faltered, and the Bubblebeam continued its path, hitting her square on.

"That's showing her!" Nora cheered.

"Yeah! Keep it going!" Pitfall followed.

"Their teamwork is incredible!" Jaunne stated.

"I agree, milord," Excalibur nodded.

"We may be good at teamwork as Hunters and Huntresses, but as trainers, we still have a lot to learn," Ren noted. Sirius nodded in agreement to that.

"That's true. But Ruby and her team seem to have it down, pretty easily," Pyrrha noticed.

"It's like they were made for this kind of experience," Eve stated.

"Leona, you ready to go?" Yang asked her Lion Cub Pokémon.

"You can bet all the lien in your pocket I am!" Leona replied, as she was glowing strongly and full of energy.

Yang smirked at the reply. "Okay, use Flame Charge!" Leona charged in, covered in flames, which became stronger thanks to the continual Work Ups.

"Block her with Moonblast!" Diantha called out.

"Right!" Gardevoir gathered the moon's energy and fired a pink orb at the oncoming Leona.

"Cut it with Psycho Cut!" Ruby called out.

"Nice thinking!" Crescythe agreed as she unleashed a purple crescent-shaped energy from her horn.

The attack sliced the Moonblast and caused an explosion. Leona continued on her path, using the explosion as a smokescreen, and striking Gardevoir head on. Her reaction showed that the attack really did something to her, unlike Eve and Sirius's team attack. Leona bounded back to Aqua and Crescythe's side as Screecher flapped above them.

Gardevoir shook off the pain, looking at Diantha. "These guys are good," she said in her Pokemon words.

"Indeed. These trainers are a lot more difficult to handle than the others," Diantha agreed, as if understanding Gardevoir's words. "Perhaps it is time to show them our full strength." Gardevoir nodded in response, and closed her eyes.

"Here it comes!" Jackson warned.

"Be prepared!" Seth followed.

Diantha held her Keystone pendant as it shined. Gardevoir's Mega Stone reacted, and streams of energy came from both stones, connecting with each other. "Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!" Diantha shouted, and Gardevoir transformed before their eyes, just like how it happened to Jackson's Gardevoir. A moment later, Mega Gardevoir appeared, full of energy to fight.

"Here we go, girls!" Ruby called out, feeling the power coming off of Mega Gardevoir, as the rest of the team did.

"Be prepared for the worse!" Crescythe warned, also feeling the power.

"Leona, use Ember!" Yang shouted.

"Use Gust, Screecher!" Blake called out.

The two Pokemon nodded as Leona unleashed a stream of ember which, thanks to Work Up, became a torrent of flames. Screecher's Gust attack added to the Ember attack, causing a large amount of flames to head at Mega Gardevoir.

"Use Psychic," Diantha called out.

"Yes." Mega Gardevoir unleashed incredible psychic energy that gathered the torrent of flames, causing it to spin around her, but not touch her.

"She stopped our attacks just that easily!" Yang gasped as she, Ruby and Blake looked shocked.

Weiss, on the other hand, was enchanted by just how the flames gathered around her was not only powerful, but beautiful, as well. ' _It looks like a performance move,_ ' she thought to herself.

"Send the attack right back," Diantha told Mega Gardevoir, who did as she was told, and sent the attack straight back. The four Pokémon looked shocked at the oncoming flames coming back at them.

"Sorry, Yang.," the heiress of the team apologized. "Aqua, Water Sport!"

"No choice!" Aqua agreed. She sprayed water all over them, which caused the fire attack to hit them, but not do as much damage as it would've done.

"Thanks for the save, Weiss," Ruby thanked her. "Okay, Crescythe, use Double Team!" Crescythe bounded forward, creating multiple clones of herself at the same time to confuse Mega Gardevoir. "Use Psycho Cut, once more!" All the Crescythes unleashed purple crescent waves of energy at their target.

"Intercept them all with Shadow Ball!" Diantha shouted, and Gardevoir unleashed a multitude of dark orbs that struck all of the Psycho Cuts at once.

"So powerful!" Jaune gasped.

"Not one got to her!" Ren noticed.

"Checkmate," Diantha declared, and the team got a sense of deja vu. "Gardevoir, Thunderbolt all of them!"

"Well, at least you were stronger hhan the last group," Gardevoir said as her mega-enhanced power caused a huge wave of thunderbolts to rain down into the field, destroying all of Crescythe's clones, and striking Aqua, Screecher and Leona, shocking them heavily.

"No!" Blake shouted.

"Leona, hang on!" Yang shouted.

"Aqua!" Weiss called out.

All three Pokémon fell to the floor, all unable to continue.

"Looks like it's over," Diantha stated, brushing the side of her hair.

"Indeed," Mega Gardevoir agreed.

"Not quite!" Ruby and Crescythe shouted.

The champion and her pokemon saw, to her amazement, that the Absol was just fine.

"How did she avoid that?!" Nora gasped.

"I saw it," Jackson stated. "She used Quick Attack to narrowly avoid the lightning bolts. Clever thinking for those two girls."

"Yeah. But now, those two are on their own against Diantha," Seth pointed out.

Ruby looked to her team picking up and tending to their Pokémon. She then glared at Diantha, her fists clenched. "I won't let everything we did be in vain." she muttered. "Crescythe and I will win for all of our team's sake. Isn't that right, partner?!"

"Exactly right!" Crescythe roared in response.

Ruby looked at her Mega Bracelet, reminding herself of what Jackson told her before the battle started. ' _It's all about connecting myself with Crescythe,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _She and I have been through a lot, so far. We have worked together, and bonded throughout our time together. Now, let's put it to the test!_ ' She raised her arm, and tapped the Mega Bracelet. ' _I even have an idea of what to say now…_ ' Her Keystone activated from her spirit.

"Cut through, and accelerate to the next level!" she chanted. "Crescythe, Mega Evolve!" Crescythe's Mega Stone reacted to the Keystone as Crescythe focused on her connection with Ruby. The energy of the two stones connected, and the Disaster Pokémon glowed brightly as she transformed before everyone's eyes. Everyone, even Diantha, was surprised as they watched this transformation.

When the light died down, Crescythe's size didn't change, but she gained longer fur, particularly the part on her back that looked like wings. The claws were slightly longer, and the sickle horn was broader, with a smaller horn on the other side of her head, and her tail became more saw-like. The oval on her forehead became more triangular.

"I feel it... I feel the power!" She roared to the skies above.

Team Remnant, Jackson and Seth were just in awe of what had happened, while Ruby was so focused in the battle, she was barely admiring Crescythe's transformation.

"Alright!" Jackson cheered. "Ruby was able to have Crescythe become a Mega Absol!"

"Ruby…" Weiss amazed.

"That's my little sister!" Yang shouted with glee.

"Go for it, you two!" Leona added, also with glee.

"It seems this battle has taken an interesting turn," Diantha told her Mega Gardevoir.

"Yes, hasn't it," she agreed.

"Let's put their bond to the test. Use Shadow Ball!" Gardevoir unleashed five Shadow Balls at Crescythe.

"Psycho Cut on all of them!" Ruby declared.

Her partner gathered energy in her big horn, making it bigger. She unleashed the same amount of crescent-shaped energy shot from her horn, bigger than normal. Each energy blade sliced through the Shadow Balls and hit Mega Gardevoir simultaneously.

"Talk about an enhanced attack!" Pyrrha cried out in amazement.

"Now, Double Team, and Quick Attack!" Ruby ordered, and Crescythe raced in at much higher speed than before, fast enough to create a shockwave from her spot. She then summoned clones that started scattering about, confusing Mega Gardevoir as they surround her at a really fast pace. She couldn't predict the movement and was hit by the Quick Attack. The Mega Psychic/Fairy-type kept getting hit from the real Crescythe throughout the attack, unable to see the attack coming.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic on the field!" Diantha ordered.

"That is enough!" Gardevoir focused herself, and unleashed her psychic energy onto the very battleground around her, causing the ground to erupt and destroy the clones in the process, revealing the real Mega Absol airborne due to the force of Psychic attack.

"She used an attack Crescythe is immune to, and improvised on it!" Seth gasped, not seeing this coming.

"Use Moonblast!" Diantha shouted.

"Dark Pulse!" Ruby retaliated.

Both Mega Pokémon unleashed their attacks at one another, causing a struggling competition to overwhelm the other's attack. Crescythe continued firing the attack from his mouth, while Mega Gardevoir was trying to push through the attack with her Moonblast. Finally, Mega Gardevoir unleashed her full power, which pushed all the dark rings out of the way. The attack hit Crescythe in the ai, and caused an explosion.

"Crescythe!" Ruby called out, unable to see her partner in the explosion. Seconds later, she came falling out, flipping about, and landing on her feet. Ruby sighed in relief, but then noticed something was wrong. Through her connection with her trusted partner, she realized something. It didn't dawn upon the rest of the Remnant team for a few seconds until Crescythe closed her eyes and toppled over, unable to continue. In a flash of light, Crescythe reverted back to normal.

"All of Team RWBY's Pokémon is unable to battle!" Seth called out. "Gardevoir is the winner! The winner of this match is Diantha!"

Diantha sighed in relief, actually not feeling so confident as to say 'checkmate' after that last attack. Gardevoir reverted back to normal, injured from the battle, but still able to stand. She turned to her trainer as she walked up and patted her shoulder. "You did a fine job, Gardevoir," she told her, getting a smile from her Pokémon in response.

The two turned to see Ruby rush to her partner's side. "Crescythe, are you okay?!" she asked.

The Absol opened her eyes and looked at Ruby. "I am okay," she assured.

Ruby smiled at her. "She was just too strong for any of us, huh?" she stated. "But it was pretty awesome."

"You can say that again." Crescythe struggled back on her feet.

Diantha and Gardevoir walked over to the two. "Ruby, was it?" the former asked.

"Uh... Yeah. That's me," the girl answered.

"I must say, you and your friends put up a good battle. Maybe one day, you will be as strong as Nic and find Vanessa." Ruby blushed and mumbled at the compliment. "Which speaking of, I will help." Everyone looked at her confused. "I'll help you search for Nic's sister. I'll be going around a lot, so I might hear something about her whereabouts."

Everyone smiled happily at her words.

"Thanks! We appreciate the help!" Jaune said.

Just then, a helicopter appeared above them. "Diantha! This is where you've been!?" called a girl.

"Who is that?" Ren asked.

"That would be my assistant," Diantha answered as she returned her Gardevoir. A ladder was dropped down to her. "Well, as much as I want to stay a little longer, a movie isn't going to make itself. I'll see you around. And Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"You and Crescythe keep training hard. I look forward to the next time we battle." With that, she took her leave.

Once she was out of sight, Ruby was jumping in joy, literally, as though she had a sugar rush. "YAHOO! Now I know EXACTLY how Vanessa and Zetta felt the whole time! That battle was a blast! Especially the Mega battle! Oh my god, you looked so awesome, Crescythe~!" Ruby hugged her Pokemon as she said that, following it up with kisses on the head.

"You are kind of scaring me right now," she admitted.

"And here we were, thinking she didn't notice any of that," Weiss sighed.

"Well, she was focused on the battle. And we should know how Ruby gets when it comes to fighting. Pokemon or Grimm," Blake stated.

"So true. So true," Yang nodded.

"Now that is what I call a split personality," Jackson stated.

Seth looked up and noticed how late it got. "We can't travel now. Not at this time. Let's stay for the night," he suggested. Everyone agreed on the idea.

* * *

The group stayed in a luxurious hotel. The owner knew Seth and was thankful of his help with some Pokemon problems. Back then he promised anytime he comes to visit, he and his friends would have the best suite the hotel had to offer, on the house. With free room services for the group too. To say the Remnant team and Jackson were happy was an understatement, especially to the girls.

The girls were in the girls' bathhouse, enjoying some nice relaxation. In the meantime, the guys were in the guy's bedroom, playing some games. As they were relaxing their own way, the team left their Pokemon in a spa just for them.

As Blake walked along the corridor, done with her bath, she saw Jackson coming out of his room, turning to see her with the towel over her head.

"Evening, Blake," he greeted.

"Oh, hey Jackson," she answered.

"What's with the towel over your head? You come out of the shower?"

"Yes. I was just heading to my room, is all."

"Well, why don't you put it around your shoulders like a normal person? Or is there something on your head you don't want to show?"

Blake looked to one side, nervous. She hadn't told Seth or Jackson about her being a faunus, or even showing the two her characteristics of being one.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine," Jackson stated. "I can just be on my way." Jackson walked passed her as she pondered. She knew she had to tell them eventually, so why not now? They were alone in the hallway.

Jackson was about a few feet away before she turned and said, "Wait a moment." Jackson stopped and turned to her. She looked down, trying to control her nerves. "I should probably tell you something about me. I was gonna tell you and Seth at some point, but I was afraid you might freak out if you did."

"Okay. Then unsheathe it. What's your little secret?" Jackson asked, folding his arms. Blake hesitated at first, then she unveiled the top of her head, revealing her cat ears to Jackson. He wasn't sure what he was looking at, at first. Then, when he finally did, he looked slightly surprised.

"Are those…?" the inventor began.

"Cat ears," the faunus answered his unfinished question. "I'm not human. I'm a faunus. People with animal-like attributes."

"Interesting…" Jackson rubbed his thumb underneath his chin. "You know, I always wondered why your eyes made me think of a cat. Guess that explains it all. Does that mean you have strong senses like one? You know, like sound and eyesight?"

"Yeah, I guess," Blake nervously answered.

"That's pretty cool. That probably comes in handy in situations." The inventor grinned at the faunus, whom looked surprised Jackson was taking this so lightly.

"Doesn't this bother you at all?" she asked.

"No. Why should it?" Jackson asked back. "I know you well enough, Blake. You seem fine to me, no matter what your outward appearance is. Though I have to say, those ears are pretty cute on you without the bow." Blake blushed a bit at Jackson's last sentence. "So are faunus common in your world?"

"We are, but we are also discriminated by humans. We were treated pretty badly because of who we are. Treated like animals. I was part of an organization who tried creating equality through peaceful manners called the White Fang. However, when a new leader came into play, he changed the White Fang completely, making us become respected in fear by causing all kinds of crime. I left shortly after the new leader came, and became a Huntress, instead."

"Well, that explains the bow." Jackson leaned against a wall. "What about your friends and teammates? Do they know about your secret?"

"They do. Weiss did have trouble at first, considering her family was at war with the White Fang for some time, but she later on accepted me since I am no longer part of such crimes."

"That must've took some talking to. Weiss is good at performing, but I get the feeling it takes a lot to convince her of some things. Pretty stubborn, that girl."

"She is, at times." Blake chuckled. The two quietly giggled at this.

"You know, I feel bad for how your race is being treated so badly," Jackson stated. "And I believe violence is never the answer. It's only a matter of defense against those who are truly evil. Don't you agree, Blake?" Blake nodded in response. "As for your race, well…let's just say I've seen all kinds of people out there. Heck, some of my friends are even more animal than you." Blake looked at him, wondering if he was talking about his Pokémon. "The point is that I don't care about what we look on the outside. Do you know how Seth and I discriminate people?"

"How?" she asked. Jackson pointed his finger an inch from the left side of Blake's chest, indicating her heart.

"That's where," he answered. "You see people for who they are internally, not externally. You do that, and maybe people would treat faunus equally. Although, there are so many people who are blinded by what they see on the outside, and won't listen to reason. When that happens, you just have to show them who you truly are, without making them fear you. And once you form that connection, you'll definitely find peace in one another."

Blake was just taken aback at Jackson's speech. When she was little, that was similar to what she felt. She didn't wanted to be treated poorly for what she looked like. She wanted to be treated like every other human being. She wanted equality, and not tyranny, which seems to be what Adam has made the White Fang. But Jackson, he didn't care whether she was a faunus. It was just like with Vanessa, and all of her friends. She was treated as an equal and an ally to them.

Blake rubbed her eye to removed the tear that was about to produce, looking at Jackson with a smile. "Thanks. I'm glad to have you help us."

"No problem!" Jackson answered. "Now, you'd better get to bed. Tomorrow, you should tell Seth this. He may seem calm a lot, but he does get curious if he feels something is held back from him."

"I will." Blake answered.

"Oh, one more thing." Blake stopped and turned to him. "Do you have retracting nails?" She answered by raising her bare hand, revealing normal nails. "Gotcha."

"Any more questions tonight, and I'll have Screecher give you an earful. Either that or have you around Spear."

"Right. Sorry. Goodnight!" Jackson told her, and the two parted ways, now closer as a team than they were before.

As Blake turned a corner, she stopped and saw Seth walking in the opposite direction.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was picking up my Pokemon. As expected, the spa treatment was just what they needed," he answered.

"I see. I should pick up my Pokemon too then." She began to walk pass them.

"By the way, nice Poke-ears." Blake froze at his words, mentally cursing herself forgetting to hide her cat ears. "Didn't know you were that kind of person."

She thought back to what Jackson said about Seth's curiosity and decided to just tell the truth now. "Seth. There's something you should know." Seth turned to her, telling her she had his full attention. "Remember back at Michael and Joanne's place? When we were talking about faunus?"

"People with animal parts? Yeah."

"Well... I'm a faunus." Blake gave her ears a little twitch to prove her point.

Silence fell upon the two at the reveal.

"... I know," Seth spoke. Blake looked at him confused. "Back then, I had a hunch. When you guys were talking about the faunus, you were more emotional about it than anyone else. And you don't seem like an emotional person. And I may have noticed your bow twitching once a while. I didn't say anything because... Well, it's your secret. Whether you want to people to find out or not about who you really are is your choice. But let me tell you this Blake; I could care less if you were... One of those Grimms you also spoke of. To me, you're my friend. And nothing is going to change that. Except in here, that is." Seth pointed at her heart.

Blake looked at him in shock. He knew the whole time who she really was, yet he didn't say anything about it and, like Jackson, he didn't care that much about it. He still saw her for who she really is.

"And since I know of your little secret... It would be fair if I show you my own." Seth pointed at the towel, much to Blake's confusion. Her confusion was lifted as she felt the towel off her shoulders and on her head. "I'm not an ordinary trainer, Blake; I'm a psychic. And no, I do not predict your future; I am not that kind of psychic."

The cat faunus was practically speechless at the revelation. "H-... How?"

Seth leaned against a wall and sat on the floor, patting the spot next to him to tell Blake to do the same. She sat next to him.

"Where to begin? Back in my childhood, I used to live in a nice neighborhood, like Vaniville Town. But then, an evil organization group came and attacked my home. The adults and elders were killed, but they took the kids. Turns out, they were using us as experiments to create supersoldiers with Pokemon abilities, fusing each of us with different Pokemon. I was one of the unlucky ones."

"Don't you mean 'lucky'?" Blake asked.

"No, I mean unlucky. After the fusion was a success, we went through hell. They had trained us non-stop, they barely feed us, and worse of all... They set us in a battle against other Pokemon or each other." Blake gasped in shock at the detail. "Unlike you faunus, we don't have Pokemon parts, so we don't know what Pokemon we were fused with. And unlike Pokemon, we don't learn new moves as we get stronger."

"How did you escape?"

"We rebelled, a mistake on the organization's part. They never thought we would try and fight against them, after being in their control for so long. We destroyed anything that signifies the organization's existence, even... Even killed some people. The one thing we weren't proud of." Blake stayed silent at the dark secret. "You and your friends think the White Fang is bad. But my rebellion group was worse."

"'Y-'... 'Your'?"

"I was the leader." The girl didn't know how much more shock she can get. "After we got our freedom back, we went our separate ways and never saw each other again. We made a vow to never use our abilities to harm another person, unless it is absolutely necessary."

Blake was plain speechless. To think one of the calm members in their group had such a dark past, it was unexpected.

"Does Jackson know?" she asked.

"Yeah. He knew. I'm thinking of telling everyone else soon, when the time is right. Think you can hold my secret until then?" he requested.

"Of course."

"Thanks. Well, better get going. Night, Blake." Seth got up and left.

"Night, Seth." Blake sat there, taking in what was shared to her. ' _To think, even someone like Seth would have such a dark past,_ ' she thought. ' _At least he's away from them now._ '


	12. Food, Gulpin, Swalot

**A/N: Welcome to another Huntsmen in Kalos chapter! It might not be too good, but as usual, I try my best.**

 **Now, for the new poll, the Pokemon Pyrrha Poll, here is what I got so far:**

 **Pikachu/Chikorita/Cyndaquil/Chimchar/Riolu/Fennekin- 2**

 **Charmander/Treecko/Torchic/Snivy- 1**

 **Bulbasaur/Squirtle/Totodile/Mudkip/Turtwig/Piplup/Tepig/Oshawott/Chespin/Froakie- 0**

 **Now to the chapter. Enjoy, my fellow readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Vivillon and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Kakuna, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azurill, Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Vivillon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

It was a nice afternoon in Kalos. The Remnant Team and Jackson were in Route 5, either training or preparing lunch. Seth was in the woods trying to find some berries as appetizers, as per Jackson's request. However...

"Wonder where he is," the chef said.

"He is taking quite a while," Leafeon agreed. Usually, Seth would be back before lunch was set, which slightly worries them.

"He should be fine," Yang said, approaching the two with her Pokemon. "And is the food ready yet? I'm starving."

"Well, I guess it's okay to start lunch," Jackson said.

"Yes! Grub!" Yang's Chimchar, whom she named Emburn, cheered.

"Okay, guys! Lunch time!" Yang called the rest of the group.

Everyone sat down at the table, stew, sandwiches and fried rice in the center.

"Are you sure it's okay to start without Seth?" Weiss asked.

"It's not like this is the first time this happened," Jackson answered. "Last time this happened, Seth was helping some lost Pokemon get home. Maybe that's what he's doing now."

As the Pokémon ate their Pokemon food, Crescythe sensed a presence in a bush near them. "Who's there?"

Everyone became alarmed at her words and looked at the bush. Peeking out was a green face with squinted eyes and a puckered mouth.

"Food?" he spoke.

"What's that Pokemon?" Jaune asked, taking out his Pokedex.

" _Gulpin, the Stomach Pokemon. Gulpin_ _swallows anything of its own size whole, since its stomach comprises most of its body. Its heart and brain are very small in comparison to its stomach. The unique stomach acid it has allows it to digest almost anything. When it is digesting, vile, overpowering gases are expelled,_ " it informed.

"So that Pokemon can eat anything?" Blake asked.

Jackson flinched slightly at her question. "You have no idea. I once saw a Gulpin eat a rock its own size."

"That's some appetite," Ren commented.

"Speaking of, I wonder if it's hungry," Pyrrha said, noticing how the Pokemon is eyeing the Pokemon food.

"Well, lucky for that little squire, I happen to have something for Poison-type Pokemon." Jackson took out some Pokemon food and an extra bowl. He poured the food in the bowl and placed it in front of Gulpin.

The Stomach Pokemon took a wiff of the food and took a kibble. "Food?"

Emburn approached with a handful of his own Pokemon food. "It's good." He took a couple in his mouth and happily ate them.

Gulpin took another wiff and ate the kibble. "Food! Good food! GOOD FOOD! GOOD FOOD!" He shouted the last four words.

"He must really-" Pyrrha stopped her sentence when lots more Gulpin appear from the bushes. Some came out from the trees. Some from nearby rocks their size.

Everyone was silent at the situation they were in.

"Jackson..." Yang called worriedly.

"Nobody... Make... A sound..." he silently and cautiously warned.

"TAKE FOOD!" the first Gulpin ordered. All the other Gulpin charged in and began to take everyone's food. The group tried, but they couldn't protect their meal from being swiped. When they did, they were dogpiled on by a big handful of the Gulpins, while a few of them took the food they attempted to protect.

Minutes later, Seth finally returned with some herbs instead of berries.

"Hey guys. I couldn't find any berries for some reason, but I found these nice herbs for..." Seth trailed off as he got a good look at the scene before him. "What happened while I was gone?"

Everyone was sprawled out on the ground, including the Pokemon, some fainted. He also noticed how much of a mess the trainers looked.

"Ugh... Let's just say... We were once again tackled by wildlife..." Ruby groaned.

"They took all the food..." Nora cried.

"There are actually more in the pot..." Leafeon painfully added.

Seth, confused and starving, went to said pot and uncover the lid, revealing some muffins. He took one and a bite. "So, exactly who or what got you?" Just when he asked, some Gulpins came back and took the remaining food, even from Seth's hand. "... Oh... Well, Camphrier Town is not much farther. We could grab some more bite there." They all groaned in agreement.

* * *

Later that day, the group arrived in Camphrier Town, which strangely seemed more like a ghost town.

"This is Camphrier Town, right?" Weiss asked.

"It seems deserted," Ren stated.

"This can't be right," Seth said. "The town should be a little more lively than this."

"Where is everyone?" Jaune questioned.

Seth noticed one woman walking out of a house with a broomstick. "Excuse me. Can you tell me what happened to this town?"

The woman sighed. "I suppose there's no harm. It happened a few days ago. We were having a peaceful time like any other day when... A curse came and got to us. We've become scarce of food. I only have enough to feed my kids..." She looked back in the house and the group saw, from the window, two young daughters.

"Hey! I have some cookies on me that you can share," Ruby offered. She took out a box of chocolate chip cookies.

The woman gasped at the sight of the box. "Quick! Put that away!"

Confused, Ruby still opened the box. As she undid the lid, the huge herd of Gulpin appeared once more, eyeing the box of cookies.

"Food?" one of them asked.

"No... Sudden... Movements..." Jackson warned.

Like before, the Gulpins attacked the group. This time, they also looked in their bags and took all the goodies they had in them. Seconds later, the Gulpins left with their food.

"Ma'am... When you said cursed... Do you mean those Gulpins...?" Seth painfully asked.

"Yes. Those Pokémon took all the food we have here, as we'll as some of our furniture," she answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" came Weiss's scream. Everyone looked and saw her digging in her bag. "No. No. No! No! No! This cannot be happening!"

"Weiss, it's not that big a deal to lose some snacks," Jackson assumed.

"Yeah. Geez, who'd have thought the Ice Queen wants snacks?" Yang joked.

"It's not the snacks I'm worried about! The Pokemon Egg! It's gone!" said ice queen corrected.

Everyone gasped out, "WHAT?!" as Weiss dumped everything out of her bag, proving that the egg was missing.

"The Gulpins must've took it!" Blake said.

Weiss, enraged, grabbed the woman by the collar. "Tell me! Do you know where those Gulpins live?!"

Frightened, the woman answered, "I-In Route 5! In the deepest part of the woods with some withered trees! You can't miss it! Especially the smell of the gas they expel!"

Weiss released the woman. "You better be prepared Gulpins because you just declared war!" She took off back in Route 5, leaving her friends hanging in silence.

"Wow..." Ren spoke.

"Who's have thought Weiss would be so... Motherly, I guess," Yang said.

"Well, we should catch up to her. Who knows what those Gulpins would do?" Crescythe suggested.

With that idea, the group took off after the heiress.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to catch up to Weiss. Especially not when she subconsciously used her aura and left an icy trail behind her.

"So this is what aura does?" Jackson asked.

"One of them and sometimes," Pyrrha answered.

They arrived at their destination. The group hid in the trees and watched as the Gulpins piled up all the food in one spot.

"This can't be right," Seth said.

"He's right. The Gulpins would've eaten all those food by now," Jackson explained.

Weiss didn't care about the food and scanned the pile. "I see my egg! Oh good, it's still in its incubator. Safe and sound."

Nora drooled at the sight of the food. "There's so much..."

"Hold it in, Nora. All those food belongs to the people back in Camphrier Town," Jaune reminded.

Crescythe noticed something behind the pile. "What's that?"

The group tried to take a peek, but failed to get a good look. As they tried, someone stepped on a branch, which snapped and alerted the Gulpins as they turned to them.

"Don't... Say... Anything... That involves us moving..." Yang said to Jackson before he could speak.

"Intruders!" one of the Gulpins yelled. As if almost instantly, the horde of Gulpin went and tied them up and brought them to the pile of food.

"I cannot believe this is happening to us!" Weiss complained.

"Well, it could be worse," Jackson said. "We could get eaten by Pokemon. But there is no way that is ever happening."

Appearing from behind the pile, the group saw a big, purple Pokemon that seemed similar to the Gulpin. The only differences are that the big Pokemon doesn't have a yellow feather on its head, it has yellow whiskers, and it has multiple black diamonds around its midsection.

"Jackson," Seth called.

"Yes, Seth?"

"Shut up for today."

"Don't tell me..." Yang groaned.

"Oh but yes. Can someone pull out a Pokedex?"

Ren managed to get his out and pointed it at the Pokémon. " _Swalot, the Poison Bag Pokemon. Swalot can expand and contract its body out of its own free will._ _It is capable of swallowing anything whole, and can digest anything except its own stomach lining. It covers prey and opponents with powerful poison._ "

"What?!" the Remnant team gasped at the info.

"Food?" the Swalot spoke.

"Intruders!" a Gulpin corrected. All the other Gulpins joined along and called the group intruders.

"This may be obvious, but I think I know why the Gulpins took all the food," Ruby spoke. "It's the Swalot. He eats a lot of things, even his own poison. The Gulpins must've not want to be eaten by him."

"That is quite obvious and reasonable," Crescythe agreed.

"Intruders... Cook them!" Swalot shouted. Gulpins cheered at the order.

"Did he just say 'cook us?'" Blake asked, wide-eyed.

"He did not. Someone tell me he didn't tell them to cook us," Weiss said.

To their dismay, the Gulpins took out a huge pot over some lit-up firewood and were suddenly in tribal clothes. The group screamed so loud, they can be heard from Camphrier Town, whose people cannot help but worry about them.

"Does anyone have an idea as to how we can get put of this mess?! Because I would take any idea right now!" Seth questioned. Just as Jackson opened his mouth... "Not you Jackson!"

"Ooh! I got an idea!" Nora shouted. "Hey Swalot! How about an eat-off?!"

"Wait!" The Gulpins dropped the group at Swalot's order. "Eat-off?"

"See who eats the most! You and me! No water in the middle of each course! I win, you let us go and give back all this food to the people in Camphrier Town! You win, you keep the food and cook us!"

"Nora! Are you crazy?!" Jaune shouted.

"There's no way you can out-eat a Swalot!" Ruby stated.

"Challenge accepted!" Swalot said. "Untie her! Prepare berries!"

The Gulpins let Nora free and dragged her to a table they took from town. Swalot sat on the other side of the table as a pile of Oran Berries were piled in the center.

A Gulpin stood in the middle of the table as referee and sorted the berries in two equal piles. "Ready! Set! Eat!"

The two began to stuff their mouths with the food... In one fell swoop. Much to everyone's shock, even the Gulpins and Swalot, Nora actually stuffed the same amount of berries in her mouth as him and swallowed them whole. As impressive as it was, Nora clearly had a full stomach. Before anything was said, Nora let out a loud burp and her stomach got thin again. ** _(If you've seen RWBY CHIBI, you'd know why I put this in.)_**

"Is that all you got?! Come on! I can still have some bite!" she challenged.

Swalot leered at her and ordered for the next course, which would be a pile of Rowap Berries. After sorting out the pile in two, the Referee Gulpin called for the feast to begin once more. As soon as Nora took the first bite, she found it to be incredibly sour with a hint of spiciness, which made it hard for her to eat. Swalot noticed this and smirked. Nora noticed the smirk and dealt with the taste, stuffing the berries in her mouth.

"Whoa. She's really doing it," Yang said, impressed.

"Now that I think about it, we had an eating contest back in our home when we were young and Nora was the youngest," Ren pointed out.

"To win?!" Ruby gasped.

"To be in second place, actually. And she was... I think eight at that time. Ate enough food to fill a house." Everyone looked at their hyperactive friend in shock and saw that she made it through the second course.

She took out a Pokeball. "Blue! Come on out!" Her Azurill appeared by her side.

"What do you need Nora?!" she asked.

"Water Gun! In my mouth! Pronto!" She stuck her mouth wide open as Blue did as requested and shot Water Gun in her mouth... Which looked wrong.

"Might as well ask for a kiss from her own Pokemon," Weiss said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After the Water Gun refreshment, Nora wiped her mouth and faced Swalot. "Okay! Ready for the next one!"

Snapped out of his stupor, Swalot demanded, "Hey! You said no water breaks!"

"In the middle of a course, I also said! Therefore, I am safe!" she added.

"She not wrong," Referee Gulpin supported.

Swalot let the matter slide and ordered for the next course... Which was Ruby's worse nightmare.

"No! No! Anything but that!" Ruby cried out.

"What's wrong with you? You're not the one eating Tamato Berries," Jackson asked.

"Yeah, but this one time she accidentally took a bite out of one and had nightmares of those ever since," Yang said.

"I couldn't feel my tongue for a week..." her sister cried. "In less than that time, I couldn't speak..."

"Whoa... That is... Very sad," Seth pitied.

Despite the reminder, Nora was prepared for what was to come. "Bring it."

Both she and Swalot stared at each other, ready for the upcoming burn.

The Referee Gulpin was done with the sorting. "Ready! Set! Eat!"

Both contestants took a Tamato Berry and a huge bite out of their respective berries. As expected, the berry was too spicy for either of them. But both didn't back down as they painfully glared at each other, both smirking as they chewed on their food. Tears were starting to leak from their eyes as they tried so hard to not give in to the side-effect of the mouth-burning berry. As tearful as it was, both swallowed and took another big bite, which was more painful than the last. Both contestants cringed as the effects were starting to get to them. As a last resort... Nora took her pile and dumped as much as she could in her mouth, dealing with the burn.

Just by watching her dump her share in her mouth, Swalot gave in. "WATER! GIVE ME WATER! WATER!" And just like that, Nora bested the Poison Bag Pokemon and won her and her friends' freedom as well as winning back the stolen food.

"All right, Nora!" Jaune cheered.

"Way to go!" Pyrrha followed.

Reluctantly, the Gulpin freed the group. Weiss grabbed her Pokemon egg, relieved to see it safe and followed her friends to help Nora with her mouth problem.

"Aqua! Use Ice Beam on Nora!" Weiss commanded as she threw out her Pokeball.

"You got it!" she replied, shooting her attack at Nora's mouth, freezing it.

"How do you feel, Nora?" Seth asked.

"I ee ate!" she answered with a literally frozen mouth.

"Did anyone-?"

"She said she feels great," Ren translated, cutting off Yang. "After some time of hearing her talk with her mouth full, you would understand what a person would be saying with a literally frozen mouth."

"Ahh ai!" Nora seemed to agreed.

"Boss! What are we going to do for food now?" a Gulpin asked.

"We have little to eat now!" another complained.

The group looked and saw the Gulpin surrounding the Swalot, all with sad looks on their faces.

"Food... Food no more..." Swalot said sadly.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What's wrong with you guys?" Ruby asked.

"Need lots food. Especially for boss," a Gulpin answered.

"Berries not enough. Need more for all," another added.

"Only enough for two days," another added.

"Human food always arrive in human city," added another.

Everyone couldn't help but feel pity for the Gulpins and Swalot. Just then, there was rustling in the bushes and a pair of cream-colored mouse-like Pokémon came out of them. One with red ears, paws, cheeks with cream-colored plus signs, and a red plus-like tail. The other was like the first, just blue and with minus-signs.

"What are those Pokemon?" Yang asked as she and Blake took out their Pokedexes.

 _"_ _Plusel, the Cheering Pokemon._ _Plusle can create sparkly pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current in its palms. It uses these pom-poms to cheer on its teammates, and will cry loudly if they lose. It climbs telephone poles to absorb electricity,_ " informed Yang's Pokedex.

" _Minun, the Cheering Pokemon._ _Minun cares more for its teammates than itself, sending off showers of sparks when it cheers for them. When its partner is in trouble, it gives off increasing amounts of sparks. It can create electric pom-poms for cheering. Its electrical current promotes blood circulation and energizes its target,_ " informed Blake's.

"Why are they here though?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Hey! We couldn't help but overhear," Plusel spoke.

"You guys have food problem?" Minus asked. "Follow us! We know a place where there's unlimited amount of food! And there's enough for everyone!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Unlimited?" a Gulpin repeated.

"Enough for everyone?" another repeated.

"Where?" Swalot asked.

The two Cheering Pokemon took off and gestured the Gulpins, Swalot and the group to follow them, in which they did.

* * *

They arrived in the deepest part of another forest in Route 5 and to their surprise, there were lots of trees, bushes and shrubs growing different kinds of fruits. Along with them were different kinds of Pokemon, all living peacefully.

"And the best part is all the food here regrow within a day!" Plusel said.

"Well then, this is perfect!" Seth exclaimed. "This way, no one will go hungry. And the townspeople will get their food back."

"And no travelers will have their food stolen," Ruby added.

"Or their Pokemon Egg taken," Weiss added, her egg in its incubator in her arms.

"Like place. New home!" Swalot declared. The Gulpins cheered in agreement.

"So, can we have back the stuff you took then?" Jackson asked.

"Peace! Return!" Hearing those words, the group knew he was willing to return all the things they took.

* * *

Later, that night, after returning all the food and furniture back to Camphrier Town, the group was having dinner when they were watching something on the news.

"Bonjour everybody," greeted Monsieur Pierre. "Here are the new details of the next Pokemon Showcase Rookie Class. The site for the next showcase is none other than Ambrette Town! Home of the Ambrette Aquarium as well as the town's Fossil Laboratory! Performers watching this, mark your calendar! Select the Pokemon you wish to enter! The nearest Pokemon Center is the place to go!"

"Klefki!" his Klefki spun around.

"How come we can't hear what Klefki's saying?" Ruby asked. "Is it because it's from the T.V.?"

"Yeah. These translators work only if you're physically talking to the Pokemon," Jackson explained. "But that aside, Weiss, you should sign up for that showcase!" He looked and saw that she was already gone, most likely to sign up for said showcase.

"Wow. She clearly isn't wasting any time," Seth stated. "But a visit there would be nice. It's been a while since I was last there."

"What were you doing there that time? Helping at the aquarium?" Yang asked.

"The Fossil Lab, actually." Seth's face lit up in realization. "Oh! I got an awesome idea!"

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I'm not telling you."

"What?!" the Remnant team and Jackson gasped.

"You cannot just-!" Before Jackson could lecture Seth, the natural translator whispered something in his ear, in which the inventor nodded to. "Ah. That is a good idea. And a good surprise. One that I will keep to myself as well."

"What?! Jackson!" Jaune shouted.

"Well Seth has a perfectly good reason to keep his idea a secret. And I will support that."

"Can't you give a hint?" Yang asked.

Jackson made a gesture where he zipped his mouth shut.

"Okay, now I am curious," Blake admitted.

"I as well," Pyrrha also admit.

"Speak now what the surprise is!" Nora demanded, shaking both Seth and Jackson. Ren's Chikorita, Floral, used Vine Whip to pull her away from the natural trainers.

"Will you stop causing problems?" she questioned. "One of these days, you'll cause too much trouble for Renny." Fun fact about Floral: she likes Ren just as much as Nora does. Which posed a problem.

"What did you say?!" the hyperactive girl demanded.

"Girls, please don't fight," Ren requested.

"This is going to last a while," Sirius muttered.

"And to think I'm stuck with her," Pitfall said.

"Aren't you her first Pokemon?" Pigpen asked.

"Hush it, piggy!"

"It's 'Pigpen', not 'Piggy'."


	13. Great Split and Evolution

**A/N: Finally back from my vacation! And with it, a new chapter! Though might not be so good.**

 **Now, the continuation of the Pokemon Pyrrha Poll:**

 **Riolu- 7**

 **Torchic- 5**

 **Cyndaquil- 4**

 **Chimchar/Fennekin- 3**

 **Pikachu/Chikorita/C** **harmander/Treecko/Snivy/Oshawott- 2**

 **Piplup/Froakie- 1**

 **Bulbasaur/Squirtle/Totodile/Mudkip/Turtwig/Tepig/Chespin- 0**

 **Somehow I wasn't surprised to see Riolu being in first place. And I think we all know why. Anyway, to the chapter. Enjoy, my fellow readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing a Zigzagoon, a Vivillon and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing a Kakuna, Screecher, a Fletchling and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, a Dunsparce, Pitfall, an Azurill, Eve, a Caterpie, Sirius and a Combee. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles. Seth and Jackson performed a Mega Evolution with Spiritomb and Gardevoir as their forms changed)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Weiss was doing a performance with Aqua and her Vivillon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Ruby and Crescythe battled against a Mega Evolved Tyranitar at the top of Prism Tower. Both Pokemon used Dark Pulse at each other, which collided and created fireworks)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

The Remnant Team were on Route 7, resting from their journey to Ambrette Town for Weiss's next showcase. Some took the time to train while others just stayed on the sidelines, watching them train or help prepare lunch. Weiss had Blake watch over her egg while she was brainstormin g on performance ideas, due to the latter's experience with Pokemon eggs and babies.

"So we're watching over the egg?" Screecher asked.

"Yeah. Because Weiss has to do her own work and I have more experience with Pokemon eggs. All thanks to you," Blake answered, tapping Screecher's nose at the end, much to his enjoyment.

"And I'm going to be the big brother?"

"That's what Weiss promised." It's true; earlier before Weiss was starting her own practice, she told Screecher he would be the big brother, mainly because he would be close to her soon-to-be Swablu's age when it hatches.

"Speaking of hatching, I can't wait to be out of this cocoon I'm in," Spear spoke.

"How close are you to evolving anyway?" Ivy, Blake's Snivy, asked.

"By the feeling I'm getting, I'd say some time today or tomorrow."

"That's soon!" Screecher said.

"For certain Bug-types like me, it doesn't take long for us to evolve to our full evolution."

"And by certain, you mean cocooned?" Blake guessed.

"Precisely."

"For a young Pokemon, you sure learn big words fast. I remember Seth saying some thing about how you had parents and that you were young."

"Some Pokemon mature fast through evolution. Other just mature as naturally as humans, or Faunus, does. This would be... How your kind say... 'Kids grow up so fast'."

"You can say that again..." Blake looked over to Screecher, recalling what his evolved form looks like from Vanessa's Pokedex.

' _Who would've thought something so cute could evolve into something independent?_ ' she thought.

Her 'son' noticed her stare and stared back. The two kept staring at each other for a while, until Blake blinked.

"You blinked!" the Pokemon said, assuming they were having a staring contest.

Blake simply chuckled at his innocence and patted him on the head. "Looks like I did."

Meanwhile, in the training area, Pyrrha and Jaune were both battling. Jaune with Drill and Pyrrha with Eve. And so far... Let's just say when it comes to Pokemon, it had become officially known that Pyrrha is not the Invincible Girl, for Eve was knocked out of the ground, via Dig, by Drill slamming a Rollout on the ground, making a strong enough shockwave to force her out. It was especially strong due to the constant Defense Curl.

"Eve! Are you okay?!" Pyrrha asked.

"I... I'm fine..." she assured.

"Maybe we should stop here, Pyrrha," Jaune suggested. She agreed to the idea.

"I find it hard to believe that Jaune is beating Pyrrha in this!" Weiss said, distracted from her work.

"Each person is good and bad at something. No one is good at everything," her Fennekin, Pythia, pointed out.

"I guess..."

"Sorry, Pyrrha... I'm just not good at battles..." Eve apologized.

"It's okay, Eve. You don't need to apologize," the red-head assured as she patted her Pokemon's head.

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses. In your case, Pokemon Battle is your weakness," Vulcan, Pyrrha's Cyndaquil, said. His attempt to cheer her up backfired as Eve looked down, saddened as she felt weak and useless.

"He has a point. For me, until I get to my final form, I can only defend. And my defense doesn't last forever," Freesk pointed out. Eve felt a bit better at his words.

"Guys! If you're still working on your swordplay, might as well put it on hold because lunch is ready!" Jackson shouted.

The training Huntsmen did as told and stopped their training as everyone either rushed to the table (people) or to their bowl (Pokemon).

"I hope we have a peaceful lunch today in the wilderness," Jaune said.

"I hope you didn't jinx us by saying that," Ren said. Jaune clasped his hands over his mouth as he was reminded of the m any things that happened while they were in the wild.

"Anything can happen here. But by the looks of it, we should have a good day," Jackson said.

"Like you're one to talk," Yang muttered, recalling what happened back in Route 6 with the Gulpins and Swalot.

Some time later, lunch was pretty much still normal. Crescythe didn't seem to sense anything that shouts 'danger' in any way. If anything, things were as peaceful as can be.

As they ate, Screecher couldn't help but look at the egg. He was quite anxious to be the older brother of Weiss's upcoming Pokemon, despite the fact that they would look nothing alike. He then tried to use his hearing ability to see if the egg would hatch at anytime soon, only to get nothing. He assumed it was because of the glass of the incubator and attempted to remove it.

"Don't think about it, Screecher," Crescythe spoke, eyes still on her food.

"I know..." he said.

"Eggs take time to hatch. If I didn't know any better, I'd say when Blake found you, you were already close to hatching," Ivy told him.

"I know... But I still can't wait!" The moment Screecher said that, the egg started to glow.

"The egg!" the Pokemon around them gasped. Their trainers heard their call and turned to see the Swablu egg ready to hatch.

"Talk about a timing!" Ruby stated.

Weiss moved out of her seat to get to her egg. She got it out of the incubator and held it close to her. "I really can't wait now!"

Screecher jumped onto her lap and hugged the egg in an attempt to help warm it up. "Is this good?"

"That's perfect, Screecher," the heiress answered. Aqua, Spew, and Pythia also gathered around the egg, warming it up.

Couple minutes later, they felt the egg move.

"It moved!" Screecher shouted.

"Hurry up and give it space!" The Pokemon moved back at Weiss's words as cracks started to appear on the egg. Seconds later, the glow dissipated and a blue bird with a white beak and cotton-like wings appeared from the egg.

"It really was a Swablu Egg!" Seth said in shock.

"That Nathan guy was spot on," Ren followed.

Weiss took out her Pokedex and pointed it at her new Pokemon. " _Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokemon. Swablu has light, fluffy wings that are like cottony clouds. This Pokemon is not frightened of people. It lands on people's head and sits there as a cotton-fluffy hat_."

"It's adorable..." Weiss breathed.

Swablu lifted its head and opened its eyes.

"It's waking up!" Nora shouted.

Swablu looked up at the heiress, its blurry sight clearing up.

"Hello there," she greeted. The Swablu tilted its head in confusion. "I'm Weiss Schnee. It's nice to meet you."

It sensed that there are others around them and looked around to see Weiss's friends and her Pokemon looking at them.

"Hi! I'm Ruby!" Ruby greeted. At her voice, the Swablu let out a yelp and hid be hind Weiss, its wings over its head.

"Looks like we have a shy one with us," Jackson stated.

"Hey, it's okay. The dope wearing a red cape is my friend," Weiss assured.

"I'm not a dope!" Ruby relented.

"Easy there sis," Yang calmed.

One by one, everyone was introducing the mselves to the new member. When it got to Screecher's turn to introduce himself...

"Hi! I'm Screecher! I'm your big brother!" He got the same reaction as everyone else; Swablu hiding behind Weiss from him. Despite this, Screecher tried to make himself visible in her eyes and show her he's friendly. "Hey, it's okay. I'm friendly."

The Swablu climbed onto Weiss's shoulder and hid its face in her neck. Seeing that the Cotton Bird Pokemon won't open up to him yet, Screecher gave up.

Blake picked him up and set him on her lap. "Maybe later, Screecher."

"Okay, mama..."

Weiss patted her Swablu on the head. "You'll warm up to them eventually. They're all nice and friendly."

"Who'd have thought the Ice Queen is not so icy?" Yang decided to joke.

"Not funny, Yang!"

"Ma... Ma...?" came a young, angelic voice. Everyone looked to see the Swablu lo oking at Weiss. "Mama..?"

Everyone went 'aww' at the sight, some having a sense of de ja vu at the scene.

"That's right. I'm your mama," Weiss confirmed. "And as your mother, you should have a name other than Swablu, since the re are others like you. But what would be fitting?" As she was brainstorming on a name, she was petting her new Pokemon's wings and found them to be incredibly soft. "Wow! Your wings are so soft~ Like cotton, like the Pokedex said. All right, then from now on, your name is Cotton ."

"Couldn't think of a better name?" Yang joked.

Weiss glared at her while her Swablu seemed happy with the name. Seconds later, she lightly pecked her trainer. "What's wrong, Cotton?" Weiss asked.

"Hungry..." came her reply.

"She can have my share," Firebird offered. Cotton hid behind Weiss at his voice.

"Hey, it's okay. He's just being nice," she assured. "You have nothing to be afraid of here."

The moment she said that, Crescythe heard rustling in the bushes nearby. "Who's there?!" At her demand, everyone turned to the rustling bush, Cotton hiding behind her 'mother'.

Out of the bushes was an overgrown, black underside and dark magneta body centipede-like Pokemon with two pairs of antenna-like horns, one pair on its head and the other pair on its rear.

"Please say that Pokemon's friendly," Jaune pleaded as he took out his Pokedex.

" _Scolipede, the Megapede Pokemon. Scolipede_ _is very aggressive and will not give up until victorious. This Pokémon chases down enemies with great speed, and then attacks relentlessly with its horns until it prevails,_ " it informed.

"Does this world hate us or something?" Blake couldn't help but ask.

"Humans..." the Scolipede growled. "I hate humans!" She suddenly shot out brown sludge at them, in which they were quick to avoid. The next thing they knew, the Scolipede continued to shoot out the sludge, occasionally changing it to purple acid and back. One thing they noticed: she mainly targeted the humans... And Blake. The Pokemon were only caught in the crossfire. In the middle of all that rampaging, the group all split up.

* * *

 ** _*WITH RUBY, YANG AND SETH*_**

The sisters and natural Pokemon translator were leaning against a tree or a rock, panting from the frightening experience. With them were Crescythe, Houndoom, Emburn, Vulcan, Spew, Drill, Honey, Gallade, Quilava and Weavile.

"Why do you have aggressive Pokemon in this world?" Yang whimpered.

"It can't be helped... If they're born that way," Crescythe replied.

"And it looks like we got separated from the others..." Ruby stated.

"Some of us Pokemon on your team is missing as well," Houndoom said.

"Still though... I have seen wild Scolipedes in my life, but not like that one. That one is extremely aggressive!" Seth said.

"I don't think I want to know the normal level of aggressiveness in this world at all," Yang told him.

"In any case, we should look for the others," Emburn suggested.

"Good idea. Those who can fly should search in the sky. The Pokemon who doesn't belong to any of us, let Houndoom get a good sniff of you. He's a good tracker." At Seth's order, Vulcan, Spew, Drill, Honey, and Quilava stepped forward. Weavile stayed in his spot since he and Quilava have the same trainer.

After getting a good sniff from each of them, Houndoom nodded to them, signalling that he got their trainers' scents. Spew and Honey then took off to find the rest of their group.

"The closest one is that way," Houndoom informed as he walked off in one direction. Everyone else followed the Dark Pokemon.

* * *

 _ ***WITH PYRRHA AND JAUNE***_

The two members of JNPR had already recovered from the wrath of the enraged Scolipede as they walked through the woods, trying to find the rest of their friends. With them were Excalibur, Ivy, Scout, Firebird, Blue, Scizor, Leafeon, Spiritomb, and Alakazam. Scout was taking the lead in searching for their friends on the ground while Firebird, Excalibur, Scizor, and Spiritomb searched in the air.

"Anything Scout?" Jaune asked.

"Nope. Not just yet," he replied.

Pyrrha couldn't help but feel like something will happen between her and Jaune like last time when Freesk helped them out of the pitfall trap.

' _I hope it's just my imagination,_ ' she pleaded.

Fate didn't seem to be on her side, for while she was worried over what would've been nothing, she didn't pay attention to a thick tree root on the ground and tripped. Jaune managed to catch her fall.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" he asked.

The red-head looked up and saw how close her partner/leader's face was. At the closeness, she began to blush. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." she assured.

"You don't look fine. Did that Scolipede's attack hit you?!" Jaune placed his forehead on Pyrrha's and checked her temperature. Doing this caused her to blush deeper and her body temperature to rise. "You feel kind of hot."

"I-I-It's nothing for you to worry about! Really!" Pyrrha quickly distanced herself from him. "I promise you, you're worried over nothing!"

Jaune wasn't sure if she spoke the truth but decided to believe her anyway. "Okay. If you say so." He then caught up with Scout, who looked back with a smirk on his face, in which Jaune failed to notice. Pyrrha followed after him.

Behind them, Blue, Ivy and Alakazam watched the scene with a smile.

"If only that blonde bozo could notice," Ivy spoke.

"By my calculations, I'd say the only way for him to notice is if Pyrrha either confesses or kisses him on purpose," Alakazam said.

"Maybe we can held get them together," Blue suggested.

"Nonsense, young one. This is something between them and them alone."

"Hey! Are you three going to catch up or what?" Jaune asked. With that, they caught up to the two trainers and the Zigzagoon.

* * *

 ** _*WITH WEISS, BLAKE AND JACKSON*_**

With the heiress, faunus and inventor... Let's just say two of them wasn't taking the separation well.

"Cotton! Where are you?!"

"Screecher! If you can hear me, use Supersonic or Screech!"

The mothers were constantly calling for their 'babies', both extremely worried about them.

"Girls, I'm sure they're okay," Jackson said.

"HOW CAN THEY WHEN THEY'RE STILL SO YOUNG?!" both shouted, loud enough to cause him to flinch and jump away from them.

Behind the three trainers were Aqua, Crocus (Ruby's Forakie), Sirius, Pigpen, Sableye, Pythia, Leona and Gardevoir.

"They really care about those two, don't they?" Crocus questioned.

"No kidding. I've seen Blake get all motherly, but this is a first for Weiss," Aqua agreed.

"Makes me wonder how her family at home will react to seeing this side of her," Leona pointed out.

* * *

 ** _*IN REMNANT*_**

A certain white-haired individual was busy training with some robots. As she was about to strike a hit, she sneezed, which made her mess up her hit and narrowly miss her target. She would've gotten hit, if the robot didn't get soaked by boiling hot water. A swan-like Pokemon with several white feathery features on her head and two light blue feathery features on her underside, acting as some kind of bra.

"Are you okay, Winter? That was quite a sneeze," she asked.

"I'm fine, Swan. That came out of nowhere," Winter replied.

* * *

 ** _*WITH NORA AND REN*_**

The two of them were wandering around the woods with Hydro (Jaune's Oshawott), Pitfall, Floral, Espeon, and Dewott. Well, Pitfall was there, but he went to search for the rest in the air.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! Guys! Where are you?!" Nora shouted.

"Either quiet down or don't move around so much! You're going to cause trouble for Renny," Floral complained.

"This is kind of normal for me though," Ren said.

"Must be hard for you," Espeon sympathized.

"Now or before Nora and I got here?"

"Before. And now must be harder."

"Yep."

"I pity you, Ren," Dewott said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Just then, they heard rustling in a shrub near them. Ren went to get a closer look and saw something green, red and black wiggling in a hole in a tree, trying to get out of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Wha-?! A human! Get away from me!" he shouted.

"Not while you're in there." Ren grabbed hold of the Pokemon and pulled as hard as he could, only to see that the Pokemon was stuck tight in there. "A little help here!" he called.

Nora stopped her calling as she, Floral, Hydro and Dewott all got behind Ren and tried to help him pull out the Pokemon. Espeon used her Psychic to assist in the pulling. After several tugs, they got the Pokemon out. Nora took out her Pokedex and pointed it at him.

" _Venipede, the Centipede Pokemon. Venipede can discover what goes on around it by using the feelers on its head and tail. It is brutally aggressive,_ " it informed.

Said Pokemon scooted away from them and seemed ready to fight. "I'm not afraid of you, humans!" he declared.

Just when Floral was about to get into her own battle position, Ren placed his hand out to keep her back. He then raised his arms in a defenseless motion, showing he was harmless. "It's okay. I'm a friend. I won't hurt you." He reached a hand out to him.

"Stay away from me!" He tackled Ren down, much to the latter's friends' worries.

Instead of showing pain, Ren kept a calm face. "I told you. I'm a friend." At his words, the Pokémon looked up at him and saw a soft, trustworthy smile on his face. Seeing that smile calmed him somewhat.

"I guess you're not like that other human." They all got confused of what he said.

"You mean poachers?" Espeon asked.

"No. Those are better than that crazy human who abducted me and my sister for his sick amusement!"

* * *

 ** _*WITH THE REMAINING POKEMON*_**

If Dewott had pity on Ren for the hard times he had with Nora and currently having now that Floral was in the picture, he should have pity on this certain group.

"Mama!" Cotton was crying for Weiss seconds after she, Screecher, Eve, Freesk, and Spear escaped from the Scolipede.

"Hey, it's okay! We'll find her!" Screecher said.

"Yeah. Cheer up," Eve followed.

Instead of cheering up, Cotton cried harder.

"How did we end up with them again?" Freesk asked.

"Eve and Screecher carried us. Screecher also carried Cotton after she separated from Weiss," Spear answered his fellow cocooned friend.

Cotton was still crying for her mother. Eve and Screecher were both panicking, not knowing what to do. Screecher heard another cry and went to the source. Looking through some tall grass, he cringed at the sight before him.

The next thing he, Eve, Freesk and Spear knew, it wasn't just Cotton they had to deal with; there was also a small Venipede with them, also crying.

"Why us?" Spear asked.

"Anyone have an idea how we can stop their crying?" Freesk asked.

As though a miracle descended upon them, Screecher had an idea. Soundwaves came out of his ears and, unlike the many times how it hurts people's ears, this time, the soundwaves were quite melodic. In fact, the two newborns' crying slowly ceased at the nice soundwaves. Screecher even began to sang to the song.

" _One life,_  
 _Is not a long time,_  
 _When you're waiting,_  
 _For a small sign._

 _Patience,_  
 _Is hard to find._  
 _Shadows,_  
 _Seem to fill your life._

 _Don't be disappointed,_  
 _Don't let your heart break._  
 _Don't spend another minute,_  
 _In this way._  
 _It's okay._

 _Dry your eyes now, baby;_  
 _Broken wings won't hold you down._  
 _You'll take flight soon, baby._  
 _You'll be lifted up,_  
 _And you'll be there_ "

As he ended the short song, he saw Cotton and the Venipede looking up at him happily.

"Yes! It worked!" he cheered.

"I didn't know you could sing," Eve said.

"My mama sang that song to me during my first month in the world. Mostly to make me sleep or cheer me up when I failed to fly."

"Makes a good lullaby," Spear admitted.

Cotton walked over to Screecher and cuddled against him. "Big brother!"

"The song gave me a sister~" the Noibat happily added. The small Venipede also huddled over to him and gave him some cuddles.

"Big brother," she said. By the voice, she was a female.

"Two sisters~!" Screecher hugged the two Pokemon as best as he could. Eve, Freesk and Spear smiled happily at them.

* * *

 ** _*WITH RUBY, YANG AND SETH*_**

Houndoom was sniffing the ground and leading this portion group to the portion he snuffed out. As he led them, the group started to hear Cotton and Screecher's names being called in a worried tone from the other side of some tall grass. They immediately knew who they were getting close to and picked up their speed.

As they took only a few steps closer, the calls became a scream,much to their confusion and worry. Blake, Weiss, Jackson then jumped out of the tall grass and were running. Following them were Aqua, Crocus, Sirius, Pigpen, Sableye, Pythia, Leona and Gardevoir.

"Blake, Weiss, Jackson! We found you!" Ruby cheered.

"Save it for later! Run!" Weiss shouted, as they sped past her, Yang, Seth and the Pokemon with them.

The group looked at the direction they came from in confusion, until the enraged Scolipede appeared. The second she appeared, the group understood why and ran the same direction as their friends.

"What did you do to make her angry?!" Yang demanded.

"We didn't! We just called for Screecher and Cotton then she appeared with Sludge Bombs and Venoshocks!" Blake replied.

"Where are my kids?!" they then heard. The group once again had the confused expression on their faces as they looked back at the Scolipede. "Stop running and tell me where my Venipedes are! I promise your death will be quick and painless!"

"Well now we know why she's mad! A poacher took her babies!" Seth said.

"That's nowhere near helpful right now!" Jackson told him.

"You will tell me where my kids are! Steamroller!" The Scolipede then began to roll her way over to the group, quickly catching up to them.

"She's catching up!" Leona informed.

Ruby looked at her surroundings and the Pokemon with them and an idea formed in her head the moment she looked at Crocus. "Crocus! Your frubbles! Throw them!"

The Water-type Kalos Starter caught up to her idea and threw her frubbles at the Megapede Pokemon. The white, sticky substance hit her and the ground between them. As she continued to spin, her body was slowing down, frubbles covering her shell and stuck on the ground. Seconds later, the Scolipede was sent flying back and into a tree.

Seeing that they may have nothing to fear, team RWBY, Seth, Jackson and the Pokemon with them ceased their running and slowly approached her. The Scolipede shook away the dizziness she was feeling and watched them approach her.

"Easy! Easy there," Seth quickly spoke.

"I will not go easy with you!" she shouted.

"You said something about losing your kids! Maybe we can help you!" Ruby quickly added.

"I don't need help from your crazy species!"

The moment they heard the word 'crazy', both Seth and Jackson couldn't help but assume who really took the Venipedes.

"By any chance, the human who took your babies, does he... I don't know... Have brown hair in a bowl cut style and wear fancy clothes?" Jackson asked.

"And have a Furfrou who wants nothing to do with him yet still stays with the guy?" Seth added.

"Yes! That is exactly him!" Scolipede replied.

Both guys face-palmed at her confirmation.

"We know who he is and where he lives," they groaned.

"What's with that attitude?" Yang asked.

"The guy is a rich, greedy and selfish person. He owns a museum not far from here which has quite a high entrance fee," Seth began.

"I blading hate that guy," Jackson said. "He thinks about himself and only himself! His own Furfrou ran away from him once and assumed that someone took him. I found the Furfrou and returned it to him. And guess what? Instead of a thank you, he accused me of being the one who took him!"

"That's awful!" Weiss said. "Being the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, I would never just think for myself only! And if someone were to return something of mine, I would thank them, not accuse them of being a thief!"

"Not every rich people is like you, Weiss," Blake told her.

"So wait, you have nothing to do with the kidnap?" Scolipede asked.

"We don't. But can you tell us why he kidnapped your Venipedes?" Ruby asked back.

"I wish I know why. That crazy guy just came into Route 6 and ordered his butlers to take any Pokemon they could find. When two of them took my Venipedes, I tried to save them, but their car was too fast. I got to the place he lives and saw that the Pokémon he captured all freed themselves, but I couldn't find my babies..." A tear shed from her eyes at the memory. "I know for certain they escaped, but I haven't found a trace of them."

"The guy officially lost his mind!" Seth exclaimed. "Look, we'll help you search for your Venipedes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, you're not the only mother looking for her children." Seth looked over to Blake and Weiss.

A happy expression fell onto the Megapede Pokemon's face. "Thank you."

* * *

 _ ***BACK TO SCREECHER'S GROUP***_

"I don't know what I've been told!"

"I don't know what I've been told!"

"The sun shines bright and I'm still cold!

"Sun shines bright and I'm still cold!"

While the small group of Pokemon were finding their trainers, with Screecher and Venipede carrying Spear and Cotton and Eevee carrying Freesk, Screech was singing the chorus of I've Been Told, Cotton and Venipede doing the echo.

"Ah youth. Nice to be young," Spear spoke.

"We were just as young around a week ago," Freesk said.

"By the way, if you two got this wise now, how are you going to act in your last evolution?" Eve asked.

The two went silent at the question.

"We will find out when we evolve," they both answered.

Screecher heard something from a distance and halted, causing everyone else to stop.

"Big brother?" Cotton questioned.

A person wearing a black suit appeared with a net and a huge cage. Venipede was the only person in the group who knew who he was.

"Crazy Henchman!" she screeched.

"Oh dear... I actually found it. With some extras... Well, I suppose I have no other choice, do I?" he said. The guy raised his net to capture them.

"Run!" Eve shouted. The small group of Pokemon managed to avoid the net and run off at a random direction.

The suited man seemed relieve at them escaping him. "Better they escape from me than from my young master."

* * *

 _ ***WITH JNPR***_

Team JNPR managed to reunite. After hearing Venipede's story, the group, both humans and Pokemon, decided to help the little guy get back to Scolipede. Even if it meant getting hit by the Scolipede's poison. They also decided to help protect the poor thing from the 'crazy human' he spoke of.

"Why did he abduct you anyway?" Jaune asked.

"He's trying to get rud of us! Every single one of us! I don't know why, no one knows!" Venipede answered.

"He's not going to harm you, not while we're around!" Nora promised.

"Huh? I don't mean he's going to kill us; he's relocating us! We all love it here. This is our home... And he suddenly wants us all gone. Unless if we feel ready to go out there, none of us wants to leave this place..."

Everyone felt pity for the Centipede Pokemon, all knowing what it was like to be away from home. Heck, the Huntsmen were from another world. And truthfully... They want to go back home. In fact that was what they decided to do the second they returned to their world; go back to their home, visit their families and friends. And while they're at it, introduce their friends and partners to them, both human and Pokemon.

"There you guys are!" came a voice above them. They looked up and saw Honey and Spew looking down at them.

"Follow us! We can lead you to Ruby, Yang and Seth!" Honey said. The two flew off and the team followed them.

* * *

 ** _*WITH TEAM RWBY, SETH AND JACKSON*_**

The group were found by Excalibur, Scizor and Firebird and were making their way to where JNPR was. Scolipede was following them, hoping the other group have at least one of her child with them. For JNPR's sake, RWBY, Seth, Jackson and the Pokemon with them hoped she wouldn't overreact.

"There they are!" Firebird informed.

Surely enough, the group reunited with their other half. The moment Venipede was seen in Ren's arms... Let's just say Scolipede would've killed them right on the spot.

"Hands off my son!"

"Whoa wait!"

"Stop!"

"They didn't take him!"

"They're good people!"

Team RWBY held Scolipede back, preventing her from possibly killing their friends. Jaune leapt into Pyrrha's arms in fright. Ren calmly presented the young Venipede to his mother, which in turn calmed her.

"Mom. I'm fine. You worry too much," he said.

"I'm a mother. It's my job," she said, nuzzling him.

The trainers and their Pokemon smiled at the scene. Well, most of them.

"Where are Screecher and Cotton?" Weiss asked.

"Spear isn't with you guys either," Blake added.

"Neither are Freesk and Eve!" added Pyrrha.

"Don't look at me. You all took off from the clearing," Scolipede said.

Jaune raised a brow in realization. "So wouldn't that mean...?"

Blake, Weiss and Scolipede widened their eyes in huge realization. "WHERE'S MY CHILD?!"

* * *

 ** _*WITH THE REMAINDER OF THE GROUP*_**

After escaping from the suited henchman, to the young and cocooned Pokémon's dismay, more henchman showed up and attempted to catch them. The six, well four since two are being carried, did everything they could to avoid their capture and get away from them. In the process, they got the butlers to be caught in each other's nets or cages, or get their heads stuck in them.

"Keep running! Keep running! Keep running!" Screecher constantly shouted.

Behind them was a certain guy in fancy clothes. By his side was a Furfrou, one who seemed to want nothing to do with him. "Get those pests! I want them out of my forest!"

"Big brother, what do we do?!" Cotton asked.

"I can't keep up much longer, big brother!" Venipede said.

Screecher quickly thought of an idea and did what he do best; he dropped the top half of Kakuna and flew to the butlers, much to his allies' shock. Before anyone knew it, he used a combo of Supersonic and Screech, stopping their pursuers in their tracks as they cluthed their ears in great pain. This gave the Pokemon the chance to escape.

* * *

 _ ***WITH THE TRAINERS AND SCOLIPEDE***_

After returning their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs, excluding Crescythe and Leafeon, the group heard a familiar, ear-piercing sound. Or what would be one if they were close enough.

"That sounds like Screecher!" Blake identified. At her words, she, Weiss and Scolipede went to the source of the sound.

The remaining trainers looked at each other before following the three 'mothers' to the direction of the sound.

* * *

 ** _*BACK TO THE TROUBLE*_**

The leader of the group didn't seem at all satisfied with the outcome and took matters in his own hand. "If you want to get things done right, you have to do them yourself..." he muttered as he got in a car. "Up Furfrou! Come back here, you insolent brats!" As soon as his Furfrou got on, he sped off after the six.

With the Pokemon, after Screecher, using Freesk and Spear's Sting Shots, tied Spear around him to carry him like a backpack, he got Venipede on his back and continued to run. Same with Eve, Freesk and Cotton. Sure, they could've flown away, but Cotton was still young and Screecher couldn't hold all five of his friends for so long.

It didn't take long for the car to catch up to them, much to their unluck.

"I got you now! Hold still!" The leader pressed a button in the car and a pair of mechanical arms with bug nets came out. Both tried to catch the six Pokemon, only for the two carriers to constantly avoid the nets.

Eve and Screecher both thought of heading deep into the woods, in which they did, to try and lose him. What they didn't expect was the car switching the mechanical arms for rotating saw blades, cutting down the trees in its path.

"You won't escape from me!" the human declared.

Seeing the danger they're in, Freesk and Spear couldn't help but feel useless in the situation. Evolution-wise, they were the seniors. As seniors, they were suppose to protect their juniors. Instead, they were being protected. Screecher tripped on a root and fell, dropping Venipede in the process. He looked back and the saw was moving closer to him.

That was the last straw for Spear and Freesk as they began to glow a familiar color. Both forms quickly changed as a spear-like organ formed from Spear and blocked the saw. The rest of the form was changing drastically. The glow died down, and Spear evolved into a Beedrill and Freesk into a butterfly-like pokemon.

"Leave our friends alone!" he shouted, as he unleashed Twineedle attack, destroying the saws. After him, Freesk unleashed a Confusion attack, tossing the car away from them.

The trainers, Scolipede and Venipede arrived just in time to see the car get tossed away.

"Whoa! Who did that?!" Ruby asked.

"Blake/Pyrrha!" Both girls heard their names get called and turned to see the two fully evolved Pokémon before them.

"Guys! It's us!" Spear spoke.

They and the other trainers couldn't believe their eyes, especially one trainer in particular.

"BEEDRIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!" Jackson screeched.

'I'm not going to hurt you for god's sake! Not unless Blake tells me to that is."

"Spear?" said faunus called.

"In the flesh."

Pyrrha looked at the butterfly. "Then... Are you...?"

"You guessed it Pyrrha!" she confirmed.

No words can describe the amount of joy she was feeling. "Freesk!"

"Mama/Pyrrha!" Blake, Pyrrha, Weiss and Scolipede looked and saw the remaining Pokemon running to their respective owner/mother, all who welcomed them in a hug.

Ruby and Jaune took out their Pokedex and pointed them at Spear and Freesk.

" _Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen,_ " said Ruby's Pokedex.

" _Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon._ _Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest; this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm,_ " said Jaune's.

The car door was kicked open and the group turned to see the leader crawling out with his Furfrou. Both Seth and Jackson cringed at the sight of him.

"Oh god... It really was him," the inventor groaned.

"We should've expected this," the psychic pointed out.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Leafeon placed a paw on her head.

"Don't tell me..." Yang said.

"Oh but yes. That is the owner of the Parfum Palace, Sanchiya."

Said owner of the museum looked up and gave Jackson and Seth the stink eye. "You! You're those thieves from last time!"

"Again! I didn't take your Furfrou!" Jackson shouted.

"And I was giving back what you stole! So you have no right to call us thieves!" Seth added.

"You still deny that you stole from me?!"

"You're the one in denial," team RWBY muttered. They heard stories about Sanchiya from Seth and Jackson.

Ruby pointed her Pokedex at the Furfrou.

" _Furfrou, the Poodle Pokemon._ _Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant but also increases the swiftness of its movements_."

"I'll show you what happens when you lie right at my face! Furfrou! To battle!"

"Whatever," the Poodle Pokemon replied as he lazily stepped into battle.

"Headbutt those fools!" Furfrou charged at them head first.

"Eve, Quick Attack!" Pyrrha quickly ordered. On command, her Eevee shot herself forward and canceled the Headbutt.

"You dare fight me?!" Sanchiya demanded.

"Let's help out!" Ruby said.

Before anyone could call out their Pokemon, Jackson said, "No need to."

"The guy sucks in Pokemon Battles. Plus, of what we've seen, Pyrrha never won a Pokemon Battle before. Give her this chance," Seth reasoned, as he was dialing something on a device.

The Remnant Team reluctantly agreed with his reason and simply watched from the sidelines.

"Furfrou, Sand Attack!" Sanchiya ordered. Furfrou kicked some sand at Eve.

"Use Dig!" Pyrrha countered. Her Pokemon quickly dug underground to avoid the sand.

"That's right! You better run!" Sanchiya shouted, clearly proving Jackson and Seth's words about him sucking at Pokemon Battles. Furfrou, on the other hand, knew she wasn't running away and looked around. It proved to be useless for he was sent soaring through the air.

"Nice shot, Eve!" Pyrrha cheered.

"Thanks Pyrrha!" Eve said.

Sanchiya wasn't at all pleased with the attack. "Hey! You can't do that!"

"She actually can," Furfrou muttered as he got back up.

"Bite that thing! Don't let it get away!" Furfrou did as told and went to bite Eve.

"Use Quick Attack!" Eve ran to the Poodle Pokemon and tackled him away from her.

"Stop using unfair moves!" Sanchiya demanded.

"'Unfair'? This is a Pokemon Battle! There is no such thing as unfair moves!" Weiss shouted, having enough with the selfish guy.

"Oh, there isn't any, is there? In that case, use Headbutt!" Furfrou rolled his eyes before charging towards Eve once more.

"Use Swift!" At Pyrrha's command, Eve leapt into the air and swished her tail, shooting out multiple stars at her opponent.

"Hey! Normal-type Pokémon can't use special attacks!" Sanchiya once again complained.

"Is he really such a baby?" Scolipede asked.

"You have no idea," Jackson and Leafeon replied in unision.

"'Baby' would be an understatement," Seth added.

"Just attack her Furfrou! I don't care what you do! Take her down!" Sanchiya ordered.

"Oh brother..." the Furfrou shook his head.

"Don't give me that! Now go and attack!"

"You can't just give a blind command to your Pokémon," Pyrrha scolded. "Pokemon are our friends and partners in battle. You cannot just not care with how they fight. If you do want to win, you have to work together!"

"Why work together if the Pokemon are the ones doing battle? That stuff is nothing but talk!"

"You are a sad, sad man," Eve said, not that he understood what she said.

"That is not true! Ever since Eve and I met, our world is completely different. While I'm good at battles, Eve never been into one herself. But that didn't stop either of us from trying our best to win a fight together!" Pyrrha looked oown at her first Pokemon. "Isn't that right, Eve?"

The Eevee looked back to the times they were together and found those words to be true. Rather than saying she was never in a battle, though, she didn't like battling. However, as time passed, Eve found herself slowly enjoying battling. Eventually, she found herself trying to win at least one battle and make Pyrrha proud of her. After reminiscing the past, Eve nodded. Then, something incredible happened.

Eve was starting to glow a familiar color, much to her trainer and their friends' shock. She was getting slightly bigger and what seemed like ribbons were coming out of her neck and left ear. The glow dissipated and standing before Pyrrha was Eve as a Sylveon.

"Eve, you evolved!" Pyrrha happily called, as she took out her Pokedex. "And into the form you wanted!"

Eve looked at herself and was just as happy. "I did! I did!"

" _Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon-like feelers around its Trainer's arm as they walk together_ ," the Pokedex informed.

The happy moment was ruined by Sanchiya as he shouted, "No evolving during battle!"

Pyrrha glared at him. "You need to learn to grow up. Let's teach him a lesson, Eve!"

"Right!"

"Furfrou! Sand Attack!" The Poodle Pokémon kicked some more sand at Eve.

"Use Dig!" Eve dug a hole and hid in it again. Furfrou was prepared this time and, as he avoided the attack, Eve grabbed him with her feelers and reeled herself over to him. The next thing everyone knew, for one reason or another, Eve kissed him on the cheek.

"WHAT?!" those in the sidelines gasped in shock.

"Eve! What are-?!" Before Pyrrha could complete her question, Furfrou blushed and a light orb was formed out of him and went into Eve. Furfrou slumped down, defeated.

"Oh, that was Draining Kiss," Seth said. "A move that transfers an opponent's energy to the user by a kiss."

"That is one deadly kiss!" Jaune freaked.

"That's not fair! You cheated!" Sanchiya complained.

"No, she didn't," came an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned and saw a female police officer with blue hair, a blue and yellow Pokemon by her side.

Ren took out his Pokedex. " _Manectric, the Discharge Pokemon._ _Manectric collects electricity from the air, creating a thundercloud above its head. Its mane gives off a strong electric current_."

Sanchiya was elated to see her. "Officer Jenny! About time you got here! These kids-!"

"Are innocent," she interrupted. "You, on the other hand, are under arrest, Sanchiya. For selling off wild Pokemon in this Route and false complaints of Pokemon battles."

"What?! How are those crimes?!"

"Selling off wild Pokemon is practically slavery. And if you're a young beginner in Pokemon Battles, one or two complaints is okay. But a grown man making constant complaints in all battles? Speaking of, I also have reports that you constantly accused people of thieving as well as unreasonably kicking them out."

"They are NOT unreasonable!"

"Messing with the paintings and artifacts is one thing, but kicking them out just for looking at a painting for too long or helping you find your Furfrou? That is too far." Officer Jenny handcuffed him.

"Thanks, Officer Jenny," Jackson thanked.

"Thank you for calling me. This man was huge trouble," she thanked back. With that, she dragged Sanchiya away.

With the end of that drama, the group returned their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs, Weiss catching her newborn Cotton, and with Scolipede's help, made their way back to Route 7.

* * *

"This is it," she said.

"Thanks for the help, Scolipede," Ruby thanked.

"It's the least I can do finding my children as well as getting that man out of our forest. Hopefully it's for good."

"Yeah. Well, take care you three." The group walked away.

"I'll miss big brother," the female Venipede said, referring to Screecher.

"Maybe one day, when you're ready, you can see him again," her mother assured.

The male Venipede, on the other hand, wasn't having it. And so, he jumped off her mother's back and rolled over to the group. "Ren! Wait!"

The trainers and their Pokemon stopped and looked back to see him rolling to the R of JNPR.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I decided! I want to come with you!" Everyone as surprised at the young Pokemon's words.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Sure I don't know you much yet. But I can tell you're a cool and calm guy. You knew I wasn't willing to trust you back there, but you still stayed calm. I could use a sane person as my trainer. I'm kind of a hot-head and that gets me into trouble sometimes. Besides, of what I heard, you might need someone who can easily break down walls to help free this 'Vanessa' girl." Ren and Nora might've talked about their mission while they were searching for their friends.

Ren looked up at his mother and sister and saw them respect the male Venipede's wish. He looked back down and gave a small smile. "Well, if you insist." He took out an empty Pokeball and Venipede jumped right in. Hearing that 'click' sound brought more smiles to the group.

"Yes! We have more joining us!" Nora cheered. With that capture, the group said their goodbyes once more to Scolipede and her daughter.


	14. Introduction to the Battle of the Skies

**A/N: A new chapter! And part one of a special tournament that may be three or four chapters long~ Oh wait, the tournament does start until the chapter after the next. Part one of a certain battle! Yes, that makes more sense.**

 **As for the continuation of the Pokemon Pyrrha Poll:**

 **Riolu- 8**

 **Torchic- 5**

 **Cyndaquil/** **Chimchar/Fennekin- 4**

 **Pikachu/Chikorita/C** **harmander/Treecko/Snivy/Oshawott- 3**

 **Froakie- 2**

 **Piplup/Chespin- 1**

 **Bulbasaur/Squirtle/Totodile/Mudkip/Turtwig/Tepig- 0**

 **I will be surprised if Torchic ends up being Pyrrha's partner. In case if any one asks, the Pokemon that comes second will be her partner for Super Mystery Dungeon, which I had said a few chapters back. Now that I think about it, I should add that part to the poll.**

 **Anyway, to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

The sun was rising. Morning was arriving and the wild Pokemon in the forest were all waking up, ready to start their day. Two certain tents were in a meadow. Both opened up and coming out were the Remnant team and Seth.

As Jaune rubbed his eyes, he started to hear something nearby, something that sounded like clashing. "Hey, do you guys hear that?" he asked.

"Probably Jackson," Seth yawned. "He usually trains with his Pokémon at this time in the morning."

"Jackson is training with his Pokémon? Literally?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. He's an odd one. Go check him out if you want, but be careful. He likes to focus on his fighting with his team."

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at one another, and decided to walk over to source of the noise, leaving Seth to himself.

"Guess I'll do the cooking while they watch," he sighed, and he started up a fire.

The group walked through the trees, and found themselves behind some bushes, watching in the open field before them. Jackson was there, as were all of his Pokémon.

In one spot, they could see Quilava and Gardevoir sparring with one another, watching as the former unleashed Flame Charge at his opponent, only for the latter to use Teleport to disappear, reappear behind, and unleash a Moonblast. Quilava quickly evaded by doing a backflip straight over the attack, then turning to face Gardevoir again.

In another spot, Scizor and Weavile were going at it, unleashing Bullet Punches against Metal Claw attacks, dancing about as they clashed claws against one another. The Sharp Claw Pokemon flipped over the Pincer Pokemon, attempting to backslash him, but the Bug/Steel-type twirled around and stopped the attack. He then performed an X-Scissor, unleashing an X-shaped energy from his claws. Weavile defended with his metallic claws, flying back until he skidded to a halt, then bounded forward with a claw glowing of a light purple aura, striking Scizor hard and making him skid back. The two glared at one another, and leapt into the ongoing battle.

In the other spot, Jackson was there, his wooden sword at the ready as he took a fighter's stance, facing Dewott, who had his scalchops at the ready. Leafeon sat along the side lines, watching the two.

"Keep your reflexes up, Dewott!" Jackson told his current sparring partner. "Now, let's try this again!"

"Got it! Razor Shell!" Dewott's scalchops glowed yellow as a blue aura came from them, hardening into a blade-like form. He charged forward and clashed with Jackson who was parrying all of Dewott's attacks with his sword.

He thrusted it forward, but Dewott used his scalchop to push the sword aside, and spun into another slash. Jackson leapt back before it struck, and bounded forward, now unleashing a barrage of slashes with incredible speeds. The Water-type leapt about and parried the attacks as best as he could, but one powerful slash pushed him ways away from him.

Dewott skidded to a halt. "Not done yet! Water Pulse!" He then unleashing a ball of water from his mouth, which his trainer slashed in half with his blade, causing the two halves of the pulse to fall to the ground and explode behind him.

"I can't believe he's fighting with his own Pokémon," Ruby said.

"Yeah, it's pretty intense!" Yang agreed. "He and his Pokémon are pretty good at fighting one another. It's like watching an intense sword fight between two Hunters."

"Yeah, but look at his face," Pyrrha noticed. The team noticed Jackson's expression. There was a seriousness in his eyes that was palpable, but they also saw the grin displayed underneath it. "Jackson is clearly enjoying the fight, and giving it all out there, too. You can see the trust he has in his team, that they would be able to fight him, and that he wouldn't be afraid of their power."

"Yeah, and it looks like Jackson's Pokémon are acting just the same way," Ren added, seeing all of the Pokémon sparring with one another about the area. Not one of them was holding back against one another, knowing full well of their power.

Jackson dashed about Dewott in a blinding second, and slashed from behind. Dewott was sent tumbling forward, coming to a halt face-first, and flipped back onto his feet again. "That was a cheap shot!" the Pokemon accused.

"No it wasn't!" Jackson barked back. "You have to react quickly to any attack about you. Now, don't let your anger get the best of you! You lose focus if you do that!"

Dewott growled, then he took a deep breath, calming himself. Once he was focused, he took a fighting stance with his scalchops, and dashed at Jackson. The trainer pressed a button on a part of his hilt. All of a sudden, the wooden part flipped inside out, revealing a metal interior the Remnant team didn't see before. They could also see that the blade was pretty sharp. Jackson raised his blade at an angle, focused, and swung it one way. As he did so, a golden beam came out, forming an arc-shaped energy as it flew at Dewott.

"What the heck?!" Yang gasped.

Dewott dodged to one side, still charging at his trainer. The latter unleashed more arc waves of energy from different angles at the former, who kept sidestepping the attacks, moving closer and closer.

"Night Slash!" Demott created a purple energy sword from his scalchop, and dashed quickly at Jackson. Jackson stopped his assault, and parried Dewott's attack just in time, but he leapt back to endure the pressure of the attack.

"Now that's more like it!" Jackson told his Water-type. "Keep up the momentum!"

The two were ready to continue fighting when Leafeon called to the two of them. "Okay, that's enough."

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

"We have guests with us," she said.

Jackson turned to the bushes the Remnant team were hiding in. "You guys can come out if you want," he called to them. "Leafeon can sense you guys there."

The Huntsmen-in-training stepped out, and all of Jackson's Pokémon ceased their training.

"When did you guys get here?" Jackson asked.

"Right around the same time as you started fighting Dewott," Yang answered. "Gotta say, you fought pretty well against him."

"Oh, that? That's nothing. Dewott's tough, no mistake, and the best Night Slash user, in my book. But when Leafeon and I duel, it's more epic!"

"Stinking agile Grass-type..." Dewott grumbled as he glared at Leafeon.

"Don't say that about her!" Jackson retorted. "Besides, how many times have you actually beaten Leafeon?" Dewott sulked slightly, the answer being 'none'. Leafeon sighed slightly at Dewott's behavior.

"Do you do this with your Pokémon all the time?" Yang asked.

"Every morning. Sometimes, if we find areas with special environments, like geyser fields or icy grounds, we practice in those areas as well. We go through all kinds of intense training, some specifically made for one of my buddies than others."

"Sounds like the training Vanessa said about her brother with his Pokemon," Ruby recalled.

"She did say something about how they literally trained together," Pyrrha agreed.

"I noticed you and Dewott were focusing more on sword-fighting," Blake brought up. "I saw Scizor and Weavile doing the same thing. Is this natural for them?"

"Well, I did teach them some moves," Jackson admitted. "I don't wanna brag, but I'm pretty good with a blade. I came up with the idea of teaching them using moves like wielding a sword ever since I caught Scizor when he was a Scyther. Since then, he, Dewott, Weavile and Leafeon have been my sword experts."

"Yeah, I remember how skillful Leafeon was when we faced her," Ruby recalled, referring to her and Crescythe as she remembered her first battle with Jackson and how she used her tail like a sword to block Crescythe's attacks, and retaliate with that spinning Leaf Blade.

"Speaking of which, what's with that blade flipping inside out?" Weiss asked, pointing at the blade in his hands. "And what kind of move did you just pull off before?"

That was the one question on everyone's mind, as well as one other question about him.

"Well, I can't just walk into public with a sharp blade." Jackson stated, raising his sword and pressing a button, reverting it back to its blunt wooden form. "People in the Pokémon region get off the wrong idea with that, so I created a mechanism to keep its identity a secret."

Jackson held the blade out to Weiss, who took it. The moment Jackson let go, her arms struggled from the weight of it. "Jeez, it's heavy!" she exclaimed. "It's like picking up Ruby's Crescent Rose!"

Ruby took the blade from her, feeling the weight. "Yeah, it's about the same weight," she agreed. "What kind of metal do you use?"

"A special compound metal," Jackson answered. "It's native to the world I was from. It's a condensed material, so it is heavy, but it's tougher than a diamond." Ruby returned his weapon. "As for that move you saw me do, that was a Sword Beam. I was taught by this expert weapon master how to go beyond the standard sword fighter, and unleash intense attacks. I can pull off more than Sword Beams." Jackson turned to Quilava. "Why don't I demonstrate it, eh, Quilava?"

"Yeah!" Quilava nodded in response, and leapt a distance away from him.

"It's best if you all move back," Gardevoir advised the Huntsmen and Crescythe.

Jackson flipped his blade into its metal form, and readied himself. Immediately, Quilava fired a Swift attack, sending a storm of stars to home in on Jackson. The swordsman concentrated, and wind started to gather around his blade. With one swipe, he sent a gale from his sword, which either knocked the stars off course, or even more surprising, causing them to slice into pieces. When all the Swift stars vanished, Jackson lowered his blade.

"What was that?!" Jaune asked.

"That, my friend, was a Wind Blade technique," Jackson explained. "Those who practice deeply in the art of sword mastery learns about the Elemental Blade techniques. There are many kinds of elements out there, not just wind, but that's my element. Every Sword Master can only have one of the elements, as the element reflects their very soul."

"That is incredible!" Pyrrha gasped.

"I'll say," Yang agreed. "We've gotta spar at some point, and see who is thr better fighter."

"Sure. But not right now. I'm starving. And I'm sure you guys are too." As if on cue, everyone's stomach growled.

"You have a point."

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" Seth called.

"Good! I'm starving!" Jackson sighed. "Come on! Pick up the pace! Let's go see what Seth's cooked up!"

"Sounds good to me!" Nora agreed. "I could eat a whole Beowulf!"

"A what now?"

"Don't ask," Ren answered as the team walked back with Pokémon in tow.

On the way back, the Remnant Team looked at each other.

"Do you think he's from our world?" Ren asked in a whispered tone.

"A weapon that changes its form, an attack that no normal human could do, at least, none here. He must be from our world," Weiss said.

"What if he's from that Magic world?" Pyrrha brought up. "From what Vanessa told us, and the fact that Jackson may not have his aura unlocked, he might be from that world."

"That might explain what he meant the other night," Blake said. "We talked a bit and he said something about having friends that are more animal than Faunus. And didn't Vanessa explain about one magic that makes a person have characteristics of animals and monsters, even look like one?"

The rest of the group thought back and found that to be true. They even remembered her explaining to them about creatures known as Exceeds.

"I guess we'll find out when he wants to tell us," Jaune said.

* * *

After breakfast, the team continued their way to Ambrette Town. On their way there, they saw that there were less trees and greens where they were headed. Seth was the most excited out of all of them and ran ahead.

"Seth? What's the rush?" Jackson called.

"I know where we're heading! Come on! You guys will love it!" Seth answered.

The group looked at each other before rushing after him.

When they caught up to him, they found themselves in a small town. All around them, there were lots of Flying-type Pokemon and Pokemon that can float.

The team then noticed some of the people around town were wearing similar attire; full body suits, with flap that were attached from their arms to their hips. They even wore helmets with goggles. Despite the different colors, they all looked pretty much the same.

"What's with those getups?" Weiss asked.

"They look like a bunch of Emolga," Jackson compared. "Especially those in black and white."

"Ooh! Maybe it's a dress-up day here, or something!" Nora stated. "That's why Seth was excited about being here!"

"Two things. One; those are wing suits," Seth said. "Two; this town is well known for trainers to come and do Sky Battles."

"Sky Battles?" Ruby, Jaunne and Yang asked simultaneously.

"I've heard a little about it, but I don't know it fully well," Jackson stated. "Mind telling me about it, Seth?"

Just then, the team heard an explosion coming from a distance, and the team turned to it.

"What was that?!" Pyrrha asked.

"Probably a Sky Battle happening!" Seth answered in an excited tone. "Let me show you it!" He led the team to where the explosion took place.

* * *

When they arrived, they noticed that the explosion came from the canyon next to the town. It was deep, with a river flowing at the bottom. There was also rock pillars rising up all around, as well. Flying in the sky were two Sky Trainers, one in a light blue wing suit, the other in a green one. Flying with them were a brown bird with a long crest flowing from its head, and a black and yellow cicada.

"Cool! Those guys are flying!" Nora said in a giddy tone.

"And they have Pidgeot and Ninjask flying with them, too!" Jackson pointed out, pulling out his Pokédex and examining the Pokémon.

" _Pidgeot, the Bird Pokémon. It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed. When hunting, it skims the surface of water at high speed to pick off unwary prey such as Magikarp_."

" _Ninjask, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Nincada. Ninjask moves around at such a high speed that it cannot be seen, even while its crying can be clearly heard. For that reason, this Pokémon was long believed to be invisible._ "

"Alright, Ninjask, use Screech!" shouted the green-suit trainer.

"One Screech coming up!" As his trainer flew back, Ninjask unleashed a sonic wave from his wings.

"Dodge, and use Quick Attack," the blue-suit trainer answered.

"Got it," Pidgeot calmly replied. He flew at high speeds, dodging the attack, and hit the Ninja Pokemon head on.

"See, Sky Battles are basically made for flying Pokémon to battle in the air," Seth explained the the amazed crew. "The trainers themselves also fly alongside the Pokémon with those wing suits. It's a kind of battle that's not well known because not many areas have strong wind updrafts like this canyon. However, this is exactly why Sky Trainers come to this town. Some of the best users of Flying-type Pokémon were once Sky Trainers."

"Sweet…" Jackson stated, mesmerized by the new kind of battle.

"Pidgeot, use Hurricane!" the blue-suit trainer called out.

"Time to be blown away!" Pidgeot summoned a huge tornado that caused the Ninjask to fly upwards into the sky, out of control.

"Ninjask, hold on!" the green-suit trainer called to it, flying to his ally.

"Finish it with Steel Wing!" the blue-suit trainer called. Pidgeot flew in with metallic wings, passing the trainer and hitting the Ninjask head on. The latter was sent tumbling to the ground, where he caused cracks on impact. When the dust cleared, Ninjask was unable to continue.

"That looked too awesome!" Nora cheered.

"Oh, yeah. I can definitely see myself doing that," Yang proclaimed.

"We should all get a chance to try it!" Pyrrha suggested.

Jackson watched the blue-suit man descend to the ground. He took off his helmet, and Jackson gasped in surprise. The man had short, dark blue hair that covered his right eye. The hair-style was easy to recognize, and Jackson figured out who it was.

"Something wrong, Jackson?" Blake asked.

He didn't answer, but walked up to the man as he stroked his Pidgeot. "Falkner, is that you?"

The man turned and was surprised. "Jackson."

"It is you!" Jackson said in amazement. "Well, it's a small Pokémon world after all."

"You know him?" Ruby asked, coming up from behind.

"Sure do. He's from Johto. He's the Gym Leader of Violet City, and a great Flying-type expert." The team was amazed at this new info. "I didn't know you would be in the Kalos region. If I knew, I would've said hi."

"Well, I certainly didn't know you were here, either," Falkner replied. "Whenever I come to Kalos, I always come to this town to engage in Sky Battles." He looked into the sky, seeing another set of trainers ready to engage. "Flying in the sky alongside your partner, you become closer to your Pokémon than ever. If I want to be a Flying Master, I should be one with them in the sky."

"Heh, you certainly haven't changed," Jackson stated, coming up to his Pidgeot. "Although, I can't say the same about this guy. Is he the same Pidgeotto I fought so long ago?"

"Yes. He evolved some time ago, so we have been training together to harness the true power of Flying-types."

"Good to see you again, Jackson," Pidgeot greeted. "And to you, Leafeon."

"A pleasure, Pidgeot," Leafeon greeted back.

"You really have a thing with Flying-type Pokémon," Yang pointed out.

"They are the most free of Pokémon out there, aren't they?" Falkner questioned. "And to be free, they also must be strong and majestic." He petted Pidgeot's crest.

"You got that right," he cooed in response.

It was at that moment that Jackson noticed it. Around Pidgeot's neck was a collar, with a certain stone attached to the front of it. "Hey! That's a Mega Stone! Does this mean Pidgeot is able to mega-evolve?"

"As a matter of fact, he can," the Flying-type Gym Leader answered. He revealed a Mega Bracelet on his arm, complete with a Keystone. "His evolution isn't the only thing that has changed; he has also acquired the power of mega evolution."

"Awesome! I've been trying to learn everything there is about mega evolution! That's official. I'm challenging you to a battle!"

"I'll be glad to have a rematch with you, Jackson!" Falkner accepted in a determined way. "But I'll only deal with Sky Battles, here. You would probably want to get a wing suit if you want to do that."

"Can we do a Sky Battle, too?!" Nora asked eagerly. "I so want to fly high in the sky!"

' _She'd probably ram into anyone near her,_ ' Ren thought.

"Well, you have to have a Pokémon that is able to participate in them," Seth informed. "If I recall the ones who have Flying-type Pokemon or Pokemon who can float are Weiss with Spew and Cotton, Blake with Screecher and Spear, Yang with Firebird, Jaune with Excalibur, Pyrrha with Freesk, Nora with Pitfall, and Ren with Sirius and Honey." Jackson shuddered at two certain names.

"Well, that sucks. Wish I had a Flying-type on me," Ruby sighed.

"Honestly, I don't want to try flying just yet," Jaune stated. "That fall in the entrance exam was still too much for me."

"Just because you don't have a suit doesn't mean you can't start flying now, Ruby. And Jaune, don't worry. There will be people and Pokemon who are able to catch your fall and help you out," Seth assured.

"Let's get our suits!" Jackson declared, and Falkner led the team to the building where they could get it.

"By the way, Jackson," Seth whispered. "You do know that the only one legit enough for this is Scizor, and in this environment, Pidgeot has a clear advantage."

"Don't worry," he whispered back, patting the flute on his belt. "I would pick 'her', but now is not the time." Jackson continued walking as Seth watched him. He didn't know what the significance of the flute was, but Jackson wouldn't say.

* * *

It took several minutes, but the group were now in wing suits. Both Jackson and Yang had yellow ones, Weiss and Jaune's were white, Seth and Blake were black, Ruby and Pyrrha were red, Nora was pink and Ren was green. Everyone kept their Mega items on their person, Jackson's sword being on his back, Seth had Mega gautlets on and Jaune's belt was around his waist. The team were then taught by Falkner and Seth how to fly with the suits. Pyrrha and Jackson immediately got the hang of it right off the back, while the others, mainly Weiss and Jaune, were a bit shaky to start.

Just as they left the building, Falkner asked, "Okay, so what Pokémon are you going to use against me?"

"Oh, that's easy," Jackson answered. He tossed one of his Pokéballs up, and Scizor came out.

"Ready!" he shouted in Pokemon language.

"Scizor, eh?" Falkner chuckled. "You really must not have any other flyers than him. I'll just have to see what he can do."

"Trust me. You won't be disappointed," Jackson assured.

Within a few minutes, the team was back at the canyon again. Jackson and Falkner both took off into the sky, with Pidgeot gliding next to Falkner and Scizor hovering next to Jackson.

"Ready when you are!" Jackson declared.

"I'll show you why I am the master of the sky!" Falkner declared.

"Let this be a good battle," Scizor said.

"Let's," his opponent agreed. The battle had just begun.

"Pidgeot, head in with a Steel Wing!" Falkner shouted, falling back as Pidgeot flew in, his wings becoming metallic.

"Scizor, Bullet Punch!" Jackson shouted, and Scizor flew in, his claws glowing.

The two attacks collided, which caused an explosion. The two Pokémon backed off from one another, evenly matched.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack!" Falkner ordered.

"Got it!" Pidgeot flew at Scizor at high speeds.

"Dive, Scizor!" Jackson shouted, closing his wings as he took a nose dive, with Scizor flying by him.

Pidgeot and Falkner pursued, catching up to the two as they neared the water below. At the last second, Jackson opened his wings, and he and Scizor flew along the canyon, causing water to spray from the shockwave of their sudden change in direction. Pidgeot and Falkner knew they were faking the fall, but the latter was surprised at Jackson's skill at pulling it off.

"Scizor, use Agility!" Jackson shouted as he flipping around

"Right!" was Scizor's answer as he used incredible speeds to evade Pidgeot's Quick Attack, coming from behind.

"Now, X-Scissor!" Scizor's claws glowed as he unleashed X-shaped energy from them, charging at Pidgeot.

"Fly up!" Falkner declared, and Pidgeot swiftly ascended, evading the attack as Falkner gathered the wind underneath his wings, and flew up. Jackson gritted his teeth as he and Scizor pursued them.

"Pidgeot, turn and use Steel Wing," Falkner ordered. Pidgeot did a complete U-turn as his wings glowed, striking the surprised Scizor before he could evade, and making him tumble downward.

"Scizor!" Jackson shouted to his partner.

Scizor recovered himself, ready to continue. "I'm fine," he assured.

"Man, Falkner is tough!" Jaune said, amazed.

"He truly is the Flying Master," Seth pointed out. "Jackson is inexperienced in the sky, and so is Scizor. I doubt those two would be able to pull off this match."

"Scizor, use Bullet Punch once more!" Jackson declared, and Scizor flew in with a glowing claw.

"Hurricane!" Falkner called out, and Pidgeot unleashed a cyclone that flew Scizor off course and damaged him at the same time. He crashed into a wall, and struggled to get out as Falkner ordered another Quick Attack.

"You're done!" Pidgeot declared.

"Use Bullet Punch on the wall!" Jackson shouted.

"Not just yet, birdie!" Scizor said to Pidgeot. He slammed a glowing claw on the wall, causing rocks and dust to fly everywhere. The attack created a smokescreen for Scizor, while also creating debris to fall on Pidgeot, causing him to get out of the way.

' _That was too close!_ ' Jackson thought to himself. ' _I have to think of myself in Scizor's situation. I gotta remember a situation like this!_ '

He struggled for a moment, then as he gazed at Scizor as he flew upwards, he had a visual of someone else. His best friend, using all seven huge, different colored jewels, now in a golden aura. The movements in flight were almost the exact same way. ' _That's right! It's just like Sonic when he goes super!_ ' he realized. He grinned at remembering those few times he saw Sonic using the power of the gems to go Super Sonic.

"Pidgeot, let's use Quick Attack once again!" Falkner shouted, and Pidgeot flew in at high speeds.

"Hover right!" Jackson ordered, and Scizor side-flew the Quick Attack.

"What?!" Falkner and his partner gasped.

"Now use Bullet Punch!"

"Allow me to return what you've been giving!" Scizor flew in, unleashing the energy in his claws.

"Descend!" Falkner shouted, and Pidgeot flew down.

"Pursue!" Jackson ordered, and he and Scizor did another dive again. "Keep your body rigid!" the trainer ordered his Pokemon, who strengthened his body, increasing his speed.

He caught up with Pidgeot, and slammed his claw onto his back, making Pidgeot fall out of control. "How's that?!"

"Catch yourself, Pidgeot!" Falkner called out, and Pidgeot spread his wings out to stop his descent. "Use Hurricane!"

"How about this?!" Pidgeot unleashed another cyclone at Scizor, trapping him inside.

"Spin upwards!" Jackson shouted, nearly getting caught in the cyclone as well. Scizor spiraled upwards, going along with the flow of the spinning winds, until he was high above the attack.

"He's using the winds to move far away!" Falkner gasped.

"Dive into an Agility!" Jackson shouted, and Scizor quickly sped up, getting so close to Pidgeot, that the latter didn't see the former coming. "Hyper Beam!"

"Now you're going down!" Scizor declared, as he unleashed a dark beam of energy from his claw. The attack struck Pidgeot head on, and making him collide with the wall hard. Scizor flew back to a column, recovering from using Hyper Beam.

"That's showing him!" Nora cheered.

"He turned a full 180 in the battle." Blake noticed. "He regained himself, and used Scizor's unique style of flying to fight. It's incredible."

"And here you thought he wasn't gonna win," Yang sassed at Seth.

"W-Well, the battle isn't over yet," the boy stammered. "Remember, Falkner is a Gym Leader. He won't go down that easily."

"Are you okay, Pidgeot?" Falkner asked as he descended close to Pidgeot.

"Not exactly..." The Bird Pokémon replied as fell to the column beneath, injured.

"Recover yourself. Use Roost!" Pidgeot folded his wings, and glowed brightly.

"What's Roost?" Jaune asked.

"Roost is a move that heals a Flying-type Pokémon, but they can't fly during that moment," Seth explained.

"Much better," Pidgeot sighed in relief, as Roost was taking its effect.

"Scizor, unleash your Bullet Punch!" Jackson shouted, and Scizor unleashed another metal claw at Pidgeot.

"Fly out of the way!" Falkner shouted. Pidgeot stopped his move to fly high enough to avoid the oncoming attack. "It's time we end this battle."

"I couldn't agree more," Pidgeot supported.

Falkner quickly activated his Keystone. "Let our powers reach beyond the clouds in the sky! Pidgeot, Mega Evolve!" Pidgeot's Mega Stone activated, and the beams coming from the two stones connected. Pidgeot's body transformed before their very eyes.

When the energy dispersed, Mega Pidgeot was revealed. He was bigger, with white feathers underneath and broader wings with blue tips to them. His crest on his head was now a yellow-feathered mane with a red plume extending from it like a streamer, and a red feather coming out in front of it, and red feathers on his left side.

"So that's what Mega Pidgeot looks like…" Jackson muttered, landing on the column next to Scizor. "It's looks tough. Think we should do it, as well?"

"Absolutely," Scizor nodded in approval, and took off into the sky.

Jackson pulled out his sword, swiping and stabbing it into the ground. "Bonded by Fate! Strengthened by Courage!" Jackson shouted, activating his Keystone. "Scizor, Mega Evolve!" Scizor's Mega Stone reacted to Jackson's Keystones, connecting energy beams to one another. Scizor began to glow brightly as he transformed, reappearing as Mega Scizor.

"He can Mega Evolve as well?!" Falkner gasped in shock.

"Now we have a Mega Sky Battle!" Jackson cheered. "Oh yeah, I'm seriously bladin' things up a notch into mega overtime!" He leapt off the column, carrying himself with the wind as he flew up with Mega Scizor.

"Mega Pidgeot, use Hurricane!" Falkner shouted.

"Try escaping this!" Mega Pidgeot unleashed an incredibly stronger Hurricane than before, causing the two to fall back down below.

"Woah, that's way stronger than before!" Yang gasped.

"Jackson! You gotta get yourself together!" Nora shouted.

Jackson and Mega Scizor recovered themselves, and Jackson used the air currents to fly up into the air again as he shouted. "Scizor, use Hyper Beam!" Mega Scizor unleashed a blast from his claws at Mega Pidgeot.

The attack hit, which confused most people in the sidelines as to why Mega Pidgeot didn't move away.

"Why didn't he dodge?" Pyrrha asked.

Ren took out his Pokedex to find out the answer. "Mega Pidgeot's ability is the same as Excalibur's. He couldn't avoid it even if he wanted to."

"Roost!" Falkner ordered. His Mega Bird Pokemon began to heal himself. Unlike before, the recovery was quick. "Now Quick Attack!" He then flew down to the two at breakneck speed.

Jackson looked about, trying to figure out a way for Mega Scizor to somehow avoid the attack. He then noticed the series of columns in the distance, and came to an idea. "Scizor, follow me!" Jackson shouted, and he flew ahead, with Mega Scizor recovered and flying behind him.

"You're not getting away!" Pidgeot pursued the two of them as well.

' _What's he planning?_ ' Seth wondered.

Jackson grinned as he increased speed, and started flying in between all the columns, with Mega Scizor following in pursuit. Mega Pidgeot attempted to follow, but his large wingspan and size made it difficult to keep a straight line to them. He ended up crashing into a column, losing his balance in the air and canceling out Quick Attack. "Pidgeot, hold on!" Falkner shouted.

"Now, X-Scissor!" Jackson shouted.

"Take this!" Mega Scizor retaliated with an X-shaped beam that struck the Mega Bird hard. "Repeated Bullet Punches!" Jackson added, and Scizor unleashed several Bullet Punches, striking from all sides as he moved about.

' _I let my guard down!_ ' both Falkner and Pidgeot thought in discrimination.

"Brilliant! He's using Scizor's size to his advantage!" Pyrrha noticed.

"Yeah. They both Mega Evolved, but Pidgeot's size, plus his wingspan, is way bigger than Scizor," Jaune noted. "With those columns of rock surrounding it, Pidgeot can't land any attacks as easily as it could. But Scizor's movements are far different, making him able to move about with ease."

"Jackson couldn't use the winds to his advantage, so he just relied on the environment," Yang realized. "He's extremely good at combat!"

"Pidgeot, free yourself with Hurricane!" Falkner called out.

"Got it!" Mega Pidgeot unleashed hurricane winds all about, destroying the columns all about him, and making it easier to move freely.

"You just set yourself up for that!" Jackson retorted. "Scizor, hit those rock with Bullet Punch, and send them back at Pidgeot!"

Mega Scizor did just that, using his glowing metal claws to send the debris Pidgeot created back at him, causing damages and stopped the movement of his wings.

"It's like watching someone using Rock Throw!" Seth compared.

"Pidgeot, use Steel Wing!" Falkner shouted.

"Knock it off!" With free movement, Mega Pidgeot flew forward at Mega Scizor.

"Grab one of his wings!" Jackson shouted. Scizor timed it right, evading a head on attack, and clamping onto the Mega Bird Pokemon's wings with his claws. "Now, toss him high!" His mega-evolved partner tossed Mega Pidgeot upwards and out of control. "Let's finish this. Hyper Beam!"

"Now you are done!" Mega Scizor unleashed a black beam of energy at his target. There was an explosion, which caused a huge air current to push Jackson upwards and out of control. The other braced themselves as the air current passed them. Falkner kept his balance in the air, worried for his partner.

When the smoke cleared, Pidgeot was seen on the ground next to the river, out of his mega-evolved form, and down for the count. Jackson regained himself in the air, and looked down to see his partner hovering in the air, panting in exhaustion.

"Looks like we have a victor!" Yang cheered as the rest of the crowd cheered in response. It was then that they noticed that so many other Sky Trainers came to watch the fight, and were amazed at the intensity of the fight.

Falkner descended downwards to Pidgeot, returning him to his Pokéball. "You were just amazing out there, my friend," he stated. "You rest your wings, okay?" He looked up at Jackson, who came to Scizor's level, doing a spiral in the air, and held up a peace sign, signaling his victory. "He has come a long way from when we first fought. But he's still that same crazy trainer as before."

"That was an awesome battle!" Ruby shouted.

"Awesome sky battle, you mean," a Sky Trainer corrected.

"I wonder if he's going to participate in the Sky Battle Tournament," another said.

The Remnant Team and Seth heard the last the words and looked and the Sky Trainer confused. "Sky Battle Tournament?"

"Isn't that what you guys are here for? All the Sky Trainers are gathering around for it. The winner gets to go against the Sky Queen, Zarina Flyte, for her title."

"Did you say Zarina Flyte?" Seth asked.

"You know her or something, Seth?" Blake asked.

"She's a friend of mine. We go back." Blake knew what he meant by that. "We should enter. This could be good practice for you guys."

"You're saying that, when your real reason is to see Zarina, isn't it?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"What?! Okay, yes that too. But not like that!"

"Right~"

Ruby realized one thing about the tournament. "But wait, I don't have a Pokemon for the tournament."

"They have rentals for visitors at the registration," the first Sky Trainer replied, bringing up the young girl's mood.

"When is the tournament?" Pyrrha asked.

"Tomorrow. Right at this canyon."

Jackson and Scizor landed right by the group and, having heard their conversation, asked, "Wait, what about Weiss? There's that Pokemon Showcase we have to get to."

Everyone widened their eyes in realization and turned to the heiress.

"Well... The showcase is only a few days away. And I already registered for it. Plus, this may give me some more ideas for my performance," she said.

"Speaking of registering, you guys should hurry. Once the sun sets, registration will be over," the second Sky Trainer advised. "We'll take you there. And while we're on it, we'll take you to the Rental Section."

With that said, the group followed the two Sky Trainers to register for the Sky Battle Tournament.


	15. The Rogue One

**A/N: Sky Battle Part 2! Now, some of you may be wondering why the tournament doesn't start in this chapter. Truthfully, it actually does... in the end that is. Before that, besides the reunion between Seth and Zarina... Let's just say there will be a new member joining Team Ruby. And no, I do not mean the team team. If I do, I would've capitalized Ruby and replace the u with the w.**

 **As for the continuation of the Pokemon Pyrrha Poll:**

 **Riolu- 10**

 **Torchic- 6**

 **Cyndaquil/Chimchar- 5**

 **Charmander/Treecko/Fennekin- 4**

 **Pikachu/Chikorita** **/Snivy/Oshawott/Chespin- 3**

 **Froakie- 2**

 **Piplup/Turtwig/Mudkip/Tepig- 1**

 **Bulbasaur/Squirtle/Totodile- 0**

 **One more chapter should do it for the poll. Readers, there's still time until the next chapter. Take your votes.**

 **Anyway, to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

Last chapter, the Remnant Team found out that Jackson wasn't who they assumed and assumed he was one of them. After that, they, along with Seth, arrived at a town, one that specializes in Sky Battles. Upon their arrival, Jackson met up with Falkner, a Gym Leader in the Jhoto Region. After some flying tutoring, Jackson and Falkner sky battled, Scizor vs Pidgeot. It was a rough start for Jackson and his Pokemon, but they managed to pull through for the win. After that, the group found out about a tournament taking place in town, a person from Seth's past being the queen. Soon after learning that, the group decided to sign up for the tournament.

After being led to the registration center, which was in the Pokemon Center, the group went to the rental station, which is next to Pokemon Center, where those without a Pokemon eligible for the tournament would be able to borrow one until they're out of the tournament. They were told to have until nightfall to register for the Sky Battle Tournament, so they had time.

Ruby was looking at all the selection of Pokemon they had to offer. Her friends were all by her side, either waiting for her to choose one or help her choose a Pokemon.

"How about this one, sis?" Yang asked, holding up a Ledyba.

Ruby had her Pokedex out and pointed it at the ladybug.

" _Ledyba, the Five Star Pokemon. Ledyba secretes an aromatic fluid from where its legs join its body. This fund is used for communication with others. This Pokemon conveys its feelings to others by altering the fluid's scent._ "

"Hmm... No. Sorry, little guy," Ruby apologized.

"It's okay. I'm still nervous about battling in the skies anyway," he accepted.

"Ruby. This Pokemon would be the perfect partner for you," Weiss said, gesturing to the white Pokemon with angel-like appearance.

" _Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon. Togetic is said to be a Pokemon that brings good fortune. When the Pokemon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person._ "

"Whoa! Weiss is right; that sounds like an awesome Pokemon!" Jaune agreed with the heiress.

"Except it sounds like it'll be cheating... Sorry, Togetic," Ruby declined again.

"Don't worry. I understand," she replied.

"What about this guy?!" Nora asked, presenting... nothing?

"What guy?" her team leader asked.

A face suddenly appeared right in front of him and made a scary face. "ABOOGABOOGABOOGA!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jaune shrieked and jumped into Pyrrha's arms.

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face! Priceless!" the face laughed. Soon, his face was shown to be on a floating black ball with purple gas coming out of it.

" _Gastly, the Gas Pokemon._ _Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokemon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind._ "

"There might be strong wind currents coming every once a while... Wouldn't want you to be blown away," Ruby declined again.

"Never happened to me before. But I understand," Gastly said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more victims to scare~" At that, he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Jaune asked, getting out of Pyrrha's arms. Just as he turned, Gastly's face appeared again, looking even scarier than the last. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!"

"Haha! You are officially my favorite! Toodaloo~!" He vanished once more.

"... He is really gone this time... Right?" the male blonde asked.

"Yeah..." Blake answered. Jaune got out of Pyrrha's arms. "And was that really your scream?"

"Shut up! If you were in my shoes, you'd scream like that too!"

"Except Blake is a girl," Seth said. Jaune crossed his arms, pouting lightly.

"I don't know, Ruby," Pyrrha said to the hooded girl. "If you ask me, any one of these Pokemon could do for you. Besides, you know what they say. 'Beggars can't be choosers.'"

"I know... But still, I want to work with a Pokemon that's kind of like me. Like Yang with Firebird. Or Jaune with Excalibur," Ruby reasoned.

"That'll be like finding a needle in a haystack," Jackson stated.

As Ruby examined the other rental Pokémon, Crescythe sensed something, as did Jackson and Leafeon. They turned in time to see a green blur come in at high speeds, knocking Leafeon and Crescythe aside.

"Leafeon!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Crescythe!" Ruby cried out.

"What the heck?!" Yang demanded.

The saw the blur skid to a halt, revealing itself to be a large, dark green, mantis-like Pokémon with scythe-like forearms and transparent wings on its back, along with an X-shaped scar on its forehead.

"What is that?!" Ruby gasped in both amazement and shock.

"A Scyther!" Jackson identified. "It's the the pre-evolved form of Scizor!"

Yang pulled out her Pokédex, analyzing the target in front of her. " _Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke._ "

"Hold on, the color of this Scyther is different to what the Pokédex shows," Yang noticed.

"It's a shiny Pokémon. That is a rare sight," Jackson stated.

"It looks so cool!" Ruby squealed. "Just look at those claws! It's totally a Pokémon I would want!"

"Ruby, you do realize he just attacked your Pokémon, right?" Jaune questioned.

"Although, those claws were the reasons why I was determined to catch one myself, too," Jackson added, nodding in agreement to the young girl's decision.

"Birds of a feather, aren't ya?" Yang asked amusingly.

Crescythe and Leafeon got to their feet again, glaring at Scyther.

"What's your deal?!" the Absol demanded.

"Nothing personal, but I'm bored," Scyther answered. "I need a challenge, and most of these trainers are nothing but a bunch of wimps! But you two seem pretty tough. Let's see what you got!"

"He plans on fighting both Leafeon and Crescythe?" Pyrrha questioned.

"He must enjoy challenges," Ren stated.

"Then let's give him one!" Ruby declared. "Crescythe, Quick Attack!"

"On it!" Crescythe dashed at high speeds towards Scyther, who unleashed his own Quick Attack. Both attacks collided, canceling each other out. All the innocents in the Rental Center, including the workers, immediately left at the sight of the battle.

"Leafeon, Iron Tail!" Jackson shouted.

"Right!" Leafeon answered, bounding forward with her tail turned to steel.

Scyther saw it coming and called out, "Fury Cutter!" His claws glowed as he charged forward, slashing Crescythe out of the way to get to Leafeon, and clashing with her.

"Dance with blades!" Jackson advised.

"Naturally!" Leafeon began her sword-style combat with her Iron Tail, while Scyther kept retaliating with his Fury Cutter, which kept getting stronger and stronger as he used it. However, Leafeon ducked under a horizontal slash, and did a back flip, uppercutting Scyther with her tail and sending him tumbling back.

"Not bad," the Mantis Pokémon told Leafeon as Crescythe came to her side. "But let's see how you deal with this! Double Team!" He multiplied many clones about him, and they flew up into the air. "Now, Aerial Ace!" All the clones showered towards the two quadruped Pokémon.

"Use Double Team and Psycho Cut!" Ruby called out.

"Let's see what you got against this!" Crescythe declared, and she multiplied as well, unleashing a storm of arc-shaped energy shots at the oncoming assault.

The attack took out all of the clones, but the real Scyther charged forward, dodging all of the Psycho Cuts and using his Aerial Ace to quickly take out all the clones, until he struck the real Crescythe, and sending her careening into the rental Pokémon.

Some of the lighter Pokemon would've been blown away by the force, had it not been for the Remnant Team, minus Ruby, and Seth.

"This Pokémon is serious!" Yang stated.

"It's no normal Pokémon, that's for sure," Seth pointed out

"Leafeon, let's keep on our toes," Jackson called.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Leafeon replied as Scyther turned to her, the two glaring daggers at one another.

Ruby rushed over to Crescythe, who stumbled back onto her feet again. "Are you okay, Crescythe?"

"I'll be fine," the Disaster Pokémon answered. "But this one…"

"I know. He's really strong," Ruby followed, looking at the back of Scyther's head. While she was intrigued by him, she wondered if this was a rental Pokémon, or something else.

"Come on come on! I thought you were suppose to give me a challenge!" Scyther called. He waved one of his blades in a 'come at me' gesture.

"He's really enjoying himself, isn't he?" Blake said.

It was here the Mantis Pokemon noticed the rest of the group. "Oh, there were more of you guys? Well this is just perfect. Come on! Bring out all your Pokemon! I'll take them all down in one fell swoop!"

To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"Seth. Have you ever even met this Pokemon the last time you were here?" Weiss dared to ask.

"I think I would've remembered a battle-crazy Scyther," he replied.

"Who cares if you do or don't know him?!" Nora shouted. "If he wants a challenge, let's just give him one! Let's go, Pitfall!" She tossed her Pokeball and called out her Vibrava.

"So you think you can take us all on, do ya?! You think you're so tough, do ya?! Time to prove you wrong!" he shouted.

"Now that's what I call a challenge," the Bug/Flying-type smirked.

"Pitfall! Use Sandtomb!" the hyperactive Huntress ordered.

"Got it!" Pitfall called upon a sand storm in an attempt to trap the wild Pokemon.

"You think a little sand can stop me?!" Scyther demanded. "Fury Cutter!" His blades grew and he easily cut through the attack, much to his opponents' shock.

"You cut through?!"

"Quick Attack!" He then rammed into the Vibrava, sending him crashing onto the ground.

"Pitfall!?" Nora ran to her partner's side.

"The hell... That Quick Attack was too strong," he said.

"Let me try something! Go!" Yang insisted. She called out her Firebird to battle. "Get in close with Agility!"

"Okay!" The Tiny Robin Pokemon charged at full speed at his bigger opponent.

"Now use Peck!" Once he was close enough, the Fletching was pecking the Scyther everything he got. The problem was...

"You got to be kidding me! You think a pipsqueak can hurt me?! I feel insulted!" The Shiny Pokemon whacked Firebird away and into his trainer. Even though Yang kept her ground and caught her Normal/Flying-type, she skidded back an inch or two.

"That's his physical strength?!" Pyrrha questioned.

"Okay. That Scyther is no ordinary Scyther," Seth declared.

"Come on! Give me a challenge already!" said Pokemon demanded. "Don't tell me you guys are all wimps!"

Yang activated her Ember Celica. "You want a challenge? You got one!" Yang shot out a bullet at Scyther. The bullet exploded and revealed to contained Swift.

This caught the Shiny Pokemon off guard as he was hit by the homing attack. "A bullet made of Pokemon attacks?" His surprise became a challenging smirk. "Interesting. Aerial Ace!"

Yang shot out another bullet. Scyther was prepared and had his scythes out in front of him as he spun. The bullet came in contact and exploded, encasing Scyther in ice.

"Yes! Got him!" Yang cheered. Her cheer was short lived as she saw the ice-encased Scyther not slowing down. If anything, it kept going to Yang, who placed both arms up to protect herself as she was hit by the frozen Pokemon.

"Yang!" Ruby and Firebird cried out. Scyther was then freed from his ice prison.

"Ow... Didn't see that coming," Yang said in slight pain.

It was here Seth himself took action. "You'll pay for that, Scyther! Go, Houndoom!" His Dark Pokemon appeared before him.

"This is your last chance to back down, kid," Houdoom warned.

"And miss out on a challenge? No thanks, grandpa," Scyther declined.

Houndoom twitched at the insult. "Houndoom, use Flamethrower!" Seth commanded.

"You'll be sorry for the 'grandpa' insult!" the Dark/Fire-type released a large amount of flames at his opponent.

"Double Team!" Scyther cloned himself just in time to avoid the flames.

"Odor Sleuth!" the natural Pokemon translator called. Houndoom's nose glowed green as he took in deep breaths, sniffing out the real Scyther from the clones. The moment he caught the scent, his trainer shouted, "Fire Fang, go!" Flames surrounded Houndoom's mouth, especially the fangs. He charged at the real Scyther and bit down on his leg. To his confusion, Scyther didn't scream in pain.

"Now this is more like it," he heard instead. "Fury Cutter!" Houndoom was suddenly cut by Scyther's attack and skidded back some. "Aerial Ace!" He looked up in time to see Scyther coming at him at a faster speed. The attack hit and Houndoom kept his ground.

Assuming the Bug-Flying-type was distracted from his current opponent, Blake called out Spear. "Think you can sneak up a Twineedle at the Scyther."

"Of course," he replied. The Bedrill got his spears ready and focused more on his target. Once he saw how focused the Scyther was on Houndoom, he shot forward, with both needles in front of him.

However, as though the Shiny Pokemon predicted that, he tossed Houndoom over his head at the Poison Bee Pokemon. This caught Spear off guard and forcefully cancel his attack just in time to catch Houndoom. Or attempt to at least.

"You think I have blind spots?! My sixth sense is extremely sharp!" Scyther shouted.

As she witnessed Scyther's battle style, Ruby knew she wanted to partner up with him. But first, it seemed she had to prove herself to him.

"Crescythe. Can you still battle?" she asked her Absol.

"Long enough to try and take him down? I believe so," she replied.

"Then let's go! Quick Attack!" Crescythe charged at the Shiny Scyther.

"Leafeon! Iron Tail!" Jackson ordered his Verdant Pokemon.

"Right!" Leafeon, with her tail glowing, ran towards Scyther the same time as Crescythe.

"Let's all attack together!" Seth suggested. "Houndoom! Fire Fang!"

"Firebird, Quick Attack!"

"Pitfall, Dragon Breath!"

"Sirius, Karate Chop!"

"Freesk, Tackle attack!"

"Excalibur, Night Slash!"

"Spew, Psybeam!"

"Another Twineedle, Spear! Go!"

The Pokemon that weren't out were called out to assist the battle against Scyther. As the Mantis Pokemon crouched down, his scythes above his head, he was piled on. Unknown to the trainer Pokemon, he smirked. "Fury Cutter!" The next thing they knew, they were suddenly pushed off by the Pokemon they piled up on. Some knocked into the Pokemon that used their long-range attacks.

It was then Pyrrha had an idea. "That's it! Scyther can't possibly battle if his strength is used up." She took out a Pokeball. "Eve! Help us out!" Pyrrha called out her Sylveon.

"How can I help, Pyrrha?" she asked.

"Do you mind using Draining Kiss on that Scyther?"

Sylveon looked at the battle taking place and saw her target. "I'll try." She charged straight into battle.

As she ran, she did her best to avoid getting hit by both her friends and their attacks. Once she got close enough, Slyveon used her feelers to restrain the Shiny Scyther. It seemed as though he didn't lie about his sixth sense, for the moment he was wrapped by the ribbons, he charged at the Intertwining Pokemon with an Aerial Ace, forcing her to release him and knocked her into a wall.

"Eve!" Pyrrha cried out. "Return!" She called her Pokemon back in her Pokeball.

"I can't believe how tough that Pokemon is!" Weiss exclaimed. "We're giving our all and it looks like he isn't breaking a sweat!"

"Scythers are especially weak against Rock-type, though," Seth said. "Nora!"

"Hear that, Pitfall?!" Nora caught on.

"Don't have to tell me twice! Rock Slide!" Pitfall called upon boulders and had them all fall on his target.

"Fury Cutter!" Like a hot knife through a butter, Scyther easily cut through the rocks.

"It's not working!" the Vibrava shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" barked a voice. It was a girl with fair skin and brown hair and black eyes and wore a brown wing suit. By her side was a large eagle with a black and red-feathered body, a white-furred head with a white and red-feathered crown, and a broad feathered tail.

All the Pokemon and the trainers turned to the Sky trainer and her partner as they approached.

"Zarina!" Seth called.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ruby asked, pulling out her Pokédex.

" _Bravery, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. For the sake of its friends, this brave warrior of the sky will not stop battling, even if injured. One can carry a car while flying._ "

"Reaper, stand down!" Zarina ordered the Scyther.

"And miss out on a rematch against you? Not even if it's the end of the world," the Mantis Pokémon replied, as he smirked at the sight of the newcomer and her Pokemon, not letting down his fighting stance.

Braviary stepped in and said, "Did you not hear her? She said for you to stand down."

Scyther, or Reaper as they called him, didn't stand down. "Perhaps you didn't hear me. No deal."

"You brought this upon yourself," Zarina muttered. "Braviary! Crush Claw!" The Valiant Pokemon flew right at the Mantis Pokemon, his talons glowing.

"Fury Cutter!" Reaper brought his scythes up to deflect the attack and attempt to counter it, only for the counter to be blocked. It was practically a duel based on strength. Talons vs scythes. Eventually, Braviary was revealed to be dominant, as he knocked Reaper back. The Mantis Pokemon flipped and landed on his feet, using his blades to slow himself.

"Do you stand down now?" Zarina asked.

"Lucky shot... Quick Attack!" Reaper rushed to Braviary.

"Brave Bird."

"A fool you are," the Valiant Pokemon stated. He was suddenly covered in red fire as he flew skyward, avoiding the Quick Attack. As he quickly dropped himself straight to Reaper, the flames turned blue and the attack hit hard. Reaper was knocked into a wall. Before he had the time to get up, Braviary stood before him, Crush Claw at ready.

"Now do you yield?" he asked.

Glaring up at the eagle-like Pokemon and gritting his teeth, the Shiny Scyther looked down, accepting defeat.

"I apologize for him," Zarina told the trainers.

"No, it's no trouble," Jackson answered.

"Speak for yourself," Crescythe retorted.

Zarina looked at the trainers before her and her eyes widened at a familiar face. "Seth?!"

"Hey, Zarina," he greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great!" Zarina suddenly had a face of realization. She then saluted, much to most of Seth's friends' confusion. "It's an honor to see you again, general."

"General?" everyone except Blake and Jackson questioned.

"Zarina, I dropped that title a long time ago. You know that," Seth said.

"In my eyes, you'll always be my general," Zarina said.

Seth rubbed her head a bit nervously, not knowing how to answer to that. He then had chills down his spine and looked to see the Remnant team, save for Blake, giving him strange looks.

"What's with those looks, guys?" he asked.

"Looks like you have a lot of explaining to do, Sethy~" Yang said.

Hearing that nickname seemed to have irritated Zarina as she gave Yang a little push. "Hey! Who are you to disrespect the general?!"

Before things got ugly, Seth got in between the two. "Okay, no need for things to get ugly, is there? And these are my friends, Zarina. Meet Ruby, Crescythe, Weiss, Spew, Blake, Spear, Yang, Firebird, Jaune, Excalibur, Nora, Pitfall, Pyrrha, Freesk, Eve, Ren, Sirius, Jackson, Leafeon, and Houndoom."

"Oh! Well, forgive me for my rudeness," Zarina apologized to Yang.

"No problem. At least you're not messing with my hair," she accepted.

"I'm sorry?"

"So! Is this your Scyther?" Ruby asked, changing the subject.

"No. He's a rental Pokémon, and a rather challenging one at that," Zarina explained, as she gestured Braviary to give the Scyther some space. "He's commonly known as Reaper, since he's sliced anyone down in Sky battles, including the trainers that try to use him."

"Seriously?!" Yang questioned. "He attacks the trainers using him?"

"Well, technically, he slices the wings on their suit." Zarina answered. "See, he's a fighter, and prefers fighting worthy opponents. Not only that, but he also prefers trainers who are experienced in flying as they are. If his trainer isn't up to par with skills in the sky, he has no interest in listening to them, nor having them in the same air as him."

"I'm not taking orders from anyone in any way!" Reaper corrected, only to be ignored by the group.

"Has anyone actually got his approval?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," the Sky Queen answered. "I'm the only one, so far, who has been able to not only stay in the air with him, but I also bested him in battle. That battle did almost prove fatal to him, as you can see by the scar on his head." Ruby and Yang looked at the scar on Reaper. He felt their gaze, and looked to Ruby, watching her stare back at him.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled, causing Braviary to glare at him, in which Reaper avoided eye contact with.

"He's a tough one to control, but a powerful Pokémon to be used in Sky Battles. Still, I doubt any trainer would be foolish enough to rent him. His antics are so well-known, that any trainer who has even been to this town will at least hear word of Reaper the Scyther. I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Ah who cares what they think?" Reaper stubbornly asked. "They're all nothing but wimps and weaklings anyway." He then walked away.

As he walked, Ruby couldn't take her eyes off of the Shiny Mantis Pokemon. As soon as she saw him stretch out his wings, Ruby decided to follow him.

"Where's she going?" Zarina asked. "She couldn't possibly be thinking about using Reaper, could she?"

"If I know my sister, which I do, that's exactly what she's going to do," Yang confirmed.

Zarina and Braviary looked at Yang like she grew another head. Both sighed and placed either a hand or a with on their temples as they shook their heads. "God have mercy on her soul," both prayed in unison.

Jackson, on the other hand, was reacting the same way as Yang was, grinning at Ruby's actions.

"Doesn't this bring back old memories?" Leafeon asked. "About you and Dewott?"

Jackson nodded in reply, remembering himself, two years ago, when he first met him. It was before he actually challenged Falkner, ironically.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It all happened in Route 30 in Johto. Dewott charged in, unleashing a Night Slash at full power, while Weavile retorted with his own Night Slash. The two crossed paths as they swiped at one another. They skidded to a halt, their backs to one another. Jackson and Leafeon, as an Eevee, were standing together, with Eevee nervously waiting for the results, while Jackson saw what had happened. After a few seconds, Dewott dropped his scalchop, and collapsed on his hands and knees. He had been bested as Weavile stood straight up, but winced a bit as he clutched his side. Although it wasn't a definite hit like what he did to Dewott, he was nicked by the attack.

"Dammit!" Dewott complained. "How… How could I have lost to a Night Slash duel? I've never lost before!"

"The world's a lot bigger than this route, Dewott," Jackson stated, walking up to him as Eevee rushed to Weavile, wondering if he was alright. Dewott looked up to see Jackson kneel down, locking eyes with the Discipline Pokémon. "You are a pretty strong Pokémon. And your skills with the scalchops are first rate. I bet you would make a great sword fighter, as well as a strong partner for my team."

"Tch! I ain't joining with any trainer," he retorted, turning away from Jackson's gaze. "Trainers just dump you when they don't listen to you. Sure, it's fine when you are powerful, but if ya ain't listening to them, they don't care about having you, one way or another."

Jackson looked down, thinking on Dewott's words. He was definitely talking about himself. From what he guessed, he was another trainer's Pokémon, but he didn't like listening to him or her, so they abandoned him here, in this route. And ever since then, he must've held a grudge against any trainer that came their way, and would fight them, beat them, and take stuff from them as rewards.

"Tell me, what is your specialty?" Jackson questioned Dewott. "What makes you special from any other one of your kind?"

"Simple; my Night Slash," Dewott answered, picking up his scalchop. "See, it's not something a Dewott, or any part of my evolutionary line, can learn easily. I'm dang proud of being able to use it, so I will continue to use it. I'll be better than any other Pokémon who knows Night Slash, and that's a guaranteed declaration!"

Jackson smiled at his vow. "Well then, in that case, I wouldn't mind seeing you reach that goal. But you can't be the the best if you hang around in this route all the time. You gotta see the world, and all it has. I'm pretty good with a blade, so I can give you advice on how to fight, if you want. And I promise that I'll listen to you if you have something you want to say. It might help the both of us understand one another."

Dewott was curious about Jackson. He was not like any trainer he had met yet. True, no other trainer was able to talk to him because of the language barrier, but Jackson could hear him. Plus, he definitely saw some sort of great strength within him. And what he said was true; he hadn't moved from this route for a long time, not since his old trainer abandoned him. Maybe going on a journey wouldn't be such a bad thing for him.

"Oh, please come with us!" Eevee pleaded to Dewott. "Jackson is a really nice trainer, and I know he would never abandon you, even if he was left with no other choice."

"He's a cool guy," Weavile added in his calmly. "Why not give him a shot?"

Dewott looked back at the other two Pokémon, glaring mainly at Weavile. He turned around and stepped towards the two, placing his scalchop on his waist. "Suppose I do come along with him." he started. "You know that even if we are partners with him, that doesn't mean you and I are eternal rivals, Weavile. And suppose I get stronger with him. So strong, that my Night Slash overcomes yours! Would that be a problem?"

"It hasn't happened yet, so I can't say," the Sharp Claw Pokemon answered calmly. "But don't forget that I'm getting stronger with him, too. I'll be surprised to see you beat a Dark-type like me in a Night Slash duel."

"Trust me, you will be shocked beyond belief! I'll beat you, and wipe that cool grin off of your face!" He then whipped his head down to Eevee, who was nervously looking back. "And as for you, don't consider us friends off the bat. So you can stop showing those baby-doll eyes of yours, cause cuteness ain't gonna work on me."

"But I don't know Baby-Doll Eyes," Eevee answered.

"That's not what I…! Oh, forget it!" Dewott snapped, turning away from the two Pokémon. He walked back to Jackson, and decided, "Okay, fine. I'll go along with ya. But don't expect me to be all buddy-buddy with you and your team just like that. I haven't forgotten about my last trainer, nor have I forgiven him. If you want to gain my trust, you'll have to earn it!"

"Don't worry. I won't disappoint you, Dewott," Jackson answered, and he pulled out a Pokéball. He tapped it on Dewott's head, and he got sucked in. After a few shakes, the ball clicked. Jackson grinned as he looked at his new partner encased in the Pokéball.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"…It was a little rough at first," the swordsman sighed.

"A little? More like he was a loose cannon," Leafeon stated. "He and Weavile haven't gotten along at all, and they have only gained a mutual friendship with one another to this day. Plus, he would often go on his own orders in the midst of battles, mainly using that Night Slash instead of listening to you."

"He definitely sounded like a tough Pokémon to work with," Crescythe guessed.

"True, but he eventually learned to follow Jackson's orders, and has been a proud member of his crew to this day."

"True that," Jackson agreed. "He's the dual-wielding, water swordsman of my crew, and his never-give-up attitude has won us a fair amount of battles."

The team looked back to where Ruby had gone, all wondering if the girl will get the Scyther to cooperate like Jackson did with Dewott.

* * *

 _ ***WITH RUBY***_

The girl managed keep herself hidden as she continued to follow Reaper to the woods of Route 7. Seeing this got her confused. If he was a rental Pokemon, why would he be allowed in the woods? Or is this because of his reputation? She was going to go with the second choice, seeing that if what Zarina said was true, then no one had any say whatsoever with what Reaper does with his life.

Ruby followed Reaper to what seemed like a workout area and saw the Shiny Mantis Pokemon getting his scythes in leather bands. Attached to those bands were chains, which were hanging from tree branches and wrapped around boulders on the other end. Reaper pulled one chain, easily picking up the heavy boulder. He pulled back and started to pull on the other chain, also easily picking it up and off the ground. As the boulder hit the ground, Ruby could feel a bit of tremors, indicating that they were real, as was his brute strength.

"Why?" she heard him as he continued to train. "I've trained all day and night. And yet out of all Pokemon... I can't beat him!" He pulled both chains, causing the boulders to fly over the branch and head straight for Ruby.

The girl let out a small scream before using her semblance to prevent herself from getting squash. Just as the boulders were about to hit the ground, Reaper went and used Fury Cutter to cut them into thousands of pebbles. He then looked right where the girl was hiding now.

"I thought I told you. My sixth sense is extremely sharp," he said.

Ruby laughed sheepishly before she made herself visible to the Shiny, ridiculously strong Scyther. "I guess you weren't kidding." She let out a small 'eek' as Scyther placed a scythe right by her neck.

"Why are you here? Are you a spy? Are you the reason why Zarina and her Braviary kept besting me?!"

"I see you really don't like losing..."

She felt the scythe coming in contact to her skin. "And I see you like to be beheaded." Before Reaper knew it, to his great surprise, Ruby disappeared, leaving a trail of rose petals. "What?" He looked around and spotted the girl running away, already a mile or two away from him. "Stop right there!" He flew after her.

' _Ohmygod! I'mgonnadie! I'mgonnadie! I'mgonnadie!_ ' the girl mentally panicked. She looked back and saw Reaper catching up with his Quick Attack. She looked down and found a long, sturdy stick she could use to protect herself. She grabbed hold and engaged in a sword fight against the Shiny Mantis. Which, unfortunately for her, ended before it even began, for Reaper easily cut the wood in two. This caused her to use her semblance and escape his line of sight once more, as well as leaving her usual rose petals.

"Where'd you go this time?" he questioned. He looked around and saw that she was nowhere to be found, or so it would seem. Thanks to his sixth sense, he knew she was still somewhere nearby. "I know you're still here." It was silent around him, but Reaper's sixth sense never failed him.

Where Ruby was, she kept her hand over her mouth as she hid behind a bush, not far from her pursuer.

"Marco. Polo. Marco. Polo," he called.

When Ruby saw that his back was turned to her completely, she quietly got up and sneaked away from Reaper.

 _ **SNAP!**_

Or tried to. At the sound of a twig snapped under her feet, Reaper turned to see her trying to escape again. Ruby instantly ran away again, or tried to when Reaper stabbed her cloak to the ground, causing the girl to lie on her back. As she saw Reaper looking down at her, she began to scream and sweat uncontrollably and did the one thing any sane person would do before their death.

"I'MSORRY! I'MSORRY! I'MSORRY! I'MSORRY! I'MSORRY! I'MSORRY! I'MSORRY! I'MSORRY!" she hurriedly apologized. Reaper raised a free scythe, causing her to scream louder and shed anime tears uncontrollably. The scythe came down... and stabbed the ground right by her head.

"MASTER!" Reaper declared, much to Ruby's confusion. "Teach me your ways, oh swift one!" That only got her even more confused.

"H-... Huh?" she squeaked out.

* * *

Later that day, as Seth and Zarina were catching up on stuff, they, the Remnant Team and Jackson were all starting to feel a little worried for Ruby, especially Yang and Crescythe.

"Where is she?! She should be back by now, should she?!" the female blonde asked.

"I should've gone with her! I should've known better than to leave her alone!" the Absol self blamed.

"Girls, calm down. I'm sure Ruby is fine," Jackson assured.

"I don't know. Reaper is quite merciless, and he often misunderstands things, especially if it has anything to do with his battling or training," Zarina said. Both Yang and Crescythe took a few seconds to take in what was just heard and had a horrible image of Ruby getting killed by Reaper.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"We want to calm them down, not worry them," Seth said to Zarina.

"Oh... Sorry..." she apologized. "B-But that's if they're normal people or Pokemon! If you guys are from another world and are experienced fighters with superpowers, then Reaper should be able to spare her."

"How would you know that?!" Yang shouted.

"Someone should go out and look for Ruby. Before those two actually lose it," Ren suggested.

"I kind of expected this from Yang, but Crescythe? I never knew she actually cared that much about her," Weiss said.

"We Pokemon care a lot about our trainer," Leafeon informed. "Unless if they treat us bad that is."

"What's going on over here?"

"Ruby, a friend of our's has been gone for a while," Jaune answered. "Yang and Crescythe are panicking because she's their sister and trainer, respectively. Not only that but she went after Reaper, the town's rental Shiny Scyther. And now they think said Shiny Pokemon killed her. Really though, someone needs to put a leash on her."

"Hey! I'm not a dog! Or dead!" Everyone raised an eyebrow or head and/or 'hmm'ed in confusion as they looked up and saw the person Jaune was answering was their fellow Huntress.

"Ruby!?" they shouted in surprise. Their shout got Yang and Crescythe's attention. Both tackled her to the ground.

"Ruby! Don't you ever make me worry like that ever again!" Yang cried.

"What happened to Reaper? How did you escape from him?" Crescythe asked.

"Why did you make it sound like I would kill her?" came a voice all too familiar to them all. They looked and saw the Shiny Scyther right behind her.

"You!" Both Yang and Crescythe got into battle positions. Everyone else were prepared to take out their Pokemon.

"W-Wait! It's okay! Reaper's okay!" Ruby assured. Everyone got confused with her words.

"Okay?! Ruby, that Pokemon attacked us out of boredom!" Weiss reminded.

"And I, regretfully, apologize for attacking friends of my master," Reaper said, groaning and gritting his teeth as he said the word 'regretfully'. This got everyone even more confused, especially Zarina and Braviary.

"Master? Ruby, was it?" Ruby nodded at Zarina's question. "What did you do to Reaper?"

"Well... I may have used my semblance to try and escape him. Twice. And then..."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"M-Master...?" Ruby repeated. She was now on her knees, across from Reaper, who was also on his knees.

"Never have I ever seen anyone move as fast as you had. Especially not a human like you," the Shiny Pokemon reasoned. "It may look like teleportation, but I'm no fool. That was speed, wasn't it?"

"Well... Yeah, but-"

"Then teach me! Train me! I must have that speed!" As Reaper said that, his face and body was getting too close to Ruby's as the young girl, still a bit frightened by the near-death experience, tried to back away from him. A tree was behind her, so the best she could do in her situation was at least push herself to the ground and keep her face away from Reaper.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"And so... After that, I may have told Reaper the truth, but he still wanted me to teach him how to be faster, so we took the time to train his legs and wings," Ruby finished.

Everyone either stood or sat dumbfounded at the explanation.

"You didn't become Reaper's victim?" Zarina asked in shock.

"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm a killer," he resented.

"By the way, where's the registration place again? I still need to sign up with Reaper as my partner," the red-cloaked girl asked.

"You're actually going to partner up with Reaper?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, yeah. I may have had second thoughts while I was away, but once you get to know him, Reaper's actually kind of cool."

"Don't expect me to save you," the Scyther advised.

Going along with Ruby's instincts and hoping that the Scyther would actually really cooperate with her, the group led her to the Pokemon center. Zarina and her Braviary left the group to deal with some business related with the tournament.

"Excuse me. Is there still time to sign up for the Sky Battle Tournament?" the girl called the nurse in the back.

She turned to face her. "Of course. In fact, you're just in time. Registration was going to close up in half an hour." She handed Ruby the paper.

Seeing her face shocked Ruby. "Nurse Joy? What happened to the Pokemon Center back in Santalune City?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean, I thought you-"

"We'll handle the explanations, Nurse Joy," Jackson said, as he and Seth took the sign-up sheet and Ruby away from the front desk.

The girl faced her sister and friends. "Uh guys? Don't you find that weird that Nurse Joy doesn't seem to remember working in Santalune's Pokemon Center?"

"We were. Until Jackson and Seth dropped the bomb on us," Nora reasoned.

Not one for sarcasm or figure of speeches, Ruby widened her eyes and asked, "What bomb?"

"Not literally," Absol corrected her.

Both Seth and Jackson walked up to Ruby, what appears to be a photo album in the former's hand.

"Prepare to be amazed," Jackson told her.

Ruby looked at the album as Seth opened it to one, certain page. "Whoa!" she cried out. In that page contained a photo of more than a dozen Nurse Joys. "Is this for real?!"

"And this is only this region's Nurse Joys," the natural translator said. "And this isn't a small world."

Ruby looked like she was about to pass out from the info and the mental math she was doing in her head. Crescythe took noticed and dumped a bottle of water on her head, cooling her down.

"Thank you..." she managed to say.

"Okay. Now that you know, how about the sign up?" Yang suggested.

After signing up for the Sky Battle Tournament, the group went to the canyon to train for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, it was time for the tournament at last. Fireworks were set off into the skies right by the canyon. There were many spectators sitting at the sidelines, as well as lots of food and drink stands. The Remnant team, Jackson, and Seth stood in their wing suits with the rest of the contestants. By their sides were Crescythe, Reaper, Spew, Cotton, Screecher, Spear, Firebird, Excalibur, Pitfall, Freesk, Honey, Leafeon, Scizor and a Mismagius. Cotton was out to learn how to battle in the sky while Screecher was out to look after her.

"Welcome one and all to our annual Sky Battle Tournament!" greeted a young announcer. "I'm your host, Jessica Jones! This year we have a large amount of contestants competing against-!" Jessica stopped talking when she saw something from the corner of her eyes. "I-Is that...? Is that...?" She let out a huge gasp. "It is! It's our town's Sky Queen, Zarina Flyte! And with her, her number one flying partner, Braviary!" The Sky Queen and her partner were soaring sky high before making a dramatic landing right before the contestants.

"Thank you all for coming. I am hoping for this year's Sky Battle Tournament to be even more exciting than the previous years. My partner and I are looking forward to a challenging opponent." Both she and her Valiant Pokemon were especially looking at Ruby and Reaper as she said that.

Reaper stared back, as if to say, 'I will beat you this time.'

"I'll see this year's Sky Prince or Princess right after they defeat their opponents!" Everyone cheered at Zarina's words.

"And there you have it! Our Sky Queen's challenge! And with the challenge is the start of the tournament! Our first two Sky Battlers are... Ruby Rose and Brandon Swift!" At Jessica's words, the two called Sky Battlers took their position on the edge of the cliff, as did their Pokemon. Brandon's Pokemon was a Swellow.

"How long?" Weiss asked the group.

"How long for what?" Pyrrha asked. "How long is the battle going to last?"

"How long do you think the rogue Pokemon will actually take an order?"

"Don't you think you're looking down on him a bit too much, Weiss?" Blake asked. "And rogue Pokemon? Really?"

"Blake's right. Besides, Reaper chose to become Ruby's... student for a reason," Seth reasoned. "He knows better than to ignore Ruby's orders during battle."

"Yes, but he is a rogue Pokemon!" Cotton supported her mother.

"I hate to say it, but he did say he would never take orders from anyone," Crescythe agreed.

"So?! Mama was in the White Fang but that didn't make her bad!" Screecher argued. They already explained their world to the young Cotton Bird Pokemon, so she knows what Remnant is like.

"Screecher, did you have to bring that up?" the faunus asked her son.

"I feel like we should be blessed we're the only ones who can understand you guys," Ren said to Honey.

"I understand why," the Tiny Bee Pokemon nodded in agreement.

Back on the edge of the cliff, Ruby put her goggles on.

"You ready, Reaper?" she asked her partner.

"I was born ready!" he shouted.

"Ruby's Pokemon was one of our town's Rental Pokemon. And one that is always uncooperative. I can never imagine those two getting along at all, especially in Reaper's case. After all, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that that Shiny Mantis Pokemon is out-of-control, wild, rogue. Not only that, but it has a serious type disadvantage against Brandon's Swellow. But that out of the way, let's start this match in three... two... one... NOW!" The two trainers and their Pokemon leapt off the cliff and took it to the skies, starting their Sky Battle.


	16. RWBY in the Sky

**A/N: And now! For the tournament to begin! This is only part one~ I am thinking there are going to be three more chapters of this little arc, for good reasons.** **As for the continuation of the Pokemon Pyrrha Poll, rather the results of the poll:**

 **Riolu- 12**

 **Torchic- 7**

 **Cyndaquil/Chimchar- 6**

 **Charmander/Treecko- 5**

 **Snivy/Fennekin- 4**

 **Pikachu/Chikorita** **/Oshawott/Chespin/** **Froakie-3**

 **Piplup/Mudkip- 2**

 **Tepig/Turtwig/Totodile- 1**

 **Bulbasaur/Squirtle- 0**

 **And there we have it, guys. As expected, Pyrrha will become a Riolu in the Super Mystery Dungeon story. Unexpectedly, or not at all, her partner will be a Torchic. This will be quite interesting. Then again, Pyrrha never personally met Torchwick, so I can't say anything about her memories returning.**

 **Speaking of stories, I've been thinking of writing Trainer in Remnant, from Team RWBY and JNPR's Pokemon's side of the story. Still not decided yet. But I am thinking about doing it. Haven't started a chapter though.**

 **Speaking of chapters, onwards to Huntsmen in Kalos!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

Continuing on from last chapter, as Ruby was having trouble choosing a Rental Pokemon for the Sky Battle Tournament, a Shiny Scyther known as Reaper came and attacked the group. Zarina, a friend of Seth's and the Sky Queen, came and managed to somewhat calm the Mantis Pokemon. Intrigued by his skills, Ruby approached Reaper, realizing it was a huge mistake in doing so, until she somehow proved herself worth his respect. Now the day of the tournament is upon the group and Ruby and Reaper were the first ones to battle.

As the two trainers hover in the air with their Flying-type Pokemon, Jaune took out his Pokedex. " _Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon. Swellow flies high above our heads, making graceful arcs in the sky. This Pokemon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The hapless prey is tightly grasped by Swellow's clawed feet, preventing escape,_ " it informed.

"Guess it's a good thing Reaper isn't a small Pokemon," Pyrrha stated.

"Speaking of, is it just me or does that Swellow look like it has a grudge against him," Yang asked. Everyone looked up and saw her words were true.

"Take him down!" they then heard.

"Show that Scyther no mercy!"

"Don't let them advance!"

The group looked and saw everyone, both the audience and their fellow contestants, were cheering for Brandon and Swellow. Even the Pokemon cheered for the two.

"Tough crowd," Jaune said.

"I guess it's to be expected with Reaper's reputation," Ren assumed.

"I think I can relate," Blake muttered.

"Reputation or not, these people have no respect for the young one down there," Seth's Mismagius said.

"Of what I heard, that Scyther had done nothing but cause trouble to everyone here," came Falkner's voice. The group saw him approaching them. "All he does is fight. Against his fellow Rental Pokemon, the trainers who use him, even broke out of the Rental station just to battle against other Pokemon. And in the process, he once almost destroyed this town." That info shocked the group.

Ruby looked down and saw that everyone was completely against Reaper being in the tournament. Just by hearing those words, she knew they were all victims of his assault.

"Feeling the pressure already?" Reaper asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "And here I thought you were worthy of my respect."

Hearing that made Ruby shake her head and get back to the battle.

"Swellow! Aerial Ace!" her opponent ordered.

"I'll take you down, Reaper!" the Swallow Pokemon said, as he rushed over to his opponent.

"Aerial Ace back!" came Ruby's order.

"My thoughts exactly!" Reaper agreed. He used his own Aerial Ace and, as expected of the rogue Pokemon, easily dominated Swellow's attack as he forced him into the side of the cliff.

"Swellow! Are you okay?!" Brandon called. Swellow grunted as he climbed out of his hole. The male Sky Trainer glared at Ruby and Reaper, especially Reaper. "Now you've done it! Air Slash!" Swellow's wings glowed light blue as he flapped them, releasing light blue saw disc-like projectiles at his opponent.

"Block them with Fury Cutter!" Ruby ordered. Reaper agreed with her idea as he flew to the attack head-first. He cut through the attacks with his scythes and hit his opponent, sending him straight up in the sky.

"Regain yourself and use Focus Energy!"

"No mercy!" Swellow shouted as he was glowing a red aura.

"Now Aerial Ace!"

"Use your own Aerial Ace!" At Ruby's order, Reaper charged straight up at Swellow. Both came at each other strong and fast. Both passed each other and hovered. The crowd watched in anticipation, all hoping that the result wasn't what they were thinking. Their prayers weren't heard, for Swellow had fallen.

"Swellow!" Brandon returned his Pokemon back in his Pokeball.

"And there you have it, folks! As much as I hate to say it, Ruby and Reaper advance on to the next round," Jessica announced, not so happily.

In the crowd, everyone booed for the two, namely Reaper.

"That cheating Scyther!"

"Get out of this tournament!"

"We don't want a rogue Pokemon like you here!"

Ruby's friends couldn't help but wonder how the girl would take this, even though the insults and comments weren't directed to her.

As Ruby and Scyther landed, the girl looked at her Rental Pokemon, expecting to see a troubled look on his face. Instead, he had a smirk on as he raised his scythes.

"Come on! You all want a piece?! Then meet me in next round!" he challenged. As though they understood his words, the crowd jeered. Some even threw some of their snacks and drinks at Reaper, who simply walked away, smirk not leaving his face.

Ruby was troubled at the sight before her. Although she was glad no one was specifically mad at her, it hurts her to see Reaper get that kind of treatment.

"Hey kid!" she turned to the crowd at the sound of someone calling her. "Better quit now while you still can! Hanging around with him isn't worth the tournament!"

Everyone else in the audience agreed with him and tried to convince Ruby to not come in the next round. With all the pressure put on her, Ruby just ran away from the scene. This worried her friends even more as Crescythe ran after her, the rest of their friends following.

"Now, if we can get started on the next match, Yang Xiao Long and Alicia Debronx get to the skies please," Jessica had announced.

Yang had on a worried look on her face. As much as she wanted to battle, she also wanted to make sure her sister was okay. The brawler looked at her teammates and friends.

"We got Ruby," her faunus partner assured.

"Yeah. Leave her to us," Weiss said.

Yang slowly had a smile on her face. "Okay. Wish us luck." Firebird got off her shoulder and they both joined their opponents in the air. The rest of the group, excluding Falkner and his Pidgeot, went after Ruby and Reaper.

* * *

 _ ***WITH RUBY***_

Ruby and Crescythe caught up with Reaper. They were at his training area, talking about the earlier incident.

"What was that?!" the girl demanded.

"What was what?" the Pokemon asked back.

"You know what. All that jeering! What was that about?!" Crescythe questioned.

"I thought you knew. After all, considering my reputation, shouldn't you be prepared for that?"

Ruby and Crescythe looked at each other at the fact. "Well... True. But what about you? Shouldn't you say anything against them?" Ruby asked. Crescythe gave her a weird look.

"How? When they can't understand me," Reaper asked back.

When he said that, Ruby realized that she was only able to understand him because of Jackson's translator. "Okay. Fair point. But still, don't you feel upset that they're treating you like that?"

"And why should you care?" he asked back.

That took her by surprise. "Well, shouldn't you care?"

Reaper simply scoffed at her concern. "Please. They only say what they say because they're jealous and scared of my power."

"But, haven't you ever felt sad that they're treating you like a monster you're not?"

Silence fell on them for a few moments. Until Reaper asked, "What's your point? Are you saying that I should care about their thoughts? That aside, how about we get on with my training already?"

To say they was shocked would be an understatement. Ruby and Crescythe couldn't believe their ears at what he was saying. ' _He's used to their insults? But, that can't be,_ ' the red-hooded Huntress thought. She knew how some of her friends felt about their own huge reputation, both the good and the bad. And there's no way Reaper could get used to his own reputation. Especially not since there were practically constant hints about it everywhere he goes.

"Reaper, you can't be telling me you're used to them saying those things about you," Ruby said.

"As a matter of fact... I am telling you," he simply answered, surprising her even more. "Now let's get started on those lessons already."

"No! Not until you tell me exactly how you feel about them treating you like a monster you're not!"

Reaper got to her face and placed a scythe on her neck. "Keep asking, and I can train myself how to be faster."

Crescythe knocked him back a few feet. "Keep your blades off my partner," she growled.

"Only if she let the matter pass."

Reluctantly, Ruby let the subject go and trained her Rental Pokemon, Crescythe being Reaper's training partner.

At a safe distance away from them, their friends had heard most of their conversation.

"Wow... That's kind of sad," Jaune pitied.

"I agree, milord," Excalibur agreed. "No Pokemon should be used to that sort of treatment."

"Not unless if they take pride in it," Weiss added. Everyone gave her the 'really?' look. "What?"

"I can actually relate to that," Seth said. "Zarina and I told you last night. About how we were lab rats. Back then, before we decided to rebel, we accepted the fact that we would never get our freedom. It was when we couldn't handle any more deaths that we proved the scientists and ourselves wrong."

"'Death'? You said nothing about killing," Blake said.

"I know. But I did say we were put against each other or other Pokemon. They wouldn't let us stop until we either defeat the Pokemon or each other. And sometimes when we have no control over out power, we accidentally... kill each other..." Everyone went silent at the explanation.

"I doubt killing would do anything to change him," Pyrrha spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How about we head back to the canyon? It doesn't look like we'll be much help here," Blake suggested. Everyone agreed with her idea and ran/flew back to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Yang, she and Firebird are having a tough time against their opponent, who uses a Sigilyph.

"Psybeam!" Alicia called.

Sigilyph shot out a colorful ray at Firebird.

"Firebird! Get a hold of yourself!" Yang called.

"Easier said than done," he called back.

Yang looked back at their opponents. "Try and mess them up with Agility!"

Firebird nodded and moved around at high speed.

"Synchronoise!" Sigilyph produced some kind of shockwaves that hit the Fletchling, causing him to lose his balance in the air.

"Firebird!" Yang cried.

"Now Air Cutter!" Sigilyph launched razor-like wind at the falling Tiny Robin Pokemon.

"Firebird quick! Climb with Quick Attack!" Firebird quickly regained himself and flapped his wings as hard as he could, narrowly avoiding the attack as he charged straight for Sigilyph.

"Use Reflect!" Alicia called. The Avianoid Pokemon summoned a barrier around itself, one that stopped Firebird in his tracks. "Psybeam!"

"Get out of there with Agility!" Yang hastily called. Firebird used his speed to fly away in time and distanced himself from Sigilyph.

"I can't attack it up close so easily!" he said.

"Then we have to increase our speed! Use Agility nonstop!" Firebird flew around so fast, he was practically going at the speed of lightning itself.

"Keep a close eye on him!" Alicia told her partner.

"Use Quick Attack!" At Yang's call, Firebird struck Sigilyph, when Reflect appeared and blocked the hit. As Firebird distanced himself from his opponent, Yang could've sworn she saw the barrier falter, which gave her an idea. "Agility again! And don't stop!"

"Got it!" Firebird flew around and increased his speed.

"Sigilyph, when they strike, use Psybeam," Alicia advised. Her Pokemon nodded to the plan as it watches Firebird fly around at a faster speed.

"Spin and use Peck!" Firebird did as told and struck Sigilyph again. This time, however, the attack seemed to be breaking through Reflect, which everyone noticed.

"Quick! Psybeam!" Alicia called. Sigilyph fired his attack the same time Firebird broke Reflect. Both Pokemon's attack hit and were still in the battle.

"Same pattern, Firebird! Agility!" The Fletchling once again flew around the Sigilyph.

"Okay, that's it. Synchronoise!" Sigilyph released more shockwaves that ultimately hit Firebird.

"Put some guts into it! Use Quick Attack to fight against that move!" Yang encouraged. Firebird kept flapping his wings and fly, despite the pain it was feeling from the attack. Suddenly, a miracle had occurred, for Firebird was giving off a familiar glow.

Seth, Jackson and the rest of the Remnant Team, minus Ruby and Reaper, made it just in time to witness the great miracle about to occur. Firebird was growing twice his height, wings getting bigger and something sticking out of his head. The glow died down and the group saw a Pokemon quite similar to a Fletchling, only bigger and with black and yellow wings rather than grey and white.

Ren took out his Pokedex and analyzed the Pokemon. " _Fletchinder, the Ember Pokemon. From its beak, it expels embers that set the tall grass on fire. Then it pounces on the bewildered prey that pop out of the grass._ "

"All right, Firebird! You evolved!" Yang cheered.

"Darn right I did!" he said.

"Things got dangerous now," Alicia muttered. "Sigilyph! We have to take extra cautions now! Air Cutter!" Sigilyph fired its razor-like wind at Firebird.

"Agility!" Yang ordered. Instead of agility, Firebird was engulfed in flames as he avoided the attack.

"That looks like Flame Charge!" Nora said.

"That's because it is!" Seth said. "Firebird learned Flame Charge!"

Yang heard what her friends said and got even more hyped up with the battle. "Okay! Get in there with Flame Charge!"

"You got it!" Firebird answered as he flew right to Sigilyph.

"Reflect!" Alicia shouted. The Avianoid Pokemon summoned his shield once more in an attempt to block the attack.

"Spin and add in Quick Attack!" At Yang's words, Firebird spun and got much more faster. The Quick Attack-boosted Flame Charge hit Reflect and easily broke through, hitting Sigilyph.

"They easily broke through?! In that case, Synchronoise!" Sigilyph was releasing its mysterious shockwaves at Firebird.

"Flame Charge!" Yang shouted. The Fletchinder was quickly covered in flames as he charged at the Avianoid Pokemon. Surprisingly enough, as Synchronoise hit, Firebird wasn't affected by it like before.

"How is he not hit?" Weiss asked, voicing everyone's question.

Jackson quickly caught on to the reason. "I get it... That's blading brilliant, Yang!" His friends all looked at him for an explanation.

Faulkner seemed to have figured out the reason as well. "Synchronoise is an attack that is only affective against opponents of the same type as the user. Since Firebird is covered in flames, practically making him a complete Fire-type Pokemon, he's unaffected by the attack."

Firebird's attack hit head on again.

"Finish it! Flail!" Yang shouted.

"Go down!" Firebird released an all-out assault at his opponent, leaving it no time whatsoever to recover. He then threw him into a pillar. The dust cleared and revealed a knock-out Sigilyph.

"It's been settled! Yang Xiao Long and her Fletchinder, Firebird, goes on to the next round!" Jessica announced. Unlike how it was with Ruby and Reaper, everyone cheered for Yang and Firebird, as they both landed on the ground.

"That was a close one..." she sighed.

"You can say that again..." Firebird agreed.

"Yang! Firebird!" Both looked up at Seth's call and saw their friends approaching them.

"That was awesome! And it was only the first round!" Nora exclaimed.

"Well, Sigilyph is a tough Pokemon to beat," Jackson said.

"Thanks guys." Yang realized they were missing one person. "Where's Ruby?"

The group got a little quiet at the question.

"She's training Scyther," Pyrrha answered.

The brawler and Fletchinder knew there was more to it. "And?"

"Will William Dash and Blake Belladonna please engage in their Sky Battle?!" Jessica called.

"Wish me luck, guys," Blake said as she and Spear made their way to the edge.

"Mama, good luck!" Screecher said. The cat faunus smiled and patted his head in thanks.

Yang turned to the rest of the group. "You guys were saying?"

As they explained to Yang what happened between Reaper and Ruby, Blake and Spear were staring down their opponent, who uses a Bronzor.

"Spear! Use Twineedle!" Blake ordered.

"Got it!" he replied as he charged in at his opponent.

"Bronzer, use Confusion," William calmly commanded.

"Yes," the Bronze Pokemon's eyes turned blue as the Beedrill was outlined in a light blue color. "Away." It looked to the right and Spear was tossed over to a pillar.

"Spear!" Blake cried in worry. She knew Psychic-type moves are super effective against Poison-type Pokemon like Spear. The Beedrill flew back to her side.

"I'm fine," he assured.

"Focus Energy!" Spear focused all his power to his stingers. "Twineedle again!" Spear flew towards Bronzor, needles sticking out.

"Iron Defense," William calmly called.

"Yes." Bronzor turned into a shiny metallic color. Spear's attack hit... with the sound of a 'gong' and Spear trembling from the contact.

"Are you okay, Spear?" his trainer asked.

"I-I-I'mmm juuuust peaccchhhyyyy..." he said in an echo-ish voice.

"Future Sight." At William's call, Bronzor's eyes glowed blue. A few wormholes appeared and the Bronze Pokemon sent some psychic energy through them. The wormholes then disappeared.

"What's Future Sight?" Yang asked, after having everything about her sister and the Shiny Scyther explained to her.

Seth, Jackson and Falkner were the only ones who knew what the attack was.

"Your friend better figure out a way to end this quickly," Falkner said, much to the Remnant Team's confusion.

"What does he mean, Uncle Jackson?" Screecher asked. Yes, he and Cotton had been calling the group their aunts and uncles, other than their mother of course.

"Future Sight is a move that takes a while to hit the opponent. You could say it's a bomb," he explained. "It won't set off if you defeat the one who used it. But by the looks of it, Spear will have a hard time defeating them."

"What?! Then how will Aunt Blake beat him?" Cotton asked.

"She's going to need a miracle. Let's hope that miracle comes to her."

Pyrrha took out her Pokedex and analyzed Bronzor. " _Bronzor, the Bronze Pokemon. Ancient People believed that the pattern on Bronzor's back contained a mysterious power._ "

Blake, with her faunus hearing, heard everything. ' _Spear won't last long against Bronzor. Especially not with its Defense so high. Gotta do something about it._ '

"Spear! Use Focus Energy again!"

"Right!" The Beedrill focused his power on his spears again.

"Twineedle!" He shot himself forward to the Bronze Pokemon, spears ready to strike.

"Gyro Ball," William commanded.

"Yes." Bronzor suddenly spun at high speed and hit Spear before he could hit it.

"Spear!" his trainer cried out.

"I'm fine," he assured once more.

"Confusion." At William's command, Bronzor used his psychic powers to throw the Beedrill into the air. Blake, with her sensitive senses, felt a slight change in the atmosphere. Suddenly, wormholes appeared and electrified psychic energy came out and hit Spear.

"Aaaahhhhh!" he cried out in pain.

"Spear!" Blake called in worry. Her friends watched, eyes wide as they saw Spear fall.

"Spear! Get up!" Screecher shouted.

At his shout, Spear regained himself and hovered into the air by Blake's side.

"Are you okay? Can you keep going?" she asked.

"Yeah... I can still fight," he said.

Blake was no fool. She knew that Spear can last for so long.

"Another Future Sight, Bronzor," William said.

"Right away." Its eyes glowed. Wormholes appeared once more and were given psychic energy by Bronzor before disappearing.

It was here Blake knew they weren't going to last much longer. But they weren't going down without a fight. If this was a battle against a Grimm, running away won't do any good. Same could be said if they were to go up against the White Fang.

"Use Twineedle!" she ordered. Spear charged once more, his spears out front.

"Gyro Ball." At William's command, not only did Bronzor avoid the attack, it hit him in the face.

The moment Bronzor dodged the attack, it gave Blake an idea, one that's extremely risky but may help them win the battle.

"Spear, use Twineedle again!" Without questioning her motives, Spear shot forward once more.

"What's she thinking?! That move won't do anything for her!" Weiss said.

"Even with Spear's Swarm ability to boost his Twineedle, it won't be any help if he can't hit Bronzor," Spew agreed.

Everyone else had the same exact thought as them, as Blake kept telling Spear to get in close with Twineedle, only for Bronzor to use either Confusion or Iron Defense to prevent the attack from doing so much damage. All but one.

' _Blake... You're up to something, aren't you?_ ' Jackson thought.

"Sensei. She has a plan, doesn't she?" Scizor asked Jackson.

"That's what I think."

"I see no point in waiting for Future Sight to come," William stated. "Use Confusion."

"Right." Bronzer's eyes glowed, as was Spear's body. It looked to the left, forcing the Poison Bee Pokemon to be knocked into the side of the canyon.

"Don't give in! Keep going in there with Twineedle!" Spear responded to the order by flying over to his target.

"Iron Defense." Bronzer's body turned into a shiny metallic color. Beedrill hit and winced at the pain he felt from the contact. "Gyro Ball."

The moment that attack was called, Blake took on a different approach. "Now! String Shot!" Spear, catching on to her plan, shot out his sticky white thread from his mouth. Bronzor and William didn't see their plan until the former started to spin. As he spun, the string shot was wrapping around Bronzor, making him unable to see. As he moved forward, Beedrill moved to the side, avoiding the attack, but not stopping the String Shot. As the Steel/Psychic-tpe Pokemon ceased Gyro Ball, everyone saw that it was completely wrapped in the form on a ball, not able to see anything.

"Bronzor?!" William was shocked at the development.

"I can't see!" Even his own Pokemon lost its composure.

"Now's your chance! Focus Energy! Then Twineedle!" Spear charged all his remaining energy in his arms and flew straight to Bronzor. Unlike the previous times, he actually got some attacks in, slowly ripping the thread away. Blake's hidden ears twitched as she felt a familiar change in the atmosphere. "String Shot! Toss him above you!" Spear stopped his assault and shot his thread at his still slightly-wrapped opponent. He tossed him over his head. Familiar wormholes appeared and psychic energy went and hit Bronzor.

"Bronzor!" William cried out.

Seeing the Pokemon now wide open for attacks, eyes still covered in web, Blake gave the finishing command. "Twineedle! Give it all your all!"

"Yes ma'am!" Spear shot himself forward and went for the finishing touch. As he did so, he felt a slight pulse in his body, one that made him feel a little more powerful, as his spears seemed to have gotten bigger. Time seemed to have slowed for a few seconds as he struck Bronzor, before passing him. The thread tangling the Bronze Pokemon ripped off and the Pokemon itself fell and crashed on the edge of the canyon just in front of the audience. The smoke subsided, revealing a knock-out Bronzor.

Everyone cheered at the results. "It's been decided! Blake Belladonna and Spear are the doctors to make it on to the next round!" Jessica announced.

The girl and her Pokemon were panting hard from the battle, the latter more so.

"Well, we somehow did it, Spear," Blake said.

"Yeah... We did..." he agreed. Both landed in front of their friends.

Screecher immediately flew to his mother's arms. "Mama! You did it!"

"That was awesome!" Yang shouted.

"I'll say! Those finishing moves were great!" Jaune agreed.

"I guess being a faunus has its perks," Weiss simply said, smiling.

"A what?" Falkner asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Pyrrha covered.

Their Pokemon gathered around Spear.

"Excellent work, Spear," Excalibur congratulated.

"Not bad, for a bee," Pitfall complimented.

"If you can make it pass, I have to try and win my battle as well," Honey stated.

"It wasn't easy, that's for sure," Spear said.

Out of everyone, though, Jackson was the only one with his eyes wide as he stared at Spear. ' _That move just now... No. No. It has to be Swarm. There is no way, not in a million years, Beedrill has a Mega Stone. No. That is not possible! I refuse to believe it!... Yeah, it has to be Swarm,_ ' he thought.

Ren noticed his odd behavior and asked. "Is something wrong, Jackson?"

"Hmm? No. Nothing at all," the swordsman answered in a high-pitched tone. Both Scizor and Leafeon knew what that tone meant. And likewise, they knew that last Twineedle wasn't a mix of Focus Energy and Swarm.

"Beedrills can do it too, can they?" the Grass-type asked.

"By the looks of it, I'd have to say yes," the Pincer Pokemon replied.

After a few seconds of silence, both thought, ' _This will not end well._ ' As they thought that, Jessica called Weiss for her Sky Battle against someone called Roy.

"Good luck, Weiss!" Nora cheered.

"We better see you in the next round!" Yang said.

"If a dolt like Ruby and a reckless fighter like you can make it, how can I not?" Weiss questioned.

"I am not going to resent about the reckless fighter, but what about Blake? She was reckless in that battle!"

"And strategic. That I am okay with."

Both Firebird and Spear lightly glared at the heiress.

"I feel so left out," the Fletchinder said.

"We were the ones doing the fighting," the Beedrill pointed out.

Yang narrowed her eyes at her partner, who gave a sly grin back. Weiss took it to the skies with Spew.

"You can do it, mama!" Swablu cheered.

As Weiss took it into the air with Spew, she saw that her opponent was using a Mantine. She knew it was an evolved form on Mantyke, a Pokemon she was familiar with. She knew a Huntress who has a Mantyke back on Remnant and had a bit of trouble taking care of it, especially since it was still just a baby. Weiss had a bit of experience taking care of babies, due to babysitting Screecher sometimes. Thankfully for her, the Mantyke was easier to handle than the Noibat. But that's a story for another time.

"You ready Spew?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, milady!" he replied.

"Then let's take the first move! Use Psybeam!" Spew shot his multicolor beam at Mantine.

"Deflect that with Water Pulse!" Roy ordered.

"Right!" His Kite Pokemon conjured up a ball of water from his mouth and fired it at the Psybeam. The attacks hit and canceled each other out.

"Rain Dance!" Mantine then summoned some dark rain clouds, making it rain heavily.

"Rain?! Are you crazy?! We can't fly well in this weather!" Weiss stated.

"You can't. I've had plenty of practice," Roy corrected. "Mantine! Use Water Pulse!"

"Right!" Mantine shot another ball of water at Spew.

"Spew! Psybeam!" Weiss commanded.

"Yes, milady!" Spew fired another colorful beam at the Water Pulse, cancelling it out.

"Use Tackle!" Spew then charged at Mantine.

"Ice Beam!" Mantine shot out an icy blue beam at the Vivillon.

"Dodge them! Hurry!" Spew narrowly dodged the attack and landed the Tackle attack on him. "Close-up Psybeam! Now!"

"For milady!" Spew shot another Psybeam, this time hitting Mantine, right on the head.

"They got him!" Nora cheered.

"Way to go!" Jaune also cheered.

"Aqua Ring, Mantine!" Roy called.

"Good idea," his Pokemon agreed. Multiple rings of water appeared around Mantine and healed him.

"What's Aqua Ring?" Yang asked.

"Oh why?" Seth said.

"And now your friend's chance of winning got lower and harder," Falkner informed. "Aqua Ring continuously heals the user."

"Constantly?!" Freesk repeated.

"Then Weiss and Spew has to end this quickly!" her trainer said.

"Except last time I remember, Weiss is the kind of person who fights with proper form," Blake recalled. "To just rush things to the end doesn't really sound like her style."

"Blake is right. Weiss will have to fight recklessly to end this battle. And she's not one for recklessness," Yang agreed.

"This will not work well," Sirius sighed.

"Don't say that! Mama will win!" Cotton claimed. "You can do it, mama!"

Back to the battle, Weiss was thinking of a way to prevent the Aqua Ring from activating continuously. In the mean time... "Spew, Psybeam!"

"Right milady!" Spew shot out his Psychic attack at the Kite Pokemon, damaging him. Aqua Ring appeared and healed Mantine.

"It's no use," Roy said. Mantine will just keep regaining his health.

Weiss didn't seem to be listening. "Keep up with the Psybeam!" Spew, being the obedient Pokemon he was, followed his trainer's owners without question.

Most of their friends assumed that they were doing what none of them expected Weiss to do.

"Is she... acting recklessly?" Yang questioned.

"I think... I think she is," Seth replied.

"Tackle him!" Weiss then commanded. Spew rammed himself into Mantine. The moment the attack hit, Aqua Ring appeared and healed him again.

"I doubt she'll learn," Roy muttered to himself. "Mantine, Take Down!" His Pokemon flew towards Spew and was about to tackle him back. Or what it seemed, when Mantine passed Spew and hit a pillar behind him. "What?! Mantine, what happened?!"

"Srats ees I~" Mantine said backwards, much to most of Weiss and Spew's friends' confusion.

"What just happened to Mantine?" Jaune asked.

Falkner, Seth and Jackson, along with their Pokemon, smiled at what had happened to the Water/Flying-type Pokemon.

"He's been confused," Seth said.

"Confused?" Ren asked.

"A status that prevents a Pokemon from seeing clearly, causing them to inflict damage onto themselves."

Firebird then realized something. "So wait, if Weiss and Spew inflict more damage on Mantine then..."

"That's right. Their chance of winning had increased," Scizor said.

Roy was slightly panicking at the state his Mantine was in. "Mantine! Snap out of it!"

"Yor? Uoy fo eerht ereht si yhw?" Mantine asked backwards.

"Anyone speak backwards?" Pitfall asked. Almost everyone shook their heads no.

"He's asking why is there three of Roy," Mismagius said. The group, except Seth and Falkner, the latter who can't understand Pokemon, turned to the Magical Pokemon in shock. "I speak many languages. It's practically a must for my incantations." They nodded their heads in understanding.

"Mantine! Get it together and use Water Pulse at that Vivillon!" Roy ordered.

"Rewot etalocohc a nwod kconk dna eerht ot tnuoc? Yako~" Mantine said. Mismagius translated what he said to the group. Everyone sweat dropped at the translation.

"I think you forgot to mention hallucinations," Yang said, as they saw the Mantine hit a pillar.

Back on the battle field, Weiss was feeling her wing suit getting wetter, close enough to not being able to allow her to fly so well. "Spew! Tackle!"

"Right, milady!" The Vivillon rammed himself into Mantine.

"Psybeam, now!" He continued his assault with his colorful beam straight at his opponent's head. Aqua Ring appeared and restored little compared to before.

"Mantine! Hurry up and snap out of the confusion!" Roy ordered.

"Yas uoy did tahw?" his pokemon asked.

"Finish this, Spew! One more Psybeam!" Weiss commanded.

"One finisher, coming up!" Spew fired another Psybeam at Mantine, knocking him into another pillar. The smoke cleared and, as the rain cleared, Mantine was revealed to be beaten at last.

"And there is the results! Weiss Schnee will be the one to advance in the next round!" Jessica announced. "Nice work, girl!"

Weiss and Spew both landed in front of their friends.

"First thing I'm going to do is dry my wing suit. That or get a new one," the heiress said.

"You do that. Other than that, I can't believe the proper heiress did the improper thing and fought recklessly~" Yang teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied.

Cotton flew over to her. "Mama! You did it!" she cheered.

Weiss smiled at her small cheer. "I sure did, Cotton."

"Great! All of Team RWBY is going to the next round! Now all that's left is Team JNPR, Seth and Jacky!" Nora cheered.

Jackson, Seth, and their Pokemon looked like a ten-ton weight fell on their heads. Falkner and Pidgeot smiled nervously at what she had said.

"What... did you just say?" the male blonde asked. Everyone looked at him confused. "Do NOT call me 'Jacky'!"

"Why? It's a good nickname for you~!" the hyperactive girl reasoned.

"I think it's because it's a girl name," Pitfall reasoned.

"I somehow doubt that is why," Sirius said.

"If you want to refer to me, you call me by my name! I am not some Jack-in-a-box!" Jackson shouted.

"That's why you don't like to be called 'Jack'?" Blake asked.

"Kind of a weird reason," Pyrrha whispered to her Pokemon partner, who nodded in agreement.

"Shut up! And don't call me Jack!"


	17. JNPR to the Stars

**A/N: Many of you may be wondering why it took me so long to finally update this story. Or stories in general. The reason: driving lesson for a road test and work. Now that I passed my road test and got a day off (FINALLY FOR BOTH!) I can now work on my precious stories! Alas, college starts soon for me, so updates will now be much slower. (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)**

 **That being said, onwards to Huntsmen in Kalos! This time it is Team JNPR's turn to get some spotlight! Especially Jaune and his loyal Excalibur!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

After WBY had won their battles, they considered going to check up on their leader. Seth, Jackson, Falkner and JNPR insisted they go and watch over the girl while the rest of them took their battles. Screecher and Cotton went along with their mothers to see their 'Aunt' Ruby, Sirius going along to watch over the young ones.

Battles passed and Seth was in the air, facing his opponent with a Haunter.

"Mismagius! Finish it with Shadow Ball!" Seth ordered.

Mismagius said some kind of chant as she formed a purple and black ball and shot it at Haunter. The Gas Pokemon was sent flying into a rocky pillar. The smoke cleared and it was revealed to be defeated.

"It's over! The next trainer to advance is Seth Muto!" Jessica announced. Everyone cheered for Seth and Mismagius as they both landed on the ground where their friends were waiting.

"That was an awesome battle!" Nora exclaimed.

"It was indeed," Pyrrha agreed.

"Thanks. Now I should go and check up on Team RWBY," Seth said. Before his battle began, they agreed to go and see Reaper's training with Ruby and Crescythe. The rest of the group present nodded and the natural translator went to the training area.

"Jackson Alpphire and Judy Mundane, to the skies please!" Jessica called.

"Wish me luck," the swordsman said, as he took it to the air with Scizor.

"I don't think he needs luck," Jaune said.

Few minutes later... Let's just say Jackson even showed mercy, but his opponent and their Pokemon was inexperienced in Sky Battles.

"Nope. He doesn't," Leafeon simply added.

"And the winner of this one-sided battle is Jackson Alpphire!" Jessica announced.

"Maybe next time, pal," Jackson said to his opponent.

"No. Emolga and I aren't suited for Sky Battles," Judy said. "Good luck next round."

"Thanks." They both shook their hands.

"And now! Up next to battle are Nora Valkyrie and Melvin Benson!" At Jessica's call, Nora instantly took it to the air, Pitfall following.

"I have a horrible feeling about this," Ren muttered.

"What? Don't say that Ren," Pyrrha told him.

"You sure?" Seeing the expression on her teammate's face, Pyrrha was starting to agree with him just a little bit.

Joining Nora and Pitfall in the sky is a boy her age with a Drifblim.

"Pitfall! Dragon Breath!" Nora ordered.

"Burn!" Pitfall breathed out his attack at his opponent.

"Drilblim! Use Shadow Ball!" Mervin commanded.

"Right away!" The Blimp Pokemon instantly formed her own black and purple ball before her and shot it at the Dragon Breath.

"Now use Ominous Wind!" At Mervin's command, Driflbim waved her arms and summoned a purple whirlwind that blew Pitfall away, until he managed to fly out of the wind.

"Dragon Breath again!" Nora shouted.

"Got it!" the Vibrava replied, shooting out his flames at Drifblim.

"Amnesia!" Drifblim suddenly stopped at took the hit head on.

"Yes! She got 'em!" Jaune cheered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Falkner told him. The smoke cleared and Drifblim appeared to be in perfect shape.

"Huh? Did something hit me?" she asked.

"It did nothing?!" Nora and Pitfall gasped in unison.

"What happened?!" Honey asked.

"Amnesia sharply raises a Pokemon's Special Defense stat, making Special Attacks like Dragon Breath a little less effective than before," Jackson explained.

"Then they have to do something to bypass that defense!" Pyrrha said.

"Use Sand Tomb!" Jackson and JPR anime fell at Nora's next move. Pitfall went along with her command and summoned sand in an attempt to trap Drilblim, only for the attack to fail. "What happened?!"

"Nora! Ground-types does nothing to Flying-types like Drifblim! Vanessa taught us that!" her leader shouted.

"What?!"

"What do you mean 'what'?! You forgot!?"

"Well, this definitely won't take long," Mervin muttered. "Drifblim! Another Shadow Ball!"

"Aye-aye!" Drifblim fired another Shadow Ball at Pitfall.

"Dragon Breath!" Nora commanded. The Vibrava released another Dragon Breath attack at the Shadow Ball, causing the two attacks to explode on impact.

"Ominous Wind!" Drifblim waved her arms once more and summoned the whirlwind.

"Block it with Sand Tomb!" Pitfall summoned sand and had it deflect the Ominous Wind. Although Ground-type moves does nothing to Flying-type Pokemon, they're still useful for blocking moves. "Rock Slide!" Pitfall's eyes glowed and boulders appeared above Drifblim and fell on top of her.

"Drifblim!" Mervin called. His Pokemon slowly floated back to his side.

"Dragon Breath! Now!" Nora shouted.

"Go down!" Pitfall said, as he breathed out his flames at his opponent, landing a direct hit as Drifblim was sent flying to the edge of the cliff.

"Drifblim!" Mervin called. Smoke passed and the Drifblim was defeated.

"Nora and Pitfall wins this match!" Jessica announced.

"What do you know? They won without destroying anything," Pyrrha said to Ren.

"Huh. Looks like I was worried over nothing," he said. Seconds later, they heard the sound of something crumbling and looked to see part of the cliff breaking and falling down to the ground below. "We spoke too soon." Pyrrha could only nod in agreement.

Nora flew down and landed on Ren. Well, would've if he didn't sidestepped and had Jaune take his place. "Yahoo! I did it, Ren! I passed my battle! And now it's your turn!"

"I'm not Ren!" Jaune said, suffering from Nora's hug.

She noticed this and released her leader. "Sorry Jaune~!"

Pitfall landed by her side. "And that Drifblim thought she could beat me."

"She didn't say such thing," Excalibur told him.

"But I know she was thinking it."

"Either way, you did great," Honey told him.

"Pyrrha Nikos and Celso Karu, to the skies!" the announcer called.

"That's me. Wish us luck," Pyrrha said, as she and Freesk took it to the air.

"You can do it, Pyrrha!" Jaune cheered.

Pyrrha and Freesk were in the air, staring down their opponent, who was using a Carnivine.

"Freesk, use Confusion!" Pyrrha ordered.

"Right!" Her Butterfree's eyes glowed and a blue outline appeared around Carnivine as it was tossed to the side.

"Stockpile!" Celso shouted.

"Yes," Carnivine nodded as he glowed purple as he hit a pillar. Somehow, he levitated back up, looking okay.

"That didn't do much?" Freesk asked in a surprised tone.

"Try using a Tackle attack!" Pyrrha then ordered. Freesk flew to Carnivine at high speed.

"Stockpile!" Carnivine glowed purple and, as Freesk rammed herself into him, still seemed somewhat fine.

"Nothing still?!" Jaune gasped in shock.

Falkner slightly widened his eyes in realization of Celso's move. "Oh no... Your friend needs to get her Butterfree away as fast as possible!" They looked at him in confusion.

"Freesk, use Gust!" Freesk flapped her wings as hard as she could, summoning gusts of wind at Carnivine.

"Stockpile again!" Celso called.

"Okay!" The Grass-type was glowing purple once more as he took the full force of Gust and was blown into a rock pillar. He then levitated back into the air.

"Still nothing?" Pyrrha questioned in shock.

"Spit up!" Celso ordered.

"Be blown away!" A powerful beam was shot out of Carnivine's mouth and hit Freesk.

"Freesk!" Pyrrha cried out. Miraculously, the Butterfree was still in the battle, just barely. "Are you okay?!"

"K-... Kind of..." she said.

"Giga Drain!" Carnivine's arms glowed green as he threw them toward Freesk.

"Quick! Get away from those!" At Pyrrha's command, Freesk flew as fast as possible out of range. The red-head then had an idea. "Fly down to the pillars! Go through them!"

"Go after it!" The two Pokemon followed their trainers' orders and flew down, one to escape the pursuer and the other to chase after its opponent.

"Power Whip through!" Celso then ordered.

"Enough of this game!" Carnivine's arms glowed purple as he spun, destroying the pillars within his range. Freesk, not wanting to be hit, flew higher up to avoid the Power Whip and the falling rocks.

"Up there! Giga Drain!" Carnivine's arms glowed green once more as he tossed them over to his opponent.

"Freesk! Use Confusion on the boulders!" Pyrrha shouted. Freesk, knowing what Pyrrha was planning, used her attack on the rocks and brought them over to her to act as a barrier from the Giga Drain.

"They blocked it?!" Celso and his Pokemon gasped in shock.

"Push them over to them!" Freesk had forced the rocks over to Carnivine.

"Power Whip!" Carnivine broke through the boulders. As he did, he was unaware of the threat that is to come from behind him.

"Tackle!" Freesk rammed herself on Carnivine's back, much to his pain. "Finish it with Gust!" Freesk then flapped her wings hard and blew Carnivine away. As he landed on the edge of the cliff, the Bug Catcher Pokemon was knocked out.

Everyone cheered at the result. "It's Pyrrha and Freesk! The ones to move on to the next round is Pyrrha and Freesk!" Jessica cheered.

Pyrrha's team happily cheered for the red-head Invincible Girl.

"Way to go, Pyrrha!" Nora yelled.

"That's showing him!" Jaune followed.

"You go, Freesk!" Pitfall cheered for the Butterfree.

"Excellent work," Excalibur complimented.

The two slowly landed back on the group with by their side. "I don't know how... But Freesk and I somehow won," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah..." Freesk nodded, panting. "We still need some training though." Her trainer nodded at the fact.

"Lie Ren and Azera Rick, to the skies!" they heard Jessica called.

"Good luck, Ren!" Nora told her partner.

"Let's do this, Ren!" Honey said.

Ren simply nodded and, with his Combee, went to the air, where his opponent and her Mothim are.

"Mothim! Use Gust!"

"Use your Gust as well!"

At their trainers' orders, both Pokemon flapped their wings and called upon a powerful gust of wind at each other. The gust collided and was cancelling each other out.

"Tackle!" Azera ordered.

"Okay!" Mothim flew down to Honey.

"Sweet Scent!" Ren called.

"How about something sweet?" Honey said, as she vibrated and pink powder came out of her body. Mothim landed a hit on Honey, and inhaled some Sweet Scent. Unexpectedly...

"Ugh! What is that scent?! This horrible, horrible scent!" he complained.

"Huh?" JNPR and their Pokemon asked in confusion. Mothim was flying around like a chicken without a head.

"What's going on with Mothim?" Jessica voiced out everyone's question.

Azera looked away with a nervous look on her face. "Mothim... hates sweet..." Everyone gasped at the reveal and the irony.

"Well... That's quite ironic," Falkner said.

"Why's that?" Jaune asked.

Nora took out her Pokedex. " _Mothim, the Moth Pokemon. It loves honey and flies around at night to steal honey from Combee's hive._ "

"And this one hates sweet?!" Nora gasped in shock.

"How ironic," Pitfall said in pity.

"To be born and evolved into a Pokemon that it has no similarities to. It's sad," Excalibur stated.

"He must hate himself," Freesk sympathized.

"Oh god! I can't believe you used that stuff on me!" Mothim continued to complain.

"I don't know if I should say sorry, especially considering I never knew you, a Mothim, hate sweets," Honey admitted.

"Shut up!"

"Mothim, use Psybeam!" Azera shouted.

"You'll pay for that!" The Moth Pokemon shot out a colorful beam at Honey.

"Dodge it!" Ren called. Honey climbed up and avoided the attack. "Gust!" She quickly fluttered her wings and blew Mothim slightly away.

"Silver Wind!" Mothim flapped his wings and released a wind with silver crescents in them at Honey, cutting through the Gust and land a hit on the Combee.

"Honey!" Ren called in a worried tone.

"I'm okay!" she assured.

"Not for long!" Mothim said.

"Psybeam!" At Azera's order, the Moth Pokemon shot out another colorful beam at Honey. The attack hit hard and sent her to a rocky pillar.

"Honey!"

Everything was silent as the crowd waits for the dust to clear or Honey to emerge out. Instead of either of those happening, a familiar blue glow was seen inside the dust. The glow was getting bigger. It died down and something emerged from the cloud of dust. It was a big bee-like Pokemon. The bottom half of its body seemed as though it was a black and yellow ballroom gown. The top parts of its head seemed like a yellow crown with a red gem in it.

"Honey?" Ren asked.

"Yes, Ren. It's me," she answered.

"Honey evolved!" Nora cheered.

"Talk about timing!" Pyrrha said.

Jaune took out his Pokedex. " _Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokemon. Vespiquen houses its colony in cells in its body and releases various pheromones to make those grubs do its bidding._ "

"That's actually one scary Pokemon, despite the looks," the J of JNPR stated.

"Why?! Of all times to evolve, why now?!" Mothim complained, and not just because Honey got stronger.

"How about you stop your wining!" Honey demanded. She formed an orange ball between her hands. She raised the ball as it grew dramatically. She threw the ball at the Moth Pokemon and inflicted great amount of damage to him.

"That was Power Gem!" Falkner informed. "A Rock-type move!"

"Rock-type? Isn't Mothim extremely weak against Rock-type Pokemon?" Pyrrha recalled.

"They are," Freesk confirmed.

"So that would mean one more hit and Ren will win this," Jaune said.

"That's correct, milord," Excalibur confirmed.

"Go Ren and Honey!" Nora cheered.

"Another hit from that is dangerous," Azera said. "Gust!"

"Go away!" Mothim shouted as he used his attack.

"Power Gem again!" Ren ordered Honey.

"Right!" Honey used her new move and tossed it right through the Gust. The attack hit true to its target and knocked Mothim away and into a pillar. Dust cleared and revealed him to be defeated.

"There you have it! The ones to advance are Ren and his newly evolved Vespiquen!" Jessica announced as everyone cheered for them.

"Yay, Ren!" Nora cheered.

"Well done," Excalibur complimented.

"And now for the final match of the first round!" Jessica announced.

"Final match?" Jaune repeated. "But wait... Wouldn't that mean...?"

"Jaune Arc and Falkner Hayato, do show us an amazing Sky Battle!" Juan's face paled slightly at the name of his opponent.

"I'm up against a Gym Leader?!" he shouted.

Falkner seemingly ignored him, as did everyone else, and walked up to his opponent. "Let's do our best, Jaune."

"Huh?! Oh, uh... Yeah... Right..." Jaune chuckled nervously as they, along with their Pokemon, flew to the air.

"Good luck, Jaune!" Pyrrha instantly cheered.

"You can do it, leader!" Nora followed.

Excalibur noticed Jaune's nervousness and said, "I won't let you down, milord."

Jaune, remembering he wasn't the one fighting nor alone, snapped out of his nervousness. "Thanks Excalibur. Now let's do this! Sword Dance!" Holograms of swords appeared and boosted his Doublade's Attack.

"Pidgeot! Use Steel Wing!" Falkner ordered.

"Get ready!" The Bird Pokemon flew at the Sword Pokemon at high speed with glowing wings.

"Use Fury Cutter!" Jaune ordered his partner.

"Yes milord!" Excalibur unsheathed his blades and swung his blades. The two attacks collided and both Pokemon were forced back. That, however, didn't stop either one from continuing their assault.

"Pidgeot! Add in your Quick Attack!" Falkner commanded.

"Add your Aerial Ace!" Jaune followed up.

The two Pokemon added their attacks and continued their duel.

Everyone in the audience was amazed at the sight before them.

"This is amazing! Falkner is a gym leader in the Jhoto Region with Pidgeot being his best Pokemon, and yet Jaune and his Doublade, Excalibur, are on par with them! Or are Falkner and Pidgeot actually holding back?" Jessica said.

"Go Jaune! You can do it!" Nora cheered.

"Come on! Show them what you two are made of!" Pitfall followed.

"He's doing well so far," Ren said.

"I agree with you," Honey nodded.

Pyrrha was the most happy of the group so far. Freesk noticed this. "You seem very happy."

"Yeah. Jaune is doing great up there," Pyrrha said.

"That smile isn't just for that, is it?"

Pyrrha widened her eyes at the accusation. "What?! What are you saying? Of course it is."

Freesk narrowed her eyes at her response. "Mmm hmm..."

"You're quite a trainer, Jaune," Falkner complimented.

"R-Really? Um... Thanks," the blonde Hunter-in-training thanked.

"However, this is where things get serious. Pidgeot! Hurricane!"

"No holding back now!" Pidgeot shouted, as he flapped his wings hard and summoned a hurricane at Excalibur. The Sword Pokemon was caught in the powerful wind and was blown around.

"Excalibur! Get out of there!" Jaune called.

"Easier said then done!" his partner shouted.

"Ride the hurricane and use Steel Wing!" At Falkner's words, Pidgeot went into the hurricane he created and, following the motion, constantly flew straight to Excalibur and hit him hard with his glowing wing.

"Excalibur!" Jaune cried out.

"What a turnaround! It seems that Falkner is showing off his true strength as Gym Leader! Jaune is going to need all the luck he can get now!" Jessica announced.

"Jaune! You can do it! Don't give up!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Excalibur! Try and sense where the next series of attack would be and use a mix of Fury Cutter and Night Slash to deflect them!" The Doublade tried to prepare himself for the next attack, but Pidgeot was moving too fast and it was hard for Excalibur to move in the hurricane.

"Gotta... hold... on...!" he muttered. "Gotta find... an opening...!"

"I will never give you a chance!" Pidgeot shouted, as he continued his assault.

"Come on, Excalibur! You can do this!" Jaune shouted.

But he can't. Excalibur couldn't see through Pidgeot's moves. And as he attempted to block a Steel Wing with either a Fury Cutter or a Night Slash, Pidgeot saw through the block and either quickly hit with his other wing or bypass the defense. After so much assault, Pidgeot smacked Excalibur out of the hurricane and into a pillar.

"Excalibur!" Jaune cried out. His Sword Pokemon levitated out of the spot he crashed in and both sashes seemed to be struggling holding onto the sheathes.

' _Oh man... Another assault like that, and we'll lose! What do I do?!_ ' Jaune mentally questioned himself.

"Sorry for it to end like this, Jaune," Falkner said. "Pidgeot! Hurricane!"

"This is the end!" Pidgeot summoned another hurricane at Excalibur. This time, the hurricane was strong enough to get Jaune into it as well.

"Whoa! Aaaahhhhh!" the blonde screamed.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted in worry.

"Oh no!" Nora freaked out.

Excalibur looked up at his trainer. "Milord!" He tried his best to fly over and help him.

"Steel Wing!" Falkner commanded.

"I almost feel sorry for you," Pidgeot said as he prepared to strike Excalibur.

As the Sword Pokemon flew over to his partner, something fell out from Jaune and hit the Doublade's sheath. The moment it did, Excalibur glowed. Pidgeot saw this, but still didn't stop his oncoming attack. As he struck his Steel Wing, Excalibur blocked it with one of his swords and used it as a boost to shoot him closer to Jaune. Excalibur got his trainer and both were out of the hurricane.

As soon as Jaune regained his aerial balance, he looked and saw Excalibur really was evolving. One of the swords was getting a more round shape and the sheath both sashes were holding was shaping up like a sword. The glow died down and Excalibur was now a golden sword with two black to purple cloth coming out from the sides of the hilt. One of the cloths was holding a shield.

"Whoa! Excalibur!?" Jaune asked.

"Same and stronger than ever, milord," he responded.

"Did Excalibur really just evolve?!" Nora gasped.

"He did! He did!" Pitfall shouted.

Pyrrha got out her Pokedex and pointed it at the newly evolved Excalibur. " _Aegislash the Royal Sword Pokemon. Because of its ability to detect innate qualities of leadership, generations of kings were attended by these Pokemon. They have spectral power to manipulate and control people and Pokemon._ "

"What is this?! Jaune's Excalibur evolved into an Aegislash! But... that shouldn't be possible! Should it?" Jessica announced. Everyone else was muttering in confusion at the evolution.

"I don't know what's going on, but maybe this time we can do something against Pidgeot!" the blonde Hunter said. "Fury Cutter!"

"Right away!" Covered in black and purple aura, Excalibur swung his blade at Pidgeot.

"Steel Wing!" Falkner called.

"Don't think you'll win just because you evolved!" Pidgeot's wings glowed as he swung over to his fully-evolved opponent.

The two collided and were having what seemed like a sword fight. And whenever Pidgeot tries to strike with his other wing while the first distracts Excalibur's lone blade, the Royal Sword Pokemon blocks it with his shield. And by his fighting style, it seemed quite similar to Jaune's.

"Is it just me, or does it look like Jaune's fighting Pidgeot?" Nora asked.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Ren said.

"It does kind of look like his style," Pyrrha agreed.

"Must've rubbed off of him," Pitfall guessed.

Everyone else, including Falkner, was surprised at the sight before them. Especially the Aegislash's fighting style. "This is unbelievable! Never have I ever seen an Aegislash fight the way Excalibur is fighting!" Jessica said. "For a first round match, this almost feels more like we're watching the final!" Everyone seemed to agree as they were watching the Pokemon battle each other. Half were cheering for Jaune and Excalibur, the other half for Falkner and Pidgeot.

"We won't get anywhere like this. Pidgeot! Hurricane!" the Gym Leader shouted. Pidgeot flapped his wings and summoned a hurricane at Excalibur.

"Excalibur! Look out!" Jaune shouted.

"I won't let you!" The Aegislash suddenly sheathed himself in his shield and a barrier appeared around him, protecting him from the attack.

"He defended himself from it?!" Pidgeot gasped.

"It seems along with the evolution, Excalibur also gained a new move! And his signature move at that; King's Shield!" Jessica announced. "A move only Aegislash know that lowers the attack power of whatever moves that hits it!"

Jaune smiled at the info as the storm died down. "This changes everything now! Excalibur! Aerial Ace!" The Aegislash unsheathed his blade and flew straight to Pidgeot at full speed, hilt-first.

"Steel Wing!" Pidgeot flew straight back at Excalibur with his wings glowing.

Jaune narrowed his eyes and saw an opening. "Switch to Night Slash!" Just as Excalibur was but an inch away from being hit by Steel Wing, he turned over and hit Pidgeot hard with his blade. "Finally! A hit!"

"Looks like they're getting better. But that one hit won't help them much," Falkner said. "Pidgeot! Hurricane!"

"Be blown away!" the Bird Pokemon shouted as he summoned the fierce wind.

"King's Shield!" At Jaune's command, Excalibur instantly went sheathed himself in his shield and summoned a barrier to prevent the attack from hitting him. "Aerial Ace!" As soon as the wind subsided, the Aegislash removed his blade from his shield and struck Pidgeot hard in the gut. "Fury Cutter!"

"Quick! Distance yourself from him!" Falkner told Pidgeot. His partner flew away from them, only to have Excalibur follow him. "Never thought we'd have to use this now. But it's time we get even more serious! Let our powers reach beyond the clouds in the sky! Pidgeot! Mega Evolve!" Pidgeot's Mega Stone glowed and he changed into his Mega Form.

The crowd went wild at the sight before them.

"UNBELIEVABLE! F-Falkner's Pidgeot...! Falconer's Pidgeot! He Mega Evolved! Never, in the history of our Sky Battle Tournament, has there ever been a Pokemon that Mega Evolves! This is practically a once-in-a-life time battle experience people! Now question is: Will Jaune and Excalibur be able to overcome them?!" Jessica questioned.

"Come on, Excalibur! We can do this!" Jaune shouted. "Use Fury Cutter!"

"Right, milord!" Excalibur went in to attack the Mega Evolved Pokemon.

"Steel Wing!" Falkner ordered. Pidgeot's wings glowed and hit effortlessly clashed with Excalibur's Fury Cutter, blowing the Royal Sword Pokemon away.

"Excalibur!" Jaune cried out in worry.

"I... I'm okay, milord!" Excalibur assured.

"Hurricane!" Without missing a beat, Pidgeot summoned another hurricane, this one more powerful than the last as everyone had to hold on to something to prevent being blown into the battle.

"King's Shield!" Excalibur went into his shield form and brought up his barrier. Luckily, the shield didn't yield to the powerful storm.

"We have to try and break through! Steel Wing!" Mega Pidgeot nodded and struck King's Shield with his hardened wings. No matter how many times he struck the shield or how hard he hits it, though, the shield wouldn't go away. If anything, Pidgeot's hits were getting weaker.

"Don't yield to them, Excalibur!" Jaune encouraged his partner. Despite the damages his defensive move was taking, Excalibur did as Jaune said and refused to back down. Especially not when his move was taking some effect on Pidgeot.

"Now! Fury Cutter!" Just when Mega Pidgeot was about to land another Steel Wing, Excalibur unsheathed himself and clashed with the wing, hard enough to knock it away.

"What?!" both Falkner and Mega Pidgeot gasped.

"Finish it!" Jaune shouted.

"You're done!" Excalibur exclaimed. He began to ferociously attack Pidgeot, not giving the Bird Pokemon anytime to recover. He landed one critical hit in the gut that send Pidgeot away.

"Pidgeot!" Falkner shouted, as his partner crashed through a rock pillar and into the side of a cliff.

Everyone held their breath as they waited for the smoke to subside. The smoke slowly cleared and Pidgeot lied in his spot, reverting back to his original form. Few seconds later, everyone cheered loudly.

"THAT'S IT! WE HAVE OUR RESULTS AT LAST!" Jessica shouted. "The one to advance, the one who might stop and defeat Reaper! It's none other than, the one and only! The Mega Royal Exterminators! Jaune and Excalibur!" Everyone applauded and cheered for the two.

"Yeah Jaune and Excalibur!" Pitfall cheered.

"Go leaders!" Nora followed.

"They actually did it," Honey calmly said.

"And even earned a name for themselves," Ren added.

Pyrrha was slightly crying happy tears for her partner and crush. Freesk noticed this, but decided to happily stay silent.

"Mega Royal Exterminators?" Jaune repeated. "That's what I call over exaggeration."

"Indeed, lord," Excalibur agreed. The two landed on the ground right by their friends when they were suddenly crowded by the previous contestants, the audience and the Pokemon.

"And now they're famous," Nora sighed.

"This will take a while," her Vibrava said.

At this point, Pyrrha was feeling jealous, since the ones especially huddling over Jaune were girls, all fawning over him.

' _This isn't going to end well, is it?_ ' Freesk mentally asked.


	18. A Reaper's Struggle

**A/N: Round 2 of the Sky Battle! Or half of it. Or should I say most of it? I don't know. I planned to have all of the second round to be in this chapter, but I chose not to. There will be a flashback scene that will explain Reaper, the Scyther's, character. Now, with that said, enjoy the chapter~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

After JNPR had their battle and getting Jaune and Excalibur out of their new popularity situation, they met up with WBY, Seth and Jackson near Reaper's training ground. Before that, Falkner gave Jaune his Dusk Stone, in which he had dropped from being blown by Pidgeot's Hurricane and accidentally caused Excalibur's evolution. After he got his stone back, Falkner and Pidgeot left the town, saying they had to get back to the gym. As they left, they told JNPR to give their regards to Jackson, Scizor and Leafeon.

"Hey, guys!" Nora shouted in a whispered tone.

Yang turned to them. "Well, look who arrived. I'm guessing you all won your battle?"

"That we did," Excalibur answered.

"Whoa! Don't we have some new faces now." And those words, the rest of the group turned and saw that both Excalibur and Honey had, indeed, evolved to their final form. With the latter so close to a certain someone, said someone screamed at the top of their lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jackson shrieked, instantly moving away from the Beehive Pokemon and right in the middle of Ruby and Reaper's training. On instinct, the Mantis Pokemon pointed one of his scythes at the boy in a threatening manner.

"Intruders!" he accused.

Ruby knew what would happen next and quickly intervened. "Wait! Don't kill him! He's a friend!"

"Your friend, my enemy!"

"You kill him, you can forget about training!" At those words, Reaper glared at her before putting down his scythe.

"Jackson, what's wrong with you?" Crescythe asked.

"Let's just say it's a panic attack," Ren answered, as he and everyone else revealed themselves to the three.

"You all were watching!?" Reaper demanded.

"Reaper, calm down!" Ruby told him.

"I will not calm down! For all I know, they will report back to Zarina and Braviary and all my training will be for nothing again!"

They all took offense to that as Weiss shouted, "Hey! As much as we hate you, we wouldn't tell Zarina anything even if we want to!"

"So you admit that you are with her!"

"That's not even close to what she said!" Pitfall corrected.

"Like I should trust any of you!"

It was here Ruby herself snapped. "Hey! I can handle what you say to me, but you got another thing coming if you think I'll just let you talk bad about my friends!"

The Shiny Pokemon no longer cared if she was his trainer. "And what will you do about it?! Not train me any more?! I could care less! I've trained myself for years! And you think missing your puny training is going to mean anything? I practically got it all memorized! I don't need any human help."

"Psycho Cut!" Reaper turned in time to avoid a purple crescent energy shot from Crescythe, who looked ticked off.

"Crescythe?!" Ruby exclaimed, shocked to see her partner attack without her permission.

"I have had enough of this!" the Disaster Pokémon barked. "Your ego and distrust in others is just ticking me off! You think your so tough by putting others down? That disgusts me!"

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it?" Reaper asked, narrowing his eyes. He turned and unleashed a Quick Attack at high speeds to Crescythe, who unleashed her own Quick Attack. Both Pokémon collided, glaring at one another with intense hate, then they backed away from one another.

"We'll back her up!" Yang declared as she, Weiss and Blake stood next to Ruby. "Leona, go!"

"Teach him a lesson, Aqua!"

"Go, Screecher!" All three called out their lead Pokémon, who were more than eager to take on the stubborn and uncaring Reaper.

"Bring it on!" he sneered, raising his claws in preparation.

"Leona, Flame Charge!" Yang called out.

"You got it!" the Litleo answered, charging in with flames consuming it.

"Tch! Aerial Ace!" Reaper declared, making his claws glow as he charged in, effortlessly slashing down Litleo with a pair of slashes.

"Aqua, Ice Beam!" Weiss called out, and Aqua sent an icy-blue beam at Reaper's feet, freezing them in place.

"Screecher, use Screech!" Blake followed, and her young Noibat unleashed a high powered sound wave at Reaper, causing him to falter and endure the attack.

"Now, Ruby!" Weiss called out.

"Right," her partner answered. "Crescythe, use Quick Attack!"

"Time to teach you a lesson!" the Disaster Pokémon declared, charging in at high speeds again, aiming at the seemingly defenseless Reaper.

This all changed, as his eyes flashed open, and he roared, "Is this all you really got?!" His claws glowed a different color suddenly, and he broke the ice with a cross-slash.

"Was that Fury Cutter?!" Jaune gasped.

"No, that was X-Scissor!" Seth gasped. "Did he learn that through Ruby training him?"

With his legs free of the ice, Reaper flew into the air, avoiding the Quick Attack coming at him. "Double Team! And X-Scissor!" He created clones of himself, all that dove down with their claws glowing straight at team RWBY's Pokémon.

"Screecher, Gust!" Blake shouted.

"Leona, Ember!" Yang followed.

"Time for…" Screecher started.

"Our double whammy!" Leona finished, and the two combined their attack to unleash a gust of ember flames that aimed at the Reaper swarm.

Some didn't avoid it in time, but the others flew around the Gust-Ember combo, avoiding the attack, and started zooming about the area, confusing the four. Then one at a time, the real Reaper came striking each of them hard, starting with Screecher, then Aqua, then Leona. Crescythe tried firing Dark Pulse at the swarm, knocking down a couple clones. Her instincts kicked in, and she turned in time to see Reaper come in with an energy cross-slash that knocked her down. Team RWBY was stunned at how quick Reaper was at beating the four.

"See?! I don't need anyone's help!" Reaper sneered at the trainers. "You all are just too weak to do anything, and do you know why? It's because of that stupid thing you call friendship and trust between trainer and partner. Well guess what? I just cut down all of ya and I didn't even break a sweat! So tell me, why should I need such a thing as trust?!"

Jackson's eyes were shadowed, his fists clenched. Those words struck a cord in Jackson's heart, and it was something he was not gonna let Reaper get away with. He turned around to face Reaper, who was snickering as Crescythe stood on his feet, glaring back at him.

Seth suddenly felt it; the pulsing sensation coming from Jackson's location. Pyrrha also felt the same feeling, and the two turned to him.

"Jackson?" the Invincible Girl asked, confused.

"Crap. I knew those words were gonna hit him hard." Seth muttered, causing confusion from Pyrrha.

"Scizor, let's show this snot-nosed Pokémon who's boss," Jackson muttered in a soft, angry tone, flipping his Sport Ball into the air and calling out his Pincer Pokemon.

"I understand what you're feeling, sensei." he answered, "I'll make sure to stop him."

Crescythe struggled to stay on her feet, seeing as the X-Scissor did super-effective damage to her.

"Now for the final touch!" Reaper declared. "Aerial Ace!" His claws glowed as he charged in, ready to cut down Crescythe.

"No!" Ruby cried out, using her Speed Semblance to get in front of her beloved partner to protect her. Reaper looked surprised, but he did not slow down. He didn't care who he cut down.

Just then, Scizor came out of nowhere, striking the Scyther with a Bullet Punch straight in his abdomen. Reaper was stunned as he was sent flying back, tumbling into a back roll, then skidding to a halt on his feet. Scizor stood there, glaring at his pre-evolved opponent with a taste of dislike.

"You should be ashamed of what you had just said and tried to do," he told Reaper. "I shall not allow you to progress in this foolishness any longer!"

"Tch! Like I care what you say!" Reaper barked back. "I don't care if you are the evolved form of me! To me, that just means you were too weak of a Scyther to not be strong before. Well, let me show you my power!"

Reaper dashed forward into an Aerial Ace and Double Team combo, turning himself into a speedy swarm towards Scizor. "Your skills are commendable, but you are so full of flaws," the Pincer Pokemon stated as he looked at the ground his opponent was flying over. "For example." He saw what he was looking for; the shadow of the real Reaper. Dashing forward, he unleashed his own X-Scissor straight through the Double Team swarm, hitting the real Reaper and sending him careening backwards.

"How did he do that?" Ruby gasped, seeing Scizor's flawless detection of the real Reaper.

"Lucky shot!" Reaper barked. "Try this, steely! Fury Cutter!" His claws glowed again as he charged at Scizor, who crossed his arms in front of him, making his claws glow for Bullet Punch.

He charged in and started unleashing counter after counter against Reaper's attack, then unleashing a blinding side swipe, followed by an uppercut that made the Mantis Pokémon go into a backflip, landing on the ground, panting slightly.

"Trust is not something you should insult," Scizor told Reaper. "You may have trained for years, and you may have gotten stronger physically, but your heart is absolutely pathetic."

"What did you say?!" Reaper demanded.

"Scizor and I have trusted one another for a couple years," Jackson stated, walking into the scene. "I have fought alongside him in constant battles, and when we trained, we fought one another, improving our strength and our bond with one another. Through strength of body and strength of trust, we were able to overcome overwhelming obstacles that you would hardly be able to hold a candle to." He pulled out his sword, revealing the Keystone he had embedded in it. "Bonded by faith, strengthened by courage," Jackson spoke. "Those words aren't just something I say for amusement. They mean something. We were linked together by the faith we have against one another, and the fearlessness we gain together strengthens us even further. Trust comes in multiple forms, and maybe you haven't found what your way of trusting Ruby and the rest of us is. But don't you dare go saying that you don't need it. I will make you regret those words, dearly."

The Remnant team was just stunned at the speech Jackson gave Reaper. Here he was, facing a Pokémon with incredible strengths, and lecturing it with a calm conviction that could make even the most strong-willed person falter. Reaper looked to Jackson and Scizor, then to Ruby, who was still in front of Crescythe, but she was looking back at Reaper with a look that showed she was willing to give Reaper another chance to work with her.

Just then, Jessica came through the clearing, drawing the crowds attention to her. "Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc, your Sky Battle is about to begin," she told them.

"R-Right," Jaune answered, slightly nervous to face Reaper.

"M'lord, we have nothing to fear." Excalibur calmly stated. "We will defeat our foe with our combined strength."

Jaune regained some courage from his partner as he nodded and answered, "Okay."

After a couple seconds, Reaper gritted his teeth, pointing his claw to Scizor. "You'd best be ready, you stupid red bug! If you think this 'trust' is something that'll give you strength to beat me, then show me in the sky!"

"When our blades meet, I will clash with yours, and we'll see who's steel, both outside and inside, is sharper," the Pincer Pokémon told his pre-evolved opponent.

Reaper scoffed and walked away, saying, "Come on, Ruby. Let's see if your friend gives me any bit of a challenge."

"Trust me. Jaune is a strong strategist," Ruby answered, walking to and alongside Reaper.

"I don't need to trust. I just fight to win, no matter what." he scoffed.

Jackson walked next to Scizor, who looked to him. "Let's make sure we show him what we're capable of in the sky, buddy," Jackson told him.

"Of course, sensei." Scizor answered. "I won't fail you."

Jackson smirked, and patted his partner's shoulder. Leafeon looked up at Jackson with a sad expression. ' _Jackson truly wants to fight Reaper, because trust was one of his most difficult lessons to learn in his life,_ ' she realized.

* * *

The group was back at the canyon, both Jaune and Ruby in the skies with their Pokemon. Already, people were cheering for Jaune and Excalibur and jeering at Reaper.

"Welcome back to Round two of the Sky Battle Tournament! Our first match in this round is Ruby and our dreadful Reaper vs Jaune and Excalibur, otherwise known as the Mega Royal Exterminators!" The audience cheered once more for them. At least, the latter two were getting the cheers. "Now let's start this round's Sky Battle!"

"Reaper! Aerial Ace!" Ruby ordered.

"Got it!" The Shiny Scyther flew right to his opponent.

"Excalibur! King's Shield!" Jaune ordered.

"Right, milord!" Excalibur quickly had up his defense shield and blocked Reaper's attack. The audience went wild at the defense.

"Whoa. Everyone's all fired up," Yang stated.

"Yeah... Fired up to see Reaper lose," Blake added.

"She's right. Just look in their eyes and listen to their voices. They want him gone," Jackson added. And they were right. Everyone in the audience wanted the Mantis Pokemon to be defeated, to lose, to be out of their lives.

Ruby heard the audience clear as day, how much they want Reaper to lose. This only troubled her even more, as well as curious, as she wondered about Reaper's past.

"The hell are you thinking about, human?!" he shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Why did I even bother waiting? I'll attack myself!" With that declaration, the Scyther charged at the Aegislash with a Fury Cutter.

"King's Shield again!" At Jaune's order, Excalibur blocked the series of attacks, much to the crowd's joy, as they watch Reaper waste his strength.

"Reaper! Stop your attacks!" Ruby called.

"No!" he called, as he continued his assault.

"Keep up your shield, Excalibur!" Jaune called.

"Right milord!" his partner replied, keeping his shield up.

"Reaper! Calm down and listen to me!" The Shiny Pokemon ignored Ruby's words as he continued his assault.

Jaune saw an opening and quickly shouted, "Fury Cutter!" Excalibur instantly unsheathed himself from his shield and hit Reaper in the gut, landing a critical hit as the Scyther was knocked into a pillar. The crowd went wild at the hit.

Ruby flew down to her partner. "Reaper! Are you okay?"

"Hey girl! You might as well abandon that Pokemon while you have the chance!" someone called.

"He's right! That thing didn't listen to you when you told him to stop!" another person called out.

"That Reaper caused nothing but trouble! It's time for him to learn a lesson!"

A lot of people were going along with what the three were saying, which both worried and disgusted the rest of the Remnant group.

"They really want him gone," Nora stated.

"No kidding. This is worse than how the Faunus are being treated back home," Pyrrha said.

"You're telling me. It's a wonder how Reaper can just take it all in," Blake said in slight amazement.

Ruby just ignored them and still flew over to Reaper, who was stuck in the hole he had made during his crash.

"Why that... insolent... Pokemon!" he said as he struggled to get himself out. He saw a hand reached out to him and looked up to see Ruby smiling down at him. "What? Happy to see me in my place like everyone else is?"

"If I am, I wouldn't want to help you out." Reaper raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't care what everyone said about you. Temporary or not, you're my Pokemon. And that makes us partners until the end. And of what I can see, you're not done fighting."

"You still want to help me? After what I did and said about your friends?"

"So you have trust issues. So what? We all have them at some point in our life. And we all have a helping hand in our life too."

As Reaper looked at her, instead of Ruby, he saw someone else, someone who taught him indirectly that he should never trust anyone. Enraged, Reaper smacked her hand away and got himself out, returning back to the skies. "I told you already! I refuse to trust you humans! Allies or not! So from now on, when you tell me to go left, I'll go right!"

"But Reaper-!"

"No more 'buts'! Aerial Ace!" The Shiny Scyther charged at Excalibur at high speed.

"King's Shield!" Jaune ordered. Excalibur went back into his Shield Form and brought up a barrier that protected him and lowered Reaper's power.

It was here Ruby had an idea. "Reaper, fly into the columns!"

"I told you I won't listen to you!" Reaper changed his head-on assault into a fury attack, as he tried to break through King's Shield with Fury Cutter.

Jaune saw another opening and gave his order. "Use your own Fury Cutter!"

"Right!" Excalibur unsheathed himself and got into a sword fight with Reaper, both attacking each other at equal strength.

A few minutes into their duel, Excalibur blocked one of Reaper's scythes with his shield and pushed him away, leaving Reaper wide open for his Fury Cutter as he knocked the Shiny Mantis Pokemon back and into the side of a cliff.

"Reaper! Get up!" Ruby shouted. Her temporary partner got back into the air. "All right! Now use Double Team!" Instead of Double Team, Reaper went in with another Aerial Ace, much to her shock as Excalibur knocked him away with his own Aerial Ace. "Why didn't you use Double Team?!"

"I just said I would do the opposite of what you say! It's only because I won't stay down that I got back up, not because you told me to!" he reasoned as he regained his aerial balance. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to win!" Reaper charged right back into Excalibur.

"Okay. Then use Fury Cutter!" Rather than using Fury Cutter, Reaper used X-Scissor at Excalibur.

"Block it with Night Slash!" Jaune ordered.

"Right away, milord!" Excalibur's blade glowed purple as he slashed in a vertical motion, blocking the attack.

It was here Ruby realized what the Scyther said was true; whatever command Ruby will give out, he would just do the opposite. This actually gave her an idea. "Reaper! Watch out for the pillars! You don't want to cut them down, do you?!"

"Why the hell not?!" he questioned, as he flew into the rocky columns.

"Excalibur! Use Aerial Ace!" At Jaune's command, Excalibur charged at the retreating Reaper, who was cutting the pillars as he flew by them. At first, it did nothing, until when Excalibur was about to fly by them, the rocks began to tumble and fall apart. "Quick! Get out of there!"

"Right!" Excalibur, using Aerial Ace to increase his speed, did his best to fly past the rocks. As he did so, he completely forgot about Reaper, who appeared above him.

"Double Team!" Ruby shouted. Rather than making clones of himself, Reaper rammed himself into Excalibur. He then moved away to avoid being crushed by the rocks. Excalibur wasn't as quick.

"Excalibur! Fury Cutter!" Jaune shouted.

Excalibur unsheathed himself and cut through the rocks. After cutting the boulders into pebbles, he saw Reaper was right above him.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Ruby ordered.

"Fat chance! Double Team!" the Scyther created clones of himself and surrounded the Aegislash.

"He could attack from anywhere! King's Shield!" At Jaune's call, Excalibur was about to sheath himself when...

"Don't hit the rock behind him!" Ruby cried out. Reaper did the opposite and managed to get a rock wedged between the Royal Sword Pokemon's blade and shield, preventing him from going into Shield Form. Everyone was shocked at the development. "X-Scissor!" Instead of crossing his blades, the Shiny Scyther used Fury Cutter and landed a lot of hits on Excalibur. He ended the assault with an uppercut that sent Excalibur up and crashed onto solid ground, right before the audience. Due to his low Defense in Sword Mode, Excalibur was easily defeated.

"Excalibur!" Jaune cried out.

Everyone was in shock at the results of the battle. Jessica reluctantly announced, "T-... The winner of this match... is Ruby and Reaper..." Once again, people were booing, mostly at Reaper.

The Scyther and his temporary trainer landed on the ground, as he mockingly waved to the crowd. "What'd I tell ya? I didn't need your help," he said.

"Yep. You're right. You didn't need any help," Ruby said. Reaper noticed how happy she sounded and thought she lost her mind, until he started to recall the battle and realized one thing.

' _That human tricked me!_ ' he mentally shouted, jaw dropped. ' _She's dangerous, that one. I said I would do the opposite of what she would tell me and yet, in the end I still followed her orders! How foolish am I?!_ '

Ruby noticed his stare and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"You gave me the orders in the end, didn't you?" he growled.

"Whatever could you mean?" she innocently asked. At her reply, Reaper just flew off. "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Like hell I'd tell you!"

The young girl sighed as she turned to her friends. "I'll go and check on him. Good luck in your battle, guys," she said.

"No problem, sis!" Yang replied.

"Unless if we're going against each other," Blake added.

"You go and teach him some manners," Weiss said.

"I'm coming with you," Crescythe told. her. With that, the two went after Reaper.

"Well... Anyway... Coming up next, let's have Pyrrha Nikos and Kaden Blaze to the skies," Jessica called.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Reaper, as he was flying to who knows where, he was starting to get flashbacks of a distant past.

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

"From here on out, the two of us are inseparable!" a young boy said to Reaper. Unlike the present, the Reaper in the past didn't have his scar and he was slightly shorter than the present time.

"You bet!" he replied in his language. The boy didn't know what the Scyther said exactly, but he knew that Reaper agreed with his statement, as the two of them shared a drink of sake.

The two of them went on many adventures after that. They took down many Pokemon, fought many trainers... They were the strongest duo. That is... until one day...

They were battling against a Pokemon poacher, one that was using a Gigalith, and were losing. Just as Scyther went in with a Fury Cutter, Gigalith took him down with Power Gem.

"How about I make this easy for you kid? You give up that Scyther, and I let you go home, with some cash in your pockets," the poacher offered.

' _There's no way... he'd abandon me..._ ' Reaper had thought. But it was only wishful thinking.

"You'd let me go?" his trainer asked.

"With some money. Say... 10000 Pokedollars. All you need to do is give up your Scyther and tell no one about this," the poacher said. "A Pokemon like this one will definitely be worth lots."

On the boy's face was the one thing Reaper never thought he would ever see; greed. The boy was considering the deal and didn't waste a second to accept it. "Deal." The two shook on it. The poacher gave the boy the promised cash as the trainer himself took out his Pokeball.

"Ryan... What are you...?" Reaper called in his language.

"Sorry, Scythe. But I actually want to live," the trainer said. He turned and left the scene.

Reaper had never felt so betrayed before. The two of them had made a promise that they wouldn't ever separate. And yet, his trainer, his partner, his best friend, broke that promise. It was because of that day, Reaper continuously trained himself to be the strongest Scyther. Or better yet, the strongest Pokemon. One that would never rely on Evolution.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

' _Never again,_ ' he thought. ' _Never again, will I ever trust anyone._ '

* * *

 _ ***LATER, AT THE TOURNAMENT***_

Everyone had their turn to battle and all managed to win their battles, with a few close calls. The only ones who have yet to battle were...

"Last contestants of this round! Jackson Alpphire and Seth Muto! To the skies please!" Jessica called.

Both trainers and their Pokemon looked at each other in a determined expression.

"Looks like we finally get to battle," Jackson said.

"You can say that again. It's been a while since we last fought," Seth agreed. He offered a hand. "To a good battle."

Jackson accepted the hand and shook it. "To a good battle." The two then flew into the air.

Yang turned to her friends. "So, who are you guys cheering for?"

"I think Jackson will win," Jaune said. "He and Scizor can Mega Evolve."

"That may be, but due to type advantage, I think Seth will win this battle," Weiss said.

"Weiss may be right about that," Pyrrha agreed.

"I'd say it's Jackson and Scizor!" Nora shouted.

In the air, Scizor and Mismagius could hear the two betting one which of the two would win.

"Ah, youth. Always want to get all fired up, don't they?" Mismagius spoke.

"Well, it's not like they'll stay that energetic forever," Scizor reasoned. "Let's have a good battle."

"Agreed."

As soon as the two pair of trainers and Pokemon were settled in the air, Jessica shouted, "Now let the match... BEGIN!"


	19. Reaper's Broken Blade

**A/N: I've been thinking about it, I really have. But I do think that it should be time for the Sky Battle arc to come to an end sooner than planned. Even though I want to know myself how most of the battle will go, I feel like I won't be able to get anywhere if I keep my pace as is. As such! I will skip most of the battles! Again, I want to know who will win between two Huntsmen and their Pokemon, but I felt as though I've wasted enough time with this arc. Do forgive me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

 **OH YES! Before we get to the story, let's see what's going on in the Remnant World.**

* * *

In the world of Remnant, everything was peaceful as can be. People were getting ready for the Vytal Festival, upcoming Hunters and Huntresses training for the big tournament. And the one thing that makes this day even more peaceful is that it seemed as though the day Ruby and the others left for the mission never passed. Literally.

Ozpin was sitting in his office, looking at his ringing scroll. He was trying to contact Vanessa, Zetta, and Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, but no one was answering. This did nothing but worry him for the three teams. A knock was heard from outside his office.

"Come in," he permitted.

The door opened and four students walked in with their Pokemon. "You called for us?" one of the four students asked.

"Yes. Yesterday, I sent three teams and two professors on a little recon mission. However, I've been trying to contact them for a while for any information about the suspicious activities going on there and none of them have been answering," he explained.

"Maybe there's no reception," a Pokemon suggested.

"That may be. But I have a bad feeling about this," Ozpin said. "That's why I'm sending you on a rescue mission. Team CVFY will go to the west of Vale, find Vanessa, Zetta, Teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL and bring them back here."

"Right!" the four Huntesmen and Pokemon nodded.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

"Now let the match... BEGIN!"

At Jessica's call, Seth and Jackson instantly called an attack.

"Scizor! Use Bullet Punch!"

"Mismagius! Shadow Ball!"

Both Pokemon used their moves on each other. Scizor tried to land the first hit, but Mismagius fired her attack at the pincer, blocking the attack and inflicting some damage to Scizor.

"Mismagius! Will-O-Wisp!" At Seth's order, Mismagius said some incantations and formed many little bluish-white fireballs around her. She shot them forward and hit Scizor with them.

"Will-O-Wisp?" Yang asked.

"I think that's a move that leaves a target with a burn status," Pyrrha said. Her guess was right, for Scizor glowed an abnormal red color. Very few flames appeared on him, signalizing that the move was taking effect.

"So every once in a while, he'll take damage even though if Mismagius won't attack?" Jaune asked.

"That's exactly what it is, Jaune," Blake confirmed.

"A burn status, huh?" Jackson spoke. "Guess I should've expected that from a Pokemon like Mismagius."

"We'll be taking that as a compliment. Right, Mismagius?" Seth said.

"Exactly right."

"With that said, we'll continue with our assault! Shadow Ball!" Mismagius formed a purple and black ball before her and shot it at Scizor.

"Block it with Bullet Punch!" Jackson called.

"Right, sensei!" Enduring the burn, Scizor swiftly punched the ball and destroyed it. Once the attack was gone, he saw that Mismagius was also gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Hex!" Seth called.

Scizor looked up and saw Mismagius's eyes glowing purple and light red. He suddenly felt the flames on him get worse, as he let out a scream and started to fall.

"Scizor! Get a hold of yourself!" At Jackson's voice, Scizor quickly snapped out of the pain and regained himself.

"What just happened to Scizor?!" Nora asked.

"Hex is a move that does double the damage if the target was in a status condition, like burn," Ren explained.

"This is practically a battle between a close-combat fighter and a wizard," Weiss stated.

"That's usually not a good match-up," Blake added.

"Scizor. You wanna do that now?" Jackson asked.

"Against someone like him, I don't think we have a choice," the Pincer Pokemon replied. "Especially with my condition."

"Yeah. Then let's go!" Jackson took out his wooden sword and touched the Keystone. "Bonded by faith! Strengthen by courage! Scizor, Mega Evolve!" Encased in the light of Mega Evolution, Scizor became Mega Scizor. "Let's go! Bullet Punch!"

"Right!" the Mega-Evolved Pokemon agreed, charging at Mismagius with a swift punch. The hit landed and Mismagius was sent flying into a pillar. _**(is it just me, or is there a lot of pillar crashing in this arc?)**_

"Are you okay, Mismagius?!" Seth called.

His Pokemon hovered out of the hole she made. "Somewhat..."

"Things just got dangerous. Use Will-O-Wisp with Shadow Ball!" At Seth's order, Mismagius summoned a mix of the two attacks and shot them all at Mega Scizor.

"Deflect them all with Bullet Punch!" At Jackson's command, Scizor blocked the attacks with his swift punches. As soon as he blocked the last Shadow Ball, Mismagius was gone once more.

"Gone again?" he wondered. The burn then started to take effect.

Jackson, on the other hand, kept a close eye on the opponent. "Below you! X-Scissor!" Mega Scizor looked down and saw the Magical Pokemon prepare another attack.

"Not this time!" he shouted as he crossed slashed the Ghost-type, only for her to disappear. "An afterimage? No, more like-" He was suddenly hit from behind by a Shadow Ball.

"Double Team," Mismagius corrected.

Everyone was surprised at the development. "This is way unexpected! Even though Jackson Mega Evolved Scizor, they are still pushed to a corner by Seth and Mismagius! And due to Mega Scizor's burn status, they are in big trouble!" As if on cue, the burn acted up again and dealt some damage to Scizor.

"Mismagius! Double Team!" At Seth's orders, Mismagius made more clones of herself.

Jackson looked at all the Double Team, sweating a bit at what to do, next. ' _Well, this ain't blading good,_ ' he thought to himself. ' _I need to analyze this situation quickly, and figure out a solution_.' Mega Scizor was also wondering what to do, next, panting heavily. Suddenly, Jackson had an idea. ' _Hold on, wasn't I backed into a corner like this back in Morty's gym battle in Johto? And when that happened, Dewott pulled off that risky trick. I wonder if I can do it, again…_ '

"Use Shadow Ball!" Seth shouted.

"Farewell, Scizor!" called out all the Mismagius, firing a plethora of Shadow Balls down at Mega Pokemon.

"Activate your Bullet Punch, but don't strike, yet!" Jackson declared. "Focus yourself, and know your reach."

"Okay, sensei," Mega Scizor responded, and he made his claws glow. He then swung his arms around the area in front of him, knowing the limit of his reach.

' _Is that the Seikuken?_ ' Seth questioned. ' _Why is he having Mega Scizor activate that martial art technique now?_ '

The Shadow Balls came at Mega Scizor, but he simply floated there, waiting as the first few that came close were nothing but clones of the real attack. Suddenly, Mega Scizor's eyes flashed, and Jackson sensed his notification.

"Grab it!" he shouted, and Scizor grabbed the real Shadow Ball in his glowing pincer.

"What in the heck?!" Yang gasped.

"How did he know where the real one was at?!" Nora demanded.

"Now send it right back!" Jackson declared. Mega Scizor used all his concentration to circle throw the Shadow Ball back, amplified by the speed of the Bullet Punch, straight at the direction the attack came from. It shot so fast, that the real Mismagius didn't have time to react, and she was hit hard with the impact and the explosion afterwards.

"Mismagius, no!" Seth shouted, seeing his Pokémon fly away into the canyon wall, causing a dust cloud to form. When it cleared, Mismagius revealed herself, unable to continue.

"It's over! The ones to advance are Jackson and Scizor!" Jessica shouted.

Jackson and his Scizor landed on the ground, the latter reverting back to normal. Returning Mismagius back to her Pokeball, Seth also landed on the ground.

"In the end, you're the winner," Seth said.

"Only because this wasn't the first time I was in that situation," Jackson simply reasoned. "With this, that makes 84 to 83."

"Huh? Are you sure it wasn't an even 84, Jack?"

"Don't joke with me!" Jackson took out a notepad. "I kept track of our wins against each other! And also, don't call me Jack!"

Seth chuckled at the small tantrum. "I was only joking." He then became serious. "Other than that, though. That means one of you will have to help Ruby in the next round."

Jackson knew he was referring to himself and the other Huntsmen. "Yeah. That Reaper... Just what is his deal."

"Hopefully we'll find out."

* * *

With the Pokemon in question, he was training intensely in his training field, doing squats while carrying a boulder at least three times his size on his back.

"998... 999... 1000... 1001..." he counted.

Ruby and Crescythe just stood at the side, watching the Mantis Pokemon push himself way over the limit of a normal Scyther. "He's really pushing himself..." Ruby said.

"I still wonder why you're concerned about someone like him," Crescythe whispered to her partner. "He's worse than Cardin. There's no way he can be reasoned."

"I know but... I can't help but feel that there's more than that."

Meanwhile, the training Pokemon was thinking of something else as he undergoes his training. Something that inspired him to do this training.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was back before he became a Rental Pokemon. He was winning every battle ever since the betrayal of his ex-best friend, no matter how strong or how fast his opponent was or what their type was. That is... Until he faced them.

Reaper was battling against a trainer and his Charmeleon. Right by their side were a Frogadier and a Kecleon. The trainer at first actually wanted Kecleon to battle, but Reaper had insisted on going against Charmeleon. However, unlike other times when he fought a trainer's Pokemon, especially a Fire-type, he was losing.

"Finish it with Dragon Rage!" the trainer ordered.

"Take this!" Charmeleon shouted as he released a fiery inferno at the Shiny Pokemon.

"Fury Cutter!" Reaper managed to cut through the attack, but didn't expect Charmeleon to suddenly appear so close in front of him. "What?!"

"Ember!" Charmeleon fired fireballs at Reaper, ending the battle with super effective damage.

' _I lost? That can't be... How?_ ' he thought in disbelief.

"Nice one, Charmeleon!" the trainer complimented.

"Well of course!" Charmeleon boasted.

"Watch it, Charmeleon," Frogadier said.

"In the end, you are the highest star in the sky!" Kecleon stated. Both Pokemon looked at her a bit nervously.

"Do you really talk like that?" the Fire-type asked.

"Like what?"

"Hey! What are you three talking about?" their trainer called. "Come on, let's get some training in." The three Pokemon happily followed him.

Reaper overheard their conversation and found himself curious. ' _If I want to be the strongest..._ ' He got up and followed the group at a safe distance.

As he watched them train... Well, he actually couldn't believe his eyes. Rather than just telling the Pokemon what to do, the trainer was training with his Pokemon. He was mostly going on defense with them, occasionally attacking when he saw the chance.

' _What is that guy thinking?_ ' he wondered.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kecleon asked. "I mean I know why, but why is Nic the punching bag?"

"Because unlike other trainers, Nic had a hard past, one that forced him to endure a Pokemon's attack," Frogadier replied. Reaper was shocked at the revelation. "And although he should be scarred for life for having such experience and never be around Pokemon again, Nic did the opposite and went on a Pokemon journey. Not only that, he offered to help us get stronger, because in turn he himself would be stronger and it would deepen our bond."

After hearing that, Reaper had grown a bit of respect for the trainer watched their whole training. The next day, Reaper created a training ground for himself and scavenge some things that could be used for his training.

"Train with the Pokemon to get stronger?" he quoted. Reaper then scoffed. "If it wasn't for the fact that I had actually seen him train with them I wouldn't have believed that. Okay. I've decided. Next time I see them, I'll fight that guy. And then... Maybe I'll join him."

A couple weeks passed since then and Reaper was training himself nonstop. The time came when he felt ready to challenge Nic and his Pokemon. Imagine how upset he was, when he couldn't find them.

"Damn it! Where are they?! Where the hell are they?!" he screamed. ' _Don't tell me... Did I imagine all that?! All because I wanted to have a trainer by my side!_ ' His mind then went back to his previous trainer. Out of rage, he began to cut down everything in his path.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

' _There's no way... No way I imagined them,_ ' he thought. He stopped squatting and looked up at the clouds. ' _But even so... It's been years since then. Did I really imagine them?_ '

"Reaper! My sister just called! It's our turn to battle!" Ruby called.

Instantly, Reaper got annoyed with the girl. ' _She was there this whole time?!_ ' He shook his head and tossed the boulder aside. ' _Whatever. This time I will ignore her orders. No matter what. After all, she's exactly like all the other humans._ '

* * *

The three of them returned to the canyon for the next battle.

"Okay, folks! It's time for a battle many of you have been waiting for!" Jessica declared. "Ruby Rose and Jackson Alpphire, please take to the sky with your Pokémon!"

Reaper glared at Scizor, who glared calmly back at him. "You'd best sharpen those pincers of yours, cause you are not gonna beat me!" Reaper scowled. "I can take you out even without Red's orders!"

"That is where you will fail, Reaper." Scizor answered. "Sensei and I will show you that."

Ruby and Jackson both looked to their Pokémon, with Ruby worried if Reaper would actually listen to her. "Listen, Ruby," Jackson started, drawing her attention to him. "I have no ill to you at all, you know that. But Reaper needs to be broken. I can't stand this cocky and abusive attitude he had created, but I intend to show him the true bond between trainer and partner, understand?"

Ruby nodded. "I understand. I want to find a way for Reaper to listen to me, and for me to understand Reaper more. Let me try my best to become the best trainer for him."

"Then let's do it, to it." Jackson took to the sky.

Ruby looked back at Reaper, noticing that he seemed to have overheard their conversation. "He intends to break me?" he questioned. "Tch! That'll be the day. And listen, Red: I am not gonna listen to you, period. Even if you pull of that 'reverse psychology' on me, I won't listen, period. So don't even speak to me, at all! This is my sky, my fight, my way, got it?!" Ruby glared at Reaper. She WAS gonna break through to his heart, one way or another, and she felt that a fight with Jackson would do it.

After that, both trainers and their Pokémon were high in the sky, the Bug-type Pokémon bearing their claws at one another. And as expected, already, the audience started to cheer for Jackson, while jeer for Reaper. The rest of the team watched the two from the sidelines, hoping to see them settle what they had started in the forest before.

"Do you think Jackson and Scizor stand a chance against Reaper?" Weiss asked Seth.

"Count on it." Seth answered. "Unless Reaper is able to remove the barrier of distrust he made in his heart, and follow Ruby's orders, he will have no shot at winning this."

"Yeah, but Reaper has defeated Excalibur," Jaune pointed out. "If he can take him down, then…"

"Not a chance. He beat you because he was listening to Ruby's reverse advice in your battle. Plus, he caught you off guard. Jackson and Scizor are serious on not leaving any openings for Reaper."

"Battle begin!" shouted Jessica, starting the match.

"Reaper, use Aerial Ace!" Ruby shouted.

"Didn't I just say to keep your mouth shut?!" Reaper demanded. "Screw you! Fury Cutter!"

"Scizor!" Jackson called out.

"Right, sensei," his Pokémon answered, and he activated his Bullet Punch and charged at Reaper's attack. The two engaged in a close-quarters combat battle, clashing scythes with pincers. However, Scizor's well-honed skills not only helped him parry Reaper's attacks, but counter with speedy strikes that he could not block or avoid, eventually knocking him back.

"Reaper, use Double Team!" Ruby begged.

"Are you deaf?! I told you, I am not listening to you, whatsoever, so keep your trap shut!" Reaper barked back.

He then dove back into the battle, and used X-Scissor. Scizor went in with his own X-Scissor, and they struck blow for blow.

"What's wrong with your trainer?! He ain't giving you any commands!" Reaper demanded.

"What's wrong with you? Your trainer is trying to help you." Scizor retorted. Both Pokémon backed off from one another, their attacks equal.

"Reaper, use…" Ruby started.

"JUST SHUT UP, WILL YA?!" Reaper roared. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK IN THIS FIGHT, PERIOD! WHAT PART OF THAT ISN'T GOING INTO YOUR THICK SKULL?!" Ruby looked pretty offended by this, and looked sad, as well.

"Jeez, and I thought Cardin was hard to reason with," Yang muttered. The other Remnant residents nodded in agreement to that statement.

"You're wide open," Scizor noticed, and he unleashed a Hyper Beam that sent Reaper crashing into the rocks underneath Ruby.

"Reaper!" Ruby cried. Reaper shook his head, and glared daggers at Scizor, who had landed on a pillar to recover from using the attack.

"Double Team!" Reaper duplicated himself as he rose at Scizor, becoming a swarm of Scyther. "And Fury Cutter!" he followed it up by surrounding Scizor, striking him all around, with every strike becoming stronger than the last.

Jackson watched Scizor take the hits, and noticed his winces showing more and more signs of pain. ' _Let's do it!_ ' Jackson thought to himself. Scizor looked to his trainer, and as though he heard Jackson's thoughts, he nodded.

"Grab Reaper!" At his order, Scizor reacted quickly by spinning and catching the real Reaper's next slash with his pincers, stopping him in place and ending his Double Team and Fury Cutter. "Bullet Punch!" Scizor held Reaper in place while using his free pincer to punch him hard in the face, letting him go at the same time, and unleashing a quick double Bullet Punch that sent him flying.

"Why you…! Aerial Ace!" Reaper growled, and he charged in with his glowing claws.

"Dive!" Jackson shouted, and Scizor dove down the canyon, with Reaper on his tail. Jackson folded his wings to dive with them, and Ruby joined in as well.

"Agility!" Jackson shouted, and Scizor started to dart about Reaper while diving, attempting to confuse him on where he might strike. ' _What's his game?_ ' Reaper thought to himself. ' _Is he trying to confuse me so as to attack when I least expect it, cause that ain't gonna work! That's a pretty old trick to me!_ '

"Reaper, look out!" Ruby shouted.

The Mantis Pokémon was seriously irritated by Ruby's call since he was trying to keep an eye on Scizor, but he did look down in time to see that he was quickly approaching the river below. He was startled, and halted himself in time for his feet to barely touch the water.

"Now, X-Scissor!" Jackson declared, and Reaper looked up in time to be hit head on with Scizor's charging cross-slash, knocking him into a pillar.

Reaper moaned as he got out of the crater formed from impact, with Ruby landing right next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. Reaper pointed a claw at her, with a glare that scared her.

"Why are you so damn persistent on pretending to care for me?!" he demanded.

Ruby took a step back nervously, but she quickly turned that fear into anger as she demanded, "Well, why do you think I'm pretending to care for you?! Don't you see that I'm actually trying to help you?! I want us to win this fight, together!"

"Why don't you get it? We are not 'together'! We are not a team! I don't give a crap about all that friendship and trust stuff! It's needless, and it won't help me in the long run!"

"You don't even know if it is needless! You haven't even tried to trust me and my advice in this fight! Tell me, haven't you even tried to have a friendship with anyone?!"

"Damn straight, I did! And that's when I learned when all that crap is nothing but talk from a human!"

There was a moment of silence between the two, where Ruby's eyes widened. Reaper suddenly realized what he had said, and turned away from her, glaring at Jackson and Scizor, who were in the air above them.

"You want the truth?! Fine then, I'll give it short and brief so we can keep fighting!" the Mantis Pokemon exclaimed. "I use to have a trainer. Yeah, that's right, a trainer! And he said we were the best of buds, inseparable. But when some hunter came in and started to beat me and him up, all it took was a few Pokédollars to walk away instead of helping me. His skin was more important than our 'friendship'. So tell me this; if friendship and trust is suppose to the that damn important, why did that trainer abandon me like that?!"

Reaper dove up at Scizor with these last words, and used an X-Scissor that nearly caught Scizor off-guard. However, he crossed his arms and took the attack, flying away from him, but catching himself in midair. His rage had influenced his attack strength, and he didn't stop there. Reaper came in with a barrage of Fury Cutters, which Scizor started to avoid and parry with his pincers. His fury was so intense, that he didn't care where he struck, as long as he was trying to hit his opponent.

"Scizor, Agility!" Jackson shouted, and Scizor quickly moved away from Reaper's angry assault, drawing closer to his trainer. He glared at where his opponent went, and used Double Team, surrounding Scizor and Jackson.

"Let's see you and your trainer get out of this!" Reaper shouted. "I'll cut you both down to size!"

"Reaper, no! You're not suppose to attack Jackson!" Ruby cried out.

Up above, the crowd was roaring down at the battle, barking at Reaper's actions.

"He's attacking the trainer, too?!"

"That's so typical of him!"

"He should be locked up and have the key thrown away after this fight!"

"Why the heck he is still around is beyond me!"

The nine heroes, Crescythe and Leafeon watched in a worried manner as they heard the crowds rants, and worried for Jackson's safety.

Down below, Jackson and Scizor looked about as Reaper readied Aerial Ace to attack the two. Both of them were not moving, but were rather calm despite their situation.

"Sensei," Scizor spoke.

"Yeah. Let's see him try." Jackson muttered. "Fall!" Reaper shouted, and the real one appeared out of the swarm of clones, aiming at Jackson.

Jackson quickly pulled out his sword attached to his wing suit, and parried the Aerial Ace attack, surprising Reaper. The lack of his sword arm as a wing made him falter a bit, but Scizor caught his other hand, and swung him into the sky above the Double Team swarm.

"Is that suppose to be a way to stop me?!" Reaper demanded. "I can still reach you!" The swarm came up and started to come at Jackson with a series of Aerial Aces. Jackson avoided the attack again, flew down to the ground past the Double Team swarm, and landed on the ground next to the river, turning to face the hovering onslaught, glaring down at him.

"I think you forgotten something, Reaper," he muttered. "This is a Pokémon battle, not one against the trainer himself. Scizor, rain out the real one!"

"Right!" Scizor answered, using Agility to come in between Reaper and Jackson, then using a pair of Bullet Punches to strike the water of the river, causing it to shoot into the sky above them all.

The trainers and Pokémon were met with a deluge of rain from the water. Scizor and Jackson observed the Double Team, and saw simultaneously, the one that the water was actually hitting.

"There! Hyper Beam!" Jackson ordered, and Scizor fired off a black beam from his claw, hitting the real Reaper and sending him flying towards the pillar at a faster speed than the last time.

"No!" Ruby shouted, using her Speed Semblance to get into the air, and she caught Reaper, and the two of them crashed into the pillar, with Ruby cushioning Reaper's collision with her own body, thought it still left another crater. Everyone, both above and below, were shocked at this action, as Ruby and Reaper fell to the ground. Ruby coughed profusely, using so much aura to endure the attack. Reaper moaned as he got up, and turned to Ruby, shocked at her actions, as well.

"What the heck, Red?" he muttered. "Why did you do that? I could've crushed you!"

"True…but I'm still okay, aren't I?" she asked in a weak tone, rolling onto all fours. She looked up at Reaper with a smile on her face, surprising him even more. "Reaper, I'm glad you finally told me about you. I finally did it. Jackson, Scizor and I were finally able to break you enough to tell us why you have a hard time trusting. So, I wanted to prove to you that I WAS someone you could trust. I want you to do that, so you and I could be friends."

Reaper was amazed. She took a hit that nearly knocked him down. She was willing to risk her own life just so that she could be friends with him? Not even his old trainer did that for him. Here she was, a young girl, childish for her age, yet with a care that surpassed many even twice her age. And here he was, pushing her away with everything he could, both in words and actions. No one was able to do this for him, not once. It was something that made him feel something for Ruby; a slight regret for how he had been treating her.

"Ruby, you still think you can continue?" Jackson asked, flying down to her.

"Y-Yeah," Ruby answered, getting to her feet. She then looked at her wing-suit, and saw a few cuts from the rocks on them, making them too damaged to pick the wind fully underneath them. "Great. I can't fly anymore. Does this mean I'm disqualified?"

Jackson wondered about this, turning to Scizor, who had no answer, either.

Just then, Reaper stabbed his scythes through Ruby's wings, surprising her and Jackson. Up above, the crowed jeered down at Reaper.

"She was already down, so why ruin her wings, even more?!"

"That Pokémon has no sympathy for his trainer whatsoever!"

"And after she took that hit for him! The nerve!"

Ruby looked back at Reaper. "What are you-?"

"Hold on," he interrupted. The Shiny Scyther started to fly into the air, carrying Ruby underneath the arms. Jackson and Scizor watched, and got the feeling what he was doing, and smirked as they followed them up into the sky.

At first, the audience wondered if Reaper was planning to drop Ruby at a high place. However, that all changed when they reached the top. They dispersed as Reaper landed on the edge of the canyon, bringing Ruby's feet to the ground. She looked down, then followed Reaper as he came around to gaze at her, face to face.

"Listen, Red. You risked your life just now, so I'll let you have this chance to prove to me that I can trust you," Reaper told her. "You tell me what to do, how to fight and beat this guy, and I'll… listen to you."

Ruby's face lit up, beaming with joy. "You really mean it?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just wipe that stupid grin off your face. You look like a demented Loudred when you do that."

"Oh, sorry." Ruby still smiled a bit, while Reaper lightly smirked. The audience behind the two were looking at them and one another, confused, as they didn't understand what Reaper was saying.

Ruby and the Mantis Pokémon looked up at Jackson and Scizor, with Jackson smirking. ' _I think Ruby finally proved her point,_ ' he thought to himself.

"Reaper, are you willing to continue to try to beat me?" Scizor demanded.

"Oh, I will!" Reaper barked. "I'll show you- no, Red and I will show you what we're able to do!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Ruby agreed. "Jackson, you'd better be ready!"

"Bring it!" Jackson barked, and Reaper flew into the air to continue the fight.

"Scizor, Bullet Punch!" Scizor dove in with his glowing fist.

"Use Double Team!" Ruby called out, and her Scyther created clones, with Scizor hitting one of the clones instead of him.

"Keep hitting them!" Jackson called out, and Scizor began mowing down the Scyther clones one at a time, but not hitting the real one.

He wondered where the real one was until Ruby shouted, "X-Scissor!" He detected Reaper above him, and he looked and was blinded by sunlight as Reaper came diving down, hitting him in the back and striking him away.

"Scizor, use X-Scissor right back!" Jackson declared, and Scizor recovered and came at Reaper with his own glowing claws.

"Aerial Ace!" At Ruby's call, Reaper's claws glowed and he countered the initial attack of Scizor. He then used the force of Scizor's attack to flip over and land both glowing scythe hands on his head, knocking him down a bit.

"Look at them!" Jaune exclaimed. "Scizor is getting beaten by Reaper!"

"It all changed around when Reaper finally chose to listen to Ruby," Pyrrha stated.

"And now, Ruby and Reaper are in sync with one another," Seth finished. "Reaper may not be noticing it, but I think working together is making them stronger. Even so…"

"Agility!" Jackson shouted, and Scizor started darting about Reaper as he stayed still, eying everywhere he reappeared.

"Not yet…" Reaper muttered, watching him keep moving.

"Not yet…" Ruby echoed, watching Scizor as well.

Jackson watched the two keeping up with Scizor, and he smirked. He looked to Scizor, who instantly gazed back at him while still in Agility. ' _It's time,_ _pal,_ ' Jackson silently spoke.

"Bullet Punch!" Scizor made one last boost of speed, and appeared underneath Reaper, striking him in the lower jaw with an uppercut Bullet Punch.

"Reaper!" Ruby cried out, shocked at the sudden direction of where the attack came from.

"Dance with blades!" Jackson ordered.

"Of course, sensei," Scizor answered, readying both pincers like they were swords.

"Reaper, use Fury Cutter!" Ruby shouted.

"Alright!" Reaper shouted, readying his claws for combat.

He and Scizor came at one another, and Reaper made the first slash, but Scizor parried it with one claw, swiping the other one along his chest. Reaper winced, and stabbed the other claw forward, only for it to be parried and countered with another strike of his claws. Reaper kept trying to strike Scizor, while he kept parrying and countering with his own attacks. Suddenly, that brief moment of things turning around were going back to where they were again.

"Hey, I thought we were winning!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Reaper growled, attempting to back off from Scizor's dancing strikes.

Scizor then unleashed an X-Scissor that struck Reaper hard, and he tumbled down onto a rock pillar near Ruby. He slowly got up, grimacing.

"What in the world happened?" Weiss questioned.

"It looked like Reaper and Ruby were doing well, then Jackson and Scizor started to come back at him again," Blake noticed.

"Was he holding back on us?" Ruby questioned as Reaper growled at Scizor.

"While I commend you for learning to respect your partner, you still have much to learn," the Pincer Pokemon stated. "Sensei and I will show you the true power of our bond against you!"

"The fight isn't over yet! Right, Reaper?" Ruby declared.

"Isn't that obvious?!" Reaper replied, as he charged in for another attack.

Jackson landed on a rock pillar as he pulled out his sword. "Bonded by Fate, Strengthened by Courage!" he chanted, slamming the tip of his blade into the ground. "Scizor, Mega Evolve!" With a tap of his Keystone, it surged with energy, connecting with the energy pouring out of Scizor's Mega Stone. Scizor's body glowed and morphed into his mega-evolved form once more. His eyes flashed as he swung his pincers into position.

"Reaper, Double Team and X-Scissor!" Ruby cried out, and Reaper multiplied with clones, all dashing in with X-shaped energy in front of them.

"Bullet Punch!" Jackson declared, and Mega Scizor's claws glowed as he started effortlessly punching down the clones coming at him, eventually hitting the real Reaper.

"Damn it!" he groaned.

"Time we end this," Jackson decided, flipping his sword at his side. "Chase him down!" Mega Scizor began a hard dash at Reaper, who regained himself, and started moving about as fast as he could, knowing the fastest ways around the rock pillars.

"Knock them down with Fury Cutter!" Ruby called out.

"Time for a little destruction!" the Shiny Mantis Pokemon roared, glowing with an aura as he zig-zagged to two different pillars, and slashing them enough to make them start to collapse.

"Woah! That's one Swarm ability!" Jackson stated. "His Bug-type moves are boosted thanks to it."

Mega Scizor held back as the pillars collapsed, causing a smokescreen of dust to form. He kept his eyes peeled as he gazed through the dust, his pincer at the ready.

"Now, use Aerial Ace!" Ruby shouted, and Reaper dashed through the smoke with glowing claws.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Jackson shouted, and Mega Scizor fired of a black beam from his claw, hitting Reaper head on. However, the moment it made contact, Reaper vanished.

Mega Scizor was startled. "What?!"

"Crap! He had a Double Team clone!" Jackson growled.

"Looking for me?!" a voice asked, and Mega Scizor looked beneath him to see that Reaper was underneath, smirking. He then flew up and unleashed a series of slashes with his Aerial Ace.

"X-Scissor!" At Ruby's next order, Reaper cross-slashed in Mega Scizor's face, the energy and strength amplified by his Swarm ability.

For a second, it looked like Mega Scizor got hit pretty hard by the attack. However, Reaper and Ruby were stunned. He had grasped Reaper's claws as he tried pulling them away from using X-Scissor. "You... left yourself wide open," the Bug/Steel-type muttered.

"How…when did you…?" Reaper baffled.

"Toss him into one of the pillars!" Jackson declared, and Mega Scizor spun Reaper around a few times before slamming him into the pillar. "X-Scissor!" Mega Scizor's claws glowed as he charged in at full dash, and slammed his claws into Reaper, making an explosion of rubble form from the falling pillar.

"Reaper!" Ruby gasped.

The rest of the heroes were watching with baited breath. As a matter of fact, no one spoke in the audience, not even Jessica. They were all too shocked. The dust cleared, and Reaper laid on what remained of the pillar, his eyes spiraling.

"And that's it, folks!" Jessica shouted. "The winners of this match are Jackson and Scizor!"

The crowd cheered as they were excited that Reaper was finally beaten. Ruby looked down at Reaper, worried.

"We lost…" she muttered. "Is he… going to be angry with me?"

Reaper was helped back up by Mega Scizor, who carried him up to where Ruby was. Jackson hopped along pillars, joining his Pokémon. The rest of the heroes were trying to get closer to where their friends were.

"Ha! How does it feel to lose, monster!" one audience member demanded to Reaper.

"Guess Zarina isn't the only one who can put you down!"

"Let that be a lesson about who to mess with!"

"You ain't as strong as you think!" The jeers of the audience made Reaper snarl, starting to have his old emotions remerge.

"SHUT UP!" Ruby shouted to the audience, silencing them in shock. "I won't let you insult Reaper like that! You don't even know about him that well! He's my partner, and more importantly, he's my friend, so stop putting him down!"

"Red…" Reaper muttered, amazed she was yelling at the audience.

"Reaper fought with all his might in this battle," Jackson spoke up, as Scizor reverting back to normal. "If you ask me, his battle was a great one. Sure, it started off a little rough, but what matters is that he started to trust Ruby Rose, and nearly turned the battle around. He is a Pokémon that I can respect, and hope to fight him again in the future. If you have a problem with what Ruby and I say about him, how about you step forward and tell us that, in our faces, one at a time?"

There was an abrupt silence from the crowd. The words seemed to emanate an aura around the two, one that showed how determined they were at defending Reaper. Scizor looked to his former opponent, and saw him lower his head, his eyes shadowed. And yet, Scizor could only briefly see a small tear drop fall from his eyes. Whether this was out of frustration, or out of gratefulness, he did not know.

* * *

After that little episode, Reaper just took off, not bothering to stop by at the Pokemon Center. Ruby, out of her wing suit and in her traveling clothes, went to look for him, with Crescythe by her side. After hearing Reaper's past with a trainer he once had, the Absol now felt sorry for the Scyther.

"Are you sure he's still at his training area?" she asked the Huntress-in-training.

"I don't know where else he could be," Ruby reasoned.

"I guess that's true."

They arrived at the Reaper's training area, where the Shiny Pokemon was, as Ruby thought. Unexpectedly, Reaper wasn't training; he simply stood there, as if remembering something.

"Reaper?" Ruby called, snapping the Scyther out of his thoughts. One look of his glare, and she was already tense. "Uh, Reaper... About the battle..."

"Save it, Red." Crescythe was about to berate him for his regained rudeness, when he then said, "It was my fault we lost."

Both Ruby and Crescythe looked at each other, shocked at what he had said. "What... did you say?" the Absol asked.

"I'm not repeating myself. If I wasn't so stubborn and actually opened my eyes to see the truth before me, we would've at least ended that battle with a draw."

Both were even more speechless at the honesty.

"Did you hit your head too hard during that last attack or did that Hyper Beam strike your head directly?" Ruby asked, suddenly at Reaper's face.

The Shiny Mantis Pokemon resisted the urge to place his blade on her neck. "You really want to die, don't you?"

Ruby giggled a bit. "I was only joking."

Reaper took a deep breath and calmed down. "You know... I was actually inspired to do this training." Ruby and Crescythe listened to his story. "Ironically enough it was by a human. He had a bad past, worse than my own. Despite that, he went on a journey and used himself as the target for his Pokemon. Something about deepening their bonds and helping them get stronger, while he himself gets stronger with them."

Ruby and Crescythe couldn't help but feel like they heard the story before, especially the former.

"Do you remember the name of this human?" the latter asked.

"Why wouldn't I? He's practically my number one goal, the second being Zarina and her Braviary. That and I actually wanted to join his team," Reaper said. "The name was... It starts with an 'n'... Oh yeah, Nic."

Both girls' eyes widened at the name, for they knew who the person was.

"W-... Was his last name Pularis?" Ruby asked.

Reaper was unaware of their reactions. "I don't know. I only heard his first name."

"Did he wear a long coat and have sunglasses?"

"Yeah. He did."

Both suddenly knocked him down and got too close to his face, much to his great shock. "YOU SAW NIC PULARIS?!"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Where?! Where did he go!?"

"How should I know?! It was years ago and even now I don't know if I was imagining the guy and his team, until now!" Ruby and Crescythe both dropped their heads at the additional information, saddened that they didn't have any clue whatsoever to Vanessa, her brother or their friends. "Hey. What's with those looks?"

Both looked at each other and knew that they had to tell him the truth. "The thing is..."


	20. The Great Stormy Battle

**A/N: Prepare to be amazed! For the conclusion of the Sky Battle Tournament, as well as the aftermath! I couldn't wait to end this little arc, as did a certain helper of mine for this story, so I updated this chapter next instead of one of my other stories, namely Circus GX. Now, that said, to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

 **But wait! Let's first see how Vanessa is doing.**

* * *

 _ ***IN SOME OTHER DIMENSION***_

Vanessa was lying on the bed, seemingly weak. The door opened and Zetta walked in. She saw Vanessa breathing heavily and walked up to check on her. Just when she was about to touch her neck, Vanessa suddenly shot up and elbowed Zetta hard in the gut. She then quickly karate-chopped her from behind, knocking her unconscious. She searched the knocked out Zetta and found what she was looking for. Her chains were unlocked and Vanessa snuck out of the room.

"Gotta find my friends and a way out of here," she muttered. Vanessa took off at a random direction.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

Ruby and Crescythe had just finished explaining everything to Reaper about where they're really from.

"I see. So you both came from a different world, as are most of your friends," he began to summarize. The two girls nodded in confirmation. "At least for Red and her friends they are. Crescythe as well as a handful of Pokemon lost their memories but are undoubtfully from here." Another nod. "And you're all here by some weird accident and are now trying to find your friend who is Nic's sister." Another nod.

Silence fell upon the three. None of them dared spoke a word.

"I don't believe you," Reaper spoke.

"But it's the truth!" Ruby quickly said.

"-is what I would say if not for two things." She kept her mouth shut as Reaper continued to speak. "One: that speed of yours. No normal human can run as fast as you. Nor can they leave behind some rose petals. Seriously though, where do they come from?"

Ruby let out a small nervous laugh as Crescythe asked. "And the second reason?"

"That crash back there. That would've been enough to break an ordinary human's bones, as well as draw some blood. Or worse, for someone with your size, kill them. The fact that you're still up and running just proves that you're no ordinary girl."

Ruby and Crescythe both smiled softly. "Besides, if what you said is true, then that means Nic is somewhere out there too, which would explain why I haven't seen him in years."

"Yeah. That's why if you hear anything about Vanessa, Nic, or anyone unusual, if possible, contact us," Ruby said. "Sure, Vanessa is our friends, but we promised to find her brother and their friends too."

Before Reaper could say anything, Ruby's scroll was ringing. "Hello?" she answered.

"Ruby! Jackson won! He's going to battle Zarina now!" came Yang's voice.

"Whoa really?! Okay. I'm on my way!" Ruby hung up. "You wanna come with us Reaper?"

The Shiny Scyther let out a small smile and nodded at the offer.

* * *

Once they arrived at the canyon, they heard everyone cheering as Zarina, Jackson and their Pokémon prepared to face one another. They caught up with the two and their friends, the latter group who returned their Pokemon to their Pokeball.

"Good luck, Zarina," Seth told Zarina. "Jackson is no easy opponent, that's for sure."

"I'll bet," Zarina agreed, adjusting her gloves. "Truth be told, I considered him an unlikely opponent to make it this far, at first. But he's defeated you, Falkner, and even Reaper. I can't imagine the kind of battle I'll be having, but it sure won't be boring."

"Jackson, are you ready to go?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I'm ready to blade things up a notch," Jackson answered, looking to Scizor. "You ready to go, as well, Scizor?"

"Of course, sensei," Scizor answered. "Let's show them how far we can go."

Jackson smirked and nodded. Reaper didn't say anything; just frowned as he folded his claws across his chest.

Jackson and Scizor took to the sky as soon as Zarina and Braviary took off. The two trainers opened their arms, floating above the canyon, with their partners beside them.

"This is it, folks!" Jessica called out. "Our main event has finally arrived! Who will be the champion of this battle? Will the challenger, Jackson, take the glory of the battle? Or will our Sky Queen reign supreme in the skies? We'll just have to see what comes about!"

After a few seconds, the wind started to pick up around them, and Zarina looked to the side the wind was coming from. "Looks like we might have a storm on the horizon," she said out loud. "That'll make things difficult for your Scizor. Braviary and I have trained hard to fight in even the harshest of weather, so you might be at a disadvantage, soon."

"Are you trying to scare me? Cause that ain't bladin' working," Jackson answered. "If that storm comes, then Scizor and I will just have to slice through it, and win."

"Indeed," Scizor stated. "I won't back down, not even for a storm."

"Then I welcome the battle!" Braviary declared, raising his wings, brimming with energy.

"Let the final Sky Battle begin!" Jessica shouted.

"Ladies always make the first move," Jackson told Zarina.

"How sweet," she answered in a sassy manner. "Braviary, Crush Claw!" Braviary came in with glowing blue talons at Scizor.

"Dodge with Agility!" Jackson shouted, and Scizor started flying about at breakneck speeds, with Braviary hot on his tail. He then swiped at Scizor when he got close, but Scizor flew upwards, making him strike the canyon wall.

"Use Bullet Punch!" Jackson shouted, and Scizor came in with glowing claws.

"Steel Wing!" Zarina called out, and Braviary charged in with metallic wings.

Both of them came straight at one another, and collided with an explosion. They backed off from one another, and Braviary's body glowed blue a bit.

"What was that glowing?" Nora asked, confused.

"Steel Wing can sometimes increase the defense of the user," Jaune informed. "That's gonna make things difficult for Jackson."

"True, but that won't stop him from trying to burn him!" Yang declared.

"Scizor, time for Hyper Beam!" Jackson declared. Scizor pointed a claw at Braviary, and fired off a black beam from it. The force of the attack pushed him to a nearby pillar.

"Dodge it!" Zarina shouted, and Braviary flapped himself above the attack.

"Go get him!" Zarina ordered, and Braviary came at Scizor at high speeds.

"Fall off!" Jackson retorted, and Scizor, still recovering from Hyper Beam, tilted himself off the rock, narrowly avoiding Braviary's talons.

"That was creative," Zarina stated. "Pursue and grab!"

"You are not getting away!" the Valiant Pokémon declared, flapping himself into a nose dive. He barely reached Scizor, grasping his legs with his talons.

"Crap!" Jackson snapped.

"He's faster than we anticipated," Scizor muttered.

"Now use Sky Drop!" Zarina shouted. With strength and speed, Braviary carried Scizor up high by the legs, while the Bug/Steel-type tried to struggle free from his grip. This proved to be difficult to even move at the speed Braviary was going. He then arced in the air, and dove right back down at high speeds, nearing one of the pillars. He tossed Scizor straight at the top of the pillar, causing him to crash and gasp in pain.

"Scizor!" Jackson shouted.

"This ain't good!" Ruby muttered.

"Braviary isn't some slouch that Scizor can beat," Reaper stated, drawing some of the heroes's attention to him. "He's fast and powerful, while Zarina is quick-witted. While Jackson and Scizor were able to beat me, so have those two. Meaning Jackson and Scizor should not even hesitate for a single second against this trainer."

To hear Reaper say these kinds of words placed worry in some of the heroes's hearts. However, some, like Ruby, Leafeon, and Yang, were still confident in Jackson's victory.

Scizor got to his feet, shaking off the shock of the attack, and glaring at Braviary, who was flapping above him.

"Use Crush Claw!" Zarina ordered.

"X-Scissor!" Jackson shouted.

Scizor took off, coming with an X-shaped energy slash in front of him, striking Braviary's glowing blue claws. The attack caused an explosion, but Scizor seemed to take the worst of it.

"Sensei, in our current condition, he will defeat us!" Scizor called out.

"In that case, let's do it to it!" Jackson answered, landing on a pillar and taking out his sword.

"Ready your wings, Braviary," Zarina warned her partner. "Things are about to get interesting."

"Bonded by Fate, Strengthened by Courage!" Jackson chanted, slamming his blade into the ground once more and tapping his Keystone. "Scizor, time for Mega Evolution!" The energy from his Keystone surged out, connecting with the energy of Scizor's Mega Stone, and he Mega-Evolved right before everyone's eyes.

"Use X-Scissor!" Jackson declared.

"Brave Bird!" Zarina ordered.

The two Pokemon shot forward at each other, one encased in flaming blue energy, while the other with X-shaped energy before him. Both attacks collided, forming a large explosion. Mega Scizor came flying out in a nose dive, with Braviary hot on his toes again.

"Grab him and use Sky Drop!"

Braviary tried to grab Mega Scizor again, but Jackson shouted, "Agility!" and the Pincer Pokemon evaded the attack. He then appeared right by Braviary's back. They neared the river below, and angled themselves away from one another, causing the water to spray and tube around them as they took off into the sky again.

"Bullet Punch/Steel Wing!" Both Pokémon came at one another with their Steel-type attacks, striking each other over and over again, spiraling and circling around as they rose into the sky again. With one final strike, they backed off from another, panting slightly, Mega Scizor more than Braviary.

Just then, rain started to drip about them, then it down-poured. The dark clouds Zarina predicted have formed above them, and they started to rain. Lightning even started to shoot down about them. Jackson and Zarina both maintained themselves in midair, as did their Pokémon. Some of the audience started to pull out umbrellas to cover themselves, Weiss, Blake, Ren and Pyrrha included in the group. The other heroes were too transfixed with the battle.

"I wonder how Jackson will handle fighting in the rain?" Blake asked.

"Seems to me like he's doing fine, right now," Weiss answered. "But the question is how long will he maintain this?"

"Looks like the storm's here, Scizor," Jackson stated.

"That it did, sensei," Mega Scizor agreed. "The winds are even picking up around us."

"Don't let that bother you."

"Of course."

' _You should let that bother you,_ ' Zarina thought.

"Braviary, use Crush Claw!" she ordered. Braviary rose up with his glowing claws, and darted to one side of Mega Scizor. The winds picked up, and Braviary's wings took ahold of them. He shot along with the wind, and struck the Mega-evolved Pokémon so quickly, he couldn't counter in time.

"They're using the winds to their advantage!" Jackson noted. "They ain't screwing around!"

"Dive and use Brave Bird!"

At the Pokehuman's command, Braviary dove down past the recovering Mega Scizor, glowing a flaming blue. The canyon was channeling the high winds into an updraft, and Braviary circled and shot up with the wind, striking Mega Scizor again, and making him flail uncontrollably in the air. Braviary used the wind above the canyon, and circled about to strike him fast. He kept using both the winds above and within the canyon to keep striking Mega Scizor over and over again.

While the Remnant team and Leafeon were totally bewildered by Jackson and Scizor's situation, Seth was calm, for he saw this coming.

"Jackson, you may be strong, but you have no chance in the sky against Zarina," he muttered. "She is gifted with the powers of knowing the sky and winds. So well in fact, that it is like she is in full control of it. That's why she is the Sky Queen in this place; she is truly the ruler of the air."

Braviary finally backed off, worn a bit from using Brave Bird so much, but Mega Scizor was barely able to keep himself in the air. He was panting and covered in injuries, while the storm was making it difficult to keep himself in air. Jackson was worried for his partner, but he wasn't showing it fully.

"Face it, Jackson. You can't win in this weather," Zarina told him as soon as Braviary ceased his assault. "I warned you before that you would be put at a disadvantage as soon as the storm arrived, and I was right. I know the winds in the sky, where they blow, and that they affect the winds within the canyon. I won't be bothered if you give up on this match. You can't win if the winds are on my side."

Jackson looked at his partner, who was even more worn out than ever, barely hanging on, and grimaced. Truth be told, Zarina was absolutely right. With the winds as strong and unpredictable as they were for him and Scizor, they stood no chance. At best, Jackson could use his Wind Blade techniques to aid Scizor, but that wasn't right. It felt more like cheating if he did that.

"Sensei... don't worry..." Mega Scizor muttered. Jackson looked up at him. "You once told me... that the wind was nothing to worry about... and you are right, Sensei... For you have control over the winds... with your sword... and you have taught me all your skills with the blade."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was a day after the Bug Catching Competition in the National Park in Johto. Jackson was standing in front of his newly-caught Scyther, with Leafeon, Weavile, Dewott, and Quilava watching from the sidelines.

"Okay, Scyther. Now that you are part of my team, we'd better start training in a way that'll benefit you in our future battles," Jackson said. "So tell me, what is your specialty?"

"Well… I'm good with cutting," Scyther answered, raising his scythe-like hands. "You said that you liked me for them, right?"

"Yep. They are like swords, and swords are my specialty."

"I can see that." Scyther agreed, looking at the wooden blade on Jackson's back. "I can feel some sort of strength from you. A sort of power I don't get from other trainers."

"Well, I'm gonna teach you how to fight like a swordsman," the swordsman decided. "I won't be going easy on you in training. My sensei wasn't easy on me when I was learning."

"Sensei?"

"Yeah. You know, my master. She was powerful with a blade, along with all sorts of weapons. I can guarantee you that through all my training, you will become way stronger than before."

"If that's how it's going to be, then I will try to learn the ways of the blade from you, sensei."

Jackson was taken by surprise at the nickname. "Woah, you don't have to call me sensei. That does seem a bit weird for me."

"Why? You are teaching me the ways of the blade, just like how your sensei did. So in turn, that makes you my sensei, doesn't it?" Scyther asked.

Jackson found that statement to be true. "Well, sure, I guess. Okay, then. I guess I'll be your sensei, then."

"Hey! Why don't you teach us, Jackson?" Dewott demanded, leading the others to him and Scyther.

"You want to learn, as well?"

"Of course I would! I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"I, too, would like to learn," Weavile agreed.

"I didn't say you could, too!" the Discipline Pokemon barked.

"Hush, now, Dewott!" Leafeon barked back. "Though, it would be nice to learn what you know, Jackson. It might benefit us in future battles."

"Yeah! I would like to learn, as well!" Quilava agreed.

Jackson looked to his team. He then looked at his Volcano Pokemon in the eyes and said, "Well, I don't think I can train you in swordplay, Quilava," Jackson stated. "You don't have anything I can consider a sword-like movie for you." Quilava looked disappointed at this and pouted. "But, I can help you out with your speed. With your sleek body, you should have no problem with that." The Fire-type then felt relieved to hear that. "As for the rest of you, I can definitely see some of your moves as sword-like. So I'll give you some pointers on how to fight like a sword fighter like me."

"Does that mean we have to call you sensei, too?" Dewott asked with a disgusted look on his face. "Cause if that's the case, I refuse."

"Don't worry. You don't have to," Jackson assured. He turned to Scyther. "But you can if you want to."

Scyther smiled and agreed. Jackson would forever be his sensei, to him.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Yeah, but I don't think you have the power to unleash Wind Blade techniques, Scizor," Jackson pointed out. "You haven't even done it before. And in your condition, even if you can do it, you'll only get one shot."

"True, but there are other ways of controlling the winds than that," Mega Scizor answered. "And I am about to teach myself and everyone else how I do it!" At once, Mega Scizor's wings started to speed up, and he stood there, motionless, with the winds starting to blow to him from behind.

"No… he couldn't be planning to do that, could he?" Zarina questioned.

"Scizor?" Jackson asked.

"What's he doing?" Ruby asked.

"It looks like he starting to create winds for himself," Pyrrha analyzed.

"But if that's true, that could mean that he is learning THAT move," Reaper said.

"Tailwind," Seth identified in amazement amazed.

Mega Scizor's flapping was working, and the winds started to go with him, aiding him in his battle.

"Seems like Mega Scizor is full of surprises," Zarina stated. "Braviary, let's take him out before he has a chance to get use to this. Sky Drop!"

"Time to take you down!" Braviary shouted, dashing at Mega Scizor. However, closer he got to him, the harder it was to move quickly. Or so it had seemed to many.

"Dodge it!" Jackson shouted, and Mega Scizor flew quickly upwards, the winds he made pushing him forward. Now, it was him who was going with the wind, or rather, it was the winds who were going with him. Within a few seconds, he came from behind Braviary, closing in on him.

"Bullet Punch!" Jackson shouted. The Mega-evolved Pokémon picked up speed, and struck Braviary hard before he could change direction. "Dance with blades!"

"Blades guided by the wind!" Mega Scizor shouted, and he started darting about the air, striking with slashing Bullet Punches at Braviary, who blocked as best as he could with Steel Wing, but the winds were turned against him, and he was having a hard time keeping up with Scizor.

"How is Jackson turning things around?!" Jaune demanded. "I thought Zarina and Braviary had full control the the battle!"

"Let me see here…" Ren muttered, pulling out his Pokédex and tapping in the name 'Tailwind'. "It says here that Pokémon who use Tailwind creates turbulent whirlwinds that increase their speed for a while."

"I get it! The winds formed from the attack are disrupting the winds all about, but giving Mega Scizor something to use to increase his speed!" Yang said.

"Wow. You actually understood something through words," Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, I can be book smart too."

"I've never seen such a turnaround like this before," Reaper muttered. "It is too incredible to watch. How did Scizor do it?"

"It's kinda simple, really," Leafeon answered. "Jackson and Scizor have a strong bond with one another. They are able to respond to what one another are thinking, and Scizor did it just now. And it isn't just them. Me and the rest of Jackson's team have shown that same feeling, because he has trained with us, making one another stronger. And that training caused us to gain a trust in Jackson, and he in us."

"Braviary, use Brave Bird!" Braviary dove at Mega Scizor with blue, flaming energy. "X-Scissor!" Jackson called out, and Mega Scizor shot forward with another X-shaped energy. The two collided, causing a massive explosion. Mega Scizor backed off, but Braviary came at him, roaring.

"Sky Drop!" Zarina declared.

"Time for your final ride!" he roared, and he grasped Mega Scizor by the shoulders, and carried him into the stormy sky. He kept moving around while Mega Scizor was not moving. Then, he arced and dove down to the ground again, ready to finish his opponent off.

"Scizor, give Braviary a little more speed," Jackson stated with a grin. Mega Scizor smirked at what Jackson was thinking, and he used his Tailwind, flapping his wings while being carried by Braviary. Suddenly, the Valiant Pokémon was now being pushed faster to the ground, thanks to his prey. Despite that, neither he nor Zarina had panicked. Both Jackson and Scizor noticed this too late, as the Valiant Pokemon crashed to the ground, using the Mega Pincer Pokemon as his cushion at the last second. The dust cloud from the crash subsided and Braviary was standing on the barely-conscious Mega Scizor.

"You're naive if you think Braviary and I can't handle a speed like that. To us, the speed you guys were going- no, the flying speed everyone was going during a normal weather was practically walking speed in out eyes," Zarina said. "And that little boost? Practically the speed of a free fall to us."

Jackson clenched his fist and gritted his teeth at the sight of his plan to catch the Braviary off-guard failing on him.

"Braviary, toss him over!" The Valiant Pokemon practically backflipped as he threw Scizor back into the air. "Crush Claw!"

"Scizor! Bullet Punch!" The Pincer Pokémon brought his glowing claws up to defend himself. As both held each other's claw or pincer, both reeled back their free claw or pincer and with all their might, struck each other hard. The strike was strong enough to cause another explosion. Everyone was shocked by the intensity of the attack, even Jackson and Zarina were looking in surprise, not sure who won the fight. Both Pokemon were seen pushed away from each other, panting quite heavily, especially the Mega.

"I see you still have some fight left in you," Braviary commented.

"For sensei's sake, I will not lose this battle!" Scizor vowed. "I will definitely defeat you!"

Braviary smirked at the determination. "Then give me everything you got!"

"Braviary! Steel Bird!" Zarina shouted. The Remnant team was confused at the call, while everyone else cheered, knowing what the move was, as did Seth. Their unvoiced question was answered when they saw Braviary's wings turned metallic and his whole body flare up. As a result of the combo, the flames instead turned from blue to green, with the wing part expanding to about twice his size.

"She was the one who thought of combo moves," the psychic Pokehuman muttered.

Weiss, on the other hand, was enchanted by the sight before her, never knowing that there could be such a pretty combo with only one Pokemon.

"Scizor! Charge up your Hyper Beam while going in close with Bullet Punch!" Jackson shouted.

"Right!" Scizor charged up his most powerful attack in one of his glowing claws.

Both Pokemon charged at each other at practically mach speed. Just when their attacks was about to collide, Scizor released Hyper Beam at close range, causing a bigger explosion when they collided, one that also released a shockwave that blow everyone's umbrella's away, as well as some of the stands. Those who were light had to be held down by someone close to them or held on to the ground to prevent being blown away. Ruby was one of those people, and unexpectedly enough, Reaper was the one who was keeping her down. Not only that, the explosion was strong enough to part the rain clouds above them, revealing the night sky. Immediately, the lights that were set on the edge of the canyon lit up.

As soon as the wind died down, the air was intense as no one could see the result through the dust cloud. Finally, the smoke began to clear up, revealing Braviary and Mega Scizor facing their backs at one another. Both had their eyes shadowed and a blank expression on their faces. A few seconds later, Scizor reverted back to normal and was the first to fall. Everyone held their breath, thinking that he had lost, when at the last second, he landed safely on the pillar, and knelt down in pain. A small smirk was formed on his face. On cue, Braviary fell and landed hard on the pillar under him. The dust cloud cleared and Braviary was flat on his back, dazed. The results were clear.

"It's… It's over!" Jessica declared. "The winner of this final battle, defeating the Sky Queen herself, is none other than Jackson and Scizor!" The crowd cheered in excitement and amazement, while the Remnant team and Leafeon were overjoyed with how intense the fight was, and how it all turned out. Seth was beyond words with what happened. He wasn't expecting Zarina to lose this fight, so this was a bit of a shock.

"We did it!" Jackson cheered, diving down and landing on the pillar next to Scizor, wrapping his arm around him. Scizor looked to Jackson, smiling a bit.

"Sensei, did I do well for you?" he asked.

"Mm-hm. You definitely did, buddy," the swordsman answered as Zarina landed next to her Braviary. "You truly showed what it means to blade things up a notch." Scizor was not showing it, but he was feeling tremendously glad for Jackson's praise.

Zarina held Braviary's head up, as he regained consciousness. "Looks like we lost, my friend," she told him.

"I never expected us to lose like this," Braviary muttered. "Nor did I expect that attack at last minute."

"Neither did I."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Seconds before either of their attacks hit, the moment when Scizor was about to unleash his Hyper Beam, he also quickly gave a swift uppercut at Braviary's face via Bullet Punch, messing up the flow of the Valiant Pokemon's combo attack as well as dealing critical damage to him.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Zarina looked up at Jackson, who was laughing as he pulled Scizor to his feet. "To think that a person that became friends with the general, not as long as him and I, could pull off such amazing feats as he did now. I can't wait to find out about what new limits they could reach. As a matter of fact…" She looked to the Remnant team, Leafeon and Reaper. "… I think all of them might be reaching beyond the sky in the future. I hope to hear what they accomplish."

* * *

Fireworks were being set off at the night sky. Confetti were spreading everywhere, as Jackson stood proudly with Scizor by his side on a platform.

"Now then! Let's give a big hand to Jackson, our victor!" Jessica shouted.

Everyone applauded and congratulated the guy, as Zarina walked up to them with her Braviary.

"Jackson. Scizor. You both have done magnificently well in that battle. You two showed to have a deep bond, as well as proved yourself worthy to the sky. It is because of this, I proudly hand over my title to you, Sky King," she said. Zarina grabbed Jackson's hand and raised it. "Everyone do listen carefully now! Jackson Alpphire is a true Pokemon Trainer and Sky Battler! He who has a deep bond with his Pokemon and go as far as to trust him to surpass his own limit. Braviary and I are proud to have battled with these two!" Everyone cheered at her words, agreeing with her.

"Congratulations," Braviary said to Scizor. "The next time we meet, however, Zarina and I will surpass you and your partner."

"I look forward to that day then," Scizor held out a pincer. Braviary took it in his claw and shook.

"Also... One other thing," Zarina spoke, causing everyone to be silenced in confusion. "As a reward for defeating me, you not only gained the title of Sky King." Zarina held out a white Pokeball. "Within this Premier Ball, is my and Braviary's apprentice. He wanted to surpass the two of us one day, become the true king of the skies himself. Since you've beaten us, I'd like you to take our- no, your new apprentice under your wing. Show him the world, and help him achieve his dream." Most of the audience were all shocked at the additional information.

Jackson looked at the Pokeball in her hand and smiled. "Sure! I'll gladly accept him!" He took the Pokeball from her and everyone cheered loudly for his answer.

* * *

The next day, the Remnant group, Seth and Jackson were at the front of the Pokemon Center, just having received their Pokemon from Nurse Joy and prepared to leave to Ambrette Town.

"Okay! Now let's get to Ambrette Town!" Jackson shouted.

Everyone cheered in agreement, though Blake asked, "By the way, what happened to that Pokeball you got from Zarina?"

"I have it with me." Jackson revealed the Premier Ball from his person, much to the Remnant Team's confusion.

"But I thought you were only allowed to have six Pokemon on you," Pyrrha asked.

"You are. Just if you have more than six Pokemon, the new Pokemon will be transported to your Pokemon professor," Seth explained. "Well, it's either the professor or someone you know who will be able to take care of your Pokemon. In our case, that's Professor Sycamore. Jackson, on the other hand, has a professor in Jhoto who can take care of his extra Pokemon."

"So you have other Pokemon?" Yang asked the two.

"Sure. Both of them are powerful fighters. One of them is specifically used for Fire-type battles, and for digging up treasures. The other is… Well, she's a Pokemon that enjoys performing," Jackson answered.

"You have a Pokemon who enjoys performing?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. She's a Lopunny. I... lent her to a friend for her performance and they surprisingly won, for first timers."

"Amazing... I would like to see her, myself."

"Who?" Jackson questioned hesitantly.

"Lopunny, of course."

"Oh! I thought you meant the trainer," Jackson sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

The Remnant group couldn't help but noticed how relieved Jackson was at not introducing the trainer he loaned Lopunny to. Was that person difficult to deal with? Not only that, Seth seemed to be holding back the urge to... laugh?

"By the way, what about your extra Pokemon, Seth?" Jaune asked. "You said they'd be sent to Professor Sycamore and I doubt they were the Tyranitar and the other small Pokemon."

"What's wrong with small Pokemon?" Seth asked in an intimidated tone.

"N-Nothing! I-I just... I thought-!"

The Pokehuman let out a small chuckled at his panicked expression. "I'm just joking. I have three other Pokemon; they were just in a building right by the Pokemon lab, because they didn't really like the environment. You've met Mismagius. The other two Pokemon... Let's just say they tend to spar each other a lot and are quite destructive."

The otherworldly group wouldn't help but be nervous at the description of the other two Pokemon, wondering if Seth should've took one of them with him so they wouldn't spar and destroy things so much.

"Now come on. Enough talk. Let's get moving." Everyone agreed with him and were about to get moving.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting someone?" They turned and saw Reaper standing before them.

"Reaper?!" they all gasped. Instantly, most of them went into battle position.

"What are you doing here?!" Yang demanded, eyes red in anger.

"Hey, hey. Is that really how you greet a comrade?" The group got confused at the question.

"What do you mean 'comrade'?" Crescythe asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm joining you." Hearing those words shocked them even more. "What? Don't give me those looks. You all need someone who can train you to be strong enough to defeat those guys who have Nic's sister hostage. Besides, Red there convinced me that you guys really care about your Pokemon. So, what do you say, Red? You want me on the team?"

To say she was happy would be an understatement, for Ruby instantly jumped on the shiny Pokemon. "YES! Yes yes yes! Of course you can come!"

"GET OFF ME, RED!" he shouted, trying to get her off him. Everyone else smiled at the sight before them, some of them laughing at the sight of the most ferocious Pokemon being easily handled by the most naive, kind-hearted girl they knew.

"So you guys are leaving?" came Zarina's voice. They turned and saw the former Sky Queen on her Pokemon's back.

"Yeah. We have a mission to complete after all," Seth said.

Zarina smiled at her general's answer. "I see. Since Reaper will be joining you guys, here's his Pokeball." Zarina tossed Reaper's ball to Ruby. "Take care of him." The fifteen-year-old nodded. "In the mean time, I'll be at the mountains, training with Braviary. If either of us hear or see anything unusual, we'll call you, general."

"Okay!"

"Later guys!"

"'Til we meet again!" Braviary called as they took off to the mountains. A strong wind came and seemingly helped the Valiant Pokemon to their destination.

"You told her about us?" Ren asked.

"The more help we have, the better," the translator answered. "Now, let's go."

They all nodded and continued their own way to Ambrette Town.


	21. Hunters vs Hunters

**A/N: FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Now, it isn't Ambrette Town, nor is it the Battle Mansion, which will be next chapter. This chapter is something else entirely. But I hope you all will still like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

 **Now, before we get to the story, let's see how Team CVFY is doing.**

* * *

The team arrived where the pilot dropped off the Freshmen teams and the professors. Once there, they saw a warehouse was close to crumbling down. Assuming there would be evidence there, they went inside and saw the inside seemed like it was sucked off somehow. Now only that, they saw a lot of familiar weapons on the floor.

"These are their weapons!" Velvet claimed.

"Something must've happened here," Nimble said.

"Looks like a black hole was formed in here," Yatsuhashi added.

"But how?" Coco wondered.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

In some part of the forest, at night, something, someone was being chased.

"It went this way!" called one of the pursuers.

"Don't let it escape!" called another.

The thing they were chasing ran as fast as it could. As it ran, it also narrowly avoided the attacks of the pursuers' Pokemon. It reached the cliffs, a rapid rivers below it. The sound of footsteps were coming closer and the pursuee had no choice but to jump into the river.

Said group managed to arrive at the cliffs, but found their target gone.

"Where'd it go?"

"It couldn't possibly have jumped, could it?"

"That's definitely what it did," came a gruff voice. The men turned to a big, bulky guy. He had a beard and a scar on his temple. "A Pokemon desperate to escape us like that, even I would take that risk."

"So is it dead, boss?" asked one of his men.

"I believe that it's dead when I see it." The boss put on some goggles. "Search the area! Two or three of you, follow the rapids! We'll get that Pokemon and get a fortune."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The next day, the Remnant Team were training in Route 7. Weiss was training with her Pokemon for the showcase, which the group learned from the news back in the Sky Battle town that the showcase was was extended by a couple of days due to a storm coming up on the town. Jackson was preparing lunch for the big group, who were being trained by Seth and, surprisingly, Reaper. Then again, he did promise to train them. Or rather... the Pokemon. Speaking of Pokemon, with them was a small, bird Pokemon that looks somewhat similar to Zarina's Braviary.

The Pokemon had a blue body, the face resembling a mask with white feathers around it. It had a large white and red feather on its forehead and thick, black-taloned feet.

"Come on! Attack like you mean it! I barely felt anything over here!" he shouted. "Especially you, pipsqueak! I expected more from Zarina and Braviary's apprentice!"

"I'll show you!" the Pokemon shouted. "And it's not pipsqueak; it's Rufflet!" Rufflet went back to attacking Reaper at full force.

"He's really full of himself," Venom said in an annoyed tone.

"You can say that again," Pitfall agreed.

Noibat looked to the side, where Weiss and her Pokemon team were as they practiced some dance moves. "They're lucky they don't have to go through this," he envied.

"Stop whining over there!" Reaper suddenly appeared with a Fury Cutter, almost striking the three Pokemon, but close enough to make them flinch.

"Reaper really isn't holding back," Ruby noticed.

"And this is suppose to be training," Ren added.

"God... Looking at that makes me remember a certain someone's training method," Jaune said, eyeing Nora. Everyone, minus the girl in question, nodded in agreement to that statement. _**(Another Chibi reference)**_

Pyrrha noticed someone was missing from their group. "Where's Blake?"

"Jackson sent her to get some water and wash some vegetables," Yang replied. "We having stew and sandwiches for lunch. That and we ran out of water and Jackson and Seth forgot to buy some."

"You didn't have to add that we forgot," said natural Pokemon translator told her.

* * *

With the cat faunus, she managed to find a river and washed some of the veggies that Jackson handed her, as well as got some clean water for their travel.

Blake placed the cap back on the last water container she brought. "That should do it." Putting the bottle back in her bag, where the other water bottles and the food were, Blake got up from her spot and was about to walk off, when she heard something from a distance. Setting her bag back down, Blake cautiously walked over to the source. Lying down by the river, she saw a little girl with black hair and a red bang, wearing a white dress. Worried, she approached the young one.

"Hey! Are you okay?" she called. "Hey kid! Wake up!" She heard the girl moan a bit, which meant she was alive. Blake placed a hand on her forehead and recoiled at the temperature. "Oh god, you're burning up." She picked up the unconscious girl. "Hang in there! You'll be alright!" Retrieving her bag, Blake ran back to camp. Unknown to her, a bottle fell out of the bag.

* * *

After returning to camp, everyone ceased their training, or cooking in Jackson's case, and looked after the girl Blake found. Jackson was tending her wounds using the herbs Seth had on him.

"So you just found her lying down there," Weiss asked.

"Yeah," Blake nodded.

Jackson, finishing his medical treatment on the child, said, "You were lucky to bring her back when you did. With her condition, she didn't look like she would make it if you were a minute late. Some good rest and a good meal and she'll be good as new."

"Wonder what happened to her though," Screecher said in sympathy.

"Whatever it is, her parents must be worried about her," Eve pointed out.

It was here Ruby had an idea. "How about we bring her with us? You know, until we find her parents."

"Yeah! We can't leave her out here alone!" Nora instantly agreed.

"The world is too dangerous for a young girl to be by herself," Pitfall followed.

Everyone else agreed with the idea. They then heard a moan and looked to see the girl waking up. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be blue.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Jaune asked.

At the sound of his voice, the girl's eyes widened and she suddenly swiped her hand at him in a claw-like motion. This surprised Jaune as he quickly leaned back and scooted away from the child. Everyone else was on edge, as the young child was glaring and baring her teeth at them in a snarling motion.

"Give her some space!" Blake shouted. The group instantly agreed to the idea and moved back. However, that didn't stop her from her actions. Despite this, Blake moved closer to her.

"Mama?" Screecher asked.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss demanded.

Blake ignored them and reached a hand out to the girl. Assuming she would attack her, the girl jumped on Blake and bit her shoulder hard, much to the group's shock and worry.

"Blake!" they cried out.

Instead of struggling to get her off, Blake just hugged and petted the girl on her head. "It's okay," she whispered. "You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you." The child seemed to have calmed down a bit, realizing that the girl she attacked was actually really kind. Upon that realization, she released the faunus' shoulder. "Are you okay?" Feeling guilty for attacking Blake, the girl sadly nodded. "You don't have to worry about me. This is nothing. What's your name?"

The girl didn't say anything to her question. Instead, she seemed to just looked around the room, or tent.

"What's wrong? Are you mute?" Weiss asked.

The girl nodded to her question, hiding behind Blake.

"Can you read and write?" Ren asked, holding out a pen and paper.

The girl nervously and reluctantly nodded. Ren handed her the pen and paper and the girl wrote her name on it. She handed the paper to Blake.

"Tina," she read. "That's a cute name." Tina lightly blushed at the compliment. A stomach was heard growling, and Tina instantly blushed darker, signaling that it came from her.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Jackson stated, as he walked out of the tent. "Well, I should finish preparing lunch anyway. You guys might wanna help out setting up the table and food for the Pokemon."

"Tina, you stay here. You might be awake and active now, but you still need some rest. We'll bring you something to eat," Seth told her.

"I'm all for that idea," Pigpen agreed, following him out.

"We really need a break from that training anyway," Spear added.

"What break? Your training wasn't that long or hard," Reaper resented.

"We went on for about an hour. And you weren't holding back on even the young ones," Crescythe pointed out. The shiny Scyther seemed ticked at the fact.

"I may have went all out, but how else are you guys going to catch up to my level?! Last I remember, the guys who have Red's friend captive are crazy strong! Which means we have to be just as strong! Speaking of which, after lunch, we're all going to be doing some push-ups and laps around the field!"

"How many?" Emburn dared to ask.

"100 push-ups and 20 laps. No flying or floating allowed." The Pokemon's faces paled at the number, while the trainers felt pity for them. "Hey! Weiss's event isn't going to happen until days later! We'll arrive to the town at least a day before it begins! Besides, I'm making it easy for you guys!"

"HOW IS THAT EASY?!" they demanded. No answer was given and they just followed Reaper out, not looking forward to what will happen within the next hour.

The trainers were following their Pokemon out of the tent. Blake was about to get up from her spot, when she felt something clinging onto her arm. The teen looked down and saw Tina looking up at her with a worried look on her face. Blake softly smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll only be out for a few minutes. Then I'll come back with a warm meal for us," she assured.

The mute shook her head, obviously not wanting her to leave.

"We'll get you guys something," Yang told her partner.

Screecher flew over to the faunus' side. "I'll stay with mama!"

"I'll stay too," Spear said.

"I as well," Ivy followed.

"Then we'll get you guys some grub too," Sirius told them. The rest of the group left the tent.

As soon as they were all gone, Blake turned back to the still-clinging Tina.

' _Why?_ ' she wondered. ' _Why do I feel attached to this girl?_ '

"So... Do you like stories?" she then asked. The mute nodded at the question. "Okay... Would you like to hear one while we wait?" The mute nodded again, excitedly this time.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'd like to hear some stories about your world as well," Ivy said.

"As do I," Spear added.

Screecher raised a wing. "Ooh! Ooh! Tell them of how we met, mama!"

Blake giggled at her 'son's' reaction. "Okay then." She looked down at the young girl. "Would you like to hear a story of how I met my first Pokemon?" Tina nodded again. "It was back when I was in a forest back home. A friend and I saw something fall from the sky and went to investigate. When we arrived, we found an egg. A Pokemon Egg, to be exact. I was clueless about Pokemon Eggs, but my friend knew enough for us to take care of it, so we brought it back. After taking care of it for a while, the egg was showing signs of hatching. All our other friends helped with the hatching process and the next thing we knew, it hatched. And Screecher was born." Blake patted Screecher on the head.

"So that's why he kept calling you 'mama'," Spear said.

"Well, they do say babies imprint themselves on the first thing they see," Ivy explained.

Tina seemed to be in awe of the meeting. There were rare cases of having a first Pokemon by hatching them. Blake was lucky enough to get the chance.

"Here's lunch guys!" Ruby called as she entered. At the sound of her cheery voice, Tina hid herself behind Blake.

"Ruby, you were too loud," Crocus told her trainer, entering with a tray of Pokemon food. "Here's your share guys."

Blake and her team thanked the two and enjoyed the meal, along with Tina.

* * *

 _ ***ELSEWHERE***_

"What do you mean you didn't find it?!" demanded the boss of the Pokemon Hunting group.

"The trail ended here," one of his subordinates replied.

"It cannot just disappear! Find it!"

A Houndoom was sniffing the ground and saw a plastic bottle ahead of them. He called them over and they looked to see what was found.

"It may not have the strength to run away from here, but that doesn't mean someone didn't help it. Find the owner, Houndoom!" At the boss's order, the Dark Pokemon ran to the owner of the scent on the bottle.

* * *

 _ ***LATER***_

After lunch, rather than staying in one place and continue training, much to the Pokemon's relief, except Reaper, the Remnant group continued their way to Ambrette Town. Blake carried the sleeping Tina on her back as they walked.

"She's so peaceful when she's asleep," Nora whispered.

"I am curious what happened to her though," Weiss said.

"If we're lucky, we might run into a trainer who knows her," Jackson said.

"I remember there being a daycare up ahead. No doubt that there'll be some trainers there and Pokemon Breeders. We can ask them and the Pokemon there if they know Tina," Seth said.

"Then we should hurry over there," Jaune suggested.

Just as he said that, Tina was starting to wake up and Crescythe stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong, Crescythe?" Ruby asked.

"Someone's here," she replied. The Absol turned and fired a Dark Pulse. At the same time, a Flamethrower was shot. The two attacks collided and created an explosion.

The smoke cleared and the group saw a group of guys standing before them. All had a Houndoom, a Scrafty, a Trevenant, or a Toxicroak by their side.

"Pokemon Hunters?!" Jackson and Seth instantly identified.

"You stupid Houndoom! You were suppose to lead us to our target!" the biggest of the group, most likely the leader, shouted at the Dark Pokemon.

"I did. She's right there," he answered, not that any of the hunters knew what he was saying.

"'She'?" Leafeon repeated. Everyone realized who he meant and all stood in front of Blake.

"You're not taking Tina!" Ruby told them.

"Tina?" The boss looked at the frightened girl on Blake's black and put the pieces together. "Oh I see... Very clever, aren't you? Boys! Get them!" All of his subordinates called out the rest of their Pokemon.

"Blake! Get Tina out of here!" Jackson told the cat faunus.

"Got it!" Blake ran deep into the woods.

"Don't let her escape!" the boss ordered.

The rest of the Remnant group called out all their Pokemon.

* * *

In the woods, Blake ran as fast as she could, away from the battle behind her. Tina looked back, seemingly worried.

"Don't worry," the teen assured. "My friends and their Pokemon are all really strong. We'll protect you, Tina. You can count on it."

The mute couldn't help but be in awe at the girl carrying her. She seemed to have sensed something behind her and looked back to see a Scrafty coming in with a High Jump Kick. Tina quickly moved Blake out of the way, causing them to tumble down and avoid Scrafty's attack, as well as dealing some recoil damage to the Hoodlum Pokemon.

"They already caught up to us?!" Blake gasped.

"Rather than saying we caught up to you..." came a voice behind her. She turned and saw some more Hunters revealing themselves from the trees. "More like we were waiting for you. Right, Trevenant?" The trees then started to move and revealed themselves to actually be Pokemon.

"That's right," said one Trevenant.

"The woods is our territory," said another Trevenant.

Blake was about to run back to where her friends were, only to see more Hunters with Scrafties by their side.

"Don't think about running away." The Hunters separated and revealed their boss behind them, with a pair of Toxicroak by his side.

"How many of you are there?" Blake asked.

"Enough to stall your friends and get all your Pokemon, unless you hand over the girl."

The cat faunus let the girl down and stood protectively in front of her. "I have a better idea." She threw her Pokeballs. "Go!" All three of her Pokemon were called out.

"We won't let you have Tina!" Screecher exclaimed.

"You want the kid, you have to get through us first!" Spear said.

"Try and get through us!" Ivy challenged.

"Tina. I'll try and make a path for you. When I tell you to, run. As fast as you can," Blake whispered to the girl. Tina looked up at her in shock. "Don't worry about me; worry about yourself. They want you. I don't know why, but what I do know is that no child should ever go through a tough life."

As she said that, Blake realized why she felt attached to Tina; she saw herself in her. The her who lost her family, the her who was once hunted down by bad men for no reason, the her had no one who can help her, the her... who needed someone she can trust. Someone... she can call family.

' _I won't let her end up like me,_ ' she vowed.

"Screecher, Supersonic! Spear, String Shot! And Ivy, Leaf Tornado!" At her order, each of her Pokemon used their respective attacks and distracted the enemy Pokemon and Hunters. Blake saw an opening for Tina. "Tina! Run now!" The mute girl looked up at Blake, even more shocked that she was actually going to sacrifice herself. "There's no time for hesitation; just go!" At that shout, Tina ran passed the Hunters. The leader of the Hunters saw her escape.

"Oh no you don't! Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb!" Both of his Pokemon shot their attacks at the retreating girl.

"Blow them away with Gust, Screecher!"

"Right!" The Noibat did as his 'mother' requested and blew away the sludges. Tina stopped and looked back.

"Don't stop! Keep running!" Blake shouted. At her voice, Tina, reluctantly, continued to run.

"Don't let it escape!" the boss ordered. A Trevenant's eyes glowed red. The ground below Tina glowed purple as purple vines shot out.

"Don't let them get her!" At Blake's orders, Screecher talked one vine away, Spear stabbed down a couple with Twineedle, and Ivy knocked the rest away via Vine Whip. Tina looked back at her saviors. "Run! Go!"

"We'll hold them off!" Screecher shouted.

"You go to hiding!" Spear told her.

"Get out of here!" Ivy followed.

In tears, Tina continued to run. Away from the hunters and her saviors.

The boss wasn't so happy with the escape. "This is all YOUR FAULT! Get them!" All the Scrafty, Trevenant and Toxicroaks began to gang up on Blake and her Pokemon.

The battle got complicated for them. As they were busy with one Pokemon, the other just jumped on Blake's team. It's especially hard on Blake to give orders to all three of her Pokemon, especially when she has to avoid some Pokemon attacks herself. Eventually enough, Blake's team was taken down.

"Guys!" she cried out. She looked up and saw the boss of the Hunters closing in on them.

"You want to know what happens to those who interferes with a hunt? This is what happens when they interfere. Poison Jab!" A Toxicroak charged at Blake at full force.

Blake was prepared to use her Shadow Semblance to avoid the attack, when suddenly, Tina suddenly rushed out of nowhere and got in front of her. "Tina!"

Tina then leapt up and spun into a somersault, glowing purple and shrinking down to the same size as Ruby's dog, Zwei. As a matter of fact, she took on an appearance that was very dog-like as she shouted, "Protect!" She created an energy barrier that blocked Toxicroak's attack, and made him fall back to his hunter.

Blake and her Pokémon were shocked as Tina landed in front of them, in her new, tiny black dog/fox form, with a red tuff of hair on her head, and red markings on her eyes, and red feet.

"Tina?" Blake muttered, then she sound nervously scared as she asked, "You… You're a dog?"

"Technically, I'm a Zorua," the assumed mute answered as she turned her head to her. "Sorry for deceiving you, Blake. It's kind of my nature."

Blake was startled as she pulled out her Pokédex to examine Tina. " _Zorua, the Trick Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into other people and Pokémon. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child_."

"That's the Zorua!" one hechmen shouted.

"So it finally took on its real appearance!" shouted another.

Tina looked nervously at the hunters, then she reminded herself why she appeared in front of them, and focused herself on protecting Blake.

"Capture that Pokémon with Leech Seed!" the boss ordered.

"Trevenant! Leech Seed!" a couple of henchmen called.

"You're our's now!" Two of the Elder Tree Pokémon declared as they fired off a seed each at Tina.

"Incinerate!" she retaliated, as she blasted a ball of flames that stopped the attack, and struck the Trevenants with an explosion. As soon as she finished this, she turned to Blake's Pokémon and demanded, "Hey, I thought you guys were stronger than this! You're suppose to protect Blake and me from harm! So get up, and show these idiots what you got!"

Screecher, Spear and Ivy all heard and responded by rising up again, still injured, but motivated.

"Yeah…mama needs our help," Screecher stated. "We can't let these guys put us down!"

"I agree whole heartedly," Ivy agreed. "If we let these hunters put us down, and take away a Pokémon like Tina, then what does that say about Blake? Surely, we cannot give an example such as that."

"We must fight with everything we have, and then some!" Spear stated. "Blake, let's teach them a lesson about what it means to fight our team!"

Blake looked to her three Pokémon, and smiled. She then looked sternly at the hunters, who were still confident.

"What's with that look? You think you can still beat us and protect that Zorua?" the boss of the Hunters asked. "Fat chance on that! Your Pokémon can't measure up to our Pokémon!"

"We'll just see about that." Blake answered. "Everyone, let's go!" Screecher shot into the air, his wings raised, and he started unleashing X-shaped blades of energy from them. At the same time, Beedrill's stingers started firing white orbs with green energy streaming from it. Both attacks struck down at the group of enemies, surprising them and making them endure the attack.

"What the hell?!" the Hunters gasped, surprised to see the new moves.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"That was my new Pin Missile," her Beedrill answered.

"And I just learned to use Air Cutter, mama!" her 'son' cheered.

"Those are quite the strong long-ranged attacks," Ivy stated.

"I agree," their trainer answered. "Well done, you two!"

"Trevenant, use Shadow Claw!" one hunter shouted. Two of the Trevenant charged forward with shadow energy encasing their hands. They were aiming at Tina, who stood ready to engage them. As soon as they struck with their claws, Tina vanished instantly, reappearing behind them, and kicking one with her hind legs, while striking the other with her front paws.

"How did you like my Feint Attack?" she mocked.

"Scrafty, Head Smash!" shouted a hunter, and one of the Scrafty's was charging at Tina, who turned and was frightened by the oncoming attack.

"Ivy, Leaf Tornado!" Blake shouted, and Ivy leapt up, sending a cyclone of leaves from her tail directly in front of Scrafty's path, blowing him away.

"Thanks for the save!" Tina told the Snivy, who merely smirked in response.

The four Scrafty ganged up together to face the two small female Pokémon, intimidating Tina.

"Tina, I need you to do something," Ivy told her, drawing the Zorua's attention. She whispered something in her ear, and Tina nodded in understanding.

She then flipped into the air, and transformed into one of the Scrafty, surprising them. She then dove in, and started mixing them all up with her.

"Hey, don't do that!" one of the hunters barked.

"Now I can't tell which one is that dang Zorua!" another one stated.

When the shuffling stopped, all the Scrafty looked at one another, confused.

"Which one of you is the fake?!" one demanded.

"Don't look at me!"

"I swore you were the fake!"

"Nu-uh! I most certainly am not!"

"How do you know if you're telling the truth?"

"Don't accuse me! Maybe you're the fake, and are just confusing us!"

"There really is one way to find out, is there?" Ivy asked. "Captivate!" She sent hearts flying to the group of Scrafty. While four of them were struck by it, one of them smirked and flipped in the air, revealing to be Tina.

"Boys. Go figure," she snickered as she watched them blushing and infatuated from the attack.

"Let's send them off together, shall we?" Ivy asked.

They both jumped into the air and unleashed a Leaf Tornado and Incinerate from two different sides, striking the group of Pokémon simultaneously. They were engulfed in the attack, and all of them were defeated at once.

"No way!" barked one of the Henchmen.

"What are you doing?! Take down this brat's Pokémon before I put you guys down, instead!" their boss barked. The hunters with the Trevenants were scared of him, as he had the capability of doing so, so they all shouted, "Leech Seed/Will-o-Wisp!" The Trevenants all fired off seeds and small balls of blue flames at Ivy and Tina.

"Screecher, Air Cutter!" Blake shouted. "Spear, use Pin Missile!"

Both flying Pokémon came in and unleashed their new-found attacks, countering the attacks with an explosion. A few seconds later, Screecher and Spear's attacks came through the smoke, and started striking the Trevenants relentlessly, until they couldn't take any more, as they were knocked down.

"Grr… You are all so useless!" the boss shouted. "Seriously, you guys are being beaten by a stupid little girl with a small pack of Pokémon, when we are only trying to capture one measly Zorua!" He glared at Blake and the four Pokémon with her. "If you want to get things done right, you do it yourself. Toxicroak, Dark Pulse!" Both Toxicroak unleashed a stream of dark rings at the hero Pokémon.

Zorua bounded forward and unleashed another Protect, saving the others from the attack. "I leave the rest to you!" she told them.

"Screecher, Screech!" Blake shouted.

"Here's an earful!" Screecher shouted, unleashing a sound wave that the Toxicroak were having a tough time enduring.

"Ivy, use Vine Whip, and Spear, use Twineedle!" Spear launched forward as Ivy produced vines that she whipped forward, striking one of the screeched Toxicroaks, while the other was knocked down by Spear's attack.

With the remaining Pokémon down, the Hunter Boss looked nervously as Blake stood there with Ivy, Screecher, Spear, and Tina, the latter who glared angrily at them. "You give me back my mama, right now!" she roared, and she unleashed an Incinerate at the hunters. Their screams of pain could be heard from all around the vicinity.

As the Hunters were all knocked down. The boss weakly pulled out a white flag in defeat. "We... We give..."

* * *

After bringing the group of Pokemon Hunters, and a big group at that, to the Pokemon Daycare where trainers and Pokemon Breeders can keep an eye on them and reuniting with the rest of the Remnant group, Blake and the others went to search for the Pokemon that they caught. In other words, Tina's family.

"To think that little girl was really a Zorua," Jackson spoke. "That was kinda surprising."

"I actually had a feeling," Seth said.

"Sure you did," Yang said.

"Yeah. I decided to reveal myself only because Blake was in danger," Tina answered. She then turned to Blake and leapt towards her. Blake suddenly panicked as Tina neared her face, and she fell backwards, causing everyone, including Tina, to be surprised. "What wrong? You seemed kinda scared of me."

"That was kinda before you showed me this side of you," Blake answered.

"Oh, come on! She's pretty cute," Ruby stated. "In fact, she reminds me of Zwei back home. Speaking of, I hope he's being fed well."

"Well, he does know how to use a can opener," Yang pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Your dog knows how to open a can opener?" Jaune asked, considering dogs don't have thumbs.

"Yeah. Well Zwei is also not a relaxing presence for me, either," Blake muttered under her breath.

Jackson was quite confused, looking to Tina, who was also confused at Blake's reaction with her, compared to how she was with her before. Finally, Jackson came to some conclusion, and he grinned slyly. "Oh, I see what's going on. Of course, being a cat faunus, you must be afraid of dogs or dog-like Pokémon, right?"

The others looked surprised at this.

"Now that I think of it, Blake doesn't like being close to Zwei at all," the Y of RWBY recalled.

"I can't believe we hadn't realized that," the heiress stated.

Blake blushed embarrassingly as Jackson reached over to pet Tina. "She's not that scary, you know," he told her. "I don't see how you're intimidated by such a cute little thing?"

"Says the tough trainer who screams like a girl whenever he is near Honey or Spear!" Blake retorted.

Jackson tensed up at these words, then angrily looked to her as he defended, "Hey, bees have stingers! Stingers hurt like crap! Plus, they're tricky little buggers!"

"And dogs have fangs, and like to hide in areas just to sneak up on you!"

Everyone watched as the two argued at what was the scarier creature, while Tina, Screecher, Spear, Ivy, and Leafeon looked to one another, and snickered at the two's pointless bickering.

"Hey," Crescythe called ahead of them. "I think I see the truck."

Everyone caught up to her and saw the truck the Hunters were keeping the Pokemon in. Ruby was about to walk to the truck, when her Pokemon stopped her. Before she could ask her why she stopped her, the Disaster Pokemon whacked a pebble to the truck. As it hit the ground, it set off an explosion, indicating that there were also mines around the truck.

"Of course it wouldn't be this easy," Pyrrha said.

Ruby called out Crocus. "Your frubbles are super sticky, right?"

"So to say, yes," she replied.

"You and Crescythe find the rest of the traps and use your frubbles to prevent them from going off."

The two Pokemon nodded at the plan and, with the Froakie on the Absol's back, slowly and carefully made their way to the truck. With Crescythe's sharp senses, Crocus threw some frubbles on the hidden mines and on some of the trees. Thankfully, none of the traps were set off and Crescythe got to the truck.

"It's safe now!" the Froakie called.

Everyone ran to the truck. Crescythe broke the door open with a Psycho Cut and within the truck, they all saw Pokemon in cages, including a Zoroark.

"Mama!" Tina called as she jumped to the caged Zoroark.

"Zorua... You're okay," the Zoroark said in relief.

"We're getting you out of the cages," Jackson told her. "Leafeon! Iron Tail!"

"Right!" Leafeon's tail glowed and broke the locks.

The doors all opened and the Pokemon all ran out, thanking the trainers as they passed them. Tina's mother stayed, having a reunion moment with her daughter.

"I'm so glad you're okay," the Zoroark said to Tina.

"I'm glad you're okay too, mama," Tina replied.

Zoroark looked up at the Remnant group. "Thank you for giving me back my daughter and freeing us."

"We're just doing what's right," Seth told her.

"No one should be taken away from their family or home," Blake said. "The Hunters aren't going to bother any of you any more."

"Thank you," Zoroark thanked again.

"Well, we better get going. We have places to be," Jaune said.

"I understand."

"Take care of yourself and your mother, Tina," Blake told the Zorua. The group were starting to leave the small family. As they left, Tina watched them all go, with a look that said she wanted to go with them.

"Is there something wrong?" her mother asked.

Ears and tail drooping, she answered, "I want to go with her..."

It was silent between the two. Zoroark approached her pup and placed a paw on her head. "Go with them." Tina looked at her in shock.

"Really? Can I?"

"Of course. You always were the more adventurous type. Go with them," she insisted.

Tina looked at her, still surprised at the offer. The shock turned into excitement as she jumped into her mother's arms in a small hug. "I love you! You're the best!" Tina then leapt out of her arms and ran to catch up to them. As she ran, she had a devious idea.

* * *

As the group walked away from the two fox Pokemon, Blake was feeling a bit sad inside.

"Blake, are you okay?" Weiss asked. Everyone else turned to the faunus.

"Well-" Before she could answer, she felt something collide with her back. She looked back and saw a familiar face.

"Blakey~!" Tina called happily. Due to her being a dog-like Pokemon and being so close to her face, Blake let out a loud shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OOOFFFFFF!" Blake was running around in circles, trying to get Tina off of her back.

"Whoa! Wait! Blake! It's me!" Tina called out.

"It knows me! Help! Don't let it bite me!"

"I'm not going to bite you!" Tina leapt off of Blake and flipped into the air, changing into the little girl they found her as. She once again landed on her back. "This is okay, right?!"

Blake, seeing Tina as a human, suddenly calmed down. "Yes... Yes that's good."

Jackson laughed at Blake's panic. "Hahaha! I can't believe that you panicked that much over a small Zorua!"

Blake, annoyed, took out a certain Pokeball. "Sick him," she simply said as she released the Pokemon.

"As you wish," Spear replied. Jackson shrieked at the sight of him and instantly ran as the Beedrill chased him.

Ignoring the Pokemon inventor's situation, the cat faunus turned to the human-disguised Tricky Fox Pokemon on her back. "What's wrong, Tina? Why aren't you with your mom?"

"I want to be with you," she told her. This brought shock to those listening.

"You... want to come with me?" Blake asked.

"Yeah! So can I?! I promise to be like this around you!"

Blake was having mixed feelings. She didn't want Tina to be with them, not as her Pokemon. But at the same time, she was really happy. Tina wanted to go along with her. Plus, if Tina keeps her promise, that meant she wouldn't see her as a Zorua so much.

"Sure. You can come along," she replied, rubbing her head. Tina happily hugged her new trainer.

As she did so, Blake noticed something sticking out from her dress. ' _What's this?_ ' she asked. Curious, she touched it.

"Whoa!" Tina jumped off Blake's back and flipped, changing back into a Zorua and landed on Blake's head. "You touched my tail." Once again, Blake was sent into a panic and, like Jackson, was running around like a chicken without a head.

"What just happened?!" Nora asked.

"When a Zorua turns into a human, their tail is still visible," Zoroark explained to them. "Since my Zorua, or Tina as you humans called her, is wearing a dress, it hides the tail. Simply touching it is enough to force her to change back."

"So she's practically a faunus then," Jaune said.

"If that's what you humans call her, then yes. It does." The group just watched on as Jackson continued to run from Spear and Blake panickly tried to get Zorua off her face.

* * *

 **Decided to do this because a reviewer had a point that it was hard to keep track of all the Pokemon that the Remnant Team has, even though it's on my profile. So here are their Pokemon and their attacks:**

 **Ruby: Crescythe (Absol) (Double Team, Quick Attack, Psycho Cut, Dark Pulse), Scout (Zigzagoon) (Baby-Doll Eyes, Headbutt, Iron Tail, Tail Whip), Crocus (Froakie) (Water Pulse, Mind Reader, Quick Attack, Bubblebeam), Reaper (Scyther*) (Aerial Ace, Fury Cutter, X-Scissor, Double Team)**

 **Weiss: Aqua (Surskit) (Water Sport, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam, Quick Attack), Spew (Vivillon) (Psybeam, String Shot, Stun Spore, Tackle), Pythia (Fennekin) (Magic Coat, Ember, Scratch, Psybeam), Cotton (Swablu) (Sing, Feather Dance, Disarming Voice, Peck)**

 **Blake: Screecher (Noibat) (Tackle, Air Cutter, Screech, Gust), Spear (Beedrill) (Poison Sting, Focus Emergy, Pin Missile, Twineedle), Ivy (Snivy) (Tackle, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Captivate), Tina (Zorua) (Incinerate, Protect, Feint Attack, Fake Tears)**

 **Yang: Leona (Litleo) (Flame Charge, Ember, Noble Roar, Work Up), Firebird (Fletchinder) (Flame Charge, Peck, Quick Attack, Flail), Emburn (Chimchar) (Ember, Taunt, Fire Punch, Counter)**

 **Jaune: Excalibur (Aegislash) (King's Shield, Fury Cutter, Aerial Ace, Night Slash), Drill (Dunsparce) (Rollout, Dig, Defense Curl, Yawn), Hydro (Oshawott) (Water Gun, Razor Shell, Tackle, Detect)**

 **Pyrrha: Eve (Sylveon) (Swift, Dig, Draining Kiss, Quick Attack), Freesk (Butterfree) (Tackle, Gust, Confusion, Stun Spore), Vulcan (Cyndaquil) (Flame Wheel, Crush Claw, Quick Attack, Ember)**

 **Nora: Pitfall (Vibrava) (Dig, Dragon Breath, Rock Slide, Sand Tomb), Blue (Azurill) (Splash, Water Gun, Bubble, Water Sport), Pigpen (Tepig) (Smog, Odor Sleauth, Ember, Flame Charge)**

 **Ren: Sirius (Hawlucha) (Roost, Karate Chop, Hone Claws, Aerial Ace), Honey (Vespiquen) (Power Gem, Sweet Scent, Bug Bite, Gust), Floral (Chikorita) (Tackle, Razor Leaf, Grasswhistle, Vine Whip), Venom (Venipede) (Rollout, Defense Curl, Protect, Screech)**

 **Seth: Alakazam (Psybeam, Psycho Cut, Recover, Reflect), Houndoom (Flamethrower, Odor Sleuth, Fire Fang, Feint Attack), Gallade (Wide Guard, Leaf Blade, Close Combat, Feint), Espeon (Swift, Psybeam, Future Sight, Morning Sun), Sabeleye (Power Gem, Shadow Ball, Shadow Sneak, Zen Headbutt), Spiritomb (Hypnosis, Infestation, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse)**

 **Jackson: Leafeon (Iron Tail, Leaf Blade, Sunny Day, Solar Beam), Gardevoir (Magical Leaf, Moonblast, Psychic, Teleport), Quilava (Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Swift), Weavile (Ice Beam, Ice Punch, Night Slash, Metal Claw), Dewott (Swords Dance, Water Pulse, Razor Shell, Night Slash), Rufflet (Fury Attack, Wing Attack, Hone Claws, Scary Face)**

 **With Professor Sycarmore:**

 **Scizor: Bullet Punch, Tailwind, Hyper Beam, X-Scissor**

 **Lopunny: ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **?: ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **Mismagius: Shadow Ball, Will-O-Wisp, Double Team, Hex**

 **?: ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **?: ?, ?, ?, ?**


	22. Duels and Knightly Battles

**A/N: Since this chapter was practically already done by my unofficial beta reader, and yes this story has a beta reader, even though it's unofficial, I had decided to just put this up much earlier than planned. That and said Beta is having some IRL problems so, as a way to make him feel better, I decided to put of the first half of what was suppose to be the next chapter earlier than planned. So, without further ado, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

The group was walking down the road, following Seth and Jackson to wherever they were leading them. As they walked, Jaune asked, "Can you please tell us where we are going?"

"I would, but Seth wanted it to be a surprise," Jackson answered.

"Believe me, you guys will like it," Seth assured them. "Plus, Jackson has spoiled many surprises before. I just want to see if he can hold his tongue."

"I may be honest about many things, but I can keep a secret!" Jackson barked at him. "Jeez, it's like you can't trust me with such things."

"You said it, I didn't."

The Remnant team looked with sweat-dropped expressions at the two's bickering.

"You know, I still can't believe Dewott challenged Excalibur like that, though," Ruby brought up.

"I'll say. Never thought Pokemon can get that competitive," Pyrrha agreed.

On their way to where Seth and Jackson were taking them...

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

One of Jackson's Pokéballs suddenly opened up and Dewott came out, glaring at Jaune.

"Dewott?!" Jackson gasped.

"He popped out of his Pokéball!" Seth noted.

"Hey blondie! I challenge your Aegislash to a duel!" Dewott barked. "Watt dew dewott dew!" Jackson sighed as he placed a hand to his face.

"Wait what? Why?" Jaune asked.

"I was afraid of this," Jackson moaned. "Dewott is challenging Excalibur to a Night Slash Duel."

"What's a Night Slash Duel?" Ruby asked.

"It's something that Dewott created. You see, Dewott wishes to be the best Night Slash user of all Pokémon. He's been like this ever since we've met. In fact, I won him over with Weavile's Night Slash, and he's been fighting all Night Slash users since."

"Heh, kinda reminds me of when we met," Seth chuckled. "Remember? We had our own Night Slash duel."

"Yep. It was against your Gallade," Jackson answered. "Dewott was so stubborn, that he wanted to challenge him."

"Don't forget that he did win the duel."

"Yeah, but lost the battle afterwards. Your Gallade is strong, that's for sure. And it looks cool, especially when it Mega Evolves." Jackson turned to Jaune. "Well, like it or not, your Aegislash will have to fight him."

"But why?!" he asked, incredulously.

"Let's just say that if you don't, he'll keep demanding it all throughout the journey until he actually does get his way. If you want Dewott to be friendly with you again, take this duel on."

"But Excalibur knew Night Slash for a while. Why did it take this long for Dewott to challenge him?"

"Because I didn't know until we sparred with Seth's Pokemon and Reaper! I can't believe you guys kept that from me!" the Discipline Pokemon reasoned.

"It's not like we meant to," Crescythe pointed out.

Jaune looked at him a with a sweat-dropped expression. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" he sighed. He took out Excalibur's Pokeball and called out his first partner. "Okay, Excalibur. We're going to have a duel against Dewott on Night Slash. Let's show him your move!"

"As you wish, milord," he nodded.

"Okay, here are the rules of the Night Slash Duel," Jackson started. "Night Slashes come down in three categories; Speed, precision, and power. The Pokémon who wins two out of three will win the duel. Okay, Excalibur, Dewott take your positions!"

Within moments, the two Pokémon, Jackson and Jaune were standing on one end of the clearing, with Seth and the rest of Team Remnant watching from the sidelines.

"Does this happen with Jackson's Dewott a lot?" Pyrrha asked.

"All the time," Seth replied. "He can't help it."

"Tell me, WHY can't he help it?" Yang asked, quizzically.

"Well, let me put it this way… If someone came along, who was skilled in fisticuffs, and also shot blasts with every punch he or she delivered, would you feel compelled to fight them to prove you are better?"

"Maybe."

"More like definitely," Ruby corrected her sister. Crescythe nodded in agreement to the correction as both received a look from Yang.

"Okay, Jaune and Excalibur. Now speed is important in executing a move of any kind. You have to keep on your feet when fighting close at hand," Jackson explained as he pointed to the other side, where a pair of markers showed the finish line. "In this case, we're doing a simple race. First one there is the winner. You can't use other moves while racing, and no attacking the opponent. Got it?"

"Understood," both replied.

"Okay, on my mark!" Seth called out. Excalibur and Dewott readied themselves. "3…2…1…go!"

Dewott took off with great speeds, while Excalibur followed as quickly as it could behind. Excalibur was trying to keep up, but Dewott was so swift, that he reached the finish line a few seconds ahead of Excalibur.

"Nice job, Dewott!" Jackson cheered. "And well done, Excalibur."

Jaune looked upset that Excalibur was beaten so easily. Dewott turned to Excalibur, who was slightly worn out, and barked, "Hey! I know you can do better than that! You should've flattened your body for more speed!"

"He's giving advice to him after the race?" Weiss asked. "Not what I expected from his attitude."

After a few minutes, Jackson had set up two bulls-eye targets hanging from tree branches near the field.

"Okay, now precision goes without saying. Even the best attacks won't work unless you are completely accurate with your target," he stated. "In this case, we're going to see just how precise your Excalibur is with cutting a target cleanly in half. While making a dash towards the target, use Night Slash, and slash the target. The one who's closest to cutting the target in half is the winner."

"That seems a bit tough," Nora stated.

"But it is important when using a blade to be precise with your slashes," Blake pointed out. "The swiftness and strength of the slash, plus hand-eye coordination, is completely important."

"In other words, it's all about keeping a proper form," Weiss summed up.

"Okay, Dewott. You start off first," Jackson told his partner.

"You got it," he nodded, and readied a scalchop. He then focused himself, eyeing the target. Then, he charged forward, his scalchop glowing a purple aura. "Night Slash!" He leapt forward, and slashed the target with one swipe. The target split in two, falling to the ground.

Jackson walked forward and picked up the two pieces of the target, aligning them together. "Hmm…Well, it is pretty darn close to being perfect." Jackson noticed, showing the team the two pieces together, revealing that one was just slightly longer than the other. "But as you can see, there is a difference. The angle of which the target was cut was perfectly straight. In other words, Dewott's attack will be tough for you to follow."

"Try and beat that," said Water-type said with a smug look.

Jaune looked nervous, looking at Excalibur. He turned to his trainer, and nodded in approval.

"Do not fret, my lord," he said. "I can do it." His trainer nodded at the confidence.

Jackson and Dewott stood away from the other target as Excalibur readied himself. He eyed the target, changing into Sword Mode to ready his attack. Jaune gulped nervously, but he had faith in his partner and gave a confident look to him. After a few seconds, Excalibur flew forward, his own blade glowing purple. "Night Slash!" The Royal Sword Pokemon slashed at the target with great speed.

As Excalibur landed, Jackson picked up the two pieces of the target, and aligned them together, just like the previous one. "You gotta be bladin' kidding me!" he gasped.

"What? What's up?" Dewott asked. He looked at the target and was quite astonished. The two parts of the target were not only cut in a straight line, but it was cut evenly in half.

"That was incredible, Excalibur!" Pyrrha cheered as the rest of the team cheered for Jaune's Pokémon.

"Is that satisfying to you, milord?" Excalibur asked as he came back to Jaune.

Jaune couldn't help but smile in pride of his partner's accomplishment. "Very, partner."

"Not bad," Jackson complemented the two. "I guess you win this round of the challenge."

"Don't think that this is over! You may have won this match, but you have yet to win the whole duel!" Dewott barked angrily and irritatedly at Excalibur.

Jackson sighed at his partner's berating. "I know you don't like losing parts of the challenge. But you are right. The challenge isn't over yet. We still have one category left."

The two made it back to the open field, each trainer and partner facing one another from a distance.

"Okay, now for the final challenge; Power," Jackson spoke. "Pyrrha, I can feel that you are a seasoned combatant. Tell me, what does strength have in significance to a sword battle?"

"Well, for one, strength helps you carry and utilize a weapon, allowing it to slash even through even the densest and powerful of object," she answered.

"Good. And if you are facing an opponent who's speed and precision are equal to yours, and their weapon or move is the exact same as yours, how does being physically stronger affect in the battle?"

"Simply put, you can overwhelm your opponent in strength by powerful attacks that can repel their moves or take them down quicker, providing if stamina is equal, as well."

"Very nice answers." Jackson turned to Jaune and Excalibur. "So in this final challenge, both Pokémon will use Night Slash at one another, like a jousting match. Whoever is knocked down first is the winner. Agreed?" They nodded in understanding.

"This will be interesting," Seth stated. "It's basically a test of strength to see who's Night Slash can overcome the other. According to stats on paper, Excalibur has the higher physical attack strength than Dewott. However, Jackson's Dewott is much more seasoned than Excalibur."

"So you're saying you can't tell who will win?" Ruby asked.

"I have faith in Jaune and Excalibur. Those two can win this match!" Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah. Our team leader has this in the bag!" Nora exclaimed.

"Don't count out Jackson and Dewott," Blake responded.

"Yeah. My bets are on them winning," Yang stated.

"Okay, on the count of three, both Pokémon will charge and strike each other with Night Slash," Jackson declared. Jaune grew confident as Excalibur readied to move at the signal. "One… two… three!" Both Pokémon charged in, their blades and scalchops both glowing a purple aura. They came in close, and slashed at each other. There was a burst of energy as both sides clashed each other's blades.

"Go, Excalibur!" Jaune called out.

"Parry him, Dewott!" Jackson roared to his ally.

The Aegislash and the Dewott were glaring at each other as they continued to clash Night Slash with each other. The two then pushed against each other. Dewott roared with all his might, and his strength caused Excalibur to fly backwards. Jaune was surprised, and he ended up getting hit by Excalibur, causing the both of them to topple over.

Seth and the rest of the Remnant team raced over while Jackson got to Jaune first. Jaune looked dazed, but he looked up to see Jackson reach out his hand to him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Jaune answered. He took Jackson's hand and pulled himself up. Excalibur got off of Jaune, and floated there dazed. Dewott came to Jackson's side, his scalchops placed on his hips as he wore a grin on his face.

"Looks like we have a winner," Crescythe stated. "Dewott's still the champion of Night Slash users."

"That was an intense finish!" Ruby stated. "I couldn't tell who would win!"

"I told you Jackson and Dewott had it in the bag," Yang stated confidently.

"Jaune, you gonna be okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure," her partner replied. "That was pretty tough."

"It was indeed," Excalibur agreed.

Dewott walked up to the Royal Sword Pokemon, and said, "Once you get stronger, I want a rematch. I'd rather show you up while you're at your best."

"You still want to challenge him?" Jaune asked in shock.

"I may be stubborn, but I like a good challenge."

"He does want to surpass anyone with Night Slash and come out on top," Jackson pointed out. "That is his dream, after all."

"I see." Jaune understood as he and his partner looked to each other and back at Dewott. "Well then, we'll get stronger, and we'll challenge you again! And next time, we will win!"

"That's right!" Excalibur agreed.

Dewott grinned at the challenge, nodding in confirmation.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Excalibur and I will definitely get him next time," Jaune said.

"It would be a great way to show how much stronger you both got," Crescythe pointed out.

After a few minutes of walking, they were turning the corner of the river, and the Remnant team gasped in awe. They saw what looked like a castle that bridged over the water. There were three floors to it, based on the level of glass floors there were. There was also a circular arena outside of it, with four pillars and stone Pokéballs on top around it.

"Whoa!" most of them gasped.

"My friends, welcome to-"

"-the Battle Chateau!" Jackson abruptly interrupted, much to Seth's annoyment.

"It's amazing!" Pyrrha stated.

"It's like a river palace!" Weiss compared.

"Oh. It gets better," Jackson said.

"C'mon! Let's go in!" At Seth's insistence, he, Jackson and Leafeon rushed ahead, followed by the rest of the crew.

They stopped at the well-decorated stone archway in front of the entrance.

"What does it say?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"It says 'Battle Chateau: Prove your strength with your peerage rank!'" Seth translated.

"What's a peerage rank?" Yang asked.

"Basically, your noble title in the Chateau," Leafeon answered. "We'll give you a better explanation inside."

The natural trainers and Verdant Pokemon led the team through the archway, and through the door.

When they stepped inside, they felt like they were entering into a palace. The interior was incredibly designed, with marble floors, knight armors and artwork along the walls. In the back of the room was a woman dressed as a maid.

"This is so breath-taking," Blake stated in amazement.

"I could really get use to a place like this," Weiss said promptly. "It fits so well for a heiress like me."

The maid on the other side saw the two leading trainers, and bowed to them. "Welcome back to the Battle Chateau, Earl Seth and Marquis Jackson." While the Remnant team wondered about the titles given to the two boys, Seth and Jackson stepped forward, bowing back.

"It's an honor to return," Seth replied.

"We've brought new trainers who wish to have a debut match," Jackson followed. "Would you permit them to take part?"

"Of course," the maid replied. "But to have so many have a debut battle is unusual."

"Do not worry about it," said a voice. A well-dressed man entered through one of the corridors on the side. "If they are friends of these two, then they are more than welcome to join the Battle Chateau."

"Who is he?" Ren asked.

"That's the owner of the castle, Turner," Seth answered.

"May I ask where they are from?" Turner asked.

"Remnant Island, sir," Jackson answered quickly. "It is an out-of-the-way island, and not known to many."

"I see. Much like the Mobius Island you are from," Turner answered. The Remnant Team looked at each other in shock at the name of the island Jackson was from. "Well then, I welcome you all. Now, if you follow me."

"Mobius Island?" Ruby whispered to Jackson as they started to walk.

"Mobius is my home world. I can't just say that I came from a different world like you guys," he explained in a whispered tone. "Don't worry, it hasn't caused too much trouble." Ruby looked a little nervous, not sure if they would get the same attention, and curious as to where Jackson really was from.

As they were led down the hallway by Turner and the maid, the Remnant Team were taught about the Chateau. It was a place where battles could take place, and where trainers could train their Pokémon and gain information from others. Also, the trainers in this place were called 'knights' considering they were in a castle. Furthermore, the peerage rank was also explained. As Leafeon stated, it was basically a title given to you. You can fight other trainers of the same rank as you, and if you win ten battles, you gain a rank. And, to prove that you are of that rank, you will be given a cape that shows one's current rank.

"So you fight others in order to gain higher ranks in this place, challenging other trainers who are stronger with every rank you gain?" Pyrrha summed up.

"You got it!" Jackson answered, now donning a yellow cape.

"And you get capes to show your rank?" Jaune followed.

"Also correct," Seth replied, donning a green cape.

"That is so cool!" Ruby stated. "Oh yeah, I want to gain a high rank here! Crescythe, you'll help me get a high rank, right?"

"Of course, Ruby," the Absol nodded.

"Same here!" Yang stated. "I want to meet some tough trainers!"

"Perhaps being an heiress can promote me to a higher level right off the bat," Weiss assumed.

"You may be one back home, but here, you are practically at level 0," Seth stated. "Once you win the debut battle, then you are given the title of Baroness."

"Baroness?" Everyone turned to him with questioning looks.

"Right. There are several ranks, each one different to boys and girls. There's Baron and Baroness, followed by Viscount and Viscountess, then Earl and Countess, then Marquis and Marchioness, then Duke and Duchess, and finally the highest rank; Grand Duke and Grand Duchess."

"So when the maid addressed you and Jackson as Earl and Marquis…" Jaune started.

"Right. Those are our ranks," Jackson said. "Seth is great in the Battle Chateau. Me, I usually come here from Vanville to continue training. In fact, now that I think about it, I might just want to make an upgrade to my rank!" The team looked to Jackson, realizing he wanted a challenge.

"This way into the salon," the maid told the heroes, and she opened up a pair of doors, leading into the salon. Like the rest of the castle, it was highly decorated, two-stories, and it had all the necessities of a salon. There were tall glass doors that led outside to the arena they saw before. Several trainers were all around, talking to one another. All wore capes of different color.

"They are all knights?!" Nora exclaimed.

"So many…" Ren noticed.

"So they even wear those cloaks, too?" Weiss asked.

"I wonder if they have one in red?" Ruby wondered, hoping to have one that was like her hood.

"There is, but that's not until you are a Duchess," Seth answered. "Remember what we said; every color displays the rank of the knight. For example, a Marquis like Jackson wears a yellow cloak, while Earls like me wear green. When you become Barons and Baronesses, you get white cloaks."

"That'll work for me. White is my personal favorite," Weiss said.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Earl Seth and Marquis Jackson have arrived," Turner addressed the people in the room. Everyone turned to the crowd that had gathered at the door.

"There are so many eyes on us," Blake stated, slightly nervous.

"I can't wait to beat them all!" Ruby squeaked eagerly.

Jackson stepped forward, addressing the crowd. "I'm Marquis Jackson," he introduced. "May someone like to challenge me?"

After a few seconds, someone tossed a pair of white gloves at Jackson's shoulder. It came from a young woman with muddy orange hair tied in a ponytail, and she wore a long blue dress with a white collar and black high heels, as well as a yellow cape like Jackson's.

"I shall accept your challenge," she addressed Jackson as he took the gloves off of his shoulder. "My name is Marian, and I hold the title of Marchioness."

"Then let us do battle," Jackson declared, bowing to her.

"Please bear with me," she replied, giving a curtsy.

Just then, the doors to the arena opened up, drawing everyone's attention.

"Jackson and Marian, please proceed to the battlefield," the maid told them. "All other knights are free to watch from the terrace." Both trainers walked outside, followed by the rest of the team. While Seth and the rest of team Remnant stopped at the terrace, both trainers were led down by the maid to the arena.

Both Jackson and Marian stepped forward, pulling out Pokéballs, and tapping them to one another.

"May we have a good battle," Marian told him.

"May we have a good battle," the swordsman trainer echoed.

"The battle between Marquis Jackson and Marchioness Marian will now begin," the maid called out as the two went to separate sides of the arena. "Jackson needs to defeat one more person to have ten victories and gain the rank of 'Duke'. Please abide by the formalities, and battle at your fullest."

"This is exciting!" Yang stated.

"How many victories do you need to gain your next title?" Jaune asked Seth.

"Well, I was only recently promoted, so I need eight more wins to go to the next rank," Seth answered. "Jackson goes to this place more than I do, so he's leagues ahead of me. Still, the trainers at his level are tough, so he'd better be ready."

"Okay, Gigalith. I choose you!" Marian shouted, and she called out a large Pokémon that looked like a dark boulder with four feet and stubby legs, and red crystals thats came out all overs like spikes and claws.

"That's a pretty tough-looking Pokémon," Ruby commented as she pulled out her Pokédex. " _Gigalith, the Compressed Pokémon. Compressing the energy from its internal core lets it fire off an attack capable of blowing away a mountain_."

"That's pretty powerful!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Does anyone else get the feeling that we may have seen that Pokemon before?" Blake asked.

They all took a good look and saw that it did look quite familiar. Question is: where have they seen a Pokemon like it?

"Weavile, let's go!" Jackson shouted, calling out his Weavile to the battlefield.

"I don't know much about his Weavile, though," Jaune stated, pulling out his Pokédex. " _Weavile. The Sharp Claw Pokémon. They live in cold regions, forming groups of four or five that hunt prey with impressive coordination. It carves patterns in trees with its' claws as a signal to others_."

"It say that Weavile is an Ice and Dark-type Pokémon," Jaune noticed.

"And it says here that Gigalith is a Rock-type," Ruby added. "That means Jackson is at a disadvantage!"

"True, but this is Jackson we're talking about," Yang stated.

"True. He's always got a way to get around even tough opponents with his quick thinking," Seth agreed.

"Going up against a big guy, aren't we? I'm all fired up," Weavile stated.

"Funny to hear that from a small Pokemon. Especially an Ice-type," Gigalith said.

"I allow you to make the first move," Jackson decided, waving a hand to Marian. "After all, ladies first."

"Thank you kindly," Marian answered. "Okay, Gigalith. Use Stone Edge!"

"Get ready for some pain!" Gigalith summoned a series of glowing stalagmites that went towards Weavile.

"Dodge and use Ice Beam!" Jackson shouted.

"You don't scare me!" Weavile jumped high to avoid a summoned stalagmite. He then fired his icy beam down at the arena, causing most of it to freeze over. He landed onto the ice without the slightest lack of balance.

"Jackson's made the arena his own with that!" Seth stated.

"Gigalith, Power Gem!" Gigalith charged energy in his crystal horn on his head, then he fired off a pink and white energy stream at Weavile.

"Get in close!" Jackson shouted, and Weavile started skating along the ice, dodging to the side to easily avoid the Power Gem.

"Look at him go!" Nora cheered.

"I didn't know Weavile could skate," Weiss said in slight shock.

Weavile started skating around the produced Stone Edge, coming in close to Gigalith.

"Time for Night Slash!" Jackson ordered.

"Coming right up!" Weavile's claw blowed a purple hue as he charged in. He slashed as he passed by Gigalith, coming to the other side as the Compressed Pokemon felt the damage, and stumbled a bit.

"Gigalith, be strong!" Marian shouted to her partner as he regained himself.

"Okay. I didn't expect this to happen," he said.

"Let's use Night Slash again!" Jackson shouted.

"You definitely won't ecpect this!" Weavile yelled.

"Use Rock Smash!" Marian called out. Gigalith turned as one of his foot glowed red-orange. He slammed it into the Sharp Claw Pokemon and sent him flying.

"Weavile!" Jackson shouted.

"That did some heavy damage!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weavile collapsed to the ground as Marian called for another Rock Smash.

"Counter with Ice Punch!" Jackson shouted.

Weavile's claw curled into a fist of icy energy, and he slammed it at Gigalith's glowing claw. There was an explosion, and Weavile skidded backwards from Gigalith.

' _If that attack hits me head on again, I would've been finished!_ ' Weavile thought to himself.

"Use Stone Edge once more!" Marian shouted.

"Take this!" Gigalith summoned more stalagmites that broke through the icy field.

"Jump onto the pillars!" At Jackson's orders, Weavile leapt up as a stalagmite produced itself close to him. He landed on the pillar, and began leaping from each one towards Gigalith, surprising their opponents. "Jump again and use Metal Claw!" Jackson shouted. Weavile's claws glowed metallic as they struck Gigalith. "Dance with blades!" Jackson called out with a smirk, and Weavile continued with the Metal Claw attack, swinging both claws like swords.

"He's doing it again!" Blake noticed.

"Stop him with Rock Smash!" Marian ordered.

"Keep moving!" Jackson countered.

Gigalith tried striking Weavile, but he was just too nimble as he leapt around Gigalith in the icy environment, striking Metal Claw all about it.

"Weavile's size plus speed is completely overwhelming Gigalith!" Jaune pointed out.

"Plus, Steel-type moves like Metal Claw are super effective against Rock-types," Pyrrha added, as Weavile used a Metal Claw that heavily damaged Gigalith, causing the heavy-looking Pokémon to skid backwards.

Weavile leapt upwards, and got on top of Gigalith, his claws ready.

"We cannot allow him to win!" Marian shouted. "Gigalith, let's settle this with a draw. Explosion!"

"Time to end this with a bang!" Gigalith charged up the energy inside of it, making it glow brightly.

"She's planning to unleash a double-KO?!" Seth exclaimed as Gigalith charged up.

"Jump and use Ice Beam on him!" Jackson shouted to Weavile.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" The Sharp Claw Pokémon leapt up and unleashed an Ice Beam on the Compressed Pokemon, freezing him in ice, and temporarily stopping him from using his attack.

"You have to keep going!" Marian shouted desperately.

"Not happening. Night Slash!" Jackson shouted.

Weavile dived down from the air, his claw glowing purple. He swiftly passed alongside Gigalith, striking it at the same time. Weavile skidded to a halt on the ice, while nothing seemed to happen to Gigalith and the ice encasing it. Then with one swipe of his claw, the damage took affect, and the ice shattered. Gigalith to collapse to the ground, unable to continue.

"That's enough!" the maid shouted, ending the match. "The victor of this match is Weavile!"

"Yes! Did it!" Weavile doubled back to Jackson.

"Great job out there," he told him.

Weavile folded his arms, acting calm and cool at the praise. "Well of course," he said.

Jackson then turned to Marian, and bowed to her, thanking her for the match. Marian returned Gigalith to his Pokéball, and bowed to Jackson in response.

"Whoo! That was too close!" Yang sighed.

"Jackson always keeps us on our toes," Seth stated.

"But that was an amazing battle!" Ruby exclaimed. "Too cool!"

"I agree," Crescythe nodded.

Moments later, Jackson now wore a red cloak to replace the yellow one he wore before.

"Because he has defeated ten people, Jackson's rank has risen from Marquis to Duke!" the maid told the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please applaud the excellent battle these two knights and their Pokémon performed," Turner told them. They all began applauding for Jackson and Marian. Seth and the Remnant team all did the same, well except for Nora, who whistled loudly using her fingers, cheering for Jackson's win.

Jackson and Marian walked back up the stairs to the rest of the crowd.

"Congratulations, Jackson!" Ruby congratulated.

"You just have one more rank to go in order to become Grand Duke," Seth told him.

"I hope to see you there, Seth," Jackson stated. He then turned to Marian and said, "Thank you so much for the battle. I do hope we have the chance to battle again."

"Likewise," Marian answered. "I will continue to train and get stronger, then I shall become a Duchess, and challenge you again."

"I look forward to it."

"May I have your attention please," Turner called to the crowd of knights, who turned to him and the maid. "Today is a great day, for we have eight ladies and gentlemen who have just requested joining the Chateau for the first time today. Therefore, there will be four debut matches that will happen this very moment."

"That's us!" Nora shouted.

"Great! Time for this heiress to make her debut!" Weiss stated determinately.

"I shall choose which ones will face one another," Turner told them. "Only four will become knights, earning the titles of Barons or Baronesses." The eight looked at one another, now seeing each other as a rival to beat.

"The first pair will be Ms. Ruby Rose versus Ms. Nora Valkyrie," Turner declared.

"Alright! I'm up first!" Nora cheered. "Soon, I'll become queen of the castle!"

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Nora," Ruby declared. "Let's make this battle something to remember!"

The two Huntresses descended down to the arena, led by the maid. Crescythe stayed behind under Ruby's orders, meaning she wasn't participating in the battle.

"Please applaud these two for their first appearance at the Battle Chateau," the maid told the crowd, who clapped in response.

"So already, team RWBY and JNPR have to face one another," Pyrrha stated.

"True. But don't forget that Turner is the one who decides who battles in your debut," Jackson reminded. "That means that you could be facing one of your own teammates."

"I don't think I stand a chance against Pyrrha and her team," Jaune sighed.

"Don't think of yourself so badly," his partner assured. "You and your Pokémon are really strong. Personally, I think of you as the better trainer than me."

Jaune looked startled and blushed at the comment Pyrrha gave him.

"Now then, Ms. Ruby and Ms. Nora," the maid continued, addressing the two girls facing each other. "The victor of this match will be given the title of Baroness."

"Right," Ruby answered.

"Baroness Nora, her I come!" Nora cheered.

"Now then, please begin!" the maid told them.

The two pulled out their Pokéballs, reminded of the procedure Jackson had with his battle, and tapped them to one another.

"May it be a good battle," Ruby stated.

"May it be a REALLY good battle," Nora responded.

They proceeded to opposite sides of the battlefield, readying the Pokéballs they tapped.

"Time to fight, Pigpen!" Nora cheered, calling out her Tepig into the battlefield.

"Let's get started!" he shouted.

"I knew I picked the right choice," Ruby mumbled with a grin. "Go, Crocus!" Her Froakie was called out to the battle on her side, ready to go.

"Ready, Ruby!" she said.

"Their starter Pokémon facing one another!" Jackson stated.

"And Ruby has the advantage in this one," Seth stated.

"Pigpen, go in with Smog!" Nora called out.

"Got it!" Pigpen unleashed a poisonous smoke from his nose onto the battlefield.

"Keep away from the smoke, Crocus!" Ruby called to her partner, who leapt back to avoid getting into the Smog.

"Use Odor Sleuth!" Nora shouted. Pigpen's nose glowed green as he sniffed out where Crocus' position was through the smoke.

"I found her!" he called to Nora.

"You did? Then use Ember!" Pigpen fired off a stream of embers at Crocus, hitting her dead on.

"Crocus, stay strong!" Ruby called out in a panicked tone.

"All that training is really paying off for Nora!" Jaune stated.

"True. She's not just going into action off the bat, now," Pyrrha noticed. "She's actually thinking things through before striking."

"Maybe being a trainer made her less destructive," Ren stated, relieved that Nora wasn't going overboard so early into the battle.

"Come on, Ruby, Crocus!" Blake shouted.

"If you lose this match, I will think of you less of a leader!" Weiss threatened.

"You got this one, sis!" Yang shouted.

"Come on you two! Show them what you got!" Crescythe roared.

"Notice how friends become enemies so fast?" Seth asked Jackson.

"Yep. That's a Pokémon battle for ya," he simply replied.

"How right you are," Leafeon nodded in agreement.

"Keep burning that frog!" Nora cheered as Pigpen continued the Ember on Crocus, who kept bracing herself.

"Any time for an idea Ruby!" she shouted.

"Crocus, use Water Pulse to stop it!" Ruby called out.

"Finally!" Crocus summoned an orb of compressed water, and expanded it to cancel out the Ember.

"We can't let her go like that!" Nora called out. "Time for Flame Charge!"

"On it!" Pigpen stomped his feet, gathering flames around him. He then charged, dispersing the Smog at the same time.

"Counter with Quick Attack!" Ruby shouted.

"Right!" Her Froakie dashed forward at high speeds. She struck Pigpen and caused an explosion. Both sides skidded back to one another.

"Dead even!" Yang stated.

"Yeah, but Crocus took more damage than Pigpen," Leafeon pointed out.

"Pigpen, use Smog!" Nora shouted.

"Round two!" Her Tepig unleashed more poisonous fog in front of him.

"If she can sniff us out, let's spot her in the Smog!" Ruby told Crocus. "Mind Reader!" Crocus concentrated, sensing Pigpen's thoughts, and detecting where she was at.

"Use Ember again!" Nora shouted.

"Get roasted!" Pigpen fired more embers at Crocus' position.

Suddenly, the Froakie detected his position, and called to her trainer. "I found him!"

"Right. Then jump above the Smog and use Bubblebeam!" Ruby shouted.

Crocus jumped high into the air, avoiding the Ember, and was above the Smog. She then extended blew out bubbles towards Pigpen, inflicting massive damage to him.

"Hey!" Nora shouted, as her Pokemon became airborne from the explosion.

Crocus landed below the Fire Pig Pokemon.

"Now Quick Attack him into the Smog!" Ruby shouted.

"Take this!" Crocus shot herself up to Pigpen's height and knocked him into the Smog, causing it to disperse upon the Fire-type's slam to the ground.

"Get up and use Ember again!"

"Use Water Pulse!"

Both Pokémon fired their long-ranged attacks at their trainers' orders, but the Water Pulse pushed through the Ember and struck Pigpen, causing an explosion.

"No! Pigpen!" Nora cried.

When the explosion cleared, Pigpen was on his side, dazed and unconscious.

"That's enough!" the maid shouted. "The victor of this match is Froakie."

Crocus landed down in front of Ruby. "Somehow... I managed..." she said. Crocus stumbled on from her injuries.

Ruby came forward and caught her. "You were awesome out there, Crocus," she told her Water-type. "Get a good rest, okay?"

"I'd love that," Froakie said in response as she was returned to her Pokéball.

"Man, this sucks…" Nora moaned as Pigpen was returned to her Pokéball.

The two Huntresses approached one another.

"Thank you for the battle, Nora," Ruby said, bowing to her.

"Yeah. Thanks for the battle!" Nora replied, being perky again.

"Alright. Ruby won!" Yang cheered.

"Poor Nora. She and Pigpen were training so hard, too," Jaune stated.

"True, but she is taking the loss well," Ren stated. "I think she might even learn something from this."

"That's what I always say. Win or lose, you learn something from every battle you go into," Jackson pointed out.

Moments later, Ruby was now wearing a white cloak over her signature cloak.

"As of today, Ruby of Remnant Island will be awarded the title of Baroness." the maid told the crowd. "Congratulations."

Ruby looked at her new attire, smiling. "So this is what it feels like to wear these cloaks, huh? Not bad. But I wouldn't mind reaching the title of Duchess just to wear the red one."

"Ah, you look so good in that!" Nora moaned. "Just you wait, I'll fight someone else and wear that, too!"

"Now that the first debut battle is over, let's move on to the next," Turner addressed the crowd. "Mr. Jaune Arc and Mr. Lie Ren, please proceed to the battlefield."

The two only Hunters looked to each other.

"So we are up next," Ren spoke.

"Okay. I'll do my best to win!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Good luck to both of you," Pyrrha stated as Ren passed by her. As Jaune was about to pass her, she whispered, "I'm rooting for you." Jaune blushed nervously once again, and proceeded down after Ren.

As they passed the two girls ascending the steps, Nora cheered, "Go for it, Ren. I know you can win!"

"Good luck, Jaune," Ruby told her fellow leader. "We're rooting for you."

"R-Right," the blonde answered, and he continued down to the battlefield.

Just like before, the maid introduced the two competitors to the knights of the Battle Chateau, and everyone applauded for them.

"Now then, Mr. Jaune and Mr. Ren. As before, the victor of this match will be rewarded with the title of Baron," the maid told them.

"Of course/Yes, ma'am," they responded.

"Now then, please begin!" she told them. The two of them brought out Pokéballs, and tapped them to one another.

"May it be a good battle," Ren told his opponent.

"May it be a good battle," Jaune echoed.

The two proceeded to either side of the battlefield, ready.

"I choose you, Hydro!" Jaune shouted, calling out his Oshawott.

"Ready to fight, Jaune!" he called.

"Floral, go!" Ren called out, summoning his Chikorita to the battle.

"Right, Renny," Floral said.

"Interesting choices," Seth noted. "Jackson, what do you think?"

"Well, in type advantages, Ren has the advantage," the swordsman trainer noted. "However, considering this is the first time their starter Pokemon will be battling, let's just see how this match will go."

"Hydro, use Razor Shell!" Jaune ordered.

"Coming right up!" Hydro grabbed his scallop and focused some energy into it. A blue blade emerged from it and he charged at Floral.

"Dodge it!" Ren ordered, and Floral leapt over the attack, landing right behind him.

"Use Grasswhistle!" Ren followed up.

"Time for your nap," Floral said as she lowered her leaf to her mouth and played a lullaby on it. The song struck Hydro, and he dozed off to sleep.

"Hydro, now's not the time to fall asleep!" Jaune called out.

"Not that he has a choice," Seth muttered. "Grasswhistle is a soothing move, you have to admit that."

"It's nature's lullaby," Jackson compared.

"Now, grab him with Vine Whip!" Ren called out.

"Right!" Floral grabbed Hydro with the vines coming from her buds.

"Toss him into the air, and use Razor Leaf!" Floral tossed Hydro high. She then spun her leaf and sent multiple leaves flying, striking the Water-type with a seemingly endless barrage of razor-sharp leaves.

"Hydro, you gotta wake up!" Jaune called out desperately, but his Pokemon was still dozing while being heavily damaged.

"This is bad," Ruby groaned.

"If this keeps up, Jaune will lose this fight!" Yang stated.

"That's right, Ren! Show 'em what you're made of!" Nora cheered, leaping up and down in excitement.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, was still, but she grasped the railing of the terrace tightly. ' _You can do it, Jaune_ ,' she thought. ' _You always found ways around desperate situations. You and Hydro can win this!_ '

"Time to finish him off," Ren declared.

"I agree," Floral nodded.

"Floral, slam him to the ground with Vine Whip!" His Chikorita ceased her Razor Leaf, and grabbed ahold of Hydro again. She then sent him flying down to the ground, where the impact was sure to knock it out. All of the heroes were looking in shock, knowing that this attack was gonna finish it.

"Hydro, wake up!" Jaune shouted. "Please, you have to wake up before you crash!"

Hydro suddenly heard his trainer's voice, and finally woke up. "Huh? What?" He then saw himself falling to the ground at high speed and quickly used Water Gun, slowing his fall.

"He woke up!" Pyrrha cheered.

"Now that's what I call 'awakening a blade'!" Jackson said happily.

"Okay, let's give Ren a run for his money!" Jaune declared.

"And payback for forcing me to sleep!" Hydro added.

"Use Razor Shell!" The Oshawott charged at the Chikorita again, his scallop glowing blue as his blue blade was formed. Not only that, but his own body also glowed blue and the blade was twice as big as its original size.

"That's Torrent!" Seth identified. "It boosts Water-type moves like Razor Shell!"

"Use Grasswhistle to stop him again!" Ren shouted.

"Have another nap," Floral played another lullaby.

"Use Detect then Tackle!" Jaune shouted.

"Not this time!" Hydro saw the musical notes coming at him and dodged them all, running closer to Floral.

"Leap over him!" Floral leapt over the oncoming Oshawott at Ren's order. However, that was what Jaune and Hydro wanted. The Sea Otter Pokémon spun around and struck Floral with his still-active Razor Shell while she was midair, causing her to fly in pain.

"That's a critical hit!" Jackson cheered.

"Floral, regain yourself!" Ren shouted.

"I won't lose!" His Chikorita regained herself in midair. She then began glowing green with a natural energy.

"That's Chikorita's Overgrow ability!" Seth noticed.

"That means her Grass-types move have increased!" Leafeon noted.

"Floral, use Razor Leaf!" Ren shouted, and Floral started sending glowing leaves down at Hydro.

"Use Detect, and get in close!" Jaune shouted.

"Not again!" Hydro started dodging the leaves heading towards him as he ran up to meet her. It took him several seconds before he came face to face with her.

"Yikes!" she yelped in shock.

"Ready to get what you've been giving?" he asked.

"Hydro! Tackle her!" Jaune shouted. Hydro rammed himself at Floral, causing her to crash to the ground. "Now finish this with Water Gun!" Boosted by his Ability, Hydro let out a powerful Water Gun attack at Floral, pushing and crashing her into a tree.

"Floral!" Ren shouted to his Pokemon. Floral came out of the dust, dazed and unable to continue.

"That's enough!" the maid shouted. "The victor of this match is Oshawott."

"All right!" Hydro cheered. He went to the relieved Jaune's side, who smiled as he realized he had won. "Come on, pal! Fist bump!"

"Yeah," Jaune bumped fists with his Oshawott in victory.

"Now that's how it's done!" Ruby cheered.

"I admit it, that was a close match," Jackson stated. "Great job on both sides."

Nora looked bummed that Ren lost, but the person next to her wasn't.

"Alright! Jaune won!" Pyrrha cheered, jumping and punching the air in happiness. She then looked to her comrades, who were all surprised at her being so out of character. She blushed as she remained quiet, then cleared her throat and calmly, yet happily, said, "He did a great job. He is the leader of team JNPR, after all."

"Right…" Ruby replied, not ignoring her reaction before. Yang and Weiss looked to one another, grinning at the reaction. Jackson and Leafeon looked amused at Pyrrha's reaction. Seth, Blake and Crescythe looked to each other, understanding the situation. Everyone knew why Pyrrha reacted the way she did, so there was no need to tell her.

Within moments, Jaune was now wearing the white cloak over him, which made him look very happy.

"From this day forth, Jaune of Remnant Island will be awarded the title of Baron," the maid addressed him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks! I really appreciate it," he answered.

Jaune then turned to Ren, who stood quietly at first with a serious expression, but he softened into a grin. "There's a reason you are team JNPR's leader, Jaune. Well done." He raised a hand to him.

"Thanks. I wish we both could take the title of Baron," Jaune shook hands with Ren. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah. Nora and I will join you and Ruby, soon," Ren answered.

"Now that the second battle is done, let us move onto the third debut match," Turner told the crowd. "Ms. Pyrrha Nikos and Ms. Yang Xiao Long, please proceed to the battlefield."

"So I'm up next!" Yang stated, pumping her fist.

"You got this one, Yang," Ruby told her.

"Pyrrha, avenge me and Seth's loss!" Nora told her red-haired ally.

"I'll try not to fail," the Invincible Girl answered.

As they left, Blake and Weiss looked to one another, coming to the same conclusion.

"So I guess this means that we'll be facing each other after them," Weiss stated.

"We are friends, but I won't lose to you, Weiss," Blake declared. "Consider this a friendly warning from a former White Fang member."

"I haven't forgotten," Weiss stated. "I'll put all my heart into our battle, and become a Baroness!"

Ren and Jaune proceeded up the steps as Yang and Pyrrha descended. As they passed, Pyrrha patted Jaune's shoulder.

"Great win, Jaune. I'm proud of you," she complimented him.

"Thanks, Pyrrha. I hope to see you win your battle," Jaune stated. Pyrrha nodded in assurance, and each continued their path.

As soon as the two ladies descended to the battlefield, they were treated to the same introduction and reward as the previous battles.

"Now then, please begin!" the maid told the two.

Yang and Pyrrha pulled out their Pokéballs, and tapped each other.

"May it be a good battle," Pyrrha told Yang.

"May it be a good battle," she echoed with a grin.

"So Jackson, what's your opinion on this battle?" Seth asked.

"Well, they are both battle-born, I can feel that," Jackson stated. "I can say Yang has the advantage in regards to Pokémon. She may have all Fire-types, but two out of three of Pyrrha's Pokémon are either weak to Fire-types or won't do much against them."

"Which leaves one that might be the best choice for this battle," Seth followed, watching the two Huntresses take their positions. "Question is, how will Yang deal with that one?"

"Alright Eve, let's go!" Pyrrha shouted, calling out her Sylveon.

"I'm here!" she said.

"I figured you would go with that one," Yang stated with a grin. "Alright, Firebird. Let's burn!"

"Oh yeah!" Her Fletchinder came into the battle, ready to brawl.

"Good pick," Jackson noted. "With Firebird being a Flying-type, Yang took away the only move Eve knows that would be super effective against Fire-types."

"But Pyrrha doesn't just use attacks to do damage," Jaune told the two. "She'll use all her attacks for other purposes. That's how she works."

"Firebird! Let's start with Flame Charge!" Yang shouted.

"I like the sound of that!" Her partner became encased in flames as he charged at Eve.

"Use Dig to dodge!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Right!" Eve created a hole, diving into the ground just before Flame Charge took place.

"Keep in the sky, Firebird! She could appear anywhere!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah. I know," Firebird replied as he rose in the air, looking about at the ground to see where Eve would pop up. When she popped up, she dove into the air directly underneath Firebird.

"Heads up!" Yang shouted as Firebird readied himself.

"Use Swift!" Pyrrha shouted, and Eve shot a cluster of stars that homed in on Firebird.

"Use Agility!" Yang ordered, and her Fletchinder began darting about the air at great speeds, dodging the stars as they tried to strike him. He assumed that he was in the safe zone, when the stars came back and struck him from behind. "What the-?!"

"What just happened?!" Weiss asked.

"Swift is one of the moves that never misses the target. So dodging is meaningless," Seth explained. "Smart thinking on Pyrrha's case."

"Go in for a Peck attack!" Yang shouted.

"Now you're going to pay for that!" Firebird dove at the grounded Eve with his glowing beak.

"Grab hold of him with your feelers!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Got it!" Eve stretched out her feelers, which bound around Firebird tightly.

"Hey!" Yang and Firebird barked.

"Drop it into the hole, and use Swift!"

"Now you're grounded!" Eve whipped Firebird into the hole she dug before jumping up and unleashing more stars that followed inside, causing an explosion to take place inside the hole.

"That was incredible!" Nora cheered.

"Like I said, she uses all her moves for a purpose," Jaune repeated.

"True. She used the hole she dug, plus the traits of a Sylveon, and created a combo that did a great amount of damage," Jackson agreed. "Pyrrha is clever, to say the least."

"C'mon, Yang! Go, Firebird!" Ruby shouted with her might.

"Not a bad move, Pyrrha," Yang complimented her. "But we're just getting started. Use Flame Charge again!"

"No mercy now!" Firebird flew out of the hole encased in flamed, looped around, and charged at Eve.

"Use Swift to stop him!" Pyrrha shouted, and Eve unleashed a barrage of stars at Firebird.

"Blast right through them!" Yang shouted, punching forward. Firebird used his power to take out the stars that came close, and he struck Eve with a great amount of force, causing her to skid back.

"That's just like you, Yang," the red-head trainer muttered. "Fine then, let's meet your attack with ours. Eve, Quick Attack!"

"Time for brute force!" Eve said as she charged forward with great speeds.

"We'll just keep using Flame Charge. Go!" Firebird charged in, still encased in flames.

The two engaged in what could possibly be a really close match between the two, countering each other, striking with all they had. The field was just covered by the two Pokémon as they continued to cross paths, with Yang and Pyrrha focusing all their hearts on their partners.

"They're keeping up with one another!" Blake stated.

"Just like those two to go big with their attacks," Ren followed.

"Oh, yeah! This is one great speed battle," Jackson said eagerly. "Both of them are just all over the place. Speed battles like this one always get me excited."

"A lot of things get you excited, Jackson," Seth deadpanned.

' _If this keeps up, Eve will run out of stamina_ ,' Pyrrha thought to herself.

"Eve, grab ahold of Firebird again!" Eve extended her feelers, attempting to grab Firebird with them.

"Shake them off with Flail!" Yang shouted.

"Not this time!" Firebird began flailing randomly in the air, striking the feelers as they came close.

"You can do it, Eve!" Pyrrha cheered. "Watch his movements, and snag him!"

"Okay!" Her Sylveon continued to try to grab Firebird as he kept flailing, striking all feelers came close. However, Eve started to read the pattern, and finally bound up Firebird. "Gotcha!"

"No way!" he and Yang shouted.

"Alright, reel him in and use Draining Kiss!" Pyrrha called out. Eve reeled Firebird in, kissing him on the cheek. Firebird blushed as energy was sucked out of him, forming a light orb that went into Eve, healing her.

"Oh my love~" he moaned.

"Don't get stirred by that, Firebird!" Yang shouted desperately.

"Now toss him up!" Pyrrha shouted, and Eve tossed Firebird high, who was growing tired from the battle. "Finish it with Swift!"

"Use Agility again!" Yang shouted.

Eve shot more stars and Firebird attempted to move quickly to avoid it. Unfortunately, due to his exhaustion, the stars caught up with him, and there was an explosion in the sky.

"Firebird, no!" his trainer shouted. Firebird dove out of the cloud and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That's enough!" the maid declared. "The victor of this match is Sylveon!"

"All right!" The Sylveon bounded to Pyrrha, who knelt down and hugged her while patting her head, beaming. Yang rushed to Firebird, picking him up.

"You okay, buddy?" she asked.

"Ugh... Somewhat..." The Fletchinder regained himself, looking at Yang. "Sorry Yang."

"Don't be; you made me proud, Firebird. Let's get stronger for the next time."

"Yeah." Firebird nodded, and Yang returned him to his Pokéball.

"That was a tough match you gave me, Yang," Pyrrha stated as she and Eve approached her. "Honestly, it was difficult to beat you."

"But you got me with that Draining Kiss. Congrats on the new title," Yang congratulated, and the two shook hands.

"Man, those two were intense!" Ruby sighed. "Too bad for Yang, though."

"She'll get over it," Weiss answered. "Still, Pyrrha and Eve were quick to get Firebird under wraps."

"And give him the big kiss-off as well," Jackson added.

"Will the puns never cease?" Ren asked, a bit annoyed with the puns after hearing a bunch from Yang.

"Ooh! Ooh! I got one!" Nora exclaimed. "After the kiss-off, Firebird was seeing stars!"

"Nice one!" the blonde natural trainer stated. He and the excitable Huntress high-fived. Ren sighed at this sight.

Within moments, Pyrrha now wore the white cloak of a Baroness and was officially declared the title.

"Thanks. It's an honor to be a knight at this estate," Pyrrha said as she bowed to the crowd. They all clapped for her in response.

"Now, we end the debut matches with our final two newcomers," Turner addressed the crowd. "Ms. Weiss Schnee and Ms. Blake Belladonna, please proceed to the battlefield."

Weiss and Blake looked to one another with determination in their eyes, and descended down as Pyrrha and Yang came back up.

"It's a battle between black and white," Seth stated. "I get the feeling sparks are gonna fly between those two."

"Indeed," Jackson agreed. "Let's see what kind of battle they will give us."

The last two girls were given the same introduction and reward as the others, but both were looking at each other with daggers in their eyes. Although they were friends and were over the Schnee company treating faunus poorly and the whole White Fang thing, that didn't stop the two having a sort of rivalry against one another.

"Oh yeah. I can feel them from up here," Seth stated nervously.

"Yeah. Opposite sides of the color wheel alert," Jackson muttered.

"Now then, please begin!" the maid declared as Blake and Weiss tapped their Pokéballs.

"May it be a good battle," Blake told Weiss.

"Indeed. May it be a good battle," she echoed. The two stepped away from one another, getting to their positions.

"Okay, time to fly," Weiss said. "Go, Cotton!"

"Okay!" Her 'daughter' took into the air, ready to go.

"Alright, Screecher. Join her in the sky!" Blake shouted, calling out her 'son'.

"Ready and willing to fight, mama!" he exclaimed.

"A Sky Battle? This just keeps getting better," Jackson stated.

"Not only that, but it's also a battle between mothers and their children," Seth added. The Remnant group knew what he meant, considering that Blake and Weiss are 'mothers' of their Noibat and Swablu.

"Cotton, let's show your big brother what you can do!" Weiss declared.

"Agreed, mama!" she nodded

"Use Sing!" Cotton started to sing, sending notes towards Screecher that would put him to sleep.

"Counter with Screech!" Blake shouted.

"I don't think so!" Screecher shouted, as he sent a high-pitch sound wave that stopped the song, and made Cotton flinch from the strength of it.

"Go in with Tackle!" At Blake's order, Screecher flew in and struck Cotton when she was vulnerable, sent her flailing upwards.

"Cotton, regain yourself and use Feather Dance!" Weiss shouted.

"Right, mama!" Her Swablu regained herself and sent glowing feathers down at Screecher. The Noibat took that attack and had his physical strength lowered.

"If that's how you want to play it, then Screecher, use Air Cutter!" Blake shouted.

"Try and dodge this!" Her 'son's wings glowed blue and released X-shaped energy blades from the tips of his wings.

"Dodge it!" Weiss shouted. Cotton flapped herself to one side and avoided the attack. "Now use Disarming Voice!"

"Here's an earful, big brother!" Cotton unleashed a beam of purple hearts with an outcry and struck the Noibat. The attack caused him to be paralyzed in pain.

"Hold on, Screecher!" Blake shouted.

"I'm... trying...!" he shouted back

"Blake had better get Screecher out of there!" Jackson exclaimed. "Disarming Voice is a Fairy-type move, super effective against Dragon-types like Screecher."

The cat faunus seemed to have heard that and shouted, "Screecher, use Screech to cancel the attack!"

"Okay!" Screecher used another outcry that successfully canceled Disarming Voice.

"Now go in for another Tackle!" Blake ordered.

"Time for you to be punished!" her son exclaimed as he dashed at Cotton.

"Counter with Peck!" Weiss shouted, and Cotton flew with her glowing beak.

The two started engaging in an aerial brawl with one another, trying to strike one another with strong force. Unfortunately for Blake, due to the Feather Dance before, Screecher's attack wasn't doing that much.

"Okay, Cotton. Disarming Voice, once more!" Weiss shouted, and Cotton unleashed more streams of hearts.

"Dodge and use Gust!" Blake shouted.

Screecher flapped swiftly upwards to avoid the beam, then unleashing a gust of wind that made Cotton go off balance in the air.

"Cotton, regain yourself and use Sing!"

"Too slow! Use Air Cutter!"

"Here's the finisher!" Screecher unleashed more X-shaped energy blades at Cotton. She couldn't dodge in time and was struck with an explosion.

"Cotton, no!" Weiss cried out. Her 'daughter' fell out of the smoke and fell to the ground, unable to continue.

"That's enough!" the maid shouted. "The victor of this match is Noibat!"

"Yahoo! Mama!" Screecher flew down to Blake, who pulled him into a hug.

"You were excellent out there, Screecher! I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're so happy!" Screecher happily responded.

Weiss fell to her knees, dismayed and angry that she lost.

Cotton regained consciousness, and hopped over to her trainer, worried. "Mama...?"

Weiss looked at her, and tried to regain her composure for her. "Don't worry. You showed your big brother what you were made of," she assured her as she rubbed her head. "Maybe next time, okay?" The Swablu didn't say anything and just nodded sadly.

"Poor Weiss," Seth said.

"Yeah. She was kinda hoping to gain a title in the Battle Chateau more than anyone," Ruby recalled. "She's not taking this loss well."

"I just hope this doesn't cause a rift between her and Blake again," Yang prayed.

Within moments, Blake was given the same cloak as Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha, signaling her title as a Baroness.

"Congratulations to Baron Jaune as well as Baronesses Ruby, Pyrrha and Blake," Turner addressed the four Remnant team members. "All of you were excellent in your battles today." Everyone applauded for the four's victory. Well, almost everyone. Weiss was still bummed that she lost the battle. Blake noticed this, as did Seth and the others who didn't gain a title.


	23. Revelation and Rebellion

**A/N: Most of you can skip this note for this chapter, for it is a message for a certain friend of mine. Or who I thought was a friend. You know who you are.**

 **Why are you still reading this story? Is it really that bad to you? It's one thing to get a negative review from someone I don't know about the whole story, or to get one from a friend about some chapters, but to read that you think this story is becoming crap to you? Why do you even bother continuing this? I thought we were friends. If it's only my pace you're questioning, that's fine. But instead, you're questioning everything about the story.**

 **Do you know how hard it was to write this chapter? Without thinking about the review you wrote? Sure my beta reader, or ghost writer as he likes to call himself, already wrote it all out for me ahead of time, but what was the point of writing it when my heart and mind wasn't in it? Do you know what I saw instead for this chapter? No matter how hard I try not to imagine? Nothing but destruction, blood, and death. Everything about this story is aggravating, you say. You want this story to pick up the pace, you say. Had I not cut off out friendship, I would've actually ended Huntsmen in Kalos at this chapter with a horrible, gruesome ending. I can't believe that I became friends with you, or even respected you.**

 **Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy if you can anymore, traitor. And do what you want with my Alakazam.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

Some time later, lunch came and the knights were congratulating the new members for their win. Jackson, Seth and most of those who didn't pass just stood by and watched as they were practically swarmed by the seniors.

"They're really friendly to newbies," Yang said.

"Disappointed?" Seth asked.

"Not really."

The new knights were saved by Turner, who simply told the other knights to give them some space, especially since they also have friends to be with.

"Man it was crowded back there," Jaune sighed.

"Kind of reminds me of back when I was made champion of the Mistral Tournament," Pyrrha stated.

As they were having a friendly conversation, Ruby eyed Jackson. The latter sensed he was being watched, and turned to the young Huntress.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Ruby lied, averting her eyes from him.

"Oh, come on. I know you were looking at me like you had a question. There's no need to hide it."

Everyone else turned to Ruby, who looked at her fellow Huntsmen. The question she was gonna ask was something they was thinking about as well.

"Well…I was wondering, well, we all were, but…" Ruby was kinda nervous in asking the question, but she then hurriedly blurted out, "What was the world you are from like before coming here?"

The others looked to Jackson, wondering the same thing. Seth looked up at Jackson, wondering how he would answer.

Jackson had a feeling he would eventually get this question, especially considering he was among fellow other-worlders. He placed down his glass of cider and cleared his throat. "I guess you can say it's a world of adventure, much like this one, only much more fast-paced, and no Pokémon. It's filled with all sorts of environments, and many kind of dangers and excitement all about."

"Sounds kinda like our world," Yang stated. "So what kind of dangers do you mean? Do you have Grimm?"

"You mean those black-bodied, red-eyed beasts you guys told us about? No; we have killer robots. Some of them look comical, others are pretty darn lethal. But they all are created by a mad scientist, who's as round as an egg, a bushy mustache, and a freaking high IQ."

"He sounds pretty powerful," Jaune stated.

"True, but he's constantly being thwarted by my friends. Heck, I joined in a lot to take that egg-head down."

"Are these friends the same ones you said that are more animal-like than faunus?" Blake questioned, recalling the night he told her about where he came from.

"Yeah," Jackson nodded. He dug into his bag. "Hold on. I have a picture of them. Let me see… Ah! Here we go!" He pulled out a small photo album, and opened it up to a page, showing it to the others.

The friends of Jackson were far from the standard Faunus. In fact, they were mainly animals with human-like characteristics, like standing on two feet, wearing some kinds of clothing, and were roughly around three or four feet tall, compared to the picture of Jackson standing in the middle of them, who looked about ten years old on it.

Among him were a blue hedgehog with windswept hair, a yellow fox with two tails, a red echidna with spikes on his fists, a pink female hedgehog in a red dress, an endowed white female bat, a young tan rabbit with a blue doll in her hands, a big, fat cat with a fishing rod, and a human girl that looked a couple years older than him.

The ten-year old Jackson looked pretty much the same as he did now, but he let his hair down, he wore a long-sleeved green shirt with silver lining and no vest, and the hilt of his sword didn't carry a Keystone to it. The girl next to him had yellow eyes and black hair that was died purple on the tips, and a hairpin with an amethyst on it. Her attire was sporty, with a magenta tank top, purple leather pants, magenta sports sneakers with black soles, and black gloves. She also carried a board of some kind, which looked mechanical, and was lavender and violet.

"These creatures…" Blake started. "They're way more like Pokémon than faunus."

"I highly doubt that," Leafeon retorted.

"Easy there, Leafeon," Jackson told his Grass-type. "The human-like animals in my world are known as Mobians, and they are practically most of the population. In fact, only 15% of my world has humans in it."

"Seriously?!" Nora gasped. "Your world is crawling with these guys?!"

"So what are the names of your friends in this picture?" Ruby asked, looking at the cast of characters.

"Well, the blue guy is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Jackson said. "He's the fastest thing alive, and the head hero of Mobius. The fox is Miles Prower, but we all call him Tails, for obvious reasons."

"So that's Tails?" Yang questioned. "He doesn't look all that impressive for someone who helped make my bullets."

"True, but his IQ rivals that of the scientist I told you about, Dr. Eggman." He pointed to the echidna next as Jackson continued, "That's Knuckles. He's the strong-arm of the crew, and a treasure hunter. He'd rather punch first than ask questions."

"Definitely sounds like Yang," Jaune stated.

"Excuse me?!" girl in question barked angrily, causing the boy to jump and hide behind his fellow Huntsmen knights.

"You just proved his point," Ren said, pitying his poor leader.

"Break it up, you two," Jackson told them. "Anyway, the pink girl here is Amy Rose. She's Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend."

"I guess that means she's not his actual one," Pyrrha assumed.

"Not by a long shot, apparently," Seth stated. "Jackson said that she is kind at times, but also a handful in other cases."

"She's a lot like Nora in many ways," Jackson whispered to the members of team RWBY, who got the picture from that comparison. Nora, thankfully, didn't hear it. "The next one here is Rouge, and she's a jewel thief. She does a little work as a special agent on the side, but if there are any gems that catch her eye, she claims them to be her's."

"You're friends with a thief?" Blake questioned. "How did that happen?"

"Let's just say it a kind of 'you scratch my back, I scratch your's' kind of friendship."

"Uh-huh…"

"The little rabbit is Cream, and her pet chao, Cheese. She doesn't like fighting, but she is a very kind young girl."

"Hold on; that plush doll in her hands is alive?" Jaune asked.

"Yep. Chao are kind of like fairies in Mobius," Jackson explained. "They are cute, and Cheese is no exception. It even protects Cream when it needs to."

"So it's like Pokémon in many ways," Ruby compared.

"Maybe, but I've never seen a chao before," Crescythe stated. "If I did, maybe I would challenge it to see what it was capable of."

"The large cat is Big," Jackson continued. "He's your average gentle giant who loves to fish and be with his frog, which he calls Froggy."

"He sounds like he's not too bright," Nora assumed.

"Not really, but you should sleep on him at some point. His belly is actually quite relaxing, and just being with him makes ya lazy. You should meet him, some time, Blake."

"Are you telling me that because he's a cat?" the feline faunus questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah," Jackson answered simply. "Although, with your demeanor, you'd be better off meeting Blaze the Cat, who's more like you, except she has pyrokinetic abilities."

"Woah! A cat that can control fire?!" Nora exclaimed. "Your world sounds so cool!"

"But who's the girl right next to you?" Ruby asked, pointing to the only other human in the picture.

"That's Jackson's older sister, Sarah," Seth answered. The Remnant team was amazed at this bit of news.

"You never told us you had a sister!" Yang exclaimed.

"You never bothered asking if I had one," Jackson defended.

"So what's she like?" Ruby asked. "Are you close to her like I am with Yang?"

"Pretty much, although we do rival each other, at times. She's a bookworm, but she also enjoys riding her Extreme Gear, which you see there. Last I heard, she's joined up with a group of treasure-seeking thieves called the Babylon Rogues, who specialize in using Extreme Gear."

"She's a thief, too?!" Jaune questioned.

"I don't know if she takes part in the heists, but she is with them," Jackson answered. "I guess after everything that had happened, she was bound to do something daring while I was gone."

"What do you mean by 'everything that had happened'?" Pyrrha asked.

Jackson closed the photo album, and placed it away. "It's… complicated to explain, right now." The team noticed the tone in his voice had changed. It was sad, with a bit of anger in it. Whatever it was, they knew it had hurt him, pretty badly.

It was then Ruby realized something. "Hey, where's Weiss?"

Everyone else looked around and just noticed that their heiress was nowhere to be seen.

"Wasn't she with us?" Blake asked.

Seth looked out the window and saw her. "Found her."

Weiss was still on the terrace, glaring out at the river. She had called out Aqua, Spew and Pythia to join Cotton, which Weiss used a Potion on, to play outside for a bit, but Weiss didn't join in.

"She looks seriously bummed," Jackson stated. "Much more so than losing that first performance."

"Maybe we should talk to her," Ruby suggested. "I know she acts this way from time to time, but this is kind of a first since coming to this world."

Jackson then noticed Seth walking out of the crowd outside, and smirked. "Don't worry. Seth will be able to handle things from here."

* * *

Seth walked right next to Weiss and leaned himself next to the stone railing. "So, wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"About what?" Weiss asked, coldly.

"About why you are so angry, right now."

"I'm NOT angry."

"Sounds to me like you are," the natural Pokemon translator pointed out. Weiss glared at Seth for a while, then she turned away with a huff, unable to deny it. "Are you angry that you lost to Blake?"

"No, it's not that," Weiss stated. "I don't have any ill will to her. Not anymore, at least."

"Then what's gotten into you? I'd like a straight answer from you, Weiss. Please, if something is bothering you, then tell me."

"Why are you so determined to find out what's wrong with me?!" Weiss snapped as she turned to him. "I know you are a strong trainer and all that, but you don't have to assist me with everything I do!"

"Then should I get one of your friends to talk to you?" Seth questioned, still keeping a calm composure to her.

"No! I don't need anyone's help right now! All I wanted was to have a title, okay? I'm not asking to be a spoiled princess, but I was hoping to have some notability like I did at home!"

That was enough for Seth to know what was wrong. "Ah, so that's it. You just wanted to be the heiress like you were back home. You hoped for a title so it would give you comfort in this world."

Weiss realized she had just admitted her anger issue, and turned away. She remained quiet for a while. "It's not like I want to go home, because I know that Vanessa is out there, and we have to find her," Weiss stated. "But even so… I'm homesick. I miss my weapon, the comfort of the school, my family… well, my sister. I was trying so hard to uphold the title of an heiress to the Schnee Company, that when I come here, all of a sudden…"

"You no longer have a true title, or have the duty to uphold the family name," Seth finished. "You're lost in this world, and you wanted a title so you can have that meaning again."

Weiss nodded in agreement.

As her Pokemon joined the two, Seth continued, "I don't know what it is like to have nobility, but I do know that having a title doesn't make you worth something. It's through your action that make you worth something to others."

"You don't think I know that?" she asked. "I know that my father's actions are what made the Schnee Company so infamous. I want to change that so that the company my grandfather started would be what it was once before."

"Would you still do it, even if you weren't known as an heiress?"

"I don't know. I guess I would."

"Then why are you so glum about not having a title at the Chateau in the first place?"

Weiss wanted to answer, but it suddenly occurred to her that she couldn't. Seth had just turned her own opinions against her, and she could not say anything around them. She looked down in frustration and defeat. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. You were just homesick, so you got frustrated at something close to home. That's nothing to be sorry about."

Weiss, slightly annoyed, demanded, "Who made you the voice of reason?"

"But he is right, you know," said a voice from behind. They looked and saw Yang, Nora and Ren join them on the terrace.

"Hey, guys," Seth greeted. "Did you hear our conversation?"

"For the most part," Ren answered. "Weiss, I agree with Seth. We wouldn't think of you any different if you were given a title, okay?"

"Yeah. You still are the Ice Princess we know and love!" Nora exclaimed. "Plus, you are still a performer. If you can't win here, you can win there."

"Weiss, I was disappointed about not winning a title, as well," Yang told her teammate. "But I also felt glad for the others winning them. Why don't you congratulate Blake for her new title? She did look kinda worried when you didn't say anything."

"Yeah, I guess I should," Weiss replied. Yang and Seth smiled at her, while Weiss's Pokémon also looked happy. "Well, I guess we should head back inside. Return, guys." Weiss returned all her Pokemon in their Pokeballs.

Just then, an explosion erupted from inside the Chateau, causing smoke to fly out and startle the heroes.

"What was that?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Trouble," Ren answered. "Let's go!"

"Ruby!" Yang cried out, following the two.

"Blake!" Weiss shouted after her.

"Jackson!" Seth followed, following the pack.

* * *

Inside, everyone was in a panic as Jackson endured the blast for Ruby, while everyone else was right by them.

"Crap, that was quite an entrance," Jackson moaned.

"Did they really have to bust down the doors like that?" Ruby asked.

The five of them were looking at the front doors to the salon, where team CRDL was at, with their Pokémon out and ready.

"So this is where so many big-named trainers go to get stronger, eh?" Cardin stated. "And look what we also find here; our good friends, and their Pokémon just ready to be snagged, just like everyone else's."

Jackson, Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune all got back onto their feet again, glowering at the enemy before them.

"Jackson!" Seth cried as Weiss led their pack to the scene of the crime.

"Team CRDL!" Yang grimaced.

"Not you again!" Nora moaned.

"So the gang's all here," Cardin stated. "Perfect. Let's take them all!"

He and the rest of team CRDL started tossing cubes into the air, coming over the heads of several trainers, including Ruby and Jackson's side. They activated, and created energy cubes that encased all but Seth and Weiss's team, who weren't targeted for some reason.

"Hey, let us out!" Ruby barked, hammering the barrier with her fists.

"You bunch of cowards!" Jackson shouted, as he also tried to break out of the barrier.

Weiss led herself, Yang, Nora and Ren in front of their teammates. "Seth, we can take care of them. You help Jackson find out a way to get out of their situation!"

"Sis, we'll handle these bozos!" Yang assured her.

"Call this the 'non-title team's rebellion'!" Nora stated.

"Rebellion against what, exactly?" Ren questioned.

"If you want to fight so badly, then bring it!" Cardin declared. "I'll be glad to put you all in your place, and place your Pokémon to our side!"

"Aqua, it's time to light up the stage!" Weiss declared.

"Go, Leona. Let's burn!" Yang shouted, calling out her Litleo.

"Sirius, let's fight!" Ren declared, calling out his Hawlucha.

"Time to toast these suckers, Pitfall!" Nora cheered, calling out her Vibrava. Each of them took one of the trainers, each.

Trusting their friends with Team CRDL, Seth ran to where Jackson was as the latter took out a device. Both did what they could to analyze the cubes.

"Diggersby, use Super Fang!" Russel shouted.

"It's munching time!" Diggersby's teeth glowed as he charged at Pitfall.

"Counter with Dragonbreath!" Nora shouted.

"Munch on this!" Pitfall unleashed a stream of blue flames that struck Diggersby head on, causing him to topple backwards to the ground.

"Scrafty, Hi-Jump Kick!" Dove shouted.

"You use Hi-Jump Kick, too!" Ren echoed. Both Scrafty and Sirius leapt up with their knees glowing, then striking each other simultaneously. After an airborne struggle, Sirius overpowered Scrafty, and sent him crashing into the ground heavily.

"Loudred, use Hyper Voice!" Sky called out.

"STAY DOWN!" Loudred unleashed powerful sound waves at Leona, making her and Yang endure them.

"Can't get past those, huh?" Sky chuckled.

"We've dealt with worse from Screecher!" Yang retorted.

"A lot worse!" Leona added, as both regained themselves in the Hyper Voice.

"Leona, use Flame Charge!" Leona charged through the sound waves with her body encased in flames. She struck Loudred, silencing his attack.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Ball!" Cardin shouted.

"Counter with Bubblebeam!" Weiss retorted.

Both Aqua and Dusclops fired their attacks, causing an explosion as they canceled one another.

"Now use Shadow Punch!" Cardin declared, and Dusclops fired off a pair of shadowy fists that struck Aqua, causing her to topple back to Weiss.

"Aqua!" Weiss cried out.

"Ha! She's just like you, Weiss: all bark, and can't take a hit!" Cardin taunted. "You and that stupid Pokémon are just hopeless, even if you are an heiress."

"Shut up! I don't care if I'm an heiress or not. You do not insult me or Aqua like that. We'll put you in your place, Cardin! Isn't that right, Aqua?"

"That's exactly right," Aqua agreed as she got onto her spindly feet, glaring at Dusclops and his trainer. "No matter what happens, I will keep fighting! I don't care how weak I am, just as long as I do everything I can to make Weiss happy!" Suddenly, her entire body glowed blue as energy swirled around her.

The light caught the other's attention. "Is this what I think it is?" Blake realized.

"Aqua is evolving!" Ruby exclaimed.

Aqua rose into the air as her legs shortened, and she gained wings. When the glowed died down, Aqua was now a winged Pokémon with a light blue body, a pointed head, and a pink face. Her feet were now rhombus-shaped wings, and her large antennae were white, pink, and purple, looking like a pair of glaring eyes.

"Look at her!" Pyrrha gasped as the heroes looked amazed at Aqua's new look.

Weiss was amazed at Aqua, who turned to her. "Let's do this, Weiss!" she cried.

"Aqua…" Weiss muttered, pulling out her Pokédex.

" _Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon. Masquerain intimidates enemies with the eyelike patterns on its antennas. This Pokémon flaps its four wings to freely fly in any direction-even sideways and backwards-as if it were a helicopter_."

"This is amazing!" Weiss exclaimed, seeing her Pokédex. "And it looks like you know a new move, as well!"

"So your bug can fly now. Big deal!" Cardin barked. "Dusclops and I still can beat it!"

"Exactly as Cardin claims," Dusclops agreed.

Aqua turned to Dusclops and demanded, "Are you still saying that I'm weak?!" as she displayed her eye-like antenna.

This caused Dusclops to falter slightly.

"What's wrong with you?!" Cardin demanded to his partner.

"That's Aqua's Intimidate ability," Seth explained. "It weakens a Pokémon's physical strength."

"Tch! Big deal! Dusclops, hit her with Shadow Punch!"

"I'm not scared of you!" Dusclops regained himself, and fired off shadowy fists at Aqua.

"Okay, let's use your new move!" Weiss declared. "Silver Wind, let's go!"

"Right!" Aqua flapped her wings, unleashing a gust with silver crescent energy within. The attack destroyed the Shadow Punch, making the ghost Pokémon topple over.

"No way!" Cardin gasped. Suddenly, Cardin was topped to one side as his teammates and Pokémon were defeated by the others.

"Aqua, use Ice Beam!" Weiss shouted, and Aqua unleashed the icy energy from the horn of her head, hitting CRDL and freezing them in their tracks.

"Found it!" Jackson spoke. "Ren, Sirius! Destroy these cages!"

"The cubes are extremely weak to Fighting-type moves!" Seth told the green-clad boy. "I'll give CRDL a message for you two."

"Roger!" Ren and Sirius answered as they went to work on the cages that entrapped the knights of the Battle Chateau.

"Espeon! Let's go!" Seth called out Espeon to the battlefield, who was poised and ready.

"Right, Seth!"

"Let's finish them off, girls!" Seth told the others. "Espeon, Psybeam!"

"Pitfall, Dragonbreath!"

"Leona, Ember!"

"Aqua, Bubblebeam!" All four unleashed their long-ranged attacks, with Aqua's Bubblebeam being the head of the attack, all of them striking team CRDL, causing an explosion that sent them flying out of the building.

"This can't be happening!" Cardin shouted as they all disappeared into the sky.

Once everyone was free, and everything had calmed down, Turner and his maid were standing in front of Nora, Ren, Yang and Weiss, who all wore blue robes instead of white ones. By their side were their first partner Pokemon.

"Due to how these four saved us from those criminals, and defeated their Pokémon, we shall reward them all with titles, bypassing the rank of Baron and Baronesses, and becoming Viscount and Viscountesses," Turner declared. "Let us give these heroes a round of applause!"

Everyone clapped in honor of the four of them, with Ruby and the others cheering happily for them.

Nora jumped eagerly as she turned to Ren, who looked please. Yang grinned as she turned to Weiss, who looked down at her robes. She smiled happily at being given a title at last. However, she remembered her and Seth's words before, and realize that it was through her actions that allowed herself and her friend to gain this title. She wasn't gonna let this title go to waste.

"Isn't that great, Weiss?" Aqua asked.

Weiss looked down at her partner and smiled. "Yeah. Let's keep up the good work together, Aqua."

"Yes, ma'am!"


	24. Homecoming

**A/N: Well, in this chapter, you will be learning a huge, surprising part of a Pokemon's life. Does it have anything to do with this story? Yes, yes it does. And if any of you are emotional, be prepared for near the end. I shed a few tears as I wrote the ending of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.  
**

 **Speaking of which, to the reader/writer I was having a... 'small' quarrel with, I'm really glad we made up.**

 **Now, before we get to the story, let's see how Team CFVY is doing.**

* * *

The team looked around the mostly destroyed warehouse, trying to find anything that would tell them what had happened to the three Freshmen teams and their teen-Professors.

Velvet saw something small and dark floating in the midair. "What's that?"

The rest of her team turned and also saw the hole.

Nimble took a sniff and perked her ears. "This scent..." She walked closer to it.

"Nimble, what's wrong?" her partner asked.

"I... I know this scent." The Furret touched the black thing. All of a sudden, it got bigger, and the team saw images of Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and Vanessa.

"Is that Teams RWBY and JNPR?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"They are! And Vanessa too!" Coco identified.

"But where are they?" Stone, Yatsuhashi's Boldore, asked.

"They're obviously not together, except for RWBY and JNPR," Parfum pointed out.

Velvet, out of some curiosity, reached out to touch the visions. That proved to be a mistake, when the images disappeared and the portal sucked everyone up.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

It was a nice day outside. Everything seemed quite peaceful everywhere. One trainer was running out of a cave and looked over a cliff at a town.

"Ambrette Town! It won't be long now," Weiss said. She looked back at the cave she came from and shouted, "Hey! What are you guys waiting for! Hurry up!" She then took off to the town below.

Running out of the cave were the rest of the Remnant group and their guides.

"Weiss sure is pump, isn't she?" Seth asked.

"Well what'd you expect? We wasted enough time on the way here," Yang pointed out. "She's lucky that the show moved to a later date."

"In any case, we should hurry up and catch up to her," Ren suggested. Everyone agreed with him and followed their heiress.

Unknown to them, someone, or something, was watching them all from a distance. "I have to warn the leader." The figure ran into the woods.

* * *

As they walked through Route 8 to get to Ambrette Town, Crescythe had been getting strange feelings about the place.

' _What's this feeling?_ ' she wondered.

"What's wrong, Crescythe?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, it's-" The Absol narrowed her eyes at a certain feeling. "LOOK OUT!" She tackled her trainer to the ground, just avoiding a bunch of Ember attacks.

"An ambush?!" Leafeon gasped, as everyone went back to back. Those without a Pokemon out placed a hand on a Pokeball, waiting for the right moment to release their chosen partners.

"Ren, Nora! Your way!" Crescythe warned.

"Blue, Water Gun!"

"Venom, Screech!"

The two Huntsmen called their Pokemon out, both who used their attacks where the Disaster Pokemon told them to attack. At the same time, coming out of the bushes were a few Meinfoos, all who were using Pound or Fake Out. All were either taken down or got distracted by the Water Gun and Screech combo.

"What are those Pokemon?!" Ruby asked as she took out her Pokedex. " _Meinfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon. It takes pride in the speed at which it can use its moves. What it loses in power, it makes up in quantity._ "

Crescythe sensed another group coming. "Weiss, Pyrrha! Your side!"

"Pythia, Ember!"

"Vulcan, you too!"

The two girls called out their Fire-type Pokemon, both who used their attacks on two Pokemon who appeared from the trees, a pair of Drifloon. The attacks hit their mark and knocked them down.

Ruby pointed her Pokedex at them. " _Drifloon, the Balloon Pokemon. This Pokemon was formed by the spirits of people and Pokemon. It loves damp, humid seasons._ "

"I question if you really are called the Disaster Pokemon now," Yang said.

"I start to question that myself," the Absol admitted. "Your and Seth's side, Yang."

Both trainers released both their Pokemon and fought off some wild Pokemon on their side.

* * *

At a distance, a small group of Pokemon watched the battle.

"That Pokemon..."

"There's no way it's her."

"But her instincts are exactly like her."

"Boss, what do you think?"

An Absol, a Shiny one, and bigger than normal size Absol, narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. Especially on one Pokemon in particular.

* * *

Back to the battle, the group was having a tough time against the wild Pokemon, all which consisted of Spoink, Zangoose, Seviper, Taillow, Wingull, Drifloon, Meinfoo, Inkay and Bagon. By the trainers' side, besides Leafeon and Crescythe, were their Starter Pokemon, Espeon and Rufflet.

"There is definitely something off here," Jackson spoke. "Wild Pokemon rarely work together like this against trainers."

"Is it because there are a lot of poachers in this area?" Ren asked.

"That couldn't be. Even if that is the case, Zangoose and Seviper would never work together! Ever!" Leafeon pointed out. "Even if it's the end of the world!"

"We can't let another one of our kin be taken!" one Zangoose said.

"Our princess didn't sacrifice herself for us to be taken by force!" a Seviper seemed to have agreed. "For our princess!"

"YEAH!" the Pokemon all roared.

As the two Pokemon said those words, Crescythe couldn't help but feel something familiar about their presence.

"Okay. Now I think we all know why they're working together like this," Jaune spoke.

"They must've mistook us for people who took whoever their princess is," Seth said.

"Hang on... Back at the Battle Chateau, I heard some of the trainers complaining about how hard it got to arrive Ambrette Town through this Route. Maybe this is why," Pyrrha recalled.

"You brought this up now?!" Yang asked.

"Who cares?! Let's take them all down!" Rufflet demanded.

"No, Rufflet!" his trainer scolded.

"Venoshock/Fury Cutter!" A couple of Seviper and Zangoose unleashed their attacks on the groups before them.

"Ivy, Leaf Tornado!"

"Emburn, Fire Punch!"

"Hydro, Water Gun!"

"Vulcan, Flame Wheel!"

The Snivy, Chimchar, Oshawott and Cyndaquil did what their trainers ordered and used their attacks to deflect the attacks, as well as countering against the two Zangoose.

"Tackle/Psywave!"

"Wing Attack!"

"Constrict!" Some of the Inkay, Taillow and Drifloon used their attacks on the group.

"Pythia, use your own Psybeam!"

"Pigpen, Flame Charge!"

"Support them with Razor Leaf, Floral!"

"Espeon, block the Psybeam with Swift!"

The Fennekin, Tepig, Chikorita and Espeon used their called attacks and deflected the Psybeam as well as knocking away the Inkay that were using Tackle and the Taillow and Drifloon.

"Water Pulse!"

"Psywave!"

"Pound!"

"Dragon Breath!" The Wingull, Spoink, Meinfoo and Bagon unleashed their attacks.

"Rufflet, Hone Claws and Fury Attack! Leafeon, Leaf Blade!"

"Crocus, Bubblebeam! Crescythe, Double Team and Dark Pulse!"

The remaining Trainer Pokemon present used their combo attacks and knocked down the attacking wild Pokemon. Like cockroaches, they all stood back up and more came.

"There's no end to these guys," Crocus stated.

"We'll be here all day at this rate," Ivy pointed out.

"STOP!" came a shout. Everyone looked up and saw the big, Shiny Absol coming down in the middle of the battle.

"Boss?!" the wild Pokemon gasped.

The Shiny Disaster Pokemon approached the trainers. "We'll handle this."

"Looks like the leader showed up," Yang said.

Crescythe looked at her Shiny counterpart with a look of slight recognition. ' _That Absol..._ '

"Attack Pattern: Alpha!" he shouted.

Out of nowhere, many other Absol appeared from the bushes and the trees. Some of them used Razor Wind on them. Some of the Starter Pokemon used their long-range attacks to counter against them, only for the rest to move around the smoke caused by the collision and sneak attacked them.

"Hydro! Are you guys okay?!" Jaune asked.

"Yeah... They're fast," the Oshawott answered as he got back on his feet.

Everyone looked around and saw the Absol moving around them via Quick Attack, making it hard for them to predict where they will attack.

Crescythe, however, sensed the coming attack. "Nora, Pigpen! Your left!"

The two moved away to the right and, as Crescythe predicted, an Absol almost struck them before going back into the circle.

"That was close!" the Tepig exclaimed.

Crescythe sensed another attack coming. "Blake, behind you!"

An Absol attacked the cat faunus, only for her to avoid it in time using her semblance.

As Crescythe warned her friends where the surrounding Absol would attack, the shiny one narrowed his eyes even more so. ' _Can it really be?_ ' He then looked over to Ruby.

"Pythia! Your right! Same with you, Jaune!" At Crescythe's warning, the Fennekin leapt over an attacking Absol while Jaune managed to lean back to avoid his Absol's attack.

The trainer Absol widened her eyes at where the next attack would strike and got in the way of the hit, meeting an Absol's horn with her own.

"Crescythe!" Ruby called.

"You okay, Ruby?!" she asked.

"Your reflexes are quite sharp, aren't they?" her opponent, the Shiny Absol, stated.

All the other Absol stopped at the sight of their leader engaging in combat. Said Shiny Absol jumped away from Crescythe to get some distance between them.

"Ruby. Leave this to me," Crescythe requested. Ruby nodded, allowing her to take on her opponent without her commands.

It was silent. The atmosphere around them was tense. No one, not even the wild Pokemon, dared to make a move. A gentle wind came and detached a leave from its branch, as it gently fell between the two Absol. Once it landed on the ground, the two instantly charged at each other via Quick Attack. The two collided, and an explosion occurred, forcing them both back. The moment their feet touched the ground, both unleashed Double Team and were practically having an all-out war with each other's clones, both dispersing one after another. The Shiny Absol leapt into the air and used Razor Wind to take down the rest of Crescythe's clones as well as attempting to land a hit on the original. Said original used Psycho Cut to block the attack that was going to hit her and used Quick Attack to move away from her spot, as the Shiny came down with his own Quick Attack. Crescythe made a 180 turn and used Dark Pulse on him. The attack hit, but didn't deal much damage.

"Go Crescythe!" Ruby cheered.

"She's doing well," Ivy stated.

"No kidding," Rufflet agreed.

"Well, back home we often faced against our Pokemon during training," Jaune pointed out.

Meanwhile in the smoke, the Shiny Absol looked to the side and his eyes glowed blue. Small wormholes appeared and he sent some energy into them before they disappeared. He charged once more with another Quick Attack. Crescythe instantly used Double Team as he appeared out of the smoke and tackled him away with her own Quick Attack. Instantly after making contact, Crescythe used Dark Pulse close range.

"That should do critical damage!" Vulcan exclaimed.

"But if that Absol is the leader, there's no way he is taken down that easily," Leafeon pointed out.

As if to prove her point, the Shiny Absol leapt out of the smoke and unleashed Razor Wind. Crescythe used Quick Attack to avoid it and make her way to where her opponent would land. As she closed in on his landing, she sensed something coming. She looked to the side where her senses were telling her and changed course.

"Crescythe?!" Ruby gasped, as her Pokemon ran towards her. Unknown to her, to anyone, some wormholes appeared behind her.

"Ruby! Look out!" she shouted.

The trainers and their Pokemon looked to where the young Huntress-in-training was and noticed the wormholes. The girl herself looked and also noticed them. The portals conducted electricity and all shot out electrified psychic blasts at her, causing an explosion.

This worried everyone as they shouted, "RUBY!"

Yang looked at the Shiny Absol, her eyes flaring red. "I don't know what you did, but you'll pay for that!" she shouted as she activated her gauntlets.

"At ease. Your friend is safe," he calmly spoke.

Eyes still red, Yang looked and saw that Crescythe made it in time to take the attack to cover Ruby and take the attack herself.

"Crescythe! Are you okay?!" her trainer asked.

"I'm fine. That actually did nothing to me," she assured.

"I would be surprised if it did. That attack was Future Sight, a Psychic-type move. Psychic-types don't do much against Dark-types," Seth pointed out.

Crescythe glared at her Shiny opponent. "Trying to attack my trainer in the middle of a battle? You're the lowest of all wild Pokemon!"

"I only did that to see if it was true," he reasoned.

"See what was true?"

He approached Crescythe. "See... if it really was you. There's only one Absol whose senses are that sharp, one Absol whose disaster senses are unlike any other." He got close to her and, unexpectedly, pulled Crescythe in a hug. "You're really home. After all these years."

"Huh?" Crescythe asked confused.

"Crescythe, what's going on?" Ruby asked.

The Shiny Absol released his hold on the trainer Absol and turned to the wild Pokemon. "All of you stand down and prepare a feast! It's been confirmed. My daughter, Distaria, has come home!" Most of the Pokemon around them cheered, happy to hear that the daughter of their leader came back. A few looked at each other in disbelief for some reason.

As for the trainers and their Pokemon... To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"Crescythe! You lived here?!" Pythia asked.

"Why didn't you say so?!" Floral demanded.

"I... didn't know," she reasoned.

The Shiny Absol seemed to have ignored their conversation and approached his 'daughter'. "Come, my child. We have much to talk about."

Ruby came in between the two. "Hold it a minute! What's going on here?! Crescythe lived here?! You're her father?!"

A wild Bagon came between his leader and the trainer. "Hey! Who are you to raise your voice to our leader?!"

"Stand down," the leader spoke.

The wild Bagon looked at him. "But-!"

"I will not repeat myself." At that warning, the Rock Head Pokemon moved away. "Please excuse Shanti. He's always been a hot head."

"Um... It's fine, I guess," Ruby said.

"You are all Distaria's friends, aren't you? Then come. Join us in our feast." With that, Crescythe's father walked into the woods.

The group huddled around.

"What do you think?" Blake asked.

"It has to be a trap!" Weiss stated.

"But then again, everyone seems truly happy about Crescythe... being home," Leafeon said.

"They could be faking it," Hydro said.

"Not what it looks like right now," Pigpen told them. They looked to the side and noticed that, not only was Crescythe not with them in their huddle, she was surrounded by many wild Pokemon. They all seemed really happy that she returned home to them, especially the fellow Absol.

"They do seem excited," Pyrrha said. "Maybe they were only acting out of defense."

"So... What should we do?" Jaune asked.

"Considering that they're going to prepare a feast, it would be rude to just leave," Seth said. "One night shouldn't hurt. Besides, Weiss still has a few days before the showcase."

"Well, that's true," the heiress admitted.

"So I guess we're staying for the day," Ruby said. "I'll fill Crescythe in." She looked where her partner was and saw she was quite busy with more wild Pokemon. "After she's done with the Pokemon."

* * *

With the Disaster Pokemon herself, she was just as surprised as her partner and their friends with the situation.

"I can't believe you're actually home!"

"We all missed you!"

"It's been years!"

"Where did you go?!"

"You are okay right?"

"Those humans didn't hurt you, did they?"

"How did you escape?!"

The last two confused her. Why would her friends hurt her? What did they mean by escape? Whatever it was, it was obvious enough that they all do know her before she lost her memories.

"Hey hey hey hey! Give the Absol some room!" Shanti spoke, getting in between Crescythe and the Pokemon around her. "You can all ask her questions during the feast. For now, let her and our guests have some space!" Almost instantly, all the Pokemon backed away from her. "God. Even after all these years these guys still fawn over you. I know it's been years since you were here, but still!"

Hearing that confused Crescythe. ' _Years? How is that possible? When I arrived on Ruby's world, it was months ago. Or was I somewhere else before I arrived there?_ '

"Well, at least you still have me, old friend. It really has been a while, old friend," the Bagon added as he faced her.

' _Old friend? Is he just saying that or were we really friends?_ '

* * *

Later, after returning their Starter Pokemon, Espeon, and Rufflet in their Pokeball, the group arrived in what seemed like a home for wild Pokemon in the woods. They all took a seat on the cold ground on on clumps of leaves that were acting as beds. With them were Crescythe's father and Shanti.

"Now, I'm sure you all have many questions. I have a question of my own, however. Distaria, why did you not remember us?" the Shiny Absol asked.

"Because, before I met Ruby and her friends, I lost all my memories," she calmly answered. She would be on guard in case if either of the wild Pokemon planned on anything, but her senses weren't telling her of any upcoming danger.

"You have an amnesia?!" Shanti gasped with his jaw dropped.

"I see..." the father simply accepted.

"So, you really are Crescythe's father then?" Ruby asked.

"Hey! Her name is not Crescythe; it's Distaria!" the Bagon corrected.

His leader karate chopped him hard on the head, silencing him. "There's only one Absol with those sharp senses. Distaria, or Crescythe as you call her, is no doubt my daughter," he calmly stated.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Weiss asked.

"How dare you accuse us as liars?!" Shanti got karate chopped again by his Shiny leader.

"Why don't you ask my daughter? She knows when someone is lying. Her senses are sharper than any Absol in the world. We're called Disaster Pokemon because of our ability to sense natural disasters. Crescythe, on the other hand, can sense all sorts of disasters. From sneak attacks, to natural disasters."

"He's not wrong," Jackson agreed. "Usually Absol senses natural disasters. But Crescythe sensed all sorts of disasters. She sensed out where attacks would hit us or if a wild Pokemon was hiding nearby."

"That's my daughter all right. There used to be poachers here, but because of her, they all gave up on trying to find or catch us," the Shiny Absol said.

"Sounds like someone is a hero," Nora said.

"She is. Especially... on that very day." The Shiny Absol and the Bagon were suddenly silent, which worried everyone.

"What happened?" Nora asked.

"It was... so sudden. A legendary Pokemon came out of nowhere and demanded to have Distaria. How he knew about her specialty, none of us will ever know. But we weren't willing to give her up and fought him instead," the Rock Head Pokemon explained.

"However, in doing so, all we did... was bring ourselves close to death's door," the Disaster Pokemon continued. Everyone was shocked to hear him say that. "We all fought our hardest, some were put into endless sleep. My mate was one of them..." A tear shed from his eye.

The Remnant team and their guide looked at him in sympathy. No one deserved to lose their loved ones.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Pyrrha said.

"Loss? What loss?" the Shiny Absol asked in confusion as he wiped away his tears. The team were confused themselves.

"You said they were dead," Ren repeated.

"I didn't say that; I said they were put in endless sleep."

They widened their eyes in shock. "They're actually asleep?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. And constantly having nothing but nightmares," Shanti answered.

"Every time I visit her, I hear nothing but whimpers, cries, and screams. Hearing them... I can't help but continuously blame myself for what happened," Crescythe's father self-blamed.

"Leader! It wasn't your fault! We were up against a Legendary Pokemon; of course we were at a disadvantage!"

"What happened after that?" Crescythe dared to ask.

Both stayed silent at the question. It was the Bagon who decided to answer. "You gave yourself up, in exchange for us. Although, thinking about it now, there's one thing I don't get. How come you haven't aged after all these years? It's been five years since that day, and you don't look like you've aged at all."

This also confused the group. Shanti didn't seem to be lying, yet it didn't make any sense at all. If Pokemon does age like human, than how come Crescythe's friend claimed that she didn't look older than when she was captured? Was he lying? No, it couldn't be. Crescythe wouldn't believe him if he was lying.

"Well, it matters not why," the leader spoke. "What's important is that you're home." He got up from his spot. "Come. Let's visit your mother. Your guests don't have to come. They can do what they want."

With that he left his home. Crescythe looked at her partner, asking for permission to go.

"Go ahead," Ruby nodded. Crescythe nodded back and followed her father. Shanti also went with them, saying something like he needed to check on the victims.

Everyone else just sat in their spot or lied down.

"Well... This sure is a surprise," Yang said.

"No kidding! Who knew Crescythe was a heiress herself?!" Nora asked.

"She's not really a heiress," Ren corrected.

"Either way, to think we would find her home. It's kind of surprising," Seth said.

"Forget that! Didn't you hear what her dad said? If someone wanted to take Crescythe by force, and a legendary Pokemon at that, then there's no doubt he's one of the dark legendaries Vanessa warned us about!" Weiss brought up.

"But why would they want Crescythe?" Jaune asked. "I mean, I know it's for her skills, but why let her go? I doubt they would just let her run free."

"Jaune has a point there," Jackson agreed. "There's something not right. And Crescythe couldn't be a spy, could she?"

"What do you think, Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby didn't hear what she asked. In fact, she blocked out everything around her as she took in everything she heard. This worried the group.

"Rubes? Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good," she lied. "I'm going to get some air." Using her semblance, Ruby ran out of the shelter.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Crescythe, her father, and Shanti, they walked deeper into the woods. As they walked, Crescythe saw a bunch Chesto Berry trees and trees that grew berries meant for healing.

"We fed the sleeping victims one everyday," her father spoke, referring to the Chesto Berries. "But they never work. We still feed them one, just in hope for a miracle to occur."

"I don't think a miracle will wake them," she told him.

"It brought you back, didn't it?"

"That was a coincidence. My friends and I have to pass through here to get to a town nearby."

"Either way, we're here." He stopped walked, causing Crescythe to stop as well. She looked over and saw a small clearing filled with sleeping Pokemon. By the looks of their faces, they were all having nightmares. Among the group was an Absol, Crescythe's mother.

Her father approached his mate as Shanti went to treat the other sleepers. "Honey. It's me again. If you can hear me, today we have a guest. You will definitely know and love her." He looked over to Crescythe.

She slightly hesitated, but approached the two anyway. "Hey... mom," she greeted. "You probably don't know me. In fact, I don't know you myself actually. Lost my memories somehow while I was away. My friends call me Crescythe, but I'm Distaria. I don't know exactly if I am your daughter; my memories before I met my friends are still quite hazy. Not even my old name helped me remember, if it was my name." Unknown to her, a small tear shed from her eye. "I guess it's good to see you. You have nightmares right now, I know. I can only guess what those nightmares would be about. I'm sorry for sacrificing myself. Rather, I'm sorry I didn't go earlier that time. If I did, you wouldn't be in the situation you're in now. None of you would."

Her father looked at his daughter and smiled softly. Memories or no memories, Crescythe, or Distaria, was still his daughter. And he knew that even if his mate was awake, she would feel the same way. Saddened by her having an amnesia, but happy that she's here with her now.

* * *

Later, it was night time. For wild Pokemon, they knew how to throw a party. There was a bonfire, a huge variety off food (Jackson assisting in preparing the meals), all the wild Pokemon danced around the fire and played some music using makeshift instruments. Team RWBY, JNPR, Seth, Jackson and their Pokemon, Tina in her human form, were quite surprised with how lively they are for parties. Crescythe wasn't with the group; instead, she was with her father and, apparent, friends. Ruby noticed this and couldn't help but feel troubled. Likewise, their friends also noticed this and were worried for the two. They tried to cheer Ruby up and lessen her worries by having her join the dance the wild Pokemon were doing or play some games with the kids, but none of them seemed to be working.

Time quickly passed. The trainers returned their Pokemon in their Pokeballs and everyone was pretty much asleep, except for Ruby. She stared at the remaining flames in the bonfire. As she gazed into it, she started to see an Absol, her Absol, her partner.

' _Crescythe..._ ' she wondered. She reached a hand out to the flame, only for it and the image to be extinguished by the gentle breeze. Seeing that caused her to be even more depressed, especially since she saw the image ran away from her as it left. ' _I must be over thinking it. Crescythe would never leave me,_ ' she thought. ' _... She wouldn't, would she?_ '

Unknown to her, Crescythe was also awake, as she looked at her trainer and partner with a concern look on her face. ' _Why do you look so worried, Ruby?_ ' she wondered. Even if she did found her home, Crescythe wouldn't leave Ruby. She promised she would always be by her side.

Her eyes widened, not in realization, but in her senses. "EVERYONE WAKE UP AND MOVE!" Almost instantly, all the wild Pokemon woke up and moved from their spot. Out of nowhere, a big and powerful beam was shot right at the center of the group.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Jaune asked.

"An ambush?!" Venom, Ren's Venipede, guessed.

The wild Pokemon recognized the Stone Edge attack.

"No... It's too early. We already paid!" Crescythe's father spoke.

"Paid? Pay what?" Ren asked.

Before anyone could answer his question, a loud laugh was heard, following by the sound of trees falling, heading towards them. A figure came out of the woods, revealing it to be a brown, ogre-like Pokemon with a red nose, pink bands and tendons on its shoulders, torso and thighs. It also carried a pair of pillars, one in each hand.

"Well, well, well. Looks like rumors were true. We have unexpected guests here," he said with an evil smirk on his face.

"What's that Pokemon?!" Weiss asked.

Yang pulled out her Pokedex. " _Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokemon. It is said that Conkeldurr taught humans how to make concrete more than 2000 years ago. Rather than rely on force, they master moves that u_ _tilize the centrifugal force of spinning concrete._ "

Conkeldurr looked around and had his eyes on Crescythe. "Ho? Aren't you suppose to be anywhere but here? Like, oh I don't know, back at the masters'?" he asked in sarcasm.

"Master?" Crescythe asked.

Shanti stepped in between the two Pokemon. "Hey! Aren't they already done with her?! That's why she's here, isn't she?!"

"'Done with her'?" the Muscular Pokemon repeated in confusion. He regained his composure, as if to have realized something. "I see. So that's their plan. Well, I guess my job is to make sure you cooperate. And in the mean time... Hmm... Five years is too long, I seem to have forgotten what the master said if she came back here." The Huntsmen-in-training, Seth, Jackson and their Pokemon all had bad feelings about what he was trying to say. "Oh! Now I remember! If you ever return here... I get to kill everyone here, including my master's victims," he finished with a dark smirk.

They all widened their eyes at the info. Pyrrha turned to Shanti. "You knew there was a consequence if Crescythe returned?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because it's been five years! And Conkeldurr wasn't suppose to be back until a couple more weeks! We all missed Distaria, especially our leader! We would gladly die if it meant seeing her one last time!" the Bagon reasoned.

"Shanti..." Crescythe spoke in disbelief. She looked at her father and saw that he felt the same way. In fact, everyone felt that way. "You all are a bunch of fools... How could you be so selfish?!"

"And it is because of that they will cease to exist!" Conkeldurr declared. He raised both pillars and slammed them both down via Earthquake. Everyone had trouble keeping their balance, except the Flying-type Pokemon. Those weak against Ground-type moves like Earthquake were easily taken out or were barely active enough to fight back.

"Hey! You leave my friends and family alone!" Crescythe barked as she used Quick Attack to close in and attack him. It didn't go as planned, for the Muscular Pokemon whacked her away with a glowing orange fist via Power-Up Punch. Due to type disadvantage, she took a lot of damage from the attack.

"Distaria/Crescythe!" her friends and family shouted in concern.

"Now you're going to pay for that!" Shanti exclaimed. "Dragon Breath!" He breathed out flames from his mouth at the fully-evolved opponent, who simply whacked it away using his pillars.

"I see you didn't learn from last time, pipsqueak!" Conkeldurr shouted as he then used Hyper Beam on him and the group.

"Tina!"

"Venom!"

"Use Protect!" Both Blake and Ren called out their Pokemon and they summoned a green force field to try and block the attack.

The Fighting-type tsked at the sight. "More pesky Pokemon I see. Whatever. I'll take you all down for my master!"

The rest of the trainers were prepared to call out their Pokemon, when Crescythe shouted, "NO!" They looked at her confused. "My home had suffered enough from this Pokemon. If anyone is to defeat him... it's me!"

Ruby tried to talk her out of it. "But Crescythe, you took a heavy hit! And you're at a disadvantage! There's no way you can-!"

"I DON'T CARE!" The girl took a step back in shock. "I have to at least try."

Ruby was shocked at the sight before her. Crescythe never raised her voice like that. In fact the Crescythe before her was different from the usual Crescythe. If anything, the Crescythe before her... might actually be Distaria.

"Quarrel between allies? Then again, maybe that should be referred to us, shouldn't it?" Conkeldurr asked in a mocking tone.

Instantly, Crescythe used Double Team with a mix of Quick Attack to try and confuse him, all while attacking him when he least expected it. Conkeldurr used Earthquake to diminish the clones and hit her at the same time. While in midair, Crescythe gained her balance and shot a Dark Pulse at him. The attack landed and smoke formed around him.

"Well, isn't that something? Guess new generations are better than the old," he mocked again.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Crescythe was enraged and charged in to attack again. Conkeldurr just met her Quick Attacks with his Power-Up Punches. Although it seemed as though both were equal in strength, Crescythe was the only one struggling to fight back.

"Oh no..." Seth spoke. "Crescythe! Get out of there now!" Everyone looked at him in confusion and worry.

It was too late, for Conkeldurr's fist suddenly glowed red and knocked Crescythe back, far to a tree. She crashed and broke through it and several other trees. "Come on now! This is too easy! I'm barely going at full strength here!"

"What just happened?!" Nora asked.

"Power-Up Punch boosts a Pokemon's attack power," the natural translator explained.

"That's right. Thanks for the unneeded explanation," Conkeldurr thanked sarcastically. "Now to end you!" He unleashed a strong and powerful Hyper Beam at the group.

Crescythe regained enough conscious and saw the beam heading to her friends. She used all her remaining strength to Quick Attack herself straight for the beam. It was her battle and she was not going to let anyone die because of it. Especially not...

The beam hit and a huge explosion occurred. Conkeldurr laughed at the sight of destruction. "You tried, but you're not good enough. Now then... how about I pound some memories-?" He turned and saw Crescythe wasn't by the destroyed trees. "Hey! Where'd you go?!"

"I won't forgive you now..." he heard. The Muscular Pokemon looked and saw the smoke cleared. As it cleared, he was shock at the sight before him. Not that everyone survived the blast or that Tina and Venom used Protect to prevent the attack from landing, the latter which didn't happen, but before him... stood Crescythe... in her Mega form. "I don't think this boost is needed, Ruby."

"This may be your fight, but that doesn't mean I'm staying out of it," she said. "We're partners Crescythe. And as your partner and trainer, I have every right to be involved in this in any way."

Crescythe looked into Ruby's eyes and saw that the girl was right, in more ways than one. From the start she knew she wouldn't be able to beat Conkeldurr, not as she was. She let a small smile form on her face. "Very well then."

Almost every other Pokemon stared at Crescythe in amazement at her Mega Form.

"So what if you have a new form?! I'll still take you down!" Conkeldurr declared. He raised his arms up and slammed them down via Earthquake.

"Crescythe! Used your senses and get in close with Quick Attack!" Ruby ordered.

"Right!" the Disaster Pokemon used her speed attack and disaster senses to get closer to her opponent. As she ran, she unexpectedly moved at a much faster speed than usual.

"Whoa! What's happening to Crescythe?!" Jaune asked.

"Is it her special ability kicking in?!" Nora guessed.

"That couldn't be! Her ability is Super Luck!" Weiss corrected. "And her ability in her Mega form is Magic Bounce!"

"That's because that's not Quick Attack," Jackson said. "That's Aerial Ace! Her feelings for her family must've helped her learn a new move!"

Hearing that hurt Ruby, though she didn't really show her pain.

Conkeldurr was shocked at how fast his opponent was coming, and how fast she was to get from one safe zone to another, avoiding all the cracks and making use of the sudden shifts of the ground below her. "Why you-! Take this!" He prepared a Dynamic Punch.

"Double Team!" At Ruby's words, Crescythe created many clones. Conkeldurr wasn't prepared for the fast reaction time and tried to find his real enemy.

"This is for my friends!" he heard behind him. The Fighting-type turned and was hit by an unexpected Psycho Cut. "This is for my family!" He was then hit by an Aerial Ace straight at his gut. "And this...! Is a message to whoever your master is! Tell him I am no one's pawn!" She unleashed a close range Dark Pulse, which sent Conkeldurr flying away.

"No waaaaaay!" he shouted as he flew.

With the battle now over, Crescythe reverted back to normal. At that instant, all the wild Pokemon crowded around her. All were amazed by her fighting skills and her Mega Evolution.

The Huntsmen, the natural trainers and their Pokemon looked at the scene with smiles on their faces. Well... most of them were smiling.

"I feel happy for Crescythe," Tina said.

"Yeah. She's a true hero now," Yang agreed. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby was quiet and had a small frown on her face. "Ruby? Are you okay?" Instead of answering, the girl just walked away. This worried the group even more. "Hey wait. Ruby!" They all followed her.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Ruby! Do you hear what you're saying?!" Weiss asked.

"Are you really going to leave Crescythe?!" Venom followed.

"I am," the fifteen-year-old answered as she picked up her bag.

"But Ruby, that's crazy talk!" Leafeon told her.

"My mind's made up. Now let's go to Ambrette City." Ruby was about to walk away when they heard something approaching them. Coming out of the bushes was Crescythe.

"Crescythe..." Blake spoke, with a hint of sadness in them.

"Hey guys. Why'd you leave all of a sudden? Were we suppose to go before dawn?" the Absol asked.

Ruby approached her first Pokemon. "Crescythe... You stay here. I'm leaving." Crescythe was a bit shocked to hear her trainer say that. "You're home now. And I know that you'll be much happier here with your friends and family than with me."

"What are you saying?" she asked. Instead of answering, Ruby patted her head.

"Goodbye... Crescythe..." The girl removed her hand from her head and walked pass her now former Pokemon, who followed her.

"Wait a second, Ruby. What do you mean goodbye?!"

"Stay Crescythe!" she shouted, shocking everyone around her. "Don't you see? All the other wild Pokemon need you here. So just, goodbye!" Ruby took off.

"Ruby wait!" Crescythe followed again.

"I said goodbye!" The huntress used her semblance to get better distance away from the Disaster Pokemon. The latter just stood in shock with what just happened.

"... But Ruby..."

* * *

As Ruby ran, tears trailed down her cheeks as she unconsciously replayed the most recent scene.

' _Crescythe was the best friend I ever had..._ ' she thought. She began to think back on all the times they had together. When they first met, when they first fought together alongside and against each other, when they had their first Pokemon battle, when they went over some combo attacks with each other and their teammates, when they went on their first mission, when they risked their lives for each other, when they had their first gym battle, when they first did Mega Evolution... Thinking about it brought more tears to her eyes. ' _This is for the best... For her at least..._ ' Ruby stopped running to catch her breath, as well as try to forget about Crescythe.

"Ruby!" she heard, as footsteps followed and her fellow trainers caught up with her. Blake and Ren both returned their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs.

"What are you thinking?! Ruby Rose, as your partner and teammate, I demand to know why you decided to just abandoned Crescythe!" Weiss shouted.

"Same here sis! Why did you do that?!" Yang followed.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Ruby demanded back as she faced them. Everyone can see that her own decision hurt her more than they thought. "Crescythe is happy there! Even more than she was with me! Didn't you hear what she said back there? She remembers everything about her past! If not everything then at least the good times she had here! Crescythe is better off staying here than coming back home- no... Coming back to my world..."

They were all silent as Ruby tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes, only for more to form. The sun started to rise, signaling that morning had arrived. A familiar shadow approached them as they, including Ruby, looked up to the source and, (un)expectedly, saw Crescythe standing on top of the hill looking down at them.

"You're fast, but so am I," she said.

"Crescythe?" the speedy Huntress gasped in shock.

Approaching alongside the Absol were the rest of the wild Pokemon, with her father and Shanti at the front.

"I assume this is farewell once more," the Shiny Pokemon spoke.

"Yes. And for a better reason this time," she confirmed.

He smiled softly at her. "To find your missing friend, I recall... Good luck my daughter."

"I don't like that you're going again," Shanti complained, pouting and crossing his arms. "I'm coming with you this time. To help find your friend and have that power you have!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way from my rival," she chuckled slightly.

Crescythe's father's smile grew. "Very well then. Long live Distaria!"

"Long live Distaria!" every other wild Pokemon repeated and cheered.

Down below, everyone was confused with what was happening.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked.

Seth let out a small chuckle. "Ruby, you are a fool sometimes. Even the wild Pokemon think Crescythe is better off with you."

Ruby just looked in shock at the Pokemon on the hill, especially on her partner Pokemon.

"Goodbye guys," Crescythe said, as she ran down to her trainer. As she ran closer, Ruby's shock was slowly changing into happiness; she was happy that Crescythe chose her over her original home and the other Pokemon were actually okay with it. "Ruby!"

"Crescythe!" The two embraced each other in a hug.

"You're never getting rid of me, Rubes."

"No I won't, Crescythe. No I won't."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Conkeldurr...

"Damn it! I cannot believe that Absol got me! I'm definitely going to get her next time!" he swore.

"There won't be a next time," came a voice. This voice was extremely familiar to Conkeldurr as he froze in fear.

"No... M-Master?" He turned and saw a shadow of his master.

"You disappoint me in many ways."

"W-Wait master! Give me one more chance! I will get that Absol back for you! I swear!"

"Why would I want her back? That would ruin my plans."

The Muscular Pokemon widened his eyes in shock. "You mean... you purposely let her go? But why?! I thought she was acting as a spy, but that didn't look like anything that a spy could do at all! Especially not Mega Evolution!"

"That's for us to know and you to find out, isn't it?" The master raised his arm.

Conkeldurr knew what was coming. "No... Master, please! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	25. Rivalry Between Performers

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos! Now in this chapter, not only will we finally see Weiss participating in her second Pokemon Showcase, we will also have a dark past from one of the OCs. Would it have anything to do with the story? Well, in a way, yes. Why in a way? Well... Let's just say, one: you'll learn more about the character's backstory. And two: someone from his past will make an official appearance in this story eventually.**

 **On another note... WHY?! Why did they end XY &Z that way?! UGH! I don't like the ending! At least let Serena confess her feelings before she left! Or let Greninja come back for a short visit before Ash returns!**

 **Anyway... Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.  
**

 **Speaking of which, to the reader/writer I was having a... 'small' quarrel with, I'm really glad we made up.**

 **This time, how about we see how Vanessa is doing?**

* * *

Footsteps filled the hallways, as there were Dark and Ghost-type Pokemon searching for one person in particular.

"Where did that human go?!"

"To think she managed to knock out one of the commanders. She's a dangerous one."

"Enough talk! We have to get her back or the master will have out heads!"

Unknown to them, a door was open very slightly. Vanessa peeked out and watched as the Pokemon all searched for her. Once she saw the hallway was clear, she cautiously walked out.

' _I can't get to my team or my armor at this rate_ ,' she thought. ' _Arceus help me..._ ' She took off at a random direction to where she hoped to find her friends, her armor, or a way out.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth and Jackson were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby shouted out a command and the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

They finally arrived. After spending days on detours on the way here, they finally arrived at Ambrette Town.

"Well, here we are guys! Ambrette Town!" Seth introduced.

"Finally we're here!" Weiss shouted. She then looked at the schedule for the coming showcase. "And with only a day left before the showcase starts!"

"Well, one of us sure is hyped," Yang joked.

"Excuse you, but I have every right to be happy right now. For my Pokémon and I have trained very hard for this! We will win the next performance!"

"Well, that's all good and all. But can one of you please tell Ruby to stop choking me and get off my back," Crescythe requested from behind the group. They turned and saw the overly-happy trainer on her Absol's back and squeezing the life out of her as the Disaster Pokemon had a hard time staying on her feet.

"I can't help it~! I'm so happy you chose to stay, Crescythe~!" Ruby reasoned.

"Not a reason to be squeezing the life out of me," she strained.

Suddenly, one of Pyrrha's Pokeball opened up and a Bagon was on Crescythe's head.

"Hey! It Distaria tells you to get off, get off!" Shanti yelled.

"I don't need a Bagon on my head! You get off too!" Crescythe shouted.

Yang chose to be the savior and got her sister off her Pokemon's back, followed by Pyrrha, who got her newly added Bagon off of the Absol's head. "Okay, sis. Give her some room. She's not going anywhere."

"Okay~"

"And although your action was for the right reason, Shanti, you really must calm down," Pyrrha said.

Shanti crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine." His trainer returned him to his Pokeball.

"In any case, Weiss, we're all rooting for you, so don't let us down," Jackson stated. "Just keep calm, and remember everything you taught yourself."

Weiss nodded in assurance. "Trust me. That Princess Key is as good as mine."

"Hold a one tarnation moment, girly!" barked a voice from behind, followed by a stomp that drew the others attention.

They turned and saw a girl a little younger than Ruby, with pink hair with red tips on her side bangs, a bun on top, held by an orange hairband. She wore an orange halter-top, with white half-rings on the sides, red pants with orange knots on the ankles, frilling at the end, an angled belt with a silver buckle attached, brown sandals with black soles designed for rock climbing. She also an orange, filigree armband on her right arm, which also has frills, and an 'A' on the side of it, and she also wears fingerless black gloves.

"I think you have the wrong idea as to who's gonna be havin' that Princess Key," she stated. "For it ain't gonna be given to a haughty, run-of-the-mill girl like you, ya hear?"

There was a moment of silence, during which Yang asked Seth, "Do you know her?"

"Sorry. I have no clue," he answered.

"Excuse me!" Weiss barked, taking a few steps towards the new girl. "I don't know who you are, but you have a lot of nerve to come up to someone and say something like that!"

"I'm just sayin' my point," the girl shrugged off. "No need to get all hot around the collar. That'll burn your neck off."

Yang and Jackson snorted and held back the urge to laugh. Weiss swiftly looked towards them, but they had their faces covered.

"Just who in the heck are you to talk that way to me?!" Weiss demanded, turning back to the girl.

The girl snapped her finger and grinned as she answered, "Call me Adara. The next top performer in this region. Mind tellin' me your name, little lady?"

Despite being clearly taller than her, the way she addressed Weiss as 'little lady' irritated her. "My name is Weiss Schnee," the heiress introduced herself. "I, too, am a Pokémon performer, and I've trained too hard to win this!"

"So how many times have you gotten yourself in one of these performances?" Adara asked.

"This is my second try," Weiss answered promptly.

"Sounds to me like you ain't got your first key yet, have ya?" Adara asked. Weiss didn't answer, but gained a tick mark on her head from her blunt statement. Without giving her the chance to answer she then stated, "Well, today's gonna be my debut! I'm gonna show everyone here that I'm the next prized performer in this here region! And I ain't gonna do it in no style like all them common girls."

"Excuse me?" Weiss questioned, confused.

"You heard me right and straight, lady! Listen, I ain't like them delicate flower girls who shows up with beauty and eligang…eligit…well, all that rubbish! I am stickin' to my roots, and I intend to show everyone here that performers ain't one way-tracked. All you need is a wheel-barrel full of passion, and a little bit of darin'."

"Wrong! Performances are all about keeping a proper form, and so far, I have yet to see that from you."

"Ouch!" Ruby muttered quietly.

"You're just like all them other ladies; only seein' one side of the Bouffalant ranch, but ya ain't curious about the other side," Adara stated. "Well, since ya ain't listenin' to reason, I'm just gonna show ya. You'd better be at that performance, or I'm gonna tie you up and drag you onto that stage! And you'd better beware, cause now, you are on my wanted board, and at a high price, too!" With that, she took off.

As she walked off towards where the Pokémon Performance was gonna take place, she accidentally ran into a girl older than her, causing her to drop a couple of stones. She wore a white sleeveless blouse with a black collar, a blue plaited skirt, black stockings, white flats, an Old Amber embedded in an antique armband round her upper left arm, and a matching one on her upper right arm with a Key Stone embedded instead. She also had a simple statement necklace with several precious and Evolutionary stones hanging from it.

"Beg your pardon, little lady!" Adara called back.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" the young lady barked. "These are precious stones, mind you!"

"Sawsbuck-it, is this town just full of haughty girls, or what?!" the western-accented girl demanded as she walked away without caring to help.

The Remnant group, on the other hand, went to assist the girl.

"The nerve of her," Weiss complained.

"For once, you took the words right out of my mouth," Blake agreed.

"You okay?" Jaune asked.

"I am. Thanks for the help," the young lady thanked.

"Why are you collecting a bunch of rocks?" Ruby asked, as soon as they gave her back her stones.

"A bunch of rocks? These aren't just a bunch of rocks. Take a better look at these stones." They all looked and saw what she meant. The stones she had all sparkled in the sunlight. Some even reflected the sunlight, which took all of Blake's willpower to not go all cat. "I'm kind of a collector for pretty stones. That habit of mine got me some evolutionary stones, fossils, and Mega Stones, as you can most likely see," the girl said, referring to her necklace and armband.

"You found some Mega Stones?!" Nora asked.

Instantly, the girl stuttered as she twirled her hair around her finger and said, "Y-Yeah... Rarely that is, in caves."

"Looks like you have a bit of competition, Jackson," Yang said. The girl looked at them in confusion. "Jackson's a collector in Mega Stones."

"Actually, I'm more of a hunter," he corrected.

"Either way, why are you collecting these stones? Surely it's not just a habit," Seth asked.

"You're right, it's not just a habit. I collect these stones to design my clothes," the girl answered.

"So you're a fashion designer?" Pyrrha asked.

Before the girl could say anymore, the group heard the sound of ringing. The girl took out a device. "Excuse me." She pressed a button on the device, making a hologram of an old man appear. "Hello, grandpa."

"Hello, my granddaughter. Now, do tell me something; who was suppose to be at the aquarium five minutes ago but decided to go and continue her collection?" the guy asked.

The girl seemed to have flinched at the question in realization. "Oh god I forgot! I'll be there soon! I promise!"

The old man let out a small laugh. "I'm just messing with you; you have five minutes left."

The girl pouted at the tease. "Grandpa!"

"I was kidding by the way." The girl's face paled. "Just kidding~" She then sighed in slight relief. "No, that was a lie."

"How many times are you going to keep doing this routine with me?!" she demanded.

Everyone else sweat dropped at the little quarrel between the two.

"Well, in any case, you can't stay away for much longer. You have to help prepare the aquarium for the showcase tomorrow. You did volunteer for it, remember?" the old man said.

"I know grandpa. I'm coming," she said.

"Okay then. Just reminding you. Bye."

"Bye." She turned off her device and had the hologram disappear. "Well, I gotta go guys. Thanks again for you help." She got up and was about to leave when she turned to Weiss. "You said you're going to be in the showcase tomorrow, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, I am," the heiress answered.

The girl stared at Weiss, as though analyzing her. She then smiled and slightly narrowed her eyes. "See you tomorrow then." With that she left.

"Well, we met some crazy people," Leafeon spoke. Everyone, even Nora, nodded in agreement.

"In any case, Weiss, you should probably get ready for tomorrow," Pyrrha reminded.

"And that I will, Pyrrha. And the first step in doing so is to take a look at the stage," Weiss said.

"Didn't the girl's grandpa said something about helping out for the showcase?" Nora brought up. Everyone stood in silence as they let her words sink in.

"Quick! We must follow her!" At Weiss's words, they all ran after the stone collector.

* * *

As they followed the girl, they found themselves following her in an aquarium. To be more specific, the very place where the Pokemon Showcase would happen. The stage was outside the aquarium, where a water show would be. There, many workers and Water-type Pokemon did what they could to make the stage look fabulous for tomorrow.

"Whoa..." Ruby spoke.

"Look at all of them!" Nora shouted, referring to the many Pokemon.

"I guess since this aquarium is being used for the showcase, they all want it to look real nice," Jackson said. He then looked to Weiss. "By the way, did you get any idea for the performance here?"

"Yep! Now all I have to worry about is the Theme Performance," the heiress nodded. "Speaking of performing, my Pokemon and I should get practicing for the one I have in mind. I'll meet you guys at the Pokemon Center!" She left the group.

"Good luck, Weiss!" Jaune waved.

"Speaking of going somewhere, I have to meet up with someone here," Seth brought up.

"Meet with who?" Yang asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Don't worry though, you'll meet him soon. See you guys later." With that, Seth also left the group.

* * *

Later on that day, it was close to dinner time. Seth came back a while ago, Weiss was still out practicing her performance with her chosen Pokemon.

"Great! That was perfect!" Weiss exclaimed. "Keep all those moves and timings in mind. And remember: proper form."

"Okay!" her chosen Pokemon nodded.

"Okay. Return." She returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs.

"You're doing awesome with those performance moves of yours," came Jackson's voice. Weiss turned and saw that he was sitting on a log. "Before you ask, I just got here and barely saw the ending. Though that next showcase will be a sure-win, cut and dry!"

"It better be," Weiss stated. "My Pokemon and I have trained too hard for this."

Jackson eyed her for a second, then asked, out of curiosity, "Tell me, what's your family like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, but, ever since I met you, your bravado showed that you have something to prove. Is it influenced by your family?"

"Well, I have to keep up the Schnee family name," Weiss answered, her dignified side kicking in. "The Schnee Dust Company is one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in my world."

"Oh, yeah. That 'Dust' stuff," Jackson recalled. "I think Yang told me a bit about it while we were working on her ammunition." Weiss cleared her throat, signaling Jackson he shouldn't interrupt her speech. "Sorry."

"Anyways, my grandfather was the founder of the company, which was passed down to my father," she continued. "I am the heiress to the company, so I have to prove myself worthy of taking responsibilities and being the best in whatever I can."

"Wow, sounds like a lot on your shoulders. So… how about your father? I assume he runs the business well."

Weiss paused, thinking about what she should say to this. Finally, she answered, "He is trying to keep the business in line, but his ways are a little… harsh. He has run down many other businesses through his actions, and he uses faunus for slave labor in his business, with so much lack of treatment to them. Our family has been labeled infamous because of my father's actions. I hope to rectify that when I succeed."

"I take it you and your father don't get along, huh?" Jackson guessed.

"He is ruining the Schnee Company with his actions! What's more, he doesn't even care for my sister, Winter, ever since she joined the military, and has even cut ties with her. He want to control me into his actions, but I refuse to let that happen. I won't let the Schnee Company end with him!"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. "Fathers are usually the scorn of our lives. I know that feeling, all too well," Jackson mumbled.

Weiss looked to Jackson, surprised. "You have problems with your father?" she asked.

"More like… Well, to put it, I want to kill him." The heiress noticed a dark glare crossed his face. She recalled her fellow Huntsmen telling her what he told them, but they didn't mention anything about his father, or even his mother. Seeing that glare when speaking about his father slightly reminded her of how she felt for her father.

Weiss looked nervously at Jackson, hesitating a bit before asking, "Do you mind telling me about it?"

He looked to the otherworldly performer, wondering if he should recount those times to her. "Well… considering you told me about your relationship with your father, I should talk about mine," he decided.

He stood up, and took a few steps, looking into the sky. "My father… was given a lot of freedom when he was young, but he used it for all the wrong reasons. He was a member of a band, and later on working at a successful business. My mother met him during that time. They fell in love and got married. They had me and my older sister, Sarah. But, when I was four, my father lost interest in my mother, and left her for another woman. One who was prettier to him than my mother."

"That's horrible!" Weiss stated.

"That's not even the half of it. My mother grieved, abusing herself for the insults that man placed on her. Sarah and I took care of her and made sure to make her feel better. I was also given a lot of freedom during my childhood, but I wanted to prove myself in a way that'll help others. I met Sonic, and all his other friends, and they helped me get stronger, more capable. Plus, there was that one incident where I fell into a portal that sent me to this other world for a couple years, before I found a way back. During that time, I learned swordplay, and became stronger, still. I vowed to use my strength to protect the people that mattered to me, and if it was hard, who cares?" Jackson then looked ahead into the forest, peering closely into its darkness. "Then, about three years ago, I met him again, after so long. And it was when I truly saw for what kind of man he was…"

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"Jackson. How are you doing, son?" Jackson's father asked.

"Fine," he answered coldly.

"I've heard a lot about you. You have become quite the hero of Mobius. I'm very proud of you, my boy."

"Save it! I don't need your pride. And I'm not 'your boy', got it?"

"That's a shame. But, you see, that's not your call. I am still your father, so that makes you my son."

"A REAL father wouldn't abandon our mother like you did!" Jackson barked at him angrily. "You had to go, leaving me to help my mother and sister to take care of things. Why the heck did you do that to us?"

"Because your mother was boring me," the man responded. "She was pretty when we were married, but I decided to leave her because it was wearing thin, and that she wasn't as… submissive as I remembered."

Jackson was shocked at these words. Was this really the same man that raised him before? "So…you left us because mom was no longer pretty, and that she was able to stand up for herself?! You nearly tore her up after you left her! Did you have any sympathy for her, whatsoever?!"

"That is how a marriage works. The wife is suppose to be submissive to the husband and made to be the pretty, petite woman to show to everyone so they can say how lucky you are to have such a wife. If they can't follow those rules, then why bother marrying them?"

Jackson's hatred for the man before him grew as he clenched his fists. "You monster!"

"That is how your grandfather did his marriage, and how his father did his. I followed in the family's footsteps, and you will, too."

"NEVER! I don't know what it is like to be married, or even fall in love with someone, but I believe a husband and wife should be at equal terms with one another!"

At this, Jackson's father laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jackson demanded.

"Oh, Jackson, you are still so naive," his father simply said. "Those are the word of a fool. Marriages like that will never last. The truth is that when you marry someone, the male becomes the dominant person among the two. Don't worry, you will understand when you grow up. It is in your blood, after all."

"I will never be like you. And there is no way you can make me! I will be the better man!"

"Oh, please. Jackson, you are a hero of Mobius. Surely, girls flock towards you because of your strength. You are already on the path my fathers have followed."

"I'm not like that! Sure, I have fans, but I don't abuse my powers like you seem to do. I thank them for their support of me, and I continue to protect them, that's all! I became stronger to fight people who are abusive and cruel, like you!"

His father sighed as he realized his words went in one ear and out the other. "We just can't seem to agree on anything. Oh well. I guess there's no point continuing this topic. How about we change it to your sister?"

"What about her?" Jackson asked, cautiously.

"I have seen her a couple times. She has grown into such a fine lady," his father stated, making Jackson's eyes grow wide. "I heard there has been a little money trouble in your family. Guess hero work doesn't pay you as much, right? Maybe your sister can get a job for maybe, I don't know… an escort?"

At this, Jackson snapped. There was so much anger for his father, he didn't care about the consequences. He charged at his father, tackling him. His father couldn't believe Jackson was actually attacking him, nor did he or Jackson realize he pushed the both of them through a glass window, sending them tumbling to the ground below.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

By the time Jackson finished, Weiss was stunned. She expected Jackson to have conflict with his father, but to hear of him being such a man was too much.

"Thank god we were only on the second floor of a building when we met," Jackson stated. "We were taken to the hospital, then were taking to court. Turns out, he was abusing his wife back home, because she was starting to find a voice for herself, as well. He was guilty of family and spouse abuse, and was sentence to jail. My sister was so horrified at what her own father suggested her doing. She had to go into therapy because of this. My mother was scared at what I did, and made me promise never to get angry like that again."

Jackson turned to Weiss and, to her surprise, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I couldn't stand seeing that man causing more pain to us. I also scared my own family because of my actions, and that hurt me. I decided to leave them for a while, and I ended up in this world. But in that time, I already made a vow to myself about something. Woman and men are to be treated with respect and as equals. It doesn't matter what they look on the outside. If she loves me, and I love her for her heart, then I would decide to marry her. I wouldn't even care if she was a Mobian, or even a faunus. A person's heart is what you see, and not what she looks like or what she is."

Weiss placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good guy Jackson. If you ask me, I'd say you did what was necessary. If my father was like that, I'd probably kill him. Or at least die trying."

"I don't think you should go that far, Weiss. Even if it is for your family. Or even in your pride as a Schnee."

"True. But I'll probably still do it anyway. I mean, if I don't want my family's company to end with my father, what would stop me from attempting to kill him after doing what your father had done?"

Jackson chuckled a bit at the fact. "I guess so." He got up from his spot. "Well, we should head back. It's almost dinner time."

"Agreed," the heiress nodded. The two walked back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The next day, it was finally time. The day of the Pokemon Showcase. The seats were filled, performers were getting ready for the Theme Performance, all that was missing was-

"Bonjour, all you Kalos region lovers of Pokemon!" came a familiar voice. "Welcome to the Ambrette Town's Pokemon Showcase Rookie Class! We are all set to go so get ready!" Everyone cheered, not being able to wait any longer for the showcase to officially begin. Even the Remnant Team was excited.

"Go Weiss!" Nora cheered, waving around a flag that had the heiress' face on it with her current Pokemon team.

"Where did you get that flag?" Leafeon dared to ask.

"More like put it away or we'll be kicked out," Crescythe pointed out.

"At least we're in the back," Ruby said.

"I'm honored to be your guide. Because I just adore the roars of the crowd and the smiles on all your faces! For I am Monsieur Pierre! Today is another day in which tres bien fights unfold between performers aiming to achieve a maiden's dream of becoming Kalos Queen! And the winner will be given this Princess Key!" Pierre's Klefki appeared and revealed the key that it has. Everyone looked at it in awe, especially the performers watching in the waiting room. "Performers who has three Princess Keys will earn the right to enter the Master Class! The elegant and beautiful lady who wins there will bask in the glory of being Kalos Queen! Now, will a future Kalos Queen emerge from these maidens? This is the start of a fight you can't take your eyes off of even for an instant!"

"Now then, onto the first round of the showcase to begin!" he then declared. "Today's theme performance is this!"

Suddenly, the stage parted at the center, revealing a new stage. The heroes were surprised to see it was a grassy, semi-circular field, gated off from the audience, with several dozen Rhyhorns within it.

"What the heck?" Ren questioned.

"A whole ton of Rhyhorn?" Jackson followed, while Ruby pulled out her Pokédex.

" _Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Rhyhorn runs in a straight line, smashing everything in its path. It is not bothered even if it rushes headlong into a block of steel. This Pokémon may feel some pain from the collision the next day, however._ "

"A Queen must possess the power to draw Pokémon to her," Pierre explained, spreading his arms to the Rhyhorn below his platform. "The Performers who attracts the highest number of Rhyhorn to their side within the time limit will proceed to the Freestyle Performance. You can use any method you like."

"So it's a challenge that requires attraction and guidance for the Rhyhorn," Seth stated.

"Well, we know Weiss is great at both of those!" Jaune stated.

"Annoyingly good," Yang added.

"Enter the first group in the theme performance!" Pierre called out, and a stage rose up, bringing in three performers, all dressed in farming-like attire. One of them was Adara. By her side was two Pokémon; a floating rock sun with flat eyes, and a white furry Pokémon with red fur on one ear, arms and an M-shaped mark on its chest.

"It's that tomboy who was getting in Weiss's face before," Jackson noticed. "I wonder how well she'll do in this? She has Solrock and Zangoose for her performance."

Both Jaune and Pyrrha took out their Pokedex. " _Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokemon. Memories of battling its archrival Seviper are etched into every cell of Zangoose's body. This Pokemon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility._ "

" _Solrock_ , _the Meteorite Pokemon. Solrock is a new species of Pokemon that is said to have fallen from space. It floats in the air and moves silently. In battle, this Pokemon releases intensely bright light._ "

"Well then, start!" Pierre declared, summoning a holographic hourglass, which flipped over, causing the sand to fall.

"Let's haul 'em up, and move 'em out!" Adara declared, and she raced with her Pokémon to the Rhyhorn without delay. Instantly, she grabbed ahold of one of the nearest Rhyhorn by the horn, and swung herself straight onto its back. "Zangoose! Crack them to our side with your tail!" she ordered, "Solrock, move as much as you can with your Psychic!"

Her Pokemon did as they were told, and Adara got her Rhyhorn to start moving. "Come along, now!" she called to two of the other Rhyhorn nearby, and they followed the one she was riding on. Zangoose cracked its tail on the ground near a Rhyhorn's feet, causing it to move. Solrock used its Psychic to gather up two Rhyhorn, and make them float along with the others.

"Hya! Hya!" Adara whooped, bringing the six Rhyhorn she and her team gathered to their side, and they nestled in the grass there. "Zangoose, keep a close eye on 'em, would ya?" the tomboy asked. "Let Solrock n' I handle the rest."

"Understood," the Cat Ferret Pokemon called out in understanding. His trainer and her Pokémon went to work.

The theme Performance was a hassle. One of the performers had a Tangrowth that used Vine Whip to grab ahold of the Pokémon and pull them over to their side. The other performer had a Quilladin and a Pancham that were mainly using brute force to move them to their side, which was failing. All in all, Adara was being the most successful out there, and the most entertaining of the trio, as she kept whooping in joy while gathering the Rhyhorn.

"Time's up!" Pierre shouted, seeing the hourglass run out. "The winner of the theme performance is… Performer Adara! Congratulation!" The audience cheered for her as she stood there, petting the Rhyhorns in an appreciate manner.

She then turned to the crowd and cried out, "There's a lot more to me than that! You just watch, folks!" The outcry riled up the audience, cheering for her even more.

"She's no slouch when it comes to this kind of stuff," Seth stated.

"True, and she was the funnest of the group!" Nora stated. "I wouldn't mind riding a Rhyhorn like she did!"

"I'm still worried about Weiss, though," Ruby said with caution. "She might have a hard time convincing those Pokémon to move to her side. I just hope she has a plan for that."

"Now then, let's welcome out next group!" Pierre said. Three more Performers entered the stage. One of them was a familiar face to the group.

"Isn't that the stone collector from yesterday?" Blake asked.

"I think it is! She's a performer too?" Jaune asked.

A member of the audience in front of them looked back at the group. "Huh? You mean you don't know her?"

The group looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"That down there is Haloke Beauchene. She was a semi-finalist in last year's Pokemon Showcase Master Class." Hearing those words shocked the group to no end.

With Haloke, by her side were a lion-like Pokemon with brown fur and large, red and yellow mane and an Aegislash, much to Jaune's shock.

"She has an Aegislash down there?!" he gasped.

"Her other Pokemon looks familiar," Yang said as she and Blake pulled out their Pokedex. " _Pyroar, the Royal Pokemon. The make with the largest mane of fire is the leader of its pride. With fiery breath of more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride's cubs._ "

"No wonder why Pyroar was familiar to you, Yang. It's an evolved form of Litleo. Well, the male version that is," Ruby said.

This caught the brawler's interests. "Well, let's see how my Pokemon's kind will deal with a situation like this."

"Ready... Start!" Pierre shouted.

"Let's do Follow-the-Leader, guys!" Haloke ordered.

"Right!" both nodded. The two charged at the group of Rhyhorns, as Haloke gave further orders.

"Noble Roar and King's Shield!" Pyroar unleashed an intimidating roar, one that caused the Rhyhorns to shake in fear. Aegislash noticed the other contestants calling their Pokemon to use any kind of attacks in an attempt to steal some Rhyhorns to their side, only to be blocked by the Royal Sword Pokemon, either by cutting through their attacks or by deflecting them. As the Aegislash does so, the Pyroar led the scared Rhyhorns over to Haloke.

"It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of," she assured. The Rhyhorns by her side all calmed down and gathered around her, feeling safe by her side from the Pyroar. All the other scared Rhyhorn followed in suite. There were some remaining Rhyhorn who weren't afraid of Pyroar's Noble Roar, all who were taken by the other performers.

"Time's up!" Pierre shouted. "The winner of this theme performance is... Performer Haloke!" The audience all cheered for the winner, who was petting and calming all the frightened Rhyhorn.

"Whoa. She's good," Jaune said.

"Using Pyroar's Noble Roar to show superiority and her Aegislash's King's Shield to prevent the other Performers' Pokemon from stealing the Rhyhorn is quite clever," Ren commented.

"Wonder how Weiss is going to win this round," Blake said.

Rounds later, it was finally time for Weiss to participate in the theme performance.

"This is the last group in the theme performance!" Pierre declared. Rising onto the stage came Weiss, with Aqua and Spew by her side and two other trainers.

"Here she is!" Jackson cheered.

"Has she formulated a strategy for this performance?" Blake questioned.

"Of course she has! Weiss always has a plan!" Ruby answered.

"That's not what her face shows," Seth stated. As the group got a better look of Weiss's face, they saw she was tense.

' _I haven't got a clue as to how to round up all these Rhyhorn!_ ' she thought. ' _I was looking at every performer, and none of them can work for me and my team! What do I do?!_ '

"Lady Weiss looks very tense," Spew stated.

"We need to help her in any way we can," Aqua told him. "Let's go-" She stopped speaking when she suddenly heard something from the Rhyhorns.

"Ready? Start!" Pierre shouted, and the hourglass turned to start.

The performer on Weiss's right started calling the Rhyhorn in with her partner, Floette and Helioptile. The performer on Weiss's left was racing in with her Skiddo to get to them. However, something unexpected was happening.

"For milady!" Spew declared.

"No wait!" Aqua stopped him when he was about to charge forward.

Spew turned irritably. "What's wrong! We need to help Lady Weiss with getting those Rhyhorn to her!"

"There's no need." Spew looked at her questionably and confused. When he looked back at the Rhyhorn, he saw why.

Through the translator in Weiss's ear, she heard the Rhyhorn as they gazed to her. "What is this?"

"She smells nice."

"She's so tantalizing."

The heiress was stunned. She had no idea what to get from this reaction. She was especially extremely shocked by the Rhyhorn that started racing towards her, hearts in their eyes. "EEEEEEHHH!" she cried.

"I wanna get closer to her!"

"I wanna lick her face!"

"Let me through! I wanna get to her first!"

The first Rhyhorn toppled her over, and started licking her face. The crowd of Rhyhorn started to gather about her, licking her all about her face. "Wait… Stop… Nyha-ha-ha! That tickles! No.. Stop it!" Weiss was showing mixed feelings of uncomfortableness, mixed with laughter from the Rhyhorn's licking and nuzzling her.

"Now what's this?! All the Rhyhorn ran over to Performer Weiss!" Pierre shouted in shock and surprise.

All of the Remnant Team, Jackson and Seth were gaping, open mouthed and wide-eyed at this sight.

"This just can't be bladin' real…" Jackson muttered.

"It seems like Weiss is a Rhyhorn magnet," Ren stated.

"She puts my Semblance to shame with that," Pyrrha noted.

"Haha! Just look at her!" Nora snorted. "Weiss is being piled on by all those Rhyhorn!"

"Do you have any idea why this is happening, Seth?" Ruby asked, tampering with her translator to try and get a better hear with what was happening down below.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he answered. "Their words are so jumbled up, I can't make heads or tails what's attracting them to her."

"I'm certainly not attracted to her," Crescythe muttered.

"Neither am I," Leafeon agreed, "Too much of a cold shoulder."

"Still, it is funny to watch!" Yang chuckled. "I don't know how comfortable Weiss is right now, but her charm sure works!"

"She's unable to control the situation, which makes this very amusing," Blake stated, grinning from the humor down below.

At the scene taking place, Spew and Aqua were watching the Rhyhorn gather about Weiss, taking turns to get in for a lick or a nuzzle. They looked at one another, amazed.

"Well, this is unexpected," the Masquerain stated.

"Not to me. Her charm and care is what drew me to her!" the Vivillon stated. "I promised to follow her, wherever she went! Those Rhyhorn seem to see her emanate that charm!"

"… I feel like I'm the only sane one here." Aqua looked back down at scene. She saw her trainer starting to relax and rubbed the horns of the Rhyhorn close to her. "Still, whatever she has, it's working for us."

After the few minutes were up, Weiss was the clear victor of the Theme Performance, gaining her access to the Free Performance. Weiss was able to stand up, glad to see she made it, despite how awkward it was. The Rhyhorn finally gave her room to leave the stage, allowing her to return to the dressing room to switch into her Performance attire.

* * *

In the ladies' room, Weiss was thoroughly washing her face to get the Rhyhorn's saliva off her face.

"That was quite a show," she heard. She looked up and saw a handkerchief offered to her. She accepted the item and dried her face off with it. Looking back up, she was met face-to-face with Haloke, wearing her performers clothes.

Her clothes consisted of a white strapless dress, a skirt falling halfway to her knees and a transparent skirt loosely falling to her knees over it. Around her waist was a blue corset with several pretty, shiny stones making swirl patterns on it. She kept her necklace, armbands and flats on and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Haloke! What a surprise." She heard about Haloke being one of the semi-finalist in the showcase Master Class last year. "To what do I own this pleasure?"

"I can't congratulate you for passing that Theme Performance with flying colors? I've never seen a Performer win the Rhyhorns like that."

"I actually don't know how that happened." Weiss couldn't tell her what she heard from the Rhyhorn. To her, it was quite embarrassing to be hit on by Pokemon.

"Well, in any case, you should hurry out of those clothes." Haloke led Weiss out of the bathroom and to the changing room.

After changing into her performers clothes, which was a white and light blue dress with dark blue frills and high heels, Weiss and Haloke sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called to do their performance. "Which Pokemon will you be using for your performance? I'll be using Greninja and Wartortle."

"Are you sure it's okay to tell me what Pokemon you're using?" Weiss asked.

"It's fine. Besides, we all have our own way of performing. Even if we use the same Pokemon, we wouldn't be able to copy the exact performance."

"Not like anyone can perfectly match another performer's moves anyway," came a familiar voice that instantly brought Weiss' mood down. She turned and saw Adara sitting in a seat, wearing her own performer attire. Her hair was adorned with a feather pin on the side and her hair was in a short ponytail. She wore an orange and red sleeveless dress with a white ribbon on the chest, red frills, an orange and red-rimmed skirt that reaches halfway down her thighs, a light orange coattail fanning in the back, high-heeled brown sandals that reach above her ankles, red wristbands with fire emblems on them, and a black choker.

By her side were a Charmeleon and a Solrock. The Charmeleon wore a red vest and had some warpaint on its face. The Solrock had red paint on the edge of each of its yellow spines and the kanji for 'free' on its forehead.

"Well, I'm shocked to see you know how to dress properly," Weiss said.

"I may be a tomboy, but that don't mean I don't do dresses. Don't go thinking the Freestyle Performance will be easy as pie, especially not when you didn't win your first showcase," Adara said.

Hearing that fumed Weiss, but instead of her arguing back-

"Hey! Don't give her that attitude!" Haloke scolded. "We're all aware that it won't be easy."

"Don't you go thinking that you're any different, girl. Just because you made it to the semi-final of the Master Class last year don't mean the new generations won't step things up a notch," Adara continued.

"You think you're going to win this showcase? Don't make me laugh!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Least I'll wow the crowds by bein' myself instead of some stick-up, run-off-the-mill girl."

"Did you just call me a fake?!"

"If the shoe fits."

Both Weiss and Adara glared daggers at each other, enough for sparks of electricity to be shown between the two. Charmeleon and Solrock simply stayed silent and sighed at the predicament.

Even though she agreed with Weiss about how disrespectful Adara was, Haloke tried to calm the two girls. "Hey now, you two. This isn't the place to fight. If you want to prove a point, prove it on stage."

Suddenly, the door opened into the waiting room, and one of the organizers entered. "Ms. Adara, please prepare for your free performance, please," she called out.

"That there's my cue," Adara stated, turning to Weiss and Haloke. "Just you watch, little ladies. I'm gonna show you n' everyone what kinda girl I am." She raced out the door past the organizer, with Charmeleon and Solrock hot on her heels.

"She may have been lucky during the theme performance, but I wonder how well she will do during the free performance?" Haloke questioned.

Weiss remained quiet, turning towards the screen. ' _If she wants to show me what kind of girl she is, then it better be something I would want to watch,_ ' Weiss thought. ' _Besides, that look in her eyes reminded me of myself…_ '

* * *

After a minute, Pierre called out, "All right, our next performer is… Performer Adara!" Adara and her Pokémon rose onto the stage, her hands on her hips, full of confidence as the crowd cheered for her.

Ren took out their Pokedex and analyzed Adara's Charmeleon.

" _Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color._ "

"Let's see what she's capable of…" Seth stated.

"I'm actually excited to see her in action," Yang stated.

 _(Insert: Fiesta by Plus)_

"Alright, let's get to it!" Adara shouted. "Charmeleon, Rock Tomb!"

"I'll set ya up!" Charmeleon called out. She summoned a large boulder into her hands and tossed it high.

"Solrock, set the field!" At Adara's next order, Solrock flew up, summoning rings that produced Rock Slide, hitting the Rock Tomb, causing it to break apart and send a multitude of boulders all about in the air above.

Adara then jumped to Charmeleon, who used her tail to toss her high to the falling boulders, with Solrock on her tail. Suddenly, the tomboy performer, before the audiences very eyes, began to climb up the boulders as they fell. While it looked dangerous, the timing of her jumps, her gripping to the rocks, and the pace she was going was so amazing, the audience was just entranced. And Solrock was just spinning about her, avoiding the rocks as they fell down to the ground below, where Charmeleon was doing backflips and spins to avoid them.

"What athleticism!" Blake gasped.

"She's timing her jumps and angling herself at just the right moments!" Pyrrha stated in amazement. "She's incredibly skilled at this. As are her Pokémon!"

Suddenly, Adara leapt up the last boulder, while Solrock flipped himself, facing downward as its trainer landed on its back. "Time to gather 'em up, Solrock!" Adara declared, and Solrock used Psychic to stop the falling rocks, and gathered the ones in the air and ground, creating something around Charmeleon. Within ten seconds, the audience saw that what they created was a small mountain with a hole in the middle. A volcano structure using the boulders of the Rock-type attack.

"Time for this princess to take a dive!" Adara declared, and Solrock descended down several meters, before Adara leapt of its back, and straight into the hole, where smoke started to billow, coming from Charmeleon's Smokescreen. She disappeared within, and Solrock followed suit. No one could see what was happening within.

All of a sudden, a spiraling of flames shot from within and out of the hole, followed by pillars that broke holes around the volcano, forming a ring. The volcano was being erupted by the Fire-type moves made from within. The rocks glowed red, and suddenly exploded, sending glittering red lights flying every where, and forming a fireball from within the spot where the performer and her Pokémon were at.

Everyone was startled, wondering what happened to Adara. However, they saw, to their astonishment, that the trainer was not there, but actually in the air, with Charmeleon right beside her, holding hands. Solrock was underneath, using its spinning body almost like a pinwheel.

"How did she do that?!" Yang gasped.

"When did she get up there?!" Jaunne demanded.

"During the eruption," Jackson answered. "Solrock brought them up there while everyone was distracted." Jackson was just amazed at this, but also feeling something else. The technique of her performance was familiar to him. Leafeon also knew the technique as well. But question was... where?

Still holding hands, Adara and Charmeleon did barrel rolls as they dove down to the ground, and Solrock used its body like a ramp to catch them and roll them to the ground where Adara skidded onto her knees, Charmeleon flipped and landed on her feet, crossing her arms, and Solrock floated in from above and behind them.

"That's all folks!" Adara shouted, ending her performance.

 _(End of Song)_

Everyone was cheering loudly for Adara, including the Remnant Team, Jackson, Seth, and their Pokémon.

* * *

Inside the dressing room, everyone, including Weiss and Haloke, were amazed at their performance.

"Quite the risk taker…" Holake stated. "Yet, she made it so that I kept wanting to see what would happen next. The anticipation, the excitement, the movements she and her Pokémon display. You can clearly see that she separates herself from others, but still dazzles the audience with her own style."

Weiss wasn't saying anything. She held a clenched fist to her chest, anxious. ' _So this is what Adara is capable of…_ ' she thought. ' _She clearly showed me who she and her team were with this, and it was amazing to watch. I'll show her who I am, and what me and my Pokémon are able to do!_ '

"By the way, you should get your Pokemon ready," Haloke told the heiress.

Snapped out of her thoughts, Weiss called out her own pair of Pokemon and got them ready for their upcoming performance.

A door opened and another organizer entered. "Ms. Haloke. Please prepare yourself for your performance."

"Coming!" she called back. "Wish me luck, Weiss." She walked away.

"Wait! Where are your Pokemon?!" Weiss shouted.

"They're already ready and went on ahead!"

* * *

On stage, after Adara took her leave, Pierre announced, "Now, for our next performer, it is Performer Haloke!" The semi-finalist of last year's showcase rose onto the stage. By her side were a Greninja and a Wartortle. The Greninja wore a blue ninja suit, whereas the Wartortle wore a blue neckerchief around his neck and a blue bow with sky blue polka-dotted ribbon on its tail.

Nora took out her Pokedex, as did Ruby. " _Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon. Its tail is large and covered with rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokemon's toughness as a battler. Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two._ "

"So that's a Greninja," Ruby spoke. "The same one Vanessa's brother has."

"It's also what Crocus will evolve into," Jackson added.

 _(Insert: Waltz for the Moon)_

"Let's set the field. Haze!" Haloke ordered.

"Right," Greninja nodded as he breathed out smoke from his mouth, covering the field.

"Withdraw and Aqua Ring!" The smoke separated as Wartortle, concealed in his shell as he spun, formed rings made of water, causing the Haze to swirl around them. Wartortle landed on his feet and danced around as Greninja and Haloke danced together in a waltz, following the music.

"Whoa. They're good," Yang complimented.

"Especially Greninja and Haloke. Never thought there'd be a day when Pokemon and human would dance together like that," Seth commented.

"Those two would make a nice match!" Nora stated.

As Greninja spun his partner and trainer away, Haloke ordered, "Night Slash and Aqua Tail!" Both Water-type Pokemon leapt into the air and cut through the Aqua Ring and Haze combo, dispersing them into droplets and blowing the smoke away. The three then posed to end their performance. "Finish!"

 _(End of Song)_

Everyone cheered for Haloke and her Pokemon's performance, the heroes included.

* * *

In the waiting room, Weiss sat in shock at Haloke's performance. It was so dignified, so elegant, so amazing. Then again, it was also to be expected, from someone like her.

Performances later, it was her time to shine, alongside her partners.

"You guys ready?" Weiss asked.

"Yep!" both answered.

"I'm really counting on you." The three of them walked to the door.

"Good luck, Weiss," she heard Haloke called.

"Hope you break a leg," Adara followed. "Literally." Hearing that last part made Weiss glare at the western-accented performer as she made her leave.

* * *

"And now! For our last performer! Performer Weiss!" Pierre greeted, as Weiss rose to the stage.

"It's finally Weiss' turn!" Ruby shouted.

"And by her side are-"

"Pythia and Cotton?" Seth and Blake questioned. Why? Well, first times rarely work. And for the two Pokemon Weiss chose, it's their first time on stage.

"Is she... going risky again?" Yang asked. The last time Weiss did something risky was back at the Sky Tournament in her first round.

"Surely she has something planned," Pyrrha said.

"You got this Weiss!" Nora cheered.

Down below, Weiss was starting to have doubts about the two Pokemon she chose. They may have practiced a lot, but that didn't mean they practiced in front of a group of people. Not only that, but after seeing some performances, she was starting to have some doubts.

"Mama," came Cotton's voice. The heiress turned to her Cotton Bird Pokemon. "It's okay! Pythia and I practiced hard! We will pass this round!"

"You were the one who chose us, Weiss. And we practiced all day to get a perfect performance. Don't have doubts on us now!" Pythia said.

Seeing her Pokemon with determined looks gave Weiss all the confidence she needed. "You're right guys. We worked real hard for this and we're not backing down now! So let's dance!"

 _(Insert: Dori Dori)_

Pythia hopped forward as Cotton flew to the audience.

"Cotton, Feather Dance!" The Swablu spun around, causing glowing blue feathers to appear and fall. "Pythia, Ember!" The Fennekin shot out fire bullets from her mouth. Each one hit a feather and made them all glow an orange color. "Magic Coat!" The Fire-type then summoned a barrier around herself, Weiss and Cotton each. The barriers disappeared and Weiss and her Pokemon danced along to the music. As they touched a feather, it would bounce off them and gently fall back down, only to be recoiled back into the air.

"Whoa. They're doing good so far down there," Jaune stated.

Ren looked up at Cotton. "What's Cotton doing with the feathers?" The group looked up and saw the Swablu slowly gathering the feathers in one place.

"Psybeam!" Weiss called. Pythia shot out a light colorful beam at the feathers, causing them all to change colors. "Disarming Voice!" Cotton spun as she flew and unleashed a beam of hearts.

The hearts hit the feathers and separated them. Due to being hit by the colorful Psybeam, the feathers were now in rainbow colors as they fell gently to the ground, followed by the hearts by Disarming Voice. As the feathers or hearts landed on anything or were touched by anyone, they bursted into small sparkles.

"Scratch and Peck!" Pythia leapt and spun into the air and clawed the air, sending out a trail of white energy and hitting the airborne feathers and hearts. Cotton's beak glowed and she spun and hit the remaining feathers and hearts. Both these attacks caused more sparkles to fall and made the stage more appealing.

The Fennekin and Swablu landed by their trainer's side, posing as Weiss shouted, "Finish!"

 _(End of Song)_

Everyone cheered at the performance, the Remnant team, Seth and Jackson being the loudest of them all.

"Nice one, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

"That's showing them!" Nora followed.

* * *

After Weiss's performance was over, all the performers were on stage for the results.

"Now then everyone! It's time to put in your votes!" Pierre announced. "On my count! Un, deux, trois!" The audience gave in their votes as the lights from their Glowcasters gathered to their designated performer. "And the winner of this showcase is... Performer Weiss! Congratulations!" The spotlight and cameras were on the heiress as everyone cheered for the winner.

"I... I won?" she asked.

"Mama! We did it!" Cotton cheered as she snuggled her mother.

"We won!" Pythia followed, jumping into her arms.

A smile formed on Weiss's face as she realized she had truly won her very first Princess Key. "We did it!"

Short time later, all the other performers left the stage, leaving Weiss with her Pokemon team and Pierre. "The winner, Weiss, will now be presented the Ambrette Town's Princess Key," Pierre said, as his Klefki offered the key to the otherworldly heiress.

Weiss stared at the key in her hand. "So this is what it feels like. To hold a Princess Key."

"You should be proud. For you and your Pokemon worked hard to earn it."

"I am. Thank you."

Pierre turned to the audience. "Please congratulate Performer Weiss on her first step to being Kalos Queen!" Everyone applauded for the Huntress.

Later, everyone left the aquarium. The heroes all waited outside for their Performer.

"Where is she?" Nora asked. They waited outside for almost an hour and it was getting dark.

"Maybe we should find her," Leafeon suggested.

"I agree," Crescythe nodded. Everyone else agreed with the idea and walked back inside.

As they walked in, the door opened and revealed Haloke about to walk out. "Oh. Good afternoon," she greeted.

"Hey there, Haloke!" Yang greeted back.

"Have you seen Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"Last I saw her, she's in the waiting room. You can try looking for her there," Haloke answered. "And can you send a message? I have to be somewhere, so I can't stay long"

"Sure thing. What do you want to tell her?" Jackson asked.

"Hold your tarnation!" came a voice with an accent all too familiar to them. They looked and saw Adara behind them. "If you're sending a message, send mine too."

* * *

Once they walked to the waiting room, they were surprised with the sight before them.

"Yes! We won! We actually won! I can't believe that we actually did it!" Weiss was jumping and dancing around like a little girl as she rubbed her face on her newly obtained Princess Key. Also cheering were her Pokemon partners.

"Congratulations, Weiss!" Aqua congratulated.

"Those words should not be heard from your mouth, Aqua. For it's because of you guys that this Princess Key is mine~!" After a couple more seconds of heartful laughs, Weiss turned and saw her friends watching the scene. Upon realization of a small audience, she blushed in embarrassment.

"Wow. Who'd have thought you have this side of you?" Yang stated.

"SHUT UP! You all saw nothing! You saw absolutely nothing!" Weiss shouted.

Everyone looked at her with playful smirks on their faces.

"Well, I suppose we all have our moments," Ren said.

"Anyway, shall we rest up at the Pokemon Center?" Crescythe asked.

Everyone nodded and walked back to the Pokemon Center. As they walked, Blake looked back at Weiss. "By the way, Haloke wants to send a message."

"Huh? What did she say?" the heiress asked.

"'That was an amazing performance. I hope to see you again some time. Next time, though, I will win'," she quoted.

Weiss took those words to the heart and looked on with a determined look.

"Now that she mentioned it, Adara wants to give a message too," Ruby brought up.

At the mention of the name, it took all of Weiss' willpower to not kill someone. "And that is...?"

"'That performance wasn't half-bad. I'll see you as an equal'." She looked at the younger girl in shock, not expecting Adara to show some kind of respect. "'-if you managed to best me in the next showcase we participate together, you run-off-the-mill princess'." Until that.

"Why that insolent-! The nerve of that tomboy!" she shouted. "I managed to show her once in this performance! I'll do it again in the next performance!"


	26. Ancient Disaster

**A/N: Hello one and all and say hello to the next chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos! In here we will have ourselves a bunch of Pokemon joining our heroes before they leave Ambrette Town as well as a huge trouble! What is that trouble, you ask? Read and find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.  
**

 **Now before we start the chapter, firstly, let's see what's happening elsewhere in Kalos.**

* * *

It was a fine day outside in Laverre City. Many people were enjoying the serene nature along with their Pokemon.

In the center of the city, one girl was drawing on a sketchbook. She wore a pink kimono with yellow sleeves with black leggings and black shoes, as well as purple ornaments on the back of her head. She had fair white skin and big purple eyes. By her side were a few Fairy-type Pokemon.

"What do you think of this design?" she asked her Pokemon. They all made sounds of approval. "As I thought." She looked up from her work and saw four lights falling from the sky. She widened her eyes at the sight. "What is that?" The Pokemon all looked at the direction she was looking at. They all saw the lights land somewhere in Route 14. The girl got up from her spot. "Let's go check it out!" With her friends following her, she ran to the direction of the light.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe and Leafeon by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby Mega-Evolves Crescythe and shouted out a command as the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Shanti, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

It was morning in Ambrette Town. Instead of leaving said town, the Remnant Team, Seth and Jackson were on their way to... wherever Seth and Jackson were leading them to.

"So where are we going again?" Ruby asked.

"I am quite curious myself," Weiss admitted. "And if I so recall, you, Seth, said something about there being a surprise for us here."

"Now that she mentions it, you did say something like that. And Jackson seemed quite tempted to tell us," Ren recalled.

"They say patience is a virtue," Leafeon quoted. "It's not much farther now."

The Huntsmen groaned as they all felt quite impatient with all the secrecy around them.

Minutes later, they all found themselves at the front of what seemed to be an actual laboratory.

"Here we are," Seth said.

"Is this a Pokemon Laboratory?" Pyrrha asked.

"I thought you said there's only one in Kalos!" Nora said.

"While you're right, there's only one Pokemon Laboratory in Kalos, this isn't a just Pokemon Lab," Jackson corrected. "This is a Fossil Laboratory."

"Fossil Laboratory?" Jaune repeated. "There are Pokemon fossils here?"

"Yeah. And it just so happens that a friend of mine works here and is the chief scientist to boot," Seth confirmed. "I called ahead of time and told him about the thing you eight were wondering about and he agreed to do it."

"Okay. But what is the thing?" Yang asked, getting annoyed with the lack of details.

"Just come on in." The group of ten plus two Pokemon walked in. "Hey, Dr. Ordine! You here?"

A young scientist around their age was at the counter, on the computer. He looked up at saw the group at the front. His face brightened up when he laid eyes on Seth.

"Ge-! I mean, Seth! Great to see you!" he spoke.

"Hey there, Ordine," the group's natural translator greeted. "It's been a while."

"Same to you." Ordine looked to the group with Seth. "Are they the trainers you spoke of?"

"Yeah."

"Uh Seth? Anytime for an introduction," Yang said.

Jackson did the intro in his place. "That's Dr. Ordine. Seth's friend and head chief scientist of the lab."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" The group were extremely shock to hear that. Not that the scientist was Seth's friend, but someone their age was leader of the laboratory they were in.

"Hang on a second! He's the chief scientist here?!" Weiss questioned.

"What's wrong with that?" the three Pokemon world residents asked.

"He's around our age! Shouldn't the chief be someone older?!"

"This is the one time I will have to agree with Ice Queen about something!" Yang agreed.

"And it's not funny that Ruby, who is two years younger than all of you, is leader of Team RWBY?" Leafeon asked. They all sweatdropped at the fact and comparison.

"Oh? So... I'm going to guess it's the one with the red cloak, is also leader of a small group of you?" Ordine asked. The Remnant Team looked at him in shock and confusion, considering that unless if he had Jackson's translator, he shouldn't be able to understand what Leafeon had said. "What's with those faces?"

"How did you know what Leafeon said?" Pyrrha asked.

"Do you have these awesome and super cool translators too?!" Nora asked, taking her's out of her ear. "Or were you fused with a Pokemon like Seth?!"

Ordine widened his eyes at the last guess. "They know?!"

"Don't worry about it. They've seen weirder things, so to say," the psychic Pokehuman told him. "Anyway, this is Ruby, Crescythe, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren."

The scientist Pokehuman seemed at ease at the info. "Well, if you say so. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Same here," Crescythe replied.

"So Doc, got the things ready?" Seth asked.

As if on cue, another scientist came with a tray covered in white cloth. "Sir!"

Dr. Ordine got up and walked to the tray, with the heroes following him. "Are these it?"

"Yes sir. The extraction team managed to find and pull out every single one of them on the list you've given."

The chief scientist pulled off the cloth, revealing nine sets of stones. Ten of them had some sort of fossilized structure to them, while the eleventh was solidified amber with something inside.

"Whoa! Pokémon Fossils!" Jackson gasped. "And they have the fossils of all the known ancient Pokémon, as well! That's a Dome, a Helix, Root, Claw, Skull, Armor, Cover, Plume, Jaw, Sail, and even ancient amber!"

"This is quite the collection," Pyrrha stated, standing on one side with team JNPR and Jackson, while team RWBY pressed behind Seth, examining the stones.

"Is this the surprise you wanted to show us?" Ren asked the natural translator.

"You bet," he replied.

"Sir, who are these kids?" the scientist asked.

"Don't worry. These are Seth's friends," Ordine answered. "They have been traveling with him for a while." He turned to the group. "And speaking of, go ahead and choose your fossil. Of course, that includes Seth and Jackson as well."

They were all shocked to hear that, surprisingly, Seth was also shocked. "You didn't have to. I said just for these eight trainers," he gestured to the Remnant group. Ruby was the most gleeful of the eight.

"True. But after everything you and Jackson did for me, this is my way of saying 'thank you'."

The scientist, on the other hand, thought otherwise. "But, sir! These are ancient Pokémon we are working with!"

"And thus, should be properly taken care of in the hands of trainers like them," Ordine answered. "If Seth trusts them, then so do I."

"Alright, so what Pokémon is in which fossil?" Jaune asked, looking at the assortment.

"Why don't we just throw a knife in the dark, and pick one that we feel is right for each of us?" Jackson asked, looking at the table. "Like for me… I'll pick this one!" Jackson took the Claw Fossil, feeling it.

"I know you were just demonstrating it, but ever heard of ladies first?" Seth asked Jackson with a raised brow and a small smirk.

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyways, why don't we have Ruby pick her's?"

"Okay!" the fifteen-year-old answered, quickly looking at the fossils. "This is so exciting! I can't decide what I should pick!" She looked at each of them. After some time of looking at them, she reached for the Dome Fossil and took it.

"Good choice," Seth stated. "I think that one would perfectly fit you."

"As do I," Ordine agreed.

"Pyrrha, how about you go next?" Jackson asked.

"Okay," Pyrrha nodded. She took the Shield Fossil.

Weiss was up next after her.

"I'd recommend the Wing Fossil for you, Weiss," the scientist Pokehuman said.

"Why's that?" the heiress asked.

"Trust me. You'll know." She looked at the fossil he spoke about, and decided to take it.

Nora was up next and she eagerly took the Plume Fossil. Blake and Yang both took their turn next, and they decided to take Helix and Skull Fossil, respectively.

"Jaune, you're up. Take your pick," Jackson told him.

"Okay…" the leader of JNPR answered. He looked at the remaining stones. He then had his eyes at the amber, seeing it as the odd ball out. He mentally nodded in his decision, and took it.

"Ah, taking the old amber, eh?" Ordine spoke. "Good luck with whatever comes from that."

"Why's that?" Pyrrha asked as Ren walked to the set of remaining fossils.

"Because from what I've heard and remembered, Old Amber usually contain one of the most terrifying Ancient Pokémon of them all. They can even more terrifying with a partner by their side, or so I heard at least."

"That's actually true," Seth said. "Jackson found that out himself."

Pyrrha and Jaune looked to the inventor, who nodded in confirmation. The latter then pulled out a carrying case from behind, and opened it up. Inside was over a dozen Mega Stones that he had found on his journeys. He pulled out one that had a grey and purple helix symbol to it.

"I found this one at an excavation in the Hoenn region," he explained. "It's suppose to be the Mega Stone to that Pokémon."

"Whoa!" Jaune gasped. "You mean this amber contains a Pokémon I can Mega Evolve?!"

"More than likely. I'll give it to you once you bond with it. But try to be careful. They're pretty hostile." Jaune looked at the amber and gulped nervously.

"I'm sure you can take care of it, Jaune," his partner stated. "You're naturally good at bonding with people and Pokémon."

"I agree. After all, you've bonded with us. Plus, you have her, too." Jaune and Pyrrha looked at one another, blushing slightly at his last sentence.

"Ahem!" Yang cleared her throat, drawing the trio's attention. They didn't notice that everyone was watching, while Ren had already picked the Plume Fossil. "Are we interrupting anything?"

"No. Just talking about bonding with Pokémon," the blonde natural trainer casually answered. "So, Seth. You picked one, too?"

"Right here," he answered, holding the Root Fossil.

"Then our staff will work with the final one," Dr. Ordine stated, taking the Jaw Fossil. "Now, if you follow me, we will lead you to the revival chamber." The team followed the chief scientist as they went to another room.

* * *

The machine to revive the Pokémon was rather large, and there were four stations for the machine. "So this is the machine that'll revive the Pokémon, huh?" Jackson asked as he looked at all the machines. "Pretty awesome."

"So, who will go first?" Ruby asked, cradling her fossil like it was a baby. Before anyone could answer, she instantly raised a hand and shouted, "Ooh! Can I? Can we go first?! I want to see what this one looks like! Seth says it's perfect for me, so I have to know what it looks like, and how strong it is!"

"Jeez, are you always this childish about having a new Pokémon?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Not just yet," Ordine replied. "Since there are eleven fossils, we can split this at least into three sets."

"True. Team RWBY is one set, followed by Team JNPR, and us," Seth listed, indicating himself, Jackson, and his chief scientist friend. "Let's sort it that way. So Doc, should the three of us start our fossil revival, first?"

"Of course, Seth. I was planning on that," he answered.

"Someone is eager to have his Pokémon revived," Jackson stated to Seth.

"Not as much as a certain silver-eyed girl." Seth looked at the eager Ruby as he retorted.

"Place your fossils inside the stations," Ordine told the two natural trainers.

Each of them took a station, and placed their fossils within, along with the scientist's Jaw Fossil. The group of scientist working the machine activated the systems. The stations closed and sealed up as they analyzed the fossils. They saw the screen containing each fossil's analyzation and a figure of what they would turn out to be above the doorway. The machine whirled and beeped, glowing with energy that started breaking down the fossils, transforming them into the long-lost Pokémon they once were. It took a few minutes of this, but they died down, finishing the process. The Remnant team eagerly watched as each station opened up, revealing a Pokémon within them.

In Seth's station, they saw a purple plant-like Pokémon with eight pink tentacles popping out from on top, which had an opening with two yellow eyes in it.

Inside Jackson's station, there was an arthropod Pokémon with a mainly greenish-gray body with eight white and red-tipped wings, with round eyes sticking out on either side of its head, and curved claws underneath its head.

From Dr. Ordine's station, they saw a small T-rex with a muddy brown body and a grey underbelly, with a white frill on its neck, orange spikes on its head and tail, and a large jaw. The Remnant team was reminded of Zetta's Jaws as they set their eyes on the Pokemon.

"They actually came alive!" Nora exclaimed, looking both shocked at excited.

"Did you think it wasn't gonna happen?" Ren asked her.

"That is so cool!" Ruby gasped.

"They all look so different," Blake noted.

Seth pulled out his Pokédex and point it at the plant Pokémon. " _Lileep, the Sea Lily Pokémon. Lileep became extinct approximately a hundred million years ago. This ancient Pokémon attaches itself to a rock on the seafloor and catches approaching prey using tentacles shaped like flower petals._ "

Jackson pulled out his own Pokédex and point it at his new ancient Pokémon. " _Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokémon. Anorith is said to be a type of Pokémon predecessor, with eight wings at the sides of its body. This Pokémon swam in the primordial sea by undulating these eight wings._ "

"Well, nice to meet you, Anorith," Jackson greeted the Pokémon, raising a hand to it.

Anorith looked about, slightly nervous at his new surroundings. He looked at Jackson, paused for a few seconds as he looked into his eyes. "Y-... Yeah... Nice to meet you too." He shyly greeted back, as he placed his claw in his new trainer's hand.

Jackson grinned as they shook. "Don't worry. It may seem extremely different, but we're all friendly here."

The Anorith just nodded shyly once more.

"Quite a shy little Pokemon, isn't he?" Yang said. Her fellow Huntsmen nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, they all heard a roar and turned to see Ordine's Pokémon get aggravated as it leapt off the machine, charging at the doctor. He was so shocked, that he toppled backwards and fell onto his butt. The Pokémon growled as it glared at Dr. Ordine. "The hell is this place?!" he demanded.

"Do not worry. I am a friend," Ordine tried to calm him. "You have just been revived, and have now become part of our time period."

The Pokémon didn't care, and he stomped towards the doctor. He opened his jaws wide to chomp him.

"Lileep, Constrict!" Seth ordered. Lileep stretched out his tentacles, and bound the attacking Pokémon, raising him in the air to prevent him from attacking. "Good job." Seth thanked his partner, who simply had one of its free tentacles do an okay signal as a response.

"What's with that Pokémon?!" Weiss asked, shocked.

"Pretty aggressive," her blonde teammate stated as Ruby pulled out her Pokédex.

" _Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. If something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile._ "

"Yikes! That's a strong jaw he has!" Jaune stated in a panicked tone.

"That would explain why he started to rampage," Ren said. "To suddenly be in an environment he's not familiar with was enough for him to throw a huge tantrum."

"Looks like the doctor's got himself a troublesome Pokémon," Jackson stated.

"Y-Yeah..." Anorith shyly agreed as he climbed off the machine and on Jackson's shoulders.

His trainer looked to his fellow natural trainer. "Thank goodness your Lileep has those restraining tentacles."

"He's clever and very enduring," Seth replied. "That's why I picked him. As for you, your Anorith's claws can be strong. When it evolves, it might be able to learn some of those swordplay moves of yours."

"Why wait for it to evolve? Plus, my Pokédex said he's good in the water. I can't wait to see his full potential." Anorith blushed at his comments. "But first…" They looked to Lileep's prey struggling, while Ordine got back up onto his feet again.

The doctor walked up to Tyrunt, and placed a hand on his jaw, making him stop. "I understand. You're just nervous in this new world you came into," he spoke. "Don't worry. I've been in your place once. But I assure you, everything will be all right. I learned about your kind, and I will make sure you are taken care of." He then pulled out a piece of fruit and held it to the Pokémon's mouth. "Take this. This fruit is not from your time, but it is delicious."

Lileep unbound the tentacle around currently calmed Tyrunt's jaw, who looked at the fruit. Finally seeing that he wasn't in any threat, he chomped on the fruit, munching it a bit, then looked happy. "That's not bad," he stated.

Ordine looked happily back at him.

"Well, that's one problem solved," Blake stated.

"Just out of curiosity, but does anyone feel like more of our Pokémon will go crazy like that one did?!" Weiss asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Maybe," Yang calmly answered. "But we can handle it, right?"

Most of the team gave an expression that they agreed, while Jaune looked nervously at his amber.

"If you guys are still so eager, then team RWBY, you're up next!" Jackson told the four huntresses. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all went to the individual stations and set their fossils in. The scientists activated the machines, and they started to proceed in reviving the Pokémon.

"It'll take some time for them to be revived," Seth stated. "So, Jackson, why don't you and I test out our new Pokémon in a battle?"

"Now?" his soon-to-be opponent asked.

"Come on. I know you're eager to teach Anorith some moves just as Ruby is to get her new Pokemon."

Jackson let out a small laugh. "Well, you're not wrong. Ready to battle?" he then asked his new Pokemon.

"I-If it's... Okay with you..." he replied.

"I want to watch, too. But I want to wait for my new Pokémon to be revived," Ruby told them.

"Don't worry. There is a battlefield right outside," Ordine told them. "You can watch them from the window."

"Sweet!" Jackson cheered. "Let's go over there, now!"

Moments later, Jackson and Seth were outside on the battlefield. Seth had to carry Lileep by hand since it could barely move on its own.

"Okay, time for action," the former trainer stated as he pullied out his Pokédex. "Let's see here. Anorith's moves are… Metal Claw, Mud Sport, Aqua Jet, and Ancientpower. Not a bad set."

Anorith once again blushed at the comment. "T-... Thank you..."

Seth did the same with his Pokédex to his Lileep. "Constrict, Brine, Confuse Ray and Ingrain…" he muttered. "I can work with these moves."

One of the scientists walked out to be the judge, while the rest of the heroes, Ordine and Tyrunt watched from the windows.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be here?" Crescythe asked Leafeon.

"It's fine. Besides, this is a battle between ancient Pokemon," she pointed out.

"Alright, if both trainers are ready, then let the battle begin!" the judging scientist called out.

"We'll go first!" Jackson declared. "Anorith, use Metal Claw!"

"R-Right!" Anorith's claws glowed a metallic form as he leapt into the air with his wings, diving down at his opponent.

"Stop him with Constrict!" Seth retaliated, and Lileep bound Anorith in the air with its tentacles.

"Oh, crap!" Jackson gasped as Anorith's eyes widened in shock.

"Slam it into the ground!" Lileep whipped Anorith down, hard, causing an eruption of dust. Anorith got damaged and was still constricted. "Now use Brine!" The Sea Lily Pokemon fired a powerful stream of water from its 'mouth' towards the helpless Anorith.

"Mud Sport!" Jackson retorted.

"Please work!" Anorith's claws glowed red-orange and unleashed a mudslide from in between them that countered the Brine.

"Now use Ancientpower!" The Old Shrimp Pokemon glowed white, creating an after-image of itself in front of him. The image transformed into a silver ball that was shot from his claws. The shot hit Lileep head on, forcing it to drop Anorith's body, who glided to the ground on his wings.

"Use Ingrain!" Seth shouted. Lileep dug its roots into the ground, and it started to glow green.

"What's it doing?" Yang asked.

"Ingrain is a move that slowly heals a Pokémon over time," Blake explained. "But it leaves Lileep vulnerable, since it can't move."

"Yeah, but it wasn't exactly moving around the battlefield, all this time," Nora pointed out.

"We can't let him heal up!" Jackson told Anorith. "Use Aqua Jet!"

"Right!" The shy Pokemon encased himself in water and shot at Lileep at high speeds, striking it head on. Jackson was grinning while Seth looked calm, both of them still able to go.

"Those two are just freshly revived, and they are so strong!" Ruby squealed. "I can't wait to see what mine is like!" On cue, the sound of the machines turning off was heard.

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer. The restoration process is complete," Ordine informed.

Ruby hastily went to her chamber faster than anyone else did, especially with her semblance, and waited for it to open up. Weiss, Blake and Yang went to their stations, also waiting. After a few more seconds, they opened up and revealed their new Ancient Pokémon.

In Ruby's station, she saw what looked like a horseshoe crab with tiny black eyes and no tail, but upon closer inspection, she saw it was a creature with red eyes and four little claws.

In Weiss's station, there was a small, light blue sauropod-like Pokémon with a white belly, deep blue eyes, and fins protruding on its head that went from white to yellow to pink, and an icy diamond crystal on either side of its belly.

In Blake's station, she saw a ammonite with a tan helix shell, with saucer-like eyes sticking out of the shell, and small blue tentacles.

In Yang's station, like Ordine, she too had a small dinosaur-like Pokémon, this one with a gray and blue body, red eyes, and a dome shaped head with four spikes on the back.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Ruby gasped, crouching down to eye-level with the Pokémon and pulled out her Pokédex. " _Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon. This Pokémon was regenerated from the fossil of an ancient creature. It protects itself with a hard shell._ "

Ruby placed her device away, and picked up the Kabuto, who stared at her with a blank expression. She then had an idea, and placed Kabuto on her head. "Look! Now I have a beret!" she cheered, spinning around on one leg to Weiss.

"Yeah, not funny," the heiress said in sarcasm.

Kabuto didn't seem phased by Ruby's actions.

Weiss turned back to her Pokémon, and pulled out her Pokédex. " _Amaura, the Tundra Pokémon. This calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum._ "

"So you like ice, huh?" Weiss asked as she looked at her new partner.

"Yes. I do," the Amaura asked with a melodic voice.

The heiress was taken aback by the voice and then said, "Well, you are cute, especially your eyes."

"Why thank you!" Amaura cried out happily, as her fins glowed in a rainbow of colors.

"Ooh, your fins glow beautifully! You definitely have a performance potential."

Blake kinda looked tense as her new Pokémon reached out with its tentacles and crawled up her arm.

"This… is creepy," she muttered. The cat faunus pulled out her Pokédex to get the info on her tentacled friend. " _Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon. Revived from an ancient fossil, this Pokémon uses air stored in its shell to sink and rise in water. If attacked by an enemy, it withdraws itself inside its hard shell._ " Omanyte got onto her shoulder and purred slightly as it waved its tentacles in her face. "This little guy is definitely weirding me out. I'm not sure how I'll get along with it."

"Hey, you chose that Pokémon, so you should get use to it," Yang told her.

"Kitty~" came a childish voice. All eyes were on the Omanyte as it seemed to snuggle Blake's face.

"Did it just say 'kitty'?" Jaune asked.

"It couldn't know, could it?" Crescythe followed.

As if to answer the Absol's question, the Spiral Pokemon reached its tentacles up to Blake's bow and once again said, "Kitty~". In a slight panic, Blake picked up her new Pokemon and brought it away from her head.

It was then Ordine seemed to have realized something. "Just a moment, Blake." He took out a measuring tape and took her new Pokemon's measures. "Huh? Well what do you know?"

"'What do you know' what?" Leafeon asked.

"This Omanyte's still a baby." The heroes eyes widened at that info. "I'm serious. Usually an Omanyte's height is one foot and four inches. This one hasn't reached a foot yet." To prove his point, the chief scientist took the baby Pokemon's height and showed it to the group.

"Well what do you know? Blake's a Pokemommy," Yang joked. Her partner lightly glared at her for the joke and fact, as the baby revived Pokemon tried to move closer to her face. The female blonde then turned to her new Pokémon. "Now, what about you?" She pulled out her dex and analyzed it as it looked around with a stern gaze. " _Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon. A lifelong jungle dweller from 100 million years ago, it would snap obstructing trees and down preys with its headbutts._ "

"So you like head-butting, huh?" Yang noted as she put her Pokédex away and looked to her new companion.

Cranidos looked to Yang and could sense how strong she really was. The Head Butt Pokemon roared, drawing everyone's attention to it. It leapt off the station, head-butting Yang in the process and making her topple over.

"Yang!" Ruby called out to her sister.

Yang got back up onto her feet again and glared back at Cranidos, who began brushing its feet along the ground, ready to charge.

"What's wrong, dumbo? Scared after a warm-up of a headbutt?" he taunted.

Yang grinned at the taunt. "So that's how you wanna play, eh?" she questioned. As she activated her Ember Celica, she then declared, "Well then, why don't we just see what you're made of?"

"You're going to fight Cranidos?!" Ordine gasped.

"Yeah, I think this'll work out." The rest of team RWBY felt like they should've seen this coming.

* * *

Jackson and Seth were still fighting outside, their Pokémon at equal with one another. Suddenly, there was an explosion of rubble as the wall of the building next to them broke apart, and Yang and Cranidos flew out.

"What the heck?!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Seth demanded.

The blonde Huntress punched Cranidos away with a Moonblast shot, making him skid away from her. Everyone else inside the building watched through the hole as Yang and Cranidos were ready to fight.

"How's this?!" Cranidos gave a scary glare at Yang, hoping to intimidate her.

"That's Cranidos' Scary Face," Seth noticed.

"That doesn't scare me," Yang replied. "Though I have to admit, it is pretty good."

Cranidos got ticked off at the comment. "Don't underestimate me!" He began glowing a white aura, which was transferred to his skull and making it glow blue.

"Now it's using Focus Energy!" Leafeon stated. "This Pokémon is getting serious."

Yang pumped her fist, changing around the ammunition within it, and fired a Water Pulse shot at Cranidos. The Pokémon retaliated by making his head glow a stronger blue aura, which trailed behind as he charged straight at the attack.

"That's Zen Headbutt!" Seth noticed. Cranidos's head collided with the Water Pulse shot and caused an explosion.

The Head Butt Pokemon was shot out of the smoke and skidded to a stop. As he felt his skid coming to a halt, he continued onwards to Yang. The blonde unleashed a Flamethrower shot and punched with a flaming fist. The attacks collided with Cranidos and caused yet another explosion. Both fighters were sent flying from one another. Yang used another pair of Moonblast shots to push herself back at Cranidos. Once she was close enough, she punched it again and sent it flying. Cranidos skidded to a halt and darted towards one side of Yang. The moment he found an opening, he struck hard with his head and her away.

"Was that Chip Away?" Jackson asked.

"I think so," Seth answered.

Yang skidded to a halt and unleashed Swift shots at Cranidos, causing stars to home in and hit their target. The Head Butt Pokemon faltered and stumble back in pain. Yang saw an opening and charged in, ready to punch. Cranidos saw her approaching for an attack and unleashed another Zen Headbutt. His attack and Yang's fist met once more.

"That girl is fighting head on with a Pokémon..." Ordine gasped. "Those gauntlets unleash Pokémon moves, and she is combatting such a strong Pokémon. She doesn't even have any Pokemon DNA in her."

"That's Yang," Ruby said with a embarrassed grin. "She likes taking some fights for herself."

"It's really how she trains with her Pokémon, too," Blake added, as Omanyte crawled up her arm to her head. "We all do it." Without blinking an eye, the cat faunus brought the baby revived Pokemon back to the ground right by Crescythe. Just when the Spiral Pokemon was about to go back up, the Disaster Pokemon placed a paw in front of him and pushed him away from Blake at a certain distance, only to later repeat the process as her continued onwards to his trainer.

Ordine looked at the eight trainers around him, amazed. "Just what kind of people are you?"

Yang and Cranidos kept fighting one another for practically ten minutes, neither side giving up. Neither of them dodged each other's attacks. Instead, they struck back with their own attack, pushing one another with everything they got. Cranidos' Focus Energy was definitely improving his critical hits at Yang, but her Semblance was also benefiting her, empowering her even further to counteract him. Cranidos came in with one last Zen Headbutt, ready to take her out at full force. Yang, battered from the continuous strike, was eager to go and unleashed one final punch back at her opponent. There was an explosion of power that caused shockwaves to form all around. Both struggled against one another, not wanting to give in. Finally, Yang's eyes turned red as she roared, and used all her strength to send Cranidos flying into a stone wall, causing a crater to form on impact. He fell to the ground and collapsed, with spirals in his eyes. Yang's eyes went back to purple, and she stood there, victorious.

"Cranidos is unable to battle!" Jackson declared. "The victor of this match is Yang Xiao Long!"

"I'm proud of you, Yang," Seth stated.

"It wasn't a big deal," Yang answered, brushing her hair a bit.

"That's my sister!" Ruby cheered.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Nora whooped for joy.

"That Cranidos is so like her," Weiss pointed out. "Jumping into a fight without thinking things through."

"But you have to admit, we would need a heavy hitter like him on our journey. Especially if he evolves," Crescythe pointed out.

Cranidos regained his conscience and rubbed his head. "Oh... What meteor hit me?"

Yang walked over to him. Cranidos noticed and looked up at Yang. "You were pretty tough out there," she told the little guy. "I hope we make a great team as time goes on. How about it, Skull?"

"Heh. And you're not bad yourself! For a human!" Cranidos picked himself up and raised his head, praising her back for her strength. He then realized something. "Wait, Skull?"

"Your new name. Cause that's your main weapon of choice."

"Makes sense," Seth agreed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Yang picked up Cranidos and, with Jackson, Seth and their ancient Pokemon, walked back to the rest of the team.

"Now that that's settled, how 'bout the last team revive their Pokémon?" Jackson asked.

"Are you forgetting about the wall those two just created in our lab?" one of the scientists asked.

"We'll fix it later, so come on!" The three trainers and their Pokemon walked through the hole and to the revival chamber.

"What star was Jackson and Yang born under?" Weiss asked.

"One of these days, they will be mistaken as twins," Crescythe stated.

After Yang and Skull were forced to apologize for the damage, although the latter seemed to be faking the apology, much to the former's amusement, Team JNPR went to their stations and placed their fossils, or amber in Jaune's case, into the machine and started them up.

"We should probably put the Pokémon we have in Pokéballs, for the time being," Jackson suggested.

"Good thinking. They all deserve a rest after some experiences like this," Seth agreed, taking out an empty Pokeball.

"If we don't want them in their Pokeball yet, can we keep them out?" Ruby asked them, still having Kabuto on her head.

"Sure. Whichever works with you." Jackson and Seth returned their new Pokemon in their Pokeball. Teams RWBY and JNPR expected for those Pokeballs to be transported. Instead, they stayed in the natural trainers' hands.

"I thought you said if you have more that six Pokemon, the additional ones would be the ones to be transported," Weiss recalled.

"They are. Seth and Jackson just sent one of their other Pokemon to their professors last night before going to sleep," Leafeon answered.

Suddenly, Pyrrha's, Nora's and Ren's machines died down, completing their revival process.

"Looks like those Pokemon are revived," Ordine pointed out to the heroes. "Shall we see them?"

Jackson and team RWBY walked over to the stations, while Jaune watched the three from his station.

Nora's station opened up, revealing a turtle inside with a black shell, blue body and head, with a black mask piece covering around his beak and eyes.

Pyrrha's station revealed a dinosaur-like Pokémon with a yellow body, white toes and a bit on his back, and dark-grey, shield-like face.

Ren's station contained a small prehistoric bird with red, yellow and blue feathers, a red beak, and a pair of claws at the end of each wing.

The Flying-type-like Pokémon leapt out at Ren, seemingly in an attempt to attack him like Skull did. Ren quickly dodged out of the way, expecting that attack. However, the Pokémon just flapped its wings in the air, actually attempting to fly. "Come on. Come on! Come on!" they heard him say. Instead of flying, he fell to the ground.

"Was he… trying to fly?" Blake asked. "Must be a baby like Screecher." She pulled out her Pokédex, pointing it at the flightless Pokémon. " _Archen, the First Bird Pokémon. Said to be an ancestor of bird Pokémon, they were unable to fly and moved about by hopping from one branch to another._ "

"So he just can't fly," Ren realized, looking at the Archen on the ground before him.

"Huh? Hey, where is this?" The First Bird Pokémon wondered as he fully took in his surroundings. He then started to flap his wings, attempting to get a higher view. But since it was unable to fly, as the Pokédex stated, the Archen fell on his butt once more.

"Don't worry, buddy. I can help you learn to fly," Ren promised.

Suddenly, Blake and Ren heard Nora squeal in joy and saw her turtle Pokémon crawling as fast as it could away from her, while she kept getting in its way, making it change directions.

"Oh, I always wanted a pet turtle!" Nora exclaimed. "They're so cute and easy to take care of and their shells are so smooth and hard when you pet them!"

"Can you please get away from me!" the turtle demanded.

Yang, who was with Nora, watched the girl back the poor Pokémon into a corner, while Nora grinned eagerly at it. "I wonder what it is?" She pulled out her Pokédex. " _Tirtouga, the Prototurtle Pokémon. About 100 million years ago, these Pokémon swam in oceans. It is thought they also went on land to attack prey. This Pokémon can dive to depths beyond half a mile._ "

"I feel sorry for a Pokémon like that to deal with such a quick character like Nora," Jackson stated.

Tirtouga looked scared at the hyper-active girl. He then glowed white, which cracked and broke apart, revealing his body glowing red. "Run away!" He then moved quicker as he got around Nora.

"Wait, come back!" Nora cried out, chasing after her new Pokemon.

"What did it do?" Yang asked.

"That was Tirtouga's Shell Smash," Leafeon replied. "By sacrificing some defense, he was able to gain speed and power. Risky, but for offensive fighters, it is perfect."

Pyrrha and Weiss watched Tirtouga and Nora pass them, then back at the Pokémon in Pyrrha's station. "Don't worry," the red-head assured her Pokémon. "I'm not like that. You can trust me."

The Pokémon looked up at Pyrrha, who reached a hand out to her. She walked up to her hand, and rubbed the side of her face on it. She then beamed happily, finding warmth in her touch. "You're warm," she stated.

Pyrrha smiled happily as Weiss pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it at Pyrrha's new ally. " _Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon. It habitually polishes its sturdy face by rubbing it against tree trunks. It is weak to attacks from behind._ "

"Stop chasing me already!" Tirtouga shouted. He and Nora were coming back, this time heading directly towards Pyrrha.

"Look out!" Shieldon saw them coming and immediately took action. She leapt in front of Pyrrha and created a energy barrier surrounding her and the two girls. Nora and Tirtouga hit the barrier hard, halting them in their tracks and making them topple backwards onto one another.

"Wow. And I thought nothing could stop Nora in her tracks," Weiss stated in amazement.

"That's Shieldon's Protect," Seth pointed out. "These Pokémon are well known for incredible frontal defenses."

"Then you should be my personal shield, huh?" Pyrrha asked, kneeling next to Shieldon's side. "In fact, why don't I call you 'Shield'. Do you like that?"

"Yeah! I love it!" Shieldon cried out in agreement.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha enjoying her new partner, while Nora got up and hugged the dazed Tirtouga. He then looked at his station, which was still reviving his Pokémon. "Why is mine taking so long?" he asked, solemnly.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for this," Ruby assured him. "Maybe… your Pokémon is bigger than the others?"

"I can't help but feel a bit hesitant. I mean, Seth and Jackson both said that my Pokémon might be hostile. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it."

"You can." Ruby stated, as she picked Kabuto off of her head and hugged it. "You're the leader of your team. I bet your Pokémon's strength is going to reflect who you are."

"Meaning it is going to be weak."

"Nope. It is definitely going to be strong."

Just then, Jaune's machine stopped, grabbing the two's attention. Not a second passed after when a loud, dragon-like roar came from inside. This scared Jaune and drew everyone's attention towards it.

"What was that?!" Blake asked.

"Jaune's new Pokémon," Seth answered, getting into position if he needed his Pokémon to fight.

"What the hell is this?!" The team heard Jaune's Pokémon demanded. "Get! Me! Out!" Whatever Pokemon was in there smacked the inside of the machine continuously, forming dents that were visible outside. Jaune and Ruby backed up slightly and Crescythe got in front, ready to protect them. The inner hammering continued for a few more times until the machine broke apart, causing pieces to fly and revealing the Pokémon within.

It was a large winged Pokémon that looked part pterodactyl, part dragon. It had a grey body, with violet wings. It had hands on its' wings, clawed feet, a tail that was arrow-tipped, and a fierce expression on its' face.

"Now that's an ancient Pokémon!" Yang gasped and pointed. The team were all shocked by the appearance of the new Pokémon.

"What the heck have I unleashed?!" Jaune demanded, tears of fear in his eyes.

"That's an Aerodactyl!" Jackson and Seth answered simultaneously.

"Aerodactyl?!" the leader of JNPR demanded as Ruby pulled out her Pokédex.

" _Aerodactyl, the Dinosaur Pokémon. This vicious Pokémon is said to be the king of the ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries._ "

Aerodactyl glared down at the two humans before him and Ruby's two Pokémon. "The hell are you pipsqueaks?" he growled.

"There's no way I can take care of a Pokémon like that!" Jaune cried.

"Yes you can, Jaune!" Pyrrha retorted. "Do like how you did with all your other Pokémon!"

Aerodactyl leapt off the machine and landed directly in front of the two Remnant leaders. Ruby was starting to regain her courage, while Jaune looked panic-stricken. Aerodactyl eyed Jaunne, suspiciously, making him more scared. "So you say you're suppose to be my trainer?!"

Ruby took Jaune's arm and raised it a bit. "Go on. Pet him," she told him. Aerodactyl felt a vein popped when he heard her indicate that he's similar to a small pet-like Pokemon.

"Pet it?!" the boy replied in horror. "It might chomp my hand off!"

"You won't know until you try! Besides, this guy isn't as bad as a Nevermore. Just try to bond with it." Jaune looked to Ruby then back into the eyes of the fierce Pokémon before them. She was right about it less scary than a Nevermore, but that still failed to calm Jaune down. Shakily, he reached out to pet the Pokémon.

"THE HELL! AS IF I WOULD LET YOU PET ME!" Aerodactyl screeched at his suppose trainer, making the poor teen quickly retract his hand in great fear.

"Hurry up and get away before he thinks your a threat!" Seth called out to Jaune.

"But Jaune is not even close to a threat!" Weiss retorted.

Just then, Aerodactyl flapped his wings and flew into the air. With one talon, he grabbed Jaune and pulled him off the ground. The latter looked extremely panicked at his situation.

"Jaune!" Ruby and Pyrrha both cried out.

"I'M A TEACHING YOU A LESSON, FOOL!" Aerodactyl carried the girl-screaming Huntsmen as he was about to fly out of the hole made by Yang and Skull.

Ruby and Crescythe got in the way, ready to fight.

"You drop him, right now!" the young trainer ordered. "Crescythe, use Dark Pulse!"

"Right!" Crescythe unleashed a stream of black rings at Aerodactyl. The attack struck and damaged him. At the same time, however, it also ticked him off.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" He roared at Crescythe.

The Absol tried to endure it. For some reason, though, she was suddenly returned to Ruby's Pokéball.

"What happened?!" Ruby gasped.

"Aerodactyl's Roar attack forced Crescythe to return to her Pokéball!" Jackson gasped.

"Pyrrha! We have to help your friend!" Shield exclaimed to her trainer, who nodded in agreement.

"Right. We have to save Jaune!" she agreed.

Ruby looked to Kabuto. "Come on, Sickle! You go, too!" she called to it.

"Sickle?" Yang asked, hearing the new name Ruby gave to her Kabuto.

Shield charged at Aerodactyl.

"KEEP AWAY!" He used another Roar at the charging Pokemon, but Shield wasn't phased.

"Why isn't she fleeing?" Blake questioned.

"Shield must have the Soundproof Ability!" Seth realized. "She is immune to sound attacks, like Roar!"

"Take this!" Shield's head glowed a metallic sheen. She leapt at Aerodactyl and hit it hard.

"That's Shield's Iron Head!" Jackson identified.

The attack made Aerodactyl falter, but not enough to drop Jaune. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Aerodactyl retaliated by igniting his teeth in flames and biting down at Shield. The attack caused an explosion that damaged the Shield Pokemon.

"Now it was Fire Fang!" Seth noticed.

Shield was sent flying back at Pyrrha, who caught her as she fell.

"Shield, are you okay?" she asked in a worried manner.

"Somehow," Shield replied as she looked up at Pyrrha. She then glared at Aerodactyl, who still looked full of energy.

The soaring Pokemon then felt something behind him. "What's on my back?" He turned to see Sickle and Ruby on his back, with Sickle unleashing a Scratch at it.

"Ruby!" Yang gasped.

"We gotta make it let go of Jaune!" Ruby shouted to the others.

"GET OFF GODDAMMIT!" Aerodactyl tried swaying in the air roughly to shake off the Huntress and her Pokémon, only to see it was futile. He was getting irritated by the cramped space he was in and went through the hole in the wall, making it bigger by chipping it with his wings. He flew into the air, with Ruby and Jaune both crying out in panic as they were carried off.

"No!" Pyrrha cried out.

"Ruby, you get back here!" Weiss yelled.

Everyone joined with them.

"I got them!" Ren's Archen tried pursuing them by flying, but he fell to the ground, still unable to fly.

"Well, this day just keeps getting better," Jackson stated as the team watched them leave.


	27. Prehistoric Bonding

**Coral: And we are back with another chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos! And it is starting from this chapter that we will be having a couple of special guests joining this little monologue here~ In real life, I know little to nothing about them. In the world of Fanfiction, however, they are my beloved siblings, with one of them having little to nothing to do with this story. Please welcome, everyone, my fanfiction brother DanielJensen and my fanfiction sister Generalhyna!**

 **DanielJensen: Heya! Nice to meet you!**

 **Generalhyna: I'm pleased to be here!**

 **Coral: At first I wasn't thinking about doing this at all, but since my fanfiction brother asked me to, I couldn't refuse. And same with my sister.**

 **Generalhyna: Excuse me. It was you who asked me.**

 **Coral: True. But Danny here practically requested to add you in here. This cute brother of mine~ *poked his cheeks***

 **DanielJensen: Hey now. You're embarrassing me.**

 **Coral: *evil look* Now that I think about it, there was one other favor you kept asking me. And instead of having to wait, how about doing it now~?**

 **DanielJensen: Do what?**

 **Coral: Hissatsu: Merciless Tickle! *tickles DanielJensen like crazy***

 **DanielJensen: Hey! Wait! *laughs from being tickled* I said on my character! Not me!**

 **Coral: You seem to enjoy it though~!**

 **Generalhyna: Well then... that came out of nowhere. Well, as Coral had said, I may not have anything to do with this story, but that doesn't mean I can't be here as a fanfiction sibling. So, while they're doing that, let's head to the disclaimers and the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any of the OCs. They belong to their original creators.  
**

 **Generalhyna: Oh! What's this? *Looks at something* Oh. Before we get to the story, there's a little short that has been continued from last chapter.**

* * *

The girl ended up where the lights had fallen, her Pokemon by her side.

"This is strange. I know I saw them fall here," she said.

One of her Pokemon, Mr. Mime, spotted something at a distance. "Mime! Mr. Mime!" it pointed.

Its friends all looked at where it was pointing and saw four craters. "Let's help them out!" the girl told them, as they rushed to the holes. Looking down, they were all shocked at the sight before them. "Oh dear..."

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe and Leafeon by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby Mega-Evolves Crescythe and shouted out a command as the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Shanti, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!  
_** _(In a dark room, Vanessa, chained to a wall, looked up to the lone shining star with eyes filled with hope)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team and Seth and Jackson looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

Last time, before leaving Ambrette Town, Ruby and the others stopped by a Pokemon Fossil Lab, run by one of Seth's old friends. Seth had told them of a surprise some time back and it turned out to be new Pokemon joining the group from ancient time. Each of them were happy with their new member... except one. Who was taken away from his Pokemon along with one other and her new Pokemon. So, how about we see what is happening with them now?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! OH! OH NO!" Jaune was still screaming like a little girl, as Aerodactyl, slowly losing his patience with his crying victim, flew him and Ruby to who knows where. "Someone help us!"

"Will you stop screaming like a girl you shouldn't be?!" Ruby shouted, just as annoyed as Aerodactyl.

"How can I not when he's going to eat us?!"

"You don't know that!"

"SHUT UP SO I CAN ENJOY SINKING MY FANGS THROUGH YOUR FLESH LATER!" Aerodactyl demanded.

"Now you know that!" Ruby casually shouted at Jaune, who resumed screaming and crying for his life.

* * *

With everyone else, they, including the newly revived Pokemon, all followed the Aerodactyl as best as they could. Ordine stayed behind to figure out a way to calm Aerodactyl down. As the traveling group followed the Dinosaur Pokemon, to their misfortune, he flew over a building. How is that bad? Well, they lost sight of it and had no idea where it was going, except for a few individuals.

"By the looks of it, that Aerodactyl was heading for Glittering Cave!" Jackson informed.

"That's not good. The terrain there is too rough for us," Seth said.

"Then how are we going to get across?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, there's a Pokemon that can get us across. But..." Leafeon trailed off as she, Jackson and Seth all looked at Weiss.

"Huh? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" the heiress asked.

The three of them stayed silent. They then looked at each other and smirked evilly.

"What's one sacrifice?" Seth whispered.

"Yeah, she wouldn't mind," Jackson agreed in a whispered tone.

"After what we've seen, yep," Leafeon nodded.

The Remnant team looked at them with a bit of fearful looks, especially Weiss, who dared ask, "W-Wouldn't mind what?"

"It's nothing~" the three simply waved off, a bit too happily.

' _Whatever it is, I feel sorry for her,_ ' Teams BY, NPR and their ancient Pokemon thought.

Weiss didn't trust the smiles on their faces and turned. "On second thought, Ruby can handle this herself. And Jaune has a fully evolved Pokemon by his side, and a loyal one at that so-" Before she could say anymore, Seth and Jackson grabbed her and ran to the other side of the building, with Leafeon and the rest of the otherworldly trainers following them.

* * *

Back to Ruby's group, rather than going into the cave, Aerodactyl took them on the other side of the mountain and dropped Jaune on the ground.

"Jaune!" Ruby jumped off Aerodactyl's back with Sickle and landed by her fellow leader's side. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," he sarcastically answered. A thud was heard and the two looked up to see Aerodactyl standing before them.

"Snack time," he smirked. Jaune screamed in great fear as his suppose-Pokemon opened his mouth to get a bite. All of a sudden, mud got into his mouth, causing him to recoil and spit out the dirt. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" He looked to the source and saw the still neutral Sickle standing(?) there. "You got beef with me pal?" he glared.

Sickle just stayed silent.

"SAY SOMETHING GODDAMMIT!"

Still silent, much to Aerodactyl's annoyance.

"I'LL EAT YOU FIRST THEN!" Aerodactyl opened his mouth again to gobble up the small and silent Pokemon.

"Sickle, look out!" Ruby cried out.

Instead of panicking, the Kabuto fired Bubblebeam at his opponent in his mouth, causing him to recoil back once more. Getting back on his feet, he shouted, "QUIT PUTTING THINGS IN MY MOU-!" Sickle fired something else into his mouth. Something red. Seconds later, Aerodactyl's face turned red itself. "THAT'S HOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!" He then flew around like a Pidgey without a head and flew straight into the ocean.

Ruby and Jaune just stared wide-eyed at what just occurred.

"Did that just happen?" the blonde asked.

"I think it did," Ruby answered. "I guess it was a good thing Seth gave us some berries in out bags, including Tamato Berries, even though I despise them greatly." She then looked at Sickle. "Thanks for the save, Sickle."

The Kabuto simply blinked.

Suddenly, the sound of rising water was heard and the two trainers and Shellfish Pokemon looked to see an incredibly pissed Aerodactyl glaring down at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE***_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

When they got to the other side, the group saw how dangerous the terrain on their way to Glittering Cave was. Nearby there was a ranch-like place that housed one certain kind of Pokemon, all that jumped out of the building and piled up on one certain Huntress.

"Stop! Please! That tickles! And you're heavy! Knock it off! Cut it out!" Weiss pleaded, as all the Rhyhorn either piled or gathered around her, giving her lots of hugs and kisses, as well as deeply taking in her scent.

Everyone else either laughed or sympathized with the poor heiress for having that kind of fate.

"Now you see why we say she wouldn't mind," Jackson said with a grin.

"Oh god, you three are so evil!" Yang exclaimed, laughing her butt off at the scene.

"Oh god! That has to be the best thing I've ever seen since I was revived!" Skull said, in the same state as his trainer.

"I never thought I would see this again," Blake mused, holding onto her Omanyte, whom she names Ess, so he wouldn't undo her bow.

"I don't know if I should laugh or feel sorry Weiss has to go through this again," Pyrrha said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"How can you not laugh?!" Nora shouted, also laughing her butt off at the scene before her.

"It is... quite pitiful," her Tirtouga, who she names Tortoise, agreed.

"Poor Weiss," the heiress' Amaura, now names Aurora, pitied, Shield nodding in agreement.

Ren, his Archen named Archer, and Seth walked over to the group after talking with the owner.

"We got the okay," the Hunter said. "As a bonus, since the Rhyhorn all love Weiss and she's the winner of this town's Pokemon Showcase, he's letting us use them for free."

"That's nice of him," Leafeon said.

"Yeah. Except we have to somehow get the Spikes Pokemon off of Weiss by ourselves. That's the catch and the tricky part," Seth added.

The group all looked back at the scene, watching as their only Performer was still getting 'assaulted' by the many Pokemon around her.

"So... who would like to help her out?" Archer asked.

* * *

Back to the previous group, Aerodactyl just sat, glaring at the two trainers who were also sitting across from them. He was especially glaring at the Kabuto between them. Said Pokemon was looking back at him with a blank face.

"I don't know how it happened, but I'm glad we're safe," Jaune whispered to Ruby.

"Yeah. Who'd have thought Sickle has those good reflexes?" she whispered back.

"Isn't that why you chose him?"

"Jaune, he was a fossil."

"Good point."

"JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T EAT YOU DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T KILL YOU!" Aerodactyl roared, causing the two to flinch and turned back to him.

"Well, Jaune. This seems like a good time to do some bonding, don't you think?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! Some-! Wait, what?!" the blonde male demanded.

"You might as well! Besides, if not now, then when?!"

"How about never!? Especially since I know I will die if I try to even lay a finger on him!"

"True. But you chose him. And so, you're responsible for Aerodactyl."

"LIKE HELL I/HE AM/IS!" both Jaune and Aerodactyl shouted.

Ruby was unfazed by their unison shout. "See? You're bonding already."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Aerodactyl was getting annoyed at how in synch he and Jaune were.

"QUIT COPYING ME!" he shouted, flying over to Jaune. The poor boy screamed like a lady and cried anime tears as the Dinosaur Pokemon was getting closer to him, until Kabuto used Bubblebeam on his stomach, pushing him back. "AND YOU! QUIT STOPPING ME LIKE THAT!"

Sickle stayed silent with its still blank look.

"SAY SOMETHING!"

Ruby face-palmed. ' _This is going to be a long day._ '

* * *

Returning to the other group, after successfully getting the Rhyhorn off of Weiss and returning them to the ranch, the group all took a Rhyhorn, one per trainer with their Pokemon riding with them, and rode them across the rocky terrain. And they would've had a smooth ride over to Glittering Cave, if not for a certain someone.

"Nora! Get back here!" Weiss shouted. She and the others were chasing after the crazy girl on a, coincidentally, just as crazy Rhyhorn.

"Yee-haw! Giddy up, Rhyhorn!" Nora shouted.

"High-ho, crazies! Away!" her Rhyhorn agreed, running away from the group.

"Really now? We don't have time for this foolishness!" Leafeon said.

"Guess we'll have to split up. Jackson, you, Leafeon and the rest of Team RWBY go catch up with the Aerodactyl! We'll handle Nora!" Seth told him.

"Got it," he nodded. Jackson turned to the three girls. "Let's go!" The two groups split and went to work.

Nora was having the time of her life, with the Rhyhorn beneath her enthusiastically racing alongside the rocky side of the mountains. Tortoise was hanging on to dear life, or at least attempting to, at the speed they were going. The others were right behind her, with Ren and Seth leading the charge.

"Nora, you have to calm down that Rhyhorn of yours!" Seth called out.

"I think Rhyhorn is just as enthusiastic as her," Ren stated, seeing them climbing up the hill eagerly.

"Wee! Go faster!" Nora was cheering her ride eagerly.

"You got it!" Rhyhorn answered. "I'm gonna make it to the top of this hill in no time flat!"

"Someone get me off this thing!" Tortoise cried out.

They started charging up the hill even faster than before, leaving the two far behind.

"Nora! Are you listening to us?! Stop your Pokemon, now!" Seth still shouted.

Archer looked behind them and noticed someone missing. "Hey! Where's Pyrrha?!"

The said Huntress had broken off from the group a little while ago, taking a different route that not only was quicker, but it got herself and her Rhyhorn to cut off Nora's route. Nora looked startled at Pyrrha's sudden appearance high above her.

"Rhyhorn, enough of this foolishness!" Pyrrha's Rhyhorn barked down at his charging companion.

"No way! I'm definitely gonna reach the top, this time!" Nora's ride answered.

"Please stop this Rhyhorn!" Tortoise pleaded.

"We'll stop him for you," Pyrrha assured. She looked at her Shieldon on her shoulder. "Shield, go!"

"Right!" the Shield Pokemon nodded. She got off Pyrrha's shoulders and stood before the two charging opponents.

"Rhyhorn will break through Shield's defenses for sure!" Nora cried out, taking the challenge head on.

"Time for my Drill Run!" Rhyhorn roared, spinning its horn as it glowed.

"Protect!" Shield responded, creating an energy barrier that not only stopped the two, but sent Nora and Rhyhorn flying backwards, tossing Nora and her Tirtouga off of him and causing them to fall to the sharp rocks below.

"Oh no!" Pyrrha gasped.

"Floral, Vine Whip!"

"Lileep, Constrict!"

Ren and Seth called out their Chikorita and Lileep respectively.

"Of course, Renny!" Floral answered, as she used her vines to catch Nora before she hit the ground, while Seth's Lileep used its vines to catch Tirtouga and Nora's Rhyhorn toppled onto its back, flailing to get back onto its feet again.

The two male trainers' Rhyhorns caught up with the females'.

"Nice save, Ren!" Nora stated, giving a peace sign to him.

"Can't you ever calm down before you make a fool of yourself?!" Floral demanded. "You made my sweet Renny worried about you!"

Ren sighed as the two started to argue with one another. "Can't those two just get along?" he asked. Seth placed a hand on his shoulder out of pity.

* * *

Back to Ruby's group, again, out of Ruby's persistent order, Jaune and Aerodactyl 'tried' to get along with each other. Crescythe was out of her Pokeball, to make sure the Dinosaur Pokemon wouldn't try anything funny.

"That's right Jaune. Just stretch out your hand, just like that," Ruby said. "Slowly approach Aerodactyl. And don't show any fear."

"Since when were you a Pokemon bonding expert?" Jaune sarcastically asked, following the process.

"I learned from Vanessa and Zetta."

As Jaune was about to touch his-suppose Pokemon's snort, Aerodactyl roared, causing him to flinch. "DO NOT TOUCH ME FOOL!"

"Hey! Give Jaune a chance already!" Ruby demanded.

"NO WAY! THE DAY I SHOW HIM RESPECT WILL BE THE DAY HE WILL ACTUALLY GROW SOME BACKBONE!"

"But everyone has backbones."

"NOT LITERALLY!"

Crescythe suddenly looked to the side with a serious look, something Ruby noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Something's coming," the Absol replied.

Suddenly a cube suddenly appeared from above, producing a net that encased Aerodactyl.

"WHAT THE-?!" The moment it landed on him, the net started to electrify, shocking the prehistoric Pokémon.

"Aerodactyl!" Jaune gasped.

"Where did that net come from?!" Ruby demanded.

"Ha! Bagging one rare Pokémon!" called out a familiar voice.

The two trainers and one Absol looked up and saw none other than team CRDL on the cliff above them.

"Cardin!" Jaune gasped.

"Them again!?" Crescythe glared.

"Well, if it ain't my favorite fake Vale student and the premature Huntress!" Cardin greeted them. "Don't tell me you were trying to tame this Pokémon for yourself?"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Aerodactyl screeched as he tried to get the net off of him, but the electrocution he was being dealt with was weakening him.

"You let Aerodactyl go!" his trainer demanded to team CRDL.

"Quick, Crescythe! Use Psycho Cut!" Ruby ordered.

"Right!" The Disaster Pokémon's horn glowed purple and she slashed a crescent-shaped energy shot at the net, slicing a small part of it.

"Oh, no you don't!" Cardin barked. "Russel!"

"Diggersby, use Mud Shot!" Russel shouted, tossing out his Pokéball. Diggersby popped out, and shot mud balls down at the three, causing explosions that they endured.

"That was a dirty trick!" Ruby barked.

"Excalibur, Drill, let's go!" Jaune shouted, calling out his two Pokémon.

"Crescythe, let's go! You too, Sickle!" Ruby shouted. Her Absol and Kabuto readied themselves. Well, at least one of them made it seem that way. "Hello? Sickle?"

"Drill, use Dig!" Jaune shouted. "Excalibur, use Fury Cutter on the net!"

"Digging a hole!" Drill dug underground while Excalibur started to cut the net, though getting slightly electrocuted in the process.

"Don't you dare!" Cardin barked.

"Keep firing Mud Shots at those guys, Diggersby!" Russel ordered.

"Have a mud bath!" Diggersby unleashed more mud balls down at the heroes.

"Crescythe, Dark Pulse! Sickle, use your Mud Shot!" Ruby called out.

Both of her Pokémon unleashed their own attacks to counter the enemy attack, causing an explosion in the air.

* * *

Down below, Jackson, Leafeon and the rest of Team RWBY saw the explosion above them.

"What was that?!" Weiss demanded.

"If I had to guess, I'd say your friends are up there," Aurora guessed.

"We can't climb a cliff this steep," Yang's Rhyhorn said.

"Then wait for us by Glittering Cave's entrance," Jackson told the Spikes Pokemon.

"'Wait for us'? How are we going to get up there?" Skull asked.

As if to answer his question, the female trainers grabbed their prehistoric Pokemon and Leafeon got on her trainer's shoulder. Jackson started to climb up the cliff like a Gogoat climbing up a mountain. Yang loaded her Ember Cecelia with fresh supplies of Moonblast bullets. She grabbed Skull and rocketed up after Jackson. Blake, using her faunus instincts, easily ran up the cliff like she did back in the initiation exam at a pillar. Weiss used her glyphs to shoot herself up to the top.

* * *

"Diggersby, Hammer Arm!" Russel called out.

"It's hammering time!" Diggersby slammed his glowing ears into the ground, causing boulders to fly down towards the group.

"Oh, crap!" Jaune said nervously.

"Crescythe, Psycho Cut!" Ruby shouted.

"I won't let you!" Crescythe began unleashing more shots from her horn, slicing up the boulders as they fell.

"We're just getting started!" Cardin sneered as the team readied to make their move.

Suddenly, they felt the ground beneath them crumble, then it collapsed, causing the four of them and Diggersby to fall to lower ground.

"What's happening?!" Sky demanded.

"Hey look!" Dove shouted, pointing above them.

Drill had just popped out, having made a hole that caused the ground to collapse. "Haha~ How was that?"

"Way to go, Drill!" Jaune applauded his partner.

"All that digging training finally paid off!" Ruby's Absol followed.

Team CRDL all fell to the ground, a complete mess. At the same time, Excalibur finally freed Aerodactyl from his net, and the Pokémon spread his wings and screeched, "FINALLY FREE!"

"He's out!" the young Huntress cheered.

Excalibur weakly landed on the ground, damaged by the electrical net. "Excalibur!" Jaune called to his first Pokemon, running to his side.

"I... somehow did it... milord," he weakly stated.

"You did great. Get as much rest as you can." Jaune returned him to his Pokeball.

Team CRDL got back onto their feet as they saw Aerodactyl turn to them, growling. While the RDL of the team looked scared, Cardin sneered, "Don't get phased by it. It's been damaged by the net, so it's weak right now. Let's take him out, together!"

"Not on our watch!" Ruby shouted as she and her Pokémon stood in front of Aerodactyl. Jaune raced to Ruby's side, prepared to call out another Pokemon.

Far behind them, Jackson, Leafeon and Ruby's team arrived on the scene.

"Team CRDL!" Yang barked.

Ruby, Jaune and team CRDL saw the group.

"It's Yang!" Ruby called out.

"And Jackson!" Crescythe followed.

"Dammit!" Sky growled. "Now what do we do?!"

"If you shut up, we can still win this!" Cardin berated. "Go, Dusclops!" Dusclops came out of his Pokéball, standing right next to Diggersby.

"We can beat them!" Ruby declared, indicating her two Pokémon.

"Don't forget us!" Jackson shouted, as he and the rest of the group raced over to them.

"No you don't! Dusclops, Trick Room!" CRDL's leader shouted.

"Right away," Dusclops answered. He summoned a rectangular dome that surrounded Team CRDL, Ruby, Jaune and Aerodactyl, blocking out everyone else.

"What the heck is this?!" Ruby demanded.

"Dammit, we're blocked out!" Jackson growled.

"We can break it!" Yang declared, referring to herself and Skull. "Prepare yourself, Skull! Focus Energy then Zen Headbutt!"

"Okay!" The Cranidos's head was glowing blue. As he headbutted the dome, Yang punched it with all she had. All their attacks did, however, was making it wobble.

"Their attacks did nothing?!" Weiss asked in shock.

"So you conjured up this with Dusclops. It doesn't matter!" Ruby shouted. "We can still beat you, even without my teammates or Jackson. Crescythe, Quick Attack on Diggersby!"

"No, don't!" Jackson shouted, to Blake's shock.

Crescythe glowed as she charged at Diggersby, but something was wrong. Her speed was much slower than before. "What?!"

"What's going on, Crescythe?!" her trainer demanded in worry.

Cardin grinned at this as Russel said, "Use Hammer Arm!"

"Batter up!" Diggersby's ears glowed again, and he slammed them very quickly onto Crescythe, causing her to collapse and form a crater.

"Crescythe!" Ruby cried out.

"I don't understand. How did Diggersby move that quickly?!" Yang demanded.

Blake realized the reason. "It's because of Trick Room, isn't it?" she asked Jackson.

"That's right," he answered. "For a speed fighter, it is one of the biggest speed trap moves out there. While inside there, those who are usually fast are slow, and those who are slow are now fast. And since Crescythe is normally fast, and Diggersby and Dusclops are normally slow, the Trick Room makes things incredibly dangerous for Ruby. You could say it's like switching Ruby's semblance with someone else's."

"So that's it!" Ruby realized, hearing the explanation.

"Dang that know-it-all trainer!" Sky growled.

"It doesn't matter," Cardin said with a smirk. "Crescythe is her best Pokémon. With her speed turned against her, those two can't win against us!"

Ruby grimaced as Jaune looked to Aerodactyl. He saw the Dinosaur Pokemon was panting a bit, showing that the electric net caused some damage to him.

"Okay, use Shadow Punch!" Cardin ordered Dusclops, who quickly fired off a shadowy fist towards Crescythe. Because of Trick Room, she was too slow to avoid it and took a direct hit.

"This isn't good!" Ruby moaned. "Crescythe, use Dark Pulse!"

Crescythe fired off rings at Dusclops, who avoided it so quickly, almost as though he was teleporting. "He's moving too fast!" the Absol growled.

"Finish it off with Shadow Ball!" Cardin shouted.

"Die!" Dusclops agreed. He fired a big ball of shadowy energy at Crescythe.

"No!" Ruby shouted.

Suddenly, Sickle came in front and fired a Bubblebeam at the Shadow Ball, canceling it.

"What?!" Cardin gasped.

"Sickle saved Crescythe!" Jaune happily noticed.

"Of course! Kabuto is a slow Pokémon, so it is able to counter those guys in speed!" Jackson said in realization.

"But can Sickle handle those two large Pokémon alone?" Leafeon asked. "He has only just been revived!"

Sickle was simply staring blankly at both Dusclops and Diggersby, both who looked too formidable for it to defeat.

' _What do I do?_ ' Jaune wondered. ' _I can't just stand on the sidelines and let Ruby handle this. What kind of man would I be if I didn't put everything on the line to save my friends?_ '

' _To think this whole thing started because of me. How troublesome,_ ' Aerodactyl thought himself. ' _If only I wasn't weakened by that net or slow. I could send those bozos over there to next time period. Is there anything that can get us out of this stinking mess?_ ' He looked up and saw something that could help.

"Hey boy," he called to his trainer. Jaune looked to the Dinosaur Pokemon and saw that he was staring at him, rather his soul.

The two eyed one another for a moment, as if they were silently speaking to one another.

Suddenly, Aerodactyl looked up at the cliff. Jaune followed his gaze and saw Drill up above, looking down at the crowd. Jaune realized what Aerodactyl wanted him to do. ' _Of course! I still have Drill out! Aerodactyl wants me to use him to get out of this situation, but how?_ ' He then recalled Yang's punch causing the Trick Room to shake. ' _I think I know how to handle this_.'

"We'll finish off that pipsqueak Pokémon easily!" Cardin stated. "Let's go, Russel!"

"Roger that!" Russel responded.

"Drill! Rollout down to us!" Jaune shouted, getting the attention of the others around him.

"Oh? I think that's my cue," Drill said. The Dunsparce started to roll down the cliff at high speeds, moving faster and faster with the decline.

"Is he doing what I think he's bladin' doing?" Jackson realized.

"Drill's gonna hit the Trick Room!" Blake confirmed.

Drill, now moving so fast that he couldn't stop, struck the Trick Room with all he had. He kept rolling right into it as he pressured the dome of energy. Cracks were starting to form until finally, the barrier shattered, and the Trick Room disappeared. Drill came rolling out, knocking Diggersby and Dusclops away before skidding to a halt by Jaune's side.

"You were awesome, Jaune!" Ruby cheered. "You broke the attack!"

"Way to go, Drill!" the hunter complimented the now-dizzy Land Snake Pokemon.

"Someone make the world stop spinning~" he dazed.

"I can't believe that little… thing destroyed the Trick Room!" Dove stated.

"That damn Jaune. I can't believe he's trying to act tough," Cardin growled. "Russel, put that Pokémon in its place!"

"Okay, Diggersby. Use Mud Shot on them!" Russel ordered, and Diggersby fired more mud balls.

The attack came in close to Jaune and Drill, but Aerodactyl placed a wing in front of him, blocking the attack.

Jaune looked up at Aerodactyl in shock and noticed he was glaring at team CRDL. The Dinosaur Pokemon then looked down at the Huntsman and lower his head to him.

"Guess I was wrong about you," he spoke. "You do have some backbone in you."

"That's great, Jaune! He finally trusts you!" Ruby congratulated.

Jaune looked to Ruby, then to Aerodactyl. Finally, with a stern look, he reached out and touched his head, feeling the rough skin and the connection with his new ally.

"Oh, enough of this crap!" Cardin shouted, getting the team's attention. "Dusclops, use Shadow Punch!"

"Away you go!" Dusclops fired off several shadowy punches at them.

"NOT TODAY!" Aerodactyl screeched as his wings glowed. He smacked the attacks away with his glowing wings.

"Was that a Wing Attack?" Jaune asked.

"No. That was Steel Wing," Crescythe corrected.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Jackson shouted, calling out his Pokémon.

"Leona, use Ember!" Yang followed, calling her's out.

"Aqua, Ice Beam!" Weiss followed, calling out her own. "Aurora, follow it up with Icy Wind!"

"Ess, Water Gun!" Blake followed up.

Quilava fired off a stream of flames at team CRDL and their Pokémon, followed by Ess shooting out water from his mouth, Aqua shooting out a beam of light blue light, Aurora blew a gust of chilled air, and, instead of small fire bullets, Leona fired a stream of flames just as strong as Quilava's. Team CRDL were forced to shield themselves and be consumed in smoke as they did so.

"That looked more like Flamethrower!" Ruby noticed.

"So it seems Leona learned a new move," Crescythe said.

"Nice going, Leona!" Yang cheered.

"So Jaune. Looks like Aerodactyl finally trusts you and wishes to protect you and everyone else close to you," Jackson said, as he and Ruby's teammates joined the two. "How about I add to his strength? I made this while we were searched for you." He pulled out a metal collar, with Aerodactyl's Mega Stone attached to it.

"Wait, when did you…?" Weiss started, confused as to when he actually made that.

The blonde natural trainer ignored the question. "Jaune, put this on Aerodactyl. Your new trust in each other will definitely give birth new power!" Jaune took the collar, struggling a bit at the weight, but lifted it to Aerodactyl's neck and put it on him.

Team CRDL were finally cleared of the smoke and noticed the new trinket on Aerodactyl.

"What's that? You gonna decorate your Pokémon, now?" Cardin asked.

Dove noticed something about the trinket. "Wait Cardin, that stone!"

Jaune turned to the opposing team, full of determination. "I won't let you hurt my friends, not as long as I still stand!"

"NOR WILL I!" Aerodactyl roared in agreement.

Jaune touched his Keystone on his belt, activating it. "Power of protection, help us get stronger!" Jaune chanted as energy surged from his Keystone. "Aerodactyl, Mega Evolve!"

Aerodactyl screeched as the Mega Stone reacted. Energy surged out of it and connected with the energy of the Keystone. The combined energy caused Aerodactyl's body shine, blinding everyone.

When the light died down, Aerodactyl's body looked like several stalagmites formed for his claws, talons, spikes, horns, and even one under his chin. Stone pieces formed around his face and under his belly, like stone armor. His eyes also turned dark green.

Everyone was stunned at the new transformation of Aerodactyl.

"Did Jaune just Mega Evolve Aerodactyl?" Weiss gasped.

"He did!" Aurora confirmed.

"Oh yeah! Now that Jaune and Aerodactyl have finally gained a new power, they are much stronger than before!" Yang cheered.

"That idiot fake Huntsmen did Mega Evolution?!" Cardin demanded. "No, I refuse to accept this! Dusclops, let's stop it with Trick Room!"

"Aerodactyl, Roar!" Jaune countered.

"TIME FOR YOU TO BE AWAY!" Mega Aerodactyl roared at Dusclops before he could make a move, forcing him to retreat into Cardin's Pokéball.

"What?!" said Hunter gasped.

"Diggersby, use Super Fang!" Russel called out.

"Go down!" Diggersby's teeth glowed and extended, as he raced towards Mega Aerodactyl.

"TOOK THE WORDS RIGHT OUT OF MY MOUTH!" The Mega evolved Pokemon flew forward and became encased in a powerful light purple energy with yellow streams surrounding it. The charging attack struck Diggersby hard, sending it flying into Team CRDL.

"What was that?!" Ruby gasped.

"Aerodactyl just used Giga Impact!" Blake identified.

Diggersby was down and out, and Team CRDL all groaned as they tried to get back up. They then looked and were nervous to see the heroes glaring at them.

"Never mess with me and my friends!" Jaune told them.

"Agreed," Aerodactyl growled.

"Crescythe, use Dark Pulse! Sickle, use Bubblebeam!" Ruby ordered.

"Ice Beam and Icy Wind again!" Weiss followed up.

"Give them another Water Gun!" Blake followed after.

"Quilava…" Jackson started.

"Leona…" Yang followed.

"…Double Flamethrower!" they shouted in unison.

Both Fire-types unleashed streams of flames, along with Ess's water blast, Aurora and Aqua's icy attacks, Crescythe's dark rings, and Sickle's stream of bubbles. All attacks struck Cardin and his team, causing an explosion that sent them flying.

"This can't be happening!" Cardin shouted as they flew into the air... and disappeared.

Jaune sighed in relief as Aerodactyl reverted back to normal. The two looked to one another, and Jaune smiled.

"Thanks for trusting me, Aerodactyl," Jaune spoke. "Actually, maybe I'll call you Arc. It's a name that shows a true warrior, like you."

"Heh. Like I need a nickname," Aerodactyl scoffed as he crossed his wings and turned his head away in pride. "But... it does sound like a good name." At that, Jaune smiled again, feeling proud to have a new partner.


	28. Mega Find and Evolve

**Coral: Welcome back to another chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos. Now in this chapter, we will meet a familiar member of a familiar evil group.  
**

 **DanielJensen: And it is also here that we have a new writer joining this little monologue.**

 **Generalhyna: Said writer is Coral's beta reader in this story, otherwise known as her ghost writer. Please do welcome, Jacob Pendra-Huth!**

 ***applause***

 **Writers: ...**

 **Coral: He is coming right?**

 **DanielJensen: That's what you told us.**

 **Generalhyna: Yeah. Are you sure he's coming?**

 **Coral: Yeah. I sent him a letter some time ago.**

 **Generalhyna: You sure?**

 **Coral: Yeah. Why do you ask?**

 **Generalhyna: *points* Because I see an envelope addressed to him on the desk over there.**

 ***Writers all looked and saw the said envelope with Coral's handwriting and that it was addressed to Jacob Pendra-Huth***

 **Writers: ...**

 **Coral: SHIT! HOW DID I FORGET TO SEND THE LETTER?!**

 **DanielJensen: That's an excellent question!**

 **Generalhyna: Well it's too late to send it now! The chapter's going to start soon!**

 **Coral: ARGH! What did I just do?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or RWBY. I do not own any OCs. They belong to their original creators.**

* * *

Vanessa was still running down the halls, finding either the exit, her Pokemon, or her armor. She was willing to take anything in the situation she was in, except being seen by any enemy Pokemon that is. That she wasn't willing to do.

She saw shadows on the other side of the hall she was running down on and quickly hid in a room nearby. Peeking out through the door, she saw a couple of Ghost-type Pokemon floating pass her. As soon as they were all gone, Vanessa leaned against the door and slid down, panting heavily as she catches her breath.

"God, I'm in a horrible situation," she muttered to herself. As she opened her eyes, she found herself in what seemed to be an armory. Heavily encased in one glass case was her armor. "Please tell me my luck is about to change."

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe and Leafeon by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby Mega-Evolves Crescythe and shouted out a command as the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Shanti, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!_  
** _(A battered Vanessa walks along the dark distorted path. She stops and looks up to the lone shining star, reminiscing on her Pokémon and friends)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team, Seth, Jackson and Leafeon looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

After finally making amends with Aerodactyl, now named Arc, and returning, rather catching the prehistoric Pokemon, Ruby and the others were looking for a way off the mountain. Out of some luck, there was a cave nearby that leads to the way down. Yang and Weiss went on ahead to look after the Rhyhorns most of them left behind. Well, Weiss was dragged by Yang, who said that she was the only one who was able to 'tame' the Spikes Pokemon, which wasn't a lie.

Ruby, Blake, Jaune, Jackson, Crescythe and Leafeon ventured into the cave. Quilava was out of his Pokeball so the group would have some light and Screecher was out of his to guide the group to the exit.

"It's a good thing we're prepared for this," Ruby stated. "Though explain again why we can't go back down the same way Yang and Weiss did?"

"Because I don't know about you, but I don't want to do anything that has to do with heights for a while," Jaune said, feeling nauseous from even remembering the experience Arc gave him.

"And you're gonna need someone to guide you guys back down," Jackson added.

As the group walked, they came were met with a crossroad.

"This is where you come in, Screecher," Blake told her son.

"Leave it to me!" Screecher used his special hearing to find the way out of the cave. "The one on the right!" The group was about to continue, with the Keystone on Jackson's wooden sword glowed.

"Huh? Jackson, what's up with your Keystone?" Jaune asked.

Everyone else looked and saw that it was faintly glowing.

"Can it be?" he asked himself. He took out the sword and pointed it at both paths. It glowed a ligght brighter when he pointed it left, but faded a bit when he pointed it right. "Guys. Let's take a detour."

"Why?" Crescythe asked.

"Because there's a Mega Stone in here," Leafeon answered for her trainer. "When it's anywhere near a Mega Stone, the Keystone reacts."

"Then why aren't our's reacting?" Ruby asked.

"Your's haven't been upgraded yet. You'll all get the upgrade when you're ready for it."

"Come on, we can't waste any more time. Let's go." Jackson walked to the left cave, everyone else following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Yang was standing by the entrance, looking out to see where Seth and the rest of Jaune team are. She spotted a small group of Rhyhorn approaching, all with a trainer and a Pokemon on top.

"Hey! Over here!" she called.

The Rhyhorn all picked up speed, seemingly to ram over her. The trainers grabbed their Pokemon and leapt off, landing by Yang's side as their rides ran pass her... just to be 'friendly' with a certain heiress.

"Aaaahhhhh! Wait! Not more of you guys!" Weiss screamed, being toppled on and licked by more Rhyhorn.

"Did you guys found them?" Seth asked Yang.

"Yep! And Jaune somehow managed to get on Aerodactyl's good side," the blonde brawler said.

"That's amazing!" Pyrrha happily stated.

"That's our leader for ya!" Nora cheered.

"So where are they?" Archen asked.

"They're taking the long way back," Yang replied.

The group all looked at each other, Seth included. "What do you mean 'the long way'? Didn't you guys come back through the cave?" he asked.

"Nope. Weiss and I just jumped off the cliff. Someone had to make sure the Rhyhorn are taken care of." At her words, the group all looked at the unfortunate Huntress, who was still being licked or nuzzled by the Spikes Pokemon.

"I would understand that with Weiss, but why didn't everyone else jump off?"

"Jaune wanted nothing to do with heights for a while." They all understood at that explanation.

"So, does anyone want to help Weiss out of that?" Shield asked. The group all looked at the down heiress again, who was struggling to get out of the Rhyhorn circle.

"I think she got them," Yang answered.

* * *

Back in Glittering Cave, Jackson was leading the group, his wooden sword in front of him. Behind him were the Pokemon and behind them were the Huntsmen.

"You sure their is a Mega Stone around here?" Jaune asked.

"Trust me. I've discovered the Mega Stones all about my journey, and the upgraded Keystone reacts to it," Jackson answered, reaching another crossroad in the path. He pointed the Keystone to the two different directions. It glowed stronger on the left path. They went down that path, watching their footing as Quilava lit the area with his flames.

Finally, they reached an open area inside the cave and they looked about curiously. Blake's eyesight was far better than anyone in the dark, being a cat faunus, and she could see something at the far end of the wall.

"There's something glowing over there," she informed as she pointed to the spot.

The four trainers and their Pokémon walked over to the far side of the cave, and saw what it was she saw; it was a crystal of some sort, with a familiar double-helix symbol in the center of it, which was black and yellow.

"Is that…a Mega Stone?" Ruby asked.

Jackson raised his Keystone, which reacted strongly with the crystal. "It's definitely the one." Pressing a button on the hilt, he switched the blade of his sword from wooden to sharp steel. With a few swipes, he dislodged the crystal from the wall and caught it with his free hand.

"So this is a Mega Stone," Blake stated as she, Ruby and Jaune gathered around Jackson.

"I thought it would be smaller than this," Jaune stated.

"The Mega Stones like our Pokemon carry were originally like this," the blonde natural trainer explained. "However, once they are cut, they become the spherical forms."

"Speaking of which, where are Gardevoir and Scizor's Mega Stones on them?" Ruby asked.

"Gardevoir's is attached on her leg underneath her... well, skirt. And Scizor's is attached to a band on his left arm, just underneath his shoulder. Didn't you notice?" The three Remnant team members shook their heads. "Now then… Let's see what Pokémon this Mega Stone is made for…" Just as he took out a remote-like device and was about to scan it, one of Blake's Pokéballs opened up. That Pokemon was none other than Spear the Beedrill.

Jackson panicked in great fear at the sudden appearance, accidentally tossing the Mega Stone away as he backed off from the bee Pokémon. Jaune made an attempt to catch it, but it slammed into his head, making him topple over as Blake caught the crystal instead.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Ruby asked, kneeling down to help the down leader of JNPR.

"Spear, why did you come out of your Pokéball?" Blake asked, surprised at the self-releasing action.

"I felt something strange. Feels like it's... coming from that stone," her partner answered, poking at the Mega Stone with one of his spear-like hands. With every tap, the gem glowed slightly.

"Why is it glowing like that?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, no…" Jackson muttered, grabbing the team's attention. "Don't tell me..." He raised his device, scanning the gem in Blake's hands. After a quick analysis, the holoscreen popped up, revealing the stone with Beedrill next to it. The sight of it made Jackson fall on his butt. "I was sword afraid of this. That's a freakin' Beedrillite!"

"Wait, you mean that stone can make Spear Mega Evolve?!" Blake asked in amazement.

"No way! No how! No do!" Jackson roared, shooting back up on his feet. "Spear is scary enough! The last thing I want is for him to Mega Evolve on me! I'd rather chuck that thing as far away from everyone- no, to the other side of the world!- before seeing a Beedrill Mega Evolve!"

"I know you said you are afraid of bee Pokémon, but this is getting ridiculous. Besides, you promised all of us that if you ever find a Mega Stone that one of our Pokémon can use, you would give it to us."

"Yeah, that's right," Ruby agreed. "You aren't gonna hold back your promise on a girl, especially us. That would be scary."

"I made no such promise!" Jackson denied.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was back in Lumoise City, before the group was leaving Professor Sycamore's Pokemon lab. Said Professor just remembered one other thing he wanted to give them.

"Oh yes! One more thing." He walked back inside the lab. A couple minutes later, he returned with some Mega Stones. Some of the Mega Stones were attached on an accessory. "If these enemies are as strong as you say they are, you're going to need all the boost you can get."

"Whoa! Thanks a lot, professor!" Ruby thanked.

"Now that you mentioned it, that's kind of a good call," Jackson stated. "Okay. In that case, if I find or have any Mega Stones that benefits any one of your Pokemon or soon-to-join us, I'll give you that stone."

"Really?!" Nora asked in an excited tone.

"Yeah. I swear on my honor as a Mega Stone Hunter!"

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Jackson tried to find an excuse or a loophole around the promise he made, but with the three Remnant team glaring at him or giving him judging looks, the boy couldn't see anyway out of it.

"Jackson," Leafeon called to her trainer. "You might as well just buck up and deal with the promise you made."

Jackson sighed, placing his head onto his hand. "Okay, fine. When we head back to town, I'll cut the Mega Stone, and fashion some kind of harness for Spear. But Blake, promise me one thing."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't EVER Mega Evolve Spear when I'm about," Jackson warned her. "I might get a heart attack from panicking."

"Sure. I can deal with that."

"Then please return Spear back in his Pokeball."

Rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness, Blake obliged to his request and returned her Pokemon to his Pokeball. Jackson sighed as he wandered with his Pokémon at his side, looking defeated as they followed the path out of the caves again.

As they walked, the Huntsmen and their Pokemon could've sworn they heard Jackson muttering something like, "Out of all things we had to find, it had to be a Beedrillite. Why? Why couldn't it be for a Banette? Or a Glalie? Or a Pinsir? Or a Sableye? Or anything but a Beedrill..."

The three of them couldn't help but pity the poor boy.

Quilava, also listening in on his trainer's despair, noticed their looks and said to them, "Sometimes life is just that cruel to us."

' _I have a strange sense of de ja vu,_ ' Blake thought.

Just as they left the room with the Beedrillite, Screecher stopped and looked towards another path in the caves. Blake noticed this and stopped to look up to him. "What's up Screecher?" she asked.

"I hear something over there," Screecher answered. "They sound… a lot like me."

"They sound like you?" Jaune asked.

"That could mean that there are other Noibats in this place," Crescythe suggested.

"Let's go find out," Ruby answered.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm sure the others are still dealing with Nora and that Rhyhorn," Leafeon agreed. Together, they all followed Screecher down the path.

"It's a wonder how Nora lasted this long, with that gusto attitude of hers," Jackson stated, slightly recovering from the scene from earlier.

"Don't forget, you were quite the same when we first met," Leafeon told Jackson. "Always anxious to seek out the next adventure, and doing it in such a reckless manner. Now that I think about it, you actually really haven't changed."

"I've grown up from then! I usually get injured from my recklessness, but I've managed to overcome that."

"That's not how I see things, Jackson." Leafeon's answer caused Jackson to shake his head in disbelief.

"Do those two always argue like that?" Jaune asked Quilava.

"Oh yeah. Leafeon is level-headed, so she usually tells Jackson off if he goes off the rails, or in such situations like... getting that Beedrillite," the Fire-type answered, whispering the last part to him. "Leafeon was Jackson's first Pokémon, so those two have become the closest of allies and they see each other on an equal level. He may be close to all of us, but those two are the closest in terms of bonds."

"I guess I can understand that," Ruby stated, looking to Crescythe. "I like all of my Pokémon, but I have to say that I'm closest to Crescythe, since she and I have been together longer."

"I can say the very same," Crescythe answered, smiling back at her trainer.

Blake looked up at Screecher, who was too busy hearing where the voices were coming from to listen. ' _I can understand that as well,_ ' she thought to herself.

After a few more minutes of walking, the team saw a slit through the walls that would almost go unnoticed by usual passersby.

"The sounds are coming through here," Screecher told the team. "Let's go in!" And with that, he dove through the crack.

"Wait for us, Screecher!" Blake called to her child, and they pursued after him.

When they squeezed through, they looked up and were amazed at the sight before them. There was a bunch of Noibats all about the area, maybe three dozen or so. Some were hanging on the ceiling. Others were flying about, speaking to one another or playing together. Blake's Noibat was flapping just above the shocked trainer's heads, also amazed.

"Woah!" Jaune and Ruby gasped.

"It's a plethora of Noibats," Leafeon stated.

"This is a rare sight," Jackson stated. "I have not seen so many Noibats in one place."

"Amazing…" Blake muttered.

A couple of the Noibats above saw the team, along with Screecher, and flew down to meet them.

"Hello, young trainers," greeted one of the Noibats. "It's rare to see trainers stumble upon our little home."

"Then again, you have a fellow Noibat on your side, and quite a young one at that," the other Noibat stated.

"My mama named me Screecher," Blake's Noibat greeted them, landing on top of said trainer's head.

"I'm Blake. Screecher has been with me since he was an egg," Blake greeted them. "These are my friends and teammates; Ruby, her partner Crescythe, Jaune, Jackson, and his partners Leafeon and Quilava."

"A pleasure," the first Noibat stated. "Why don't you introduce Screecher to the rest of the Noibats? I bet he would love to meet them."

Blake and Screecher made eye-contact with one another. The former nodded in approval. Screecher flew up to the other Noibats, who turned to greet him. Screecher quickly got along with the other Noibats and started to look happy with them all.

"He's quickly adapting with them," Jackson stated.

"Our group work together with one another to make our home safe and enjoyable for all Noibats," the second Noibat explained. "If any new ones come along, we make sure they are welcomed with open arms."

"Not to mention Screecher is younger than practically all of us, so he should be treated with care from all the older ones," the first Noibat added.

"I see…" Blake understood, watching her little Noibat talking to the others, explaining himself and his friends.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, there was a small, flying device with a lens attached to it, coming through one other part of the open cave. It was recording the sight of the Noibats, and trainers within. The sight was shown on a tablet, held by a young lady, who wore a familiar red uniform. She wore a dark blue tie, which matched her hair that was styled into two ring on either side, and she had special visor with two glowing lights on the lens that looked like eyes.

"So this is where the hidden Noibats are in these caves," the woman stated, grinning maliciously. "Who would've thought following those trainers would lead us to where we want to be. Then again, considering they have a Noibat of their own, and a young one at that, it's sure to find its own kind. And here they are, right before us." She lowered the tablet, and turned to the four members behind her, who were none other than Team CRDL. "This is why you constantly fail to pull off a single task given to you. You never think of scouting the situation before acting. And you call yourselves 'Huntsmen'."

"Hey! If we were back home, with our weapons, you would think twice before putting us down!" Cardin snarled.

Right next to the woman, her Houndoom growled angrily at the Huntsmen, causing Sky, Russel and Dove to become nervous, while Cardin stood his ground.

"Let's get something straight, okay?" the woman told Cardin, holding in her irritation at him. "If it weren't for us, you would still be wandering aimlessly throughout Kalos, without the slightest clue as to how to get home. Not to mention, we gave you those Pokémon, in exchange for those silly ones you had on you. We gave you all new equipment to capture rare Pokémon, and still, you failed us, because of your vendetta against those foolish children!"

"Excuse me, Ms. Mable," Dove spoke in a slightly nervous tone. "We appreciate all that you have done for us. We really do, but those trainers… well, they are just so strong. Their Pokémon and them are skilled, not to mention they are searching for Vanessa. We still are trying to follow your instructions, but we are trying to stop them, too."

"Enough, Dove!" Cardin barked at him, then to Mable. "We don't need to soften ourselves to her. We can show you just how ambitious we are at beating them."

"We've already seen the results of your 'ambitions', and the leaders are not satisfied," Mable retorted. "If you want to stop these children from interfering with us, then let me handle them. I can show you what one of the chief scientists of the revived Team Flare can do!"

* * *

Back in the Noibat Cave, the others were enjoying themselves with the Noibats, while Blake and Screecher were watching the others from a distance. Screecher's stomach suddenly gave a growl, causing Blake to turn to him. "Are you hungry, Screecher?" she asked as she opened her shoulder bag. "You want some food?"

"Yes, please, mama," Screecher answered.

Suddenly, one of the Noibats flew down to join the two, carrying a pear-shaped fruit in its small feet. "Here. We have some fresh fruit for ya," he told Screecher. "We always store the ripest fruit when we head out. Try it!"

Screecher took the fruit in his hands and used his sound waves to check the ripeness of the fruit. After checking it, he bit into it. "Yummy!" he exclaimed. "It's really delicious! Mama, you should try it, too!" Blake closed her bag and bit into the fruit.

"It is really good," she stated with a grin. "You picked when it was at its ripest."

"I should be able to remember the ripeness of that fruit," Screecher told Blake. "When we continue on, I'll be sure to pick out the freshest fruit for us, mama!" Blake smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey Screecher, let's see how fast you are!" one of the three Noibats called out from above.

Screecher polished off the fruit and took off after the other Noibats, playing a game of chase.

Blake watched her child playing with the others, seeing how fast he was compared to the others.

"Screecher is enjoying himself quite a bit," the male of the two Noibats that greeted them before came down next to Blake.

"He is having the time of his life," she agreed with him.

After a small pause, the Noibat said, "You might want to leave him here with us."

Blake looked to him, shocked. "Why would I do that?" she asked.

"He should be with his own kind," Noibat answered. "By my indication, he hasn't even seen a single other Noibat before, so he doesn't know what it is like to be with us. He needs to have that experience."

"But Screecher and I have been together since he was an egg. He's like a child to me."

"But you aren't his true mother." The fact silencing Blake. "We, on the other hand, can treat him like family. Besides, look at him." Blake looked up at Screecher, seeing the happy expression on his face as he kept doing loops around the fellow Noibats. "Screecher might be more satisfied being here, rather than being with you. Would you want to erase that grin from his face?"

Blake watched Screecher, worried. She care a lot for Screecher, and she didn't want him to be sad. If she were to leave him here with the Noibats, would that make him happy? Would he feel lonely or confused if he was away from his kind if they left? Blake had a lot of questions, but no answers to gain from them.

Suddenly, they heard an outcry. Everyone looked to see sound waves shooting into the cave from a higher part of the caves, causing the nearby Noibat to fly back.

"Whoa! What in the heck?!" Ruby exclaimed as she, Jaune, Jackson and their Pokémon looked up.

"I know that cry," Jackson said.

Flying down from below came a Pokémon that looked like a bat with a blue pody, purple wings, and a large, gaping mouth.

"A Golbat!" Leafeon identified.

Jaune pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the oncoming Pokémon. " _Golbat, the Bat Pokémon. Golbat bites down on prey with its four fangs and drinks the victim's blood. It becomes active on inky dark moonless nights, flying around to attack people and Pokémon._ "

"MYYY CAAAVE!" Golbat screeched, unleashing another Screech attack that sent the Noibats in a panic.

"It's chasing the Noibat away!" Quilava noticed.

"He's back again!" the head female Noibat exclaimed.

"That Golbat has kept coming to claim this part of the cave as his territory," the male Noibat told Blake. "He's too tough to beat against individually."

Meanwhile, Screecher watched his fellow Noibat flee the Golbat. He glared back at the territorial Pokémon. The Bat Pokemon screeched down at the Sound Wave Pokemon again, but Screecher countered it with his own, canceling out the sound waves.

"Back off, big mouth!" he barked at the Golbat.

"Screecher?!" Blake gasped.

"You wanna piece of me, little runt?!" Golbat demanded angrily. He charged in with his fangs glowing a poisonous purple. "Poison Fang!" Screecher evaded the bite and Golbat pursued, trying to bite down on him. Screecher flew a distance and unleashed Gust, causing Golbat to falter and stop his pursuit.

The other Noibat were amazed at Screecher's strength and daring, while Ruby, Jaune and Jackson were cheering him on.

"Screecher is really strong," the Noibat next to Blake stated in amazement.

Blake had no answer. She just watched as her little child glared at the Golbat, who regained himself.

"Try this on! Air Cutter!" Golbat roared, unleashing X-shaped waves of energy.

"Air Cutter!" Screecher shouted back, unleashing his own waves of energy.

The two attacks canceled each other out, causing an explosion. Golbat was fazed by the attack just enough for Screecher to dive through the smoke, and come in with a Tackle, striking him square in between the eyes, causing him to topple back into the wall.

"This is the home of the Noibats!" Screecher claimed. "You stay away from our home!"

Blake was startled when she heard him say 'our home'.

"Now! Send him away!" the male Noibat shouted. All of the other Noibats unleashed Supersonics from their ears, causing the Golbat to be sent flying by the force. He was sent through the hole he entered into and vanished.

All of the Noibats cheered as they gathered around Screecher, praising him for his strength and bravery.

"That's our little Screecher," Crescythe said happily.

"All those other Noibat certainly took that Golbat out of the picture," Ruby noticed.

"They know to work as a team, that's for sure," Jaune stated.

Jackson looked to Blake, who was watching her Screecher happy, yet embarrassed by the praise he was given. Blake smiled as she looked down, finally making a hard decision. ' _Maybe… that Noibat is right,_ ' she thought. ' _Maybe it is time to part ways with my baby._ '

* * *

Outside of the cave, Cardin was wandering away from Mable and his group. As he walked, he saw the Golbat that got beaten come out of the hole in the wall, irritated.

"Hey, you!" Cardin barked, getting Golbat's attention. "You want to take some revenge on that dumb bat, don't you?" Golbat glared down at Cardin, screeching his approval. "Well then, you and I have something in common. That bat belongs to one of those trainers I hate. Care to join forces and teach them a lesson?"

Golbat looked back at the hole he came through, thinking about how humiliated he was, to be beaten by a bunch of puny Noibats. He looked back at Cardin and nodded in agreement.

Cardin grinned. He took out a Pokéball and tossed it up to the Golbat. The ball hit and sucked him in. Within a few wiggles, the Pokéball clicked, signaling the capture. Cardin caught the Pokéball as the others joined him.

"Looks like you have a new ally to our cause," Mable stated. "Let's hope it'll increase your win-loss ratio."

"Trust me. We'll show them what team CRDL and Flare are made of," Cardin growled back at her. "Now, let's go capture some Noibats."

* * *

Back in the Noibat Cave, while Screecher was distracted with the other Noibats, Blake pulled the others to the side. Quietly, she told them what she decided on doing.

"WHAAT?!" they exclaimed, causing Blake to hush them hurriedly and avoid getting looks from some of the Noibats.

"You want to leave Screecher here?!" Ruby asked, quietly.

"But why would you want to do that?!" Jaune demanded.

"I think it's for the best." Blake answered, turning to Screecher. "Look at him. He's not only happy with them, but he is able to protect the group. He's better off with them. And I worry he would be lonely if we take him away from them. Wouldn't you guys agree?"

"I guess that's true," Ruby muttered.

"But Blake, this situation is similar to the time Ruby almost left me so I could be with my kind," Crescythe said. "Despite that, I chose to stay by her side instead of being with one of my own, being with my family."

"Except you're more independent, Crescythe. Screecher, on the other hand, is still a child," Blake added.

"Before you make any choices, there is someone you should tell this to," Jackson told Blake seriously.

"Screecher, I know. I should tell him this."

"You shouldn't straight up tell him that he should leave. Remember, Screecher can make his own decision. You should ask his opinion before coming to a decision."

Blake looked to one side, remember Screecher's words before. " _This is the home of the Noibats! You stay away from our home!_ " From those words, Screecher seemed to have made a decision.

Just then, there was an explosion from one of the caves, causing everyone to be startled.

"What's going on, now?!" Jaune asked incredulously.

Suddenly, multiple cubes came out of the explosion, creating energy prisons that trapped the groups of Noibats, with Screecher as the exception.

"The Noibats!" Leafeon exclaimed.

"That's far enough, kiddies," said a woman's voice. Everyone turned to see Mable and team CRDL come out, all of them grinning maliciously.

"Team CRDL!" Ruby growled.

"Whose the girl with them?" Jaune questioned.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look like someone we should mess around with," Blake stated as everyone was prepared to fight.

"I have no obligation to speak with children. Just know that you're looking at the new Team Flare," Mable said.

"Team Flare?" Crescythe questioned, as if recognizing the name from somewhere.

"I am Mable, one of Team Flare's lead scientists. From what I heard, you've given these four some hard times. I figured I should step in to show them what a true, powerful member of Team Flare is capable of."

"Oh, I'm SOOO scared," Jackson huffed, completely sarcastic.

"Careful, Jackson!" Leafeon retorted. "I get the feeling this woman is not one to be taken lightly."

"What do you want with these Noibats?!" Ruby demanded.

"That answer doesn't concern you," Mable answered. "Now, before I take my leave, I'd better show you kids what I am capable of. Come on out, Houndoom and Weavile!" Both of her Pokémon appeared before her, ready to fight.

"I'll take care of her!" Jackson told the team. "You guys handle team CRDL!"

Jaune and Ruby were ready to go, but Blake looked up at Screecher, who was tackling the cages his brethren were in, unable to break them free alone.

Russel, Sky and Dove called out Scrafty, Diggersby and Loudred, but Cardin grinned as he held up his new Pokéball.

"Now for his debut. Go, Golbat!" he called out Golbat, who was ready to fight.

"That Golbat!" Jaune gasped. "It's the same one the Noibats fought before!"

"Guess it wants vengeance against the beating Screecher gave him," Quilava said.

Golbat looked up at the caged Noibats, then at Screecher, who was too distracted by his friends. Golbat saw this as an opportunity and called to Cardin. "Hey Cardin! Ya mind?!"

"Go ahead, buddy. Use Air Cutter!" he ordered, as if understanding what his new Pokemon wanted. Golbat unleashed X-shaped waves of energy, catching Screecher off guard and knocking him down to the ground.

"Screecher!" Blake cried out.

"Ha! Revenge is so sweet!" she heard Golbat screech.

"Crescythe, let's show 'em!" Ruby declared. "And go, Crocus!" Her Froakie was called out, ready.

"Let us fight this battle as one!" Crocus declared.

"Hydro, Arc, let's go!" Jaune shouted, calling out his Oshawott and Aerodactyl.

"Okay!" Hydro cried out.

"RAH! TIME TO ROCK!" Arc roared.

Jackson was eager to go, but Blake stepped next to him, glaring at Mable.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "I though I told you to help the others beat CRDL."

"Well, I made my decision, now didn't I?" Blake retorted. "Besides, I won't let this woman take away my Screecher's family!"

Mable laughed at this. "You really think an upstart trainer has any chance against me and my team?" she questioned.

"Seriously, this girl is all bark and no bite!" her Houndoom barked.

"She should just lay away to one side and let us adults handle things," Weavile added.

"Shut up!" Blake retorted. "Go, Tina!" Her Zorua came onto the scene in her original form, snickering as she looked at her opponents, specifically the Houndoom.

"A dogfight? I'm up for that kind of fun," she stated in an amusing manner.

"Quilava, I'm counting on you," Jackson told his Volcano Pokémon.

He leapt in front, igniting the fire on his head and back. "You aren't even at half the level of Jackson's Weavile!"

"Weavile, use Ice Shard! Houndoom, use Sludge Bomb!" Mable shouted. The two fired off a ball of poison and a series of fast icicles towards the two.

"Quilava, use Swift!" Jackson shouted.

"Tina, use Incinerate!" Blake shouted. Quilava unleashed a storm of stars, while Tina fired off a ball of flames. All four attacks collided, causing a major explosion.

"Tina, use Feint Attack!" Blake called out.

"Time to have fun!" Tina cheered, prancing forward to Houndoom, her front paws glowing.

"Retaliate with Foul Play!" Mable retorted.

"You ain't even in my league!" Houndoom roared, grabbing ahold of Tina in his teeth and tossed her away, using her own strength against her.

"Weavile, Quick Attack on her!" Weavile dashed at high speeds, knocking the defenseless Zorua into the air. The Trick Fox Pokemon fell to the ground, unable to continue.

"Tina!" Blake cried out.

"This woman really isn't messing around," Jackson growled, watching as Weavile and Houndoom come back to their positions. "Quilava, use Flame Charge!"

"Time for a little payback for Tina!" Quilava roared, charging forward, encased in flames.

"Use Low Sweep, Weavile!" Mable shouted. Weavile unleashed a glowing foot, ready to trip him up. Quilava was smarter than that and jumped over the foot, hitting Weavile hard and sent him flying.

"Weavile!" Mable gasped, seeing her Pokémon fly into a wall, forming a crater, then collapse to the ground, dazed. "Such power..." Mable turned to Quilava, who was glaring at her, just like Jackson was.

"Told you they were tough!" Cardin barked at Mable. "Golbat, use Poison Fang on that frog!"

"It's biting time!" Golbat flew in and sunk his teeth into Crocus, causing pain to her.

"Crocus!" Ruby cried out. "Use Water Pulse to knock him away!"

Her Froakie had enough strength to create an orb of water that blasted Golbat away. However, the Froakie was badly poisoned from the attack.

"Crocus, hold on!" Crescythe told her companion.

"I'm not done yet!" the Water-type moaned in pain.

"Scrafty, use Headbutt!" Dove shouted, and Scrafty charged at Crescythe, his head lowered. The Absol detected this, and avoided the attack, just in time.

"Golbat, use Venoshock!" Cardin shouted.

"Like my poison? You'll just love this!" Golbat shouted, unleashing purple blobs of poison from his mouth. The attacks hit Crocus and caused considerable amount of damage that knocked her out.

"Crocus!" Ruby gasped, then growled at Cardin and his partner. "Dang it! Venoshock is a move that's suppose to double in damage when the target is poisoned."

Meanwhile, Russel and Sky were giving Jaune and his team a hard time.

"Hydro, use Razor Shell!" the leader of JNPR shouted.

"Coming right up!" His Oshawott took his scallop from his chest and a blue blade of energy appeared from it, charging at the two.

"Loudred, use Hyper Voice!"

"Diggersby, use Mud Shot!"

The two unleashed their attacks at Hydro, halting him with the shout and hit him head on with the shots of mud.

"Are you okay, Hydro?" Jaune asked his fateful partner.

"I'm okay!" he answered.

"LET ME LOOSE ON THEM, BOY!" Arc roared.

"Okay, then fly in with Steel Wing!" At Jaune's order, Arc flew in with his wings glowing.

The two opponents unleashed the same attacks again, sending Mud Shot and Hyper Voice coming towards Arc. Arc flew upwards to avoid, but this left Hydro, who was right behind, vulnerable, and he took both attacks again. Unlike the last time, this time the two attacks knocked him out.

"Hydro!" Jaune called out.

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE STOOD THERE, GAWKING LIKE AN IDIOT!" Arc roared in annoyance. "IF YOU SEE AN ATTACK COMING AT YOU, ACT! DON'T JUST THINK! HE MAY BE YOUNG, BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO NOT HAVE REFLEXES!"

"Arc, you do know that it was kinda your fault, right?" His trainer muttered, a bit too quietly for his remaining Pokemon to hear.

"Houndoom, use Snarl!" Mable shouted. The Dark Pokemon created a sphere-shaped burst of purple energy and shot it along the ground towards Quilava.

"Stop it with Flamethrower!" Jackson retorted, and Quilava unleashed a stream of flames that stopped the attack, causing another explosion.

Jackson, Blake and Quilava couldn't see or hear what Mable and Houndoom were planning to do next, but they readied themselves, nonetheless. Suddenly, a stream of flames came through the smoke, unleashed by Houndoom. And whether it was on purpose or on accident, the attack was heading straight at-

"Blake, look out!" Jackson shouted to the startled faunus.

Suddenly, a stream of X-shaped waves of energy came at it from an angle, stopping the attack and causing an explosion. Blake braced herself from the explosion. As the explosion passed, she let down her arms and saw Screecher fly down from above, glaring at Houndoom.

"Don't lay a single burning flame on my mama!" he cried out.

"Screecher!" Blake gasped.

"So this little one is gonna fight me, too?" Mable asked, amused. "You must be joking!"

"Mama and I make the best team ever!" Screecher barked. "I'll fight with her until the day she and I part. Today is not that day!"

"But, I thought you want to be with the other Noibats," Blake said. "I thought you're happier with them."

"What are you talking about? Sure they're fun and all, but I don't wanna leave you. You are my mama and I am your partner and son!"

Blake was startled to hear those words coming out of Screecher's mouth. After taking some time to process those words in her head, she smiled gratefully.

"You are right. I may not be your real mother, but we are a family," she said. Both she and Screecher looked determinately forward. "Let's show this woman what the power of our teamwork is all about."

"I will show her, alright!" Screecher retorted. "I will show her with all I got!"

Just then, Screecher's body glowed brightly, startling everyone. He grew in size, with his wingspan growing, along with his ears. When the light dissipated, Screecher now took the appearance of a larger bat with large ears, white mane around his neck, large wings with maroon claws, powerful-looking feet, and a black and teal tail. Screecher let out a lout shout, shaking the very area with his screech.

"Screecher…evolved?" Blake gasped.

"Holy crap! He became a Noivern!" Jackson gasped.

Blake pulled out her Pokédex, seeing her new partner's info. " _Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. They fly around on moonless nights and attack careless prey. The ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears can reduce a large boulder to pebbles._ "

"That is so amazing, Screecher!" Blake stated in amazement.

"Thanks, mom!" Screecher answered. "I even learned a new move in this form. Did you notice?"

"Yeah, I do!" Blake answered, seeing the info on Screecher.

"Whether it evolves or not, you won't be able to beat me or Houndoom with it!" Mable growled. "Use Snarl!"

"Take this, you overgrown loudspeaker!" Houndoom roared, sending a sphere of dark energy at the two.

"Oh, I'll show you a loudspeaker!" Screecher growled.

"Screecher, Boomburst!" Blake shouted. The insides of Screecher's ears glowed and he unleashed a powerful white sound waves that blasted the Snarl away, as well as striking Houndoom head on.

"No way! He became stronger, just like that?!" Mable gasped in great shock.

"Awesome! Screecher learned Boomburst!" Jackson cheered.

"That's one heck of an attack!" Quilava cheered.

"That's so cool!" Jaune stated, seeing Screecher's attack.

"We can't let them outshine us, Jaune," Ruby told him. "Let's show 'em our evolution!"

"Right!" Jaune responded.

They both touched their individual Keystones, making them shine.

"Power of protection, help us get stronger!" Jaune chanted.

"Cut through, and accelerate to the next level!" Ruby chanted.

"Arc…"

"Crescythe…"

"MEGA EVOLVE!" they shouted in unison.

The two Mega Stones attached to their Pokémon glowed as the streams of energy connected, causing the two to Mega Evolve before team CRDL's eyes.

"This is bad…" Russel moaned.

"I am not gonna let these things intimidate me!" Cardin barked. "Golbat, use Air Cutter!"

"Stay down!" The Fang Pokemon unleashed his x-shaped waves of energy at his Mega-Evolved target.

"Counter with Dark Pulse!" Ruby shouted.

"You won't have your chance." Her Mega Absol unleashed a powerful stream of energy, almost effortlessly diminishing the attack and defeating Golbat.

"Oh, come on!" Cardin barked.

"Arc, use Fire Fang!" Jaune ordered.

"HERE COMES THE HEAT!" Arc shouted with his flaming mouth. He chomped down on Diggersby, causing an explosion that knocked the latter Pokemon out.

"No way!" Russel gasped.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower, and finish the job!" Mable shouted.

"You are so getting burned!" Houndoom roared, unleashing a stream of flames.

"Dodge, and use Air Cutter!" Blake shouted. Screecher flew upwards. Once he was right above his opponent, he sent a powerful wave of X-shaped energy. The attacks struck Houndoom, causing him to fall back to Mable, making her fall over.

"Quilava! Leafeon! Free those Noibats!" Jackson ordered. The two Pokemon leapt into the air and unleashed Aerial Ace and Iron Tail respectively. Their attacks struck all of the cages and freed the group of small Sound Wave Pokemon.

"No!" growled Mable.

"Crescythe, Quick Attack!"

"Arc, Giga Impact!"

At Ruby and Jaune's command, the two Mega-evolved Pokémon charged forward, unleashing their powerful physical attacks that struck the two remaining Pokémon and knocking them out.

"We can't win this!" Sky told Cardin. "We have to make a retreat."

Cardin growled, then turned to Mable. "You got any bright ideas, 'leader'?"

Mable sneered at Cardin, then looking at their adversaries. She knew there was no way they could win.

"Fall back!" she told her group. "We'll let them have this win, for now!"

Everyone recalled their fallen Pokémon and fled the cave, leaving the heroes, their Pokémon, and the Noibats remaining.

The heroes all cheered at their victory, with Arc and Crescythe reverting back to normal. Blake raced up to Screecher, who turned to her. They looked at one another, smiling.

"You were amazing, Screecher," Blake told him. "You made your mama proud."

"Thanks! And from now on, I'll keep doing my best mom!" Screecher answered, as he wrapped his wings around her, causing her to giggle a bit at the difference his hug was compared to him as a Noibat, as well as how he changed from calling her 'mama' to 'mom', showing how much he had grown from his evolution. Everyone else laughed at the scene they saw.

* * *

A few minutes later, Mable and team CRDL were outside the caves, on a different part of the mountainside. Mable had pulled up her device, where a pale, chubby guy with red-lensed glasses stood there.

"What is your report, Mable?" he asked.

"We failed to capture the Noibats, as you instructed, Xerosic," Mable answered. "Apparently, the trainers team CRDL have fought against are stronger than we thought. They were able to prevent us to succeed."

"Hm…I knew that Jackson boy was a powerful adversary, considering the trouble he gave to Team Rocket back in the Johto Region. Was he the only problem?"

"No. Those 'Hunters' were also quite powerful. We might need to keep an eye on all of them."

"It's a shame. I was hoping to use the Noibat's unique sound waves to track down our target. According to recent reports, it seems she is now in Kalos. If these trainers find her before we do…"

"Who in the heck are you talking about?" Cardin asked.

"A Pokémon, and a legendary one at that," Mable answered.

"She will be the key to our full control over Kalos, as well as the world, itself."


	29. Over the Rocky Wall

**Coral: Hello everyone and we are back to another chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos. Now originally, this chapter wasn't suppose to be about the gym yet, but after some thinking, I decided to just mix both the gym and the pre-gym chapters. And by 'pre-gym', I mean before the group arrived to Cyllage City.**

 ***knocking on the door***

 **Coral: Oh? Who would that be? *gasp* Can it be? Did he really come?! *peeks through the peephole* It is! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome one of my other fanfiction brother, Jacob Pendra-huth! *opens door and cues the applause***

 **Jacob: Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind! Coral, I am so glad to be here.**

 **Coral: Likewise, my brother.**

 **DanielJensen: Hey~ Don't forget to introduce us.**

 **Generalhyna: We're not here to look pretty you know.**

 **Jacob: What, you want to be here looking ugly?**

 **Generalhyna: come again?**

 **Coral: Okay! Let's not get things ugly in here! As Seth suggested, how about you introduce each other?**

 **DanielJensen: Even though we already know each other?**

 **Coral: Were you not the one to suggest it?**

 **DanielJensen: ... good point.**

 **Jacob: *clears throat* Sorry about that guys. That was a joke. Anyways, I'm Jacob Pendra-Huth, and I am the creator of Jackson in 'Huntsmen in Kalos'. And I am also Coral's ghost writer. Nice to meet you all!**

 ***applause***

 **Generalhyna: where is that coming from?**

 **DanielJensen: where is what?**

 **Coral: okay. We don't have much more time. Let's end today with the intro and get on with the story~!**

 **Disclaimer: you should all know the disclaimer by now.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe and Leafeon by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby Mega-Evolves Crescythe and shouted out a command as the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Shanti, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!_  
** _(A battered Vanessa walks along the dark distorted path. She stops and looks up to the lone shining star, reminiscing on her Pokémon and friends)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team, Seth, Jackson and Leafeon looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the events that happened in Glittering Cave. The group had finally arrived to Cyllage City for the second gym and, hopefully, a clue as to where Vanessa is.

"We're finally here! Cyllage City!" Ruby cheered.

"About time. I don't think I can handle smelling the ocean water any longer," Blake said.

"Says the girl who seems quite passionate about fishing," Yang joked, causing her partner to glare at her.

Ah yes. On the way to Cyllage City, the group stopped by at the beach for some relaxation and fishing, for some Pokemon that is. During that time...

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?!" Nora snapped. "This is taking forever!"

"Nora, it's been five minutes," Ren calmly said.

"But it feels like forever! Jackson made it look easy on the first try!"

"That was just luck! I didn't expect a catch that soon," he defended. "Besides, Seth said that this takes patience."

"And silence," Leafeon added, lying on the sand.

"I honestly expected that outburst," Crescythe admitted, also lying down.

"Crescythe! Leafeon! Come play with us!" Tina called. A distance away from the fishing trainers, most their Pokemon was playing in the water, Tina in her human form. Those fully evolved and few others were either flying around, chilling, or sparring. Surprisingly, Reaper allowed them all to relax, especially considering that the ruckus that they will cause while training will most likely scare away the Water-type Pokemon.

"We're fine here," the Absol insisted.

All of a sudden, Scout stopped in his tracks, his ears twitching.

"What's wrong, leader?" Blue asked her treasure hunting boss.

"Weiss! You got something!" he called to the heiress.

No one knew what he meant, until Weiss' bobber sunk and she felt her rod being pulled. "Whoa! I did get something!" she cried out in shock.

"Huh?! Then hurry up and reel it in!" Jackson advised.

Weiss did as told and tried to reel in the Pokemon she caught. With one hard tug, the Pokemon was out of the water. Said Pokemon was-

"What is that ugly thing?!" Weiss cried, as Jaune caught it in his arms. The fish-like Pokemon smacked his face silly before leaping out of his arms and back into the sea.

"Why am I being slapped by these Pokemon?!" he demanded, rubbing his sore cheeks.

Yeah, earlier a Magikarp was caught by Blake, who tried to eat it whole. The result? Besides a bad toothache, she may have tossed it to Jaune by accident, causing the red Fish Pokemon to smack the boy silly. Prior to that, let's just say that out of everyone, Blake may have been a bit too excited to be fishing. Anyway, back to the story.

"And what was that that Weiss caught?" Pyrrha asked.

"That was a Feebas. A rare catch too," Seth said. "I'm surprised you didn't try to catch it, Weiss."

"Why would I want it?!" she demanded.

Ruby pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon that was just released back into the ocean. " _Feebas, the Fish Pokemon._ _While Feebas's body is in tatters, it has a hardy and tenacious life force that enables it to live anywhere. However, this Pokémon is also slow and dimwitted, making it an easy catch._ "

"Are you saying that I can't fish well or that I'm so poor that I live in a dump?! And that last part is not in the slightest bit true!" Weiss grabbed Seth by his collars.

In response, the Pokehuman took out his Pokedex and Feebas' picture was shown. " _Feebas is the pre-evolved form of Milotic._ "

"And?!"

The screen changed to Milotic. " _Milotic, the Tender Pokemon._ _Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding._ "

Weiss stayed silent as she looked at the picture of what the Pokemon she fished out would turn into. "As I was saying, where is that Pokemon?!" she quickly released him, causing him to drop on the rock as she tried to search for the Feebas she had released.

"Tell me again how much you guys know about Pokemon," Seth asked Yang as he rubbed his head.

"Apparently not enough," the blonde brawler said.

"Yang! A bite!" Scout called. Just as they were about to look at him in confusion, Yang herself felt a pull on her rod and, in one fell swoop, reeled and pulled out the Pokemon, revealing it to be a small, blue, lobster-like Pokemon with a big claw.

"A Clauncher!" Seth identified.

"Oh yeah! I did get one!" Yang cheered.

"Great! After you fish out the Pokemon, battle it then catch it!" Jackson advised.

"Then let's cook it up! Come here, Leona!"

"Oh yeah!" the Litleo called back, running to her side.

"Flame Charge! Cook it up and beat it up good!" Leona flared up and charged at Clauncher.

"I think not!" he disagreed. "Water Gun!" He shot water at the sand below him, causing him to avoid the Flame Charge. Surprised by this, Leona skidded to a stop, when Clauncher fell back down on her. "Vice Grip!" With his big claw, he tightly gripped the Litleo's tail, causing her to scream in great pain. He then tossed her into the air and aimed his claw at her. "Bubblebeam!" Bubbles shot out of his claw and hit the defenseless, airborne Pokemon.

"Litleo!" Yang cried out.

Just as the Lion Cub Pokemon landed on the sand, weaken, Clauncher took the chance to return to the sea.

Everyone was shocked at the events that occurred. "What just happened?!" Yang shouted.

"That would be a Clauncher. And a smart one too," Jackson said.

Pyrrha took out her Pokedex for information of the Pokemon that had escaped. " _Clauncher, the Water Gun Pokemon._ _Through controlled expulsions of internal gas, it can expel water like a pistol shot. At close distances, it can shatter rock._ "

"That's one dangerous Pokemon!" Jaune stated.

"And a perfect partner for a Huntsman," Ren added.

"I'm more surprised as to how Scout managed to detect who is getting what Pokemon," Ruby pointed out. "Then again, I guess that's the perk of being a natural treasure hunter."

Scout puffed his chest out in pride. "These instincts of mine doesn't just detect the location of items, as you can see," he boasted. His ears twitched as he turned back to the rods. "Someone is getting another Pokemon!" They all looked at the rods and saw two bobbers down.

"That's mine and Pyrrha's!" Jaune shouted, as they ran back to quickly reel in the Pokemon.

They both reeled it in and found that, for some reason, there was only one shadow being shown and their lines was getting closer together. Their unasked question was answered as a pink, heart-shaped fish was reeled out. In its mouth were Jaune and Pyrrha's lines, the lure hanging out. The moment it was pulled out, the Pokemon released the lures and sent hearts at Jaune and Pyrrha. The blonde huntsman, assuming it to be some dangerous attack, got in the way of the hearts. They hit, and for some reason, he seemed dazed and fell in Pyrrha's lap, much to the latter's shock and embarrassment.

"J-Jaune?!"

"May you both live in eternal happiness~" she heard. Looking down, Pyrrha saw the Pokemon's mouth out of the water before it sunk back into the water.

Pyrrha then heard slight chuckle and looked to see Seth and Jackson holding back laughs, as well as some of their Pokemon.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked, for she and the other worldly trainers were confused as to why they were laughing.

"Well... You see..." Seth tried to speak.

"You fished out a Luvdisc!" Jackson blurted out, now laughing out loud.

"And that's funny because?" Nora asked.

Rather than answer, Seth took out his Pokedex again and had it reveal some information about Luvdisc. Some embarrassing information, for Pyrrha that is. " _Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokemon._ _Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokémon is promised a loving relationship that never ends._ " Hearing that, Pyrrha widened her eyes in shock, her face had gone as red as her hair with steams coming out of her head and ears. Her friends either eyed her mischievously or also laughed.

' _I'm so glad Jaune isn't conscious right now!_ ' she thought.

* * *

After the eventful set of catches, the team was back fishing for some Pokemon, the trainer Pokemon going back to playing with each other or relaxing. Things were really peaceful, when...

"Ruby! Your rod!" Scout called. On cue, her bobber sunk and Ruby reeled in her line. Out came a purple seashell that landed in Ruby's hand.

"A seashell?" she questioned.

"Who are you calling a seashell?!" came a voice that surprised her and made her jump and drop the shell. "Ouch! Careful with me!" It opened up and a pair of eyes was seen and a tongue was sticking out.

Weiss took out her Pokedex and analyzed the Pokemon. " _Shellder, the Bivalve Pokemon._ _At night, this Pokémon uses its broad tongue to burrow a hole in the seafloor sand and then sleep in it. While it is sleeping, Shellder closes its shell, but leaves its tongue hanging out._ "

"A Pokemon? Oh god! I'm so so-!" Just as Ruby was about to pick Shellder up, he jumped and clamped himself onto Ruby's hand. It was silent, everyone was looking at her with wide eyes, wondering if the young trainer/Huntress was okay. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Ruby was running around, waving her clamped hand around to try and get the Bivalve Pokemon to let go.

On cue, some her Pokemon rushed to her side and tried to pry the Shellder off.

"Hold still, Red!" Reaper advised, preparing his scythes. "Fury Cutter!" At the sight of Reaper approaching her at high speed, his blades glowing, Ruby leapt out of the way, just in time to avoid the attack from hitting and possibly killing her. Her shiny Scyther didn't stop there, however, for he was now chasing Ruby in an attempt to help get Shellder unclamp itself. "Hey! Why are you running?! I thought you want it off you!"

"I said I want it off! Not I want to lose an arm!" she reasoned, trying to get Shellder to open up and release her hand.

"Reaper! Calm down!" Absol shouted, as she and Crocus chased after the two in an attempt to save Ruby from her own Pokemon and the wild Pokemon on her hand.

Scout's ears twitched once more, sensing another bite coming. "Ren! Your turn!"

The moment he saw his bobber go down, Ren reeled in his rod, only to see nothing but rotten kelp. "Huh?" All of a sudden, he saw red eyes and dared took a closer look at what got on his lure. Before he knew it, it sprayed something on his face, something painfully hot and burning, causing him to drop it back into the ocean. "OW! My eyes!"

"Ren!" Nora shot up and ran to her childhood friend/partner's side. "Ren! Stay with me! Please don't leave me! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"He's not dying, you know," Weiss pointed out.

"What was that anyway?" Yang wondered, taking out her Pokedex. " _Skrelp, the Mock Kelp Pokemon._ _Camouflaged as rotten kelp, they spray liquid poison on prey that approaches unawares and then finish it off._ " "Yikes! Who knew there were Pokemon that small and dangerous!"

"Quite an eventful fishing day, isn't it?" Seth asked Jackson.

"You can say that again," he agreed. The two got up and helped Ren with his eye problem.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like this world has something against us being here?" Jaune asked Pyrrha.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Pyrrha answered.

Scout's ears twitched as he called, "Blake! Your lure!"

Like the previous times, as soon as Blake's bobber went down, she reeled it in as fast as she could. The Pokemon she reeled in was a green fish with blue stripes. The Pokemon landed on the sand behind her. The cat faunus took out her Pokedex and analyzed her catch. " _Basculin, the Hostile Pokemon._ _Red and blue Basculin usually do not get along, but sometimes members of one school mingle with the other's school._ "

"That's one big fish," Yang stated. She then heard something odd, like the sound of... drooling? She looked and saw her partner eyeing the Pokemon with such hunger.

"Ouch! That's not!" the Basculin shouted. He then felt a pair of hungry eyes on him and looked to see a crazed-look Blake, suddenly equipped with a fork and a knife, jumping on him. The sight of that freaked him out as he flailed himself away from this spot and back into the ocean, his pursuer following. Yang abandoned her post just to stop Blake from eating a live Pokemon.

"Again, quite eventful," Seth stated, pounding some Pecha Berries.

"You can say that again," Jackson agreed.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at the sea nervously, unsure if they should keep fishing for more Pokemon with the amount of craziness going on around them.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Yeah... No one was willing to fish again after that. Though Jaune and Pyrrha, ironically, both caught a Clamperl. So at least the pain and suffering wasn't for nothing, so to say.

"So where is the gym?!" Nora asked, looking around to find any sign of a gym.

"It's this way. Come on," Jackson said, leading the group up a rocky hill.

After the climb up, the team looked ahead and saw the emblem of the Pokémon gym on the rock wall, with a door that led inside.

"So this is the next gym?" Ruby questioned.

"Sure is," Seth answered. "The gym of Cyllage City specializes in Rock-types, so it only fits that it should be placed within the mountain."

"Hey, Jackson. Were there any Rock-type gyms in the Johto region?" Blake questioned.

"No, but there were ones in both the Kanto region near it, plus the Hoenn region," Jackson answered. "I only took a peak inside the Hoenn one, and saw a rocky landscape as a battlefield. This could be the same thing."

The team entered into the gym, with Ruby quickly going in first. As soon as she entered, she stopped and looked up in amazement. The interior was large, but it had a small mountain in the middle of it, with several levels of rock-climbing walls along it. Near the entrance, to their right, was an elevator that led all the way up to the top of the mountain.

"What is this?!" Weiss questioned.

"Looks like the gym is all about climbing walls," Leafeon assumed.

"Oh, I like this!" Yang stated with a grin.

"Same here!" Nora agreed.

"Hello!" called out a voice from near the top.

They all looked and saw a man hanging on one of the rock walls with one hand. He was dark-skinned, lean yet muscular, with his dark hair styled like a small mountain with different-colored stones embedded in it. He had a black shirt, gray pants, and climbing boots. He also had other utensils on him that most mountain climbers would have on.

"Welcome to the Cyllage Gym!" the man greeted the crowd. "My name is Grant, and I'm the gym leader here."

"Hi there!" Ruby greeted back. "My name is Ruby Rose. Me and my friends are here for a gym battle!"

"Is that so? Well, give me a moment, okay? I'm here climbing with my best student."

"Student?"

"He must be teaching others on rock-climbing," Jackson assumed. "Well, that's not too farfetched. The Rock-type gym leader in Hoenn was also a teacher."

"Hey! Someone here to challenge ya, Grant?!" a voice called out, one that surprised Weiss. Someone came around the corner of the climbing mountain from the back, and the team was surprised to see none other than Adara.

The girl looked at the crowd at the entrance and saw Weiss. Both performers exclaimed in shock as they pointed at one another.

"It's you again!" Weiss gasped.

"The haughty performe'!" Adara replied.

Weiss looked ticked at what she was called, and barked, "I do have a name, and it's Weiss Schnee!"

"Whatever! Like I care!"

"So this is the Weiss girl that beat you in the last performance?" Grant asked the tomboy as she started swinging herself along the wall closer to the team.

"Yeah, that's her." Adara answered, making it to the corner close to Grant. "But she ain't anything special, 'part from bein' a self-made Rhyhorn wrangler. Gotta admit, that was a hoot to watch."

Adara swung herself off of the wall she was on, flipping into a one-handed handstand on top of the wall below. She then tilted herself forward, looking as if she was gonna fall to the team down below. She flipped her wrist around, holding onto the rock she was on, and started swinging herself down from the rock wall down to the ground, ending with a swing than sent her landing in front of Weiss.

Adara smirked in a smug manner as the others were surprised at her skills descending.

"I guess this is where she gained her athleticism," Ren assumed.

Weiss tried not to be impressed by changing the subject, asking, "So why are you in this gym? Did you decide to give up on performing and take on gym battles?"

"Heck no!" Adara answered. "Cyllage City's my hometown. I just come here to make sure I ain't slower than a Slowpoke."

"So you live here?" Yang asked.

"The gym? Consider it my second home. My place's down the mountain, where my aunt and uncle are."

"You see, Adara has been in this city since she was young," Grant informed, meeting the team on the ground. "She's been coming to this gym to train her body, along with learning to become a Pokémon trainer."

"If you've been here at the gym that much, why did you choose to become a performer?" Seth asked the tomboy performer.

"Cause I was inspired to, by a performer I watched on the tel'vision," she answered. "She was so amazing, placing her own life on the line, moving with her Pokémon in ways I had not seen in any of the other common girls. I had only seen her once, but she's the reason why I want to become a performer of a different color. Wish I knew where she went to…"

"Well, I certainly liked your performance," Jackson pointed out. "The way you moved and created techniques alongside your Pokémon were incredible. I can't wait to see you in action again against Weiss at some point."

"Don'cha worry. Next time, my next performance will amaze you and anyone watchin' way more than before. I'll even make sure you become impress, White."

"It's Weiss!" the heiress barked back. "And while I did find your performance quite skillful last time, I still think you need to improve on your form."

"What's with you and that form stuff? Some folks have their own form. Stop making them like you. That would be a scary world to be in."

Jackson, Yang and Ruby all stifled their laughter at this comment, causing Weiss to look at them angrily.

"But all that aside, what brings you to this gym? Gave up after one Princess Key and tryin' something new out for once?"

"I'm here to root for my friends as they're here to challenge the gym," Weiss answered, turning to the rest of team RWBY and JNPR.

"You mean all of them are here for a gym battle?" Grant asked, amazed.

"Just these seven," Jackson answered, pointing to the challengers. "They're here to challenge you, so I hope you're prepared for all of them."

"Well, I don't mind a good challenge," Grant answered, walking back to the rock wall. "But if you want to challenge me, you have to make it to the top, where the battlefield is."

"You mean…" Ruby started, looking up to the top. "We have to climb up?"

"You don't have to," Adara answered, pointing to the elevator. "You can just take the elevator to the top if ya ain't brave enough to toughen it out."

The seven challengers looked to one another and nodded in agreement.

"We'll definitely take on the wall together!" Yang declared. "We're not afraid."

"Oh, oh! I have an idea!" Nora exclaimed. "Let's have a competition to see who can make it up there first. First one up there gets to fight first."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Blake answered. "Let's do it in the order of first to last to reach to the top."

"A competition to see who can make it to the top to challenge. I love that idea!" Jackson cheered.

"You know you aren't challenging the gym, Jackson," Leafeon pointed out.

"Still, I would like to join in on the challenge."

"Then let's do this; there are four ways to getting to the top," Grant began. "Two of you take different sides and try to make it to me at the top, okay?"

The eight competitors all nodded in agreement, now seeing each other as rivals.

While Seth, Weiss, Leafeon and Crescythe all went and took the elevator, Adara and Grant climbed up to the top as everyone took their positions. The pairings on each side were as followed; Ruby & Yang, Nora & Ren, Pyrrha & Jaune, and Jackson & Blake. They all secretly agreed not to use things such as semblance or weapons, relying on their physical strength to make it up.

"Okay, folks!" Adara called out. "Let's see who's climbing skills can make it here! Get ready, steady…go!"

Everyone took to the walls, climbing as quickly as they could. Without semblance, it gave some, like Jaune, a chance, while giving others, like Ruby, a disadvantage.

"Keep it up, Ruby!" Yang cried out as she was nearing the top of the second wall. Ruby made it to the first one, and groaned as she tried to get to the next one.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha were neck and neck with one another, mainly because Pyrrha was kinda holding back for his sake.

"You're doing really well, Jaune," she commented.

"Just making sure I don't look down," her leader answered. "I'll get really dizzy if that happens."

"Keep looking up and you'll make it." Jaune nodded and they continued to climb.

While Ren was going at his own pace to make it up, Nora was climbing like a Primape, already making it to the top of the second level.

On the opposite side, Jackson and Blake were neck and neck, relying on their reflexes, both faunus and martial art reflexes, as they were going at the same pace as Nora and Yang.

"Seems like we have our top four competitors," Seth pointed out, watching the four from the top, along with the others.

"I would expect nothing less for our group," Leafeon pointed out. "Though, I do feel sorry for Ruby. She needs to improve on her physical capabilities."

"I'll make sure Reaper puts her through the works," Crescythe muttered, watching her trainer struggle to keep up.

After a couple minutes from the start of the challenge, the first person arrived to the top; Nora.

"I did it!" she cheered, as Blake and Jackson managed to make it up just barely before Yang.

"Figures. That girl had too much energy not to slow down," Jackson sighed. "Still, you and I did make it in second place. That's good enough."

"Guess that makes me the second opponent for the gym leader," the faunus summed up watching Nora sing her usual 'I'm queen of the castle'. "Yang comes after me. And after her is…"

The next person was Ren, followed by Pyrrha, then Jaune, and finally Ruby, who looked like going last was best for her as she was exhausted from the climb.

"Remind me who's idea it was to put up those rules?" she groaned, as everyone went to the side, while Nora got into position on one side, and Grant was on the other side. Adara stood with the team as they were ready to witness the second gym. A referee came and stood on his platform.

"The gym battle between Nora, the challenger, and Grant, the Gym Leader, is about to begin! Each side will use two Pokemon! The battle will end if both of either trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon!"

Grant took out a Pokeball. "I do hope you give it your all. Because this isn't an easy wall to climb over! Amaura, come on out!" He tossed the Pokeball. It opened up and out came his own Amaura.

"He has an Amaura too?!" Weiss asked in shock.

"Don't just judge it by its looks. Grant's Amaura isn't on his team just to be the pretty one," Adara stated.

"Oh-ho! So that's how we're doing things. Okay then! Tortoise! Let's go!" Nora tossed out her own Pokeball, sending her Tirtouga into battle.

"You're sending me out already?!" he asked.

"Well. It seems one of us isn't confident with his skills," Amaura stated.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee shouted.

"Let's start things off with Aqua Jet!" the energetic trainer ordered. A stream of water surrounded Tortoise as he charged at Amaura at hight speed.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Grant countered. His Amaura emanated rings of electricity and shot them all towards the Tirtouga. The attack hit, but it didn't stop the attack from going as it hit him.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Nora cheered. Her cheer was short-lived when she saw her Pokemon wincing in pain, electricity surrounding his body. "Tortoise! What's wrong?!"

"I feel funny," he said.

"Rock Tomb!" Grant continued.

"Time for you to fall," Amaura declared, as multiple rocks in white energy appeared and started to fall on his target.

"Tortoise! Shell Smash!" At Nora's words, her Tirtouga sacrificed some of his defense for his offense and speed. He then hastily moved away from the falling rocks, avoiding all the falling rocks.

"You won't escape!" Amaura called on more rocks, blocking Tirtouga's way, causing him to turn to a different direction. Eventually enough, Tirtouga was surrounded by rocks, no way to get out.

"Aurora Beam!" Grant ordered. His Tundra Pokemon jumped into the air and fired its Ice-type move at the trapped Portoturtle Pokemon.

"Tortoise! Hang in there!" Nora shouted.

"Woo-wee! Grant sure isn't holding back," Adara stated. "Either that or your friend there isn't strong enough. Makes me wonder if you cheated your way to that key."

Weiss turned and glared at her. "I did not cheat! And you haven't seen Nora's true power yet!"

Back to the battle, Nora didn't seem to be worried about the situation she and Tortoise were in.

"Tortoise! Shell Smash!" she ordered, much to everyone's shock and/or confusion. Even the Tirtouga himself was confused, but he obliged to the command anyway.

"Why is she sacrificing more of his Defense power?" Yang asked. "It's not like it will get rid of the electricity around Tortoise."

Ren, knowing his partner and childhood friend for so long, had a pretty good feeling what Nora was planning. "No matter what kind of battle it is, you're going to end it with a big bang, aren't you," he more likely stated than asked.

"One more Shell Smash!" Nora shouted. Although mentally questioning her motives, Tortoise lowered his Defense even more, all while enduring the power of the Aurora Beam as best as he could.

"Time to finish this! Take Down!" Grant declared.

"You fail at surpassing this wall!" Amaura shouted as he charged at the now weakened Pokemon.

"Now! Use Brine!" All of a sudden, he fired an extremely powerful stream of water from his mouth. The attack was so big and powerful, not only did it stop Amaura's attack, it forced him away into a boulder and knocked him out.

"Amaura is unable to battle! Tortoise is the winner!" the referee claimed.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Nora cheered.

Tortoise just lied in shock at the sudden turn around. ' _I... I thought I was going to die! I should never have doubted her!_ ' he thought.

"Nice going, Nora! Tortoise!" Ruby cheered.

"Return, Amaura," Grant returned his Pokemon in his Pokeball. "Not bad Nora. It may not have looked like it, but I see now that your Pokemon have similar urge to go through a wall as you did. Now, let's go! Tyrunt!" Grant threw out another Pokeball and out was a Tyrunt, who roared the moment he landed on the field.

"He has a Tyrunt?!" Jaune gasped.

"Yep. And this won't take long for your friend," Adara said. "That Tyrunt is Grant's best Pokemon after all. You think Amaura was tough? Watch and you'll know what tough is."

Tyrunt scratched the ground with his feet, prepared to charge at his opponent. "You want a piece of me? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" he shouted, making Tortoise extremely scared.

"Eep!" he yelped.

"Tortoise! We can take him! Use Brine at full power!" Nora shouted.

Tortoise was about to use the called move, when the electricity on his body showed, holding him back as he winced in pain.

"Tyrunt! Use Bite!" At Grant's order, his Royal Heir Pokemon charged forward. Each step he took made the ground vibrate slightly.

"Quick! Brine him!" Nora shouted once more.

Tortoise was about to use his move, when Tyrunt suddenly appeared before him and chomped down on the Tirtouga's shell and tossed him away.

"Stomp him!" Grant's Pokemon leapt into the air and came down on the downed Tirtouga, landing with a thud and sending some dust flying.

"Tortoise!" Nora shouted in worry.

The dust cleared and the Royal Heir Pokemon was off the Portoturtle Pokemon, revealing the latter to be knocked unconscious.

"Tortoise is unable to battle! Tyrunt is the winner!" the referee declared.

"With one hit?!" Yang gasped in shock.

"Then again, he was weakened by Amaura's assault," Blake pointed out.

"And let's not forget he had to sacrifice his Defense for his additional power," Jackson added.

"Nora still has one Pokemon to use. She better make this count," Seth said.

Nora took out her next Pokeball. "It's all on you now! Go Pigpen!" She tossed it and out was her Tepig.

"You got it!" he shouted.

Nora's friends all anime-fell at Nora's choice for her second Pokemon.

"Nora! What are you thinking?!" Jaune shouted. "Pigpen's attacks won't do a thing against Tyrunt!"

"You don't know that!" she and her Tepig resented.

"Well, this is a sight to see now," Grant mused. "Let's see how you both get pass this wall then! Tyrunt! Stomp!"

"BE SQUASHED!" Tyrunt shouted as he leapt into the air.

"Use Flame Charge!" Nora ordered.

"Time to fire it up!" Pigpen shouted as he covered himself in flames. He rushed out of the spot he was on, saving himself from being crushed under Tyrunt's feet. The moment the Royal Heir Pokemon landed, Pigpen made a u-turn and hit him hard. Or as hard as he could.

"Was that suppose to do something? WAS IT SUPPOSE TO DO SOMETHING?!" he demanded.

"Use Bite!" he heard Grant call. Tyrunt widened his mouth and chomped down on Tepig's face.

"Ouch! Hey let go!" everyone heard, as most winced in pain at the sight of Tepig's head in his opponent's mouth.

"I was hoping you'd do that!" Nora declared. "Pigpen, use Smog!"

"I said let go!" Pigpen shouted, releasing the black gas from his nose.

The moment Pigpen unleashed his attack, Tyrunt's eyes widened and he spat out his opponent, trying to get the taste of the filthy smoke out of his mouth.

"URG! YUCK! What's the matter with you?!" he demanded, spitting and wiping his tongue. That and some booger that were shot into his mouth when Pigpen used his attack.

Now the audience was feeling pity for the Rock/Dragon-type Pokemon, as well as disgusted for certain individuals.

"That's disgusting!" Weiss screeched.

"How am I not so surprised?" Ren asked himself.

"Somehow I feel like that was something Nora could've done," Jackson stated.

"Flame Charge again!" Nora continued. Her Tepig flared up and charged at Tyrunt at high speed. Unlike the last time, Tepig's attack knocked Tyrunt away.

"Don't give in, Tyrunt! Rock Tomb!" Grant encouraged.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Tyrunt declared, as he, like Amaura, summoned rocks and had them all fall on Tepig.

"Jump on them! Flame Charge!" At Nora's command, Tepig flared up once more and jumped on the first boulder he saw, leaping from one rock to the next, all the way to the top. As he did so, the group couldn't help but notice something.

"Hey! That's my move!" Adara said. Everyone else couldn't help but agree, for the way Tepig climbed up was so similar to how Adara was climbing to the top back at the showcase.

The moment Pigpen reached the top, Nora continued her command. "Skyrocket down with Flame Charge!" Flames covered him as he fell down to Tyrunt's position.

"Jump and use Stomp!" Grant countered.

Tyrunt leapt into the air, higher than Tepig's position. Just as he was about to crash on down, using Pigpen as his cushion, Nora countered with, "Use Ember behind you!" Tepig turned and shot out fireballs from his nose at his opponent's face, cancelling both their attacks as they landed on the ground.

"NOW I"M MAD!" Tyrunt roared. "No holding back now, piggy!"

"Come at me then!" Pigpen challenged.

"Tyrunt! Rock Tomb!" At Grant's order, the Royal Heir Pokemon summoned more rocks, causing them all to fall on Pigpen.

"That's not gonna stop us!" Nora declared.

"True. But will this stop you?" Grant asked with a smirk. "Push them all down with Stomp!"

"I WON'T LOSE!" Tyrunt leapt into the air and stepped on each of the rocks he formed. As he stepped on each rock, he gave it a good kick straight at Pigpen, making them all fall at a faster pace than before. Pigpen tried to avoid them, only to skid to a halt every time and change directions of his run. Eventually enough, however, he found himself trapped in the rocks, similar to Tortoise.

"Not this again!" Nora exclaimed.

"Rock Tomb again!" Grant ordered.

"YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING THIS TIME!" Tyrunt promised, summoning more rocks and trapping Pigpen in a tighter space.

"Great! Now Nora's Tepig is in his own pigpen!" Yang said, adding a bit of a pun in it.

"As much as I want to say that this isn't the time for puns, you're right," Weiss admitted.

Nora didn't seem to agree with them as she gave another order to Pigpen. "Pigpen! If we can't run out way out, we'll have to break ourselves out! Use Flame Charge!"

"My thoughts exactly!" he agreed. Pigpen flared up and charged at one of the boulders in an attempt to break it. His attack hit, but it didn't do much against it.

"Don't stop! Keep using Flame Charge!" Pigpen did as told and, while avoiding the rocks, tackled random boulders in an attempt to break himself out of his cage.

"It's useless. Try as you want, you can't break through this wall," Grant said.

"You don't know that yet! Pigpen and I are not going to give up! Not now, not ever! Come on, Pigpen!"

"I won't lose! After all that training... for Nora's goal... I definitely... WON'T LOSE!" All of a sudden, Pigpen started to roll towards a boulder, his flames gone. Everyone assumed he tripped, when he broke through a boulder.

"WHAT?!" Tyrunt gasped in shock.

"What just happened?!" Pyrrha asked.

"Hey! Look at Pigpen!" Jaune pointed. Everyone looked and saw the still-rolling Pokemon making way to Tyrunt and hit hard. After making contact, the Fire Pig Pokemon ceased his rolling and landed on his feet by Nora's side.

"Now I see!" Jackson spoke. "Tepig learned Rollout!" Everyone else smiled, excited to see their hyperactive friend's starter Pokemon learn a new move that may turn the tables.

"All right! That's what I'm talking about Pigpen!" Nora cheered.

Her Tepig huffed in pride. "Of course."

"Well, that's a surprise," Grant said. "Now let's see if you can surpass this wall now! Rock Tomb!"

"GO DOWN!" Tyrunt called upon more rocks.

"Pigpen! Use Rollout!" Nora ordered.

"Got it!" The Tepig rolled his way to Tyrunt, all while avoiding some of the falling rocks or breaking through them. Despite destroying a number of rocks, his speed wasn't slowing down. His attack hit his target, who was knocked into a boulder from the force.

"Don't give in, Tyrunt! Stomp!" Grant shouted.

"I'm not going down!" Tyrunt declared, leaping into the air for a good stomp on his target.

"Pigpen! Mix Rollout with Flame Charge!" Nora shouted. Her Tepig flared up and leapt into the air, heading towards Tyrunt. Both attacks met each other, causing an explosion to form.

Everyone stood their ground, shielding their eyes from the dust. When the wind died down, they all looked up back to the battlefield. Dust cleared, revealing both Pigpen and Tyrunt at a distance away from each other, backs facing each other.

It was silent. No one dared to even breathe in anticipation. Eventually, one of them moved, as Pigpen staggered a little, causing Nora's friends to worry. Their worry changed into smiles as Tyrunt fell on his front, swirls in his eyes.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! Pigpen is the winner! The victor of this match is Nora!" the referee announced.

Shaking in great excitement and happiness, Nora let out a loud cheer. "YES! ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT!" She then ran across the field and hugged her Tepig. "We did it, Pigpen!"

"Yahoo!" Pigpen cheered as well.

Grant returned his Pokemon. "You did well, Tyrunt." He looked up at Nora. "Wonderful! By combining your efforts, you and your Pokemon managed to climb over Cyllage City Gym's wall. As a token, I present to you this Cliff Badge." The badge was a mix of white, brown and orange squares with a variety of depth in each square, resembling a wall.

Nora happily accepted it. "Yes! We won our second badge!"

' _I can't believe she, a reckless trainer, defeated Grant!_ ' Adara thought.

Said gym leader looked to his other challengers. "Okay. Who's next?"

For Ruby's battle, she had originally planned to just have Crocus battle, since Crescythe and Scout had their chance at a gym battle, Scyther is weak against Rock-types, and she wasn't sure if Sickle is really obedient to her, despite their encounter with Team CRDL. Unfortunately, after successfully defeating Amaura, Tyrunt's vicious attacks were enough to take her out. Just when she was about to take her chance with Sickle, Reaper's Pokemon opened up and the shiny Scyther was ready to battle. One look at his eyes and Ruby knew he wasn't going to say no to a battle against the Tyrunt. Thanks to the Double Team and attack combo, Reaper gave her the win.

For Blake's battle, she started things off with Ivy. As big of a risk as it was, she was aware of the four moves Amaura can use and took advantage of her speed to avoid the Amaura's Aurora Beams and Rock Tomb. Just as she took out the Tundra Pokemon, however, Ivy was taken out by a point-blank Aurora Beam. Blake knew that Grant's next Pokemon was his Tyrunt, but none of her Pokemon were strong enough to take him. Well, there is one, but a certain someone will have a heart attack in more ways than one. She made her decision and had out Tina to battle. At first it surprised Grant and Adara to see a human come out of a Pokeball, especially one with a tail. After a quick and brief explanation, they learned that the girl was a Zorua, who stayed in that form so Blake wouldn't have a heart attack herself in her original form. The battle was tough, but thanks to Zorua's quick reflexes, she managed to beat Tyrunt and gave Blake the win.

In Yang's battle, she started things off with Emburn, hoping that his Fire and Fighting attacks would do massive damage to Amaura, who is partly an Ice-type. His Fire-type attacks may have done normal damage to Amaura, but the Chimchar's Counter attack did massive damage to his opponent. After that, the fight with Tyrunt was quite tough. Of course, Emburn was taken out, but not after dealing damage to the Royal Heir with his Counters. Yang's second Pokemon to battle was Skull, Focus Energy and Zen Headbutt combo defeated the Rock/Dragon-type.

In Jaune's battle, he began the battle with Hydro, who bested Amaura using his Detect and Razor Shells. Tyrunt was quite tricky, especially with his attacks being so strong. Thanks to Arc, though, he also won his badge.

To Pyrrha's battle, she used Shield first against Grant's Amaura. Due to Shield's typing, Amaura's attacks weren't doing much against her, especially not with the Iron Defense and Protect combo. Because Shield used Stealth Rocks beforehand, as Tyrunt was out, he was weakened by the practical sneak attack. After the battle with Amaura, Pyrrha swapped Shield out with Shanti, whose Leers and Dragon Breath made it possible to make quick works with Tyrunt, earning the Invincible Girl the win.

Lastly with Ren, he used Floral during the whole battle. The reason? They may have put the Pokemon to sleep via Grasswhistle and defeated them with all they had. Unfair as is, at least it won him the badge, even though it was most unexpected of him.

* * *

It was night time. The group were Cyllage City's Pokemon Center having dinner.

"That gym battle sure was tough," Nora stated with her mouth full.

"But it does make good training for us for what's to come," Blake pointed out.

"Weiss, do you think you're ready for training later tonight?" Pyrrha asked, reminding everyone that Weiss doesn't do gym battles.

"Of course I'm ready. I didn't just spend my time with performance strategies after all," the heiress said.

"Speaking of training, Red, after we eat, we're going to do some training ourselves," Reaper told Ruby.

"Of course we're going to train! We have to get stronger after all!" the red-cloaked huntress agreed. She quickly devoured her meal and rushed out the door, Reaper doing the same and following her.

"If only she knew," Crescythe said, feeling pity for her trainer/partner. As promised earlier, the Absol may have told the shiny member of their team about Ruby's lack of stamina.

"She's gonna need a miracle, that's for sure," Seth agreed.

"By the way, where are we heading next?" Ren asked.

"After we leave here the next town is Brackish Town. No gym there, but it is quite famous for its chocolate cake," Jackson answered.

"I remember that town. The cake was pure bliss," the Pokehuman informed.

"We could go for some sweets every once in a while," Jaune said, practically drooling for the cake.

"I'm all for that idea!" Yang agreed.

Just then, the sound of ringing was heard. Everyone turned to Jackson, who took out his phone. "Excuse me for one second." He got up and left the table.

* * *

Out the hall, Jackson answered the call.

"Cypher, what's up?" he asked.

" _Alpphire, where are you?_ " came Cypher's voice.

"Cyllage City. Why?"

" _Good, you're near Brackish._ "

Jackson was confused as to why Cypher went from sounding urgent to sounding relieved. "Is something wrong?"

" _She's there, Alpphire,_ " was all Cypher said in response.

It took Jackson several seconds to know who he meant. "By she... you mean _her_?"

" _No doubt about it. I heard from someone saying something about seeing a red and white figure, or seeing some kind of shadow. You have to hurry over there Alpphire and protect her. I'll try and catch up as fast as I can._ "

"Got it. Thanks Cypher." Jackson hung up. ' _You're here? Why? And what does Team Flare want with you?_ '


	30. Brawl and Meet

**DanielJensen: Where's Coral?**

 **Generalhyna: I don't know. Haven't seen her in a while.**

 **Jacob: What up, guys?**

 **Daniel: Jacob. Have you seen Coral?**

 **Jacob: As a matter of fact, no. Why?**

 **Hyna: Are you sure? Because if you did something to her, I won't forgive you.**

 **Jacob: And why would I want to do anything to her?!**

 **Hyna: Considering this is the third time you're here and Coral had just disappeared, isn't this a bit to suspicious?!**

 **Jacob: That still doesn't explain why-**

 **Coral: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

 ***writers turned to see Coral barging in, panicked***

 **Daniel: Sis?! What's wrong with you?!**

 **Coral: HIDE ME! *Hides under a bed***

 ***Xion barged in***

 **Xion: Where is she?!**

 **Jacob: Xion?!**

 **Hyna: Why are you here?!**

 **Xion: Tell me where that authoress is or I will tear this place down!**

 **Daniel: S-She jumped out through the window! *gestures to an open window***

 **Xion: *runs out* come back here!**

 ***Silence***

 **Jacob: Coral? She's gone now. *lifts cover to reveal an unconscious and pale Coral***

 **Hyna: Yikes. She's really mad now.**

 **Daniel: No kidding.**

 **Jacob: Well, a chapter started without the original author once. Another can also start without her.**

 **Disclaimer: you should all know the disclaimer by now.**

 **Hyna: We also have to protect her at this point, don't we?**

 **Daniel: *sparkling eyes* As her older brother, I'll make it my mission to protect my little sister!**

 **Jacob: You're the older 'sibling'?!**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe and Leafeon by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby Mega-Evolves Crescythe and shouted out a command as the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Shanti, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!_  
** _(A battered Vanessa walks along the dark distorted path. She stops and looks up to the lone shining star, reminiscing on her Pokémon and friends)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team, Seth, Jackson and Leafeon looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the gym battle back in Cyllage City. After such a long walk, the heroes had arrived in Brackish Town at last.

"We're finally here! Brackish Town!" Ruby cheered.

"Home of those delicious chocolate cakes Jackson and Seth spoke of!" Nora added.

"That's all you remember of this town?" Crescythe asked. Though it was reasonable, considering it was practically the only thing this town was constantly known for.

"About time we got here! Really can't wait to get to the Pokemon Center and take a nice shower," Yang cheered. "And add some more ammo to my Ember Cecilia."

"Not to mention some medicine," Seth added.

"We wouldn't have to if you didn't accept Jackson's challenge to that brawl," Weiss pointed out to Yang.

"Well, excuse you, but I had to know how strong you Huntsmen were. And Yang's the only one with her signature weapon," the inventor defended.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

As they journeyed on to Brackish Town, the group stopped for a little break. As they rested...

"So you two are finally gonna brawl, huh?" Seth asked, as Jackson and Yang took their positions, checking their equipment.

"I want to see what the level of strength a Huntress of Remnant has," Jackson stated, flicking off a sliver of wood sticking out on his sword. Yeah, he may have challenged Yang to a duel. One that doesn't involve Pokemon.

"I'm not gonna hold back, Jackson," the brawler warned him, activating her gauntlets.

"I'd be insulted if you did," he stated, getting into a fighter's stance with his sword. "Although, I do have one rule for us; No damaging the hair. I wouldn't forgive myself for damaging those golden locks of yours."

"She wouldn't forgive him, either," Ruby muttered to Weiss.

"That's for sure," she agreed.

"Now, one last touch for our battle!" Jackson pulled out what looked like the scrolls Ruby and the others had. Yang looked confused as he started sliding his finger on it. "Here we go…" Jackson then tossed it to Seth, who caught it with ease. "When the music plays, that's when we start," Jackson told Yang, readying himself once more. "Blade it up, Seth!"

"Okay…" Seth muttered, and he pressed play on the music device.

 _ **(Insert: Escape from the City - Cash Cash RMX)**_

Jackson and Yang launched at one another, striking gauntlet with metal blade, causing a shockwave that everyone endured. The two launched away from one another, then Yang started firing Swift shots at Jackson, sending stars homing in on him. Jackson dashed towards them, slashing with incredible speed, destroying all the stars in his path. Jackson then started clashing with Yang, as she switched to firing Moonblast shots. The two kept clashing with one another, parrying and dodging each others attacks as the music kept playing.

"Is it just me, or does Jackson look like he's dancing to the music while fighting?" Jaune asked, watching Jackson fight.

"It kinda does look that way, doesn't it?" Blake noticed. "However, it's more like he is striking with the rhythm of the music."

"This is one of Jackson's styles to battle," Seth explained. "Jackson and I both learned in martial arts that there is a rhythm to every person's style of fighting. Jackson improvised on that, and created a style of fighting to the rhythm of some of his favorite songs. Every move he makes, every strike, every dodge, is going along with that rhythm."

"Well, it does seem to work against Yang," Ren stated, watching as Yang struggled to keep up with Jackson's style of combat.

"Of course, it has its' flaws. If you know the rhythm of the music, you can predict when Jackson will make a move. His way of dealing with that problem is to put on fast-paced music, so as to make his rhythm too fast for anyone to catch up with. Jackson has this style of combat, plus others that he uses in swordplay."

"Amazing…" Ruby spoke.

Jackson unleashed his Wind Blade powers to unleash a torrent of wind that sent Yang skidding backwards. She retaliated with unleashing Flamethrower shots that came close to Jackson, but he avoided them, switching his blade back to its wooden form. He used his speed to start striking Yang from all sides rhythmically with his blunted blade. Yang got irritated and unleashed a Moonblast shot into the ground, causing a shockwave that sent Jackson tumbling back. She switch around her ammunition and shot several Water Pulse shots from one gauntlet into the air, while firing Ice Beam shots from the other. The two attacks collided, forming several descent-sized ice balls.

"Clever…" Jackson smirked. When she ran out of both ammunition, she switched back to the Moonblast shots, and fired herself into the air, then started punching the ice balls down at Jackson.

The swordsman decided it was time to go offbeat in this moment and switched to his steel blade again. He then started gathering the wind around it, which started to show signs of heat vapor. He then sent a gust of heat from his blade, melting all of the ice balls before they hit him.

"How did he do that?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Jackson not only uses his Wind Blade techniques to control the wind; he's also able to changed its temperature. He's trained himself hard in this," Leafeon explained.

"I bet," Pyrrha nodded. "He's quite skillful. He has speed, sword skills and is able to control the wind, and he isn't even using a Semblance to do so."

"And without Aura too!" Nora added.

Yang landed back down onto the ground, glaring at Jackson as he grinned with his blade at the ready. At that moment, the song on his music player ended.

 _ **(End of Song)**_

"Aw, and that was getting good," Jackson sighed. "Well, maybe Seth can pull up another one of my songs, unless you guys have some music to groove to this battle."

"Is music really that important for a battle?!" Yang asked, irritated at Jackson's statement.

"It adds flavor. It's like adding filigree to a hilt design. Unnecessary, but it makes it look cooler."

"Hey, Yang, Jackson!" Ruby cried out, and the two turned to see her with her scroll out.

"How about I play one of my sis's favorite songs?!" she asked. Without waiting for a reply, she pressed play.

 _ **(Insert: 'I Burn Remix')**_

Yang shed off her irritated demeanor and replaced it with a grin. "Yeah, I guess that'll work," she stated, pumping her Ember Celica in preparation.

"Let's blade it up!" Jackson declared. He was gathering chilling wind from his blade and unleashed it in a stream that created icicles on the ground.

"No… Let's burn!" Yang unleashed a flaming fist from a Flamethrower shot, shattering and melting the ice before it got close.

She then launched herself forward, changing her Moonblast shots into long-ranged attacks and peppered them down at Jackson, who endured the blasts. She landed in front of him as Jackson switched his blade to wood. The two engaged in a close ranged battle.

Jackson didn't know the music, but was quickly adapting to the rhythm of the song. Fortunately, Yang was able to understand the rhythm this time, but not where Jackson would hit. He was moving so fast, that with one slash of his wooden blade, she was sent tumbling onto the ice that was formed from the chilly slash Jackson unleashed before.

"Just what kind of wood is that made out of?" Blake asked.

"Remember, there's metal under that wood, which increases the damage of the attacks," Seth stated. "It must be taking its toll on Yang for how much damage she is dealt with."

"Actually, all that damage is gonna make Yang stronger," Ruby retorted, causing Seth to look at her in confusion.

"Just watch," Crescythe told him.

Jackson then felt something was off when Yang was getting to her feet again, grinning. ' _What's this feeling? Is Yang increasing her power?_ ' he wondered.

Yang then tensed up her arms and spread them out wide. Her hair ignited in flames and the ground around her cracked slightly. Jackson was shocked at her flaming hair, now realizing what she meant in Clemont's lab when she said her hair is able to combust on its own.

She charged forward and started overwhelming Jackson with her increased strength. Jackson went offbeat from the music again and started just fending for his life against Yang. As he did so, he noticed Yang's eyes were red rather than lilac.

Jackson switched to speed and started zipping around, dodging Yang's attacks and trying his best to counterattack. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to knock her out, as she sent a fist into the ground that created a crater that caused Jackson to fall over. She almost hammered him with a jumping punch, but Jackson rolled out of the way. While it saved him from a hard knuckle sandwich, he was still sent flying from the shockwave of the attack.

' _She's not even using her shots anymore. All this is her own strength, and she keeps getting stronger as the battle rages on,_ ' Jackson thought. ' _Her strength isn't growing in any pattern, but it is getting stronger every time I hit her. Wait…_ ' He started to put the pieces together.

"This is that Semblance power you guys were talking about. Yours makes you stronger the more damage you take, doesn't it?" he called.

"Took you long enough," Yang barked, as she launched herself forward with a Moonblast shot. Jackson would've gotten hit had he not flipped over her.

' _If I keep this up, then she'll gain enough strength to knock me out in one go!_ ' he realized. _'In that case, I need to finish her off in one go._ ' Jackson dashed to the edge of the clearing and turned to Yang. He grasped his sword with both hands, switching it into metal blade form, and focusing his whole self into the attack.

"Jackson's gonna try to end this with that attack, which is a fusion of his Wind Blade technique with his Sword Beam technique," Seth noted to the others. "But if it hits, Yang could get more than just a little damaged."

Yang pumped her fists to change around her ammunition. She charged at Jackson as his blade glowed brightly with the amount of power he was gathering. "Time for my best technique," Jackson muttered. "Temporal Espada!" With one swipe, he unleashed a spiraling stream of wind and energy that shot towards the charging Huntress. The others could see the amount of damage the attack was doing to the ground and were scared as Yang was coming right at it.

With a pair of Moonblast shots, the blonde Huntress blasted into the air as the attack streamed underneath her, the force blowing Yang back a bit. However, she unleashed a pair of black energy shots from her weapons at it, created a massive explosion that dispersed the attack.

' _She canceled my attack with the Hyper Beam shots!?_ ' Jackson noticed in shock, enduring the shockwave of powerful energy. Everyone else was doing the same thing.

Jackson looked through the explosion, wondering where Yang was at. He looked up and about, but instead heard her raging scream directly in front of her. She had fallen into the center of the attack, and used the shockwaves to give herself a boost as she got in front of Jackson, slamming a fist into his gut just as the song on Ruby's scroll ended.

 _ **(End of Song)**_

The attack sent him flying into the forest, crying out in pain, breaking apart three trees before the fourth one halted him, though it did fall over with him imprinted on it. Jackson held his sword all this time, but dropped it once he went unconscious.

Yang still held her pose from punching Jackson. She stood up straight, realizing she might have done too much in that last shot. Everyone else scurried over to where Jackson laid, seeing the damage he got from just that one hit.

"I think you might've overdone it, Yang," Ruby stated.

"Sorry. I was kind of in the heat of the moment," Yang apologized.

"Will he be okay?" Jaune asked, "He doesn't have aura like the rest of us do."

"Don't worry. Jackson has endured attacks like this before," Seth reassured, picking up the unconscious Jackson and giving his sword to Blake. "But I can say this probably counts in the top five. Let's bring him back to camp, and nurse him back to health." The others followed Seth as Yang stood right next to Jackson, still worried about his condition.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Yeah. They used up a decent amount of medicine on Jackson. "So where is the Pokémon Center?" Blake asked Jackson and Seth.

"Well…" Jackson answered, not too sure. It had been a while since he came to this town. Seth was also not too sure.

"If you're looking for the Pokémon Center, it's down this road a bit," said a female voice.

The team looked to the direction, and Jackson blinked in surprise. Standing there was a young girl about the same age as most of the girls in their team. She had short brown hair that had broad curves down each side, and styled into small wings on top. She wore a white shirt with red sleeves, a red mini skirt, black stockings and pink tennis shoes. There was also a pendant around her neck, with a familiar stone attached that was red and purple.

"Thank you, uh…" Seth started.

"Lyanne!" Jackson gasped, drawing the team's attention.

"It's been a while, Jackson," the girl, Lyanne told Jackson. She walked up to him. "Why don't you ever call me?"

"Sorry about that. I just never found the time to do that."

"You know this girl?" Yang asked.

"Oh, yeah," Jackson turned his attention to the team. "This is Lyanne. I met her in the Johto region. She lives in a water city there called Alto Mare."

"Nice to meet you," Lyanne greeted the group.

"Lyanne, this is Seth, a good buddy of mine I met in this region," Jackson introduced. "And over here are a group of rising trainers. These four are Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, and they form the team known as 'RWBY'. The other four are Jaunne, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren, and they form team 'JNPR'." All the Remnant team greeted the girl in response.

"So are you a trainer like us?" Ruby asked her.

"Not really," Lyanne answered. "Although, you could say I have a close connection to Pokémon, as well as Jackson."

"What, you mean like a boyfriend/girlfriend sort of thing?" Nora asked bluntly.

Lyanne blushed embarrassingly, while Jackson looked a bit flustered as he stammered. "W-W-What are you talking about? Where did you get that idea from?!" the swordsman demanded.

"Well, you two do look similar to Pyrrha and Jaunne." Said couple turned as red as Pyrrha's hair at Nora's statement. "I just placed the two together."

"It's not completely like that," Lyanne answered, still blushing profusely.

"We were journeying together in Johto and Hoenn ever since we met in Alto Mare," Jackson explained hurriedly. "She hadn't left her home town before, so I asked her to come along."

"Okay, if that's the kind of story you want to go with~" Nora stated in a playful tone.

Jackson cleared his throat as he continued to speak. "Lyanne is actually quite gifted. She is able to fully understand Pokémon without the need of machinery, like Seth. She is also incredibly knowledgable about Pokémon, legendaries and all, as well as able to sense changes in all kinds of waters, whether it is ponds or oceans."

"Whoa!" Ruby gasped.

"So that's what you meant when you said you have a connection to Pokémon?" Blake asked.

"Yes, that's right," Lyanne answered, finally regaining herself.

"Still, the two of you do look like a couple," Nora stated. "You have got to tell us all about how you met and what things you did together."

"S-Sure." Lyanne answered. "But first, let's go to the Pokémon Center. I'm sure you guys are tired."

That they were, and they needed something to eat. Seth led the team to the Center, leaving Jackson and Lyanne wandering far behind.

While out of earshot, Jackson asked in a whispered tone, "Okay, fess up. What are you doing here? I thought you told me you left for Alto Mare again."

"I did," Lyanne answered. "But…things were getting complicated over there."

"Tell me more."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Lyanne had just crept around one of the alleyways, looking out at the museum in Alto Mare. She saw a group of strangely-dressed individuals enter the museum, dressed in red suits and wearing odd goggles over their eyes. She didn't know who they were, but she was getting bad vibes from all of them.

"What are you doing?" asked a girl from behind, causing Lyanne to jump in shock and surprise.

She turned to see her dear friend, Bianca, who looked exactly like her, except she wore a green dress with a white collar, a white miniskirt, and a white beret.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lyanne told Bianca.

"Sorry about that," she apologized. "But what are you doing hiding here?"

"It's those people." Lyanne turned back to the suspicious people, drawing her friend's attention to them. "They've been here for the past couple days and have been looking around this town, learning about its history. Mainly the DMA. I've heard them talking about searching for the guardians of our town and using them for something."

"Yeah, grandfather told me about it as well," Bianca recalled. "Do they have a bad vibe to them?"

"Absolutely. They almost discovered me a couple times, but I managed to hide myself again. If this keeps up, they might even find the secret garden, along with my brother's…"

"We won't let that happen! Listen, if you need to, you should run away from this town."

"But where should I go?" Lyanne asked, surprised at the choice.

"Go to Jackson. I'm sure he'll protect you," Bianca answered. "He contacted me recently and told me that he was in the Kalos region. Meet him there, and explain everything."

Lyanne nodded in confirmation and raced down the alley with Bianca, getting ready for the journey.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Jackson heard the entirety of the story, and looked concern.

"So Team Flare was in Alto Mare, eh?" he asked. "Based on what you said, it looks like they were planning to do something involving the DMA, as well as you… Latias." The young lady looked at Jackson, who looked back, seeing the ghostly appearance of Latias' alternate form.

"I really hope things will be okay there without me around," she told him. "I'm worried. I don't want the same tragedy to happen like it did in Alto Mare so long ago. I already lost my brother that day and I don't want to lose anyone else because of me."

"I won't let that happen. Latias, until Team Flare is defeated, me and my team will protect you with everything we got."

Latias felt some comfort being right next to him and nodded. She widened her eyes a bit in realization. "But what about your friends?" she asked. "Should they know about me?"

"Not just yet. We shouldn't let them know until it is time."

Unbeknownst to them, Blake turned to see the two conversing, only hearing snippets of their conversation, but not enough to know what they were talking about. Still, it did concern her. ' _What kind of secret are they keeping?_ ' she wondered.


	31. How They Meet

**Coral: Happy New Year! I've finally return from the dead and my fate!**

 **Jacob: Whoo! Too close for comfort! You found a way to get Xion off your back?**

 **Coral: that I did!**

 **Generalhyna: what did you do?**

 **Coral: well... *took out a remote and pressed a button***

 ***tv appeared and screen turned on, revealing Xion trapped in a water bubble***

 **Daniel: you just remembered you have Dragon Slayer Magic, did you?**

 **Coral: yes! And not even she can get out of it~!**

 **Jacob: Whoa! I had no idea you can do that! Well, I guess with a name like 'Coral', I should've expected it.**

 **Coral: oh ho ho ho! Of course~**

 **Hyna: huh? That's weird.**

 **Jacob: What's weird? Not Coral, I hope?**

 **Hyna: it's just... for someone who is angry at Coral for putting a story on hiatus for so long, doesn't she seem a bit too calm to you guys?**

 **Daniel: now that you mention it, she doesn't seem to be moving.**

 **Coral: huh? But that can't be. The Spell I used doesn't kill who it traps.**

 **Jacob: Hold on... *Examines Xion carefully* Uh, oh. I don't think that's the real Xion.**

 **Coral: huh? *looks closer and saw it was actually a dummy* HUH?! Then where is-?!**

 **Xion: *barged in through the window* FOUND YOU!**

 **Coral: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away***

 **Xion: wait! *runs after her***

 **Jacob: ...so, should we help her, or go to disclaimers?**

 **Seth: I got it. *runs after the girls***

 **General: I guess it's disclaimer for us. And what a way to start a new year.**

 **Jacob: *sigh* I'll help her next time, when I grab some extra help, but for now...**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe and Leafeon by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby Mega-Evolves Crescythe and shouted out a command as the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Shanti, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!_  
** _(A battered Vanessa walks along the dark distorted path. She stops and looks up to the lone shining star, reminiscing on her Pokémon and friends)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team, Seth, Jackson and Leafeon looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

The group arrived in Brackish Town's Pokemon Center. As they gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy to recover, they were having lunch together.

"So, how did you guys meet Jackson?" Lyanne asked.

"Well, most of us kind of... fell into his life," Jaune answered.

"'Fell'?"

"It's a long story. Short version is..." Ruby looked around, making sure they weren't being heard. After confirming there was no one else around, she leaned to her ear. "You can choose to believe us if you want, but we're from another world."

Instead of being freaked out or looking at her like she was crazy, Lyanne calmly asked, "Like Jackson?" Her question slightly shocked the Huntsmen and Seth. She noticed their shocked looks and explained, "Jackson once told me he was from another world, like you guys." They all nodded in understanding. "So what's your world like?"

The group spent the next half hour explaining the world of Remnant to Lyanne. More than half of the stuff they shared surprised her, while the rest she simply compared to the Pokemon world or what she heard from Jackson about his world. They even told her why they arrived in the Pokemon world in the first place.

After the long story-telling, Lyanne said, "I see. So you're all here to search for a friend of your's named Vanessa."

"That group of evil legendary Pokemon must've had that guy capture her, using her as a ransom for her brother!" Nora accused.

"That's only a theory though," Ren pointed out. "And speaking of which, now that I think about it, we didn't hear about how you and Jackson met, Seth. The other Huntsmen found that statement to be quite true.

"You know, Ren's right. How did you two meet?" Weiss asked.

Jackson let out a small laugh. "Boy, that's a tale," he stated.

"Yeah. What was it... Five years ago? When we first met one another in that world?" Seth asked.

"Probably."

Seth's statement caught them all off guard.

"What world?" Yang asked. "Are you saying you didn't first meet in this world?"

"Nope," Jackson answered.

"Then… did you meet in the world Jackson is from?" Ruby asked.

"Nope," Seth echoed Jackson's previous answer.

"Well then, where did you two first meet?" Weiss asked.

Jackson turned to Seth, who got the gesture that he should explain first. "Well, it was shortly after I... left home," he began. "I didn't have a clear idea where to go first to start my journey, so I instead spent the first few days practicing with my psychic powers a bit more, on my own terms. Unfortunately, during that period, something was happening that I wasn't aware of."

"What was it?" Ruby asked.

"It was after an intense battle we had against this one guy named Mephiles the Dark," Jackson explained. "Due to the actions he made, the space-time continuum was pretty damaged. As such, actions affecting it could cause all sorts of consequences, including portals."

"Training with my psychic powers accidentally caused a portal to appear and I ended up getting sucked in," Seth continued. "I arrived in a world that had no Pokémon, and the technology was not as great as this world's. Still, it was pretty intriguing, and I ended up in a country called 'Japan'. From there, I ended up stumbling onto a martial arts dojo called 'Ryouzanpaku', where I met these incredibly powerful martial arts masters, along with a pair of disciples they had. So from there, I decided on learning discipline, and training in hand-to-hand combat in the form of martial arts."

"I, too, learned martial arts when I was young," Ren stated. "It taught me plenty of discipline, and it made me physically more adaptive in combat."

"Yeah, I sort of recognized your talent in martial arts the moment I first locked eyes onto you. However, you probably didn't have to go through hell to become stronger. That was exactly what happened to me when I was training in that dojo."

"Was this 'Ryouzanpaku' really that strict?" Blake questioned.

"Let me put it like this; think of the most brutal training moment in your life, and multiply it by ten. Then, have that same training happen every day of the week. Can you understand the strictness, now?" Jackson asked.

Ruby visualized what Jackson described and shuddered at the thought.

"That sounds horrible!" Jaune exclaimed.

"It sounds like you were put through some intense moments during that time," Pyrrha responded.

"True, but compared to what I had to go through back home, the bruises, aches, and muscle cramps that I got were not as bad. The pain was self-inflicted, but I was getting stronger on my own terms, and I felt good about all the pains I went through, cause it showed me that I was accomplishing something. And what's more, I started to laugh. I started to smile. I got along with my teachers, and the disciples at the dojo, too. I began regaining a joy I thought I had lost in that lab."

Everyone smiled at Seth. He seemed to have went through a rough time in his life, that even with so much pain he had to endure, all that training he did in that world had helped him turn into the person they knew today. This made the Huntsmen quite curious of his past, but that was a story for another day.

"So how did Jackson come to meet you in that world?" Weiss asked.

"Well, it was during a battle against Eggman," Jackson began to answer. "He used a special gem called a Chaos Emerald with a robot and tried to defeat me and my friends. However, we bested him, but we ended up short circuiting the machine and inadvertently caused the Chaos Emerald to unleash its energy. This caused a portal to open up and I got sucked into it."

"That must've sucked," Yang stated in a joking manner. Her fellow Huntsmen all groaned at the pun.

"True, but I ended up in the same world as Seth as a result. I met him and joined the dojo, too. However, while Seth was training in one fusion of martial arts skills, I ended up learning how to wield a sword and a bit of hand-to-hand, or rather foot-to-foot combat, as well."

"There were six martial arts masters in that dojo; the grandmaster, who was the most powerful man I have ever met, and the other five specialized in specific styles of martial arts," Seth explained. "I ended up being trained by three of them, while Jackson had the other two. The masters I had to deal specialized in karate, judo, and muay thai. Jackson was dealing with the weapon's master and the Chinese kenpō master."

Jackson pulled out his photo album again and searched through it. "Here it is. This is a picture of us at the dojo five years ago." He showed the Remnant team the picture. The two boys definitely looked five years younger than who they were now and they wore the standard martial arts uniforms, too. They were surrounded by a group of people who definitely looked the part of martial arts masters and disciples.

"That's the grandmaster, right behind us," Seth stated, pointing to he tallest guy, who despite his age was extremely muscular, and with long blonde hair on his head and face.

"He looks seriously powerful!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, from what Jackson told me, that guy has trained in 500 different martial arts when he was young," Lyanne recalled.

Jackson had a sweat dropped expression on his face at the memory. "He told us himself. And he also said he did them all at once."

"That just can't be real…" Weiss muttered in disbelief.

"These three were the ones that trained me," Seth continued, pointing to a muscular man with short black hair, holding a beer can in one hand, an above average man in a hakama and with pale eyes, and another tall, powerfully built man with bluish-silvery hair, tied with a red mongkol. "Their names are Shio, Akisame, and Apachai. They're the ones that taught me all the martial arts I know today."

"Those two big guys are seriously ripped!" Jaune exclaimed. "And even that third guy looks like he could still kill me in an instant!"

"Oh, no. These guys don't fight to kill. That's what makes them so cool; despite the incredible power they possess, they never fight to kill. And that's how they taught us. After all, a life is worth something unless there is no excuse for its reason to live."

"Wow. That… actually sounds pretty cool," Pyrrha stated.

"Now these two were my teachers," Jackson followed up, pointing at the two remaining adults; a short old man with a green hat and clothing that looked like the one Ren wore, and a fairly well-endowed and curvaceous young woman with raven-hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a ninja-styled kimono and carrying a sword. "The two are Kensei, who specializes in all forms of Chinese Kenpō, and Shigure, who is the dubbed, 'The Maiden of Weapons'. Both of them taught me a whole heck of a lot, but it was Shigure who taught me the most."

"… That figure… can't be for real…" Weiss muttered, looking at Shigure's picture.

"'A rose is as beautiful as is its thorns, and she is no exception'," Jackson quoted. "Shigure is not only unbelievable with a sword, but also extremely skilled in all sorts of weapons. She actually taught me to also work on other weapons, so I managed to be descent with more than swords, but they are my specialty."

"Sounds like Uncle Crow," Ruby compared. "He's pretty amazing with all sorts of weapons."

"He did ask us to learn more than just are specialty weapons," Yang added.

"Sounds like a guy I would like to meet," Jackson responded. "I can do the comparison and see who would be better."

"What about these two remaining guys?" Nora asked, pointing at the two teens in the picture. The boy had a lean yet muscular body, damp, spiky brown hair, and wore a dougi in his martial arts attire. The girl had long straight-blonde hair, blue eyes, and a spandex suit wore tightly around her figure that was just as amazing as Shigure's.

"Oh, that's Miu and Kenichi," Seth answered. "Miu is the granddaughter of the grandmaster, and Kenichi is the top disciple at Ryouzanpaku. Believe it or not, he use to be a total wimp before we met him, but he became an extremely powerful student. The only thing that could stop him is that he'd never hit a girl. It's in his code of chivalry."

"Seriously?!" Yang exclaimed angrily. "Oh, that is not right at all! I really do not like boys who would go easy on me because I am a girl!"

"I second that remark," Blake agreed.

"Same here!" Nora added. "I would hammer him in an instant!"

"Most girls responded that way…" Seth muttered.

"How in the heck do the women in this picture get such good figures?" Weiss questioned, looking at both Miu and Shigure in the photo. "They must've had some sort of secret."

"Like you girls are ones to talk," Seth retorted. "Your figures aren't exactly underwhelming, either. It must be due to all that training to become Huntresses. Come on, Jackson, back me up."

Jackson blushed slightly at being added into this kind of topic and looked to the ladies, who looked back with looks that clearly said, 'you'd better make the right answer, or we will pummel you'.

"Y-Yeah. I mean, sure," he stammered. "They all have great figures, and look… pretty." The girls looked to each other, grinning at Jackson's innocent yet kind answer.

"So, does anyone stick out to you the most?" Yang questioned Jackson in a teasing manner.

Steam shot from Jackson's head as he turned red in the face. "Why are you asking me that?! You know if I pick only one of you, the others wouldn't like that! And besides, I also look at a girl's heart, not what they look on the outside, so don't make it sound like I'm some sort of perv!"

"Easy, Jackson," Seth calmed him, patting his shoulder while the others were surprised at Jackson's defensive manner against the topic.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you riled up like that," Yang apologized. Jackson had his back turned to them, nodding in assurance. The girls looked to Yang, wondering if she went somewhere Jackson was really sensitive about.

' _I really don't want to talk about that kind of thing,_ ' Jackson thought. ' _I mean, after what happened with my mom and dad, I don't like talking about it. Although…_ ' He looked back at the six girls, who were speaking to Seth as he continued to explain about the training to them and the boys. ' _…One girl does stand out amongst them. She is a nice girl, despite her troubles._ '

"… So anyways, after two years, I finally was able to replicate what I did before, and created another portal with my psychic powers, bringing myself home," Seth finished. "And Jackson's friends in his home world were able to replicate the accident that brought him to that world, and create a portal to bring him back home. We were glad to be in our respective homes, but the experiences and friendship we gained in our time was something we would never forget."

"So you guys returned to your homes and Jackson ended up coming to this world some time ago," Blake stated rather than asked.

"Yeah. About two in a half years ago, in fact," the swordsman of a trainer responded. "I left my home world and ended up here for some experience. I quickly learned what it meant to be a Pokémon trainer and even invented these Pokémon translators early on in my life. I still remember the day I met Leafeon as an Eevee. I may have gotten off at a bad start with her, but in the end, there was something about me that got her to be my first Pokemon. If I recall, she said it had to do with my sense of dedication and courage. I was really glad to have her be my first partner. And overtime, we gained all our friends throughout our journey in Johto. We gained Weavile first when he was just a Sneasel, then Dewott, then Quilava when he was a Cyndaquil, then Scizor when he was a Scyther, and finally Gardevoir. Then after that, we went to the Hoenn region after nearly defeating the Champion of Johto and learned about Mega Evolution. Then afterwards came to the Kalos region to understand Mega Evolution more and to search for all kinds of Mega stones. And it was here where we were reunited with Seth." Jackson turned to the natural translator. "Do you remember that?"

"Oh yeah. That was over half a year ago," he answered. "You had just found a Galladite when we bumped into one another."

"Oh, is that the Mega stone used for your Gallade?" Yang guessed.

"Yep. That's the one," Jackson answered. "Of course, I wasn't gonna let him get it for free. I challenged him to a battle. Well, of course, Dewott came out and challenged his Gallade to a Night Slash duel, and won that."

"But don't forget who won in the battle itself," Seth reminded him.

"Yeah. It was you. That Magical Leaf attack was perfectly timed and you took him out. I'm glad he didn't hold a grudge against that, since he was fine with winning the duel."

"Well, after that, I asked him if he wouldn't mind staying in Vaniville Town with Joanne, Micheal and I. He decided to stay for a while, taking a break from all the journeying."

"But I sure was anxious to go on another adventure after a while," Jackson added. "Thank goodness you guys came along and got me to go on this adventure."

"You're welcome," Ruby answered. "Thanks so much for telling us so much about you."

"And we couldn't thank you enough for helping us get stronger," Jaune added. "We promise to continue to get stronger so we can save Vanessa."

"You can save her. I'm sure of it," Lyanne said.

"She's right," Jackson agreed. "And being with you guys has gotten me so excited, what with you guys from another world, and trainers like Seth and I."

"I totally agree," Seth added. "I haven't enjoyed myself for so long, nor been around so many friends like this for a long time. I hope we can continue journeying together like this." Jackson nodded in agreement.

"That sounds nice. I wonder if I can journey with you guys too," Lyanne said, with a bit of a sad tone in her voice.

"Lyanne, of course you can come with us," Ruby told her. "That is, if you don't mind the battles that will come our way. And I don't just mean Pokemon battles."

"It does sound tough, going up against a group of evil legendary Pokemon. And crazy too. But, I've seen crazy and tough times. Are you sure it's okay for me to join you guys though?"

"Of course it's okay! Besides, if you were with Jackson long enough, that means you have some stories to share about him, right~?" Nora asked, a bit too eagerly.

"Nora, why don't I like that look on your face?" the boy in question asked.

Lyanne smiled, seeing that everyone seemed to be in on the idea of her joining them. Besides, if she joins the group, she would be better protected from the people searching for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of a tall building in Brackish Town, a guy in a red suit wearing red sunglasses were looking down at a device, holding up a small disk antenna and wearing headphones.

"Report from Area D. Target has been found," he spoke.

" _Are you sure?_ " came a voice on the other side of his headphones.

"No doubt about it."

" _Very good. I'm sending our Hunting squad now._ "

"Yes... About that. The target is surrounded by a bunch of trainers. And by the sounds of it, she will be joining them."

" _What?! Che. Change of plans then. Return to headquarters. We're going to get her the hard way._ "

"Right away."

* * *

After receiving their Pokemon, the group went to one of the many cake shop for the famous chocolate cake. However...

"Well, the chocolate cake here must be that famous," Crescythe said, as they stared at the long line of people at one of the cafe.

"It is," Seth said, with a content look on his face. "I still remember the texture, and I had it two years ago."

"Wow. Now I really gotta try it!" Yang said.

"We should split up and find other places that sell them," Ren suggested. "With a long line like that, I doubt there will be enough left for us." They all agreed at the suggestion and split up in groups of two or three; Ruby and Crescythe, Blake and Weiss, Yang and Seth, Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, and Lyanne, Jackson and Leafeon.

* * *

After a whole day of searching, everyone regrouped at the Pokemon Center. The result? Let's just say there were no cafes or restaurants with shorter lines or even a slice of chocolate cake left.

"How many people live in this town?" Jaune asked.

"Let's just say we should be thankful that the people are patient enough to wait an extra day or week or this town would never exist," Leafeon answered.

"That many?!" Nora gasped.

"And let's not forget traveling trainers," Jackson added.

"Looks like we'll have to get up extra early tomorrow then," Pyrrha stated.

' _Oh, if only that plan can work,_ ' Seth thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of town, the spy back in Brackish Town was tossed aside like a rag doll and into a tree.

"Tell me again. Who are with the target?"

"T-Ten trainers! Six girls and four boys! And an Absol and a Leafeon with them!" he answered with a stutter. At that answer, a Shadow Ball hit him hard, knocking him in some bushes.

"Cardin, chill out!" Russel told his team leader.

"After learning that those twerps are going to ruin our plan? Think again," Cardin growled. "Besides, of what that professor said, we get that Pokemon, we rule Kalos. We rule Kalos, whoever the higher-ups are will give us what we want. And I want nothing more than to destroy Vanessa Pularis myself! And I'm not letting those idiots get in my way!"


	32. The Great Reveal

**Coral: *looks around nervously, hiding from a closet***

 **Jacob: *comes in with a mug of coffee* Let me guess, you're hiding from the she-devil, Xion?**

 **Coral: yeah. Daniel and Generalhyna are doing what thy could to keep her off me, but I've a bad feeling that she will find me soon**

 **Jacob: *takes a sip of coffee* I wouldn't worry about it. She won't be coming around anytime soon.**

 **Coral: what makes you say that?**

 **Jacob: Well... 'pulls out a pad with a screen on it, and activates it, showing Xion in the middle of a sunny forest, standing and struggling like her feet were nailed to the ground'.**

 **Xion: Damn you! Let me go!**

 **Coral: what did you do?!**

 **Jacob: Well, I had two of my Pokémon allies deal with her. First, I had my Zoroark impersonate you, and have him lead Xion into the forest, and after that... *sees Xion starting to move, but an arrow shot at Xion's shadow, and it bursted with energy, freezing Xion again***

 **Coral: so am I free?**

 **Jacob: Yep. My Decidueye is there, and he's using Spirit Shackle to bind her in place. I gave Zoroark a lot of Hi-Ether to keep restoring the move, plus food for them if they got hungry. All in all, she won't be going anywhere for quite some time.**

 **Xion: JUST YOU WAIT! I'LL ADD YOU TO THE SAME LIST AS CORAL, YOU SON OF A...! 'Jacob turns off the pad'**

 ***Coral was trembling and shaking***

 **Coral: *grabbing Jacob's hands and crying happily* thank you, my savior.**

 **Jacob: Easy, easy! Let me put down my coffee, first! 'puts down his mug on the table' There. She won't be bothering you for a long time, but based on her last words, I might be in trouble.**

 **Coral: I've a feeling as well about that**

 **Jacob: I'll go call back Daniel and Generalhyna and explain everything. Why don't you take care of the disclaimer?**

 **Coral: Don't mind if I do~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe and Leafeon by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby Mega-Evolves Crescythe and shouted out a command as the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Shanti, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!_  
** _(A battered Vanessa walks along the dark distorted path. She stops and looks up to the lone shining star, reminiscing on her Pokémon and friends)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team, Seth, Jackson and Leafeon looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

It was a nice afternoon in Brackish Town.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Again, it WAS a nice afternoon.

In one part of Brackish Town, Jackson, Lyanne and Leafeon were running from a group of Houndour and Scraggy. The pursuers were knocked away by a Water Gun and a Razor Leaf attack. Appearing by Jackson, Lyanne and Leafeon's side were Hydro and Floral.

"The three of you, don't stop running!" Hydro told them.

"We'll hold them off here! Hurry up and get Lyanne out of here!" Foral said.

"But-!" Lyanne tried to reason.

"Hurry up and go!" Crescythe appeared from the top of one of the buildings with Ruby on her back. "Dark Pulse!"

Crescythe unleashed her attack at the horde. "Run now!"

"Come on, Lyanne!" Jackson told her, as he grabbed her hand and continued their run.

How did this happen, you ask? Well, let's move back to what happened few hours earlier.

* * *

 _ ***EARLIER***_

The group woke up earlier as planned to get the town's famous chocolate cake. What they didn't expect was to see a long line of customers already waiting at some of the restaurants or cafes.

"You tell us now that there are people willing to wait outside the building for the cakes because?!" Weiss demanded, shaking Seth silly.

"Weiss! Calm down!" Ruby said, trying to release the heiress' grip on the natural Pokemon translator.

"Well, we might as well wait on line then," Pyrrha suggested. "The line doesn't look that long."

"Pyrrha has a point there," Jaune agreed.

The group was about to walk over to the end of the line when Crescythe stopped and looked to the side. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" At her shout, the Huntsmen and their guides ducked down, avoiding a Shadow Ball and an Air Cutter that destroyed a lamp post. As the said post toppled over, everyone else ran out of its way. A kid tripped and fell. He saw the shadow of the lamp post getting bigger, signaling that it was closing in on him.

The Huntsmen, Seth, Jackson, Crescythe and Leafeon looked up and saw the boy paralyzed in fear.

"Look out!" Ruby shouted.

Suddenly, some unknown force picked up the kid and pushed him away, avoiding the crash. The Huntsmen couldn't believe what they saw, except Blake.

Behind them, Seth held his hand out, being the one who pushed the boy away to safety. "Looks like I made it..." he muttered.

His muttering didn't go unheard by Ren, who was closest to him. "What do you mean you made it in time?"

Seth slightly flinched as he saw the Remnant residents and Lyanne stare at him, all in confusion, except Blake.

"Seth... Is there something you're not telling us?" Yang asked.

The secret Pokehuman looked down, gritting his teeth.

"You idiots! You missed!" they heard. Their attention off of Seth, the group looked up to see Team CRDL on top of one of the buildings.

"Not you guys again!" Nora shouted.

"This is really starting to get old!" Jaune exclaimed.

"If you mean us losing, then yeah, it's getting old. But not this time," Cardin declared. He snapped his fingers and, appearing from the top of other buildings were a large number of Team Flare grunts.

"These guys are..." Lyanne gasped, recalling the group surrounding them.

"Team Flare!" Jackson identified.

"That's Neo Team Flare to you!" a grunt corrected.

"Whatever you guys are, what do you want this time?!" Ruby demanded.

"Let's just say that you guys have something of ours," Cardin answered. "At least, that's what we heard." He turned to the side. "Hey! Which one of you said our target was here?!"

"Cardin, you beat him senseless, remember?" Russel reminded.

The leader of CRDL slowly came to a realization as he remembered what he had done to the one who found their target. "Oh yeah, that's right. Well, that doesn't matter." He looked down to the heroes. "As for you guys, give us Latias, and maybe we can spare you the pain."

Lyanne, Jackson and Leafeon slightly tensed at the demand.

"Who's Latias?" Yang asked.

"How about you ask your friends there? They know who we're looking for after all," Sky pointed out with a smug look.

Blake turned to Seth. "Is that true?"

"We do know who Latias is, but it's impossible for her to be here," he said.

"Why's that?" Weiss asked.

"Because Latias is a guardian of Alto Mare in the Jhoto region. Unless if she was captured by a trainer, there's no way she would be here!"

"So in other words he's just lying!" Pyrrha claimed.

Cardin's smirk grew. "You accuse me of lying? What a joke. If that's how it's going to be, we'll take it by force!" On cue, all the Team Flare members tossed their Pokeballs, calling out their Pokemon. Next thing the heroes knew, they were surrounded by Pokemon.

"If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" Ruby declared. "Let's go, guys!" At her words, they all took out their Pokemon. All except...

"Lyanne! What's wrong?! Call out your Pokemon!" Nora told her.

"Um... Well, you see..." the disguised Pokemon stuttered.

"Nora's right! We need all the help we can get!" Jaune pointed out.

"I-I know that but..."

"What are you waiting for?! Even if it's just one, it's better than nothing!" Yang said.

"I would call out a Pokemon but I have none!" Lyanne shouted.

As if time stopped at her shout, the dumbfounded heroes stared at their new addition. A tumbleweed blew by with the wind.

"What do you mean you have none?" Ren dared to ask.

"Exactly what I mean! I'm not an actual trainer!"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" the Huntsmen, Seth and their Pokemon gasped in shock, while Jackson and his Pokemon sweat dropped at the revelation.

Apparently, they weren't the only ones who heard this info.

"You hear that, guys?! One of them doesn't have a Pokemon!" Cardin shouted. "Capture her and then we'll make them give our target!"

They all roared in agreement to the idea.

"Hey, Red! It looks like we have to get the girl out of here!" Reaper told Ruby.

"Then Jackson! You get Lyanne out of here!" the young Huntress said.

The blonde natural trainer looked at her in shock. "What are you saying?! I can't just leave you guys!"

"I actually agree with Ruby on this one!" Jaune said. "Now that Lyanne's their target, it's more dangerous for her to stay here!"

"We'll cover you, just go!" Seth said.

"You won't escape!" Dove claimed. "Focus Blast!"

"You heard him!" his Scrafty shouted, preparing to fire his attack. Also preparing to attack are the Croagunk and the Scraggy.

"Protect/Wide Guard!" Tina, Shield and Venom summoned out a green barrier to protect themselves and their trainers while Gallade brought up a barrier that protected everyone else.

"Hurry up and move it!" Weiss shouted. "Ice Beam, Psybeams, Disarming Voice and Icy Wind!" Her Pokemon team used their called attacks and took down a handful of Pokemon, making a path for Jackson and Lyanne.

"No choice... Let's go, Lyanne!" Jackson grabbed Lyanne by the wrist and dragged her out of the circle.

"Don't let them escape!" Cardin ordered.

Some of the Electrike generated electricity all over their body and shot to the duo, while the rest just charged at high speed.

"Double Flame Charge!" Yang shouted.

"Make that triple!" Nora added.

Leona, Firebird, and Pigpen used their speedy Fire-type attacks to knock away their enemies.

"Run!" the Lion Cub shouted.

"Leave them to us!" Firebird said.

Without turning back, the two continued running.

"Don't let them escape! Night Slash!" one of the grunts shouted. His Liepard leapt at the two, its claws glowing a light purple energy. Suddenly, it was knocked away by an Iron Tail to the head.

"Keep your claws off my trainer!" Leafeon barked. She then ran by Jackson and Lyanne's side. "I'm going with you!"

"Thanks, Leafeon!" her trainer thanked.

* * *

 _ ***PRESENT TIME***_

So yeah... That's what happened.

A group of Zubat dived down from above the trio. Leafeon noticed and saw about to knock them all away, when Jackson's Rufflet appeared, carrying Shanti in his talons. The latter unleashed a Dragonbreath on half of the Bat Pokemon while the other half was heavily injured by the former's Wing Attack. Seeing that they got the situation handled, the Verdant Pokemon continued to run alongside her trainer and their friend.

Lyanne also noticed the Zubat earlier. Likewise, she saw how the Rufflet and Shanti saved her, Jackson and Leafeon from their attacks. Further away, she also saw the other Pokemon fighting off the enemy... for her sake. Seeing such a thing to happen was leaving a bad feeling in her.

"We're almost at the exit, Lyanne!" Jackson told her.

The disguised legendary Pokemon looked up and saw the exit out of town just ahead of them. A Mightyena, Manectric, and Houndoom appeared in their way, growling at the trio.

"Great..." Jackson muttered as they came to a stop.

"Hand over the girl and things won't have to go ugly," Houndoom threatened.

"You three are all alone, now," Manectric said, cackling with electricity.

"They're not alone!" came a voice. Gardevoir suddenly appeared before them and used Magical Leaf, pushing them away from her friends. Before they could counter attack, Gardevoir followed up her assault with Moonblast, knocking the three unconscious. "Hide in the woods, you three. They surely won't be able to find you in there. I'm going back to help the others."

"Thanks, Gardevoir," her trainer thanked, as the Embrace Pokemon teleported to where the others were.

Just as Jackson and Leafeon both ran out of town, they noticed one thing; Lyanne wasn't with them. Both looked back and saw the disguised Legendary Pokemon looking back to where the fight was.

"Lyanne, we have to go!" the trainer told her.

The girl remained unmoving.

"What are you doing?! If you just stand there, more of those grunts are going to catch up to us!" Leafeon said.

"... Then let them..." she spoke.

Jackson and Leafeon both had looks of confusion at her words. "What?" the former asked.

Clenching her fists, Lyanne repeated, "Let them come."

"Lyanne?"

"I'm sick of this!" Jackson and Leafeon were taken aback by her sudden shout. "I'm sick of running away! I'm sick of being protected! I'm a guardian of Alto Mare, a Legendary Pokemon, and yet I'm always the one being saved! By my brother, Bianca, Jackson, even your friends who just met me! No more... I'm not going to be protected any longer! I'm fighting too! I even have this to help me be stronger, and yet here I am now; still trying to run." She gestured to her pendant. "But no more. This time, I will fight!"

"But... your identity," the only trainer present spoke. "If you do fight back, you're just asking to be discovered."

"I don't care! They're my friends too! I've been protected for too long, it's time I start protecting what's important to me! Let me do this!" Jackson could see the seriousness in Lyanne's eyes.

"It looks like we can't talk her out of it," his Verdant Pokemon said.

Jackson couldn't help but agree with her on that statement. "Let's do this with style," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Back with the others, they were all cornered in the center of Brackish Town. Most of their Pokemon were tired from fighting, including Reaper. Just when they took down one enemy Pokemon, more showed up. It didn't help that the enemy was using Revive on the fainted Pokemon.

"At this point, Jackson and Leafeon should have Lyanne to safety," Blake said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean these guys will go down without a fight," Seth pointed out. "Since it comes to this..."

"Attack!" a grunt ordered.

Some of the Pokemon went for a physical attack on the most exhausted group of Pokemon, which were mainly the starter Pokemon.

"Look out!" Ruby cried.

Suddenly, the attacking Pokemon were just pushed away somehow. Everyone was speechless at the action and just stared at the Pokemon that attempted to go for the kill.

Jaune heard the sound of creaking and looked to the side to see, to his horror, a moving tree. Why was he so scared? The tree removed itself from the ground for one thing. Then it was floating and started whacking away some of the enemy Pokemon.

"A moving tree?!" Nora gasped.

"I wouldn't really say moving..." Ren corrected.

"But still, how is it doing that?! It can't be a Pokemon in disguise!" Weiss stated.

"Gardevoir, are you doing this?" Blake asked.

"That's not my doing," the Embrace Pokemon corrected.

The tree then floated over to Seth, who seemed to be controlling it somehow with his hand movements.

"S-... Seth?" Yang asked.

"Sorry for keeping if from you guys. But the truth is, I'm no ordinary trainer," Seth said. "It's time to get serious." His Pokemon perked up at those words. "Let's do this, Alakazam. Recover."

"Yes." The Psi Pokemon glowed and was instantly healed up.

"His Pokemon recovered its health?!" a grunt gasped.

"Forget that, the guy's not human!" another shouted. "Not even a psychic can do that!"

Seth took out his gauntlets from his bag and equipped them. "Time to give it everything we got!" He tapped the Key Stone. "Bonded by knowledge! Strengthened by intelligence! Alakazam! MEGA EVOLVE!" The stone glowed and emanated light waves. Alakazam's Mega Stone, which was attached to his wristband on his right wrist, also glowed, sending its own waves to connect with Seth's Key Stone. As the energies connected, Alakazam glowed and started to change.

His mustache was growing bigger and was turning white. Along with it was a large, white beard. The armor-like sections was getting bulkier and his head was getting more diamond-shaped with a large red oval on its forehead. His feet became talon-like and more spoons appeared floating over his head. He crossed his legs and floated in a meditation position.

Seeing Alakazam in his Mega form greatly shocked the grunts. "MEGA?!"

"Hang on a second! I didn't hear anything about this!"

"Neither did I!"

"Those two are on a completely different level!"

Seth and Alakazam took a step closer to the grunts, who all took a step back in response.

"So what if they have that Mega Shit?" came Cardin's voice, as he walked out of the cowering grunts and to Seth and his Mega Evolved Pokemon. "They're still nothing but wimpy trainers! And if they have powers, then they're nothing but freakshows!" Seth narrowed his eyes at the insult. "And you know what I do to both? Shadow Punch and Air Cutter!" His Dusclops and Golbat did as commanded and unleashed their attacks on their targets.

Seth tossed the tree in the way of the attack. "Mega Alakazam! Psybeam!"

"Understood," he simply answered, shooting out a powerful, colorful beam at Cardin's Pokemon.

"Use Mud Shot/Echoed Voice!" came Russel and Sky shouted. Their Pokemon used their attacks and blocked Mega Alakazam's attack.

"Come on! Don't make us do all the work!" Cardin shouted.

As if his shout gave them encouragement, the grunts all started to fight back.

"Ruby! Blake!" Jaune called. The two girls nodded, knowing exactly what he was about to say. "Power of protection, help us get stronger!"

"Cut through, and accelerate to the next level!" Ruby chanted.

"The pure beauty within our hearts shall become out true power!" Blake also chanted.

"Arc..."

"Crescythe..."

"Spear..."

"MEGA EVOLVE!" they shouted in unison.

The Mega Stones on Arc and Crescythe's collar and Spear's harness glowed, sending waves to connect with the waves coming out of their trainers' Key Stones. The three then transformed in their Mega Evolved Forms.

Spear's antennae were shorter. He gained another pair of wings. His spears looked more like javelins in his Mega Evolution form. What were once his legs were now additional yellow and black stingers. His abdomen was longer with a yellow stinger at the end.

"Three more Mega Evolved Pokemon?!" a grunt gasped in great shock.

"Calm down! You heard our leader; we keep fighting!" another grunt pointed out.

That being said, the practical war continued.

"We have to... keep fighting too..." Emburn said.

"Even so... no matter how many we defeat, they just keep coming back," Pythia said.

"Everyone is giving their all, so should we!" Ivy pointed out.

"If our seniors can still fight, then so can we!" Vulcan agreed.

"How can we? When we can barely stand?" Crocus said.

"Then we just... have to go pass our limit!" Hydro shouted.

"He's right... For Renny... For our friends, we can't go down!" Floral followed.

"We fought and defeated gym leaders. This shouldn't be different!" Pigpen yelled.

The starter Pokemon slowly got back up on their feet. A small group of Scraggy charged at the weakened starters with either Low Kicks or Brick Breaks.

"Our starter Pokemon!" Jaune cried out. The Huntsmen and Seth heard his cry and looked to see the weakened group soon to be assaulted by the enemy again. But then, a miracle had happened.

All eight of them were glowing a familiar blue light and easily blocked the attacks. Keeping their grips on their opponents, they all grew and changed shape. The glow died down, revealing the Pokemon in their evolved forms.

"Now it's time... for a counterattack!" Hydro, now a Dewott, declared, taking down his opponent with, not Razor Shell, but Fury Cutter.

"Take all the beating you've been giving us!" Vulcan, now a Quilava, unleashed a Crush Claw attack on his opponent.

"After everything we went through, you better think twice before assuming we would go down that easily!" Pythia, now a Braixen, shouted as she used a Psybeam on her Scraggy.

The other evolved starters also took down their targets. Crocus grew taller with longer, arms and legs. Her head and back was now dark blue and her frubbles around her neck seemed more scarf-like. Ivy seemed more like her Snivy self in her evolved form, just taller with a small crest on the back of her head with three palmate leaves growing along her back and tail. Emburn looked more like a monkey than a chimp in his evolved form with blue and red markings on his face, making it look like a mask, and a tail growing out from where his tail flame once was, with the said flame on the tip of his tail. Pigpen was now on two legs, bigger and quite chubby than he was as a Tepig. Floral was now a yellow, sauropod dinosaur-like Pokemon with bigger buds around her neck and one large toenail on each of her feet.

"They evolved!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Talk about timing!" Nora stated.

"Yes! With this, our winning chance should go up!" Yang said in an excited tone.

"So what if they evolved?!" Cardin shouted. "They're still wimps! Nothing has changed! Shadow Ball! Venoshock!"

"Right!" His Pokemon unleashed their called attacks on their opponents.

Crocus ran towards the Shadow Ball. "Cut!" She formed a white needle from her hand and cut the attack in half.

Following after her was Emburn to the Venoshock. "Flamethrower!" He breathed out an intense blast of fire from his mouth, blocking and melting the attack away.

Ivy then charged on ahead to Cardin's Pokemon. "You seem tired? Get some sleep. Mega Drain!" As the attack name stated, she drained Dusclops of his energy and regained some of her own.

"My... energy!" the Beckon Pokemon groaned, as he grew weaker.

"What the-?! Get away from him!" Golbat screeched, as he used Poison Fang on the newly evolved Ivy. The Grass-type simply ducked and used Vine Whip to toss him and Dusclops to their leader.

The good Huntsmen couldn't help but gape at the sight of their Pokemon new power.

"Whoa! They learned some new moves!" Leona said.

"We can't fall behind then!" Jackson's Rufflet shouted. Everyone agreed with him and resumed their battle.

* * *

On top of a building nearby, Lyanne, Jackson and Leafeon saw their friends surrounded by Team Flare and CRDL. Despite their starter Pokemon's new strength and power, it wasn't making much difference, especially with the grunts in the rear constantly using Revives on their fainted Pokemon.

"You girls ready?" the trainer asked.

"Time to gain the upper hand," Leafeon said.

"I don't want anyone else to sacrifice themselves anymore. Not after my brother," Lyanne declared.

She and Jackson held hands and, without any sort of hesitation, jumped down, with Leafeon following.

* * *

Back to the battle below, Crescythe had just avoided a Charge Beam from one of the Electrike. As she did, she was struck down by a Shadow Sneak by Cardin's Dusclops.

"Remember me?" he asked.

"It's all over for you, dorks!" Cardin told the group. "Dusclops, finish them off!"

"Die!" Dusclops readied a Shadow Ball for Absol, who wasn't able to take another hit.

Just then, they stopped at the sound of a battlecry from above. Dusclops stopped as both heroes and villains looked up to see Jackson, Latias, and Leafeon falling down to where they were.

"Jackson?!" Yang gasped in horror.

"Lyanne!" Weiss cried out.

"Hold on, I got them!" Seth stated, ready to use his psychic powers.

"There's no need!" Jackson shouted back, making Seth stop.

As Leafeon hopped onto his shoulders back, Jackson looked to Lyanne, who nodded in confirmation. All of a sudden, her body became white particles, which morphed into a new form that shocked everyone. She looked like a half-bird, half-dragon, with a red and white aerodynamic body with jet-like wings and fin-like feet, small arms, and a blue triangular marking on her chest. She still had the pendant she wore around her neck. Jackson climbed onto her back and both Lyanne pulled up over the heads of the heroes and villains, coming to a halt behind them. Jackson climbed off the revealed Legendary Pokemon and crossed his arms.

"You leave our friends alone!" Lyanne cried out.

"What happened to Lyanne!?" Jaune asked.

"She transformed into a dragon!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And not just any dragon," Seth stated, shocked beyond belief. "That's Latias. Lyanne's really a legendary Pokémon!"

"EEH?!" the Remnant team gasped in shock.

Ruby pulled out her Pokédex, pointing it at Latias. " _Latias, the Eon Pokémon. Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down that can refract light in such a way that it becomes invisible_."

"You should probably add that Latias can change her appearance as well," Yang stated.

"To think that all this time, Lyanne was really Latias!" Pyrrha said in awe.

"But why?!" Weiss asked. "Did Jackson know her secret all along?!"

Team CRDL made their way out of the Team Flare grunts to see Jackson and his remaining team.

"You again?!" the leader of the four demanded.

"Me again," Jackson answered. "And I presume you were searching for this special friend of mine?"

Latias glared at the grunts as they faltered.

"Cardin, I think that's the Latias Team Flare has been searching for," Sky told his leader. "She's suppose to be used for our plans!"

The heroes behind were shocked at this message. Well, case solved as to why Latias was kept a secret.

"Is that so?" Cardin sneered, glaring at Legendary Pokemon before them. "Well, we might as well capture her and bring her in! We might get apologies for thinking of us as incompetent."

"Fat chance on that, pal!" Jackson barked as Leafeon and the rest of his Pokemon got in front of him and Latias. "You won't get her, not as long as we live!"

"Then I'll make your life 'rearranged'! Dusclops, Shadow Sneak! Golbat, Screech!"

"Go down, brats!" Golbat screeched as Dusclops sunk into the ground, moving like a shadow towards Jackson's team.

"Quilava! Flamethrower on Golbat! Gardevoir, support with Magical Leaf! Dewott, increase their strength with Water Pulse!" Jackson ordered.

"Right!" His three called Pokemon used their moves on their flying target. Their combined attacks broke through the Screech and hit hard.

"Leafeon, Iron Tail on the ground. Rufflet, Wing Attack! And Weavile, Metal Claw!"

"Right!" The three Pokémon brandished their tail, wings or claws as they unleashed their attacks at the ground, causing a line of rubble to start flying off the ground. The shadow was disrupted and Dusclops appeared once again.

"How in the heck?!" Cardin gasped.

"Latias, Dragon Pulse!" Jackson shouted.

"Okay, Jackson!" Lyanne, or Latias, unleashed a rainbow stream shaped like a dragon from her mouth, shooting at the helpless Dusclops and Golbat, hitting them square on and sending them back to team CRDL.

"Get up, you stupid Pokémon!" Cardin shouted. "CRDL, let's take him out!"

"Diggersby, use Hammer Arm!"

"Scrafty, Crunch!"

"Loudred, Hyper Voice!"

"Dusclops, Shadow Ball! Golbat, Venoshock!" All five Pokémon unleashed their attacks, with Scrafty and Diggersby coming in while the other three unleashed their long-ranged attacks.

"Quilava, Flamethrower! Weavile, Ice Punch! Leafeon, Solarbeam! And Latias, Dragon Pulse, once more!"

All four Pokémon unleashed their attacks in retaliation. Weavile's Ice Punch deflected Diggersby's Hammer Arm, and slammed his icy claw into his stomach. Quilava's Flamethrower struck Loudred before his Hyper Voice even came close to him. Scrafty ended up getting a mouthful of Solar Beam from Leafeon. Latias' Dragon Pulse struck Dusclops' Shadow Ball, causing an explosion.

The opposing Pokémon struck were sent back to their trainers, which caused the team Flare grunts to scatter.

"Guys, get out of the way!" Jackson called to his friends.

"You heard the man!" Pitfall shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Nora followed as they all moved out of the way.

"Latias, let's Surf!" Jackson ordered. Latias flew in with her eyes glowing blue as she summoned a tidal wave underneath, and started surfing on top of it. The attack struck every one of the Team Flare members. "Weavile, Ice Beam!" Jackson shouted, and Weavile fired off an ice-blue energy beam that struck the water washing everyone away, freezing it, and preventing Flare or CRDL from moving. This also prevented them from using any more Revives on their defeated Pokemon.

"You guys better watch out. Never blading mess with Team Remnant, Seth, Latias, or me!"

"Shall we finish this, Jackson?" Latias asked.

"Let's!" As Latias ruffled her feathers, Jackson pulled out his sword, switching the blade to its metal form, and unleashed a gale slash from it. Quilava unleashed Flamethrower again. Dewott fired a Water Pulse. Mist from Latias' body formed into a sphere in front of her, and she unleashed her Mist Ball attack forward.

The four attacks collided simultaneously at CRDL and Team Flare. The Flare grunts were sent flying into the walls, unconscious, whereas for Team CRDL...

"This can't be happening!" Cardin shouted.

Yeah... They and their Pokémon were sent flying into the air, disappearing from view.

* * *

After that hard fought battle, police arrived, defrosted and arrested the Team Flare members and their Pokemon. As soon as they took care of them and gained confessions from the heroes, they left them, leaving Jackson and Latias, in human form again, to face Seth and the Remnant Team. Their Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs, except Crescythe and Leafeon.

"So…yeah. Lyanne was really Latias," Jackson admitted to them.

"I'm so sorry for deceiving you," Latias apologized, bowing deeply. "But I had to keep my identity a secret from everyone who didn't know."

"I-It's okay," Jaune answered.

"Yeah. We didn't expect Team Flare to be hunting you down," Seth added. "But still, Jackson, it is hard to believe. You are friends with Latias. A legendary Pokémon, of all things."

"I'm still amazed that Latias is able to look and speak like a human," Blake stated.

"Yeah! It's so cool," Ruby added, rushing up to Latias. "So is this one of those 'legendary Pokémon' powers of yours? To become a human like us?"

"Pretty much," she answered. "I am able to take on the appearance of any human. This form is actually my best friend in Alto Mare, Bianca."

"As for how she is able to speak, you can thank a Dragon-type Gym Leader named Clair," Leafeon answered. "She had a special kind of recipe that was passed down in the generations of her family. It was a kind of medicine that, when taken by a Latias or Latios, they can speak when taking on a human form."

"Wait, Latios?" Yang asked.

"Right. Latias and Latios are part of the same family of Pokémon," Seth explained. "The Latias are always female and the Latios are always male. But both of them are similar to one another."

Ruby pulled out her Pokédex, putting in Latios' name. " _Latios, the Eon Pokémon. Latios has the ability to make others see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance._ "

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Ruby gasped as Blake and Pyrrha looked to either side of her.

"And it does look similar to how Latias looked," Blake pointed out the picture.

"Does that mean you can make others see images of what you see, Latias?" Nora asked.

"Somewhat, but what the Pokédex doesn't tell you is that it is done with a Latias and Latios pair," Latias explained. "It's a technique called 'Sight-sharing', or 'Dream projection' in other cases."

"So have you done it with another Latios?" Jaune asked. At this, Latias looked sad as she looked down.

"I have. My brother and I used to do it," she answered.

"Your brother?" Ren asked.

"Yes. But, years ago, when our home was in trouble, he used all his power to protect it, and… sacrificed himself in the end."

Team Remnant all looked shocked at this news.

"I-I'm sorry for asking," Jaune apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know," the female Eon Pokemon answered. "Although, my brother is now a spirit and is still able to use sight-sharing. I can't really tell where he is, but he's always watching over me and showed me things to cheer me up. Although recently, his projections have shown me… warnings."

"Warnings?" Crescythe questioned.

"Yes. Warnings of when enemies were close by me and where I should go to avoid them."

"But if you can transform into a human, surely, you can get by," Ren suggested.

"True, but just because I can take on a human form doesn't mean I am completely safe. I was found out some times before because Pokémon have a lower blood temperature than a humans. Those glasses of team Flare are able to see that."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Jackson said. "All I have to do is make a device that causes them to believe your blood temperature is just like ours."

"You can do that?" Yang asked, surprised.

"Compared to making your bullets, it'll be a piece of cake." Jackson answered. "Now, the real problem is your appearance. If they were in Alto Mare, and they know you can change form, they might have checked out all the residents in that town, so that if you were to disguise yourself as someone from there, they would recognize you."

"I hadn't thought of that!" Latias realized. "So, do you think they know who I look like?"

"Maybe. If not, they may know now after that stunt we pulled," Leafeon replied.

"True, but that was only guesswork," Jackson pointed out. "Though this Team Flare is smarter than Team Rocket back home. So maybe you should find a way to change your appearance so that you don't get recognized."

"Yeah, but who?" Latias asked. "I am selective to my choices of who I disguise myself as. I can't just pick any random girl."

Jackson thought for a second, then looking at the girls in the Remnant team, thinking. He then looked to Pyrrha, formulating something in his mind, then came up with a conclusion.

"I think most of your appearance is fine," he told Latias. "Your figure, your clothes, they can work. But in order to make you completely hidden, I'd suggest changing only a single part of you, to make yourself unique. Do you think you can do that?"

"If I use my imagination right or have something to work with, it's possible," she answered.

"Okay, then. In that case…" Jackson began whispering something in her ear, and she nodded a few times during this. The others looked at the two, confused at what they were planning. Even Blake didn't know what Jackson was saying.

Finally, Latias gave a definite nod, moving away from Jackson and looking to Pyrrha. She concentrated, while Pyrrha looked a bit uneasy.

"What is she doing?" she asked.

"You'll find out," Jackson answered.

Latias looked at her for maybe twenty seconds. She then closed her eyes and concentrated. Her body glowed, but her hair started to turn into white particles. It took several seconds for the change to take place, but when she was done, the team saw what she had done. She still had her wing-style on top of her hair, but her hair was scarlet red and longer, tied in a ponytail, exactly like Pyrrha's hair.

"Woah!" gasped some of the Remnant members, including Seth.

"It worked!" Jackson cheered.

Latias opened her eyes and smiled at him, feeling proud at her accomplishment.

"So she just altered her hair into something like Pyrrha's?" Jaune asked.

"Not just that," Leafeon answered and Latias looked to the team. It took a few seconds before they realized what she also did; her eyes became a golden yellow.

"She changed her eye color, too?!" Ren gasped.

"You… are just soooo cool, Latias!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Ruby," Crescythe said, trying to ease her trainer.

Latias giggled a bit. "Now all I need to do is create the device that fools Latias' blood temperature, and she'll be set! Though I gotta say, that red hair does look great on you."

Latias blushed at his comment. "Why, thank you."

"And if that doesn't work, we'll do all we can to protect you!" Nora cheered.

"Absolutely," Yang agreed.

"We've been friends for a while, and Jackson trusts you, so why stop here?" Weiss asked.

Latias looked to the team, who all agreed in the Huntress's words. "Thank you, everyone. Please, bear with me for this journey."


	33. First Clue

**Daniel: *looks around* Where's Coral?**

 **Hyna: She left a note here. Says here she's preparing some things for someone's birthday.**

 **Jacob: I think I know who.**

 **Daniel: You do?**

 **Jacob: She had asked me over a year ago for a favor, one that took too long to complete because of life. Made up for it by sending the gift today. And made sure it was perfect. Well, perfect enough that is. Speaking of, I hope I sent it in, or at least didn't lose it.**

 **Hyna: All that work would be for nothing then.**

 **Jacob: Yep. Now then, besides that, how about the disclaimers?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

 **Jacob: On another note, let's see how Vanessa is fairing, according to Coral.**

* * *

In the other dimension, Vanessa was still hiding from the other Pokemon while at the same time, finding her own Pokemon friends. Although she was now equipped with her armor, the Dust that were in her gauntlets were missing, so she was practically at half her original strength. That being said, she couldn't risk herself fighting off the enemies. Especially not when she's heavily outnumbered.

She snuck into another empty room and quickly searched around. "Not here either," she said, after looking around the whole room. "Where are the Dust and my Pokemon? I hope they're okay."

* * *

 _ ***ELSEWHERE***_

Vanessa's team were all in some kind of lab, kept in some kind of containers. With them was a Porygon-Z.

"What are you planning to do to us?!" Braixen demanded.

"Ehahahahahahaha! Just a little something I do to all our guests, as per the Master's request~!" it replied.

"And exactly what would that be?" Venusaur demanded.

"Yehahah! What's the point of telling if you're going to learn now~?!" It entered one of the computers and started up the whole system. Whatever it was going to do, all six of Vanessa's Pokemon weren't going to let him succeed. Not ever.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe and Leafeon by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby Mega-Evolves Crescythe and shouted out a command as the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Shanti, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!_  
** _(A battered Vanessa walks along the dark distorted path. She stops and looks up to the lone shining star, reminiscing on her Pokémon and friends)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team, Seth, Jackson and Leafeon looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

The next day, after the events that happened in Brackish Town, the group of heroes, who all finally had a taste of the town's famous chocolate cake, continued their journey over to the next town. Beforehand, Jackson had called Cypher and informed him of the events that happened. His rival's response? Stay by Latias, or Lyanne as she told the group to call her, side. Same goes for the Remnant team. On another note, Cypher managed to get information from a disguised Neo Team Flare member about Vanessa. Rather, what the said team planned to do once they found her.

' _So they have a grudge against her brother,_ ' he thought, recalling what Cypher said to him. ' _Well, if she's as strong as Ruby and the others say she and her team are, then I guess we shouldn't worry too much about her._ '

"If you keep dozing off like that, Jackson, there'll be yucky-soba," he heard.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jackson looked down and saw the noodles he was frying almost being burnt. He quickly flipped them over and placed the meal on a dish.

"Thanks for the warn-..." he spoke. Looking to the side, he saw it was Spear giving him the warning. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" With an impossible speed for a human, unless if said person was Ruby using her semblance, Jackson moved away from the Poison Bee Pokemon, leaving a trail of dust. He bumped into a table, one that had more plates of yakisoba on it and accidentally sent the meal flying. They all would've been wasted, if they weren't floating in thin air.

"What freaked you out?" Seth asked Jackson, using his psychic powers to save everyone's meal.

"How about you ask that Beedrill?!" he asked back, accusingly pointing at the Pokemon in question.

"What did I do?!" he asked back.

"I kept telling you not to go anywhere near me! And what did you do? You went near me!"

"Oh come on, Jackson. It's not like Spear will actually sting you," Blake said.

"Says the girl who is only okay with Tina playing human than being herself!"

"I'm actually okay with being in this form," the disguised Pokemon in question corrected, raising a hand as she got on Blake's back. "I especially like these piggy back rides~"

"Not helping..." Jackson grumbled.

"He's really being ridiculous, don't you think sis?" Yang asked. She looked to her side where her Huntress of a trainer was and saw that she was missing. "Hey guys, where's Ruby?" Everyone looked around and also noticed the young girl was missing.

"Hey! Where'd she go?!" Nora gasped.

"Speaking of missing, Lyanne isn't here either," Ren said, realizing they were actually two people short. Or one person and one Pokemon short.

"Where are they at a time like this?" Weiss questioned.

"How did they disappear without me knowing?!" Crescythe also questioned.

"Woo-hoo!" they all heard.

"Am I the only one who heard that?" Pitfall asked.

Sirius looked up at the sky above them. "I think I know what happened to our missing members." The group turned to the Wrestling Pokemon and looked where he was looking. To their shock, they saw Ruby riding on Lyanne, in her true form.

"This is the beeeest!" the silver-eyed huntress cheered.

"Right?!" the Latias asked, flying even faster.

"Red! What do you think you're doing?! This isn't the time to be playing around!" Reaper scolded.

"For once I agree with this barbarian of a Scyther!" Shanti shouted. "Get down here! And you call yourself Distaria's partner?!"

"Being my partner has nothing to do with this," Crescythe muttered.

"Though he does have a lot of respect for you," Venom pointed out.

"Looking at that makes me sick..." Jaune complained, already turning a bit green and sick-looking.

"Should we really be staring at them like this?" Clamp asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't we go back to training? Or are we taking a break?" Pearl also asked.

"Well, lunch is almost done. Might as well call them down," Leafeon pointed out.

Yang went on ahead and did just that. "Hey! Supper is ready!"

"Come down if you want some grub!" Leona shouted along.

"In a minute!" Ruby called back. She looked ahead, where the town they were heading to was in excitement. From up above, she couldn't help but notice a bunch of dirt around what seemed to be the middle of town. "Wonder what we're going to expect there. I hope it's not just a bunch of rocks..."

"What makes you assume it's nothing but rocks?" Lyanne asked.

"The 'geo' in Geosenge Town. That and, is it just me or are there rocks with Pokemon carvings on them?"

The Latias looked over to where she was looking and couldn't see the rocks so well. Or at least, what was engraved on them. "You sure have some sharp eye sight. I wonder if my brother will show me what you saw. Unless if it was just your eyes playing tricks with you."

"Hmm... I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

With that, the two landed on the ground, ending the flying session.

* * *

After a quick lunch, the group traveled on through Route 10 to Geosenge Town. As they walked, they couldn't help but notice the stones Ruby saw earlier.

"Whoever did this is quite the artist," Pyrrha commented.

"I agree. I'm quite impressed myself," Weiss nodded.

"True as is, don't they look a bit... too realistic?" Seth asked.

"I've been thinking the same thing," Blake agreed. "These look a bit too real for artwork."

"D-D-Don't say something so ridiculous!" Jaune stuttered. "You make it sound like they're going to jump out at any time!"

"Jaune, are you scared?" Leafeon asked.

"Who?! Me?! Don't be ridiculous! I'm the proud leader of Team JNPR! I don't get scared!"

"Your legs are saying otherwise~" Nora said playfully.

Jaune looked down and saw his legs trembling. "I-I'm just trembling with excitement! That's all!" He ran on ahead. "Okay, world! Give us your worse! I, Jaune Arc, will be the first to strike you down!"

"For something that is suppose to sound sharp, that actually sounded dull," Jackson said bluntly.

"Come on! Give us your best shot! I can take it!" Jaune continued to shout.

"I don't think he cares anymore," Ren said with an amused smile.

"Can you quiet down?!" they heard. At that moment, Jaune jumped in Pyrrha's arms.

"Who's there?!" Ruby asked.

"My god. Of all the trainers that passed here, you guys are the noisiest of them all!" the voice continued.

Crescythe looked to the side. "Over there! Psycho Cut!" She unleashed her Psychic-type attack at a blue rock. The rock, for some reason, shone for a bit. The attack hit, but didn't seem to do much against the rock.

"It didn't break?!" Lyanne asked.

"Ho? It seems one of you have quite the instincts at least," it spoke. It fired something on the ground, making it jump over the heroes and land on the other side, giving them a good look of its facial structure and big red nose.

"A-A ghost! There's a ghost here!" Jaune screamed.

"No, Jaune! It's a Pokemon!" Seth corrected.

Nora took out her Pokedex. " _Nosepass, the Compass Pokemon. Nosepass's magnetic nose is always pointed to the north. It two of these Pokemon meet, they cannot turn their faces to each other when they are close because their magnetic noses repel one another_ _._ "

"So wait, it always face one direction?!" Ruby gasped in shock.

"Not much of a strong Pokemon then," Jaune stated.

"This coming from the boy who screamed and jumped in a girl's arms?" Crescythe questioned.

"I may be facing only one direction, but that doesn't mean that I can't fight," Nosepass said. "Now then, you are all disturbing the many Pokemon around here. I suggest you say your prayers."

"Them's fighting words!" Yang said excitedly, punching her fists together. "I call dibs on this one, guys! Go, Emburn!" Before anyone could say anything, the blonde brawler called out her Playful Pokemon.

"I'm all ready to brawl!" he cried out.

"And then that happens," Weiss deadpanned.

"No fair, Yang! I wanted to fight!" Ruby whined.

"You won't be the one fighting, though," Leafeon corrected.

"More who will say their prayers. That's fine with me," the Nosepass simply said.

"Emburn! Give him a mix of Mach and Fire Punch, go!" Yang ordered.

"One speedy, fiery set of punches, coming right up!" With a huge leap into the air, the monkey-like Pokemon unleashed a strong set of attacks at his opponent. So to say, surprisingly, it didn't put much of a fight and fainted immediately after the set.

"Yes! We did it!" Yang cheered.

"For a Pokemon who issued a challenge, I was kind of expecting a little bit more," Jackson said.

Just then the Compass Pokemon stood back up on his feet. "What's wrong with you people?!" he demanded, to their shock and confusion. "Is this how trainers and their Pokemon suddenly came to be?! I expected better from you!"

"He still wants a fight?!" Nora gasped.

"Quite gutsy, isn't he?" Pyrrha stated.

"Nosepass doesn't have the Guts ability though," Ruby said, recalling the many Pokemon and their abilities.

"Not literally," Crescythe corrected.

"Well, that's fine with us! Emburn and I will take you down hard!" Yang declared.

"Who said anything about wanting to fight?! You kids have no respect these days!" Nosepass shouted.

Silence fell upon them at those words.

"Didn't you challenge us to battle?" Jackson asked.

"When did I say I wanted to fight?!" he demanded.

"You said 'say your prayers'," Jaune quoted.

"Yes! As in show some respect to the Pokemon who died here! Not die!"

Silence fell once more as they heard those words.

"What do you mean by that?" Ren asked.

Noticing the confusion in his tone, Nosepass came to a realization. "You kids aren't from here, are you?" They all shook their heads. "I see. Then you also haven't heard of the story."

"What story?" Leafeon asked.

"You see all these rocks with Pokemon engraved on them? These are all actually gravestones." They were all shocked at the news.

"Gravestones?! So then, this is a graveyard?!" Blake asked.

"In a way, yes," Nosepass confirmed. "It all started 3000 years ago, you see. At that time, there was a great war in Kalos. Many Pokemon were forced to take part in battle and die for their kingdom. Then, one day, a man had built a machine, one that was originally suppose to only bring back the Pokemon that had died during the war. More specifically, his Pokemon and best friend. However, because of his rage against those that killed his Pokemon, the weapon was then used to end the war by destroying both sides of the battle."

"So then... These Pokemon..." Weiss spoke.

"Sacrifices in order for the weapon to be used." They all had disturbed looks at the story.

"I heard of this story once before, but I never thought it was true," Lyanne admitted.

"Hang on," Seth spoke. "I heard some time ago, when Team Flare, the old Team Flare, was still active, they tried to use a dangerous weapon and threatened to eliminate whoever isn't a part of their group. Is that weapon by any chance...?"

"The very same one as 3000 years ago. We were only fortunate that there was one trainer brave enough to stop them from their deeds," Nosepass said.

"Really? Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know. All I know is that it's a male trainer with a Charizard. After they defeated that nasty group and prevented the weapon from being activating, the weapon was destroyed. If you wish to know more, you will have better luck asking the people of Geosenge Town. I only saw the actions from a distance. It's a miracle how the village survived though."

"We might find some clues as to what Team Flare plans to do with Lyanne and Vanessa if we do," Crescythe pointed out.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go now!" With that, Ruby took off way ahead of the group.

"Ruby! Wait for us!" Weiss shouted, as the group followed after her.

The moment they left, the Nosepass shook its head. "Kids these days. And those punches actually hurt."

* * *

The group finally arrived at Geosenge Town. So to say, it wasn't as they expected. Besides it being a small village surrounded by rock structures, there was a huge crater in the middle.

"Yikes! Look at the size of this hole!" Jaune said.

Blake looked deep within the hole. "Looks like that Nosepass wasn't kidding about this village still existing being a miracle."

"Imagine what would happen if that guy didn't stop Team Flare from using it! That would be a disaster!" Nora exclaimed.

"Kalos wouldn't exist anymore if he hadn't stopped them," Crescythe added.

"It doesn't look like we will find out much about Team Flare's plans then," Yang said.

"Even I can't hold these rocks up for long, even with the help of other Psychic-type Pokemon," Seth stated. "Back to the drawing board for us."

"But that can't be!" Ruby said. "And here we were, getting worked up for a possible clue."

"Well, we shouldn't expect this search to be easy," Pyrrha stated.

"True, but at the same time, it shouldn't be this difficult."

"Let's just take it easy and call it a day," Jackson suggested. "We can stay in town and ask around. Maybe someone here knows more about Team Flare and might've heard something about their new objective." Everyone nodded at the idea and split up, gathering whatever information they can find.

* * *

Day became night, and everyone met up at the Pokemon Center with very little to no results.

"I have a strange sense of de ja vu here," Weiss said.

"Looks like no one of Team Flare came back here after what happened that day," Jackson sighed.

"Still, it would be nice to know something..." Nora whined.

Ruby got up. "I'm going to get some juice. Does anyone want anything?"

* * *

After getting their orders, Ruby made her way to the vending machine and got the drinks, regrettably. "Why did I open my big mouth?" she wondered out loud, carrying a tray filled with canned drinks. "I'm so lucky, there were trays nearby."

As she walked, her mind went over to Vanessa. After all that talk about Team Flare and what they might do to her, she couldn't help but worry about her friend/teacher. There was also the fact that the Dark Legendaries may have her held captive. Who knows what they would do to her? "A hint about Vanessa's safety would be nice right about now..."

As she was in her own little world, Ruby didn't watch where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone, a woman with pink hair wearing orange sunglasses, and dropped the drinks. In turn, the woman dropped all her stuff.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"No. Don't worry about it," the woman assured.

They both picked up their stuff. As the woman left, Ruby noticed a folded paper on the floor. "Hey! You forgot something!" Despite the call, the woman continued her leave. Ruby bent down to pick it up. As she unfolded it, she read something she didn't think she would read.

" _Vanessa Pularis is safe._ "


	34. Unexpected Reunion Part 1

***Jacob comes in with a pair of CDs.***

 **Daniel: Whoa. What's with the CDs?**

 **Jacob: Just a couple of new intros I developed for Coral. Each of them has a different song and intro to it. Wanna see them?**

 **Hyna: Why not? I'll see them.**

 **Daniel: Where is sis anyway?**

 **Jacob: Hmm... good question. I need her vote on which intro to choose. Let me pull her up.**

 ***pulls out touch pad and dials Coral's number. After several rings, Coral's face comes into view on screen***

 **Coral: Hello~!**

 **Hyna: Coral, where-?**

 **Coral: If you want to talk to me about an upcoming update, press one. If you have questions about my stories, press two. If you have other questions, press three**

 **Three authors: ... really?**

 ***Jacob dials three***

 **Jacob: Come on, where are you, Coral?**

 **Coral: Hello~**

 **Hyna: Cor-**

 **Coral: If you have a question about my identity, good luck with that. If you are one of my fanfiction friends/siblings and have a question, press four. If you are my fanfiction friend/sibling and just want to talk, press five.**

 **Hyna: When did you have time to do this?!**

 ***Jacob dials four***

 **Jacob: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

 **Coral: Yes?**

 **Daniel: This is Coral right?**

 **Coral: Yes this is she.**

 **Jacob: *feeling something is off* So... where are you?**

 **Coral: Ah hahaha... How to say this without having to explain anything...?**

 **?: Coral! The kids can't wait any longer!**

 **Coral: Be right there, darling~!**

 ***great shock***

 **Daniel: Darling?!**

 **Coral: I may have accidentally swapped with my avatar and am currently on a week-long internet family vacation with my internet husband. See ya~!**

 **Hyna: Wait!**

 ***hangs up* *silence***

 **Daniel: Did any of you knew she even had an internet boyfriend?**

 **Hyna: She said husband.**

 **Daniel: Which makes this a bit scarier.**

 **Jacob: Wow... just, wow. So, uh, do you guys wanna vote on what song you wanna pick, or should we wait for Coral to come back?**

 **Daniel: How about a poll?**

 **Jacob: Hey, there's an idea! Okay, Let's do this; a poll will be posted for the new opening song for the story. When Coral comes back, we'll decide who has the highest number of votes and choose that one!**

 **Hyna and Daniel: Yeah!**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 _(Opening starts with a red cloak drifting away by the wind as dawn approaches)_

 ** _Just head on! Just head on!  
_** _ **Thinking's only gonna slow you down**  
_ ** _When emotions boost up my speed like a quick attack  
_** _(Crescythe caught the cloak and ran to camp)  
_ ** _There's not a moment to waste, right?  
_** _(Teams RWBY and JNPR and Seth, Jackson and Leafeon were out of their tents, yawning and preparing breakfast)_

 ** _I won't lose, I won't run, there's no rain that can last forever  
_** _(In quick moments, camera shows Ruby putting on her cloak to Weiss putting her hair in a side ponytail to Blake putting her bow on to Yang wrapping her scarf around her neck)  
_ ** _I'll just bear my tears out and do a complete Reversal  
_** _(Team JNPR had their bags on their back as Seth and Jackson rushed past them)  
_ _ **Just set off! The sky'll clear up with a Hallelujah**  
(The group set off out of the forest with Crescythe and Leafeon by their side)_

 ** _There are times where we'll fight  
_** _(Each person then stood on a Pokeball as they traveled in a colorful unknown dimension, Crescythe and Ruby sharing a ball, same with Jackson and Leafeon)  
_ ** _We've got passions strong enough to Overheat  
_** _(Team CRDL appeared wearing Team Flare's uniform as they tried to ambush Ruby)  
_ ** _So stop hesitating  
_** _(Crescythe took notice and moved their Pokeball away to avoid the attempt)  
_ ** _Roar like the Thunder cause your path don't need logic  
_** _(Ruby Mega-Evolves Crescythe and shouted out a command as the Absol shot out a Dark Pulse, sending them flying)  
_

 _ **So come on now, pull open the future with your own bare hands**_ _  
(The scene changed to platforms of various gym leaders then to the sky where a dark void is. Within it were the corrupted legendaries and Zetta and the assailant by their side)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter, mad-paced getter  
_** ** _There's an unexplored future for us  
_** _(Ruby and Weiss threw their Pokeballs, releasing Reaper, Scout, Crocus, Cotton, Pythia, Spew and Aqua with Crescythe appearing with them. Blake and Yang threw their Pokeballs, revealing Spear, Screecher, Ivy, Tina, Emburn, Firebird and Leona. JNPR threw their balls and revealed Excalibur, Drill, Hydro, Pitfall, Blue, Pigpen, Eve, Freesk, Vulcan, Shanti, Sirius, Honey, and Floral. Seth and Jackson were surrounded by their Pokemon as they looked to the camera)  
_ ** _Oh yeah, gotta face my fears  
_** _ **Oh yeah, so many times**  
(The group were in a clearing, doing Pokemon Battles._ _Yang and Jackson fought fist to sword, literally. They clashed and caused an explosion)_

 ** _A mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter, a mad-paced getter  
_** _ **I know I am never alone**  
_ _(Smoke subsided and showed Weiss doing a performance in a showcase with her Pokémon)_ ** _  
_** ** _Oh yeah, so I won't back down  
_** ** _Oh yeah, let's head towards the dazzling future together  
_** _(Blake was leaning against a tree, reading a book. A little girl appeared and jumped on her. Both shared some laughs)  
_

 ** _1, 2, 3 and we're ready to go! Let's ride the Tailwinds at our back!_  
** _(A battered Vanessa walks along the dark distorted path. She stops and looks up to the lone shining star, reminiscing on her Pokémon and friends)  
_ _ **Let's crack on and leap into an unexplored world**  
(Back in the Pokemon World, the Remnant Team, Seth, Jackson and Leafeon looked up at the moon with determined faces)_

* * *

The next day, the heroes all got up early for some training. After Ruby showed them the first clue they have about Vanessa since their arrival, the Remnant team couldn't help but feel relief. At the same time, however, they were suspicious of the woman she bumped into. How did she know Vanessa? Does she have a connection with the ones who held her captive? Is she on their side? Is the clue really a clue?

"I still don't think we should trust this," Weiss said, as Cotton avoided Shanti's Dragonbreath. Of the few who found it strange, she was one of the few.

"I know it's strange, Weiss, but it's better than nothing!" Ruby reasoned, as Sickle took Clamp's Water Gun. Despite the attacking hitting the Kabuto, he showed no signs of how effective it was on him.

' _Did I pick up a brain dead Pokemon?_ ' Ruby began to wonder. ' _No, he couldn't be. Not after he helped us with Arc._ '

"She has a point Weiss," Seth said, practicing his psychic powers. "Suspicious as it may be, it's better than nothing, isn't it?"

"Well, I guess that's true," the heiress admitted.

"By the way, what's the next town after this one?" Yang asked, as Leona avoided Blue's Bubble attack.

"Shalour City," Lyanne answered, reading the newspaper. She sensed eyes on her and looked up to see everyone giving her funny looks. Immediately she knew why they were looking at her as such. "What? A legendary Pokemon can't learn about other regions?"

The group let out a nervous laugh at the statement.

"So, is there anything significant about that city?" Ren asked.

"Besides a gym that specializes in Fighting-types, there's a landmark called the Tower of Mastery," the legendary Pokemon answered.

"Tower of Mastery?" Nora repeated in a questioned tone.

"It's said to be the place of the first Pokemon to have ever Mega Evolve, and has a history about Mega Evolution," Seth answered. "I've heard about it and wanted to go there, before I discovered how Mega Evolution was done on my own that is."

"Well, we should wrap up training and get moving. Vanessa may be safe, but she's not going to wait forever," Jaune suggested. They all agreed with the idea.

* * *

After training was over, the group left Geosenge Town and made their way to Shalour City.

As Pyrrha looked about the rocky areas high above them, she asked, "So how far is it to the Shalour Gym?"

"Well, if we make it through Reflection Cave, we should be able to make it there in a pretty short amount of time," Seth answered, looking at the map. "And as for how far the Reflection Cave is, it should be a day's journey from here."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Jaune answered.

"Why do they call it the Reflection Cave?" Weiss asked.

"It's because a lot of the rock walls contain crystals that are like mirrors," Seth answered. "They fill up all the walls of the cave, so at least we'll be going through something very pretty like that."

"Just be careful," Jackson warned. "I've heard rumors that each mirror has an alternate dimension on the other side."

"An... alternate dimension?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Woah! What do you think might be in them?!" Nora questioned excitedly.

"I don't know, and I hope we don't find out," Jaune answered, already trembling in fear.

Suddenly, they heard an outcry, screaming for help far ahead in the rocky path.

"Trouble!" Crescythe and Leafeon barked simultaneously.

"Let's see who's in trouble!" Ruby declared, and they all charged ahead to the source of the commotion.

* * *

When they arrived, they found four Pokémon backed into a wall, surrounded by a bunch of quadruped Pokémon. Half of the Pokémon were light purple with spikes on its' backs, ears, and a horn on its' head. The other half were light blue, spinier ears, and some of them were on their hind legs.

"What are they doing?!" Weiss demanded.

"Looks like a gang of Nidorino and Nidorina surrounding that poor group of Pokémon," Lyanne said.

Ren and Nora pulled out their Pokédex, examining the light purple and blue Pokémon, respectively.

" _Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Nidorino has a horn that is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might._ "

" _Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokémon. When Nidorina are with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent hurting each other. This Pokémon appears to become nervous if separated from the others._ "

"They both evolve from the same Pokémon?" Nora questioned.

"There are different kinds of Nidoran, but it depends on the gender," Leafeon explained.

"Who cares?!" Yang exclaimed. "Those Pokémon are in trouble, so we need to get in to save them!"

The team charged in, and as they did so, one of Jackson's Pokéballs opened up, and Gardevoir came out. "Need any assistance, Jackson?" she asked.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" Ruby questioned.

"Perfect timing, as always, Gardevoir." Jackson answered. "Send those poisonous Pokémon flying!"

Gardevoir used her own powers to make a flying dash to the enemies and used Psychic on half of the Poison Pin Pokémon. They got tossed up into the air and were sent flying about the area, giving a straight line open space to the bullied Pokémon.

"Nice one!" Nora cheered for Gardevoir's work.

"Look! I can see the Pokémon inside!" Jaune pointed out.

Ruby looked at the innocent Pokémon and gasped in surprise. In it were a Dedenne, a Cottonee, a Floette, and a Swirlix. If it was only one or two of them, she wouldn't have acted surprised like she did. But considering that they were together, she had a feeling she knew who they were.

"Who did that?!" Dedenne exclaimed.

Gardevoir came zooming out in front of the pack, stopped, and turned to the horde of Nidorino and Nidorina, protecting the Fairy-type Pokémon behind her. The bullies were slightly hesitant, considering that she just easily took out half of them in a flash.

"What are you doing, ganging up on a bunch of little Pokémon like this?" Gardevoir questioned, her tone serious enough to intimidate the group.

"It's those guy's fault!" barked one of the Nidorino. "They were attempting to steal our food, but we caught them in the act before they got any!"

Gardevoir looked back at the group she was protecting with narrow eyes. "Is this true?"

"W-Well..." Cottonee nervously.

"It was Dedenne's idea!" Floette accused.

"Hey! Swirlix was the one who got us caught!" Dedenne retorted.

"I was hungry," Swirlix answered innocently.

"Be that as it may, you four should not have stolen from another Pokémon without permission," Gardevoir scolded. "Let this be a lesson to you all."

The four Fairy-types looked pretty sad at this.

The Embrace Pokemon turned back to the Poison Point Pokemon. "And as for you, these Pokémon did deserved to be driven off from what you've gathered, but to gang up like that is unacceptable. Now leave these Pokémon to me and my companions. We will personally deal with them."

The Poison Point Pokémon looked to one another, then decided to let them go. They turned and went up a narrow path and disappeared, leaving Gardevoir with the four thieves as the heroes watching the seen from afar.

"Wow. Gardevoir handled those Pokémon so well," Weiss stated in amazement.

"Well, she has always been Jackson wisest Pokémon, especially when dealing with issues like this," Lyanne recalled. "She has always been Jackson's guardian and would come out of the Pokéball herself when she needs to protect Jackson, or when she feels it is necessary."

Ruby was amazed at this as well, but her amazement diminished as she recalled who was behind Gardevoir. She and Crescythe rushed over as Gardevoir moved to the side to let her see the four Pokémon she protected.

"Hey, you guys!" Ruby greeted the four Pokémon. "You're Dedenne, Cottonee, Floette and Swirlix, right?"

"That's right." Floette answered.

"Hold on…" Dedenne realized something, drawing closer to her and Crescythe. "You two... you're that Ruby girl from that other world!"

"And you're Cardin's Dedenne!" Crescythe realized. "You're all here. Team CRDL's old Pokémon!"

"Hold on, did you say team CRDL's Pokémon?!" Seth questioned as the team gathered about them.

"Yeah, that's us," the Antenna Pokemon grumbled. "But we don't want to be affiliated with that jerk! He's no longer my trainer and they don't want us!"

"We saw the Pokémon who replaced you guys," Yang told them. "We're sorry you got abandoned like that."

"Who cares! He didn't!" Dedenne turned away from the group.

"You'll have to forgive him," Floette apologized. "He's been in complete dismay since Cardin left him."

"A-are you going to punish us?" Cottonee stammered, looking at Gardevoir fearfully.

"No. I'm not planning on doing that," Gardevoir answered, kneeling down to them. "But you will have to promise not to try and take other Pokémon's food without asking first. Do you promise?"

"Of course! I don't want to go through that again!"

"I am still very hungry," Swirlix moaned. Soon as he said that, everyone heard a loud growl coming from his belly.

Seth laughed at this. "Well, I guess this means we should settle down for some lunch. Let's take a break here."

"Sounds good to me," Yang agreed.

* * *

Everyone pitched in to set up the table and the food for the trainers and the Pokémon. While they did that, Jackson was curious and pulled out his Pokédex to the four Pokémon. " _Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Its whiskers serve as antennas. By sending and receiving electrical waves, it can communicate with others over vast distances. It uses its tail to absorb electricity from power plants or from outlets in houses._ _Floette, the Fairy Pokémon. It flutters around fields of flowers and cares for flowers that are starting to wilt. It draws out the hidden power of flowers to battle. Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokémon. Perhaps because they feel more at ease in a group, they stick to others they find. When attacked, it escapes by shooting cotton from its body, acting as a decoy to distract the attacker._ _Swirlix, the Cotton Candy Pokémon. To entangle its opponents in battle, it extrudes white threads as sweet and sticky as cotton candy. Because it eats nothing but sweets, its fur is as sticky sweet as cotton candy_."

They placed down bowls of food for the four Pokémon, all who happily dug into it. As they ate, Ruby asked, "So why are you guys all the way out here? Considering that we met CRDL way back in Santalune City, we'd thought you be around there."

Dedenne stopped eating, looking back at the young Huntress-in-training. He was wondering if he should explain what happened after that incident. However, he noticed that the others behind her were curious about what happened as well.

Finally, he sighed and answered, "Yeah, maybe we should explain ourselves." He took a couple more pieces of food, gobbled them down, and started their story. "Let's start back when we first arrived to this world. When we got here, Cardin and us were kinda confused as to where we were. But he also was pretty irritated by the fact that I could no longer speak in his language anymore..."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"Speak my language, damn it!" Cardin barked, squeezing Dedenne in his hands and shaking him vigorously. Team CRDL had just woken up and found themselves outside of the Aquacorde Town, without their weapons. Not only that, but when Cardin questioned his Dedenne, he only responded by speaking in his own name.

"(What do you think I'm trying to do)?!" Dedenne answered in his native tongue. "(Stop shaking me, will you?!)" Dedenne unleashed a Flash that blinded Cardin, and forced him to drop the little Pokémon.

"Cardin, he isn't the only one unable to speak to you," Dove called to him, as he and the others were trying to speak to their Pokémon. "None of our partners are able to speak, either."

"Well, if they aren't able to speak, maybe we should ask why the hell they won't talk to us anymore?" Cardin questioned.

"If I knew, I would tell you," Dove answered. "But ever since we crossed that portal that was created, we haven't been understand our Pokémon."

"I wonder if the others can't understand their Pokémon, either?" Sky questioned.

"Yeah, maybe we should find Vanessa and the others, and figure this out," Russel suggested.

"Not a chance!" Cardin barked back at them. "The last thing I need is a lecture from that stupid little brat! And as for those other would-be-wimps, forget them! We can find out for ourselves what's going on."

The rest of team CRDL wasn't so sure about this. If anything, Cardin was just too stubborn to request help from Vanessa, considering how much of a pain she had been to him.

Just then, Dedenne's whiskers sparked, sensing something. "(Cardin! Something's coming to us!)" he called to him.

"Would you shut up! I can't stand that 'denne' crap you spout!" he barked.

Suddenly, the team heard a motor of a vehicle, followed by crashing trees and tires grinding on the ground.

"What is that?" Russel questioned.

Cardin glared at where the sound was coming from. On instinct, he prepared himself to fight, though he had no weapon to protect himself from whatever was coming. The others got ready, as their Pokémon were ready to protect their trainers, except for Dedenne, who only wanted to show his worth.

The sounds came in closer and closer, until suddenly, the trees before them broke apart and out came a large, six-wheeled transport vehicle, which were built for endurance and for technological purposes. On the sides of it were flame-shaped emblems.

Team CRDL endured the sudden arrival as it passed by them and skidded to a halt. The team turned to see the back door open, and eight red-suited characters popped out, followed by a rather bulgy character with very pale skin and a tuff of hair waving upwards behind his bald head.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Cardin barked, with Dedenne sparking a bit.

"Not exactly the words I was gonna ask, but it is the same question nonetheless," the man responded. "We recently detected a strange amount of dark energy coming from this place. You four are oddly-dressed for a group of young men, and you are within the perimeter of where the energy came from. Are you involved in this? If so, we insist you come with us."

"We don't have to tell you anything!" Cardin barked, then to his Dedenne. "Hey, pipsqueak! Make yourself useful and teach these guys a lesson on beating team CRDL!"

Despite hating being called 'pipsqueak' again, Dedenne grudgingly stepped up to fight the mysterious group. The others beckoned their Pokémon to take a stance as well.

"Such ignorance," the man sighed. "I'll just have to put you in your place!" He pulled out two Pokéballs and called out two Pokémon; a purple, four-winged bat, and a sinister, squid-looking Pokémon.

"They're Pokémon!" Dove gasped.

"And he had them in those Pokéballs, just like..." Russel started.

"So what?!" Cardin interrupted them. "We will not lose to them! Shock them up with Parabolic Charge!"

Dedenne charged up and unleashed a burst of electricity at the two opponents.

"Malamar, Psycho Cut," the man called out. His squid-like Pokémon unleashed a purple crescent wave that easily sliced through the electricity and struck Dedenne, knocking it out.

"What?!" Cardin gasped, shocked at the strength that was delivered to his partner.

"Floette, Fairy Wind!"

"Cottonee, Razor Leaf!"

"Swirlix, use Fairy Wind, too!"

The three other trainers unleashed all they could in response to their fallen partner.

"Crobat, dodge it and use Air Slash," the man responded.

His bat Pokémon dodged the attacks with such speed and retaliated by sending sharp discs of wind at the trio, striking them all down in one hit.

"I... can't believe it..." Sky gasped.

"He took them all down in only two hits!" Russel gasped.

"Cardin, what should we do?" Dove questioned.

His leader didn't answer. He was busy glaring down at his fallen Pokémon.

"Pathetic..." he growled. "How in the hell did I end up with such a pathetic Pokémon for a partner?"

"You should not blame your Pokémon for your own weakness," the man scolded him.

"Shut up! First Vanessa, then you. I am tired of people with those stupid creatures thinking they are better than me! I refused to being the weakling here! And it is creatures like this rodent that bring me down!"

He breathed heavily after his rant, but his anger was not tamed. It seemed to emanate all about him, scaring his fellow teammates, who were making sure their Pokémon were okay. Even some of the red-suited people were looking nervous at his fury.

"Hold on. Did you say 'Vanessa'?" the man asked in curiosity. "Tell me, is this girl's last name 'Pularis'?"

Cardin looked back at him, shocked. "Wait, how do you know her?"

"Hmm…very interesting. You seem to know the sister of our fellow enemy. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?"

"Hell if I know. She ended up getting taken by this dark figure of a guy before we ended up in this place. The only reason I would like to know where she is so that I can have a chance to beat her senseless!"

"You hate her that much?" the man questioned.

"She's made a fool out of me and my team more than once. Her and those stupid students of hers." Russel, Dove and Sky had looks of agreement.

"Hmm... interesting." The man looked at Team CRDL. A smile started growing on his face. "You may lack the strength, right now, but you have potential. And we might have something that'll benefit the both of us in the future. I will explain my plans to give you what you want, as well as what I want."

Cardin was confused as the man turned waved them to go inside the truck. Cardin could feel that he was being baited, but it was a good bait to not take. He turned to the group, and made a gesture with his head to follow him. He led his team and the Pokémon they had into the vehicle, with the man and his squad of red-suited grunts behind him. The door closed behind them, and the vehicle drove off back the way it came.

* * *

Inside, the man sat in the seat near the back of the room filled with computers and machines that team CRDL certainly hadn't seen before. He had already called back his Pokémon, placing them in their balls.

"Before we begin, let us start over again with introductions," the man began. "I am Xerosic, the leader of an organization called Neo Team Flare."

"My name is Cardin Winchester," Cardin introduced. "This here is Russel, Dove, and Sky Lark. Together, we form team CRDL."

"That's an amusing name for your group," Xerosic chuckled, causing Cardin to glare. "But I digress. It seems the four of you are not like any other trainer I have seen before. Mind explaining your backstory?"

Cardin was a bit hesitant, but he explained anyway. "It might be hard to believe us, you know. We aren't exactly 'normal', in your words, for a reason."

As the vehicle drove, Cardin began explaining about where they were from, about how they were Huntsmen-in-training, and about everything that happened in result of Vanessa's arrival to their world, including the Pokémon that started appearing after she came. By that time, the truck had made its' arrival to a supposedly abandoned warehouse.

As the back of the truck opened up again and the grunts walked out. Xerosic sat in his chair still, contemplating about what happened.

"What a wondrous tale," he started. "Despite how unimaginable it sounds, the truth of the matter is that it fits in with all the mysterious things we've discovered."

"What kind of things?" Dove asked.

"Well, for one, the mysterious amount of dark energy signatures appearing about Kalos, with rumors of Pokémon being taken into portals." Xerosic stood up and walked past the group, causing them to follow him out of the truck. "We were unsure of where they were being taken to, or if Pokémon were always taken when these dark energy signatures appear on our computers. However, thanks to your story, we are able to put that problem aside."

He led the team to an elevator that looked like it was inoperable as he continued to speak. "Second set of proof falls in the fact that Vanessa Pularis had arrived in your world. We have had eyewitnesses and sky camera reports of her joining her brother, Nic Pularis, along with a ragtag group of unusual characters who wield special powers we have not seen before, not even from another group of humans we like to call Pokéhumans. From our last witness, they were seen somewhere in the south-eastern part of Kalos, heading into a portal before vanishing from sight. From what we gathered, there was a short flux of dark energy by the time the camera showed us Vanessa entering into the portal, meaning that something must've happened when she went into it. It might explain why she alone appeared in your world, while we assume the others were taken to some other worlds."

He punched in a code in a hidden number panel. The elevator doors opened, revealing to be a secret staircase that led downward. "This way, please," he ushered team CRDL. They walked down the steps into an underground pathway.

He pulled out a handheld device, pulling up some info he was just given. "The third proof of your story lies in your own bodies," he told the group, who were surprised and confused. "While inside the vehicle, our team managed to scan your bodies in secret and we discovered the energy you people have. This 'aura', as you call it, was recognized by our systems, which further proves your story. All in all, what we don't know is the whereabouts of Ms. Pularis."

He led the team through a mechanical sliding door, where they found themselves in a red-lighted room with monitors and computers specifically designed for research and analysis.

"Where are we?" Cardin asked.

"This is our base's research center," Xerosic answered. "Here, we gather the info of our organization's main goal."

"And what exactly is your main goal?" Russel asked.

"Why, to reset the world in an image of pure perfection."

This made team CRDL stop in their tracks.

"You want to control the world?" Cardin questioned. "That's a pretty big task and it doesn't sound like you would do this peacefully."

"We will do anything necessary in our path to bring forth our former leader's main goal."

They reached the main computer of the room, where a woman sat. The woman had short green hair that curved outward at the ends and wore green, visor-like glasses. She turned to see Xerosic approach with the group behind him.

"Hello there, sir," she greeted. "Who might these four boys be?"

"These people were involved in the large amount of dark energy before," he answered. "They apparently have been sent from another world through a portal of that same energy. Very peculiar, wouldn't you say?"

"Almost unbelievable. But you wouldn't have brought them here if it didn't contain truth, would you?" She looked to the boys, then she stared at Russel, who was gazing at her, not sure what to make of her. She smiled right back at him, nonetheless.

"This is Bryony, one of Neo Team Flare's chief scientists," Xerosic introduced her. "These four boys are Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky. They apparently are a group of people called 'Huntsmen'."

"I see. Well, I hope you won't cause any trouble to Neo Team Flare's ambitions," Bryony warned the four.

"So what do you have in store for us?" Cardin questioned.

"Right. Let's get to the point," Xerosic said, replacing Bryony's place at the main computer and pulled up files of all kinds of things, like data from certain Pokémon, location schematics, pictures of certain kinds of Pokémon and people, and other things.

As he did so, one of the grunts working the computers looked at the monitor of the main computer with suspicion, tapping the side of his glasses.

"As I said before, our main goal is to create the perfect world, as did our leader want to have," Xerosic began. "The first Team Flare was led by our beloved leader, Lysandre, who was a master of creations that would benefit others, attempting to perfect the world with the technology he created. However, that was his public image. For us, Lysandre was attempting to create a beautiful world, void of humans driven by greed or evil. He attempted to destroy a lot of the human population with an ancient ultimate weapon, but it had failed. As a result, he was unable to succeed."

"That's pretty twisted, if you ask me!" Cardin barked. "Sure, I can't stand people who are driven by evil and greedy thoughts, but you can't just destroy a large portion of humanity to make it better. That would make us no better than the Grimm in our world, who attack people that have negative feelings, even for a moment."

"That does sound like a dangerous kind of Pokémon," Bryony stated.

"Except they aren't Pokémon," Russel corrected her. "They're creatures that are native to our world."

"Ahem!" Xerosic cleared his throat to get the group's attention. "The plan WAS a bit excessive, but considering we were able to survive afterwards, we were compelled to follow. However, Lysandre's plans were halted by a boy named Nic Pularis, who not only saved the legendary Pokémon used to power the machine, but also caused the mysterious disappearance of Lysandre. We assumed he was killed when the weapon was destroyed and the underground base was succumbed to rubble."

There was a pause as the group saw the face of Lysandre, who was middle-aged, mane-like hair, and had a determined look on his face.

"After some time, we disbanded, but we were forever dedicated to Lysandre and his goals. I went into research for other 'personal' matters, which were successful, but I still fell into despair from the loss of our leader," Xerosic continued.

"Then, suddenly, we were reunited by someone. We did not know his name, but he inspired us once more to continue Lysandre's goal to create the perfect world, out of his image. However, we decided to go a different path. Instead of destroying humanity, we will control it, so they will learn the wrongs of evil and greed. We will make this world a better place by making sure that humanity is controlled by us, starting with Kalos."

"Well, at least it doesn't involve killing humanity off," Dove stated.

"It does sound like a large plan to accomplish," Cardin agreed. "But how are you going to do that?"

"There are two things we must do in order to accomplish our goal; Obtain the device used for our goal, and eliminate the main obstacle that would stop us," Xerosic listed.

"That 'Nic' guy, right?" Sky asked.

"Exactly. He still poses as a major threat to our goals, so we must make sure he isn't involved. Fortunately, we've learned enough about him to know that he cares very much about any person close to him. As such, if we were to, say, hold someone close to him hostage, he wouldn't dare allow that person to be hurt in any form. That's why having Vanessa Pularis would be the perfect hostage, wouldn't you say? A bond between brother and sister would be excellently used for our benefit."

"That does sound like a reasonable plan. Vanessa ain't no wilting flower, so capturing her will be tough," Cardin stated. "She's taught all of us how to fight with Pokémon, and she's learned some moves at our academy. So I guess you would need some people who could adapt to her upgraded powers."

"You certainly catch on," Xerosic stated with a grin. He then turned to Bryony and said, "Bring four of our specially trained Pokémon for these young men to use."

The girl was taken aback at this. "Are you sure? We are just allowing them to some of the Pokémon we possess?"

"It is a reckless idea, but these four have potential, ambition, and most importantly, they have a vendetta against Ms. Pularis as we have against Nic. We will make sure they are properly equipped to take her in."

Bryony was hesitant, but seeing the four, she couldn't argue with Xerosic, so she walked off to gather what he wanted.

"So we're going to have all new Pokémon on our side?!" Sky questioned. "That sounds great!"

"I hope I get a strong one to use!" Dove hoped.

"Same here. We will make sure that we will beat anyone back at Vale who challenges us!" Russel declared.

"As long as we get Vanessa, and teach those other chumps a lesson, then I'm fine with going along with your plan," Cardin told Xerosic, smirking maliciously.

"That is good to hear," the lead scientist answered. "Now, for our other goal... and this is something you can do for us, as well." He put away one file, and placed up a new one, filled with all other sorts of data and pictures. The center of it was a picture of a mechanical device that was very odd-looking.

"What the heck is that?" Russel asked. "Some kind of machine?"

"This isn't just any machine. It's the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare, or the DMA for short. It hails from a town of the same name in the Johto Region. It was designed as a matter of defense for the city, but it contains unbelievable powers, from controlling waters, creating barricades, and even reviving fossilized Pokémon. It is truly a work of mechanical perfection."

"That is a pretty powerful device," Dove agreed. "So do you want us to steal it?"

"Oh, the machine had been dismantled some years ago," Xerosic said. "But no worries, we found clues on how the machine is made, only we intend to use its function on a much larger scale. One that we can cover all of Kalos with."

"So what do you want us to do with it?" Cardin asked.

"In order to power it, we need two specific sources of energy. One of them is a jewel called the Soul Dew, which we are still searching for. The other is a Pokémon."

"A Pokémon?" Sky asked.

Xerosic nodded, and pulled up another picture, containing two Pokémon that looked like part-bird, part-dragon, with one being white and blue, the other being white and red. "These two are called Latias and Latios. They are mythical Pokémon, and are well known in Alto Mare as the guardians of the sea. The energy they possess will allow us to control the machine, along with the Soul Dew."

"So you want us to find one of these Pokémon and bring them to you?" Sky asked.

"Yes, although you are better off capturing the red one, Latias," Xerosic explained. "Latios had not been seen in that town for a long time, but rumors have it Latias has been seen there, but she had vanished. We're not sure where she went to, but we have our suspicions she might be in this region."

"So why not find her?" Cardin asked. "Shouldn't be that hard to capture this Pokémon."

"You clearly don't know how skilled a Latias can be. They can turn invisible using the down feathers on their body, transform into any person they desire, and even move at high speeds. And that's not to include the fact that they are strong Pokémon, too. So your job is to track down that Pokémon, and together, we can capture it and bring it in to use for our plan."

Cardin nodded in understanding.

Dedenne and the other Pokémon of team CRDL were looking worried. To them, this group of people were dangerous, and it's obvious they were using team CRDL to their advantage. But Cardin was too stubborn for reason. To him, it was all about getting payback on Vanessa and the others.

At this point, the grunt that was listening in before tapped his glasses again and stood up. He turned and was about to leave the room when one of the other grunts saw him leave.

"Hold on, you weren't relieved your post. Return to your station until you are given orders to leave," he said.

"That's a shame, cause I need to go, right now," the grunt answered. "So if you don't mind, I need to..." He leapt up and kicked the guy in the face as he shouted, "PASS!" He knocked the guy cold and drew the attention of the entire room. Two more grunts tried to stop him, but he knocked them aside, and ran out the room.

"Stop him!" Xerosic ordered in the group.

"CRDL, let's go!" Cardin ordered, and the team raced out the room after that guy, nearly bumping into Bryony, who brought a black and red case with her.

"What's going on?!" she questioned, suspicious about CRDL's actions.

"One of our scientists was a spy!" Xerosic informed her. "Go back up those boys to stop him!"

Bryony understood and raced after team CRDL.

* * *

In the hall ahead of the group, the spy raced along the corridor, took off his glasses, and removed the band on his hair, revealing his dark red eyes and his mid-length, dark red hair.

"I've got the info I need," Cypher said, looking at his glasses. Said accessory was also a secret device used to record conversations. "This is bad. I need to get in contact with my boss, quick. I should also tell Jackson. He'll probably need to know this the most."

Just then, he saw two grunts ahead of him, standing at the stairs that led outside, both pulling out Pokéballs.

"Stop, you!" one of them barked.

"Guess my escape won't be that easy," Cypher muttered, pulling out his own Pokéball. "Go, Pinsir!" He called out a blue, stag beetle-like Pokémon, glittering as he came out. His two opponents called out a Houndour and Skorupi.

"Dark Pulse!" the two shouted in unison. Both their Pokémon fired off streams of dark rings.

"Stone Edge!" Cypher responded. The Pinsir slammed the ground, causing light blue pillars of rock to rise up to block the attack. "Guillotine!" The Pokémon's horns glowed as it charged in at the petrified pair of Pokémon, destroying the pillars as he did so. He opened them wide and snapped them shut around his two opponents, knocking them out instantly. The attack also sent the rubble of the Stone Edge into the grunts, knocking them out as well.

"Good job, my friend," Cypher told his Pinsir.

"(Nothing like spreading these old horns out to do some damage!)" the Stagbeetle Pokémon answered in his language.

"Sorry I hadn't used you for a while, but those dang Flare grunt jobs," Cypher sighed. "It's like they want us to be weak for them to use."

"Hey!" Cardin's bark caused Cypher and Pinsir to turn to see team CRDL race up to confront him.

"If I were you guys, I'd stop listening to these people if you want to stay on my side," Cypher warned him. "This organization claims they are driving out greed and evil, but it turns out they ARE the greed and evil. You can't trust them."

Cardin growled at him, not sure how to respond.

Just then, Bryony caught up with the boys. "So he's the spy, huh? And he has a Pinsir, a rare alter-colored one, too."

"He took out a couple of your grunts pretty darn easily," Dove pointed out.

"Our Pokémon don't even stand a chance against him!" Sky added nervously.

"Hey, are those our new Pokémon?" Russel asked, noticing the case Bryony carried.

"They are. Take one and take him out," she answered, as she opened up the case to reveal four Pokéballs.

"Nice," Cardin smirked, pushing his comrades aside to grab one of them. "Let's see how trained the Pokémon are."

He threw out the Pokéball he grabbed and out came Dusclops.

"That's Dusclops," Bryony introduced, passing a device with a holoscreen. "You don't know what his moves are, so here's the list."

Cardin took the list. "Thanks."

"Wow, you guys are seriously prepared," Russel stated. "Thanks a lot, Ms. Bryony."

"You want to show flattery, then take out that guy's Pokémon," she responded seriously.

The other three took their Pokéballs and called out Diggersby, Scrafty and Loudred.

"Four on one, huh?" Cypher questioned. "We don't mind, do we?"

"(Absolutely not!)" Pinsir answered. "(Let's give these Pokémon a battle they'll never forget!)"

Team CRDL read the moves each of their Pokémon knew and understood what to do.

"Dusclops, use Shadow Punch!" Cardin roared. His Beckon Pokémon unleashed a shadowy punch at Pinsir.

"Counter with X-Scissor!" Cypher answered. The Stag Beetle Pokémon's horns glowed as he charged forward, unleashing a scissor cross at the fist of the Pokémon, causing an explosion. The force of the explosion caused the two sides to back away from one another.

"My turn! Use Hyper Voice!" Sky ordered.

"(GET AN EARFUL OF THIS!)" Loudred responded, unleashing a sound wave that struck Pinsir and Cypher hard.

"Damn! These corridors make a lousy echo chamber for us," the red-haired trainer moaned.

"I'll go up next," Dove followed up. "Use Hi-Jump Kick!" His Scrafty charged in with his leg glowing brightly, leapt up to the ceiling and dove down at the defenseless Pinsir, striking him hard and sending him skidding backwards.

"Let's not let up! Guillotine!" Cypher ordered.

"(I'll end you all!)" Pinsir roared, charging in fast with glowing pincer-like horns.

"Trick Room!" Cardin ordered.

Dusclops's eye glowed and a rectangular dome surrounded the entire group.

"What?!" Cypher gasped, recognizing this move. Pinsir started to slow down.

"What's going on?!" Dove questioned.

"Trick Room switches the speed of the Pokémon on the field," Bryony explained. "In other words, it slows down fast Pokémon, but it speeds up slow ones."

"Cardin, can I finish him off?" Russel asked.

"Be my guest." Cardin answered.

"Okay, then. Use Hammer Arm!" Russel's Diggersby's large ears glowed as he charged forward, slamming both of them on top of Pinsir before he had a chance to react. He slammed to the floor and the impact knocked him unconscious.

"Crap!" Cypher growled as he heard the two grunts behind him starting to come around again. He called back Pinsir to his Pokéball as Bryony stepped forward.

"It looks like this little getaway is over," she told him. "I won't let you get away with what you heard. Now, please hand over those glasses of yours."

Cypher grimaced, then heard Cardin boom with laughter. "Looks like these guys aren't so bad to work with," he told the cornered spy. "Maybe you're the one who should listen to these guys!"

"You kinda remind me of myself way back when," Cypher stated, pulling out a new Pokéball. "Let's hope you change for the better, like I did." He tossed the ball into the air, calling out Empoleon.

"We can still take you on!" Cardin barked. "Cause that's how we do it. Team CRDL: Flare Huntsmen!"

Cypher and his partner glared at the opponents ahead of them for a while. "Let's get out of here at high speeds, buddy."

"(You got it!)" Empoleon answered.

Cypher climbed onto his Pokémon's back as he used Aqua Jet, circling about and passing the two grunts up the stairs.

"No!" Bryony gasped as the team charged after it, but it was too late. They heard the door being blasted open above them and rushed to see the said door destroyed. The only signs of him left were the water droplets from the Aqua Jet.

"Damn it!" Russel grimaced.

"Sorry we didn't stop him," Dove apologized.

"He tricked us good," Bryony stated. "I don't believe you guys are at fault. Still, now our ultimate plan is exposed. We can't do anything to stop him from telling our info."

"Then we won't let him have any proof to gain," Xerosic came from behind the group, as Flare grunts rushed passed them, carrying all that they could in their hands.

"We're abandoning the base?" Bryony asked.

"We'll move all we have to the main base," Xerosic answered. "We'll destroy any evidence of this being our base."

"What about us?" Sky asked.

"Ah, of course." He snapped his fingers. A pair of the grunts came over, carrying a case filled with all kinds of new devices, supplies, Pokéballs, and four new uniforms.

"You can't walk around in this world in what you're wearing, so we'll prepare you with new clothes and new equipment to use," Xerosic explained. "We are giving you all of these things, but you must swear your loyalty to Neo Team Flare and its goals."

Everyone looked to Cardin, who looked to the uniform for a moment. He then smirked and answered, "Well, if I want to exact a little revenge over Vanessa, I guess it couldn't hurt to bring in her brother, as well. Consider it done, Xerosic."

The lead scientist nodded in approval.

After a half hour of removing all essentials, Xerosic had explosives attached inside the building. With a push of a button, they blew it up, destroying any evidence of it ever being a Flare base. As for team CRDL, they had already prepped themselves in their new clothes and had their equipment saddled on their backs, with their new Pokéballs across their belts.

Dedenne and the other Fairy-types approached the four newly-joined Team Flare Huntsmen.

"(Cardin, what about us?)" Dedenne asked.

Cardin looked back at his old partner, not understanding what he said. Despite that, he told him, "Get out of here. We have no use for pipsqueak Pokémon like you guys."

The words shocked and hurt the four Pokémon.

"Are you sure, Cardin?" Dove asked. "We could need them at some point."

"Why would we need weaklings like them?" he asked back. "I say good riddance to all of them. We're leaving them behind, and that's an order."

"(But we can get stronger!)" Dedenne answered. "(Call me a pipsqueak all you want, but I will get stronger if you just-!)"

"Shut up, will you?!" Cardin barked at him angrily, kicking Dedenne away from him. "If you want to be with a trainer, find some other helpless loser out there who would even consider taking you in! I don't care if you have no memory or what, you guys are no longer our Pokémon. So get your cutesy selves out of my sight, before I have Dusclops take you out personally!"

The four Pokémon looked at one another, hurt deeply at these words. Dedenne was hit the worst, and he was crying from it.

"(Fine! Who needs you!)" he squealed. Then, he ran off, with the other Pokémon trying to keep up with them, leaving team CRDL alone as they leapt through the forest.

"Are you sure about this, Cardin?" Sky asked.

"Absolutely," Cardin answered. "We don't need them. This will be a new start for team CRDL with our new Pokémon. Now come on! Lets see if we can find Vanessa and those other idiots." With that, Cardin lead his team along the road, heading towards the path to Santalune City.


	35. Unexpected Reunion Part 2

**Coral: I'm back~!**

 **Jacob: I see you swapped back to your body.**

 **Coral: Yep. That's the last time I go to Tharja for anything.**

 **Daniel: Fire Emblem Awakening Tharja?**

 **Coral: Yep. Placed a 'curse' on me and made me switch bodies with someone or something. Thankfully she made a counter 'curse' and swapped me back.**

 **Hyna: Why quotations around 'curse'?**

 **Coral: Because they weren't much of a curse if I had an enjoyable time being someone I'm not. Though technically, I kind of was still someone I am.**

 **Jacob: She's not wrong. Anyway, now that you're here, shall we get started with the poll result?**

 **Coral: What poll?**

 **Hyna: The one on your profile.**

 **Coral: Oh, you mean for the opening?**

 **Jacob: Yeah. Though it seems the results are tied. Half of the votes went to 'Alola' and the other half went to 'Be an Arrow'.**

 **Coral: And may I ask why a poll was needed?**

 ***Looking at her confused***

 **Jacob: Coral, we kind of talked about it. We agreed that it would be a good time to change the opening to something else.**

 **Coral: Oh that one! Hmm... Well, considering we already had the opening done, I know which will come next and which will come after. And by next, I mean now~!**

 **Hyna: Now?**

 **Coral: Yep! Now with that said, let's go to the story~!**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Latias, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Latias and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokéhumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Latias, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokémon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to a girl looking kind of like Jackson holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan and two silhoutted girls eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on one of the girl's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with a silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Latias, their leading Pokémon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

At the end of Dedenne's tale, everyone was speechless. The three Fairy-type Pokemon behind Dedenne were given looks of grief from recalling how they were abandoned. The Antenna Pokemon had tears in his eyes, feeling so upset at the way Cardin treated him. Some of the group were looking sympathetic at the four Pokemon, while others were realizing and disgusted by the reasons behind team CRDL joining Neo Team Flare. However, one among them was actually petrified at what she had heard.

"They... plan to create a DMA for all of Kalos?!" Lyanne asked in a horrified tone. "No, no, no! I don't want to be a part of that! I don't want my brother's Soul Dew to be used for that machine!" The others looked to her and noticed how her pupils shrunken in terror and how sharp her breathing got.

"Is it really that dangerous?" Weiss asked, scared to see Lyanne so scared.

"Lyanne, please calm down," Jackson told her, as he held the disguised Latias's hands in his. "We won't let them use you for that machine. We promise you; they will not take you away, no matter what!"

Leafeon and Pyrrha came next to her, assuring for her safety. It took a while, but Lyanne managed to calm herself down slightly, yet it definitely looked like she was still frightened by what was told.

"I... I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just... the last time the DMA was used, a pair of thieves used my unwilling brother for it, as well as the previous Soul Dew. It drained my brother's energy so quickly, and the Soul Dew was tainted black, because it was being used for impure intentions. I was able to save him thanks to a foreigner's aid. But when the Soul Dew was destroyed, the DMA went haywire and nearly destroyed the city. My brother and I combined our powers to save it. But... But..."

The tears started to form in her eyes, recalling that very day. She was unable to handle the sad, parting memories. Lyanne placed her face in her hands and started to sob. Yang went over to Lyanne's side and pulled her into one of her hugs. They all could understand what had happened afterwards.

"Latios was so weak at that point that he literally used everything to save that city," Jackson finished in a sympathetic tone, having heard this story once before. "His body became the new Soul Dew to replace the old one. His spirit still lives on and has given Lyanne guidance. But even so, that memory left a scar in her heart. The thought of the DMA being used by villains left her terrified of the machine."

Seth turned to the four Pokémon and said, "Guess we have you guys to thank you for telling us all this. We now know what Neo Team Flare and CRDL are trying to do. And it's all thanks to you."

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for telling us this!" Ruby followed.

"We didn't do much," Swirlix answered.

"But we are glad to be of some use to you," Floette added. "At least we were useful to one of your kind, rather than constantly being called weak."

"We've been training hard since that day, trying to survive in a world we've forgotten all about," Dedenne stated. "I refuse to be called a pipsqueak or a weakling again. Cardin's gonna realize the mistake he made in abandoning me."

Knowing Lyanne was in good hands with Yang, Jackson approached the Pokémon next to Seth, who looked back at him.

"Well, we wouldn't think of you guys as weak," the Pokehuman said.

"Yeah. I mean, you did make it all the way over here from the outskirts of Santalune City without a trainer of your own," Jackson pointed out. "Believe me, that's not an easy trek. You managed to tough it out by yourselves and made it all the way here on your own. Great job!"

Dedenne was surprised. He had not been praised for his efforts like this before. Hearing the praise made him feel all warm and happy inside. He wiped away his tears and smiled. "Of course! What do you expect from the four of us?!"

"We would feel kinda bad if you guys were left alone like this after we just saw one another," Ruby pointed out. "If you want, you could join us. It could be fun to have you guys along with us for the trip."

"She's right," Crescythe agreed. "See, we are trying to find Vanessa, but we have no idea where she could be. We've been traveling throughout Kalos, challenging gyms and getting stronger. We wouldn't mind your assistance, if you want it."

"Well…I'm not sure," Dedenne answered. "I know you guys are nice, but I still want to get stronger my way, so that when I meet Cardin, he's gonna regret ever abandoning me!"

"E-Even so, I wouldn't mind going along with them," Cottonee stammered.

"I have been getting tired of the lonesomeness of our journey," Floette stated. "Perhaps having a new trainer would bring a new kind of pace in our lives."

"If they can give me food, I am more than eager to come along!" Swirlix stated.

"Great! So who do you guys want to join with?" Ruby asked. "Cause I wouldn't mind any of you guys!"

"If you guys don't mind performing, I could have you join me," Weiss added.

"And if you need a strength boost, I have the perfect workout session to put you guys through!" Nora exclaimed.

"Thats very kind of all of you," Floette responded. "We'll think about who we would like to join, if that is okay."

"Sure, take your time," Seth answered.

Just then, they heard a pair of loud roars coming from the top of the rocky walls. Everyone looked up and saw that there were two figures up high, both on two feet, and looking pretty tough. For some reason, the Remnant group saw that they had similar looks to the Nidorina and Nidorino before.

"Okay, those guys look pretty angry," Jaune noticed as the team backed away from the cliff wall that the two Pokémon were standing on top of.

"Could those be what those other Pokemon from earlier evolve into?" Blake asked.

"You got it. That's Nidoking and Nidoqueen!" Leafeon informed her.

Blake and Jaune pulled out their Pokédex to examine the Pokémon above.

" _Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon. Nidoking's thick tail packs enormously destructive power. With one swing, it can topple a metal transmission tower. Once this Pokemon goes on a rampage, there is no stopping it._ _Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon. Nidoqueen's body is encased in extremely hard scales. It is adept at sending foes flying with harsh tackles. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young._ "

Both Pokémon leapt off the cliff, slamming on the ground in front of the heroes, roaring with all their might at them.

"What's gotten into them?!" Pyrrha questioned.

"Are they the leaders of that group of Nidorino and Nidorina before?" Ren asked.

"Most likely, but we were able to sort things out with them!" Jackson recalled. "I don't understand why they're getting so aggravated like this!"

"Jackson, look!" Seth pointed to their necks.

Two of them had a sort of mechanical collar around their throats, both were flashing red as the two Pokémon were in agony, yelling and roaring furiously at the group of heroes.

"What are those things around their necks?" Nora asked.

"They're obviously the reason behind their fury," Jackson answered.

"You don't think it's like with Tyranitar, do you?" Ruby guessed.

"It must be, for those things to cause those Pokemon to go on a complete rampage," Seth confirmed.

"We need to remove those collars!" Lyanne said.

"Uh, problem: they are too aggravated to let us get near them!" Weiss pointed out in a sarcastic tone.

Just then, Dedenne stepped forward, ready to fight. "We can handle these guys!" he declared. "Floette, Cottonee, Swirlix! Let's put these guys down and destroy those collars!"

"Hold on! They're both Poison-type Pokémon, which are super-effective against all of you!" Crescythe warned them.

"Not only that, but they are both Ground-type, so your electric attacks won't work!" Leafeon added.

"We won't know until we try, right guys?!" the Antenna Pokemon asked his fellow small Fairy-types.

"B-B-But I'm scared!" Cottonee stammered.

"These Pokémon will be a bit more dangerous than those other Pokémon, but we should at least try," Floette pointed out.

"This is too much to swallow," Swirlix muttered.

Both Dedenne and Floette charged in willingly at the two aggravated Pokémon.

"Try this! Magical Leaf!" Floette declared, sending a cascade of energy leaves at the Nidoqueen, which the blue Drill Pokemon endured pretty easily.

"Time for Play Rough!" Dedenne declared. He charged in and smacked and whipped the Nidoking with his stubby hands and tail. However, the attack proved pointless against his big opponent.

The Nidoqueen fired off a series of Poison Sting darts, striking the poor Floette and sending her tossed backwards onto the ground at Seth's feet. At the same time, Nidoking's horn glowed as he unleashed Megahorn, hammering it at Dedenne and sending it flying back to Jackson's feet.

"Guys!" Jackson gasped as he and Seth went to make sure the two were okay.

"I... can't give up now," Dedenne moaned, getting back to his feet. "I want to be stronger. I refuse to be a weak little Pokémon, like what Cardin said. I want to be the best, no matter what. I won't lose!"

"Dedenne..." Cottonee muttered in admiration to his leader.

"I want to be a useful Pokémon, too," Floette agreed, floating back up. "We have made it this far, so we should keep... going..." She almost fell back to the ground again from weakness, but Seth caught her in his hands.

"Floette!" Swirlix muttered in shock.

"I don't think you're weak at all," Jackson muttered, drawing the attention of Cottonee and Dedenne. "Never once do I consider a Pokémon pathetic in any way. They're all strong and have their own skills in battle. You are a strong Pokémon, but you need some guidance on how to unlock that potential. Let me help you out with that, Dedenne."

"Really?" he asked in shock and amazement.

"Jackson, we need to help these guys out," Seth told him. "If they want to stop these opponents themselves, then let's help them succeed in that goal. We'll destroy those collars with their power!"

"Seth..." Floette muttered, happy to see someone respect their wishes.

"Having Floette fight like that is like having an empty stomach; it's not comfortable at all!" Swirlix stated. "I don't know how powerful I can be, but I will do whatever I can to help fight these guys for her!"

"I-I want to fight, too," Cottonee echoed. "But I'm not sure if I'll be of any use against powerful opponents like these!"

"Should I join in the fray?" Leafeon asked.

"No. What we need is to help them get strong enough to beat these guys," her trainer answered. "If I remember correctly, I think I have something that'll help Cottonee out with that."

"If that's your plan, then I have something for Floette that'll help as well," Seth understood.

The two Drill Pokémon roared as they charged at the two trainers.

"Look out!" Ruby cried out.

"They're going to hit you!" Jaune warned.

Jackson and Seth didn't react to that. Instead, they each pulled out a stone. Jackson had an orange stone shaped like a sun, while Seth had a clear stone with a yellow inside that made it shine.

They held the stones to Cottonee and Floette respectively. Both stones shined brightly and the Pokemon glow a familiar aura. Both of them began to evolve before the team's eyes. Floette grew to a much larger size than before as she change shape. The fluff around Cottonee expanded as he changed. Dedenne and Swirlix were in shock of their comrade's transformations.

When they reappeared, Floette had the look of a flower, with two large leaves produced from the bottom, and the flower she carried now becoming a bouquet mane around her head. Cottonee had a small brown body, with stubby arms and legs, green curled horns, and a large amount of cotton-like substance covering it's back, neck and forehead.

"Holy cow! They both evolved together?!" Yang exclaimed.

"It's thanks to that Sun and Shiny Stone each of them gave," Lyanne explained.

Ruby and Weiss pulled out their Pokedex, pointing them at the Pokémon. " _Florges, the Garden Pokemon. It claims exquisite flower gardens as its territory, and it obtains power from basking in the energy emitted by flowering plants._ _Whimsicott, the Windveiled Pokemon. Like the wind, it can slip through any gap, no matter how small. They pull pranks, such as moving furniture and leaving balls of cotton in homes._ "

"So, do you guys feel like fighting, now?" Jackson asked the two newly evolved Pokemon.

"Wow! All of a sudden, my fears are gone!" Whimsicott exclaimed. "My evolution did all that?!"

"It would seem that evolving me has also cured me of any of my injuries, as well," Florges added. "Now, I shall put this Pokemon properly in its place."

"Don't forget me!" Dedenne stated, joining Whimsicott. "I started this fight, so I'll end it!"

"And this is a fight that I hunger for!" Swirlix added, standing next to Florges.

The two trainers looked at each other and smirked.

"I'll handle Nidoqueen. Take on that Nidoking," Seth ordered.

"You got it!" Jackson answered. "Let's blade it up!"

All four Pokemon charged at the oncoming opponents. From one side, Nidoqueen unleashed a Body Slam at the two. Seth quickly examined the moves each of them knew from his Pokedex and shouted, "Florges, Petal Blizzard!"

Florges unleashed a storm of petals from her bouquet, causing the Nidoqueen to stop in midair, pressuring the attack with her body.

"Swirlix, use Energy Ball!"

"Eat this!" Swirlix barked, as he unleashed a ball of natural energy at his opponent. The attack struck the midair Pokemon and causing an explosion to send her flying.

Nidoking unleashed a Thrash attack at Dedenne and Whimsicott. The two Pokemon were easily dodging due to the nimble speeds they had. It was making it difficult for the Poison/Ground-type to actually put in a hit. This gave Jackson the opportunity to know the two Pokemon's movesets.

"Got it! Okay, Dedenne, use Flash!" Dedenne used his electricity to unleash a blinding light that halted the Nidoking and made him stumble due to the blindness. "Whimsicott, hit him with Energy Ball!" Jackson followed up. Like Swirlix, Whimsicott fired off a ball of natural energy. The ball hit the Drill Pokémon and sent him falling back.

Both Drill Pokemon got back up again, still aggravated due to the collars they were wearing. They came at the four Pokemon with a Megahorn and a Crunch attack ready.

"Cotton Guard, Whimsicott!" Jackson ordered.

"Swirlix, Cotton Spore!" Seth added.

While Whimsicott puffed up its own cotton to gain a great amount of defense against the Megahorn, Swirlix sent cotton flying at Nidoqueen's feet, slowing her down and making her fall over.

"Too cool! They're using Pokemon they just met to overwhelm such powerful opponents!" Ruby squealed.

"They really are professional trainers, aren't they?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's not just how skilled they are as trainers," Lyanne pointed out. "They just have big hearts to care about the Pokemon they use to fight with. They don't care what other people think, but they consider all Pokemon having the potentials of being powerful."

"Whimsicott, use Gust!"

"Swirlix, Fairy Wind!"

Both Pokemon unleashed a large amount of wind together, causing the two Drill Pokemon to falter and endure the weather.

"They're vulnerable! Let's take out those collars!" Jackson declared.

"Way ahead of you!" Seth answered. "Florges, Moonblast!"

"Dedenne, Parabolic Charge!"

Both Pokémon unleashed a ball of moon energy and a stream of electricity at the two Pokemon's collars. Both made their marks and destroyed them, making them crumble to the ground before the Pokemon's feet.

The Nidoking and Nidoqueen started to come around and regain their focus again, now free of the outraging anger.

"Wha... what happened?" Nidoking asked, looking about.

"How did we end up down here?" Nidoqueen questioned.

"Do you remember who put those collars on you?" Ruby asked, pointing to the said destroyed objects by their feet. The two fully evolved Pokemon looked down at the destroyed collars.

"Hold on... Were those on us?" Nidoqueen questioned.

"You don't remember having them put on you?" Crescythe questioned.

"Then tell us what WAS the last thing you remembered?" Dedenne asked.

"Well... I do remember this group of trainers taking interest in our young pack," Nidoking recalled. "They were four young men, all in red."

"Four young men? In red?" Jackson asked, looking at his cohorts.

The description was all too familiar.

* * *

Up the rocky area, a bit away from the heroes, Team CRDL, along with a few other team Flare grunts, were piling cage after cage of male and female Nidoran, Nidorino and Nidorina into the truck. Bryony was among the group, making sure the cargo was all taken care of.

"Let's hope this'll please Xerosic after what happened in Brackish City," Russel muttered.

"We lost several members of Neo Team Flare thanks to that failure," Bryony pointed out. "We can't afford to make mistakes like that, again. If we are to gain Latias for our goals, we need to increase our arsenal."

"Hey, with all these Pokémon, we won't lose a second chance at getting Latias!" Cardin assured her.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't we have kept those two Pokémon we placed those Berserk Collars on before?" Sky asked. "They did seem powerful."

"We will, but it would be dangerous for us if they were around while we steal this group," Bryony answered. "As soon as we're done here, we'll collect those two and make this entire batch strong enough to defeat anyone in the way of our goal."

"Hey!" barked a voice off in the distance. The members of Neo Team Flare and CRDL stopped as they turned to see Ruby, Jackson, and their two Pokémon charge up the rocky path with their amazing speeds, with Dedenne and Whimsicott gripping onto Jackson and Leafeon's backs, respectively.

"Not them again!" barked Cardin. "That's the guy that beat us before! He knows where Latias is at!"

"Is that so?" Bryony asked, looking to the two glaring trainers.

The rest of the group, including the Nidoking and Nidoqueen, were catching up to them. Seth made sure that Lyanne would hold back, so as not to be noticed by the group of villains.

"They have our pack!" Nidoqueen gasped.

"How dare they make a fool out of us!" Nidoking growled.

"Crap! It's just our luck they removed the Berserk Collars from those two!" Russel grimaced.

Dove noticed the four familiar Fairy-type Pokemon among the group. "Hold on... Don't those four look familiar to you guys?"

"Cardin!" Dedenne squeaked angrily. "I see you haven't changed at all, have you?!"

"Well, if it isn't the pipsqueak and the rest of our little pack of useless Pokemon," Cardin sneered, recognizing the group all too well. "Decided to try and come back to us again? Forget it! You aren't even worth anything to me or my team!"

"Oh, shut up, will you?!" Jackson barked, infuriated with team CRDL, mostly Cardin. "Dedenne was your first ever partner and you just abandoned him like that?! It's people like you who give trainers like us a bad name!"

"And guess what? Thanks to your actions, we reunited with these Pokemon, and they told us everything!" Ruby followed. "How you joined, this organizations goals, the DMA thing, and why you want Vanessa and Lyanne!"

"How's that for a double-edge sword?!"

"Well, that's just great," Bryony growled. She angrily glared at Cardin. "You just had to find a way to leak out our plan to more people didn't you?"

"Hey, did I realize that they would learn to understand what their Pokémon were saying? No, because I didn't know that kind of tech existed here!" the leader of CRDL responded.

"Let go of those Pokemon you captured!" Seth demanded, stepping forward with the other two Fairy-types.

"Sure, once you get a life!" Cardin pulled out a device, and pressed a button on it. Immediately, glowing boxes started to activate from all around the vicinity. Pyrrha saw this and dashed in to stop whatever he was planning. However, the boxes sent lines of energy all around the area surrounding Neo Team Flare and anyone else within the perimeter, which transformed into an energy dome.

"What the heck is this?!" Dedenne demanded.

"Great. Another one of those energy cages," Jackson sighed.

"Hey, let me in there!" Nora demanded, hammering her fists on the energy, with Nidoking and Nidoqueen striking the energy with her.

"It's no use," Ren said as he stopped her. "We can't deactivate it from out here. It looks like Jackson, Seth, Ruby and Pyrrha will have to deal with them without us."

Jaune and Yang both looked to Pyrrha and Ruby, respectively, counting on them to free the captured Pokémon.

"Ruby, you, Crescythe, Leafeon and Pyrrha can do whatever you want, but leave Cardin and his chumps to Jackson and me," Seth told her, with Florges and Swirlix confronting Sky and Dove.

"Yeah, I think it's time for them to see how strong their old partners really became," Jackson stated as Dedenne and Whimsicott stood in front of him, glaring at Cardin and Russel.

"Okay then," Ruby nodded in understanding. She and Pyrrha glared at the green-haired woman and the grunts surrounding her.

"Hmph! You make it sound like I'm easy to beat," Bryony huffed. "But you are far from the truth it seems. I am Bryony, one of the chief scientists of Neo Team Flare. As far as I can see, the probability of beating me is far from great."

"That's what you think!" Ruby challenged as she and Crescythe were ready to take her on.

"Wait, Ruby," Pyrrha stopped her, glaring at the woman. "Please, let me fight her. Take on the grunts around her."

"But..." Ruby started, so eager to have a challenge against the leader.

"If you want to fight me that badly, I'll gladly take it!" Bryony barked. She pulled out two Pokeballs. "Go, Leipard! Bisharp!" She called out two Pokémon to the field; one that looked like a dark purple and yellow-bellied cat, and a knight-looking Pokémon with blades on his arms.

"Ruby, trust me!" Pyrrha told her, coming with an idea to convince the silver-eyed leader. "She needs to learn how tough we really are and facing you would be too easy. You can beat those grunts around her." She called out Shanti and Shield to the field to fight.

"It would be too... easy?" Ruby questioned, going from surprised to joyful to smug in an instant. "Well, I guess if you put it like that, I can't argue that beating those other guys will be a walk in the park!"

"Pyrrha totally set her up," Crescythe muttered.

"Still, I don't see you complaining on facing a few meager foes as these," Leafeon pointed out. "Mind if I join you and your partner?"

"I'd be happy to let you fight with me."

* * *

At this point, team CRDL called out their prime Pokémon to the field, with Jackson facing Russel and Cardin, while Seth was confronting Sky and Dove.

"Dusclops, show that pipsqueak your Shadow Sneak!" Cardin barked.

"With pleasure," Dusclops answered, descending into the shadows and charging at Dedenne.

"Flash!" Jackson declared.

"Come out, you!" Dedenne barked, leaping up and unleashing a blinding light, causing Cardin and Russel to shield their eyes. The attack also made the shadows vanish, therefore forcing Dusclops to reappear.

"I knew that would work."

"Diggersby, Super Fang!" Russel ordered. Diggersby charged forward with fangs glowing at Whimsicott.

"Stop him with Gust!" Jackson countered. Whimsicott unleashed a gust of wind at him, pushing Diggersby back and making him fall onto Dusclops.

"Not so nervous now, am I?" the little fluff ball asked.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Cardin barked at Russel.

"It wasn't my fault!" he answered with a tone of defense.

"Let's tie them up. Leech Seed!" Jackson ordered.

"Here you go!" Whimsicott answered, firing seeds quickly from his mouth. The seeds hit the ground beneath his two opponents and roots sprouted out, binding the two down and draining them of their energy.

"Hey!" Cardin barked.

"Diggersby, break free!" Russel ordered.

"There's a lot more where that came from, guys," Jackson told them as Dedenne and Whimsicott prepared to continue.

* * *

"Scraggy, Headbutt!"

"Loudred, Stomp!"

Sky and Dove's Pokémon charged in at Florges and Swirlix, respectively.

"Swirlix, Sweet Scent!" Seth ordered.

"You hungry? Have a whiff of this!" Swirlix called out, sending a delicious aroma from his body to the two oncoming opponents. It struck them, causing them to slow down and take in the scent with dazed looks.

"Hey, Loudred, what are you doing?!" Dove questioned.

"It's just like that woman before when we first met these guys," Sky recalled Viola and her Surskit before. "Why does this happen to us?"

Just then, the two felt something on the ground. They both looked down and saw grass sprouting from the ground, all about the field.

"Where did this come from?" Cardin questioned, also noticing the grass surrounding them.

"That's Florges's Grassy Terrain," Seth explained. "Like it? The special grass can heal anyone on the field for a certain amount of time, whether it be friend or foe."

"Well that sounds like a benefit for us," Dove stated.

Seth wasn't done explaining. "Although, it has another effect. It can also power up Grass-type moves like this; Petal Blizzard!"

"Take this, you oafs!" Florges barked, as she sent a gust of flower petals that became stronger thanks to the environment's affect, peppering the two opponents vigorously.

"Gah! Hold on, Scraggy!" Sky shouted.

"I take that back. I don't like this move at all!" Dove panicked.

"Those idiots. How can they not beat those two with the Pokémon we provided them?" Bryony questioned.

"They're a lot stronger than they look, aren't they?" Pyrrha questioned. "And so are we! Shanti! Dragon Breath!" Her Bagon unleashed his light blue flames at his opponent.

"Bisharp, Night Slash!" Bryony ordered. Her Pokémon summoned a dark energy blade and blocked the attack easily.

"You think that was gonna stop me?" she questioned Shanti.

"Bisharp, use Iron Head! Leipard, Slash!" Both of Bryony's Pokémon charged in, with their heads and claws glowing.

"Shield, Protect!" Pyrrha called out. Her Shieldon leapt in front of Shanti and called upon a barrier to protect them from the two attacks, as well as sending the two enemies backwards.

"Leipard, Taunt!" Bryony barked.

"Foolish little Pokémon," Leipard sneered at Shieldon with a cocky smirk. "Is defense the only thing you're good at? Surely, you have power to beat me."

Shieldon got ticked off at the taunt and growled, "Oh, I'll show you power. I'll deliver all the power you can take!"

"Shield, what's wrong?" Pyrrha questioned as Leafeon backed away from fighting a grunt's Skorupi.

"Taunt is a move. And it's more than a standard taunt," the verdant Pokémon explained. "It puts a Pokémon into a rage, preventing them from using any non-damaging moves." Leafeon fired off a Solarbeam from her mouth, blasting away the Skorupi and sending it flying.

"In that case, use Iron Head!" Pyrrha ordered.

"Sucker Punch!" Bryony countered.

Shield was about to attack, but Leipard struck her hard before she had a chance, knocking her back.

"A perfect combo, wouldn't you say? Only letting you use attacking moves while striking you with an attack that always strikes before an opponent attacks. Do you realize how futile it is to beat me?"

Pyrrha didn't answered. She knew she was trying to subject her into losing focus, making her an easy target. However, that was not gonna be the case for her. Especially since she came up with an idea. "Shanti, Focus Energy!" The Bagon got himself pumped up as he focused all his energy in any attack Pyrrha will call. "Charge in! Shield, Iron Head!"

"I'll show you power!" Shield barked, charging forward as she was encased in a Steel-type energy.

"That won't work, girl! Sucker Punch!" Leipard charged at Shield again, ready to stop her in her tracks with a strike with her claw.

"Jump, now! Dragon Claw!" Pyrrha suddenly barked out. As Shield leapt up, Shanti, who was right behind her, transferred his energy to his claws, creating a huge set of green, claw-shaped energy around them. He hit Leipard critically and left her vulnerable to be struck head-on by Shield's Iron Head. She got tossed back to Bisharp, knocking her down as Shanti and Shield landed on the ground.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Bryony growled.

Shield shook her head, and questioned, "Geez, did I space out or what?"

"Recovering from the Taunt, I see?" Shanti said.

"Guys!" Ruby called out. Everyone looked to see her waving to them in front of the truck, as Nidoqueen and Nidoking's pack were being freed by Crescythe and Leafeon. All the grunts were lying by their feet, defeated.

"Nice going, Ruby!" Yang cheered.

"Ha! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jackson whooped.

"This is impossible!" Bryony barked. "She defeated all of our grunts so easily?!"

"And she's freeing all the Pokémon we captured," Cardin growled. "Can't we ever get a break?!"

"Aren't you a bit distracted from our fight?!" Jackson sassed, grabbing Cardin's attention back on him and the two Fairy-types. "Big mistake. Dedenne, Charge Beam! Whimsicott, Energy Ball!"

"Florges, Moonblast! Swirlix, Energy Ball!" Seth followed.

All four Pokémon fired off their attacks at their old trainer's Pokémon, defeating them all together and sending them back to their trainers.

"How..." Cardin questioned. "How is that pipsqueak so much stronger than before?!"

"You didn't give him time to grow and get stronger," the natural Pokemon translator responded. "You didn't give any of your old Pokémon the time. You saw of what they looked like and didn't expect them to be strong. Well, they just proved you wrong!"

The Fairy-type quartet glared at team CRDL, most of which were hesitating.

"It's obvious they outmatch us, here," Bryony said. "We failed to obtain the Pokémon and we can't beat these trainers in our condition. We have no other option than to retreat."

Dove, Sky and Russel looked to Cardin, who glared down, then looked to Jackson and Seth.

"You just got lucky, this time," he told them. "Next time, you won't be so lucky. We will get the Pokémon WE chose stronger, and you will lose. You and those stupid Fairy-types!"

With that, he and the rest of CRDL returned their Pokemon and retreated into the vehicle, along with the rest of the grunts and Bryony. The door closed and the barrier surrounding the field deactivated as they drove off, disappearing along the road, leaving the heroes remaining.

With the battle over, Nidoking and Nidoqueen were happily reunited with their pack.

"We can't thank you enough for what you done," Nidoking told the trainers.

"It was no biggy," Ruby answered. "We're just glad you guys are back together again."

"So what about you guys?" Seth asked the four Fairy-type Pokemon. "You got your wish in beating team CRDL, didn't you?"

"True, but we couldn't have done it without you guys," Florges answered. She then looked down at Dedenne, "I believe someone else is very satisfied with showing Cardin what he can do."

The little Antenna Pokemon was thinking back to when the villains retreated, mainly Cardin. Or rather, the look he had as they left. "Cardin... looked like he was regretting that he abandoned me," he spoke, surprising the others. "It was for a fleeting moment, but I know what I saw."

"Dedenne?" Lyanne questioned.

Realizing he was making a scene, Dedenne shook his head. "But who cares?! He abandoned me, so why should I bother about that? Besides…" He looked to Jackson as he finished. "I think you and I make a better team than me and Cardin, anyway."

"Excuse me?" Jackson asked.

"We've all made the decision during the reunion," Whimsicott stated. "If you want us, Dedenne and I would be more than happy to join you, Jackson."

"As would Swirlix and I for you, Seth," Florges added.

"And if you have a snack, that would be even better~!" Swirlix finished.

Seth laughed at Swirlix's comment, while Jackson smiled at the idea.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" Jackson asked.

"We would be glad to have you guys on our sides," Seth answered.

The two trainers looked to one another and nodded. While Seth pulled out two Pokeballs, Jackson had out two balls the Remnant team had never seen before. Both had green tops and red and yellow markings in front.

"You know, I was kinda wondering what I should do with these Friend Balls. Now I know," the swordsman of a trainer stated.

"Friend Balls?" Blake asked, confused.

"Right. Friend Balls are special balls made in the Johto region," Lyanne explained. "They can give a Pokemon comfort and lots of happiness while being with their trainer."

Jackson and Seth lowered the Pokeballs to their new teammates, all who touched them. They all entered the Pokeballs. The four balls jiggled a few times and click, signaling the capture.

"And with that, two new members enter our group!" Jackson cheered.

"But we do have six Pokémon on us," Seth pointed out, showing the red light on each of his Pokéballs. "We'll have to send over two of our Pokemon now."

"True, but now team CRDL will have to fear another set of Pokémon we have," Ruby stated. "You guys better keep reminding him how much of a mistake it was to leave them."

Jackson and Seth nodded in agreement, looking back at the new teammates they gained for the journey.


	36. Mirror Mirror on the Cave Wall

**Coral: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Jacob: YAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **Hyna: Wow. Just got in and already this happens. What's wrong?**

 **Jacob: The she-devil is freed.**

 **Hyna: Xion? But I checked a few minutes ago and she's still stuck where you said you left her. *clicks a button and shows Xion struggling to escape***

 **Jacob: Well...the thing is...Coral, you explain while we're still alive!**

 **Coral: The one thing I hope would never come again... has come back to my life...**

 **Hyna: Plain English please. While you two are still alive.**

 **Coral: God damn college! Now because of it updates will be slower than usual!**

 **Hyna: But weren't you doing just fine last semester?**

 **Coral: Except this time I have a teacher who will continuously inspect his students as we take notes on our laptops or ipads. And if he sees us not taking notes, that's points taken off of our grade!**

 **Hyna: I don't know if you're that passionate for writing or have a new disease that prevents you from being a rebellion**

 **Jacob: College brought us both horrible situations. I'm taking a break from it, but I have to pay off student loans, and my one job ain't gonna cut it. I need a second one, which will mean I can't be at my computer as much as usual!**

 **Coral: *holds his hands* Jacob. Let's try and get through college together!**

 **Jacob: *Grips her hands tight* Our bond for writing will not be faltered by these complications!**

 **Coral: The two of us will definitely overcome this challenge!**

 **Jacob: We'll continue to write stories for the masses, and have them enjoy it!**

 **Coral: Yeah!**

 **Hyna: ... You two are quite passionate now, aren't you?**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Latias, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Latias and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokéhumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Latias, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokémon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to a girl looking kind of like Jackson holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan and two silhoutted girls eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on one of the girl's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with a silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Latias, their leading Pokémon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

The next day, after the events that happened back in Route 11, the heroes continued their journey to Shalour City. To get there, they had to go through Reflection Cave, which they were now.

"Wow! This place really is like a hall of mirrors!" Ruby said.

As they walked, the group looked at the cave walls, surprised and amused to actually see their own reflection. To make sure it wasn't some kind of trick, or just for the fun of it, a few either did some silly expressions or just posed.

"This place truly lives up to its name," Lyanne stated.

"And the walls don't even feel like mirrors," Pyrrha added, rubbing the surface.

"Pyrrha, don't touch them!" Jaune instantly said, pulling Pyrrha's hand away from the wall.

Slightly blushing at the sudden contact, Pyrrha stuttered out, "W-Why?"

"Don't you remember what Jackson said? What if you fall in to that alternate dimension and never come back?!"

"We don't know if that's true though," Leafeon pointed out. "Like he said, it's just a rumor."

"I'm still not taking any chances and lose a friend."

Hearing how worried Jaune was for her made Pyrrha blush a little darker. She blushed even more so as she saw Jaune has yet to let go of her hand. "Uh... Jaune?"

Her partner and leader looked at her and to his hand, still having a tight grip on her hand. He realized this and released his grip, looking away to hide a small blush forming on his face. Most of the people around them gave sly looks at the two lovebirds.

' _Oh god... I don't know which is more embarrassing; holding Jaune's hand with everyone watching or... or that private kiss we had some time back..._ ' Pyrrha thought. Her mind went to the said time when Freesk made the two kiss, causing her to blush darker. ' _I take that back. This time wasn't as bad as that time._ '

Ruby noticed that Crescythe seemed a bit tense. "What's wrong, Crescythe?"

"Something's not right about this cave. I don't know why or what," the Absol answered.

Hearing that answer made everyone tense slightly.

"So the rumors are true?!" Nora asked.

"No way! I refuse to believe that!" Jaune shouted. "Those rumors have to be false!"

"And if they can bring us back home?" Ren started to question.

"Why would that be possible?" Yang asked.

"If there is a mirror that can take us to an alternate dimension, then comparing this world to our's, wouldn't you call them alternate dimensions?"

The group took a moment to consider the statement.

"That might be true," Blake said.

"I don't think that's possible," Seth corrected. "Considering that your world has Grimm and doesn't harbor any Pokemon like our world, the possibility of there being a way back to your home from here is low. Unless if someone misheard or mistold the rumor and this place actually takes us to a different world. That would be another story entirely."

"But isn't there that Magic World you also told us about?" Jackson asked. "The portal might take you there instead."

"Or to Jackson's world," Lyanne added.

Ruby let out a small scream in realization, causing everyone to bring their attention to her.

"What's wrong, sis?" Yang asked.

"I just realized! If that's true, then wouldn't that mean there are other worlds out there?!" Everyone went silent at that question.

"If... If that's true, then there's no telling where the portal would lead us if the rumors are true," Weiss sighed in disappointment.

Everyone else looked down, troubled by the revelation and realization. As Pyrrha looked up, her eyes widened at the sight of one person she didn't expect to see. "Hey! Over there!"

They all looked at where she was pointing and, to their shock, they saw-

"Vanessa!?" Ways away from them, they saw a reflection of Vanessa, seemingly looking around for something or someone and ran away.

"Vanessa! Wait!" Ruby called, as she and Crescythe started to run after the girl.

"Ruby! Wait for us!" Crescythe shouted, as they all ran after her.

As Ruby ran, Vanessa kept making turns. And as Ruby turned the corner Vanessa turned, the female Pularis would make another turn at another corner.

"Vanessa! Wait up! Vanessa!" she kept shouting.

Soon enough, they ended up in a dead end. Vanessa had her back turned to Ruby. The young Huntress couldn't stop running as she ran into the girl. Or at least, that was what she assumed.

Rather than Vanessa, a vortex suddenly appeared between them like a portal and Ruby fell through.

Crescythe had just arrived and noticed the portal, and how small it was getting. Through her natural senses, she knew Ruby was on the other side of the portal and charged on through with an Aerial Ace. "Ruby!" Before the portal could close, the Absol passed through. And as it disappeared, so did Vanessa.

The rest of the group just arrived to see their two members missing.

"They're gone!" Jackson exclaimed.

"But how?!" Jaune asked.

"We must've taken a wrong turn somewhere!" Leafeon guessed.

"Let's split up and look for them," Lyanne suggested. Everyone nodded at the suggestion and searched everywhere for Ruby and Crescythe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby fell on the ground face-first. Crescythe landed right on top of her.

"Oof!"

The Absol instantly got off her trainer and looked down at her in concern. "Sorry, Ruby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered. She then shot back up in worry herself. "Vanessa! Where's Vanessa?!"

Crescythe looked around and saw no one else but them in the area. "She's gone."

"But that's not possible! She was right here!" Ruby looked around and noticed something different. "Wasn't there a dead end here?"

Crescythe turned to her in disbelief. ' _Did she not notice the portal she jumped into?_ ' she wondered. The Absol then realized something about the situation. ' _Wait a minute... A portal appearing on a cave wall, this place being quite similar to before we jumped into that portal... Can it be?!_ '

"Crescythe! Come on!" She looked up and saw her trainer already walking to the exit out. "We have to get back to the others."

Assuming she was overthinking things, the Absol followed her trainer out.

* * *

As they walked, to their confusion, they couldn't find any of their friends.

"Where did everyone go? Did they lose us while we were chasing Vanessa?" Ruby wondered.

"I somehow doubt that's the reason," Crescythe said.

The two were out of the cave and, to their shock and confusion, the other side of the cave was quite... otherworldly. For starters, the sky was green and there were crystals sticking out of the ground.

"Okay... I may not be from this world, but even I know this has to be suspicious," the trainer said.

"Then it seems the rumors were true," the Pokemon stated.

"Rumors? About Reflection Cave?"

"Yeah. You might not have noticed it, but when you were going after that Vanessa, that must be the Vanessa from this world."

"Huh?! But how is that possible?!"

"I don't know. But in any case, we should get back inside and try to get back to our world."

"RUBY ROSE!" The two of them jumped at the sudden shout. Both turned and saw the rest of Team RWBY right by them. Only they seemed to be... lighter colored than usual. That and Blake didn't have her bow on her head.

"Weiss! I never thought you can shout so loud," Ruby said.

That seemed to have made the heiress really angry. "EXCUSE ME! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, RUBY ROSE! WEISS SCHNEE IS NOT A TIMID LITTLE GIRL WHO PLAYS 'HAPPY LITTLE PRINCESS' LIKE YOUR SISTER! OR DID YOU FORGET MY ROUGH LIFE AS AN ORPHAN?!"

Hearing that made Ruby and her Pokemon flinch and go wide-eyed in shock. Since when does Weiss ever talk like Krokorok?

"Weiss, deary~ Please don't be so tough on my sweet little sister-poo~" Yang said a bit too- no, extremely sweetly.

"D-'Deary'?" Ruby dared repeat in a questioned tone.

"'Sister-poo'?" Crescythe followed. She may have realized that the three before them weren't the Weiss, Blake and Yang they knew, but it was still surprising to hear such words from Yang's mouth.

"Well, we found them! Let's get back with everyone else! But really Ruby, you made us all worry. Like extremely worry. As high as your temper worry. I know being caring isn't part of your character and that this isn't the first time you and Crescythe had to argue like that, but it wouldn't hurt to put our feelings into consideration, wouldn't you say? Wouldn't want any of us to worry, would you two?" Blake spoke. "Oh! Maybe we should hold some kind of event! This way the next time you two fight, you can settle things in a contest and the winner will be the one in the fight for that situation~!" As if noticing the Absol for the first time, she then said, "Crescythe, hey~! When did you get here? We were just talking about holding an event for whenever you guys argue about something! Ah! But from the looks of it, you two already made up. That's still great though~! Usually it takes longer for you two to make up~! This has to be a world record~!"

Hearing Blake so talkative and upbeat was also quite a shock for them. In fact Ruby and Crescythe were both just speechless at the sight before them.

"Crescythe?" the former spoke.

"Yes?" the latter asked.

"They aren't our friends, are they?"

"Looks like them, but no."

"ARE YOU CALLING US FRAUDS?!" Weiss demanded, picking Ruby up and shaking her at high speed.

"H-Hey! Calm down, Weiss!" Crescythe told her.

Ignoring her, the heiress, or the alternate version at least, said, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, RUBY ROSE! LEADER OR NOT, WEISS SHNEE IS NOT GOING TO BE AN OBEDIENT DOG WHO JUST SITS BECAUSE SHE'S TOLD TO! I'LL KILL YOU IF I WANT TO!"

"Hey guys!" came Ren's voice.

As Weiss was still relentlessly shaking Ruby, the other three looked and saw the rest of the group running over to them. At least, the ones from this dimension.

"Whoa! You even found Crescythe!" Ren said happily. "What? And here we were thinking you were venting your anger out on a powerful wild Pokemon like you usually do."

' _You mistook me for your version of me,_ ' she thought. ' _And also, an expressive Ren?_ '

On cue, there was the sound of an explosion and a tree tumbled down. The sound frightened Pyrrha as she leapt into Jaune's arms.

' _A scaredy-cat Pyrrha?!_ '

"Pyrrha! Get a goddamn grip!" Jaune scolded, dropping the girl.

"S-S-Sorry J-Jaune..." the red-head apologized, looking down and blushing.

The guy simply sighed and held out a hand. "If you're that scared, just hold my hand."

"O-Okay..." Blushing even further, Pyrrha held his hand.

' _A rough Jaune. And one who doesn't try to swoon girls,_ ' the Absol continued to note.

"But still, for an explosion that loud... Either a pair of strong Pokemon are fighting for control over this territory or there's a huge Pokemon battle nearby. Either way, we should keep our distance if we don't want to get caught in the battle," Nora said in thought.

' _A Nora who actually thinks before acting... What the hell?_ '

"E-Enough of that! Help me!" Ruby begged, still at Weiss' shaking mercy.

All of a sudden, the girl released her grip on the girl, practically throwing her on the ground in a dizzy trance.

"Ruby!" Crescythe ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Crescythe, why are there ten of you~?" her trainer asked in a dazed tone.

"Come on, Ruby! Get a grip!"

Unknown to them, everyone else was staring at the two dumbfounded, as if this is the first time they saw the two acting like so.

"Did you find Ruby?" came a voice unfamiliar to the two. They both looked and saw Seth, Jackson, Leafeon and a guy they've never seen before.

The guy was a few years older than most of them. He had short light blue hair styled into small wings at the top, similar to Lyanne. He wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a red triangle on the front, a long white coat over the shirt, blue jeans and red shoes. His eyes were red and he wore a white chocker with a stone similar to Lyanne's hanging from it.

' _Who's this?_ ' were Ruby and Crescythe's first thoughts. The next thing they knew, even though he was only a counterpart of the person they knew...

"Oh, Sweet Ruby~ We've found you at last, my sweetheart~" Jackson swooned.

Hearing that officially broke them. ' _Counterpart or not, who is this and what did he do to Jackson?!_ ' they practically mentally demanded.

"I was so worried about you, little Ruby~ Are you hurt~? Did you cry~? Would you like to see a little magic trick~? Did this shitty Disaster Pokemon upset you to the point of crying?" At the last question, Jackson glared at Crescythe.

"Okay, that's enough out of you, ladiesman," Seth muttered in an annoyed tone, tossing Jackson away with his psychic powers.

Leafeon sighed at the sight of her trainer. "He just never learns."

"You can say that again, Leafeon," the new person, to Ruby and Crescythe, agreed.

"Right, Latios?"

The two widened their eyes at the name.

' _Latios? As in Lyanne's brother?_ ' Ruby wondered.

"By the way Ruby, where's Vanessa?" Hearing Blake ask that question confused Ruby, in which they all noticed. "Vanessa. Our friend who ran after you after you and Crescythe had that fight. You know how much she wants this team to stay together. By the way, I'm surprised you two made up before she got to the two of you. What? Did you both have enough of all those punches and kicks of love and decide to make up before she can get to you two? Not that I blame her. I mean, most of the time we take off is mostly because of the two of you arguing and taking so much time being away, which then leads to a lot of trouble on our side, which also consumes a bunch more time. You both must've realized that if you keep doing this routine, Vanessa would never get to the Pokemon Showcase Master Class and decided to already make up. Wow, I never thought you two would be so thoughtful!"

"My dear sweet sister... Never had I ever thought you would actually do something nice for even one of us. This is like a dream come true..." Yang said, shedding happy tears. She took out a handkerchief and blew her nose on it.

"Well of course~ She might be strict, but even a lady like Ruby would do something nice for the team~" Jackson said.

Not wanting to play the fools any longer, both Ruby and Crescythe spoke out.

"Hey, guys?" both called.

"What, Ruby?" Jaune asked annoyed.

"This... may sound weird, but we're not the Ruby and Crescythe you know," the trainer answered.

"You see, Ruby and I fell into a portal back in Reflection Cave. We thought we found the Vanessa in our world, but it was a mistake and we ended up here by accident," Crescythe explained.

Everyone was silent at the explanation.

"S-Seth? What did Crescythe say?" Pyrrha timidly asked. This shocked the two even more.

"Huh?! Why should I translate what a Pokemon says?! I can't always be the translator!" he snapped, causing Pyrrha to flinch and hide behind Jaune.

"Hey! Easy on the girl!" Jaune scolded.

"And what are you going to do about it, human?!" Seth challenged, as the two slammed heads against each other.

"I'll show you!" Jaune cracked his knuckles.

"Okay! That's enough~!" Ren said, separating the two. "Guys, we're all friends, aren't we? There's no need for things to get ugly around here."

"Who'd want to be friends with him?!" both shouted, pointing at each other.

"Anyway, to what Crescythe had said," the boy in blue spoke. "She said that she and Ruby fell into a portal back in Reflection Cave, assuming that the Vanessa here, our Vanessa, is their Vanessa. Because of that, they ended up here by accident. In other words, they're not our Ruby and Crescythe."

Everyone went silent at the translation. Few seconds later, they all laughed.

"RUBY ROSE! YOUR CRESCYTHE HAS SCREWS LOOSE IN HER HEAD!" Weiss shouted as she laughed.

"But it's the truth!" Ruby defended.

"Oh yeah? Then, pray tell, if that was true, then where is our Ruby and Crescythe?" Leafeon asked.

Nora seemed to have realized something. "Now that I think about it, there was a legend about Reflection Cave. One that is similar to what Crescythe's story," she said.

"Well it has to be true, because that's what we were told in our dimension," Ruby confirmed. "Besides, your Ruby is right there!"

"WAIT JUST ONE FUCKING SECOND!" Weiss shouted. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, RUBY ROSE, WHO CLAIMS TO BE FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE! WEISS SCHNEE DOES NOT BELIEVE IN MUMBO JUMBO! IF YOU'RE NOT OUR RUBY THEN PROVE IT IN A BATTLE!" Weiss took a Pokeball in her hand and held it out in a challenging manner.

Slightly dumbfounded, Ruby accepted the challenge.

* * *

The group arrived at an open field. Ruby and Alternate Weiss, or AWeiss, stood across from each other.

"AQUA! LET'S GO!" Weiss sent out her Masquerain on the field.

"Come at me!" she challenged.

"Whoa. Even Aqua is different from our version," Ruby said.

"Different or not, a battle is a battle, Ruby," Crescythe pointed out.

With a happy, determined look on her face, Ruby said, "We fought tougher and won! Let's do this, Crescythe!"

"I'm with you!" The Absol ran onto the field.

Latios, acting as referee, shouted, "Let the battle between Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee of Remnant Isle begin!"

"AQUA! BUBBLEBEAM!" AWeiss ordered.

"Take this!" Alternate Aqua, or AAqua, fired bubbles from her antenna at Crescythe.

"Cut through them! Psycho Cut!" The Absol did as her trainer ordered and unleashed her psychic energy blade, cutting through the bubbles. "Aerial Ace!" Crescythe then charged at the Masquerain at full speed.

"SILVER WIND!" AAqua unleashed a gust with silver crescent energy within at the charging Absol.

"Don't stop charging! Double Team!" Crescythe summoned out clones and hid herself within the horde.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, RUBY ROSE! MAKING COPIES IS COWARDLY IF YOU DON'T COME HEAD ON!" Weiss shouted, as AAqua's Silver Wind hit a copy.

"It's not cowardly! It's called being strategic!" Ruby retorted, as Crescythe struck her opponent hard, slamming her hard into a tree and knocking her out.

"When were they... so strong...?" AAqua groaned in defeat.

"Aqua is unable to battle! Crescythe and Ruby wins!" Latios declared.

AWeiss returned her Pokemon back in her Pokeball and Ruby petted Crescythe. "So? Do you believe us now?" the young girl asked.

AWeiss scoffed and shouted, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, RUBY ROSE! THE RUBY ROSE I KNEW WOULD NEVER RESORT TO USING DOUBLE TEAM! NOR WOULD SHE JUST CONGRATULATE HER POKEMON WHEN THEY WIN!"

"So... You believe me?"

"That's pretty much what she said," ANora replied.

"But wait. Then where's our Ruby?" ARen asked in a worried tone.

"Did someone call for me?" came a voice exactly like Ruby's. Everyone turned to the source and saw another Ruby Rose. Their Ruby Rose. "Okay, who was the wise guy or gal who said you guys can stop your training?! And likewise, who's this imposter?!"

"Ruby!" everyone, sans the other Ruby and Crescythe, gasped.

"Dear sister! You're okay~! I was so worried about you~!" AYang said, as she hugged ARuby. Or attempt to.

"Keep those filthy hands away from me!" ARuby slapped her sister's hands away from her. "And what sister?! We're not blood related!"

Hearing that anger Ruby. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Stay out of this, imposter!" her counterpart shouted.

"I won't! Because watching you be mean to your sister is like watching me be mean to my sister! And I like my sister too much to be mean to her!"

"Then how about you go back to where you belong, outsider?! This is none of your business!"

"This became my business! And stop it with the insults!"

"What are you going to do about it?!"

Crescythe was uncomfortable with the sight before her. "It feels weird to see my own trainer argue with herself."

"I feel sorry for you, but not as much as I do for myself," ALeafeon pitied. Before Crescythe could ask why...

"Watching two Ruby argue is like watching two angels fight over their lover~! Oh, I think I'm in love all over again~!" AJackson said.

"Get a god fucking grip, you perverted swordsman!" ASeth yelled, knocking the guy into a tree.

Not only that, APyrrha was crying at Jaune's shoulders, begging, "Jaune. Please make the fighting stop..." as the guy comforted her.

"... I see your point," the Absol told the Verdant Pokemon. "Just what did this version of my trainer do to you guys?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ruby and Crescythe's dimension, everyone was still looking for their missing members. They all regrouped and found nothing.

"Where did they go?" Blake asked.

"You don't think there's a secret passage here, do you?" Ren questioned.

"Either that or the rumors about Reflection Cave is true," Jackson guessed.

"No! I refuse to believe that! The next thing you know, there will be ghosts in here!" Jaune panicked.

"Aren't you a Huntsman? I thought they weren't scared of anything," Latias questioned.

"This is different! Grimm is one thing; I can actually fight against them! Ghosts? Who knows what they can do to us?!"

"You do know there are Ghost-type Pokemon, right?" Leafeon asked.

"Those are also different!"

"What do you see in him again?" Weiss whispered to Pyrrha.

The girl blushed lightly at the question. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

Back in the alternate dimension, as soon as they ended the argument, the alternative heroes, Ruby and Crescythe walked around to search for AVanessa and ACrescythe.

"The hell are you following us for?!" ARuby demanded. "We don't need outsiders like you in our group!"

"Outsiders or not, we're helping you find Vanessa!" Ruby declared. "She may not be the Vanessa we know, but that doesn't mean I should turn my back on her! That's not what a hero does!"

"Oh, so you want to be a hero? Give up! There's no such thing as heroes!"

"How can you say that?!"

"Because if there are such a thing, then my old man should've protected me and that blonde princess when he had a chance! Instead he ran off with his tail between his legs! He always runs away from a fight and he's a Huntsman! Some 'hero'!"

Ruby kept silent at those words, not knowing what to say to such a sad story.

"Well, hero or no hero, I'm still not going to just go back to my world! Even if they are different, I'm going to help you find Vanessa because she's my friend too!"

"Yeah right!"

"I know they're practically the same person and all, but it kind of looks like watching an old married couple argue about something ridiculous," ABlake said.

"Can't say I disagree with that," ARen agreed.

All of a sudden, they all heard another explosion and a Pokemon was sent flying into the air and landed on the ground by them. The dust cleared and it was revealed to be an Absol.

"Crescythe?!" APyrrha gasped, as she and a few others kneeled down by her side.

"Cressy? What's wrong?" AYang asked.

' _Cressy?_ ' Crescythe mentally repeated in disgust.

Her alternate counterpart didn't respond, for she was unconscious from whatever had attacked her.

Rather than showing worry for her own Pokemon, ARuby just walked away. "Hey! Shouldn't you be looking out for your Pokemon?" Ruby asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I want a weak Pokemon like her on my team? My team has no need for weak Pokemon," ARuby said.

"What are you saying?! Weak or not, Crescythe is still your Pokemon! I don't know why you argue a lot, but whatever it is is no reason for you to just abandon your own friend!"

"Friend? As in the Pokemon? They're nothing but slaves to us! Tools to prove who's the stronger one!"

Hearing that made Ruby really angry. "That is not true! Pokemon are our friends and partners in battle!"

"Like I want to hear it from a poser!" her counterpart retorted.

"Hey, I'm me and no one else! Don't make it sound like I'm someone I'm not! I can't believe the me here is such a jerk!"

"Likewise! I can't believe the me where you're from is such a weak, little softie!"

They heard a groan and turned to see ACrescythe regaining conscious.

"Crescythe. Are you okay?" Latios asked.

"I... I'm fine... Vanessa..." she breathed out.

"Vanessa? What's wrong with her?!" ARen asked in worry.

"S... her..." the Absol went unconscious once more.

"Save her? From what?" Ruby asked. Her only response was silence.

The alternate heroes all had a bad feeling down their spines.

"G-G-Guys... Y-You don't think..." APyrrha asked, stuttering.

"Let's get away from here!" ABlake said.

"The only logical thing to do!" ANora agreed.

Ruby and Crescythe couldn't believe what they were hearing. They would rather save themselves than help out their friend?!

"What are you saying?!" the trainer demanded. "You can't just run away!"

"Hey, I may be a fighter, but even I know more lives saved are better than saving just one!" AJaune said.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, RUBY ROSE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! WEISS SCHNEE WOULD RATHER LIVE THAN DIE WHEN IT COMES TO ANYTHING VANESSA NEBULUS-RELATED!" AWeiss shouted.

"Then let me tell you something, Weiss Schnee from this dimension! In fact, let me tell you all something! I don't care if you guys aren't my actual friends! They would rather risk their lives to save someone else's, no matter how important they are or how worthless they seem to be! Heck, we're trying to find our Vanessa, who was taken by a group of really dangerous people! Are we scared of what happens if we find her? Sure, we are! Who wouldn't be?! But that doesn't mean we're going to turn our back on our friend!"

"You actually don't understand," AYang tried to explain.

"I don't care what I don't understand! I'm still not going to turn my back on my friends, no matter what the danger! Now, if you'll excuse me and Crescythe, although she may be different, we have a friend to save!" With that, Ruby and her Pokemon ran to where ACrescythe came from.

The alternate heroes just stood there in silence.

"She's going to die," ARuby sighed.

* * *

By the time the original Ruby and Crescythe arrived, they saw Vanessa and Braixen by a lake, facing off against a Gyrados.

"Aqua Tail!" Gyrados shouted, as he fired a powerful jet of water form his tail.

"Dodge it with Flame Charge!" AVanessa shouted, as both she and her Pokemon moved away from the attack. Braixen then struck the Atrocious Pokemon hard on the face.

"Hey! Where are you aiming?!" Braixen taunted.

"Hold still, you insolent Fire-type! Hyper Beam!" Gyrados shot out a powerful beam from his mouth at them.

"Use Light Screen and Psyshock!" Braixen summoned up a yellow shield around her. She then shot out purple beams at the beam. Both attacks collided, but Gyrados' attack went through and struck the Fox Pokemon hard.

"Braixen!" Ruby and Crescythe cried out in worry.

The Absol turned to her trainer. "Ruby! We have to help them!"

"Right!" she nodded. Just as they were about to go down to help AVanessa and her Pokemon, the smoke cleared and Braixen was still standing.

"Oh. Now it is on!" she practically cheered, surrounded in a red aura.

"Flamethrower!" At AVanessa's order, Braixen fired a huge red and orange stream of fire from her stick at Gyrados, dealing a large amount of damage at him. "Finish it! Psyshock!"

"This is the end!" She fired more beams at the weakened Atrocious Pokemon. All struck their target and defeated it. "Yes! We won!"

"Nice going, Braixen!" AVanessa congratulated.

"Ha! Well, of course!"

Ruby and Crescythe just stood where they were, surprised that AVanessa and Braixen won against a Gyrados.

"Wow. They're so strong!" Ruby stated.

"Either that or this dimension swapped the type advantage with the disadvantage," Crescythe said.

"In any case, let's go see them." Nodding to the idea, the two girls approached their Vanessa's counterpart, as she returned Braixen back in her ball. "Vanessa!" AVanessa and her Pokemon looked their way. "I'm glad you're-!" The next thing Ruby and Crescythe knew, the yellow-banged alternate suddenly got at Ruby's face and punched her hard, knocking her into a few trees.

"Ow... What was that for?" she asked, getting up in a sitting position, rubbing her cheek. She saw a shadow looming over her and looked up to see AVanessa looking down at her with a dark aura, sending chills down her spines.

"Ruby~" she spoke a bit too sweetly. "I've been looking for you. You god forsaken TROUBLEMAKER!" She picked Ruby up by her collar and, to the speedy Huntress' shock and fear, tossed her into a boulder right by the lake. Upon impact, the boulder broke.

' _What the hell?!_ ' Crescythe mentally demanded, jaw dropped.

AVanessa walked over to the broken boulder and fished out the girl she had just thrown. "I hope you're happy AGAIN! Once again, you made me waste my time looking for you and Crescythe and waste even more time with having the two of you make up! And to top it all off, I had to face off against a Gyrados because your Pokemon decided to take her frustration out on the water which happens to be home of all Gyrados and Magikarp!" On cue, she looked over at the Absol, making her flinch for the worse. "Oh, I see that you actually made up for once." Silence engulfed the area, as the two stared at each other. All of a sudden, Crescythe felt pain on her head and was knocked on the ground, face-first. "As for you! What were you thinking?! I had told you about how there's a lake nearby that is home to all Gyrados and Magikarp! Did you listen to me?! Apparently not!"

"Now I see why they didn't want to come here..." Ruby groaned on the ground, in pain. "She's too violent and scary..."

"Now that you guys are back together, how about we return to camp, where the others are?" AVanessa said, having calmed down a bit. "And I swear, if you try any funny business, I'll make your training look like a cakewalk. And maybe break some bones."

"I'd rather keep my bones intact, thank you." The small group looked to the side and saw the alternate heroes approaching them. Imagine AVanessa's shock when she saw another Ruby and Crescythe with the group.

"Two Rubys?!" she gasped.

"There's a funny story behind this," ARen said.

* * *

After giving a brief explanation, Ruby, Crescythe and the alternate heroes walked back to Reflection Cave to send the former two back to their world.

"Well, it was nice meeting with you all, I guess," Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry back where you belong already," ARuby scoffed.

"How ironic that you say that," ABlake said. "After all, you were the one who was-" Before she could say any more, ARuby punched the cat faunus, knocking her out.

"You need to have that mouth shut."

Ruby then sighed. "I kind of feel sorry this group was set up," she muttered.

"Worried about little old me, Beauty Ruby~?" AJackson asked. "Well, I will certainly feel a little lonely. But maybe you can leave with a lasting impression~?"

"Knock it off, you pervert!" ASeth barked, knocking the ladiesman away and into a wall. "If the Jackson from your dimension is different from him, I wish we have him instead," he then said to Ruby.

"Hehe. Sorry, but he's taken."

"Makes me just as sad that we had to end up with this Jackson," Latios said.

"Well, in any case, we have to get going," Crescythe said.

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We do have to go now." She turned to the group. "It was for a short while, but it's been fun."

"Just don't ever come back," her counterpart said coldly.

She shrugged it off and faced the wall she and her Pokemon came from. A portal had opened up, revealing Ruby's dimension. Crescythe jumped right in. Ruby was about to follow her in when ARuby shouted, "Hey Ruby!"

"Hm?"

"Your Vanessa? You'll find her eventually."

Ruby smiled at the one positive thing she heard from her counterpart's mouth and went back to her dimension.

* * *

As soon as they returned, Ruby and Crescythe ran to find their friends. The two found them all by the exit of Reflection Cave.

Seth was the first to notice them. "Hey! There they are!"

Everyone turned and saw them approaching.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!" Ruby called.

By the time she arrived, Weiss whacked her in the head. "You dolt! Where were you this whole time?! We already have enough trouble finding Vanessa!"

"Speaking of, did you find her?!" Jaune asked.

Rubbing her head, Ruby looked at Crescythe, who looked back at her. Both let out a small laugh.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," the Absol said.

"About what? Where's Vanessa?" Nora asked.

"We didn't find her. The Vanessa back there wasn't our Vanessa," Ruby answered.

She and Crescythe then explained where the were the past few hours. Imagine the looks on everyone's faces when they heard what their counterparts were like. Some were happy, while the rest... Well, they needed a moment to calm down. After the story-telling, the group continued on to Shalour City.


	37. The Mega Gym Battle

**Coral: This... Has to be... The longest... chapter... EVER!**

 **Hyna: Wow. I didn't think you'd have it in you to make a chapter this long.**

 **Coral: It wasn't that intentional, but it also couldn't be helped.**

 **Jackson: I'm guessing I should take some of the blame?**

 **Coral: Oh no, I'm not saying it like it's a bad thing. Just saying that I couldn't believe I have made such a long chapter for this story.**

 **Jackson: Well, believe it. Because it's right here in front of you.**

 **Coral: True that. Now, if you people will excuse me, I've got a little thing called life to get back to. UGH! DX *leaves***

 **Hyna: Nobody likes life.**

 **Jackson: Especially not when it involves work and college.**

 **Hyna: Now that I think about it, isn't Valentines Day coming up soon? And where do you work again?**

 **Jackson: *slowly catching on to her question* I hope that stays at a minimum.**

 **Hyna: I now see I should never bring that up. So, anyway, as the authoress is resting away and her ghost writer is... recovering, so to say, let's get on with this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to a girl looking kind of like Jackson holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan and two silhoutted girls eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on one of the girl's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with a silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

After the events that happened in Reflection Cave, the team exited out and into the shining sun outside.

"Gah! My eyes!" Nora exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

"We spent so long in the cave searching for Ruby, our eyes adjusted to the darkness a bit too well," Blake muttered, also shielding her eyes to the sun.

Everyone still thought about what Ruby told them about the alternate dimension, meeting their alternate selves and whatnot. While most of them were able to recover from hearing about what their counterselves were like, one of them, in particular, was still not liking their counterpart's personality.

"Guys, look!" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes not affected by the sudden sunlight. "Is that the city?!"

Everyone looked down at the place she pointed at and saw the large city down below the cliff they were at, which had several levels due to it being on the side of the mountain. There was a large tower past the shoreline of the city, with the water surrounding it from all sides.

"Yep. That's Shalour City," Seth answered. "Also known well as 'the city of awakening', mainly due to the famous Tower of Mastery."

"Tower of Mastery?" Yang asked. "You mean the one that's master of Mega Evolution?"

"That's the one. They say the place is where you can hone and master the power of Mega Evolution. The Gym Leader of Shalour City is even the granddaughter of the guru there."

"That's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed, turning to their leading Mega Evolution expert in the group. "Hey, Jackson, have you been there?"

Jackson, who was looking down in uncomfortable concern, didn't answer her right off the bat.

"Hey, Jackson," Lyanne called to him, poking the side of his face.

He snapped out of his state and looked around, bewildered. "What? Did you say something?!" he asked. "Oh, it's Shalour City. It's been a while. I wonder if Korrina and Gurkinn are doing okay."

The others looked at him, surprised he hadn't noticed until now that they arrived at the next city.

"Jackson, are you doing okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Jackson answered. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been pretty off since Ruby told us about that alternate dimension," Blake pointed out. "Are you still hung up on that?"

"Well..." Jackson started.

"Jackson is thinking about his alternate self," Leafeon realized. "He really can't stand seeing himself in that personality."

"Does it bother you that much?" Ren asked Jackson.

"It does," Jackson answered in a calm, angered tone. "I can't stand seeing myself in that light. If I were there, I would've beaten him up until he learned better. I hate to be known as a perverted ladies man."

The others did look slightly sympathetic for him, but didn't understand completely why he was upset about it. However, only Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Weiss knew why he was upset. After all, they knew his backstory, Weiss remembering it back when she trained for her latest Princess Key.

"Jackson, you don't have to worry about that," Seth assured him. "You are not that Jackson. You are you, not anyone else, okay? Stop worrying about it."

Jackson looked at Seth, seeing the reasoning in this. A smile formed on his face. "Yeah, I know. It's just gonna take some time to get over that. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Seth patted his shoulder, nodding in agreement.

"Why don't you cheer up by telling these Huntsmen about the gym here?" Leafeon asked. "After all, you did challenge her."

"You did?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but only because I was meeting her grandfather at the Tower of Mastery," Jackson explained. "I wanted to learn more about the origins of Mega Evolution there, but I ended up challenging Korrina to a battle.

"So the Gym Leader's name is Korrina?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep. Girl's a free spirited person who loves to roller blade and train with her Pokemon. Her team is composed of Fighting-types, so beware."

"That might put us at a disadvantage," Ruby pointed out to Crescythe.

"That's true, considering I'm a Dark-type," the Disaster Pokemon agreed. "But don't forget, I have Aerial Ace and Psycho Cut, both suitable for beating Fighting-types."

"Oh, yeah! That'll definitely help us out!" Ruby realized.

"One more thing," Jackson added. "She does have a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve."

The others were startled at this.

"She has a Pokemon who can Mega Evolve?!" Jaune asked.

"Yep," Jackson answered. The Remnant team looked to one another, concerned. Clearly, this was a fight they were gonna really have to prepare themselves for.

* * *

It didn't take long, but they were getting close to the gym.

"We're almost there!" Ruby shouted, leading the team of runners along the road.

"I can see the gym from here!" Crescythe noticed.

"Then let's make a full dash!" Jackson declared.

The three of them, plus Leafeon, dashed as fast as they could, drawing closer to the gym.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was running as fast as they could, but were a pretty good distance from the four.

"Honestly, they act like children!" Weiss scoffed. "The gym is not going anywhere!"

"True, but that's how Jackson always feels whenever he heads to a gym," Lyanne explained. "He is so eager to prove himself, that he doesn't want to waste any time."

"I have to admit, I'm eager to face this gym leader first!" Nora declared.

"Same here. If it's a Fighting-type gym, I won't be pulling any punches," Yang added with a pun.

"Wait, you two already started first in the last two gyms!" Jaune reminded them. "Maybe some of us would want to go first, this time."

"He's right. Let's be fair for everyone, okay?" Seth asked, only to get annoyed looks from the two strong-girls.

Way in front, Jackson, Ruby and their Pokemon skidded to a halt in front of the gym doors, and noticed a sign hanging from it.

"Closed!?" Ruby read in an annoyed manner. "Why would the gym be closed?!"

"Hold on a moment." Jackson stopped her pouting, and turned to a passerby. "Excuse me, would you mind telling me where Korrina, the gym leader, is at?"

"Oh, she's at the Tower of Mastery, right now," the man answered. "It's low tide now, so she should be there training with her grandfather."

"Gotcha. Thanks," Jackson responded. The man walked away just as everyone else caught up.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked.

"The gym leader is training at the Tower of Mastery, right now," Leafeon explained. "Perhaps this would be a good time for us to go and investigate it."

"Great idea!" Ruby agreed. "I want to meet the gym leader so I can battle her!"

"Me, too!" Nora agreed.

"Same here!" Yang followed.

"Now hold on!" Seth stopped the trio. "I know you guys are eager, but when you do get to challenge her, we will find a fair way to order all of you to see who would go challenge her first. For now, let's go to the Tower of Mastery."

They all agreed, and they set off to the tower.

* * *

It took them several minutes before they reached the shoreline. True to the person's words, the tide was low, and a path to the tower was open for them.

"Let's go!" Ruby declared, racing ahead with Nora and Yang racing alongside her.

They arrived at the front door and the trio opened the heavy doors up. They entered in, and were immediately introduced to an explosion of smoke. The trio endured and looked ahead to see the area in front of them. There were two trainers and their Pokemon fighting in a battlefield in the middle of the room.

One of them was a girl with blond hair hidden underneath a bike helmet, but had a pair of bangs and a broad ponytail sticking out, light gray eyes, and a red and white sporty dress, with black tights underneath. Along with her helmet, she also wore a pair of rollerblades, a pair of gloves, all of which matched her dress. One of her gloves was equipped with a Keystone. The opponent facing her was someone that startled the trio, as they recognized him way back before Lumiose City. It was Cypher Rubega, Jackson's rival.

"Mega Pinsir, use Brick Break!" Cypher ordered. His partner, a large stag beetle-like Pokemon with wings, and a shiny at that, flew at the girl's Pokemon, which the Huntresses-in-training recognized as a Lucario, with a glowing arm.

"Power-up Punch!" the girl answered. Her Mega Lucario curled its fist, igniting a red-orange aura as it countered the shiny Mega Pinsir, causing a powerful shockwave that filled the entire room. After a few moments, the two backed off from one another.

"What did we just walked into?" Ruby questioned.

"We walked into a Mega Pokemon battle!" Nora exclaimed eagerly.

"And look! Isn't that Cypher over there?!" Yang asked, pointing and the red-headed trainer.

"Yeah, what's he doing here?!" her sister questioned.

The rest of the team caught up with them. Jackson recognized his rival. "Is that...? Rubega!" Jackson called out.

Cypher lost focus of the battle at this call and turned to see Jackson waving to him. "Alpphire! About time you showed up," he greeted him.

The other girl looked and saw the group. "Oh, wow! Jackson, and Seth!" she recognized.

"Hey, Korrina," Seth greeted her. "I see you're still as strong as ever." As she roller-bladed herself over to them, both her Lucario and Cypher's Pinsir reverted back to normal, and joined them.

"Wait a second. She's a gym leader?!" Weiss asked in shock.

"I'm _the_ gym leader," Korrina corrected.

"Seriously?! You're like our age!" Nora stated.

The Shalour City gym leader looked over to Jackson and Seth in confusion.

"First timers," both simply said. Korrina immediately understood after that.

"But man, it would be no wonder that you're a gym leader. That was an awesome thing to walk into!" Yang exclaimed. "Your Pokemon were just unleashing so much power in that battle."

"I know, right?" Ruby agreed. She then turned to the Aura Pokemon. "Hey, is that a Lucario? I recognized it from the one Zetta has."

"Yep. That's my partner!" Korrina answered. "But still, you met Zetta? I gave her another one of my Lucario that I trained before. I hope she was taking care of it."

"She definitely was. It's pretty darn strong, too!"

Jackson pulled out his Pokedex, examining Korrina's partner. " _Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. They can detect the species of a living being-and its emotions-from over half a mile away. They control auras and hunt their prey in packs_."

"But who's this Pokémon?" Jaune asked, pulling out his Pokedex to Cypher's Pokémon. " _Pinsir, the Stagbeetle Pokemon. It grips its prey in its pincers and splits them apart. Although it is a powerful Pokémon, it can't deal with the cold_."

"The color is different from the Pokedex," Pyrrha stated.

"So it's a shiny," Blake said.

"I remember that Pinsir back in Johto," Jackson recognized. "You caught it in the same Bug Catching competition as I caught my Scyther, right?"

"Yeah, and that's not all." Cypher pointed to one of Pinsir's horns, where a certain stone was at. "During my travels, I managed to discover a Mega Stone for him, and now, I can Mega Evolve him. I came here to hone my skills in Mega Evolution a bit more."

"Awesome! That's pretty darn cool!" Jackson stated. "I bet this will give me a bigger challenge against you."

"Indeed," Leafeon agreed. "I do hope to have a good fight against you, Pinsir."

"I'll introduce you to my pincers on that day we battle," Pinsir responded, waving his horn-like pincers.

"So what brings you to the Tower of Mastery, guys?" Korrina asked.

"Oh, it's not us who really wanted to come," Seth responded, waving to the seven challengers. "It's these guys who wanted to challenge you." Korrina looked to them, slightly surprised at the amount who wanted to challenge her.

"The seven of us are wanting to challenge you to a gym battle!" Ruby demanded. Blake, Yang and team JNPR all nodded in agreement. "Please, will you let us challenge you today?!"

"Sure. I'm fine with that!" the young gym leader answered happily. "I was almost done here, but I was interrupted by a challenge from Cypher, here. Let me go freshen up, and I'll go to the gym. Give me an hour to prepare, okay?" The team beamed and nodded in agreement. With that, Korrina and her Lucario dashed away through a door a good distance away from them.

"So where's Latias?" Cypher asked seriously. "Is she safe?"

"I'm right here," Lyanne answered, walking to Jackson's side. "It's great to see you again, Cypher. While I'm in this form, please, call me Lyanne."

"Sure thing. Great to see you're still alright." Cypher turned to everyone in general. "I heard about the news in Brackish Town. You guys really went all out to save her, so thanks for all your efforts." Everyone looked pleased at the praise he was giving them.

He turned back to Jackson as he continued. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why Neo Team Flare is after her."

"Don't worry. We found out," Jackson answered, surprising Cypher. "It's actually because of a mistake that team CRDL made that we found out." He pulled out one of his Friend Balls, and called out Dedenne, who landed on his shoulder.

"Hey there!" Dedenne greeted. "What's going on?"

"I recognize that Pokemon," Cypher noticed. "Those four guys in the secret Flare base before had one of those with them."

"Tch! Well, you don't need to worry about them. Cardin kicked me and my fellow Fairy-types away when he figured we were too weak for him!" the Antenna Pokemon scoffed. "But we're now with Jackson, Seth and the rest of their team, and we're darn more appreciated by them than those guys!"

"A trainer who hates the sight of weak, looking Pokemon?" Pinsir questioned, turning to his trainer. "That sounds awfully familiar..."

"Pinsir, I would like it if you would refrain from reminding me of that past life," Cypher growled.

"Sorry, sir."

"Anyways, Dedenne and his friends all told us what you discovered in that secret underground base and what they were planning to do to Lyanne and Vanessa," Jackson explained. "They're planning to recreate the DMA and use Vanessa as a hostage to prevent Nic Pularis from fighting them."

"Well, I guess that's one issue out of the way," Cypher stated. "Good thing you were always lucky to get information by sheer coincidence."

"Don't you worry about a thing, Rubega. Lyanne is not gonna be taken away, that's for sure." He tapped the flute-like instrument on his belt. "If she and I are separated, I can always call her with the Eon Flute."

"I was wondering what kind of flute that was," Blake stated.

"Oh, yeah. I never told you guys about it." Jackson detaching the flute from his belt. "We found it on the Southern Island in Hoenn, along with her Mega Stone, the Latiasite." He pointed to the pendant around the disguised Eon Pokemon's neck.

"I knew that looked familiar!" Ruby exclaimed. "So you can Mega Evolve, Lyanne?!"

"Yep. Jackson can use his Keystone to Mega Evolve me," she explained. "And as for the Eon Flute, I can be on the other side of Kalos and still easily hear it when Jackson plays it. It's a special instrument that is connected to both me and Latios."

"That's incredible," Ren stated. "I never heard of an instrument with that kind of power."

"I know you're prepared, but still, beware," Cypher warned them. "Neo Team Flare will not give up on Lyanne that easily. They're going to do anything they can to get her for their weapon, so be on guard at all times, okay?" Jackson nodded in understanding, as did everyone else.

"Now that that's settled, let's head to the Shalour Gym," Seth told the group. "Korrina said we would meet up there, so better prepare yourselves on your teams."

"Absolutely!" Jaune agreed. "I'm gonna makes sure my team is ready for this."

"After seeing that Mega Lucario, I know I have to get serious for this fight," Yang stated. "Let's make sure we don't lose, any of us!"

"Mind if I come along?" Cypher asked. "I want to see how well all of you guys are in battle. Korrina is definitely a person to test out your strengths."

"Trust me. You won't be disappointed," Jackson assured him. "Let's go!" With that, the team raced out of the Tower of Mastery, back to the gym.

* * *

They arrived at the gym, discussing on how to deal with her Pokémon.

"Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon, so that should give us all sorts of choices to decide from," Crescythe stated.

"Even so, that is a challenging opponent to deal with," Ruby muttered. "We just need to know who will do best against it."

"I know Arc is my go-to Pokémon for this fight," Jaune pointed out. "He can use Fire Fang, which is super-effective against Steel-types. Plus, Excalibur is a Ghost-type, so he will be immune to Fighting-type moves."

"Eve, Freesk and Vulcan should do great in this fight, but Shield is definitely not gonna work well in this battle," Pyrrha stated. "But we still need to know what her other Pokémon are."

"Well I know Firebird will grill all of her Pokémon, for sure!" Yang stated. "All of my team will show that girl what we got!"

"Don't let your overconfidence get you," Seth warned her. "Be ready. She can get pretty tough, when she wants to."

Suddenly, the doors opened up, and Korrina stood there, grinning at the group. "Welcome to the Shalour City gym, challengers!" she greeted them. "I can't wait to see what all you guys have to offer."

"How did you get here before us?!" Weiss questioned, surprised.

"Easy. I took the back route. Now come on. I'll show you to the gym." She led the team into the building and into the gym within.

The gym itself was a large area, completely made of stone bricks. There was a balcony high above the area, and surrounding a battlefield was a half-pipe course for rollerblading, complete with grind rails and ramps.

"Woah, this looks awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

"This isn't the first Fighting-type gym I was in, but it certainly displays the similar strength of power," Jackson pointed out.

"Right. The Cianwood Gym was a dojo and Chuck was a powerful adversary to face against," Cypher recalled. "This one is more of like fighting inside a castle, but what's with the rollerblade course?"

"It's my favorite kind of way of moving about, as you may have known," Korrina stated. She started to rollerblade around the group. "Moving at high speeds, performing all kinds of techniques, and it also builds leg muscles. Yep, rollerblading is the only way to go around for me!"

"I wanna try doing rollerblading again!" Ruby begged, pulling around her bang and digging into it. "I'm sure I still have them in here."

"The last time you used them, you slammed into Cypher," Blake pointed out.

"At least it wasn't a bike, huh, Rubega?" Jackson chuckled.

"I would've grilled it to a crisp if it was," Cypher said in an irritated tone.

"Easy. Roasting a girl's bike is not a good first impression."

 _ **(Misty, May and Dawn would agree, very.)**_

Lyanne then clapped her hands together. "Hold on, I have an idea! Why don't we have a competition to see who can rollerblade the fastest around this course?! We can decide who can go first against Korrina that way."

"Hey, nice idea!" Seth agreed.

"I can get behind that," Jackson seconded.

"But all of us don't really know how to rollerblade," Jaune pointed out.

"Which will make the challenge even more interesting," Jackson responded. "Use your skills as fighters to learn how to rollerblade, and see who is the fastest learner and blader!"

"But wait, isn't Ruby the only one with a pair?" Ren also pointed out.

As if on cue, the floor opened up near them and a shelf of roller blades rose.

"I like my challengers to rollerblade with me as we battle~" Korrina said. "Pick a pair if you don't have one."

Most of the group were in roller blades with the protective gears on. A few had a bit of a hard time trying to stand without rolling away by accident.

"You okay, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked her partner, holding his hand to prevent him from falling.

"Somewhat... I think I'm getting the feeling now..." he replied.

"Okay. I'm going to let go of your hands now." Pyrrha slowly released Jaune. The boy was struggling to keep his balance a bit, but still managed to steady himself on his feet.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got this." He slowly rolled over to the starting line where everyone else was.

"Okay guys! This will be a three-lap race around the course! Unlike a normal race, this race will have a bit of a twist," Korrina said. "Your rankings will also be placed depending on the tricks you perform as you skate around! It's okay if you don't do any tricks though, if this is your first time." A few sighed in relief at that. "After the three laps, go to the challengers box in the center of the course. On your mark! Get set! GO!"

The seven challengers, plus Jackson and Seth, skated off. Some of the first timers went easy on the start to get used to the feel. One instantly fell flat on his face.

"Oh... I'm definitely going to be last..." Jaune muttered.

As the others skated on ahead, Ruby, Jackson and Seth performed some skating tricks. After watching them do the tricks, Pyrrha started to mimic them, eventually getting the tricks down. The next thing anyone knew, she was moving ahead of everyone, all while performing the skating tricks.

"Pyrrha's doing great for a first timer," Leafeon stated.

"No kidding," Crescythe agreed.

"I think we know who your first opponent is," Cypher told Korrina.

"Yep. And I can't wait for her," she agreed.

Three laps later, the group all gathered at the center, waiting for their placement.

"I saw plenty of great skaters!" Korrina stated. "But, there can't be a tie. Battling me first is Pyrrha. Next is Ruby. Then Nora, Blake, Yang, Ren, and Jaune. In terms of placings, Seth and Jackson, you'd be in third and second respectively."

"It's been a while since I last skated like that," the Pokehuman said, removing the skates.

"Same here. It was fun," the swordsman of a trainer agreed, also removing his skates.

"Now then... Are you ready, Pyrrha?" Korrina asked her challenger.

Pyrrha nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Those of you who aren't battling, come to the sidelines where Cypher, Lyanne, Leafeon, Crescythe and I are," Weiss called. The rest of the group did just that.

A referee came and stood on his platform. "The gym battle between Pyrrha, the challenger, and Korrina, the gym leader, is about to commence! Each trainer will use three Pokemon! The battle will end if all of one trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle! Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon!"

"Okay, now. Let's get this show on the road!" Korrina said. "Let's go, Meinfoo!" On the field was a yellow, mustelid-like Pokemon with round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. The only parts of its body that was red were its arms, which seemed like flared sleeves, the red band on its chest, its legs and the tip of its tail.

"Come at me," she challenged.

Pyrrha took out her Pokedex and analyzed her opponent. " _Meinfoo, the Martial Arts Pokemon._ _It takes pride in the speed at which it can use moves. What it loses in power, it makes up for in quantity._ "

"I see. In that case, I'm starting with you!" Pyrrha took out a Pokeball and tossed it. "Go!" Coming out of the Pokeball was Freesk.

"Yeah! That's a good match up!" Ruby cheered.

"That is a smart move. Being a Bug and Flying type that it is, your friend's Butterfree won't be able to take so much damage from Fighting-type moves," Cypher commented.

"Go Pyrrha! Freesk!" Jaune cheered.

"Let the battle begin!" the referee called.

"Mienfoo! Power-Up Punch!" Korrina called. Her Martial Arts Pokemon charged at her flying opponent.

"Blow her away with Gust!" Pyrrha countered.

"Right!" Freesk flapped her wings hard, sending a powerful gust of wind at her opponent, blowing her away.

"Stun Spore!" At Pyrrha's next command, the Butterfree spread yellow powder from her wings over to her opponent, weakening her even further.

"Yes! Now that Mienfoo's been paralyzed!" Nora cheered.

"Don't let the paralysis stop you! Double Slap!" Korrina ordered her Pokemon.

"You got it!" the Martial Arts Pokemon called, getting back on her feet and charging at Freesk with her paws glowing.

"Don't let her land a hit! Confusion!" At Pyrrha's next command, her Butterfree used her Psychic-type move and, not only ceased Mienfoo from her attack, but also slammed her into a wall hard. The smoke cleared and Mienfoo was seen knocked out.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle! Freesk is the winner!" the referee called.

"That was quick," Weiss stated.

"Mienfoo aren't known for the defenses. And Fighting-type Pokemon are weak against Flying and Psychic-type moves," Jackson pointed out.

"Still, Pyrrha is in a good lead," Ruby said.

"That may be. But you shouldn't underestimate Korrina and her Pokemon," Seth said.

"Besides, she still has her Mega Lucario," Ren added.

After recalling Mienfoo, Korrina took out her second Pokeball. "You're up next. Go!" Out of the Pokeball was a gray, muscular wrestler of a Pokemon with a reptilian face.

Pyrrha took out her Pokedex to analyze her next opponent. " _Machoke, the Superpower Pokemon._ _Machoke is a Pokémon of immense strength. Its muscles are as hard as steel, and it is capable of lifting extremely heavy objects with only one finger. In spite of this, it is modest and often helps people with manual labor._ "

"Sounds tough. Freesk, you want to keep going?" she asked her Butterfree.

"I can keep fighting," she assured.

"Okay. Then there's no change over here!"

"I hope you're not saying that because you're underestimating me. Machoke! Power-Up Punch!" Korrina ordered.

The Superpower Pokemon's fist glowed orange as he charged at his opponent.

"Stop him with Confusion!" Pyrrha called.

Freesk did as told and kept her opponent in place using her psychic powers. Little did they know, they fell into a trap.

"Now, Rock Tomb!"

"Gotcha!" Machoke shouted, as he used his called move. Boulders suddenly appeared in the sky, much to Pyrrha and Freesk's surprise. This caused the Butterfree to lose focus, releasing her hold on Machoke.

"Quick! Confusion!" Pyrrha shouted. Freesk once again used her attack, this time to stop the boulders from falling on her. "Send them all back!"

"You can have these back!" the Butterfly Pokemon shouted, as she sent the rocks back at the owner. All they did, however, was play in Korrina and her Machoke's hands.

"Power-Up Punch on those rocks!" Machoke got all hyped up, both fists glowing orange. The next thing anyone knew, not only did he break the boulders, all the pieces were sent back to Freesk, causing damage to her and blocking her vision from her opponent.

"Freesk!" Pyrrha called in worry.

"Finish this!" she heard Korrina called, as she noticed her Machoke closing in on her Pokemon.

Having no other option besides letting her already defenseless and weakened Pokemon take the hit, Pyrrha called her back. "Freesk! Return now!" Her Pokeball's beam managed to get the Butterfree just in time.

All her friends sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," Crescythe said.

"No kidding. That was some turnaround," Blake agreed. "Another second and Pyrrha would've lost Freesk."

"But even so, this is her chance to counterattack," Jaune stated. "Although not all of Machoke's moves are known to us, all Pyrrha needed to know were how strong he is and how to put that to her advantage. That's been her fighting style, even as a Huntress."

"Jaune has a point there," Leafeon agreed.

"Huntress?" Cypher repeated in a questioned tone.

Everyone tensed as they heard his voice, just realizing there was one person in the group who had yet to know about them being from another world.

' _Better late then never,_ ' they all thought, deciding to tell him the truth while Pyrrha was battling.

Back to the Invincible Girl, she had decided who her next Pokemon would be. "I'm counting on you, my first partner!" Appearing on her field was Eve.

"I won't let you down, Pyrrha!" she exclaimed.

"A Sylveon. And a non-shiny one," Korrina said.

"Is there a problem?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope. Just wondering how long it's been since I last saw and fought a Sylveon. Even though the last time was a shiny one."

A smile formed on the red-head Huntress' face. "Then we'll try not to disappoint! Eve, use Swift!" The Sylveon did as her trainer told and shot out stars at her opponent.

"Hit them all back with Power-Up Punch!" Korrina countered. Machoke punched the stars back at his opponent.

"Avoid them all with Quick Attack!" At Pyrrha's next command, Eve sped through all the stars, getting at the Superpower Pokemon's face. Said Pokemon was too focused on sending the stars back, he was unprepared for the hit in the gut.

"Rock Tomb!" Korrina called.

Machoke summoned more boulders on his opponent.

"Use Dig!" At Pyrrha's voice, Eve dug underground, avoiding the rocks from landing on her.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Machoke! That Sylveon could pop up from anywhere!" Korrina warned.

Her Pokemon was keeping an eye out on her opponent. Eve dug out at last, right behind him.

"Behind you!" the gym leader warned.

"Grab him!" It was already too late, for Pyrrha's Pokemon used her feelers to grab hold and restrain her opponent. "Draining Kiss!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, please," Eve told her opponent, giving him a kiss on the cheek. As the name of the attack stated, the Fighting-type Pokemon's energy was drained from him, transferred over to his opponent.

"Toss him in one of the holes!" At Pyrrha's next order, the Sylveon picked up her dazed opponent and tossed him in the hole she dug. "Now Swift!" Eve sent more of her stars in the hole, causing him to pop out of the other side of the tunnel with the attack.

Machoke landed on the ground with a thud. "Are you okay, Machoke?!" Korrina asked.

"Yeah... Somewhat..." the Superpower Pokemon replied, slowly getting up.

"We almost have him, Eve! Surround him with Dig!" Pyrrha called.

"Right!" Eve dug in another hole. In fact, with her digging move, she made lots of holes around Machoke, making it impossible to predict where she would attack.

"Finish it with Swift!" At that last command, lots of stars came out of the holes, all surrounding Machoke. The Fighting-type Pokemon looked around unsure where the attack will hit. He looked up and saw Eve shooting out more Swift from her tail. The attack hit the stars surrounding him, causing them all to hit him relentlessly. A small explosion occurred from the collision. Seconds later, Machoke was seen lying on the ground in defeat.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The winner is Eve!" the referee called.

The Remnant team all cheered for their friend.

"All right! Just one more to go and Pyrrha wins!" Ruby shouted.

"I think this is the best gym battle she ever fought in," Seth stated.

"This battle is the sharpest I've ever seen from her," Jackson agreed.

"At this rate, she may spread her title of 'Invincible Girl' in this world too," Lyanne said.

"I admit, you're a strong one, Pyrrha," Korrina complimented the red-head. "But, don't think my last Pokemon is going to be just as easy!"

"Of course not!" Pyrrha said, as she and Eve prepared themselves for Lucario. Or so they assumed.

"You're up now! Go!" Out of her third and last Pokeball, instead of a Lucario, was a Hawlucha, which confused the otherworldly group. "Okay! Time to give it everything I got now! Hawlucha! Use-!"

"WAIT!" came Ruby, Yang and Nora's voice, interrupting the battle.

"W-What?!" Korrina asked, surprised at the tone.

"That's your third Pokemon?!" Ruby asked.

"We thought it was Lucario!" Yang said.

"Sure, Lucario is my number one partner, but I never use him in a gym battle. The reason for that is because he's too strong for my opponents, especially with his Mega Evolution," the gym leader reasoned.

All that gave her is a trio of glares, causing her to sweatdrop.

"Come on guys. This is her being a gym leader. Besides, she has a point," Cypher said, supporting Korrina's reason.

"No way! I want to see a Mega Battle like the one we walked in on!" Nora shouted.

"Same here! That was so epic!" Yang agreed.

"Mega! Mega! Mega!" Ruby started to chant.

Everyone else agreed with them, though kept calm looks as they nodded in agreement.

Seeing this put Korrina under some pressure, enough to make it hard for her to concentrate on the remainder of the battle.

' _Oh... What do I do?_ ' she wondered. An idea came to her head. ' _I know!_ '

"Then how about this?" she spoke, bringing everyone's attention to her. "New rule. If you can beat my three Pokemon without losing any of your Pokemon, then I'll add in Lucario, making this a four-on-four battle instead."

"Sounds fair enough!" Nora cheered.

"Okay! Now I do have to be careful with this battle," Yang said with a smirk.

"Gee. I never knew you know what being careful even means," Weiss said.

"So if Pyrrha keeps this up, she'll be able to face off against Lucario," Blake pointed out.

Said red-head seemed to have accepted the challenge. "I'm ready," she said.

"Okay. Now with that being said, Hawlucha! Power-Up Punch!" Korrina's Wrestling Pokemon charged at the Intertwining Pokemon at high speed with a glowing fist. The attack hit and Eve was sent skidding back.

"Are you okay, Eve?!" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. That punch caught me off guard," she answered.

"Okay. Let's keep our distance then! Use Swift!" Eve shot out more of her stars at her opponent.

"Knock them all away with Power-Up Punch!" Compared to Machoke, Hawlucha swiftly knocked the stars back to their owner, not giving Eve any time to avoid the stars. "Flying Press!" The female Wrestling Pokemon leapt into the air and slammed down on her opponent. After dealing the damage, she immediately kept her distance.

"Eve!" Pyrrha called in worry.

The smoke cleared and the Sylveon slowly got back on her feet. "I'm okay..."

"That's good. Grab her with your feelers!" At that order, Eve went in to grab hold of her opponent.

"You think we're going to give you that chance?" Korrina questioned with a smirk. "Hone Claws!" Hawlucha's claws glowed as she charged at the Fairy-type, smacking the feelers away, much to Pyrrha and her friends' shock. "Flying Press!" Hawlucha jumped into the air and slammed into Eve.

"Eve!" Pyrrha saw how Korrina's Hawlucha is on top of her Pokemon, in a position that made it easy to land lots of punches. "Quick! Get her off of you!"

"I won't let that happen! Power-Up Punch!" Instantly, the Wrestling Pokemon gave the Intertwining Pokemon a bunch of punches in the face. Some trainers looked away at the brutal treatment, as Eve simply tilted her head to avoid getting hit by the powered up punches.

"Eve! Return!" Pyrrha called her Pokemon back to her Pokeball, saving her from the attack.

The group once again sighed in relief at her quick thinking.

"That was a close one," Jaune said. "Any longer, and Eve might not survive the hit."

"But now which Pokemon will Pyrrha send out?" Yang asked.

"If she wants to go up against Lucario, she will have to use a different Pokemon. If she sends Freesk out, that Hawlucha might know a move against her," Blake pointed out.

"Let's not forget that she took a lot of damage from that Rock Tomb earlier," Crescythe added.

"So besides Freesk, Pyrrha will have to use one of her other Pokemon," Lyanne guessed. "She already said she wouldn't use Shield for this battle. That leaves her with Vulcan, Shanti and Pearl."

"Shanti's Dragon-type moves won't do much against Steel-types like Lucario, however," Jackson said.

"Then she's down to Vulcan and Pearl," Weiss said.

"She has a better chance saving Vulcan for Lucario-"

"Vulcan! Let's go!" Pyrrha cut off Ren, calling out her Quilava.

"Never mind," the magneta-bang Hunter said.

"A Quilava, huh? Never faced a Starter from Jhoto," Korrina stated. "You better give me a good battle!"

"Of course! Vulcan! Flame Wheel!" Pyrrha ordered.

"One Flame Wheel coming up!" Vulcan nodded, as he somersaulted and ignited the flames on his back. Said flames covered his whole body.

"Flying Press!" Korrina's Hawlucha leapt into the air and came crashing down onto the Volcano Pokemon. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion. The Pokemon on both sides were sent flying away from each other, both landing on their feet.

A moment of silence fell on them. The silence was broken when Korrina's Hawlucha grunted, showing signs of the burn status being inflicted onto him.

"Yes! They landed the burn status!" Ruby cheered. "Now all they have to do is deal some more damage and avoid their attacks!"

"They do that, and they're sure to face Lucario!" Nora agreed.

Korrina looked deep into everyone's eyes, including Pyrrha and found them all to be just that determined to have her use her ace and best partner. ' _They really want to battle him,_ ' she thought. ' _Well then, I guess I'll give them what they want. Right after this._ '

"Power-Up Punch!" At her command, Hawlucha charged at Vulcan with a glowing fist.

"Use Quick Attack to get close! Then Crush Claw!" Pyrrha countered. As Vulcan's paws glowed blue and formed a claw, the Quilava charged at his opponent at high speed.

The two attacks collided constantly, neither side giving in. As time passed however, Hawlucha's burn status was slowly taking away his health.

"Finish this! Ember!" Pyrrha ended.

Vulcan spat out fire pellets from his mouth, distracting the Wrestling Pokemon just enough to end the battle.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle! Vulcan is the winner!" the referee called.

Everyone cheered at the outcome. Korrina returned her Pokemon to her Pokeball.

"You did great, Hawlucha. I'm sorry for having to end the battle this early, but I gotta give them what they want," she whispered. Luckily for her, her Pokemon was understanding and also held back just so they could see the true terror in Lucario. "Well, you did it. You beat three of my Pokemon without breaking a sweat!"

"I would be lying if I agreed with that statement," Pyrrha said, recalling that she almost lost two of her Pokemon in the battle.

"Now then... Let's give it all we got! Go, Lucario!" Korrina called out her fourth and last Pokemon.

Lucario was in a kneeling position. He slowly stood on his feet and opened his eyes. "You wish to challenge me? I will make you regret such bravery," he calmly declared.

"Okay Pyrrha, it's your call," the gym leader continued. "Do you want me to Mega Evolve Lucario? I'm leaving this choice to you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the battling Huntress replied.

"Okay. If you say so. Let's do this, Lucario! Mega Evolve!" Korrina tapped on her Keystone. The moment she did that was the moment her Pokemon undergo the Mega Evolution process. Once the transformation was complete, Lucario let out a huge roar.

"Now I will not hold back!" he promised.

"Vulcan! Use Flame Wheel!" Pyrrha called.

"You're weak against fire! You got nothing on this!" the Quilava declared, using his charging Fire-type move on his opponent.

"Send him away with Bone Rush! Hard!" Korrina ordered.

Mega Lucario created a green bone of energy in his hands. He stood in place and held the bone like a baseball player with his bat. Once Vulcan was close enough, the Aura Pokemon swung and knocked the Volcano Pokemon away and into a wall, real hard. Everyone turned to Vulcan and, as the dust cleared, saw that he was knocked out, much to their shock.

"Vulcan is unable to battle! Mega Lucario is the winner!" the referee called.

"Wait a second! What just happened?!" Nora asked, still in shock.

"Bone Rush was a Ground-type move. Fire-types like Vulcan are weak against it," Seth answered.

"But even so, that was a bit too strong, don't you think?!" Crescythe questioned.

"That's how strong Lucario is in his Mega Form," Cypher said. "Those two aren't going to hold back now. You guys all got your friend in a nasty situation."

"She can get out of this! Pyrrha is the Invincible Girl for goodness sake!" Weiss exclaimed.

"She's right! No way Pyrrha is giving up like this!" Yang agreed.

"Come on, Pyrrha! You can do it!" Ruby cheered.

The red-head returned Vulcan to his Pokeball. "It seems we've underestimated him, Vulcan. Don't worry though. I won't let your defeat be in vain," she vowed. "Freesk! You're up!" Out of the Pokeball she had tossed, her Butterfree emerged from it.

"I'm good enough for round 2 Pyrrha!" Freesk informed.

"Use Stun Spore!" Freesk unleashed her paralysis attack on Lucario.

"That's a good move! With it, not even a Mega Evolved Pokemon can avoid it!" Jaune stated.

"I do wonder about that," Leafeon spoke, to everyone's confusion.

"Bone Rush!" Mega Lucario created another energy bone, this one being longer than the last. He spun it at the Stun Spore and, to the Remnant group's shock, was taking in the attack. "Send it back!" At his trainer's command, the Mega Evolved Pokemon tossed the bone over at Freesk. Although the attack went through her, since it was a Ground-type move and such types does nothing on Freesk, the Butterfree was affected by the effects of Stun Spore.

"He sent the Stun Spore back at Freesk!" Ren exclaimed the obvious in shock.

"Power-Up Punch!" Korrina ordered next. Her Pokemon suddenly got at Freesk's face and landed a hard punch at her, causing her to crash into the ground just as hard as Vulcan did to the wall. Dust cleared and the Butterfree was shown to be K.O'd.

"Freesk is unable to battle! Mega Lucario is the winner!" the referee said again.

To say they were surprised was taking it lightly, for the Remnant team's eyes widened and jaw dropped at the difference in power Mega Luario obviously had over the rest of Korrina's team.

"That's Mega Lucario's power?" Ruby asked.

"It's like watching Diantha's battle against you guys, only different," Jaune compared.

"But Pyrrha still has two Pokemon left!" Nora looked on the bright side of things.

"Let's hope those two Pokemon can help her," Crescythe said.

The red-head Huntress took out her next Pokeball. "I'm counting on you again, Eve. Go!"

"I won't let my guard down again!" the Sylveon promised.

"We have to be careful of that one, Lucario," Korrina stated to her partner.

"I am aware," he agreed.

"Use Metal Sound!" At her command, Mega Lucario puts the spikes on his paws together, causing white sounds waves accompanied by a high pitched ringing to emit from the tips. The sound spread towards Eve and Pyrrha, making them cover their ears in pain.

"Eve, get away from that sound! Dig underground!" At Pyrrha's advise, the Fairy-type Pokemon dug, hiding from the sound waves.

"That won't help! Use Aura Sphere in the hole!"

"What?!" To the challenger's shock, Mega Lucario charged up a blue energy ball and fired it in the hole. The attack obviously hit, for and explosion occurred underground, one that forced Eve out of the tunnel. "Eve!"

The weakened Sylveon slowly got back up on her feet, impressing her opponents.

"You have a strong will," Mega Lucario commented. "No Pokemon got back up after taking an attack like that."

"I won't lose... For Pyrrha's sake... I won't lose! And even if I do lose, I'll at the very least try to weaken you!" Eve shouted.

Pyrrha was slightly shocked to hear such words coming out of her Pokemon's mouth. She remembered back when she was an Eevee, she never liked to battle. Now here her first Pokemon was, doing whatever she can to keep fighting, to at least do something against the Mega Evolved Pokemon before her. A smile formed on her face.

"Let's give it everything we got then, Eve! Swift!" she called out.

The Sylveon shot out her called move at Mega Lucario.

"Knock them all back with Bone Rush!" At Korrina's words, the Aura Pokemon created a pair of energy bones and sent the attack back at his opponent.

"Use Quick Attack!" At Pyrrha's words, Eve ran as fast as she could to avoid the stars as well as getting in close to her target.

"Use Metal Sound!" Mega Lucario unleashed another high pitch sound from his spikes, which was painful to Eve's ears.

"Try and endure the sound! If you can't, grab on to him with your feelers!" Eve used her ribbons to grab hold of Lucario's arms, much to the Mega Evolved Pokemon and his trainer's shock. "Now Draining Kiss!" Eve pulled herself closer to her target.

"Don't let that attack land! Aura Sphere!" Mega Lucario formed his attack in his hands, as Eve collided with him, causing an explosion.

"Eve!" Pyrrha cried out in worry.

The smoke cleared. Besides a still standing Mega Lucario, lying before him was a defeated Eve.

"Eve is unable to battle! Mega Lucario is the winner!" the referee called.

"Not even Eve did much against him!" Nora shouted, ruffling her head.

"No. That's not true," Seth corrected.

Jaune took a better look at Mega Lucario's condition. "He's right! At the very least, Eve did some damage to him! This is Pyrrha's chance!"

"Question is, of the three she has left, what Pokemon should she use?" Cypher said.

Pyrrha took out a Pokeball. Her fourth Pokeball for this battle. "You're the only one left now. I'm counting on you. Go, Pearl!" She tossed it into the air.

Instead of the Bivalve Pokemon they were all familiar with, appearing onto the field was pink, pretty serpentine Pokemon with a long, thin mouth and a pair of purple seashells on its chest.

"I'll do my best, Pyrrha," she spoke.

"Hold it! Time out!" Ruby called, confusing the battling trainers.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"What do you mean, 'why'?! When did you have that Pokemon?! Didn't you give the name Pearl to your Clamperl?!" Nora demanded.

"This is that Clamperl." Cue more signs of confusion from most of the group.

"Before we left Geosenge Town, there was a store that was selling evolutionary items. Pyrrha and I stopped by there the night before we left, exchanged out Clamperl in the Pokemon Center and got them to evolve," Jaune explained.

"Why weren't we told of this?" Weiss asked.

"And more importantly, what else did you two do~?" Yang asked in a sly tone.

"We did nothing else! I swear!" the leader of JNPR answered. "And to answer your question, Weiss, we wanted to keep it a secret! You know, to surprise you guys!"

"So that's what Clamperl evolves into," Blake calmly said, analyzing the Pokemon with her Pokedex. " _Gorebyss, the South Sea Pokemon._ _Gorebyss lives in the southern seas at extreme depths. Its body is built to withstand the enormous pressure of water at incredible depths. Because of this, this Pokémon's body is unharmed by ordinary attacks. Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokémon inserts its thin mouth into the prey's body and drains the prey of its body fluids._ "

"Pretty and dangerous. If what you guys told me about Pyrrha is true, then that Pokemon is the perfect partner for her," Cypher stated. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Let's see what you and your last Pokemon can do, Pyrrha!" Korrina challenged.

"We won't disappoint!" Pyrrha promised. "Pearl! Use Whirlpool!" The South Sea Pokemon created a whirlpool out of thin air and threw it at Mega Lucario.

"Take it down with Aura Sphere!" Mega Lucario shot a powerful Aura Sphere at it, destroying it. "Power-Up Punch!" He charged straight into the smoke, to the Huntsmen's confusion.

"Why did he go in there when he can't see a thing?" Weiss asked.

"Lucario doesn't need to see with his physical eyes," Cypher corrected. "You know how his kind can sense aura? That's why he's charging in there. He can just sense out his opponent instead of just waiting for them to make a move." True to his words, Mega Lucario's punch landed on Pearl, sending her flying back.

"Regain yourself, Pearl! Water Pulse!" Pyrrha shouted. Her Gorebysss fired a blue energy ball at her opponent.

"Fire another Aura Sphere!" At Korrina's voice, the Aura Pokemon fired another energy ball of his own at the attack. Immediately after, he charged right to his opponent. "Bone Rush!" He created another pair of energy bones.

"Time to give ourselves the advantage! Rain Dance!" The next thing anyone knew, dark rain clouds formed above them and it started to rain in the building.

"Rain?" Yang asked.

Ruby caught on to Pyrrha's plan. "I get it! To boost Pearl's moves!"

"That's not all," Ren added. "If I recall, Pearl has an ability that activates during the rain."

Just as Mega Lucario was about to land a hit, Pearl swiftly moved away, avoiding the hit. Before they all knew it, the Gorebyss was moving around the Aura Pokemon at high speed.

"That's so fast!" Nora said.

"That's Swift Swim," Leafeon identified. "During rainy weathers, it boosts the user's speed!"

"Like your Chlorophyll?"

"That's right."

"Whirlpool!" Pyrrha called out. Pearl called upon another Whirlpool and tossed it at her opponent.

"Bone Rush!" Mega Lucario created another long energy bone and 'cut' the attack in half. Unknown to them, or not, Pearl ended up behind the Aura Pokemon.

"Water Pulse!" Pearl fired its water energy ball at Mega Lucario right in the face.

"Lucario! Are you okay?!" Korrina called.

"I'm somewhat okay! Don't worry too much!" he assured, shaking his head. As he opened his eyes, he mentally cursed himself, for the Water Pulse' confusion effect got to him.

"Okay! Give them a wave of Aura Sphere!" Mega Lucario fired off sphere after sphere at his opponent.

"Pearl! Use Whirlpool!" Thanks to the Rain Dance, the whirlpool the Gorebyss was creating was bigger than the last and swallowed up all the Aura Spheres. Many people gasped in shock as the whirlpool kept getting bigger and advanced over to Mega Lucario. The Aura Pokemon was engulfed within it. As he was taken in by the vortex, he collided with his own attack from within, taking additional damage.

"That's a nice bladin' way of using Whirlpool!" Jackson stated.

"I agree. With it during a Rain Dance, not only did Pearl and Pyrrha block the attack, by dragging the enemy Pokemon within, not only do they take damage from the attack itself, they also take damage from the attacks that was absorbed into it!" Cypher explained.

"Let's not forget Mega Lucario is weak against Fighting-type moves," Seth added.

"Then Pyrrha got this in the bag!" Jaune cheered.

"Finish this, Pyrrha!" Nora shouted.

"Dive into the whirlpool!" the Invincible Girl ordered.

"Almost time for the finisher, is it? Okay then!" The Gorebyss dove in her own attack, swimming along the vortex.

"This is bad! Prepare yourself, Lucario! Power-Up Punch!" Korrina called.

The Mega Evolved Pokemon took a deep breath before going in the water completely, preparing himself for what the South Sea Pokemon will do.

"Wrap yourself around him!" Pearl swam at her target at high speed. Mega Lucario sensed her coming and threw a punch, only for it to be avoided and have Pearl wrap herself around him, restraining him.

"Oh no!" Korrina gasped.

"Give him a good Draining Kiss!" Pearl gave her opponent a good kiss on the cheek. Mega Lucario turned red and some of his energy was transferred over to the Gorebyss. "Toss him out and end it with Water Pulse! Now!" Pearl did as instructed and tossed the weakened opponent out of the whirlpool. Said pool was then transformed into a water ball of energy by the user and was fired at the airborne Lucario. The attack hit hard, slamming the target down to the ground. Smoke rose and covered the field. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the outcome of the attack. The field was starting to clear up and everyone saw a familiar glow. As the smoke dissipated, they saw Lucario back in his original state, defeated.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Pearl is the winner! The victor of this match is Pyrrha!" the referee shouted. At those words all of the Remnant team cheered for their friend.

"We did it?" Pyrrha asked, not believing the feat.

Pearl floated over to her trainer. "We won, Pyrrha!"

The girl finally took in the win, as a smile formed on her face. "We really won!" she cheered, hugging the one Pokemon that led her to victory.

Korrina picked up her Lucario. "Are you okay, Lucario?"

"Yeah," he answered. Looking up at Pyrrha and Pearl, he then said, "Those two... they're really something."

As if understanding what he said, Korrina said, "Yeah. Those two sure are strong. And I've a feeling the rest are just as strong."

"I look forward to them all."

Returning him back to his Pokeball, Korrina approached Pyrrha and Pearl. "I have been defeated! Alack, alay! Lady Korrina gave a terrible display! This is it. I must give up my title and admit that your strength far exceeds." The Huntsmen looked at her in shock at those words. "Just teasing! But here's your Rumble Badge. Boy, you'll be rolling in them soon!"

"Thank you very much," Pyrrha thanked, accepting the badge.

"All righty then! If my next opponent can please step up!"

Ruby was up next. She started things off with Reaper, whose Double Team and Aerial Ace combo defeated Korrina's Mienfoo. He did the same for Machoke, adding in Fury Cutter to counter against his Power-Up Punch. After that, Ruby called Reaper back and decided to call out Crescythe to face off against Hawlucha. Thanks to the critical hits from Psycho Cut and the never missing Aerial Ace, Ruby won the battle and the chance to go up against Mega Lucario... which proved to be really challenging. Here Ruby was, with her Mega Crescythe, facing off against Mega Lucario. At first, she thought she would win, especially since Korrina had Lucario to use Metal Sound, which was a mistake for the Mega Disaster Pokemon had Magic Bounce which reflected it. Despite that, Crescythe had lost the battle, but not without landing some hits on the Mega Aura Pokemon. After her, Ruby sent out Crocus, who only able to land a single Water Pulse on him before being defeated. Between the remaining Pokemon she had left, her next choice was Sickle. Despite how blank he was since he was revived, Ruby fought with him enough to know that he will cooperate with her during battle. That said, he managed to slow Lucario down a bit more and learned Endure in place of Harden before he was taken down. This left Ruby with Reaper, who actually proved to be quite a challenge for the Mega Aura Pokemon, more than Pearl was. It may be because of his reputation and his unusual training, as well as his type advantage over Mega Lucario, but somehow, someway, as they collided with a dual attack of Aura Sphere and Power-Up Punch and a dual attack of Fury Cutter and X-Scissor, Reaper emerged victorious, giving Ruby the win.

After Ruby was Yang. She started things off with Firebird, who practically singlehandedly took out Mienfoo and Machoke with Flame Charge/Quick Attack and Peck combo. Hawlucha was a little more challenging since she was faster than the Fletchinder. But that didn't stop the Ember Pokemon from winning and giving Yang the chance to face off against Lucario. Yet, it may be because of the many damages he already took from the previous battles, but Firebird was beaten by the Mega Aura Pokemon. Leona was up after Firebird, but was easily taken out. All she was able to do was unleash a Noble Roar and weaken his attack power. Up next was Skull, who was able to lower Mega Lucario's speed with a couple Scary Faces. This left Yang with Emburn, who was agile enough to avoid Mega Lucario's Bone Rush and land in some Mach and Fire Punches. Despite his best efforts, Emburn was taken down by Mega Lucario. Despite this, Yang was still given the badge, since Korrina's main Pokemon team as a gym leader was taken out. Besides, both were satisfied with the battle.

Nora was up next. Her first Pokemon was Blue. The cheerful Azurill splashed around the field, avoiding Mienfoo's attacks, impressing Korrina for no Pokemon had ever used Splash like Blue had. After taking out Mienfoo, Blue evolved into a Marill, learning a new move to boot. After that, Nora swapped Blue for Pitfall. The Vibrava trapped the Machoke with Sand Tomb and unleashed a Rock Slide on him. The Superpower Pokemon was so busy knocking the rocks away with Power-Up Punch, he was unaware they were distractions for the Vibrava to unleash a powerful Dragon Breath to take him out. Nora was actually smart enough to not use Pitfall against Hawlucha and used Blue again. With her new move, Play Rough, the Marill was able to take down the Wrestling Pokemon. Like Yang, however, she wasn't able to defeat Mega Lucario. She dealt damage, but she wasn't able to defeat him.

In Ren's battle, he started things off with Venom. The Centipede Pokemon used the new move he learned back in Brackish Town, Poison Tail, and got the upper hand over Mienfoo because of the poison status. And let's not forget about Rollout, that was always landing hit after hit, even after Mienfoo was defeated, leaving Machoke defenseless against it. And it only took two hits to knock him out. He would've kept him out for Korrina's Hawlucha, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in knowing which Hawlucha was more superior. Clearly, if Sirius didn't know Roost, he would be the losing Wrestling Pokemon. Not only that, the battle helped him learn Flying Press in exchange for Hone Claws. Despite this, the Hawlucha battle ended in a draw, therefore Ren didn't have a chance against Mega Lucario. The calm boy, however, was okay with it, for he didn't have a Mega Evolve Pokemon yet, nor is he that confident enough to face one.

In Blake's battle, she had gone with Screecher and her son was winning the battle with flying colors, especially with the type advantage. However, he did take a considerable amount of damage from a single Rock Tomb and as such was taken down by Korrina's Hawlucha's Flying Press. This relieved Jackson, in a way that he wouldn't see Spear battling, especially as a Mega. Yes, he has that small of a backbone for bee Pokemon. Blake may have heard him sigh in relief and, just for her own amusement and out of the assumption that he wanted her to lose, unleashed the Beedrill in his Mega Form, causing the blonde swordsman of a trainer to scream and faint from shock. In the end, Spear's Twineedle mixed with Focus Energy gave her the win.

Lastly, Jaune's battle against Korrina. As he had planned, he started off with Excalibur, who was completely immune to Mienfoo's attacks and took down the Martial Arts Pokemon with a couple Aerial Aces. He then swapped him out for Clamp, who is now a Huntail. To start things off, Clamp unleashed a powerful Screech at Machoke, weakening his defense stats. After that, Clamp did what Pearl had done to Mega Lucario and wrapped himself around Machoke, restraining him. He then bit down on his opponent with Ice Fang, slowly freezing Machoke's arm. Machoke tried to get him off, only for the Huntail to bit down harder on him. Eventually, the Superpower Pokemon couldn't take anymore of it and got down to his knees. The moment he was down to his knees, Jaune had Huntail end it with a good smack of Aqua Tail. After that, Hydro went up. Through his Detect, he was able to avoid the Flying Press and charge in head on with Razor Shell, giving Jaune the chance to try his luck against Mega Lucario. Arc in his Mega Form proved to be quite a challenge. And with his Tough Claws ability, his Fire Fang was more of a force to be reckoned with, earning Jaune the win and the badge.

All in all, everyone won their third badge and Korrina and her Pokemon were all satisfied with the battle, especially her Lucario.

* * *

It was night time. Everyone was having a hearty dinner at the Pokemon Center. Korrina and her Pokemon all joined them, mostly because of how much of a challenge they were against Lucario.

"Cheers!" They all raised their glasses and tapped each other with a 'clang'.

"Is it really okay for you to hang out with us, Korrina?" Jaune asked.

"Sure it is! After all, you gave my Pokemon a good battle. Especially those who faced my Lucario," she assured.

"Got that right," the Aura Pokemon said, in the middle of an arm wrestle with Reaper, a leather in between their hand and blade.

"I'm not going to lose to you," the Scyther said, for both Pokemon were practically equal in terms of strength.

"Don't we have a friendly rivalry over there," Lyanne said.

"I still can't believe Reaper won against Lucario..." Nora pouted.

"Same for Pearl. And neither can even do Mega Evolution," Yang agreed.

"Hey. At least you won your badges," Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's not good enough for us."

"Which reminds me... After this little party, I'm increasing the training," Reaper announced, much to most of the Pokemon's despair. "I don't care about the feat, you all still need to train. If you can't take down Lucario in his Mega, what chance do you have against our foes when the time comes?"

"For a tough guy, you seem to be faltering here. Not so sure if you have the right to say that," Lucario said. "How's this? You beat me in this arm wrestling contest of our's, and you can stand by that vow of increasing their training. I beat you, they can go easy on their training. You are only increasing your's."

"I'll take that challenge." Both gave it their all to have the other's arm go down.

All of a sudden, the trainers heard the sound of ringing. Korrina took out a device familiar to the group and pressed a button on it. A hologram of an elderly man with long yellow eyebrows appeared.

"Korrina! Where are you young lady?!" he barked.

"G-Grandpa? Why the call and the tone?" the gym leader asked.

"Tell me something; wasn't a teenager suppose to meet with her grandfather at the Tower of Mastery at least an hour ago so they can be the next guru?"

Hearing that panicked Korrina. "Holy-! I forgot!" She instantly hung up. "Sorry to leave so suddenly guys, but I gotta go!"

"You want us to come with you?" Ren asked.

"Can't! This is a family thing!" Korrina returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs, including Lucario. "See you!" With that, she left.

Everyone was silent at the sudden leave.

"Well, that happened," Yang said.

"We should finish eating though. Wouldn't want the food to go to waste," Ruby said. "Plus, Reaper kind of has a point. We need to up our training a bit."

"Aww... My little sister is starting to become a responsible trainer~" Yang ruffled Ruby's hair in a sisterly way.

"Yang~" The younger teen tried to pry the older sister's hands off her.

Watching them interact like that made Jackson think back to his past. His past... with his sister.

"You okay, Jackson?" Lyanne asked, hanging back, along with Seth, Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Yeah. Just looking at those two reminds me of Sarah," Jackson recounted, watching Yang snuggle Ruby uncomfortably close to her.

"She's your sister, right?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. She... had been going through a tough time since I last left her," Jackson explained subtly, not going into the same details he told Weiss back in Ambrette Town. "Tails told me she was doing fine as a member of the Babylon Rogues and is skilled as an Extreme Gear user, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her."

"Extreme Gear? What's that?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Oh, yeah. I never told you guys about that. They're basically air ride machines. And although they are mainly known in the hoverboard form, there are also skate and bike variants." He then looked down at his shoes, and the soles started to glow as he was levitated off the ground. "These are an example of them. They're less powerful than other kinds forms of Extreme Gear, but much more agile. At max speed, they can reach up to 200 mph, and 260 mph when grinding."

"Holy cow! That's seriously fast!" Jaune exclaimed.

"You could give Ruby a run for her money, since her semblance is speed," Pyrrha pointed out.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll race her at some point," Jackson suggested.

"From what I remember, Sarah favors the board variant, right?" Lyanne asked.

"Yeah. She's incredibly skilled, even when she was young." Jackson looked up at the sky. "I can't imagine how much better she's gotten on them, since she joined a group who specializes in such gear. I only hope she's still okay."

"She's probably fine."

"Yeah. I mean, I know I worry about my sisters, but I'm sure they're okay," Jaune stated.

"All seven of them?" Pyrrha recalled the exact number he had.

"Seven?! Wow, that's a pretty tough gig you have there," Jackson muttered in shock.


	38. New Recruit, New Trainer, New Pokemon

**Jacob: WARNING! WARNING! NEW CHALLENGER APPROACHING!**

 **Hyna: Huh?! A new challenger?! Wait, since when do we ever accept challenges?**

 **Coral: Not us, GeneralHyna. In this chapter, we have ourselves a new character coming~!**

 **Jacob: This new character will have an impact on the story, but that person will also have a sort of side story. Not only that, but her story will expand out as the story goes on. Trust me, you'll like her.**

 **Hyna: Really? Can you tell me who she is?**

 **Coral: Why tell when you're about to find out~?**

 **Jacob: Let me just warn you; She can tell if you are looking at her inappropriately, so don't get any funny ideas. Believe me, she'll hunt you like Xion would for me and Coral.**

 **Hyna: Huh? I thought you guys trapped her. Well, Jacob did at least.**

 ***Both authors paled at those words***

 **Jacob: Yeah, about that...**

 ***A familiar Keyblade pierces through the door behind the two, followed by said character's face***

 **Xion: Heeeeere's Xion!**

 **Coral & Jacob: *Scream in panic***

 **Hyna: *bluntly* Oh. She escaped again.**

 **Coral: You take over! We're out of here! *runs out a window***

 **Jacob: Wait for me! *follows Coral's lead***

 **Xion: You're not getting away! *chases after them***

 **Hyna: ... Well, that was unexpected, probably. So, I will assume that this before-story scene is the mention of the new character. Which somehow got burnt, for most of it that is. But it looks like the first part was saved. Might as well submit it.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***SOMEWHERE IN MOBIUS***_

Within the ancient ruins of the mountains, the area seemed peaceful, and not disturbed in a long time. Well... until now, that is.

Dashing along the winding path within the ruins, someone was riding on her super-fast hover-board called an Extreme Gear. She was about 17, with a well-endowed hourglass figure, and tanned, silky skin. She had short hair that was dyed a light purple color, though she was really a brunette, with a bang that covered her left eye, though it was blowing back in the wind. She had blue-tinted goggles over her eyes, and wore a bandana over her mouth and nose.

Her attire was designed for no wind-resistance; a skin-tight, high-collared top with purple and magenta vertical stripes, exposing her midriff, black leather short shorts, with fishnet tights, and high-heeled boots, which were also a mixture of purples with white stripes going down the middle. She wore leather satchels around a belt across her waist, purple cotton bands on her upper arms, and dark purple fingerless gloves, with gold rings around each wrist. The board she was riding had a metal top, a mixed purple body, and a lavender stream of energy leaving the engine in the back.

She lowered her body, with her arms pulled back behind her, pushing her Extreme Gear closer to the ground as she saw a jump ahead. Upon reaching the edge of the jump-off point, she pulled her Extreme Gear off the ground into a high jump, spinning and dancing with her hover board, contorting her body in sexy poses as she felt herself reached the arc of the jump, and fall down to the ground. She pulled herself back on her board, and made a perfect landing as she continued the momentum she had.

Dashing through the twists and turns, she looked about the area, until she noticed the area she had been looking for since arriving in the ruins. She grabbed the edge of her board and made a hard right into a narrow gap within the rocks. This was followed by being buffered by several branches that were growing in the path, but she held her ground.

At one point, she saw a series of branches that were too thick to just blast through. She dug into her satchel, pulling out a three-pointed kunai with a red light on it. She pulled a 360 with her Gear, tossing the kunai with the rotation at the branches. The moment the weapon made contact, the light flashed and exploded, destroying the blockage, allowing the girl to push through the explosion and continue on her path.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to a girl looking kind of like Jackson holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan and two silhoutted girls eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on one of the girl's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with a silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

The next day, after having a hearty breakfast, the group walked their way out of Shalour City. As they walked to the exit, Seth had a troubled expression on his face.

"You've had that look on for a while, Seth. What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"I feel like we forgot something that has to do with the road to the next town," he answered.

"You sure?" Ren asked.

"I don't know. That's why it's been bothering me."

"It's probably just you," Leafeon said.

"Probably..."

* * *

As they walked out of the town, through Route 12, they realized what it was that bothered Seth.

"How are we going to get across the ocean?!" Weiss demanded.

The group arrived at a beach, where the body of water had divided Route 12, according to the map Jackson had. To make things even worse, none of them had a Pokemon who can take them across the water or fly them over.

"Oh man... Isn't there like a port around here?" Jaune asked.

"Not of what I remember. And now this explains what that nagging feeling was," Seth said.

"Maybe Korrina knows something," Pyrrha suggested. "Let's head back to town and ask if she knows anything."

"That's a good idea," Leafeon agreed.

"Better than nothing," Blake also agreed.

"Are you guys trainers?" came a voice nearby. The group looked and saw a blue, human-sized, beetle-like Pokemon approaching them.

"What's that Pokemon?" Nora asked, pointing her Pokedex at him. " _Heracross, the Single Horn Pokemon._ _Heracross's claws allow it to dig into the ground for sturdy footing or climb trees. Using its horn, it throws opponents or competitors for food. It can lift and throw objects 100 times its own weight._ "

"100 times its own weight?!" Jaune freaked.

"That's one strong Pokemon," Yang said with interest.

"I thank you for the compliment. Now I will ask again; are you people trainers?" Heracross asked once more.

"Yeah, we're trainers," Ruby answered.

"Prove it to me." He made a 'come at me' gesture.

"A battle?" Crescythe asked.

"Oh yeah!" Seth spoke, realizing one other thing. "There were rumors of there being a Pokemon around these parts that challenges trainer's Pokemon. I assume it's this Heracross here."

"Should you beat me, I will show you the way across the water," he said to them.

"You know how we can get across?" Jaune asked.

"And I'll tell you if you beat me."

"Ooh! I'll go first then!" Nora eagerly insisted, already having one of her Pokeballs in her hand. "Blue! Let's go!" Her Marill appeared.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Blue cheered.

"Very well. Come when you're ready," Heracross challenged.

"Don't mind if we do! Blue, use Bubble!" Nora's Aqua Mouse Pokemon blew bubbles from her mouth at the opposing Pokemon.

"Arm Thrust." Heracross's hands glowed white as he thrusts his arms out and countered the bubbles.

"He demolished all the bubbles!" Jaune gasped in shock.

"In that case, how about this?! Water Gun!" Blue shot a stream of water from her mouth at the Single Horn Pokemon.

"Arm Thrust." In response, the wild Pokemon used the same Fighting-type move as before and blocked the stream of water.

"He blocked Water Gun too?" Blake questioned.

"For a wild Pokemon, that Heracross is smart," Weiss stated.

This didn't really faze Nora though. "Time to Play Rough, Blue!"

"You got it!" Blue jumped into the air to Heracross.

"Endure." The Single Horn Pokemon brought his arms up in a defense formation.

Blue landed on Heracross and caused white smoke with stars to appear. Within the smoke, the Marill relentlessly smacked her opponent with her tail.

"That's a good play," Jackson stated.

"No kidding. Fighting-type Pokemon like that Heracross is weak against Fairy-type moves after all," Seth agreed.

By the time the attack ended, Blue jumped back to see the condition of her opponent. Once the smoke died down, Heracross suddenly rammed into the small Pokemon at high speed via Aerial Ace. The attack knocked her into a tree, and knocked her out, much to everyone's shock. In fact they were so shocked, they didn't notice the wild Pokemon glowing red for a second.

"Did that just happen?!" Yang asked.

"There's no doubt about it. That Heracross is a tough opponent," Lyanne observed.

The Single Horn Pokemon walked over to a bush and took something out of it. "Here." He tossed it to Nora, who was by Blue's side. The girl caught it and saw it was an Oran Berry.

"You're helping your enemy?" she questioned.

"I may be a wild Pokemon, but I have a code." Nora nodded in thanks and fed Blue the berry before returning her to her Pokeball.

Ren walked up to them. "I'm your next opponent," he insisted.

"Very well," Heracross accepted, taking another Berry and feasting on it.

As Nora walked to the sidelines where everyone else was, Weiss asked, "You think Ren can get us the information out of him?"

"If not, I'll have a chat with him... with my fists," Yang said, bumping her fists together.

"Ren's got this," Nora said. "I can tell. He can beat him."

The magneta-bang boy in question took out one of his Pokeballs. "Venom, let's go!" Out of the ball was his Venipede.

"Leave it to me, Ren!" he assured.

The two Pokemon stared at each other in silence. Both waited for the other to make a move. Everyone can sense the tension around them and couldn't help but sweat and be tense themselves.

Eventually, it was Ren who made a move. "Venom! Screech!" His Venipede shrieked loudly, sending shockwaves from his antennas to his opponent.

Heracross covered his ears and stayed his ground. "Aerial Ace!" He then charged through the shockwaves right at the trainer Pokemon.

"Protect!" Venom conjured up his barrier.

"It's useless!" Heracross landed on his feet right by the barrier and shouted, "Feint!", hitting and breaking through the barrier with his horn. He then tossed his opponent into the air with it. "Arm Thrust!" Flying above Venom, the Single Horn Pokemon slammed the Venipede down hard.

"What just happened?!" Weiss gasped. "Protect should've blocked off that attack!"

"That was Feint," Seth explained. "It's one of the few attacks that can break through defensive moves like Protect."

"So there's no way of blocking him!" Ruby understood.

Ren overheard this and thought of an alternative. "Venom! Use Screech!"

"Got it!" Venom nodded, unleashing more shockwaves at his currently airborne opponent.

"Aerial Ace!" Heracross avoided the attack this time and flew down to the Venipede at high speed.

"Use Rollout!" Venom curled up into a ball and rolled away from the Single Horn Pokemon's path, avoiding the attack. As soon as the attack was avoided, he turned back around and struck the beetle-like Pokemon hard.

"Not bad," he grunted. "I'll be prepared though." Facing the rolling Pokemon who was coming back to him, he stood his ground and pulled his arm back. "Arm Thrust!" With one thrust of his arm, he sent the Centipede Pokemon flying back, causing the small Pokemon to cease his rolling and be back on his feet.

' _Okay. I got him figured out now,_ ' Ren thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Use Rollout again!" Venom didn't question his trainer's motives and rolled right to his target.

"The same trick won't work twice! Arm Thrust!" Heracross got into position to use Arm Thrust.

"Took the words right out of my mouth!" Ren retorted. "Add in Poison Tail!"

Venom's tail glowed purple as he slammed it down, giving him a jumping boost over the Single Horn Pokemon and his attack, much to the latter's shock, as he was hit on the head by the combined force of Rollout and Poison Tail. The attack knocked him down on the ground, face-first.

"Yeah! Nice going, Ren! Venom!" Nora cheered.

Heracross got back up on his feet. "Interesting move," he commented. He then flinched as he felt feverish, purple bubbles coming out of his body.

"They inflicted the poison status onto him!" Leafeon noticed.

"They have a huge advantage now!" Yang said.

Heracross gritted his teeth. "Very clever. Aerial Ace!" He charged at Venom once more, the Venipede still rolling at great speed.

"They're going to collide!" Blake said.

"True, but Rollout is still active. And each time it struck, it just gets stronger. Not only that, but Ren and Venom have Poison Tail for more boost in its power," Jackson pointed out.

"Don't forget Heracross' poison status," Crescythe added. "As time passes, he'll be losing his energy."

"I've a feeling that's not what he's going to do though," Pyrrha said.

True to her words, rather than colliding with it, Heracross leaned to the side a bit, letting Venom pass him. "Arm Thrust!" He then palmed the Venipede away, sending him crashing into a tree.

"That was some timing!" Jaune said in amazement.

"That Heracross sure knows how to adapt. I've never seen any wild Pokemon like him," Jackson stated.

Venom got back up on his feet. "He's good," he muttered.

Ren also noticed how good the wild Pokemon before them was. But like the Heracross, he can also adapt quickly.

"Aerial Ace!" The Single horn Pokemon charged at Venom once again.

"Use Protect!" To his friends' shock, Venom brought up his almost impenetrable barrier.

"You should know that such a barrier won't work! Feint!" The Single Horn Pokemon's horn glowed white.

"And you shouldn't underestimate us. Rollout!" Venom curled up into a ball and, using his barrier as some kind of armor to strengthen the attack, rolled over to Heracross. Though the barrier broke upon impact with the Bug/Fighting-type Pokemon's Feint, the Centipede Pokemon's attack still hit true.

Heracross laid on the ground, weakened by the Rollouts and the Poison. "I... I yield!" he shouted.

The huntsmen and their guides were happy to hear that Ren had won the battle. The trainer/hunter in question walked over to his beaten opponent, Venom by his side.

"That was one tough battle. Never thought there was a trainer who can adapt as fast as me," Heracross commented.

"Same here. That battle is one to remember," Ren agreed, taking out a Pecha Berry.

The Single Horn Pokemon accepted the berry and ate it. After he finished his meal, he got back up on his feet. "Okay, now as promised, I'll tell you the way across the water. Though truth be told, you would've known how to get across anyway."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Lyanne asked.

"Even if none of you defeated me, if you returned to the city from here, someone there will tell you how to get across. At least I think so. The trainers I've fought before you guys didn't come back after I beat them a couple of times."

"So you mean we could've just asked someone back in Shalour City about this situation?!" Jaune summarized.

"Yeah."

"And you made us battle you because?" Pyrrha questioned.

"It's hard to find good opponent these days. And I can't just go with any trainer if I want to battle someone outside of home." They all saw he had a point in that. "Anyway, I heard from a fellow wild Pokemon that the humans there created a port right by the Tower of Mastery. It's only available to tourists or trainers who won a badge in Shalour City. And if I do recall, it will be leaving in half an hour."

Hearing that part panicked the group. "What did you make us waste our time for?!" Most of them rushed back to Shalour City to the port.

"Thanks for the information," Ren bowed. He returned Venom back to his Pokeball and was about to follow his friends.

"One more thing, boy," Heracross called, stopping the Hunter in his tracks. "As I said before, it's hard to find good opponent these days out here. Besides, by the look in your eyes, all of your eyes, you all seem to have a mission. Am I wrong?" Ren turned to the Single Horn Pokemon. "I wish to join you on your quest. Surely I'll at least be of use to your Pokemon during training sessions, if any."

Ren didn't need to think about the offer, as he took out a Pokeball. "Then come along with us."

With a nod, Heracross tapped on the ball and got sucked inside. It shook a few times before stopping with a click.

"Welcome to the team," his new trainer muttered.

"Ren! We're going to miss the ship!" Nora called.

"Coming!"

* * *

After the crazy run back to Shalour City, the group somehow managed to make it on the ship. They were on deck, either leaning on a railing, lying down on the floor or sitting on a bench, panting heavily.

"I can't believe... how lucky we are... to actually make it..." Jaune breathed on the floor. Everyone else groaned in agreement.

After taking a bit more time to regain themselves, the group all wondered what to do while they were making their way across the sea. Weiss wanted to do some practice with her Pokemon after hearing about an upcoming showcase at a city they will arrive to before Coumarine City.

As the team continued to discuss what they should do on the boat, they heard two outcries. "Trainers!"

They turned and saw two Pokémon dashing and flying towards them. One of them was a small, pale-yellow mouse with large, black-tipped ears, a black collar and tail. The other was a pale-yellow and white-bodied bug with clear wings with brown loops, and four black, spindly feet.

They came towards Ruby and Jackson, respectively. Ruby caught the little rodent, who leapt onto her shoulder, while the bug landed on Jackson's shoulder.

"Who are these Pokemon?" Weiss questioned, seeing the rodent smile as it rubbed its cheek on Ruby's face.

"Nice to meet you~" it said to her.

"Well, I know the one Ruby has is a Pichu," Jackson stated, rubbing a finger on the little bug's head. "But this one, I don't know at all."

"I think I know," Lyanne spoke. "That's a Cutiefly. They're very rarely found in this region."

"Hi~" it greeted.

Weiss pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it at Pichu. " _Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. When Pichu plays with others, it may short out electricity with another Pichu, creating a shower of sparks. In that event, this Pokémon will begin crying, startled by the flash of sparks_." The heiress then pointed the Pokédex at the Cutiefly. " _Pokemon is unknown._ "

"Huh? What gives?" Weiss asked questionably.

"Maybe it doesn't register on the Pokedex?" Ren asked.

"Let me try," Nora decided, as she pulled out her Pokedex, only to get the same results as Weiss.

"I guess this one isn't known in these Pokedex," Jackson guessed, while the Cutiefly snuggled Jackson's cheek, cheeping happily.

"That's because I'm-"

"Pitch! Flybee!" cried out a girl's voice, interrupting the Cutiefly's explanation. Coming their way along the shoreline was a girl younger than Ruby. She was dark-skinned, with short black hair underneath a red beanie, a broad-sleeved shirt with floral designs that was tied at the bottom, green short shorts, black and red sneakers with yellow bows, and she carried a purse. She also had a silver bracelet that hanged loosely around her wrist.

She raced up the steps towards the heroes, panting heavily. The Pichu leapt off of Ruby's shoulder and onto the trainer's.

"Sorry about that," the trainer apologized. "They're so excited to come to a new region, that they went to the first people Flybee sensed."

"It's okay," Seth understood. "So, you're from another region?"

"Uh-huh! The Alola region!" the trainer answered. "My name is Maui. What's your name?"

"Seth. The one with your Cutiefly is Jackson. The others are Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, and Lyanne." Everyone greeted Maui when their names were called.

"Wow! You guys are traveling all together?" Maui asked.

"Uh-huh. We're all good friends," Jackson answered. "So, the Alola region, eh? I've heard that place is pretty beautiful, and it's always warm there."

"Oh, yes it is," Maui stated. "I just became a trainer maybe a month ago, and I decided to go to the Kalos region with the first three Pokemon I got in the Alola region. Pitch, my Pichu, was my second, and Flybee there is my third."

"Nice to meet you!" Pitch greeted again.

"So who's your first Pokemon?" Ruby asked, anxious.

"Let me show you!" Maui pulled out a Pokéball. "Come on out, Popper!" Her Pokeball opened up, revealing a small blue sea lion with a pink nose and a light blue-fringed collar.

"So cute!" Nora and Ruby awed.

"Meet Popper, my Popplio," Maui introduced. "He's the Water-type of the three starters Pokemon in the Alola region. Here, let me show you." She looked to her bag, and out came, what at first, looked like a Rotom. However, it was part of a device. A familiar red device.

"Entry Time!" Rotom laughed. Its face disappeared to reveal Popplio's description. " _Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon. It is able to snort bubbles from its nose, using them in its battle strategy. On land, it uses the elasticity of its bubbles to perform acrobatic stunts and jumps._ "

"Hold on, is that Rotom part of a Pokedex? And not only that, but did it... talk?" Seth asked, while the others were amazed at the new kind of Pokedex.

"Professor Kukui gave me her when he gave me my Pokedex. She doesn't like to fight, so she's part of the Pokedex, instead," Maui explained. "And yes, she did talk. While she's in the Pokedex, Rotom can speak in human language." That made the group even more amazed.

"So, what about this little guy?" Jackson asked, turning an eye to Flybee on his shoulder as he rubbed her head with his finger.

"Rotom, if you please," Maui asked, and Rotom brought up the bug's information. " _Cutiefly, the Bee Fly Pokemon. Cutiefly can detect the auras of living things, including people, Pokemon, and plants. It sees the auras of those excited resemble flowers in full bloom_."

Jackson froze in place, hearing the first part of the description, his face pale in fear.

"Did... that just say... that she is a 'bee' fly Pokemon?" he asked, slowly.

All of his friends knew what was about to come, but Maui looked slightly confused at Jackson's sudden change of emotion.

Flybee looked up at Jackson, wondering why he stopped rubbing her. She flew up to his face, asking, "What's wrong?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Instantly, the swordsman of a trainer scooted away from the small Pokemon, all the way until he was on the other side of the boat.

Seeing this shocked Maui and her Pokemon. "What happened?! I thought you liked her!" the trainer asked.

"That was before Jackson learned it was a bee Pokemon," Seth explained. "He's scared to death of bees."

"Oh, come on, Jackson!" Yang stated, punching his shoulder. "That little guy looks nothing like a bee! How can you be afraid of it?!"

"But, does it evolve into a more bee-looking Pokémon?" Jackson questioned.

"Not that I know of," Maui answered, as Leafeon and Flybee happily looked at one another.

"... I'll not take any chances," he moaned, causing some of his friends to shake their heads in amusement of his fear.

Flybee attempted to fly to the other side of the boat, back to Jackson, right at his face. Jackson screamed as he rolled away from her, landing right in between Blake and Ren.

"Leafeon! Don't let her come close to me like that!" Jackson barked.

"Oh come on, Jackson. You don't know her well enough or if she can evolve to a more bee-like Pokemon!" Leafeon called back, irritably.

"Just because I don't know this Pokémon well enough or what she evolves into doesn't mean I should be cautious!" he retorted.

"Just give her a chance! You'll hurt her feelings! And you two got along so well too!" As Leafeon barked some senses into Jackson, Maui looked confused at the whole situation.

Jackson pondered for a few seconds, reasoning through Leafeon's words. "Fine! I'll try not to freak out around her! But if I find out later that she evolves into a more bee-looking Pokémon, then count me out!"

Flybee landed on Leafeon as she walked her over to Jackson, who was going with his word.

"Thanks for that," Flybee thanked her. "I really like him too."

"No problem," she said.

"Well, I guess that trouble was settled," Ruby stated.

"I'm surprised he can actually understand his Pokémon," Maui said in amazement. "Is it just him?"

"Nope. The rest of us can understand them, thanks to Jackson's translator in our ears."

"So cool!" Maui exclaimed. "You guys are so awesome."

"You have no idea," Jaune stated as Lyanne giggled a bit.

"Okay, it's official. I want to battle you guys!" the Alolan trainer declared.

"Sounds great to me," Ruby stated. "Let's go!"

"Hold on, Ruby," Jackson halted her. "Let Weiss take this battle on."

Weiss looked surprised, while Ruby whined, "Why can't I?"

"Because Weiss doesn't go into battles as much," Jackson answered. "She needs the experience. Besides, if Maui has three Pokémon on her, now would be a great time to do a Triple Battle."

"A Triple Battle?" Maui questioned. "I've heard of those. It's just a battle with three Pokémon at once, right?"

"Yep," Seth replied. "So, are you up for it?"

Maui nodded eagerly, pumping her fists. "I may be new, but I won't back out of a fight like this! Let's do it!"

"Are you ready to sharpen your skills, little Ms. Rapier?" Jackson asked Weiss.

"I thought I told you NOT to call me that!" Weiss growled, for this wasn't the first time Jackson called her that. "But yes, I am ready."

"Jackson, can I be the judge of this battle?" Lyanne asked.

"Go right ahead," he answered.

Within moments, the two trainers and Lyanne took their positions, while everyone else was on the side lines.

"This Triple Battle between Weiss of Remnant Island and Maui of the Melemele Town will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokémon each. The battle will decide when one side or both sides of Pokémon are unable to continue. Are the two of you ready?"

"I'm in proper form," Weiss stated.

"I'm ready for my first Kalos battle!" Maui exclaimed, with Pitch, Flybee, and Popper in front of her, ready to go.

"Weiss, choose your Pokemon!" Lyanne told the heiress.

"Cotton, Spew, Pythia, let's dance!" Weiss shouted, calling out her Swablu, Vivillion, and Braxien.

"Ruby, your analysis?" Jackson questioned.

"Pichu has an advantage over Flying-types, while that Popplio is a Water-type, and is strong against Pythia," Ruby noted. "And I noticed that Maui's Pokedex said Cutiefly is a Bug and Fairy-type, which is a huge disadvantage against all of Weiss' Pokemon. But considering her experience, I think Weiss has the advantage."

"We'll see," Yang stated, watching the battle about to begin.

"Pitch, use Charm on Braxien!" Maui called out.

Pitch bounded forward at Pythia. "Don't hurt me~" She winked at the Fire-type with her cuteness, causing the said Pokemon to blush.

"That attack just lowered Pythia's physical strength," Jaune stated, while Nora and Pyrrha were at awe with how cute Pitch looked.

"Yeah, but Pythia doesn't know any physical attacks," Ren reminded. "I guess Maui didn't know that."

"Pythia, Spew, Ember Gust!" Weiss shouted.

"Right!" The two Pokemon combined their Ember and Gust attack to form a heat haze that went towards Maui's team.

"Flybee, Fairy Wind! Popper, Water Gun!" Maui called out.

"Time for..."

"A counter shield!"

The two Pokemon unleashed their two attacks, which were strong enough to cancel the heat haze.

"Cotton, use Peck! Spew, use Tackle!" Weiss called out.

The two Pokemon charged in at the Flybee and Popper, both who just avoided the attacks.

"Pitch, use Thundershock!" Maui followed.

"Here's a shocker!" The Pichu unleashed electricity at the two, causing them to be shocked with damage.

"Guys!" Weiss cried, shocked in horror. They crippled to the ground, damaged from the super-effective move.

"Okay, Flybee, use Fairy Wind again!" Maui's Cutiefly unleashed another gust of fairy glitter towards the two injured targets.

"Pythia, use Flamethrower!" Weiss's Braxien fired a stream of flames from her stick, which not only split the Fairy Wind in half to protect the two, but it also shot straight at Flybee, consuming her in the inferno. When she came to, Flybee was charred, and she fell to the ground, unable to continue.

"Flybee!" Maui cried.

"That's one down!" Ruby cheered.

Maui called back Flybee to her Pokeball and glared at Weiss, while Spew and Cotton regained themselves.

"Okay, Popper, use Disarming Voice!" the Alola trainer cried out.

"This is for Flybee!" Popplio cried out a stream of heart-shaped sound waves.

"Use your Disarming Voice, too, Cotton!" Weiss shouted.

"I won't lose if it's singing!" Her Swablu unleashed her own sound wave. The two waves pressured against one another, but not even giving an inch.

"Pitch, use Thunder Wave!" Maui shouted.

"You're open!" Pitch unleashed static electricity at Cotton while she was defenseless.

"Pythia, block it with Magic Coat!" Weiss shouted.

Pythia leapt forward, encased in a magical barrier that reflected the electricity back at Pitch. The attack struck her, but it did nothing.

"Fortunately, Electric-types can't be paralyzed," Maui stated with a grin.

"At least my Pokemon are fine!" Weiss retorted.

"Popper, use Water Gun on Pythia!" Maui shouted. Popper unleashed a jet of water from his mouth.

"Everyone, into the air!" Weiss shouted. Her team of Pokemon took off into the air, Pythia being held by Cotton, avoiding the attack.

"Pitch, hit them with Thundershock!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Weiss retorted.

The Electric and Fire-type Pokémon unleashed their attacks, canceling each other out.

"Spew, use Stun Spore on Popper!" Weiss called out.

"Here's our chance!" Her Vivillion unleashed spores down at Popper, causing him to be paralyzed by the attack.

"Oh, no!" Maui cried out.

"Now use Tackle!" Spew dove down, using the descent to increase his speed, and struck Popper head on, causing him to fly back to his master's feet, unable to continue.

"Guess that's it for the Alola Pokémon," Seth stated.

Spew came back in front of Weiss as Cotton and Pythia descended back down to her side.

"I gotta admit, you are a strong trainer, Weiss," Maui complimented.

"I do my best to please," Weiss stated with a grin. "You are pretty strong, too."

"Well, get ready to be amazed," Maui stated. "Pitch is a special Pokemon for me. My mother is a Pokemon breeder and she gave me Pitch after I became a trainer, so it's stronger than the rest of my Pokémon, especially thanks to a special move she knows."

"Does that mean what I think she's saying?" Jackson muttered, amazed.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Well, Pichu and its evolution are able to learn a move that is unique to them, but mainly through breeding," Jackson stated. "I think Maui's Pitch knows it, too."

"Pitch, use Volt Tackle!" Maui declared.

"You're in for it now!" Pitch charged forward, encased in a stream of powerful electrical energy, heading towards Cotton.

"It looks too powerful to counter..." Weiss muttered. "Use Cotton Guard to protect yourself!"

"Right mother!" Cotton increased the fluff in her wings and covered herself as the attack struck her head on, causing an explosion. Cotton came flying out, tumbling next to Weiss, barely hanging on. Pitch leapt back to Maui, static still coming from her body, as the attack seemed to damage her a bit.

"That attack was strong!" Ruby stated.

"Volt Tackle is powerful, but it causes recoil damage to Pitch," Seth stated. "But as you can see, it is worth the risk."

Spew and Pythia saw the youngest of their trio get up, too injured to even fly.

"That attack was too strong. We really need to be careful with that Pichu then," the latter stated.

"Cotton, can you still continue?" Weiss asked in a concern manner.

"Yeah." Cotton flapped her wings weakly, still willing to fight.

Spew was worried for her flying companion, knowing full well that another attack like that would knock her out.

"Pitch still has more in her, isn't that right?" Maui asked.

"Yeah!" Her Pichu cried out in agreement.

"Let's finish her off with Volt Tackle!" Pitch charged forward again, encased in electricity, heading towards Cotton.

"Cotton, look out!" Blake cried out.

"I won't let you!" Spew came out in front, glowing a light blue aura as she zig-zagged in the air, slightly confusing Pitch. He then charged in to counter her attack. There was an explosion and both Pokémon came out of it, damaged equally.

"What just happened?" Yang gasped.

"Spew just learned Acrobatics!" Jackson exclaimed. "That move doubles in strength if Spew isn't carrying anything, so it was enough to counter the Volt Tackle!"

"Amazing!" Weiss exclaimed, happily beaming at Spew. "You learned a new move! I'm proud of you."

"Same here!" Spew cried out in response, looking down at Cotton, who regained enough energy to fly again.

"Thanks for protecting me," she thanked.

"Of course. We're teammates after all." The two looked back at their remaining opponent, equally determined to win.

"Let's beat those two with Thundershock!" Maui shouted.

"Take this!" Pitch unleashed electricity, shooting it towards the two.

"I won't you!" Cotton flew up in front of Spew and Pythia and unleashed a burst of light from her body that canceled the attack, as well as striking Pitch and sending her flying. She toppled to the ground, unable to continue.

"And that's it! Maui's Pokemon are unable to battle!" Lyanne declared. "The winner of this match is Weiss!"

Weiss beamed happily as Cotton flew down into her arms, while Spew and Pythia gathered around the two.

"You were amazing, Cotton!" the heiress complemented her partner. "What was that move you used?"

"That was Dazzling Gleam," Maui answered, walking towards her with Pitch in her arms. "Your two Pokemon's determination allowed them to learn new moves during the battle. I guess we have a lot to learn before we're ready to take on big-leagued trainers like you."

"Yeah," Pitch cried weakly in agreement.

The two trainers then shook hands, thanking one another for the battle.

* * *

The boat docked at a small town, known as Lagoon Town.

After everyone got off the ship, Maui asked, "So, what are you guys going to do now?"

"Weiss has a showcase to be in in this town, so we're going to stick around here for a bit," Ruby answered. "What about you?"

"I'm going to go train. After that battle, I have a long way to go before challenging gym leaders in this region."

"So this is where we part ways then," Ren said.

"It was really nice to meet you guys. Until we meet again!" With that, Maui took off, waving farewell to the group, who waved back.


	39. Baking Performance

**Hyna: Hm? No one's here? *sees a note* Oh. Here's a note.**

 **Note: _'If you are reading this, then you should know that Coral and I are still running for our lives from Xion, and have no way of shaking her off.'_**

 **Daniel: huh?! And right when I come back to this world...**

 **Hyna: It can't be helped. You can't expect things to go your way. Anyway...**

 **Note: _'Fortunately, I was able to send in this next part about the new OC that was shown before, along with her giving her intro. The next part after that will be a bit longer, but I'll send it once I'm sure I won't be dead for a while. Coral says hi, by the way, and has sent in her own fax for the next part of the episode. Hope to stay alive to speak to you again. -Jacob Pendra-Huth'_**

 **Hyna: She really can't forgive them, can she?**

 **Daniel: At the very least... *Hyna looked at him confused* At the very least! I'll go and save my sister! *rushed out of the room***

 **Hyna: ... Once again, I am alone. And it looks like I have another funeral to go to later.**

 ***Phone rings, to her confusion***

 **Hyna: *answering the phone* hello?**

 **Coral: Don't make it sound like we're dead! *hangs up***

 **Hyna: ... That was random. Okay, so considering there isn't much else to do, let's get started with the disclaimer and the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***SOMEWHERE IN MOBIUS***_

The girl from the previous chapter finally reached an area consisting of a winding stone staircase over a seemingly bottomless pit, a large stone platform in the center of the area, where an alter was at.

"Found you..." she muttered. She pushed herself into the air again, stopping her Gear's engines for a moment as she flew high. At the peak of her jump, she reactivated her engine, making her shoot fast and hard at the platform. She had just barely landed on the edge and twisted it to one side, bringing herself to a halt.

She leapt off the Extreme Gear, kicked it into the air, caught it underneath one arm. She pulled off her mask and goggles, revealing her face and her yellow eyes. She sighed in relief as she waltz towards the alter, where she saw a chalice with several buttons with different symbols on them.

 _*Hey, eyes at my face, not at my figure! Yeah, that's right; I know when and where I'm being read. I learned to develop this little wall break technique after a while._

 _Well, you might as well understand who I am. If you hadn't figured it out, my name is Sarah Alpphire. I'm a treasure hunter, whose motto is 'Steal your heart, then steal everything else'._

 _This wasn't really the path I had in mind when I was young, though. My father divorced my mother, which left me and my little brother, Jackson, to take care of her and get stronger and smarter to make a living. I chose more smarts over strength, unlike my brother. I did train in acrobatics, learned how to ride Extreme Gear with the best of them, and learned martial arts a bit, but my brother learned a lot more, plus became a good engineer. All things considered, he did pretty well, but don't tell him I said that._

 _Anyways, long story short, my 'father' came back and showed his true colors to me and Jackson. That man was nothing more than a perverted bitch who cared more for a girl's figure and obedience than anything._

 _To say it was traumatizing was an understatement. I went into therapy for a year, while my brother was shunned from society after he almost killed the man. He vanished to some other world, while I tried to find a path that wouldn't go along the lines my father would want._

 _Then, I encountered a group called the Babylon Rogues, a group of thieves who rode Extreme Gear while stealing ancient artifacts from others. One day, I challenged their group to a race and lost to their leader, Jet. Still, they saw my potential, and literally took me under their wings. So I joined, but I never steal from others unless they deserved it._

 _I decided to keep making sure my figure was as good as a supermodel's, so as to attract the idiots who think women should be dolls instead of individuals and teach them a good lesson. I also study about different cultures and look for artifacts that might possess some special properties. And today, I think I might strike gold.*_

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan and two silhoutted girls eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on one of the girl's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with a silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

The group were at the Lagoon Town's Pokemon Center, waiting for Weiss to finish registering for the showcase.

"Okay. I'm signed up and am ready to perform for tomorrow!" the heiress said, approaching her friends.

"You don't look like you're that ready," Pyrrha said, noticing a frown on her face. In fact, everyone noticed that she wasn't that cheery about the showcase.

The W of Team RWBY knew she couldn't hide it any longer. "Yeah... I just don't want the same tragedy to happen like in my first time performing," Weiss said.

"You've been practicing heard since then. You'll definitely get that key," Seth told her.

"He's right, Weiss. Have some faith in yourself," Jackson agreed. "Besides, you won the last showcase. Isn't it a bit too late to worry about failure?"

"Yeah, Weiss! And after you get your key, we're going to have a huge victory party~!" Nora excitedly claimed.

"Of course, that's if you win. We don't know much about the other performers after all," Ren pointed out.

Weiss was starting to feel more confident at their encouragements. "You're right. That Princess key is as good as mine!" she declared.

"Looks like I'm not the only one attempting to win this competition," said a voice behind the group. They turned and saw none other than Haloke from Amberette Town, walking up from behind.

"Haloke!"

"It's been a while, Weiss. Glad to see you're doing fine," Haloke greeted.

"So, you're entering the performance here?" Seth asked her.

"Yep. And I have a good feeling about this one." Haloke turned to Weiss. "No offense, but I won't let you beat me, Weiss. Not even for a moment."

"That's fine. My Pokemon and I weren't planning to give anything more than our proper form for this performance," the heiress stated.

"And how about what you're going to make for the theme performance?"

The heiress was a bit confused at the question. "Make?"

"Yeah. You know, your Pokepuff?" the veteran performer explained.

At this, Weiss seemed a bit startled, as was everyone else.

"The theme performance is a Pokepuff-making competition?" Jackson realized.

"I thought the themes of performances are hidden," Seth recalled.

"Usually, it is. However, this competition let the theme slip to get the performers ready for it," Haloke explained, smiling eagerly. "I don't like to brag, but there hasn't been a Pokepuff theme performance I haven't lost in."

"I haven't had the opportunity to try any Poképuffs before," Lyanne stated in a whispered tone to Jackson. "However, I've heard they are a popular treat in the Kalos."

"Yeah, and they even started to become popular in Hoenn, as well," the swordsman recalled, also in a whisper.

It was here Haloke noticed someone new in the group. "Who are you? I've never seen you when I first met Weiss and the others."

"Oh! My name is Lyanne. I'm a friend of Jackson and just recently traveled with them," the disguised Latias explained.

"I see."

Blake looked to Weiss, noticing her confidence starting to fade away. "Weiss, I don't remember you ever making Pokepuffs before," she realized.

Everyone looked to Weiss as she looked a bit ashamed. Finally, she muttered, "I've... never really worked in the kitchen before."

"EEEEEEEEHHH?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Not even once?!" Jaune questioned incredulously.

"How are you not starving?!" Nora questioned.

"Come to think of it, you did kinda set the kitchen on fire just by watching my cake," Ruby recalled. Then she folded her hands in prayer as she sobbed, "I still miss you, my wonderful cake." _**(If you've seen RWBY Chibi, you should know what she means)**_

"How did you even set a kitchen on fire from WATCHING?!" Jackson questioned, eyes slightly bulging out.

"I had no idea drapes were flammable," Weiss muttered, causing everyone besides Ruby to anime-fall in disbelief.

"My god, I can't believe I'm hearing this from Mrs. Know-it-all," Yang muttered.

"It's amazing how you never helped out your parents in the kitchen before, Weiss," Haloke stated in amazement. "Were you that inept?"

Weiss looked to her, realizing she didn't know about her life. "My parents didn't cook much, either," she pointed out. "Klein, one of our butlers, was mainly in charge for all the cooking."

"Butler?" Haloke echoed. Then she realized what the heiress meant. "Oh, I see. You're from a rich family, aren't you?"

Weiss nodded in answer, along with the rest of team RWBY.

"So what are you gonna do now, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss furrowed her brows as she felt she had no choice. "I can't even perform if I don't know how to make Pokepuffs," she muttered. "I won't be able to do it. Maybe it would be best if I just skip out on-"

"Not! A! Chance!" Haloke barked, startling the heiress as she took her hands. "Weiss, I want you to be part of the performance, since I want to out-perform you in the competition. The competition is tomorrow. That's more than enough time for me to teach you the basics of making Pokepuffs."

"You... want to teach me to make Pokepuffs?" Weiss asked, startled. "Wouldn't that be a bit strange to help a rival performer to win?"

"I didn't say I teach you how to beat me in making Pokepuffs," Haloke corrected her. "Besides, I don't want to beat you in the theme round; I want to beat you in the performance round."

Weiss had to smirk at Haloke's wish, realizing she actually considered Weiss a true rival. "In that case, I will take up your offer," she decided. "But fair warning; I won't lose to you in the performance round. Better be prepared."

"Count on it," Haloke responded.

"If you don't mind, I would like to see how to make Pokepuffs, as well," Ren asked.

"Same here!" Ruby added.

"I wouldn't mind, as well," Blake followed up. "My young Pokémon need to have nice treats once in a while."

"In that case, I can teach all of you how to make them, okay?" Haloke suggested, looking to all of Weiss's friends.

"You might need some help if you teach all of them how to make Pokepuffs," Seth stated as he and his fellow veteran trainer stepped forward. "Jackson and I can help you teach them."

"I didn't know you and Seth could make Pokepuffs!" an amazed Lyanne said to Jackson.

"Joanne back in Vanville Town taught Seth and I how to make them," he explained. "We're both pretty good on making them. Though when it comes to making the perfect amount of flavor, Seth is better, hands down."

"True, but yours have better texture and you decorate yours better," the natural translator retorted.

"Cooking is not too far off from making machines and weapons," Jackson stated. "It takes timing and some elbow grease."

"Let's go to the kitchen at the Pokemon Center. I'm sure Nurse Joy won't mind us using it," Haloke decided. The team followed her as she led them to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

True to her words, Nurse Joy didn't mind allowing the group to practice making Pokepuffs. It was fortunate the team had gathered many berries to make the Pokepuffs, especially Blake since Screecher was always able to find the ripest. Haloke, Seth and Jackson set up the remaining ingredients, making sure seven tables were set, for the three of them, Weiss, Ren, Ruby and Blake. All of them made sure to wear aprons while making them. The rest of the group sat in the sidelines to watch.

"Now then, for the first part, you need to make the base of the Pokepuffs," Haloke told the four learners. "First, make sure you add the right amount of flour and sift it into your bowl."

"It's not too different from making a cake," Ruby stated, as she started sifting the flour as she was instructed.

Weiss was able to watch the others and mimic their techniques.

"Next up is to add milk," Seth followed after Haloke. "Make sure you measure it out just right."

Everyone followed their lead. Jackson and Ren, in particular, were careful to making sure they were absolutely precise.

After mixing the ingredients together, along with others unmentioned, they followed up with kneading the dough.

"Careful not too knead it too much, or it will loose its elasticity," Jackson told them, pressing his dough and stretching it to make sure it was just right.

"Also, for those who used color dye in their pastries, make sure the color doesn't disappear within the dough," Haloke reminded the others, having used a blue dye in her pastry.

Weiss was having difficulty working with her hands on this, while wondering what was the correct amount of kneading.

As they each placed their dough in the oven to be baked, they followed Jackson's orders in how long they should set it for to make them rise perfectly. He determined the time due to climate and elevation, which even impressed Haloke at his precision. Ruby also reminded Weiss not to touch any of the oven buttons, as that was precisely why she almost burnt the kitchen before.

As they waited, they had to add the icing and cream on top of their puffs, then also considered decorations, the berries they used, and how they chopped up the berries. The three experienced trainers helped out the other four with this part especially, since they picked one of their Pokémon for the taste-testing and had to appeal to their liking.

When the pastries were done cooking, they began adding what they chose on top of their pastries, and made sure to do it precisely and quickly.

"And voila! We've completed making our Pokepuffs!" Haloke declared after everyone's was done.

"Nicely done, everyone!" Seth told the group. "You were great on your first try."

"It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be," Blake stated, smiling at her Pokepuff, which was mainly an assortment of brown and white colors, topped with pieces of Yache berry, specially made for Screecher.

"It was pretty easy and so much fun!" Ruby said eagerly, making a red and pink-colored whipping puff, topped with a half an Occa berry, since Crescythe stated she had a fondness for spicy foods.

"I hope that my cooking skills does not disappoint Hercules," said Ren, looking at his multiple green-colored puff, topped with tiny pieces of a Coba berry, made for his newly caught Heracross, Hercules.

Weiss didn't say anything, but was looking hesitantly at her puff, which was brown, with a white icing, topped with finely chopped and decorated Chople and Babiri berries, all made for Aurora. She only hoped she made it right.

The team gave each of their Pokemon their Pokepuffs. Jackson's puff, which was yellow and white, decorated quite well and topped with Magost and Sitrus berries, was given to Leafeon. Seth's puff, a pink and purple one, topped in a pattern of Kasib berries, was given to his Espeon. Haloke's which was blue with a decorated white and blue whipped top with a mixture of certain berries, was given to her Wartortle.

"How is it?" Ruby asked Crescythe, who ate into a part of the puff.

"It's a little spicy, but it does taste great," the Absol answered, wincing a bit at the spiciness in her mouth.

"Huh. Guess I used to much of the berry," Ruby guessed.

"Is it good, Screecher?" Blake asked, watching her 'son' scarf down her treat.

"It's great, mom! Thanks!" he answered, giving a big grin that pleased the hidden faunus.

"So, how is it?" Ren asked Hercules, who ate half of the puff.

"I'm surprised you were such a great chef. It's very tasty," the Heracross answered.

He was reaching down for the other half, only to find it missing. Ren saw it vanish and immediately knew who took it. "Nora!"

The said huntress had already gobbled down the puff and beamed in joy as she cooed, "This is soooooo good!" The others around her shook their heads in disbelief.

"S-So, how is it?" Weiss asked Aurora, who ate a bit of the puff.

"The taste is... okay, but a bit jumbled up," she answered. "And the texture of the cake is a bit chewy, too."

Weiss looked down in despair, realizing she failed pretty badly.

"Guess you didn't knead the dough enough, and that's what caused the chewiness," Jackson assumed.

"But don't worry about it. Considering it was your first time, especially in a kitchen, you did an amazing job, Weiss," Seth assured her.

"Even so, it's not enough!" Weiss retorted, shooting herself back up on her feet. "I need to improve my skills in order to win the theme tomorrow. I'll just have to keep practicing."

"One more thing you should know," Haloke warned her, getting her attention. "You are not only making this in front of an audience, but with your Pokémon, too. You must make a performance out of making your Poképuff, or else it will get boring."

"In other words, I have to make the Poképuff tasty, look good, and make a performance out of making it?!" Weiss questioned, looking back at the remains of her own creation. "This is gonna be tough..."

Everyone looked at the heiress with hidden worries and pity. ' _Is she going to be okay?_ '

* * *

The next day is the day of the competition. All the performers, or currently known as bakers, were in the waiting room, all dressed up to bake some Pokepuffs for the theme performance. Well, all except one.

"Are you going to be okay out there, Weiss?" Haloke asked.

The Huntsman in question was shaking and sweating nervously, having little to no confidence in herself in the theme performance. "I don't think I can do this after all..."

"Don't say that! You practiced hard yesterday for this!"

"Yeah, in baking the puffs! But what about performing while I do it with my Pokemon?!"

Haloke placed a finger under her chin in thought. "You watch cooking shows?"

"No," she answered.

"Oh... Then I got nothing." The heiress paled at those words. "B-But don't worry! Maybe you'll think of something with your Pokemon if you watch the other contestants do their cooking performance!"

Weiss slightly brightened up at those words of encouragement. "Y-Yeah. You're right. With this many performers here, there's like one in a million chance I'll be going first."

Just then, an organizer entered the room. "Excuse me. Contestant Weis-"

Hearing her name made Weiss and Haloke panic. ' _I'm already up first?!_ '

"-leah. Please prepare for your theme performance," he finished. After hearing the whole name, the two performers calmed down, as the one who was called walked to the door.

"S-See? What'd I tell ya? Nothing to worry about," Haloke said with a stutter.

"Liar! You thought I was going to be up first!"

* * *

"Bonjour! People of Kalos who loves Pokemon above all else!" came a voice very familiar to everyone. The Lagoon Town's Pokemon Showcase Rookie Class will now begin with elegance and slender!" Smoke suddenly appeared on the field, covering the stage. As it fades away, Pierre and his Klefki were on the stage. Everyone in the audience applauded at the act. "I'm your guide to your dream of love, Monsieur Pierre!" Their applause got louder, especially from the female audience.

"Sometimes I wonder if he planned all these cool entrances beforehand," Yang commented.

"Same, but for his smooth lines," Jaune added.

"In this tres bien battle between those who aim to be Kalos Queen, the winner will be awarded this Princess Key!" Klefki flew above him and revealed the town's Princess Key. "As you may all know, for the first stage, the theme performance for today, is this!" A hologram of a fancy-looking Pokepuff appeared. "Pokepuff Performing!" The center of the stage parted and, elevating from the hole, was what seemed like a small kitchen with ingredients for the Pokepuff.

"It really is baking Pokepuff," Pyrrha said.

"I'm starting to wonder if Weiss will be okay," Seth said.

"I just hope she doesn't burn down the stage," Ruby said in a concerned tone.

Crescythe sweat dropped at the concern as she, from what Ruby told her about the one time she simply asked her to watch her baking cake, imagined Weiss working in the small kitchen. So to say, it resulted in her putting too much ingredients, accidentally setting the oven on high, and causing the stage to blow up. The image made her sweat drop even more.

"It's a good thing she took lessons," the Absol muttered. Those around her nodded in agreement.

"In today's theme, performers don't simply make the puffs; they also need to spice up the process with a magnificent and imaginative performance! The judging is extremely simple. If you folks think it's tres bien, please vote with your Glowcaster. Performers who acquire a certain number of votes will pass the theme performance. Let's begin right away!"

A couple of performances passed and the Remnant group were amazed by each show the performers so far had given.

"They're really good at this," Blake stated.

"It's not easy to perform while baking. These girls must've baked Pokepuffs long enough to have confidence in this theme performance," Ren stated.

"Next up, we have Performer Haloke entering the stage!" Pierre announced, as Haloke appeared on the field with Greninja by her side.

"It's Haloke!" Yang spoke.

"She said she never lost a single Pokepuff baking contest. Let's see how good she is in making them," Jackson recalled.

"Now let the Pokepuff making start!" Pierre shouted.

As soon as he said that, Greninja held his hand out to his trainer, like a gentleman to a lady, in which Haloke accepted. Both bowed at each other before making their way behind the counter. Haloke began to sift the flour into the bowl while her Greninja fetched some milk from the fridge. He spun back to his master's side and poured the dairy drink into the flour. As the Ninja Pokemon took charge in mixing the ingredients together, his trainer went to get some berries for their puff. The dough was made and the two took it in Greninja's right hand and Haloke's left hand, waltzing as they knead the dough together.

"I didn't know you can knead a dough like that," Lyanne said in amazement.

"You normally can't," Seth said. "But the fact that they're doing it like that must mean they bake a bunch of puffs together, enough to find new ways of making them while performing."

The two finished kneading the dough and placed it in the oven to be baked. As they waited, the two started to juggle the berries Haloke picked out, much to the audiences' amusement.

The trainer ended the juggling session and tossed the berries high into the air. "Greninja, Night Slash."

At her order, the Water-type Pokemon grabbed a bowl and jumped as high as the berries. He created a purple energy sword in his free hand and twitched. He then called off the attack and grabbed the berries in one fell swoop. As he landed, the audience saw that they were still in one piece, to their confusion. At a snap of Haloke's fingers, the berries were suddenly diced, impressing them all.

The dough was done cooking and the two started to decorate it. First, as they danced, the two covered the edge with white icing then with pink, making sure not to completely cover the white. The two then did a bit of patty cake then pivoted to the left then to the right and back again to put some white chocolate on the Pokepuff, sticking the two out. They then stuck some Oran Berry pieces on the top and between the white chocolate. After that, Greninja twirled Haloke around, the girl sprinkling some of the smaller, diced berries on the puff and plate when she gets the chance. She then grabbed the pastry bag as Greninja pulled her in and dipped her, the trainer squeezing out some of the blue frosting on the puff. Pulling her back on her feet, the two presented their finished Pokepuff.

"Finish~!" Haloke declared.

Everyone cheered at the performance and her baking skills. Especially since the puff she made looked quite similar to Greninja.

"Performer Haloke made quite an amazing Pokepuff!" Pierre exclaimed.

"That's one bladin' work of art there!" Jackson said.

"A character Pokepuff. Never seen one of those before," Seth commented.

"It looks too good to be eaten," Lyanne stated.

"I agree with you," Leafeon nodded.

"Haloke isn't kidding when she said no one can beat her when it comes to making Pokepuffs," Ruby stated.

"No doubt she's moving on," Pyrrha said.

"Now then, please give your vote, everyone! Un, deux, trois!" Pierre counted. Everyone all gave their votes to the girl.

A hologram of a keyhole, which also represents her votes, appeared above her. The hologram was slowly being filled by blue light and made it pass a line near the top, almost filling the keyhole.

"Performer Haloke has passed the theme performance!" Pierre announced. The audience cheered for her.

"Of course," the girl said, waving to the crowd.

* * *

Back in the waiting room, Weiss was impressed by the performance just like everyone else. Unlike everyone else, however, the girl also paled at the sight of the performance.

' _She's... really good..._ ' she thought. ' _Oh god! I've been watching everyone's performances, but none of them were as amazing as Haloke's! The way she and her Greninja were moving as they baked the Pokepuff was too amazing! I know she said our competition is in the Freestyle Performance, but still! I don't think I can ever top that!_ ' A few seconds later, the heiress slapped herself. ' _This is no time for moping, Weiss Schnee! You are a Schnee! Sure, cooking isn't your strong suit at the moment, but you know what is?!_ '

"Performer Weiss! Please be on standby!" called an organizer.

' _Panicking!_ ' And down went her own self-confidence.

* * *

Back on stage, after Haloke took her leave, Pierre announced, "Next up, we have Performer Weiss!" Rising up to the stage was Weiss with Pythia.

Instantly, all her friends paled in worry. ' _She's done for,_ ' they all thought.

Weiss was trembling in worry, also thinking she was done for in this showcase. Her Fox Pokemon noticed this.

"Weiss, don't worry," Pythia spoke, holding her hand. "I'm here for you. You know like in the news where the reporter tells the people what's been happening? As I do the baking, you just tell the audience what I'm doing. Add in what you learned from Haloke about baking too. After that just decorate."

"Pythia..." Weiss was starting to regain her confidence.

"I'll try and add a bit of entertainment here and there. Just leave the hard part to me."

A smile formed on the heiress' face. "Thanks, Pythia."

"Now then, let's start baking!" Pierre shouted.

Pythia started to sift some flour. "My partner, Pythia, is sifting the dough at full speed and power to make an extra fine dough out of it. All we need to add in is some milk." Pythia did just that.

Once the dough was ready, she started to paw it. "Next, Pythia is giving the dough a good massage for some great elasticity."

The audience seemed curious and interested with the performance. The Huntsmen and their friends all noticed this and were starting to think things were looking better for their friend down there.

"It's working," Yang said.

"No one said food commentary isn't allowed in the performance," Ren pointed out.

"That's a good loophole, especially if you don't have much confidence in yourself in her situation," Leafeon said.

"And it's also a good thing Pythia's a quick learner," Crescythe added.

"Next, we heat up the dough and give it time to rise properly," Weiss placed the puff in the oven. "As we wait, Pythia and I will prepare the decorations for our Pokepuff~" The two went to prepare the rest of the ingredients.

After the Pokepuff finished baking, Weiss did the rest of the work on the decorations. "And now for the last step!" Smoothly placing the white icing over the puff, the heiress then placed tiny diced Tamato Berries in the center, forming a circle. She then sprinkled some dice of Figi Berries on the puff, outside the circle, making a sun on the puff. As the finishing touch, she sprinkled more berries on the plate.

"And we're finished!" she ended.

Everyone cheered for the performance, rather the cooking show.

"Please vote!" Pierre requested. The audience gave in their votes to Weiss. The holographic keyhole appears above her and steadily rose up. Eventually, it stopped... just above the line. "Performer Weiss passed the theme performance!" The audience cheered for the heiress.

Hearing that relieved her as she hugged her Braixen and jumped in joy.

"We did it, Pythia!" she said.

"Yeah!" the Fire-type nodded.

"Way to go Weiss!" Jaune cheered.

"She somehow managed to pass that," Yang said with a relieved sigh.

"Now all that's left is the Freestyle Performance," Lyanne said.

* * *

Back in the waiting room, Weiss sat in a seat, breathing out sighs of relief.

"You seem exhausted," Haloke noted.

"And I have every right to be. I didn't think that was actually going to pass," the heiress reasoned.

"Well, it's a good thing you thought of something instead of nothing, right?"

"Yeah. You're right."

' _Though it was really Pythia who came up with the idea,_ ' Weiss mentally added.

"So, now that you've passed, are you ever going to change out of the apron and into your performer's clothes?" Haloke asked.

Weiss looked down and just noticed that she was still in her normal clothes and apron, while Haloke was in her performer's clothes. Not only that, but there aren't much contestants left for the theme performance, since a majority either messed up their performance while baking or just gave up due to low confidence of baking and performing at the same time.

"Excuse me!" she rushed to the ladies room to change.

When she rushed out, Kaloke couldn't help but giggle. "She really is an interesting trainer," she thought out loud.

' _But, not as interesting as him._ ' She thought back to a few years ago, back when she was in Ambrette Town, collecting some pretty rocks. She saw a boy training with his Pokemon at the beach, blocking their every move and counterattacking. Of all trainers who passed her home, she had never seen anyone like him.

' _I wonder how he's doing,_ ' she then thought. ' _I haven't even gotten his name._ ' Haloke looked down at her Greninja's Pokeball. ' _But it's because of his bond with his Pokemon, especially his Frogadier, that I decided to go on a journey myself, that I chose my Greninja as my partner. That person was my inspiration._ '

* * *

Later, it was time for the Freestyle Performance Round.

"Sorry for the wait, ladies and gentlemen," Pierre spoke. "But now it is time for the Freestyle Performance!" The audience went wild at the declaration. "Our first performer to give us a show is Performer Weiss!" Pierre waved a hand to the stage as Weiss rose onto the stage, with Aurora, wearing a light blue dress her size, and Aqua, wearing a white bow, by her side. A blanket of mist came with them, thanks to Aurora's said Mist, going up to Weiss's feet. The spotlight shone itself on top of her and her team, all three of them with their eyes closed.

"Show us your stuff, Weiss!" Ruby cheered excitedly.

"Now that she's passed the Theme Performance, she should be able to succeed in this, no problem!" Jaune stated, totally confident in Weiss's victory.

"Maybe, but as far as I can tell, Weiss's biggest competition here is Haloke," Seth pointed out. "If she is able to win the audience with her performance, then she will have a chance."

"Shh! She's starting!" Lyanne told them, hearing the music starting.

 _(Insert Song: Mirror Mirror White Trailer)_

There was a moment as the trio on stage felt the music starting, then Weiss began to sing.

 _ **Mirror…Tell me something,**_  
 _ **Tell me who's the loneliest of all?**_

Her voice was so enchanting, it felt like no one was breathing in the audience. Then, as the tempo increased and the violins of the music started, Aqua shot into the air and Aurora bounded forward, the latter unleashing Powder Snow upwards. Aqua spun and used a short Silver Wind, catching the snow and spreading it into a sparkling snow fall.

Weiss continued to sing as she and Aurora danced about the blanket of mist and glittering snow, like an snow princess and her little pet Pokemon. Aqua spiraled down to them, leaving a trail within the falling snow as she joined the two, landing onto Weiss's free hand as she spun her around once, while Aurora stood in front, bathing the stage with more Mist.

As Weiss hit her high note, she raised Aqua above her, using a Silver Wind in a tornado that surrounded the two, sending the Mist upwards like a pillar, shrouding the trio.

As the audience wondered what she had in store, until they saw the rainbow fins of Aurora within the mist. She then unleashed Thunder Wave from her body, sending sparks upwards in rhythm with the music. From the flashes, they could see the silhouettes of Weiss behind her and Aqua high above, unleash a Bubblebeam that sent bubbles scattering within the column of mist.

"I'm going to say this now; it's almost like something out of a fantasy," Seth stated in amazement.

"To think she was able to plan something this breathtaking," Pyrrha added in total surprise and amazement. "It's beautiful..."

"But how will she finish this?" Jackson asked. "That's what I want to know."

To anyone who knew the song, she skipped a part of it to reach the final part of the music, as Aurora used Icy Wind to scatter the mist, revealing crystalized bubbles, dense enough to stay in midair. Aqua unleashed an Ice Beam down at Weiss's feet as she begun singing the last segment of her song. Aqua began rising Weiss up on a pillar of ice, while her face reflected upon the bubbles, like scattered mirrors, fitting the song she sang.

She reached a certain point, just a couple feet below Aqua. Aurora then unleashed a Thunder Wave onto the pillar of ice, causing arcs to rise up and shoot out to the bubbles, making them pop and become raining sparkles. Before the electricity hit Weiss, she leapt upwards as she held her note. Aqua caught her behind her back as the pillar broke and scattered into cascading, sparkling pieces of ice, and Aqua floated Weiss down to the ground, as she sings the last line of words, reaching the ground as she finished, with her and her Pokémon bowing to the audience.

"Finish," she ended.

 _(End of Song)_

There was a moment of silence, as the audience took in all they heard and saw, then they cheered in a resounding standing ovation. The Remnant team eagerly stood up and cheered for Weiss, while she smiled eagerly at the audience, along with the rest of her Pokémon. They felt that they had completely succeeded in this competition.

* * *

In the waiting room, the performers also applauded for Weiss' performance.

' _Not bad Weiss,_ ' Haloke thought. ' _That was a really good show. But, I'm not going to lose._ '

* * *

Many other contestants had done their performance. But so far, none of them caught the audience's attention as much as Weiss did. Until...

"And now, for the last princess of today's Pokemon Freestyle Performance round! Here's Performer Haloke!" Pierre called. The said trainer rose to the field. With her were her Greninja, wearing clothes similar to a squire, and her Aegislash, whose shield had some jewels on it.

 _(Insert: Fairy Tail Main Theme 2014)_

"Let's go, you two," she spoke. Her Pokemon nodded at her words. "Sacred Sword. Night Slash."

As she spread her right arm, her Aegislash changed into Sword Form and equipped herself onto her master, the blade part glowing and the shield on Haloke's back. Her Greninja, on the other hand, summoned his purple energy swords. The two engaged in a dance of blades as they elegantly twisted and twirled in every way.

"Whoa..." Ruby breathed.

"Now that's what I call a sword dance," Jackson said.

All of a sudden, the two clashed blades with each other, much to the audience's shock. Haloke and Greninja distanced themselves and circled around each other.

"Sacred Dance," the trainer muttered. They then clashed blades again, all while dancing. Unlike the first clash, whenever they exchange blades, ghostly swords were appearing and dancing around them, via Sword Dance. The ghostly swords all started to dance around the three.

"Haze." Greninja breathed out smoke from his mouth, covering the stage. With the swords from Sword Dance, though, the smoke was only surrounding the center stage. Haloke leapt out of the smoke and raised Aegislash's blade. The ghostly swords all got absorbed into it, making the blade glow brighter and get bigger. Greninja jumped out of the smoke and took the sword out of his trainer's hands. He slammed it down to the ground, parting the Haze away. Tossing Aegislash into the air, he caught his master in his arms like a hero for his princess. Setting her back on her feet, the two then danced together on stage.

"King's Shield and Extrasensory." Snatching her shield from her trainer's back, Aegislash positioned herself high into the air, herself and her shield facing the ground. Greninja looked up and shot his Psychic-type move from his eyes at the Royal Sword Pokemon. As a result, the attack bounced off, causing the whole stage to glow in rainbow colors, awing the audience.

"No way! Everything's so colorful!" Nora said in shock.

"To think this combination is possible," Blake spoke.

"Haloke really is good at this," Lyanne stated.

"Shadow Ball. Water Shuriken." As the final touch, Aegislash shot out some Shadow Balls at the two, in which Greninja retaliated by throwing his shurikens at them. The two attacks collided, creating fireworks.

Greninja dipped his trainer close to the ground and picked her back up on her feet, holding her close. At that moment, Aegislash flew down and posed in front of the audience, as did Haloke and Greninja. "Finish!"

 _(End of Song)_

Everyone went wild at the performance, all absolutely loving every moment of it.

* * *

In the waiting room, Weiss was also amazed by her rival's performance. It was so elegant, so perfectly timed, so dazzling.

' _I don't think I can compete with her,_ ' she mentally said, accepting her possible defeat.

* * *

After Haloke's performance was over, all the performers stood on stage, for the results.

"It's time, everyone! Time to put in your votes! With me now. Un, deux, trois!"

The audience all gave in their votes through their Glowcasters. All the lights from the casters transferred over to their designated princess. "The winner of the Lagoon Town's Pokemon Showcase is... Performer Haloke! Congratulations!" Everyone cheered for the semi-finalist of last year's showcase.

"Thank you, everyone!" she thanked.

Time later, the other performers left the stage, leaving Haloke with Pierre and her Pokemon. "The winner, Haloke, will be presented Lagoon Town's Princess Key." His Klefki flew down and gave the key to Haloke.

"Thank you very much," she bowed in respect. Haloke raised the key into the air, as the crowd applauded for her success.

* * *

Later, many people were exiting the stadium. Standing in front of the building were Haloke, Weiss and the rest of the gang.

"You were amazing out there, Haloke. I honestly had a feeling I would win today's showcase," Weiss said.

"Don't say that," Haloke told her. "No matter how big an obstacle is, that doesn't mean you can just give up. Besides, your performance was really good."

"Aw. Thanks." Weiss then took out her Princess Key her pocket. "So this makes one key for each of us."

"Yeah." Haloke took out her own key. "And I also heard that Adara won a Princess Key in some other town."

Hearing that name made Weiss groan. "You're kidding. Someone like her?"

"I wouldn't say that. After all, we saw what she was capable of back in Ambrette Town."

"That is... actually true." Silence fell on them. The two girls then giggled a bit. "Well, I guess this is good-bye until the next time we meet."

"Yep. And when we meet again, I hope you put off an even better performance than today." Haloke held out a hand.

"Same to you." Weiss accepted it in a handshake.

After they shook hands, Haloke walked away. As she walked, Weiss' friends all approached the heiress.

"You feelin' all right?" Yang asked.

"Honestly, I actually am," she answered.

"But this means no party," Nora said.

"Don't worry about it. Though all that baking and dancing made me a bit hungry."

"A meal does sound nice right now," Crescythe said.

"Well, looks like it's dinner time," Jackson said. "Let's head back to the Pokemon Center and get some goods." The group nodded and walked to their destination.


	40. Reunion, Ranch and Onix

**Coral: Hello, great readers~!**

 **Hyna: I'm surprised. You guys are actually alive.**

 **Jacob: Somehow. If Coral hadn't come up with a quick idea like that, we would be six feet under.**

 **Hyna: Which is?**

 **Daniel: apparently there was an anime world Coral knew of that has an alternate world and only one way to it.**

 **Coral: And now Xion is trapped in there, so we've no worries about her any longer!**

 **Jacob: Until she realizes she can create a Corridor of Darkness to get here. Still, the monsters should be a good way to distract her and vent some anger.**

 **Coral: If she can that is. Don't forget, she was reborn.**

 **Hyna: she has a point there.**

 **Daniel: Then that means you guys are safe until someone finds her and gets her out of there.**

 **Coral: Truthfully, I hope that time doesn't come until much later. When she calms down**

 **Jacob: Which I haven't a clue when she'll ever be calm. Might need to think about that, later. For now, let's go to disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

Sarah arrived at the chalice, examining the buttons. She noticed the text underneath, placed her Extreme Gear down and dug into her other satchel, which was a magical one she found in another ruin that had a much larger interior than it looked. She pulled out a notebook flipped it open to a part she bookmarked. She examined the contents carefully, then looking at the buttons on the chalice.

"It's just as the texts said about this place," she told herself. "The ancient Babylonians said that they placed one of their most precious possessions within this chalice."

Just then, her other satchel started to ring and she pulled out a communication device that was making the noise. She pressed a button and on the screen appeared a hawk-like face with green feathers and wind-swept hair.

"Hey, Jet," Sarah greeted the figure.

"Have you found what we're looking for?" Jet questioned her. "We're waiting for results here, Sarah."

"Easy. I just arrived at the location." Sarah turned the screen to the chalice and the alter. "I just need to deactivate the traps around the treasure and I'll try to make it back as fast as I can."

"I can't wait to see what you find there. If the legends are true, this'll benefit us and learn how our ancestors became such great thieves."

"Well, don't get too excited." Sarah looked at her notebook again. "Although the scriptures were a bit hard to understand, it did say that this weapon will allow the user to get whatever he or she desired, from anywhere, in any world. But the legends say that it was so powerful, that they all wanted to use it for their own greedy ambitions, and it nearly caused a civil war amongst one another. To prevent this from happening, one of their leaders, Stolen, sealed the weapon away within this chalice, never allowing anyone to take it. From then on, they chose to work with one another in order to become the greatest band of thieves in this world."

"Well, at least they had a noble reason to seal that thing away," Jet stated, as Sarah put down the book and started pressing buttons on the chalice. "But once we obtain it, we'll make sure not to cause conflict amongst ourselves in using that thing."

"And by 'we', you mean 'you', right?" Sarah questioned, pressing one final button, waiting for a response from the chalice.

Finally, just as the buttons she pressed sank in, Jet barked, "Hey! I don't steal from my own family!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Sarah giggled in amusement and looked around to see if there was any response. "Okay, the first trap is down. I'll call you later when I get out of here. And if you don't hear from me, then chances are I might've been killed by one of these other traps."

"Can you stop with that morbid thinking of yours?! Just get that weapon, and bring it back here!"

"Right. Catch you if I can." Sarah turned off the device and puts it away.

She approached the alter carefully, examining the ceiling above, where the sunlight was peaking out through the rocks, forming lines throughout the alter. "Okay. Now for the second trap. According to what I've read, at this time in the day, the sunlight should light up the correct path to the place the weapon is at."

She dug into her pockets again, placing her notebook back, and pulled out two pieces of fruit. She aimed carefully and tossed one at the spot the light was shining on and one in the shadows. The moment both nearly hit the alter, the one in the shadows ended up getting skewered by a long spike that shot out of the ground. The other one rolled along the ground until it neared the shadowy part, and ended up getting skewered itself.

"Right, then," Sarah understood. "To keep these beautiful feet of mine, no stepping outside the lighted path."

She ventured along the path of light, seeing the center of the alter that had the most light. _*For those of you questioning why I'm not using my Extreme Gear to cross this part, the answer is simple. In order to feel the most reward out of gaining an artifact like this, one must overcome the traps like the Babylonians did. Meaning that since they didn't have Extreme Gear in the past, succeed without using it.*_

She made it to the center without straying off the lighted path and knelt down on the ground, brushing away the dust covering the top. She uncovered the emblem of the Babylonians through the dust.

"Okay. Now for the final part," she muttered. "From what it said, I must 'free the djinn from its capsule by rubbing the lamp of our ancestors'." She began pushing down on each part of the emblem that were parts of the lamp. When she finished, she waited for a response again. Finally, the emblem sank into the ground and split in two, revealing something underneath.

She reached down, and pulled out an unusually-shaped bottle, with a white-ringed bottom half, and a red, long neck top half. The cork was a face with two horns and a tuft on top. Six gold rings surrounded the ring-shaped belly of the bottle, one as a platform underneath, and three around each prong of the cork.

"Gotcha!" Sarah cheered. She then looked around the area. "Maybe I should examine it outside of this alter, just to be safe. Wouldn't you agree, readers?"

 _ **(Hey! No fourth walls!)**_

"What?! But you let me did a fourth wall!"

 _ **(Thinking it and speaking it are two different things!)**_

Sarah pouted at the reason. "Stingy..."

She left the alter and stood back near the chalice again. Examining the bottle, she said, "Doesn't seem too impressive to me. I mean, the bottle looks odd."

She shook the interior, and placed her ear to it. "I can't hear anything. Wait, hold on..." She could've sworn she heard something from within, but it wasn't a rattling or liquid splashing about. She swore it wasn't her imagination, but she thought she heard a small yawn.

She pulled her head away from the bottle, looking at it curiously. Was that a yawn? How was that possible? Could someone or something be sleeping inside this bottle? She couldn't see how that was possible, considering this bottle had been in here for countless years.

"Just to pull the plot along, I'll open it, and see what's inside," Sarah muttered.

 _ **(I said think it if you want to do fourth walls!)**_

"Screw you!"

She uncorked the bottle and, immediately, a vapor came out of it. Startled, Sarah pulled the bottle away from her face, watching as the vapor left the bottle, then start to morph in the air.

She watched as it took the form of a small creature with green eyes and yellow sclera, a grayish, light-purple body with pink markings on its' chest around its' face, around its' wrists, and a tuft of hair on its' head, resembling a ponytail. It had no legs, but a vapor-like tail. It had a ring-like marking on its' forehead, and gold rings hanging around each of its' horns and one around its lower body. When it finally took this form, only the ring around its' body became opaque, while the rest of it was transparent.

"Ali-Hoopa!" the creature cried out, spreading its arms out wide.

"Wha-wha-what?!" Sarah gasped, witnessing the creature appear in front of her.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan and two silhoutted girls eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on one of the girl's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with a silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

After the events in Lagoon Town, the heroes continued their way to Coumarine City. As they walked, Jaune, who was in front, saw something up ahead.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Jaune called out to the team.

They all caught up and saw him point out to what looked like a large ranch. Within that ranch contained a bunch of small Pokémon that looked like goats, with white and brown fur, a leafy mane and back, and brownish-orange hooves.

"Hey, it's a Skiddo ranch," Jackson said.

"Skiddo?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Oh, yeah. They're small, ridable Pokémon," Leafeon explained.

Jaune pulled out his Pokédex, examining the Pokémon. " _Skiddo, the Mount Pokémon. Thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with humans, it has a placid disposition. If it has sunshine and water, it doesn't need to eat, because it can generate energy from the leaves on its back._ "

"They kinda look like a smaller version of Zetta's Miri," Ruby noticed.

"Wasn't its proper name was Gogoat?" Weiss asked.

"Gogoat are what Skiddo evolve into," Seth explained. "You can find some back in Lumiose as rides to get around town."

"Can we go down there and see them?" Jaune asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Ruby answered. "I wouldn't mind wanting to ride one of those Skiddo and see the difference between riding them and Crescythe."

"They're more use to having people ride them than me, but I don't mind," the Disaster Pokémon answered.

Just as they started going down, there was an explosion of dirt coming from the middle of the ranch, startling everyone. They watched as something appeared out of the ground, roaring in fury. It looked like a gigantic snake made up of large boulders.

"What the heck?! Is that a rock snake?!" Nora exclaimed.

"An Onix!" Leafeon pointed out as Ren pulled out his dex.

" _Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother._ "

"What the heck is an Onix doing here?!" Jackson questioned. "They're suppose to live up in the mountains!"

"We can find out later. That Onix is attacking that ranch!" Seth pointed out, watching as the Onix was terrifying the Skiddo about the area. The team made a break for the ranch.

Down at the ranch, the Onix was roaring angrily at the group of Skiddo. However, one of the Skiddo was not running away, but holding its ground as it glared at Onix.

"Stooooop it!" he baaed. "Razor Leaf!" He fired off a set of leaves from its mane at the massive Pokémon.

"GET AWAY, YOU FOOLISH GOAT! DRAGONBREATH!" Onix roared and it sent a powerful stream of blue flames that burned away the Razor Leaf, hitting Skiddo and causing him to fall backwards in pain.

"Phanpy, Rollout!" cried out a voice. A light blue spinning wheel suddenly flew past Skiddo's position, swerving around the Dragonbreath and hitting Onix's body, which didn't do much damage, but it stopped his attack. He glared down to see the light blue wheel stop spinning, revealing itself to be a small, elephant-looking Pokémon with floppy ears, a pair of red pads on each ear and one on its' nose.

It came back to the Skiddo as a certain someone appeared, with his Aipom and a squirrel Pokémon with white and light blue fur, along with yellow cheeks. "Good job, Phanpy. That got its attention," he stated.

As the team reached the wooden fence, they saw the certain person confronting the Onix with Skiddo and his Pokémon. Ruby easily recognized him, and gasped, "Holy cow! It's Nathan!"

"Who?" Lyanne questioned, the only one who didn't know the trainer.

"We met Nathan some time ago, in a little village in the south of Kalos. He's a treasure hunter," Yang explained. She them whispered, "He's also gets along well with Ruby, and he's qualified in my book."

"Qualified?" Lyanne was confused at what she meant. After a few seconds, she realized what she referred to. "I get it. They're that close, huh?"

"We'll see~"

"YOU AGAIN?!" Onix roared.

"You won't get away from us, this time!" Nathan declared. "Aipom, Pachirisu, Swift!"

"You're going down!" Aipom cried out as she and Pachirisu swung their tails, unleashing a storm of stars at Onix.

"ROCK TOMB!" Onix roared, summoning a large boulder in front of its face, then shooting it at the Swift attack. The stars were stopped as it broke apart, falling down all about Nathan and his team.

"Nathan!" Ruby cried out.

The treasure hunter didn't hear her from the sound of the falling rocks, but he could see he and his team, along with the Skiddo, were surrounded. "Crap."

"YOU TRAINERS DON'T KNOW POWER!" Onix roared, drawing Nathan's attention. "I'll SHOW YOU POWER!" He began charging blue flames up in his mouth. "DRAGON-!"

"Dark Pulse!" Ruby roared.

"Stop right there!" Crescythe barked, unleashing a stream of black rings that hit the side of Onix's head hard, knocking him hard and making his Dragonbreath misfire.

A shocked Nathan looked towards the trainer who called out the attack and beamed at the sight of the red-hooded individual that jumped the fence. "Ruby!"

"Need a hand, Nathan?" Ruby asked, as Crescythe came in with an Aerial Ace, slicing up all the rocks in her path.

"From you? I don't mind," Nathan answered. He, Ruby, their Pokémon, and Skiddo all readied themselves to continue.

"THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" Onix roared. "BUT IT'LL TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THAT TO BEAT ME!"

"We'll just see about that!" Ruby barked. "Crescythe, use Psycho Cut!" Crescythe leapt up with her glowing horn, unleashing a purple blade of energy flying.

Onix took the attack head on, but shook it off afterwards. "THAT LAST ATTACK HURT MORE! DRAGONBREATH!" He unleashed a blast of blue flames down at the group.

"Pachirisu, Electro Ball!"

"Crescythe, Dark Pulse!"

Both trainer's Pokémon unleashed their attacks, while Skiddo behind them unleashed another Razor Leaf. The triple combination of attacks caused a massive explosion that engulfed the battlefield.

Ruby and Nathan braced themselves against the flying smoke as Ruby and the Pokémon heard Onix roar, "THIS BATTLE'S NOT WORTH IT! I'LL FIGHT YOU AGAIN, SOME OTHER TIME!" They then heard the sound of something large burrowing into the earth. When the smoke cleared, they saw the large Onix had dug into the ground, vanishing from sight.

"Dang it! He got away!" Nathan grimaced.

"I'm sorry," Ruby apologized. "Did I cause him to leave?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, it's okay. You're not the one at fault. On the contrary, if you hadn't leapt in like you did, I would've been toast."

Ruby grinned at his gratefulness.

"That was a pretty close call," Seth called out, with everyone leaping over the fence to the two.

"Good to see you all again," Nathan greeted them. "It's been a pretty long time since we've seen one another."

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked. "The last time we saw one another, you were still back in your village."

"Yeah, but I decided to go on a journey soon after you guys left," Nathan answered. "I wanted to seek out new discoveries around Kalos, while spreading the name of my village so that anyone who intends to show their skills as treasure hunters can come and try their hands on beating anyone. My grandfather wasn't exactly up for the idea, but that didn't stop me from leaving. You actually kinda inspired me to go out and make a name for myself, Ruby."

"Really?" Ruby was amazed she made an impact like that.

"Sure. You and Scout proved how skillful you were at the contest and it made a big impact on the rest of the village. It made me think 'if some stranger like you who came from a place without Pokémon could succeed, who knows what other skills I can gain out there outside the village?' So I took onto my journey, and met Pachirisu and Phanpy here, along the way, who I saw great skills at treasure hunting."

"Hey there!" Phanpy greeted. "Nathan told us all about you. And he really speaks highly of you, too."

"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!" Pachirisu greeted excitedly. "You're Ruby? That's cool! You and that Absol are strong!"

"Nice to see you again!" Aipom followed up, leaping onto Ruby's shoulder. "Is Scout with you? I want to see him again!"

"Sure thing," Ruby answered, pulling out Scout's Pokéball and calling him out. Scout and Aipom greeted one another happily, chasing one another in a circle.

"Glad to see Scout's doing fine," Nathan pointed. "I'm surprised he hasn't evolved just yet. He would be an even more awesome treasure hunter if he was a Linoone."

"So the name of the Pokémon he evolves into is a Linoone?" Ruby pulled out her Pokédex and put in the name. " _Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon. Linoone always runs full speed and only in straight lines. If facing an obstacle, it makes a right-angle turn to evade it. This Pokémon is very challenged by gently curving roads._ "

"Linoone is a pretty fast Pokémon," Jackson pointed out. "They can run up to 60mph, so they are recommended among trainers who love fast Pokémon."

"Maybe I should start training Scout a bit more," Ruby suggested. "He's great at treasure hunting, but if he's a fast one, then I really wouldn't mind gaining that extra speed."

"I wouldn't mind training with you, but after dealing with that Onix," Nathan replied. "Come on. Let's head back to the ranch house, and speak to the farmer what happened here."

As the team left, Jaune noticed the Skiddo that fought alongside the others standing there, and noticed the expression on his face. It wasn't completely disappointed, as it was more concerned as it looked into the hole Onix dug into.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. Just wondering, that's all," Jaune answered. He joined the others as they went back to the ranch house.

During this time, Weiss and Yang pulled out their Pokédex, pointing them at Nathan's new Pokémon. " _P_ _achirisu, the Elesquirrel Pokémon. It makes fur balls that crackle with static electricity, and stores them with berries in tree holes. A pair may be seen rubbing their cheek pouches together in an effort to share stored electricity_."

" _Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokémon. For its nest, Phanpy digs a vertical pit in the ground at the edge of a river. It marks the area around its nest with its trunk to let the others know that the area has been claimed_."

"Both Pokémon can learn the ability 'Pickup', just like Scout and Aipom," Lyanne pointed out. "I guess that adds to the benefit of being a treasure hunter."

"That's exactly why I picked them out," Nathan replied. "Speaking of which, I don't think I've met you before."

"Oh, I apologize. I'm Lyanne, a friend of Jackson's from the Johto region," the human Latias introduced herself.

"You're from Johto? Man, that's a long ways away from Kalos."

They arrived at the rancher's house, which was an old log cabin near the edge of the ranch. Nathan knocked on the door and entered in. Inside was an old farmer, who had a brown mustache, a cowboy hat, an obese figure, and wore rancher attire.

"Hey there, Nathan," the old man greeted him, noticing the crowd of people behind him. "Who are these young folks?"

"These are friends of mine that I met in my village some time ago," Nathan introduced them. "This girl, Ruby, actually won the treasure hunter competition there with her Zigzagoon, which she calls Scout."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Ruby greeted him.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm the rancher of this here Skiddo ranch, Carl," the rancher greeted. "Sorry you had to come to my ranch at such an unfortunate time."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"It's the Onix," Nathan replied. He turned back to Carl. "He surfaced again, but my team was unable to push him out of the ranch. That one Skiddo of yours also tried fighting it, but to no avail."

"That Skiddo, again?" Carl sighed. "He's a protective one, that one. Always leaping at anyone who abused the other Skiddo."

"It doesn't make much sense. Why is there an Onix in your ranch in the first place?" Jackson asked.

"My guess it was driven out of the mountains for some reason. That Onix seems pretty territorial and claimed this land as his own. He tries to get all the Skiddo away from this place. We've tried leading it away from here, but as you can see, he ain't leavin'."

"I was on my journey until I came upon this ranch," Nathan stated. "Once I heard of the Onix, I had to help him and the ranch out somehow. Plus, he would really do well for my team when it comes to treasure hunting. Onix's are some of the best diggers out there, so who knows what we might uncover."

The group of heroes looked at one another, knowing what everyone was thinking. There was no way that they would leave this place alone until it was safe from that Onix.

"If that's the case, then let us help out, too!" Ruby decided.

"You'd really do that?" Carl asked.

"We'd feel bad if we left this ranch when it has a problem," Seth pointed out. "So count on us all to get that Onix out of here."

Carl smiled graciously at the amount of support given from the group.

"Onix's are strong, fast, and their physical defenses are amazing, too," Jackson stated. "I might consider capturing him, too."

"Hold on, I came here first and I wanted to capture him for my treasure hunting team!" Nathan retorted.

"Actually, after seeing it in action, I wanted to capture it, too," Yang added. "Getting a tough Pokémon like that would be awesome!"

"I was thinking the same thing," Pyrrha agreed, stepping forward. "A Pokémon like that has so much potential. I wouldn't mind getting it."

"If this is turning into some kind of competition to get the Onix, then count me in!" Ruby followed up. "That Pokémon was big and tough. I would love to have something that cool in my team."

"Which is why I want to get it, too!" Nora added. "It looks like a Pokémon that would be awesome to ride and it's so tough! I don't think I can break him!"

"Oh, dear. It looks like this is happening," Leafeon sighed.

"Indeed. Half of them want that Onix, and it's turned into a competition to see who would rid the ranch of it," Crescythe stated.

"If you guys are able to get Onix away from my ranch, then I don't mind how you do it, as long as you don't hurt my Skiddo," Carl told them.

"We won't," Seth assured him.

"We'll make sure of that," Lyanne added.

"If this is how it's gonna be, then let's make a competition out of it," Jackson decided. He turned to Carl and asked, "Do you have a map of the ranch?"

"Of course. It's on the wall behind you." Everyone turned to the place Carl answered and saw the map of the entire ranch.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna work," Jackson stated, pointing to the map. "The six of us will take a part of the ranch to station in. Considering there are six of us remaining who don't want the Onix, there will be teams of two for each part. Already, I can see who will be paired up; Ruby and Wiess, Yang and Blake, Nora and Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune, Lyanne and I, and Nathan and Seth." Everyone agreed to the pairings he set up for them. "In addition, let's make it a challenge and have each trainer use one Pokémon to battle Onix. You can use other Pokémon to sense where Onix will reappear or help out the Skiddo when it attacks, but that's all. Other than that, it will be two trainers on one Onix. And to add to fairness, I have these for capturing Onix easier." Jackson dug into his bag and pulled out six Pokéballs, each of which had a gray top with blue bubbles on the front.

"Heavy Balls! That's a perfect thing to use to capture Onix," Nathan stated, taking one.

Noticing the confused looks on the four Huntresses who took the balls, Jackson explained, "These balls specialize in capturing heavy Pokémon. Onix fits the criteria."

"Then it's settled. Whoever gets the Onix, no hard feelings, okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure thing, as long as I get it," Ruby stated.

"Wrong! It's gonna be me!" Nora retorted, her competitive face set.

"Okay, everyone. Let's go to a different part of the ranch, and set up our team!" Jackson declared.

"YEAH!" cheered the other five competitors.

They raced out of the ranch house, each pair going to a different part of the ranch. Pyrrha and Jaune were the last to go, and they were just setting out when a Skiddo approached Jaune, making him stop.

"You're that same Skiddo we saw fighting before," Jaune noticed.

"You're right." Pyrrha realized.

"Where is everyone going?" Skiddo asked, confused.

"We're going to different parts of the ranch to see who can capture that Onix first," Jaune explained. "If you want, you can help us out in getting it."

Skiddo frowned at this, confusing Jaune. "You're making sport over something that is a necessity," he stated. "I'm not interested in such things, but I am interested in saving the ranch and the Pokémon in it."

"We're not meaning to make sport out of it," Pyrrha apologized. "We want to help the ranch, but some of us want to take that Onix for our team."

"We have a common goal, so help us out," Jaune told the little goat.

"Fine, but as long as you keep it from burrowing so much, we'll be fine," Skiddo told him, racing a direction. "I know a spot he tends to resurface from. I'll lead you there." Wondering what he meant by his first sentence, Jaune and Pyrrha pursued the Mount Pokemon.

* * *

 _ ***JACKSON AND LYANNE***_

In one part of the ranch, Jackson was settling down while Lyanne stood next to him and Leafeon standing in front, her eyes closed. She had already set up Sunny Day in the area, allowing her strength to be improved.

"Doesn't having each trainer use a Pokémon each put you at a disadvantage, Jackson?" Lyanne asked. "Cause last time I checked, I am a Pokémon and not a trainer."

"You don't have to fight, if you want to," Jackson told her. "Besides, I'm confident in Leafeon doing the job. Despite the high defense an Onix can have, Leafeon is strong and precise in her Leaf Blade and Iron Tail, both of which will do well against a Rock/Ground-type like Onix. Plus, if all else fails, Solarbeam will be most effective."

"I appreciate how you put so much faith in me," Leafeon told Jackson. "Now the only thing to do is wait for him to resurface. I'll make sure I'll sense the grass about the area, detecting if Onix will resurface somewhere close."

"You were always connected with nature, Leafeon. I'm counting on you." She nodded in understanding and continued to focus.

* * *

 _ ***REN AND NORA***_

In a rocky part of the ranch, the Flower Power duo set up their team for battle, which were Blue and Floral. After Ren looked into the Dex for info, he realized that Water and Grass-types were the most effective against Onix, which these two were perfect for the job. While Ren also had Honey keeping the Skiddo away from the area, Nora had Pitfall digging in the ground for Onix.

"I wonder what I should do with the Onix when I get it?" Nora asked eagerly. "Maybe I should give him a saddle for me to ride on! Or maybe I can create my own secret tunnel to make it to other gyms before everyone!"

"Such selfish acts are so vulgar to me," Floral huffed. "Remember, I'm only doing this because my sweet Ren wanted to help and that's all."

"She is right, Nora. You can't just use Onix as just transportation or to get ahead of us," Ren warned Nora. "It's already tough enough to keep up with you as it is. And we're suppose to be together."

"You're right. Sorry about that," she apologized. "But even so, how cool would I look riding Onix?! He can shoot flames and send rocks flying at my opponents. He's so perfect for yours truly!"

Ren rolled his eyes at this, but he smiled, nevertheless.

Pitfall came out of the ground with a report. "No sign of Onix yet!"

"Then keep looking!" Nora ordered. "Lead it up here, and Ren and I can take care of it!"

"Roger!" Pitfall responded. He dug into the ground again.

* * *

 _ ***RUBY AND WEISS***_

In an open space in the ranch, Ruby and Weiss had Aqua and Sickle out and at the ready, with the Masquerain in the sky, searching for Onix from the air, while Crescythe and an insistent Scout waiting on the ground, the initial sensing for danger, and the other sensing the ground for treasure and things.

"I still don't understand why the two of us were paired together," Weiss questioned.

"Duh, because we're BFFs. And BFFs help each other out, even when comes to capturing Pokémon," Ruby answered.

Weiss groaned, surprised she didn't see that answer coming. "Fine then, then how about this question; Why did you choose Sickle to fight Onix instead of Crocus?" Weiss pointed to the said Kabuto on Ruby's head. "Doesn't he have two Water-type attacks to work with?"

"True, but Sickle needs the experience. Besides, if Sickle can get Arc to behave, he can defeat Onix easily."

When she put it that way, it was true. "Oh, yeah. I guess that's true."

"I can smell a lot of treasure areas around here," Scout stated. "Maybe once we're done, I can get some of the team to help dig them out. I bet Aipom would like a bit of the treasures, too."

"You really have a thing for her, don't you, Scout?" Crescythe asked. Scout blushed at this statement.

* * *

 _ ***NATHAN AND SETH***_

In one part that had a few Onix-sized holes about, along with some of the Skiddo herd, Nathan and Seth had their team ready, which were Phanpy and Florges. Nathan's other two Pokémon were inside the tunnels, investigating them, along with Seth's Houndoom, who was using its Odor Sleuth to sniff Onix out.

"Since I've came here, I've noticed Onix has appeared a lot from this location," Nathan stated. "He could appear here, at any time."

Seth didn't respond. Nathan turned and saw Seth in a meditative state. ' _Weird time to do that, but whatever works, I guess,_ ' he thought to himself.

Just then, Houndoom hopped out of the Onix hole he was in, approaching Seth. "No visual signs of Onix in there, Seth," he reported.

"No visual signs, huh? Did you notice anything in there?" Seth asked, causing Nathan to look at him amazed.

"There have been a few crossroads underground, probably due to the amount of digging he has been doing. It might be better if all of us returned to the surface so as not to get lost."

"Good thinking, Houndoom," Seth responded. "Go and get Nathan's Pokémon out before they get lost."

Houndoom nodded in understanding and dove back into the hole.

"Did you just understand everything Houndoom said?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. All of us can, though I have a special gift to hear them. The same goes for Lyanne," Seth explained. "Everyone else can understand Pokémon thanks to translators Jackson built."

"That's incredible! I had no idea you guys could do that! I didn't see any sign of you guys understanding your Pokémon before."

"Because they didn't have any translators on them and Jackson's personal one was broken. I'm sure he can give you one if you ask him. He's too kind when it comes to passing out those translators he builds."

"Maybe I should," Nathan muttered. "Jeez, and I thought Scout and Ruby were impressive enough."

' _You have no idea,_ ' Seth thought to himself, referring to the trainer of the duo.

* * *

 _ ***YANG AND BLAKE***_

The Bumblebee pairing was setting up in an area near a wooden fence, which also had a couple Onix-sized holes in it. The two had Emburn and Ivy out at the ready, while Firebird was in the air, like Aqua, searching for Onix, whereas Screecher used his sonar-like skills to search the holes for the Rock Snake Pokemon.

"Considering he is a Rock-type, Emburn should be my best pick for this fight," Yang stated, punching her fists together.

"True, but remember what Jackson said; Onix has a strong physical defense," Blake warned her. "It's not gonna be just a single punch that's gonna take him out."

"Then it's a good thing there's gonna be a plethora of punches putting down that rock snake! Jackson did say we could use one Pokémon each, but that doesn't mean I can't join in on the fight."

"Oddly enough, practically all the Pokémon you have gathered, like myself, are with you guys because we wanted to join along," Ivy pointed out. "This might be the first time we had to fight in order to capture a Pokémon. Sure Ren defeated Hercules, but it wasn't for catching him at that time, remember?"

"She's going a point there," Emburn agreed.

"True. But there's one other good reason behind all of this and that's to protect this ranch," Blake responded. "If we can find Onix and take him out of here, it will be safe."

"All the more reason I have to capture it," Yang responded to that. "These little Skiddo seem to gentle to be bullied around by an overgrown boulder. Good thing breaking boulders is my specialty." Blake nodded in agreement.

"Mom! I can hear movement underground!" Screecher cried out.

"Where is it?" Blake questioned, the team readying themselves.

"It's far off right now. In fact, it's heading to the opposite side of the ranch!"

"Crap! It's with someone else!" Yang grimaced.

"I wonder who set themselves up there?" Blake pondered.

* * *

 _ ***PYRRHA, JAUNE AND SKIDDO***_

The trio set themselves on the field, with Skiddo standing by Pearl and Hydro, both ready to go.

"So why we should keep the Onix from burrowing?" Jaune asked, thinking on what Skiddo said before. "It would be tough taking it out of the ground."

"It's better to show you than to explain," Skiddo stated, walking to a certain part of grass. "Stand over here."

"Okay?" Jaune walked over to where Skiddo wanted.

"Stomp the ground here." Jaune did as he was told. Immediately, the ground gave way and a decent portion of the ground at Jaune feet spread and fell, nearly tumbling Jaune in it, too. Fortunately, Skiddo had a Vine Whip ready and caught him before he fell into the dirt below, which went down twice the height of Jaune.

"What the?! What happened?!" Pearl questioned in shock.

"The ground gave way, just like that," Pyrrha gasped.

"Now you see why it's such a big deal?" Skiddo asked, bringing Jaune back to his side.

"I get it. The Onix's burrowing has caused the ground to soften and become unstable," Jaune realized. "With so many holes and tunnels in the ground, it won't be long before the ground caves in on itself, causing the entire ranch to collapse and be destroyed!"

"Along with any Pokémon on it, as well as the farmer's house," Pyrrha added, catching on.

The two trainers were just shocked at the situation as they turned to one another. This had become more than just any ordinary competition; this was a mission to save the ranch from destruction. They had to take care of Onix before it was too late.

Just then, the team felt a rumbling of the ground and braced themselves. "Here it comes!" Skiddo warned.

Sure enough, an explosion of earth revealed Onix towering above the group.

"SO, YOU INTEND ON FIGHTING ME AGAIN, LITTLE GOAT?!" he roared.

"Not just him!" Jaune barked, as he, Pyrrha and their Pokémon readied themselves.

"Do you realize you're destroying this ranch by staying here?!" Pyrrha questioned. "We won't let you get away, so we'll beat you, here and now!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! ROCK TOMB!" The Rock Snake Pokemon was glowing white as he summoned a large boulder, hurdling it at the group. It broke apart as it flew, turning into several sets of boulders.

"Hydro, Water Gun!"

"Pearl! Whirlpool!"

"Vine Whip!"

The trio unleashed a triple attack, with the Vine Whip and Water Gun whacking the boulders away, while Pearl's Whirlpool sucked up any remaining, deteriorating them.

"Pearl, Water Pulse!" Pyrrha ordered. Her Gorebyss shot a blue ball of watery energy at Onix's head, but he quickly avoided it with his snake-like body.

"He's fast!" Jaune gasped.

"I'LL GIVE YOU AN ATTACK YOU WON'T FORGET! IRON TAIL!" Onix roared, turning the end of his tail metallic and swung it at the group.

"Take Down!" Skiddo charged forward, striking the Iron Tail with everything he had. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough and he was sent flying, tumbling along the ground until Jaune caught him.

"Skiddo, that was reckless!" Jaune barked, glaring up at Onix, who glared down at them. "Hydro, Razor Shell!" His Dewott charged forward, his scalchops glowing into a pair of sabers as he leapt up at Onix.

"DRAGONBREATH!" he roared, shooting a blast of blue flames at Hydro, who avoided them. He leapt up at Onix's body and slashed him twice, causing a good deal of damage to him. "YOU'RE GOOD, BUT I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU!" Onix roared. With that, he dug into the ground, disappearing from sight.

"No! He got away!" Skiddo grimaced, wincing in pain.

"Hang on. You're gonna be okay," Jaune assured him.

"No worries, this is nothing," Skiddo stated, looking up at the sunny sky. "Synthesis." The leaves on his body glowed, and he glistened with healing energy as his injuries vanished.

"We have to tell everyone what's going on. They might not know why it's important to stop Onix!" Pyrrha told Jaune.

"Right. Let's get to everyone and tell them," Jaune ordered. "I saw Ruby and Jackson positioning themselves closest to here. Let's split up and tell them!"

"Done." They returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and went their separate ways.

"I'll take you there faster!" Skiddo told Jaune. "Hop on my back!" Jaune nodded and leapt onto him, tucking his legs off the ground. "Now grab onto my horns and put some feeling into it!" Jaune grabbed ahold of Skiddo's horns, focusing on the intention of getting to Ruby and the others. The Mount Pokemon's horns glistened, and his determination filled his being. "Hang on!" He charged faster than ever before, heading to where Ruby was.

* * *

 _ ***RUBY AND WEISS***_

At this point, Onix had just resurfaced in front of the two, with Sickle and Aqua ready to go.

"MORE OF YOU WANTING TO FIGHT ME?! AREN'T I POPULAR?!" Onix stated.

"This is the end of the road for you! You're going to be part of my team!" Ruby declared. "Unleash Bubblebeam, everyone!" Aqua and Sickle fired off a stream of bubbles as one.

"DRAGONBREATH!" Onix shot blue flames from his mouth, colliding with the stream of bubbles and creating an explosion. Onix stopped, confident he stopped the attack, but saw a few more bubble come in, hitting him square in the head and blasting him backwards.

"Ha! How's that?!" Ruby barked.

Onix got back up, angry at being damaged like that. "IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO STOP ME!" he roared. He unleashed an Iron Tail at the group, hitting Aqua and Sickle, and tossing them back to their trainers. Sickle caused Ruby to topple over, while Aqua caught herself before she hit Weiss. "YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME! I'LL MAKE SURE EVERYONE HERE KNOWS THIS IS MY PLACE!" He burrowed into the ground and disappeared just as Jaune and Skiddo came to join them.

"Guys! You okay?!" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. He only caught us off guard," Weiss replied, while Ruby regained herself and Sickle. "Looks like he got away."

"We can't let him escape!" Skiddo told the girls. "We have to warn everyone; Onix will destroy the entire ranch if we don't stop him from digging the ground full of holes."

"Seth and Nathan are nearby. Let's go to them!" Ruby decided.

With that, the team took off to warn everyone, returning Aqua and Sickle to their balls.

* * *

 _ ***JACKSON AND LYANNE***_

"Iron Tail!" Leafeon's tail became metallic and counteracted Onix's own Iron Tail. There was a short few seconds of struggle, but they backed off from one another.

"This one is strong," Leafeon pointed out.

"True, but you are far more experienced," Jackson answered. "Leaf Blade!" Leafeon leapt up, her tail glowing green as she shot towards Onix's head.

"ROCK TOMB!" he roared, summoning another boulder and shooting it at the Verdant Pokémon. She went into a spin dash, cleanly cleaving the boulder in two, striking Onix's head hard. He roared in agony as he fell backwards, collapsing his heavy body on the ground. This was the one thing that caused a series of events to take place.

The ground started to shake and crack, causing Jackson and Lyanne to maintain their balance to the best of their ability.

"What's going on?!" the human Latias questioned.

"What always happens to me when dealing with big opponents: things just start falling apart!" Jackson stated, doing his best to hold his ground.

"Jackson! Lyanne!" The two turned to see Pyrrha tearing up the path to them, hoping over the cracks and collapsing ground as she did so. Using this distraction, Onix burrowed into the ground again, escaping the group.

"Pyrrha!" Jackson called out. "What are you doing?! Onix got away!"

"We have more important matters, here!" Leafeon barked. "How about the ground collapsing on us?!"

"Onix's burrowing in the ground caused the ranch fields to become unstable," Pyrrha explained, seeing parts of the ground that were dug under to collapse.

"You got to be bladin' kidding me!" Jackson realized, ruffling his hair. "Why didn't I figure that out?!"

"Not's not the time to question yourself!" Lyanne told Jackson, looking to the nearby Skiddo, who were in a panic. "Right now, our priority is saving the Pokémon in the ranch!" Jackson, Pyrrha and Leafeon nodded in agreement, refocusing themselves and setting out to protect the Skiddo.

* * *

 _ ***REN AND NORA***_

At this point, the duo were starting to feel the ground shake and break beneath them. "Whoa! What's with this shaking?!" Nora questioned.

"Seems one of our teammates might've gotten a little carried away!" Floral assumed.

"Seems like more than that!" Blue pointed out.

Pitfall resurfaced once again, this time with a warning. "Guys! Those Onix tunnels are caving in, bringing the ground with it! We gotta do something!"

"We have to get away from the ranch!" Ren told them. "Get as many of the Skiddo as you can!"

"You got it!" Nora answered, and she returned Blue to her Pokéball and raced to some of the Skiddo with Pitfall, while Ren and Floral joined Honey as they took care of another group.

* * *

 _ ***NATHAN AND SETH***_

The two boys were racing to some of the Skiddo nearby, ushering them away from the ranch, with Phanpy and Florges assisting them.

"What caused this earthquake?!" Seth questioned.

"It's not an earthquake. I think all those tunnels Onix made with his body are starting to catch up on the ranch!" Nathan explained, looking back at the holes with worry. "I hope my Pokémon and Houndoom are doing okay!"

A couple seconds after he said that, the Dark Pokemon came bounding out of the hole, holding onto the two small treasure hunters by the tail with his teeth.

"Just in time!" Houndoom muttered through his teeth.

"Well done, Houndoom!" Seth stated. "Now hurry! We need to evacuate the ranch!"

"Nathan! Seth!" Ruby's voice cried out from the distance.

Nathan turned to see Ruby, Crescythe, Scout, Weiss, and the Skiddo-riding Jaune race towards them, leaping and avoiding the collapsing ground the best they could.

"Ruby! Everyone!" Nathan greeted, grateful to see them okay despite the chaos. This was short-lived as the ground beneath him collapsed as he fell backwards, almost falling into the deep pit below.

"Nathan!" Seth cried out.

"No!" Ruby shouted.

She activated her Speed Semblance, becoming a red blur with flower petals as she shot herself along the path and straight into the hole. She reappeared, grabbing Nathan from behind and using the ground wall as a foothold, shooting herself out of the collapsing earth and bringing herself and Nathan to safety.

"Are you two okay?!" Crescythe questioned.

"Yeah! We're okay!" Ruby replied, sighing in relief.

"Ruby, what the heck was that?!" Nathan questioned. "How did you do that?! You moved so fast, I barely saw you coming! And what's with the rose petals?!"

"I'll explain it to you later. Let's get the Skiddo out of here!"

"Some are in the middle of the ranch! Hurry!" Jaune's Skiddo warned the group, taking off with Jaune riding him.

"Seth, Weiss, go with him!" Ruby ordered. "Nathan, Crescythe and I will go see if Carl is okay!"

"Right!" Seth answered. The two took off after Jaune.

* * *

 _ ***YANG AND BLAKE***_

From a distance, the two trainers and their Pokémon saw the collapsing grounds of the ranch.

"What's going on?!" Blake questioned.

"I saw it from here!" Firebird called down. "Leafeon struck Onix hard to the ground and the whole place just started falling apart!"

"But an impact like that wouldn't have caused this much damage, even for Onix's weight," Ivy stated. "There must be more to this we don't know and I bet Onix is to blame for it."

"I can hear him coming!" Screecher warned everyone from the hole. Blake and Yang's Pokémon got prepared as they could see the ground shake more as Onix passed underneath them and rose up from behind, nearly knocking Screecher out of the way had he not avoided the attack. The two trainers noticed that Onix now had a decent-sized gash on his face, thanks to Leafeon and her Leaf Blade.

"Alright, tall, gray and rocky! What the heck did you do out there?!" Yang demanded.

"IT SEEMS THE GROUNDS HERE ARE NOT LIKE THE ONES IN THE MOUNTAINS," Onix noticed. "IT IS TOO SOFT! ALL OF MY BURROWING MUST'VE CAUSED THE AREA TO COLLAPSE."

"You did what?!" she and Emburn gasped.

"NO MATTER! I MIGHT ACTUALLY BE AT PEACE THAN TO DEAL WITH THOSE DAMN GOATS! I WON'T LET ANYONE INTERFERE WITH MY NEW HOME!"

"This ranch belongs to Carl and the Skiddo!" Blake barked. "How dare you intrude on their home and destroy it like this?!"

"I'll make sure you'll pay for this!" Yang declared. "Screw just capturing you! I'll beat you so badly, you'll beg to apologize for all of this! Blake, go help the others and make sure they are safe! Emburn and I got this!"

Blake thought about it, but after seeing the anger she had for Onix, she knew that this Rock Snake Pokemon was definitely in for it. With that, she called Screecher and Ivy to her side and they raced to the collapsing ranch.

"SO, YOU INTEND TO FIGHT ME, ALONE?!" Onix questioned Yang as she called Firebird back to his Pokéball.

"That's right. Emburn and I will pummel your boulder-headed face in!" Yang barked, glaring fiercely at Onix, her eyes burning red.

"WHY DON'T YOU DEAL WITH THIS! ROCK TOMB!" Onix summoned another large boulder at the two, turning it into several small boulders.

"Not a chance! Counter!" Emburn barked, leaping in front of Yang, glowing a multicolored aura as he took the hit of the Rock Tomb and sent it flying straight back at Onix, pummeling him with his own attack at twice the damage.

Yang activated her Ember Celica, shooting herself at Onix's face. She then pulled an arm back and unleashed a point blank Water Pulse shot. The force of the attack sent Onix flying a good distance away from the ranch, landing heavily on the ground in the distance as Yang landed.

"Let's go, Emburn!" she declared.

"Right behind you, Yang!" Emburn replied. The two fighters charged at where Onix landed.

"Keep it steady, Arc!" Jaune called to the Pokémon he rode.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I WAS MADE TO DO!" the Aerodactyl grimaced, looking down at the Skiddo in his talons, the same one Jaune rode before. They dove down at a set of land, where two of the Skiddo were trapped on the rocks.

"Now!" Jaune called to Skiddo, who used a Vine Whip, winding each vine around the trapped Pokémon and pulling them out of safety. "Great job, you two!" The Pokémon Skiddo held onto also looked happy, which he responded with a grin. While Arc wasn't showing it, he did feel good on the inside.

Meanwhile, Seth and Jackson's Gardevoir were using their Psychic to grab ahold of anyone they could, bringing them outside of the ranch and to safety.

Jackson used his own skills, leaping headlong into the falling grounds and grabbing any Pokémon sinking within it, pulling them out with ease. Leafeon guided any Pokémon he pulled out to safety.

Weiss and Latias tag-teamed together, with Weiss riding on top of the Eon Pokémon, using her glyphs to keep the Skiddo safe from falling and Spew, Aqua and Cotton to carry the Pokémon together.

Pyrrha had Freesk and Eve out, with Freesk using Confusion to pull Pokémon up and Eve using her feelers to grab ahold of them when Freesk got them close enough.

"We almost have them all!" Pyrrha called out.

"Good! We should get out of here and see if everyone else needs the help!" Jaune called down. "Does anyone know where Ren and Nora are at?"

Meanwhile, Jackson was carrying the final two Skiddo he could find, one he held in his arms, and one he carried on his back. He was struggling to get out of the falling ground, what with the soft dirt making it difficult to move. "Come on! I need to get out of here!" Jackson grimaced. "I just need one more push..."

"Need a hand?" asked a soft voice. Jackson froze, knowing the voice all too well. He turned slowly to see Ren's Honey in his face.

From above, Jaune, Lyanne and Weiss rejoined everyone on the edge of the ranch. A second later, a girly scream cried out from below, as Jackson was tearing up the soft ground as easily as Jesus walked on the water. He ran so fast, he shot himself high off the ground when reaching the top of the incline. He fell in the middle of the group, his face paled in complete fear. The two Skiddo he had on him were in shock at how fast he suddenly became.

From below, Honey rose up as Ren flew in, holding onto Sirius's leg they drifted towards the group. Nora joined in from behind with Pitfall, along with Blake and Screecher.

"I did hear you say you needed an extra push," Honey reasoned.

"SCARING ME HALF TO DEATH WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Jackson roared, his back turned to the bee Pokémon as he was shedding tears of fear.

"At least it worked," Lyanne stated. "We got all the Pokémon to safety."

"But what about Yang? And Ruby and Nathan?" Seth questioned.

"Yang's dealing with the Onix, right now," Blake stated, getting off of Screecher's back. "Ruby and Nathan should be helping Carl out, right now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan and Ruby were helping out the old farmer as they carried him out of the house. All the shaking caused him to fall over and injured his back in the process.

"Don't worry, sir! We got you!" Nathan assured him.

"Yeah! Leave it to us to get you out of here!" Ruby assured him. "Crescythe, can you sense what parts of the ground will collapse?!"

"I'll try. Hold on!" she answered, focusing on the ground before them, sensing a path to take to safety. "Right, I have the path. Follow me, do it fast, and don't go straying off where I step!"

Leading the pack, the Disaster Pokémon lead the three humans, Phanpy, Pachirisu, Aipom and Scout as they took a precise path. While parts of the grounds were collapsing, the path they took was safe. Within moments, they managed to reach the edge of the ranch, safe and sound.

"We should be out of danger, here," Crescythe assured the team.

Ruby and Nathan eased Carl onto the ground, making sure he could rest. Phanpy and Pachirisu joined in afterwards. Scout and Aipom were still coming along the path towards the group.

Just then, the ground at Aipom's feet gave way and she fell.

"Aipom!" Scout cried out, leaping down after her.

"Scout/Aipom!" Ruby and Nathan cried out.

Aipom reach the bottom of the hill, with Scout coming after her.

"You okay, Aipom?" the Zigzagoon asked.

"Y-Yeah, but that frightened me," Aipom responded shakily.

"Guys! You gotta get out of there before you're buried alive!" Nathan cried out.

Scout understood his warning. "Come on! Let's get back up there, Aipom!"

"Okay!" the Long Tail Pokémon responded.

The two started to scramble up the hill as best as they could, the dirt and rolling rocks making it difficult for the team to climb up with ease.

Another large part of the earth started to cave in, Aipom just passing by it, petrified by the sight of it falling towards her.

"No!" Scout cried out. He raced over to Aipom and shielded her with his body as the ground collapsed on top of both of them.

Ruby, Nathan and their Pokémon were petrified by the sight of their Pokémon friends buried in the ground, with more still coming in to collapse onto them.

"We got to help them!" Nathan stated.

"Crescythe, let's go!" Ruby ordered, joining Nathan as they were about to dive in.

"Hold on!" Crescythe gasped, stopping the two.

"What?! We have to save them!"

"Look! There's a light!" Phanpy pointed. The two trainers turned to see it.

A light blue, shining light was starting to glow from underneath the ground Aipom and Scout were at. The trainers and Pokémon watched in amazement as the light grew brighter and brighter, until the ground exploded. The light died down, revealing Aipom holding onto the back of a newly-evolved Scout. He had a slender body with white fur and brown stripes, the top one ending with an arrowhead on its' forehead. He had two-clawed toes, tuft ears, and blue eyes.

"It's a Linoone!" Nathan gasped.

"Alright, Scout! You evolved!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Aipom?" Scout asked.

"Yes. Thank you," Aipom answered, looking at the Linoone. She looked at his blue eyes, saw the new look he had, and blushed. ' _H-He looks so cool!_ ' she thought to herself.

"Hang on! We're getting out of here!" Scout took off, going at a much greater speed than ever before. He kept leaping from side to side as he avoided the oncoming rubble, reaching the edge of the ranch. He leapt up just as a boulder came loose and started rolling down to him.

"Scout, Iron Tail that rock!" Ruby cried out.

"I got something even better! Slash!" he barked. His front claws glowed white and elongated. With a quick cross slash, he sliced the boulder out of the way, landing onto the edge next to Ruby and Nathan.

"That was awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, hugging Scout. "You learned Slash!"

"Hey, I gotta get better moves if I wanna find cool treasures, right?" he asked.

Aipom went to Nathan, who hugged her tight. Phanpy and Pachirisu gathered around the two, joyful, as well.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Aipom," he said happily.

"Same here!" she answered, turning to Scout and Ruby. "Thanks a lot, you guys! You saved my life!"

"That's what I like to do best!" Ruby answered, while Crescythe and Scout smiled and nodded in agreement. Carl could hear all of this and smiled as he continued to lay on his back.

* * *

Off in the distance, Yang and Emburn were still fighting Onix with everything they had. Onix had the defense and strength, but both Yang and her partner were more nimble and were equal to his strength. The Rock Snake Pokémon also was on his own, while the two had each other's backs throughout the entire battle.

Emburn unleashed a Mach Punch that did little damage, despite the super-effectiveness of it. Onix unleashed an Iron Tail at the fire monkey, but Yang countered it with a Flamethrower-engulfed fist, counteracting the attack with ease.

"HOW IS IT THAT A HUMAN CAN UNLEASH SUCH POWER?!" Onix questioned.

"Because I'm no ordinary trainer!" Yang answered, shooting off two Water Pulse shots in its face, sending it careening backwards, collapsing heavily to the ground.

"Think that did it?!" Emburn questioned.

"It better. That was the last of my Water Pulse shots in that magazine," Yang answered.

The two waited, then noticed Onix moving again, only he was struggling to rise up. He was down to his last legs.

"YOU... ARE STRONG," he moaned. "EVEN SO... I WON'T LOSE... TO YOU! AS A PRIDE OF A POKÉMON, I MUST... CONTINUE THIS FIGHT... UNTIL THE END!"

Yang smirked at this statement, cocking her Ember Celica as she shifted ammo.

"I like the way you think, Onix," she stated. "Even so, you damaged a place that is home to many Pokémon. Whether I capture you, or not, I will make sure you apologize for what you have done!"

Onix turned and dug into the ground once more.

"Oh, no you don't! Emburn, let's set that hole aflame!"

"Right!" the Playful Pokémon answered.

Both of them leapt up above the hole. While Emburn spat out a Flamethrower, Yang shot two Flamethrower shots. They combined together as they shot into the hole, causing the ground to crack and spurt flames from them. Inside, Onix endured his best against the heat, but it was too much. He had to rise out.

As the two fist-fighters fell, they noticed a spurt of flames as Onix rose out.

"Booyah!" Yang whooped. "Okay, time for the finalé!" The Monferno grabbed ahold of Yang's back as she shot herself towards Onix, who turned to see them come at him. Emburn activated a pair of Fire Punches, which streamed flames behind thanks to the speed they were going.

"ROCK TOMB!" he roared, summoning a large boulder in front of him as a last-ditch effort.

Yang and Emburn were ready as with one of their fists, they shattered the Rock Tomb with ease. With their other fists, they slugged Onix so hard, he was sent down to the ground almost immediately.

The two tumbled to the ground, skidding to a halt. They turned to see Onix with his back to them, knocked unconscious.

"You're mine!" Yang barked. She tossed the Heavy Ball, hitting Onix's body, and sucking him into it. There was a few shakes, then the ball clicked, signaling the capture.

Yang and Emburn walked over, taking up the Heavy Ball into the trainer's hands.

"We got 'im!" the Playful Pokémon cheered.

"Nailed it!" Yang said her well-known quote. "We got Onix!"

"Let's head back to see if things have settled down at the ranch."

"Sounds good. Let's go!" Yang and Emburn raced back the damaged ranch.

* * *

Once everything calmed down, the team gathered together to see the final state of the ranch. It was mostly composed of hills of dirt, going up and down all over the place wherever the ground had more layers of tunnels and such. There was barely any grass, whatsoever. Fortunately, all the Pokémon living on it were safe and sound, thanks to the combined team's effort. Even Carl's house was still in one piece, just surrounded by a trench from the front half.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to save your ranch, sir," Nathan apologized.

"You did your best, so there's no need for apologizing," the old farmer responded, looking sadly at his ranch. "Still this will be a chore, fixing up the ranch to how it was before. It might take a really long time for me to fix it."

"Well, hey. Maybe we can help out!" Ruby suggested. "Shouldn't be too hard if we have the right Pokémon on the team."

"Yeah, but to fix an entire ranch?" Weiss questioned. "That might be a bit much. Besides, shouldn't we get to the next town?"

"We can't just leave him here to do this by himself," Seth scolded Weiss. "Let's work together and fix it up."

"We will need to think this through," Jackson pointed out, looking about the ranch. "For one, we need to tilt the soil around a bit better, making the landscape a bit level for the Skiddo. We also need to fill in the extra spots with dirt or something. Maybe some rocks?"

"I bet Pitfall's Rock Slide would work well for this situation," Ren suggested.

"Yeah. I'll have Onix use his Rock Tomb as well," Yang followed up. "He needs to help fix up the ranch he destroyed."

"Even so, how are we gonna deal with tilting the dirt around?" Jaune questioned.

"That's easy. I have a pair of Diggersby who help me with my ranch," Carl explained, pulling out a pair of Pokéballs. "They both know Rototiller."

"Perfect!" Jackson cheered. "Now, I have someone who can also help, but he's back with Professor Elm. I just need a transport system to bring him here."

"That, I can manage," Carl answered. "Some of these Skiddo are owned by trainers, so they leave them here. I have a transport station in my house, so you can use it, if you like."

"Thanks. I'll get him while you guys start working on the ranch, okay?" With that, he raced back to the house, entering in.

"What about this one?" Jaune asked, pointing to the Skiddo who helped him out a lot throughout the trouble.

"No. He's a wild one," Carl answered. "He just came here to protect this ranch."

"I see." Jaune felt that maybe he would like to capture it, but this ranch was more important at the moment. Skiddo looked to Jaune, wondering what he was thinking.

* * *

Everyone started getting to work. Nora and Yang called out Pitfall and Onix to the field, to which Yang decided to call him 'Nailer', as the horn on his head looked like it could nail anyone in their place. The two started to use their Rock-type attacks, filling up holes and ditches with it, while Carl's Diggersby, along with support from everyone else, started tilting the soil, covering up the boulders and softening the ground to make it more level.

Jackson returned to the group and called out a new Pokémon the team hadn't seen before. It was a rodent-like Pokémon with a yellow and white body, brown spines on its back, and sharp claws, with the front ones being longer and sharper.

"Oh, yeah! Time to dig it!" he roared, pumping his arms.

"Sandslash, I'm gonna need your help getting rid of some of these mounds from underground," Jackson asked. "You think you know how to deal with that?"

"Duh! Do you know who you're talkin' too?" Sandslash pointed a claw at Jackson. "I'm your number one digger that can't be beat! It doesn't matter what it is; if it can be dug, I can dig it! If it can't be dug, I'll make sure it can! No task requiring digging is too borin', so let me loose!"

"Go right ahead." Sandslash instantly dove into the ground.

"Wow, that Pokémon sure likes to talk about digging," Ruby muttered, while she, Crescythe and Scout were working together on the field.

"Sandslash's specialty revolves around two things; digging and beating Fire-types," Jackson explained. "Since Leafeon, Scizor and Weavile are susceptible to Fire-type Pokémon, I trained Sandslash to deal with such troubles. Otherwise, digging is his passion. On average, he digs about 10 hours a day. You can say he's also my treasure hunter, as he usually finds things by accident underground."

"Never heard of Pokémon so passionate about digging other than Diglet and Dugtrio," Nathan stated, standing nearby Ruby as she pulled out her Pokédex. " _Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandslash's body is covered by tough spikes, which are hardened sections of its hide. Once a year, the old spikes fall out, to be replaced with new spikes that grow out from beneath the old ones._ "

Suddenly, from one of the mounds, a large, glowing pillar of rock shot up from the middle, spreading the mound of dirt to become more level.

"What the heck?!" Crescythe gasped.

"Sandslash's Dig and Stone Edge combo," Leafeon informed. "It works for so many surprise attacks."

The Stone Edge vanished, making the hole filled itself, the mound of dirt more level.

As they continued, Nathan turned to Ruby. "So, about what you did to save me before..." Ruby stopped working, realizing that she had showed off her Semblance to him. "Mind telling me how in the heck you did that?"

Ruby paused for a second before answering. "Remember a while back, when I said I came from an island that had no Pokémon? Well, that was a lie. The truth is that most of my friends and I... we came from another world."

Nathan and his Pokémon halted in their tracks.

"ANOTHER WORLD?!" they all gasped.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Nathan asked.

"No, not really..." Ruby answered hesitantly.

As everyone continued working, Ruby explained all about where they came from and how they got here to an amazed Nathan. It was bound to happen at some point, Ruby knew that. But since it was Nathan, she knew she could trust him for keeping this secret. Besides, it made the time fly by as she explained everything. By the time everyone was done, the sun was already setting.

"Now for the final touch," Jackson stated. "Let it rip, Seth!"

"Florges, Grassy Terrain!" the Pokéhuman ordered.

His Pokémon glowed as she unleashed her powers all about the ranch, turning all of the dirt land into a grassy plain.

The Skiddo were eagerly bouncing for joy, while Florges sighed in relief from using so much energy to spread across a large area.

"You did a fine job," Seth complimented her. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Florges answered.

"I can't thank you all enough for what you've done," Carl thanked everyone. "You did much more than I wanted, so thank you."

"Just doing whatever we can to help out, sir!" Ruby answered.

Everyone then looked up at Nailer, who had Nora right on top of, riding him like... well, a giant worm.

"Yee-hah!" she whooped. "This is the only way for me to ride!"

"SOMEONE, PLEASE GET HER OFF ME!" the Rock Snake groaned.

Yang cleared her throat as she stood underneath Nailer, getting his attention. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, while Ren beckoned Nora off his head.

"RIGHT, RIGHT. I'M SORRY FOR DESTROYING YOUR PLACE," Nailer apologized.

"He's saying he's sorry," Ruby told Nathan and Carl.

"But why did you want to live down here?" Lyanne asked. "Wouldn't you be much better in the mountains?"

"I DID LIVE THERE, BUT SOME PEOPLE CAME IN THERE AND PUSHED POKÉMON LIKE MYSELF OUT OF OUR HOME," Onix explained, with Lyanne translating to Carl and Nathan, "THEY HAD POWERFUL POKÉMON AND MACHINES WITH THEM THAT MADE IT DIFFICULT FOR ME TO RETURN, SO I CAME HERE, INSTEAD."

This bit of news shocked the crew. "So, you decided to make this ranch your place because some group was taking control of the mountain?" Jaune asked. "But who would do such a thing?"

"Miners, poachers, Neo Team Flare," Jackson listed some suggestion.

"Either way, it's unfair for Pokémon like Onix to be treated so badly and sent away from their home," Lyanne stated. "You should call in Cypher to figure that out."

"Good thinking," Jackson answered. "I'll make sure he gets to the bottom of that."

"Well, now that we have that out of the way, we should find a place to stay," Ruby suggested. "It's getting pretty dark out."

"Well, I don't have any room here, but there is a Pokémon Center not far from here," Carl explained. "Tell you what; I'll make you a home cooked meal here as a token of my gratitude."

"Sounds great! I'm so hungry!"

"Same here!" Nora agreed with her fellow not-so-slightly hyperactive friend.

Skiddo approached Jaune and asked, "Hey, Jaune, right? Thanks for saving this ranch."

"No problem," Jaune answered. "We were glad to help."

"You guys are a pretty odd group of trainers, but I like you," Skiddo stated. "Maybe you can tell me more about you during mealtime?"

"Sure. I don't mind," Jaune answered. With that said, the team ventured back onto the ranch, preparing for a meal and a joyous time together.


	41. Mountain Adventures

**Coral: FINALLY! I'M BACK!**

 **Generalhyna: What happened to you?**

 **Daniel: Yeah, sis. This chapter took an awful long time to put up. What happened?**

 **Coral: One word: tests!**

 **Jacob: Ah yes... The one thing that takes us away from our time here.**

 **Coral: Exactly! ... That, and I may have gotten distracted with Fire Emblem: Fates.**

 **Generalhyna: Wasn't that game released last year? Why get it now?**

 **Coral: Never question me! Now, on the note with the story, I apologize if it feels rushed at some point. I wanted to get this done before I go away on vacation, even though I plan on bringing my laptop with me.**

 **Daniel: When will you have time to continue working on your stories though?**

 **Coral: When I have time. And do not question about how I live my life. Anyway, another thing about this story. Rather one scene in this story. If a pack of wolves is able to form a bridge, a boat, a submarine, a plane, a minivan, and a broken heart, then a certain scene in this story should also be possible! Now, with that being said, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

The creature yawned widely and looked down at the person in front of it. "Hoopa feels so sleepy," it sighed. "It feels like forever since Hoopa had been released. But thanks to you-kan, Hoopa awoke again!" It began circling around Sarah, who tried to keep up with it.

"Woah, woah, hold on!" Sarah stopped it. "So, you were inside this bottle thing?"

"That's right! I'm Hoopa, and Hoopa can help you get what you want. What is your name?"

Though still confused of the creature before her, the treasure hunter introduced herself. "It's Sarah."

"Right. Sarakan," Hoopa misunderstood.

"No, it's Sarah," she corrected.

"Sarakan!" Hoopa repeated.

"No, Sa-rah!" Sarah barked, annoyed.

"Well, master-kan is Sarakan, so Sarakan is master-kan!" Hoopa declared, still flying about in a giddy manner.

Before Sarah could continue to retort, she noticed something odd about what he said. "Wait, you said I'm your 'master'?"

"Thaaat's right!" Hoopa answered, spinning about and pointing at Sarah. "Sarakan has ahold of Hoopa's Bottle, so Hoopa will get anything you desire, just like how I did with all of Hoopa's friends!"

"Your friends?" Sarah echoed.

"Yeah. Hoopa had a lot of friends!" Hoopa stated. "They all called themselves the 'Babyl-kans' and were always wanting Hoopa to help them!"

"Babyl-kans? Babyl-kans... Babyl-kans...Oh! You mean the Babylonians?!" Sarah interpreted.

"Yeah. They all wanted Hoopa to get something for them. Hoopa did his best to get them all what they wanted, but Stolenkan said that I was causing conflict between all of Hoopa's friends and wanted Hoopa to sleep for a while."

' _In other words, Hoopa had been sealed around the time of the thirteenth leader of the Babylon Rogues,_ ' Sarah understood. _*If you readers don't understand who I'm talking about, look him up on the Sonic News Network.*_

 _ **(Oh, now you do the fourth wall break via thinking.)**_

 _*Shut up!*_

"Hey, do you know what happened to Hoopa's friends?" Hoopa asked, unaware of Sarah's mental conversation with the authoress.

 _*Wait, what happened to no fourth wall breaking?!*_

 ** _(I'm the writer. Well, one of the two. I can do what I want in this story.)_**

 _*No fair!*_

 ** _(Just get back to the damn story already!)_**

 _*... Stingy...*_

"I'm afraid to tell you this, but they're no longer around," Sarah explained. "They have been gone for a long time."

"Where did they go?" Hoopa asked.

"Well, you see..." She found it difficult to explain when Hoopa looked and sounded so much like a child. "...The thing is, you've been asleep for a very, VERY long time. And those people... they don't stay around as long as you do. So when they disappear, they don't come back."

Hoopa looked kinda depressed at this. "Hoopa's friends won't come back?" he asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," Sarah assured the little djinn. "They have other friends. Descendants who have stayed around through all that time. In fact, I am part of the group of people who've become the new Babylon Rogues!"

At this, Hoopa's face lit up. "You mean Hoopa has new friends, now?!"

"That's right. Although, I'd better make sure that your power is legit. My leader would be pretty upset if your powers weren't good enough."

"Hoopa is really good at getting what master-kan wants!" Hoopa assured. "So what does Sarakan desire?"

"Well..." Sarah looked about. She noticed the fruit she used to set off the traps. "I guess I could use a couple more pieces of fruit to replace the ones I used."

"Okay! Two fruits, coming up!" Hoopa declared. The ring around his body expanded and floated above him, flipping around in front of the surprised Sarah as it glowed. She looked within and saw the image of a market booth selling all kinds of fruit.

"Oh, wow!" she gasped.

"Go ahead, Sarakan!" Hoopa told her. "Reach in and take the fruit you want!"

"Reach in?" She looked at the ring and reached through the portal within. Immediately, she could feel the temperature change as her hand went to the other side. She pulled her hand back in shock, then she looked back at the portal again and pulled her whole upper body through the ring.

She went through the portal and found herself in the market street of a nearby town. The owner of the fruit stand, a camel-like Mobian, turned and was startled by Sarah's sudden appearance.

"What?!" he gasped.

"Oh, sorry, sir!" she apologized. "Just trying something out here. Hey, can I have two of your freshest apples?"

The startled owner was scared, but he did as he was told and took two of his freshest apples, holding them out to Sarah. She took them and bundled them in one hand, while reaching into her pocket on the other side of the portal and pulled out some money. "Here you go." She gave him the appropriate amount for the apples. "Thank you!" She pulled back out of the portal and the ring disappeared from the still-shocked shopkeepers eyes.

Sarah came back inside the ruins, smiling as she took one of the two apples and bit into it, while Hoopa shrunk the ring back around its body. "Yep. That power's incredible!" Sarah told Hoopa through a mouth full of fruit.

"Why did Sarakan give money away?" Hoopa asked, confused.

"Huh? Because it's the right thing to do," Sarah answered, swallowing the food in her mouth. "They worked hard to harvest that fruit to sell, so they should be paid in exchange for giving away their food."

"But Hoopa's friends didn't do that."

' _That's because Hoopa's friends were thieves,_ ' Sarah thought to herself.

"Well, some of your friends did take some things without the other person's permission, which is not always a good thing," she explained.

"So, Hoopa was doing something bad?" Hoopa asked, worried.

"No, no! You are not at fault. Besides, I bet most of your friends took other people's possessions without permission because those people were selfish and uncaring about anyone else but themselves, treating others like dirt or worse. So in a way, you were able to deliver justice to those people by taking away what they took, and giving it to someone more caring than that."

"That means Hoopa was able to do good for Hoopa's friends, right?" the little djinn asked. Sarah nodded. "Yippee! Hoopa brought justice! Hoopa helped people!" He cheered, circling around Sarah as she smiled at him. True, she didn't say the complete truth, but she was glad to see the smile on Hoopa's face. "So will Sarakan's friends like Hoopa now?"

"They sure will." Sarah answered. "Come on. Let's leave this place, and meet up with them." She grabbed her Extreme Gear and carried it and Hoopa's Bottle with her as they went to the stairs.

The moment her foot touched the stairs, she felt the ground shake about her. Startled, she and Hoopa looked up and about as they saw the wall starting to crumble around them.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan and two silhoutted girls eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on one of the girl's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with a silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

The next day, after that huge situation at the Skiddo Ranch, the group left the ranch, waving farewell to Carl and the many Skiddos. Nate was with them, as they walked, not to Coumarine City, but to the mountains where Onix had lived in.

"You really don't have to come along with us," Ruby told Nate.

"Are you kidding? After what happened back at the ranch, there's no way I'm just going to let this slide," he said. "Besides, I may not have those translators you guys have, but I know Aipom wants to spend some more time with Scout."

True to his words, the two Pokemon who were out of their Pokeballs and were spending some good time with each other.

Ruby found herself agreeing with Nate about her Pokemon and his spending time together. After all, the last time they saw each other was back at Nate's home village and they didn't really spend much time with each other during the whole Onix incident the other day.

"But I really do wonder what happened in the mountains that forced Nailer away," Pyrrha said.

"Whatever it is, we're about to find out," Jackson said.

Crescythe sensed something coming at them from behind and shouted, "Move away!" as she dragged Ruby off the road.

Everyone else was going to ask why, when they heard the sound of a vehicle coming closer to them. On instinct, they all jumped out of the way, watching as a pair of trucks drove past them.

"Hey! That was really dangerous!" Nora shouted.

The drivers paid them no mind and kept driving through to the mountains.

"Are all drivers in this world this crazy?!" Jaune demanded.

"Mostly those with bad intentions," Seth answered. "And those trucks are definitely bad news, big time."

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked.

"Because, I saw those drivers, and they were Neo Team Flare members." Everyone froze at those words.

"We better catch up to those trucks," Ren said.

All of a sudden, Yang's Pokeball opened itself up, as Nailer appeared before them. "WAIT."

"Nailer?!" his trainer gasped in shock.

"IF YOU REALLY WISH TO HEAD TO THE MOUNTAINS, I KNOW A FASTER WAY TO GET THERE. HOWEVER, WHEN WE ARRIVE, YOU BEST PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THOSE OTHER HUMANS ALREADY AT MY HOME."

The group looked at each other and nodded, accepting the offer and the warning.

"Lead the way, Nailer!" Yang ordered, getting on her Onix's head, as did everyone else.

"I'M NOT WHAT YOU HUMANS CALL A TRANSPORTATION VEHICLE!" he shouted, unamused.

* * *

Some time later, the group arrived at what seemed to be a hidden entrance to the mountains.

"So this is the shortcut?" Blake asked Nailer.

"YES. AND PREPARE YOURSELF. I'VE BEEN DRIVEN OUT OF HERE BECAUSE OF THESE MADMEN. THERE'S A HIGH POSSIBILITY THEY HAVE GUARDS WAITING IN THERE," he warned.

"We can handle them," Yang said with confidence.

"Did they say why they were there in the first place?" Weiss asked.

"I DON'T KNOW. ALL I KNOW IS THEY SEEM TO BE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT COULD BE IMPORTANT IN MY HOME. ALL THAT ARE THERE ARE ROCKS," Nailer answered.

"Maybe they wanted to make a hideout?" Nora guessed.

"I doubt they would go this far for a hideout," Crescythe said.

"Whatever the reason, we'll find out when we sneak inside," Seth told them. With that, Yang returned her Onix back in his Pokeball and the group charged right in the tunnel.

* * *

Inside the mountain, a group of Team Flare members were using a drilling machine to make a hole in a wall.

"Are you sure that rock is somewhere around here, lady?" Cardin asked, annoyed from all the waiting.

"Again, my name is Celosia," a woman with short purple hair and visors similar Bryony's answered. "And yes, according to the readings, the mineral should be in that very wall."

"Really? Because we've been drilling for quite a while and found nothing. I'm telling you, that scroll of your's is broken."

"For the last time, this is not what you call a 'scroll'; this is a tablet! And no, it's not broken. According to Xerosic, that crystal has been here for thousands of years. Of course it wouldn't be that easy to find it. Besides, the sonar machine installed in the vehicle says that the mineral is in there. Now quit your complaining and keep drilling."

Cardin gritted his teeth in annoyance and went back to work.

The sound of vehicles approaching were heard. Celosia looked and saw the trucks from earlier approaching them. The vehicles stopped and more Neo Team Flare members got off.

"We brought the machine," one of them said. He then took out a remote of some kind and pressed a button on it, opening up the containers, revealing some kind of machine in them.

Celosia approached one of them. "Is the device set up in the center of the mountain?" she asked.

"As ordered," answered another member.

A smile formed on her face. "Perfect."

* * *

With the heroes, they all ran deeper through the tunnel at high speed. No, they weren't running fast to get to Neo Team Flare faster, no. They were running for their lives from a group of Zubats and Golbats.

"Why are they chasing us?!" Ruby asked.

"If you can't hear what they're saying with their voices overlapping each other, what makes you think we can?!" Lyanne asked back.

"I doubt they're territorial! Otherwise Nailer would've warned us about them before we walked in!" Jackson stated.

"It sure doesn't look like it!" Weiss shouted.

An idea formed in Pyrrha's head. "Shield, Shanti! Let's go!" Her Shieldon and Bagon appeared on the field, much to her friends' shock.

"Pyrrha?!" Jaune gasped.

"What are you-?!" Blake tried to ask.

"Shield, Protect! Shanti, Focus Energy!" the Invincible Girl interrupted. Her Steel-type Pokemon conjured up a shield, blocking the Zubat and Golbat's combined attacks. As she was blocking the attacks, Pyrrha's Dragon-type was charging up energy. "Now Dragon Breath!" Shanti released a large amount of flames from his mouth, hitting all the Zubat and Golbat. The attack was so powerful, all the Bat Pokemon retreated.

"Nice going, Pyrrha!" Seth complimented.

"Though now we should probably keep moving before they come back for back up," Ren suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement to the idea. Well, almost everyone.

"I think it's too late for that," Crescythe stated.

The group looked at her in confusion before turning to the direction she was looking at. As she hinted out, the Zubat and Golbat returned... with a big group of Rock-type Pokemon rolling over to them.

"STAMPEDE!" Nora shouted. Everyone ran from the wild Pokemon once more.

"First the Zubat and Golbat, now Geodude, Graveler and Golem!?" Nate questioned.

"Just what's wrong with this cave?!" Yang shouted.

Up ahead, the group saw multiple cave entrances up ahead.

"Multiple tunnels! Which one do go?!" Ruby asked.

"No time to think! Just go to one!" Jackson answered. With that, everyone went through different paths. As they ran through, the group of wild Pokemon also went separate ways through the entrances.

* * *

 _ ***WITH GROUP 1***_

Ruby, Nate, Aipom, Scout, Crescythe and Nora ran down one path, chased by a small group of Zubat and Geodude.

The N of JNPR dared look behind them. "Hey! The group doesn't look as big as before! We can take them!"

The rest of the group dared look behind and saw the statement to be true. "Then it's time for a counterattack! Aipom, Swift!"

"Right!" The Long Tail Pokemon jumped and swung her tail, sending stars at their pursuers.

"Scout! Iron Tail!" Ruby ordered.

"Batter up!" The Rushing Pokemon's tailed glowed as he smacked one of the Zubat into the horde of Geodude, knocking them all into the air and take all of Aipom's Swift.

"Blue! Use Water Gun!" Nora called, releasing her Marill. Her Aqua Mouse Pokemon did as ordered and shot out her Water-type move at the remaining Geodude.

Their combined strengths frightened the group of wild Pokemon, as they ran away.

"That was a close one," Aipom said.

"You can say that again," Scout agreed.

"Great. Looks like we got separated from everyone else," Nate stated, looking at their surrounding.

"And we can't really go back. We ran a long way. And I'm pretty sure I saw plenty of more tunnels as we were running," Ruby informed.

"Then what are we going to do?" Nora asked.

Just as she asked that, Crescythe looked to the side, her disaster senses tingling.

"Hey. I think I sense something," she warned, facing the direction opposite from where they came from. The group looked at the direction she was looking at.

"What's wrong with Crescythe?" Nate asked, the only one who doesn't have a translator yet.

"You know how Absol can sense disasters?" Ruby asked back. Nate nodded his head. "Crescythe's sense is more sensitive than most. Natural disasters or not, she can sense it."

Catching on, the young treasure hunter added, "Which means she can lead us to the ones who forced Nailer and some of the other Pokemon away from here."

"Let's get 'em," Nora said with a smirk. The group followed Crescythe to their location.

* * *

 _ ***GROUP 2***_

Blake, Yang, Jackson, Seth and Leafeon were being chased by their group of Zubat and Graveler, their group bigger than the one chasing Group 1.

As they ran, Seth looked up ahead and saw some stalactite hanging from the ceiling. Seeing those gave him an idea.

"Leafeon! Get ready to use Iron Tail or Leaf Blade! Yang, get ready to rocket us over a long distance!" he shouted.

"Why?!" the rest of the group asked.

Without answering their question, the Pokehuman used his Psychic powers to toss Leafeon to the stalactite. The Grass-type Pokemon caught on to his idea and unleashed a Leaf Blade at the spiky rocks.

"Now now now!" At his cue, Yang shot out Flamethrower bullets to fire herself across the path. As she did so, Blake quickly grabbed on, followed by her grabbing Jackson to him grabbing Seth. The force and speed was just strong and fast enough to avoid getting crushed or pierced by the fallen rocks, rocks in which their pursuers were unfortunate enough to either crash into or get crushed by.

The humans, faunus and Pokehuman managed to make it safely to the other side, with Leafeon landing by their side. They looked behind and saw all the wild Pokemon behind them knock out.

"That... was a close one," Seth spoke.

"No kidding. I can't believe you thought of something so reckless!" Jackson stated.

"And we thought Nora was the crazy one," Blake added.

"Well, I actually enjoyed that run," Yang said. Jackson and Blake looked at her with wide eyes or judging look.

"In any case, we should get going," Leafeon suggested. "We can't go back. Let's keeping walking this path and hope it doesn't lead to a dead end." Agreeing to the suggestion, the group continued down the tunnel.

* * *

 _ ***GROUP 3***_

With Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Lyanne, Shield and Shanti, they were still running from their group of wild Pokemon, which consisted of Golbat and Golem.

"They're not slowing down!" Jaune cried out.

"No kidding!" Weiss sarcastically replied.

"Anyone have an idea?!" Lyanne asked.

Pyrrha and Ren looked at the group behind them and looked at each other. They nodded, knowing what the other was thinking. "Shield! Protect, at full power!" Pyrrha ordered.

"Venom! Help her out with your own Protect!" Ren followed, calling out his Venipede.

The two Pokemon did as told and brought up their shields, blocking the combined Rollouts and Wing Attacks. At those attacks, the rest of the group ceased their running and turned to their friends.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss asked.

"Shanti! Focus Energy!" Pyrrha then called out.

"You got it!" the Bagon replied, focusing his power in his next attack.

"On my call, Venom, get ready to roll!" Ren told his Pokemon.

"Got it!" he responded.

The wild Golem and Golbat didn't let up their assaults, as they tried to break down the green barriers.

"Bring down the barriers!" Pyrrha and Ren commanded in unison.

"Venom! Rollout!" At the latter's words, as soon as Protect wore off, Venom rolled over to the wild Pokemon.

"Give him a good boost with Dragon Breath!" At the former's words, Shanti unleashed another blast of his Dragon-type move at the Venipede, giving him a great amount of boost in speed and power. The boosted Rollout struck the Golem and Golbat, knocking them all down and out like a bowling ball to bowling pins.

"Whew. Glad that worked," Pyrrha said in relief.

"I don't think I want to know what would happen if that didn't work," Jaune said.

"Should we go back?" Lyanne asked.

"And get chased by more? I'd rather not," Weiss said.

"She's right. We should continue down this tunnel and hope to meet up with the others," Ren agreed. That said, everyone continued down the path.

* * *

 _ ***WITH NEO TEAM FLARE***_

Celosia watched as two wild Rock-type Pokemon before her were fighting for no reason.

"This machine is really working," she said as she smiled. "The Rock type Pokemon are doing everything we tell them to without question." She turned away from the fight, watching as some wild Sandshrew, Drillbur and even Rhydon either dug or drilled the walls.

"That Xerosic guy sure is something," Sky said. "With this kind of tech, we can make any Rock and Ground-type Pokemon do our bidding."

"Speaking of, if he can make these kind of machine, what would be the point in trying to destroy this world?" Dove asked.

"Because not all Pokemon can be that easily controlled," Celosia reasoned. "There were reports of people trying to control a Pokemon, only for those Pokemon to go on a rampage and destroy everything in sight. We wouldn't want that to happen to us, would we?"

The two saw she had a point and kept silent after that.

The sound of drilling ceased and one of the Rhydon called them over. Celosia and Team CRDL walked over to the big hole and saw a big piece of rainbow colored mineral.

"Is this it?" Cardin asked, slightly impressed with the find.

Celosia looked down at the tablet in her hand, which was getting a strong reaction wave. "There's no doubt about it." Turning to the Ground-type Pokemon, she then ordered, "Get it out of the wall." Without question, the Pokemon continued digging or drilling.

One of the grunts approached them. "Miss Celosia. We have some unwanted guests." She turned to the tablet in his hands, revealing Group 3 walking down their path, heading straight to where Neo Team Flare were.

"'Unwanted' all right! Those guys were the group we were talking about!" Cardin said.

"Is that so?" Celosia said with an intrigued look.

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE***_

Group 3 was walking down their path, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. Well, most of them were.

"Does any one else get the feeling that we're being watched?" Ren asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Weiss asked back.

"If we are being watched, it's probably from whatever wild Pokemon is in hiding," Lyanne assumed.

"She's probably right, Ren," Pyrrha agreed.

Few seconds later, something was tossed by their feet. Smoke emerged from it, causing everyone to tense up and hold their breath. This proved to be useless, as they felt their bodies go numb and they were knocked unconscious.

* * *

As they woke up, they all found themselves tied up, the Pokemon included. They also saw some Rhydon glaring down at them.

"What the-?! Where are we?!" Jaune asked.

"I see you're awake," came a voice unfamiliar to them. They looked and saw Team CRDL and a girl they've never seen before. No doubt she was a Neo Team Flare member though. "Good. This saves us a lot of time. How about you tell us where your friends are?"

"As if! We don't even know where they are!" Weiss retorted.

"And even if we do know, we would never tell you even if the world depends on it!" Jaune added.

"So in other words, you're not going to spill the beans," Cardin misunderstood.

"No, he actually means we don't know where everyone else is!" Pyrrha corrected.

"You better tell us. And maybe we will reconsider using your Latias as a weapon and return your Pokemon," Celosia offered. On cue at the last few words, she turned to the side to reveal Shield, Shanti, and Venom tied up in a cage, along with their other Pokeballs in a capsule.

"Shield! Shanti!" Pyrrha cried out.

"Venom!" Ren followed.

"So now. What will it be?" Celosia asked.

The group stayed silent.

* * *

 _ ***WITH GROUP 1***_

"Slash!" With his claws glowing, Scout cut part of a wall open, revealing a Hard Stone in it.

"And yet another good find from Scout the Linoone," Nate stated, getting the stone from the crack.

While they were walking down the path, Scout has been detecting hidden treasure after treasure, which led to the group taking many detours as Crescythe tried to lead them to the funny feeling she was getting.

"It's a good thing these bags don't have a limit to how much we can carry," Nora pointed out.

"No kidding. We won't have to worry about wasting money if this keeps up," Ruby agreed.

"Scout, you're really amazing!" Aipom commented.

"This is nothing, really," the Linoone said, lightly scratching the back of his head.

"Isn't someone being a bit modest," Blue stated.

"I find it amazing how you all forgot the fact that there is a potential threat at the end of this cave," Crescythe muttered.

"Can you blame us, Crescythe?! It's treasure~!" Nora said.

"I'm guessing Crescythe was asking why we're delaying our walk to where she's leading us to?" Nate asked.

"That she did," Ruby nodded.

"Well, Crescythe, as a treasure hunter, I have a passion to find treasures. It's practically in my blood," Scout reasoned.

"I understand that, but whatever is waiting for us at the end of this tunnel could be extremely dangerous, is what I'm saying," the Absol reasoned back.

The mood around them changed at those words. "She's right. For all we know, it could be Neo Team Flare over there," Ruby agreed. "Let's go. No more distractions."

With that, they rushed down the path.

* * *

 _ ***WITH GROUP 2***_

Blake, Yang, Jackson, Seth and Leafeon continued down their path. As they walked, Blake couldn't help but look around, her faunus ears twitching. Jackson noticed this action and asked, "Is there something wrong, Blake? You seem restless."

"It's just... Do you hear something?" she asked.

"Like what?"

Before Blake could answer, Leafeon called the group over to a crack in a wall, big enough for a Pokemon half of Leafeon's size to fit in. Within the crack was a small group of Rock-type Pokemon, all acting a little weird.

"Are those... Roggenrola?" Jackson asked.

Yang took out her Pokedex. " _Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokemon. Born deep within the ground, it compares its hard-as-steel body with similar species, such as Geodude and Carbink, to settle which has the hardest body._ "

"But they don't act like they're comparing themselves," Yang pointed out.

"In... truders..." they started to hear.

"Intruders..." they heard again in a different voice.

It didn't take them long to know they were hearing the Roggenrola speaking, as the group of Mantle Pokemon turned to them, their eye(?) glowing. The next thing they knew, the group of Rock-types were firing Flash Cannons at them, causing them to run at high speed away from them, only to be chased by the Mantle Pokemon.

"I'm really starting to question if this world hates dimensional outsiders!" Blake shouted.

"Intruders! Eliminate intruders!" they heard from the Roggenrola as they ran.

"Roggenrola aren't suppose to be this territorial!" Seth said.

"Really?! Because those group are saying otherwise!" Yang retorted, pointing at their pursuers.

"Wait a second! Why are you running with us?! You're a Huntress with a weapon, Yang! Do something!"

"What about you?! You're the one with Pokemon super powers! And last I check, Psychic-type moves can do something against Rock-type Pokemon! And unless if those Roggenrola are partly Dark-type, that means you can do some shit too!"

"Do we look like we have time for a lover's quarrel?!" Leafeon shouted.

"Wha-?! We're not lovers!" Yang and Seth defended.

"Hey! Up ahead!" Blake shouted. They looked up and saw a dead end, with a road on the other side of the gap.

Jackson and Seth immediately took action as they grabbed either Blake or Yang and Leafeon jumped on Jackson's back. The blonde natural trainer changed his blade into its steel form and used his Wind Blade technique to perform a huge jump over the hole where as the Pokehuman used his Psychic powers to give him a jumping boost over it. Miraculously enough, they managed to make it to the other side... in embarrassing positions.

Jackson was painfully lying on the ground, Blake on top of him. Leafeon had already gotten off before the landing. The human and faunus also saw that their lips made contact with each other. As for Seth and Yang, the former was also on the ground in pain, whereas the latter was on top of him. As they lied there, Seth was feeling something round and soft.

"What the...? What am I feeling?" he asked out loud, feeling through whatever was on his hand.

Yang blushed and punched Seth deep into a wall. Fortunately for the boy, he managed to use his powers to lessen the impact, somewhat, as he looked up with a questioning look at Yang. To his surprise, he saw Yang, eyes red instead of lilac, arms wrapped around her... chest... Oh boy. The Pokehuman looked back at the hand he used to feel the soft and round thing and realized that he had actually accidentally...

"It was an accident I sweat!" he claimed in a panic tone.

In the mean time, both Jackson and Blake got up and distanced each other, looking away from one another as they blushed heavily.

"Tell no one about this?" the former asked.

"Agreed," the latter nodded.

They then turned to Leafeon, who had a smirk on her face. "I won't say a word about this~" she said. With the tone she used, it was hard for them to believe if she really will keep quiet about what had occurred.

The group then heard chatter and looked to see the Roggenrola talking amongst themselves. Looking at it now, though, there were more Rock-type Pokemon with them, consisting of Boldore, Geodude, Graveler, Aron and Lairon.

"Haha! Suckers!" Yang shouted, discarding what had just occurred between her and Seth.

"Boom!" Jackson agreed.

"Initiating rock bridge!" one of the Rock-type shouted.

All the other wild Pokemon nodded and started to grab onto each other, slowly climbing up on one another, much to the pursuees' shock. To increase their surprise even further, the stacked Pokemon fell, with the Graveler at the top grabbing hold of a stalactite. But that didn't stop there, for the bridge formation continued.

"What is happening?" Seth asked, getting himself out of his hole.

"The wild Pokemon are forming a suspension bridge," Blake answered.

"Is that possible?" Yang asked, dumbfounded.

"Apparently so and let's go!" Leafeon answered, already taking off. Everyone else followed her lead, as they were once again chased by the group of Rock-type Pokemon.

"Obvious as it is, this world has something against you Huntsmen!" Jackson shouted.

"Us?! What about you?!" Blake asked.

"I've been here for a few years and I was never in this kind of situation!"

"Hey! Up ahead!" Seth called out. "That looks like an exit!"

Indeed, up ahead of them seemed like a way out of the tunnel. The most noticeable thing about the room they will enter was the sight of a few people in red suits and a drilling vehicle.

"That's! Neo Team Flare!" Yang identified.

"So it was them!" Jackson said.

"If we lead these Pokemon to them, maybe we can work together to get them out of here!" Blake suggested.

"This mountain is their home! If they see us fighting them, they can see we're not a threat!" Leafeon reasoned.

With that said, the group picked up their speed. Soon enough, they arrived right before their enemies. As they got there, they saw some of their friends were already held captive.

"You guys!" Yang called.

"Neo Team Flare! You better release our friends and leave this mountain or else!" Jackson declared.

Celosia turned and simply sighed. "I'd rather not. Especially not with our target within our sight. Take care of them."

"You may have our friends captured, but that doesn't mean we're outnumbered! There are wild Pokemon coming this way and there's no doubt they'll be more than willing to fight with us if they know we're your enemies!" Seth claimed.

A smirk grew on her face. "I didn't say the grunts will take care of you."

This left them in confusion. Before they knew it, the wild Pokemon they were running from jumped on them and tied them all up, as well as taking away their Pokeballs.

"What the-?! What are you guys doing?!" Seth questioned.

"Nicely done," Celosia complimented to the wild Pokemon, taking the Pokeballs they took from their new hostages.

"Yes, master," a Boldore answered.

"'Master'?!" Leafeon questioned.

Blake noticed something off about the Pokemon. "Hey. Their eyes!" The group looked and saw their eyes were glowing red.

"You're controlling them?!" Jaune asked. His group also noticed the Pokemon's glowing red eyes.

"Control is a strong word, but yes. Yes we are controlling them. And there's nothing you can do to stop us," Cardin answered. "With these machines and a mind controlling device set up in the center of this mountain, Rock and Ground-type Pokemon are more than willing to do whatever we say."

"And yet, this Pokemon here can't be controlled, for some reason," Dove pointed out, picking up Shield.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling in his hands.

"In any case, we got what we came for. Are we ever going to leave?" Russel asked.

"And leave these guys behind to ruin our plans later? Not a chance. Especially when there are more of them around." Cardin approached Seth. "So freak, mind telling us where the rest of you guys are?"

A distance away from them, Ruby, Nate, Nora, Blue, Aipom, Scout and Crescythe saw and heard everything.

"So it really was Neo Team Flare and CRDL," Ruby said.

"They're as bad as you guys told me," Nate said.

Crescythe looked up at the machines Neo Team Flare had. "So these machines controls the Pokemon living here."

"Just as long as the device they put in the mountain is active," Blue added.

"Which means that whatever it is is the source to that machine's power," Scout added.

An idea came into Ruby's head. "We should split up. Nate, you take Scout and Crescythe with you to destroy the source. They don't know about you, so you'll be fine."

"Take Blue with you. She's practically a treasure hunter too," Nora said.

"What about you guys?" the treasure hunter asked.

"We'll stall them and try to save our friends." She noticed a worried look on his face. "Don't worry about us. We're Huntresses. Danger is practically an everyday thing for us."

Nate was silent for a moment. "... Okay. But you guys better be careful." With that, he gestured Absol, Scout, Aipom and Blue to follow him as they rushed out of the room.

Ruby turned to Nora. "You ready for a rescue mission?"

The hyperactive Huntress grinned and pumped her fist. "Always."

They took out their Pokeballs and made themselves known to their enemies. "Hey! Leave our friends alone!" Ruby shouted.

That seemed to have done it, since all the Neo Team Flare members and the wild Pokemon turned to them.

"There's the rest of them!" Sky called.

"Get them!" Celosia ordered on sight.

"Crocus, Reaper! Let's go!"

"Come on, Pigpen! Time to fight!"

The two girls called out their Pokemon and got into a huge battle.

* * *

 _ ***WITH NATE***_

The treasure hunter called out the rest of his team as his group went to search for the devices Neo Team Flare set up around the mountain.

"Crescythe! Scout! Sense anything?!" he asked the two most sensible Pokemon.

"(My horn's been tingling in this direction for quite a while!)" Crescythe answered in her native tongue.

"(Same with my treasure sense!)" Scout added in her native tongue.

"I don't know what you both said, but I'm taking that as a yes!" Nate said, causing the other Pokemon to anime fall at his response.

Resuming their run, Blue said, "It's times like these I regret being away from Nora."

"Something is better than nothing at least," Aipom pointed out.

* * *

Some time later, the group found themselves in what seemed to be a chamber, with a machine of some sort in the center of the room.

"That must be the device that girl was talking about," Nate assumed. "Let's get to work! Aipom, Swift! Pachirisu, Electro Ball! Phanpy, Rollout!"

The three Pokemon did as told and unleashed their moves at the machine. With them, Scout used Slash, Blue used Water Gun, and Crescythe used Psycho Cut. Their attacks struck their target, but didn't seem to do much damage on it.

"Nothing?!" Nate gasped in shock.

"(It must be made of some sort of Pokemon-proof material,)" Crescythe said.

"(Then we have to find a weak point!)" Aipom said.

"If we want to take down something tough, we have to go for the weakest spot," Nate unknowingly repeated. "This calls for some great treasure hunting instincts. That means you, Scout."

"(Leave it to me!)" the Linoone saluted. He got to work on searching the thing.

"Crescythe. Something tells me Ruby needs help. Now!" the human treasure hunter exclaimed. Without another word, the Absol rushed back to where they came from, also sensing danger approaching her trainer.

* * *

With the girl in question, she and Nora were having a difficult time dealing with both the wild Pokemon and Neo Team Flare's Pokemon. They would've called out more, if not for the fact that the rest of the Pokemon with them were partially Rock or Ground-type and didn't want to risk them being mind controlled and used against them.

"Really hope Nate and the others found that machine already!" Nora said.

"You can say that again," Ruby agreed. "Reaper! Double Team!"

The Scyther conjured up clones of himself and managed to avoid getting hit by a Graveler's Rock Throw. As he dodged, he also noticed how bad their situation was. He heard everything in his Pokeball about how the Pokemon living in the mountain was being controlled and couldn't help but think ahead with what they should do. His eyes laid on the machine that controls most of their enemies.

' _If that thing is what mainly controls them... I'll take it out!_ ' he mentally declared.

"Aerial Ace!" he shouted, heading straight for his new target.

Ruby and the others were startled by this sudden action. "Reaper, what are you doing?!"

"Someone smack him down!" Celosia ordered. A handful of Rock Pokemon used Smack Down to stop Reaper from advancing.

The Scyther avoided the attacks as fast as possible, but was still hit by one of them. Despite this, however, it didn't stop him from trying to advance onwards, as he used a Double Team to confuse the enemies. They all used either Aerial Ace or Fury Cutter and charged at the machine.

This obvious action was noticeable to the people around him.

"You think we're going to let you do what you want with our stuff? Dusclops, Shadow Punch!" Cardin ordered.

"Keep away from that!" the Beckon Pokemon shouted, as he launched a shadowy fist at the Mantis Pokemon. The attack bypassed through the clones and hit its mark, yet Reaper didn't back down and kept going.

"It's not going down?!" Russel gasped.

"Persistant bug. Golbat, give him a good Poison Fang!" Cardin then ordered his other Pokemon.

"Die like a bug you are!" Golbat shouted, as he flew to Reaper and bit him hard. That caused the Scyther to falter and weaken, as he was tossed away like a rag doll. This also caused him to cease his Double Team attack from being active, as all his clones disappeared without a trace.

"Reaper!" Ruby called in a worried tone.

"Ruby! Look out!" she heard Nora cry out. The young Huntress looked and saw a Rhydon coming at her with a Drill Run. She was about to use her semblance to avoid the attack, when the Drill Pokemon was knocked away by Crescythe, via Aerial Ace to the side.

"Crescythe!" Ruby cried out in relief.

"Sorry it took so long, Ruby. Good news, we found the source of that mind controlling machine," the Absol told her.

"And the bad news?" Crocus asked, regrouping with the Disaster Pokemon.

"It's made of some tough steel. Nate and the others are trying to find a weak point on it. Which means we have to stall them from a little while longer."

"I guess we don't have a choice in the matter," Ruby muttered. "Let's keep going! Reaper, return!" She then returned her weakened shiny Scyther back in his Pokeball. For some reason, however, Reaper flew out of the beam's range and continued to fight on. "Reaper?!"

"Reaper! What are you doing?! Ruby told you to stay back!" Crescythe shouted.

"I'd rather die than run from a fight! At the very least, I'll do Red a favor and damage that machine!" he shouted, unleashing a Fury Cutter to cut down any Pokemon who dared to get in his way, each strike stronger than the last.

"Can someone get rid of that shiny Scyther before he could even touch that machine?!" Celosia questioned. She then sighed. "If you want to get things done right, you have to do it yourself. Go Manectric!" She called out her Discharge Pokemon onto the field. "Burn that Scyther down! Flamethrower!"

"Give up already!" her Pokemon shouted, releasing a burst of flames from his mouth at his target.

Reaper flew as fast as he could to his target, only for his effort to be futile as he took a hit from the Fire-type move.

"Reaper!" Ruby and her friends cried out in worry.

Venom, Shield and Shanti couldn't believe how useless they felt in the situation they were in at the moment. They should be out of the cage and released from their binds, helping their friends. Instead, there they were; trapped and helpless.

' _If only I was stronger..._ ' Shanti thought.

' _If only I was stronger..._ ' Shield also thought.

' _If only I was stronger..._ ' as did Venom.

' _I want to be stronger!_ ' they thought in unison.

As if Arceus had granted their wish, the three of them started to glow a familiar blue color to the group, causing everyone to turn their attention to them.

"Is that...?" Weiss spoke.

"It is. They're evolving!" Seth confirmed.

Everyone watched as the three Pokemon all grew bigger and bulkier. The glow died down and the three Pokemon's new form had been revealed.

Shanti seemed more like an overgrown cocoon with four stubby legs. There was an opening at the front, revealing his now yellow eyes. Shield was a mix of a dinosaur and a bulldozer, her head bearing the resemblance of a castle wall and her body protected by a gray ridge and dark gray plates on her back, legs and tail. Venom was now a purple, rolled-up woodlouse with red rings in the center of each segment of the shell, two poisonous barbs on either side of each segment, and two pairs of horn-like feelers, one pointing upward from the front and the other downward from the lower rear. His yellow eyes can be seen within the center from either sides.

"They became a Shelgon, Bastiodon and Whirlipede!" Jackson informed.

Ruby and Nora took out their Pokedex and analyzed the Pokemon's new forms. " _Shelgon, the Endurance Pokemon._ _Its armored body makes all attacks bounce off. The armor is too tough, however, making it heavy and somewhat sluggish. Within its rugged shell, its cells have begun changing. The shell peels off the instant it evolves. Bastiodon, the Shield Pokemon. When they lined up side by side, no foe could break through. They shielded their young in that way. It is a docile Pokemon that feeds on grass and berries. Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokemon. It is usually motionless, but when attacked, it rotates at high speed and then crashes into its opponent._ "

Hearing those explanations, Cardin couldn't help but laugh. "Hah! And here we were, worried they would get themselves out of the cage! They're nothing but a bunch of useless defensive Pokemon!"

Those words got all three of them really angry.

"'Useless', he says," Shanti spoke, his voice deeper than before.

"Shall we teach him that defense is just as powerful as offense?" Shield asked, her voice also deeper.

"I call first shot!" Venom declared. He started to spin rapidly, the tips of his feelers glowing white, and rammed into the cage, effortlessly destroying it, much to CRDL and Neo Team Flare's shock.

"That was Steamroller!" Leafeon informed.

"What?! I thought that thing can't move unless if it was attacked!" Cardin demanded.

"You must be a fool if you think I am just going to stand by and watch my friends get pounded by you freaks any longer!"

"Now it's my turn to play!" Shield declared. She stomped the ground and started to glow white. An after-image of herself appeared and spun quickly, reforming into a silver ball. She shot the attack at the large group of wild and grunt Pokemon, causing them all to scatter and knocking a handful of them out.

"What was that move?!" Blake asked.

"That was Ancient Power!" Lyanne answered.

"Don't forget about me!" Shanti shouted. He charged at another group of enemy Pokemon, his head glowing. After hearing what the Pokedex had said about Shelgon, nobody expected Shanti to be able to run almost as fast as Crescythe as he ran, knocking the enemies down and out.

"That's Zen Headbutt!" Jackson identified.

"Now what do we do?!" Cardin demanded Celosia.

"Forget them! We have what we needed anyway! We can just leave!" she answered. "And we can just take their Pokemon with us while we're at it!" She gestured to the Pokeballs in two of the Rhydon's arms.

Of course, this didn't go unheard by the others. "Hey! You give us back our Pokemon!" Jaune shouted.

Celosia ignored his words. "All right, Rhydon, hand me those Pokeballs."

* * *

Back with Nate, after some thorough searching, Scout finally found the weak point on the device.

"(Here!)" He used Slash on the spot, causing a light scratch on it.

"That's the weak point, huh," Nate said. "Okay guys. Full-on assault!"

His Pokemon and Blue used the moves they used earlier, this time, destroying the surface and revealing a red gear within it. Scout delivered the final blow with a Slash attack, cutting it in half and shutting down the power source.

* * *

With the main group, the Rhydon slowly handed Celosia the Pokeballs, when their eyes stopped glowing, their senses returning to them. At the clear sight of one of the leading members of the group before them, the two Drill Pokemon glared and were about to use Hammer Arm on her.

"Look out!" Sky shouted, tackling her away from their attacks.

"What just happened?!" Dove asked.

Russel looked and didn't like what was happening around them. "Um guys... Look around us..." Everyone looked around and noticed the glow in the wild Pokemon's eyes fading away, all shaking their head and looking around as they regained their senses.

"What's going on here?!" Cardin demanded.

"It can't be..." If Celosia didn't have her visor, everyone could see that her eyes widened in shock. "Someone must've destroyed the power source!"

"But how?! Every one of these bastard trainers are here!" The leader of Team CRDL turned back to the heroes and saw they were all smirking. It didn't take him long to realize what they were smiling about. "Wait... You had help?!"

"Took you long enough to realize," Nora said.

"I was wondering where Nate went," Yang followed.

"One of the perks in being friends with a treasure hunter," Pyrrha added.

Celosia gritted her teeth at the sudden disadvantage. "Retreat! We have what we came for! Let's get out of here!"

The grunts didn't question the order and started running to the tunnels. Some got on the trucks before they left. It proved to be futile, for the Rock and Ground-type Pokemon all band together and prevented most of them from escaping. The only ones who managed to get away were CRDL, Celosia and a couple more grunts.

After tying up the grunts they caught and their Pokemon, some of the Graveler untied the captured heroes and the pair of Rhydon returned their Pokeballs.

"Thanks for helping us," a Golem thanked.

"Don't mention it," Ruby replied. "It was nothing."

"Yeah. Besides, we weren't the ones who saved you," Nora added.

On cue, Nate came with his team, Scout and Blue. "Hey guys! Did it work?!" he called.

"As you can see, it did!" Jackson answered. "You really saved the day, Nate."

"Well, Scout was the one who did most of the work with the power source."

"No matter what the case, we must thank you humans," an Aron said. "And likewise, though we don't know exactly what we did, we wish to apologize for any damages we caused you."

"You guys weren't yourselves. It wasn't your fault," Blake told him.

"Besides, getting chased by wild Pokemon is kind of a normal thing for us," Ren explained.

"And it's because of what happened today, some of our Pokemon evolved," Seth added, looking at the three newly evolved members of their group.

"He's not wrong about that," Pyrrha agreed, approaching Shanti and Shield. "If anything, I'm happy today happened and proud that you two evolved."

"Thanks Pyrrha," Shield thanked, lightly rubbing her face on Pyrrha's.

Just then, Nailer's Pokeball opened up, and the Onix was out in the open. "FRIENDS!"

"Onix!" everyone cried out. They all gathered around the Rock Snake Pokemon, happy to be reunited with him.

Seeing this reunion caused Yang to get a littler teary-eyed. "Well, I guess that's that." She walked up to Nailer. "Good for you, huh Nailer?" The Onix looked down at her. "You got your home back."

"YES. YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DROVE OFF THE HUMANS THAT INVADED MY HOME. AND FOR THAT, I THANK YOU." Yang nodded, not sure of what she should say. Their time together may have been short, but to Yang, it was feeling like saying good-bye to an old friend. "IN RETURN FOR YOUR KINDNESS, I WISH TO CONTINUE TO ACCOMPANY YOU WITH YOUR JOURNEY." Until that.

"But wait, I thought you only came with us to get Neo Team Flare off this mountain," Weiss said.

"THAT WAS THE PLAN. HOWEVER, AFTER WHAT I HAD SEEN FROM THE POKEBALL, I FEAR THOSE NEO TEAM FLARE WON'T STOP UNTIL THEY ACHIEVE THEIR GOAL. MY HOME MAY HAVE BEEN SAVED TODAY, BUT IN THE NEAR FUTURE, IT WILL BE HARD TO TELL. BESIDES, I COULD BE OF SOME ASSISTANCE IN HELPING YOU FIND THE MISSING FRIEND YOU SPOKE OF BACK AT THE RANCH."

Hearing that put a smile on Yang's face. "You can stay with us as long as you want. I ain't stopping ya!"

Nailer nodded at her words. "MY FRIENDS. THOUGH I HAVE JUST RETURNED, I MUST DEPART ONCE MORE."

"It's fine, Onix," a Boldore assured.

"Beat those guys up for us!" a Roggenrola said.

"Show them what happens when you mess with wild Pokemon in the mountains," a Lairon added.

"THAT I WILL," Nailer nodded, as he was returned in his Pokeball.

* * *

After being led back out the cave, the heroes, with most of their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs, waved farewell to the mountain Pokemon as they continued on to Coumarine City, with Nate by their side.

"You really don't have to come with us, Nate," Ruby told him.

"After what happened back there? That was the best adventure I've ever had. Plus, I got some good treasures from that mountain," the treasure hunter said. "I've a good feeling I'll find some more treasures if I hang around you guys. That, and I want to help you all find this 'Vanessa' girl."

"Aww. Thanks, Nate," Yang said, having the boy in a head lock and giving him a noogie, in which the treasure hunter tried to break free from. Everyone laughed at his struggle and continued on with their journey.


	42. One Short Team

**(Jacob walks in with a half-oni demon mask)**

 **Generalhyna: What's with the mask?**

 **Jacob: Just my new power I gained recently. Now, I am a Persona user. Codename: Demon.**

 **Daniel: Persona?**

 **Gerenalhyna: I've heard of that! In fact, I wrote a fanfiction story based on it. Persona 4 to be exact.**

 **Jacob: Yeah, that series was interesting, specifically the 'Dance All-Night' part. But this new series is cool as well. Plus, Morgana the cat is much cooler than that Teddy character.**

 **Daniel: Now I'm interested in playing that, if I can.**

 **Hyna: *looks around* Coral isn't with you?**

 **Jacob: Yeah, Xion found her and is running her here. This time, I'm ready to stop her with my powers.**

 **Daniel: she's in danger!? Coral! *runs out to find the girls***

 **Hyna: sometimes I question if he's an overprotective brother or an annoying fanboy.**

 **Jacob: Hold on, I'm coming as well! Come, Asura! *Persona materializes behind him* Let's show her our raging blades! GRAAAAAAAH! *Chases after Daniel***

 **Hyna: ... Well, might as well help them. Right after the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

Continuing on from the last chapter, Sarah and Hoopa were about to take their leave out of the cave, when the wall started to crumble.

"What is going on, Sarakan?" Hoopa asked.

"Drat! Why didn't I think about traps when trying to LEAVE the place?!" Sarah questioned. She looked up at the winding stairs, and started to see them break apart and fall into the abyss below.

"We need to leave, now!" Sarah told Hoopa. She hopped onto her Extreme Gear and soared to the exit.

"Wow! Hoopa is surprised! How is Sarakan flying?!"

"Lots of things can happen and be created when you sleep for a millennium or so," the treasure hunter answered.

They were flying around all the falling debris, although with Hoopa's body, he was able to soar through all the falling rocks, with the exclusion of its ring, the only solid thing on it. They had almost reached the exit when there was a strong shake, and rocks fell in front of the path before them, blocking the exit.

"No! We're trapped!" Sarah cried out, almost getting hit by a falling boulder.

"Wait! I can get Sarakan out of here!" Hoopa responded.

"You can do that?!"

"Yes, but if you want Hoopa to join Sarakan, put Hoopa back into the bottle before going through the ring!"

"Okay then. No way am I leaving you alone! Just get us out of here!"

"You got it!" Hoopa cheered, as he used his ring again, expanding it and creating a portal large enough for Sarah to easily slip through.

She shot herself forward with her Extreme Gear and opened up the bottle again. This time, Hoopa turned into vapor as he went into the bottle once more. "Time to catch me on the flip side!" she cried out. Sarah shot through the ring, which instantly vanished behind her.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and a silhouetted girl eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on one of the girl's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with another silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

The next day, after resolving the incident at Onix's home, the team raced to the road of the town, which stood next to the waters of the sea beyond.

"We made it!" Nora and Ruby cheered simultaneously.

"We made it to Coumarine City," Ren stated, looking about the city from the shoreline.

"It's well known for being a resort town. And it's divided into two parts thanks to the monorail," Seth described. "It also is well known for its cliffs, picturesque views, and the giant tree on the top of the hill."

"This place is famous for a lot of things, isn't it?" Nate asked.

"You can say that again," Jackson said. "It's also home to the gym leader, Ramos. He's an old guy, but a strong one, nevertheless. Considering the town is well know for Grass-type users, Ramos is specialized in that type, as well."

"Hah! That's gonna be easy for me!" Yang stated, punching her fists together. "Most of my Pokemon were practically made to take out Grass-types. I'm pretty sure Leona, Emburn and Firebird will definitely take him out!"

"Don't go jumping the gun, Yang," Seth warned her. "Remember, every gym leader isn't always that easy to beat. They always have a way to counter such obvious weaknesses."

Just then, Crescythe sensed something and turned to one side of the street. "Everyone, we got a disaster incoming!" she warned them.

The moment she said this, screams of panic were calling out in the distance, and everyone turned to see why. A group of rampaging bulls were mowing down along the street, causing the citizens and passersby to get out of the way or run away in panic.

"Stampede!" Jaune cried out.

"A herd of Tauros!" Aipom identified.

"And they're coming at us!" Lyanne exclaimed.

"Run for it!" Pyrrha cried out.

No one needed Pyrrha to point out the obvious task, as they tore down the streets in a panic, along with everyone else. While Jackson and Ruby were more than able to run faster than anyone, they both didn't want to leave their friends behind, so they slowed down for their sake.

"Where did all these Pokemon come from?!" Blake cried out. "More importantly, why are they on a rampage?!"

"It doesn't take a lot to set a herd of Tauros on a charge, believe me!" Jackson answered.

"They remind me too much of the Rhyhorn in Ambrette Town," Yang compared. "Hey, Weiss! Maybe you can attract these guys to calm them down!"

"If that's your idea of a joke, then I'm not laughing in the slightest!" the heiress responded angrily.

Unbeknownst to her, Weiss ended up tripping over a crack on the road, and she fell down hard. Everyone stopped in the sight of this.

"Weiss!" Ruby cried out.

"Incoming!" Nate added, seeing the Tauros quickly close in on the group.

Weiss turned and saw the oncoming threat, knowing she couldn't escape it in time.

"Out of the way!" cried out a voice.

Everyone turned to see someone leap off a building down in between Weiss and the group of Tauros.

She was shorter than the rest of the group, with blonde hair that was braided down just under her shoulders and had yellow eyes. She wore a white, long-sleeved, open overcoat, with a purple shirt underneath, a pair of black pants and boots, and brown work gloves.

On her shoulders were two small Pokemon: a yellow insect that might resemble a tick and a green Pokemon with a blue and red rose for hands.

"Watch out! You're gonna get pummeled!" Ruby cried out.

"Don't underestimate me!" the girl answered. She waved the hand with the bug Pokémon on it. "Joltik, slow them down with Electroweb!"

"On it!" Joltik answered, leaping upwards and shooting out a web of electricity that blanketed the herd of Tauros, electrifying them.

"Alright!" Nate cheered.

"That will definitely slow them down!" Yang added.

"But for how long?" Ren asked, not sure that would work.

At the same time, Seth was looking at the short girl as she had her back to them. ' _Is that... No it can't be, can it?_ ' he wondered.

True to Ren's words, the herd of Tauros broke free of the Electroweb, but not before Weiss was back on her feet and with everyone else again.

"I think this requires a little bigger power!" Yang stated. "Go, Nailer!" Her Onix was summoned onto the battlefield, roaring at the group of Tauros, who slowed down at the sight of his giant presence. The girl, on the other hand, looked up at it with, oddly enough, an annoyed expression.

"Stop those guys with Rock Tomb!" Yang ordered.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Nailer roared, summoning a large boulder to toss.

"Natu, come out!" the girl barked, summoning out a small bird with green and red feathers. Pointing at Nailer, she then ordered, "Teleport that thing out of here!" Those words shocked everyone.

"No big guys allowed!" Natu cried out, leaping up to the Onix's head. In an instant, both of them vanished.

Everyone was silent in shock at what had just occurred.

"What the heck?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Did that really just happen?!" Nate followed.

"Nailer just... disappeared!" Ruby pointed out the obvious.

Yang, the most shocked at all of this, switched to anger and grabbed the girl by the overcoat, pulling her off the ground. This caused the rose-like Pokemon to fall off. "What the hell did you do that for?!" she demanded. "I was trying to help stop this rampage!"

"Don't care," the girl replied, turning away from her gaze.

"WHAT?!" Yang's eyes were turning red in fury.

"Just because I failed once, that doesn't mean you have to pull out some big Pokemon instead. I'll show you that small Pokemon can take care of things, here."

"I didn't... That wasn't... You shouldn't have sent Nailer away with that excuse!"

"It was in the way."

Just then, the Tauros regained themselves, now seeing the large opponent out of the way, and continued their charge.

"Guys, run for it!" Jackson called out, as the rest of the team charged up the street away from the sight.

Yang and the girl saw the oncoming bulls. The former dropped the latter. She then shot herself into the air with a pair of Moonblast shots, leaving the girl and her two Pokémon to defend themselves.

"Yang, why didn't you save her?!" Lyanne cried out. "She's getting trampled within that stampede!"

"She was annoying me, that's why!" Yang barked back.

"That's not an excuse!" Leafeon barked.

"Don't worry," Seth assured the two, causing them to look at him. "I'm pretty sure that girl will be fine. She knows how to squeeze through the toughest of cracks."

"What do you mean?" Aipom asked. "Do you know her?"

Seth responded with a smirk as they continued to run.

Yang, feeling guilty for leaving the girl behind, decided to turn around and head back for her. "Hey, shorty! Are you okay?!" she demanded, flying over the herd of Tauros over to where she last left the girl, which was covered in a dust cloud.

"Don't call me shorty!" cried out the girl's voice. She reappeared from the smoke, miraculously unscathed, along with her two Pokémon.

"Hold on, how did you survive that without a scratch?!" Yang asked incredulously, as she landed on the ground in front of her.

"In a way that big-mouthed, top-heavy people like you can't do!"

"The hell did you just call me?!"

"I said you have a large chest, and a mouth equally as big! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a town to save, and some people to rescue! Roselia, Joltik, come on!" She charged along the street, after the Tauros, with her Pokémon behind her.

"OOOOH! She makes me so mad!" Yang hissed, her hair igniting in fury. "When I find who's parents she belongs to, I'm gonna demand they make her learn some manners, or I will force some into her myself!" With that, she raced after the girl.

As she caught up with her, the girl's Natu leap down from who knows where, back to the girl's side. "I've placed the large Pokemon inside your grandfather's ranch," he informed.

"Good! Time to get to work," the girl answered. "Guys, let's try a combo attack!"

"As you wish," Roselia answered.

"Let's go!" Natu declared.

The team being chased by the herd of Tauros were still running like crazy. "I... don't think... I'll be able to... go on!" Jaune wheezed.

"Same here!" Weiss gasped.

"Seth, slow them down with Psychic!" Jackson decided. "I'll use Gardevoir, as well!"

"You got it," Seth answered.

"I'll have Freesk join you with Confusion!" Pyrrha added.

Without even reaching for the Pokeball, Jackson's Gardevoir came out on her own. "Did you need my assistance?" she asked.

"Yep. Help me out!" Jackson answered.

"Fressk, come on out!" Pyrrha ordered, calling out her Butterfree. Pyrrha, Seth, Jackson and their Pokemon all stopped in place, while the others continued to run.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!"

"Freesk, Confusion!"

Seth, Freesk and Gardevoir glowed with a blue aura as they sent psychic energy at the group of Tauros, causing them to stop in place, and levitate in the air.

"Joltik, Electroweb, once more!" the little girl called out. Her Joltik shot into the air, unleashing another web of electricity, covering the Tauros and paralyzing them. Everyone turned to see the girl and Yang rush towards them.

"Natu, Ominous Wind! Roselia, Petal Blizzard!" the girl ordered.

The two Pokemon got in front of her and unleashed dark winds and flower petals together. The attack swarmed about the levitated Tauros, damaging them enough to stop struggling against the Psychic, but that didn't stop their anger.

"Seth, Ren, Sweet Scent these Pokemon!" Ruby ordered.

"Good thinking, Ruby!" Seth answered, using a bit of his Psychic to summon Swirlix from his Pokeball.

"Seth?" he questioned, looking to the person covered in blue energy.

"Swirlix!"

"Honey!" Ren called out his Vespiquen to the field, who was ready to go.

"Sweet Scent!" both ordered. The two Pokemon unleashed a stream of sweet aroma onto the herd of Tauros, and the anger started to vanish from their eyes, replaced with soothed expressions.

"They've calmed down," Leafeon noticed. "It's safe to put them down."

Seth, Freesk and Gardevoir all slowly placed the herd back onto the ground. The Tauros didn't go on a rampage again, but instead stood about, looking more peaceful. The scared crowd started to gather about, seeing the group of Wild Bull Pokemon quelled.

"Whoo! That was a close one," Nate sighed.

"Nothing our awesome team can't handle," Nora stated, looking confident.

"Thanks, everyone," Seth thanked Jackson, Pyrrha, Ren and their Pokemon. "We all managed to get things under control."

"All in a day's work," Jackson answered, rubbing the underside of his nose. They all thanked their Pokemon and returned them to their Pokeballs, once more.

Yang, the little girl and her Pokemon went around the herd of Tauros, reuniting with the team again.

"Hey, guys! Good work out there!" Yang told the team.

The little girl, on the other hand, exclaimed, "General! It really was you!"

"Good to see you again, Eliza," Seth greeted the little girl.

"Another Pokehuman, I suppose?" Ren asked, hearing her call Seth 'general', like all the other Pokemon-fused humans they'd met so far.

"Yep. She's actually the granddaughter of the gym leader, here, too." Everyone was shocked to hear those words from his mouth. "Everyone, meet Eliza. Specialist of the move Minimize."

"She's the gym leader's granddaughter?!" Yang questioned, shocked.

"Minimize?" Pyrrha asked.

"You got it!" Eliza answered, leaping up as she glowed pink. The next thing they knew, she shrunk down to a much smaller size than before. Seth held out an open palm as she landed on top of it, smirking.

"Wow! You got so tiny!" Ruby squeaked.

"That explains how she avoided the Tauros trampling her," Lyanne realized.

"Yep. I can go from normal size to even smaller than a Pokeball," Eliza explained in a higher, squeakier voice than before. "It's handy if you wanna squeeze through obstacles."

"As if you were already short enough, you had to get smaller, still," Yang snickered.

"Hmph! At least I can get through things without large assets getting in my way, unlike you!"

Those were practically fighting words to Yang, who was ready to punch the tiny Pokehuman. "Why you...!"

"Easy! Both of you, stand down!" Seth ordered, pulling back Eliza and holding Yang off by her shoulder. The latter calmed down as the former returned to her normal size again.

"I'm sure you'll get bigger when you're our age," Nora assured the little girl. "It'll just take time."

"Don't call me short!" Eliza shouted.

"She actually IS your guys's age," Seth added on, surprising everyone.

Eliza turned away from the group with a pout. "I happen to be seventeen years old. I can't help it if I'm short for my age."

"Eliza was always the shortest of all the Pokehumans, but she really hates it when people point that out," Seth explained. "Still, she had been an expert at getting around places without being detected. Plus, even in her size, she still maintains the same strength as she does in her normal size."

"That sounds so much like a superhero I heard of before," Jackson muttered.

"I think we should not do any fourth-wall breaks, and not say anything more," Leafeon sighed.

 _ **(I couldn't agree more.)**_

"Did anyone hear that just now?" Nate asked. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Hear what?" Crescythe asked back.

The treasure hunter looked at them just as confused and dropped the subject.

"Are these three your Pokemon?" Seth asked Eliza, indicating the Joltik, Roselia and Natu.

"Yep. They are three of my Pokemon," she answered. "Roselia was my first, having been given her from my grandfather."

"A pleasure to meet you," Roselia greeted Seth. "Eliza has spoken great things about you."

"Thanks," Seth replied with a smile.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake all pulled out their Pokedex, pointing at each of the Pokemon. " _Joltik, the Attaching Pokemon. They attach themselves to large-bodied Pokemon and absorb static electricity, which they store in an electric pouch._ "

" _Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon. Roselia shoots sharp thorns as projectiles at any opponent that tries to steal the flowers on its arms. The aroma of this Pokemon brings serenity to living things._ "

" _Natu, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Natu has a highly developed jumping ability. The Pokemon flaps and leaps onto tree branches that are taller than grown-up people to pick at the tree's new shoots._ "

"I see you have Pokemon, as well," Eliza pointed out. "Do you have any Grass-types in your crew? And small ones?"

"Sorry. My only small ones are Swirlix and Sableye," Seth pointed out.

"Aw, that sucks," she sighed.

"You really have a thing for small Pokemon," Yang pointed out. "Any reasons why?"

It was here, Eliza suddenly got quite passionate. "Because people think small Pokemon are not strong at all! I, for one, believe that there are all kinds of small Pokemon out there who are strong in their own ways. That's why I only pick Pokemon who's heights are less than a meter, and show others how tough they are!"

"Hey, I have no problem with Pokemon, big or small," Jackson pointed out.

"I have a team of small Pokemon myself at the moment," Nate added.

"Though two of us can evolve and get bigger," his Aipom added.

"That being said, please keep Joltik away from me," Lyanne requested, giving herself distance from the Attaching Pokemon. "I'm kinda scared of those things. An infestation of those back in Alto Mare happened one time and it gave me nightmares."

"It's okay. This Joltik here doesn't suck the electricity from people or Pokemon," Eliza assured her. "I feed him the electricity from batteries."

"I recently had some, so I'm full," Joltik assured her.

"Eliza!" called out an old man's voice. Everyone saw someone riding a Pokemon the heroes recognized as a Gogoat towards them. He was old, with a green cap and white whiskers under his face. He wore a red scarf tied around his neck, a green shirt with black buttons, black overalls, a leather belt which held a pair of gardening sheers, green shoes, and a dark green gardening gloves.

"Oh, hey, granddad!" Eliza greeted the old man.

"Granddad?" Blake questioned. "So that's the gym leader."

"Yep. That's Ramos," Jackson recognized him.

"I heard there was a stampede of Tauros going through town. I hope you weren't trying to stop them yourself," Ramos asked.

"Of course I did!" Eliza answered. "What? Do you think I would stand by and watch them run over everyone?"

Ramos sighed at his granddaughter's recklessness.

"You are just as spry as your father when he was your age," the Gogoat muttered, his voice displaying how old it was.

"I honestly can't see why you can't just calm down," Ramos questioned.

"Because I'm still young and full of energy!" Eliza answered. "Besides, it's not like I did it by myself. I had help from the general and his friends, along with this chick." She poked a thumb at Yang, who looked irritably back at her.

"Really? You mean you're the young man who led my daughter to escaping that dreadful place?" Ramos asked Seth.

"Yes. I'm Seth Muto. It's nice to meet you, sir," Seth greeted him.

"It's very nice to meet you, too. Thank you so much for saving my granddaughter."

"No problem. We all wanted to leave that lab. I just led the entire thing."

"So, what brings you to Coumarine City, general?" Eliza asked.

"Just call me 'Seth', please? I'm not your general anymore. And as for why I'm here, some of my friends would like to request a battle against your grandfather."

"Is that so?" Ramos asked.

"Yes. I wanna have a battle with you!" Ruby begged.

"You have seven opponents to pick from," Seth pointed out.

"My goodness! So many battles at once," Ramos sighed. "Tell you what. I'll send these Tauros back to the ranch, where they belong. Eliza, why don't you bring them to our house by the gym."

"Alright!" Eliza replied.

Ramos and his Gogoat were about to make their leave, when the former remembered something. "Oh yes. One more thing: your Natu brought an Onix onto my ranch. Do you have an explanation of that?"

"That's mine," Yang spoke. "Your 'granddaughter' sent him over there all because I was trying to help."

"A big Pokemon like that was getting in the way," Eliza huffed.

"I apologize for my granddaughter's actions," Ramos apologized. "Please forgive her."

"Only if you teach her some manners," Yang retorted.

"Believe me, I tried. It's hard to teach young kids when you're this old." Eliza faked ignorance at this statement. "Now, if you'll excuse me." With Gogoat's help, he led the herd of Tauros back the way they came.

Eliza sighed. "Well, how about we relax at the ranch? The other half of my team is there."

"You have more?" Nate asked.

"Of course I do. In case, you didn't know, I didn't just come back home after being freed from that prison."

"She's right. Eliza went on a journey after she was freed. Or so she told us," Roselia said.

"Went around saving us little Pokemon from danger and teaching us ways of getting over the big Pokemon," Joltik added.

"We were all indebted to her," Natu said. "Without her, we would be easy picking for the big and bully Pokemon."

"So what other Pokemon do you have then?" Ruby asked.

"Follow me and find out," Eliza said, as she started to walk away. Everyone followed her.

* * *

They arrived at a ranch, most likely the one that belonged to Ramos. What gave it away? A certain Rock Snake Pokemon trying not to crush the smaller Pokemon, as well as keeping away from the pond.

"Nailer!" Yang called.

"YANG! CALL ME BACK!" Nailer shouted.

She didn't need to be told twice, as the blonde brawler returned her Pokemon back into his ball. "Home where you belong."

"Good, you got rid of it. I was starting to worry a bit after I realized that sending him to the ranch would be a bad idea, considering his size," Eliza nonchalantly said. Yang glared at her for those words, in which she ignored.

"You really don't like big Pokemon, don't you," Ruby stated rather than ask.

"It's not that I don't like them. I like small Pokemon more than big ones." Eliza let out a loud whistle.

On cue, one of the rocks, covered in light blue crystals, moved as something jumped out of the water. The something that jumped out of the water was a Luvdisc. One look at that Pokemon caused a handful of people in the group to blush, especially a certain red-head.

Eliza raised an eyebrow in confusion for some reason. "Huh? Where's the little guy?"

This question caused everyone else to raise a brow in confusion. "What little guy?" Ren asked.

"Kind of a Pikachu."

"'Kind of'?" Nora repeated in a questioned tone.

Looking to the side, where the pond is, Ruby walked towards it, wondering if there were any other Pokemon in the water. From a distance, she saw some kind of rag that resembles a Pikachu, with a small stick attached to the back.

"Did someone litter here?" she wondered out loud.

Everyone heard her question and turned to her. "What are you talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Well, there's a rag in the pond." Ruby pointed to the Pikachu-like rag.

Eliza panicked at the sight of it. "AAAAHHHHHHH! Hey! Get away from the pond! Now!"

Whatever her reason was, it came too late, for Ruby saw something swimming in the pond. It looked at her and spooked her. The next thing they knew, Ruby fell into the pond.

"Ruby?!" Nate gasped.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Crescythe asked, as the group ran to her aid.

' _A disaster I couldn't sense?_ ' the Absol then thought.

* * *

Some time later, Ruby opened her eyes, regaining her conscious. The first thing she saw was her friends looking at her with worried looks. "Oh... What happened? I thought I was in a field of flowers."

"Ruby! I thought I lost you!" Yang said, hugging the life out of her sister.

"Yang! You're... crushing... me!"

Jackson pried the brawler off the red-cloaked girl. "Okay, Yang. We don't want her to die on us again."

"But I'm just so happy!" She turned to Nate, who for some reason was looking away from Ruby. "Thanks for saving her Nate~"

"Yeah, no problem," the treasure hunter said, as he then muttered something about a 'devil'.

"What's wrong with him?" Ruby asked.

"You may not want to know," Blake answered.

Everyone else sweatdropped at the answer, as they thought back to what happened a few minutes ago. In short, Yang may have pressured Nate into giving her sister a CPR, an action quite obvious to most of them that it was a cover to deepen Nate and Ruby's relationship. All questioned if such a condition was the time to deepen relationships of any kind. Despite that, Nate went and pumped Ruby's chest to get the water out of her lungs. Yang wasn't satisfied and gave him the evil eye. Having a scary feeling for the female blonde, the guy was about to give Ruby a mouth-to-mouth, when she coughed out water, causing Nate to move away from her. Just thinking about it was making him blush.

' _I know it's a CPR, but I almost had my first kiss..._ ' he thought. He glanced over to Yang with a glare. ' _What's wrong with you?! Trying to pressure me into a kiss?! Especially when Ruby might've died!_ '

"Is there a problem, Nate~?" Yang asked.

"Nothing," he answered, a bit frightened by the tone she had used.

"But really though, what just happened to you, Ruby?" Weiss asked her partner.

The girl seemed to have remembered something. "Oh yeah! The pond! There was something swimming in the pond! It was scary!"

"You mean this little fella, right?" Eliza asked, pointing at the wet, living rag she saw in the water.

"No I mean-! Wait, that thing's alive?!" Ruby asked.

"Actually this rag is a disguise for it. To hide its true form."

Jaune took out his Pokedex and analyzed the Pokemon. " _No data,_ " it said.

"No data? How come?" he asked.

"It must not be from Kalos then," Jackson said.

"I know I've never seen this Pokemon before," Seth said.

"It's a Mimikyu," Lyanne informed. "This Pokemon is native to the Alola Region." Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"And how did you know?" Eliza asked.

"I may have went there once for a little vacation. It's quite warm there."

They all accepted the answer.

"I-I'm Mimikyu... Nice to meet you..." the Pikachu-disguised Pokemon greeted in a female voice. "Um... Sorry you saw... My true form..."

"Oh it's okay. Really," Ruby assured. "Even though I was really spooked."

"But what's a Mimikyu doing here in Kalos?" Ren asked.

"I... I was stolen from my home..." she began. "I was on a boat in a wooden crate. A storm came and took down the boat. Everyone drifted away at sea. The next thing I knew, I was found by Eliza and became a part of her team."

"Well, that's how it is," Eliza said.

"That's horrible," Pyrrha stated.

"Bet you really want to get home, though," Jaune said.

"Not really. I like it here better than there. I don't have much friends back home, and here I have plenty," Mimikyu assured. Everyone smiled at the fake Pikachu.

Yang looked at the other two Pokemon by Eliza's side. "We know the Luvdisc, but who's the rock?"

Rather than answering at first, the short teen said, "For someone who's so big, I assume they would have a big brain. Guess not."

Yang glared at her and felt a vein forming on her head. "What was that, shorty?!"

Eliza felt a vein form on her own head and glared back. "Who are you calling 'shorty'?!"

"I'm calling you shorty, pipsqueak!"

"Can a pipsqueak do this?!" Eliza jumped on Yang and the two girls got into a brawl.

Everyone else sweatdropped at the sight. "Well, they quickly get along well," Leafeon stated.

"This is 'getting along'?" Aipom asked.

"In a way," Crescythe answered.


	43. The Grass is Greener

**Coral: FINALLY! I'VE UPDATED SOMETHING!**

 **Hyna: That was quite a long time. What happened? Don't tell me it's Xion.**

 **Coral: Oh no. I thankfully came into peaceful terms with her... somehow.**

 **Hyna: Somehow? *looks at the boys***

 **Seth: We weren't there. Don't ask us.**

 **Jackson: Yeah. And the girl is somewhere else right now, so we can't ask her.**

 **Coral: I'd rather you don't ask at all! If she knew I don't know how we made up, who knows what she'll do?!**

 **Hyna: I doubt she'll kill you... Maybe.**

 **Seth: That's not really assuring.**

 **Coral: *sigh* You know what, I'm just going to post this chapter up and then head to bed. It's late, I had work, I will have work, and then I have to study for my last goddamn final. Not like it will help considering my sucky professor is going to make it EVEN HARDER THAN IT SHOULD BE!**

 **Jackson: Yikes, that really sucks.**

 **Coral: I know. My whole class knows. He even asked how to be a better teacher once, and he doesn't follow our advice, no. He just hears what we have to say... and deliberately ignore them. There was one time where a student had complained about his 'rules', only to be ignored! I mean really! No matter what the reason, you do not just not accept a student's homework which is one class late just because they weren't there the day it was actually due! Nor do you just tell them that you will not accept homework at a later date when they weren't even there the day you goddamn announce the work! I mean, seriously! There's a website where you can just inform the students about the homework and he never puts anything up! Except for slides that he shows us in class... which he only puts them up right before we have our test based on the lessons! What would happen if we lost the notes we copied in the first place and had to study beforehand for the test?! And I am extremely pissed at one statement he said concerning the notes!**

 **Seth: *bit fearfully* And that is?**

 **Coral: Kill your dog to protect your notes!**

 ***They gasped***

 **Coral: I have a dog! You do not just casually say such cruel thing like it's not big deal! How he became a professor is something I'd like to know! No, scratch that. It's not him becoming a professor I should question; more like how in the world did I end up with him as my professor for that one class?! If I have to retake that class, I hope I do not end up with him again! He's the worst teacher ever! Likes this class, he said. I call bullshit!**

 **Hyna: Okay. Let's just take you to bed, okay?**

 **Coral: *sigh* Sleep is good right about now.**

 ***Girls left***

 **Seth: If I knew who her teacher is, I'd give him a piece of my mind.**

 **Jackson: I'd rather we just protest against him being a teacher instead of using violence. But anyway, with that out of the way, readers, do enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***WITH VANESSA***_

The girl was still trying to find her Pokemon and the way out of... wherever she was, all while avoiding being spotted by the enemy Pokemon.

' _Where are they?_ ' she thought. ' _Where are my friends?! And where's the exit?!_ '

Unknown to her, she was being watched. Elsewhere in the dimension, one of the four dark legendaries were looking through an orb, which showed a running Vanessa searching for her friends.

"Run all you want. There's no escape," he said, chuckling evilly.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with another silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

The next day, the team walked up the hill to the giant tree, with Ruby eagerly grinning. "I'm so gonna get my next gym badge, no problem!" she declared. Yeah, they would've had their gym battle the day before, but Ramos came back quite late. Apparently he went on an errand shortly after gathering up the Tauros back where they came from, so the battle was delayed.

"Someone's over-confidant," Weiss noticed.

"Overconfidence is the weakness of all trainers," Jackson warned her, looking at the tree ahead. "Believe me, I know..."

"Isn't that nostalgic? Reminds me of when we lost to Morty to get our fourth gym badge," Leafeon recalled. "You thought for certain Weavile would win it all, you exhausted him right when facing his Gengar. And this wasn't the first time we lost a gym battle, too."

Jackson sighed as he recalled that, along with his first loss. However, that was a story of another time. He turned to Ruby. "Still, if I made a mistake back then, what makes you any different, Ruby? Don't act like you have this win in the bag," he warned.

The red-hooded trainer looked back at Jackson with a surprisingly desperate look as she pleaded, "I know, but can I at least be hyped for this battle, pleeeease? I have to keep my mind somewhere!"

"She means anywhere other than those horrid nightmares she's been having since seeing Mimikyu's true form," Crescythe explained. "She muttered that in her sleep. And she even screamed once. Which reminds me, how did you people not hear that last night?" Last night, out of everyone, Crescythe was the only one who woke in the middle of the night from Ruby's scream, before the girl instantly went back to sleep. _**(That happened to me! My dad was screaming in his sleep once and I was the only one who heard it! I don't know if it's because my room is next to his or because he had his door closed and my ears are sensitive, but still!)**_

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Seth agreed, leaving the Absol's question unanswered. "When you saw it, you kind of died. Yang was desperate to save you and wanted Nate to perform CPR on you."

Nate blushed horribly at this, while Yang felt she let an opportunity slip from their grasp, same with Nate's Aipom, who unknowingly agrees with Yang about having her trainer and Ruby together, in more ways than one. Ruby decided not to reply to this, already embarrassed to think about that.

The team arrived at the front of the ancient tree, looking up high into the branches, vines, everything that formed itself upon it.

"So this is it," Jaune stated. "The Coumarine gym."

"This is too huge!" Nora exclaimed. "It looks, like, millions of years old!"

"I can definitely feel the tree's natural splendor from here," the Grass-type Pokemon of their group stated. "It's a really comfortable place for any Grass-type to be close to."

"So, according to what I read, the gym is at the treetops," Blake recalled, looking at the large vine winding up the tree. "We just have to climb that?"

"Yep. Let's go," Seth declared. With that, they all started to climb.

The incline wasn't as bad, but the length of the path was very long. Some of the group, like Nora and Ruby, wanted to hurry up the tree, while others like Leafeon and Ren were wanting to take things slowly, looking at the view all around them as they went higher up. All in all, it took the entire team maybe twenty minutes before reaching the top.

When they arrived, they were greeted with nature's beauty all about them, along with the battlefield for the gym in the center of it all. None of the branches nor the greenery on them seemed touched, but was growing naturally about them. The only man-made objects around were a green-house, a few gardens, and what looked like a built-in library in one of the tree branches.

"This totally has the feel of a Grass-type gym," Nate stated as the others were in awe at the sight of the place.

"I feel almost tranquil with the natural aura of this place," Ren pointed out. "The battlefield and the area around it almost seem to fit together."

"I'm glad to see one of you feels the natural energies of this place," said a familiar voice. Ramos was approaching them from one of the gardens, where they saw none other than Eliza digging through and pulling out weeds.

"Hey, I almost didn't see you there," Yang stated. She then looked smugly at the short trainer as she added, "Then again, I barely saw the shorty within the plants as well."

"I heard that, blonde cow!" Eliza barked over the plants. Obviously insulted, the two girls glared so fiercely at one another, lightning was striking from their gazes.

"Anyway, do you mind if these seven trainers wouldn't mind having taking turns battling you?" Jackson requested, ignoring the obvious scene by them. "They've been ready to face you since yesterday."

"Of course. But first, why don't we go have some tea?" Ramos suggested.

Everyone was confused at this.

"Is there a reason why?" Lyanne asked.

"Well, one of my plants just produced some fine tea leaves, and it's almost my tea time," Ramos explained. "I would love to share some with all of you."

"In that case, we would be honored," Ren answered.

"Ugh! I hate bitter tea," Nora moaned.

"Tea isn't always my favorite thing, either," Jackson agreed. "Still, I'll accept the offer."

Ruby looked slightly depressed at another delay on their gym battle, but decided to take the offer.

They all entered into the little library, with some sitting on the floor while others sat around the table. Seth and Jaune went to help out Ramos with making the tea, while Blake instantly went for the books, looking into them. Jackson and Leafeon went out into the grounds, saying they were looking for something.

"All of these books are on gardening or different plant life around the world," Blake noticed, flipping through the fifth book she found.

"Yeah. My granddad may be a gym leader, but he's has a fascination of plant life," Eliza explained. "Since he's old as well, he finds plenty of time taking care of the plants and Grass-type Pokemon in the fields."

"I bet he has plenty of experience to go with that age," Lyanne said. "He probably has seen a lot of battles in his time, so watch out team."

"Speaking of which, how will we decide who will go first this time?" Ruby asked, looking about. "I don't see any sort of challenge we can take."

"How about a vine-climbing competition?" Nora suggested.

"But we already did a rock-climbing competition before," Pyrrha recalled. "And we did a roller-blading challenge in the Shalour gym. What else is there to do?"

The others seemed puzzled at how they will order everyone off.

Just then, Jackson and Leafeon returned as Ramos, Seth and Jaune came out with small glasses of tea.

"Here you all go. This tea turned out great," Ramos told them. They all took a cup each and drank the tea.

"Hey, this isn't too bad!" Ruby stated. "It isn't even that bitter."

"It actually feels much more refreshing considering the environment," Ren pointed out, looking at the natural scene about them.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Ramos responded.

After a short moment of drinking their tea, Ruby brought up the question again; how were they gonna set the order for everyone in the gym battle. Fortunately, that's what Jackson and Leafeon were figuring out when exploring the place. Their solution; seven sticks with numbers on them, 1 to 7.

"So... we're just drawing sticks?" Ruby asked, feeling let down for something less exciting.

"Yep. Whoever draws the stick with 1 on it will go first, then the one picking 2 will go second, and so on and so forth," Jackson explained. "It will be short, easy, and not too lengthy of a read."

"Wait, what?" Jaune questioned.

"Nothing!" Leafeon responded quickly, then to Jackson she whispered, "Ix-nay on the all-way reak-bay."

"My bad." Jackson apologized.

Blake looked at the two with a look of confusion, considering she was the one who overheard them due to her faunus heritage.

Jackson cleared his throat as he declared, "Now, I'll shuffle them up. You draw." He held them behind his back, mixed them up randomly, then held them out in both hands. Everyone stepped forward and grabbed a stick, noticing the number on them.

"I got 3!" Yang cheered.

"Got 2 right here," Pyrrha noticed.

"Aw, I have 6," Ruby moaned in disappointment.

"What! How did I get 7?!" Nora exclaimed. "I demand a redraw!"

"Too late for that," Seth retorted, turning to Ren, who drew the #1 stick. "Looks like you're up first. Make us proud."

Ren nodded, turning to Ramos as he said, "Please bear with me."

Ramos chuckled in response to this.

"I'll be the referee," Eliza insisted, already heading to the referee box.

"A shorty as a referee." At those words from a certain brawler, Eliza ceased her walk. "Well, at least you won't have to worry about getting hit from stray attacks, if any."

"True, compared to a blonde bimbo who is practically a huge, walking target." At her retort, the two girls glared at each other once more, sending more electricity from their gazes.

"Okay, how about we get the battle started without interruptions?" Seth said, using his powers to move his fellow Pokehuman over to the referee box.

Turning back to the field with a huff, Eliza cleared her throat and said, "The battle between the gym leader, Ramos, and the challenger, Ren, will now begin! Each side may only use three Pokemon! The battle will be over when one side's Pokemon are all unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokemon at any time!"

"You can do it Ren!" Nora cheered, waving some pom poms in the air.

"Where did you get those?" Pyrrha asked.

"A secret~"

"I do hope you're ready, young one," Ramos said to his opponent. He pulled out a Pokeball with his left hand, his right hand holding his big scissors. "Jumpluff! Let's go!"

A blue Pokemon with three fluffy, white puffs appeared on the field. "It's happy time~!" he cheerfully stated.

"What's that Pokemon?" Ruby asked.

"It sure is cute," Weiss stated, as she pulled out her Pokedex. " _Jumpluff, the Cottonweed Pokemon. Blown by the seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. Even in the fiercest wind, it can control its fluff to make its way to any place in the world it wants._ "

"I wonder what Pokemon Ren's going to use," Jaune said.

"A Pokemon with a type advantage obviously," Yang guessed with confidence.

"It's going to be a miracle if you managed to get your badge," Eliza said with a smirk.

Yang glared at the short trainer.

"Venom! Let's go!" Ren called out his Whirlipede.

"I'm ready to battle!" he declared.

"Let the battle begin!" Eliza shouted.

"Venom, use Rollout!" At Ren's order, Venom spun at high speed and charged right to the Cottonweed Pokemon.

"Use Grass Knot," Ramos simply ordered.

"Slow down or you could get hurt," Jumpluff said, as his eyes glowed green. A pair of green glowing vines shot out of the ground and made Venom trip, causing him to tumble down.

"Venom, are you okay?" Ren asked. The Whirlipede nodded at his question. "Okay then, try Steamroller!" Using his new move, Venom shot himself towards the floating Pokemon.

"Leech Seed!" At Ramos' command, the Jumpluff spat out seeds from his mouth. The seeds made contact and started to sap away Venom's strength, causing the Curlipede Pokemon to wince.

"What's Leech Seed?" Weiss asked.

"A Grass-type move that slowly saps away the opponent's strength. And each time it does, the one that used the move will gain that amount as its own," Seth explained.

"What?! Then they need to hurry and end this battle!" Jaune said.

"Come on, Ren! You can do it!" Nora cheered.

"Venom, try Steamroller again!" Venom toughed out the effects of Leech Seed and used his move on his opponent.

"Acrobatics!" Ramos ordered in response.

"Feel the joy~!" his Pokemon cried out, as he dove down onto Venom at top speed. Both attacks struck, and Jumpluff's proved to be more superior.

"A flying-type move?!" Yang gasped.

Ren gritted his teeth as he saw the sudden counter and called back his Pokemon. "Venom, return!" And it was back in his Pokeball Venom goes.

"Good call there, whippersnapper. Now let's see how you can stop Jumpluff now," Ramos challenged.

"I wonder what Pokemon Ren will use this time," Pyrrha said.

"Whatever Pokemon it is, it can't be at a disadvantage against that Jumpluff," Blake said.

Ren chose his next Pokemon to fight. "Okay Archer. Your turn!" And out was his Archen.

"Leave it to me!" he said.

"Alrighty then, use Leech Seed!" Ramos shouted. Jumpluff shot out more of his seeds from his mouth.

"Jump!" Archen leapt over the attack at Ren's order, avoiding the Leech Seed.

"Use Acrobatics!" Jumpluff then shot himself over to the airborne, flightless Pokemon.

"Use Quick Guard!" Archer quickly blocked the attack, skidding the ground as he landed. "Ancient Power!" He then summoned out an afterimage of himself, forming it into an orb and tossed it at his opponent.

"Deflect it with Grass Knot!" At Ramos' command, Jumpluff summoned more vines, this time blocking the attack.

"Climb up those vines and use Wing Attack!" Ren ordered. Archen ran up the Grass Knot, his flapping wings glowing white.

"Distance yourself from that Grass Knot!" The Cottonweed Pokemon quickly took it higher into the air, in an attempt to get out of the Archen's reach.

"That won't help much," Ren simply stated.

"Time for the results!" Once he reached the top, Archer practically kicked his feet off the vines and, as unbelievable as it was, took flight.

"That Archen is flying?!" Aipom gasped in shock.

"No way!" Nate followed.

Still shocked over what was happening before it, Jumpluff got hit by the Wing Attack. Archer landed on his feet right after landing a hit.

"My. Now that's what I call a surprise," Ramos commented.

"Archer and I have been working on helping him fly. We can't have him stay flightless forever. As an ancestor to other Flying-type Pokemon, he has to fly someday," Ren stated.

The gym leader nodded at his words. "But if you ask me, I'd say your training has yet to be complete, by the looks of it."

"It's still in-progress, that I admit. But we're getting there."

"However, don't think that means you've won. Acrobatics!"

"Payback with joy!" Jumpluff shouted, as he took it into the air once more and dove straight down at Archer.

"Use Quick Guard!" The Archen blocked the attack at Ren's command, standing his ground. "Peck!" Before the Cottonweed Pokemon could distance himself from his opponent, Archer gave him a good set of pecks right on the forehead, knocking him back down. "Finish it with Ancient Power!"

"Here's the finale!" Archer exclaimed, as he shot his Rock-type move at the downed Pokemon.

"There goes the joy!" was all he could say as he was hit by the move. The next thing the group knew, Jumpluff lied there in defeat.

"J-... Jumpluff is unable to battle! Archer is the winner!" Eliza announced with a slight stutter.

"Yes! That's one down!" Nora cheered.

"And two more to go!" Ruby added, as the two high-fived.

Ramos called back his Pokemon. "Not bad, whippersnapper. Not bad at all. You're no doubt a clever boy, but I ain't cut down yet! Come on out, Weepinbell!"

Up next was a yellow, bell-like plant Pokemon with a green leaf on both sides, almost as though they're its arms. He had a huge, gaping mouth with pink lips and three small green spots and a small hook-shaped stem above his eyes. "Hello," he greeted in a bloated voice.

"What's that Pokemon?" Jaune asked, taking out his Pokedex. " _Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon. The leafy part acts as cutters for slashing foes. It spits a fluid that dissolves everything._ "

"That's one dangerous Grass-type," Ruby stated.

"Ren can handle him. Go Ren!" Nora shouted.

"Archer, Wing Attack!" the R of JNPR ordered.

"Take this!" The Archen charged at his opponent with his glowing wing.

"Poison Powder!" Ramos countered.

"You'll love this," the Flycatcher Pokemon said, as he breathed out sparkling purple powder at Archer. The attack caught him off guard and ceased his attack, as well as inflicting a poison status on him.

"Archer!" Ren cried out in worry.

"Poison Powder?!" Yang questioned.

"A status move that inflicts poison onto the opponent," Jackson explained.

"Then right now, Ren's at a disadvantage!" Jaune said.

Not willing to believe that, Nora kept cheering for Ren to win.

"Archer! Get a hold of yourself!" he shouted.

"I'll... try," the First Bird Pokemon replied, weakly getting back on his feet.

"Grass Knot," Ramos continued. Weepinbell used the same move Jumpluff had used, summoning vines from the ground. He commanded the vines to wrap themselves around the poisoned Archen, sending him into the air and slamming him back down. "Now use Acid." He then shot out acid at Archer, who cried out in shock at the stinging hot liquid.

"Ow! That's hot!" he cried out, glowing a blue aura as purple bubbles left his body.

"What's happening with Archer?" Blake asked.

"Acid has an effect that lowers the target's special defense," Leafeon answered. "It's either that or Archer's special ability."

"Which is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Defeatist. When a Pokemon with that ability has its hp at half or less, its attack and special attack power is lowered," Seth said.

"Either way is not good!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Let's use Grass Knot again," Ramos ordered.

"Knotty Pokemon!" Weepinbell said, as he tossed Archer away. The moment he said that pun, many in the audience and Ren had to groan, especially the huntsmen and Crescythe, excluding Yang who smiled at the pun.

' _Even Pokemon?_ ' they thought.

Archer was knocked into a tree and laid on the ground in defeat.

"Archer is unable to battle! Weepinbell is the winner!" Eliza announced.

"Aww..." Nora spoke as she drooped and frowned.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Nora. Ren is still tied up with Ramos," Jaune said.

"He's right. Ren still has a chance in winning this," Nate added.

Nora instantly cheered up at their words. "You're right! He got this!"

"Now then, whippersnapper, what will you do?" Ramos asked.

"You did your best, Archer," Ren said, switching his defeated Pokemon with another Pokemon. "Venom, time for round two!" Returning to his field was his Whirlipede.

"I won't fail you this time!" he vowed.

"Oh ho. Smart move there. I'll definitely have a difficult time now. Or am I?" Ramos stated. "Weepinbell! Tie him down with Grass Knot!"

"You are also quite knotty!" the Flycatcher Pokemon punned, causing most in the audience to groan again.

"Use Protect!" At Ren's command, Venom created his green barrier around himself, protecting him from the attack. "Now use Rollout!" The Whirlipede then rolled over to Weepinbell, bypassing the vines.

"Dodge it!" Weepinbell took it to the air. "Now another Grass Knot!" More vines appeared around Venom.

"Break through them with Steamroller!" Ren called. Venom changed his attack and teared through the Grass Knot, much to everyone's shock.

As Weepinbell was going to land on the ground, Venom struck him hard, back into the air.

"Weepinbell! Grass Knot!" Ramos shouted. The Flycatcher Pokemon summoned more vines, this time in an attempt to block the Whirlipede's path to him.

"It's no use!" Venom said, breaking through the attack, only to see his opponent had disappeared. "Huh? Where'd he go?" he then wondered as he landed.

Unbeknownst to him, his opponent was behind him, hiding behind some of the destroyed vines.

Ren noticed the Pokemon. "Venom! Behind you!"

"Grass Knot!" Ramos ordered.

"Time to tie you up!" Weepinbell declared, as he summoned more vines.

"Quick! Steamroller!" Venom acted fast and broke through his would-be vines, heading towards the hiding Pokemon. The attack struck, and Weepinbell was knocked out.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle! Venom is the winner!" Eliza announced.

"Yay, Ren! Nice going!" Nora, of course, cheered.

"Just one more to go!" Yang also cheered.

"But the last one is always the most difficult one to beat," Ruby pointed out.

"True, but Ren should be okay. He has one Pokemon he hasn't used yet either," Nate recalled.

"Still, like Ruby said, it's too late to celebrate," Seth agreed with the red-cloaked trainer/huntress.

Ramos returned his second Pokemon. "Alright, ye whippersnapper. Time for my third Pokemon." He threw his Pokemon into the air. "Come on out, Gogoat!" And on his field was the Pokemon the group saw him ride on the other day.

"Let's have ourselves a good battle," he said.

"His last Pokemon's a Gogoat?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Gogoat is my granddad's best Pokemon," Eliza explained.

"Whoa. If he's going to battle..." Jaune took out a Pokeball. "Skid, come out!" To everyone's shock, out of the Pokeball was a Skiddo.

"Yeah, Jaune?" he asked.

"Look at that Pokemon over there." Skiddo, or Skid, looked at the Pokemon Jaune was pointing at. "That's what you're going to evolve into someday. I want you to observe him in this battle. You know, learn something for when you evolve."

"Got it," Skid nodded, looking intently at his evolved form.

"Hold up! Jaune, when did you catch that Skiddo?!" Yang asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell us about it!" Ruby followed.

"It was back at the night before we left the ranch," he began to explain. "I was getting a drink of water, when Skid approached me, said he wanted to come along with us on our journey after hearing a lot of stories about our adventure from your's truly. That and he said he wanted to help us find Vanessa and take down any bad guys that come our way."

"And we hear about this now because?" Weiss asked.

"It never came up."

Back to the battle, Ren was the one who made the first move. "Steamroller!" Venom charged at Gogoat at full speed.

"Grass Knot!" Ramos countered. Gogoat's eyes glowed green as he stomped the ground, summoning out more vines to block his path.

"You should know those won't work!" Ren told him.

"I do. Question is, do you know what's in store for you?" As Ramos asked that question, Venom made it to the other side. Like with Weepinbell, Gogoat was gone.

"Behind me?" He looked behind, only to see nothing but the destroyed vines.

"Bulldoze!" At the gym leader's order, Venom felt something stomp him hard from above, which was none other than Ramos' Gogoat, who jumped into the air and landed on the Whirlipede with a powerful Bulldoze attack, getting slammed into the ground hard enough for a small crater to form, lying in defeat.

"Venom is unable to battle! Gogoat is the winner!" Eliza announced.

"No way! In just that one hit?!" Ruby gasped.

"True, but Venom did take a lot of damage from Jumpluff's Acrobatics earlier," Nate remarked.

"And now they're both down to one Pokemon," Blake said.

"Ren! Don't lose to him!" Nora shouted.

Jackson had a slightly serious look on his face, as if anticipating Ren's next Pokemon. ' _If anything, now's the time to see if you two are worthy of it,_ ' he thought.

"You're up now. Go, Hercules!" Ren called out his last Pokemon.

"Understood," he responded.

"That's a good choice," Weiss stated. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe Bulldoze and whatever Grass-type move Gogoat has won't be able to do much damage against Hercules."

"No, you're right. Which means, unless if Ramos has some tricks up his sleeve, Ren and Hercules should be able to defeat him," Seth answered.

"Although... what's on his horn?" Ruby asked, noticing a band on Hercules' horn.

The rest of the group noticed it and also questioned what it was. Seth widened his eyes slightly in realization and looked over at Jackson, who had a small smirk on his face. ' _Now when did you give him that thing?_ ' he wondered.

"Hercules, Aerial Ace!" As soon as Ren shouted his command, his Heracross shot himself towards his opponent.

"Counter that with Take Down!" Ramos ordered. His Gogoat charged as well.

Both attacks collided and the two Pokemon skidded away from each other.

"Use Arm Thrust!" Hercules charged at Gogoat with one of his arms pulled back.

"Bulldoze!" The Mount Pokemon stomped the ground once more, this time sending shockwaves that expanded all over the battlefield. Everyone tried to keep their balance from the attack.

"What's going on?! This didn't happen when he used it on Venom!" Weiss questioned.

"It was because Venom practically cushioned the attack, therefore the shockwaves weren't as strong as the one right now!" Eliza explained.

Hercules fell on his front, unable to keep his balance any longer.

"Now Take Down!" Gogoat charged at Hercules and tackled him back to Ren.

"Hercules!" the boy cried out. The Single Horn Pokemon got back up. As he did so, Ren observed his opponent.

' _He really is tough. Then again, he must have had years of battling, developing many different strategies against different types of opponents. In that case, we should give him something new,_ ' he thought. He looked over at Hercules, who looked back at him and nodded.

"Let's do it," he said.

"I hear you," Ren nodded. He raised an arm that has a his Mega Cuff on it. Seeing this got everyone excited as they guessed what he was going to do. "Bloom, and exceed your limit! Hercules, Mega Evolve!" He tapped his keystone, which caused Hercules' Mega Stone on his band to react. The two stones generated energy that connected each other, allowing the Heracross glow and change to his next level.

The glow died down, revealing Hercules' new form. He was bulkier than before, with orange markings on his body. He now has a long, pointed nose that curved upwards and a yellow back. The horn and antennas grew, the former into a large simple spike with two smaller spikes at the front, and the latter now having ovoid tips.

"Time to get serious!" Hercules exclaimed.

"He changed completely!" Aipom screeched in surprise.

"So that's Mega Evolution... It's really as awesome as I've heard," Nate stated in amazement.

Eliza was just as amazed at the sight before her.

"Well I'll be! You can do Mega Evolution?!" Ramos gasped in shock and surprise.

"Yes. And it is this sort of strength that will defeat you," Ren nodded.

The gym leader regained his composure. "Then we shall give it everything we got! Gogoat, Bulldoze!" Gogoat did as told and stomped the ground hard, sending shockwaves to his opponent.

"Arm Thrust on the ground!" At Ren's command, Hercules got on his knees and thrusted the ground with great strength, sending just as powerful shockwaves at Gogoat. The two attacks canceled each other out.

"He deflected the Bulldoze!" Yang remarked.

"Of course! While in his Mega Form, Hercules gained a great boost in strength and has the ability Skill Link, which maximizes multi-strike moves like Arm Thrust!" Seth said.

"And with that boost and ability, you'll get a shockwave that's just as or even more powerful than Bulldoze," Jackson finished.

"In that case, use Grass Knot!" Ramos shouted. At his new command, Gogoat summoned his vines.

"Break through them with Aerial Ace!" Ren ordered. Hercules charged at the attack at high speed, tearing through the vines and nullifying them. He then struck Gogoat hard, pushing him back.

"Oh my!" Ramos gasped. "Grass Knot again!" The Mount Pokemon called upon more vines to assist him.

"Block with Arm Thrust!" Arms pushed back, Hercules watched carefully as the attack closed in on him. At the last second, he struck each and every one of them, pushing them away and cancelling the attack. "Finish this with Aerial Ace!" The Mega Heracross charged once more at Gogoat at high speed. The attack hit, knocking him into a tree. Gogoat lied on the ground, eyes swirled in defeat.

Though reluctant, Eliza knew she had to announce it. "Gogoat is unable to battle! Hercules is the winner! The victor of this match is Ren!"

"YES! HE DID IT!" Nora cheered at the top of her lungs.

Everyone else was just as happy to see Ren had won his gym battle. The victor trainer and his Pokemon, returned to his normal form, did a brotherly handshake in victory.

Ramos chuckled as he approached the two. "Well now, Ren. You sure got me in that last battle. I never thought I'd have to face off against a Mega Evolution trainer. You've truly bloomed with this victory, and your and your Pokemon's belief in each other is very strong. As proof of that, I present to you this Plant Badge." The badge he was giving Ren looked like a leaf with gold edges, with a gold stem with a couple of leaves growing.

"Thank you very much," Ren bowed, accepting the proof of his win.

After Ren's battle, Pyrrha went up against Ramos. She first used Shield against his Jumpluff, the former whose great defense was tiring the latter out and defeated him with some Iron Head and an Ancient Power. He was also ad an advantage against Weepinbell, whose Poison-type attacks did nothing to him since he was also a Steel-type Pokemon. Due to the damage he took, however, he was taken out, right after dealing massive damage to the Flycatcher Pokemon. After him was Shanti, who ended the battle with a Dragon Breath. The battle against Gogoat was a little tricky, especially with Shanti's slight impatience. But thankfully, Pyrrha was still able to win thanks to Zen Headbutt's flinching effect.

Yang was after her. As she had planned beforehand, she used her Fire-type team to earn the badge, making use of Leona and Firebird's Flame Charge to boost their speed and avoid every attack and Emburn's Mach Punch and Counter attacks to land a hit first and dealt back any damage that he took, which was especially useful after he survived from Gogoat's Bulldoze.

Jaune was next. Against Jumpluff, he used Arc, whose speed and strength outranked the Cottonweed Pokemon. Because of Weepinbell's Poison Powder, though, he was beaten. Recalling how Steel-type Pokemon are unaffected by Poison-type moves, Jaune called out Excalibur against him, defeating the Grass/Poison-type with an Aerial Ace. When Ramos' Gogoat came into play, Jaune had Skid out to battle him, out of the latter's request. The battle was kind of close, but in the end, Skid lost and Excalibur got Jaune his win.

Up next was Blake, who started things off with Tina, whose human appearance confused Ramos and Eliza. After a bit of explaining about the cat faunus' fear for dog-like Pokemon, or dogs in general, the two understood her situation and continued on with the battle. Tina managed to finish her battle against Jumpluff in a tie, leading her trainer to face Weepinbell with Spear, much to Jackson's dismay, until Leafeon knocked him out. The Beedrill's swift and powerful moves managed to give Blake the win and weakened Gogoat before he was taken out by the Mount Pokemon. And so, the Huntress had finished the gym battle off with Screecher, whose super sensitive hearing allowed him to predict the Grass Knot attack, making the battle practically one-sided.

Ruby went after Blake. She started the battle off with Crescythe, who like Screecher was able to predict and avoid the Grass Knot move with ease. However, once she was up against Weepinbell, she fell for a Poison Powder trap and was defeated. After her, Ruby had Scout battle the Flycatcher Pokemon. The moment he was out, Nate's Aipom cheered loudly for the Linoone. She even went as far as to 'borrow' Nora's pom poms to cheer for him. After defeating Weepinbell, Ruby called back Scout, to the Long Tail Pokemon's disappointment, who then became happy since Ruby didn't call him back in his Pokeball, the speedy Huntress had Reaper battle Ramos' Gogoat, which ended in the former's win. After Ruby obtained her gym badge, Aipom gave Linoone a little peck on the cheek, to congratulate him, much to the Linoone's embarrassment.

Last but not least, Nora's battle. She had started off with Pitfall, whose Dragon Breath attack made it hard for Jumpluff to land a hit on him while trying to avoid it. After defeating him with a Rock Slide, Nora called him back to have Pigpen face Weepinbell. Despite being poisoned at the start, the Fire/Fighting-type Pokemon defeated him with a Flame Charge and Rollout combo. Of course, that made it harder for him to continue against Gogoat, who took Pigpen down with a single Bulldoze. After calling back the defeated starter of Unova, Nora had Pitfall back on the field. At first she had planned on giving Gogoat a little surprise with Dig, but due to the effect of Bulldoze, the plan backfired, something she learned the hard way. Before being defeated completely, the Vibrava managed to deal some damage with a Dragon Breath attack. This left Nora with either Blue or Tortoise, in which she chose the latter to end the battle. Despite the massive type disadvantage, thanks to Shell Smash, Tortoise managed to avoid massive damage from Gogoat's Grass Knot. Sure, Bulldoze was also a threat, but nothing like a little Aqua Jet to be away from the shockwaves.

And now, the group had four badges, meaning they were one badge away from being on the same level as Vanessa, as well as one step closer to possibly saving her. After all this travel, they only found one clue. Time will tell if they will find another clue to Vanessa or if they will ever find her at all.


	44. Love and Steel

**Coral: And here is another chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos!**

 **Hyna: This was a fast update.**

 **Jackson: This chapter was kind of already done some time ago.**

 **Seth: Well that explains it.**

 **Coral: And now that finals are over, I can finally just go back to updating at a regular basis, and watch some anime here and there, and play a bit of video games. But first...**

 **Hyna: But first?**

 **Coral: *gets in bed* Relaxation~**

 **Hyna: Then why are you here?! And where did that bed come from?!**

 **Seth: Well, considering how sis likes to do her updates, especially late at night sometimes, I kind of had it made.**

 **Jackson: When did you have time to get that order done?**

 **Hyna: *sigh* In any case, let's just get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE, IN LAVERRE CITY***_

Things are busy as usual in this part of Kalos. Well, as busy as can be that is. Many people were walking around, shopping for whatever Laverre City has for them. This is especially true for one small group.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" shouted a girl with black hair in pigtails, wearing a black and red furisode dress.

"So you say but... You're the one behind me, Kali," said a guy with her, who was also ahead of the girl. He wore a green shirt with brown pants and black boots, carrying a lot of bags.

"That's because, at the very least Yatsuhashi, the materials Valerie asked for HAS to get to her as fast as possible!"

"I thought the fashion show starts within an hour from now."

"Which is more than enough time for her to finish making her new creation and have that friend of your's try it on!"

Yatsuhashi simply sighed as he continued on to their destination.

Meanwhile, where the said fashion show will be, in one of the changing rooms, two teenage girls were changing into furisode dresses. Well one of them was already in a dress and was helping the other girl in her's.

"Velvet, will you relax? You'll be fine," Coco assured. She wore a

"You say that but... what if they're like back home? I don't think I can take the humility and embarrassment all at once, Coco," Velvet said. "Besides that, why am I wearing these clothes, when Valerie said these are still in progress?"

"Well, considering you're the one who's wearing them, she wants to see if the size is just right for you. She said she was almost done with it after all."

A small knock was heard. "You can come in," Coco instantly said.

The door opened up and in came Nimble and Parfum, Velvet's Furret and Coco's Spritzee respectively.

"(Yatsuhashi and Kali came back with the rest of the supplies)," Nimble said, holding up a bag of fabric.

"(Valerie is coming soon)," Spritzee informed, looking at the clock.

"I see the delivery has been made," Coco said, taking the bag from Nimble's hands. "And from the looks of things, if Valerie hurries back soon, our debut will be good to go."

"I'm still not so sure about this," Velvet said. "I mean, I get you want to be a model Coco, but why did you have to drag me into it?"

"Because we're in a whole new world. A world where Vanessa and our Pokemon partners came from. If people can get along well with Pokemon here, treat them like best buds, almost as though they are people, then who's to say they won't react the same way with you. Besides, with these ears of your's, that furisode looks perfect on you."

"It's as Coco said," came a voice by the door. The girls and their Pokemon looked and saw Valerie standing there, the one person who found them and introduced them to the world of Pokemon.

"Valerie, I'm still not-"

"Don't worry, Velvet. Everything will be fine. Besides, you won't be alone as you walk," Valerie cut the faunus off. "One of my rental Pokemon will be right by your side. You'll be fine. Just smile and wave to the crowd."

Velvet was silent for a moment. A nervous smile formed on her face as she nodded.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with another silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Blake asked.

"You sure this isn't gonna hurt either of us?" Jackson asked back.

"Hey, Pyrrha did it to me, and she only felt fatigued afterwards," Jaune answered.

After leaving Coumarine City, the team decided to take a break as they crossed the badlands of Route 13, finding a nice area surrounded by tall rocks to protect them from the sun. As they all were refreshing themselves with water, Jackson, still thinking back to the many times he witnessed the huntsmen's Semblance and aura powers in action, decided to question them on their aura and semblances, then after learning how Jaune got his aura activated by Pyrrha, Jackson decided to see if, despite being from a different world, he was able to have his own aura, just like the Remnant team. Considering Pyrrha unlocked Jaune's aura, Jackson figured someone else beside her should do it, and Lyanne insisted that Blake should do it, much to her confusion.

"You sure you want to do this, Jackson?" Seth asked, concerned. "You already have martial arts skills, you are a master in swordplay, and your physical prowess is beyond the natural. Why would you want to see if you can use aura?"

Jackson turned to him as he answered, "Seth, I know why you are concerned, especially considering you worry about your own powers. To me, I need to be prepared for the enemies further along the road. If I can harness an aura and a Semblance, then I'll make sure to use it only when I need to. If I can't produce one, then I'll just use what I have to face the enemies ahead. So, let's see if I can harness it."

Jackson stood ready in front of Blake, who looked a bit hesitant at first, then placed on hand on his chest, and her other hand on his head. Jackson blushed a bit at how close she was and how softly she placed her hands on him.

"Close your eyes." she told him. Jackson did as requested. Blake, too, closed her eyes as her body glowed purple with her aura. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Everyone watched through this unlocking ceremony. Suddenly, during the end of it all, Jackson's body glowed a yellowish-orange color, startling the team.

"Is that his aura?" Leafeon asked Crescythe.

"I believe it is," she answered.

When she was done, Blake stumbled back a bit, and Jackson wondered if she pushed herself too hard. Pyrrha was behind her, catching her by the shoulders.

"You okay?" Jackson asked Blake.

"I'm okay," the faunus girl answered.

"She used her own aura to unlock your's," the Invincible Girl explained. "But the aura you have around you is your own."

Jackson looked at how his body glowed, flexing his hands.

"How do you feel?" Nate asked him.

"I don't know," he answered. "It's... not a bad feeling. Actually, it feels pretty nice."

"I bet it's because Blake unlocked it for you," Lyanne assumed in an amused manner.

Jackson blushed harshly at the assumption. "Wh-what are you talking about? That's not the reason why it feels good! How you said it made me sound perverted!"

"Sorry, sorry~" Despite her apologies, the disguised Latias didn't look sorry.

Jackson looked away to Blake, who looked back at him, blushing a bit at Lyanne statement. ' _Honestly, though, Lyanne had a point,_ ' he thought. ' _But she didn't have to say it like that. I mean, after what she and I spoke about in Coumarine before..._ '

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was after the Coumarine gym battles. Jackson was sitting down on the edge of the water, watching a ship go out to sea, thinking on their path back to Lumiose, and something else. Something that he had been feeling for a while, but had never really thought of until during the gym battles.

As he watched the sea, Lyanne walked to him from behind. "Are the rest of our fellow team back yet?" Jackson asked.

"Not yet." she answered, sitting right down next to him. "The girls are still exploring the shops. Poor Seth, Jaune, Ren and Nate. They ended up having to carry everything for them. Leafeon and Crescythe are helping, but..."

Jackson chuckled at this. "Yeah. I know their pain," he stated. "When my sis started doing shopping sprees, I was always her personal butler." Lyanne laughed in response to this.

"Oh, but it kind of gets worse. At least in Ruby and Nate's case." Jackson raised an eyebrow at those words. "Let's just say Yang keeps finding the most perfect moments to get the two closer together." And instantly he felt more pity for them two. "But I think Eliza's catching on and kept ruining those searches with the usual insults." And now he felt relief for the two.

For a while, they stood next to one another, looking out to the same place. He continued to ponder on the feelings he had been thinking about, and realized these feelings were also related to his connection to Lyanne, but in a different way. Considering they were alone, he might as well ask her about it, right now.

"Hey, Lyanne?" he started.

"What?" she responded.

"I know we've been through a lot together in the past, and I know that made us close..." The disguised Pokemon looked to him, wondering where he was going with this. "But, would you be offended if I... liked someone else?" Jackson finished, blushing a bit.

Lyanne was surprised, but she seemed satisfied for some reason. "Not at all. I mean, I know I do like you, but to go any farther than that seems... weird."

Jackson was confused at the reason. "Weird in what way?"

"Oh, come on, Jackson! A human and Pokemon in love with one another? Even someone like me, who can transform into a human form. Doesn't that sound unusual?"

"I... guess," Jackson answered. "But you know me. I never discriminate love between two different kinds of people."

"... I know," Lyanne understood. "Not since... what happened to you in the past. It really does make you an oddball, but a kind one."

Jackson shrugged it off.

They remained silent, with Lyanne looking at Jackson, as he was finding the words to say what he was really feeling. Finally, he said, "As a matter of fact, I guess you can say the girl I like isn't fully human either. Yet, for some reason, I'm starting to go beyond liking her as an ally."

"Is it one of the Huntresses?" Lyanne asked. Jackson nodded, but knew she knew who it was. After all, there was only one girl in their group, other than the disguised Pokemon herself, who wasn't completely human. "I see. It's Blake."

Jackson nodded again, smiling embarrassingly.

"So... what do you like about her?" she asked.

"Well... she's very cool and sweet," Jackson answered. "She may be quiet, but she's determined. She cares a lot for her companions, both our lot and our Pokemon, whether she shows it or not. She's not afraid to tell what's on her mind when she feels like it, and her actions almost always seem to be for the team."

"Plus, she is very pretty, too," Lyanne added, getting the words Jackson was having difficulty saying. "Plus, I also did hear from Leafeon you two accidentally kissed in the caves." Jackson's face became extremely red in embarrassment, but nodded in agreement.

He then calmed down as he looked onward and continued, "Plus, I do sympathize with her troubles. I mean, being discriminated for being a faunus, the troubles with the White Fang, and I've noticed she has had trust issues, too."

"Yeah... I've noticed that as well. She's the quietist of the bunch, and tends to be alone, reading a book, or taking care of her Pokemon. I can feel that she doesn't want to fully trust someone, even her own teammates."

"Exactly. In a way, she reminds me of myself before I started opening up to my Pokemon," Jackson recalled. "After everything that happened with my father, I couldn't find it in my heart to fully trust someone. Heck, it's still a chore to this day. But that's just another reason why I like her. I want to be her strength, become someone she can fully trust, even if she can't trust anyone else. I want to be there for her when she needs someone to open up to, and become the person who wouldn't betray her for anyone or anything. And even if she never comes to love me, then that's fine. At least I can be there for her."

Lyanne smiled graciously at Jackson's entire speech. She could feel the honesty in every bit of it and the care he had for Blake, both sympathy and love, was strong. He wasn't showing any signs of denial to these feelings, and that was just like him. He was just that bluntly honest.

"You really have fallen in love with her," she told Jackson.

"I guess..." Jackson nodded. "Although, it's a one-sided love, right now. I know she hasn't shown any signs of feeling the same way about me."

"Well then, maybe I can help in that department," Lyanne told Jackson.

He turned to her, shocked. "You don't have to do that. I'm fine with things growing gradually."

"I'm not talking pushing her into loving you," the Eon Pokemon retorted. "I mean, I might help her notice some things about you do for her when they come. I can help her notice how much you want to protect her, but in a subtle way. That way, the two of you won't have to feel pressured in being together. And I'll also make sure that you two won't go off the wrong path, okay?"

Jackson was surprised at how thorough she was at her decision. "Since when did you change from the Guardian of Alto Mare to the Guardian of Love?"

"I think I'm more the guardian of your feelings, Jackson. Do you mind if I play that role?"

Jackson paused, looking into the sky. It wasn't something he was use to at all, but still, if it plays out right, maybe Blake could see him in a different way.

"Nah, I don't mind," he answered. "Just don't push it too hard, okay? We still have a mission to fulfill, too."

"You got it," she answered.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

' _Already, she's pushing a bit too hard_ ,' Jackson thought. ' _But even so, it's the thought that counts. I hope she doesn't go too far on it._ '

"You okay, Jackson?" Leafeon asked, confused.

"O-oh yeah. No problem here," Jackson answered, trying to act casually. "So anyways, let me see how my aura affects me. I wonder if I can also use a Semblance now, too."

"It's not so simple," Pyrrha told Jackson as he went into what looked like a standing meditation. "A Semblance usually doesn't show itself without proper training in using your own aura. Plus, you aren't as familiar with the power as we are, so it might take some time before your Semblance acti-"

Before she even finished her words, Jackson's body vanished in a bright yellow-orange spark, reappearing in an area further away from him. The team looked shocked at this. Jackson opened his eyes, surprised at what he just did.

"Whoa! That was cool," Jackson stated, looking at his hands.

"How in the heck?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"It's like he used an Electric-type version of Teleport!" Crescythe compared.

Some of the Remnant team looked dumbfounded that he was able to pull off his Semblance almost immediately after gaining his aura.

Jackson wanted to do that again, so he concentrated, calming himself. He imagined himself entering within the group once more. Once again, he vanished in a bright spark, appearing in the spot he imagined.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Ruby exclaimed.

"It's like a combination of Ruby's and Blake's Semblances," Ren compared.

"Hey, can you travel all the way to the next town?!" Nora asked Jackson. "Do it, do it, do it!"

Jackson decided to test that theory and he calmly concentrated, imagining standing in front of Lumiose Tower. He disappeared in a bright spark, surprising everyone that he didn't reappear near them. However, they heard Jackson's voice cry out in pain outside the surrounding rocks. They raced out and found him sprawled on the ground.

"Okay, that didn't work out as I had hoped," Jackson stated, sitting up.

"Guess you have a limited distance. Teleporting to the next town will hurt you," Nate said.

"No kidding."

"Even so, the fact that you are able to use your Semblance is astounding!" Pyrrha stated. "How were you able to produce it so effortlessly?"

"I think I know how he did it," Seth answered. "It's probably like how we trained back at Ryōuzanpaku. In martial arts, ki is a sort of power we use, though it is more like using one's willpower into your attacks. With proper training, you can channel it, increasing your attacks and defensive techniques drastically. Jackson and I both learned and trained in this back when we were disciples."

"That definitely sounds a lot like how we use our aura," Blake stated.

"I simply thought of that and concentrated from my very soul, harnessed my willpower into strength, and it worked out," Jackson explained, looking at one of his hands. He concentrated as he pulled back his flattened hand like a rapier user would pull back her rapier and thrust it forward. The dust underneath him blew forward from where he struck, reaching a few meters out before dissipating. "I wonder if teleportation is the only thing I can do?"

"If you don't mind, I would rather leave these badlands soon," Weiss stated. "This place is already hot as it is, and training here would take too much time."

"Agreed. Let's get back to Lumiose City as soon as we can," Ruby decided, turning to Jackson. "Maybe you can learn to use it as we go on." Jackson nodded in agreement and they took off.

As the crew walked along through the badlands of Route 13, Jackson continued to get the feeling of his aura and Semblance. His aura was above-average, according to Pyrrha, and his control was already just as skillful as their's.

As for his Semblance, Jackson was able to figure out the approximate range of his teleportation without injuring himself, which was about twenty meters. He also realized he had to be in a state of calmness in order to utilize it, which made him wonder what he did if he wasn't in a calm state. The discovery was arrow-shaped energy projectiles made of aura he gathered from about him, which he was able to send flying with a wave of his hand.

According to Jackson, the power reminded him vaguely of a power back from his home world called 'Chaos energy' and his two techniques were similar to that of moves called Chaos Control and Chaos Spear. Through that, he decided to name his Semblance 'Chaos' for short.

"We should be near the Kalos Power Plant right now," Seth informed the group. "It's the main power source for all of Lumiose City."

"Which means we should be getting close, right?" Ren asked.

"We should be about a third of the way there," the Pokehuman stated, getting a groan from Weiss and Jaune, who were not enjoying the landscape's conditions.

Just then, there was an explosion off in the distance.

"What the-?!" Nate gasped.

"Looks like a Pokemon fighting," Aipom noticed from her Wide Lens.

"That came from the Power Plant," Seth noticed. "Let's see what's causing the ruckus, just to be safe."

Everyone charged towards the area, wondering what was the cause.

* * *

As they drew closer to the large power plant, Crescythe noticed a large ball of electric energy being fired from behind a pillar, hitting the rock wall on the other side and exploding.

"Wait, why does that attack look familiar?" Nora asked.

"That was Zap Cannon!" Ruby noticed. "Isn't that what Vanessa's-" Before she even finished, the said Pokemon she was about to say appeared from behind the pillar. It was a Magnezone.

"Is that... Magnezone?!" Yang asked.

"Could that be Vanessa's?!" Weiss questioned.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! Is it really her? Is she here?!" Ruby squealed. She wasted no time as she activated her Speed Semblance, closing in on the spot Magnezone was at.

"Wait, Ruby!" Jackson barked, activating his Extreme Gear and zooming after her.

"Can those two stand still for once?!" Weiss growled as the team raced after them.

Ruby skidded herself to a halt as she was able to see the front of the power plant. In front of it was not Vanessa, but someone else. She was a young lady, with brown eyes and long hair that matched, tied in two wing-like pigtails, held by orange hairpins. She wore a teal dress with an orange bow, a white jacket, and white sandals with teal decorations.

"Who is that?" Ruby asked.

The young lady looked up to see Magnezone descend down to her side and petted him. "Well done, Magnezone," she commended him. "Your new evolution has made you a lot stronger than before."

' _I guess that Magnezone belongs to her,_ ' Ruby concluded, feeling down. ' _Guess I got my hopes up too high there._ '

Jackson arrived on the scene, slowing down next to Ruby, and looked to see the mysterious girl.

"No way..." he muttered, drawing Ruby's attention.

The girl and her Magnezone turned to the pair and suddenly beamed at the sight of the swordsman trainer.

"Jackson!" she greeted, waving to him. "It's so great to see you!"

"Hey, Jasmine!" Jackson greeted back. "Long time, no see."

The others reached the two as they wandered over to where the girl named Jasmine was at.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jasmine," Leafeon noticed.

"She came to this region, as well?" Lyanne asked in amazement.

"You two know her?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. She's the Olivine Gym Leader in Johto," the verdant Pokemon explained, getting surprised looks from the team. The last gym leader from Johto they met was Falkner back in the Sky Battle town where they met Reaper.

"Wow, it's great to see you again," Jackson stated.

"Same here," Jasmine answered. "I must say, the years have been kind to you."

"I could say the same about you. It may have been two years, but I could see a great difference, and a good one." Jasmine blushed at his statement.

"So is this your Magnezone?" Ruby asked, as Crescythe and Leafeon joined the two.

"Yes. He only just recently evolved, so we are getting use to his power," the gym leader explained.

"You must be one of those Magnemites I fought before," Jackson stated, pulling out his Pokédex. " _Magnezone, the Magnet Area Pokemon. As it zooms through the sky, this Pokémon seems to be receiving signals of unknown origin, while transmitting signals of unknown purpose._ "

"It's a pleasure to see you again, young Jackson," Magnezone greeted him. "The same goes for you, Leafeon."

"It has been too long, Magnezone," Leafeon greeted sweetly back.

"Hey, Jasmine!" Lyanne greeted, waving to her as she and the others joined them. Jasmine seemed confused at first as she wondered who she was.

"That's Latias," Jackson whispered to her.

"Eh?!" she gasped. "That's Latias?! When could she talk?!"

"Since Blackthorn. Clair helped her find a voice." Jasmine understood, but was still amazed.

"So what brings you to the Kalos region?" Lyanne asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been on a bit of a journey," Jasmine explained. "I was in the Sinnoh region before coming here."

"I didn't know about this," Jackson stated in amazement. "What were you doing in the Sinnoh region? And for that matter, who's taking care of the Olivine Gym?"

"I have an assistant that I've been training as my pupil for the next leader taking over the gym while I'm away, so it's basically like a test for her to see if she can pull off being a temporary gym leader. As for what I was doing in the Sinnoh region, I was learning to be a Pokémon Coordinator."

"Wow! I didn't know you were taking that up," Jackson exclaimed. "Are you any good at it?"

"Sure. I've seen lots of contests, and I've been training hard with Rusty to win them."

Jackson was unfamiliar with the nickname of one of her Pokemon. "Rusty?"

"Steelix's new nickname," she explained. "I have to have a cute name for her when she performs."

"Perform?" Weiss questioned, hearing a familiar term. "What are they talking about?"

"Pokemon Coordinators are similar to Pokemon Performers here," Leafeon explained. "They are more known in places like the Sinnoh or Hoenn regions, and while they do perform like in the second half of the Performance competition, they also battle other coordinators as stylishly as possible."

"Wow! That sounds right up your alley, Weiss," Jaune stated.

"Possibly, but I am a Performer right now," the heiress retorted.

All this time, Jackson and Jasmine continued to talk, where the latter explained that she was able to gain three ribbons so far, but then decided to help her Magneton evolve by coming here.

"I get it. The Lumiose Badlands have a special magnetic property that allow Magneton and Nosepass to evolve into Magnezone and Probopass," Jackson understood. "But, I thought you can do that as well in Mt. Coronet. You were in the Sinnoh region, so you could've done that."

"True, but, well..." Jasmine blushed a bit as she looked sideways from Jackson. "I did hear you were in the Kalos region from Cypress, and he asked for my help with some things here, so I decided to evolve Magneton here."

"I get it. If he needs your help, then I bet it's to help fight Neo Team Flare, right?"

"It is. Although, I did want to see you again," Jasmine stated, looking at Jackson with an innocent grin. "I hadn't seen you in a couple years, so I wanted to see how much you've grown." Jackson smiled at her consideration of seeing her.

"Somehow, I get the feeling she might want to see him for more than that," Nora whispered to Ren gleefully. "She does look like she looooves him."

"Well, according to Leafeon, she was pretty smitten with Jackson after all the help he had done for her in Olivine," Seth explained. "From helping the Ampharos in the lighthouse, to tag-teaming with her at the Battle Tower. Not to mention a tour she gave him about the town."

"So, she's basically Jackson's girlfriend?" Yang asked in amazement, not enough for Jackson or Jasmine to hear.

"Sort of, although due to her duties as a gym leader, she wasn't able to go any further with their relationship," Leafeon explained. "Now that she's here, I wonder how things will go. Especially now that..."

"Now that what?" Weiss questioned the Verdant Pokemon.

"O-Oh, nothing! I'm just saying that it's... a bit of an inconvenience, what with you guys, and Neo Team Flare, Vanessa, and all that." Leafeon was refraining from saying anything about Jackson's feelings towards Blake, which she did learn in time.

"Speaking of evolution, how is Scizor doing with his evolved form?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, he's way stronger than before thanks to that Metal Coat you gave him," Jackson explained. "We even learned to Mega-evolve."

"Really? That's amazing!" the gym leader exclaimed.

"Metal Coat?" Ruby questioned, getting the attention of the two. "What's that?"

"It's a sort of item that can enhance Steel-type moves," Jasmine explained. "It also works as a way to evolve certain Pokemon."

"Right. Scyther evolving into Scizor, and Onix evolving into Steelix," Jackson followed up.

"You mean my Reaper or Yang's Nailer could evolve with that thing?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Tell me where I can find one! Tell me!"

Jackson looked to Jasmine, who saw his gaze and stated, "Well, I do have one on me. But I don't intend to give it away freely."

"True that. You gave me one after our gym match," Jackson stated. "Maybe one of them can challenge you to a battle to see who can win it." Jasmine smiled confidently at that suggestion.

"Oh, oh! Pick me! Pick me! I wanna do it!" Ruby squealed, raising a hand like an eager student.

"Ruby, didn't Reaper say he DIDN'T want to evolve?" Crescythe questioned. "Maybe you should respect his wishes and let Yang handle this." Ruby groaned at this missed opportunity, but understood that she needed to respect her Pokemon's wishes.

Yang stepped forward, pounding her fists together. "I'll be more than happy to challenge you," she said. "I'm confident my Pokemon and I will beat you."

"Is that so?" Jasmine asked humorously. "Don't get overconfident in your eagerness. I have been training for a while, and as a gym leader, I won't hand over anything to a challenger so easily. Badge or Metal Coat."

"Then let's head out into the field again," Nate suggested, "I don't know about you, but I don't think we'll be forgiven if the Power Plant gets damaged."

"Nate has a point there," Aipom agreed.

The rest of the group all agreed as well, much to Weiss's dismay, and headed out back into the badlands.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain group of Neo Flare Huntsmen were far off from their position. Actually, they were chasing down a Pokemon that was burrowing underground, Dugtrio. Cardin's Golbat and Russel's Diggersby, the only two that were fast enough to catch up with it, were out and pursuing the target.

"Get back here!" Cardin roared, who was just behind Sky in their pursuit.

"Diggersby, Hammer Arm on the ground!" Russel ordered. Diggersby leapt up with glowing arm ears, and slammed them hard into the ground, creating a shockwave that went towards the burrowing Pokémon. It struck and Dugtrio popped out, turning angrily towards the group.

"Gotcha! Golbat, use Venoshock!" Cardin ordered. Golbat sent a glob of green goo at Dugtrio, who countered by using Mud Bomb, causing an explosion from the colliding attacks. All of the group endured, shielding their eyes. When they looked again, they saw Dugtrio burrowed underground once more, this time too deep to see it at all.

"Dammit!" Cardin sneered.

"At this rate, we might never get a new Pokemon for our team," Dove sighed.

"Yeah, even Xerosic stated that at our rate and skill, stopping those other guys will be a chore," Russel recalled. "That's why he wants us to get at least one new Pokemon for our team."

"You don't think I know that?!" Cardin barked. "I agree that we need more Pokemon for our group, but they could at least make us better-equipped to catch one. Maybe some traps for us to easily capture them."

However, team CRDL knew why that wasn't the case. Like all of the Flare Scientists, Xerosic informed them that some of the Pokemon they gathered was from fair, trainer-style capturing. For a criminal organization, they did have some chivalrous ways of doing things.

"Hey, Cardin? How about we split up to cover more ground?" Sky suggested. "Maybe the Pokemon around here will be too tough for us if all of us are together."

"Tch! I don't care," Cardin scowled. "If that's how you want to do it, then fine. You and Russel can just go off and see if you can do any better without me!" With that, he, Golbat and a worried Dove walked away, leaving Sky, Diggersby and Russel behind.

"Wow..." Sky muttered. "He's seriously pissed off."

"I think it's because he hasn't been able to show up team RWBY or JNPR," Russel assumed. "Not to mention he hasn't been able to find Vanessa since we came here and his vendetta for her has grown for some time."

"Still, we do need to get a stronger member for our team. Let's go find one ourselves." Russel nodded in agreement and the two walked the opposite way that Cardin and Dove went.

After about ten minutes of walking, the two finally made it over a hill, looking down at the bottom, where they saw a Pokemon that looked like a dark blue dragon with a red belly to it.

"What is that Pokemon?" Russel asked, while Sky pulled out their device that held the Pokemon info for them.

"According to this, it is known as a Gabite," he explained. "It's a Dragon/Ground-type, and when it evolves, it becomes Garchomp, which are said to be really powerful."

"If it's gonna be that powerful, then we should catch it, no matter what!" Russel decided, turning to Diggersby. "Let's get him, Diggersby! Start off with a Mud Shot!"

"(You got it!)" he answered. Diggersby leapt up, summoning mud balls from his ears and shooting them at the Pokemon below.

Gabite's eyes gleamed as it sensed the attack coming. "(You think you can get the jump on me?!)" he barked, as he summoned a swirl of sand, via Sandstorm, blocking the attack from coming at him.

"This one's tricky!" Sky stated, pulling out his Pokeball. "Go, Scrafty!" He called out his Hoodlum Pokémon, who charged headlong at the Gabite, with Diggersby grinding down the hill below him.

"(Heh! Are you even worthy of capturing me?!)" Gabite demanded, his claws glowing for a Slash attack. "(Let's see what you two got!)"

Diggersby prepared a Hammer Arm while Scrafty used his speed for a Headbutt, and the three Pokémon collided for an intense battle.

* * *

Far off from them, Jackson had traced a battlefield with his sword. Yang and Jasmine stood on either side, prepared to fight, while everyone else, minus Lyanne who was refereeing, stood on the sidelines, prepared to watch this fight.

"Before we start, mind telling me how many badges you have?" Jasmine questioned Yang.

"I have four right now," she answered. "As soon as we make it to Lumiose, that fifth one will be good as mine!"

"I see. Four, huh?" Jasmine looked over to Jackson. "If I remember correctly, you had four badges when we first met."

"Yeah, but I gained my fifth one before facing you," Jackson retorted. "But that doesn't mean anything here, especially considering who your opponent is." Compelled by Jackson statement, Jasmine turned back to Yang, determined to give her all.

"Right. I'll be the judge for this match," Lyanne stated. "I'll go based on the rules in the Olivine Gym. It will be a one-on-one match. Each trainer will use three Pokemon each. The battle will decide when one or both sides Pokemon are unable to continue. In addition, and if Jasmine accepts it, only the challenger will be allowed to exchange."

"I am perfectly fine with that," the gym leader responded.

"So what is the type of Pokemon she specializes in?" Ruby asked Leafeon.

"It's Steel-types," she answered. "Yang has the advantage, what with having three Fire-types to her advantage. However, this is a gym leader we are talking about. Quilava even had trouble beating her."

"I'll be the one starting this match," Jasmine stated, pulling out a Pokeball. "Magnezone, let's go!" She called out the Pokemon they all witnessed before. The same one that Vanessa had.

"Leona, I choose you!" Yang declared, calling out her prime Pokemon to the battle.

"I'm ready when you are, Yang!" she barked, spreading her front paws in determination.

"Starting with a Fire-type? That's so common," Jasmine stated. "Magnezone, Zap Cannon!"

"Fire away!" The Pokemon fired off a ball of powerful electricity at Leona.

"Charge forward with Flame Charge!" Yang ordered. Leona was engulfed in flames as she charged underneath the attack, leaping up at Magnezone.

"Metal Sound!" Jasmine shouted. Magnezone unleashed a screeching sound wave that made Leona falter slightly as she rose up, but she pulled herself together enough to make contact with the opponent, causing Magnezone to falter in the air.

"Way to go, Leona!" Yang cheered. "Now use Flamethrower!"

"Time to burn!" The little lion cub Pokemon fired off a stream of flames from her mouth at Magnezone.

"Mirror Coat!" Jasmine shouted. Magnezone unleashed an aura of rainbow energy around it, took the hit, and repelled it twice as hard straight back at Leona. She got struck hard, and fell back to the ground, skidding to a halt.

"That's gotta hurt!" Nate stated.

"True. Mirror Coat reflects and special attack right back at the opponent with twice the damage," Pyrrha pointed out.

"Must be a sure-way strategy to counter attacks like Flamethrower," Jackson stated. "Jasmine obviously has gotten smarter and stronger."

"Are you okay, Leona?" Yang asked as her little partner shook her head.

"Sure. Just got burnt by my own powerful flames!" Leona argued.

"Magnezone, use Lock-On!" Jasmine ordered. Magnezone summoned a shrinking red ring in front of it and it connected with Leona's forehead.

"What?" Yang asked, confused.

"It's not hurting me," the Lion Cub Pokemon pointed out, confused.

"Watch out!" Seth warned her. "Lock-On makes the next attack not miss the target!"

"Are you serious?!" Yang questioned in shock.

"Zap Cannon!" Jasmine shouted. Her Pokemon fired off another ball of electrical energy, which seemed to home in directly at Leona.

"Leap back and use Flamethrower!" At her order, Leona jumped backwards as best as she could, seeing the Zap Cannon curve towards her, and fired off a blast of flames. It created an explosion that sent Leona flying backwards even more, skidding to a halt. "This is a tough one."

"My Magnezone is quite a tricky opponent, don't you think?" Jasmine questioned. "Let me show you how we do it! Lock-On, once more!" Once again, Magnezone summoned another red ring, connecting with Leona's body. "Now use Zap Cannon!" The Electric/Steel-type readied another ball of electricity.

"You can fire it at us all you want, we'll just repel it like before!" the blonde huntress stated, with Leona prepared to attack.

"Aim it at the sky!" Magnezone fired the attack high into the sky, startling everyone. The Zap Cannon turned and started descending at Leona.

"Here it comes. Ready a Flamethrower!" Yang warned.

"Use Metal Sound!" Magnezone unleashed a metallic sound wave at Leona, in which she faltered in its power.

"Leona, watch out!" Yang cried, but it was too late. The Zap Cannon descended and made contact with Leona, sending her flying and skidding to her side at Yang's feet.

"What a combo!" Jaune stated.

"First she used Lock-On, then used Zap Cannon in a different direction on purpose. Then just before it hits, she used Metal Sound to stop Leona from moving or defending!" Nate described.

"Plus, Metal Sound weakens the special defense of a Pokemon, making Zap Cannon that much stronger," Seth added. "Also, Zap Cannon has an absolute secondary effect."

Sure enough, Leona struggled to rise up again, as she was paralyzed by the Zap Cannon. The combo of status effect and damage took its toll on Yang's partner.

"Leona, please hang in there!" Yang begged.

"I-I'll do what I can," she grimaced.

"You cannon defeat me with brute force alone," Jasmine warned her. "You have to think strategically if you want to earn that Metal Coat from me."

"She's right," Jackson agreed. "Back when I fought her, she used one of her Magnemites to understand my strategy with Quilava, then used her second one with its status effects to cause some major damage to him. I managed to take it out, but her Steelix finished Quilava off quickly after that."

' _Leona's gonna be beaten if she takes another hit,_ ' Yang thought to herself. ' _Her Zap Cannon is her only offensive move, but that combo she made was pretty tough to avoid. I could use Flamethrower, but it'll just be sent back with her Mirror Coat at twice the strength!_ ' Yang widened her eyes in realization at the thought. ' _Hold on! Maybe..._ '

"Leona, think you can pull off a combo as well?" Yang asked.

"I can try..." her Fire-type partner answered.

"Then use Work Up and Flamethrower!" she ordered. Leona glowed red as she increased her strength, then fired off a blast of flames from her mouth.

"You won't win that way! Mirror Coat!" Jasmine shouted. Magnezone glowed a rainbow aura as the Flamethrower hit it and repelled the flames back stronger than ever.

"Now, hold back that paralysis and use Flame Charge at your flames!" Leona roared as she gathered all her strength, encasing herself in her attack, and leapt right into her repelled Flamethrower. The flames engulfed her, but Leona endured and absorbed the flame into her attack, intensifying the Flame Charge, and surprising Jasmine.

"Go!" Yang and Leona roared as the latter shot upwards, striking Magnezone in the face with a powerful explosion of flames. Smoke engulfed the two afterwards, followed quickly by Leona flipping back to the ground again. The paralysis made her stumble and fall to one side, but she got back up as Magnezone's body came out of the smoke, falling to the ground, dazed.

"Magnezone is unable to battle!" Lyanne declared. "Leona is the winner!"

Yang fist-pumped in victory as Leona gave a slight grin.

"Yeah! She got it!" Ruby cheered. "One down. Two to go."

"But that did take a lot out of her partner to beat it," Blake pointed out.

"Good job, Magnezone," Jasmine stated, returning her defeated partner to her Pokeball. "Take a good long rest, okay?" She looked up at Yang and commended, "You did surprise me with that. Using your own Flamethrower to intensify your attack. It was pretty impressive thinking."

"What can I say? If our flames aren't hot enough, we burn up even more!" Yang declared. "That's how we roll!"

"In that case, I have a Pokemon of mine specifically made to deal with Fire-types," Jasmine pulled out a new Pokeball. "Empoleon, let's go!" She called out the Pokemon Cypher also had on his team, who roared in declaration.

"Whoa! I didn't know she had an Empoleon!" Jackson stated.

"She upped her arsenal the last time we saw her," Leafeon pointed out. "And with it being a Steel/Water-type, it will put Fire-types at a disadvantage."

"Leona, what do you think?" Yang asked. "Think you can go on?"

"Well, I know I'm on my last legs," her partner answered, the paralysis coursing about her. "I might as well see if I can at least torch this overgrown penguin!" Yang smirked, knowing how determined Leona was.

"I'll let you have the first move," Jasmine told Yang.

"In that case, let's weaken him. Noble Roar!" Leona roared loudly at Empoleon, who's only sign of faltering was from his squinted eyes. "Now, let's use Flamethrower!" The Litleo readied another stream of flames, but the paralysis kicked in, causing her to falter.

"Crap!" she grimaced.

"You are hardly worth it," Empoleon muttered as Jasmine called out. "Blizzard!" He took a deep inhale and expelled a strong blast of snow from his mouth, striking Leona hard, despite not an effective move.

"You won't freeze us up!" Yang declared. "Leona, try another Flamethrower!" Leona struggled through the snowstorm and unleashed a stream of flames from her mouth. It quickly dissipated in the freezing snow.

"Now, Aqua Jet!" Jasmine declared. Empoleon engulfed itself in water and shot like a torpedo at Leona, striking her and sending her skywards.

"Watch out!" Yang cried out, as she caught Leona as she fell, but her partner was down for the count.

"Leona is unable to battle!" Lyanne declared. "Empoleon is the winner!" Empoleon came back in front of Jasmine, not phased at the victory it gained.

"That's too bad," Jackson stated. "All she could do was weaken it with a Noble Roar."

"That's better than nothing," Seth pointed out, seeing Yang commend Leona for her efforts before returning her to her Pokeball.

"Yeah. At least taking down her opponent won't be as hard. But the real question is who's up next?" Nate agreed.

Yang thought about who would have the best chance against Empoleon, then came up with a solution as she pulled out her next partner. "Emburn, let's go!" She called out her Monferno to the battle.

"I'm ready to go, Yang!" Emburn declared, punching a few times like a pro boxer.

"So you decided to go at me with a Fighting-type, huh?" Jasmine questioned. "Just to warn you, that won't be enough to beat me and my Empoleon."

"We'll see," Yang challenged.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Empoleon unleashed a torrent of water at Emburn.

"Jump and use Flamethrower!" Yang shouted. Emburn easily flipped over the Water-type attack, and unleashed a stream of flames, hitting Empoleon in the head, ceasing his attack.

"Got any more attacks you wanna hit me with?!" Emburn taunted, landing on the ground and waving a beckoning hand to Empoleon. The said opponent got irritated at his demeanor.

"Don't let him get to you," Jasmine told her partner. "Use Aqua Jet!"

"I'll show you!" Empoleon barked, shooting at the Monferno in a torpedo of water.

"We can use that against you. Counter!" Yang called out.

Monferno glowed and crossed his arms in front of him as he took the full blow of the attack. He struggled to hold on, but gained a good grip at his feet and sent the attack's damage straight back at Empoleon twice over, causing him to reel back in pain. This technique certainly surprised Jasmine.

"Now, use Mach Punch!" With a quick glow of his fists, Emburn punched Empoleon hard, sending him skidding on his back.

"What a hit!" Ruby cheered.

"That Counter was a perfect way to use Empoleon's attack against himself," Ren noted. "Just like how Jasmine used Leona's Flamethrower."

"Aw, yeah! That's how you bring down the penguin!" Nora whooped.

"Let's keep it up! Close in and use Mach Punch!" Emburn charged in with both fists glowing, ready to punch him hard.

"Roar!" Jasmine called out.

"DON'T GET COCKY, YOU MONKEY!" Empoleon barked, sending a sound wave at Monferno's face.

He suddenly was sucked back into his Pokeball, much to Yang's surprise, and out came Nailer, who looked just as confused.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Nailer asked in confusion.

"Shoot! I didn't expect Empoleon to know Roar," Yang stated.

"And to top it all off, Nailer can get hit pretty darn hard by Empoleon's Water-type attacks," Seth noted. "That's not gonna go well!"

"Empoleon, use Aqua Jet!" Jasmine called out as Empoleon rose up and shot at the Onix in front of him.

"Quick, use Dig!" Yang shouted. Nailer quickly dove underground, evading the oncoming Aqua Jet.

"That's a fast-digging Onix," Jasmine stated. "But you left yourself wide open. Use Hydro Pump in the hole!" Empoleon expelled a torrent of water into the hole. Moments later, Nailer expelled out of the ground, roaring in pain.

"Is it over already?!" Nora exclaimed.

"No. Nailer is very tough," Leafeon stated. "He even took one of my Solarbeams head-on and still had energy to spare."

Sure enough, Nailer rose, a bit shakily, but still able.

"We ain't done! Right, Nailer?!" Yang stated.

"I'D STAKE MY PRIDE AS ONE OF THE STRONGEST OF MY HOME ON IT!" the Rock Snake Pokemon answered.

"If you're ready for more punishment, Empoleon and I are glad to oblige," Jasmine stated. "Use Blizzard!" Empoleon exhaled a huge snowstorm towards Nailer.

"Block it with Iron Tail!" Yang ordered. Nailer raised a metallic tail, splitting the Blizzard in half with it, giving minimized damage.

"Nice one!" Aipom cheered.

"Using a Steel-type move to stop an Ice-type. Perfect thinking," Jackson stated. "I gotta remember that."

"Reminds me of Dewott doing the same thing with Razor Shell against Pryce's Piloswine," Leafeon recalled. "After that..."

Just then, Nailer's Iron Tail froze. "Well that's unfortunate," Jasmine stated.

"Nah, I just see an opportunity," Yang corrected. "Crack that ice over Empoleon's head!"

"TAKE THIS!" Nailer roared, slamming his iced tail at Empoleon's head, causing him to reel back in pain from the attack.

"Now use Dragonbreath!" Yang ordered. Her Onix expelled a blast of dragon flames from his mouth, hitting the defenseless Empoleon hard with it, but he regained his footing afterwards.

' _Let's hope that worked!_ ' Yang though.

"Let's get under him with Dig!" Onix burrowed quickly underneath the ground once more.

"Quick, send him out with Hydro Pump again!" Jasmine ordered. Empoleon started to inhale for his attack, but his body suddenly crackled with the energy of the Dragonbreath, causing him to falter.

"Nailer paralyzed him with the attack!" Ruby noticed.

"Was Yang hoping for that?" Crescythe questioned.

"Go!" Yang punched the air with a fist. Her Onix shot out of the ground, uppercutting Empoleon with his horn. Empoleon flew into the air, then crashed to the ground, dazed and unconscious.

"Empoleon is unable to battle!" Lyanne declared. "Nailer is the winner!"

"We did it, Nailer!" Yang cheered.

"I TOLD YOU I'D STAKE MY PRIDE ON IT, AND I DON'T INTEND TO LOSE IT!" he roared.

"You deserve a good rest, Empoleon. Great job," Jasmine commended her partner before calling her back, then to Yang. "You took a risky chance on that Dragonbreath's paralysis. You didn't even pause to see it come into effect."

"I just believed in my Nailer's attack, and it worked out," Yang explained. "Now I have two Pokemon left for the battle."

"True, but both of them have taken damage thanks to Empoleon," Jasmine stated, pulling out a new Pokeball. "I can't promise you they will beat my prized partner."

"Here it comes," Jackson muttered. "This is her pride and joy."

"Rusty, I choose you!" Jasmine threw the Pokeball high. Out came her Pokemon, Rusty the Steelix. She was definitely bigger than Nailer and completely made of a metallic form. Her jaw was bigger, showing her hard teeth. She had red eyes and spikes coming out from parts of her body.

"SO, I FACE MY EVOLVED FORM FOR THIS MATCH," Nailer stated as Yang pulled out her Pokedex.

" _Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokemon. Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokemon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokemon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground._ "

"Steelix have an extremely strong physical defense," Jackson stated. "In fact, if I remember this correctly, they have the fourth strongest physical defense of all Pokemon. The Mega-evolved form is tied with being THE sturdiest."

"So that means physical attacks are useless against it?" Blake asked.

"It's not completely useless," Leafeon answered. "Both Dewott and Quilava were able to weaken it before I finished the job."

"Okay, Nailer. Let's take him out!" Yang declared. "Full-on Dragonbreath, let's go!" Nailer expelled a blast of dragon flames at Rusty, who flinched, but endured.

"Use Stealth Rock!" Jasmine ordered. Rusty summoned glowing rocks, which she shot all over the place. However, not one struck Nailer.

"What's the point of that?!" Yang questioned.

"Careful, Yang! That attack is no joke!" Seth warned her.

"Whatever. We can take it!" Yang stated. "Keep up the Dragonbreath!" Nailer unleashed another blast of flames at the Steelix.

"Use Stone Edge to block it!" Jasmine shouted. Rusty slammed the ground with her tail, summoning glowing pillars of rock up, stopping the attack cold.

"That was awesome!" Ruby stated.

"You should've seen her before with Sandstorm. That was a powerful defense, no doubt," Jackson recalled.

"Let's use those stones with Iron Tail!" Yang declared. Nailer made his tail glow, smashed the Stone Edge, causing the debris to strike Rusty, which did little damage to it.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Rusty questioned her pre-evolved form.

"JUST YOU WAIT 'TIL YANG AND I GET SERIOUS!" Nailer answered.

"You got that right!" Yang stated with a fist-pump. "Let's use Dig!" Nailer burrowed underground once more.

"I have just the trick for that," Jasmine told her. "Iron Tail, on the ground!"

"GET UP HERE!" Rusty roared, hammering the ground with her glowing tail. The ground cracked and broke on contact and Nailer suddenly got pulled out of the ground due to the shockwave.

"What the?!" Yang gasped.

"Whoa! How did she do that?!" Jaune gasped.

"It's a little trick she learned from when she and I worked together at the Battle Tower," Jackson stated. "Remember that?"

"I had only learned Iron Tail the day before that," Leafeon stated. "Rusty and my's Iron Tail nearly broke the whole tower down!" The team was amazed at that magnitude of power.

"Let's hit him with Dragonbreath again!" Yang ordered. While in midair, Nailer swirled around and blasted a stream of dragon flames at the Steelix, striking him in the face and making her falter.

"We can't let him paralyze us, so use Roar!" Jasmine declared.

"YOU SHOULD GET BACK!" Rusty roared and Nailer got sent back into his Pokeball.

"Again?" Yang questioned as he was replaced by Emburn.

"So, you wanna dance, big guy?" Emburn questioned, jumping and throwing punches like before. "Bring it on!"

"I'LL LET YOU KNOW AFTER YOU SURVIVE THIS," Rusty answered, getting a confused look from Emburn.

Just then, the stone laid by Rusty before suddenly rose and struck Emburn from all around.

"What the heck was that?!" Nate questioned.

"That's Stealth Rock for you," Seth stated. "It causes Rock-type damage to Pokemon whenever they switch out."

"Just because Nailer was sent back from Roar, Emburn gets hit by the attack instead?!" Weiss questioned.

"A deadly combo, indeed," Ren stated.

"You okay, Emburn?!" Yang asked as her Monferno came out of the mess a bit surprised and damaged, but otherwise fine.

"I'm just more ticked off than before, that's what!" he answered.

"Then let's get him before he tries that again. Use Flamethrower!" Emburn expelled a blast of flames from his mouth at Rusty.

"Stone Edge!" Jasmine declared. Rusty unleashed a line of glowing pillars straight at the Flamethrower, continuing so even after stopping it.

"Dodge it!" Yang shouted. Her Monferno leapt up to avoid getting hit by it. "Now use Fire Punch!" Engulfing his fists in flames, Emburn flew at Rusty angrily.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Jasmine shouted. Rusty flicked her tail at Monferno, who threw his fists forward at it. There was an explosion and Emburn flew back, flipping to a halt.

"That barely did anything!" Emburn barked.

"Her defenses are tough, but we can at least cut her down to size," Yang stated. "Let's go fast and use Mach Punch!" Her partner encased his fists in a light blue energy and shot at Rusty.

"Stop him with Stone Edge!" At Jasmine's command, Rusty slammed her tail down, unleashing more rock pillars. Emburn dodged the attacks as quickly as he could, then unleashed a fist at the main body. He then moved out of the way and struck another spot with his other fist.

"Yeah, keep them going!" Yang shouted, encouraging Emburn to continue throwing fist after fist at Rusty's body.

"Should that work?" Blake asked Jackson.

"Like I said, Steelix's have incredibly high defenses, so Mach Punch won't do much," the swordsman trainer noted. "That being said, chipping him away, little by little, is a tactic. Pokemon as enduring as that won't realize how weakened they have gotten until it's too late. Now, let's see if Emburn can keep it up."

They continued to watch as Emburn continued throwing Mach Punch after Mach Punch, while Rusty watched his seemingly fruitless efforts to take her out.

"YOU'RE ONLY WASTING ENERGY," she stated.

"Wanna bet?!" Emburn retorted, leaping up to score a punch underneath Rusty's chin.

"This is getting pointless. Send him away with Iron Tail!" Jasmine ordered. Rusty moved as Emburn saw him spin and use Iron Tail at him.

"Block with Counter!" Yang shouted. Emburn glowed as he took the attack and repelled the force of the attack back at him. The Mach Punches were taking effect due to how much Rusty faltered, but Emburn stumbled as he landed on the ground, panting from exhaustion.

"It looks like they are on their last legs," Jackson noticed.

"We could be watching the final moments of this battle."

"Emburn, you still good to go?" Yang asked.

"Oh, you know it!" he answered, trying to hold back the feeling of exhaustion.

"Then lets let her have it. Jump and use Flamethrower!" Her Monferno leapt high and unleashed a blast of flames from his mouth at Rusty. This time, it clearly showed she was taking damage from it.

"Let's stop them with Roar!" Jasmine cried out. Rusty struggled to turn her head in the flames, then roared with all her might at Emburn. He got sent back into his Pokeball once more, causing the attack to cease. Nailer was sent out soon afterwards.

"She did it again!" Nora exclaimed.

The Stealth Rock activated and struck Nailer's body, though it didn't do as much damage as it did to Emburn.

"YOU SEEM MORE TIRED THAN HOW I LEFT YOU," he noted to Rusty. "DID EMBURN GIVE YOU A HARD TIME? HE IS A HASSLE, HIM AND YANG. THAT'S HOW THEY BEAT ME!"

Rusty growled at her pre-evolved form's smack talk.

"Let's give him hell. Iron Tail!" Yang ordered.

"You use Iron Tail as well!" Jasmine ordered back.

Both snake-like Pokemon clashed tails simultaneously, but Rusty's type advantage and strength made his stronger, allowing her to shove the Onix back. However, as she did so, a spurt of flames engulfed Rusty's body and he got injured.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Weiss asked.

"He must've gotten burnt by Emburn's Flamethrower!" Nate realized. "Talk about a lucky break!"

"Seems like you're getting warm out!" Yang stated with a pun. "Dig into the ground!" Nailer dove into the ground once more, despite knowing what Rusty was able to do.

"You won't get away from us like that. Iron Tail, once more!" Jasmine ordered.

Rusty seemed worn, but she slammed the ground with her tail, causing cracks to form, though not as bad as before due to being weakened by the burn effect. It didn't even cause Nailer to be forced out.

"Now, rise up and use Rock Tomb!" Yang ordered. Onix rose out of the ground and unleashed a point-blank rock to Rusty's face, causing her to fall back, but catch herself at the last moment.

"Iron Tail!" both trainers shouted together.

Nailer and Rusty's tails glowed as they raised them and swung them at one another. Instead of colliding like before, both attacks struck one another's faces, and they both did greats amount of damage, causing them to fall backwards and hit the ground hard. Everyone endured as the two heavy Pokémon sent a shockwave from their collapse. When it was over, they could all see Rusty and Nailer both dazed and out of it.

"Nailer and Rusty are both unable to battle!" Lyanne shouted. "However, since Emburn is still able to go, the victor of this match is Yang Xiao Long!"

Yang whooped for joy as everyone cheered at her victory. Jasmine looked to Yang, surprised, but she smiled at being beaten well by her.

"Oh well. I guess that was a fun battle," she chuckled.

Yang rushed over to where Nailer's head was and asked, "Are you doing okay?"

Nailer regained consciousness, looking at his trainer. "DID…DID WE WIN?" he asked.

"We sure did, thanks to you," Yang answered, grinning. "You were awesome out there, Nailer. Thanks."

Nailer didn't look it, but he was pleased at this praise. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a Sitrus fruit, giving it to Nailer to restore his strength. She looked over to see Jasmine put away Rusty into her Pokeball.

She and Yang approached one another, while the rest of the group joined them on the sidelines. "That was a terrific battle, Yang," Jasmine told her. "You and your Pokemon do share a strong bond with one another and that showed with how strong you were. Great job."

Yang grinned eagerly at this.

"Well, here you go." Jasmine pulled out what looked like a cylindrical metal film. "This is a Metal Coat. Use it well."

"Thanks!" Yang took it and brought it over to Nailer, who started regaining strength thanks to the fruit. "Nailer, look!" Yang cheered, holding up the Metal Coat. "This is for you."

"FOR... ME?" he asked.

"With this, you should be able to evolve into a Steelix!" Yang stated. "Then, we'll be totally unstoppable. Won't that be awesome?"

"SOUNDS GREAT. I CANNOT WAIT."

"That can only evolve during a trade, so you'll have to wait until a Pokemon Center to trade," Jackson explained. "Jasmine helped my Scizor out with his evolution like that, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Jasmine nodded, almost forgetting Jackson saw the whole battle.

While everyone was commending Yang for her victory and how eager they were to see Nailer evolve, Jasmine watched Jackson's eager face, laughing at a bad pun Yang made.

"You really still like him, don't you?" Lyanne spoke up, startling Jasmine as she and Leafeon approached her.

"O-Oh... I mean, I do," she stammered. "He was quite charming back then and so strong and caring for others. He went the extra mile for me and Ampharos, not to mention how fun it was teaming up with him at the Battle Tower..." She paused for a moment before slightly murmuring, "I wonder if I should tell him my feelings?"

"Well, maybe now's not the time," Lyanne answered, stopping her gaze on Jackson.

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"Because he's already admitted he's falling for someone else."

Jasmine was shocked at this. "Whaaa-?!" Lyanne closed her mouth before she screamed in surprise.

"Is everything okay?" Yang asked, with everyone gazing on the two.

"Oh, everything's fine!" Lyanne answered hastily. "Just telling her something that shocked her, that's all. Jhoto girls' secret, okay?" She and Jasmine backed away from the group as some did look suspiciously at them, especially Jackson.

"Leafeon, what are they talking about?" he asked his partner.

"Oh, nothing of your concern," she answered. "Just assuring her your line is clear."

Jackson pondered for a few seconds, then realized what she was doing, and shook his head at this. Of course, he knew Jasmine did look like she had feelings for him before. How could he have forgotten that? True, he did like her, but only as a friend.

Once out of earshot, Jasmine whispered, "Who is it?! Is it one of those girls with you?! Is it Yang?!"

"No. Yang's more of a sister to him," Lyanne assured her. "Besides, I noticed Seth was getting close to her, so she's taken."

"Then who?!" Jasmine was practically desperate to know.

Lyanne averted her eyes back to the group as they continued talking to one another and eventually answered, "The raven-haired girl, Blake."

Jasmine looked at Blake, who had her back turned to her. However, she noticed Jackson looking at her, her expression slightly worried. Jackson understood the message, smiled and nodded to her.

"He deserves to find a girl he likes," Lyanne assured her. "Don't try to interfere with it, okay?"

Jasmine looked depressed at Lyanne, then back at Jackson, then back at Lyanne again.

"But if it makes you feel better, if things don't go right, I'll make sure you are the first one to know. Deal?"

Jasmine looked back at Jackson, who turned and started talking to Blake about how he and Leafeon won their battle against Jasmine before. Finally, Jasmine smiled a bit. "Well, I can't blame him. She is pretty," she stated.

"True, but Jackson more sees what she looks like in her heart," Lyanne stated. "But it's still a one-sided love. If she doesn't accept him, then he's all yours."

"Part of me wishes for that to come true. However, another part of me hopes for him to have a happy life, and if it means he chooses her over me, then I'll just have to get over it."

"In the meantime, why don't you help Jackson and us out with what Cypher has planned."

Jasmine agreed. "I was planning to go to Terminus Cave after this. While I'm at it, I was planning to see and maybe take part in some Pokemon performances."

"That's great, Jasmine. Find your own path to your happiness. In the meantime, I'll keep Jackson safe for you." Jasmine smiled and nodded in response to this.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" Ruby cried out to the girls.

"Yeah. Why don't you show us some of your performance skills!" Weiss suggested.

"I'd be glad to," Jasmine answered. Both she and Lyanne walked back to where the group was, knowing in their hearts that just like how he got their affection for him, Jackson would surely get Blake's in due time.

* * *

Back in the other far part of the badlands, Gabite fell to the ground, unable to continue. "(I... can't believe I lost...)" he moaned.

"Don't worry," Russel assured, almost seemingly understanding what it said. "When you're with us, we will assure you will become stronger!" He tossed his Pokeball at Gabite, sucking him in. After a few shakes, there was a click, signaling that the Cave Pokemon was captured.

"We did it!" Sky cheered, while Diggersby and Scrafty, exhausted from the long fight, whooped for joy at this.

Russel picked up the Pokeball, and raised it up in victory.

"What's all the racket?!" The two turned to see Cardin skidding down the hill with Dove at his side.

"Did you guys get a Pokémon yet?" the latter asked.

"We sure did. And a powerful one," Russel answered. "It's a Gabite."

"Whoa, I heard about them!" Dove gasped. "When they evolve, they're super tough to beat."

"Hmph! Guess you guys were able to do it," Cardin stated, but he grinned as he raised a hand to Russel. "Not bad."

Russel felt relieved to be appreciated for once and took Cardin's hand, shaking it.

"We have to keep moving. We got another mission to do. It's a simple data gathering mission."

"Data gathering?" Sky asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, Flare scientists learned that the gym leader of Lumiose is gathering info on the DMA and lots of other juicy info we might need. The mission is simple; take the data, erase what he has, and make sure he has no extra copies of it." Russel and Sky nodded in understanding. "We'll be meeting up with Mable an Aliana there for more info. Let's get moving."

With that, and with a new Pokemon added to their malicious team, the group set out to the same place the Remnant team was heading.


	45. Playing With Fire

**Coral: Welcome back, everyone, to another chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos!**

 **Hyna: *look around the room* I don't see Daniel in here. Did something happen?**

 **Coral: Let's just say things got difficult, so he'll be away for a bit.**

 **Hyna: ... You're not fighting, are you?**

 **Coral: Trying to prevent that from happening. Hence the space.**

 **Jacob: I don't think this space is going to work though.**

 **Coral: Better than confronting him and then getting into another fight. I swear, some time of relaxation is all I ask, and this guy just spammed messages just because I didn't reply to his first message. Even told him that I have a life, and from what I can see, he still doesn't get it.**

 **Jacob: So the guy's throwing a tantrum just because you stopped replying to his messages or didn't reply fast enough?**

 **Coral: Basically speaking. And he said that I should revert back to my old self. I don't know what his version of 'my old self' is, but to me, it sounds like he wants me to accept every idea he has for his OC.**

 **Hyna: And that's a problem because?**

 **Coral: While some ideas are good, others sound too OP or it would make his character the main character of the story. While I would be okay with whatever suggestions he have for his OCs, I just wish he would realize some ideas can't be accepted.**

 **Jacob: How about doing a mini-arc where his character is the main?**

 **Coral: I was thinking about it, but then decided against it.**

 **Hyna: Why not?**

 **Coral: Because I don't know why, but I feel like if I do that, he will be expecting more out of me for his OC. That and he said he wants his OCs to protect mine, except most of them don't really need much protecting.**

 **Jacob: I don't know if that sounds like a protective brother or a childish one.**

 **Hyna: Although, considering that we're talking about it here, don't you think he'll pay attention to this conversation.**

 **Coral: I'm actually hoping he does. So he would calm down and we can settle things like mature adults. I'm not talking to him while he gets so clingy about his ideas and practically force me into accepting them.**

 **Jacob: Force you?**

 **Coral: In other words, making me feel guilty and accept the ideas unwillingly.**

 **Hyna: I'm not so sure how I should feel about this now.**

 **Coral: Sorry you had to hear this. But it's better than not telling you anything about the argument, even if it is here. After all, you're our fanfic sister.**

 **Jacob: I really hope things settle down for you two.**

 **Coral: Same here. Now with that being said, let's go on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

Back with Vanessa, she entered a room that looked somewhat like a control room. Instead of screens, though, there were many floating orbs in the room, all showing what was going on in the dimension she's in.

"A control room?" She tensed up and searched around the room, looking for any sign of an enemy. Once she saw she was alone, she lowered her guard. "Good. No one's here. Now I can search for my Pokemon easier in here." She looked at each orb, wondering where her team were and what was happening with them. She found the orb containing the information she was looking for, but she didn't like what she was seeing.

"Guys!" she gasped in shock. She saw them all in what seemed like a laboratory, trapped in containers. The containers were either spewing out gas or injecting something in them. She didn't know what either were, but from her Pokemon's looks, neither were anything good. "I have to save them!" She looked around the room for a map, or something she could use as a weapon. She may have her armor, but she didn't know how long it and the Dust in it will last.

After finding a crowbar in the corner of the room and a map, or part of it at least, Vanessa snuck out and ran to where her friends were. ' _Please let me make it in time._ '

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with another silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

After meeting Jasmine in Route 13, the group continued making their way to Lumiose City. The gym leader of Jhoto stayed behind to help her Magnezone learn some new moves and get more used to his evolved state. Nate and Aipom stayed behind as well, both to help Jasmine and Magnezone with their training and to search the area for treasure. Nate and his team were treasure hunters and they heard of several moves that can be used to help them find some hidden treasure.

Ruby crossed the gate first as she exclaimed, "We're back! Lumiose City!"

Indeed, the team had just finished crossing the badlands, now arriving back to the central city of Kalos. Everyone else soon joined her as they all were pretty exhausted from the long trek through the badlands.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use a break," Jaune sighed. "That place was pretty tough to cross."

"I admit, badlands are not my favorite place in the world," Leafeon agreed. "So lacking in moisture and greens."

"Well, good news is that the next gym is here," Yang stated. "And now, we have four gym badges to enter in and take it on!"

"True, but let's rest up and shop around here," Weiss decided. "I wouldn't mind shopping and getting some new clothes for my next performance."

"Just be sure to not spend all of it on clothes. We need supplies, as well," Seth retorted. "Come to think of it, we'd should all go see what we need, meet up with Professor Sycamore, then rest up at the Pokemon Center, afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan, to me," Ren agreed.

"You guys go on ahead," Jackson told the others. "I want Yang, Lyanne and Crescythe to come with me, if that's okay."

"Sure, but why?" Ruby asked, wondering where he planned to take her Absol to without her.

"For one, I need to refill my supply of bullets," Yang started. "I'll probably need more for the next half of the journey."

"Plus, I came up with new ideas for two new bullets," Jackson followed. "And I'll be needing Latias and Crescythe for supplying the attacks."

"Okay then. Say hi to Clemont for me," Seth told Jackson, raising a fist.

"Right. We'll be back, soon," Jackson responded, bumping Seth's fist with his.

He turned to Leafeon as he added, "Why don't you go with them? Keep them company."

"Of course, but please behave yourself while I'm not watching," the Grass-type warned him. Jackson rolled his eyes at this.

"Hey, Blake, why don't you want to come with us?" Lyanne requested.

"Why?" the faunus girl asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you wouldn't mind seeing how Jackson makes the ammo for Yang or something?"

Just then, Lyanne felt a tug on the back of her shirt and heard Jackson whisper, "Don't push it. I know what you're trying to do, but it isn't necessary."

Lyanne felt like it was a way to get the two close to each other, but felt to respect Jackson's wishes. Blake also stated she wasn't that interested, either, and decided to wait to see what new attacks he would develop. With that, the two teams split up, with Jackson's team heading to Lumiose Tower, while the others went along the main street to see the stores.

"So, what do you have in mind for bullets?" Yang asked Jackson.

"I'm deciding on adding Dark and Dragon Pulse shots for you to use," the engineer trainer explained. "You might need some new moves at your disposal, now that you have progressed this far."

"That explains why you want Crescythe and me," Lyanne understood.

"More than that. I want to see if I can put in mega-evolved attacks into the bullets."

"But for that, you would need Ruby's help to Mega-evolve me," the Disaster Pokemon pointed out. "Why didn't you ask her?"

"Because I was gonna try it with Lyanne's Dragon Pulse, first." Jackson turned to the said disguised Pokemon and asked, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Lyanne answered. "It has been a while since you Mega-evolved me. It would be great to get the feel of that again."

"I never saw her in that form before!" Yang realized. "I can't wait to see what you look like."

"You won't be disappointed."

* * *

Back with the other crew, they went into one of the shops to refill on supplies like potions and food. Ruby and Nora had their faces plastered to the sweet shop window, only for Leafeon and Ren to drag them along when the others were done.

"Right. Let's go see what kind of new clothes they've got in store," Weiss told the team.

"The best stores are at Vernal Avenue. Lets head there," Seth recalled. The team ventured over to that direction.

As they continued on the path, Blake heard the sound of fast-paced, rhythmic drums. She turned towards a direction and saw people gathering about a stage, where it looked like someone was putting up a show, but it was too hard to tell who.

"Looks like some sort of entertainment is happening over there," Pyrrha noticed.

"Ooh! I wonder what it is?" Nora asked.

"Let's find out and see," Ruby answered.

"Wait! What about shopping for clothes?!" Weiss questioned as the trio took off to see what the entertainment was.

"Forget it. You can shop later," Seth told her. "Besides, it's not like the shop is going anywhere. This might." He and the others walked towards where everyone was gathering. Weiss looked a bit huffy about it, but followed them afterwards.

As they drew closer, they heard the crowd cheer and amazed at the sight of, what they said, a new kind of Pokemon. Wanting to know what it was, Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha and Leafeon edged themselves closer to the stage, until they managed to find their way in to see who was performing. To their surprise, they saw none other than Adara, the tomboy performer, dressed in her performance garments.

Next to her was a Pokemon they clearly never saw before. It was a black bipedal Pokemon with a white belly and a skull over his head, with only his yellow eyes showing. It had white claws on his hands and feet, and carried a bone almost the size of its body, one that was ignited on both ends with greenish-blue flames, like they were will-o-wisps.

"Adara!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Woah! That's a really cool Pokemon she's working with!" Nora pointed out. "Where can I get one?"

"That looks a lot like a Marowak," Leafeon stated. "But I've never seen one like this before!"

Pyrrha pulled out her Pokedex, examining the Pokémon. " _Marowak, the Bone Keeper Pokémon. Originally, it was weak and timid. After evolution, its temperament becomes violent, and it begins to wield bones as weapons_."

"The Pokedex has a picture of a different-looking Marowak," the invincible girl stated, noticing the Pokemon on the dex was brown instead of black, no markings on its skull, and a shorter bone with no flames.

"Heya! Heya! Heya!" On the stage, the said Marowak was twirling his flaming bone, making it into a circle of flames as he moved it about his body, from side to side and above him. He then tossed the twirling bone over to Adara, who effortlessly caught it and started twirling it about her, even performing backflips without burning herself.

She tossed the bone upwards and crouched as Marowak landed on her shoulders. She pushed him high enough to catch it. "Will-o-Wisp!" the tomboy performer called out.

"Coming up!" Marowak barked. A double-helix of blue flames started raining down, circling Adara as she danced around them, barely touching the wisps with her hands.

The Marowak came down back onto Adara's shoulders, still encircling the two of them in a shower of Will-o-Wisps. Adara pushed Marowak off of her into a backflip, in which he responded by igniting his fiery attack to become a tower of blue flames. Everyone gasped, wondering what happened to Adara. The flames died down to reveal the said performer just fine, the flames leaving a burnt ring around her.

"Finish!" she declared, punching the air.

Everyone cheered in excitement, including the three Huntresses in front, while the rest of their party finally made their way to them.

"That was incredible!" Ruby cheered.

"She has a way with fire, as we saw in her previous performance," Pyrrha pointed out.

"Still, I've never heard of a Marowak using Will-o-Wisp," Leafeon stated. "Just where did it come from?"

As the rest of the team joined them, they looked to see Adara and Marowak bowing to the crowd.

"Adara?!" Weiss gasped. "What is she doing here?!"

"I don't know, but she did put on quite the show," Blake stated.

As everyone was shocked and or amazed at Adara's performance, Seth's instincts told him to look left. He turned and saw, sitting with her legs crossed and slowly clapping her hands, a woman with red-tinted sunglasses, pink hair that was in a pony tail and curls going down her shoulders. She wore a black, sleeveless turtleneck that showed her midriff, red and black-lined jeans with four diamond cuts on each leg, and black high heels.

As he continued to stare at the woman in amazement, Blake and Jaune noticed he wasn't applauding and turned to his gaze.

"What's wrong?" the latter asked. "Do you know her?"

"It... can't be..." Seth muttered blankly. "It's Malva! What's she doing here?"

"Is she a Pokehuman like you?" Blake asked, getting more of the group's attention.

"No, but she is special. Remember when I told you about the Elite Four, the group you must face in order to face the current champion?" Everyone nodded. "Well, that's one of them! Malva is one of the members of the Elite Four."

The team looked at Malva in surprise, now realizing why Seth was shocked.

"Thanks, y'all!" Adara called out to the crowd. "I aim to get my next Princess Key sooner than a Sharpedo's teeth a'growin'. Support me in my next performance!" The audience cheered in approval and left, a bit at a time, with some of the children excitedly approaching her, expressing their amazements.

As soon as she could, Adara got off the stage, and noticed the entourage of familiar faces before her, including her rival. "Well, if it ain't White," she noticed.

"Weiss!" the Schnee angrily corrected.

"Whatever. So, what brings you to this sky-high city?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"Just headin' to get my second key," Adara explained. She pulled out a ring with her one Princess Key on it, "If ya haven't figured it out, I've already got my first key, right here! Didn't think I would get one, did ya?"

"That's right! Haloke told us back in Lagoon Town that you got your first," Ruby recalled.

"Oh, yeah? I remember seein' you two's performances on the TV," Adara told her rival. "Not bad, but I ain't gonna be so 'princess-y' when I show them folks what a real performance is!"

"It will never be as good as the ones I and my Pokemon show!" Weiss retorted. The two growled at one another as sparks came from their eyes, determined to beat the other.

"So this is the wicked little rival you told me so much about, Adara," said a person from behind. They turned to see Malva approach the two.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call her much of a rival, as much as a nuisance," the tomboy corrected.

"You're Malva, right?" Seth asked, surprised to see her approach Adara so casually. "You're the newscaster of the Holo Caster, as well as one of the Elite Four, the fire expert of Kalos!"

"That's right," Malva confirmed. "I see you're up to speed with who I am."

"I'm Seth. The person Adara's locking horns with is Weiss. This is Ruby, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, and one of my friends' Pokemon, Leafeon."

Everyone greeted the Elite Four member.

"There's no need to be all sugary to them," Adara told her. "At least, you shouldn't be so around White."

"Weiss!" The two locked sparking eyes with one another once more.

"I guess every trainer has to have someone they consider a wicked rival," Malva stated, watching Adara and Weiss with a small grin. "Adara, don't go letting her burn you up too much. It'll make you lose focus."

"Right, right," the tomboy sighed, backing off from Weiss.

"You two seem to know each other, pretty well," Ren noticed. "Are you two friends or something?"

"Friends? Nah, she's my older sister." There was a moment of silence from the group at the correction, as they comprehended what they just heard.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH?!" everyone besides the fiery sisters exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me that you two are...!" Jaune started.

"Yep. We're sisters," Malva answered, walking right next to Adara. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"I never even heard about you having a younger sister," Seth told her. "This is totally news to me."

"Guess a big shot like Malva doesn't need to talk about family matters," Adara sighed, looking at her older sister with one eye. "Then again, you were always so self-absorbed and fired up about things. Not to mentioned spoiled for your talents as a trainer."

"Oh, you wicked little girl, you!" the member of the Elite Four jokingly sneered, holding her younger sister in a choke hold. "You never keep your mouth shut, do you? I almost feel like choking you to death!" The way Adara was gagging from the hold, she looked like she might.

"H-Hey, easy!" Ruby called out.

"You're really gonna kill her that way!" Jaune pointed out, seeing Adara's expression.

"No, please. Keep going," Weiss huffed, finding this slightly amusing to watch.

Despite what the heiress said, Malva decided to let go of her younger sister, who coughed a couple times before regaining herself.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. She does make threats like that all the time," Adara moaned, massaging her throat. "She's more malicious than a prankin' Gengar, but she does show respect."

At this point, Leafeon was introducing herself to Adara's Marowak, who introduced himself in response and where he came from.

"So you're from the Alola region?" the Verdant Pokemon asked.

"Yep. That Malva woman was visiting the region when she came across me and a buddy of mine," Marowak explained. "She kept him while I was given to her sister, which is fine with me. Performing fire dances is kinda my specialty and she's pretty good at that."

"Still, I've never seen a Marowak like you before. I know you can learn moves like Flamethrower, but you seem to know more than that."

"There are plenty of Marowak like me in the Alola region. Lots of Pokemon in that region who put us at a type disadvantage, so we adapted and are able to change our typing there. A standard Marowak is Ground-type, which would put you at an advantage. But we Alolan versions are Fire/Ghost-types."

"Amazing! I've rumors of Pokemon changing their types depending on the region, but I've never met a Pokemon to prove that. Guess your new typing puts me at a disadvantage."

Everyone heard all of this and felt amazed at the new info given to them. At this point, the two noticed that the trainers were walking away as Ruby called out to them. "Hey, guys! Malva's showing us to a café she enjoys going to. Hurry up, or you'll be left behind!"

"Coming!" Leafeon responded. She and the Alolan Marowak raced after the two.

* * *

Back in the Lumiose Tower, Jackson's team entered the building and were introduced to the robot at the entrance. Unlike before, Yang was able to show off her four badges to prove she could be shown as a challenger, but Jackson excused her, Crescythe and Lyanne as visitors, saying that they were not there for a gym battle just yet.

Jackson led the girls to the elevators. They went up several floors before stopping, reaching an open battlefield with neon lighting surrounding it.

"Is this the battlefield for the gym?" Yang asked, looking at the area.

"Yep, this is the place," Jackson answered. "Just to let you know, Clemont is the gym leader here and he specializes in Electric-types."

"Guess that means your Nailer would be perfect for the battle, right?" Lyanne asked.

"Ground-types are the best Pokemon to take on Electric-types."

"Yeah, I know," Yang stated, punching her fists together. "I ain't gonna lose to this match as long as I have him, especially when he evolves. This gym is gonna be mine, hands down!"

"I wouldn't go selling yourself just yet," said a voice. The small group looked and saw two people walking over to their group.

One was a young man with glasses and messy yellow hair, wearing a blue and yellow-striped jumpsuit, and wearing a cybernetic backpack that, from Yang's point of view, was similar to that of Penny's back home.

The other was a young girl with blue eyes and the same-colored hair as the older one, tied in a side-ponytail wearing a brown top with a black bow, black leggings, a puffy white skirt, pink Mary-Janes, and a yellow shoulder bag.

"I've battled plenty of Ground-type Pokemon before, so I know how to handle all kinds," the young man stated. "A battle isn't always a sure win, especially in a gym battle."

"Hi, Jackson!" the young girl greeted the said swordsman trainer.

"Hey, Bonnie. Hi, Clemont," Jackson greeted the two, which got Yang to realize who the gym leader was.

"So who are these two people?" Clemont asked, looking to Yang and Lyanne.

"This is Yang, the girl I told you about before having the awesome weapons," Jackson introduced. "This Absol here is Crescythe, a friend's Pokemon. And this is Latias, my friend from the Pokemon region, but you can call her Lyanne."

The girls behind him were shocked to hear Jackson introduced the disguised Pokemon by her actual name. "I see. So she's the Latias that Cypher told me about," Clemont muttered.

"Wow! She looks so pretty in a human form!" Bonnie exclaimed. "And that other girl looks so pretty, too. Hey, brother, do you want to keep her?"

Clemont became flustered as he exclaimed, "I told you, I'm not ready for that, yet!"

"Jackson, why did you tell him who Lyanne really is?" Crescythe asked. "I thought we were suppose to keep her identity a secret."

"Don't worry. Clemont is helping Cypher and me out, just like Jasmine," Jackson explained. "Clemont is especially helpful in getting the know-how on anything in Kalos. He's an expert with computers and tech and he's doing his best to search for any signs of where Neo Team Flare's main headquarters are."

"Yeah, but so far, no such luck," Clemont sighed, hearing what he said. "Whenever I find a lead, the trail always disappears before I can finally get it. I have stored a file about everything I know about the Defense Mechanism of Altomare, including schematics and my theories on how it works, so if they do start something, I'll have all the info on it."

Lyanne was surprised he was able to get all the info on the DMA for such an occasion and hoped that they would not be used.

"So what brought you back to my gym?" the gym leader asked the engineer trainer.

"Same as last time; need your lab to invent to ammunition for Yang," the latter answered. "I hope everything is like how it was."

"Yeah. The compression device is still intact and it's an amazing piece of technology you invented! Do you mind if I help you out?"

"Sure. Lead the way." They followed him and Bonnie towards the workshop.

"By the way, you'd better prepare yourself," Yang warned Clemont. "My friends and I gathered four badges and are ready to take you on soon."

"Oh, really?" Clemont asked with a smirk. "I can't wait to show each and every one of you how strong me and my Pokemon are."

"Looking forward to it." Yang was really eager to beat him.

* * *

Back with the other group, Malva had led them to a small cafe on one of the side streets, called the 'Lit-Fire Cafe'. It was sort of odd, and the interior did have a red motif to it, but other than that, it was much like any other café. The food was good there, especially the coffee.

"What's with all the red in this place?" Nora asked. "I mean, it's not a bad color, but it kinda seems..."

"Overkill?" Jaune finished for her.

"Well, I have heard about this place, before," Seth stated, taking a sip of his latte, He turned to Malva and asked, "This place was known as the Lysandre Cafe, right? It was named after the guy of the same name."

Malva didn't answer, but her glasses hid her eyes as she sipped her coffee.

"Lysandre?" Ruby echoed, a look of confusion came across her face. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Oh, come on, Ruby! That's the name of the guy who led the former Team Flare!" Weiss recounted, getting her leader to remember.

"Not only that, but he was the head honcho of Lysandre Labs," Adara added. "Guy was a brilliant genius in making all kinds of tech for us folks of Kalos, includin' the famed Holo Caster. My sis was nothin' but praisin' him when she spoke to me about Lysandre."

Again, no reaction from Malva.

"So, how did his name end up being part of this cafe?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because he made this cafe and placed the hidden Lysandre Labs for Team Flare underneath to hide its usage from people," Seth explained, getting startled looks from everyone but Malva and Adara. "Naturally, it was shut down and stripped of all of its resources, all thanks to Nic discovering it in his attempt to stopping Team Flare himself."

At this, Malva placed her coffee cup back onto its saucer, drawing the group's attention.

"Nic Pularis," she spoke, surprising the Remnant group, especially the last name. "That boy's name always riles me up every time I hear it. There hasn't been anyone I wanted to burn to the ground more than him when I faced him so long ago."

This drew confusion and a bit of concern as they looked at Malva.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "Did you hate him that much? Why?"

Malva didn't answer, but she stood up abruptly and looked at the group of heroes. "I can't hold back it anymore," she stated, her eyes showing an expression of absolute determination. "I want to fight one of you trainers in a battle."

"This is a bit sudden," Ren stated.

"Might I ask why?" Blake asked, who was becoming more suspicious about her.

"I have reported your actions against Neo Team Flare, from the attack on the Battle Chateau, to Brackish Town, and others that didn't make the news," the fiery Elite Four member stated. Her next set of words surprised the group. "You are trying to find Nic's sister, Vanessa, right? Neo Team Flare is also searching for her, as well, along with the Legendary Pokemon, Latias. As such, you should have the power to take them down, just like 'him'. However, I am not convinced that you have what it takes. I want to fight you and I want you to prove me wrong."

While everyone was startled and interested at the offer, Seth and Blake were more concerned, as she had said something that drew suspicion from them.

The group all stayed silent, considering the offer and wondering if they should trust her.

"You'd better do as she says," Adara warned them. "She ain't someone who would let another back down from a fight she wants. She'll hound you like a Zangoose to a Seviper."

"Sounds like we have no choice," Ren understood. "We might as well have one of us battle her."

"Oh, oh! I want to! I want to!" Ruby squealed, raising her hand.

Just then, a fist full of straw appeared in the middle of the table, held by Seth. "Let's do it like we did in Coumarine; we'll draw straws. This time, whoever has the straw with the number 1 on it is gonna fight her."

The group nodded in understanding and each took a stick, pulled them out, and saw what number they drew. The decision was made.

* * *

Back with Jackson's team, Clemont and Bonnie led Jackson, Yang, Lyanne and Crescythe into the lab they were in before, seeing the place like it was before, complete with the compressor.

"We should refill your supply of other bullets while we're here, but we should start with experimenting on the mega-evolved Dragon Pulse bullets and see if they can be compressed," Jackson suggested.

"You sure it's gonna be safe?" Clemont asked. "Mega-evolved attacks are very strong. I'm not sure if the compressor can take all that. Besides, if things go wrong, the damage could be a bit catastrophic. I have lots of sensitive info on my computer, including the DMA and some other research I had just gotten from a Professor in the Alola region."

"Maybe you should back it up somewhere. Save it on a disc or something." Jackson walked to the compressor. "I'll make sure the machine is in working order. If I know one thing about Tails's machines, they always work out extremely well for any job it was assigned for. If it doesn't, then I'll pay for it, okay?"

"Do you have enough money to fix all of this?"

"Not sure, but I'll fix anything that can be fixed if I do break it. Otherwise, I'll just have to be safe about this."

"Crescythe, do you sense any disasters about to happen?" Yang asked Ruby's Pokemon.

"No, but that doesn't mean something won't happen," the Absol answered. "If I sense anything, I'll shout." Yang and Lyanne feel reassured about this.

After a while, Clemont placed the extra data into a disc he stored away in his mechanized backpack, while Jackson was done checking the machine and setting up new bullet casings for the attacks.

"Okay, Latias. Reveal yourself," he told his close friend. Lyanne nodded and, in a glittering of particles, Latias appeared.

"Wow! Latias looks so amazing!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Latias smiled sweetly at Bonnie's comment.

"If you like that, you'll love this." Jackson pulled out his sword, tapping the keystone. "Bonded by Souls! Strengthened by Passion!" As the keystone shined, the Mega Stone on Latias's pendant shined as well. "Latias! Mega Evolve!"

Latias cried out in declaration as her body glowed and changed. Everyone watched in amazement as the transformation took place. When it died down, Latias roared as she revealed her Mega-evolved form to them all. Her red was replaced with purple, and she was slightly bigger. She had a more noticeable tail, bulkier forearms, her wings now attached to them instead of her back. Her leg-like fins were longer and she also had pieces of hair sticking out beside her face.

"Holy cow!" Clemont exclaimed. "I've never seen a Mega Evolve Latias so close up!"

"This is what you look like as a Mega Latias," Yang stated, walking up to the female Eon Pokemon and patting her back. "You seriously look awesome."

"Thanks. I must admit, it feels good to go into this form, as well," Latias agreed.

"She's powerful in that form and incredibly fast," Jackson informed, preparing the compressor and adding a few bullets made for Dragon Pulse. "She can move up to mach 4 speeds, which is over 3,000 mph. Plus, due to her size, she is incredibly nimble and can dodge attacks like no one else can."

"That's insane! I have to feel that speed myself!"

"Well, if I have a chance, I'll give you a ride," she answered. "For now, let's see if I can prep you a new kind of bullet."

Jackson stood away from the machine as Mega Latias got into place. "Okay, Mega Latias. Dragon Pulse!" Latias fired off a powerful blast of dragon energy, hitting into the compressor. Jackson watched as the energy seeped in and gradually compress. Clemont and Bonnie were both a bit nervous.

"Anything yet?" Yang asked Crescythe.

"Slight senses, but nothing to act on," she answered. "This might- Wait." Her expression became a bit serious. "I take that back, take cover!"

Yang didn't need to be told twice as she and Crescythe hurried out of the room, to Clemont and Bonnie's confusion.

"Why did they-?" Bonnie was cut off as an explosion occurred.

The smoke cleared and those remaining in the room were all covered in soot with puffy hair. Yes, that included Latias.

Jackson huffed out some smoke. "Well... That didn't go as planned..."

"Nope," the siblings agreed.

As Yang and her sister's Pokemon walked back in, Lyanne muttered to the latter, "What happened to giving a shout?"

"I did shout. You were just too focused on helping Jackson with the bullet," Crescythe defended.

* * *

Back with the others, the team stood in front of the Lumiose Tower, with Malva standing on one side and Blake standing on the other. Everyone else was watching.

"Aw, it's no fair!" Ruby groaned.

"Hey, we all drew straws and Blake had the number 1 straw, so she's representing our team," Weiss pointed out.

"Still, I can't wait to see how this will go," Jaune stated. "This will be the first Elite Four member we've ever faced."

"Her Pokemon are all Fire-types, meaning Spear and Ivy are both not helpful in this matchup," Pyrrha added.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Blake asked her opponent.

"Let's make it two knockout rounds, so two Pokemon each," the reporter decided, smiling mischievously. "That way, you might have a chance, since I doubt you are that strong to defeat all of my Pokémon."

Blake formed fists from anger at her cockiness, while Malva pulled out a Pokeball. "I'll start with this one! Go, Pyroar!" she called out, and out came a female grownup lion with a long ponytail of red and yellow hair.

"That's a Pyroar? It looks different from Haloke's," Weiss noticed.

"That's the female variety of Pyroar, so that's what Leona will definitely evolve into," Seth told them, looking to Blake. "How will she counter that?"

' _Litleo is a Fire/Normal-type, so I assume that's what this one's typing is,_ ' Blake pondered, recalling the Pokemon from back in Ambrette Town. ' _In that case..._ '

"Go, Ess!" She called out her Omanyte to the battle.

The Spiral Pokemon turned around and started crawling back to Blake, calling out, "Kitty~!"

"Not now..." she moaned, placing a palm to her face.

"A good choice, in regards to typing," Jaune pointed out. "But not so good in regards to experience, since Ess hasn't been in many battles and is still young."

"Come on, Blake! Wipe the floor with her!" Nora cheered, ignoring Jaune's analysis.

Malva chuckled as she saw Blake turning Ess around, telling him who her opponent is. "You have to be kidding joking with me. Do you honestly think you can beat me with that weak little thing?"

"Ess may not be experienced, but I have faith in his skills," Blake warned, with Ess starting to become a little more serious. "I'll show you what he's made of."

"Then by all means, show us. You can have the first move."

"Bring it on, little squirt!" Pyroar barked. "I'll burn you to the ground, like any other opponent!"

"Ess, use Brine!" Blake called out. Ess fired off a stream of salty water at Pyroar.

"Hyper Voice," Malva stated casually.

"HERE'S AN EARFUL!" she roared, firing off a sound wave that diminished the Brine and struck Ess, causing him to falter and skid back.

"That's powerful!" Ruby exclaimed.

"She disrupted the water with a sound wave while causing damage to her opponent. Clearly, she know what she is doing," Leafeon pointed out.

"Wild Charge!" Malva ordered. Her Pokemon dashed forward, encasing herself in powerful electricity.

"Withdraw!" Blake defended.

Ess went into his shell, his body glowing. Pyroar's attack sent Ess flying upwards, passing over Blake, and landing behind her. Ess came out, feeling the damage of the attack.

"Are you okay, Ess?!" Blake called out in a worried manner.

"It hurts, kitty," her Omanyte groaned. " But I'm still doing fine."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be prepared to face Water-types without a way to counter them?" Malva taunted, with Pyroar coming back in front of her. "Honestly, I praise my Pyroar for her ability to take down such Pokemon."

"You show 'em, sis!" Adara cheered loudly. "Show 'em that burnin' power we Phelgon sisters have!"

"Phelgon?" Weiss questioned.

"Yeah. That's our family name. What, did I never tell you?"

The crew shook their heads at this.

"Let's end this quickly. Wild Charge, once more!" Malva ordered. Pyroar charged at Ess once more with electricity surrounding her.

"Continuous Withdraws!" Blake called out. Ess went into his shell, glowing brighter as he hardened his defense.

"It's useless!" Pyroar barked, as she slammed her body into Ess, causing him to spin upwards. Ess came out, injured from the attack, though not as badly as before.

"Constrict!" Blake barked.

As Ess fell back down, she lengthened his tentacles as they wrapped around Pyroar's head.

"Get off of me!" Pyroar roared, trying to buck off the little Pokemon, but his grip was too strong.

"Now, Wring Out!" Blake barked.

Ess leapt off her head onto her body and squeezed his tentacles around her, causing Pyroar to roar in pain.

"Clever," Malva stated. "But it won't be enough. Shake him off with Wild Charge!" Pyroar charged up her attack. The electricity encasing her shocked the gripping Ess off, causing him to bounce to the ground, slightly electrocuted.

"Use Flamethrower!" Malva ordered. Pyroar turned and fired off a stream of flames at Ess.

"Get out of there!" Ruby cried out.

"Too late!" Nora noticed.

"You have to Withdraw!" Blake cried out.

"I... won't back down!" Ess cried out. "This is for my kitty trainer!" He withdrew into his shell, but he started to spin like a wheel, barreling through the flames very easily.

"Whoa, look at him go!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Ess is using Rollout!" Seth noticed. "He learned that at just the right time, too! With all the Withdraws he had done, it'll make his attack practically unbreakable!"

He was right, for Ess wasn't even slowing down as he cut through the flames and hit Pyroar square in the face, causing her to double back.

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events," Malva stated with a smirk. "Even so, it won't be enough. Noble Roar!"

Pyroar turned and unleashed a roar at Ess as he spun to come back at her. The roar weakened Ess slightly, but he continued and tried to attack Pyroar. The fully evolved Pokemon leapt over the attack, turning to face Ess as he came around for another Rollout.

"Wild Charge!" Pyroar charged with electricity encasing her, matching head on with Ess's attack. There was an explosion, and the two Pokemon came out of it, still with their attacks going on. Ess charged in for one more go. Pyroar turned and charged in as well.

"This is gonna hurt me more than it does you!" Pyroar roared. She leapt high, angling herself as she struck down at Ess once more. There was another explosion as they collided, but this time, only Ess came shooting out of it backwards, spinning in reverse then falling to his side. Ess came out of his shell, dazed and out.

"Ess!" Blake cried out, racing to her young Pokemon. Pyroar walked back to Malva, who pulled out her Pokeball and returned her.

"How did she do that?!" Ruby questioned. "I though Rollout would get stronger the more she used it!"

"If she went into a head-on collision. However, she approached Ess from an angle, so the damage Ess did lessen, while Pyroar's attack did more," Sethh explained.

Blake cradled Ess in her arms as the weakened fossil Pokemon looked up at her.

"I'm... sorry, kitty," he apologized.

"Don't be. You did a great job out there," Blake assured. "You learned a new move and showed our strength. Take a good rest, okay?" She returned Ess to his Pokeball once more.

"If that was a demonstration of what kind of strength you have, then I'm not, in any case, impressed," Malva told her. "I guess Neo Team Flare must've been weaker than I remember, or they wouldn't be beaten by such upstarts." These words hit Blake hard, as she glared angrily back at the Elite Four member.

"That was pretty harsh!" Weiss barked, turning to Adara,. "Powerful trainer or not, your sister doesn't have to be this cruel to Blake!"

"Hey, don't go hissin' at me!" Adara retorted. "Though, it's rare to see her talk down anyone like this, even to a fellow trainer."

"Yeah, and we've been doing a great job fighting off Neo Team Flare all this time! She shouldn't ridicule us for one battle!" Nora added.

Seth was looking at Malva, who frowned as Blake walked back into position again, ready to show her what she was really made of. There was still that one concern from before that he felt, and decided to act on it. "Malva, before we enter into the next round of this battle, I want to ask you something."

"Go right ahead." she replied.

"You said before that Neo Team Flare was hunting for Latias and Vanessa, right?" he asked. "The fact is that we never said anything about searching for Vanessa, nor did we make that public. The only people who do know this are us and a select few. And we know they wouldn't have ratted out on this secret."

The other huntsmen and huntresses all looked to one another, realizing the truth in all of this. Adara was a bit confused as to what they were talking about. Blake, on the other hand, had already grown suspicious of her since she said that before.

"Even if you are a reporter, you couldn't have known about our objective AND the objective of Neo Team Flare so easily. Might I ask where you got that info?"

There was a moment of silence from Malva, who didn't say anything at first. Afterwards, she formed a grin on her face. "You wicked little trainer. You really are too smart for your own good." She looked to everyone in general."The reason is simple, actually. I always keep tabs with Team Flare's actions. After all, I used to be a part of them."

The news shocked all of the heroes, including Adara. "W-Wait a gosh-darn second!" Adara exclaimed. "You mean to tell me you became one of them Neo Team Flare members?!"

"No, I'm not part of their group, but I was a member of the original," Malva explained, her eyes still hidden behind her glasses. "Back then, I was actually Lysandre's strongest members in Team Flare. However, thanks to Nic Pularis's actions, he took down every member in our organization, stopped the ultimate weapon from firing, and single-handedly defeated Lysandre. I decided to leave that behind in order to carry out my duties as a member of the Elite Four, but I still keep tabs with Neo Team Flare's actions thanks to a few old friends on the inside, for my own personal amusement."

Ruby then realized something. "Oh! Now I know why you look familiar!" This brought all attention to her. "Did you visit Geosenge Town?"

"That's right, I did."

"I knew it. You were that person I bumped into and left that note! The one about Vanessa's safety!" Hearing this surprised her friends and Adara.

"Well, you all seemed quite desperate. So I decided to just give you all a little hint about your friend."

Ruby then asked Seth, "Did you know she was a former Team Flare member?!"

Seth shook his head at this, also surprised at the news.

"You won't find the info anywhere. Thanks to a little deal I made with a detective long ago, he erased all traces of my affiliation with that group," Malva explained, turning to Blake. "Still, that doesn't mean I'm against them. In truth, a part of me still feels obliged to burn any opponent who intends to take them down."

After a tense moment of silence, Ruby then asked, "So, is that why you don't like Vanessa's brother that much? Because he took down Team Flare?"

"That's EXACTLY why I dislike him. Although, I was intrigued by him as well. How is it that a young upstart like him was able to defeat Lysandre, who was stronger in him in both conviction and Pokemon? Why would he go so far as to fight us, and save a world as imperfect as this one? That's what pulsed through my every being as we fought, as Elite Four member and challenger..."

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

Inside the Blazing Chamber of the Pokemon League, Malva and Nic were surrounded by a ring of fire as Malva had her Talonflame out, while Nic had Greninja in front of him. The battle was reaching the end, but both trainers refused to back down.

"Greninja, Dark Pulse!" Nic roared. His fateful partner fired off a blast of dark rings from his palms.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Malva retorted. Her Talonflame went into breakneck speeds as she flew through the air, avoiding the Dark Pulse as it tried to pursue her. It almost came close near the ceiling. An explosion of smoke was, but the Flying/Fire-type came out unscathed. "Now, Brave Bird!" Talonflame shot down at Greninja in a blazing blue aura.

"Smokescreen!" Nic barked. Greninja summoned a cloud of black smoke about him, hiding him from view. Talonflame shot through the smoke, but Greninja leapt high into the air, completely dodging the attack. Malva was surprised at how high the Pokémon jumped, reaching all the way to the ceiling, where he flipped and landed his feet on.

"Bounce!" Nic called out. Greninja shot down at Talonflame as she turned to meet her Brave Bird with his attack. The Ninja Pokemon stuck a foot out, and the two Pokemon collided their Flying-type moves with one another, creating an explosion of energy. Greninja came out of the explosion, rolling in the air and landing on his hand and feet. Talonflame also came out of the explosion, slightly injured from her attack, but still able to fight.

"I'm quite impressed. Your Pokemon knew the right way to make his next move stronger before you even made the call," Malva stated. "Or was that a mere coincidence that he placed himself in that position?"

"Nope. Greninja and I have always known to think along the same wavelength with one another," Nic retorted. "I believe and care for him, just like he believes and cards about me."

"Is that so? I hear that from so many soot-story trainers who come to challenge me, but none have as much conviction as you do. But I hardly believe THAT's your driving force in fighting. Show me what you're truly made of!" Nic frowned in slight confusion, but he nodded in response.

' _Show me what you have, Pularis!_ ' Malva pondered. ' _You've shown me throughout the battle that you and your Pokémon never intend to give up on a fight worth succeeding. You have a bond with one another that surpasses many others. But is there more to your reason for fighting Team Flare than that? I want to know!_ '

"Water Pulse!" Nic's Greninja readied a ball of compressed water in his palms and shot it at Talonflame.

"Knock it away with Flail!" Malva barked. Talonflame waved her wings violently in the air and smacked the Water Pulse away, sending it into the wall before it exploded. Nic and Greninja glared at their opponents, while Malva smirked in response to this.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"... That boy had something in him. A connection with his Pokemon that was stronger than any other trainer and Pokemon I've seen," Malva continued. "I hardly thought that was the reason behind his drive to fight to save this world. But I soon understand what really drove him."

"And what exactly was it?" Blake asked, wondering what the answer was.

Malva pulled out her next Pokeball. "I don't have to answer that. I want you to show me that answer! Talonflame, go!" She called out the same Pokemon she used to battle Nic so long ago.

Nora pulled out her Pokedex, examining the Pokemon. " _Talonflame, the Scorching Pokemon. In the fever of an exciting battle, it showers embers from the gaps between its feathers and takes to the air. When attacking prey, it can reach speeds of up to 310 mph_."

"Yang's Firebird will become that Pokemon, too," Seth stated. "It's not only incredibly fast, but powerful, and from what I heard, it's Malva's ace."

"You're darn right about that," Adara agreed, still a little shocked from the news about her sister's former life. "There ain't anyone who can keep up with her Talonflame."

"Show me what drives you forward. What is your burning desire to fight Neo Team Flare, and ignite it to me in this fight!" Malva ordered, pointing a finger at Blake, whose eyes were shadowed from view.

"This will hardly be a challenge at all!" Talonflame cawed. "I don't even need to get fired up for this match!"

Blake was quiet as she contemplated what Malva explained to them. ' _She used to be a member of an organization that caused harm onto others, like me,_ ' she thought, reminiscing on her life as a member of the White Fang. ' _She still holds a connection to them, but unlike me, she doesn't feel like she should stop them. It's weird, but I almost feel like she and I are similar, but yet not similar on what we want to do to our former groups. She intends to know how far I'll go in defeating Neo Team Flare, thought it is more than just them. I'll give her an answer to the best of my abilities, and I'll do it with my best Pokemon._ '

"Screecher, let's go!" she called out her Noivern, who roared in declaration.

"Let's do it, mom!" he called out to his 'mother'.

"Right. Let's give everything we got in this match!" she declared, fully determined to win. "Air Cutter!" Screecher unleashed a storm of X-shaped blades at his target.

"Dodge with Quick Attack!" Malva barked. Talonflame effortlessly avoided the attack with his speed and closed the gap between the two Flying-types, hitting Screecher out of the air.

"So fast!" Jaune gasped.

The Noivern caught himself and shot into the air once more, with Talonflame pursuing him.

"There's no escaping me!" Talonflame cried out as Malva ordered a Brave Bird. He charged forward in a fiery blue aura. Screecher sensed him coming and flapped himself out of the way of the attack. Talonflame came around to attack him once more.

"Screech!" Blake countered. Her Pokemon unleashed a high-powered sound wave, causing Talonflame to waver in the air, giving him the opportunity to avoid the attack.

"Clever, but not enough. Flare Blitz!" Talonflame did a complete u-turn in the air, and shot back up, encased in red and orange flames.

"Boomburst!" Blake barked. Screecher unleashed a blast of sound wave energy from his ears, connecting with the oncoming opponent. There was an explosion that engulfed the sky, causing many pedestrians to look up.

* * *

In the Lumiose Tower, Jackson was done working with Latias, who reverted back to her normal human look and was working with Crescythe on making Dark Pulse shots, when the heroes all heard the explosion nearby.

"What was that?!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Sounds like a battle outside!" Jackson said. The group raced to the window and opened it up to look outside. They all saw Screecher flapping in the air, looking down at the explosion. A Talonflame shot out of the smoke, still in Flare Blitz as she struck her opponent hard, causing her to fall to the ground below.

"Woah! What's going on?!" Crescythe questioned. "Who is Screecher fighting?!"

"A Talonflame! It's the evolved form of Fletchinder," Jackson noticed, seeing Talonflame fly down back to the ground, as Screecher rose back onto his feet.

"But who does it belong to?" Lyanne asked, looking down at the ground. "I can see our team down there."

"Hey, is that Adara among them?" Yang asked. "Why is she here?"

"Never mind her," Jackson stated, looking at Blake's opponent. "Either I'm seeing things or Blake's opponent is bladin' Malva!"

"The Elite Four member?!" Clemont asked in surprise.

"Wow! This is my first time seeing her not on television!" Bonnie exclaimed.

* * *

Down on the ground, Screecher fully recovered himself. "Is this really the best of your abilities? You hardly can hold a candle to the flame of my Pokémon!" Malva stated.

"This is hardly even worth it!" Talonflame sneered.

"We're not done, yet!" Blake hissed. "Screecher, let's use that new move we learned recently!"

"You got it, mom!" Screecher answered, spreading his wings and flapping himself into the air.

"Wait, Screecher learned a new move?" Weiss asked.

"Must've learned it while we weren't noticing," Pyrrha assumed.

"No. Jackson and I were helping her a bit in some private training before coming here," Leafeon stated. "This move is a great replacement for Gust and it'll help her in close-quarters combat."

"You're full of delusions. Quick Attack!" Malva sassed. Talonflame shot at Screecher at high speeds.

"Dragon Claw!" Blake called out. Screecher's claws became encased in large green energy claws and, with incredible timing, he struck Talonflame in the chest, sending her flying backwards. Everyone, above and below, were amazed at the new move and its strength. "Boomburst!" Screecher shot another sound wave from his ears at Talonflame, who was not able to recover in time as she got struck and sent further away in an explosion.

Malva was startled at this sudden turnabout, but shook it off. "Quick, use Brave Bird!"

Talonflame recovered herself as she shot forward in a fiery blue aura. Screecher flew into the air once more, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Air Cutter!" Screecher unleashed more X-shaped wind energy at Talonflame, who avoided all of them while making a wide-angled turn to him, striking him hard and making him fall again. Fortunately, Screecher caught himself in the air before he fell, but still grimaced in pain from the attack.

"That Talonflame is far too fast to keep up with in the air!" Clemont stated. "That Noivern won't be able to keep up with it!"

"Don't worry. Blake's got this," Jackson responded. "I made sure she and Screecher would have a counterattack for speedy opponents." The others looked to him with confusion, while Lyanne smirked at his faith in Blake.

"Screecher, she's too fast!" Blake called out. "You know what to do!"

"Just like how we trained," Screecher answered. To everyone's surprise, he closed his eyes.

"Why is he closing his eyes? He needs to keep them open to see where Talonflame is coming at!" Ruby stated, as Malva called out for Talonflame to use Flare Blitz.

"Unless they aren't using eyesight at all," Seth realized. "The speed of the opponent is too hard to watch, so they are relying on their other senses to follow it."

What he said was right, as the Noivern perked his ears at the sound of the flames crackling around Talonflame. The flapping wings. The air shifting about her body. It was plenty enough to tell where she was coming from. That being said, he shifted to one side to avoid the attack.

"Screecher, Air Cutter!" Blake shouted. Screecher sent more X-shaped energy at Talonflame, only this time with his eyes still closed. The attacks were closer to Talonflame than before as she dodged all she could, trying to close the gap on Screecher with her Flare Blitz, but one attack struck square on, and she fell a couple meters in the air before catching herself.

Malva, startled once more at how they were catching up with Talonflame's speed, cried out, "Get in close and use Flail!"

"Dragon Claw!"

Screecher snapped his eyes open as he brandished his energy-encased claws, while Talonflame started flailing his wings and talons in the air. They met one another, striking and countering one another with vigorous force. Neither side was intending on giving up the battle, especially the huntress's Pokemon. After a long, intense struggle, both backed off from one another, panting in exhaustion.

Malva looked to Blake, seeing the determination flaring up in her eyes as she looked up at Noivern. She was mouthing words that she could not hear, but it looked like she was saying, "We can win this. We will win this." The faith in her eyes and the feeling she was emanating off of her. It was a lot like Nic back then...

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Talonflame and Greninja backed away from one another, both exhausted from their long struggle with one another. Nic was also panting, so connected to his Pokemon, that he could feel what he was feeling.

"You may be exhausted, but I won't give you a time out anytime soon," Malva stated. "Brave Bird!" Talonflame ignited in blue energy as she dove down at Greninja once more.

"Dodge it!" Nic barked. Greninja flipped over the speedy attack, landing on his feet again and charging up dark energy in his hands before Nic shouted, "Dark Pulse!" Greninja fired off the stream of rings, pursuing Talonflame in the air with it. Talonflame evaded to the best of her ability, but was unfortunately swallowed by the attack. There was an explosion and Talonflame came out it, falling backwards, but catching herself before she hit the ground.

' _He's catching up with Talonflame much easier than he was before,_ ' Malva noticed, looking at Nic, seeing the expression on his face as he looked to Greninja.

"You still good to go, Greninja?" he asked.

The Ninja Pokemon turned and made a fist-pump, displaying his conviction to keep going.

"There's no harm in giving up, right now," Malva told Nic, drawing both their attention. "I can acknowledge you two for your strength, but between my Talonflame and your Greninja, we still have plenty of energy to keep fighting. You, on the other hand, are barely hanging on. Do you honestly think you can defeat me in your weakened condition?"

"Absolutely!" Nic answered almost immediately, startling Malva. "Sure, we're tired, but we've been worn out even more so before when training together and we still had enough to spare to keep going for another half-hour or so. My Pokemon and I push ourselves because we trust one another. We grow stronger together, through all the aches and pains. If we gave up now, then everything we did up till now, every battle we faced, everything we did together as a team- no, as a family, would be for nothing!"

Those words hit Malva like a Blast Burn. ' _So that was it_ ,' she thought. ' _That was his driving force in battle. That's the reason why he went so far as to protect this world. It was because they were living in it, and wanted to stay living in it, together. He cherished the bonds he had with his team, which he considered a family._ ' This was nothing like Malva ever felt from a person before. Lysandre saw the world as an imperfect place, but Nic and his Pokemon saw a world full of people and Pokemon they were a part of and wanted to have things stay the same, whether it was imperfect or not.

Malva had to smirk at these thoughts and the words Nic had said. "If that's what drives you and your team, then I want to see the full extent of your power, Nic Pularis!" she declared. "Show me all you and your Pokemon have! Flare Blitz, maximum burn!" Talonflame ignited himself once more, and was burning much stronger than she ever did before.

"We will!" Nic declared. "Ready your Water Pulse!" Greninja charged up a ball of compressed water in his hands, ready to counter Talonflame.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

' _Yes... This feeling is a lot like then,_ ' Malva thought.

"It's exactly like then," she spoke out loud. The words drew the group's attention. "I want to see it, one more time." Her eyes flashed at Blake. "I want to see the bonds that drive you and your Pokemon forward! Ignite it so that I can burn it down! Flare Blitz!"

Talonflame ignited herself as she spiraled towards Screecher.

"Screech!" Blake called out.

Screecher unleashed a sound wave to stop Talonflame, whose spiraling movements kept her from being hit head on by the attack. Within a few seconds, the Scorching Pokemon connected with the Noivern, causing him to be shoved away towards Lumiose Tower. He caught himself and landed on the railing of the tower, panting heavily.

While Adara was cheering loudly for her sister, Ruby, Nora and Jaune were cheering out for Blake and Screecher.

"This battles becoming more intense," Weiss stated.

"Yeah. Malva and Talonflame are both heating up than before," Leafeon stated.

"Come on, Blake!" Jackson called out from above. "Show her the power you and Screecher have is way sharper than her's!"

"Yeah! Burn her to the ground!" Yang added.

"This is one intense fight," Clemont stated. "I can't tell who's gonna win this one."

"Well, I do know one thing," Lyanne responded, smiling as she looked to Jackson. "There's one person here who puts his whole belief in Blake and Screecher's victory."

"You doing okay, Screecher?!" Blake called out.

"Yeah!" Screecher answered, crouching on the railing as he glared at Talonflame. "I am far from over, mom!" Blake smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Let's win this!" she declared.

"Oh yeah! This battles almost burning to the max!" Talonflame cawed, as embers started falling off her wings. She was excited as can be.

"Let's end this battle while it's hot!" Malva declared. "Flare Blitz, maximum burn!" Talonflame ignited herself in flames as strong as they were before, back when she had faced Nic's Greninja. Everyone could see this attack would surely finish off Screecher if it connected.

The Noivern leapt off the building, flapping in the air as Talonflame rocketed into the air, looped around, and shot towards Screecher. A sense of deja vu came across Malva as she remember this exact moment, when she was gonna finish off Greninja.

' _Not yet..._ ' Blake thought. Both she and her son connected in this one moment, watching Talonflame come in closer. Malva could almost see Noivern replaced with Greninja, who held his Water Pulse at the ready. The feeling of what was to come was too familiar, but she couldn't halt the attack.

"Now!" the cat faunus shouted. Malva could almost hear Nic's voice saying the exact same thing. Like Greninja before, Screecher came over Talonflame, avoiding the head-on attack.

"Air Cutter!" Screecher unleashed an X-shaped energy shot, just like how Greninja fired the Water Pulse at Talonflame's back. An explosion occurred and Talonflame fell towards the ground, though the descent before was far closer to the ground than the previous times.

"Boomburst!" Blake cried out. Her 'son' unleashed his powerful sound wave, causing his opponent to be shoved to the ground below. She crashed down and there was explosion of debris. Everyone was in a tense shock, wondering if Talonflame would rise back up again. However, Malva knew before the dust-cloud disappeared, what the outcome was. Talonflame was on her back, completely down for the count.

"Looks like it's over!" Seth stated as the Remnant team cheered in victory. The other members of their group in the tower were incredibly excited, as well.

Screecher came down to Blake as she rushed over and gave him a hug. "You were amazing out there, Screecher. I'm so proud of you," she told him.

"It was tough, but I couldn't have done it without you, mom," he answered.

Adara watched Malva walk over to Talonflame, returning her to her Pokeball. The older sister looked to Blake and Screecher, recalling the aftermath of her match with Nic.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Nic and Greninja fist-bumped one another, the trainer proud of his partner's achievement. Malva walked down the steps from her throne, approaching them.

"Fantastic. Utterly fantastic," she muttered, drawing their attention. "And yet, you infuriate me so much, I want to burn you up where you stand!"

"The battle's already over, so there's no need for threats like that," Nic stated. "From the start, you seem to hate me for a reason. Why's that?"

Malva looked to one side. "Let's just say I was... supporting Lysandre's cause."

Nic was stunned at this then glared. "You mean to tell me you actually supported him wanting to destroy so many lives? You actually wanted that to happen?!"

"Well, yes and no." He was confused at the reply. "This world is filled with imperfection, and there are so many people who will bring you down to a cold field of despair that even my flames could not warm. However, you were able to overcome that despair and rise up with the hope of a future that you wish everyone to be part of. During our battle, I was able to see that same hope burning in you and your Pokemon's eyes. If there were only people like you who had the same will, then maybe this world would be worth keeping around. Maybe you can change that when you become champion." She walked right past Nic and Greninja as they watched her. "I still find you a wicked little trainer, and that's not gonna change, whatsoever. However, I can respect you for the capabilities and power you and your Pokemon share. Keep burning that hope into this world, will you?"

"I will," he answered seriously, with Greninja nodding in agreement. Malva turned her head so that one eye looked to Nic, seeing the conviction in his eyes. She smiled in response.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Malva walked over to Blake and Screecher, who turned to see her approach. "Well, I guess this battle ended up being a tie," she stated. "However, considering that last battle was against my strongest, I'll give the victory to you." Blake didn't respond to this, but still was concerned by who she said she was during their battle.

"So what do you plan on doing now, Malva?" Seth asked, as the team approached her. "You just told us of who you were and Blake showed you the strength all of us have to offer to take down Neo Team Flare."

"That you did," Malva agreed. "I do hate to do any favors to help take down Neo Team Flare, but at the same time, I won't help them out. I see that this world still has people like you, who are filled with burning hope and are connected to their Pokemon in ways that can be showed to others. Whether you all have the same power as what I just faced or not doesn't really matter. I just want to see how far that strength will carry you and if it is able to take down Neo Team Flare. Whether it does or not, I'll stand by and report on the outcome to the world. Until then, keep growing stronger. I dislike trainers who don't commit."

The team understood all of this and felt that Malva was hiding the fact that she was really supporting them. They could all feel that she was inspired by what happened.

"Well, you folks certainly are strong to get those kind of words from my sis," Adara told the group. "And I don't know 'bout y'all, but I truly feel like I could combust as I prep my Marowak and my team for the next performance!"

She turned to Weiss and added, "Ya better not let me down the next time I see ya perform. Now that I can see what kind of folks you're hanging around with, I want to see a top-notch performance that'll blow away!"

"Trust me, I'll give you a show you'll never forget when I get my next ribbon," Weiss answered, placing a fist on her hip and glaring at Adara. The two were totally prepared to show one another how strong they were.

Malva had to chuckle at this. "I can say this about your group, you can bring out the best out of others. Better make sure that's shown in your next gym battle."

"You better believe it!" Ruby declared. "I'm totally gonna win the next gym battle when I start us off!"

"You won't be starting first," Seth retorted, "Remember when we all drew straws to pick who would face Malva? Well, Jaune had the number 2 straw, so since Blake faced Malva today, he'll start you all off tomorrow. We'll draw straws again for the order of the rest of the team tomorrow. Deal?"

Ruby grumbled, but she decided not to disagree on it. Jaune looked a bit anxious, but understood that he was gonna start things off for the team, so he had to prepare himself for the match tomorrow.


	46. Orphan and Data

**Coral: Finally updated this story.**

 **Jacob: That took a while. What happened?**

 **Coral: Well, I would've had this chapter done earlier, but there were some inconveniences.**

 **Hyna: Don't tell me it's Daniel again.**

 **Daniel: Hey, I'm right here! And we actually made up!**

 **Coral: Yeah. We actually finally cleared up our situation like adults and finally talked the whole thing out.**

 **Jacob: If it's not him, than what's the inconvenience?**

 **Coral: A cat died.**

 ***silence***

 **Hyna: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a cat.**

 **Coral: Oh it's not my cat; it's a wild cat.**

 **Daniel: And why does it concern you?**

 **Coral: It died on my yard, hidden under a bush. My parents and I were wondering why we were smelling something awful and assumed someone brought home a skunk. Imagine our surprise when, a couple days later, we found a dead cat on our property, head already decomposed and missing parts of its leg.**

 **Daniel: Ugh, gross!**

 **Coral: Even after we got rid of it, we had to deal with the smell for a couple more days. I couldn't think well with that smell.**

 **Hyna: Oh wow... That must be tough for you.**

 **Coral: On the bright side, the smell is going away. Now, with that out of the way, let's get started on the story. Oh! And to Guest Infinity, if you are okay with your OC appearing every once in a while and if his team doesn't have Alola Pokemon, then I can add him. Apparently I was told we have enough of them in the story, especially since this is a Kalos-base Pokemon story. Oh, and no legendaries.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

With Vanessa's Pokemon, they were all weakened by the experiment Porygon-Z used on them.

"Ooh hoo hoo hoo~! Any minute now, and the results will be shown~" it sang.

"What... did you do... to us...?" Magnezone weakly demanded.

"Hee hee~ Well, since you won't be remembering what happened in here, might as well tell you~"

"What do you mean that we won't remember?" Venusaur demanded.

"Exactly as I said. Once the experiment works its little magic, you all will be in great tragic~ Especially, the world itself."

"What are you saying?!"

"Let me tell you something, Porygon-Z... Suppose scientist of wherever the hell we are... Krokorok and team will not let you or what you did to us succeed," Krokorok promised.

"Oh, but that's only what you think~ Any minute now, your mind will sink~" it sang again.

"And just what exactly does that mean?!" Braixen demanded. "What did you do?"

"Hee hee~ If you certainly must know..."

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with another silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

After that battle against Malva, the Remnant team all stopped by the Pokemon Center to rest. The member of the Elite Four herself and her sister went their separate ways from them, the latter after telling Weiss about the upcoming Pokemon Showcase in a small town near Lumiose City.

"I am definitely going to get my second Princess Key!" the heiress promised. "I will not let someone like Adara have it!"

"That's the spirit, Weiss!" Ruby supported. "And with that spirit, we should start training! Not just for your showcase, but also our gym battle!"

"We have plenty of time before the showcase," Ren agreed.

"Then it's settled. Let's start training," Jaune said.

"But I wonder what's taking Jackson, Yang, Lyanne and Crescythe so long," Pyrrha spoke.

"Well, Jackson did say he's making some new bullets. If the kind he's making is what I think it is, it may take a while," Seth said.

* * *

 _ ***WITH JACKSON'S GROUP***_

"Okay. I think I got it this time for sure," the engineer of a trainer said, as he tried making the Mega Dragon Pulse bullet for the umpteenth time.

"Maybe you should give up on making the Mega bullets," Crescythe advised.

"I'm starting to think so too," Lyanne agreed.

"Yeah. Besides, what would I need those powerful bullets for?" Yang also agreed. Though deep down, she would actually love to have those bullets for when she and the rest of the Remnant team get back home.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this is successful this time," Jackson assured.

Reluctantly, the girls just complied as Lyanne, in her real, mega form, used another Dragon Pulse attack at the compressor.

"Steady now... Steady..." Jackson spoke, as the energy was starting to compress. So far, there were no signs of the attack getting out of hand, but Yang and Crescythe were no fool, as they slipped out of the room.

"Jackson, I don't think it's working," Lyanne warned, noticing the two females slipped away when they had a chance.

"Nonsense. Everything's o-"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

Another explosion occurred. Jackson and Latias were once again covered in soot and had puffy hair.

"You were saying?" the Eon Pokemon questioned.

Jackson puffed out some smoke. "Okay. Maybe this can wait until much later," he decided.

"That's what we thought," Yang said, peeking in the room with Crescythe.

"It's a miracle how this place is still intact after so many tries," the Absol stated with a sweat drop.

* * *

 _ ***BACK WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP***_

"But first, let's get something to eat! I'm starving~" Nora suggested, holding her tummy.

"That sounds like a good idea," Blake agreed. "Ess and Screecher both put up an appetite themselves from that battle."

Everyone else agreed with the idea and went to get some lunch.

After they each got a tray of what the cafeteria had to offer, the team sat at a large table and enjoyed their meal, with their Pokemon out of their ball chowing down on some Pokemon food.

"I don't think I can get enough of the food here," Nora said, eating a large plateful of pasta.

"Just try not to empty out their kitchen, Nora," Ren advised.

Seth seemed to have remembered something as he ate. "Oh yeah. We should also check up on Professor Sycamore while we're here."

"What brought that up?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing much. But I am concerned for Tyranitar."

"Oh yeah. We haven't seen it since that incident with Team CRDL," Weiss recalled. "I wonder how it's doing."

"Hence the visit. That and I should also check up on my and Jackson's other Pokemon."

"Oh! Can we all come with you?!" Ruby asked.

"You just want to go with him so you could see two other Pokemon, don't you?" Blake questioned, sensing her leader's true intentions.

"You don't know that!"

"It's fine with me," Seth said. Ruby mentally pumped her fist in victory at the answer. "You may want to keep Reaper in his Pokeball though. I've a horrible feeling what would happen if he meets them."

"And just who are you to judge?!" the shiny Scyther in question demanded.

The question was left unanswered and everyone continued to enjoy their meal. Well, they would've, if-

"STOP THIEF!" came a shout.

The group turned and saw a Pokemon stealing a bag of food from one of the chefs who worked in the Pokemon Center. "You damn beast! Come back here with those food!"

The Pokemon turned to its pursuer, electricity crackling around its body. "Stay back!" An orb of electricity appeared in its mouth as it fired it at his feet. The attack caught the chef by surprise as he jumped back to avoid the attack. This gave the Pokemon a chance to escape.

"What was that just now?!" Weiss asked.

"Don't know, but we should help out," Ruby suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and ran after the Pokemon.

The thief looked back and saw the team chasing him. Knowing that it couldn't fight them all, it made copies of itself via Double Team and split up.

"It's splitting up!" Pyrrha stated.

"Then we should too!" Jaune said.

They agreed with the plan and each followed an Electrike.

* * *

About an hour later, the team regrouped back at the Pokemon Center.

"Any luck?" Ruby asked.

"No," Ren answered for the group.

"Nothing from the air either," Spew added for the Flying-type Pokemon team.

"You all did your best. Return," Jaune said, as they all returned their Pokemon back in their ball.

"Honestly, though, where did that riffraff of a Pokemon run off to?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm starting to get a de ja vu from that question," Blake said.

"I even called Jackson and Yang to help out with the search. Either they still haven't found it and are on their way back or they did and are chasing it," Seth said.

"Um guys... Aren't we missing someone else?" Pyrrha brought up.

The group looked at her in confusion. They then realized that there were still some Pokemon out.

"Nora, where did you go?!" Pitfall shouted.

* * *

With the hyperactive girl in question, or so she usually was, she had actually caught up with the Electrike. She didn't make any attempts to catch him though. If anything, she was simply watching over the Pokemon from a distance.

" _Electrike, the Lightning Pokemon._ _Electrike stores electricity in its long body hair. This Pokemon stimulates its leg muscles with electric charges. These jolts of power give its legs explosive acceleration performance,_ " her Pokedex analyzed.

Nora looked back at the Electric-type Pokemon before her. Electrike was hastily chowing down on the food he stole earlier. The way he was eating made it seem like the Pokemon hadn't eaten anything in days. Seeing this reminded Nora of her past, before she met Ren. Like the Electrike before her, she, too, had to steal to survive. She knew it was a crime, but she was starving at the time. There was no doubt in her mind that Electrike was going through the same exact thing she went through.

"Well look who it is!" came a voice. Appearing out of the sewers was a purple, skunk-like Pokemon with tan stripes, legs and face. Following him were a few other skunk-like Pokemon similar to it, only smaller.

Electrike glared at the group and growled, protecting the food it stole. "You again..."

"What are those Pokemon?" Nora asked in a low tone, pointing her Pokedex at them. " _Stunky, the Skunk Pokemon. It sprays a foul fluid from its rear that lasts for twenty-four hours. The stench spreads over a mile radius, driving other Pokemon away. Skuntank, the Skunk Pokemon._ _It sprays a vile-smelling fluid of the range over 160 feet from the tip of its tail to attack. The fluid smells worse the longer it is allowed to fester._ "

' _THOSE ARE SOME NASTY POKEMON!_ ' Nora thought.

"Get those grub!" the Skuntank shouted. The Stunky all spat out acid-like fluid from their mouths.

Electrike managed to avoid the attacks and charged up some electricity. "Charge Beam!" He shot out the very same ball of electricity from before at the group of Skunk Pokemon.

All the Stunky avoided the attack. The Skuntank, on the other hand, breathed out a blast of flames at it. The attack not only pushed Electrike's move away, but also inflicted damage onto the Lightning Pokemon. Electrike was weakened by the flames as it lied there. All the Stunky approached with glowing claws.

"Hey! Ganging up on someone isn't fair!" Nora shouted, having enough of the bullying.

The wild Pokemon all noticed her and scrambled out of the area. Well, the Skuntank and his cronies did, with all of Electrike's food. The Electric-type Pokemon himself was too weak to move.

Nora ran to its side. "Hey! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Keep away!" Assuming that she was going to do what the Pokemon from earlier did, as well as the chef he ran from, Electrike charged up another orb of electricity from its mouth and fired at her. The attack struck, but to his shock and confusion, Nora was unaffected.

"Yeah, electricity doesn't do much against me," she said. The next thing she knew, the Lightning Pokemon ran as fast as it could away from her. "Hey wait!" She chased after him.

* * *

Back to the majority of the group, they were in the Pokemon Center, waiting for their missing teammates. Yes, teammates, with an 's'. Apparently, Jackson and Lyanne were elsewhere while Yang and Crescythe had returned to them.

"Just where could they be?" Weiss questioned, tapping her foot in impatience.

"Jackson's not picking up either," Seth said, trying to call the engineer of their group for some time now.

"Maybe we should look for them," Jaune suggested.

"And Nora too while we're at it," Pyrrha added.

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice," Blake said.

"I wonder where Jackson and Lyanne went anyway," Ruby asked.

As they spoke, Crescythe, for some reason, was looking at Prism Tower with a serious look in her eyes. ' _Why do I have a disastrous feeling coming from that building?_ '

* * *

At the tower, a certain group of people were around a suspiciously large truck, clearing the road of any onlookers. Some used a bit more brute force than others.

"Get moving, you idiots!" Cardin barked, waving his new red mace in the air in a threatening manner. The nearby onlookers got too terrified and ran. He chuckled as Dusclops and Golbat came to his side. "It's good to have a weapon like this back in my hands again," he stated, bouncing the head of his mace in his hand.

"This seriously feels like a bad idea," Mable stated, looking back at Cardin with his mace from the driver's seat. "I know Xerosic was interested in seeing their huntsmen skills when the time comes, but I don't find weaponed humans a comfortable thought. Especially those four."

"I agree somewhat, but those guys won't be needing those weapons anytime soon," a woman sitting in the passenger seat stated. She wore clothes similar to Mable and the other chief scientists. "Still, it would be interesting to analyze their fighting strength and see if they can actually hold up against Pokemon of higher levels than the standard." She looked to Dove, who was looking closely at his new gunblade, with Loudred looking at it as well, wondering why he would have such a dangerous weapon. She smirked at the idea of how she could probably test him out on his skills.

After a few short seconds, she turned to the other scientists and asked, "How's the infiltration going? We don't have much time before authorities will give us a hassle."

"Don't worry, Ms. Mable," one of the scientists assured. "We should be able to break down the final few walls in about three minutes."

Mable nodded in understanding, while Aliana smirked at how close they were to completing their mission.

Just then, there was an explosion from a distance, followed by screams by Flare grunts and Pokemon alike. Everyone looked towards the area and saw Leafeon come out of the explosion, her eyes set on the van ahead.

"What's with that Leafeon?!" one of the grunts stated, as he had a Pawniard out to fight, along with his cohort with a Sneasel.

"Cardin! That's that blonde swordsman's Leafeon, ain't it?" Sky questioned.

"Yeah, you're right," Cardin muttered, growling.

"One of Jackson Alpphire's Pokemon," Mable muttered. "If she is here, then where's her trainer...?"

"Leaf Blade!" Leafeon shouted, unleashing a slash of her glowing tail at the two opposing Pokemon, knocking them out easily. The two grunts looked shocked at the strength she was delivering to their Pokémon.

"All of you! Capture that Leafeon at once!" Mable ordered.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Cardin muttered, racing forward with his Pokemon. "I've been meaning to get back at that guy for a while!" The members of team CRDL and their Pokemon came from all different sides, heading towards Leafeon, who braced herself in preparation for a fight.

Just then, a blast of wind came down around the Grass-type Pokemon, halting the Huntsmen in their place. Jackson landed on the ground next to Leafeon. Landing on his shoulder was his Rufflet, whom seem worn out.

"Thanks for flying me over here, Rufflet," he thanked.

"I... I need to do more training... and evolve..." the small Flying-type panted.

"We'll train later. Just take a good rest for now." Jackson returned him to his Pokeball.

"Well, that was a breezy entrance," Leafeon stated, shaking her leafy fur from the wind. She looked up at Jackson and saw the serious look on his face. It was a face she had seen many times before, back in the Johto region, when facing another villainous group.

"So, we got another chance at beating you guys!" Cardin barked. "Where's the rest of those dorks?"

"They ain't joining this fight," Jackson stated. "They need to get ready for a gym battle."

Cardin laughed hardily at this statement. "So you're telling me those idiots found a 'gym battle' much more important than stopping us?! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" He waved his hands to his fellow Huntsmen, who chose to laugh alongside him, while Jackson and Leafeon didn't even seem phased by it.

* * *

Up in Clemont's lab, Lyanne, in her human form, was working on the computer, a USB cable in it. "Come on, come on..." she muttered, hoping for the results she wants to appear. Sure enough, thanks to the program built by Jackson's friend from his world, the device got into the system. "Great! Now to access anything involving the DMA and store it into the device!" She begun her search, finding where Clemont stored the DMA info.

* * *

Down below, Neo Team Flare scientists heard the warning signal on their computers and called to Mable and Aliana. "We have a problem!"

"What is it?!" Aliana questioned.

"Someone's already infiltrated the computer system before us!" the scientist explained.

"That's impossible!" Mable barked. "If those damn children are training for the gym leader right now, they shouldn't even notice us hacking into his system!"

"Seems like word gets around," Jackson called out to the scientists. "My buddy, Rubega, was kind enough to learn of your actions, and I got someone up there taking care of transferring all the DMA info into my personal computer device. Try hacking into that!"

Mable sneered at Jackson's smug statement. "Hurry up and infiltrate that computer! We cannot allow them to hold onto any more info than what they have!"

"Ma'am! We only have one minute before we get into the system!" the scientist informed.

"More than enough time..." Jackson muttered, smirking.

Just then, he heard Cardin roar, "Shadow Ball! Venoshock!" Both of Cardin's Pokemon unleashed their attacks at Jackson and Leafeon, as they leapt back to avoid the attack.

"Gardevoir!" Jackson cried out. His said partner came out of her Pokeball, waving her hands at the ready.

"She came out on her own?!" Russel questioned in amazement.

"It's a real shame how different you guys are to team RWBY and JNPR," Jackson stated, readying himself alongside his team. "They try so hard to find their friend through training hard, bonding with their Pokemon, and challenging strong opponents like the gym leaders in order to gain the strength to save her. Meanwhile, you guys resort to vengeance and foolish attempts at control to make yourself better. That's just sad."

"The hell did you say?!" Cardin barked, brandishing his mace. "Maybe it's time you stop talking and start backing up that talk!"

He raced forward with his mace, ready to strike. Jackson and his team prepared themselves for a hard fight.

* * *

 _ ***WITH NORA***_

Nora followed the Electrike to what seemed like an abandoned subway tunnel. There the Pokemon hid in a worn train carriage, peeking through a hole as he watched Nora enter his hideout.

"Hey! Where are you?!" she called.

' _Why is she still following me?_ ' he wondered. ' _Did those people hire her to get rid of me? I know I stole food, but what else was I suppose to do to survive?! That damn Skuntank and his cronies wouldn't let me leave the city. Not like humans will ever understand..._ '

"I know you're in here! Come out with your hands- er, paws up!" Nora continued to shout, acting as though she was a police.

' _She'll go away. She'll go away after a short while,_ ' he thought.

* * *

 _ ***BACK TO JACKSON'S SIDE***_

"GET EVERYTHING OFF THAT DAMN COMPUTER!" Mable barked angrily. "TAKE THE WHOLE DAMN COMPUTER AND SUCK EVERY BIT OF INFORMATION OFF OF IT, NOW!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" the scientist replied fearfully.

Lyanne was quickly taking in every information of the DMA into the USB, Neo Team Flare was having a hard time getting into the system. No it's not only because their computers weren't fast enough, but also due to the fact that Jackson and his Pokemon were causing so much ruckus against Team CRDL and their Pokemon, some of the impacts were getting to the van.

Mable turned to some of the grunts nearby and ordered, "Get your sky Pokemon up to where the computer room is and get that DMA data. I don't care if you have to blow up the entire lab, just steal that computer device he has!"

Jackson was repelling the attacks of the two frontal opponents quite easily, then leapt up into the air, seeing the grunts call out a swarm of Zubats and a couple Golbats up to where the lab was at.

Lyanne looked out the window and saw the Pokemon flying up. They unleashed a series of Air Cutters and Swift attacks at the lab, all that eventually broke through. Lyanne ducked under a table to avoid the attack. The glass shards fell to the floor, the walls got scathed, and several pieces of machinery got damaged. Jackson only looked up briefly at the attack in shock, then quickly turned and blocked a battle-axe nearly hitting his face.

Lyanne looked up at the wreckage and stood, turning to the swarm of bat-like Pokemon. ' _I can't let more of this lab get damaged, or else Clemont will get extremely angry!_ ' she thought. ' _I need to fight back!_ '

She was about ready to transform when she suddenly noticed two attacks coming from behind the Zubat and Golbat, aiming towards them; a Dragon Breath and a Water Gun. The two attacks collided with the swarm of Zubat and Golbat, creating an explosion.

"What was that?!" Aliana questioned in shock.

"Who fired those attacks?!" Mable demanded.

"Hey!" roared a voice. Every human stopped fighting to see the Remnant team racing along the streets towards them. Descending from above was Pitfall with Blue on his back.

"Guys?! What happened to your training?!" Jackson asked. "And why is Nora's team all out of their Pokeballs?"

"Had to put it on hold," Jaune answered.

"And Nora herself is kind of missing," Blake added.

"Besides, Crescythe said she's been having weird feelings about this area," Ruby added on to that.

"And as usual, the feeling was right," the Absol added.

Jackson couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I guess there's no stopping the Huntsmen side of you guys. Least you're the good guys."

"You know it," Yang said, pumping her fists together. "Besides, I want to test out the new ammo."

Aliana and Mable left the van. "If you want things done, you got to do it yourself," the latter said.

"Ooh. Sounds fun," the former said.

The two called out their Pokemon; Mable brought out Houndoom and Weavile, while Aliana called out Mightyena and Druddigon.

The Remnant team all got out a Pokemon; Ruby with Sickle, Weiss with Aurora, Blake with Tina, Yang with Skull, Jaune with Skid, Pyrrha with Vulcan, Ren with Archer and Seth with Sableye.

"Now... Let's dance," Jackson said, as both sides glared at each other in determination.

* * *

 _ ***WITH NORA***_

Nora showed no sign of leaving, as she checked every nook and cranny around the tunnel for Electrike. The Lightning Pokemon couldn't help but be surprise at how stubborn she was in finding him. Most trainers who were sent to get rid of him gave up after around half an hour, yet couple hours passed and Nora was still around.

' _How much longer is she planning on looking for me?!_ ' he wondered. His stomach gave a low growl, reminding him of how hungry he was. Sure he took some bites out of the food he stole, but they weren't enough, especially since he used the energy to fight against the Skuntank earlier.

With Nora, the girl searched everywhere for Electrike. She even checked to see if there were any secret passage, only to find nothing.

"Hmm... Where could it be?" she wondered out loud. "Wish I had my team with me." The girl then started to think back to the time when she was in Electrike's situation. There were people searching for her too at that time, mainly bullies. She managed to hide well from them, but there was one thing she was afraid of that would give her away from her location.

With that thought in mind, she searched her pockets and pulled out a Sitrus Berry. She took a bite out of it. "Mmmm. Man this berry sure is good~"

Hearing that was getting Electrike's attention, especially his stomach, which let out another low growl.

"Man. It's a good thing I have something to snack on. But they don't look like they will last for so long. Ah, if only there was someone I can share these with. Even if it is a Pokemon," Nora continued.

As she spoke, Electrike was getting even hungrier by the second. He tried not to, but his eyes laid on the Sitrus Berry in her hand. He gulped at the sight of it, drool coming out from the corner of his mouth. To make things worse for him, Nora kept making sounds to indicate how good the berry was. Eventually, he couldn't take the wait any longer and rushed out of the carriage, snatching the fruit from her hand and finishing up what's left of it.

"How is it? Good, huh?" he heard her ask. Electrike froze at the question. "You don't have to worry; I'm not taking that away from you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out another Sitrus Berry. "Want another one?"

The Lightning Pokemon looked at the berry in her hand and cautiously approached. "Why are you even bother caring about me?" he asked, taking the berry from her hands and placed it on the ground before eating it. "You're here for the same reason as the other humans, aren't you? Getting rid of me, trying to force me into the wild. Well too bad for you guys. I can't leave here even if you want me to. Stuck in this city because of Skuntank and his cronies. That being said, how else am I suppose to survive other than ressort to stealing your food?"

"That's not why I'm here at all," Nora corrected. Electrike looked up in shock and confusion that she understood what he said. "I was like you once."

The Lightning Pokemon scoffed at her words. "Yeah, right."

"You can believe what you want; it's the truth. I was just a little girl when I was in your shoes. Lost my parents, my home, and ran to the nearest village. Like you, I wasn't that welcomed. Kids bullied me for being an orphan, an outsider of their village. I didn't have any money on me, and there weren't any shops that were looking to hire anyone, especially kids. So I had to resort to stealing to survive. Never got much, just enough to live. My bullies kept picking on me for that and my appearance. Some... even acted like I was a lowly dog..." Thinking back at those memories, Nora began to shed a few tears.

Electrike couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought there was anyone who was like him, much less a human.

The moment was ruined when they heard a crash and felt the ground shake.

"What the-?! What was that?!" Nora gasped.

"It's coming from the surface!" Electrike answered, already charging back to the world above. Nora followed after him.

Once they returned to the surface, the first thing they saw was a big Pokemon battle, big enough to make it seem like they were in a middle of a small war.

"What's going on?!" Electrike asked.

Nora knew what was going on. "Electrike, you stay in the subway tunnel where it's safe."

"Wait, then what are you going to do?"

"I have to help my friends." Without staying to hear what the Lightning Pokemon has to say, the Huntress ran off to the battle field.

* * *

At the field in question, the Remnant team were getting the upper hand in battle. While the Huntsmen were dealing with the Pokemon, minus Yang, she, Jackson and Seth were dealing with Team CRDL in a battle as Huntsmen, even though Seth wasn't much a Huntsman material. But he can still fight. Despite being outnumbered, they were doing well against the four-man team.

"Grr... How can they beat our Pokemon so easily?!" Cardin growled, seeing the carnage of their defeated Pokemon, especially from Nora's Pokemon. And the girl herself wasn't among them.

"Simple. We train with them every morning and in every special place we find," Jackson answered, drawing the attention of the CRDL group.

"We formed a strong bond with one another and trust them to win out any situation, even if we can't lead them," Yang added. "Counting on your team as they count on you, just like how we Huntsmen should act for one another; as equals, comrades and friends."

While three-fourths of the group could clearly see the truth in her words, the leader was not so eager.

"Don't you talk big about Huntsmen, girly!" he barked, readying to charge. "You and everyone else back at school became some dumb trainers with smarty attitudes! Let's get them together, guys!"

All four guys made a charge at Yang, Jackson and Seth from all sides, but none of the three made any attempt to move away from their attacks. Instead, Seth raised an arm, his eyes glowing blue. Before they knew it, all of Team CRDL ceased to move.

"What the-?! Why can't we move?!" Russel asked, as they struggled to get out of whatever was binding them.

"You're right. Maybe we aren't considered as Huntsmen," Jackson agreed. He teleported with his Semblance, reappearing in front of Russel, and unleashing a horizontal blade-dash that sent him flying while draining the last of his aura. "I have been taught how to fight with martial arts and weapons of all kinds." He sped at Sky as he sheathed his blade, unleashed a cross-slash with his bare hands, defeating him just like Russel.

"I am a human who was forced to have power from a Pokemon I have yet to know," Seth spoke, pushing Dove and Cardin away with his Psychic attack. "I was taught how to fight, how to defend myself and the people around me." As Dove regained himself, he charged at Seth with his sword. The Pokehuman caught the blade in between his hands and kicked his opponent away, forcing him to release his grip on his weapon as he hit him in the gut with the hilt.

"And yeah, back home, most of us were more than willing to do trainer stuff," Yang added on, approaching Cardin. "But guess what. Compared to us, you're far from a true trainer and a true huntsman."

"YOU BITCH!" he yelled, charging in with a mace raised. Yang shot out some Swift bullets at him. Cardin knocked the stars away, some being redirected back to Yang. The girl managed to avoid the stars that were knocked back. All but one that is. No, it didn't hit her; it hit the one thing precious to her. The one thing that should never be hit or even touched by others without her permission.

* * *

With the rest of the team, as they fought against the rest of Neo Team Flare members, they were doing quite well against them, despite being outnumbered. Well, Gardevoir, Leafeon, and Sableye were taking care of the grunt's Pokemon, while the Huntsmen's Pokemon were handling Mable and Aliana.

"Are you still not done?!" Mable demanded the scientists.

"Just about, ma'am!" one of them answered.

"Tina, use Incinerate on Weavile!" Blake ordered her disguised Zorua.

"Right, Blake!" she nodded, breathing out her fireball at her target.

"Oh no, you don't! Houndoom, block that!" At Mable's orders, the Dark Pokemon got in the way of the attack and took it in Weavile's place.

"Sickle, Bubblebeam!" Ruby shouted. Her silent Pokemon quickly blew his bubbles at Houndoom, who couldn't avoid the attack in time and took massive damage.

Mable gritted her teeth at the sight of one of her Pokemon defeated and returned her back in her ball. "Weavile! Quick Attack!"

"Got it!" The Dark/Ice-type Pokemon charged at Sickle at hight speed, her claws at ready.

"Disarming Voice!" came Weiss's order. Her Cotton flew in front of Sickle and shrieked at Weavile's direction. Her attack disrupted the Quick Attack and forced Weavile away. In turn, she was also knocked out. Mable had returned her to the Pokeball as well.

"Skid, use your Razor Leaf!" Jaune ordered his Skiddo.

"Right!" he nodded, shooting out his leaves at both Mightyena and Druddigon.

"Use your Sucker Punch and Dragon Claw!" Aliana countered. While Mightyena bypassed the Grass-type move, Druddigon's claws glowed green as she deflected the attack.

"Vulcan, don't let Mightyena get to Skid! Quick Attack!" Pyrrha shouted. Her Quilava nodded and charged at full speed, clashing with the Dark-type Pokemon. Both skidded back to their trainers' side.

"Take my Zen Headbutt!" Skull shouted, rushing over to Mightyena with his head glowing. The Bite Pokemon jumped into the air to dodge the attack.

"Archer, use Ancient Power!" Ren called. His flightless bird Pokemon unleashed his Rock-type move at the airborne Pokemon. It struck and Mightyena laid on the ground defeated.

"Insolent brats!" Aliana shouted. "Try this on then! Druddigon, Surf!" The Dragon-type Pokemon called upon a wave that it was riding on, big enough to wipe the Remnant Team's Pokemon away.

"Crescythe! Try using your Psycho Cut!" Ruby ordered her first Pokemon. Crescythe complied to the order and used her Psychic-type move on the wave. The attack hit, but it wasn't enough to stop the Surf.

"Pitfall! use Sand Tomb!" came Nora's voice.

The team turned and saw their hyperactive member return to their side.

"You got it, Nora!" the Vibrava responded, sending out his Ground-type move at the water.

"Pigpen! One Flame Charge and Rollout Combo!" Nora continued. Her Pignite blazed up and rolled as fast as it could to the attack, much to her friends' shock.

"Wait, Nora! Pignite is weak against Water attacks!" Jaune advised.

His words went in one ear and out the other, as Pignite's attack continued on. His combo attack struck the Surf and, to most people's shock, Druddigon's attack was canceled out.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Nora cheered.

"What?!" Aliana gasped.

"How did that happen?!" Ruby asked.

Blake seemed to have realized the solution. "It was Sand Tomb! The sand was practically absorbing the water from Surf, weakening its power. And since Rollout was combined with Flame Charge for extra power, the attack can be canceled!"

"Huh. And here I assumed Nora was an idiot," Weiss said. Everyone sweat dropped at her words, except the girl being spoken of.

Druddigon got back on its feet. "This is far from over!" Aliana claimed. "Druddigon, use Shadow Claw!" The Cave Pokemon charged at the group, now his claws covered in black energy with purple outlines.

"Tortoise, use-!"

"Spark!" interrupted a voice, as an electrifying figure sped past the Huntsmen and their Pokemon over to Druddigon. The figure struck right in the face, causing Druddigon to cancel its attack. The figure landed on the ground and revealed it to be-

"Electrike?!" Nora gasped in shock.

"You scratch my back, I scratch your's," he said.

The hyper Huntress smiled at those words. "Okay then, let's do this! Use-!"

"You monsters!" came another interruption, one that is very familiar to Team RWBY.

"Uh-oh."

"Oh Yang."

"Oh no..."

Everyone else, both allies and enemies alike, looked at them in confusion then to where their fighters were. To their shock and horror, Yang, now using her semblance, was creaming Cardin, giving the poor boy no mercy whatsoever. Jackson and Seth, who were closest to the one-sided battle, or what will be murder, jumped at the scary and unusual sight of this side of Yang. Said girl picked up the bloody and bruised Cardin up and shot out a Water Pulse blast at him, firing him to Druddigon and knocking the Dragon-type Pokemon out.

"Who else wants some?!" Yang demanded. Waiting for no answer, she started to fight and take down the rest of the grunts' Pokemon, giving them no time to even give their Pokemon an order.

"What... the... hell...?" Aliana spoke, frightened at the sight before them.

"Ma'am! The data has been successfully transferred to our base!" a scientist called, snapping the chief scientists out of their thoughts and fears.

"Y-You heard them! Return your Pokemon to their Pokeballs, grab the boys and let's go!" The grunts all nodded in agreement to that order and hastily returned their Pokemon back in their balls, grabbed CRDL and got in the van. Said vehicle quickly drove away from the area and out of Lumiose City. Rather, away from Yang.

"Yeah! You better run, cowards!" the seething girl shouted.

Her allies and their Pokemon all paled at the sight and could only think to themselves, ' _What... just happened?_ '

"Guys!" cried out a voice from above. They looked up to see Lyanne descend down to them.

"D-Did you claim all the DMA info from Clemont's computer?" Jackson asked with a stutter, as she transformed into human form again.

"Yep. All of it was taken out before they could get their hands on it," she answered, holding up Jackson's device. "Though, everything else was stolen from his computer. His lab is also quite a mess."

"Clemont's gonna freak out when he finds out..." Jackson moaned, rubbing the temple of his head with a pair of fingers.

"He might forgive us if he knows Neo Team Flare is involved. More importantly, what happened to you guys? You look like you saw mass murder."

"If only you knew..." Seth muttered, increasing the Latias' confusion.

"W-Well... All's well and ends well, right?" Pyrrha asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Ruby, wanting to ask Nora about the Electrike, turned to her but saw the Lightning Pokemon gone. "Hey, where's Electrike?"

The team, minus Yang, Jackson and Seth, looked around and saw the Pokemon wasn't among them.

"Hey yeah, where'd he go?" Jaune asked.

"What's this about an Electrike?" the engineer trainer asked.

"You don't mean the same one from earlier, do you?" Seth also asked.

* * *

With the Pokemon in question, he returned to his home in the subway tunnel.

"It's better this way. I don't belong there," he said, looking down with a frown on his face. He felt himself bump into something and looked up to see the face of one Pokemon he didn't want to see.

"So squirt. This is where you've been hiding," Skuntank said.

"You again?! Isn't taking my food enough?!"

"Yeah. But then one of my Stunky decided to do a little snooping around and saw that you live in this big, spacious room." Both he and Electrike looked over to where the group of Stunky were and saw they were already making themselves right at home. "Now this compared to the sewer, we all agree to stay right in here."

"You can't do that! Where am I suppose to go then?!" Electrike demanded.

"How about in the wild like a wild Pokemon you are? Or maybe find a trainer and be a trainer Pokemon? Oh that's right. You can't. Because we will never let you out of the city because you can steal food from humans without them knowing. Sure my Stunky group are fast, but they're also easily noticeable due to their smell. And let's not forget the fact that no trainer will just pick up a thievery Pokemon. Ain't that right, boys?!" The Stunky made sounds of agreement at their leader's question.

"Think again!" came Nora's voice. The wild Pokemon looked and saw her and her friends glaring at the Skunk Pokemon.

"You're-" Electrike gasped in shock.

"Trainers?! What are you doing in my turf?!" Skuntank demanded.

"You mean Electrike's turf," Seth corrected.

"We heard more than enough," Lyanne said.

"To think there are also Pokemon that are this low," Weiss said in disgust.

"I'm going to guess you want to take this one, Nora?" Ren asked.

"Oh do I," the orange-hair Huntress said, as she and her Pokemon team approached Skuntank's group.

"You think you can beat us? Think again!" Skuntank exclaimed. "Prepare the stink!" All the Stunky faced their rear to the group. "Fire!" They all sprayed fluid at Nora's team.

"Blue, Tortoise! Wash those away!" At her command, her Marill and Tirtouga unleashed a Water Gun and Brine combo, preventing the fluid from reaching them. "Pitfall, Sand Tomb!" Her Vibrava called upon sand and trapped the Stunky, as well as covering their rear end. "Give them pain, Pigpen. Rollout!" The Pignite rolled at high speed and struck each trapped Stunky, like a pinball. Soon enough, the Stunky were released from their prison, lying on the ground in defeat.

"What?!" Skuntank gasped.

"You're the only one left. I suggest you give up," Blake said.

The evolved Skunk Pokemon looked at the ground and saw that he was outnumbered and overpowered. "I'll remember this!" he shouted, running out of the tunnel.

"What a jerk," Ruby stated.

"Well, on the bright side, that Pokemon won't be bothering the Electrike any longer," Jaune pointed out. "He can go to the wild without having to worry about him."

"I think someone else has a different idea," Leafeon said, watching Nora approach the Electric-type Pokemon.

"How's that? That bully won't be bothering you for a while," she told him.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks," Electrike thanked.

What came next surprised him and the rest of the Remnant team. "Hey Electrike. How about coming along with us?" They all looked at her in shock and confusion. "I told you about my past. What you don't know, though, is that there was someone who was there for me when I really needed help, someone who's having my back since a fateful day. Like how he was always there for me, I want to always be there for you." Out of everyone in the Huntsmen group, Ren knew what she meant when she said that. Back when they were kids, he was the only one who went to her, who protected her from that fateful encounter while everyone else... "So, what do you say?"

Electrike couldn't believe his luck. Not only was there a human who was in his situation once, that very human wanted him to join her. He was more than happy at the offer. "I would! I would love to!" he answered, jumping in Nora's arms and giving her some licks to the face.

Nora gave some playful laughs before putting the Electrike back down on the ground. "Then welcome to the team!" She took out a Pokeball and tossed it. The Lightning Pokemon leapt into the air and tapped it, allowing himself to get sucked in and be captured. Nora picked up the ball and happily raised it in the air with a squeal.

"You did the right thing, Nora," Ren said, approaching her. "Only a true trainer would accept Pokemon of all kind." As he placed a hand on her shoulder, for some reason, Electrike's Pokeball opened up and the Lightning Pokemon himself struck the Huntsman trainer hard in the gut with a Spark.

"Hands off my trainer!" he shouted. Ren laid on the floor in pain, holding his stomach.

"Ren?!" Archer gasped.

"What just happened?!" Gardevoir asked.

The next thing they knew, Electrike jumped into Nora's arms, nuzzling himself against her cheek and giving her a playful lick. It didn't take long for the team to know that the Electrike became a bit too attached to the girl.

"Well, we have quite the character joining us," Jackson simply stated.


	47. Shocking Determination

**Coral: Finally updated.**

 **Hyna: What's the reason this time? Besides other stories to update that is.**

 **Coral: You try having parents that keeps taking you on outings when you don't have work on that day. As much as I enjoy the trips, especially since my dog is with us.**

 **Daniel: What were you guys seeing?**

 **Coral: Basically waterfalls. My dog loves to go into water. You should've seen how excited she was when we heard the sound of water falling. She kept pulling my dad, and we were going down a steep slope.**

 **Jacob: That sounds like fun.**

 **Coral: It did. And she kept making these cute noises too~ Like she was howling, as if she was saying "I like it here~! I never want to leave~! Let's keep playing~!" It was so cute~!**

 **Hyna: Wow. I never thought I'd ever hear you say anything with that tone.**

 **Coral: Only for my dog. Now then, where were we? Oh right! The story. Before that though, to Guest Infinity, as much as I hate to say it, but I'm going to have to say no to your OC. My reasons is because he has too many Pokemon that can Mega Evolve, he has two Charizards, one of them being a shiny, and not to mention his background that he came from our world in the future. All of these make him sound a bit too experienced in many ways and too overpowered. If you make some alterations, then maybe I can add him in then. And I would also request that you make an account so we can better discuss this.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***Hiya, readers. Remember me? Well, in case you've forgotten, my name is Sarah Alpphire, and I know you've heard about my little brother, Jackson. I'm a treasure hunter and a member of the fastest thieving groups in Mobius; the Babylon Rogues. Also, I know when and where I'm being read, so don't get any funny ideas, okay?**_

 _ **Let me bring you up to speed to what happened, in case you forgot or decided to skip that part of the story just to get to the main part, and believe me, this will tie in with their main story, eventually.**_

 _ **See, I was in the Gigan Rocks, searching for a treasure that the Babylonians possessed, and it was something that would allow them to get anything they desired from anywhere else. I got through the traps, and uncovered it, which turned out to be a bottle containing a little djinn called Hoopa. He showed me his powers, and I was fully convinced that I hit the mother load of treasures. However, just as I was about to leave, a trap activated, and nearly consumed me and Hoopa in the cave, had that little guy used his powers to open up a portal to get us out of there. However, where he sent me was something unreal; a completely new world.***_

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with another silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

The next day, after the incident with Neo Team Flare and Nora's newly caught Electrike, the Huntsmen team all stood before Lumiose City Gym, ready for their gym battle.

"Okay guys. The day is finally here. Are you all ready?!" Ruby asked. Everyone cheered in response. "Then let's go!" The team walked inside, all filled with immense determination. Where did all all determination come from? Well...

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was after Nora caught Electrike, whom she named Striker. Jackson received a call from Clemont, demanding to see him and his group of friends. The reason? Well...

"My lab… My beautiful lab..." Yeah, the sky battle between Neo Team Flare's Pokemon may have accidentally also trashed the place. Clemont's face was filled with complete shock and despair the moment he walked in, which then turned into slight rage when he saw from the video footage that Jackson and crew were practically the ones responsible for the mess.

"I'm really sorry," Lyanne apologized sadly. "It was all I could do to protect the DMA data."

"I can't believe Neo Team Flare was that desperate to get the info," Seth stated, looking concerned. "Couldn't they get the same info as well from the same sources Clemont got?"

"They don't have complete access to all the info we have," Jackson answered. "Plus, we have Lyanne's information about it, as well as her detailed explanation to what happened to her and her brother when it was last activated." Lyanne looked down at Jackson's device, reminding the time she painfully explained what happened that night.

"Well, I can't believe you guys tried to take on Team CRDL by yourself," Yang stated with a bit of irritation. "I mean, what was that for? Trying to take all the action?"

"You guys have a gym battle to focus training for. We didn't want to cause alarm," Leafeon assured them. "Besides, at least you got into the action, didn't you? And got a new comrade to boot." Nora's face brightened at the mention of their newest addition, rubbing her face on the said addition's Pokeball.

At this point, Clemont walked over to his computer and started examining the damage Neo Team Flare did to it. "They stole every bit of data they had on my computer!" he gasped. "These people really wanted to get everything they could, didn't they?!"

"Do you have a back-up disc of the data?" Jackson asked as the team walked over next to him.

"Sure, but it's just shocking how well equipped Flare has become. With new levels of technology, and team CRDL's power, there's no telling what they could pull off."

The Remnant team became more and more concerned at this. They were dealing with an opponent who would stop at nothing to get what they want. They were trying so hard to get stronger, all the while having an enemy always trying to get at them, defeat them, and control all of Kalos. It made them feel pretty uneasy as to the lengths the enemy would go. Soon, they would go too far and it might break them.

"Here. I'll transfer the data we pulled away from their grasp," Jackson told Clemont, pulling his device from Lyanne and plugged it in. He started to transmit the data back onto Clemont's computer once more, seeing the files about the DMA were pulling back up.

"Thanks, you guys," he thanked Jackson and Lyanne. "I know you tried your best to save this data and everything."

"We could help you fix up your lab before we leave for the day," Jackson suggested. "Count it as an apology for drawing the enemy up here."

"No, it's okay. Besides, I have machines that'll fix this place up again. And as for the attack, if anyone was to take full blame for it, it would be Neo Team Flare. I'll make sure they pay for what they did to my tower!" He gave a glare at the screen that showed how serious he was to stopping them.

"Oh boy," Bonnie sighed. "When my brother gets mad at someone, you know he means business."

"The data has been completely transferred," Jackson informed, looking up at the screen, then his face seemed puzzled. "Hold on. Where did this come from?" It was a piece of video data that came out last from the data transfer.

"Must've gotten mixed up in the records," Clemont stated, examining the file. "I think it might be one of my recordings of my gym battles."

"You record your gym battles?" Seth asked.

"I keep the memorable ones," Clement answered. "I do plan to keep some battle videos I'll be taking of your guys's battles with me. But that only depends on how they go."

"Can we look at it?" Ruby asked him.

"Sure. Let's see who's it was," Clemont answered, as he pulled up the video.

The video started playing, featuring a battle between a Krokorok and an Emolga.

"Use Rock Tomb!" shouted a girl's voice. Krokorok unleashed a boulder that collided with Emolga, damaging him and slowing him down. The camera panned over to the challenger, causing the crew to be shocked to see who it was.

"Vanessa?!" Jaune gasped.

"Holy crap! It is her!" Nora recognized.

"I forgot I saved this after I learned she helped out with the Tyranitar incident and was related to Nic Pularis, the hidden current Champion," Clemont recalled. "I wanted to see if she was just as memorable as him, especially after news about the incident."

The team watched as Krokorok got exhausted after a series of Aerial Aces and Quick Attacks from Emolga, so Vanessa called him back, calling out Braxien in his place. The battle continued, but with Emolga in a weakened state, Braxien made quick work of the Pokemon. Magneton, a Pokemon that looked faintly reminds them of Magnezone, took his place, and although it took some heavy Fire-type damage, it was able to defeat Braxien. The battle continued as Mawile took Braxien's place, and although she put up a good fight, even fooling Magneton a few times, Clemont used a strategic Electric Terrain/Thunderbolt combo to finish her off as well.

"She really was backed into a corner," Blake noticed as they watched her recall her Pokemon.

"How will she make a comeback with Krokorok in his weakened state?" Ren questioned.

Ruby didn't answered. Instead, she watched as the camera zoomed in on Vanessa's face and saw the determination lit up in her eyes. There was no way she was gonna throw in the towel after all her hard work reaching this far. That kind of gaze touched Ruby in the heart. She wouldn't give up at a time like that, even with the strength of Clemont's team put against her. It kind of reminded her of the situation they were just thinking about moments ago.

They watched Vanessa call out Krokorok again, who pulled off a quick Dig attack to get the jump on Magneton and defeat it. His body glowed as his Moxie ability activated, boosting his strength as Clemont called out Heliolisk, a yellow lizard-like Pokemon with black frills. Although he tripped Krokorok up a couple times with some Grass Knots and Quick Attacks, the Ground/Dark Pokemon was not giving up, as Vanessa kept inspiring him to keep on going. Through their combination of Rock Tomb and Dig, they managed to defeat Heliolisk, gaining the victory over the gym.

They watched as Vanessa congratulate her partner for all his hard work. After that, Clemont gave her the Voltage badge.

"From what I remember, that was her fifth badge, same as what you guys will have if you beat me," Clemont recalled.

"Yeah. That was the same amount of badges we saw her having when she first told us about them," Yang recalled.

"And now, we're going to have the same amount of badges as her," Jaune pointed out.

"She really is amazing," Ruby spoke her mind, drawing the attention of the others. "Despite all the times she could've just given up, she really kept going until she wins. She really was an amazing trainer back then."

"Yeah. She was something else," Jackson answered. "Kinda reminds me of myself back in the old days."

Lyanne smiled and nodded in agreement.

Ruby turned to her friends in general as she declared, "Guys, I know our enemies we are dealing with are tough. Team CRDL is among them, and Neo Team Flare will stop at nothing to stop us and capture Lyanne, and Vanessa is still nowhere to be found. But if we give up now when we realized how tough the enemy was, then our entire journey would be pointless. We have to keep moving! Not just for Vanessa, but for ourselves. For what we know is right! And we will win against whatever they have up their sleeves!"

Team WBY, JNPR, and Crescythe all looked inspired at Ruby's words, while Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon, Clemont and Bonnie stood behind her, smiling at her resolve.

"Yeah. You're right," Yang agreed. "After seeing Vanessa fight as hard as she did, there's no way I would give in after seeing the destruction they pulled off today."

"She is our teacher, after all," Pyrrha pointed out. "She would be pretty upset if we saw all of this and gave up."

"The road may not be easy, but as Huntsmen, Huntresses-in-training and trainers, we shall continue on and find Vanessa again, as well as a way back home," Ren declared.

"And I hope we find Zetta, too," Weiss stated. "I want to show her how far my performance skills have gotten."

"We will all be reunited once more," Jaune said with confidence. "We won't give up, will we?!"

"YEAH!" the team cheered, their hope and determination rejuvenated- no, growing even stronger than before.

"I gotta say, Vanessa is some inspiration to them," Seth stated. "Makes me wonder how much of an impact Nic could have if we ever meet him."

"I sure wouldn't mind meeting him," Jackson stated. "I would even like to challenge him, see whose Pokemon is better. Maybe someday, our paths will cross."

"Until then, let's keep getting stronger until that day comes," Leafeon suggested. "I have a feeling Nic would not be an easy opponent whatsoever."

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

The team were greatly inspired by Vanessa's great determination and, in turn, were determined themselves to keep fighting. But first, they had a gym battle to do, with Jaune being the first to battle as they were led by one of Clemont's robots to where the battlefield was located.

Once they arrived, they saw the field was a large, plain battlefield with high ceilings. There were stands on the right side, big enough to hold a huge audience, large yellow lights at each corner of the room, and green lights above the stand. On the other side of the field were Clemont and Bonnie.

"I've been waiting for you guys," the Gym Leader said. "Now, which one of you will be my first opponent?"

"That's me!" Jaune replied, stepping forward. "And I'm going to give everything I got on this battle!"

"I can't wait to see this!" Bonnie exclaimed, as she went to the referee box while everyone else went to the stands.

Clemont adjusted his glasses. "Now let's start, shall we?"

"You're on!" Jaune accepted.

"You better watch out! My brother is super-duper strong! He's as strong as you'd expect a gym leader to be!" Bonnie warned Jaune.

Clemont gave her a despondent look. "Bonnie, how many times do I have to tell you? What's important isn't strength; but our bonds between our Pokemon. None of us would make it this far without them."

"I know." Bonnie looked forward with a smile and held her hand in the air. "The gym battle between Clemont, the Lumiose City gym leader, and Jaune Arc, the challenger, is about to begin! Each side will use three Pokemon! The battle will be over when one side's three Pokemon are unable to battle! Also, only the challenger can switch out Pokemon!"

"You can do it, Jaune!" Pyrrha cheered.

"Show him what you're made of!" Nora shouted.

Clemont took out a Pokeball. "Here we go! Go, Emolga!" The flying squirrel Pokemon the group saw from the video appeared on the field.

"Let's leave them shock in astonishment!" he said.

Jaune took out his Pokedex and analyzed the Pokemon. " _Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon._ _The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membrane and released while it is gliding._ "

"So he really will start with that Pokemon," Jaune muttered to himself, pocketing his device back in his pocket. "In that case, Let's go Drill!" Jaune called out his Dunsparce to the field.

"I'll do my best!" he exclaimed.

"Let the battle begin!" Bonnie declared.

"Drill! Use Yawn!" At Jaune's order, Drill opened his mouth and let out a clear bubble that floated over to Emolga.

"Don't let it get to you, Emolga! Use Quick Attack!" Clemont ordered.

"You have to do better than that!" the Sky Squirrel Pokemon claimed, as he flew around the Yawn and struck the Dunsparce.

"Drill! Are you okay?!" Jaune asked.

"S-... Somewhat..." he answered.

"Whoa! That's fast!" Ruby stated.

"It seems they've been practicing on Emolga's speed after Vanessa's battle," Blake noted.

"Jaune will need to switch out his Pokemon then! That Pokemon is too fast for Drill!" Weiss stated.

"True as is, I don't think he feels the same way," Ren said.

True to his words, Jaune kept Drill on the field. "Drill, use Rollout!"

"Right!" The Dunsparce rolled at high speed and rushed in at the soaring Emolga.

"You'll have to do better than that, Jaune! Emolga, Aerial Ace!" At Clemont's next command, his Pokemon dove down at Drill. Just when it seemed like they would've collided, Emolga shifted to the right, avoiding the Rollout and turning back to the Dunsparce, striking him from behind.

"Drill!" Jaune called in worry.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Emolga charged at Drill once more, relentlessly landing hit after hit on the Land Snake Pokemon.

As he was about to land what seemed like the finishing blow, Jaune quickly reacted. "Drill, return!" Pointing his Pokeball at his Pokemon, the red beam shot out and made its way towards Drill. The second before Emolga could land his attack, Drill was successfully returned to his Pokeball.

The Remnant Team sighed in relief at the sight.

"That was a close one," Yang stated.

"And longer and Jaune would've lost a Pokemon," Blake added.

"Not only that, but Drill barely did a thing to Emolga," Ruby pointed out. "Jaune really needs to be careful with this Pokemon."

Jaune thought the same as Ruby. Emolga's speed was too fast for Drill. Arc was his fastest Pokemon, but due to type disadvantage, he didn't want to risk his Mega Evolve partner get hit with an Electric-type move. Half his team is weak against Clemont's team, no doubt, and Skiddo has the least amount of battle experience with him. This left him with one choice.

"Excalibur! Let's go!" Jaune called out his very first Pokemon onto the field.

"As you wish, milord!" he called.

"An Aegislash, huh. Rarely see any of those around here," Clemont commented. "Now then, Emolga, use Aerial Ace!"

"Banzai!" Emolga shouted, diving down at Excalibur.

"Use King's Shield!" At Jaune's order, Excalibur brought up his barrier, blocking the Aerial Ace. "Now use Fury Cutter!" The Aegislash unsheathed himself and struck Emolga hard.

"Emolga!" Clemont exclaimed. It took a couple of seconds for the Sky Squirrel Pokemon to get back up. "Such power. And no doubt it was a critical hit too."

"I'm okay, Celmont! Probably," Emolga said.

"I hear you. We can't risk taking another one of Aegislash's attacks. We'll have to switch you out." Hearing that got the Huntsmen team confused.

"What's he saying? He can't switch Pokemon," Nora questioned.

Ruby seemed to remember something. "Hang on... There is a way he can do it!" The group all turned to her.

"Emolga! Volt Switch!" Clemont ordered. Emolga charged up a yellow ball of electricity and tossed it at Excalibur.

"Don't let it hit!" Ruby shouted in a warning.

Jaune knew what the attack can do as well and gave an order. "Excalibur, dodge it!" The Aegislash managed to avoid the attack in time.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief. "Volt Switch allows the user to switch if it lands on the opponent," she explained. Now the rest of the group understood why it was important to avoid that attack and how Clemont can switch his Pokemon, despite the rules stating that he couldn't.

"Talk about a loophole," Pyrrha stated.

"It's a good thing Excalibur dodged it or he'll have to deal with more troublesome Pokemon," Blake said.

"Use Quick Attack!" Clemont said, to their shock and confusion.

"But wait, Quick Attack is a Normal-type move and they do nothing to Ghost-type Pokemon like Excalibur!" Weiss stated.

Ren seemed to caught on to Clemont's plan. "He's dealing damage, but it won't be through Quick Attack," he said.

Jaune didn't seem to catch on himself why Clemont used a move that wouldn't affect his Aegislash. "I don't know what he's planning, but let's keep hitting them hard, Excalibur! Fury Cutter!"

"Right, milord!" Excalibur shouted, once again using his Bug-type move at his opponent.

"Now, Volt Switch!" It was at that moment, everyone realized what he was really planning, as Emolga blocked the Fury Cutter with his Electric-type move, dealing a bit of damage to Excalibur.

"See ya~" he waved, switching out with another one of Clemont's Pokemon. The Pokemon who swapped with him was Magneton.

"What the heck?!" Nora gasped, taking out her Pokedex.

" _Magneton, the Magnet Pokemon._ _Magneton emits a powerful magnetic force that is fatal to mechanical devices. As a result, large cities sound sirens to warn citizens of large-scale outbreaks of this Pokémon,_ " it analyzed.

"So that's what the Quick Attack was for," Blake realized. "If he fired Volt Switch at point blank, especially while Excalibur was in his Blade Form, the attack would hit."

"No wonder why he's the gym leader. That was some quick thinking," Pyrrha stated.

"You ready, Magneton?" Clemont asked his second Pokemon.

"Yes, Master," the Magnet Pokemon nodded.

"Then let's start setting the field! Electric Terrain!" Magneton discharged multiple bolts of electricity from its body and caused the area to glow yellow.

"What's 'Electric Terrain'?" Yang asked.

"From the name, I'm guessing it has something to do with giving Electric-type Pokemon a huge advantage," Weiss guessed.

Ruby was looking at her Pokedex, looking up the move. "Found it! Electric Terrain is an Electric-type move that boosts other Electric-type moves and prevents Pokemon from falling asleep."

"Looks like Jaune is going to have a tough time with this one," Blake stated.

Despite that, Pyrrha believed that her partner and leader can turn the battle around somehow, some way.

"We really need to watch out, Excalibur. Who knows how much stronger his Electric-type moves are now," Jaune warned.

"Understood," Excalibur nodded.

"You will not win," Mangeton claimed.

"Magneton! Give him a Thunderbolt!" Clemont ordered. Magneton unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity at the Royal Sword Pokemon.

"King's Shield!" Jaune countered. His Aegislash quickly went into Shield Form and brought up a barrier, defending himself from the attack. "We have to hit fast. Fury Cutter!"

"Mirror Shot!" As Excalibur charged through with his glowing blade, Magneton shot a light blue orb at him. Excalibur couldn't dodge it in time and instead had to cut through the attack. It proved to be a distraction as Magneton got right at his face. "Thunderbolt!" Excalibur was shocked big time by the Electric-type move.

"Excalibur! Hang in there!" Jaune cried out.

"That... took me by surprise..." he said.

"Give him another Thunderbolt!" Clemont ordered. Magneton unleashed another dose of the called attack at Excalibur.

"King's Shield!" Excalibur brought up his barrier once more, blocking the Electric-type move. "Man this is really tricky. He's tougher than the other gym leaders we fought. I have to think of something and fast. Excalibur can't keep that barrier up for long." An idea came to his head.

"Magneton! Use another Mirror Shot!" At the gym leader's command, Magneton used his Steel-type move against the Aegislash.

"Use Fury Cutter!" Excalibur cut through the attack again, only for a de ja vu to occur. This time, however, Jaune was ready for it. "Slam him away with your shield!" Excalibur swung his left arm at Mangeton, where his shield was. The hit knocked him away a few feet.

"What the-?!" Clemont gasped.

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's one way of using a shield," Ren stated.

Back on the field, Jaune was visualizing himself in Excalibur's place, remembering the time back when he was still a Honedge back at Beacon.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Jaune was practicing his swings with Excalibur as his sword. His usual one was getting its blade sharpen. All that fighting made it chip a little, so in the mean time, while Pyrrha was off doing some girl stuff with the other girls, he and his Honedge were taking the time to train, with the Pokemon as his master.

"You're feeling it, aren't you? How you should attack with your blade that is," the Pokemon asked.

"I do, Excalibur," the trainer answered.

"I hope that's true, milord, because I feel like I'm doing all the work around here with the swinging."

"And I'm starting to question if training like this is a good idea. I know you're guiding me and all, but you're not leaving me any room to use my shield," he told him. "With all that swinging, it's kind of hard to make any decent blocks."

Excalibur took his words into consideration. "Perhaps that's true, milord. All right then, with what I've taught you so far, show me your visualization of a battle against an Ursa Major."

"You got it, partner." Jaune took into battle position and swung his blade. Every once in a while, he would also make some decent defense against strong opponents, and end them with a headless strike out.

"You're improving quite well," Excalibur commented. "Considering who I will evolve into, I should get some early pointers as to how I should use my shield in battle."

This caught Jaune's attention. "You have a shield when you evolve, Excalibur?"

"In my final form. When I evolve into that form, I have to constantly shift from one form to another form and back again. Tiring as is to constantly change into different forms, it's how I will battle."

"Not unless you learn from me how you can use your shield as a secondary weapon," Jaune added. "You know I've been learning from Pyrrha how to fight with my weapon. She didn't just teach me how to fight with a sword, after all."

Excalibur did know about Jaune's training with Pyrrha. In fact, he even recalled how she used her shield as an offensive weapon once against Team CRDL and had actually hope to learn how to fight like she did. "And I look forward to your lessons, milord."

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

And ever since Excalibur evolved into an Aegislash, he had been taking lessons from Jaune and Pyrrha on how to use his shield as a weapon, and not as a defense mechanism. Sure he had seen how they use their shields to push their enemies back during their time in Beacon, but seeing it and experiencing it are two different things.

"Time to show the results of that special training, Excalibur," Jaune claimed.

"Agreed, milord," Excalibur nodded, now getting serious.

"Well this is really unusual. An Aegislash that attacks with his shield. Never thought I'd see the day," Clemont commented. "But that's not going to be enough to win this battle. Magneton, Thunderbolt!"

"Right away, master!" Magneton unleashed another Thunderbolt at the Royal Sword Pokemon.

"King's Shield!" Excalibur quickly shifted to Shield Form and blocked the attack. "Fury Cutter!"

Clemont pushed his glasses up, making them glint. "So predictable. Mirror Shot!" Magneton shot his Steel-type move at his opponent.

"Throw your shield!" Unexpectedly, Excalibur tossed his shield at the attack. Mirror Shot hit and made an explosion upon contact.

Magneton, who charged in as soon as it shot the Mirror Shot, was blinded by the smoke, looking around its surroundings from within. The next thing it knew, it was struck in the face by a really hard and really powerful Fury Cutter, getting knocked into a wall right behind Clemont.

"Magneton!" Clemont cried out. The smoke dissipated, revealing a knock out Magneton.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Excalibur wins!" Bonnie announced, showing how serious she was in her position as a referee.

All of Jaune's friends cheered at his first victory.

"Yes! Nice going, Jaune!" Ruby shouted.

"That's showing him!" Yang followed.

"That's our leader!" Nora cheered.

"Go, Jaune!" Pyrrha followed.

"Keep that up!" Crescythe followed after that.

Clemont returned his Magneton back in its Pokeball. "Well, that certainly surprised me. Didn't think you'd have Excalibur throw his shield like that," he commented.

"Yeah, well we had to do something about his weakness in going back and forth between forms. Besides, I've seen a shield being used as a weapon plenty of times," Jaune stated.

"A sign of a good trainer. Now let's see if it can still deal with Emolga! Go!" Clemont sent his Sky Squirrel Pokemon back on the field.

"Hi again~!" he greeted.

"That squirrel again..." Jaune muttered, looking at Excalibur's condition.

' _Excalibur won't last long enough against that Pokemon's speedy attacks. I have to do something about that speed, and at least land one hit on it,_ ' he thought.

"Get ready, Excalibur!"

"Always, milord!" he replied.

"Alright, Emolga, Aerial Ace!" Clemont commanded. His Pokemon turned into a blur as he charged right at his fully evolved opponent.

"Use King's Shield!" Jaune countered, as his Pokemon went into Shield Form and blocked the attack.

"Keep up with those Aerial Ace!"

"And you with your shield!"

It was practically a battle of will; Emolga's speedy attacks vs Excalibur's great shield. Clemont could've used Volt Switch, but it would've been useless against the defensive move, even with Electric Terrain's boost. But one thing he knew for sure, not all moves can last for long.

As proof of that, as Emolga charged at high speed for another Aerial Ace, Excalibur attempted another King's Shield, only for it to falter, causing him to be hit.

"Oh no!" Jaune cried out.

"Volt Switch!" Emolga gathered all the electricity from their current environment, forming a bigger yellow ball of electricity and struck Excalibur hard with it. This, combined with the earlier beating from Magnezone, had the Aegislash go down in defeat.

"Excalibur is unable to battle! Emolga wins!" Bonnie announced.

The Huntsmen team became surprised at the outcome.

"What happened?!" Weiss asked.

"It looks like there was a limit to how many times a Pokemon can use a move during battle," Ren guessed.

"And why didn't Vanessa tell us about that?!" Nora questioned.

"Most likely because of the fact that a Pokemon can use four moves, which gives a lot of options as to how one would battle with all four, rather than with only one," Blake assumed.

"That sounds reasonable," Ruby agreed.

"At least Jaune won't have to worry about Electric Terrain any more. That last attack took all the remaining electricity," Crescythe pointed out.

Jaune returned Excalibur back into his Pokeball and swapped it with another. "Let's try this again, Drill!" To everyone's shock, the weakened Dunsparce was back on the field.

"What is he thinking?!" Weiss demanded.

"I'm sure he has a plan," Pyrrha said with a nervous smile.

' _I hope,_ ' she mentally added.

"I admit, I an curious to see what you have in store in bringing Drill back out," Clemont said. "But whatever it is, it won't work if it can't match up against Emolga's speed."

"We'll see about that. Things are different compared to earlier. And I don't mean how beaten Drill looks," Jaune said in confidence.

"We'll just see. Aerial Ace!" Emolga charged on down to Drill once more.

"Use Rollout!" Drill rolled and charged on forward.

The two attacks collided and, to everyone's shock, the Dunsparce's attack completely overwhelmed Emolga's.

"Whoa! What just happened?!" Nora gasped. "I thought that attack was stronger than that!"

"It should've been, despite the type advantage," Ruby said.

Ren realized what happened that caused this. "It was King's Shield! It did more than stop an opponent's attacks; it also weakens them!"

Everyone else widened their eyes in realization to the secondary effect of Excalibur's signature move.

"Oh right, I forgot about that!" Weiss said.

"So this is what Jaune was really aiming for. Nice going!" Yang cheered.

"A strategy quite reckless, but fitting for a leader with a trusted partner," Crescythe stated.

"Oh man. I can't believe I actually forgot about King's Shield's other effect," Clemont muttered, as his Emolga returned to the air. "You okay, Emolga?"

"Yeah! Just caught me by surprise is all!" he assured.

Clemont looked back at the field and noticed how Drill was rolling to his Pokemon again. "Escape with Quick Attack!" The Sky Squirrel quickly flew away, avoiding the attack. However...

"Yawn!" Just before Drill could pass him completely, clear bubbles came out of him and popped right at Emolga's face.

"Oh no!" Clemont said with wide eyes.

"Yes! Now's his chance!" Pyrrha cheered, a bit too happily. She caught on to her own action and turned to see her friends giving her weird smirks. She tried to ignore them and continued to cheer for her leader. "G-Go Jaune!"

"Now for my favorite game; Waiting Game. Dig!" Jaune continued to command. Drill dug a hole underground, in an attempt to avoid any further attacks from his opponent.

"We have to take them out fast! Volt Switch in the hole!" Clemont quickly ordered. Emolga, while trying to fight the drowsiness, fired his Electric-Type move in the hole Drill just dug.

"Out now!" Drill popped out behind Emolga and landed on the ground, the Volt Switch following him, only to blow up in the air.

"Oh no!" Clemont cried out, as Emolga then went to sleep.

"Okay, Drill! Time to pay back all those beatings! Rollout, back to back!" Jaune ordered.

"My thoughts exactly!" Drill agreed, curing up into a ball and knocking Emolga silly.

After a series of the Rock-type move, at one final Rollout, Emolga was sent flying to the air and was knocked into the ground. He seemed to have woken up at last and made an attempt to get up, only to fall back down with a smile and swirls in his eyes.

"Emolga is unable to battle! Drill wins!" Bonnie declared.

Jaune's friends all cheered at the outcome.

"Yeah, Jaune! Just one more to go!" Yang exclaimed.

"Break its legs!" Nora cheered.

Ren sweat dropped at those words. "I see you've yet to actually let go of that habit."

"Return, Emolga," Clemont returned his Pokemon back in his ball. "Okay. Now it's down to you, my third Pokemon! Go!" Clemont released his last Pokemon, his Heliolisk.

"Let's do this!" he exclaimed.

"And now the boss," Ruby said, analyzing Jaune's opponent with her Pokedex.

" _He_ _liolisk, the Generator Pokemon._ _It stimulates its muscles with electricity that it stores from its frills, boosting the strength in its legs and enabling it to run 100 yards in five seconds. A single Heliolisk can generate sufficient electricity to run a skyscraper._ "

"Also the last Pokemon Vanessa fought with her weakened Krokorok," Blake added.

"Wonder how Jaune will pull it off," Ruby said.

"However he'll do it, he'll do it big," Crescythe said.

"You still good, Drill?" Jaune asked his Dunsparce.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"Then you know what to give them! Go!" Drill continued his Rollout attack at his new opponent.

"It won't be that easy. Grass Knot!" Clemont countered. His Pokemon's eyes glowed and stomped the ground, calling upon roots that brought Drill into the air and canceled the attack. "Now a Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk gave the airborne Dunsparce a huge zapping.

"Drill!" Jaune cried out in worry. Drill landed on the ground, eyes swirled.

"Drill is unable to battle! Heliolisk wins!" Bonnie called.

"I guess that beating was still too much for him," Blake said, as the rest of the Remnant team looked on in worry.

"But Jaune still has one Pokemon left," Pyrrha pointed out.

"Yeah, but which Pokemon is he going to use?" Weiss asked.

"Definitely not Hydro and Clamp. They don't stand a chance against Heliolisk's Thunderbolt and Grass Knot," Ren said.

"Skid has the least amount of experience in terms of battling, and Arc is also weak against Thunderbolt. But then again, he can Mega Evolve," Ruby added.

"So his best chance is Arc," Yang said. However...

"It's all on you now, Skid!" Jaune claimed, calling out his Skiddo, much to everyone's shock.

"You got it!" he nodded.

"What's he doing with Skid?!" Nora gasped. "Arc stands a better chance!"

"Let's just hope he has a plan," Ren said.

Pyrrha was the only one who didn't question Jaune's choice, though she was also concern about it.

"Heliolisk, Quick Attack!" Clemont ordered. His Generator Pokemon dashed at full speed at the Skiddo.

"Counter it with Take Down!" Jaune called. Skid also charged at full speed at his opponent.

The two Pokemon collided, pushing against each other in what was similar to a sumo match. Skid held his ground as he tried to push Heliolisk away, while the latter grabbed hold of his horns.

"Thunderbolt!" At Clemont's words, Heliolisk gave Skid a huge shock, forcing him back and away from the Electric/Normal-type Pokemon.

"Heal yourself, Skid! Synthesis!" Jaune called.

"Healing!" Skid agreed, as his horns glowed white. His body then glowed green with sparkles, healing his injuries.

"What happened to Skid's injuries?!" Yang asked in shock.

"It was Synthesis! One of the very few moves that can heal a Pokemon," Ruby explained.

"So this is why Jaune called Skiddo out? If so, it's still reckless," Weiss said. "It won't last long."

"We don't know for sure!" Pyrrha shouted, surprising her friends. "Jaune has an idea. He has to. There's no way he would call Skid out if he planned on losing. Go get him, you two!"

Back to the field, Jaune called out his next attack. "Razor Leaf!" Skid shot out green-glowing leaves from his mane at Heliolisk.

"Dodge them with Quick Attack!" Clemont countered. Heliolisk sped past the leaves, avoiding them all.

"Take Down!" Only for it to be futile, for the leaves were actually a distraction, as Skid rammed into him, forcing him back.

"Hah! Payback for that Thunderbolt!" the Mount Pokemon exclaimed.

"Nice hit!" Nora cheered.

"Now that's progress," Blake stated with a smile.

"You okay, Heliolisk?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," the Generator Pokemon replied, getting back up.

"So, you're using our own trick against us." Clemont referred to how he had Magneton get in close to Excalibur while the latter was distracted with Mirror Shot.

"Something like that. After all, battles aren't always about winning; it's about strategizing. And some strategies can be learned," Jaune confirmed.

"Clever. Now let's keep going! Use Quick Attack again!" Heliolisk dashed once more.

"Take Down!" Skid also charged forward.

"Jump!" Just as they were about to clash, Heliolisk leapt over Skid. "Thunderbolt!" He then unleashed another bolt of electricity at the Grass-type Pokemon.

"Skid! Quick, heal yourself with Synthesis!" Jaune called.

"Don't let them recover! Quick Attack!" As Heliolisk landed on the ground, he immediately charged at the Skiddo, continuously ramming into him before he gets the chance to recover.

"Skid! Hang in there!"

The Huntsmen team all grew worried of the Skiddo down below.

"Jaune! Call it quits!" Yang shouted.

"You can't beat him like this!" Weiss said. "Surrender!"

"It's not like you can only challenge him once! Call it off!" Nora also shouted.

At their voices, Heliolisk stopped attacking Skid, the poor Skiddo was lying on the ground. "You want to surrender like they said? It's your choice," Clemont asked.

"No way!" Jaune answered, to their great shock and confusion. "Our enemies in the future are no doubt stronger than the gym leaders. Vanessa is taken by one of them. If we're in battle with them, it might be our one and only chance to fight! I'm not going to let things end in any battle! I believe in myself, my friends and my bonds with them! There is nothing that'll crush my beliefs! Do you hear me?!"

Everyone stood, shocked at the words that came out of Jaune's mouth. The Huntsmen team were the ones who were more shocked. They never thought they would hear anything like that coming from his mouth.

"That's... exactly right..." Skid agreed, struggling to get back on his feet. "I didn't defend the ranch by running away. Even if it means losing, I'll keep fighting. At least I'll get the experience and get stronger that way rather than giving up halfway! No enemy is going to wait for you to get stronger, even the most merciful! I'll keep fighting... no matter what!" He suddenly stomped on the ground hard to stay on his hooves. The moment he did, though, the earth shook, causing Heliolisk to be knocked right off his feet.

"Whoa! What just happened?!" Ruby asked.

"It looks like a new move!" Ren said.

"It looked like Bulldoze!" Nora specified.

"Talk about perfect timing, too. Bulldoze is a Ground-type move, super effective against Electric-type Pokemon," Blake added.

"Yes! Now we're talking!" Jaune cheered.

"Well look who has the advantage now," Skid said.

"Looks like things got real interesting now," Heliolisk stated, getting back up.

"Yeah. Looks like things got interesting," Clemont agreed, unknowing that he repeated what his partner had said. "Let's give it everything we got then! Use Quick Attack!" Heliolisk charged again at Skid.

"Knock them off their feet with Bulldoze!" Jaune countered. Skid stomped on the ground hard again, sending his opponent into the air.

"Hang in there! Use Thunderbolt!" Heliolisk sent out a powerful bolt of electricity at the Skiddo.

"Block it with Razor Leaf!" Skid sent out more of his glowing leaves at the attack, canceling it out. "Now use Vine Whip!" Skid grew vines from his mane and grabbed hold of Heliolisk.

"Quick! Thunderbolt!" Clemont shouted. His Pokemon sent another shock of electricity, having it trail down the vines to their owner, who tried to endure the shock.

"Endure it and slam it down!" Gritting his teeth, Skid stood his ground and tossed Heliolisk down.

"Use Grass Knot!" Heliolisk's eyes glowed green, as vines emerged from the ground and saved his fall.

"He used an offensive attack to soften the fall!" Crescythe observed.

"I didn't know Pokemon can use their moves like that!" Yang exclaimed.

"Looks like there's still a lot for us to learn," Ren stated.

"That's nothing. Bulldoze!" Jaune called out. Skid slammed his hooves on the ground once more, sending shockwaves at the Grass Knot, causing it to shake and stumble and drop Heliolisk. "Now use Razor leaf!" Skid sent more leaves at the helpless Pokemon, who could only watch as the attack came closer to him. They hit, and Heliolisk fell on the ground, sending dust in the air and cover his spot.

"Heliolisk!" Clemont shouted. The dust cleared, and the Generator Pokemon was unable to continue.

"Heliolisk is unable to battle! Skid wins! The winner of this match is Jaune Arc!" Bonnie declared.

Everyone all cheered for the blonde huntsman, most unable to believe that he actually managed to turn the battle around like he did.

"Yes! Nice going, Jaune!" Ruby cheered.

"That's our leader! You showed us all!" Nora followed.

"I can't believe he won that," Weiss said.

"Kind of reminds me of Vanessa's battle," Ren stated.

"I see what you mean," Blake agreed. "He had a chance to surrender, and yet, he still decided to fight. His feelings reached out to Skid and gave them the win."

"That battle truly was as amazing as Vanessa's," Crescythe agreed.

"Looks like you were right to not doubt him, Pyrrha," Yang said, only to receive no answer. She looked to the side and saw the girl missing. Looking around, she saw the Invincible Girl making her way to Jaune. "Well, looks like someone couldn't wait to congratulate the winner."

Down below, Jaune was giving Skid a nice hug to congratulate for the win.

"Jaune!" he heard. He turned and saw Pyrrha running to him.

Standing back up, he waved and called, "Hey, Pyr-!" only to unexpectedly be hugged and kissed... on the lips.

Breaking the kiss, Pyrrha continued, "That was amazing! I knew you could do it!" In her excitement, she failed to realize what she had done and was doing, as she noticed Jaune's face was bright red. "Uh, Jaune? Are you okay?"

"Ahem..." came Yang's voice. Pyrrha turned and saw a lot of blushed or dumbfounded looks on everyone's faces. And a smirk on Yang and Nora's face.

"What?" she asked.

"Just make it official already!" Nora cried out.

Pyrrha looked back at Jaune and looked down. She then started to realize what she did as she was congratulating him. ' _HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIII-!_ '

"No, wait! This isn't what it looks like! I uh... I-... I-I..." Pyrrha was at lost for words as she started to blush as red as her hair.

As her saving grace, Clemont changed the topic. "Well, in any case, congratulations on your win, Jaune," he said, walking up to the two, with Bonnie also approaching them with a box in her hand. "I'm always glad to learn from strong challengers like you. And now, I will present to you, the Voltage Badge." Clemont reached into the box and gave Jaune an orange, upside down triangle with a yellow bottom, with six symmetrical bolts.

"Thanks a lot, Clemont," Jaune accepted.

"By the way, I couldn't help but notice, where are Seth, Jackson and Leafeon?" the gym leader then asked.

* * *

 _ ***WITH SETH***_

"Would you please release me already?!" The boy decided to go and visit Tyranitar at Professor Sycamore's lab, only for it to be a huge mistake. It was suppose to be a quick visit, nothing more, nothing less. However, the Tyranitar didn't want the Pokehuman to leave after a short visit. Rather, it didn't want the visit to be short.

"Tyranitar, please let Seth go!" Sycamore requested, only to be smacked away by the hugging Pokemon's tail.

"Seth! Professor!" came in one of Sycamore's staff. "Drapion and Bisharp are at it again! Seth, you need to do something about them, before they wreck the house down!"

"I thought it can't be destroyed no matter how crazy they get!" he shouted.

"Yeah, but they've been at it for too long and learned some new moves to boot! If this keeps up, they'll be sending the fight to the lab!"

"Argh! Why do I have to have such competitive, destructive Pokemon?!"

"Why don't you bring them with you is an even more excellent question?!"

"Just get Tyranitar off me!"

* * *

 _ ***WITH JACKSON***_

"Okay... I am SURE this is going to work!" Jackson declared out of what sounded like desperation. Yes, he's still working on the Mega Dragon Pulse ammo.

"You know, maybe it's just not possible to make this bullet," Leafeon said. "I mean, we know how powerful Pokemon get when Mega evolved, so maybe the power is just too strong for these sort of materials."

"Leafeon is right. Maybe you should give up until we find something stronger," Lyanne, in her Mega Evolved form, agreed.

"Not now!" Jackson stubbornly replied. "Now then... Let's try it again." He presented another upgraded compressor.

"If he doesn't stop after this fails, knock him out," Lyanne requested Leafeon in a whispered tone.

"Consider it done," she agreed, for this is the ninth time they had to do this for today.

The Mega Eon Pokemon had used another Dragon Pulse at the compressor. Lo and behold, it seemed to be working well-

 _ ***BOOM!***_

-for a short while before it exploded... AGAIN! Leaving the group of three with puffy hair... AGAIN!

To Jackson, however, he realized they were getting somewhere with the compressor and decided to give it another go. "I think I know-" Only to suddenly be knocked out by Leafeon's Iron Tail attack.

"Was that necessary?" Lyanne asked, reverting back to her human form.

"He has aura now. I doubt he's dead from that attack," Leafeon said. "Worst case scenario, he'll have a small concussion."

* * *

Yeah... That was what had been going on with these non-Huntsmen while the Huntsmen team were having their gym battle.

Speaking of, it just so happens that Pyrrha was next in her battle. She started things off fast with Vulcan, who was matching Emolga's speed with his Quick Attack and met the Sky Squirrel Pokemon's speedy attacks with Flame Wheel, leaving him with a burn status. Clemont tried to switch Emolga out, but they weren't going to let the Volt Switch hit, as they blocked it with an Ember. As a finisher, they defeated Emolga with a Crush Claw attack. Against Magneton, who used Electric Terrain right off the bat, Pyrrha called out Bastiodon, whose superior defense and Protect helped last it long enough to defeat Magneton in a draw. As for the last and final Pokemon, Pyrrha had out Shanti against Heliolisk. The Shelgon held his ground against the speedy Pokemon, boosting its power with Focus Energy and striking back with a Dragon Claw or a Zen Headbutt when Pyrrha saw a chance. Like before, the match also ended with a draw. However, since Pyrrha still had Vulcan active, she won her badge, which then resulted in Yang teasing her and Jaune for another victory/congratulation kiss, to their embarrassment.

Next up was Ruby, who started things off with Scout against Emolga. Both Pokemon's speed were practically even, but Linoone's Slash was overpowering Emolga's Aerial Ace and Quick Attack with its critical hit power, especially when he uses Tail Whip to lower his Defense Stats. Against Magneton, Ruby had Crescythe battle. With her sharp senses and Double Team, Crescythe was able to dodge any sort of sneak attacks from the Magnet Pokemon and was able to land a good amount of damage from Psycho Cut and Dark Pulse. Against Heliolisk, to the team's shock, she challenged it with Reaper. Questionable as it was, the Shiny Scyther's stubbornness and endurance made it possible for him to survive the Thunderbolt attacks, as well as ending the battle with a combo of Fury Cutter and Aerial Ace.

After her was Ren. He had started things off with Archer. The Archen was at a slight disadvantage against Emolga, but thanks to Ren's impeccable timing and his Quick Guards against Emolga's Volt Switch, he was able to defeat the Sky Squirrel. Next up was Hercules against Magneton. The Heracross was able to endure the Thunderbolt and Electric Terrain combo and landed a bunch of heavy Arm Thrust on the Magneton, but his endurance didn't last long enough as he was defeated by the Magnet Pokemon's Electric-type attack. Thankfully, however, he was able to heavily weaken Magneton before he was knocked out. Ren had sent out Floral as his third Pokemon and ended the battle against Magneton with a Vine Whip attack. Against Heliolisk, it was a tough battle. Since Electric Terrain was still active, Grasswhistle wouldn't help give them the advantage they needed at the moment and they had to endure against the speedy attacks and the Thunderbolt. Once the field dissipated, the weakened Floral quickly used a Grasswhistle on Heliolisk before she was taken down and out. This left Archer to add in the finishing touch of Ancient Power and Wing Attack to finish the battle and give them the win.

Yang was next. She started things off strong, literally, with Nailer against the Emolga. Whenever the latter attempted to use Volt Switch, the Onix would counter with a Dragon Breath then slither over to knock him down with an Iron Tail. The Aerial Ace and Quick Attack didn't do much damage against the big Pokemon. Rock Tomb, on the other hand, ended the battle quite fast. He was then swapped out for Emburn, who had great advantage against Magneton. Unlike the previous Pokemon who went up against it, he deliberately took the Electric Terrain-boost Thunderbolt, only to send twice the damage back with a good Counter. It would've ended the match quickly, had Magneton not have Sturdy as its ability. Despite that, however, it didn't mean a thing to the Mach Punch and Fire Punch combo, as the two attacks took it down even faster. As for the last Pokemon, Yang had Cranidos face Heliolisk. With his Scary Face move, it caused the Generator Pokemon to move slower, giving him enough time to pump himself up with Focus Energy and hit hard with Chip Away or Zen Headbutt, giving Yang the victory.

Nora was after her. The super excited trainer started using Pitfall, whose type advantage made it impossible for Emolga to switch with Volt Switch. This adding with the Dig and Dragon Breath combo, and the Sky Squirrel Pokemon was knocked out. Some of her friends wondered if Nora knew Volt Switch wouldn't allow the change to happen if it struck a Ground-type Pokemon, but the look on Nora's confused face when she won that battle confirmed that she just chose him without thinking. Her next Pokemon to battle was Pigpen. After watching Yang's battle and knowing how Fire and Fighting-type moves are super effective against Magneton, Nora decided to do the same, except her battle took longer to finish up, even with Flame Charge giving extra boost in speed. At the very least, she still ended that battle in a draw, for she, like Yang, didn't have Pigpen dodge an Electric Terrain boosted Thunderbolt. The reason? She may have gotten a bit too into the battle and the memory of Yang's battle against Magneton and forgot that her Pignite didn't know Counter. As for the last Pokemon against Heliolisk, she had her new addition, Striker, battle him. The Thunderbolt attack from the Heliolisk didn't mean a thing to the Electrike, not with his Lightning Rod ability. And since Electric Terrain also boosts his Electric-type moves, Striker dealt some damage with Charge Beam and Spark. Thanks to the former attack and his ability, Electrike was getting massive boost in Special Attack, ending the battle with one super powerful Charge Beam.

Lastly was Blake. She had Tina start things off. As usual, people questioned about a little girl with a tail fighting. At least Bonnie did; Clemont guessed it was a Zorua in disguise, much to the Huntsmen's shock at how right he was. That out of the way, the battle resumed. Blake had Tina first use Fake Tears to weaken Emolga a little and Protect to block the Volt Switch. Once Clemont got Emolga to go physical, Blake had Tina to sucker punch him with a Feint Attack, then use Incinerate on him. After that battle, she sent out Ivy against Magneton. Since he was genderless, Captivate was a no-go. However, thanks to her speed and Mega Drain, she was able to defeat the Magnet Pokemon with scratches. As Blake's final Pokemon, she trusted her Screecher to finish the battle off against Heliolisk. His super sensitive hearing gave him the chance to predict where the speedy Pokemon would hit him with his Quick Attack, distract him with a close-up Screech, and knock him away with a good Dragon Claw to the face. To counter against Thunderbolt, he unleashed either a Boomburst to cancel it out and created an explosion. As for the Grass Knot, he simply cut it down and away with an Air Cutter.

After getting their gym badges, the Huntsmen team returned to the Pokemon Center, where an exhausted Seth, Jackson with an ice pack on the back of his head, a napping Leafeon, and Lyanne drinking some tea awaits.

"What happened to you two? And why weren't you guys watching out battle?" Yang asked.

"If you were in my shoes, you'd understand," Seth said, not wanting to remember the hardship in getting his two Pokemon, whom he was at a disadvantage against, to stop fighting and get along, even for a little while. That and getting Tyranitar off his back.

"And Jackson?" Pyrrha asked.

"Quick question, is aura suppose to prevent concussions?" he asked, leading the group to wonder what he meant by that.

"He may have gotten hit a bit too hard on the head by something," Lyanne explained. Turning to the engineer, she then said, "That's what happens when you're so stubborn about an invention."

"Can you blame me? I can't help but feel like I'm getting close to actually making that ammo," Jackson reasoned.

"Maybe you can find better supplies when you come with us to our world," Ruby said, causing everyone to turn to her. "What?"

"Ruby, we don't know if they can come to our world or even want to," Blake told her.

"Besides, what gave you that idea?" Weiss asked.

"Well, since Jackson had his aura unlock, and they're helping us find Vanessa and a way home, I assumed they would want to come with us when we find a way back," the young Huntress answered. "Besides, considering that Pokemon have been appearing in our world, it's a possibility that they would be sent to our world anyway."

They couldn't help but realize how true that was.

"Bonjour everyone," came Monsieur Pierre's voice from a television. "Here are the details for the next Pokemon Showcase. The next site is in Nanantes Town. And it is there, on the day of the showcase, that our current Kalos Queen will be making an exhibit performance." Hearing that surprised the group, Weiss being the most surprised out of them. "It is time to mark your calendars, ladies, gentlemen and Pokemon, because you certainly don't want to miss this."

After that, the only performer of the group went and instantly signed up. They could tell how she hyped she was for the next showcase, as they heard her shout to Nurse Joy, "SIGN ME UP FOR THE SHOWCASE IN NANANTES TOWN!" Everyone sweat dropped at the action and felt pity for the Pokemon Nurse.

"Looks like we have to move quick to Nanantes Town," Crescythe said.

"Yep. But for now, it's getting late. Let's stop here for the night and head out at dawn," Ruby suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement and retired for the day.


	48. Sparks Start in a Storm Part 1

**Coral: And we are back with another chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos.**

 **Hyna: This is unusually fast.**

 **Daniel: She's right. lately your updates were 'doing two other stories then do this story' or something like that.**

 **Coral: Well, considering I will be going out to visit my grandparents and have dinner with them, that meant there would be no time to do the whole chapter. And yes, that means the chapter after this one is part two of what's to come in this one.**

 **Jacob: Why make it sound like you're in a rush? And now that I think about it, why did you put a time limit as to when you will have up the chapter? You usually never do that.**

 **Coral: Well, besides what will be happening today, there's also the fact that tomorrow my parents and I will be having a long ride to our one-week vacation spot, with the name of the location I will always fail to remember, so there will be no time for updates of any kind then, probably.**

 **Hyna: Besides the 'probably' part that I will pretend to not have heard, what about the day after?**

 **Coral: It'd be my birthday.**

 ***silence***

 **Hyna, Daniel and Jacob: WHAT?!**

 **Coral: What? Did I not mention that to you guys?**

 **Daniel: No you didn't! I'm pretty sure you didn't!**

 **Jacob: Unless if I've forgotten, I'm sure this is the first time I've heard of this too!**

 **Hyna: Why didn't you say anything?!**

 **Coral: It never came up. Besides, I don't want to put it in my profile.**

 **Hyna: I would say that that is quite debatable, but then again, it's not like I'm one to talk.**

 **Daniel: Still, there has to be something we can do for you on your birthday.**

 **Coral: You don't really need to do anything. Now, my coming birthday out of the way, readers, do enjoy the story to your heart's content!**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

Sarah grabbed Hoopa at the only part she could, the ring around his body, and shook him vigorously. "Why in the turbo-filled world would you send me to another world?!" she demanded, "You could've just sent me outside of the cave, and that would've been it! There had better not be some catch to all of this!"

"Sarakan, you're shaking Hoopa way too much!" Hoopa exclaimed in a dizzy matter, "Please calm down, and let Hoopa explain!" "Calm down?!" Sarah exclaimed, "How can I calm down?! I don't know how many times you've done this, but this isn't something that happens to a lot of people!"

"But Hoopa hadn't been back to his home world in a long time!" Hoopa retorted, causing Sarah to stop shaking him, "Hoopa…had been in that bottle for so long, that Hoopa dreamt of being able to come back. And since Sarakan was in danger, Hoopa thought it was a good excuse to come. Please don't be angry with Hoopa."

Sarah looked at the worried Hoopa's face carefully. She was able to tell that he was sorry for sending her to this world without warning. He did just save her life from the collapsing cave. And despite the power it had, Hoopa was still a being with emotions, and ones of a child.

She let go of Hoopa as she sighed, "I'm not angry with you. It was just shocking to me, that's all. Sorry for snapping at you, Hoopa." She backed away from him, looking about as she continued, "I never been to another world, before. It doesn't seem that different from home, but there is a certain change to the atmosphere."

She paused, then she looked back at Hoopa, asking, "Just to make sure of things, if you're able to send me here, does this mean you can send me back home, again?" "Of course, but Hoopa has to use a lot of power to do so." Hoopa explained, limping a bit in the air, "Hoopa's very tired right now, so he can't ring Sarakan back home, yet."

"How long should it take to get yourself back to normal again?" Sarah asked. "Hoopa is sure to be better tomorrow. So no worries, Sarakan." the Djinn assured her.

"Well, that's a relief." Sarah stated, grinning, "At least I know the extent of your powers. But to travel to other worlds like this is pretty darn awesome."

Hoopa looked up at her, and grinned eagerly at her compliment.

"So, Hoopa. If you are from this world, do you know a lot about it?" Sarah asked.

"Of course!" he answered, flying right beside her. "Hoopa's world is populated by all kinds of beings like Hoopa."

"Beings?" Sarah asked, confused. At these words, she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby and turned to see an insect-looking creature that was barely a foot tall. It had a white body, whiskers on its' face, green and black eyes, clear, green wings, and brown clawed forelegs. She looked at the creature in curiosity. "What in the world?"

"(You two! Where did you come from?!)" the creature hissed at the two.

"Is it trying to speak to us?" Sarah asked, hearing nothing but 'nin' and 'cada'.

"It's demanding where Hoopa and Sarakan came from," Hoopa explained.

"You can understand it?"

"Hoopa is similar to it, so Hoopa knows what it says."

' _Hoopa is similar to it?_ ' Sarah wondered. ' _What the heck is that suppose to mean?_ '

"(Hey! Don't ignore me and answer my question!)" the creature barked, waving a clawed foreleg at the two.

"I don't think it's the patient kind of bug," Sarah noticed. "Speaking of which, what is it?"

"Hoopa doesn't really know, but Hoopa can help find something that will tell us," the djinn answered. He expanded his ring, placing it in front of it. He began looking into it, searching around the areas nearby, from outside a large city, to the shoreline, to a couple forests, and a couple other places.

The creature looked very irritated at how it was still being ignored and hissed at the two as it flapped its little wings fast, sending silver energy wind at the two, causing them to dive out of the way. The attack hit the tree behind them, and it toppled over. "(Before, I was just annoyed. Now, I am mad,)" it said.

"Okay, that's new..." Sarah muttered, slightly frightened. "How in the world can it send something that tough at us?!"

"The creatures in Hoopa's world can do all kinds of attacks, too," Hoopa added new info.

"Oh, thank you soooo much for telling me this... AFTER I ALMOST GOT STRUCK BY SOMETHING THAT COULD TOPPLE A TREE!"

"Uh, sorry! Hoopa will try to find what Sarakan is looking for!"

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with another silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

The next day, the heroes walked out of Lumiose City and were on their way to Nanantes Town, where Weiss would have her next showcase, meet the Kalos Queen and watch her exhibit performance.

"You guys are so slow! Hurry it up!" the heiress herself shouted at the group, who were trying to catch up to the running girl as they traveled through the swampy route.

"Where did she find all that energy?" Ren asked.

"She must really want to get to Nanantes Town," Blake said.

"Well, she has been restless ever since the news yesterday," Pyrrha pointed out. "She even stayed out to train until it got really late."

"Well, someone wants to make a good impression," Jackson stated.

"No kidding," Leafeon agreed.

A couple of hours later, the heiress stopped running as she waited for the rest of the group to catch up.

"You guys are so slow! Hurry it up! Especially you, Ruby and Jackson! You two are suppose to be fast!" Weiss shouted.

The whole team finally caught up to their performer of a member.

"True as is, but what is the rush Weiss? The performance isn't for another few days," Jaune said.

"Another few days?! And what if something happened within those few days?! What if the exhibition is moved to a day earlier than planned because she suddenly had something to do on the day of the performance?! This is something that I must be there to see!"

"Am I the only one that has a slight sense of de ja vu?" Yang asked.

"I kind of do," Ruby agreed.

"Weiss, if I know the queen as well as I think, based on what I've heard that is, I doubt the exhibit performance will be moved at an early date or be postponed," Seth said.

"Yeah. Besides, if we keep going at this pace, we will tire out. And besides, what if we ran into some trouble along the way? We'll be too tired and exhausted from all the running," Lyanne pointed out.

Weiss thought about what the two said and found it to be true. "All right. I suppose a quick break won't do any harm."

With that, the group stopped for a lunch break. All had their Pokemon out to help set up for lunch. The group were surprised to see Rufflet and Anorith with Jackson, until the boy explained that they wanted to feel useful by coming along with them rather than staying in the lab. The engineer obliged to their requests and now his team consisted of Leafeon, Gardevoir, Rufflet, Anorith, Dedenne, and Whimsicott.

It wasn't just Jackson's team that had some new faces; Seth's team also had two Pokemon unfamiliar to them, plus his Lileep. One was a purple, scorpion-like Pokemon with pincers while the other seemed quite similar to Pawniard, only taller, with a stern look on his face. When asked why his team consisted of the two new Pokemon, Seth simply paled at the memory of what happened the day before and muttered something about property damage and a big bill if he kept them in the lab. Those two hints didn't take them long to realize they were the two destructive Pokemon he spoke of back in that Sky Battle town. As if to prove their thoughts, the moment the two Pokemon made eye contact with each other, they started to get competitive and threw insults at each other. Next thing they knew, the two Pokemon started a brawl that Seth couldn't prevent. Thankfully, Lileep was able to use its Constrict to restrain the two. Unfortunately, due to its small size, it wasn't enough, so everyone had to pitch in to help out. At least, that was the plan, until Sickle fired a Mud Shot at them both straight in the face, bringing their attention to him. Ruby got worried for her Kabuto, but found it to be unnecessary, for the Shellfish Pokemon was able to endure or dodge their attacks with ease, landing some Bubblebeams here and there with some more Mud Shots, tiring them out enough to put any fight of any kind on hold. Seth was incredibly grateful for the help. That being said, the Pokehuman's team consisted of Lileep, Bisharp, Drapion, Gallade, Alakazam and Houndoom.

As they worked, Crescythe couldn't help but look up at the sky every once in a while, her disaster senses tingling ever so slightly. But seeing how clear the skies were, she assumed she was being paranoid after all that exploding back in Lumiose City with Jackson's Mega Dragon Pulse ammo and ignored the feeling.

After lunch was over, the group all packed their things, returned their Pokemon, and were about to continue on their journey, when Ruby realized a couple of people were missing.

"Hey, where are Blake and Jackson?" she asked.

Lyanne's ear twitched at the question and had a small smirk form on her face.

"They're not here? It's kind of unusual for Blake to just disappear on us," Pyrrha stated.

"We should wait for them to come back before we leave then," Jaune suggested.

"I guess it can't be helped," Weiss reluctantly agreed. "But still, those two should know better than to just wander off like they did."

"When she says it like that, I don't know if she meant for her or in general," Seth whispered to the Pokemon, all who nodded in agreement.

Lyanne watched as the team wondered about what the two were up to, but she was smiling as they were clueless to as to what she assumed. ' _I bet Jackson's spending this time trying to get closer to Blake,_ ' she thought. ' _Maybe he can finally reach out to her in a way that she'll respond. I really hope that happens._ '

"What are you smiling about?" Ruby asked, getting the Latias's attention. She had come up to the Legendary Pokemon without her noticing and saw her expression.

"Oh, it's nothing you should worry about," Lyanne answered.

"Oh, come on! You can tell us."

"I'm quite curious, as well," Crescythe agreed.

The Latias didn't give in. "It's a secret."

"Okay, now I'm really curious," Ruby muttered as she and her partner eyed her. The disguised Latias giggled at their curiosity.

Just then, she stopped, sensing something in the air.

"What is it, now?" the youngest Huntress asked, seeing the change in her expression. Seth noticed her sudden change, and looked to her.

"There's a storm coming," she answered, getting everyone's attention. "And by the feel of it, it's going to be big."

"How can you tell?" Weiss questioned.

"It's her Pokemon instincts kicking in," Crescythe assumed. "I'm sensing the storm as well and it feels dangerous."

"We'd better build a shelter to stay out of the storm," Seth told the team. "What about Jackson and Blake?" Yang asked, looking concern. "All of their Pokemon are here. What would happen if they need their help?"

"I don't want my mom to be in danger!" Screecher exclaimed, flapping his wings. "I'll go into the sky to look for her."

"It's far to dangerous to go on your own, especially with this storm arriving," Leafeon warned him. "I shall accompany you."

"As will I," Gardevoir added, stepping forward. "I'm worried about Jackson, as well as Blake."

"I'll help out too!" Rufflet also volunteered.

"Same here!"

"In that case, take Ess and Anorith with you," Seth suggested. "They're both Water-type, so they should be good in the rain."

"Help kitty!" Ess stated.

"I-I'll try my best..." Anorith added.

He climbed on Rufflet as they took into the air, followed by Ess climbing on top of Screecher and they took into the air, while Gardevoir and Leafeon charged into the forest. Lyanne walked a few steps towards where they were heading, hoping for Jackson and Blake's safety.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm sure they'll be okay," Seth assured. "There's no need for you to go and search for them, too. Come on, help me out with the shelter."

"R-Right," she understood, as she joined the team with constructing a shelter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson kept pursuing Blake as they hopped along the thick branches of the trees at high speeds, like a pair of ninjas. Blake kept looking back at Jackson whenever she got a chance, wondering how he was able to keep up with her.

Finally, she stopped herself on a tree near a pond, turning to see Jackson land a second behind her, faltering a bit from the sudden stop, but catching himself and maintaining his balance. "I'm surprised you can keep up with me," Blake said in amazement as Jackson wiped his forehead with his arm.

"Keeping up isn't the problem," Jackson sighed. "Stopping... that's a whole different sword."

The two looked to the pond, watching a Skorupi take a sip from the edge, but a Quagsire popped up and startled it.

"It sure feels nice out here," Jackson stated, pulling a seat on the branch.

"It's nice and quiet. Far from so many people," Blake added in agreement, walking over and leaning on the trunk of the tree.

"Don't you like being around people? I mean, you are part of team RWBY, so surely you don't mind them."

"I don't, but I do like being alone. I have a hard time socializing with others, so I'd rather be off on my own."

"I guess it's also because you have a hard time being around humans, too, right? You know, what with the whole faunus and White Fang issue."

Blake looked to Jackson sternly. "You don't know the first thing about tact, do you?"

"Sorry," he apologized.

"You are right, though," she continued, looking back at the lake. "It's hard to trust humans, after everything they've done to faunus."

"What about your teammates? Can't you trust them?"

"Of course. They're the closest people that I can trust, right now."

"And... what about me and Seth?" Jackson asked. "Do you trust us?" Blake looked to Jackson, wondering if it was a question that worried him.

"I can trust you two, to a point," she answered carefully. "I mean, you have helped us reach this far. And we are still trying to find where Vanessa is at. Personally, I trust you more than Seth, since you're friends with people more animal-like than a faunus."

"But you don't fully trust me, do you?" Blake looked down, knowing the answer to Jackson's question.

"I... never put my faith fully in anyone. It's just for my safety."

Jackson looked at Blake for a few seconds, then turned to face the pond. He had a feeling there was still some boundaries he had to cross in order to get closer to her. However, what with what she had been dealt with in the past, he knew he had a long way to go.

Just then, the two distinctly heard a sound from behind. It was the sound of thunder. They turned and looked up into the sky, seeing large accumulation of dark clouds come their way.

"Thunderclouds," Jackson pointed out. "And a good-sized storm is in them."

"We should head back," Blake told Jackson.

"I agree. Let's go."

They started making their way back along the branches, leaping as quickly as possible back to home base. Unfortunately, both of them noticed just how quickly the storm was coming their way and knew they wouldn't make it before the rain started. Sure enough, within a couple minutes since they started their way back did the rain hit. And it was coming in like a sheet. The visual was difficult and it took all the two had to keep an eye out for nearby branches to get to.

"We should get to the ground! Moving like this is too dangerous!" Blake called to Jackson.

"I agree! Let's get to the ground!" Jackson shouted back.

Blake was about to hop down, when she slipped on the branch she was on, and she was in shock as she tumbled towards the ground. "Blake!" Jackson shouted, slipping his feet to the side of the branch, and pushing himself towards the faunus Huntress, catching her in midair. There was a splash as Jackson cushioned Blake's fall, falling into the moist earth below.

The cat faunus groaned as she shook her head, dazed by the sudden fall. She looked and blushed as Jackson had ahold of her around the waist, getting an unnecessary flashback of a certain event in Nailer's home. She then heard Jackson groan and saw what he had done.

"You okay, Blake?" he asked. Blake was still blushing as she nodded. Jackson wondered why her cheeks were red until he saw where his hands were and also started to have a flashback. He quickly retracted them. "Oh, sorry about that!" he apologized as Blake got off of him.

"I-It's okay," Blake answered, looking away from Jackson embarrassingly. Jackson looked to one side as well, blushing a bit.

' _That was a bit forward and unnecessary, now wasn't it?_ ' he thought to himself.

"Aren't you gonna get up?" he heard Blake ask.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Jackson had almost forgotten he was still lying in the muddy ground. He got to his feet, wiping his butt of the mud on it. "We need a place for cover while this storm is going."

"I saw a cave not too far from here when we were going to the pond," the faunus informed. "I think I remember where it is."

"Lead the way." The two raced through the marshy forest to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, the shelter was made for the rest of the heroes, which was a very large tent that Seth had just in case their group decided to be together under one tent for a night.

"You seriously came prepared with all kinds of things, don't you?" Weiss asked Seth.

"I try to carry the bare essentials, at times, but some thoughts come to mind and I tend to follow through with them," he answered.

Lyanne and Yang watched from the tent opening to see the downpour and lightning hit about. "It's going down pretty hard," the brawler stated.

"I've never seen it rain like this before, not even in Altomare," the Latias responded. "Maybe it's due to the climate."

"At least some of our fellow members are enjoying the weather." Yang chuckled as she was watching Nora was dressed in a raincoat and playing with Tortoise in the rain.

Seth and Ren came from behind the two girls, watching the excitable Huntress and the Water-type Pokemon enjoy the weather.

"Is it safe for Nora to be in this weather?" Seth questioned. "She might catch a cold."

"I don't think that's the problem, here," Ren answered.

"Are you indicating the old quote 'stupid people can't catch colds'?" Lyanne questioned.

"No. Nora's plenty smart enough to not get one. The problem-"

As soon as he was about to explain what he meant, another lightning bolt flashed, hitting directly onto Nora. Seth, Yang, Lyanne, and Tortoise were horrified, wondering if she was okay. Nora did pause for a few seconds, but she then jumped, giggling as she cried out, "Oh, yeah! That was a serious recharge!" Everyone was dumbfounded at the sight, except Ren.

"How... in the heck...?" Seth questioned.

"Ren, you never told us what Nora's Semblance was," Yang leaned over to him. "Did we just see it?"

"Yeah. Nora can absorb and channel electricity into her body," Ren answered. "She can also use it onto her muscles, as well."

"Huh. Similar to the Lightning Rod ability," Latias compared, watching Nora scurry up a tree, getting to the highest branch, and leaping off.

Another lightning bolt struck, hitting her square on, and charging her up again as she grinned eagerly.

"Well, now we know where she gets her electrifying energy," Seth realized.

"Arceus, have mercy on us," Lyanne muttered.

* * *

In the woods, Leafeon, Gardevoir, Rufflet, Anorith, Screecher and Ess were underneath a thick tree, watching the rain fall about them. "We'll never get to mom and Jackson in this weather!" Screecher moaned.

"Relax. I'm sure Jackson is able to take care of Blake," Gardevoir assured him. "He is foolhardy at times, but not reckless to endanger his friends."

"Come to think of it, I seem to notice Jackson starting to get closer to mom nowadays."

"I've seen that as well. It's possible that maybe those two are starting to get close to one another?"

"How so? Jackson's always been the same around mom since we met him."

"Kitty close to another?" Ess seemed to agree with the Noivern.

"I can't really say much since I wasn't around much..." Anorith mumbled.

"I mean that Jackson might be starting to like Blake even more than he has before," Gardevoir corrected.

"You mean they've gone from friends to best friends?" Rufflet asked.

Gardevoir sighed and shook her head. "I forget how naive the youthful are. And how young a few of us are," she muttered. She then whispered in Noivern's ear, "It's like how a male and female Pokemon of the same breed can start to care for one another. The same can be said for male and female human."

"But mom is not human; she's a faunus," Screecher pointed out.

"But she is human-like," Leafeon responded, getting into the conversation. "Believe me, when you get older, you'll start to understand how love is a very complicated feeling. Besides, I've seen signs." Turning to the smaller Pokemon, she then said to them, "And as for you young ones, you'll probably understand when you evolve." The four Pokemon looked at each other, confused at everything Gardevoir and Leafeon were trying to tell them.

* * *

Back with Jackson and Blake, they made it to the cave that Blake saw earlier. Looking into it, it was more than big enough for an Onix to rest comfortably in.

"Nice find on the cave, Blake," Jackson complimented her.

"Thanks." Blake answered, brushing her hair of all the rain on it. It was practically pointless, since the two of them were practically soaked.

"We'd better get into some fresh clothes," Jackson told her. "We can't let ourselves catch colds."

"Good point," Blake nodded in agreement, looking at her bag. "Thank goodness we have water-proof bags."

Jackson took off his vest and pulled off his shirt as Blake looked to him. She then blinked and was shocked to see something. On Jackson's right shoulder and upper arm, she could see several scars that looked like shrapnel got lodged into it long ago. ' _Are those battle scars?_ ' Blake questioned. ' _I've never seen them on him before. I wonder how he got them?_ '

Jackson stopped and turned to Blake. "You have any extra attire to change into?"

"What?" Blake questioned, out of focus from what she saw on Jackson. "Oh, yeah. I have my Huntress attire."

"Good. I see a large rock over there. You can dress behind it." Blake nodded and turned to walk away.

She was about to turn the corner to hide herself when she warned him, "Don't peek, or I will end you."

"I am not gonna peek!" Jackson exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'm not a pervert like my mirror self! Haven't I bladin' told you that?!" Blake wanted to make sure and hid herself, changing into her Huntress attire.

Jackson, meanwhile, pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a lime green V-neck T-shirt, and a dark green zipped shirt, which he left open. He then hung his clothes on a foldable pole he carried, placing it on a pair of stalagmites he made grooves out of to stabilize it. He then pulled out a pile of dry wood he kept for emergencies and started a fire.

Blake came out and hung her trainer garments on the laundry pole next to Jackson's and sat down next to him, pulling out a comb to brush her hair. "How long do you think this storm will last?" she asked Jackson.

"Probably for a while," he answered. "Needless to say, we can't really go anywhere in this weather."

The two remained silent, listening to nothing but the sounds of the crackling flames, the rain outside, and the occasional thunder. Jackson looked to Blake as she pulled out a book, starting to read. Jackson decided that now would be a good time to polish his sword. He pulled out his sword, turning it into the metal form, pulled out his treatment kit, and started working on the blade.

For a while, the two remained like this, not saying a word to one another. Finally, Blake raised her eyes over her book, looking at Jackson as he eyed his blade closely, making sure he didn't miss any spots. This was the first time she was actually alone with Jackson like this. She would usually find it awkward to be with a boy alone, but Jackson wasn't giving that same awkwardness in her. Plus, there was a question that was on her mind.

"Hey, Jackson?" Blake started.

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

"What's with those scars on your shoulder?" The swordsman realized what she meant and placed a hand on the shoulder where his scars were. He had not told Blake anything about his past, nor anyone of the Remnant team other than Weiss.

"These scars... Well, they're from the most defining battle of my life," he answered. "A battle against my own father."

"Your father?" Blake questioned.

Jackson nodded in response, closing his eyes. "You see, my father was cruel, but not to me. He was cruel to women, thinking of them as nothing more than pretty little objects that should obey and not say a word of retaliation. That was the reason why he divorced my mother and ran off with another woman."

"What an uncaring man..."

"Yeah. He was the worst man I have ever met. Even more so than Dr. Eggman. I had not seen him for years after the separation, but I knew what not to do so as to not become like him. I really hated him for what he did, but I had no idea then why he did it. But I did learn of what kind of man he was when he returned; manipulative and uncaring. A sadistic man who only cared for his own pleasures and nothing else. I was never gonna be a man like that. However, he did something unthinkable, and unforgivable, to boot; he suggested my sister to sell her body to others."

"He did what?!" Blake gasped in shock. "I know. I was so ticked off at him, I snapped. Sent him flying out a window with me, down to the ground below. We both survived, but I scarred myself badly from the shattered glass. My sister tried to stop me from hurting him any further, unaware of what he said. But even in his crippled state, even when he was in pain, that man wouldn't let up. He fully admitted to my sister what he wanted her to do. Not only that, but he fully knew the consequences of my actions that day. My sister was mortified, I was arrested for my actions, my 'father' was sent to prison, and my mother was frightened by what happened."

There was a pause as Jackson tried to calm himself from the resurfaced anger he had from those memories, all the while with Blake watching him, feeling sorry for him. She had no idea Jackson, the boy who was cheeky, upbeat and eager for adventure, would have such a past as this.

"So, I was set free pretty quickly, as my actions were that of self-defense to my family," he continued. "However, no one looked at me the same. I was no longer a hero. People were afraid of my anger. My sister was sent to therapy after that situation. My mother was constantly crying because of how the family was separated so badly. It was all my fault. I caused that rift. I couldn't open myself to someone, and hurt them like that. The only people I could remain close to was Sonic and my friends. They knew me too well, and knew that I wasn't as bad as they said. However, that wasn't gonna stop the people from looking at me like how I was before. No one could trust me, and for a time, I had forgotten what it meant to have trust, or to fully trust someone. That was the main reason why I left my home world and came here."

Blake looked down, feeling sad for Jackson. He was in a similar boat like she was. She tried fighting for faunus's sake against humans that abused them. When someone took the role as the leader of White Fang, everything changed. She was feared by others and was not trusted by humans who saw her as the faunus she was. Even fellow faunus disliked how the White Fang became to be and hated those who were part of it. She left in hopes to run away from a past she wished not to be a part of and ended up joining team RWBYV as a result. However, that didn't mean she trusted anyone, not even her own teammates.

"How did you do it?" Blake asked. "How did you manage to regain your trust in others?"

"Oh, that was easy," Jackson answered, looking to her. "In fact, it's something you are doing, too. It's a really good kind of therapy." Blake looked to him, wondering what he meant.

"Help me!" cried out a small voice. Blake and Jackson looked out into the rainstorm, hearing the outcry.

"Who said that?" Jackson asked as they stood up.

"I don't know," Blake answered.

"Help! I'm scared!" the small voice cried out again.

Blake and Jackson looked to each other and nodded in agreement. That voice needed help. Jackson pulled out an umbrella he had in his bag and gave it to Blake as they raced out into the rain again.

It took a couple minutes before they discovered the source of the voice.

"Where are you?!" Jackson shouted.

"Please, respond!" Blake added.

"Over here!" shouted the voice. The two saw some glittering sparks through the rain. They raced over to the source and saw a fallen tree, with a small lynx-like Pokemon with a light blue front-half and a black back-half, yellow eyes and yellow markings around his front paws, ears, and on the star-shaped tip of its tail.

"Hold on, we've got you!" Jackson called out as Blake dropped the umbrella. The two raced to the small Pokemon.

"Can you move?" Blake asked.

"My back paw..." the little Pokemon whined. The trainers noticed that one of his back paws was stuck under the fallen tree.

"Blake, help me out here," Jackson told her, digging his hands underneath the tree. Blake followed up on the other side, helping him attempt to lift the tree to free the little guy.

Just then, a lightning bolt struck a nearby tree, setting it aflame. The two looked up in shock as they heard the cracking of the trunk and saw it start to slowly lose stability and fall towards them. Blake managed to gain enough strength to lift the fallen tree slightly and pulled the Pokemon out from under. The two heroes dropped the tree and ran as the flaming tree fell towards them. Jackson used his semblance to help him escape, while Blake used her's to create an afterimage of herself to avoid the tree, saving herself and the Pokemon.

The two turned to the accident that almost got them, panting slightly from the rush of it all. The small Pokemon clutched his front paw onto Blake's arm, injured and scared.

"It's okay. You're safe now," Blake assured him.

"C'mon. Let's get him back to the cave to treat," Jackson said, and they went back the way they came.

* * *

They arrived in the cave, not as wet as they were the first time around. While Jackson pulled out a Hi-Potion and some bandages to treat the Pokemon's leg, Blake pulled out her Pokedex, examining the Pokemon. " _Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble._ "

"I guess we should thank you for showing us where you were," Jackson thanked the Electric-type.

"I should be thanking you," Shinx answered. "If you didn't find me, I would've been crushed by that tree."

"So, why were you in that rainstorm in the first place?" Blake questioned.

"I was having fun with all of my friends in the woods when the storm started. I tried making my way home, but my normal path was blocked. So I tried going a different route in the rain, when that tree fell over and I got trapped."

"You look pretty young to be on your own," Jackson noticed. "Do you have a family?"

"I do, but they're so far away from where we are," Shinx answered, looking depressed at this. "I was so scared when I was trapped and thought I was done for."

"Well, don't you worry," Blake assured him, petting his head, "We'll make sure to get you back to your family. Once the storm lets up, we'll take you there."

"You can bladin' count on it!" Jackson confirmed, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh, thank you!" the Flash Pokemon thanked happily, getting a grin to form on the trainers' faces.

After Jackson treated his leg, he gave Shinx an Oran Berry, which he ate happily. He then curled up in between Blake and the fire and fell asleep.

"I'm glad we were able to save this little guy," Blake told Jackson, petting the Pokémon.

"He still needs to find his home," Jackson reminded. "We'll make sure he's safely back where he belongs."

"Right. After that, we should return to where the others are."

There was a moment's pause, then Jackson chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked.

"I just find it ironic, that's all," Jackson explained. "Actually, it was through Pokemon that I was able to learn to trust others."

"Through Pokemon?"

"Sure. The bond between trainer and partner is an important thing. Without trust in one another, trainers and Pokemon wouldn't do so well. I learned that the hard way one time, when I tried fighting the Blackthorn City Gym in Johto. It was the first gym I went to..."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was in an area outside the Blackthorn City Gym. Jackson was challenging Clair, the Gym Leader, to a battle, while Lance, who was visiting her, was refereeing the match.

"Dragonair, use Slam!" Clair shouted. Dragonair lunged forward and slammed its tail at Eevee, sending her flying over to the ground in front of Jackson.

"Eevee, get up!" Jackson cried out. Eevee, however, was unable to go on any further.

"That's it!" Lance shouted, raising a hand. "Eevee is unable to battle! Dragonair is the winner. The victor of this match is Clair, the Gym Leader!" Dragonair and Clair watched sternly as Jackson rushed over to Eevee, kneeling down to her.

"Eevee, say something to me," Jackson begged. Eevee weakly looked up at Jackson and he saw, to his shock, that Eevee had tears in her eyes.

"Jackson, you were extremely reckless!" Lance scolded, walking over to Jackson. "You are a trainer. It is a trainer's duty to be connected with his or her Pokemon in the midst of battle. You did not show any signs of a connection or trust in Eevee or your own actions. That was the reason why you lost."

"I lost because I didn't trust in her or myself?" Jackson asked.

"Exactly. I can see it in your eyes. You are having a hard time understanding what it means to trust your partner, as well as yourself. Now, I don't know if you haven't learned it, or you lost it at some point. But you can't become a great trainer unless you gain that connection."

Jackson looked up at Lance, then down at Eevee. His eyes were shadowed from everyone, with Lance watching him closely. Suddenly, he noticed something from the kneeling trainer; Jackson was crying. His tears dripped down onto Eevee's furry collar, while she looked up at her tearful trainer.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Eevee. It's because I've lost so much trust... that I was unable to help you become a good trainer for you. Please forgive me!" Jackson continued to cry with Eevee in his arms, hugging her tightly to him, while the two dragon masters watched him there.

After a couple nights in Blackthorn, Jackson had been busy using someone's workshop to build a Pokemon translator. He finally managed to make it, and placed it in his ear.

"Okay, Eevee. Say something," Jackson asked, turning to her.

"What do you want me to say?" Eevee asked.

Hearing her voice made Jackson really happy. "Hey, it works! The translator works! I can hear your voice clearly, now!"

The Normal-type was surprised to hear that. "Really? In that case, what's my name?"

"Eevee," Jackson answered happily.

"You can hear me!" Eevee stated in a happy manner.

After a few seconds, Jackson's expression fell. "Eevee, I'm sorry for what happened in the battle against Clair. I didn't know my actions were responsible for our loss."

"It's okay. I could already see that you were a troubled human and that you really felt guilty for our loss. I won't hold it against you."

"Eevee..." Jackson's sad expression became a happy one as he looked at her. "Eevee, I want to get to know you better. That's why I built this translator. I want to hear your opinions and your thoughts on mine. I want to gain that bond and trust with you, so that the next time we fight Clair, we will show her the bond we have and the strength we gained."

Eevee nodded in agreement and raised a paw to him. Jackson placed his fingers onto Eevee's paw, smiling back at her.

The next morning, Jackson and Eevee met with Lance again, who was ready to head back to the Indigo Plateau.

"Clair said that she won't battle you again in your current state," Lance informed him.

"That's okay," Jackson understood. "I think I'll go out for a while and try to strengthen my connection with Eevee, and make us strong enough to give her a battle she won't bladin' forget!"

Lance smiled at those words. "I look forward to hearing that battle. Although, it isn't just Eevee you should gain a bond with. You should also find other Pokemon to be part of your journey. Search the region for new allies to be part of your group and become the strongest trainer you can be. When you gain eight badges, fight the Elite Four, and then, face me. I'll hold my position as Champion until you arrive." Jackson nodded determinately, with Eevee showing the same resolve.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"I followed his advice, and gained new companions on my journey," Jackson continued to tell Blake. "True, there were rough moments, and gaining the trust in each of my Pokemon was never the same, but I managed to gain them. I fought all eight Gym Leaders, gaining each badge needed to face the Elite Four. After that, I faced Lance, and that was the most intense match I was ever a part of."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was down to the wire. Jackson had used all of his Pokemon, save for Quilava, while Lance had his Dragonite. Lyanne was with him at that time, watching from the sidelines, barely breathing from the tension of the fight.

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Jackson shouted.

"Dragonite, Fire Blast!" Lance shouted in response.

The two Pokemon fired off their powerful flames at one another, which collided and caused an explosion that engulfed the entire arena.

"Quilava, time for Swift!" Jackson followed up.

"You got it!" Quilava declared, sending multiple stars that homed in on Dragonite, peppering away at him.

"Dragonite, hold on!" Lance shouted. Dragonite managed to knock out the last few stars, but was panting heavily from this.

"We got him on the ropes, Jackson!" Quilava declared.

"Let's not get too cocky, Quilava!" Jackson retorted. "The fight ain't over until the blade is broken. Aerial Ace!" Quilava shot forward with white streams surrounding him.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Lance shouted.

"I won't let you beat me and Lance!" Dragonite shouted, unleashing a black beam of powerful energy.

"Dodge it!" Jackson cried out. Quilava barely avoided the beam, while Jackson leapt to one side to avoid it as well. "Go!" Quilava roared as he charged in, striking Dragonite square in the chest, causing him to fall onto his back.

"We got him!" Jackson cheered as Quilava doubled back, grinning. The two were then startled to see Dragonite struggle to get back up again.

"Jackson, you've come a long way from the first time we've met," Lance commended him. "I have to say, this was more than what I was hoping for when I last saw you. Dragonite and I are both proud of what you and your team have become."

"I couldn't have made it this far if not for your words, Lance. I have complete faith in my team, as they trust me and my judgement. I won't let all their work taking down your five Pokemon go to waste. Quilava and will deliver all the trust we have in one another into our final move!"

' _I know you can do it, Jackson,_ ' Lyanne thought to herself. ' _After all, I've seen you in the last moments of your journey here, and I believe you have what it takes to win this battle, and become the Champion!_ '

"Well, Dragonite and I still have some tricks left up on our sleeves," Lance stated as Dragonite finally got onto his feet. "Let's show Jackson what our bond is capable of!"

"You got it, Lance!" Dragonite answered.

"Flame Charge!" Jackson shouted.

"Draco Meteor!" Lance called out.

Quilava charged forward, encased in flames as Dragonite fired a ball of energy into the air, which formed into a shower of raining meteors as they all fell down towards where Quilava is.

"Let's keep moving past them!" Jackson shouted to Quilava.

"Dragonite, we will win this fight!" Quilava roared, dashing about the falling meteors and leapt up towards Dragonite's face. The Dragon Pokemon was startled as the combusting Pokemon nearing him.

Suddenly, a lone meteor came from above and struck Quilava, causing an explosion.

"Quilava!" Jackson cried out in shock. Lyanne gasped in the sudden turn of events.

Through the explosion, Quilava fell down to the ground, while Dragonite stood there, almost petrified from nearing defeat. He looked down as Quilava struggled to get back onto his feet.

Jackson saw Quilava trying to hold on for the sake of his trainer, and he looked down, his eyes shadowed from view. He knew the result, right then and there. In his condition, Quilava wasn't gonna handle it. "That's enough," Jackson muttered to his partner. Lance looked surprised at Jackson's call. "Quilava, you did great. But... I can see it in you. You can barely stand, now can you?"

Quilava looked back at Jackson, feeling what Jackson was feeling. "I guess... we'll get them another time, eh?" he moaned.

Jackson raised his head, showing he had tears in his eyes. "Yeah. Let's fight him again some other time," Jackson sniffled.

Quilava nodded in agreement and he toppled over, unable to hold on.

"Quilava is unable to battle!" the referee shouted. "Dragonite is the winner! The victor of this match is the current Johto Champion, Lance!" Dragonite collapsed to his knees, panting from injuries and exhaustion. Lance was still surprised at Jackson's admittance to defeat. Still, he closed his eyes and smiled. It was, indeed, the greatest battle he had ever faced. Lyanne looked sad as she saw Jackson wipe away the tears from his eyes.

Both trainers came to their Pokemon, petting them as they thanked them for their struggle. After returning them to their respective Pokeballs, they approached one another. "I guess I'm still no match for you, am I?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Lance answered. "You almost had me there. If that Draco Meteor didn't hit, Dragonite would've lost."

"Yeah, but even so..."

"Tell you what; Why not go on another journey, get stronger, and come back for a rematch?" Lance suggested, surprising Jackson. "There are more regions than this. For example, I hear the Kalos Region has uncovered some new kinds of powers. Why not go check it out?"

"A new kind of power, eh?" Jackson questioned, "Sounds like something I should definitely go check out! Once I've harnessed this new power, and make my team stronger, we'll come back and challenge you again, and this time, we WILL win!"

"I look forward to it," Lance answered, raising a hand. Jackson took it, and they shook, agreeing to face one another someday.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"So that new power he spoke of..." Blake started. "Would that be...?"

"Mega Evolution," Jackson answered her. "It, too, requires a strong bond to utilize. Lance saw that I had gained enough trust in my team to learn that power. So, I journeyed to this region." Jackson turned to her and grinned. "I bet you're trust in others has improved since you've been with Pokemon. Tell me, have you been able to become closer to your friends because of what you gained with your Pokemon?"

Blake looked up, thinking about it. Now that it hit her, she actually did feel like she gained a stronger trust in her friends because of what she had been through with Screecher and the others. "I guess you're right," she answered, turning back to him. "I really haven't noticed it until now."

"I know, right?" Jackson responded. "The best way of gaining trust is to not think about it, but just act on what your heart says and feels. After that, things just improve naturally."

Blake looked to Jackson as he grinned back at her. There was something about him that amazed her; hearing his story, learning of what he was, and seeing how he became who he is now. She was really starting to feel like she could open up to him, because she knew that Jackson would understand her. He was touching her in a way no other person had. He inspired her. He trusted her. And Blake felt that she could finally trust him. More than she ever did before.

Just then, the rain started to let up, and sunlight started to peek into the cave from outside. "Hey, the sun's out!" Jackson stated, looking outside happily.

"Yeah. We can get moving, now," Blake added. Shinx woke up, seeing the sunlight.

"Come on. Let's find Shinx's family and then return to our friends!" Jackson declared, standing up first and reaching down to help Blake up.

She looked to his hand for a second, then took it, feeling Jackson lift her onto her feet. They packed up all their stuff, deciding to get into their trainer gear later, and set out into the forest again.

* * *

Back at the campsite, the remaining team and Pokemon finally stepped out of the tent.

"Looks like the storm has passed," Seth noticed.

"Good! Now we can go search for Blake and Jackson!" Yang decided, punching her fist into her hand.

"True. Those two have been gone way too long," Weiss added.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Seth stopped them. "Let's pack up first, then we'll go search for them."

The team agreed, taking all their supplies out of the tent and packing them up. Lyanne looked off into the woods, as did the rest of Jackson and Blake's Pokémon. Despite the reassurances, they still worried for their trainers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leafeon, Gardevoir, Screecher and Ess started to move once again.

"I'll take to the sky again," Screecher told Leafeon and Gardevoir as Ess climbed onto him.

"Us too," Rufflet added, as Anorith was getting on his back.

"Okay. If either of you see Jackson and Blake, call to us, okay?" Leafeon requested.

"Got it!" both fliers answered, as they took off, while Leafeon and Gardevoir searched on foot for Jackson and Blake.

* * *

Elsewhere in the route, a machine that was creating a domed energy field above a certain group of Flare Huntsmen was dying down, coming back into Russel's hand.

"Damn, that storm sure came out of nowhere!" Cardin complained.

"Still, it's a good thing we have all this tech to keep us safe and dry from the storm," Sky stated.

"Well, whatever. What we need to do right now is search for our target again," Cardin told the team, pulling out a device, and activating the holoscreen on it, featuring a black and blue-furred Pokémon that resembled something like a lion and lynx mixture. "The target's name is Luxray. It's special X-ray vision can be used to see through walls and stuff, and thanks to Xerosic's device, that power can be amplified to even see through space and time!"

"They say that a certain Luxray in this route has particularly strong X-ray vision," Dove recalled. "If we find it, we could finally have a chance to show up Xerosic. He might even give us permission to take us to where Vanessa is before going into that world domination stuff." At this, Cardin grinned. The pleasure of taunting and torturing her would be something he would love to do.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

It was after the scene in Lumiose City. The four boys and the rest of Neo Team Flare were in the hidden main headquarters as they returned with the information, and they were deeply looking through all of it with Xerosic, Celosia, and Bryony.

"Most of this information is junk," Celosia pointed out. "Mostly duplicate blueprints on that gym leaders creations."

"True, although some of these creation ideas are rather intriguing," Xerosic noted. "We should place any blueprints that might be useful for our purposes in a separate file."

"Yes, sir." Celosia tapped away at the computer, sorting the useful creations from the useless.

"You certainly blew it bad, you guys," Bryony told the retrieval team, only getting scowls in response.

"You try dealing with what we were involved with!" Mable barked back. "For your information, it wasn't just Jackson Alpphire that we were dealing with, we had to deal with that Seth kid and the other Huntsmen that arrived here with these guys." She gestured to CRDL at the last part.

"It was so weird too," Russel spoke. "I'm pretty sure that guy doesn't even have aura, and yet he just made us freeze in our place. Literally. We couldn't move even if we wanted to."

"Interesting..." Xerosic muttered. "I'm pretty sure I've heard of something like this too. Look up more info on Seth's background. We could use some of that information against him."

"I'll get right to it," Aliana answered, walking away from the group.

"I'll help out," Dove added, following the girl.

Cardin turned to the head professor. "Those weapons you gave us didn't help us a damn bit," he argued. "They were too flimsy and didn't have enough power to beat up even that blonde swordsman."

"My weapons were not the problem," Xerosic responded sternly. "The fact was that Jackson is at a different level than you, and that's why you got beaten so easily. Be sure to analyze the battle you had with him and think of a countermeasure against him." Cardin growled in frustration at being chastised like this.

"Now, this is interesting," Celosia stated, pulling up multiple documents.

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"All these documents here are all about the beliefs of alternate dimensions," the purple haired scientist noted. "According to the history of these documents, they were all sent by Professor Burnet from the Alola region."

"I've heard of that professor's name before," Xerosic noted. "As a matter of fact, her interests in Pokémon and other dimensions intrigued me. But why would the Lumiose Gym Leader have something like this, unless..." For a moment, he stopped and started to think on something, drawing the attention of the rest of the group.

"Got something, sir?" Cardin asked.

"Maybe... Of course!" the head scientists realized. To Celosia, he ordered, "Pull up any info in those documents related to the Pokemon Giratina."

"Of course, but why?" she asked.

Xerosic suddenly grinned as he started to question himself, "How could we be so blind? The dark antimatter energy traces left behind when traveling through worlds before contained traces of Pokemon involvement. There is only one Pokémon that I am aware of producing such energies AND creating portals to other dimensions. The Pokemon who rules the Distortion world, Giratina."

"So are you saying that Pokemon is responsible of bringing us to this world or something?" Russel questioned.

"It is a possibility," Bryony answered. "Although, the level of power we are dealing with is at a much larger scale than even Giratina can produce. We might be looking at more than just that Pokemon we are working with."

"Even so, this is a step forward," Xerosic stated. "From multiple scans and search parties, we were not able to find traces of Vanessa Pularis's location, meaning she might have not arrived in the same world as the rest of you. It's possible Giratina might've been involved in separating her from the rest of you, sending her into the Distortion World."

"Are you serious?!" Cardin questioned in amazement, "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go there and find her!"

"Opening up a rift to another dimension is something we are far from capable of," Mable stated. "Although, if we use what we gathered so far for creating the DMA, we might be able to add a few more touches, and with the power of Latias and the Soul Dew, we could create enough power to open up a portal."

Xerosic smirked as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it. Beside them, a cylindrical machine rose from the ground nearby them, and opened up to reveal a glowing blue ball of mystical energy.

"We already have the Soul Dew here," Xerosic stated, picking up the sphere and raised it high. "All that's left is to complete the DMA, then we will put our full forces on capturing Latias. Soon, all of Kalos- no, all of the world will soon be ruled by Neo Team Flare. All for Lysandre!" He laughed maniacally as the Soul Dew glistened in his hand, the contents inside shaking slightly, as if afraid of what it was gonna be used for.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Let's use our devices, now," Sky told the group. He pressed a button on a device hanging on his arm. The others did the same. It whirred and made their bodies glow the color of their aura.

"With these, Luxray won't see us coming until we're on top of it," Russel stated. "The machine plus our aura will cause it to not see us through its X-ray vision."

"And that'll give us a chance to close in on the capture," Cardin snickered, turning to Dove. "Plus, we have a new ally we've gained in this route, too. Right, Dove?" Dove nodded, pulling out a Pokeball, grinning mischievously.

"Let's get moving!" Cardin ordered the team, pulling out a scanner. "The target is close. Let's go capture it!"

With that, team CRDL walked along the path towards where the Luxray was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake was carrying the Shinx through the forest, while Jackson led on, looking about the scenery.

"Man, the scenery around here is different when you aren't racing on top of the trees," Jackson sighed. "Plus, it's a little more time-consuming."

"True, but we have no choice at the moment," Blake stated. "The storm dampened the branches, so it would be quite difficult for us to run on them until the sun dries them."

"That, and you don't want to slip off like you did before, right?" At Jackson's question, Blake looked to one side, recalling how she fell off and Jackson caught her to cushion her fall. The memory of Jackson holding onto Blake was a bit embarrassing, to say the least.

"My mama is probably looking for me," Shinx guessed. "She has the best vision out of any Pokemon I know."

"That's right. Your mama is probably a Luxray, right?" Jackson asked.

"Yep."

"Well, it's no wonder. Luxray's eyes are quite incredible."

Blake pulled out her Pokedex, curious about what a Luxray was, and tapped in the name. " _Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger, hunting prey, and searching for its lost young._ "

"That is incredible," Blake agreed with the others.

"That's my mama!" Shinx agreed.

Jackson and Blake arrived in some marshlands and were careful as to where to tread, hoping not to fall into the water. Blake was especially on the prowl for that, but also making sure to seek out Shinx's family. Jackson made sure to look back at Blake and Shinx every once in a while, making sure they were following him... and to watch Blake cuddle the small Flash Pokemon in her hands. He did find it cute that Blake had such a motherly side to her.

Blake then noticed Jackson grinning back at her. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," Jackson answered. "Just that between Screecher, Ess, and that Shinx, I can't help but like your caring side to the young Pokemon."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No way! I really do like that attribute of yours. In fact, you... look cute when you do that."

Blake blushed, finding Jackson calling her 'cute' was very embarrassing. "When this is over, I'm so setting Spear onto you," she muttered, loud enough for Jackson to hear.

"What? Why?!" Jackson demanded, scared of even thinking about it. Blake looked to one side, not giving an answer.

This was a mistake, for her feet hit an angled part of the ground and she almost fell over. She gasped in the sudden fall, but was quickly caught when Jackson reached out to her free hand, catching her. For a moment, they stood in that position, with Blake looking up at Jackson, who grinned at her.

"Watch where you're going, Blake," the swordsman told her, as he pulled her onto level ground. Blake quickly retracted the hand holding onto Jackson, embarrassed to make such a stupid maneuver.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Shinx asked.

"Y-Yeah," she answered.

Jackson looked away from her, wondering. ' _Maybe I'm making it too awkward for her. But everything I've done so far was just normal for me._ '

Meanwhile, Blake was thinking to herself, ' _What is wrong with me? I shouldn't make mistakes like this. Falling off that tree before, and nearly falling down here? I know I have a great sense of balance, so why do I keep tumbling over like this?_ '

She looked at the back of Jackson's head. Was it because of him? Was he causing her to screw up like this? No, she wasn't like that when she saved Shinx before. And she was clearly fine when she was racing along the trees with him before the storm hit. But she felt there was some sort of connection between Jackson and these accidents, but what?

Just then, there was an explosion off in the distance. The two trainers stopped, shocked at the sight.

"What was that?!" Blake demanded.

"I dunno, but let's find out!" Jackson answered. With that, they took off towards the direction of the explosion.


	49. Sparks Start in a Storm Part 2

**Coral: I am a back!**

 **Hyna: How was the vacation?**

 **Coral: It was okay. Would've been really boring if my dog wasn't with us and better if there was 4G LTE. I almost cried when I saw I had no connection on my phone, but was relieved to have found out there was still wifi for my laptop to connect.**

 **Seth: You brought your laptop?**

 **Coral: For music, just in case.**

 **Jackson: But at least you had fun, right?**

 **Coral: Yeah, I guess so.**

 **Seth: And how was your birthday?**

 **Coral: It was okay too. Now then, enough with the chit chat. Let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

As Hoopa continued to cycle through the locations through his ring, Sarah looked back and saw the bug leap into the air, its claws suddenly turning metallic. She quickly dug into her pocket and pulled out a pair of kunai, blocking the attack, hearing a clang in the process.

"Did this thing's claws turn into metal?!" she questioned in shock.

Finally, Hoopa looked through his ring to see the inside of a lab of some kind. He could see a table with all sorts of papers and clutter, along with a middle-aged, chubby man who placed down three red devices. This man was actually Professor Birch.

"There we go. The latest update to the Pokedex have been complete," he stated happily. "Good thing Kukui sent me all his findings on Pokemon in the Alola region as well. With all this, the new trainers should be able to know any Pokemon on their journey." He placed down three red and white balls in front of each Pokedex, smiling in confidence.

"Pokemon?" Hoopa questioned, watching Birch walking away from the desk to check on something. "Oh yeah. Hoopa remembers that's what they're called. That will help Sarakan!"

"Hoopa, did you find something?!" Sarah demanded, tossing one of her kunai at the bug creature, who made his whole body turn sturdy and endure the attack.

"Hoopa thinks so," the djinn answered. "These things might be able to help Sarakan!"

"Great!" Sarah rushed over to Hoopa before the creature had a chance to attack her.

She dipped her upper body through the ring, looking at the laboratory for a second and saw the man with his back turned. "Sorry to do this, but my life is on the line..." she muttered to herself, as she took one of the red devices, along with the ball next to it, figuring it was part of the machine.

She pulled herself away just as the man turned around, and saw the ring vanish. "What in the-?!" Birch gasped, racing over to the desk, and saw one of the Pokeballs and Pokedexes were missing, "What happened?!"

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with another silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

Last time, the Remnant Team had left Lumiose City and were on their way to Nanantes Town. After they stopped for a lunch break, a storm came, prompting everyone to take shelter in a tent, while Jackson and Blake were missing from the group minutes before the rain came and their Pokemon went on a search for them. With the missing trainers, they shared a bit of their past and saved a young Shinx from harm in the rain. After the storm passed, the two helped the Flash Pokemon return to his family, when they heard an explosion from a distance and ran to the scene.

Once they were within eyesight of the scene, they saw none other than team CRDL standing there, with Russel's Diggersby and Gabite in front, along with a new Pokemon; a Quagsire. They were facing the Luxray both teams were searching for. The Gleam Eyes Pokemon was barely able to hold on due to the damage she had been taking. Behind her were a bunch of Shinx that were frightened by the enemies in front of them.

"Curse... you..." Luxray groaned.

"Heh! You can't do anything against us!" Gabite chortled. "Not when your best attacks have no effect against us."

"Ha ha! Just give up! You don't stand a chance!" Diggersby barked.

"It's team CRDL!" Jackson growled.

"Not those guys again!" Blake grimaced. "What are they doing, now?!"

Shinx recognized the Luxray before them. "That's my mama! Why are those people attacking her?!"

"Let's capture her, now!" Cardin ordered Dove and Russel. "Make sure she doesn't get away!"

"I won't let you take me! Discharge!" Luxray roared, as she unleashed a storm of electricity that struck the ground, causing rubble to fly. The attack struck all three Pokemon in front. However, being Ground-Types that they are, they were immune to it.

"That tickled," Gabite grinned, rubbing his belly.

"Diggersby, Hammer Arm!" Russel shouted.

"Nighty-night!" Diggersby called out, making his ears glow as he leapt forward.

"Crunch!" Luxray made her fangs glow and bit down on one of Diggersby's ears, swinging him around and tossing him away.

"Quagsire, use Mud Bomb!" Russel shouted.

"Hey, kids! Catch!" Quagsire called out, taking a deep breath and shooting a ball of brown mud at the group of Shinx.

"No!" Luxray gasped, racing in and taking the hit for her children.

"No!/Mama!" Luxray's children were crying out as the protective mother toppled over, unable to continue.

"Ha! We got her now!" Cardin cheered, taking out a capturing device. "Let's take her in."

"Stop!" Jackson barked. Team CRDL turned to see Jackson and Blake rush in at blinding speeds, stepping in between Luxray and the Flare Huntsmen. Shinx hopped out of Blake's hands, growling at the enemy.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you here," Cardin chuckled.

"What are you doing to this Luxray?!" Blake demanded.

"Nothing you should be concerned about," Dove answered.

"Like hilt it's nothing we should be concerned about!" Jackson retorted. "We came to bring Shinx back to his family, and here we find you hurting that family!"

"We won't let you get away with this!" Blake hissed.

Team CRDL looked hesitant as the two trainers reached back to grab their Pokeballs. "Go-!" But they were shocked to see they weren't there. They had then realized completely forgot something.

"Crap! My Pokemon are back at the campsite!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Mine, too!" Blake gasped.

At those words, Cardin grinned. "Well, isn't this our lucky day," he stated. "We get to bag our target and get a chance of a lifetime to pummel these idiots!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Jackson barked, pulling out his sword.

"I'm not gonna run!" Shinx barked, crouching in position to attack.

Blake looked ready to fight, as well, hoping her Huntress instincts were enough.

"Go, Golbat!" Cardin shouted, calling his Bat Pokemon out to play.

"Let's go, Loudred!" Sky called out his lone Pokemon. It was five against three and the favor didn't seem to be in the heroes' favor.

"Time to Charge!" Shinx growled. His body glowed with static electricity.

' _Good. Charge can increase his next electric attack and increase his Special Defense while he is at it,_ ' Jackson thought, looking at their opponents. ' _Although, his next attack will only affect Golbat and Loudred. I need to give him some kind of opening._ '

Jackson charged in and unleashed a sword beam from his metal blade. The attack struck both Gabite and Diggersby, making them topple back.

"Like that?!" he barked, getting in close and taking an immediate right, crossing paths with Sky's Loudred, making the Big Voice Pokemon falter back a bit.

"We won't let him get away with that!" Sky barked.

Russel gritted his teeth from what Jackson did to his Pokemon. "Loudred, use Stomp!" he ordered.

"GET FLATTENED, YOU PUNK!" Loudred roared, leaping up and nearly stomping onto Jackson. He would've succeeded, had the swordsman not barrel rolled out of the way, skidding to a halt and turning to his opponents.

"Gabite, Dragon Claw!" Russel shouted.

"Let's see you get cut!" Gabite shouted, causing green claw-shaped aura to surround his 'hands' and charged at the swordsman trainer. Jackson parried his first slash with his sword and begun parrying all the attacks with Gabite.

Just then, he sensed Diggersby come from behind, unleashing his Hammer Arm. Jackson leapt up and the Fighting-type move instead struck Gabite's lunging claw, causing an explosion. Jackson landed to one side and saw Gabite injured from Diggersby. The Cave Pokemon was getting pretty ticked off at the engineer trainer for it.

"You really need to watch where you aim," Jackson told the two. "You shouldn't attack your teammates like that."

The taunt irritated the two Pokemon and their owner. "He's pretty good... for a trainer," Sky pointed out.

"Are you seriously praising him?!" Russel demanded.

Meanwhile, Blake and Shinx saw what Jackson had actually done and noticed that they only had to deal with Cardin's Golbat and Dove's Quagsire. ' _I'll remember to t_ _hank you, Jackson,_ ' she noted. ' _Let us take it from here._ '

"I got that bat!" Shinx declared. "Spark!" He became consumed in electricity and made a charging leap at Golbat. Thanks to his Charge, the electricity was stronger than it should've been. Quagsire didn't look like he was gonna do anything to stop him as he leapt over to Golbat.

"Golbat, stop him with Venoshock!" Cardin retorted.

"You're easy pickin', kid!" Golbat screeched, shooting a blob of poison from his mouth, hitting the Shinx and sent him flying backwards.

"Shinx, no!" Blake cried out.

"Quagsire, use Slam on Blake!" Dove called out.

"Okey-dokey," Quagsire answered in a ditzy manner, waddling towards Blake slowly, much to her confusion. This moment was short-lived, as Quagsire leapt up and dove at her, doing a somersault flip that sent his tail nearly hitting Blake, has she not used her Semblance to create an afterimage and leapt backwards.

"That Pokemon almost got me!" Blake stated, pulling out her Pokedex to examine her opponent. " _Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokemon. This carefree Pokémon has an easygoing nature. While swimming, it always bumps into boat hulls. It lies at the river's bottom, waiting for prey to stray into its mouth._ "

"Actually, it was pretty easy to get," Dove chuckled. "All I did was bump my Pokeball onto its head while was staring at me and it just hopped right in."

"He may be a ditzy one, but at least he can get the job done," Cardin muttered, slightly annoyed by the nature of the Pokemon.

As Blake looked pretty bemused by the info given by Quagsire, Jackson, who leapt over Loudred's Hyper Voice, shouted, "Don't underestimate it, Blake! Quagsire may be carefree, but if you let your guard down, they can be quite threatening!"

The cat faunus looked to Jackson, then back at Quagsire. While she wasn't sure about Jackson's intel, she wasn't gonna deny it, either. And so she charged right in, unleashing a kick to Quagsire's head. It bobbed its head from the attack, but apart from that, he didn't look phased.

"Use Water Gun!" Dove shouted. The Water Fish Pokemon fired off a jet of water from his mouth, hitting Blake straight in the face, and sending her tumbling backwards.

"Ha! Get wet, girly!" Cardin taunted.

"Blake!" Shinx cried out, seeing her get back to her feet again.

She moaned as she shook her head of the water attack she was delivered. She glared at Quagsire and the other opponents she was facing. She then notice something hang off of her head and fall down to the ground. She was shocked at the sight of it, for it was none other than her hair ribbon. The Water Gun had loosened it off of her head. She watched it fall, eyes wide as she realized what that meant.

Cardin and Dove saw the ribbon fall and looked up at Blake's head, seeing the cat ears she had in full view. Jackson stopped to see what had happened, as well as did Sky and Russel. Blake tried to cover up her ears, but she might as well try to admit to team CRDL they weren't there.

Cardin's face went from surprise to a mischievous grin. "Well, well, well. This is a surprise," he stated. "I knew there was something odd about you, Blake, but I hadn't a clue what it was. Now, it all makes sense; you were a faunus, all along."

Blake lowered her hands, gritting her teeth in the fact that she was found out by team CRDL.

"Wait, you guys didn't know?" Jackson questioned Sky and Russel, both who shook their heads in response at this.

"So she was a faunus the whole time?" Dove questioned.

"I didn't know some humans had cat ears!" Golbat noted, for he and the rest of Team CRDL's Pokemon weren't told of Remnant, or that their trainers were from another world.

"What is a faunus?" Shinx questioned, also curious about Blake's animal attributes.

"Let's be sure that those ears are real," Cardin stated, his eyes darkened in malevolence. "Golbat, use Screech on her and make it loud!" Golbat unleashed a high-pitched sound wave screech at Blake, hitting right in her ears. The effect caused her to clutch her ears as she cried out in agony from the direct hit. True, she had heard Screecher use the same move, but to be totally directed onto her was something her child had never done before, and certainly not in such a high-pitched form like this.

"Knock it off!" Jackson shouted angrily.

"You're hurting her!" Shinx cried out.

"Yep. They're real alright," Cardin chuckled. "Golbat, keep using Screech on her!"

Golbat flew in closer to Blake, amplifying his attack to cause Blake even more pain as she fell to her knees, doubling over as she shrieked in agony.

"I said stop!" Jackson barked, about to come to Blake's aid.

Suddenly and unfortunately, Gabite came in front, of him, unleashing a Slash attack that made Jackson double back. This was followed by a Mud Shot sent by Diggersby and a Hyper Voice after that from Loudred, striking Jackson and making him barely able to move, himself.

Shinx was getting to his feet, ready to take down the Golbat attacking Blake. "Enough of this!" he barked as he leapt up to attack him.

"Stop that Pokemon with Slam!" Dove shouted. Quagsire leapt up and hit Shinx, sending him back to the ground again.

"Oh, I am so enjoying this! How I so miss this since arriving in this world!" Cardin jeered. "So now your secret's out! You're just like all those other 'animals' back home! It's so amusing to see you like this; bowing down to me, like how all you faunus SHOULD act among humans! I bet that's why you're such a loner, even to your pathetic team! I bet they already know about WHAT you are and only saw you as the animal you are! No one can trust a faunus like you to be like one of them! Heck, I bet every faunus who was ever in Vale was looked down upon because they were nothing but creatures that should live in the forest, along with the rest of the Grimm! An abomination to existence like you has no place in that world, or even in this one!"

Blake could barely hear anything Cardin was shouting, but what she heard was tearing her up on the inside. She was afraid of this. The actions placed upon her because of what she was hurt her a lot. The fact that she was being taken advantage like this was so horrible, that she really couldn't take it. The pain from the Screech was rivaling that with the pain in her heart. Tears were forming in her closed eyes from what she was enduring.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Blake heard the shout straight and true through the Screech. It was Jackson's voice. All of team CRDL and their Pokemon, minus Golbat, stared as Jackson stood in the Hyper Voice dealt to him by Loudred. The expression he was giving was nothing more than sheer livid. His blade was gathering heated wind around it and he swung it forward. The ferocity of his emotions somehow amplified the heat of the wind, causing it to combust and strike Loudred, Gabite and Diggersby, making them falter in the flames. He used the opportunity to dash towards Blake's position.

Shinx was incredibly angry as well.

"Stop it right now!" he shouted. "Swift!" he swung his tail, unleash a storm of stars from it, sending them all at Golbat.

Jackson unleashed a sword beam that simultaneously struck Golbat as the stars hit him, causing an explosion that made Golbat cease his attack.

Blake's head was down as she panted as she was recovering from what she had to endure. Jackson and Shinx got in front of Blake, the fierce anger they showed palpable even to team CRDL.

"How dare you treat her in such a manner," Jackson growled. "You crossed the line beyond forgiveness, pal. Now you are gonna regret ever messing with her."

"What do you know? You don't know a damn thing about our world and about those creatures that live there!" Cardin barked, pointing at Blake.

"Stop calling her a creature!" Jackson barked. "Stop calling her an animal! Stop accusing her of being inhuman!"

"Why should I?! You might as well consider Pokemon are not Pokemon. That girl is nothing more than a faunus, a creature who's existence is unnatural to everyone! Tell me, if you know of WHAT she is, why protect her?!"

"You know what, I don't give a crap about it." Blake weakly looked up at Jackson. "I don't care if she's a faunus or not. I know that being one caused her a lot of pain because of people like you, who treat her so poorly. But do you know who I see when I look at her? I SEE A GIRL NAME BLAKE BELLADONNA, A PERSON I TRUST MY LIFE WITH!"

These words hit Blake hard, but not like what Cardin's words did. In fact, they had the opposite effect to what Cardin said. Instead of agonizing her heart, she was extremely touched. Happiness started to form in replace of the despair and anguish. He trusted his life with her. Jackson fully admitted that he didn't care for her being a faunus. To him, she was just the same as him. The tears that were in her eyes before were still there, but they were not tears of sadness. The tears she shed were those of relief, and joy. She smiled softly at Jackson. ' _Thank you, Jackson. I can't thank you enough for those words._ '

"Tch! Whatever!" Cardin scowled. "You're just like all those faunus lovers out there. If that's how you think of them, then I'll just deal with you the same way as every one of those creatures. Golbat, Screech them all!"

"Loudred, Hyper Voice!" Sky followed up. Both Pokemon unleashed their sound wave attacks at the trio. Jackson spread his arms out, hoping to stop them from reaching Blake. Shinx was not going to move from his spot either.

"Boomburst!" The powerful sound wave shot from above, hitting the ground in front of Jackson and Shinx, canceling the two sound waves.

Everyone looked up and Blake and Jackson beamed. It was Screecher, with Ess on his back with Rufflet by his side and Anorith on the Eaglet Pokemon's back.

"Back off from my mom and friends!" the Noivern roared.

"Screecher! Ess!" Blake cheered.

"Rufflet and Anorith too!" Jackson added.

As they descended, the swordsman trainer heard a familiar voice cry out. "We're here as well!"

Gardevoir teleported herself and Leafeon in front of Jackson and Shinx, ready to fight.

"Sorry to make you wait," Gardevoir apologized.

"Great to have you two here, Leafeon, Gardevoir!" Jackson told them. The six newly arrived Pokemon gathered around the two trainers and Shinx, prepared to fight.

"Dammit, how does this keep happening?!" Cardin roared. "Every time we near victory, you just have to turn it around and ruin it all! Why?!"

"Simple, really," Jackson answered, glaring at team CRDL and their Pokemon. "Because our Pokemon care for us so much, that they will go the extra mile just to come and protect us. That's what makes our connection so strong; they trust us like we trust them, and they pull through for us in a cinch!"

"Jackson's right, of course," Leafeon agreed. "We may have to go through some tough times, but in the end, I care for him a lot!"

"I would certainly not know where I would be if it wasn't for him," Gardevoir pointed out. "He revived me again when I disappeared, and I couldn't thank him enough for that, or for helping me regain my memories."

"I may not have been around Jackson long enough, but I was around his other Pokemon and from what I've heard, he's an awesome trainer, one that you bozos should learn from!" Rufflet screeched. "If he's as kind hearted as they said he is, then he's a trainer worth following and working with!"

"I feel the same way! And one the day I met him, he's been trying to get me to feel more confident about myself and taught me some awesome moves! I'd like to repay for his kindness by fighting alongside him!"

"My mom has taken care of me since I was a baby, and has always cared for me, since then!" Screecher roared. "I'll be there to protect her, since she's been there to protect me all this time!"

"Kitty likey," Ess agreed. "Kitty trainer like mommy. I love kitty." Blake looked to her two Pokemon, smiling softly at them.

"They aren't the only ones!" Shinx barked. "She and Jackson saved my life when I cried out for them. They took care of me and brought me back here to my mama. Not only that, but they're defending her with all they have. These people are kind, caring, and are people I am glad to fight alongside to protect my family. Their hearts charge me up, big time, and give me a whole lot of strength! Let me show you!"

Shinx roared as his body glowed brightly. It wasn't that of a Charge move, but that of a different power. Everyone around him looked startled as his appearance changed before their eyes.

"Shinx is evolving!" Blake gasped in realization.

When he reappeared, his face had a black mane that formed into three points; one on top, and ones on either side. He had fur growing underneath his neck, nearing his legs, and the fur on his back end was furrier than before. He had two yellow rings around each of his front legs, and had the same four-pointed star on the tip of his tail.

"Now I'm fully charged and ready!" the newly-evolved Pokemon declared.

"Whoa! Shinx evolved into Luxio!" Jackson identified.

Blake pulled out her Pokedex again. " _Luxio, the Spark Pokemon. Strong electricity courses through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch causes fainting in foes._ "

"That's amazing," Blake stated, looking at Luxio. "But how did you do it so soon?"

"Cause you give me the strength to do so," Luxio answered, turning his head to her, grinning. Blake was amazed that she could give him strength, even in her state. But she smiled, nevertheless.

"So what?! If a Luxray can't beat us, what good can he do?" Cardin barked.

"Oh, it ain't just him," Jackson answered, readying his sword. "Gardevoir, let's show them OUR evolution."

"Right!" Gardevoir answered.

"What's going on?" Russel asked, as he and the rest of CRDL had a bad feeling about what will happen next.

"Bonded by Wishes! Strengthened by Heart! Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!" Jackson roared, stabbing his blade into the ground as he tapped his Keystone.

The energy surged out to Gardevoir as the Megastone around her ankle glowed, the energy seeping out to connect with the Keystone's. Gardevoir's appearance changed as she Mega-evolved right before everyone. "Time for you to pay for hurting Jackson and Blake!" Mega Gardevoir roared.

"Let's go!" Cardin roared. The five Pokemon they had out charged in.

"Blake, let's blade it up!" Jackson declared.

"Absolutely," Blake answered, rising to her feet. With that, their six Pokemon and Luxio charged in for the offense.

"Gabite, Dragon Claw! Diggersby, Hammer Arm!" Russell shouted, and the two charged at Jackson's Pokemon.

"Mega Gardevoir, intercept Gabite!" Jackson retaliated. "Leafeon, Leaf Blade! Rufflet, Fury Attack! And Anorith, Aqua Jet!"

Leafeon's tail glowed as she leapt forward, followed by Rufflet and Anorith covered in water, while Gardevoir stopped Gabite's attack with her bare hands.

"WHAT?!" the cave Pokemon gasped.

"Surely, you didn't think an attack like that would hurt a Fairy-type like me," the Mega Evolved Pokemon smirked.

Meanwhile, Anorith intercepted Diggersby's attack with his full on Aqua Jet, knocking the Hammer Arm attack aside, while Rufflet rammed into the big Pokemon beak first in the gut and Leafeon slashed him in the stomach.

"Moonblast!" Jackson shouted. Mega Gardevoir fired off a close-ranged blast of moon energy in Gabite's face, knocking him away with Diggersby.

"Loudred, Hyper Voice, once more!" Sky shouted.

"HEARS AN EARFUL!" Loudred roared, unleashing a sound wave at Blake's Noivern.

"Screecher, Boomburst!" Blake shouted. Her 'son' unleashed a high-powered sound wave that not only stopped the attack, but diminished it. Loudred was able to endure the attack, thanks to his Soundproof ability.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" he roared.

"Ess, use Rollout!" Blake followed up.

"For kitty!" Ess shouted as she hopped off of Screecher's head, retracted into her shell and started to spin as she was carried with the Boomburst. The combined attacks struck headlong into Loudred, knocking him to the ground.

"Quagsire, get them both with Muddy Water!" Dove declared.

"Okey-dokey," Quagsire answered, summoning a wave of brown water, heading towards Screecher and Ess.

"Screecher, use Air Slash!" Blake ordered.

"Time for this water show to be cut open!" Screecher roared, creating light blue saw disc-shaped energy blades at the Muddy Water, cutting it in half and making Quagsire fall off.

Ess was still in her Rollout as she charged forward, hitting Quagsire before he hit the ground. He spun in the air, almost unfazed, and landed on his feet just fine. However, it took him a few seconds before he realize the damage he took, for he fell over, down for the count.

"Quagsire, no!" Dove shouted.

"Dammit..." Cardin growled. "Golbat, hit that faunus with your Screech!"

"Doesn't he realize that's getting old?!" Golbat questioned, but he did as he was told anyway, sending another high-pitched sound wave at her.

"No you don't! Spark!" Luxio shouted, charging in, consumed in electricity, and striking Golbat in the air before the Screech hit Blake.

Golbat fell to the ground as Cardin and his team realize just how overwhelmed they were. Jackson and Blake's Pokemon also doubled back to their trainer's side, along with Luxio.

"Time for the grand finale!" Jackson roared.

"Let's see you enjoy the suffering you did to me!" Blake hissed. "Screecher, Boomburst! Ess, Brine!"

"Leafeon, Solarbeam! Mega Gardevoir, Moonblast! Anorith, Ancient Power! Rufflet, Air Slash!"

All six of the Pokemon unleashed their strongest long-ranged attack, while Luxio shouted, "Discharge!", unleashing a storm of electricity that joined with the others, hitting the petrified Huntsmen, causing a massive explosion, and sending them flying.

"This can't be happening!" Cardin cried out as they shot into the sky, disappearing from view.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Seth and the rest of the Remnant team reached the edge of the marshlands, they could see the explosion from their position.

"What was that?!" Nora asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say it was our lost teammates," Seth answered.

"Let's go find them!" Ruby declared. Agreeing to the idea, they raced towards the explosion.

* * *

A couple minutes later, they could finally see Jackson and Blake, along with the rest of their Pokemon, gathered around Luxio, Luxray, and the young Shinx, as Jackson was using a potion on her wounds to heal her.

"Hey, you guys!" Jaune shouted.

"Blake!" Ruby called out.

"Jackson, there you are!" Lyanne yelled.

The two turned to see the rest of their team arrive, along with their Pokemon.

"We were worried sick about you!" Dedenne barked at Jackson. "Do you know how long you were gone?!"

"I agree," Ivy followed him to Blake. "Don't go running off on your own again unless we accompany you."

"I'm sorry about that," Blake apologized.

"You'd better be sorry!" Weiss told her off. "I can't believe you went this far off from the campsite!"

"Easy, Weiss. I'm sure there's an explanation," Yang assured her, turning to Jackson and Blake. "You do have one, right?"

"We do," her partner answered, turning to Jackson. "Why don't you explain it?"

Jackson nodded, started the explaination about finding a cave, meeting Shinx in the storm, bringing him back to his family, and aiding him in stopping team CRDL in capturing Luxray.

"By the way, I noticed your ribbon fell off of you," Seth pointed out. Blake had almost forgotten her faunus attributes were still visible to all.

"Here." Jackson held out her black ribbon. "I picked it up for you."

"Thanks." Blake answered, taking the ribbon from Jackson's hand and tied it back into place again.

"I can't thank you enough for helping my dear child, as well as saving my life," Luxray told Jackson and Blake.

"Just be sure to keep a lookout for those guys. They are relentless," Jackson warned the Gleam Eyes Pokemon.

"They had some sort of devices that made it difficult for me to see them come with my X-ray vision. I should probably hide myself and my young ones into a much safer location."

"Good thinking," Blake understood, turning to Luxio. "I really hope you are better protected after today."

Luxio looked to his mother, then back at Blake, thinking about something. Finally, he turned to his mother with a determined look on his face. "Mama, I think I want to go with Blake." The news surprised everyone, even Blake.

"Are you sure?" Luxray asked.

"Of course I am! Besides, she saved my life earlier, and I managed to evolve thanks to everything she and Jackson did for me. Also, I want to see the world a bit better, and get stronger, too. So, do you mind if I go with her?"

"Well... that's okay with me, as long as she's okay with it." Luxray looked to Blake when she said that. "Would you be willing to take care of my son?"

Blake looked to Luxio, who nodded in confirmation at how serious he was. She smiled and nodded back. "I'll be more than happy to have him."

"That is so cool, Blake!" Ruby cheered. "You got a new Pokémon!"

"And an Electric-type as well!" Nora added. "I can't wait to see what kind of electricity he could shock me with."

"That's not really something you should be anxious about," Ren retorted.

"I fully agree," Flora concurred.

Blake pulled out a Pokeball and tapped it onto Luxio's head. He was sucked into the ball, and after a few shakes, it clicked, signaling the capture.

"Welcome to the team, Luxio," Blake told her new partner.

"I can't wait to work together with him," Jackson added, grinning at Blake.

After a while, they said their goodbyes to Luxray and her children and walked off, with Blake and Jackson returning their Pokemon, minus Leafeon, to their Pokeballs.

"I don't know about you, but I sure can use a shower," Weiss sighed.

"Well, Nanantes Town is a couple hours away from here," Seth recalled. "We should be able to get there before the day is done."

Jackson and Blake walked behind everyone else, but Lyanne and Leafeon held back a bit to listen to their private conversation.

"Hey, Jackson?" Blake started. "About what you told to team CRDL when you and Luxio protected me. Did you mean it?"

Jackson looked at Blake, making eye contact with one another. "Of course I did," Jackson answered, grinning softly at her. "I said you were someone I trusted my life with, and I meant it."

Blake looked down a bit, thinking on those words. "You know... that was kinda stupid, running headlong like that to protect me." Jackson grinned embarrassingly at this. "But even so, I appreciate it. And I'm glad you trust me that much. But I don't know if that's a wise thing to do, what with my past with the White Fang."

"And my past isn't dark, either?" Jackson questioned. "Come on, Blake. Stop trying to hide yourself from trusting others. Just accept what's past is past and move forward with the friends you have. Trust them, like you do with your Pokemon. That way, your life can be a whole lot sweeter."

Blake looked back at Jackson, who grinned happily at her. Blake's expression was that of curiosity for a moment, then she smiled. "Well, I'll try to do that," she answered. "I'll try to further my trust in others... and you, as well."

Lyanne and Leafeon watched as the two looked at each other, glad to be in one another's presence. The two Pokemon looked to one another, and grinned.

"I think those two are starting up something that'll be very interesting to watch," the Grass-type stated.

"I hope that they will nurture their feelings, and make it grow into something more," the disguised Pokemon added.

"Grow what, now?" Ruby asked, as she and Crescythe heard the two.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lyanne answered.

"Nothing at all," Leafeon added.

"Oh, not this again." Crescythe groaned.

"Aren't you gonna tell us, or not?" Ruby questioned.

"Maybe we will, and maybe we'll keep it our little secret," Latias answered.

"No fair!" Ruby moaned as they headed off the marshlands, back on the road again.


	50. Meeting the Queen

**Coral: GOD! FUCKING! FINALLY! UPDATED!**

 **Hyna: You look like you have a hard time.**

 **Coral: You don't say! I have god damn work holding me up, especially with back to school sales! Then college started back up for me a couple of days ago! And while I had the two days- THE TWO DAYS!- off before school started, I just HAD TO FUCKING GET SICK! Well, on the second day at least, but I was starting to feel it coming up somewhat near the end of day one. Besides the point, I tried and TRIED to find time to finish this chapter! Truthfully, it's suppose to be longer, but even I cannot handle the wait any longer for it to be out! So instead, I'm only doing half of this chapter and doing the other half in the next chapter! So you will see a cliffhanger in the end and you will like it people!**

 **Seth: Um, sis? Have you been getting any good night sleep?**

 **Coral: Did I not say that I was busy working?!**

 **Jacob: Okay... Let's just calm down and not kill anyone. Least it's from Xion to you.**

 **Coral: *sigh* You're right. And I have work in the morning, so I'll just put this chapter up and get some good night sleep.**

 **Jacob: Sounds like a plan.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

Back in the route, Sarah looked at the Pokeball and Pokedex that she took and examined both of them. "What are these things?" she asked.

"Hoopa isn't sure," he answered. "But the man said that the red machine can help Sarakan know the Pokemon."

"Poke... huh?!" she questioned.

A hiss from the creature drew her and Hoopa's attention. Figuring that now wasn't the time to bicker, she raised the device to the creature, asking, "Okay, how does this thing work?" She pressed a big button on it and it activated on her.

" _Nincada, the Trainee Pokemon. Nincada lives underground. It uses its sharp claws to carve the roots of trees and absorb moisture and nutrients. This Pokémon can't withstand bright sunlight so avoids it,_ " it explained.

"Nincada? Trainee Pokemon?" Sarah asked, confused. "What the heck is this all about?"

"Ninkan is a Pokemon, just like Hoopa," the djinn explained.

"Okay. So your kind of species is called 'Pokemon', huh?" Sarah was starting to piece things together.

"Nin-nin-cada-cada-nin!" the creature hissed at the two again.

"Ninkan is saying that you must be a trainer to have a Pokeball." Hoopa translated.

"Pokeball?" Sarah asked, looking at the only ball in her hand. "I don't get what he is talking about."

"Nincada!" the Trainee Pokemon fumed at what she said, much to Sarah's confusion.

"It's actually a she," Hoopa explained.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

Sarah looked at the ball and tapped on the button in front. It opened up as energy spilled out, shocking her. The energy took the form of a green lizard-like creature. It yawned and looked around curiously.

"What in the heck?! Was that thing in here?!" she questioned, looking back at the creature then to the ball in her hand.

"Another Pokemon!" Hoopa noted.

Sarah raised the Pokedex again, pointing it at the creature she summoned. " _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Treecko is cool, calm, and collected-it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground._ "

"Treecko?" the Pokemon looked around, curiously.

Hoopa flew down to it and greeted it. "Hello, Treekan. Sorry for disturbing you."

Treecko looked slightly surprised at Hoopa suddenly appearing, but he didn't seem too bothered as he quickly recovered.

"This is just too weird," Sarah mumbled.

Nincada hissed at the group, pointing at Treecko with a pincer.

"Now what's it saying?"

"Ninkan saying she wants to challenge Treekan and you to a battle," Hoopa translated.

"Eh?! A battle?!" Sarah asked, surprised. Immediately, Treecko got on all fours, glaring at the enemy Pokemon as it spoke in its own words.

"Treekan seems eager to fight, too!" Hoopa translated again.

Sarah was having a hard time contemplating what in the world was going on, but saw the two Pokemon glare at one another. The girl went from confusion to irritation as the two Pokémon leapt at one another, ready to fight. She took out her Extreme Gear, and tossed it into the air, leaping onto it.

"ENOUGH!" she exclaimed, charging straight at the two Pokemon and knocking them into a nearby tree. Hoopa was startled by the sudden attack.

The two creatures fell to the ground as Sarah swerved around to a halt, turning to the readers. "Okay, this story is going far too quickly for me! Why don't we have a short timeskip so that everything can be explained to me better, so that I don't have to lose my head in all of this!"

 _ **(No fourth walls god dammit!)**_

"Shut up, you stupid author!"

 _ **(I'm a girl, dummy!)**_

"Same thing! And who are you calling a 'dummy'?!"

"Who is Sarakan talking to?" Hoopa asked.

"No one. Now come on!" Sarah barked, walking over to the fallen pair of creatures. Hoopa looked at the direction Sarah was looking at before, completely confused.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with another silhouetted girl and boy standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

The team had finally arrived at Nanantes Town. Once they arrived, they booked some rooms in the Pokemon Center and went on to their own business. Weiss went to do a little training with her Pokemon, remembering that her tomboy of a rival was also in town, Yang and Seth went with Jackson and Leafeon to find some materials for the Mega Dragon Pulse ammo, Lyanne and Blake were off to a bookstore, Ruby and Nora were interested to look for some snacks and possibly see some Pokemon they hadn't yet seen, especially the former, with Crescythe and Ren by their side, Jaune and Pyrrha didn't know what to do and decided to just wander around, much to the Invincible Girl's delight.

With the heiress, she was in the kitchen, trying to make some Pokepuffs. Nurse Joy gave her permission to use it so she could practice. Her Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs, watching her every move. As in, making-sure-she-doesn't-burn-the-kitchen-down every move, of what they heard from Ruby when their trainer was practicing with Haloke. Although she managed to pass the Theme Performance last time, it was mostly Pythia who did the work.

"After kneading, put it in the oven to heat up..." she muttered to herself, putting her unbaked snack in the oven to be heated.

"Everything's going fine so far," Aurora said.

"I agree. I think you're getting used to this," Aqua nodded in agreement.

"Keep this up, you'll be ready for the next Theme Performance. If it's based on Pokepuffs again that is," Pythia said.

"But shouldn't we also practice some performance?" Cotton asked.

"We will. But don't forget, we have the theme performance to pass first before we go into freestyle," Spew reminded. "If this performance is going to be like the last one, and we Pokemon aren't allowed to help Lady Weiss, she'll be in huge trouble then."

"You don't have to say anything about last performance," the trainer in question said in slight irritation. "I'm lucky we passed because of Braixen. And if it turns out to be a baking competition... ARGH! I don't want to imagine that!"

Pythia smelled something in the kitchen and turned to the source. "Weiss, what temperature did you set the oven?"

The heiress looked at her in confusion. "Temperature? What are you talking about?"

That question caused the Pokemon to pause and slowly turn to where the Braixen was looking. Slowly, but surely, they saw smoke coming out of the oven and feared the worse. Pythia, being the Fire-type that she was, quickly turned the oven off and took out the Pokepuff, revealing it to be burnt.

"What the-?! What happened?!" Weiss gasped.

"You didn't set it at the right temperature!" her Pokemon replied. "Didn't you see how the temperature was set last time?!"

"It's not like a microwave?" At her question, they all anime-fell.

' _This is going to take a long miracle,_ ' were their thoughts.

* * *

With Blake and Lyanne, the two went in a bookstore and checked out some books it had. Blake was looking at some romance stories, especially the Pokemon world's version of her favorite story, 'Ninja of Love', called 'Rangers of Love', while Lyanne was looking up on some engineer books that may help Jackson with Mega Dragon Pulse ammos.

"Nothing in here either..." she muttered, after looking through the fifth book. The disguised legendary looked over at Blake and noticed the girl with some books by her side and seemingly intensely reading one in her hand. "Wonder what Blake is reading." She walked to the girl and was about to call her name, when she noticed the title of the book in her hands. One look at the title and her face became red.

' _B-Blake is... into **those** stories?!_ ' she wondered. ' _I never knew._ ' Her red, shocked face became a mischievous one. ' _I am going to enjoy this now~_ '

"Hey Blake," Lyanne brought the faunus' attention to her. "What'cha got there?"

"This? Just a book that is quite similar to the one I have at home," Blake answered.

"I see. What is it about?"

The cat faunus blushed at the question. "Um... It's about... a ranger trying to complete a really difficult mission," she said, averting her eyes.

"Hmm? And...?" Lyanne saw that Blake was getting quite red. "Blake... You're a naughty girl~"

Realizing she had been tricked, Blake slammed the book close and tossed it at the disguised Latias. Said Pokemon tilted her head to the side and avoided the hit. Same can't be said for the bookshelf behind her, as it toppled over, hitting the bookcase in front of it and causing a domino effect.

The two girls could only froze at the sight before them. Good news: no one got crushed by the bookshelves or the books. Bad news: that didn't stop the owner from kicking them out.

* * *

With Ruby and her group, the young Huntress and hyperactive girl were all entranced by the sweets and snacks they laid their eyes on, especially on the ones that looks like Pokemon.

"Those cookies look too good to eat~ And they look like Pokemon too~" Ruby commented, with Crescythe next to her.

"And they're quite accurate as well," the Absol added, looking at a cookie that looked like her.

"Taste better too," said the owner of the bakery they were in.

"A whole lot better!" agreed a pink blob standing on the counter, its face being a dog-like and its tongue hanging out from the side.

"How about a free sample?"

Ruby's eyes widened and sparkled at the owner's offer. "Really?!"

"Sure. You can even share with your Pokemon." The owner took out an Absol cookie and handed it to Ruby. "Here you go."

"Whoa, thanks!" The girl accepted the treat and broke it in half, giving one of the halves to her partner Pokemon and eating the other half. "It's so good~"

"Yes, this is quite delicious," Crescythe added.

"I'll have one box please! And a recipe if possible!"

"Hahah. Don't know about the recipe, but how about I'll give you an extra box on the house?" the baker asked.

"Seriously?! You're so nice!"

"Honey!" A woman appeared behind the owner and hit him on the head with a roller. "You have to stop doing that to teenage girls. It's not good for the shop if you keep giving away cookies like that. We're may be lucky that Slurpuff can control himself now, but that doesn't mean you can just give away baked goods like that."

"Heheh~ If only she knew," the Pokemon in question chuckled lightly, secretly eating a cupcake.

"Haha. Sorry, you're right," the owner said. "I'll give her a small bag then."

The woman sweat dropped at her husband's words. "Do you really know what I'm trying to say here?"

' _I feel sorry for her,_ ' Crescythe thought in pity, as her trainer bought the cookies.

With Nora, the girl was drooling for the pastries displayed before her. Literally.

"Nora, you're drooling," Ren stated the obvious.

"But they all look so good~ And they're made from those berries too!" the hyperactive girl said.

"True, but it's still not a reason for you to act like this."

"I want to buy them all..."

"They'll go bad if you get them all while we're traveling."

Nora pouted, knowing that Ren was right.

* * *

With Jaune and Pyrrha, the two were just walking around town, looking at some shops and attractions Nanantes Town had. As they walked, Pyrrha was slightly fidgeting at the thought that she and Jaune were alone. Sure, they trained alone back in Remnant, but this time was different. It was just them, walking around town, alone, without any of their other friends with them. Eventually, her mind went back to when she and Jaune were alone back when she met Freesk, how her Bug-type had went and accidentally made her kiss her crush. She was slowly turning red at the mere memory.

"Hey Pyrrha." She jumped slightly as she heard Jaune call her.

"Y-Yes?!"

"Want to play some video games?" Jaune gestured to what seem like an arcade in front of them.

"Sure. I'd love to," she nodded.

As the two walked in, they saw a lot of people gathered around one game. Curiosity took over as they walked over to the crowd. There, they saw a girl playing a dancing game with an Altaria. The girl seemed to be younger than Ruby, with long teal hair in a high ponytail and wore blue and white clothes fitting for an idol, with white, cotton puff armbands and blue shoes with cotton puffs just above them. She also had some cotton puff wrapped around her neck and a white and blue stocking on her left leg.

Both the girl and her Pokemon were hitting all the right notes at the right time and beat. Their moves were in sync and they were wooing the crowd.

"Whoa. They're good," Jaune commented. "You think she's going to be in the showcase like Weiss and Adara?"

His question caught the ear of a trainer next to him. "Dude, you don't know who she is?"

"Huh? Who me?"

The guy just scoffed and said, "Well, you'll see in the showcase."

By this time, the girl and her Pokemon finished the dance with a perfect score. The crowd all cheered as they saw the result.

"Thank you everyone!" the girl said. "Ali and I hope to see you all in the Showcase in a few days!" The audience all cried out cheers of happiness.

Jaune and Pyrrha were just confused as to what the trainer meant, but one thing they knew for sure; the girl and her Altaria were quite famous.

* * *

Everyone had returned to the Pokemon Center. Each went over how their day went. Everyone, after hearing Ruby's story of how Weiss almost burnt the kitchen down, weren't surprised to hear that the heiress in question almost burned down the kitchen, again, had her Pokemon not gave her warnings before things went horribly wrong. With Jackson's group, they failed to find the right container for Jackson's Mega Dragon Pulse ammo. Rather, it was the engineer himself who wanted to find it, while the rest of his group convinced him to give up on the bullet. With Ruby's group, they brought back a lot of treats for a big discount. Even now, Crescythe couldn't help but still feel pity for the baker's wife and wonder how business was still booming for them. As for Jaune and Pyrrha, they told the group of the little girl they saw at the arcade earlier.

"She was that good?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. Never missed a beat. Same with her Altaria," Jaune nodded.

"And she seemed quite well-known too," Pyrrha added.

"Maybe in the world of games, but Pokemon Showcase aren't games," Weiss said. "When I see this girl you spoke of, I'm going to give her a good lecture."

"Why don't you just chill out, Weiss?" Yang punned, horribly. Everyone groaned at the pun. "But in all seriousness, yeah, go easy on her. Maybe she's just starting out as a performer."

"Starting out or not, I will not tolerate any one who thinks performances are nothing but games. Especially not when there are performers who worked hard to be in them."

The group all sighed in worry, wondering how this meeting will turn out.

* * *

Few days passed and the day for the showcase arrived. The whole group gathered around at the front entrance of the stadium.

"Are you ready for today, Weiss?" Seth asked.

"Of course. My team and I have trained non-stop for this day," the heiress answered.

"Trained in dress-up maybe," came a voice all to familiar to them, especially Weiss. They all turned and saw Adara standing right behind them.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Blake lightly glared at Weiss for the statement.

"Look indeed, for it's Miss Prissy-pants."

Weiss fumed at the insult. "When I get that Princess Key, I'll show you!"

"Show me what? Your prickliness?"

That insult caused Weiss to glare at her. Adara glared back, causing sparks to form between them once more.

"Ah rivals," Seth sighed.

"You can say that again," Jackson nodded in agreement.

"Not sure if you're one to talk," Leafeon said.

"Come on, now. There's no need to get worked up like that," came a voice, familiar to Jaune and Pyrrha. The group turned to the source and saw the girl with the Altaria.

"Hey! You're that girl from the arcade the other day!" the J of JNPR exclaimed.

Hearing that, Weiss focused all her attention on the girl. "So you're the dancer my friends talked about. Let me tell you one thing; performances are not games. On that stage, each and every one of us had worked way too hard to get the Princess Key. If you're not serious about this competition, then you might as well just not participate at all."

"Yeesh, the ice queen doesn't hold back at all," Yang muttered, feeling sorry for the kid for having to get a lecture. While the rest of the group nodded in agreement, Adara was looking at them all like they had two heads.

"I'm well aware of how serious you all are in getting that Princess Key. And trust me, I don't want to get in the way of that. A friendly word of advice: although it's nice to see how serious you are in performing, you can still have fun doing it. Doing performances isn't a job after all." Before Weiss could say something, the girl looked at the time on her watch and added, "Oh! Look at the time! I have to get going now. See you on stage~" With that, she left the group to the stadium.

Weiss was slightly fuming at how she was, not only given advice from a little girl, but was also ignored by her. "Why that insolent little brat!"

Adara, for once, looked at Weiss with her jaw dropped. "You don't know who she is?! Weiss Schnee, I may dislike you, but I thought you were better than this!"

The rest of the group looked back at her, all with looks of confusion or shock.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Do you know that girl?" Lyanne asked.

The tomboy performer looked like she was going to have a heart attack at those questions. "None of you know?! I am shocked!"

"You're kind of scaring me with that reaction of your's," Jaune said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Jaune. What's so special about that girl?" Weiss asked, a bit creeped by her rival's reaction.

Adara just kept quiet at the questions. She then placed a hand on her forehead, shook her head and just walked away.

The heiress was not at all amused by the action. "Hey! What's with that reaction?!"

"You'll find out in today's showcase," the tomboy simply said, still walking away.

Weiss chased after her, demanding what exactly her rival meant by that. Everyone else just stood, also wondering what Adara meant. Once they realized that seats would be filled the longer they stood at the entrance, they quickly went and bought tickets and sat in their designated seats.

"Bonjour again, ladies and gentlemen and Pokemon alike!" came Pierre's voice. "It is now time to start the Nanantes Town's Pokemon Showcase Rookie Class!" A platform rose from the center of the stage and Pierre and his Klefki appeared. The audience cheered at their appearance. "It is I, Monsieur Pierre, at your guiding service! And in this battle between our lovely performers, the winner will receive this Princess Key!" Klefki revealed the key it held. "And now then, if this was a normal showcase, I'd reveal the theme performance. However! Today, we have a very tres bien special guest with us! She is originally from Hoenn region, the number one contest star and idol! In one fell swoop, she dethroned our previous queen and became our new and youngest queen! Please welcome, the one, the only... Kalos Queen Lisia!"

A Flying-type Pokemon flew onto the stage, with a figure on its back. The figure jumped off and gracefully landed on the center of the stage, back facing the audience. She faced the crowd and, to the Huntsmen group's shock, the queen was the girl from earlier.

"WHAT?! SHE'S THE KALOS QUEEN?!" the hunters gasped in shock.

"That was unexpected," Seth said.

"No kidding. And she's so young," Jackson added.

"There must be something wrong with this world we live in," Crescythe said.

"I cannot help but agree," Leafeon nodded.

* * *

In the waiting room, Weiss was also greatly shocked at the revelation.

' _She's the Kalos Queen?! That kid?!_ ' she thought, jaw dropped.

"Surprised aren't you?" came Adara's voice. "I'm quite shocked though. I'd have thought that you'd be a huge fan of her's. But you know nothing about the queen? Our one goal? Talk about shock on another level." Adara noticed Weiss wasn't responding her. "Hey, anyone home?" She waved her hand in front of Weiss' face.

In the heiress' mind, she was replaying the lecture she 'accidentally' gave the queen.

' _I lectured the Kalos Queen! What the hell is wrong with me?!_ ' she constantly, mentally demanded.

* * *

Back on stage, Lisia got started on her performance.

"Let's go~! Ali, Round!" Her Altaria started to sing beautifully. Everyone was mesmerized by Ali's voice as the Humming Pokemon and the queen danced along with the song. "Now Draco Meteor!" Ali then glowed orange and shot out an orange ball into the air. The ball exploded into many more orange balls. Lisia jumped on Ali, using the Flying-type as a stepping stone to the closest orange ball and made her way to the top. "Dazzling Gleam!" Ali then released a bright, sparkling light from its body. On cue, the Draco Meteor all exploded into fireworks, each having pictures of different Pokemon. The sparks then dazzled, forming a big picture of Lisia, making a pose of what the original was making in the air. The queen then did some front flips before landing on Ali and posed with her Pokemon. "Finish!"

The crowd all went wild at the dazzling performance.

"That is the exhibit performance from our Kalos Queen!" Pierre shouted. "And now, a quick word from our queen!"

"There's more than just my exhibition performance for this showcase. In this showcase, we'll be having the performers do things the Hoenn way!" Lisia said. Almost everyone in the audience was confused at what she meant by those words. "In other words, the first round, the theme performance, will be the freestyle performance with myself and Pierre deciding who will be passing the first round! While in the second round, we will have eight of the passing performers battle their way to the Princess Key!"

They were all shocked to hear that.

"There's going to be a Pokemon Battle in this showcase?!" Nora gasped.

"I guess that's how they do showcase at her home," Blake assumed.

"I can't wait to see this!" Ruby said in a giddy tone.

"Calm yourself, Ruby," Crescythe told her.

"Now then, with that being said, Monsieur Pierre, if you can get the real show started," Lisia told him.

The announcer nodded at her request. "Of course, my queen. Now then, here's the first performer!"

* * *

Back in the waiting room, Weiss just sat in her spot, processing the performance she had seen before her.

' _That... That was amazing..._ ' she thought. ' _I thought Haloke's was amazing, but this? To think a kid like her was able to make an awe-inspiring show like that... I can't compete with her._ '

Adara noticed the look Weiss had and assumed what the heiress was thinking. "That's a performance? I can't believe she had to show that to us. I think she lost her touch."

Hearing that, as the tomboy performer expected, Weiss turned her attention to her, eyes filled with fury. "Excuse you! Have you gone blind or something?! That is the best performance I've ever seen! Even better than Haloke's! And you think it's not worth seeing?!"

"I expected more from our queen, especially after watching her previous performances before I became a trainer. If that's the best she can do now, then the title of queen is as good as mine."

"Oh, no! No no no! Nonononono! I refuse to let that title be taken by a girl who cannot act ladylike! I will protect that title even if it means taking it myself!"

"Then why don't you just try and protect it, girly~"

"You're a girl too! You're one to talk!"

"At least I'm speaking out my thoughts and being true to myself and my Pokemon, unlike a certain white girl I know."

All fear lost, Weiss was glaring at Adara with newfound determination and anger. The tomboy herself glared back at her, causing sparks to form between them once more.

"Performer Adara! You're up next!" an organizer called.

"Well, that's my cue. Good luck on trying to get to the top eight," the tomboy said, leaving the room.

Weiss was fuming at how her rival just waved her off. ' _Oh why I oughta-! I'll show her!_ '

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for our next performer to come to the stage!" Pierre declared, waving his staff to the rising stage to reveal- "Welcome, Performer Adara!" The spotlight shone on top of her, revealing herself, Solrock above her, and the Alolan Marowak standing in front.

"So she's up next," Jackson stated. "Truth be told, I am kinda excited for what she has in store for us."

"Her last performance was pretty exciting," Yang added. "I wanna know what new performance she'll give us."

"Don't forget that she won a Princess Key in some other town," Blake pointed out. "And we saw what that Marowak can do too."

Adara raised a hand and snapped her finger, the spotlight on her went off. "No need for that. I got me my own!" she declared. "Solrock, set it up!" Solrock flew up into the air, floating right about its trainer and Marowak.

 _(Insert: 'Fiesta' by Plus)_

Marowak backflipped over Adara as she produced a baton from behind her. Marowak ignited the flames on his bone and slammed one end onto the ground. The flames streaked out, forming a circle around him and Adara. Solrock then used Flash, forming a spotlight right on top of its trainer. She twirled her baton as she drew the ends to the flames in front of her, igniting the tips. She then pulled herself back as she and Marowak came together, their bone and baton in both hands.

"Let the fire festival begin!" Adara declared, as she and Marowak begun a dance while twirling their baton and bone. The techniques were flawlessly executed and sometimes performing dangerous movements in their dances, even spinning their batons to one another, catching it with little to no effort.

Solrock made sure to keep the light on them, brightening or dimming itself to widen or thin the light just enough to keep both of them in. It even started to rain some small embers from the tips of its sun-like body down on them, like snow, adding to the fiery scenery. All of a sudden, Solrock stopped its Flash, and all the audience could see were the teal flames around Adara and Marowak, who were still twirling their devices, and even tossing it to one another, in the dark. And what's more? Marowak started producing Will-O-Wisp all the time he was dancing, forming a path in the air.

The next thing that happened was for Adara to slam her baton horizontally to the ground, defusing the flames on both end, as Marowak leapt onto her back and jumped high up, unleashing a Fire Spin that went upwards and started following the path the Will-O-Wisp were making. With the area lit up by the attack, Solrock suddenly appeared right above Adara and used Psychic on her. The two then soared along as they began spiraling and dancing around the Fire Spin path, barely a half a foot away from the flames. Adara even flew down close enough to give high-fives to any audience member who favored it, which included Yang as she passed the crew.

The Fire Spin path curled back around to an area above the stage. Solrock brought Adara close to it as it then used Psychic to open a hole into the center of the Fire Spin, and the two suddenly dove right into it. The audience was shocked at the daring Palva was doing to put herself in the dead center of the flames. She had a hold of Solrock's body as they soared towards where the Fire Spin reached above the stage. Suddenly, Solrock glowed with Psychic even stronger and the Fire Spin began spinning and spiraling around itself and Adara, forming a sphere of teal flames. The audience was enraptured by what was gonna happen next, and whether or not Adara was still in one piece inside the flames.

After a few seconds of witnessing the ball of flames, Marowak began twirling his bone above him, as his body began to spark with electricity. "Let's hope all our work paid off on this one!" he hoped, tossing his bone straight at an angle into the middle of the fiery sphere. He then charged up his body with electricity and fired off a Thunderbolt. The lightning bolt hit the fiery sphere, and after a second, the flames exploded with sparks and flames like dazzling fireworks. The audience were just at awe at this, but nothing prepared them for what they witnessed next.

Within the dead center of the flames, Solrock was floating back down, with Adara right on his back. It was amazed enough to see her without even a singe on her clothing, but even more shocking was to see her dance and twirling Marowak's bone in one hand. She had caught the bone in the middle of the flames, without even looking.

"Wha- But how?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Not even my warning of disasters could've allowed me to catch that bone in the fire!" Crescythe exclaimed.

"You can easily tell she had trained herself hard at this," Seth stated. "From the dancing to the timing of her movement. Plus, I could sense that Solrock create a bubble for Adara to stand in the flames without getting burned via Psychic. That Solrock has amazing control over its attacks!"

Adara tossed the bone upwards, then back-flipped off of Solrock as he floated down to the opposite side from Marowak, who caught his bone as he and his trainer struck a pose. "That's all folks!" she cheered.

The audience suddenly erupted in applauses and cheers, amazed at the intensity and daring of her performance. Even the Remnant team, Jackson, Seth and Lyanne were all cheering on their feet. Heck, Lisia was also giving a standing ovation.

"That was the most awesome thing ever!" Nora cheered.

"Totally! She and her Pokemon did so amazing throughout her performance!" Jaune agreed.

"Weiss will have to dazzle us extremely in order to beat her performance," Lyanne stated. "Let's hope she wasn't intimidated by that." Jackson and Seth looked to one another. In truth, after seeing this, they wondered how in the world would Weiss top that.

* * *

Inside the waiting room, Weiss was just open-mouthed at Adara's performance. ' _That... was actually amazing...!_ ' Weiss exclaimed in her mind. ' _To think she was able to pull of such a graceful dance and unleash her hot spirit all at once! There is no doubt in my mind; she has shown me her proper form in this performance._ '

She stood up onto her feet. "Still, I won't let her intimidate me. Just watch, Adara! I'll give you the best performance I can deliver!"

* * *

Performances later, it was now Weiss' turn to dance with her team.

"And now, let's welcome our next performer! Performer Weiss!" Pierre announced, as the heiress appeared on stage with Cotton and Aurora.

"There's our ice queen!" Yang exclaimed.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

"You can do it!" Leafeon followed.

 _(Insert: Mirror Mirror)_

"Let's go, Cotton, Aurora!" Weiss said.

"Right!" the two Pokemon nodded in agreement and got to work.

"Mist and Cotton Guard!" At their trainer's command, the two Pokemon used their called attacks and covered the area in mist with Cotton Guard gathering above them. "Icy Wind!" The mist was then gathered by a cold breeze to the cotton clouds, changing them into a nice, icy blue color. "Dazzling Gleam!" The cloud suddenly light up, similar to a disco ball. Down below, Weiss and Aurora were dancing along with the song. As she danced, Aurora was gracefully avoiding some beams of Dazzling Gleam that was being shot out of the cloud while sending Thunder Waves at her trainer, whom was elegantly avoiding each Electric attack. Everyone was captivated by the sight, as the attacks changed into sparkles as they hit the ground.

"Whoa! They're good!" Nora commented.

"Their timing are spot on, and they haven't lost a single touch of elegancy in their movements. You can tell how hard they've been practicing," Ren stated.

"She makes it seem so easy too," Seth added. "That's one of the most important thing in performing; making the difficult tricks and stunts seem easy to do."

Back on stage, Weiss and Aurora twirled to the center below the disco cloud. "Now, Aurora Beam!" The heiress pointed to the cloud as her Amaura shot out a glowing bluish green orb from its mouth. The ball went in and the clouds exploded into a wondrous and dazzling aurora, wowing the audience.

"Wow..." Ruby spoke in awe.

"You can say that again," Jackson nodded in agreement.

"Looks like all that training gave them a new move. And a splendid one at that," Pyrrha stated.

"They pass this one for sure!" Yang exclaimed.

Cotton, who somehow managed to escape the blast in time, glided down and landed on Weiss' outstretched arm.

"Finish!" the heiress ended.

Everyone all cheered at the performance.

* * *

In the waiting room, Adara was smiling as she and her Pokemon saw every moment of Weiss's team's show.

' _Looks like that little act of mine worked. All that nerve she had when she saw the queen's performance are all gone,_ ' she thought. ' _Now, for the result._ '

* * *

After the rest of the performances were done, it was time to select the eight contestants who would go on to the next round.

"Now then, ladies, gentlemen and Pokemon alike. It is now time, for us to reveal the eight princesses who will be moving on the the second round!" Pierre announced.

"After watching all those performances as well as closely examining the bond each girl has with their Pokemon, Pierre and I have decided that of the many who participated, these are the eight who will be proceeding to the next round," Lisia added. There was tension in the air as she said that. Everyone was nervous as they waited for the names to be called.


	51. Battle for the Key

**Coral: Hey readers! Welcome to part two of the Pokemon Showcase of Nanantes Town! Now, I hope you like what I did in this chapter, mainly the battle round. It was a bit difficult for me at first, but I somehow managed to get it done. And man, it's quite empty here without Daniel, Hyna and Jacob. Well, it's already this late anyway. Don't want to bother them. Now, without further ado, do so enjoy the chapter~**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

Moments later, the two Pokémon woke up as Sarah was sitting down, searching through the Pokédex, understanding all she could. "Okay, now I'm caught up to everything." she sighed in relief, "Geez, there's nothing worse than not diving into something completely new without knowing a little bit of what we're dealing with."

She turned to Treecko and Nincada, who were watching her with slight fear. "So you two are Pokémon, and the device that I had Treecko in was a Pokéball. Having it on me is a sign you are my partner, and I am your trainer, so to speak. What's more, I can capture other creatures with more Pokéballs, and they pretty much can work like pets to take care of, or fighters to face other Pokémon and trainers. This dex thing also explains what kind of moves my captured Pokémon know. For example, Treecko here knows Pound, Leer, Quick Attack, and Bullet Seed."

She looked to Nincada as she continued, "Sorry for startling you like that. I'm sure you were only attacking because of how Hoopa and I just came out of nowhere. You thought we were a threat to this place or something."

Nincada hissed some words back at Sarah, which Hoopa translated, "Ninkan was curious as to where Sarakan came from, but she has respect since you defeated it fair and square. Still, Ninkan is bothered by how Sarakan attacked Treekan as well." One of these days, I need to make Hoopa stop adding 'kan' to a person's name. Sarah thought to herself.

She looked to Treecko and said, "I know this was a bit sudden, but I didn't know you were in that Pokéball. Sorry for suddenly calling you out." Treecko spoke back, which Hoopa translated, "Treekan was waiting for a new trainer to pick it, but didn't expect for someone like Sarakan to just bring it into a battle like that. Still, he was eager to show it's skills in combat."

"Well, I have no idea about Pokémon and battles and all that, but if we find a place with a good library, I might learn a lot about how to adapt to this world." Sarah stated, standing up and looking about, "Let's start looking about to see if we can find a nearby city."

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

The Pokemon Showcase of Nanantes Town. There, many performers gathered to, not only win the Princess Key, but also see the Kalos Queen, live, for she was doing an exhibit performance for the showcase. As if that wasn't surprising enough, she was also going to be a judge of the showcase, along with Pierre. Now only that, but they were going to do the showcase similar to how Pokemon Contests were done in the Hoenn Region. Each and every performer gave their best shot to impress the audience, especially the queen, for the next round of the showcase, only eight can pass. Now, they all had done their performance and the results were in and to be revealed.

"After watching all those performances as well as closely examining the bond each girl has with their Pokemon, Pierre and I have decided that of the many who participated, these are the eight who will be proceeding to the next round," Lisia added. There was tension in the air as she said that. Everyone was nervous as they waited for the names to be called. "The eight performers moving on are... Michelle, Dina, Riane, Adara, Leslie, Kristi, Valla, and Weiss."

Everyone cheered for the chosen eight, especially the Remnant team for Weiss. The girl was worried when she didn't hear her name called. Once realizing she was moving on, the girl, like most of the other eight chosen, cheered in great joy.

* * *

Later, everyone was in the waiting room. Well, everyone being the eight who passed. All the other performers went into the audience section. Thankfully for them, there were seats reserved for them so they could see the rest of the showcase.

"Okay. So next round is a battle round. This should be easy, since we've been battling for quite some time," she said to her Pokemon team, all who nodded in agreement.

"Well, glad to see you got your spark back," came her rival's voice, to her immediate annoyance. "Which will most likely remain as a spark."

"Oh? And what do you know about battling? A tomboy you may be, I doubt you've ever prepared yourself for this kind of danger," she retorted so smugly.

"Ha! Oh please. You think practicing performances is all I do during my free time? I've battled wild Pokemon and trainers stronger than your team here," was Adara's comeback.

At the insult, Weiss glared at the tomboy performer, who glared back.

Almost on cue, an organizer entered the room. "Excuse me. Performers Adara and Leslie! You two are up first!"

"Well. That's my cue. Watch and learn, princess." With that, the tomboy left the waiting room with her opponent.

Weiss crossed her arms and huffed.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen and Pokemon alike! It is now time to start the second round of the showcase! The battle round!" Pierre announced, in which the crowd cheered to. Everyone was excited for this part of the showcase to come, especially one certain girl.

"Are you excited, everyone? I know I am! Let's see what these performers can dish out! Who is the most stylish as they battle? Who is the most skilled? Who can bring out the true beauty and strength of their Pokemon?! Time to find out in the Contest Battle!" Lisia exclaimed. The audience let out a roar in agreement. "That being said, let's introduce our first two performers in this round! Performers Leslie and Adara!"

The two girls rose on opposite side of the stage as soon as they were called.

"Now, allow me to explain how Contest Battles work!" the Kalos Queen continued. "The battle will last for five minutes max! Performers will face each other while showing off their and their Pokemon's style and skill. Performers will only use one Pokemon to battle! The bars shown above the performers represent their points, which can only be reduced if their Pokemon are hit by an attack, fails to perform an attack, when the opposing Pokemon performs an appealing move or combination, and when the opposing Pokemon uses the Pokemon's attacks to their advantage. There are three ways to decide who the winner will be: if one Pokemon is unable to battle, if one performer's points is reduced to zero, and when the time runs out, we compare the amount of points both side have! If a draw is to occur during the third option, the battle will go to sudden-death!"

"There's more rules in Contest battle than normal battles," Ruby noticed.

"Five minutes doesn't feel like it's enough time to decide the winner," Pyrrha stated.

"True. But then again, it's still a Pokemon battle. You'll never know what will happen. Plus, there's still those bars above Adara and her opponent's heads," Seth pointed out.

"So it's like in a video game where you beat up an opponent's avatar and the bar is a health point!" Nora compared.

"Something like that," Ren said.

"Now that explanation is done, let's start the second round now!" Lisia called, much to everyone's excitement.

"Okay, Houndour! Let's go!" Adara called out. Out of the Pokeball she tossed was a black canine with red muzzle and underbelly and white skull on his foreheads, bands on her ankles, and rib-like ridges on her back.

"And here I thought there won't be a battle!" she exclaimed with a smirk.

"Buizel, I choose you!" Leslie called. From her Pokeball was an orange weasel/sea otter-like Pokemon with a yellow collar around its neck and a single cream spot on its back.

"I'll do my best!" she said.

"Whoa. What are those Pokemon?" Jaune asked, as he and Yang out their Pokedex to analyze the two Pokemon. " _Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon._ _It inflates the flotation sac around its neck and pokes its head out of the water to see what is going on._ "

" _Houndour, the Dark Pokemon._ _Around dawn, its ominous howl echoes through the area to announce that this is its territory. To corner prey, they check each other's location using barks that only they can understand._ "

"Sounds like another compatible Pokemon for Huntsmen," Jackson said, referring to the Houndour. He then noticed a certain cat trembling at the mere sight of the Dark Pokemon. "Blake?"

"I-It's... Another dog..." she muttered out.

"What? That Pokemon's too far away from us!"

"Don't worry, Blake. We won't let that Pokemon 'hound-our' teammate," Yang punned. Everyone in their group groaned at that pun.

"We should've seen that coming," Crescythe said to her trainer.

"We should've indeed," she agreed.

Back down below, Lisia looked at the Pokemon at both sides. "Alright! Let the Contest Battle start... now!" The count down began.

"Buizel! Use Aqua Jet!" Leslie ordered. Her Water-type Pokemon cloaked herself in water and rocketed towards Houndour.

"Houndour! Flame Charge!" Adara countered. The Fire-type cloaked herself in flames and rushed at the water-coated Buizel.

The two attacks collided, causing a steamy explosion to occur. Both Pokemon skidded back to their trainer's side, as the points in both performers' bars dropped.

"Whoa. The bars really do go down," Yang said in slight shock. "And for a collision too."

"Houndor, use Smog! Cover the area!" Adara continued.

"Let's play hide-and-prey," the Dark Pokemon said, as she breathed out thick, gassy smoke, covering the stage. This caused Buizel to look around cautiously and Leslie's points to reduce even further.

"He can't hide for long! Use Swift!" Leslie ordered.

"Coming up!" Buizel leapt into the air and shot out yellow stars from her glowing tail at the hiding Dark Pokemon.

"We ain't hiding! Spark up Smog with Flame Charge!" Adara corrected. The moment Houndour unleashed her Fire-type move, Smog lit up, creating a huge explosion on stage. Since Buizel was in the smoke, she was sent flying out by the force, damaged by the combo move. Her opponent didn't stop there, for Houndour, still in Flame Charge, and much bigger than the last, leapt up and struck her hard, slamming her onto the floor. This reduced team Leslie's points by down to almost half of what they started.

"Buizel!" Leslie cried out in worry.

The Sea Weasel slowly got back up. "They're strong..." she commented in her tongue.

"Whoa. Those two are good," Ruby stated.

"No kidding," Pyrrha agreed. "Though that Houndour seemed a bit too... happy to battle, don't you think?"

"That's an understatement," Seth agreed.

"Buizel! Water Gun!" Leslie continued.

"With pleasure!" The Sea Weasel Pokemon shot out water from her mouth at Houndour.

"Overheat!" Adara countered. Her Houndour glowed red and unleashed a big stream of flames at the Water Gun. The two attacks collided, causing a heavy fog to form. Both performer's points lowered slightly from the result.

"Now neither one can see anything!" Jaune assumed, for he and everyone else also can't see through the fog.

Leslie was looking around, squinting through the steam to see what was happening. Though she was knew that her opponent also couldn't see through, it didn't mean she shouldn't take caution. Buizel also looked around cautiously in the fog, trying to locate the Dark Pokemon. With that caution, however, was fear, for she kept tensing as she heard light footsteps around her.

"I can smell your fear~" she heard behind her. One look, and she saw nothing there.

She noticed the fog was starting to lift. And with it, she saw what seemed like black smoke around her. As soon as the fog dispersed enough for many to see, they saw smoke forming around Buizel.

Leslie's eyes widened as she realized what the smoke really was. "Buizel, Aqua Jet out of there!"

"Too slow! Overheat!" Adara shouted. Houndour breathed out her Fire-type move once more. The flames came in contact with Smog and lit it up. Buizel tried to avoid the flames, but found herself surrounded by Smog, preventing her escape. Both the explosion and Overheat struck, and the Sea Weasel was forced off the stage. For the audience in higher ground, they could see that the explosion formed a skull.

Just as Leslie's points lowered even further, the five-minute time limit was up.

"And that's it!" Lisia called. "The performer moving on is... Adara!" As she announced the name, Adara's name flashily appeared above them. The crowd cheered for the winner.

"Yes! Nice going, Houndour!" Adara commented.

"Wait, it's over! I was just getting started..." the Dark Pokemon said.

"That's it?! Five minutes is too short!" Nora complained, wanting to see more.

"If the battle kept going, it will be late at night by the time the showcase is over," Ren pointed out.

"You have to admit, they know how to heat things up," Yang punned again.

"Horrible as that pun is, you're right about that, sis," Ruby agreed.

* * *

In the waiting room, Weiss was also impressed with Adara's battle.

"Whoa. Adara really is a good battler," she muttered. "Then again, she is the younger sister of an Elite Four member." Looking to her Pokemon, she then said, "But we're not backing down, are we?!"

"No!" they answered in unison.

"Just what I like to hear."

An organizer entered the room and called on two other performers. "Performer Dina! Performer Valla! You two are next!"

* * *

Two battles later, it was finally Weiss' turn to have a go. "Now then, let's greet the performers battling in this round. Say hello to performers Dina and Weiss!" At Pierre's announcement, Weiss and her opponent rose to the stage.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby, Nora, Yang and Jaune cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake followed.

"You got this one!" Jackson followed after.

"Alright, performers! Send out your Pokemon!" Lisia called.

"It's all on you, Politoed!" Dina called out her Pokemon, which was a green and yellow frog almost half her size.

"Oh yeah! What are we doing today?" he asked happily.

"Wonder what that Pokemon is," Nora said, analyzing it with her Pokedex. " _Politoed, the Frog Pokemon. The curled hair on Politoed's head is proof of its status as a king. It is said that the longer and more curled the hair, the more respect this Pokemon earns from its peers._ "

"You're up, Aurora!" Weiss called out, releasing her Amaura from her Pokeball.

"Leave it to me, Weiss!" Aurora exclaimed.

"You have five minutes for this battle girls! Begin!" Lisia called.

"Politoed, use Mud Shot!" Dina started. Her Frog Pokemon created a golden sphere in his hands. The sphere split into multiple balls of mud and were fired at Amaura. The attack itself lowered Weiss's points slightly.

"Aurora! Dodge them!" Weiss called. Her Tundra Pokemon elegantly jumped over each Mud Shot, gradually reducing Dina's points.

"That's some nice dodging!" Blake commented.

"In that case, use Bubblebeam!" Dina ordered Politoed.

"Try this on for size!" The Frog Pokemon blew powerful bubbles from his mouth at Amaura.

"Blow them away with Icy Wind!" Weiss countered once more. Amaura blew as hard as she could, not only freezing the Bubblebeam, but also sending them right back at Politoed, and reducing Dina's points even further.

"That's what I call taking a chill pill," Nora horribly punned, in which everyone groaned for, expecting Yang to be the one with bad puns. Well, almost everyone.

"Speaking of which... are some of our team is missing?" Ruby asked in realization. Everyone else looked and noticed some of their group was not with them; those people being Jackson, Lyanne, Leafeon, Crescythe, Yang, and Pyrrha.

"Don't tell me he's off trying to do those Mega Dragon Pulse bullets again?" Jaune questioned. "That guy has to give up. He keeps coming back with burnt hair, every time."

"Actually, Jackson said this time, he figured it out," Seth stated, getting the group's attention. "He said that he was inspired by the previous battle and went to work on perfecting the metal. He just needed help from Pyrrha."

"What does he need with Pyrrha?" Blake asked, confused. Everyone was also confused as her, but disregarded the thought and focused on Weiss's battle.

Speaking of said battle, Aurora began to cover the stage in Mist, making it hard for Politoed to see and lightly reducing Dina's points.

"Politoed, use Bounce! The shockwave should be enough to blow the mist away!" his trainer called.

"Got it!" Politoed leapt into the air with all his might.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Fire an Aurora Beam at him!" At Weiss's order, Aurora looked up and used her recently learned Ice-type move at the airborne Pokemon.

"Block with Bubblebeam!" Politoed retaliated with his bubbly Water-type move, blocking the beam. The collision caused another explosion, this time only reducing Weiss's points.

"Weiss's points went down!" Jaune exclaimed.

"And it won't just be from the Bubblebeam counter," Ren added.

True to his words, Politoed came crashing down on Aurora, forcing the Mist away. The Amaura fell on her side as the Frog Pokemon pushed all his weight on top of her, reducing Weiss's points to a third of what it currently had.

"Aurora!" the Schnee heiress cried out.

"Now a close-range Bubblebeam!" Dina ordered.

Politoed happily obliged and fired his Water-type move at the downed Aurora. Not only is the attack gradually reducing Weiss's points even further, due to the type disadvantage, Aurora was also getting weaker.

"Oh no! Weiss is going to lose if this keeps up!" Seth exclaimed.

"She can handle it! This is Weiss we're talking about! Turn it around Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

As though hearing her call, Weiss gave another order. "Use Icy Wind at his eyes!" With all her strength, Aurora turned her head and breathed out her chilly attack at Politoed's eyes. The chill caught him by surprise, causing him to cease his attack, jump off Aurora and rub his eyes. Thanks to that save, Dina's points went down, but it was still much higher than Weiss's. "Are you okay?"

"Somewhat," Aurora panted, weakened by the Bubblebeam.

"Politoed, you good?" Dina asked.

"Yeah. I am now," he answered, getting the feeling back in his eyes.

Weiss looked up and saw she had about an eighth of her points remaining, while her opponent had less than a third of her points remaining, and at least a two minutes left before the battle is over. ' _I have to do something about that Politoed,_ ' she thought. ' _Another hit of Bubblebeam, and we'll lose. And if we do nothing, we'll still lose because my points are less than her's._ ' And idea came to her head. ' _Wait, that's it! We don't have to beat them._ '

"Politoed, another Bubblebeam!" Dina ordered.

"Time to go down!" Her Pokemon blew out his bubbles once more at Aurora.

"Dodge them! Run around the stage as fast as possible" At Weiss's command, Aurora moved from her spot, avoiding the Water-type move and ran around the field.

"Don't let them escape!" Politoed did his best to keep up with the Tundra Pokemon, but she kept jumping over or diving under the attack. Not only was she getting even closer to Politoed, but with each dodge, Dina's points were getting lower.

"What's she doing?" Nora asked.

"By avoiding her opponent's attack, Weiss is also reducing her points," Ren explained.

"But at the rate it's going, it won't fill the gap in time," Blake said.

Seeing that the Bubblebeam wouldn't hit Aurora with how she was dodging, especially since it was costing her her points, Dina took a different alternative. "Politoed, use Double Slap!"

"Play time's over!" he shouted, this time rushing over to Aurora at fast speed with his hands glowing.

"Just what I was hoping for!" Weiss exclaimed, to her opponent's shock and confusion. "Thunder Wave!"

Amaura used her called attack on the ground, or rather on the puddles that formed by the avoided Bubblebeam. The attack spread all around the area, reaching Politoed and shocked him, inflicting paralysis on the froggy.

"Oh no, Politoed!" Dina cried out.

"What do you say we give them what they were delivering to us?" Weiss asked Aurora.

"I say, let's do it!" the Amaura nodded in agreement.

"Then let's freeze him in his place! Icy Wind!" Aurora breathed out her icy cold wind at Politoed. Slowly, but surely, there were ice forming on his paralyzed body.

"Politoed! You have to get out of there!" Dina told her Pokemon.

"Can't... move..." he groaned, as the paralysis had done its work to keep him in place, as well as assisting in reducing Dina's points at a faster pace than before.

"Now shoot him into the air with an Aurora Beam!" Weiss followed up. With that one command, Aurora got at Politoed's face and fired her multicolored beam at his stomach, sending him flying to the ceiling and crashing back down to the floor.

The moment he touched the ground, the five minute time limit was up.

"And time!" Everyone looked at the bar points at Lisia's call. "The winner of this round is... Performer Weiss!"

Everyone cheered for the winner of the battle, with the heiress's friends cheering the loudest.

"Yay Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

"That's our girl!" Nora cheered.

"Barely made it," Blake stated, smiling for her friend and teammate.

"Yeah. It was a close one," Jaune agreed.

"Did anyone record that to show Jackson and the others later?" Ren asked, realizing they could've just recorded the battle for their missing teammates.

* * *

With the missing group in question, as they though, Jackson was trying to do the Mega Dragon Pulse bullets.

"Alright, you ready?!" the engineer trainer questioned, holding up a machine that looked like a portable vacuum with a clear bottle instead of a bag. He was standing a good distance from Pyrrha and Eve, while everyone else was standing on the sidelines.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Lyanne asked.

"Trust me. This HAS to work!" Jackson answered. "Go for it, Eve!"

"Um, okay..." Eve answered, slightly hesitant. She looked at Pyrrha, who nodded in approval. He did have an Aura, so the attack wasn't gonna do too much damage to him. They just wondered if this really would work out. Still, they had to trust in his plan.

"Is this going to fail?" Yang asked Crescythe.

"I'll let you know when I sense it," the Absol answered.

"Eve, use your Fairy Wind!" Pyrrha shouted. Eve twirled her feelers and unleashed a blast of glittering wind at Jackson, who braced himself for the impact. Eve made sure not to unleash it at full force, for safety measures, so he wasn't totally damaged by it.

"Right! Here we go!" the swordsman trainer declared, turning on the machine. It began making the sound of an inhaling hairdryer as the attack was starting to enter into the machine. It blasted out the air it was inhaling, but the glittering dust that was coming from the attack began filling up the jar. Once it was half-way full, Jackson called out to stop, having Eve cease her Fairy Wind.

"So that's what you were gathering?" Yang asked, looking at Jackson as he unscrew the jar from the machine, examining the contents. "Why the heck would you need that?"

"Think about it. This is a physical manifestation of a Fairy-type move," Jackson began to explain. "If I infuse this with the metal I've set aside... You know what, I'll just show you. Come meet me at the workshop near the south-east end of town." And with that, he used his Semblance to teleport away.

"What...?" Yang asked, as she, Pyrrha, Crescythe and Eve looked over to Lyanne and Leafeon.

"Don't ask us. Sometimes, it's best to let him go at his pace," the Verdant Pokemon answered.

"Besides, if he did try to explain, we'd probably be confused after ten seconds," Lyanne added. "The workshop is nearby. Let's go find him." With that, they all wandered towards that direction.

* * *

As soon they got there, they noticed that the smoke stack was puffing smoke. Jackson was using the furnace at this moment. They wondered what he was using it for, but before they could figure out an answer, they heard the sound of clanging and sizzling. Then there was the sound of a Pokeball opening up, followed by Jackson's voice, "Gardevoir, I need to quickly head to Clemont's lab to pick up the compression device. Mind taking me there?"

"Of course. Let's us go," Gardevoir answered. There was a slight sound of Gardevoir's Teleport, and then silence.

"Why is he so driven to make these bullets?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's a challenge to his engineering and blacksmithing skills," Leafeon explained. "If something was near impossible to make, he would find a way to make it work. He never gives up at anything, just like usual."

"He's aware that it will get himself hurt, right?" Eve asked in a worried tone.

Before Leafeon could answer the question, they heard the sound of something teleporting back inside the building. "There! That was easy enough," came Jackson's voice, followed by the sound of him setting up something. Deciding staying outside the building wasn't gonna die down their curiosity, they went inside.

Jackson had just completed plugging in the compression device as they entered. "Ah, perfect timing!" he stated, turning to the group of girls. "Alright! This time, I'm sure it's gonna work!"

"You've said that numerous times before, and many times in the last hour," Yang pointed out. "Why are you sure it will work this time around?"

"Because I know," Jackson stated with a confident grin. "If it doesn't work, I'll give up on the entire project. Promise." The others looked at one another. Was he that confident it would work?

"Lyanne, let's set it up!" Jackson declared, taking out his sword. Lyanne nodded in agreement and transformed into her Pokemon form. "Bonded by Souls! Strengthened by Passion! Latias, Mega Evolve!" Right before everyone's eyes, the Eon Pokemon transformed into her mega form. "Alright!" Jackson raced over and grabbed one of the bullets he made, which now had a slight glitter to it thanks to the Fairy Wind dust. He carefully examined it, then placed it into the machine. He then turned to the crew, nodding in preparations. Everyone took a step back to the door, except for Lyanne and Jackson.

"Crescythe, prepare for any signs of a disaster," Yang warned Ruby's Pokemon, who nodded in response.

Jackson took a step back from the machine, turned to Mega Latias, and nodded in confirmation. She nodded back and fired off a Dragon Pulse into the machine. They all watched as the machine gathered up the energy into it, then poured the contents into the bullet. Jackson held a hand, waiting to signal her to stop.

"Anything so far?" Pyrrha asked Crescythe.

"Nothing yet," she answered, keeping a close eye.

Jackson clenched his hand to stop Mega Latias, in which she ceased her Dragon Pulse. The remaining energy kept transferring into the bullet, which surprisingly didn't react to the immense power being added in. This was different to the other times. Finally, when it was fully in, the machine stopped whirring and the bullet remained intact, albeit somewhat glowing a rainbow hue due to the dragon energy inside.

No one said a word as Jackson walked over and took the bullet, examining it. "Looks like..." he started, nearing it near his eye. "... Yes! The Dragon Pulse is sealed in it nicely!"

"For real?!" Yang questioned in amazement.

"You did it?!" Leafeon exclaimed. Everyone gathered to Jackson as he held out the lone bullet, everyone looking at it. Crescythe detected for any signs of a disaster, but none appeared. The bullet was perfected.

"It worked!" Mega Latias cheered. "But how did you do it?!"

"Simple. I just thought outside the box," Jackson answered, tapping his head. "Think about it. Dragon Pulse is a bladin' tough move, but there's one kind of Pokemon that wouldn't be damaged by it. Do you know what? We saw it happen back in the showcase."

There was a brief pause, then Pyrrha gasped in realization. "Of course! Fairy-types!"

"Bingo! That's why I used the dust of Fairy Wind, and mixed it into the metal. It was a risky idea, but it worked. The Fairy-type move was able to counter and even suppress the Dragon-type move inside this bullet. Now, let's see if it works!"

He walked outside with everyone, grasping the bullet in one hand. He turned to Yang and asked, "Mind if I have the honors?" Yang nodded in approval and removed one of her Ember Celica, handing it to Jackson. He readjusted its arm size and put it on. After that, he opened it up and exchanged what was in the magazine for the Dragon Pulse bullet.

He looked towards a boulder a good distance away, deciding it to be the victim of the attack. He pulled back his hand, which instead of a fist, his hand was flat and in line with his arm, like the tip of a sword, ready to thrust. He took a deep inhale, exhaled, then with all his senses in check, he thrust his arm forward.

The blast was powerful enough to send Jackson recoiling back. The Ember Celica unleashed a powerful dragonic energy flying at the boulder... or so it seemed as it completely missed the big rock. Instead, it hit a tree in the woods and exploded with a great force. Everyone was in shock and amazement as the sheer destructive force it brought. The attack didn't just destroy the tree, but obliterated the ones close-by and the ground as well.

Jackson, who was on his butt after the recoil, looked at the result of the attack for a moment, shocked. Then, without warning, he bursted out laughing. "Ho-ho-hoo, man! Now that's how you blade it up!" Jackson snickered. "I did not expect it to be so powerful! No wonder it was hard to contain, but man, it is so satisfying to see!" He looked up at Yang, who looked back at him, still surprised. "So, do you like that?" he asked.

There was a pause, in which Yang looked back at the result of the attack. She then gave her signature confident grin as she answered, "Hell yeah! That attack is dragon dynamite!" Jackson gave a thumbs up at her and she gave one back. The Dragon Pulse bullets were a complete success.

Crescythe looked at the Ember Celica in Jackson's possession and noticed something off. "Is Ember Celica suppose to glow like that?" Looking at the Absol in confusion and back at the said weapon, everyone saw that it really was glowing. Having an idea as to why, Jackson quickly removed the bullet from Yang's weapon and teleported away. Few seconds later, he came back. The next thing they knew, a huge explosion was heard and, from a distance, they saw smoke in the woods ways away from Nanantes Town.

Silence fell upon them. None daring to make a move or sound.

"There aren't any Pokemon there... right?" Yang dared to speak first.

"Last I checked, no. Then again, I was a bit hasty, but I am sure there were none," Jackson answered.

Silence covered them once more.

"So... How about returning to the showcase and cheering for Weiss?" Pyrrha suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way back.

"Hey, at least you made some good progress this time," Crescythe told Jackson.

"Yeah. I did. Better than the last attempts. Just needed to add some more Fairy Dust," he agreed, now knowing what to do to improve his Mega Bullets.

* * *

Back to the showcase, the semi-final of the Contest Battle had come and gone. As expected, both Adara and Weiss proceeded to the finals with Houndour and Aurora and were about to face-off.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the final round of the Pokemon Showcase's Contest Battle!" Pierre greeted. The crowd all went wild at the greeting.

"Are you ready for the finale? I know I am!" Lisia said. "Let's all welcome our finalists who've made it this far! On my right is Performer Adara! On my left is Performer Weiss!"

The audience cheered for the two girls, who were staring down at each other.

"You're going down, princess," Adara said.

"If anyone's going down, it will be you," Weiss retorted.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

"You can do it! Beat her!" Nora followed.

"And so it comes down to the two rivals," Ren calmly said.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting battle," Seth stated.

"A battle between fire and ice. It will definitely be something," Blake agreed.

By this time, Jackson and the others got to their seats. "What'd we miss?" he asked.

"Where were you? You missed the semi-finals," Ruby asked back, as Weiss and Adara called out Aurora and Houndour respectively.

"We'll tell you later," Yang replied. Leaving the subject be, everyone else kept their attention on the battle.

"Now without further ado, let the final round begin!" Lisia declared.

"Houndour, Smog!" Adara began. Houndour let out her gassy smoke from her mouth, covering the field.

"We're not falling for that! Icy Wind! From your crystals!" Weiss shouted. To everyone's shock, instead of her mouth, Aurora released strong, chilly winds from her blue crystals, blowing the smog away from both side and creating a safe zone from the Smog Explosion combo, as well as reducing Adara's points twice as much as the Smog did to Weiss's.

"I didn't know Aurora could use Icy Wind like that," Ruby said.

"Amaura and their evolved form, Aurorus, can expel cold air from their crystals, but I've never seen it used like that," Jackson stated.

"Must've figured it out from their practice," Seth assumed.

Despite the fact that Weiss managed to prevent the combo from reaching Aurora, Adara still kept a confident smirk on her face. "That still doesn't change much. Flame Charge!"

"Melt, you Ice-type!" Houndour shouted, flaming up and creating an explosion from the Smog. Though the explosion didn't reach Aurora, it did hit Houndour, and successfully boosted Flame Charge's power. From that power-up, Weiss's points were reduced.

"Dodge it! Then use Mist!" Aurora managed to avoid the speed-boosted Fire-type move and expelled more cold air from her crystals, covering the field and making it harder for people to see.

"You can run, but you can't hide! Use Smog again!" At Adara's order, Houndour breathed out more of her Poison-type attack.

"Now Icy Wind!" Aurora unleashed more of her cold wind from her crystals, blowing away the Smog and some of the Mist, as well as revealing her location to Houndour.

"There you are," he smirked.

"Overheat at that spot!" Adara called, also seeing where the Amaura was. Her Dark Pokemon gladly blasted her Fire-type move at Aurora. That combined with the explosion worried Weiss's friends for the Tundra Pokemon, as the heiress's points were lowered even further to about half.

Everyone stayed silent, wondering if Aurora met the same fate as the previous two Pokemon that battled Houndour.

"You missed me!" came her voice. Houndour turned to the source and saw the Rock/Ice-type Pokemon right behind her and used another Icy Wind at her face. The Dark Pokemon yelped in surprise and shook the cold away, as her trainer's points had lightly reduced.

"How did she escape?!" Pyrrha asked.

"They only used Icy Wind for a brief moment, strong enough to make it seem like they were using it while standing still. Once that diversion was successful, they took the risk to jump in the Smog to sneak behind Houndour," Jackson explained, one of the very few people who saw what happened. "Looks like our heiress learned some things during this journey."

"Great job, Aurora!" Weiss cheered.

"Somehow made it out of there," the Amaura sighed in relief.

"You okay, Houdour?" Adara asked.

"Just took me by surprise is all," she answered in her language, not that her trainer understood what she said.

"Okay. Looks like we have a challenge after all. Then again, she ain't my rival for nothing," the tomboy performer muttered. "Flame Charge!" Houndour rushed at Aurora once more, in flames.

"Stand your ground this time!" Everyone was confused at the order, as Aurora stood still and took the Flame Charge. "Thunder Wave, now!" Taking advantage at the close range, the Amaura quickly paralyzed her opponent, who yelped in shock at the contact.

"Ah! Houndour!" Adara gasped, surprised at the heiress's tactic.

"Yes! Paralysis!" Yang cheered.

"Now Weiss has a chance!" Nora followed.

"Houndour! Fight that paralysis!" Adara urged.

"Easier said... then done..." the Dark Pokemon said, trying to ignore the effect of Thunder Wave.

"Now's our chance, Aurora! Aurora Beam!" Weiss ordered.

"Better luck next time!" Aurora exclaimed, firing her multicolored beam at Houndour, causing him to skid back.

"Houndour, get her with your Overheat!" Adara commanded. Houndour was about to use her called attack, when the paralysis acted up and prevented the Dark Pokemon from using her attack. "Not good!"

"Now, Icy Wind!" This time, Aurora breathed out her icy cold wind from her mouth, cooling her opponent and causing small traces of ice to form on Houndour's body. "Repeat!"

Aurora was using back-to-back Ice-type attacks at Houndour. Though type advantage-wise, it wasn't doing much against the Dark Pokemon, same couldn't be said for Adara's points, which was gradually going down.

"You won't be celebrating for long! Flame Charge!" At Adara's command, Houndour flamed up and retaliated against Aurora. The flames melted the ice, but still didn't help Houndour with the paralysis. "Don't let up! Dark Pulse!"

"Payback time!" The Dark Pokemon unleashed a beam of purple rings at the Amaura.

"Deflect that, Aurora! Aurora Beam!" Weiss shouted.

The Tundra Pokemon once again fired her strongest Ice-type move at Houndour's Dark Pulse, causing them to create an explosion and cancel each other out.

Before either performer and Pokemon could continue, though, a certain beep was heard, ceasing the battle.

"And that is time!" Lisia declared. Everyone looked up at the bar points. "The winner of this final battle, this showcase is..." A hologram of the winner appeared, which was- "Performer Weiss Schnee! Way to go!" The whole audience cheered for the girl for her victory.

Weiss was shocked at the outcome of the battle. The shock slowly faded away and was replaced with a big smile, as the heiress rushed to Aurora's side and hugged her. "Yes! We did it, Aurora! You were amazing back there!"

"I'm glad to have helped win that, Weiss!" the Amaura happily said.

Adara sighed, accepting her defeat, and walked over to her fuming Houndour.

"What?! It's over! But neither of us-!"

"Let it go, Houndour," Adara said to the Dark Pokemon. "Contest Battle is just not your kind of battle."

Calming down slightly, Houndour pouted at how her trainer accepted her defeat, but respected her choice.

* * *

Time later, Lisia, Pierre, Weiss and her Pokemon were the only ones remaining on stage. "And now our winner, Weiss, will be presented with the Nanantes Town's Princess Key," the only male in the group announced, as the queen handed the key to the Schnee heiress.

"Here you are, Weiss. You deserve it," she said.

"T-Thanks," Weiss spoke, now remembering the event earlier that day. "And uh... S-Sorry, about earlier," she then whispered.

"It's fine. Truth be told, it was actually kind of relaxing."

Relieved that the Kalos Queen didn't hold a grudge against her, Weiss held her key up in victory.

* * *

After the showcase, Weiss regrouped with everyone else at the front of the stadium.

"Two down, and one to go!" she said.

"Congratulations, Weiss," Jaune said.

"Yeah. You deserve it, Ice Queen," Yang agreed.

"I would demand you take that back, but I'm in a good mood right now," Weiss said, though still glaring at her teammate and friend.

"Then I guess you don't mind what I'll be saying to you, Miss Prissy-pants," came Adara's voice. Instantly, all good mood Weiss had was gone and replaced with one of annoyance. "Don't think this means you're better than me. If the battle lasted longer, Houndour and I could've won that."

"Sounds like someone is just jealous that I've won," the heiress said, trying to not let the tomboy's words get to her.

"Really? If I'm jealous, then why do you look like a Voltorb ready to self-destruct?" The two were now at a glare-down, both sending rivalry electricity at each other and having fiery background.

"Well, if you're so confident, then how about we continue where we left off?" Weiss asked.

"Challenge accepted." With that, the two head on over to a battlefield, with everyone else sighing at their rivalry.

Nearby, in a limo, Lisia sat, watching Weiss and her friends head over to a battlefield. ' _That girl... I've a good feeling about her,_ ' she thought.


	52. The Haunted House

**Coral: Hey readers to another chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos!**

 **Hyna: This took a while.**

 **Daniel: Did life get another hold on you, sis?**

 **Coral: Not exactly; I actually got this chapter done some time ago, but considering what day it is today, I decided to hold it off until this very specific day.**

 **Jacob: I know why, and I am quite curious with what you did with this special chapter.**

 **Daniel: I didn't know you do Holiday Special Chapters.**

 **Coral: There wasn't any good time for that, with most of my stories following the original storyline.**

 **Hyna: So this is going to be a Halloween special. Interesting.**

 **Jacob: I'm looking at this, and it seems quite different from what you said.**

 **Coral: I know. I didn't find that idea to be exciting less than halfway through. Plus, if I do Halloween in this chapter, it will ruin everything since, apparently, Ruby's birthday is on Halloween and she hogs all the candy. Don't know if she does that to strangers, but still.**

 **Jacob: Good point.**

 **Coral: Now then, with that being said- WAIT! One last thing! Actually two last things.**

 **Hyna: One last thing?**

 **Coral: This may be a chapter late, but shout out to guest reviewer Freelancer Amber, whose RWBY reaction videos I enjoyed so much!**

 **Jacob: Wait, what?**

 **Coral: I am so glad you enjoyed this story and A Trainer in Remnant! I never thought there would EVER be a day where one of my favorite reactors will ever read a story of mine and love it! So thank you for liking this story!**

 **Hyna: You must really be happy, are you?**

 **Daniel: Looks like it.**

 **Coral: And also a shout out to grimlock987! Who is writing an AU of this very story! For those of you who read it, the first chapter at least, I gave him permission to use the first chapter and write an AU of Huntsmen in Kalos. There aren't much chapters, but he's still making good progress. Alright, enough time has been wasted, let's start this chapter~! And Happy Halloween~!**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

Sarah was walking away, but Nincada hissed out at her, drawing her attention. The Bug-type waved her claws as if to say 'wait a moment' and wandered into the bushes. Sarah, Hoopa and Treecko looked at one another, wondering what she was planning. Nincada came out a little bit later, pushing a Pokeball to Sarah's feet.

"Another one of these balls?" she asked, reaching down and taking it up.

Nincada hissed at Sarah again, which Hoopa translated, "Ninkan was impressed by Sarakan's combat skills, so she want to join her."

"Seriously?" Sarah asked, looking down at Nincada, whose expression was happy as she nodded.

Sarah knelt down to it as she said, "Well, I don't know anything about Pokemon or this world, but if you want to join me, then that's fine."

Nincada waved her pincers eagerly as she tapped the Pokéball. It opened up and she went in, surprising Sarah. The ball shook for a few times, before it clicked.

"I guess that means she's part of the team?" Sarah asked, picking up Nincada's Pokeball as Treecko climbed onto her shoulders.

"Looks that way," Hoopa answered. "Since Ninkan wanted to be Sarakan's partner, then that means both Ninkan and Treekan consider Sarakan their master, like me!"

"I don't know about master, but I guess 'friend' is the better word." As Sarah corrected the djinn-looking Pokemon, she placed the Pokeball in her satchel. She then looked to Treecko on her shoulder and petted his head. He smiled at how nice it felt, having Sarah to smiled back. It did seem kinda nice to have an intelligent creature like this, and she was hoping to understand them more.

Sarah then recalled something Hoopa said and asked, "Hold on, you said that you were one of the Pokemon, right?"

"That's right... or maybe sorta right," he answered, looking down slightly.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"You see, Hoopa was a Pokemon. A really, really strong Pokemon that could not be beaten. But three powerful Pokemon fought Hoopa and beat me with their combined powers."

"They ganged up on you and defeated you?" Sarah repeated in slight shock.

"Yes. Then they used some kind of power Hoopa had not seen and separated Hoopa into two halves; good Hoopa and bad Hoopa. I'm the good Hoopa, but they placed me in that bottle and separated Hoopa from his powerful body."

This was a lot to take in, but Sarah was quick to sum up everything that Hoopa said, as she pulled out the Hoopa's Bottle. "So, in other words, these three Pokemon split the good half of you from the bad half, and your bad half has your body." Hoopa nodded in confirmation. "Well, that explains your spectral form. Still, you're lucky to have that power to get things with that ring of your's."

"Hoopa could use more than one ring," Hoopa corrected her. "If Hoopa had his real body, Hoopa could use three in this form, or even six in Hoopa's strongest form."

"That does sounds really powerful!" Sarah gasped, with Treecko just as shocked and amazed.

"But Hoopa was trapped for so long, until Babyl-kans found me. It was so nice to help others with getting what they desired, but Hoopa does what Hoopa's body back again."

Sarah paused in thought of this. She was curious to learn about Hoopa's backstory, but she had priorities first; finding out a bit about this world and what it means to be a Pokemon trainer. She knew that if she wanted to head home, she could ask Hoopa to bring her back, when he was fully charged. But even so, exploring a new world wasn't something that happened everyday for her. It might actually be fun to explore new places, and learn new things.

As for Hoopa himself, she could see that Hoopa was a kind Pokemon, and one who only wished for his old body back. She couldn't use this poor thing constantly for herself. She couldn't stomach stealing from or using kind people, no matter what kind of species they were. Despite all the trouble Hoopa gave her, she wanted to help him a bit, and make him happy.

"Tell you what; If you want me to be your master, then that's fine," she decided. "I want you to be my guide and friend throughout this place. But in return, I will keep my eyes and ears out for any info on where your body is at, okay?"

Hoopa was surprised at this. "Really? Sarakan wants to find Hoopa's body again?"

Sarah nodded in response. "You want your body back again, right? Well, I want to explore this world a bit before heading home. I wouldn't mind learning about these Pokemon and how to be a proper trainer, possibly find a new calling. So let's work together and both find what we're looking for, okay?"

Hoopa beamed happily as he dove down to Sarah and Treecko. "Thank you so much, Sarakan!" he said giddily. "Hoopa will do everything Hoopa can to make sure Sarakan can learn to become friends with all kinds of PokEmon!"

"Treecko!" the Wood Gecko Pokemon cheered.

"Alright, then. Let's go learn more about this world!" Sarah declared. She ran forward and threw her Extreme Gear in front of her, hopping onto it. With a burst of speed, she shot forward, with Treecko in shock at the acceleration as he gripped tight and Hoopa flying behind them.

* * *

Elsewhere, the evil Hoopa sense something, and his eyes flashed. "SO, HE'S BACK AGAIN, IS HE?" he questioned. "TOO BAD, BECAUSE I WON'T LET HIM HAVE A CHANCE TO RETURN TO ME, AGAIN!"

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

After Weiss won her second Princess Key in Nanantes Town's Pokemon Showcase, the Huntsmen group exited said town and continued on to Laverre City. As they walked, though, it suddenly started to rain.

"Of all the time to rain!" Weiss shouted, as they ran to find shelter.

"The forecast said nothing about rain today, though!" Ruby claimed.

"When was the forecast ever one hundred percent right?!" Seth asked.

Leafeon, who actually didn't mind the rain, saw something up ahead. "Hey! I think I see a house!"

"In the middle of the woods?" Blake asked.

"Who cares?! Let's just get out of this rain!" Yang shouted.

The group got to the house, which seemed more like a mansion. Jackson banged on the door. "Excuse me! Is there anyone home?!"

"We're a group of travelers in need of shelter!" Lyanne followed. "Please, will you let us in?!"

The next thing they knew, the door opened up. Wanting to be out of the rain, they all rushed inside.

"Thanks for letting us in," Jaune thanked, while most of the group were drying themselves from the rain. He looked around and saw, to his shock, there was no one by the door but them. "Um... Hello?"

"What's wrong, Jaune?" Seth asked.

"Uh... Did you unlock the doors, Seth?"

"That would be trespassing and a crime. So no."

"Then where is the person who opened the doors for us?" The Poke-human looked around and saw that Jaune was right. Besides their group, there was no one else there. By the time everyone else dried up, they also noticed how vacant the building seemed.

"Hello?" Ruby called.

"My. What are you kids doing here?" came an elderly voice.

The group looked up and saw a very old lady slowly descending from the stairs.

"We were taking shelter from the rain. Someone opened the door and let us in," Pyrrha explained.

"But that's not possible. I'm the only one who lives here," the elderly said.

This confused the group. "But the door opened!" Nora exclaimed.

"Must be the wind then. The rain outside is terrible."

They couldn't argue with her on that, considering that the storm was getting worse by the minute.

"Well, I can't keep you kids outside. Stay here until the storm pass." The group was grateful for her kindness and made themselves at home.

* * *

While they sat in the mansion, some couldn't help but wonder about what happened back at the entrance.

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

"I mean about what that woman said earlier. If she's the only one who lives here, then how did the door open up?"

"But she said it was because of the wind," Jaune said.

"Sounds believable, but while I was knocking on the door earlier, it didn't move an inch," Jackson said.

"So what are you thinking? That there's a ghost here?" Yang asked.

"That's impossible. There's no such thing," Weiss said.

While they spoke, Crescythe couldn't help but look around the house. ' _This place..._ '

"Is there something wrong Crescythe?" Ruby asked her.

Before the Absol could answer, the elderly lady came into the room. "Oh there you all are. I've prepared dinner for you all, if you're feeling hungry."

As if on cue, a few stomachs were heard growling.

"Well, we could go for a few bites," Pyrrha said.

* * *

A 'few bites' would be a great understatement, for as they entered the dining hall, on a long table was a great assortment of food. They all helped themselves to the meal. As they ate, Crescythe couldn't help but think it odd. They weren't in the building that long, she saw how old the lady was walking, and yet she was able to make a gourmet meal for ten teens and two Pokemon.

"It was awfully nice of that old lady to make this meal for us," Ruby said.

"We've already intruded in her home, and now this," Ren stated.

"I'm surprised she can live in a place like this," Weiss said, noticing how dusty some parts of the house was.

"Everyone has their own sense of style, Weiss. You can't judge them for it," Lyanne told her.

"I know that."

Just then, the sound of thunder was heard and lights were suddenly turned off.

"Great. Power's out," Yang said.

The next thing they knew, they heard what sounded like a wail.

"W-What was that?" Jaune asked.

"That wasn't... a scream, was it?" Pyrrha followed.

"It's probably the wind. You know the different sound it makes when it passes through different objects, like flute or creeks," Jackson assumed.

"That's a possibility," Leafeon agreed.

Weiss then had an annoyed look on her face. "Ruby, stop breathing down my neck."

"What are you talking about?" the fifteen-year-old asked.

The heiress looked and saw that, not only was her team leader sitting in her seat arm's length away from her, but there was no one behind her.

"Huh? But... I thought you-"

"Ahh!" came a scream. The two turned and saw Jaune suddenly standing up and a few feet away from the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Yang asked.

"I... I thought I... felt something touching my leg," he said.

"You sure it wasn't one of your Pokemon?" Lyanne asked.

"I'm pretty sure if it is, we would've heard a ball pop open! And don't say it's the wind; it felt too real!"

Creeks and wails were then heard.

"I know that's not the wind this time!" Crescythe exclaimed.

"Can this house... actually be haunted?!" Blake asked.

Lightning then struck, scaring the living life out of them.

"What's wrong, children?" They jumped at the sudden question and saw the old woman right behind Jaune, holding a flashlight under her face, with the light on, making her old, wrinkly appearance quite scary. A handful of them screamed at the sight.

Ren, Blake, Seth and Jackson were the first few to realize who it was. "Wait, that's just the elder who lives here," the latter informed, instantly calming the rest.

"Oh my. Sorry about that kids," she apologized, facing the flashlight away from her face. "I have an awful habit of doing that."

"N-No no. It was our fault," Lyanne said, though a bit frightfully, with the rest nodding in agreement to the Eon Pokemon.

"Well, it's shame to say, but the power's out. And I was hoping to make some of my pumpkin pie for you kids for dessert."

"Oh, it's fine. Really. This meal is satisfying enough," Ren told her.

The elderly lady smiled. "I see."

"Um... ma'am? What was that scream earlier?" Jaune asked.

"Scream? What scream?" This confused the group.

"Y-You didn't hear that wail earlier?"

"All I heard when the lights went out were thunder."

"Okay... A-And you're sure you're the only one who lives here? No Pokemon?"

"It's only been me for as long as I can remember in this old house." Hearing that worried the group and frightened some of them. "Well, if there's anything else, just let me know." At that, to their confusion, the elderly lady turned off the flashlight. Lightning flashed and the lights were back on, but the lady was nowhere in sight.

"... I-I'm not the only one who saw that... right?" Lyanne asked, the fright in her tone seemingly increasing.

Everyone else nervously chuckled in response. Almost instantly after that, Nora grabbed a chair and tossed it at a window, only for it to bounce off and hit Jaune.

"Nora!" Ren scolded.

"Sorry!" she quickly apologized.

"Forget that! Tell me the chair didn't bounce off the window!" Ruby requested, a bit frightened.

"We need to find a way out of here, immediately!" At Lyanne's suggestion, the team split up in groups of two or three and searched for an exit.

* * *

 _ ***RUBY, CRESCYTHE AND LYANNE***_

"A haunted house! I cannot believe we're in a haunted house!" Lyanne shouted, as she, Ruby and Crescythe searched for an exit.

"I-It might not be that bad!" Ruby said. "It's not going to be like in those movies we watched back home."

"You mean where we split up like we did and one by one, each of us goes missing or is found killed?" the Absol asked.

"SAY WHAT?!" the disguised Eon Pokemon shrieked.

"Don't make me imagine things I can't un-imagine!" the young Huntress shouted.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by something that took the idea into consideration.

* * *

 _ ***WEISS, JAUNE AND PYRRHA***_

This group of three cautiously walked down a corridor, preparing themselves for anything that may come their way.

"O-Okay. Let's think of something bright. Maybe this house isn't haunted," Jaune began. "Maybe the old lady is actually a Pokemon in disguise. Like Tina. And maybe she's the type that likes to prank people."

"That is a possibility," Weiss agreed, relaxed at the thought now.

"Yeah. Which means we actually have nothing to worry about," Pyrrha also agreed.

The three now relaxed teens calmly walked down the hall, positive that nothing will go wrong. That is, until the person in the back of the group let out what sounded like a grunt. The other two looked back... and saw that she was gone.

"W-Weiss?" Jaune called.

"Are you there?" Pyrrha asked.

Seconds later, they received nothing but silence.

"Weiss, this isn't funny," Jaune called once more, failing to hide the fear in his voice as Pyrrha walks to a set of stairs they passed, assuming that Weiss went down them. She looked, and didn't see the white heiress at the bottom.

"Jaune... I-I think Weiss is-"

"Pyrrha please don't finish that sentence! I was looking things on the bright side!"

Suddenly, Jaune felt something wet touched the back of his neck, prompting him to scream and jump in fright, as well as bumping into Pyrrha and causing the two to trip and fall down the stairs. Thankfully, due to their aura, they didn't receive much damage. However, from whatever law that existed in the world of Pokemon, the two found themselves in yet another embarrassing situation... one where Pyrrha was straddling Jaune's waist, to her embarrassment. Before the boy regained his senses, the girl quickly crawled away from him, saving herself from further embarrassment.

"Ouch... You okay, Pyrrha?" he asked in pain.

"Y-Yeah. I'm just fine," she answered.

"Not for long~" whispered a creepy voice in Jaune's ear, causing him to jump.

"What's wrong?" his partner asked in a worried tone.

"D-Did you hear that whisper?" he asked back.

"No...?"

"I am hoping that's just me then..." Jaune looked to the side and saw something on the floor. "Huh. Check this out, Pyrrha. It's a dummy... With an axe?"

Just as he went to pick it up, the dummy suddenly got up, looked at them, and asked, "Who you calling a dummy?"

* * *

 _ ***BLAKE, JACKSON AND LEAFEON***_

With this team of three, they were calmly walking down the hall, finding an exit out of the mansion, when they heard a loud, high-pitched scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This house really knows how to scare people," Blake calmly said.

"You can say that again," Leafeon agreed, trembling in slight fear.

"This house or the Ghost-Pokemon who lives here?" Jackson asked. The two looked over at the male trainer. "What? Ghosts doesn't exit. But there are Ghost-type Pokemon that likes to pull pranks on people."

Leafeon thought about what he said and found herself nodding in agreement and calming down. "Yeah, that's true."

"So wait, a bunch of wild Pokemon is pulling pranks on us?" the cat faunus asked.

"Yep. And Ghost Pokemon, in particular, knows how to make some scary stuff. This one time-" Before Jackson could continue his story, they opened one door and, as they did so, lightning struck, and they saw an extremely monstrous Beedrill and humanoid Mightyena. On cue, the two trainers jumped and scream at the sight of the two pictures, hugging each other tightly in fear, with the Verdant Pokemon clinging onto her trainer like a scared cat.

Jackson was the first to calm down and realize that the 'monsters' were fakes. "Oh wait. Those are just costumes." The other two girls ceased their own fright-fest at those words. Upon further inspection, they saw that the monsters really were just costumes.

"Oh whew. I thought it were real for a second there," Blake said in relief, referring to the wolf one.

"But you got to admit, they do look real," Leafeon stated.

"Yeah. Almost like they could come alive at any second," Jackson agreed.

Almost on cue, the costumes suddenly came alive and roared at their faces, causing them to scream and run for their lives. As they ran, one of them went missing.

* * *

 _ ***REN AND NORA***_

While these two were roaming around the halls, Nora was jumping all over the place, looking for secret exits, secret passageways, anything to get out of the mansion. Either that or to find the ghosts.

"Nora, will you calm down?" Ren dared ask.

"How can I calm down when we're in a haunted house?! A real haunted house! There must be a lot of ghosts living in here!" she asked, quite excitedly. "You think there'd be zombies? Or witches? Was that old lady a witch? Do you think she can cast curses?"

"Nora. If there were witches, I don't know if Pokemon would be necessary in this world."

"Hmm... Yeah. You might be right. Still, it would be awesome to see a witch. Or a live skeleton. Or maybe even a killer."

"I don't think killers would be allowed in a haunted house."

"Or maybe that's what this world wants us to think~"

As they continued down the hall, Ren felt something was following them and turned... only to see nothing. He looked back to what's in front of him and found that Nora was missing.

' _Must've went on ahead,_ ' he thought. ' _She really needs to calm down sometimes._ '

* * *

 _ ***SETH AND YANG***_

Seth was taking the lead in this duo, using his psychic powers to attempt to locate some sort of secret exit as well as locating any Pokemon that may cause this haunted house to seem haunted. So far...

"I'm still getting nothing here," he told the blonde behind him.

"And I'm asking this to make sure: are you sure your power can locate... ghosts and secret exits?" Yang asked.

"I've never actually used my powers like this. But it's better than nothing."

"But isn't it taxing?"

"Kind of."

Unknown to them, as they walked, their shadows seemed to be interacting with each other, silently laughing at the fact that the owners hadn't yet realized about them.

"It's strange that I'm getting something and yet nothing weird is happening around us," Seth suddenly said.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Yang asked. "You did say this is your first time doing this."

"Maybe."

* * *

 _ ***LATER, IN THE LIVING ROOM***_

After the search party, Ruby's group met up with Blake and Jackson, both who were panting.

"What happened to you two?!" Ruby asked in shock.

"M-Monster...! Beedrill...! Haunted...! So much running...!" the lone male answered.

"Monsters?!" Lyanne gasped in shock.

"We... we have to get out of here and fast!" Blake told her leader.

Crescythe noticed someone missing from the group. "Where's Leafeon?"

The two looked behind them and saw that the Verdant Pokemon is missing.

"S-She was just behind us!" Blake exclaimed.

"Hang on, where's everyone else?" Jackson asked.

"Guys?" came Ren's voice. They turned and saw the guy approaching them... along. "Has any of you seen Nora?"

Hearing that question got them confused and worried.

"Wasn't she with you?" Crescythe asked.

"She was. Until I turned my back on her for a few seconds."

"Okay, we need to find everyone else, now!" Ruby said. Just as they were about to split up, she quickly added "As a big group! So we don't lose any more members!" They nodded in agreement to that and went off in one direction.

* * *

As they walked, they each had their backs against each other and Crescythe taking the lead. Being a special Absol that she was, she could sense if any disaster were to approach this group of merry huntsmen.

"Anything yet, Crescythe?"

"Nothing yet..." she replied her trainer.

"A-Are you sure we can't just... leave?" Lyanne spoke up. "For all we know, maybe they exited this place."

"Without us?" Jackson asked back.

"They may have been forced out and can't get back in!"

"Don't you think they'd be banging on the door, window or walls if that was the case? Or even try to tear this house down?" Blake asked.

"They probably didn't want to risk hurting us by doing so!"

"Will you please stop talking?! I'm scared enough as is!" Ruby said.

As they passed a set of stairs, Ren saw something that made him gasp. Rarely hearing him make such noise made the huntsmen portion look at him in shock.

"What's wrong?" Crescythe asked.

Ren, instead of answering, ran up the stairs, prompting everyone else to follow after him, in fear of being separated. Once they got to the top, they saw something that made them gasp as well: Jaune and Pyrrha, covered in cuts and bloodied... with a broken dummy near them... and an axe also in blood.

"Jaune... Pyrrha..." Ruby breathed in disbelief.

"How...?" Jackson gasped.

"We're gonna die! It's official! We're definitely going to die!" Lyanne exclaimed in great fear.

"L-L-L-Let's not jump to conclusions!" Ruby exclaimed in a stutter. "M-Maybe this is a prank! Maybe they're in deep sleep and whoever or whatever is here made it seem like those cuts are real!"

"I wouldn't be too sure..." Blake spoke, as she was feeling for a pulse on Jaune's neck. "There's no pulse. And he feels cold."

At those words, Lyanne let out a loud scream and rushed away from the scene, reverting back into her original form as she did so.

"Lyanne! Wait!" Jackson called out, running after her.

"Jackson wait! Don't separate from us!" Ruby cried out, as she and the others rushed after the two.

As Jackson saw Lyanne made a turn at a corner, he made the same turn. At least, he could've sworn he did, for there was a dead end and no sign of the Eon Pokemon. "Lyanne?!"

By this time, the rest of the remaining group caught up to him.

"Where's Lyanne?!" Ren asked.

"I-I don't know! I was sure she made a turn here!" the engineer of a trainer said.

"This place is getting scarier and scarier..." Ruby stated.

"We have to find a way out of here somehow! Otherwise... we'll end up like the rest of our friends," Crescythe said, causing the trainers to gulp nervously, especially her partner.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some secret room, the elderly lady was watching everything from the security cameras she had hidden all over the mansion.

"Now then... I think it's time to have a little more fun, don't you think?" she asked, pressing a button.

* * *

Back to the remaining group, they walked down some other hall, still trying to find their missing members. Alive, that is.

"I hope everyone else is alive and not... you know," Ruby said.

"Yeah. We can only hope," Crescythe agreed.

"And hope to not run into those monsters," Jackson added. "Really don't want to bump into that Beedrill monster."

"Or that werewolf," Blake added in.

"You know, I'd have thought you'd be the calmest out of all of us. Me included," Ren said to the group's engineer.

With that question, Jackson grabbed Ren's shoulders and shook him hard. "How can I when there's a monstrous Beedrill in this building?! Normal ones are scary enough! Megas?! Don't make me go there! Now I find out there was a Beedrill experimented on and most likely looking for some flesh!"

"You don't mean like that one, do you?" came Ruby's question. At her question, Jackson stopped shaking the poor R of JNPR and looked and saw the one thing that made his heart stop.

The monstrous Beedrill stood, drooling at the sight of them. With it was the humanoid Mightyena, whose own appearance also made Blake's heart stop.

"RUUUUUUUN!" the cat faunus shrieked. And run they did, away from the pair of monsters. Well, almost all of them...

* * *

The rest managed to run a safe distance away from the monstrous Pokemon, hiding in what seems to be a bedroom.

"I think we lost them... That was scary..." Ruby said, panting.

"No kidding. I barely sensed them..." Crescythe said.

"Well... at least we escaped," Ren said.

Blake recovered and looked around the room and noticed that someone was missing from among them. "Wait, where's Jackson?"

The rest of the team looked and realized they were missing their swordsman trainer.

"Oh no! Did he faint at the Beedrill one back there?!" Ruby gasped. "We have to go back!"

"It's too dangerous for you three," Crescythe told her trainer. "I'll go. I can sense them and fight long enough to save Jackson."

"But it's too dangerous for you to go alone!"

"We don't have time to fight! Look, you three find another way out of here, while I go get Jackson. End of story." Without another word, the Absol left the room, making sure the door was shut... silently.

"And then there were three," Ren said.

"Don't say that! Crescythe is right. She can sense them coming, she can save Jackson from... possibly being devoured... and meet up with us outside this crazy place," Ruby said, with little confidence.

"Didn't she say she barely sensed them earlier?" Blake asked.

"Please don't bring down whatever hope I have left for my Pokemon, partner, and best friend."

"In any case, as she said, let's find a way out," Ren told the girls, both who nodded in agreement.

"There's no escape..." came a soft voice, sending chills up their spine.

"Ruby, this is no time for a joke," Blake told her leader.

"No, that's not me," she said, putting her hands up innocently.

"Then... Where did it-?" Before Ren could finish his question, a closet door was slammed open and a wicked/angry-looking face appeared, making eerie sounds. This frightened the trio as they broke out of the room, literally, and ran for their lives. Good news: they escaped from the ghostly face. Bad news... They got separated.

* * *

Blake skidded to a stop somewhere in a hall, realizing that Ruby and Ren weren't with her.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me we separated," she muttered and prayed. "This is the last thing we should've done."

She started to hear the sound of creaking from above her, making her wonder and hoping that it was from someone in their group. Running to the closest stairs, Blake ran up to the floor above. No one was there, but she did found something.

"That's-!" She rushed to pick up the item. "One of Yang's Ember Celica? Then that means..." The sound of growling was heard and Blake turned to see the Mightyena costume behind her.

* * *

Ren was walking down a hall, equipped with a broken lamp he found lying around.

"Why couldn't my semblance be camouflage?" he asked himself, cautiously watching his surroundings for anything odd. As he was walking past a window, it suddenly opened up, by the fierce wind outside. Seeing this as a good exit, he was about to grab something to keep the window open, when the lamp was tugged out of his hands, being held by a walking armor. Or at least, he was hoping there's someone under it.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," he muttered. The knight took out his sword and swung it down. Ren instantly jumped back to avoid it and grabbed a vase. Before the knight could raise its sword for another attack, he quickly tossed the vase right at his helmet. It hit... and the headwear was knocked off the shoulders, revealing that there really is no body whatsoever hidden in the armor.

"The one time I really need my weapon," Ren muttered once more, resorting to a retreat. The plan failed, as the armor disassembled itself and attached itself to the struggling boy.

* * *

As for young Ruby Rose, she was running around the mansion like a chicken without a head, screaming. Not to search for an exit, not to search for her friends, just running away from all the scary stuff in the building before she ends up like her friends. After some time of running, the girl returned to the living room, hiding under a table.

"I never thought this is how I die!" she cried. "I've faced criminals, a Nevermore, even a horde of Beowolves, but not ghosts! Especially not in a real haunted house! And now we're gonna die!"

"Ruby?" came a familiar voice.

Ruby widened her eyes in shock at the sound and slowly turned to the source. There, she saw Weiss... whose face was full of stitches, as though operated on. It didn't help that her face seemed paler than usual.

"I've been looking for-"

"ZOMBIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Before the girl can finish her sentence, Ruby was already running away from her, out of the living room and to who-knows-where, ignoring the heiress' call.

As she made a turn, she was met by the sight of the monstrous Beedrill dragging the unconscious Jackson by the leg. The sight of the creature frightened her as she ran away in a different direction.

* * *

After hours of running around, making different turns the moment she saw a monster or floating objects, Ruby went into hiding in a small room.

"That... was a close one..." she panted heavily. "I wonder how everyone else is doing."

"Why don't I lead you to them~?" came an eerie voice.

Ruby paled at the sound of this new voice and slowly turned to the source. A click was heard and light flashed, revealing a frightening face. The girl shrieked at the sight and took the first thing she felt and attacked it. The object was a sword and it cut the face in half. A thud was then heard and Ruby shakily took the flashlight and shined it at the face, revealing it to have a scaly, purple body.

"A snake?" she asked.

"Nicccce try~" came a voice, as the top half of the snake's body picked itself up and hissed at her.

"ZOMBIE SNAKE!" Ruby barged out of the door and ran to find another hiding place, if there were any. "I'll die if I don't get out of here!" she added out loud.

She reached a random, open door in the hall and went straight through the room, instantly closing the door. As she did so, she slid down to her bottom and was catching her breath.

"What are you doing here, child?" asked a voice. Ruby looked and saw the elderly woman sitting on a chair across from her, flashlight lit on below her face and giving off the creepy appearance.

Ruby jumped at the appearance before realizing it was just the old lady, before then realizing that she might not be a normal old lady.

"Uh heheh... M-Ma'am... You wouldn't... happen to know where my friends are... would you?" she hesitantly asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," she answered. "They are watching from a better place. And you will soon be joining them." On cue, ghosts entered the room from the walls. Doors opened, revealing more monstrous Pokemon as they approached the young girl.

Without her weapon and engulfed in fear, Ruby was backed to a corner with no way out. One of the ghosts floated over to her.

"No... Please! No!" she begged. The ghost didn't cease its approach and screeched at her face, making the scariest face Ruby had ever seen. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ruby closed her eyes and waited for death to come... only to later hear laughter. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that the old lady, the ghosts and the monsters were all laughing happily, as though they successfully pulled a prank.

"H-... Huh?"

"My, I apologize for the fright, but it was their idea," the elderly woman said.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, even more confused.

"It was a big joke, Ruby," came a muffled voice. The monsters all reached for their heads and removed them, proving them to be masks with her friends under them.

Seeing this surprised her even more. "WHAT?! So wait, this was all a prank?!"

"Not a prank per say," Yang corrected. "Apparently, scaring people is the Claira and these Pokemon's way of welcoming guests."

"These guys are Pokemon?!" Ruby took out her Pokedex, not really believing what she was hearing. " _Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. Its body is made of gas. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. Haunter, the Gas Pokemon. If you get the feeling of being watched in darkness whe nobody is around, Haunter is there. Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. Hiding in people's shadows at night, it absorbs their heat. The chill it causes makes the victims shake. Misdreavous, the Screech Pokemon. It likes playing mischievous tricks, such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night. Arbok, the Cobra Pokemon. To intimidate foes, it spreads its chest wide and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth._ " "You got to be kidding me..." Ruby sighed, mostly in relief. She then realized one small detail in the 'welcome'. "But wait, how did you guys get in on this?"

"After they gave us a big scare, Claira and the Pokemon told us about how they love to scare guests, especially due to rumors about this place," Jaune explained, wearing a Crawdaunt costume.

"Rumors? Like what?"

"About how this is a haunted house," Seth answered from his Mightyena costume. "People say that whoever enters will have the scariest experience of their life."

"And you and Jackson didn't mention this earlier because?"

"I didn't think it was real. I thought there were only Ghost-type Pokemon doing all the scares. Then things became a bit too real and haunted for any Ghost-types to do and assumed for a second that the house was the real deal. And then Yang and I noticed these pair of Gengar hiding in our shadows and were filled in on the story."

"Speaking of, I think you dropped this," Blake said in her Zangoose costume, handing Yang back her Ember Celica.

"Thanks. Did you get worried when you found it~?" the blonde asked, wearing the monstrous Beedrill costume.

"Actually, I was."

"But wait, Jaune and Pyrrha's bodies were cold! And there was no pulse when we found you!" Ruby added.

"That'd be the fault of these Haunter," the elderly, Claira, answered. "These Pokemon have the ability to take people's soul out of their own bodies."

"Works to make the welcome more convincing," one of the Haunter said with pride.

"And those cuts and blood?!"

"Paint and makeup," Pyrrha answered. "These wild Pokemon really know how to make people look dead."

"Well, each time we have a guest, we have to step things up a notch," Gastly stated.

"The costumes especially were the hard part to make look convincing," a Misdreavous said.

"And what about Weiss?!" Ruby questioned even further.

"I'm right here," the heiress spoke. Everyone turned and saw Weiss at the door. "What's going on here?"

"You weren't in on this, Weiss?" Nora asked. "I thought you were with all that makeup."

"What makeup?" At her question, a Gengar handed her a hand mirror. Weiss took the mirror and looked at her reflection, noticing the creepy design placed on her face for the first time. "What the-?! Who did this to me?!"

"Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up," a Misdreavous said, obviously the culprit.

"And that Arbok from earlier?!" Ruby continued to question.

"Our kind can regenerate our body partsss in a few weeksss, ssso long asss it'sss not the head," a female Arbok explained.

Ruby just looked on, dumbfounded at the fact that she was pranked on by a bunch of Pokemon. After a few seconds of silence, she let out a hearty laugh. "Oh man, you totally got us then!"

Everyone else joined in on the laugh, Claira and her Pokemon especially, happy that they gave a great welcome committee.

After some time laughing, Ruby just realized one other thing. Well, maybe two.

"Where are Lyanne and Jackson?" she asked. "And Crescythe?"

Everyone looked at the back of the room, revealing the unconscious trio, with Jackson and Lyanne having foams coming out of their mouths.

"Crescythe got hit by a Hypnosis, Lyanne was too scared out of her mind and Jackson got a bit too scared at the Beedrill costume," Ren explained, wearing the armor that he was facing earlier, no doubt was controlled by one of the Ghost-type Pokemon. "I think it's because it was a little too life-like."

"You have no idea. Just look at this mask, especially. The inside has this blower that makes the screech so real and has this saliva-like liquid in it, which I'm still wondering how you guys make it," Seth agreed, gesturing the last part to the wild Pokemon while putting the mask back on.

Just as he did, Jackson was regaining conscious. "Oh... What happened?" The moment he asked, Seth just happened to breath into the blower, causing the mouth part of the mask to open up and make the screech. This adding the fact that it was right at the engineer's face made the poor boy scream and run... right into a wall and knocking him out again.

Everyone looked at Seth, being the one responsible for the unintended knockout. "Uh... Oops?"


	53. Fashion Battle

**Coral: Heya Readers! Welcome to the next chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos!**

 **Daniel: I notice that you change the before-chapter scene.**

 **Coral: Yes. Well, she had the spotlight for long enough. And there are people wondering about a certain OC.**

 **Hyna: It has been a while since we last saw her.**

 **Jacob: And now we will see what happens to her.**

 **Coral: Yes. Yes. But! That's not all! In this chapter, and the next couple of chapters, we will be having some special guests in the story!**

 **Daniel: Special guests?**

 **Hyna: Who are they?**

 **Coral: That you, and our readers, will have to find out! Right about now~!**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

With Vanessa, she had finally found her Dust in what seemed like a storage room. After putting them in her armor, she continued trying to find a way out of the dimension she was in as well as her Pokemon. She saw a door opening ahead of her and quickly hid behind a corner.

"Heheheheh! Ooh, how I can't wait to see the results~! Even though it'll be the same as the other times, I still can't wait to see them~!" she heard. "Now then, time for my little afternoon snacking~" A Porygon-Z flew past her, most likely the one that spoke.

As soon as it was out of sight, Vanessa peeked out cautiously. Once she saw that coast was clear, she quickly ran past the halls. But when she looked in the room the Virtual Pokemon came from, she froze.

In the room was what seemed like a laboratory... with containers containing Pokemon. Her Pokemon. All in weakened state.

"Oh no... Guys!" She ran in. "Oh god. What happened to you?" She looked over to find some kind of switch or controllers, only to realize there were nothing but computers in the room. "I'll get you guys out of there." With that, she went to one computer and got to work trying to get them out.

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

Last time, the Huntsmen group were having quite a night in an abandoned house, where there were wild Pokemon residing there, especially Ghost-type. The team had quite a shock, believing that the house was actually haunted. To their relief, it was practically nothing but a prank. Lyanne and Jackson were especially relieved to hear that everything was fake, though the latter was now even more afraid of bees than before, particularly Beedrill species. Proof? When the team called out their Pokemon to eat, just one look at Blake's Poison Bee Pokemon, and Jackson screamed at the top of his lungs and fainted. After that, by default, the team decided to send Jackson to therapy when they had the chance. Until then, keep Spear out of his sight. He was okay with Honey, somewhat, though. Then again, there were no monstrous Vespiquen costume in the house.

Leaving the interesting experience behind, the big group made their way to Laverre City.

"Guys, I can see it!" Ruby cheered way ahead. "Come look!"

"It's absolutely beautiful!" Crescythe added.

Far behind, the rest of the heroes were just leaving Route 14 to join with her.

"Geez, she's certainly excited." Weiss moaned.

"Be nice," Seth lightly scolded. "It took us a little while to get here. Besides, you said you were tired of walking through the marshlands, and wanted to find a city to properly clean yourself up, since the bathroom at Claira's were... quite the sight."

Weiss shivered at the mention of the said place. Some of the Ghost Pokemon really wanted to scare them enough to make the bathroom look ready for a murder scene with at least one of them.

The team joined up with Ruby and Crescythe and looked out to see their next destination in their journey. It was unlike any of the other towns, filled with beautiful trees with leaves falling down, some of which were blown by the gentle breeze. The town's style was very, in Jackson and Seth's words, Japanese-like, including the arched bridges over the river that crossed the town. But the biggest part of the town was a giant tree in one far part of the town, with building built right into it.

"Oh, wow!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's incredibly breathtaking," Ren stated.

"It reminds me of Ecruteak City, but it's more one with nature," Lyanne compared.

"From what I researched, that large tree is the prized mark of Laverre City," Seth recalled. "It is said to be over 1,500 years old."

"Fifteen thou-... How does a tree live that long?!" Yang questioned in amazement.

"And that's not all," Jackson followed up, pointing at the building underneath. "Notice anything familiar about that building built into it?"

The team examined and Jaune was the first to notice it. "Hey, it's got the gym's emblem on it!" he exclaimed.

"You're right!" Pyrrha agreed. "So that means that building is the actual gym."

"Got any ideas on what we should expect from it?" Blake asked Jackson.

"The only thing I've heart about it is that the gym leader is a fashion designer who specializes in Fairy-types," he answered.

"Fairy-types?" Ruby asked, hearing one part.

"A fashion designer?" Weiss heard the other part. "Maybe I should see what she has. Let's go find out!"

"Such is the influence of a rich girl," Yang sighed as the team descended into town.

"Hey! You should have a sense for fashion as well!" Weiss barked. "Or do you not like trying to look good."

"I do like looking good, but I prefer something a little more combat-worthy."

"She has a point there," Jackson agreed.

"Well, we aren't fighting all the time, are we?" Weiss asked. "Besides, I might find something that'll make me look better for the performances, and inspire new ideas for my Pokemon."

"Now that's true, too," Lyanne agreed.

"Break it up, you guys," Seth sighed. "We didn't come to argue about clothing. We came for you guys to face the gym leader."

"Says the guy whose fashion is all in black clothes," the heiress smugly remarked. "Seriously, you need more color."

"I like dark colors, okay? You're a performer, a Huntress-in-training, and an heiress. Don't start being a fashion expert for us, too."

Weiss puffed her cheeks, trying hard not to retort.

As they wandered through the streets, the Remnant team leaders were talking about what Pokemon would work against the gym.

"So if they are Fairy-types, that means Poison and Steel-types would do best against them, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but they are strong against Dark, Dragon and Fighting-type Pokemon, and are immune to Dragon-type moves," Jaune pointed out. "Which means we need to be cautious about what Pokemon we use, like Crescythe would be at a disadvantage."

"That's true," Ruby agreed, looking to Crescythe. "I might not use you in this fight. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," the Disaster Pokemon answered. "You should use more than me in a match. Don't hesitate. Besides, some of your other Pokemon would need this experience more than me."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

"As for me, I'm gonna use Excalibur for sure!" Jaune decided. "He's a Steel-type, so he should do great!"

"But does he know any Steel-type moves?"

Jaune thought over what Ruby had pointed out. "Uh... actually, you have a point there."

"Well, I don't have any Poison or Steel-types in my team. But Scout does know Iron Tail. Maybe I should use him."

"Good thinking. Plus, you should also consider if your Pokemon have secondary types, too."

"Yeah, that too."

"Look at how those two are formulating strategies," Seth stated.

"Such as how a strategist and an excitable trainer should act," Jackson agreed. He looked at Blake, who looked concerned at this point. "You doing okay?"

"It's just... this will be our sixth gym badge," the faunus answered. "If we gain it, we'll have one more badge than Vanessa."

Everyone stopped near the bridge crossing the river, looking to her, including Jaune and Ruby. The Remnant trainers suddenly realized this. They had been going through all these gyms for such a while to get the strength to find Vanessa, that they had completely forgotten how far Vanessa had gotten up to the point of meeting them. She had five badges upon meeting them, and had said she had only just gained her latest. Now, team RWBY and JNPR had their five badges, and were about to go get their sixth.

"We came a long way since gaining our first Pokemon," Ruby pointed out, looking over to Crescythe. "Now, this gym battle not only will give us our next badge, but it will show us that we are going to surpass Vanessa's level."

"She should be here with us," Pyrrha muttered. "She should get her sixth badge with us, too. Instead, she trapped somewhere, and we have no idea where she is."

"Kind of takes the fun out of getting a badge if we don't get stronger together," Nora added.

The team started to look depressed at this.

"Hey, don't be that way!" Jackson barked. "I'm sure that Vanessa wouldn't want to see you like this. If she were here, she would be proud of how far you guys have gotten."

"Jackson's right," Lyanne agreed. "You guys went on this journey to find Vanessa. To do that, you gained new Pokemon and gotten stronger. You managed to overcome obstacles to be where you are."

"Maybe you should also see this in another view; how did you think Vanessa felt when she was starting to become a Huntress, and catch up with you guys?" Seth asked. "Would you guys be disappointed if she started to surpass you guys?"

"Well, I would certainly find it shocking, and I would want to work harder to make sure she DOESN'T surpass me," Yang stated.

"But, I guess in the end, we would be proud of her," Ren responded. "She started from not knowing anything about Huntsmen and Huntresses, to succeeding in fighting as one."

"Exactly," Seth responded with a smile. "I still remember meeting the eight of you guys, still wet behind the ears. Now look at you all; you guys are full-fledged trainers, working alongside your Pokémon to overcome all kinds of obstacles. I speak for Jackson and Latias when we say we are proud of how far you guys have gotten. So don't think of this as surpassing Vanessa. Think of this as a way to show her how far you guys have gotten since she introduced you guys to Pokémon."

Seth's speech worked like an Igglybuff's Charm. The team were starting to regain the joy they had almost lost there. Now was not the time to think about how far behind Vanessa was to them. They wanted to get this next gym badge for her sake. They will get strong enough to find her, save her, and return to Remnant with her, once more.

Just then, Weiss noticed a pair of people coming out of a shop across the river. One of them was a girl with black twintails, in a black and red furisode dress. The other was someone that shocked her. It was none other than Yatsuhashi, dressed in his Huntsmen attire, but without his sode, bracers or his armored boots, but normal black hiking boots. He was carrying boxes on each arm.

"No way!" she cried out, drawing the team's attention, along with the ones on the other side.

Yatsuhashi blinked at the sight, then realizing who they were, he was shocked. "Team RWBY! And team JNPR!" he called out.

"You know him?" Jackson asked Blake as everyone else, minus Seth and Lyanne, raced over the bridge to meet them.

"Of course we do. He goes to Beacon Academy," Blake answered. "He's part of a team we're friends with."

"You got to be kidding me!" Lyanne gasped.

"How many of you Remnant guys came to this world?!" Jackson exclaimed.

The furisode girl, Kali, looked to the strongman with him as she asked, "Do you know these people?"

"They were the comrades we were looking for," he answered, putting down the boxes as the team approached them.

"What are you doing here?!" Ruby questioned. "Wait, I take that back. How did you get here?!"

"I assume the same way you came here. But we should speak of this privately, and after we join the others," Yatsuhashi answered, looking over to Kali as he whispered the last part.

"The others?" Pyrrha asked.

"You don't mean..." Yang realized.

"Yes. Coco, Fox and Velvet are here, too," he informed.

Everyone was shocked about this bit of news. All of team CFVY came to the Pokemon world, too?

"Oh my god!" Kali gasped, seeing the rest of the team approaching them. "You... Tou're Jackson Alpphire, aren't you?"

Jackson was surprised at this. "You know me?"

"Not really, but Valerie knows a lot about your efforts in the Johto region," she explained. "She was originally from that region. In fact, it was thanks to your efforts during that battle in Ecruteak City that her parents are alive. She would be overjoyed to meet her parent's savior."

Jackson rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, I'm flattered, but I was only doing what needed to be done. Team Rocket was causing trouble for all of Johto. I had to stop them."

"Even so, she would still want to meet you. Come, you must come to the gym to meet her. Our fashion show is about to start soon!"

"A fashion show?!" Weiss gasped. "This is something I HAVE to see."

"Let's all go together!" Ruby decided. "We should meet the rest of team CFVY there, too!" With that, the team departed to the gym.

As they walked, Jaune asked Yatsuhashi, "Speaking of the rest of the team, where are they?"

"Fox is busy working the lighting for the show. As for Coco and Velvet, they've become some of the models."

It was like Jaune was hit with a shovel in the face to hear this. "Wait, both Coco AND Velvet are models?!" he questioned.

"I could understand Coco, since she does like to be stylish," Pyrrha stated. "But as for Velvet…"

"What's the problem?" Lyanne asked, confused.

"She's a faunus," Blake whispered. "She has rabbit ears."

"Oh." Jackson, Latias and Seth realized the issue. With ears like that, she would draw a lot of attention as a model in a region that had no faunus.

"Don't worry. She's actually pretty popular, and in a good way," Yatsuhashi assured them.

"She is a pretty model," Kali agreed. "But those ears… I don't understand why she won't take them off. They are cute, but they can be in the way of the designs she wears."

Ruby was confused when she heard this. "Huh? But her ears can't be taken off because she's-" Her speech was stopped by both Nora and Weiss's abrupt reaction of stretching her face by the cheeks to stop her from saying anything else.

"Oh, I get it," Jackson understood in a voice Kali couldn't hear. "They must think the ears are hair ornaments. I see those a lot in cosplay shops."

"Makes a good cover in this world," Seth stated, with Jackson and Blake nodding in agreement.

* * *

The team wandered through the streets, until they finally approached the building the gym was in.

"The others should be in here," Yatsuhashi informed. "Coco and Velvet should be preparing for the fashion show, right now. Once it is over, we can get together to talk."

"Sounds like a plan," Ruby agreed. "For now, I would like to do the gym battle here!"

"Unfortunately, the Laverre gym is not open during the fashion show," Kali answered. "You'll have to wait for tomorrow to challenge Valerie."

"Seriously?! Ah man..."

"Valerie?" Yang asked.

"So that's the name of the gym leader," Nora understood.

Weiss gasped at this. "Wait! You mean THE Valerie?! The famous fashion designer in Kalos?! She's really the gym leader?! I had no idea!"

"Wow, I had no idea you knew her," Seth muttered.

"I read about her in a fashion magazine a couple times in the Pokemon Center. Well, that settles it. I want to meet her and see her fashion show, personally!"

"I'm sure she'll be pleased," Kali stated with a smile.

* * *

When they entered the building, they found workers and other girls in furisodes racing around and talking with one another.

"Quickly, we need to get those outfits to the changing rooms!" a girl in a blue and pink furisode cried out.

"Is the stage set up? We need to make sure the lighting is right," a girl in a black and white one.

"Where are those accessories?" a girl in a white, pink and purple one questioned. "We need them for our models!"

"I have them here, Blossom!" Kali called to the girl. "We'll get to them, quickly. Come on, Yatsu."

"R-Right," the Huntsmen answered, following her down a corridor near them.

"It sure looks busy around here," Jaune noticed as Pyrrha stepped out of the way of a girl pushing a trolley.

"The show must be important enough for this much hustle," Lyanne stated. "I am a bit intrigued to see what kind of designs they have here."

"There's a shop in this gym that sells Valerie's designs," Weiss pointed out. "Let's go check that out before the show starts!"

"If you don't mind, I think I'll pass on that," Seth intervened on the idea. "I don't think she designs attire for men of my style. Or men in general."

"I'm not too interested in it, either," Jaune agreed, with Ren looking like he was agreeing with them.

"And I'm not interested in this kind of style. Period," Yang added. "I'm way more interested in getting ready for a Pokemon battle."

"I think I noticed a battlefield outside of the shop when we were entering in," Jackson pointed out. "How 'bout this; the five of us will go train, while you girls go enjoy yourselves. It might be a good chance to practice some tag-team battling."

"Well, suit yourself," Weiss stated, turning to the remaining team. "Come on! There has got to be some good clothes in there for us!"

"Ooh, I wonder if anything she has can work for me?" Nora asked.

"I'll see what they have," Blake stated.

"I'm actually quite interested, myself," Crescythe said. "Who knows, they might have something you'll enjoy, Ruby."

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of my combat skills, I'll see what they have," the RWBY leader answered.

With that, the six girls and Crescythe wandered off to the shop, while the rest of the team went to the battlefield.

* * *

Out in front of the shop, the ones who wanted to train gathered together for battle, with Ren and Jaune on one side, Seth and Yang on the other, and Jackson standing as referee, with Leafeon at his side.

"Okay, guys! Considering that the gym leader is a Fairy-type expert, you should train the Pokemon you'd think would work well against them," Jackson advised. "But while we're training them, you should practice your skills in tag-team battles. Sound like a plan?"

"Come to think of it, we've really haven't tag-teamed in a battle like this before, have we?" Jaune asked Ren.

"In that case, bear with me for the fight," he answered, with Jaune nodding in agreement.

"You ready to fight to the best of your potential, Seth?" Yang asked, cracking her fists.

"Sure am," he answered. "Though you look like YOU'RE the one who wants to fight."

"Hey, I know it's a Pokemon battle."

"Okay, trainers. Select your Pokémon!" Jackson called out.

"Since this will be a Fairy-type gym battle, I'll test them with a Fairy-type," Seth decided. "Swirlix, you are on!" The Pokehuman called out one of Team CRDL's old Pokemon.

"I'm hungry to see what kind of battle awaits," the Cotton Candy Pokemon said, licking his chops.

"Okay, Excalibur, let's go!" Jaune shouted, calling out his Aegislash.

"Venom, I choose you!" Ren called out his Whirlipede to the battle.

"Both of them are strong to Fairy-types, but I have one, too!" Yang declared. "Go, Nailer!" She called out her Onix o the field. "I need to remind myself to evolve you."

"YOU BETTER! I'VE BEEN WAITING FAR TOO LONG TO EVOLVE!" he agreed.

"And we'll make sure she does that," Jackson assured. "Now then, let the battle begin!"

"Excalibur, use Sacred Sword on Nailer!" Jaune called out.

"As you wish, milord!" he answered, making his blade glow as he charged at Nailer.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Yang responded. Nailer struck the blade with a metallic-glowing tail, effectively cancelling the attack.

"I gave you an opening!" Jaune told Ren.

"Right," he nodded. "Venom, use Toxic on Swirlix!"

"Take this, shrimp!" Venom barked, shooting a muddy brown ball of poison at the Fairy-type.

"Use Fairy Wind!" Seth ordered. Swirlix leapt up and spun around, unleashing a gust of glittering wind that stopped the attack from coming in close. The attack kept going, and it put Venom on hold.

"Excalibur, Use Night Slash to stop it!" Jaune ordered. His Aegislash disengaged from Nailer and went to Swirlix with dark energy encasing his blade.

"Don't let him get near! Dragonbreath!" Yang ordered.

"I'M ON THE DEFENSE!" Nailer roared, unleashing a blast of blue flames at Excalibur. He turned and got struck by the attack, which dispersed around it as it also hit Swirlix, which did actually nothing to him.

"Good thing Dragon-type moves don't do anything to Swirlix," Seth stated.

"Yeah. I'll remember not to use it in my gym battle," Yang noted.

"Excalibur, are you okay?" Jaune asked as his partner shook off the attack.

"I'm perfectly fine, m'ilord," Excalibur answered.

"It's not gonna be easy for Excalibur in the gym if he doesn't have a move that is strong against Fairy-types," Ren pointed out to Jaune.

"I know. But Sacred Sword, Fury Cutter and Night Slash are all his offensive moves," the leader recalled. "We'll just have to make due."

"That is not at all true, milord," Excalibur corrected, coming to Jaune's side. "During my recent training session with Reaper last night, before we slept, I have developed a new move in replace of my Fury Cutter."

"Wait, you what?! When?! We didn't let you guys out," Jaune asked. "Also, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I hadn't had the time to tell you," he answered.

"If he has a new move, I certainly like to see it," Yang stated. "Nailer, let's get it out of him with another Dragonbreath!"

"I'll join in. Use Energy Ball!" Seth added. Both of their Pokemon unleashed a fusion of blue flames and an orb of natural energy, shooting at Venom and Excalibur.

"Watch as my move can work both defensively and offensively!" Excalibur declared, as he charged in hilt-first, consumed in a white aura that made his whole body seem black and white. The attack struck the two attacks simultaneously, creating an explosion that startled everyone. When he came to, Excalibur held his position, barely scathed.

"What was that?!" Yang gasped in shock and awe.

"I think that was Iron Head!" Jackson noticed. "Nice going, Jaune. Excalibur learned a Steel-type move!"

"Awesome!" Jaune cheered. "Now we have a move that can beat Fairy-types."

"Plus, it was able to be used as both offensive and defensive, as he had demonstrated," Seth pointed out. "That might come in handy in future battles."

"I'd hate to have Excalibur in the spotlight, so let's get back into the battle, shall we?" Venom demanded.

"Agreed," Leafeon nodded. "Let us continue the battle!" And so, the team continued to fight against each other.

* * *

Inside the store, Ruby and Pyrrha looked out the window to see the fight going on, including what Excalibur learned.

"Looks like Jaune and Excalibur have a new move under their belt," Ruby stated.

"I hope it will benefit him when we face the gym leader," Pyrrha prayed, watching Jaune and Ren's Pokemon charging in at Nailer and Swirlix with an Iron Head and Rollout, respectively.

"Hey, guys!" Nora cried out to the two, drawing their attention to the rest of the group gathered around several furisode designs based on Pokemon.

They walked over as Weiss was examining a design based on a Pokemon called a Snover, while Lyanne looked throughout to see if there was a design based on her.

"Check out this one!" Nora pointed at a furisode based on a Flaffy. "Think this might work for me? It definitely fits most of my color scheme."

"It does fit you a lot," Pyrrha agreed. "You considering on buying it?"

"Phht! Nah!" Nora waved off. "It does look good, but not really my style."

"Look at this, Ruby!" Crescythe called to her trainer. "I found the one based off of me."

"Really?!" Ruby exclaimed, rushing over to see a white and black design that fit the design of an Absol. "Wow... Actually, I could see myself wearing this."

"If it were a Mega-evolved form, it should have wings on the back of it," Crescythe pointed out.

That idea got the young trainer excited. "Ooh, I would love to see if that's a possibility! If it did, I wouldn't mind getting it."

Blake was approaching Lyanne as she was examining a furisode based on a Salamence.

"I wonder if Valerie hasn't done a Latias design, yet?" the Pokemon girl questioned.

"Maybe she can accept requested designs?" Blake asked. The disguised Latias shrugged on that.

"By the way, I think I saw a Purrloin design over there," the latter pointed out. "I could see you wearing a design like that."

"Are you just saying that because it's based off a cat-like Pokemon?" Blake asked with narrow eyes.

"I just figured it would look good. I bet Jackson would like to see you in it."

"What is that suppose to mean?" the faunus asked, blushing slightly.

Weiss continued to examine the designs, intrigued. "I wonder what would be the best design for me," she muttered. "There are so many, that I can't really decide." She stopped at one design, looking at it carefully. "Maybe..."

Nearby, someone peered through the curtain to see the group of familiar characters. She gasped at the sight and quickly put on her hat as she rushed out to meet them. "Guys! You're okay!"

The team turned and was startled. It was Velvet, or they were able to recognize by her face. She was wearing a furisode that was pale brown with brown markings that looked a lot like a Furret's fur. She also wore a wide-brimmed hat, which pushed down her rabbit ears, making them less recognizable.

"Velvet!" Blake beamed, as Ruby made it over to her first to give her a hug.

"We missed you guys so much!" the silver-eyed girl squealed.

"I was gonna say the same thing about you guys," the rabbit faunus responded. "When Yatsuhashi told us you guys were here, we had to see if it was true. You had us worried."

"That's an understatement coming from her," said another voice. They turned to see the leader of team CFVY, Coco, come out from behind the curtains, wearing her signature beret and sunglasses, and a furisode that had patterns in multiple browns and white, which seemed to work for her. "This girl was a bundle of nerves since we heard the news about how you guys were involved in a city attack on the opposite side of Kalos," she then pointed out.

"I-I was not!" Velvet stammered in denial.

"Huh?! You heard about us?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Heard it? We saw the news about it a couple days after arriving here," the older team leader answered. "We heard the news of a group of teens that fought against Neo Team Flare, who was searching for a Legendary Pokemon that was hiding there." The six girls looked at one another, mainly at the said Legendary, at that one information. "They had a shot of you guys there and everything. Seems like you guys were part of some big things since leaving Remnant."

"Was it all true?" Velvet asked. "Did you guys really fight that group? And the Legendary Pokemon was there?"

"It was," Blake answered.

"And as for the Pokemon..." Ruby trailed off, turning to Lyanne. "Why don't you ask her yourself how she is?"

Coco and Velvet looked to the disguised Eon Pokemon quizzically, while she was slightly embarrassed at being put in the spotlight. "Wait, does she have that Pokemon?" Coco asked.

"Actually... I kind of AM that Pokemon," she answered. Lyanne quickly showed her Pokemon form to them for only a second before turning back to human again.

"What the-?!" Velvet gasped.

"I did not see that one coming," Coco stated, trying to keep her cool composure.

"You can call me Lyanne. I've been traveling with team RWBY and JNPR since we met in that city," Lyanne greeted.

"And if you're looking for the others, they're out there, training," Ruby pointed to the windows, where the two Huntresses could see the rest of the crew training with two boys they were unfamiliar with. "The two guys with them are the ones helping us on our journey."

"Okay, now I really want to know what you guys have been up to," Velvet said.

"Same here, but after the fashion show," Coco responded, turning to Velvet, who suddenly seemed to pale a bit at the reminder. "It's almost time to show them Valerie's new designs, so let's give them a show." Coco smacked Velvet's behind, startling her as she turned and went back behind the curtains.

"It's always embarrassing when she does that to me," the blushing rabbit faunus muttered under her breath. Turning to the others, she then told them, "You should watch the show. I'm sure you'll like it."

"We can't wait to see you guys show off those new designs!" Weiss assured her. Velvet smiled and nodded, rushing to behind the curtains right after Coco.

"Come on. Let's see if we can part the others from their battle so we can watch the fashion show," Lyanne said.

"Yeah. Let's hope we are able to do that," Crescythe muttered as they turned to get the others.

* * *

Once everyone was together, they went down to the stage and catwalk, where the audience was gathering about, majority of them being women. They were all excited as the team found areas to stand near the catwalk. Team JNPR and Seth were standing on one side of the stage, while team RWBY, Jackson, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe were on the other.

"I get how most of the girls are interested in this stuff, but why are you so intrigued, Lyanne?" Jackson questioned.

"Well, I do have to look stylish at times," she answered. "Having the same old clothing can get boring."

"But you can just change your clothing with your powers, can't you? Can't you just think of some random design to pick?"

"Shows how little you know about girls and fashion," Weiss scoffed. "We need inspiration in order to figure out what looks good on us. Lyanne has the right mindset for this."

Jackson blushed in embarrassment, not sure how to go any further with the conversation.

"Hey, have you ever seen one of these before?" Pyrrha asked Seth.

"Well, I had set up a stage for one of these in the past," he answered. "Though, that was the only time. They aren't really interesting to me."

"Well, I certainly am eager to know what kind of new designs are gonna show up!" Nora stated. "Ren, make sure to tell me if you see anything that catches your eye, just so I know what kind of things you like on a girl and all."

"Sure, I guess?" Ren answered with uncertainty, noticing that Nora was faking ignorance on what she really wanted.

"Hey, guys," greeted a familiar voice. Seth and the others turned to see Yatsuhashi join them.

"Hey there!" Jaune greeted him. "I thought you were helping out?"

"I already finished my part. Fox is backstage with the others," Yatsuhashi explained, turning to the stage. "Now, it's time for the show to begin."

Suddenly, the lanterns on the catwalk lit up, the screens near the stage entrance turned on. Kali and another girl, Linnea, stepped out onto the stage, the spotlight shining upon them. The audience started to get excited.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone!" Kali called out.

"Valerie's furisode design collection is about to begin!" Linnea declared, with the crowd cheering in response.

The show started off with a girl in a furisode with a Ledian design to it, and a said Pokemon walking with her. They strutted to the end of the catwalk displaying their design to the cooing crowd. This was followed by other designs based on Pokemon, with the same Pokemon joining them. There was a design based on Arcanine, Mismagius, Skiploom, Heliolisk, and a few others. There was even a Leafeon design that made Jackson's partner quite giddy.

"They do all look pretty amazing," Jackson had to admit. "Maybe I can see why you girls are so interested."

"See, I told you so," Latias stated smugly. "So, which one is your favorite so far?"

"I think the Leafeon design was my fave. I know you liked that one a lot."

"Indeed. The design was just flawless," she answered.

' _Not exactly where I was getting at_ ,' Latias thought in slight disappointment, sneaking a glance at Blake.

"Next up is a dress incorporating Slaking patterns!" Kali declared.

The said Pokemon came out walking on all fours and, riding on top of it, sitting with her legs crossed to one side, was Coco, in the same furisode as before. She had removed her beret, but her sunglasses were propped on her forehead. The way she looked at that point showed just how cool she really was, even in such frilly clothing. The audience were crying out with cheers and squeals at how cool she was at that point.

"Dang, now that's one way to make an entrance," Seth stated, smiling as the Slaking wandered down the catwalk.

"Is that Pokemon hers?!" Nora questioned in amazement.

"Nah. That's just a rental for this occasion," Yatsuhashi answered.

"You'd never expect that she wasn't a natural in wearing those kind of clothes," Jaune pointed out. "But she's doing it really well."

"That's our leader, for you. She's found a way to make Valerie's designs elegant, while displaying her personality to show the designs in a way that still wows the audience."

They watched as Slaking reached the end. Coco slid off of his back, striking a pose as the audience cheered for her. She patted Slaking as she turned, flipping her sunglasses over her eyes as she wandered off stage, with her ride Pokemon right behind her.

"Finally, for our last design, we have one of your favorite models, displaying the new Furret design!" Linnea declared.

The team looked out and saw none other than Velvet with her partner, Nimble. The rabbit faunus was no longer wearing a hat, but showing her faunus traits in full display, which blended incredibly well with her dress.

The crowd was cheering greatly as she waved to all of them, with Nimble waving to the opposite side of the catwalk. The heroes were just in amazement as they watched her. Not only was she showing her traits to a group of people who had no clue they were not fake, but to the Remnant team, they noticed she had shed off any signs of shyness she had before.

She looked down at Ruby as she was cheering in happiness at how great she looked. She grinned gently and waved to her friends.

"She looks so beautiful," Blake pointed out.

"She's really getting the crowd going," Yang added.

"I can't help but feel proud of her," Ruby stated, getting all teary-eyed. "She's always been so shy before. How she got like this, right now, is just awesome."

"Was she really that shy?" Jackson asked, watching as Velvet made it to the end of the stage and twirled as she struck a pose with Nimble. "I wouldn't have guessed it at all."

As Velvet and Nimble was about to turn to leave, they and RWBY's side couldn't help but hear a commotion nearby.

"Hey! You're in the way!"

"I'm in the way? Why don't you back up?!"

They turned and saw a pair of guys fighting over something. And from how they were dressed and the signs they had, they were huge Velvet fans.

"Wow. Even have some fans now," Yang said in amazement.

"Is that really the time? They're going to ruin the show!" Weiss exclaimed. Just when she was about to walk over and give them a stern talking to, Velvet spoke up.

"Um... Excuse me. You two over there?" The two guys turned her way at her voice. "Can you two please not argue? Everyone is looking forward to this show, and I really don't want any trouble." The two found themselves unable to speak and just nodded. "Thank you." Velvet flashed a grateful smile. The moment she did, though, as though it was equipped with a cupid arrow, the two guys found themselves lovestruck and fainted.

"She knocked them out with only a smile?!" Ruby gasped in shock.

"Wow... Talk about unexpected," Jackson said. The girls all nodded in agreement.

As Velvet left the catwalk, the screens suddenly displayed a face recognizable to everyone but the heroes. They heard wooden footsteps as the said person walked out to the catwalk, her wing-like sleeves hiding her face. She then unfurled them to reveal herself as Valerie, getting cheers from everyone.

"That's her!" Weiss gasped in surprise and excitement. "That's Valerie!"

"So that's what the gym leader looks like," Pyrrha stated on the other side. "She definitely differs herself from other gym leaders we've seen so far."

"She looks so beautiful!" Nora exclaimed.

"Those eyes, though. They are definitely different compared to most others," Seth pointed out.

"Everyone, thank yuh for attending mah show today!" Valerie greeted the audience, displaying an accent that Jackson was able to recognize. "Ah used Pokemon as motifs for mah designs. That's because ah believe that true beauty is found within nature itself."

"What's with that accent?" Crescythe questioned.

"I know it quite well," Leafeon answered. "You hear it a lot coming from the Johto region."

"Guess that girl wasn't kidding about where she originated from," Jackson understood.

"Finally, the clothes ah design shine most beautifully during battles!" Valerie finished. The crowd was starting to get excited at this point, while the heroes were confused.

"What is she talking about?" Jaune asked Yatsuhashi.

"It's apparently a tradition in her fashion shows to pull up an audience member to due battle with her," he answered. "Although, I heard Kali had made a special request for who she should battle."

"And that would be?" Seth asked.

Kali, who was on the stage, examined the audience, and saw who she was looking for. She walked back to Valerie and whispered who the person was.

"Yuh," she said, pointing to none other than Weiss, who was taken aback.

"You mean me?" the heiress questioned.

"Yes. Come up here," Valerie gestured.

Weiss looked to her friends, then raced her way onto the stage. At that point, Coco, Velvet, and Fox all were at the catwalk entrance, watching as Weiss stood in front of the gym leader.

"Ah have heard yuh are friends with some of mah more recent models," Valerie pointed out. "That is why ah have chosen you for this occasion."

"To do what, exactly?" Weiss questioned.

"To due battle, on this stage," the gym leader answered.

Weiss was slowly processing what she heard in her head, shock slowly coming onto her face. "You mean... I get to battle you? Here?!"

"Naturally," Valerie answered. "If yuh defeat me, I shall hand you a gym badge."

"Seriously?!" Ruby exclaimed. "You can actually have a gym battle at a time like this?!"

"No fair!" Nora huffed. "I wanted to get my badge like that."

"That is a generous offer, but I'm not challenging gyms," Weiss declined. "You see, I'm a Performer."

"Is that so?" Valerie questioned, smiling still. "In that case, if yuh defeat me, ah shall give you any of mah designs yuh desire."

Weiss's eyes lit up at this reward. "You mean it?!" she asked in amazement. Realizing how she was acting, she quickly regained her natural composure. Clearing her throat, she responded, "In that case, how can I refuse something like that?"

Valerie chuckled at this, while the others looked amused, expecting that kind of response from her.

"Seems like Weiss hasn't changed much since we last saw her," Coco said in amusement.

"Still, you do have to wonder if she's gotten stronger since we last saw her?" Velvet asked.

"Even if she has, she's definitely not gonna have this win so easily. We've seen first-hand how strong Valerie is. Weiss is going to have a difficult time beating her if she's not experienced in a battle."

Kali stood in between the two trainers as referee. "This battle between Valerie of the Laverre Gym and the challenger, Weiss, will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokemon each. The battle will decide if one or both sides are unable to continue."

"What are the chances of Weiss winning this fight?" Blake asked Jackson.

"Valerie uses Fairy-type Pokemon, which are tricky to deal with," the swordsman trainer answered. "As far as I know, Weiss doesn't have any Pokomon with Poison or Steel-type moves, so she'll just have to use her wits and skills with her Pokemon to win this fight."

"Even so, she's never really fought a Gym Leader before," Yang pointed out. "In fact, she has the least amount of combat experience in Pokemon battles. I'm not making any jokes when I say she's knee deep in trouble."

"Don't worry!" Ruby responded promptly. "Weiss is smart and her Pokemon are strong. I know they will win this!"

"Aqua, time to take the stage!" Weiss declared, calling out her Masquerain to the field.

"Aqua looks different," Yatsuhashi noticed. "Did she evolve since we last saw her?"

"She has," Ren answered him.

Valerie paused as she thought through her Pokemon. Finally she grasped ahold of one of her Pokeballs. "Come forth, Mr. Mime!" she called out a Pokemon who had the looks of a mime in it.

Ruby pulled out her Pokedex to examine the new Pokemon. " _Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokemon. A master of pantomime, its gestures and motions convince watchers that something unseeable actually exists. Once the watchers are convinced, the unseeable thing exists as if it were real._ "

"That does sound like a tricky Pokemon to deal with," the young team leader muttered in a worried tone.

"It's a Psychic and Fairy-type Pokémon, and a master of barrier-like moves," Lyanne explained. "Not an opponent to take lightly."

"Well, you know what they say about them," Jackson started.

"Please, don't say what I think you're gonna say," Leafeon moaned.

"'A Mime is a terrible thing to waste,'" he finished. Everyone near him, but Yang, comically fell over.

"I told you NOT to say it!" Leafeon barked.

"How did I not sense that disaster coming?" Crescythe questioned.

"Dang it! Why didn't I think of that?!" Yang wondered.

"Please, don't," Blake warned her.

"Ah shall give yuh the first move," Valerie told Weiss.

"Thank you very much," she answered. "Aqua, Ice Beam!"

"Freeze up!" Aqua barked, unleashing a blast of ice energy from her horn.

"A beautiful attack," Valerie noticed. "Mr. Mime, Light Screen!"

"Now, before you, I produce a wall!" Mr. Mime stated, moving her hands like she was in a box. Then, a pink, curved force field formed itself around her. The Ice beam struck the barrier and the Barrier Pokemon endured the attack.

"What happened?!" Yang questioned.

"This is bad," Latias muttered. "Light Screen reduces the damage done by non-physical moves, and all of Aqua's attacking moves are non-physical."

"Just like that, Valerie has the upper hand," Blake noted.

"Now, it is our turn," Valerie declared. "Use Dazzling Gleam!" Mr. Mime created a ball of light, which filled the barrier surrounding it as streams of dazzling lights shot out at Aqua.

"Dodge them!" Weiss called out. Aqua did her best flying about to avoid them. One grazed her antenna, causing her to wince in pain.

' _That Pokemon's strong..._ ' the heiress mentally noted. ' _Then we should improve ourselves as well._ '

"Quiver Dance!" Aqua's body glowed white as it danced around in the air, leaving behind after-images in her wake.

"She's boosting her offense, defense and speed with that move!" Jaune noticed.

"She's trying to counter-balance the Light Screen's defensive measures," Ren added.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Weiss ordered. Her Masquerain unleashed a storm of bubbles down at Mr. Mime.

"Stop them with Psychic!" Valerie ordered.

"Watch as my attack becomes a barrier!" Mr. Mime said, eyes glowing as she raised her palms up and stopped the bubbles in their place.

"Oh, no!" Weiss gasped.

"Now, send them back to her." At Valerie's order, Mr. Mime focused as she shot the bubbles straight back at Aqua, who was too shocked to dodge them in time. There was an explosion and the Eyeball Pokemon came falling out of it.

"Hold on!" Weiss cried out. Her first Pokemon regained her balance in the air.

' _I need to my change tactics,_ ' Weiss thought to herself. ' _Bubblebeam won't hit that Pokemon, so I'll have to resort to other moves._ '

"Use Ice Beam on the ground!" Aqua unleashed more icy energy, this time hitting the field around Mr. Mime, freezing up the floor except any part underneath the opponents feet. "There! Now that'll make it difficult for you to move around."

"It might, but mah darling doesn't need to move at all during a battle," Valerie responded, smiling sweetly. Weiss was confused as to what she meant. "Observe! Dazzling Gleam!"

"Watch as I blind you with my attack!" Mr. Mime called out as she unleashed another burst of light that sent streams of energy towards Aqua.

"Counter with Silver Wind!" Weiss shouted.

"On it!" Aqua responded, unleashing a stream of silver energy back at the attack. She managed to stop some of the streams, but others curved around the attack and struck Aqua head on, causing another explosion, and making the Masquerain fall very close to the ground.

"Yuh do have a skilled and beautiful Pokemon," Valerie told the annoyed Weiss. "But yuh have no chance in beating me and mah Mr. Mime. She and ah displayed our power in the most elegant way, countering anything yuh have. This stage not only displays the beauty of mah designs, but also displays the beauty and power of mah beloved Pokemon in battle!" The crowd cheered in response to this eagerly, while Weiss was faltering, not sure how to counteract her skills.

"Weiss, what are you doing?!" a voice shouted out to her. It was Ruby, who was close to her on the side of the stage. "You can't let her get under your skin. Show her what you got!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Weiss barked back. "If you hadn't noticed, Aqua and I are giving everything we got up here!"

"Then stop thinking of it as a gym battle!" Ruby responded. "That's not your style at all! Take a proper form!"

Weiss's eyes flashed in realization. She really was treating this battle like it was for a gym badge, or in this case, a free dress. But this wasn't her style at all. No, she was a performer. She could display the beauty of her Pokémon and herself in so many ways that a normal trainer wouldn't do, while creating new tricks with her moves. Heck, her last performance had a battle portion and she won that. So if she could do that, then what the heck was she doing all this time?

Weiss looked to Aqua, who turned to her, showing the slight injuries from the attacks delivered to her.

"Aqua, it's time to put on a performance," she told her. "You think you can show them our true proper form?"

Though she didn't have a mouth, Aqua smiled as she answered, "Indeed. Let's display our own beautiful style."

( _Insert: This Will Be the Day (James Landino's Magical Girl Remix)_ )

Weiss cross-stepped one foot in front of the other, slightly spreading her arms away from her waist, and closed her eyes for a few seconds, refocusing herself. Valerie did look curiously at her as she did this, then Weiss snapped her eyes open, ready. "Oh, mah. It seems she's preparing to change tactics," the gym leader noticed.

"Aqua, dance with a Quiver!" Weiss ordered.

Aqua zoomed in at Mr. Mime as she glowed and started dancing about her opponent, while Mr. Mime was trying to keep an eye on her.

"Don't let it bother you. Use Dazzling Gleam to stop her!" Valerie ordered.

"Watch as I put you down for good!" Mr. Mime declared, unleashing a burst of light with streams shooting out.

"Spin into an Ice Beam!" Weiss responded. Aqua spun like a fan as she unleashed her attack. The spin sent the icy energy dispersing about, striking down all the streams that came near her, as well as surprising Valerie. "Use Bubblebeam, once more!" Aqua then unleashed another stream of bubbles down at Mr. Mime again.

"Stop them with Psychic again!" Valerie responded.

"Watch as I stop you once again!" Mr. Mime answered, unleashing her psychic powers to stop the bubbles nearing her.

"The stage is in place," Weiss muttered with a smile. "Cyclone Silver Wind!"

Aqua spun and unleashed her silver-energy wind that started to spin like a tornado, growing wider and wider as she continued. The Bubblebeam started to get swept along with the Silver Wind, dancing about Aqua. The audience was in awe during the gusts from the cyclone as well, including Mr. Mime. Fortunately, she had her Light Screen still active, enduring most of the attack.

"A dazzling performance, but mah Mr. Mime can endure any attack you deliver," a smiling Valerie warned Weiss.

"True, but for how long will that stand?" the heiress questioned, making the gym leader wonder what she meant.

The answer came when Mr. Mime's Light Screen suddenly started to fade, causing her to get hit harder. Her feet were also being pushed along the ground, until one foot got underneath the ice, causing her to slip and be carried out by the wind and bubbles.

"Mr. Mime!" Valerie gasped, surprised at the state her Pokemon was in.

"Incredible!" Velvet gasped.

"Was Weiss expecting Mr. Mime's Light Screen to falter?" Coco questioned in amazement.

"She used everything she learned about her opponent so far, and found a countermeasure to put Mr. Mime defenseless!" Seth stated with a smile.

"Not only that, but she also used the icy floor she set up before to add to her attack, despite it being pointless before," Jaune added. "She's not wasting anything she's given for this fight!"

"As she should do, being a performer," Ren finished. "She won't waste a single move without displaying it in some way."

Mr. Mime had reached the top of the Silver Wind tornado, battered from the combined attack. Aqua ceased her attack and looked up to see her opponent above her. "Now, approach her!" her trainer ordered. The Eyeball Pokemon pursued after the Mr. Mime in a zig-zag way.

"Stop her in her tracks with Psychic!" Valerie followed. Mr. Mime flipped around and was about to put Aqua in a psychic hold. However, before she could do that, Aqua vanished, surprising her.

"Ahem!" the Masquerain cleared her throat and reappeared behind Mr. Mime, shocking her even more.

"Let's end this. Bubblebeam!" Weiss barked. Her Pokemon unleashed a stream of bubbles at the back of Mr. Mime, sending him downward.

"Use Light Screen to endure!" Valerie shouted.

Mr. Mime created another spherical barrier around it, suppressing the attack. "Watch as your attack is weakened!" she told Aqua.

"Let's change that, shall we?" Weiss asked. "Freeze the bubbles with Ice Beam!" Using all her focus, Aqua unleashed an aura of icy energy while still unleashing Bubblebeam, freezing the bubbles.

Many of her friends were confused as to how it would change anything.

"What difference would that make?" Blake asked.

Jackson seemed to realize what Weiss was going for. "I get it! If she changes the density of the bubbles, it's like turning it into an Icicle Crash or Icicle Spear, and both of them..." The frozen bubbles reached Mr. Mime... and went right through the Light Screen. "...are physical attacks!"

The attack struck Mr. Mime hard. An explosion occurred, shocking the crowd, the furisode girls, team CFVY, and especially Valerie. Mr. Mime came through the explosion, hitting the catwalk hard, dazed and unconscious.

Kali was just standing there, shocked to see her gym leader's Pokemon beaten. Valerie looked at her Mr. Mime, and closed her eyes in defeat, drawing Kali's attention. "Mr. Mime is unable to battle!" she declared. "Aqua is the winner! The victor of this match is Weiss!"

The crowd were shocked at first at what happened, then they slowly cheered at the excitement that the battle displayed.

"She did it!" Ruby cheered.

"That's how our heiress does things!" Yang whooped.

Weiss was beaming as Aqua descended towards her, panting from exhaustion. "That last attack took a lot of energy to do," the latter sighed.

"But you were incredible beyond words, Aqua," the former answered. "I'm proud of you. Thank you so much!"

Aqua smiled back at her trainer, appreciating the praise given to her.

"Yuh did your best, Mr. Mime," Valerie told her fallen partner. "Thank yuh for displaying such beauty in this battle." She called back her Pokemon into her ball, and approached Weiss and Aqua. "The two of yuh surprised us greatly when you displayed your skills as a performer to me. That battle... was one of the most beautiful ones ah've ever been in. Ah enjoyed it a lot!"

Weiss smiled and nodded in response to this compliment.

"As promised, ah shall give yuh one of mah dresses," Valerie told her. "Yuh can tell me what yuh want later, if yuh haven't decided."

"Actually, I've already decided," Weiss responded confidently. "I saw it in your shop earlier. The one with the Froslass design. I really loved that one."

Valerie giggled at this. "Ah see. It was a design ah truly enjoyed making, mahself," she responded. "Very well then."

"Yes!" Weiss cheered. "I promise you, I will wear it for my next performance!"

Valerie turned to the audience and spoke up. "Everyone, please give a round of applause to this amazing trainer!" she told everyone.

The audience didn't hesitate to respond, for they all agreed that the battle they had just watched was amazing and beautiful to see.

"Ah would love it if your friends would come by later to meet me," Valerie told Weiss. Looking over to where Jackson was at, she added, "Ah would also love to meet that young man and thank him as well."

"Of course," Weiss answered. With that, Valerie turned and left the stage, along with the rest of the furisode girls.

"This is great!" Ruby cheered. "I can't wait to get a chance to face her in battle!"

"But we really haven't decided who's gonna go first, have we?" Blake pointed out.

"True, but I think I know," Jackson responded, drawing the team's attention. "Considering the kind of woman Valerie is, and who hasn't gone first, yet, I think I know who would start off well against her." At the last part, he looked over at Ren at the other side of the catwalk.


	54. EMERGENCY! NOT AN UPDATE!

ATTENTION! ATTENTION ALL FANFIC READERS AND WRITERS ALIKE!

THE FCC CHAIRMEN ARE TRYING TO CREATE A NEW LAW, so to say, THAT WILL GRANT THE INTERNET COMPANIES MORE POWER OVER THE INTERNET, RAISE MONEY FOR IT AND/OR SLOW IT DOWN! SAME GOES TO THE GAMES THAT REQUIRES INTERNET, or so I heard for that last part!

EITHER WAY THIS IS NOT GOOD FOR US! EVERYTHING WE DO IS PRACTICALLY BY THE INTERNET! CHATS, SHOPPING, GAMES, YOU NAME IT! IT WILL DEFINITELY BE BAD FOR US, ESPECIALLY IF IT MEANT NOT SPEAKING TO THE FRIENDS WE MADE BY THE NET! WE CAN'T LET THIS GO THROUGH! LET YOUR VOICE BE HEARD AT **BATTLEFORTHENET . COM**! (remove the spaces)


	55. Poke-Hunters

**Coral: It's been a long while, hasn't it, readers? But look no further, for I have returned!**

 **Daniel: What kept you this time? Finals?**

 ***Coral suddenly sat in a corner***

 **Hyna: I... think you hit a sensitive spot.**

 **Jacob: Well, it's finals, and it's college. That combo is kind of a no go**

 **Coral: Especially since I have to meet my parent's damn expectations... I swear, they think my life is their own life...**

 **Daniel: Oh come on, it can't be that bad.**

 **Coral: Have you met my parents?**

 **Daniel: ... uh...**

 **Coral: Exactly. And dear god I don't want to know the results...**

 **Hyna: Do I want to know what would happen if they find out?**

 **Coral: No. And I don't even want to think about it. BUT! For those of you who read my previous chapter and hadn't heard of the news yet, we don't have to worry about it! A little birdie told me that the senate will create a law that will counter against FCC and still protect Net Neutrality! So all our worries was for nothing~**

 **Jacob: Actually, I wasn't worried at all.**

 **Coral: And while I'm at it, it's quite late, I woke up too early for god damn work, and I should be sleeping, so I shouldn't even be here, actually. Now, if you people don't mind, I will be off to my bed. Good day, and good night *leaves the room***

 **Jacob: Wow... Well, she's not wrong about how late this is.**

 **Hyna: Yeah. We should put up the disclaimer already and be on our way as well.**

 **Daniel: Coming right up.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

Last chapter, the huntsmen arrived at Laverre City to have their sixth badge. Before they could challenge the gym leader, Blake mentioned that by gaining that badge, they would be ahead of Vanessa, who had more experience being a trainer than any of them. This saddened most of them, until Jackson, Seth and Lyanne cheered them up and got them to see that it was okay to be ahead of them, especially when Vanessa was quick to catch up to their level within a few days of being a Huntress herself.

After that, the team met up with Team CFVY and, after finding out that they couldn't challenge the gym leader yet, they watched the fashion show the female members of the senior Huntsmen team were in. Soon as the show was over, Weiss was challenged by the Laverre City gym leader herself for a Pokemon Battle and succeeded.

And now, later on that day, Yatsuhashi led the team through the Laverre Gym, to the back gardens, in which Jackson and Seth both agreed it had a serious Japanese feel to it all.

As they neared an open sliding door, Yatsuhashi waved his hand to stop the others. He knelt down on one knee as he said, "Excuse me, Ms. Valerie. I've brought the guests with me, as you requested."

"Please, bring them in," Valerie's voice answered.

Everyone entered the room to see the rest of team CFVY kneeling on pillows, with Valerie in the back center half of the room. The room was empty, excluding a short table nearby, littered with papers of different designs for her outfits. She had also expected the heroes to come, as there were several other empty pillows on the floor, creating a staggering semicircle around Valerie.

"So the gang's all here," Coco stated, seeing everyone before her for the first time.

"Did you like the fashion show?" Velvet asked.

"Of course we did! You guys were very pretty!" Nora answered eagerly.

"I loved all the designs that were shown out there, too." Blake agreed.

"And Velvet, you were killing it out there! I mean, did you see what you did to that two guys earlier?! You're a real model out there!" Ruby exclaimed.

The rabbit faunus blushed at the reminder. "Yeah... I guess..."

"Please, take a seat," Valerie told the standing crowd. "Ah'm sure yuh have a lot to discuss, right now."

"Well, yes..." Weiss answered, sort of cautiously. What they wanted to discuss was something private between the trainers of Remnant.

Yatsuhashi relieved them of their concerns as he informed, "Do not worry. Valerie was the one who first discovered us when we arrived in this world, so she knows everything about who we are and where we came from."

"Is that true?" Ren asked the gym leader.

"It is," she answered. "These four fell from the skies before mah eyes. Mah Pokemon and ah went to see what came down, and we discovered the four of them, in craters. That, in itself, is a very unusual circumstance to witness."

"That doesn't seem like what happened to us," Ruby muttered, recalling how they got to the Kalos region. "We just got sucked up into a portal after this weirdo took Vanessa, and Zetta went right after them."

"Yeah, I was just wondering about that!" Velvet noticed. "Where's Vanessa, Zetta, and team CRDL?"

"Well, that's a good reason to sit down, cause it's a long story," Jaune answered. They walked into the room. Yatsuhashi closed the door behind them for privacy.

When they were all settled down, the Remnant team went to work explaining all that had happened. From the assailant that attacked them in Remnant, to getting sucked into a portal into the Pokemon world, to meeting Jackson, Seth, Leafeon and Lyanne, to what happened to CRDL, and briefly explaining the journey they had up till that point. When they were done, team CFVY were very surprised, though Coco was not really showing it.

"That's... quite a lot to take in at once," Velvet stated.

"To think team CRDL would disgrace themselves so much as to join a group of villains like the Neo Flare group," Yatsuhashi stated.

"And there there's still no sign of where Vanessa or Zetta are at," Coco finished. "But it sounds like you guys have been entertaining yourselves while searching for her."

"Well, it wasn't all fun and joy, but we did have plenty of great moments in our journey throughout Kalos," Ruby pointed out, looking to the agreeing team. "We met new friends, gained a whole lot of Pokemon, and even gain the same amount of badges as Vanessa."

"We understand if you don't accept challenges today, but we would like to make a request in challenging your gym, if you don't mind," Blake asked the gym leader.

"Ah would be delighted to do that," Valerie answered. "Based on your story, and of the battle ah had with Ms. Weiss, it would be an honor to challenge the seven of yuh tomorrow."

"Alright!" Ruby cheered, "I can't wait to get the next badge. And I know it won't be easy to do after watching Weiss fight her."

"The question is who will face her first," Ren wondered.

"Well, we have let each of you guys have a chance to go first," Seth pointed out. "We had Yang face Viola, Nora face Grant, Pyrrha face Korrina, Ren face Ramos, and Jaune face Clemont."

"That just leaves Blake and Ruby who haven't gone first," Lyanne summed up.

"That's right. So you better choose wisely. Although I recommend Ren going first, he already went first. But then again, that's up to you guys," Jackson informed.

Valerie let out a giggle as she said, "In any case, ah am very intrigued as to how things will turn out tomorrow. Against each of you. But make no mistakes; ah will not go easy on any of you. Tomorrow, ah will show you the beauty and the fangs of my Fairy-type Pokemon."

"If you don't mind, I would request a challenge myself," Coco spoke up, getting the team's attention. "Jackson, you seem to be a powerful trainer, as well as a fighter, yourself."

"That's right, I am," Jackson answered. "Does this mean you want to challenge me to a Pokemon battle?"

"Not exactly. See, unlike Teams RWBY and JNPR, and possibly CRDL, my team and I were able to keep our weapons on us when we crossed over to this world."

"What?! No way!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We found your weapons in that warehouse you guys were at and sent a notification to have them sent back to Beacon Academy," Velvet assured her, "We're sorry we couldn't bring them with us."

"Speaking of which, the kingdoms of Remnant have all created a new style of battle with our Pokemon," Coco followed up. "We call it 'Poke-Hunter battles'." The members of team RWBY and JNPR were surprised to hear that there was development like this back home.

"Pocahontas battles?" Jackson questioned, confused.

"Not Pocahontas! Poke-Hunter Battles! It's where we, huntsmen and huntresses, tag-team with our Pokemon partner, in a battle to see who would be the strongest pairing."

"That definitely sounds like something a trainer built for combat would do," Seth noted, turning to Jackson. "And considering that you've experienced first-hand how powerful Hunters are, even in an in-training stage, having them fight alongside their Pokemon against you and one of your own partners will be tricky."

"That is true..." Jackson couldn't help but agree, recalling his defeat by Yang before. "But I learned a lot from that fight. Plus, Blake unlocked by aura and I learned my semblance a bit. I should be able to hold my own." He turned back to Coco. "You got yourself a deal. How about we do this while the others take on the gym battle?"

"You mean, you won't watch us fight?" Yang asked in a confused tone. "I thought you enjoy watching us!"

"I do, but I prefer it this way," Jackson answered. "We don't want to draw too much attention, so let it just be me, her and our Pokemon."

"Sounds like a date to me," Coco smirked. "Consider it done."

"A... date?" Blake spoke a bit too quietly. She couldn't be serious, could she? Then again, with all that confidence she had, Blake wasn't sure what she would think of it. She really wasn't feeling comfortable about the fact that Jackson and Coco would be alone, without anyone watching them. Who knows what things might happen, and Blake wanted to make sure Jackson wasn't as sincere as he was back when it was just the two of them in the previous route.

' _Wait, why am I bothered by this?_ ' the cat faunus suddenly began to question.

* * *

That night, the heroes stayed at the Pokemon Center, with Lyanne and Seth discussing with the heroes about what strategies they should pull up in the battle against Valerie. Jackson and Leafeon were not part of the meeting, as they were preparing themselves for their own battle tomorrow.

"First of all, we know that she owns a Mr. Mime in her party," the disguised Latias pointed out. "Not only is it a Fairy-type, but also a Psychic type. We've only seen it use Light Screen, Dazzling Gleam and Psychic. Other than that, all we know is that she specializes in Fairy-types."

"She was a powerful opponent to deal with," Weiss stated. "If Ruby hadn't made me think it as battle in a performer's viewpoint, I would've definitely lost."

"So we should not only think about what Pokemon are strong against Fairy-types, but also how to overcome all the tricks she'll pull," Pyrrha added. "In that case, we should all think about how to get around those tricks."

"Alright Ruby and Blake! One of you have got to get ready to start off strong for us," Nora told the two RWBY members. "If either of you lose, right off the bat, that will make us all look bad! And I will break your legs!" The rest of the group scooted back at the playful threat.

"Umm... Thanks for the vote of confidence?" the youngest member of the group responded in a nervous tone.

"But at least the two of you have some kind of advantage against Fairy-types," Seth pointed out.

"You mean Scout and Spear, right?" Blake asked. "True, they do have an advantage with Iron Tail and Poison Sting. And Fairy-type moves don't do much damage against Spear. But at the same time, Spear is also weak against Psychic-type moves. We have to figure something out about that."

"And who else she might have in her team, cause there are some tricky Fairy-types out there," Lyanne added.

Suddenly, the cat faunus got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"A walk. Might help clear my head and figure out what to do for tomorrow," she answered, leaving the room.

' _Sure she's just 'clearing her head',_ ' Lyanne thought with a hidden smirk.

* * *

Outside, Blake was about to walk around the block when she heard the sound of a battle behind the Pokemon Center. Rushing to the source, she saw Jackson and Leafeon going at one another in combat. She had seen the two fight, and it was truly amazing to see the level of skills Leafeon had against Jackson. However, there was something different about this training session. The speed, the strength. The fact that every move they made had a purpose. This was a level of combat she had not witnessed from them before.

"You are rather invigorated for the match tomorrow, aren't you Jackson?" Leafeon asked, pivoting on one foot and unleashing a Leaf Blade at him.

Jackson parried the attack and spun into a surprise thrust with his blade. Leafeon leapt over the blade, landing with her front paws along the blade. "Just making sure I don't lack the skills to beat that girl," he answered with a smirk.

Leafeon spun into an Iron Tail while on the blade, which Jackson dodged by tilting his head back away from it. He then flipped Leafeon off his blade, tossing her into the air. He leapt after her as she charged up a Solarbeam, and fired it down at him. He concentrated on his semblance and managed to teleport out of the way. He reappeared behind Leafeon and, with his free hand, he chopped Leafeon's back, sending her flying down to the ground. She landed on her feet, but stumbled and fell as Jackson landed behind her.

"Sorry. I got carried away," the swordsman apologized.

"You really did," Leafeon moaned, getting back up again. "It's been a while since you chopped me with your hand. Bringing in your martial arts skills, are we?"

Jackson looked down at the hand he used to strike Leafeon, pausing for a moment as he reminded himself of his time back in Ryouzanpaku. Finally, he curled his hand into a fist.

"Leafeon, why don't you take five?" he asked. "You should be rested and ready for the fight tomorrow. I am planning on using you then."

"Very well," the verdant Pokemon answered. "What about you?"

"I think I'll stay here and see if I can recollect all the moves master Kensei Ma taught me." At that answer, Leafeon nodded in understanding and walked off.

"Don't stay up too long," she called. Just as she was about to walk up the stairs to the Pokemon Center, Leafeon stopped and turned to detect a familiar presence. She saw Blake hiding behind a tree, watching as Jackson was getting himself into a martial arts stance, ready to practice.

' _Curious, are we?_ ' Leafeon thought in slight amusement. ' _That girl may not believe it, but she really does care for him._ ' With a satisfied heart, she wandered into the Pokemon Center, leaving the faunus and her trainer alone outside.

* * *

The next day, the morning of the battle had arrived. Seth and Yang were at a Pokemon trading machine, switching out Nailer and Seth's Spritzee and back.

"You sure this will work?" Yang asked.

"Trust me, once a Pokemon that can evolve through trade is traded, it will evolve even if it is traded back," the Pokehuman assured. "If you don't believe me, you can always just send him out when it's both your turn to battle. I would send Spritzee- uh, Aromatisse, out, but I want you to see for yourself with your own Pokemon." The blonde brawler nodded in agreement to his words as they both met up with the rest of the group outside the Pokemon center.

Once they met with the rest of the crew, Ruby was leading most of the team over to the Laverre gym, with the usual amount of excitement she had before facing the gym. Jackson, Leafeon and Blake, on the other hand, went to where the former two would have their battle with Coco.

"Alright! We spent all night developing our team to see who would we use in this fight, so we have to all get our next badge," the young teenager said.

"Yep. After seeing Weiss's battle against her, I'm really pumped for this fight," Yang stated, punching her fists together.

"It's a shame Jackson and Coco won't be watching our fight," Nora muttered. "But I'm even more surprised to hear that Blake wasn't coming with us at the moment."

"She did agree that she would go last in challenging the gym," Lyanne reminded her. "But it will put her at a disadvantage, since she might not even see any of the battles you guys have with Valerie."

The team entered through the door, to reveal the four furisode girls they saw before, waiting for them. "Welcome to the Laverre gym," they all greeted them.

Ruby stepped up. "I'm Ruby Rose of Remnant Island! I'm going to be the first of the seven of us to challenge Valerie!"

"In that case, we invite you into the gym," Kali responded, waving a hand to the stairs behind her. "Ms. Valerie and your other friends are awaiting your arrival." Ruby nodded in approval and led the team upwards to the battlefield.

When they arrived, they found the battlefield fitting for the environment they had seen so far from Valerie; Japanese-style, surrounded by nature and a botanical garden, with bridges on either side for the challenger and the gym leader to cross onto the field. Stairs were near the entrance, leading to an upper balcony surrounding the edge of the room, where an audience would watch the battle. In that balcony, looking down at the heroes, were Velvet, Yatsuhashi and Fox.

"Everyone, up here!" Velvet called out to the team down below.

"Hey there!" Ruby shouted, waving up to them. The furisode girls behind the group beckoned those who weren't fighting yet or not to go to the balcony, while the young girl crossed the bridge onto the battlefield.

"Glad you could make it so early," Velvet told the watching team.

"We're too hyped NOT to get here as soon as possible," Nora answered. "Ruby'll show you just how powerful we've gotten since we came here."

"I assume Coco's already at the place where Jackson said they would meet up and fight," Seth guessed.

"She left some time ago, so she should be arriving there," Yatsuhashi answered. "And as Jackson and his partner are not among your team, I assume this means he's already there."

"Left the Pokemon Center as we did," Lyanne answered. "Blake went to watch them, but she'll be back to take her turn fighting the gym."

"Speaking of which, where is Valerie?" Weiss asked, looking at the opposite side of where Ruby stood. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"Relax. She'll show herself," Velvet answered. "She likes to do it in style. Just watch."

Suddenly, the lights went out, and the walls revealed themselves as a massive screen, shining pink for a moment, then displaying showering sakura petals. The team was amazed at the beautiful sight about them, as they felt the elegance of what this gym was about. Suddenly, the floor beneath the gym leader side of the field gave way, and Valerie came up on a rising platform, her presence as elegant and beautiful as the scene was around them. The lights went back on, and the screens showed a Japanese-style forest.

"Sorry for the long wait!" Kali called out, entering in as the referee of the gym, with the other three girls behind her. "The Laverre Gym leader, Valerie, has made her gracious entrance."

Valerie took her position and bowed to her opponent. "Thank yuh for coming, Ruby Rose," she greeted her. "Ah have been awaiting this match since yesterday."

"And I've been waiting for this match since the day I arrived!" Ruby answered enthusiastically. "You better watch out, because I'm not holding back! Especially when I have a secret weapon up my sleeve!"

Valerie giggled at Ruby's behavior as she responded, "Yuh are an interesting trainer, indeed. Ah am quite interested at this 'secret weapon' you claim to have. But make no mistake, as ah will not just let yuh gain the next gym badge so easily. Mah Pokemon will display to you the beauty and strength they possess."

"And my Pokemon will display the beauty and strength they have of their own!"

"Isn't Ruby a bit too hyped up for this?" Velvet asked.

"She may have been training all night since she decided what Pokemon to use against Valerie," Jaune told her.

Kali raised a hand up as she shouted, "The Laverre Gym match between Gym Leader Valerie and Ruby Rose of Remnant Island will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokemon each. The battle will decide when one side's Pokemon are unable to continue. Furthermore, only the challenger will be able to substitute. That is all!"

"Ah will start things off." Valerie told Ruby, readying a Pokeball. "Come forth, Mawile!" She summoned out a Mawile to the field, who was ready to fight.

"A Mawile?!" Ruby gasped, recalling Vanessa having one herself, as she pulled out a Pokedex. " _Mawile, the Deceiver Pokemon. Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws._ "

"She has a Mawile like Vanessa does!" Nora gasped.

"A Steel/Fairy-type Pokemon," Pyrrha recalled. "That's not good at all for some of us, since Steel-types are immune to Poison-type Pokemon. And they're not effective against their own type."

"Guess that means Scout has to wait for his turn, since none of his attacks will do much against a Pokemon like Mawile," Weiss stated.

"So Ruby, what will you do?" Seth asked quietly, looking to the huntress down below.

"Okay, Sickle! Let's start you off!" Ruby shouted, calling out her blank-face Kabuto to battle.

"Oh my. There's a Pokemon ah've rarely seen," Valerie stated. "Yuh believe that he has a chance against my Mawile, but that is where you're wrong."

"We will quickly dispose of yuh and your Pokemon, make no mistake," Mawile stated.

"Agreed. We will take care of this swiftly and gracefully."

Hearing Valerie agree with what her Pokemon said surprised and amazed the first-year Huntsmen teams.

"Hold on, did she just understand what her Pokemon said?!" Yang asked.

"Does she have a translator like us?" Ren questioned.

"No, but she is able to understand the language of Fairy-type Pokemon," Yatsuhashi answered. "That's what makes her even more special, is that she can understand her own team."

* * *

At this point, Jackson was stretching his limbs out at the area they decided to fight. It was outside of the city, near Route 15. The climate change had made the tree leaves a shade of yellow and orange, falling down when they had no strength to stay on the branches. It was wide open, but the trees were blocking the view from the outside, so at least they would visually be not noticed by anyone. Blake was sitting underneath a tree, watching Jackson and Leafeon ready themselves.

"You sure you don't want to go to the gym right now?" Jackson asked. "You should at least see what you are dealing with."

"I'm sure I can handle it when I face Valerie," Blake assured him. "Besides, I would like to see you face another Huntress. Fair warning, though. Coco's team is a year ahead of ours, so she has more experience."

"True, but that won't stop me from trying," Jackson answered, smirking back at her.

Just then, they heard movement from the rustling leaves, and they turned to see Coco reveal herself through the forest. She was in her full combat attire, including sunglasses and beret. She was carrying a black metal handbag with gold studs on it, which was her weapon. With her was Parfum.

"Looks like you came here early," she noticed, coming to one side of the area.

"Guess I got a little excited," Jackson answered. "Ever since I faced Yang, I knew just how strong you people are. It's pretty darn impressive."

"Is that so? And yet, you decide to accept my challenge, knowing full well what strength young people like us in our world can do. Are you going to count on your Pokemon's strength to help overcome that?"

"Make no mistake, I will not over-estimate you based on only one fight. It's only through combat that allows us to show what we are truly capable of. So let's end this conversation, and get on with it."

"Let me just inform you about the rules of a Poke-Hunter battle, okay?" Coco told him. "As I said yesterday, the battle will be between similar to a Pokemon battle, but the trainer fights alongside them, as well. Only one Pokemon is allowed in the battle. The battle will be decided when the Pokemon and their trainer are unable to continue."

"Got it," Jackson nodded.

"Considering this is your first time into this battle, you should feel lucky that I will select my Pokemon first," Coco informed him, pulling out a black and red-lined Pokeball, a Luxury Ball. "Show your stuff, Stella!" Out of the Pokeball, a Furfrou to the field, who was groomed into a style with yellow die on parts of her fur, and she looked like she was wearing a wide-brimmed hat.

Blake froze a bit at the sight, hugging the tree she was on as she started to recognize the dog-like Pokemon before her. ' _I know I have not seen that Pokémon before,_ ' she mentally stated. ' _Did she gain it in this world?_ '

"So who will you choose?" Coco asked the swordsman.

"Obviously, I'll choose my Leafeon," Jackson answered, pulling out his sword as Leafeon readied herself for combat.

"I will show you the effort Jackson and I have in beating you, young one," Leafeon informed Stella.

"Careful what you say about me. I might ruffle my fur in tearing you up," Stella warned her.

"Ladies always make the first move," Jackson told Coco.

"If you insist. Stella, slow them down!" Coco declared.

"Of course!" she answered, unleashing rings of electricity at Leafeon and Jackson.

 _(Insert: Caffeine)_

"That's Thunder Wave!" Jackson noticed, as he and his partner went to either side of the attack.

Jackson charged in at Coco with great speed and swung his blade at her. She swung her handbag to parry the attack, surprising Jackson.

' _That handbag has some serious mass to it!_ ' he immediately noticed. He charged at her again, striking her at a different angle. She parried each attacks again and attempted an overhead slam, which Jackson quickly went on the defense. The attack was so strong, cracks formed at Jackson's feet as he immediately went to one knee, increasing his surprise.

"Quite the arm-strength you have to swing that thing around," he muttered, his voice cracking from the strain of the attack.

"And you're not too bad at enduring it," Coco calmly answered.

"Jackson!" Leafeon cried out, coming in with a Leaf Blade.

"No you don't! Sucker Punch!" Stella answered, coming in front of Leafeon and unleashing a kick to her face, sending her reeling back.

Leafeon came to a halt as she watched Jackson back off from Coco. She was concerned, but she knew Stella was a more important factor. She couldn't help him if she was in the way.

"I'll make sure you don't get a chance at helping your trainer," the Furfrou informed Leafeon. "Take Down!" Stella charged in glowing at Leafeon.

"I'll take you on!" the Grass-type answered, unleashing Iron Tail that countered the attack. It looked even at first, but Leafeon eventually overpowered and pushed her back. Leafeon smirked at Stella's surprise for what strength she had.

"Time to blade it up!" Jackson declared, unleashing several sword beams at Coco while backflipping away from her. Coco parried a few of the slashes, but got struck by the last one, making her stumble a bit.

"Not bad," she muttered. Next thing Jackson knew, she flipped her handbag, transforming it into a large machine gun.

"Holy-!" Jackson gasped, instantly dodging the oncoming fire from her gun, moving at great speed to avoid the attack from hitting him. He curved around until he was near Leafeon and Stella, who quickly reacted with a Cotton Guard, putting up her defense as a couple bullets hit her, but to no effect. Coco stopped the attack, as Jackson and Leafeon came together.

"She had that in that little purse?!" Jackson questioned, eying the machine gun in her hands. "That's... that's...!" Before the girls knew it, his eyes sparkled as he exclaimed, "That has got to be one of the coolest things I've ever seen! The tech in their world is really awesome!"

"Jackson, focus!" Leafeon barked.

"Jackson can really be childishly geeky at times." Blake sighed, placing a hand over her face. "Even more so than Ruby."

"Hit them again, Stella," Coco told her partner.

"Of course, madam," she answered, firing another Thunder Wave.

"Leafeon, brighten the day!" Jackson called out, leaping into the air.

"Roger!" Leafeon answered, unleashing Sunny Day, making the sky clear of clouds.

"So what will that do?" the sunglasses-wearing huntress questioned, looking up at the sky with her said glasses on, making her able to see Jackson in the sunlight. The Thunder Wave struck Leafeon, but she had no affect from it.

"What?!" Stella questioned, surprised.

"Oh yeah! Leafeon has two abilities on her, and one of them is Leaf Guard!" Blake realized. "In the sunlight, she's immune to status affects like paralysis."

"Glad you know that, Blake," Leafeon heard her. "But as she said, that's one of my abilities. Unlike many Pokemon, I have two of them." Her tail then glowed green and she charged in at high speeds, thanks to Chlorophyll, and struck Stella before she hand a chance to retaliate.

Coco was surprised at the enhance speed Leafeon had. "What?!"

"Keep your eyes open!" Jackson barked, getting her attention as he drew wind into his blade. He slammed a huge gust of sharp wind at her. She endured the attack as it hit her hard, cutting a couple parts of her clothing, including her beret. Coco noticed this and was not at all amused. If anything, she hated to have her clothing damaged at all.

Jackson came down at her with a blade-dash, but she quickly transformed her gun back into a handbag, blocking the attack coming at her. Coco pushed Jackson away as he landed on the ground. "No one ruins my clothing and gets away from it. Prepare to suffer."

Jackson charged back at her as he unleashed a combo of sword swings, dancing about her as she tried countering him with her handbag. Jackson had speed, while Coco had strength, making this fight hard to follow. Meanwhile, Stella and Leafeon were a strong match against one another, with Stella having amazing defense and her Sucker Punch to nearly stop any of Leafeon's attacks, while she had experience and was physically stronger than her.

Jackson came to a halt, backing away and activating his Chaos semblance, unleashing small spears of energy at Coco. She was able to block these easier than the sword beams. "Time for the slow down his tactics!" she called. Stella looked back at her and understood. Jackson was unsure of what she meant, but he felt those two were about to pull something off.

Coco transformed her weapon into a machine gun and started shooting at Jackson once more. The guy dodged all the bullets with his speedy footwork. "Can't slow me down with that, you know!" he said.

Leafeon unleashed a spinning Iron Tail at the Furfrou, who leaps high into the air to supposedly dodge it. She looked up and saw that she unleashed a Thunder Wave straight down at where Jackson was dancing about. "Look out, Jackson!" she cried.

Her trainer looked up and tried to avoid the attack, but he ended up getting hit by it. "Darn it!" Jackson felt the electricity coursing his body, slowing down his movements. Blake stood up in shock at Jackson's situation.

Coco stopped firing and transformed her weapon into a handbag again. "You see, this is what a Poke-hunter battle is all about," she told him. "Working together to pull off combo attacks like that and making your opponent unable to escape the results. Whether it is huntsmen and huntresses working together, or hunters and Pokemon, we always get the job done working together."

"Jackson, I got you!" Leafeon barked, attempting to reach Jackson before Coco. Unfortunately, Stella came down on her back with a Sucker Punch, slamming her into the ground.

"You don't get in her way," she told the Verdant Pokemon. "Head to the side-lines where you belong." As Leafeon tried getting up, Stella got off her and unleashed a Take Down that sent her flying towards the trees, tumbling to ground beneath one.

"Leafeon..." Jackson tried to get back up, only for the paralysis to stop him. Coco got in front of him and glared at the man before her. "Seems like you're not as strong as you thought you were," she told him, nearing his face and locking eyes with him. She raised herself up and slammed Jackson with her purse at his head, sending him flying into the trees and making it topple down on top of him.

"Jackson!" Blake cried out, horrified at the sight before her.

Stella returned to her trainer's side.

"Maybe I hit him too hard," Coco muttered. "Oh, well. He did ruin my clothing a bit, but it can't be anything I can't have stitched up again."

"Those two certainly learned their lessons in the art of warfare against us ladies," the Furfrou added, smirking haughty.

"I see..." Everyone besides Leafeon was shocked to hear the swordsman's voice. They watched as they realized the tree had been cut cleanly in half, thanks to Jackson's reaction speed with his blade. He rose up, still a bit electrified by the attack. They saw something hanging out of his mouth and noticed that it was a Cheri Berry that he managed to ate, healing himself from the paralysis. Leafeon came to his side, turning to face her opponents.

 _(Insert: His World by Crush 40)_

"So that's the style of combat you use, huh?" Jackson realized, looking up at her as the side of his face bled. "You lack the speed necessary to keep up with me, so you allow your Furfrou to not only be your defense, but also your way of making your opponent's vulnerable thanks to the Thunder Wave combo. Not only that, you've displayed to me all of the moves you are capable of doing, as well as all of the moves Stella has to offer. Now, I think it's time to do one thing that I hadn't done for Yang yet..." He spun his blade and took a stance that both showed him as a swordsman and a martial arts fighter, while Leafeon was poised and ready. "I'm gonna go all out at you." His eyes flashing at the seriousness he was displaying.

' _What?!_ ' Blake gasped. 'J _ackson was not going all out on Yang?!_ '

"Let's see you do that!" Coco responded, pulling out her machine gun and fired at Jackson.

"Dance with blades," the swordsman muttered.

"Of course," Leafeon nodded, and she started unleashing a dancing Iron Tail that parried all of the attacks that hit Jackson, while he charged up his blade.

"Don't let them get near!" Coco told her partner.

"Of course!" Stella answered, unleashing a Thunder Wave at Jackson and Leafeon. The two didn't bother dodging. Instead, Leafeon focused on her Iron Tail and struck it into the ground. She took the electricity as it was attracted to her tail, which was acting like as a lightning rod and nullified the attack.

"No way!" Stella gasped.

"That's a new one," Coco said in slight amazement.

"Follow me, Jackson," Leafeon told her trainer.

"Lead the way," he answered. The two charged at high speeds, while Coco fired off more rounds at the two. They started zig-zagging about, parrying the bullets with their tail and blade.

"Defend me, Stella!" Coco told her partner.

"I won't let you get near her!" she answered, unleashing a Sucker Punch at Leafeon, who blocked with her Leaf Blade. Jackson placed a hand on Leafeon's back and flipped over her, axe kicking Stella into the ground, forming a crater with her body.

"Stella!" Coco's cool demeanor was breaking from the sight of her partner, but she noticed Jackson coming in and transformed her weapon into a handbag, blocking another kick.

Jackson sheathed his blade, lowering himself as he flipped over Coco, striking her arms with the tips of his fingers. She suddenly felt something went wrong in her arms as everything below the parts Jackson hit grew numb and dropped her weapon.

"But... but how?" she questioned as Jackson landed neatly behind her, lowering himself into a low sweep that sent Coco on her back. He immediately pushed away, pulled out his sword, and unleashed several sword beams, striking her hard and consuming her in a dust cloud.

' _How is this happening?!_ ' Blake wondered, shocked at the sudden turnabout. ' _Jackson was on even terms with Coco before, but now he has totally turned it around. He and Leafeon have put both of them down so easily, even though they are covered in injuries. The two are so amazing to see. Was he right in saying that he was holding back? Was Jackson really not using all he had against Yang before?_ '

Stella rose to her feet again, barely holding on. "That... stupid, green leaf-head," she groaned, looking up and saw that her opponent was not there.

"Tell me something..." Stella looked up and was blinded by the sunlight. "... You have incredible physical defense, I'll give you that. But you don't seem to have enough defense against special attacks. Let's see how strong it is." Leafeon charged up and fired a Solarbeam down at the Furfrou, who was too injured to move. The Normal-type Pokemon got hit hard and an explosion was created. When the smoke from the impact died down, Stella was unconscious, unable to battle any longer.

Coco rose to her feet, and saw her partner down for the count. "Stella..." she groaned. She tried reaching for her weapon, but her arms were still too numb to lift it. She turned as Jackson stood there, looking down at her. "How... What did you do to me?" she asked angrily.

"Pressure points," Jackson simply answered. "My master who taught me to fight in hand-to-hand combat was also skilled in acupuncture. Even with that aura you guys have, you are still human. And thus have the same nerve system as us. Usually, you need needles to send these nerves into shock and paralyze them, but I trained my hands to work like all kinds of swords, including needle-sharp rapiers. Don't worry, it won't last that long." A smirk formed on his face. "Thanks for teaching me this new kind of battle. It was a whole lot of fun." He sped so quickly behind Coco, she didn't realize it before Jackson said, "Good night." With that, he chopped Coco in the back of the neck, making her gasp and fall unconscious.

Jackson and Leafeon stood in front of their two defeated opponents, while Blake walked over to where they were. "That... was amazing, Jackson," the faunus told him. "You two were so strong out there."

"It was pretty lucky our opponents weren't skilled in fighting speed-based opponents, like us," Leafeon pointed out. "But they were impressive, nonetheless."

Blake looked to Jackson, who checked Coco's pulse by her wrist. "She's going to be knocked out like this for a while, so I think we should carry them back to the gym," Jackson suggested. "You think you can carry Coco back? I'd hate to disgrace a lady if I carry her the wrong way."

The cat faunus nodded in approval and picked her up, while Leafeon carried Furfrou on her back and Jackson carried Coco's weapon.

"Whoa, this weapon has some weight to it," he stated. "I might need to take a scan of the design of the weapon and send it to Tails. He might like seeing this kind of technology. Maybe even plan some ideas for the future, if we ever need something like them."

As Blake carried Coco, she looked to the smiling Jackson, despite the blood coming down the side of his face. "You gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Nothing a little cleanup wouldn't do," he answered. "Besides, I did enjoy the fight. Coco was a challenge. To think she was only a Huntress-in-training. I'm excited to know what the full fledges ones are like."

"If Yang ever finds out that you were holding back, I can't imagine what she would do."

"Hey, I don't want to damage her hair. From what you guys told me, the girl can be a mean demon. And judging from last battle, if I go all out, I'd most likely be sending myself to my death."

Blake was unsure if he was joking or not, from the smirk he still had, and just chuckled nervously.

* * *

Back to the gym battle, Ruby had somehow managed to win against Valerie. When she first started out with Sickle, it was quite a sturdy battle between him and Mawile. However, thanks to his endurance and Mud Shot, they managed to defeat Mawile. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for Mr. Mime, whose Light Screen and Reflect weakened the Kabuto's attacks and ended the battle with a Psychic-controlled Water Gun. After Kabuto, Ruby had Reaper go into battle. The Scyther was extremely eager to fight as he quickly sharpened his claws and awaited his orders. As expected, Mr. Mime's Psychic was nullifying Reaper's attacks, for the most part. Most as in, when the shiny Pokemon was about to be knocked out with a Dazzling Gleam, Reaper, as his name stated, had managed to counter against it with an Aerial Ace and Fury Cutter combo. Next thing they knew, he used a Double Team to confuse the Barrier Pokemon. Said Psychic/Fairy-type used a Dazzling Gleam on the Reaper farthest from them, assuming that the real thing was trying to recover from the back-to-back counter strikes. Note: assuming. The Reaper she struck, turned out to be a clone, whereas the real thing was right in front of it and struck hard with a good X-Scissor for a critical hit and ending it with an Aerial Ace. Though victorious from the battle, Ruby knew where Reaper's limit was and, to his dismay, returned the shiny Scyther to his Pokeball. As Valerie called out her next and last Pokemon, Sylveon, the team leader of RWBY called out Scout, as planned the previous day. The battle wasn't easy, especially when the Intertwining Pokemon was using his feelers so well against the Linoone. But that didn't stop Ruby and Scout from fighting, as every once in a while, when caught by the feelers, Scout dashed towards Sylveon at full speed, striking with either a Headbutt or a Slash. And when blocked by the feelers, Scout would knock the Fairy-type down or in the air with a well-timed Iron Tail. In the end, Ruby won her battle.

After Ruby was Ren, who started off with Hercules against Valerie's Mawile. Due to the Single Horn Pokemon's type, the Deceiver Pokemon's attacks weren't doing much against him. And thanks to Hercules' Arm Thrusts, it didn't take that long for Mawile to be taken down. However, it still left the Heracross quite weakened from taking all of her attacks. Switching him out, Ren then called out Venom, whose Rollout was practically breaking through Mr. Mime's Reflect, as the damage was growing every time it hit. As much as the Barrier Pokemon would want to use Psychic to move the attack away from her, Venom may have been using Protect while using Rollout, acting as a barrier of its own against the attack. Seeing that reminded the first-year huntsmen-in-training and Seth of the time when Venom was battling against Hercules for the first time, how the combo attack caught him by surprise and caused him to admit defeat. Once Venom had won his battle there, Ren swapped him out for Floral... which turned out to be a huge mistake. Though it was a right move to use Grass Whistle to put her to sleep, once the Bayleef made contact with him via Tackle... well, she had fallen head over heels for the Fairy-type. Her 'love' for her opponent gave Sylveon enough time to recover from her sudden sleep and defeat the Jhoto starter. As Ren was well aware that Hercules' was weak against Fairy Type, he called Venom back out and got the win with a Steamroller and Poison Tail combo.

When Ren was done, Jaune was next, whom began his battle with Skid. The Skiddo was at a huge advantage with his Bulldoze on Mawile, but with the latter's Iron Defense, it took a few of that move to defeat it. Well, Bulldoze and some Razor Leaf, as well as some Synthesis to recover from Feint Attack and Crunch he took here and there. After that, Jaune swapped him out for Hydro against Valerie's Mr. Mime. With the Water-type's Detect, he was easily avoiding the Psychic attack. And each time he managed to land a hit with Fury Cutter, the Bug-type move's power was getting stronger with each strike, weakening his opponent. Soon enough, he won the battle. Now it got a little difficult with Sylveon, for his Quick Attack and Swift keep landing hits on Dewott, who used up all his Detect on Mr. Mime's Psychic. Switching the fainted Water-type out, Jaune had Excalibur finish up the job, blocking Sylveon's own attacks with King's Shield and leaving him open enough to land heavy Iron Heads on the Fairy-type and give the blonde boy the win.

After him was Yang. She started off strong with Emburn, who easily landed punch after punch with Mach Punch, in which Mawile responded with boosting her Defense via Iron Defense. The Monferno even took in some of the Deceiver Pokemon's attacks and struck back with a good Counter and finished the battle with a Flamethrower. Yang then swapped him out for Nailer, who kept digging holes with Dig to escape from Mr. Mime's attack, as well as unleash a Dragon Breath in one hole to create a field of flames, weakening the Barrier Pokemon and distract her long enough for the newly-evolved Steelix to land a good Iron Tail to the face and defeat her. When that battle was done, she swapped out the big Pokemon of her's for Skull, who was dying for a gym battle since his battle against Korrina's Lucario. And against the gym leader's strongest Pokemon, as per the Cranidos' request. With his Scary Face, Skull forced his opponent to become slower than him, making it possible to be fast enough to avoid the Fairy-type's attacks while at the same time easily land in some Zen Headbutts and Chip Aways, especially when boosted with Focus Energy. As a result, Yang got her win as well. By the time she won, Blake and Jackson had just managed to return and was caught up with all that had happened.

Pyrrha came after the brawler huntress. She began the battle with Vulcan, whose Fire-type attacks were super effective against Mawile and gave her a good win. After the Quilava was Freesk, who turned the battle into a sort of tug-of-war as she countered Mr. Mime's Psychic on her Gust with Confusion. When she saw that the psychic duel was getting them nowhere, Pyrrha decided to have Freesk get physical and dive into the Gust with a Tackle, using the Flying-type move as a Tailwind to get to Mr. Mime faster before she could put up any barriers and used a close-range Stun Spore to paralyze her. The Butterfree then followed it up with a good Gust to blow her away and defeated her. Last but not least for Pyrrha's battle was Shield against Valerie's Sylveon. The Invincible Girl believed that with Shield's weight and type advantage, she would be able to hold his own against Sylveon... only to then remember too late of the Fairy-type's ability. Thankfully, she found a way to counter against Cute Charm, by convincing Shield that her opponent was into female Pokemon that could defeat her. Through that, the Bastiodon got more determined to win and defeated the Sylveon, as well as snapping out of her infatuation with no memory of what had happened.

The young, perky Nora was up after Pyrrha and started things off with Pigpen. The Pignite was using Flame Charge after Flame Charge to increase his speed and dealing a bunch of damage against Mawile, who was slowly losing health from each hit and with her Iron Defense. After his speed reached his max, Pigpen had used his Rollout to take Mawile down. Unlike the others before her who swapped out their Pokemon, Nora kept Pigpen on the field against Mr. Mime, which was a smart idea on her part, since Rollout landed more than enough hits to take Mr. Mime out in a few blows... if it weren't for Psychic that is, canceling the attack and forced Pigpen away, defeating him instantly. Taking the Fire/Fighting-types place was Striker, whose Double Team and Charge Beam combo was quite effective against Mr. Mime, once a while, as well as boosted his Special Attack stat. The Electrike even landed a few Spark, with the third hit inflicting the paralysis status onto Mr. Mime and gave Electrike the advantage. After taking a number of hits himself, Striker managed to defeat the Barrier Pokemon. Nora kept Striker out against Sylveon, constantly ordering up Spark in hope to land in a paralysis effect on the Fairy-type. But after some Quick Attacks, Swifts, and even a Dazzling Gleam, Striker was knocked out without landing that status effect. Nora's last Pokemon to battle against the full Fairy-type was Tortoise, who was the only male she had left, therefore wouldn't be affected by Cute Charm, a smart move on her part. At first, she was ordering her Tirtouga to use nothing but Shell Smash, to everyone's confusion, until she ended the battle with Brine, whose power doubles when the use's HP is less than half. And with Shell Smash's effect, it made the attack much more stronger.

Last but not least, Blake, who started her battle with Tina. Of course with a normal, little girl's appearance, everyone, as usual was questioning how it was possible for a child to be in a ball or how a faunus so young ended up in the Pokemon world, whispered the active Team CFVY members. After a quick explanation, the ones let in on the news relaxed and resumed the battle, with Blake thinking that she should have Tina wear a shirt that said 'I'm a Pokemon, not human'. Reckless as it was for her to have Tina out, of what she saw and knew of Valerie's Mawile, the Deceiver Pokemon didn't know a move Tina was weak against, which gave her an advantage, especially with her having a Fire-type move like Incinerate. After defeating the gym leader's first Pokemon with several Incinerates, Blake swapped the exhausted disguised Zorua for Spear... Which may or may not be a mistake...

Jackson was still scarred from the haunted house event and one look at the normal Beedrill, who was feet away from him, and he let out a blood curling scream that may have been heard all over town as well as surprising Coco and Stella awake. Not only that, but he fainted, paled and with foam coming out of his mouth. Everyone either pitied the poor boy or tried to get their hearing back, especially Velvet and Blake for the latter. Valerie, on the other hand, was a bit saddened to hear of his great fear and trauma, for she may have wanted to show him a new design she had been thinking of based off of Beedrill. But she understood his situation completely.

Back to the battle, the fight wasn't easy, with Mr. Mime weakening Spear's attacks with her barriers and sending some attacks back at him. Due to his typing though, they weren't really doing much against him. It was here... Blake did what she promised Jackson to not do, not that he would ever know in his unconscious state; she went and Mega Evolved Spear into Mega Beedrill. With the Mega Poison Bee Pokemon's new and temporary ability, as well as his increased speed, he managed to defeat Mr. Mime and Blake managed to switch him out before Jackson could wake up to see this result. The third and last Pokemon to battle and face Valerie's Sylveon was her new recruit, Lux, whose Rivalry ability had increased the amount of damage he can inflict onto Sylveon since they were the same gender. Not only that, but thanks to the Charge-boosted Discharge, defeating Sylveon didn't take long, and Blake was also rewarded her badge.

* * *

That night, after taking a nice shower, Yang decided to give Jackson some therapy sessions, as she usually give her sister some when she was troubled _**(RWBY CHIBI reference)**_.

"So tell me, when you think of the letter 'b', what do you think of?" the female asked the male.

"Danger... Monster... Man-eater... Save me!" Almost instantly, Jackson jumped off the couch he was lying on and made a break for it to the door, only for Yang to hold him down and knock him out.

"Well... This will take a long while."


	56. A Festival of Evolution, Moves and Bees

**Daniel: Well this chapter is finally up. But where's sis?  
**

 **Hyna: It's weird for her to not be here. Did something happen to her again? Or is it work stuff IRL?**

 **Jacob: You guys saw it right?**

 **Daniel: Saw what?**

 **Jacob: The episode that came out in public.**

 ***They caught on to what he meant***

 **Hyna: She was depressed? But it's been out for so long already.**

 **Jacob: She was busy with work and saw it recently. I told extremely vaguely about it, how she would have the shock of her life and... Well, I think it broke her just as it did the rest of us RWBY fans.**

 **Daniel: Yeah... THEY BETTER NOT DO IT AGAIN! Is most likely what she would say when she recovers.**

 **Hyna: Kind of sounds like her.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.  
**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

It was a good day in Route 15 in Kalos. The autumn leaves falling off the trees, the Pokemon drinking water from the cold river, not a single dark cloud in the sky above. Yep. Everything was-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" -not okay.

Closing in to the woods, Jackson was seen hiding behind a tree. On the other side of it were Spear, Honey, Dewott, Ess, Skull, and Archer. The Unova Water-type was swapped out Rufflet before the group left.

"I-I-I-I THOUGHT I T-T-TOLD YOU TWO TO NOT GET WITHIN A F-F-FIVE FEET RAIDUS!" he shouted, legs shaking in fear.

"You say that but..." the Vespiquen trailed off.

"If I didn't get in that radius, you would've been hit by that branch," Spear reasoned.

"I can protect myself! I have a sword here!" the trainer shouted.

"Oh boy..." Skull and Dewott sighed.

"How did we get to this again?" Archer wondered.

How indeed. Let's rewind to a couple hours earlier.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

After having their sixth gym battle, and failing many times to help Jackson get over his fear of bees, the Huntsmen team continued on to the next route. Team CFVY stayed, since, for one thing, Velvet leaving would sadden many of her fans, and so they can pick up clues as to where Vanessa would be and gather any information on Neo Team Flare. If the group really needed their help with anything at all, they could contact them.

As RWBY, JNPR and their guides continued down the route, they couldn't help but notice the smell of something burning.

"Does anyone else smell something burning or is it just me?" Ruby asked.

"You're not the only one," Jaune answered.

"Must be some kind of small forest fire. We're not the only ones walking down this path, and there are Pokemon Rangers here. Maybe some new recruits created a fire by accident and put it out," Seth assumed.

"That's one possibility," Jackson agreed.

Yang looked to the side and saw a scorched tree. "Whoa," she breathed out. This got everyone's attention as they looked and also saw how badly burnt the tree was, as well as the dent it had.

"There's also the possibility that a battle had occurred and got out of hand," Lyanne added. "We're not the only ones who can do Mega Evolution, after all."

While everyone else agreed with her about the fact that there are other trainers who may have Pokemon that can Mega Evolve, there was something about the tree that was quite familiar to Seth, especially the dented area. He noticed how it was more ashy there compared to the rest of the tree.

' _Why do I have a bad feeling from that?_ ' he wondered.

As he thought that, Crescythe sensed something nearby.

"What's wrong, Crescythe?" Leafeon asked.

"Trouble," she simply answered. Almost immediately, everyone got a serious look on their faces when they heard that.

"Where?" Ruby asked.

Rather than answering, the Absol led them to what she was sensing.

* * *

A bit of time later, the team spotted a group of Neo Team Flare members, working around a machine.

"Them again?" Weiss whispered.

"Should've known," Ren said.

"Where there's trouble, there's Neo Team Flare," Jackson said.

Pyrrha noticed something off about the group. "Team CRDL's not with them." It was true. Usually they would see that group with the grunts, but today, the team wasn't there.

"Then this must be a different group, if they're not here," Blake assumed.

"But why are they here?" Nora asked.

"Do we really want to find out? We have to take them out!" Jackson said. Agreeing with his words, the team revealed themselves before them.

The next thing that happened was practically a blur. The heroes called out some of their Pokemon and attacked the grunts, who in retaliation called out their own Pokemon. In the midst of the battle, though, one of the grunts activated the machine they had. The moment it was activated, Crescythe felt something off about the machine, as did Seth, but for a different reason. Next they knew, the machine exploded and sent everyone flying away, separating them all from each other and their Pokemon. Of course, that didn't mean they were alone individually, but one certain trainer did not get a good wake up call when he opened his eyes and found out what Pokemon was with him. And after half an hour of him down, or attempting to that is, Jackson agreed to (try to) not freak out on Spear and Honey, and not remember the traumatizing haunted house event, if they keep a good five feet radius away from him, with the other Pokemon acting as a wall between the human and the pair of bee-like Pokemon. Ridiculous? Yes. But it was somewhat working well for them.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"How much longer until we see Kitty?" Ess asked his group of fellow former fossilized Pokemon.

"Hopefully soon enough," the Cranidos answered. "If not soon, then I hope Jackson gets over his phobia sooner."

"Which seems to be never..." the Archen said, watching as the male trainer kept himself at a 'safe' distance away from his phobia pair. "If I can fly, I can help find them faster."

As he was walking ahead of the group, Jackson thought to himself, ' _Of all Pokemon I ended up with, why oh why do they have to be a Beedrill and a Vespiquen?! I am still traumatized by that haunted house thing. How that monstrous Beedrill opened its mouth at me. How it was drooling at the sight of me. How it was... it was..._ ' He regretted remembering that very day, for the memory itself got a bit too real for him to remain calm.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T EAT ME!" he cried out.

"I'm not even in front of you!" Spear shouted, knowing that he was referring to the costume of the monstrous Beedrill and assumed the boy meant him.

"This will be a long day," Honey said.

"Understatement of the day," the two Rock-types stated.

"But I don't get it. Jackson just won't get use to us at all. Why?" Honey then asked Dewott.

"Yeah. He likes all of Blake's Pokemon but me," Spear pointed out. "I get that us, Beedrill, can be territorial and aggressive, but still..."

"I know, I know..." he sighed. "That's something I wish he could get over. In fact, it's something that all of Jackson's Pokemon are annoyed by, even Weavile. He has always been like this since that incident in Ilex Forest in Johto."

"What happened then?" Archer asked him.

"Well, the whole thing started right after Leafeon evolved from an Eevee..." Dewott started.

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Within the Ilex Forest, Jackson, Dewott, Weavile and Cyndaquil watched as Eevee approached the large Moss Rock. She looked back at the others, then at the rock again, and placed a paw on it. All at once, she glowed a light blue color as her body started to swirl with energy. The team was amazed as they watched Eevee grow in size, her appearance changing before them. After a few short moments, the energy dispersed, revealing Leafeon.

"Congratulations!" Jackson cheered, racing towards Leafeon and giving her a hug. "We finally got you to evolve!"

"Well, it isn't that hard to do," Dewott huffed. "I mean, there are so many evolutions she can do, after all."

"This form suits her," Weavile stated calmly, turning to Cyndaquil. "Don't you agree?"

"Y-Yeah..." the small fire mouse Pokemon answered nervously.

"Thank you," Leafeon answered. "I must admit, this newly-evolved form of mine feels quite nice."

"Let's see what the Pokedex has to say about you, now," Jackson stated, pulling out the said device. " _Leafeon, the Verdant Pokemon. It basically does not fight. With cells similar to those of plants, it performs photosynthesis inside its body and creates pure air._ "

"You don't fight? That's troublesome if we're heading to other gyms."

"Do not worry. The Pokedex usually is wrong about things like that," Leafeon pointed out. "In fact, I gained a new move thanks to this evolution."

"Oh, yeah. You're right!" Jackson noticed on his Pokedex. "Let's see it then. Use your Razor Leaf!"

Leafeon looked to some trees nearby, concentrating. She then jumped and spun around, sending razor-sharp leaves at the top of the branches, slicing them clean off.

"Awesome!" Jackson cheered. "That'll be awesome for future battles!"

"I know, right?" Leafeon agreed. "I promise to use this new form in good use."

"Uh, Jackson?" Dewott called out to him. The trainer looked to him to see him pointing towards the trees. He turned in time to see a swarm of Beedrill suddenly rise up out of the tops of the trees, angry at being disturbed by Leafeon's attack. The team panicked, with the exception of Weavile, as they realized how much they screwed up.

"Run for it!" Cyndaquil exclaimed. They all ran through the woods as the horde of Beedrill came after them, some of which were firing off Pin Missiles at them, hitting the ground around them.

"Maybe we should've tried that attack somewhere else other than the trees!" Jackson exclaimed, dodging the Pin Missiles as they flew.

"That's true. Plus, I now have a weakness to Bug and Poison-types thanks to this form!" Leafeon pointed out. "We need to get out of here, fast!"

"Agreed!"

Leafeon leapt as a pair of Pin Missiles nearly hit her. Doing so, she almost crashed into a tree in front of her, in which she, with her quick thinking, used Quick Attack to bounce off the tree. This was a mistake, however, as she hit the tree a bit too hard, causing it to shake and made something fall on top of Jackson's head. Whatever it was must be hard, for him to be knocked onto the ground. The boy groaned as his team stopped and looked to him. Jackson was about to get back up when a bunch of yellow cocoons fell down on him, knocking him back down.

"Aren't those...?" Dewott asked fearfully.

"Kakuna," Weavile calmly answered.

Jackson shook his head and looked about, realizing the horror that was happening all about. All the Kakuna were evolving, transforming into Beedrill, who were just as angry as the ones approaching him. He was paralyzed in fear as they swarmed the air above him. Some of them were readying more Pin Missiles. Others had Fury Attacks and Twineedle at the ready, and a few of the stronger ones had Poison Jab prepared for him. Jackson's pupils shrunk in fear as the bees circled in the air about him, then charged down at him, engaging their attack.

All around the Ilex forest, there wasn't one person who didn't hear the blood-curdling shriek of the trainer who was nearly killed that day by the swarm.

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"We fended off all the Beedrill as best as we could, but Jackson nearly died that day," Dewott finished. "I'll admit, that was a terrifying experience. We were fortunate that those Farfetch'd trainers arrived to take Jackson to the nearest Pokémon Center to get treated. But ever since that day, the sight of a Beedrill or any bee-like Pokemon would freak him out."

"Now I get why he freaks out at the sight of us," Honey understood. "Though, to be fair, it was Leafeon's fault that he got attacked that day. Twice."

"I agree. If I was suddenly attacked by a stray Razor Leaf, I would be ticked off, as well," Beedrill pointed out.

"Well, Leafeon does feel really guilty for it," Dewott stated, then he picked up his voice as he added. "But even so, it's been about two years! Someone should get over it!"

"Stop getting on my case!" Jackson barked back. "I'm trying, alright?! But it's hard to overcome that dang fear! I almost got killed that day, as you so nonchalantly pointed out! And it didn't help that, though it was a costume and a prank, I WAS ALMOST EATEN BY A MONSTER BEEDRILL!"

"But these guys ain't the same ones as those Beedrill before! And there's no such thing as a monster Beedrill! They belong to two of our allies! Spear is especially someone you need to get over!"

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" Jackson questioned, turning to look straight at Dewott, averting his gaze from Honey and Spear.

Speeding over to his trainer, Dewott answered, in a whisper, "Because Leafeon told me you have a thing for Blake. How can you get even close to her if you are terrified by one of her Pokemon?!"

Jackson had to take a step back as he realized there was some truth in that. In fact, he had mentally listed down some things that he knew was preventing him and Blake from being closer. And Spear was definitely on the top of the charts.

"What do you mean 'you have a thing' for Blake?" Skull asked them.

"Yeah. What thing?" Archer followed.

"Kitty?" Ess followed after.

Jackson ignored the question, then tried to look at Spear and Honey. The sight of them sent chills down his spine. He hated to admit it, but Dewott was right. He needed some way to overcome this fear. He had to in order to gain a better relationship with Blake, as well as a better friend in Ren.

"I'll... I'll try to think of something," Jackson assured him, as he turned and walked off. Dewott shook his head as he pursued Jackson, with the ancient Pokemon and the bees in tow.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the woods, Ruby, Blake, Ren, Lyanne, Sickle and Tortoise were trying to search for their missing comrades. As they searched, they couldn't help but feel something funny about the route.

"Is it just me, or are things a little too quiet?" Ruby asked.

"You're not the only one," Blake agreed.

"Where are the other Pokemon who live here?" Ren wondered.

"Y-You don't think they were taken, do you?" Tortoise asked.

"That can't be. Or we would see signs of traps here," Lyanne pointed out.

"Although, there's still that lingering burnt smell," Blake pointed out, pinching her nose.

"You can still smell something burning?" Ruby asked. "Then again, you are a faunus."

"I said 'burnt', not burning. Which is weird, because if a fire did start yesterday, it should've faded by now, and yet, I can still smell it."

"That sounds scary!" Tortoise cried out.

"..." Throughout the journey, Sickle just kept silent... something that was freaking the Tirtouga out even more.

"How can you be so calm?! Are you brain dead?!"

"Now that he mentioned it, Sickle hasn't said a word since he was revived, has he?" Ren asked.

"Nope. And though he only has eyes, I don't think I've ever seen him with an expression. But if there's one thing for sure, he's definitely not brain dead. Otherwise, he wouldn't have obeyed all my commands so well, and let's not forget he did protect me and Jaune back when Arc revived," Ruby reminded.

"That's true. He might just be mute and Kabuto might not show much expressions," Blake agreed, as did everyone else.

"Or he could be a shy one," Lyanne suggested, in which they also agreed on.

* * *

At the same time, with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss, Leafeon, Crescythe, Drill and Vulcan, they were also trying to find their way to the others... when Jaune let out a sneeze.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. That was a weird sneeze," the blonde answered.

All of a sudden, one of his Pokeball opened up and Arc let out a louder sneeze at his trainer... as well as accidentally spraying some booger on him. "OH. SORRY," he said, while the girls distanced themselves from the unfortunate boy.

"I-It's fine. I guess," he said nervously.

"I think there's a river nearby," Weiss said. "Why don't we stop there? It would be easier for Cotton to find us there than in the woods anyway." Yeah, Weiss' little Swablu flew off to find the rest of their friends earlier.

"Good idea! I was feeling parched anyway!" Nora agreed, already going ahead to the source of water.

"We did forget to refill our water back in Laverre City," Jaune also agreed.

"We could take a break from all this walk," Crescythe added on.

With that, the big group head on over to the stream for a drink, refill and, in Jaune's case, wash some of the booger off him.

As soon as they got to the stream, they tried drinking some of the water.

"Does this water taste funny to you guys or is it just me?" the lone male trainer asked.

"You sure it's not because of the Pokemon snot all over you?" Nora asked back, though she and the others had yet to try the water themselves.

"The water looks fresh and clean," Leafeon said, going to take a sip.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Jaune agreed, washing off the snot all over him.

"Guys," Crescythe called. Everyone looked her way and saw her looking at something. They turned and saw her looking at some fallen trees, with leaves still burning. Though the water was putting the flames out, it didn't seem to be doing much, as it still lingered on the trees, as if clinging onto the plant.

"Well, that may explain why the water taste funny, but what's up with those flames on that tree?" Weiss questioned.

"They're not even dimming," Pyrrha said.

"That's not normal at all here," Drill stated.

"No Fire-type Pokemon can ever do that!" Vulcan exclaimed.

"No, there is one Pokemon, but the possibility of it being here is slim. Even so..." Leafeon trailed off here, not wanting to think about the possibility of meeting the mentioned Pokemon.

"But wait, even if that's true, then whatever is causing that damage is still around, isn't it?" Jaune questioned.

"If that's true, we have to find and stop it before it causes more damage," Crescythe agreed.

With that plan, the water was forgotten and the team decided to go off to search for whatever was causing the mess. For all they know, whatever it was, Neo Team Flare wants.

* * *

Back to Ruby's group, as they continued on down their path, they were all starting to smell what Blake was smelling. And with the smell were sights of burning trees and shrubs. The flames didn't spread, but the fact that the part of the woods were in flames were quite shocking to them.

"Whoa... What happened here?" Ruby questioned.

"Look at these flames. Is it normal for fire to be like this?" Ren asked the Pokemon with them.

"There's one Pokemon who controls flames, but I don't think that this is its work," Lyanne answered.

"It's hot here..." Tortoise whined.

"You are a Water-type. I guess it's natural for flames to affect you like this, even though Fire-type moves don't affect you that much," Blake reasoned.

"Sickle seems fine though," Ruby said, looking at the Kabuto on her head. "Then again, with how quiet and emotionless he is, it's hard to tell."

Lyanne took a much closer look at the Shellfish Pokemon. "I don't see a sweat on him."

"Is he immune or something?!" the Prototurtle Pokemon gasped.

While everyone was either amazed or even concerned for Sickle, the Kabuto was looking at a direction. In fact, it's been looking in that direction for quite a while. Ren noticed this and looked where Sickle was looking. His eyes widened at what he saw. "Uh... guys?"

The girls and the Pokemon looked where they were looking and gasped before going to take a closer look. Unlike the rest of the area, the trees were scorched to ashes. Not just the trees; the grass, the shrubs, even the dirt were ash. As if it wasn't weird or bad enough, they even smelled something else. Blake, who had the stronger nose, looked and had her eyes widen in horror at what was before her.

"Wha-...?" The rest of the group looked... and saw burnt corpses, with some body parts reduced to ashes. Even the bones were turned to ash. The sight of it made Ruby vomit while Ren cringed at the sight.

"What... the hell...?" Lyanne spoke, as Tortoise fainted from the sight.

"D-Did... did a Pokemon do this?" Ruby asked, trying not to look at the dead bodies.

"If it is, this is a bit too vicious for it to be a Pokemon's doing," Ren said.

"No. This couldn't be! This has to be a sick joke!" Lyanne said.

"But from who? And why?!" the youngest trainer of the group demanded.

Almost as if on cue, they heard rustling in the bushes. Emerging from them were some Neo Team Flare grunts, with a couple of them holding what seemed like detecting machines. The moment they made eye contact, the grunts slowly walked back into the burning woods.

"Stop right there!" Ruby shouted, as they started to chase after the small group, whom started to run from them. "Hey! We have questions for you! Stop!"

"This is not what was planned!" one of the grunts said, a little too loudly.

"Does it matter?! We have to head back to camp!" another said.

"We can't lead these guys there! Our leaders will kill us!" said another.

Ruby then tossed one of her Pokeballs. "Reaper! Stop them!" Her shiny Scyther came out and already had an idea.

"Leave it to me, Red! Aerial Ace!" he charged at full speed, above and past the grunts, cutting a few flaming trees ahead of them. The trees all tumbled down, blocking their path, as the grunts fearfully skidded to a stop.

"I said 'stop them', not 'scorch them'!" Ruby shouted, a bit frightened at how Reaper had used trees, that were on fire, to stop the pursuees from running off. "What would happen if you caused a bigger forest fire?!"

"Except the fire ain't spreading, is it?" Reaper said, a bit annoyed himself with his trainer questioning how he does things.

Ruby face-palmed at the small fact. "That's not the point!"

"In any case..." Ren spoke.

"We still have questions," Blake reminded.

Both looked down at the grunts with the most scariest expression they ever made, sending chills down their spines. As if it wasn't bad enough, Lyanne undid her disguise and was threatening them with a charged-up Dragon Pulse.

"So tell us. What exactly happened here?" the Latias demanded.

Rather than explaining, one of the grunt had a smirk form on his face. He held up a device different from what the couple others had and pressed a button on it. Almost immediately, both Tortoise and Sickle felt a huge headache coming on.

"Sickle?" Ruby asked.

"Hey. What's wrong with you two?" Reaper asked.

They heard more groans of pain nearby and saw a group of wild Pokemon clutching their heads in pain. Not only that, but they were all Water-type Pokemon.

"We were hoping to save this for when we met up with our other target, but what better time to test and see if this works than now?!" the grunt with the device said.

Soon enough, all the Water-type Pokemon opened their eyes, revealing them to be glowing red. They all turned to the heroes group, with what seemed like a killing intent.

* * *

Back with Jaune's group, they also met up with some trouble, in form of Neo Team Flare. Unlike Ruby's group though, these grunts had their Pokemon out and were ready to battle. Likewise, the group of Huntresses had their Pokemon ready to fight as well.

"Drill, use Rollout on those Scrafty!" Jaune ordered.

"Got it!" The Dunsparce curled up into a ball and rolled his way to the group of Hoodlum Pokemon.

"We don't think so! Use Low Kick!" One of the Scrafty stepped up and kicked Drill away from them and to Vulcan.

"Vulcan, look out! Use Quick Attack!" Pyrrha cried out. The Quilava saw the rolling Dunsparce coming his way and quickly got out of the way with his called attack, causing Drill to hit the tree.

"You okay?!" he asked.

Drill got up with swirls in his eyes. "Oh look, pretty stars~"

"Drill, get a grip!" Jaune cried out.

"We have to slow them down! Aurora, use Thunder Wave!" Weiss ordered her Amaura, whom she called out the moment the battle started.

"Right!" She released sparks from her crystals at the group of enemy Pokemon.

"Manectric! Get in front of that attack!" another grunt ordered. On cue, the few Manectric they had all stood in front of the attack and took it head on, completely unaffected by it.

Weiss gritted her teeth in annoyance at the block. She was so distracted by this part of the battle, she didn't notice a Liepard going to attack her from behind.

"Look out, mama!" came Cotton's voice, as she flew down with a Dazzling Gleam, inflicting a super effective hit on the Liepard, saving the heiress.

"Thanks for the save, Cotton!" Weiss thanked.

With Nora, who had called out Pigpen earlier while Striker came out by himself the moment he sensed his trainer was in danger, she called out an order herself to her pair of Pokemon. "Pigpen, use Flame Charge! Striker, until those Manectric are out, you can't use any of your Electric-type moves! Use Double Team to distract them!"

"Got it!" both shouted, using their called moves. One was increasing his speed, and one was distracting the opponent as best as he could.

"That's not going to help you, girl. Mightyena, Odor Sleuth!" One of the Bite Pokemon's nose glowed green as it took a sniff around its surroundings. Once he got the scent of the original Striker, he let out a growl. "Found him. Use Snarl!" It then formed a black ball of energy from its mouth and fired black electricity from it at the original Striker, dealing immense damage.

"Argh!" he cried out in pain.

"Striker!" Nora rushed to his side. "You okay?"

"Somewhat," he answered, getting back up.

Crescythe and Leafeon were back to back, countering against each opponent that dared come their way. However, it wasn't enough, since there were just too many of them.

If there was one thing on the heroes' minds, it would be this: how would they get out of this situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson himself was also in a bind. He and the Pokemon with him were surrounded by three Neo Team Flare members, the central one being none other than Celosia. She had out her Drapion, while the other two had Houndour and Sneasel out. Spear and Honey were in the air high above them.

"You and your pesky friends have been a big thorn on our side. You know that, right?" she questioned Jackson.

"Katana calling scimitar curved, lady," Jackson retorted. "I don't understand why you guys are even in this forest in the first place!"

"That's confidential." Celosia answered. Turning to her grunts, she ordered, "Let him have it!"

"Dark Pulse!" the two grunts shouted in unison. Their Pokemon fired off streams of dark rings at the Pokemon with him.

"Dewott, Water Pulse!" Jackson called out. His Water-type partner unleashed an orb of pressurized water, countering the two attack simultaneously and creating an explosion. "Skull, Focus Energy and Chip Away!" The Cranidos concentrated his energy towards the tip of his head, before charging in at Sneasel. However, Celosia smirked as Drapion had got in his way, grabbing him by one of his pincers and holding him high.

"Skull!" Spear cried out as Dewott charged in to save him, readying a Night Slash. However, just as he leapt at Drapion, the latter turned and caught the Discipline Pokemon with his tail, pinning him to the ground.

"Okay then, Ess, Rollout on Drapion!"

"Right!" the Omanyte cried out, rolling at high speed to free her friends and comrades.

"Sneasel, use Feint Attack!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon charged in and knocked Ess down, cancelling the Rollout. The next he knew, Sneasel pinned him down and placed a claw close to its face, causing him to withdraw into his shell.

"In that case, Archer-" Before Jackson could give the Archen an order, he saw that the flightless bird was already pinned down himself by a Manectric. "Crap..." he grimaced, realizing that he was backed into a corner. The only ones available right now were Honey and Spear, but he was still too frightened to even call out to them for help. He looked up at them, his head sweating in fear at the sight of them.

"What's the matter? Leipard got your tongue?" Celosia asked in an amused matter. "We've done a bit of research on you, kid. Seems like you can't handle Pokemon like those two, huh? Shame we don't have any to scare you."

Jackson gritted his teeth, looking at Skull struggling in Drapion's arms, to Dewott was face down on the ground, pinned by Drapion's tail, to Ess trembling in his shell while Sneasel threatened to cut him, to Archen struggling to get up from being pinned down by Manectric.

"Boys, you should take care of him," Celosia simply ordered.

"Ice Shard/Flamethrower!" The two grunts ordered their other Sneasel and Houndour to unleash their Ice and Fire-type attacks at Jackson, who readied his sword. He could easily take the attacks out. It was time for him to go into action.

Just then, Spear suddenly appeared in front of Jackson, frightening him into falling backwards. "Pin Missile!" the Bug-type roared, unleashing a blast of green-colored energy at the Ice Shards, countering them. However, he took the full blast of the Flamethrower, which was super-effective.

"Spear!" Honey cried out as Skull, Ess, peeking from his shell, and Archen were in shock at the sight they were witnessing. Spear was burnt pretty badly as he fell backwards... right on top of Jackson.

There was a moment's pause as everyone watched to see what the swordsman trainer would do. He, himself, was petrified. The Pokemon he was afraid of most of all was now lying on top of him. He was screaming in fear on the inside, but there was a part of him that still showed signs of concern. This was Blake's partner, after all. The second Pokemon in her roster. Jackson's emotions were so mixed up, and his heart was racing so madly, he felt like he would pass out at any moment. However, he was clinging onto his consciousness as best as he could. Now was not the time to pass out.

"Well, this is certainly amusing," Celosia laughed. "I couldn't imagine a worser torment for you than for the Pokemon you fear to be on top of you. I bet you must be in serious agony, aren't you? It's too much fun to watch!" She cackled in laughter at the sight of Jackson with Spear, while Skull, Honey and Dewott were irritated by her amusement. The grunts with her also laughed along at the sight before them.

Jackson gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes closed as he was trying to get ahold of himself. ' _I... I am terrified,_ ' he thought. ' _The Pokemon I am afraid of is on me. But... I just can't keep doing this! Dewott is right; this is not the same Beedrill as the ones back then. I know I've grown in some ways since that day, but I have always clung onto that fear because of that day. And it didn't help that I encountered a monster version, but that was a costume! This is Blake's Beedrill! An ally! A friend! I... I have to overcome this!_ '

What happened next was something that surprised everyone. Jackson slowly and shakily wrapped his arms around Spear's body, shivering in fear. He could feel the slight fuzz from Beedrill's body. His bottom stinger was near his legs. The Bug/Poison-type looked startled as he looked to Jackson. "What...?"

"I'm terrified of you," Jackson muttered. "I am so terrified of Beedrill, Vespiquen, and all other sorts of bees. But... You are an ally. I have to overcome my fear of you. Maybe... this is a start."

He slowly got back up to his feet, letting go of Spear, who turned to him. The two were close to one another, and Jackson's legs were quivering as he gazed at his face. For a moment, neither one of them moved. Then, Jackson shakily reached up, and in about six seconds, placed a hand on Spear's head. "Please... bear with me..." Jackson requested the Beedrill, who after a couple seconds, nodded.

"Yep. I sure will," he said.

"Tch! So you can touch it! Big deal!" Celosia scoffed. "You're still a fearful wreck right now. I bet you don't have the brains to attack! Grunts, take them both out!" The two grunts ordered their non-occupied Pokemon to fire the same attacks as before.

"Spear, Pin Missile! Honey, Power Gem!" Jackson roared, before the two opposing moves landed a hit. Startled as the pair of bee Pokemon were, they did as ordered. Honey unleashed a blast of energy from her gem, while Beedrill fired off more green energy shots. Both attacks canceled out the Flamethrower and Ice Shard combo.

"What?!" Celosia gasped, shocked to see Jackson actually using the bee Pokemon in battle.

"Spear, save the others!" Jackson ordered, waving an arm forward. "I know you got this!"

Though it couldn't be seen, Spear was grinning. "I got your back, just like I got Blake's!" he declared, dashing forward. "Let's go!" He started to glow as he charged at Drapion, and started to dart all about, making it hard to see where he would attack. Drapion was trying to keep an eye on his approach, but didn't see as Spear suddenly struck his arm holding Skull, forcing him to drop the Pokemon. The Beedrill didn't stop there as he changed course and freed Ess and Archer from both Sneasel and Manectric's grasps.

"Looks like you just learned Acrobatics, huh?" Jackson asked.

"He's not the only one..." Honey called out, her eyes glowing red. "Time to have order here!" She summoned a swarm of Combee made of red energy from underneath her, who blasted multi-colored energy down at Houndour and Sneasel, sending them flying. Honey had just used Attack Order.

"How can this be?!" Celosia demanded as three out of four of the Pokémon with Jackson grouped together around the swordsman trainer.

"Hehehe..." Dewott chuckled as he was still pinned by Drapion's tail, "Guess my trainer finally is starting to grow a freaking backbone. About dang time, huh?" His body started to generate water all about him as he started to push against his restraints. "Might as well help out my trainer by switching out Razor Shell for something a little more speedy..." When he had enough space between him and the ground, Dewott unleashed more water, and shot away from Drapion, startling the fully evolved Pokemon. Soaring in the air, leaving water behind him, Dewott circled about and slammed Drapion in the head with his body, causing him to hit the ground. He came around, landing on the ground next to Skull.

"Dewott, was that Aqua Jet?!" Jackson gasped.

"Yep. I should use more than just my scalchops, right?" the Water-type asked. "You should thank your ability to overcome your fear. Encouraged me to try something new." He looked to the revived Pokemon trio. "Well? You kids got something new?"

"If by something new, you mean my anger, I have lots of it now!" Skull answered, glarig fiercely at Drapion. "I am NOT going to be a trapped Pokemon again! I am going to do what my trainer does in situation like this and go beyond my limit!"

"I am tired of being flightless!" Archer shouted. "If I could fly, I could stand a chance against even Electric-type! At least then I'll be fast enough to not get caught!"

"Kitty... would've kept fighting," Ess said. "I want... to be strong like kitty and the others!"

They all roared as they suddenly glowed a light blue, startling the others. Their bodies started to grow bigger. The spikes around Skull's head got larger and more were forming on his neck and knees, and his tail was getting longer. Archer's wings were getting bigger and his tail was starting to grow longer as well. As for Ess, spikes started to form on his shell and more tentacles were coming out of the opening. Within moments, they reappeared in their fully evolved form.

"They evolved!" Jackson exclaimed, seeing the group of new Pokemon before him.

"Okay, this is really getting irritating!" Celosia growled, "I hate people who just suddenly get new powers when they need to. It's not fair, and it's getting old!"

"Hey, why fix what ain't broke?" Jackson and the Pokemon with him got ready for battle.

"Drapion, Night Slash!" Celosia called out. Drapion shot forward with extended claws made of purple energy.

"Dewott, Night Slash and Aqua Jet, together!" Jackson shouted.

"Now let's see if I can pull this trick off!" Dewott roared, encasing himself in water and jetting at Drapion. He produced his scalchops and made them glow with energy blades. The two Pokemon passed one another, slashing each other with their attacks. Dewott came out of his Aqua Jet, whipping his scalchops to the side. Drapion suddenly felt the pain of the attack hit the middle of his body, and he almost fell down to the ground.

"Skull, Chip Away! Ess, Rollout! Archer, Ancient Power! Spear, Twineedle! Honey, Bug Bite!" All five Pokemon went for the five opponents. Spear struck down Houndour with his two needle hands, while Archer, who instead of making an afterimage of itself and forming it into a ball, breathed out green flames from his mouth right into the Manectric. Honey chomped on one of the two Sneasel and sent it flying while Ess, who instead of rolling and ramming into the other Sneasel, glowed white while rolling, fired white spikes at the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Skull found the weak point in Drapion, and rammed right into her, causing her to fall to the ground. All five Pokemon were defeated.

Celosia was irritated as she called back her Pokemon, while the other two grunts recalled their own. "This is not over yet!" she roared, readying another Pokemon.

"Get the bladin' heck out of here," Jackson growled, readying his blade as he gathered winds, then fired the gust at the trio. Honey used her Gust to add into the mix, creating a storm of wind that sent the trio of Neo Team Flare members flying, leaving the team alone.

Jackson sighed in relief, then fell backwards on the ground. Everyone gathered around him, worried.

"You okay, buddy?!" Dewott asked him.

"God... my heart won't stop beating so fast..." Jackson groaned, his eyes closed. "The adrenaline was all that kept me from being frightened again. I still have a bit of a ways to go in order to get use to Spear and Honey."

"That was all adrenaline?!" Spear questioned. Jackson opened his eyes and saw the Beedrill right in front of him, making him scream and scoot back, ramming into a tree, though not enough to knock himself out.

"It was indeed adrenaline," Honey confirmed the obvious.

"I guess it was. Still, you made strides today, Jackson," Spear pointed out. "I hope to be a better friend to you."

"Same here, Spear," Jackson sighed. "Same goes for you, Honey." The Beehive Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Here, let me help ya up," Skull stated as he and Archeops worked together to get Jackson on the former's back.

"Thanks," Jackson thanked the Rock-type Pokemon. "Man, when Yang, Ren and Blake see you, they'll definitely be so happy." The newly evolved trio chuckled at this. An explosion was then heard at a distance.

"What that?!" Ess asked.

"With our luck, the others," Archer answered.

With that, they all rushed to the source of the explosion, hoping that the others were there.

* * *

A little bit earlier, with Jaune's group, they were in a huge pinch. No matter what they do, the grunts seemed to be one step ahead of them. They would've called out reinforcements, but a some of the enemy Pokemon used Thief and took their Pokeballs away, leaving them without reinforcements. Not only that, but both Crescythe and Leafeon were getting exhausted from the battle, constantly protecting their allies from harm. Taking some attacks and blocking others, it was starting to tire them both out.

"I think I'm at my limit," the Absol said.

"Same here. But I don't think they feel the same," Leafeon told her.

"This really is starting to blow," Jaune stated.

"No kidding. These guys are way smarter than the last group of grunts we had to battle," Weiss agreed.

"If only I have my hammer!" Nora said.

"I don't know who to worry more for if you do," Pyrrha muttered.

Meanwhile, their Pokemon looked at the situation and couldn't help but feel useless for their own trainers. Here they were, trapped like mice, and yet they could do nothing to help them. Both Leafeon and Crescythe were doing a lot more than them. Sure one was a fully evolved Pokemon and the other can undergo Mega Evolution, but still, they didn't like this. They wanted to do more for their trainers, and yet... and yet...

' _I want... to be stronger. For my trainer!_ ' they all thought. Next everyone knew, Vulcan, Pigpen, Cotton and Aurora were undergoing an evolution process. Vulcan was getting bigger and seemingly bulkier, Pigpen was definitely getting much more bulkier than before, Cotton was growing a neck and her body seemed to be getting puffy, and Aurora was getting much bigger with large, flowing sails being extended from the top of her head to the bottom of her long neck. The glow dissipated and revealed their new form.

"They evolved?!" Jaune gasped.

"Awesome timing!" Weiss stated, as the girls took out their Pokedex. " _Aurorus, the Tundra Pokemon. The diamond-shaped crystals on its body expel air as cold as -240 degrees Fahrenheit, surrounding its enemies and encasing them in ice. Altaria, the Humming Pokemon._ _On sunny days, it flies freely through the sky and blends into the clouds. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you're in a dream._ "

" _Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon. Typhlosion has a secret devastating move._ _If its rage peaks, it becomes so hot that anything that touches it will instantly go up in flames._ "

" _Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokemon._ _It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves, throwing fiery punches by igniting its fists with its blaming chin. It cares deeply for its friends._ "

"Ooh! I like the sound of that!" Nora said.

"Looks like the tables have turned them," Pyrrha said, putting her Pokedex away. "Even learned a new move to boot."

"Same here," Weiss said. "What do you say we try them out?"

"If you can have Cotton send Vulcan somewhere in the middle of the enemy side. I have an idea about this move."

With a nod, Weiss gave her order. "You heard her Cotton! Try and get Vulcan into the enemy line!"

"Right, mama!" the newly evolved Altaria replied, grabbing the Volcano Pokemon by the scruff of his neck and flew him over the grunts and their Pokemon, who looked at them in confusion.

"If Pyrrha's thinking what I think she is, drop me here!" Vulcan told her.

"Got it!" And drop him she did, as Vulcan landed right in the middle of the opposing group.

"Have a taste of my Lava Plume!" From the holes on its back, flames emerged, spreading all over the small area. The Neo Team Flare members quickly ran out as fast as they possibly could. Some of the Pokemon were left with a burn status from the attack.

"Nice one!" Pyrrha cheered.

"We can't fall behind! Pigpen! Charge! Heat Crash!" Nora shouted, pointing to the side opposite of where Vulcan was.

"Alley oop!" The Emboar shot into the air and became surrounded by a sphere of yellow-orange flames. He then shoot himself down to the group of grunts and their Pokemon in a cannonball formation. He crashed into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that sent them all flying back. The grunts that had the heroes' Pokeballs in their possession released their grips on them.

"Our Pokeballs!" Jaune shouted.

"I got it!" Drill insisted, already going off to try to get the others back.

"Wait, Drill!" Jaune tried to call him back, but the Dunsparce was already crawling, or hopping, to the balls.

A Scrafty saw the Land Snake Pokemon going to the Pokeballs and was already collecting them itself.

"Hands off my friends!" Next thing everyone knew, Drill jumped and faced its drill at the Hoodlum Pokemon, spinning at high speed like a drill. Scrafty looked up in time to see Drill ram into its gut, real hard. In fact, the hit was hard enough to, besides making it release the Pokeballs, send it flying right into a tree, spinning as it did so. "I'm not going to be a weak slowpoke any longer!" Drill shouted, quickly gathering the Pokeballs in one pile.

"Whoa..." Jaune was so amazed by the new move Drill learned, he was unaware of a Houndour running towards the Dunsparce until the last minute. "Drill, look out!"

"Cotton, help him!" Weiss shouted.

"I can't fly in time, but I can do this!" Altaria suddenly breathed out green flames from her mouth at Houndour. At first, assuming it was a Fire-type move, Weiss was going to question the logic, since Fire boosts Houndour, she had her mouth shut when she saw the attack was quite effective against the Dark Pokemon instead of giving it a boost as she thought it would do.

"Was that a Dragon Breath?!" she realized.

"Comes with the evolution. You like it, mama?" the Altaria asked.

"Like it? Try love it!"

"If you love that, then you will love this," Aurora spoke. "But first, get everyone on me. This is my first time using this move, and I don't want any accidents."

"You too? If you say so!" And so, Weiss called for every one of their allies to get on the Tundra Pokemon's back for whatever it is she will be trying to pull. Altaria carried some of the smaller and lighter Pokemon on her back.

"Take down that Pokemon!" a Grunt shouted, assuming that the heroes were trying to escape. "Don't let them get away!" All of Neo Team Flare's Pokemon charged at the large Pokemon, preparing an attack.

"While you're at it, try dodging this," Aurora said with a smirk. "Freeze-Dry!" Icy cold air were sprayed out of the crystals, engulfing the area around her. Once the air passed by the grunts and their Pokemon, they immediately ceased all activity and wrapped themselves up from the great, frosty cold. Even the Fire-type Pokemon stopped and tried to warm themselves up. Some of the Pokemon and grunts were so cold, they were frozen.

"Wow! Now that's cold!" Jaune stated.

"And now we have the advantage," Crescythe said.

"A huge advantage," Leafeon added. They all looked at each other and, for once, felt something sinister in them.

As one of the grunt looked up at them, he flinched at the evil gleam in their eyes.

"Take no prisoners!" Nora shouted. The next few minutes were spent with the group beating up the grunts' Pokemon.

By the time Jackson's group arrived, they were met with the sight of all the Neo Team Flare grunts tied up and the Pokemon all down for the count, also tied up.

"Do we want to know what happened here?" he spoke in a whispered tone, in which the Pokemon in his team all replied no to. Just as they were about to greet them, another explosion was heard nearby and everyone headed straight to it.

* * *

With Ruby's group, they were busy trying to run from the horde of Water-type Pokemon the grunts on their side managed to take control over. As they ran, they managed to avoid their attacks. It wasn't easy, especially for Ren, but they managed to avoid getting hit. Most of the grunts all left to their hideout the moment they had the Pokemon chase them and, since one of them had to be near the Water-types for the device to work, had the one who used the thing stay with the group and join the chase.

As they ran, Ruby couldn't help but look back to the group of Pokemon pursuers and lone human, especially to two certain Pokemon. Looking at them, Ruby wondered how she was going to snap them out of the control without harming them, or how she could get the device out of the grunt's hands. The latter choice was more difficult since she had no doubt he would use them as barriers should she try to do something to him.

Due to her distraction, Ruby tripped on a root.

"Red!" Reaper cried out. He wanted to go back to her, but jumped back to avoid a Water Gun.

"Now get her!" the grunt shouted. On cue, all the Pokemon made a jump on Ruby, who could only stare and wonder if this was it for her.

"No!" came a very high, very squeaky voice, as a Bubblebeam struck each and every single one of them in the face.

"Wait, what?!" the Neo Team Flare member gasped. A Pokemon landed right in front of Ruby, protecting her from the horde.

"Sickle?!" she gasped in shock.

"Wait, did I hear that right?" Lyanne asked.

"But wait, he was controlled, wasn't he?" Blake asked.

"Unless if..." Ren started, assuming the one possible reason as to how Sickle broke free from the control. Or at least managed to weaken its hold on him.

Next they knew, Sickle was starting to glow a familiar color. He was getting taller, growing legs, sickle-like arms, and a tail. He reappeared in his fully evolved form.

"Whoa! You evolved!" Ruby exclaimed, taking out her Pokedex to see Sickle's new form. " _Kabutops, the Shellfish Pokemon. Kabutops is a slim and fast swimmer. It slices its prey with its sharp sickles and drinks the body fluids._ "

"I will not let you harm my trainer and her friends!" came the very high and squeaky voice again. Everyone looked around in confusion before landing all eyes on Ruby's Kabutops.

"Sickle?" Ruby questioned.

"No matter what, I will not fail!"

There was silence on the heroes side for a few seconds, before they tried to hold back any and all laughter at how high Sickle's voice really was. Well, Lyanne, Blake, Ren and Ruby held back their laughs, turning their heads away as they did so. Reaper, on the other hand...

"Oh god! That was your voice?! No wonder why you never speak!" The shiny Pokemon was holding his stomach as he was laughing his butt off at his ally's real voice.

Apparently, Sickle's voice in Pokemon language was just as squeaky, as the Neo Team Flare grunt was also laughing at how high-pitched the fully evolved Pokemon's voice was.

"I have heard many tones from many Pokemon of all sizes, but never was there one that high from a tough Pokemon like Kabutops! That Pokemon has to be a joke!" he laughed.

Angry at the two laughing at his voice or just wanting to get things over with, no one knew, but Sickle's arms glowed white as he charged in and destroyed the device in the distracted grunt's hand. This caused the human to cease his laugh as he looked up and saw the Kabutops glaring deep into his soul.

"I'd give up if I were you," Ruby advised in a whispered tone.

He slowly agreed with her and allowed himself to be tied up.

"And as for you!" Ruby faced Sickle. "After we meet up with the others, you better have a good explanation as to why and how you were immune to that device and why you kept quiet!" Rather than a speaking response, Sickle nodded. "Back to the silent treatment?!"

"Hey guys!" the group faintly heard. They turned to the source and saw everyone else running over to them.

"Oh. Looks like it'll be sooner than expected," Lyanne said.

Recovering completely from the laugh fest, Reaper got up and looked at the group coming at them. The smile that was on his face faded when he realized a few missing people. "Hey Red. Where's your sis and that psychic guy?"

Looking at the Bug-type in confusion, Ruby looked back at the crew approaching them and saw that Yang and Seth were missing. "Hey yeah, where are Yang and Seth?"


	57. Heated Discovery

**Coral: Hello readers to another chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos! For some reason, I am the only one here today in this little intro. No wait, what am I saying, of course I'm the only one. Why? Because tonight is Super Bowl night. My parents are getting dinner ready to be set on the coffee table in the living room, so it won't surprise me if the same goes for everyone else. Anyway, please sit back and enjoy this little chapter, everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

Last chapter, the Remnant team were leaving Laverre City and were making their way through Route 15. Along the way, they met up with some Neo Team Flare members and stopped them from whatever they were planning. In the process, however, they managed to get themselves separated from each other. Most of them, after facing some more trouble from the evil organization, regrouped, but still missing a few members. Let's see what the remaining members were doing hours earlier.

In one part of the forest, Seth and Yang wandered about, looking all around for their companions.

"Hello!" Yang called out. "Anyone out there! Ruby?! Guys?!" She waited for a response, but she didn't get one. "Well this sucks." Yang sighed and turned to Seth. "Where do you think they went?"

"Haven't got a clue," he answered. "We just have to keep moving to find any sign of them."

"Or, we can also get some support," Yang stated, pulling out a Pokeball. "Firebird, go!" She called out her Fletchinder to the scene, who screeched upon appearance. For some reason, Yang didn't understand a word that was coming out of his mouth. "What?" She then dug into her ear and pulled out her translator. "Oh, great. The translator's busted."

Seth looked to see it as well. "It must've gotten damaged when you were sent crashing into that tree before. Guess we'll have to find Jackson in order for him to repair it,"

"Well, in any case..." Yang started, turning back to Firebird. "I need you to find the others for us. They're somewhere in this forest, so go find them, please?"

"Talon tal tal flame!" Firebird answered, taking off.

"He'll come back to send us towards the others," Seth translated, looking back at Yang. "In the meantime, let's keep moving and see if we can find them ourselves."

"Right!" Yang nodded, and they continued walking. "Sucks that I can't understand Pokemon right now." the huntress sighed.

"I wouldn't worry so much about that," Seth told her. "There are other ways of understanding Pokemon without translating them."

"Says the guy who is able to understand Pokemon naturally."

"True, but that alone isn't enough. I've learned that lesson after a while." Yang looked to him, confused at the downed tone he had.

They continued walking about the area, feeling the rustling leaves beneath their feet. They could hear the nearby stream as they continued, along with all the natural sounds around them. However, that also meant that they were still unable to hear any signs of their comrades.

"Man, this is getting tiresome," Yang sighed, sitting down on a fallen log. "How did we get separated so far off from one another?"

"I have no idea," Seth answered, sitting right next to her.

"You aren't helping the situation," Yang told him off, making Seth grin embarrassingly.

He then noticed something about his female companion. "Hey, you got a couple leaves that had fallen in your hair," he pointed out.

Yang looked back, but couldn't see them cause they were clearly directly behind her.

"Hold on, I got them," Seth assured her, reaching out to take them out.

"Just, don't take any hair with them, okay?" Yang warned him as he carefully removed them.

"Trust me. After seeing what happens to those who do, I will be very careful." Seth chuckled, reminding himself of those poor lives that got heavily injured because of that. He was able to get the leaves out without too much trouble, and not hair was taken with it.

"Thanks for that," Yang appreciated.

"No problem. You seem to hold a lot of pride in your hair," Seth noted, dropping the leaves he got out. "Is there a significance behind it?"

"It took me forever to get it this long," Yang stated in a serious manner. "It signifies who I am, so I won't let it get even slightly damaged by anyone else."

"Well, it is kind of a broad target on you. Maybe you should try tying it up, so as to make it less likely to be damaged?"

"Well, when I was young, I did wear my hair in pigtails. But as my hair grew out, I never really found a style I liked. So, I just let it out."

"Okay, if you insist."

"Why? You have a problem with it?" Yang questioned, the anger slightly raised in her voice.

"No, I don't," Seth answered. "I just don't want you to keep getting angry every time someone accidentally damages it. And besides..." He looked at the hair in general, smiling, "... It does look very pretty, and I don't want it to be damaged too badly."

Yang's anger died down and she grinned as she flicked her hair. It always did feel nice for someone to compliment it. "Thanks for your consideration, but I've had my hair like this for years," she pointed out. "Trust me, I know how to take care of it."

"I can see that. It does look nice on you."

"You know, you're a lot calmer more straight-forward than Jackson when it comes to complimenting girls and their physical traits," Yang noted herself.

"Yeah, Jackson is flustered when it comes to that," Seth chuckled. "But he has good reasons for it, considering his past."

"His past?" Come to think of it, she never did learn more about Jackson's past, other than the broad details he gave before about where he came from.

"It's something that he'll have to tell you when he feels like the time is right," Seth told her. "Trust me, he has his reasons."

"If you say so," Yang replied, looking up into the sky, searching for Firebird.

"But talking about comparisons, you seem to be the more straight-forward and carefree Huntress out of your group," Seth stated. "You're almost always cheerful and always anxious to find a new adventure, without even caring what's up ahead."

"Why worry when you don't know what's gonna happen?" Yang questioned, smirking. "Besides, I not TOTALLY carefree. I care for my teammates."

"That you do. You know, you kinda remind me of Jackson in so many ways. The attitudes, the thrill-seeking, the blonde hair. You almost seem like twins."

"Funny. I always wanted a brother. Jackson definitely is cut for the job."

"I don't doubt it. I think he already believes that, too."

In another part of the forest, Jackson sneezed.

Suddenly, the two heard the sound of rustling coming from a bush behind them. They turned around, wondering who it was. "Is that one of our teammates?" Yang asked.

"Somehow... I don't think so." Seth answered.

He was right. Just then, three Mightyena suddenly leapt out, growling from hostility. The two trainers leapt out of the way to avoid them, backing off to a distance.

"What's their problem?!" Yang demanded.

"I don't know, but..." Seth started, when one of the Mightyena suddenly unleashed a Snarl that struck their feet between them. They braced themselves as the attack caused shockwaves that carried the dirt to their faces.

"Would you quit it?!" Yang demanded, pulling out a Pokeball. However, Seth restrained her hand.

"No, don't fight them!" he told her.

Hearing that surprised Yang. "What?!" The Mightyena trio took this distraction and fired a triple Snarl attack at the pair. Yang and Seth saw it coming, and the latter pushed the former out of the way, taking the full blow of the attack. He screamed in pain as he was flung into a tree and fell face-first to the ground.

Yang looked shock at how Seth protected her and turned her anger onto the Mightyena. "How dare you do that to him!" she roared, her eyes changed to red. The brawler of a Huntress used Moonblast shots to launch herself at the Bite Pokemon, slamming a fist into one of them, and sending it flying.

The other two Mightyena pounced at her with their fangs glowing, unleashing Crunch. Yang backflipped to avoid them, changing her ammunition, and unleashing a double Flamethrower shot that shot streams of flames at the two, causing them to whine and reel back from her.

Seth was getting back to his feet again, massaging his head. "That hurt like hell..." he moaned. He then saw the scene of Yang facing off against the three Mightyena by herself.

The nearest one to Seth then barked at Yang. "You monstrous woman! Are you fighting alongside that fire demon, too?!"

"Fire demon?" Seth questioned, confused. He had no idea who that was.

"We won't let her hurt our young!" one of the other Mightyena barked. "They must escape this forest before he comes, again!"

Yang looked at the opponents surrounding her, not hearing what they were saying, on account of her losing her translator. Seth, on the other hand, was realizing what was happening.

One of the Mightyena charged in with another Crunch and Yang cocked her Ember Celica, ready to punch it in the teeth. Both Pokemon and Huntress were about to collide, when Seth leapt in between them in time to use his psychic powers to halt Yang, while raising an arm to Mightyena, painfully catching the Crunch with it.

"Seth!" Yang gasped, horrified.

The other two Mightyena took an attacking stance, while the Mightyena did not let go of Seth's arm. Seth was in a lot of pain, but he did not choose to fight.

"What are you doing?!" the Huntress demanded, struggling to move out of the psychic attack placed on her. "Let me go!"

"I told you not to fight them!" Seth spoke through gritted teeth, turning to her with a glare. "They have a reason to fight, so don't add to it!"

Yang was surprised at the glare he was giving her. It showed just how serious he was. She decided not to struggle and calmed herself. Seth felt it, and relinquished his psychic power over her. She did not fight, but deactivated her Ember Celica.

He then turned back to Mightyena. "Now listen to me. We are not here to hurt you or your young. You have to believe us." The Bite Pokemon looked surprise at this. "Yes, I can understand you," Seth told him. "However, we would like to know what this 'fire demon' you said was attacking you."

"Fire demon?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah. That's what they were saying," the natural translator answered, then he told the Mightyena. "We won't fight you. We can even help you if you want."

"You possess powers just like that demon human," the Mightyena snarled, still holding onto Seth's arm by his teeth. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"So this 'demon human' is like me?" Seth asked in concern. Mightyena continued to glare at him, but with eye contact, Seth could see that this was more than anger that they were feeling. They were afraid. "I promise you, I won't harm you," Seth told him, reaching out with his other hand. The other two Mightyena were prepared to strike, while Yang hesitated, ready to retaliate if she needed to. However, Seth rubbed the side of the biting Mightyena gently, smiling at him. The Bite Pokemon looked surprised at Seth, realizing that he was actually a nice person. After a few seconds, he let go of Seth's arm, the teeth marks still on him, with a bit of blood seeping out from the wound.

Just then, some yipping came from behind, and Yang turned to see five young Poochyena race out of the bushes, running past her and surrounding Seth, sniffing him curiously. Afterwards, they beamed as they could tell he wasn't bad, and looked playfully at him. Yang was surprised at this. A minute ago, these Mightyena were attacking them furiously. Now, they were calm, and the young Pokemon surrounding Seth looked happy themselves. And all Seth had to do was say a few words and make a few actions. It was a side of him that even made Yang relax. His calm demeanor, even in such tension, was incredible to watch.

"We apologize for attacking you, like that," the Mightyena told Seth. "We thought the two of your were in league with that human."

"It's okay," Seth answered. "I, too, apologize for my friend's actions. She was only acting out of defense for me."

He turned to Yang, who felt what she had to do next. "Sorry about that," she apologized. "No hard feelings?"

Mightyena nodded in assurance and turned to his pack. "Let's show these two what the fire demon has done to our home." The other two Mightyena nodded in agreement and wandered forward, with the group of Poochyena behind them.

"They're going to show us the cause of their problems," Seth told Yang. "Come on. Let's follow them."

As they walked, Seth took out a white cloth, using it as a bandage to wrap his arm up, tying it into place. He grimaced as he tightened the knot.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "But, to tell you the truth, since I do have the ability of a Psychic Pokemon, that also gives me all the weaknesses of one. This includes taking heavy damage to Dark-types."

"You were dealt with all that damage, and you still tried to stop them in such a way. You know, that was pretty darn reckless, but it was also amazing."

"Just goes to show you there are other ways of settling things than with brute force. I hope you learned that."

Yang looked up a bit, answering, "I guess..."

Seth could tell that she may have understood it, but she wasn't gonna follow through with it. He sighed at what he guessed, but smiled at her, nevertheless. Her rush-in action was just part of her charm, one that was okay with him.

After several minutes of walking, The pack pushed away some of the bushes, showing something that made Yang and Seth gasp. It must've been three or four acres wide, but a big part of the forest was completely destroyed. Or rather, it was burnt down by an unknown force. They could even see some flames still lingering in place.

"What happened here?" Yang asked.

"It was the fire demon," Mightyena explained, which Seth translated to Yang. "He wielded fire like a Pokemon, yet he was human. His power was fearful, and he destroyed all of this because he wanted to. He set fire to everything, attacked the Pokemon and human alike. Some... didn't survive his onslaught."

"What a horrible person!" Yang exclaimed, while Seth stepped into the scene. "Who would just attack without reason, like that?!"

The male Pokehuman knelt down, examining the area. ' _These scorch marks..._ ' he thought to himself. ' _All this carnage, with Pokemon that were attacked and even struck down. A human with fire powers. There's no doubt who it is..._ '

"Hannibal..." he then muttered, drawing Yang's attention.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

Seth stood up and turned to the Mightyena pack. "Tell me something. Does this fire demon have white, spiked hair, and a Groudon-shaped scar on the back of his right hand?"

"Yeah! We heard from escaped Pokemon saying those exact descriptions!" the Mightyena answered.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Hannibal Pyris," Seth named. "He was part of a trio of powerful wielders like me who escaped the lab with me. They were notorious for their love of killing, and their success in harnessing their powers. They were dubbed 'The Pokedemons' for that reason."

"They love to kill?" Yang asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah. They were most successful in their tests and whenever they were tortured, they barely screamed at all," Seth explained. "They were strong, both in physicality, and in their powers. Some say that they were the human forms of the Legendary Pokemon of the earth, sea and sky; Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, as they each harnessed Fire, Water, and Dragon-type powers."

"What... what happened to them when you escaped?"

"Well, we freed them, along with the rest of us. They allowed me to lead them, so long as they murdered the scientists. And they did... murdered the most out of all of us. They left without a word, but not before demolishing the lab for their own amusement. I had hoped that being free would allow them to find a way to get over their homicidal natures. Well, I guess I was wrong about Hannibal. He was the most vicious out of all of them."

There was a moment of silence between the two, as Yang comprehended the kind of enemy they were dealing with. It sounded to her like someone that would probably strike anyone down in his path. He might even be in these woods, right now.

"If he was once with you, do you think you can stop him for us?" the head Mightyena asked, stepping forward.

"I don't know. He's not one to reason with words," Seth answered. "However, I can't leave this forest until I confront him and try to find a way to reason with him."

"But what if he doesn't listen?" Yang asked. "If you ask me, he sounds like a guy who will fire first, ask questions later."

Seth looked down in thought. Yang wasn't far off the description, there. Dealing with Hannibal will be tough.

"We can go to the campsite where we have all the remaining Pokemon that are still alive," Mightyena told Seth. "Many of them are injured. If you can, can you please heal them?"

"Of course," Seth nodded. "Lead the way."

Mightyena led the boy, who told Yang where they were heading, as they ventured deeper into the forest.

* * *

It took a while for Seth, Yang, and the herd of Mightyena and Poochyena to reach their destination. They found themselves near a small rock formation in the forest. They turned the corner around a pillar into a spot that was well hidden from the outside, and the two humans were surprised at the sight.

It was a cluster of Pokemon native to the route, containing Foongus, Skorupi, Liepard, Watchog, Murkrow, Lombre, Poliwag, and a Floatzel, too. Some of them looked slightly injured, while most of them had burns and bruises on them that looked severe.

"So many wild Pokemon..." Yang spoke, as the Mightyena confronted the group of injured, explaining who these people are.

Seth just looked distraught at the cause of his fellow wielder's attack. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. ' _Hannibal, you just couldn't stop your attacks, did you? You had to cause so much pain to these Pokemon, even after we were finally free of that hell of a lab._ '

Yang looked to see the anger on Seth's face, surprised at first, but figured what he was thinking about. Considering this was the cause of one of the escapees he led, he was definitely feeling the guilt for letting this person go and do something like this.

She patted his shoulder, making him turn to her. "You're not responsible for the damage here," she assured him.

Seth was confused at what she meant, then guessed she must've thought that he felt responsible for all of this. He was smarter than that; he knew he was not at fault.

"I know," he answered. "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't clean up the mess he made. Let's take care of all these Pokemon."

"Sure, but what about Ruby, Jackson and everyone else?" Yang asked.

"We can worry about them another time." Seth placed his bag down and rummaging through it. "If I know Hannibal, and I know I do, he won't let up on targets he fights. If these Pokemon are discovered by him again, he will try to kill them. So let's heal them up, and find them a safe place for them to hide from his wrath."

Yang nodded in understanding as Seth pulled out the satchel full of berries he carried.

"I know I don't have enough Rawst Berries to heal all of these Pokemon of their burns," Seth noted, taking out a half a dozen said berries. "Fortunately, I do know some herbs that grow around here that can be used as an ointment for healing the burn marks." He pulled out a device and tapped on it, then revealing the said herb to Yang. "Can you get these for me? I need to help as many Pokemon as best as I can."

"Sure," Yang answered, taking the device for a reference, and started to walk away.

She stopped near the edge of the corner, looking back at Seth as he started to chop up the Rawst berries and giving them to some with the worst injuries. He didn't hesitate to help the injured first before searching for his friends, and that was something that gave Yang mixed feelings. Sure, it was noble and very caring, but she also felt he was neglecting those close to him. Was it that he didn't care for them as much? Or was this something more? Either way, she knew she had to keep an eye out for the others, while searching for the herbs Seth wanted. With her mind set, she took off into the woods.

* * *

Yang might've searched for about fifteen minutes all about the area and found as much of the herb as she could. She grabbed a descent armful and brought it back to the hidden spot for Seth. By that time, Seth was taking care of the other injuries that the other Pokemon had, besides burns.

"I've got the herbs you asked for," Yang told him.

"Good. I'll mix them up and make the ointment," he answered, settling down the Hyper Potion he had. "I've already given all the Rawst berries I had to the severely burnt ones. Here, take my place and start wrapping up the injured, if you can."

"Can do." Yang took Seth's place in nursing the injured.

After a minute without talking, Yang asked, "Hey, Seth? Are you worried about the others?"

"Of course I am," he replied. "What? You thought I didn't care?"

"Not really. I mean, I know you care for all of us, but if that Hannibal guy is here, would he also attack them?"

"I would think so. He always did go for a challenge, and if he sees any of them as such, he will go attack them. And odds are Jackson might be his best chance for a worthy fight."

"I don't know. Jackson is tough, but remember who beat him in the match before," Yang reminded, pumping her fist to indicate herself.

For some reason, Seth went silent and paused in his job, in which the blonde noticed. "Yeah... Sure, you did," Seth hesitantly said.

This made Yang curious and suspicious. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

This made her even more suspicious. "What is it? I did win that match, didn't I?"

"Of course you did." Seth answered, resuming grinding the herbs.

Yang noticed that Seth wasn't wanting to look her in the eyes, kept his focus on the grinding.

After coming up with different reasons why he was hesitating to answer, Yang came to a conclusion. "Was... Jackson fighting at full strength against me?" she asked. Seth was picking up a bit of speed in his grinding, a slight sweat-dropped expression showed. She had figured it out. "So he did! Why of all the...!"

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Seth tried to calm her. He knew she would react this way when she found out. "Jackson was only testing what kind of strength a Huntress like yourself had. He wasn't trying to insult you, or anything in that manner. I know him better than that."

"Well then, tell me why he wouldn't go all out on me?!" Yang demanded, irritated at the truth.

"Because Jackson was afraid of one of you two getting too badly injured in the process."

Yang raised a brow at the response. "'One of you two'?"

"He never fights at full strength against his own friends unless he has to. It's one of his codes of chivalry. But if he faces anyone that is considered a threat, like Hannibal, you can bet your Leona that he will fight at his full potential. Besides, if he went all out with you and damaged you hair..." Seth unintentionally thought back to Lumiose City, when Cardin knocked some Swift at Yang and cut a single strand of hair off. The mere memory sent chills and fear into the boy.

Yang could see reason with the two explanations, but she was still very irritated at being taken lightly like Jackson did. "Next time we have a moment, remind me to become a threat to his life," Yang told Seth.

Seth looked slightly nervous. ' _I'd better tell Jackson to duck and cover at that point. He may have his Aura unlocked now, but I don't think that will protect him from her fully._ '

* * *

Night had fallen, and there was no sign of any of their friends, not even Firebird. Seth had finished making a meal for all of the Pokemon, along with Yang and himself.

"Thank goodness for Mightyena that he showed us where to find some grub in these woods," Yang sighed in relief.

"I agree," Seth seconded. Turning to the Bite Pokemon in question, he said, "Thanks for all your help."

"It is us who should be thanking you," he answered. "Thanks to you, all of us should be healed and ready to move on out of this part of the forest."

"Well, we shouldn't move at night, right now. We all need the rest. After that, we can get moving."

Yang then felt the temperature about her and folded her arms across her chest. "Brr... Is it just me, or is it getting cold?" she asked.

"We're nearing the snowy parts of Kalos, so it does get cold around here at night," Seth noted. "Plus, you're not exactly wearing warm clothes, right now."

He did have a point, as Yang looked at her attire, realizing that it wasn't suited for cold areas.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Not when I can do this." She thumped her fists together and her hair combusted into flames. The Pokemon were shocked and horrified by the sight of what was happening to her.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on, Yang!" Seth cried out. "You can't just activate your Semblance like that! You're frightening everyone around you!" Yang looked around and saw the panic-striken looks on the Pokemon, realizing her mistake. She deactivated her Semblance, making her hair die down. "These Pokemon have already been dealt with enough flames for a while."

"Sorry about that," the blonde apologized to the Pokemon. To Seth, she asked, "But what can I do, right now? Ruby had my bag that contained my Huntress attire before we got separated."

Seth looked to Yang as she wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering a bit from the cold. He then looked down at his own blazer. Making a decision, he took it off, and handed it to Yang. "Here. Wear this."

Yang was surprised at this action. "Are you sure?" she asked. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Seth answered. "You need it more than I do." Yang looked down at the blazer given to her as the natural translator stood up. "I'll take watch outside. You'll never know if Hannibal might just come out of nowhere to attack." He walked to the entrance of the campsite, and sat down, watching into the woods.

Yang watched him leave, then looked back down at the blazer and put it on. As she did so, she noticed that it was still warm, warm with Seth's body heat. The thought of it didn't make Yang uncomfortable at all. She was never really disturbed in wearing a guy's clothing, not that she has actually done that a lot of times before. But for some reason, she was feeling comfortable while wearing Seth's clothing, while at the same time feeling guilty that Seth literally gave her the shirt off his back.

Suddenly, the lead Mightyena walked passed Yang and went towards Seth. He curled himself right by his side, sharing his body heat with the trainer. Seth looked to him, smiled, and placed his hand on his head, petting him. Mightyena smiled happily, knowing he was liked by the trainer.

' _He's such a gentle person to people and Pokemon,_ ' Yang thought to herself. ' _He never once hesitates to put others before him. It's kinda touching to see that._ ' She looked at all the Pokemon she and Seth were caring for. ' _All the Pokemon can see that care he gives. They appreciate it and want to care for him in return. I understand what they're feeling too._ ' She blushed as she finished her thoughts. ' _It's kind of attracting, in a sort of way. I'd never thought I'd actually feel that way to a boy like him, and yet, here I am; grinning and rosy in the cheeks._ '

One of the Skorupi and Liepard approached Yang, who turned and noticed the bandage around Skorupi's tail was starting to loosen. "Oh, hold on a moment," she called out to it. Just as the small Scorpion Pokemon stopped walking, she went to tighten it. "There. That should do it." Skorupi looked happy to be taken care of and Liepard mewed as it grinned. Yang scratched the underside of the Cruel Pokemon, who started to purr. Yang couldn't help but smile.

' _I think his gentleness is rubbing off of me,_ ' Yang noticed.

Seth looked back to see Yang as the Skorupi crawled onto her lap, while Liepard spun around and nested itself right next to her. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable she was getting. Just this day, she was so active and full of energy. Now, she was starting to relax and worry-free. Seth had to smile at this. Sure, he liked it when she was active and ready to go into action, but this side of her showed just how sweet she could really be.

The multitude of clouds above parted around the moon, which started to shine down on their spot. Seth watched as the moonlight passed over him and Mightyena, brightening up the place. The moonlight struck onto Yang, making her look up at it, seeing how it glowed brightly. Seth was just in awe, as the light made Yang's hair glow with its bluish aura. It stuck out compared to the rest of the dark environment and it was something else. While fire brought intensity to Yang's hair, the moon somehow showed off the beauty of it. Yang's face was relaxed and smiling, as she continued to look up into the sky.

Seth had to blush and turn away before Yang saw his face. He needed to focus on keeping an eye out for Hannibal and the others. He guessed everyone was resting, but tomorrow, everyone will be active. Seth had to be prepared if he were to face Hannibal again. It was a reunion he was not gonna like at all.


	58. Heated Battle

**Coral: Hello again readers! It is Valentine's Day and I managed to finish this chapter before the day ends, somehow.**

 **Hyna: Wow. Lately you've been taking longer to make updates for this story.**

 **Coral: I'll have you know, this chapter was actually already done. Just had to make a few edits.**

 **Daniel: Then why didn't you put this up earlier?**

 ***Coral looked at him with a raised eyebrow***

 **Daniel: *realizing* right. College life.**

 **Jacob: Well, it's true. College life does take up a lot of time.**

 **Coral: Anywho, so I can get some sleep in for tomorrow, let's just get this story started! Oh, and one other thing: we will finally see what goes on in Vanessa's side! Which is another reason why this chapter took long to update. Especially when I had to write the first several sentences a few times before it stayed saved! I mean really! I know I had a few sentences in, I know I hit save before I left the page, and yet when I open the page, THERE WAS NOTHING FROM HER SIDE SAVED INTO IT!**

 ***was whacked in the head by a frying pan and knocked out***

 **Daniel: *looking at Hyna in shock* why would you do that?!**

 **Hyna: She said she wanted to sleep, so I was doing her a favor. Let's face it, she could've continued ranting out had I not done that.**

 **Jacob: She's actually not wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

Back with Vanessa, she had managed to accomplish two things. Well, three actually. Firstly, she managed to free her Pokemon. Yes, after spending some time looking at each computer in the lab, she finally found the one that released the group. It didn't help that each computer had a single function and a single file in them, which made it hard for her to find the release control. She also managed to find the computer that had a control for returning their Pokeballs. Yes, each computer actually had completely different function.

That was one thing that she had accomplished. The second thing she accomplished was finding a way out of whatever hellhole they were in. That's right; while she was browsing through each 'controls', she managed to find one that had a map in it. And according to the map she found, there were portals that could get her her freedom. Good news, there were plenty of these exits. Bad news, a few of them were accessible, in more ways than one, such as the location the portal was in, the certain time these portals can be opened, and the path she had to take to these portals. Worse news, and yes there were worse news, the closest accessible portal was a long way away from the lab. Why couldn't she take some other closer portal? Was it not mentioned that it was one of the few accessible ones?

And then there was the third and last thing...

"Did you find her yet?!"

"No. She has to be around here somewhere!"

Yeah... She may have stayed in the lab a bit too long, not that it was her fault, and was spotted by some of the Ghost-Pokemon patrols. Thankfully, her armor still had some Dust in them, so she had managed to fight them off and get her and her Pokemon out of the room and to her exit.

Currently, the girl was hiding in the shadows, catching her breath. "I have to hurry out of here..." Just when she was about to make her move, she saw someone approaching the two guards from a distance. Going back to her hiding place, she saw it was Zetta approaching them.

"You still have yet to find her?" she spoke, for the first time since they arrived in that place.

"Huh? And who are you?!" demanded the Litwick. "Aren't you that human's pet?"

' _That human?_ ' Vanessa mentally repeated, wondering if it was referring to the person who brought them there in the first place.

"I was told to send a message, for your incompetence," Zetta simply replied instead. Next thing they knew, she raised her clawed gauntlets and... and swiped them down at the Candle Pokemon, instantly ending it.

Vanessa widened her eyes at the sight, not believing what her friend had done.

Oblivious of their hidden guest, Zetta turned to the frightened Cacturne and said, "Pass on this message. And take him with you while you're at it. He was of no use to the masters in the first place."

Not wanting the same fate to befall onto him, the Scarecrow Pokemon quickly did as told and, picking up the late Litwick's body, rushed to pass on the message.

Vanessa, on the other hand, was shocked at what she had just saw. Her best friend... killed in cold blood. No, she wasn't sure if this was the same Zetta she knew. As the captive girl watched the killer leave, she slowly snapped herself back to her personal mission.

' _I'll think about it later, no matter how painful that sight was,_ ' she thought. ' _I have to get out of here. And when I do, I'll come back for you, Zetta. I promise!_ '

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

Last chapter, Yang and Seth were still separated from the rest of their team. As they tried to find the others, they found out from some wild Pokemon that an old acquaintance of Seth was around causing havoc. Determined to set things right, as the former leader and pokehuman, Seth decided to help the wild Pokemon with their problem and Yang was there to support him in more ways than one.

The next day, Yang and Seth were stretching themselves awake, along with the Mightyena, Skorupi, and Liepard that rested with them that night.

"Okay. Let's head out," Seth told Yang as she stretched her arms one after another.

"Sure. I'm ready when you are," the Huntress answered.

"We'd better go before that fire demon returns," Mightyena stated.

Just then, there was a screech in the air, and they looked up. Yang beamed at the sight above them. "Firebird!" Her Fletchinder flew down to them, crying out something to them. "You know where our friends are?" Firebird nodded.

"I thought you couldn't understand them without your translator?" Seth asked, amused.

"Well, it's like you said before; there are other ways of understanding Pokemon than just understanding their language," Yang stated promptly. She saw the amused, disbelieving look Seth had made. "Aaaand I kinda guessed what he was saying. Give me some credit, will ya?!"

"Sure, I know," Seth responded. To Firebird, he told him, "We'll be heading towards the east. Tell the others we'll be in that direction." Firebird screeched in response, and took off.

"So why are we going that direction?" Yang asked. "Because the next town is over there," Seth answered. "Plus, Mightyena told me that there is a nice, secluded spot in that direction for these Pokemon to rest up."

"Gotcha. Welp, let's bound to eastbound."

"Was that suppose to be a pun?" Seth questioned as the two trainers and three Pokemon led the rest of the newly recovered Pokemon into the forest.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Mightyena informed Seth, "We're almost at the area. It's just pass this clearing."

"Good," Seth nodded, as he translated everything he said to Yang.

Just then, the team heard a fiery explosion, along with a pair of male screams that came from up ahead.

"Trouble!" Yang noticed.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Seth muttered. "Mightyena, stay here with the rest of the Pokemon. We'll go check it out."

"Roger," he answered, and the two trainers raced towards where the source of the explosion was.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw the clearing that Mightyena was talking about, charred up in several spots. Four Team Flare members were on the ground, scorched and injured, while a fifth member was being held up by a young man about the same age as Seth. He had white, spiky hair, and fierce blue eyes. He wore a metal combat vest, with no shirt underneath, and red jeans and black combat boots. On the back of his right hand, which he held the grunt up with, there was a Groupon-shaped scar.

"Is that who I think it is?" Yang questioned Seth, who narrowed his eyes.

"Hannibal," Seth answered.

"No, please!" the Flare grunt begged. "I give up! Please, let me go!"

"What a lousy excuse of a hunter!" Hannibal barked. "Here's a little tip: If you want to capture someone, make sure they were in your league! Otherwise, they wouldn't have to do this..." He ignited his free fist into flames and punched the grunt so hard, he was sent flying far to the other side of the clearing, smashing into a tree, and fell unconscious. "Geez! What a bunch of foolish idiots! This whole place has a whole lot of talk, but no power to back it up. What a joke! Maybe I should just burn up the entire place, and maybe find something that's actually worth my time!"

"Hannibal!" Seth barked, marching out into the clearing, with Yang behind him.

Hannibal turned and saw who called out to him. He looked closely at the male face in front of him and recognized who it was. "Well, if it ain't the de-general-ate, Seth," he greeted and insulted. "Fancy meeting you in a place like this. Did you come all this way just to see me? How touching!"

"Save the jokes!" Seth barked. "What the hell are you doing, hurting so many Pokemon and people in this route?!"

"Just seeing if anything was well done here," Hannibal answered. "Couldn't find any, so I ended up char-boiling them, instead."

' _This guy is making more bad puns than me!_ ' Yang thought to herself, angry at the person Seth was confronting.

"So, who's the blonde bitch behind you?" Hannibal asked.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" Yang demanded, her eyes flaring into a red color.

"Ooh! Her eyes change colors! Seems she ain't normal. Welcome to the club, sister!"

"This is Yang, and she's not someone you should really anger, Hannibal," Seth warned him, though the moment of attack seemed inevitable.

"If she's someone who could challenge me, then by all means, let me anger her," Hannibal told him. "I'm getting bored with this lame excuse of a forest."

Yang readied her Ember Celica, so eager to shut his face up for good. She roared as flames erupted around her and charged forward.

"Yang, hold on!" Seth called out, but it fell on deaf ears. Yang unleashed an explosive Moonblast shot at Hannibal, who ignited his fist and punched her fist. There was an explosion, and both parties backed away from one another.

Yang started unleashing Swift shots, sending a couple dozen stars at the fiery person. Hannibal grinned and unleashed a burst of flames from his mouth, destroying the stars. He then leapt into the flames he made, igniting his foot in flames. Yang countered his kick with another powerful punch. Hannibal continued his kicking assault by igniting his other foot, going into rapid kicks that Yang tried to counter. Unfortunately, she was unable to keep up, as a well paced kick sent her tumbling back.

"Is that all you got, blondie?" Hannibal asked. He expelled flames from his mouth at her.

Yang looked up to see the fire coming at her, but the flames glowed with a blue aura, parting around her. She turned around to see Seth using his psychic powers to control the fire, creating a spiraling, fiery pillar above him, right over his open palm.

"Well, seems like you still got it, Seth." Hannibal stated with a grin, "So how 'bout it? Want to go for another round, like old times?" Seth's eyes glowed with the flames above him, glaring at Hannibal. He then curled his palm into a fist, having the fiery pillar dissipate.

"I'm not here to fight you," he told the fiery wielder. "But, I won't let you get away with hurting so many Pokemon, destroying their home, and even going so far as to kill some of them. Do you even have any care for life?"

"Who cares about that?!" Hannibal retorted, igniting his fists in flames. The guy charged forward, going to Yang, who got up from the ground. She saw him coming and charged forward, unleashing Flamethrower shots that made her fists become encased in flames. She began trading blows with Hannibal, who became quite intrigued. So intrigued, that he failed to punch Yang at one point, causing her to score a hit at his face, making him tumble back.

"Gotta say, those weapons of yours aren't too shabby," he commended Yang. "If there are more people with weapons like that where you are from, maybe I could find some worthy competition."

"Well, guess what? If you were at the place I came from, you would be SO far out of your league!" Yang barked. She shot forward with Moonblast shots, punching Hannibal hard in the gut and sent him towards a large rock. He stopped himself on the rock with his feet, igniting them. He then grinned as he shot back at Yang, breaking the rock with combustion and unleashing a fiery fist that Yang blocked with her gauntlet arms, pushing her back towards Seth.

"Aren't you gonna join in on the fun, Seth?" Hannibal demanded. "Come on! This was what we were meant to be: tools for combat!"

"You think this is fun? It sure is hell not!" Seth barked back. "I never wanted to become a tool for combat. I was given these powers without any choice, and so did you! Yet, I still care about living beings and the people of this world. Tell me, how can you care so little for it?!"

"It's like I said, who cares for that?!" Hannibal answered. "So what if this was forced upon us? I don't care. I love these powers! They make me stronger than most others! Even Pokemon can't hold a candle to my raging inferno!"

"You're insane..." Yang muttered, cocking her gun. "You need to chill out!" She shot a quadruple dose of Ice Beam shots, hitting Hannibal and freezing him up. Yang looked confident at her work.

"That's not gonna work, Yang." Until Seth popped her bubble. "Remember, Ice-types don't work on Fire-types like him." As if to prove him right, Hannibal burned his way out of the ice.

"Jeez, I've dealt with my fair share of cold shoulders, but your's takes the cake, blondie!" the fiery fighter sassed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Yang barked, leaping back into the battle again and knocking fists with Hannibal.

"So you think I'm insane, is that right?!" Hannibal demanded as they were fighting. "Well, join the club, because people like us don't belong in a world where mixed creatures aren't considered equal!" He unleashed another Blaze Kick that sent Yang careening backwards. He then knocked his fist into the ground, sending a powerful energy into the ground, heading towards Yang.

Seth saw it coming and panicked. "Yang! You gotta move! That's Hannibal's Blast Burn!"

Yang looked down, seeing the energy coming from underneath and leapt up as quickly as she could. However, the energy in the ground ignited and exploded in a fiery blast that engulfed her.

"Yang!" Seth called out.

Through the smoke of the explosion, Yang came flying out, hitting a tree in the back and falling to the ground. She got back onto her feet, shaking her head. She then heard cracking from behind. She turned to see the tree she crashed into start to fall towards her. She quickly reacted, punching with a Moonblast shot that snapped the falling tree in half. While the bottom half fell at her feet, the top half flipped over her, caught by Seth's Psychic powers, who then sent it towards Hannibal, who in turn expelled a Flamethrower from his mouth, turning the oncoming tree to ash.

Hannibal grinned menacingly at Seth as smoke seeped through his teeth. "Come on, I know you're better than that, general," he stated. "I've heard the stories back at the lab; How your Psychic powers were so powerful, you could crush an opponent while they were in your control. You claim that I should be ashamed of killing, when in truth, you've done plenty of killing in the past, too!"

Yang was horrified by what Hannibal said and she looked to Seth, who looked down in shame. The words hit him hard, especially when it was the truth.

"You're right. Under the orders of those scientists, I fought and killed others with my powers," he muttered. "I don't even remember the exact amount of people and Pokemon I injured during those tests, nor do I want to remember how many I murdered. I do know that I've done so much harm to so many innocent lives. But that's why I became a Pokemon trainer. That's why I try to help so many people as I can; I won't stop helping, saving, and caring for both people and Pokemon, until I feel like I have fully repented for my crimes."

Now it all made sense to Yang. True, he was a nice person, but Seth was more than that. He was ashamed of his past endeavors. He could not bare to hurt or kill anyone with the powers given to him. All this time, he was burdening a horrible past that he wanted to change. He wanted to use his powers to protect, and not to attack.

Unlike her, though, Hannibal just laughed at the speech. "Man, what a dolt!" Hannibal scoffed, "You have so much power, and yet you refuse to let loose and make others bow before you. Man, what a waste of good talent. And if there's one thing that I hate, it's seeing talent like yours exist without purpose. I'll just put you out of your misery!"

He slammed a fist into the ground, unleashing another Blast Burn, this time sending it towards Seth.

"Seth, look out!" Yang called out, racing towards him.

Seth didn't move from the spot as the energy surged underneath him. An explosion occurred, causing Yang to brace herself. Through her arms, she looked horrified as Seth was engulfed in the attack. "SETH!" she screamed, fearing the worst had happened.

"Heh! Serves you right!" Hannibal barked from a distance, panting slightly from using so much energy.

The smoke masked the scene of the explosion. Yang was desperately hoping for a sign of Seth within it. She couldn't see him, but only heard Hannibal laugh on the other side of the fumes. "You... How can you do that to him?!" Yang shouted, tears starting to form from her red eyes.

"He got what he deserved!" Hannibal barked. "Now, it's your turn to join him in the little place in the sky!"

"Actually, the air up here isn't too bad," Seth's voice rang from above. Yang and Hannibal looked up, incredulously. Seth was in the air, a blue aura surrounding him. At the last second, he used Psychic on himself to make him float in the air, avoiding the attack.

"Seth!" Yang cried out happily. "Geez, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry about that, Yang," Seth apologized, floating back down to her side. The psychic trainer and Huntress turned to Hannibal and glared at him. "If you truly think we're monsters, then you haven't learned how to be accepted in this world. You think it was easy for me? I was chastised by so many people for my powers for a long time. But the more I helped others, the more people started to accept me. I chose to live a life where I can coexist with both people and Pokemon, helping them with this curse of a gift that I have. You haven't learned how to do that yet, Hannibal. So, in order to protect my beliefs, I'll show you just how powerful I am."

"And he's not gonna be alone," Yang added, pumping one of her fists. "Seth is someone I respect a lot. I can't let him endure battles like this alone, not now that I know what he has dealt with. If he chooses not to fight, then that's fine by me. I'll just have to throw in a few extra punches for him. But if he does want to fight, then I will fight alongside him. I will make sure we can conjure the battles he takes part of. Plus, I like how he cares for so many Pokemon and people and tends to them when they are injured. You want a definition of a monster? It's definitely nowhere near Seth's character!"

They suddenly heard some outcries from behind. The two turned and saw Mightyena leading the group of Pokemon Seth and Yang nursed back to health, cheering in agreement.

"Seth is an honorable person!" Mightyena barked. "He saved all of us from what you caused!"

"Yang is also a caring person," Liepard added. "She may burn up like an Infernape at times, but she wants to protect us."

"They're both way better people than you can ever be!" Skorupi hissed at Hannibal. All the other Pokemon were saying similar words of care for Yang and Seth, while chastising Hannibal, slowly and surely angering him.

"ENOUGH!" the fiery wielder barked, silencing the Pokemon, who began to look slightly afraid. "You idiotic Pokemon consider me the monster, but not that person?!" He pointed at Seth as he questioned them. "What makes him better than me?! I'm stronger! I'm better! And I'll prove it to all of you that his sappy attitude and his girlfriend's support means zip!" He sucked in deeply, unleashing a powerful blast of fire that was stronger than before.

Yang prepared herself, but Seth waved a hand in front of her.

"I got this," he assured her, flattening his hand like a blade and making it glow violet. He then slashed in an arcing movement, creating a arc-shaped beam of energy that cut right through the Flamethrower, hitting Hannibal and causing an explosion. He was sent tumbling back, falling on his butt.

"Seth, that looked like..." Yang started, amazed.

"Yeah. Crescythe's Psycho Cut," Seth answered her unfinished sentence. "You thought Psychic was my only move? Well, I've been holding back some too. Plus, I have something that was taught by people who I consider more superhuman than me. Let me show you..." Seth stepped several steps away from Yang and got into a martial arts stance, readying himself for Hannibal as he got to his feet.

"What is this? You want to go into hand-to-hand combat with me?" the fiery fighter asked, laughing. "You and I both know that I'm far stronger than you. Plus..." His fists combusted into flames again. "I don't think you can handle one of my punches! Let's see you deal with them!"

Hannibal bounded forward with a Fire Punch, but Seth was ready. He quickly side-stepped the punch, grabbing Hannibal's arm and, using the punches momentum, tripped up Hannibal and tossed him into the ground. Yang was shocked at how quickly Seth easily countered Hannibal's attack.

"Lucky shot," the fire Pokedemon growled. "Let's see you deal with this!" He unleashed a Blaze Kick in a leg sweep position. Seth backflipped over it, giving Hannibal space to stand up and unleash another Blaze Kick. The former general took a step back to avoid the swinging kick and leapt forward.

"Yamazuki!" he roared, his left fist was aimed for Hannibal's face, which he blocked with both fists. He grinned, but then felt pain in his gut, as Seth's other fist hit him in the stomach. Not only that, the attack hurt him badly, as Hannibal doubled back, coughing as he massaged it.

"What kind of attack was that?!" Hannibal demanded. "That wasn't a Pokemon move!"

"You're right. That was martial arts," Seth answered. "For two years of my life, I trained in this out of the way dojo, who taught martial art skills. The training was brutal, more than back in that lab, but it was worth it. Now, I can fight with and without my powers, cause I've learned a lot of discipline. I bet you don't have a lot of that, do you?"

Yang grinned at this. She had to admit that he was looking pretty cool at the moment.

"I'll show you discipline!" Hannibal roared, unleashing two Fire Punches. Seth parried both with is bare arms. Hannibal unleashed a close-ranged Flamethrower, which Seth saw straight through. He ducked underneath the flames and unleashed an uppercut to the chin that snapped Hannibal's mouth shut painfully.

Then, as his opponent grimaced in pain, Seth grabbed his head, shouting, "Kao Loi!", and slammed Hannibal's head into his rising knee, reeling him back in utter pain. Then Seth grabbed his arm and judo threw Hannibal over him, slamming him on his back into the ground.

' _This is so amazing!_ ' Yang mentally gasped. ' _I've never seen Seth fight like this before! His attacks just flow in one after another. And the best part; he isn't even using any of his psychic powers. It's all him!_ ' Yang cocked her Ember Celica, grinning. ' _As impressed as I am, I can't let him have all the fun, now can I?_ '

Hannibal got to his feet, his legs shaking slightly. "Not too shabby," he groaned at Seth. "But I still got plenty of power in me. I'll shut you up for good!"

"Before you do that, just wanna say: for someone so powerful, you never seem to be good at watching your back," Seth told him.

Hannibal didn't seem to get the message behind his words. "Hah! And what's this? Old lessons from the de-general-ate?" He raised another fiery fist. "It's so old, it's dried out!"

"Well then, I'd guess it's time for that trick to be soaked up!" Yang shouted. At that point, Hannibal turned to see the girl fire off a Water Pulse shot that hit Hannibal head on, causing him to be struck hard and sent flying over Seth, onto the ground. "How about that? I guess water and fire don't mix, do they? What a washout."

"And the queen of puns still continues to reign," Seth stated, smirking back at her.

"I'm not done yet!" Hannibal roared, rolling onto his knuckles and knees and crashing both fists on the ground. His whole body started to glow red as he was pouring a lot of energy into the ground, causing an earthquake.

"What's happening?" Yang gasped, stabilizing her footing.

"I think I know," Seth answered, in a slight tone of fear. "But... How was he able to accomplish it?"

"What?!"

"Hannibal... is using the Blaze ability!" Seth exclaimed, shocked. "I didn't even know we were able to even gain abilities! All of us only gained a Pokemon move or two from the DNA."

"You've been training with those martial arts skills, but you haven't been harnessing the full potential of the Pokemon within you!" Hannibal growled. "Actually, it was thanks to someone we both know that I learned of who I was fused with. I have the DNA of a Blaziken within me!"

Hearing that surprised Seth even further. "You figured that out?!"

"Now, let me ask you something," Hannibal asked, giving a menacing grin. "If someone with Blaze unleashes a Blast Burn, how much damage can someone do?"

The Psychic Pokehuman gasped and widened his eyes as he realized what he was about to do. "Oh, crap!"

"This is bad!" Yang cried out, also knowing what the pokedemon was planning.

"I surpass any Pokemon who can utilize this combo," Hannibal stated, causing the shaking of the ground to grow stronger. "I will unleash the most powerful Fire-type attack known to all mankind! And you two will not live to tell about it! Now burn!" The trio of humans were encased in the bright light of energy rising out of the cracking ground, as the attack was about to happen.

* * *

From a distance, the rest of the crew was walking towards the east, hoping to bump into the remaining two members of their crew. However, Crescythe stopped, shocked.

"What is it, Crescythe?" Ruby asked, surprised at her horrified expression.

"A great disaster is about to come..." the Disaster Pokemon answered, looking at the area to their front left part of the area. Everyone looked to her, wondering what she meant.

Suddenly, there was a massive explosion that caught everyone's attention. They turned to see a fiery cloud rise into the sky, formed from the attack Hannibal just unleashed.

"What the blading heck was that?!" Jackson demanded.

"It looked like a huge bomb went off over there!" Jaune stated.

"You don't think... Yang and Seth are..." Pyrrha started, her worst fears forming as the group looked to one another.

"Yang!" Ruby cried as she and Crescythe charged ahead.

"Seth!" Jackson called out as he and Leafeon matched the same pace as the other two.

Everyone raced as fast as they could behind them, hoping beyond hope that their two friends were not involved in the explosion.

* * *

From the spot where the attack took place, Hannibal panted heavily, using up so much power to unleash that attack. He knelt in a crater that was practically a quarter-mile in diameter, as all the rubble flew up with the explosion and disintegrated with it. Mightyena and the other Pokemon were able to get out of the way of the attack, but were horrified at the results. The team Flare grunts that were on the ground in the clearing were no where to be seen, nor showed any signs they were there anymore. The same could be said for Seth and Yang.

After taking several deep breaths from using so much energy, Hannibal smirked. He then started to give a low chuckle. "I got you, Seth. You and blondie. Both of you just witnessed the true power I have. Well, I guess you can't say anything about it, anymore, now can you?" He grinned as he chuckled at his accomplishment.

"Hey, hot-head!" shouted a voice from above, shocking him.

' _No, there was no way that this was possible. It was inconceivable for it to be true!_ ' he though. He looked up and was even more shocked beyond belief. The two he was facing were absolutely fine. Seth was levitating himself and Yang via Psychic, and they were surrounded in an energy barrier. A barrier formed from a certain Pokemon of Seth's.

"Talking about cutting it close," Seth sighed, looking to the Pokemon using Protect for them. "Good thing you came out to protect us when you did, Alakazam." Alakazam was floating with them, eyes glowing blue.

"Of course, Seth," he grinned.

"How is this freaking possible?!" Hannibal demanded, but he grimaced and doubled over as he had no strength to even stand up.

"Don't take me wrong. Yang did take a bit of the attack, but only to further increase her strength," Seth called to Hannibal. The latter looked and saw that Yang did show some injuries from the attack. "But here's a little fact for you; did you know that Yang has a gift that makes her stronger the more damage she takes?"

"What?!" Hannibal gasped.

Proving his words to be true, Yang's hair ignited in flames as she thumped her fists together, glaring down at her target.

"Well then, let's see how powerful her punch is after that last attack, shall we?" Seth asked. Alakazam stopped the Protect as Seth used Psychic to launch Yang forward, who roared as she readied a fist.

When she was in range, she unleashed a punch square in Hannibal's chest. She didn't even need to use any ammo for this. Hannibal was sent flying, roaring in agony as he flew along the ground, up and out of the hole, and crashing into a boulder near the top. His eyes went blank as the boulder cracked and shattered, with him falling on top of it, unable to move.

Yang got to her feet as Seth and his partner landed on the ground behind her. She turned and grinned at him, while he grinned back. "Way to go, slugger," Seth complimented her.

"You too, psychic." Yang answered.

At that point, the rest of the heroes arrived at the scene of the devastation and were shocked by the large crater formed in the forest.

"What in the heck?!" Jaune gasped.

"Look!" Weiss pointed down, seeing Seth watching Yang remove the empty shells from her Ember Celica, replacing them with new ammunition.

"Yang! Seth!" Ruby called to them, getting their attention.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up," Yang stated in amusement as Jackson, Ruby and Firebird led the team down into the crater.

"So..." Jackson started, looking about the desecrated area. "Mind telling me who was responsible for this mess. And please tell me it wasn't either one of you."

"Don't worry. It wasn't us," Seth answered, looking behind him, up the hill, where Hannibal laid.

"Who's that?" Blake asked.

"Just... an old friend." Seth answered.

Jackson understood what he meant by the tone he used. "Ah, I see... A troublesome one?"

"Yeah, but a real burnout," Yang punned.

The team ventured up, with Yang thanking Firebird for all his help as she returned him back to his Pokeball. They circled around the man that Yang and Seth had taken down. The wild Pokemon he terrorized before came in from behind.

"Is he...?" Pyrrha started.

"No. I'm sure he's still alive," Seth answered, turning to the wild Pokemon, "Any of you know a water attack to wake him up?"

The Pokemon looked to the Lombre and the Floatzel among them. The two stepped forward, unleashing Water Guns that doused Hannibal. Within a couple seconds, he was sputtering with the water in his face as he woke up.

"Okay, you can stop," Seth ordered the wild Pokemon, who ceased the attacks.

Hannibal coughed profusely as he laid on his back, opening his eyes to see everyone around him.

"Great. I got an audience to my demise," he moaned. "Talk about crash and burn."

Seth reached his hand down to Hannibal, ready to pick him up.

"You're strong, Hannibal. There's no doubt about that," he told him. "You've spent so much of your life fighting and I can definitely say that you are a powerful person in the body, but you still need to be strong at heart, too. Compassion, friendship, and the will to never stop trying to reach out to others. Those are the main things you lack, Why don't you start by gaining a friend like me?"

Hannibal looked to the hand at him. Seconds later, he weakly raised his own hand and knocked it away with his flailing arm.

"You're just too nice of a guy," he groaned. "You always were the oddball back at the lab. But you were also someone most people turned to. Why was that? Why am I unable to gain that same respect?"

"Because respect is something earned, not forced," Yang answered. "I respect Seth for the kindness he gives, and..." She and Seth looked to one another as she followed, "I can honestly say that it's those kind of people that I like to be with."

The others looked to the pair, feeling like something had changed between the two, but not totally sure what it was. Lyanne, on the other hand, felt a similar connection between the two as Jackson and Blake had.

"Jeez, get a room, you two," Hannibal moaned at them, apparently also knowing what the connection was. His words caused Seth to blush embarrassingly, while Yang didn't seem too bothered by the sass. "Well, I doubt I'll be going anywhere in my condition. I bet it won't be long before those Flare people find me again and try to chain me up. And it doesn't help that I used up too much energy in our fight, so I don't think I'll be able to fight back again any time soon."

"So Neo Team Flare was after you?" Ren realized.

"Well, don't you worry, because Nora's crew took care of all your worries!" Nora declared. "This route is Flare-free!"

"Is that so?" Hannibal asked. "Well, that's one worry out of the way, I guess."

"Before we split up, they said they wanted the Fire Demon's powers for themselves. Though I get the feeling there is something more than that," Jackson warned. "You'd best be on your toes, from now on."

Hannibal didn't make any response to this, but he looked back at Seth, who still had a couple more questions to ask of him.

"So what happened to the other two, Tatsu and Nero?" the psychic human asked. "I hope they aren't causing too much trouble, either."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that," Hannibal answered. "Have you been hearing the stories about a group of Pokemon pirates off the northern parts of Kalos?"

"Sure, I've heard of it on the news."

"Well, surprise, surprise, that pirate group is led by Nero," the fire wielder explained, surprising Seth with the information. "He's been taking down ships, stealing their treasure, and gathering Pokemon forces to become stronger."

"I've heard about the news about this pirate group all the way back in Altomare, too," Lyanne added. "From what people have been speculating, they have an incredible amount of power and are wanting to become masters of the seas."

"Is Nero that strong?" Yang asked Seth.

"Yeah. He was one of the few people I knew that knew who they were fused with before. He was apparently fused with the DNA of a Sharpedo and he had an eye for finding treasure whenever he was sent out on missions."

"There is a rumor going about us wielders that know about him," Hannibal stated. "About him gaining something no wielder has ever accomplished." A smirk formed on his face. "As soon as I figure out how he does it, he won't be the only one for long."

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Apparently, he dug so deep into the power of Sharpedo, he acquired the ability to Mega Evolve," Hannibal answered.

The team was shocked at this news, looking at each other.

"That's impossible!" Crescythe exclaimed.

"A human being able to Mega Evolve? How is that possible?!" Leafeon demanded.

"Jackson, do you think that's a possibility?" Blake asked the Mega Evolution expert of their group.

"I'm a swordsman, an inventor, and a Pokemon trainer. A geneticist is not in my resume," he answered.

"So is that all he's trying to accomplish?" Seth asked, turning back to Hannibal. "Is he only looting from ships?"

"No. Apparently, he's searching for something," Hannibal explained. The group waited in anticipation to know what it was. Seconds passed into minutes and nothing more was being spoken from his mouth.

"And?" Nora asked.

"And what?" he asked back.

"What was he looking for?" Weiss questioned.

"Why would I tell you that?" That question made everyone anime fall.

"What do you mean 'why'?!" Ruby demanded.

"You were the one who started to tell us things about that Nemo guy! Fess up!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's 'Nero'. And no," Hannibal denied. "Do you really think someone who's as bad as me would tell me everything about his life? And even if he does, what makes you think I'll say more than I already have?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Seth intervened by simply stating, "Well, I'll just have to figure it out when I see him again." Everyone was shocked to hear that. "Where can I find him?"

"I guess I can tell you just that one other thing. From what I heard, he's been moving closer to the seas near Anistar City," Hannibal answered.

"And what about Tatsu? She was the strongest wielder of us all. We all called her the Dragon Empress back when we were stuck in that lab, due to her having the powers of a Dragon-type. I can't imagine what she's doing right now."

"What? Did no one tell you?" Hannibal asked, confusing the psychic. "She's actually back there again. Back at that lab."

"Say what?!"

"Yeah. And apparently, she's been recruiting wielders that weren't able to fit into society," Hannibal answered. "She's been taking care of them back at the reconstructed lab and has been helping them get stronger."

"What does she plan to do with them?" Lyanne asked.

"I don't know ," Hannibal answered. "She was always the calmest out of us three and she rarely ever says anything unless it's important or private. And as I'm not one to keep secrets, she's never told me. I don't know about Nero, but she may not have told him much either. But she has been searching for a challenge. Someone or something worthy of her power."

"Sounds to me like she wants to face someone as powerful as a Legendary Pokemon," Jackson guessed.

"Maybe," Hannibal answered.

There was a moment of silence from the group. "Thanks for letting us know about all of this," Seth thanked. "If you don't mind, I wouldn't mind keeping in touch with you."

"You're okay with that?" Hannibal asked, confused.

"Yeah. I wanna make sure you aren't causing too much trouble to innocent people," Seth answered. "Plus, we might need your help at some point. We're up against powerful enemies, ourselves, and your firepower might give us an extra advantage in winning."

There was silence in the area as Seth told Hannibal that. Some of the heroes wondered if he was making a wise move to tell Hannibal that. For all they know, he might go to Tatsu with the information and might start a war. But then again, it was too soon to say, since they don't know much about the Pokedemons. "Eh... Why not?" Hannibal answered at last, finding enough strength to sit up. "It's as you said, I've fought for such a long time. It's all I know how to do, really. So maybe being a mercenary to take down enemies might not be such a bad gig. I can have the thrill of fighting, while doing something good for a change."

"You might just make a few friends, that way," Yang added, grinning.

"Don't push it, blondie."

"Well we'd better keep going if we want to head to that next town," Ruby told the team, preventing the start of a second round from emerging.

"Sounds like a plan," Seth answered. He exchanged numbers with Hannibal, who surprisingly had a phone on him.

As they left, Yang pulled out a Sitrus Berry and tossed it to Hannibal. "That was a fun match. Let's have a rematch some time, one on one."

Surprised as he was, Hannibal grinned at this. "Sure, if you're anxious to lose," Yang and Hannibal gave looks at each other that showed that they were definitely gonna have that rematch again and parted ways.

"Man, I am worn out!" Yang sighed. "That fight really did take it out of me."

"True, but you held your own against Hannibal," Seth pointed out. "I don't know a lot of people who were able to do that. Yang, you really are a powerful young lady."

"Why thank you, Seth," Yang answered. "You were pretty awesome out there, yourself." She then turned to Jackson, who was looking back at them. "Speaking of which, I want to have a rematch with you, Jackson."

"Huh? Why?" Jackson asked.

"Because a little birdie told me you were going easy on me the first time we fought," Yang stated, glaring a bit. "I really don't like people doing that to me."

Jackson's face was nervous, as he looked over to Seth, who looked away. "You told her that?!" he asked.

"She got it out of me," Seth answered.

"So you'd better be fully prepared to fight me seriously," Yang warned Jackson. "I am SO not gonna let you go down so easily!"

"She's serious, you know," Ruby added in a whispered tone. "Plus, I want to see how strong you really are. Especially now you have your aura."

"Well, I guess I have no blading choice," Jackson moaned. "Soon as we have a moment to rest, we can probably have a rematch."

"More like definitely!" Yang added in a serious tone.

' _I bet Jackson's gonna try to postpone this fight for as long as he can,_ ' Seth thought to himself. ' _But if I learned anything about Yang, she is not gonna give up until she gets what she wants. And she may not know it now, but I think she's already got me._ '


	59. Side Story: Sarah's Discovery

**Coral: Hello, my fellow readers and writers! Welcome to another chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos!**

 **Daniel: A side story?**

 **Hyna: So we're not going to see much of the Huntsmen in this one?**

 **Coral: Why yes. Yes, that is right.**

 **Jacob: In case if you're wondering, the reason for this chapter is because... I may have requested for this chapter to be like this since it features, dah dah dah~, Jackson's sister.**

 **Hyna: You mean Sarah? It's been a while since we heard of her.**

 **Coral: Yes, indeed. Now, I would've put this in segments before each of the other chapters, but I want to put in something while the group was in Dendemille Town.**

 **Daniel: And why didn't you come up with something while they're there like you usually do?**

 **Coral: ...**

 **Daniel: Sis?**

 **Coral: *muttering lowly***

 **Daniel: What was that?**

 **Coral: ... anything.**

 **Daniel: I still didn't quite catch that.**

 **Coral: I SAID I COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING!**

 ***Daniel jumped and fell on the ground at the sudden shout***

 **Coral: All my time while I was doing this story, doing many fillers in this at the beginning, and yet in this chapter, I couldn't come up with a thing for the Huntsmen team in this one town. This! One! Town! Why and how can that be?! Have I gotten rusty?! No, that couldn't be possible. Did I forget about this town? ... Actually, I did forget about this town, now that I think about it.**

 **Jacob: Wait, what?**

 **Hyna: Okay, before Coral does something to hurt herself or blabs on about how she couldn't come up with anything for our main protagonist team, let us start this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

We made it!" Ruby cheered, seeing the windmill at one of the higher parts of the town they were in.

"Dendemille Town. 'A town where fluff dances on the wind'," Seth quoted the sign they passed by. "This place is on the colder side, being closer to the north mountains. Might as well go to the clothing shop to get ourselves winter gear."

"Good idea," Yang agreed, shivering slightly. "I don't mind wearing your jacket, but you need it to keep yourself warm. I'll find one for myself."

"Wait, you wore his jacket?" Ruby asked questionably, while Seth flushed a bit at that reminder. He and Yang left that detail out when they were talking about what happened with the two of them in the previous route.

"Aaanyway, I should also go around to see if there was any more info on Nero and Tatsu," Seth added. "I should also go to that one guy here, whose Moo Moo Milk are the best, as well as the deal on them."

"Oh, yeah! That stuff tastes great!" Jackson agreed. "Goes well with chocolate chip cookies."

From his words, Ruby's eyes lit up. "Cookies?! Chocolate chip?!" she echoed. "Oh man, now I'm craving for some."

"Same here," Nora agreed.

"Honestly, do you two ever not think of sweets?" Weiss questioned them.

"I don't know. I was actually thinking the same thing," Lyanne retorted.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center before all that, so we can heal up our Pokemon," Ren suggested. "After that, we can go get all those things done."

"Plus, there's the little 'match' Jackson and I need to do, as well," Yang pointed out, giving a glare to the swordsman. "This time, I'll make sure you have to go all out on me."

"Just to remind you, he did beat Coco easily in Laverre City when he went all out," Blake pointed out, turning to Jackson. "You should probably show Yang the same skills you showed her."

Jackson sighed as he muttered, "Yeah, I guess. But like with my battle with her, let's go somewhere where we don't attract too much attention. Though knowing you, it probably wouldn't matter."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yang asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He means it might get a bit loud and destructive if he is fighting you," Leafeon bluntly answered.

"I have to agree there, sis," Ruby said as they started walking to the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that destructive!" Yang defended. Everyone gave her disbelieving looks in response to this. "I'm not!"

While Ruby and the others reminded her of the several times she'd shown how big her battles went, Jackson and Leafeon walked with Seth, Pyrrha and Jaune behind them.

"Just to be fair, you should go all out on her, so as not to disappoint her," Jaune told him.

"Yeah, might as well," he agreed.

"Speaking of which, why did you hold back in your first fight with her?" Pyrrha asked. "She is strong enough to take hits from you."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, especially after witnessing her skills head-on. It's just that I was testing out her skills as a Huntress-in-training at the time. Plus, I didn't think I needed to take her seriously back then. And let's not forget about what she did with Cardin. After that sight, I'm not sure if I can live through that if I accidentally cut the smallest strand of hair off her head."

"Well, now that you've unlocked your Aura and gained your Semblance, I think it would be best if you do show her how strong you really are," Seth stated. "I mean, I know she isn't as strong as the masters at the dojo, but she is deadly when push comes to shove."

"Yeah. And while you're at it, picture it like you are facing your sister," Leafeon advised. "You did say she was your rival."

"True that," Jackson chuckled, smiling at the thought of her. "The several times we fought each other was too funny. Whether it was a race, a hand-to-hand battle, or even the books, we would compete to see who would be better than the other."

"Do you miss her?" Jaune asked him.

"Do you miss your seven sisters?" Jackson retorted.

"Well... yeah, I guess, when they aren't messing with my hair or picking on me and all that."

"Well, the same goes for me. We may rival a lot, but she is my sister. And... well, seeing as the last time I saw her, she was in therapy, and she's now a thief. I wonder how's she's holding out right now?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Seth assured him. "She is your sister, after all."

"Yeah... Still, can't help but wonder what she's up to? Hopefully, she's not in big trouble."

"Famous last words," Leafeon muttered to herself as the group chased after Ruby, who couldn't hold it in and raced off to find the Moo Moo Milk and the nearest place to get chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

 _ ***MEANWHILE***_

Rustboro City. A rather large city located in the western part of the Hoenn region. Though not as large or as bustling as Mauville City. It is settled directly between the ocean and the mountains, where you can see the smoke of Mt. Chimney off in the distance.

From the outskirts of the city, entering into Route 116, Sarah shot out at super-sonic speeds on her Extreme Gear, with Treecko barely holding onto her. Hoopa was doing his best to catch up with the two of them. Seeing the city ahead of her, Sarah twisted the board to the side and came to a halt. Only a couple of stunned people saw them appear on the scene.

"Finally, a city!" Sarah sighed, hopping off her Extreme Gear and flipping it underneath her arm.

"Tr-tree..." Treecko shuddered, still in shock from the speed.

Hoopa panted as he finally caught up. "Sarakan, you really move fast," he wheezed. "Sarakan is much faster than any of the Babylkans."

"Well, they didn't have the same tech back then as they did now," Sarah stated as she removed the paralyzed Treecko from her shoulder. She looked about at the startled people who saw her enter in. "I don't think other people in this world are use to tech like this, either."

"Hoopa is so tired," the limp djinn moaned. "Hoopa needs to rest."

"Would you like to go back into your bottle for a while?" Sarah asked, pulling out the said bottle. "I'll pull you out when I need you, okay?"

"Okay, Sarakan." With that response, Sarah opened the bottle up, and sucked Hoopa in it, closing the top of it afterwards.

"There we go," she sighed, putting the bottle back in her satchel. "Now, let's see what this city is like." She ran along the path on her feet, paying no attention to the people that were wondering who she was.

* * *

Looking around the town, she could see just how different it was compared to the few cities she knew back in her home world of Mobius. It was quite nice not seeing so many skyscrapers and such, although there were a couple tall buildings, especially one fancy tall building that looked like a corporation of some kind.

"It is pretty big for a city of its kind," Sarah stated, as Treecko looked about on her shoulders again. "Now, where might I find the library?" It was then, as she circled about, that she noticed she was getting a lot of attention. "Huh? What's up with all of them?" she asked.

"Tree-cko-cko-cko?" her Wood Gecko Pokémon partner also questioned.

"Now that I think about it, there are a lot more humans here than there are back in Mobius. It's a lot weirder than I thought."

"Excuse me?" asked a woman approaching her. "I've never seen a girl wearing such clothing like that before. Where do you come from?"

"Huh? What's wrong with my clothes?" Sarah asked. "They're designed for less wind resistance when I'm speeding."

"Oh, I see. So you're an athlete?"

"Kind of..." she muttered.

* _Does anyone have a better excuse for me? Seriously, I'm not sure if this attire is normal in this world.*_

"Mama, is that woman a ninja girl?" a young boy asked his mother.

"Now that I think of it, she does look like it," she noticed. Hearing this, Sarah got the inspiration to get through this awkward moment.

She walked over and crouched down, till she was face-to-face with the young boy. "Wow, aren't you the smart one," she told him, poking the tip of his nose. "I thought it was obvious that I was a ninja."

The boy looked really excited at this. "Oh, wow! You're really a ninja girl?!" he asked.

"You got it." At these words, the people wondering who she was were starting to understand.

"Oh, so you were only a ninja, huh?" the woman who spoke first before asked. "That's understandable. We don't often see you in this part of the Hoenn region. Our mistake."

"Hoenn region?" Sarah muttered, confused.

' _This land is a region? Does that mean there are other regions in this world besides this one? Yet another thing I need to look into._ '

"I was wondering if there was a good place to look up on Pokemon." Sarah asked the woman. "Could you tell me where I can find a library or something?"

"Well, if it's Pokemon you're wondering about, you could go the Pokemon Trainer School," the woman answered. "I'm sure you can learn a lot from there."

"A Trainer School, huh?" she questioned. "Sounds like a good place to go. Thanks!"

She started to walk away, then reminded herself of something. Turning back to the boy, she called out, "Hey, kid. Just some good life lesson advice for recognizing me. If you want to gain the respect of a girl like me, look at their heart, not at their looks. Make sure you carry that with you all your life, okay?" The smiling boy nodded in response, and waved goodbye to her as she walked off.

"Tree-cko?" her Pokemon asked.

"If you're wondering why I said that to him, it's to make sure he follows the right path. I can't let more guys like him grow up to be someone like 'him'."

She looked to the readers, adding, "I guess you guys can figure out that the 'him' I speak of is my father."

 _ **(WOMAN!)**_

"Shut up! You haven't done my story for quite a while! Let me have this at least!"

She continued to walk, while Treecko looked to the area she spoke to, confused.

* * *

After a while, she arrived at a school building, where she could see students walking out of it. School had been let up and they were leaving, chatting and racing one another as they left. She zigzagged her way through the students and entered the building.

She wandered through the hallway, looking for the library. As she kept looking about, she heard a woman's voice say, "Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Stone! This is so beautiful!"

Sarah stopped and looked down another hallway to see a young woman with an elderly man. She had dark brown hair that looked almost bun-like on top, with twin tails behind, held by a fanned red ribbon. Her attire consisted of a gray dress with a white dress shirt underneath, red fanned ribbon with a black part on top, long red stocking, and brown open top shoes with a single strap. She also carried a case containing a fossil of some kind in her hands.

The other man had white and gray hair and was dressed in a deep blue striped business suit, complete with a white shirt, a dark blue tie, and carried a white and black-ribboned hat in one hand.

"I'm glad you like it a lot, Roxanne," the man which the woman called Mr. Stone. "My son did say that if he came across a Helix Fossil during one of his excavations, he would deliver it to you."

"I'm glad he found one," the woman called Roxanne giggled in response. "Now I only have the Old Amber to find before my fossil collection is complete! Tell him I said thanks for giving me this."

"I'm sure he'll be pleased," Mr. Stone answered. with a gracious smile.

"Excuse me," Sarah called out, drawing the two's attention. "I'm looking for a library in this place. Someone told me this was the best place to learn about Pokemon. Would you mind telling me where one is?"

"Certainly. I'm one of the teachers of this school after all," Roxanne answered. "But I've never seen a girl like you before. What is your name?"

"Oh, it's Sarah," she answered, gathering all the ideas she gained since coming into the city. "I'm a ninja from a different part of this region."

"My goodness. A ninja, you say?" Mr. Stone asked in slight shock. "Well, we don't often get your folk around here. What brings you to Rustboro City?"

"It's... a really long story." Sarah figured it was best to not tell too much about herself to absolute strangers. It's not only a ludicrous tale, but it was pretty much in the rulebook for the Babylon Rogues.

"Well, I can show you to my office, if you would like," Roxanne told her. "I just need to deliver this fossil over there, anyway. Mr. Stone, I do have something to ask of you after this, so why don't you come with us?"

"Of course. I'm in no hurry," he answered, and he followed the two girls.

"So, why are you interested in looking up on Pokemon?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, you see, I'm only just starting as a trainer of sorts," Sarah explained.

"'Of sorts'?" Roxanne caught those words.

Sarah noticed the slight suspicion in her tone. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself a full fledge trainer. See, I only found Treecko here in a Pokeball in the forest, along with this Nincada that decided to give me a Pokeball to capture it. So to call myself a full on trainer would be stretching it."

"I see..." Believable as the story was, Roxanne was sure the girl was hiding something.

"Treecko Treecko! Tree treecko cko!" Treecko spoke in his tongue.

"Oh, I see. Treecko says that board of yours makes you move real fast," Mr. Stone noticed, pointing out Sarah's Extreme Gear.

"Oh, I just have a need for speed and-" Sarah stopped herself when she realized exactly what Mr. Stone said and made a double-take. "Hold on, how did you know what Treecko said?!"

"Oh, it's because of the translator in my ear," he answered, pointing inside his ear. "It allows me to understand any Pokemon."

"Really?! I didn't know tech like that existed here! Where can I snag one?"

"Unfortunately, we're still trying to develop it at my company," Mr. Stone answered. "It has been very difficult finding working material for it."

Sarah looked confused, until Roxanne said, "You do realize that Mr. Stone is the president of the Devon Corporation, the company that creates all kinds of products aimed towards Pokemon and people throughout Hoenn?"

"Wow. I had no idea I was speaking to someone as important as that," Sarah stated. "Sorry for not recognizing you."

"It's quite alright. It's not everyday that I meet a ninja like you, face-to-face," Mr. Stone chuckled.

' _Easy going, I see,_ ' Sarah thought to herself, looking at they were crossing windows that led outside to the playground.

"So, if that device is still in development, does that mean that you're wearing a prototype of some kind?" the otherworldly girl asked.

"No. This is a fully made one," Mr. Stone answered. "Truth be told, we were not the creators of this amazing device."

"You weren't?"

"Yes. That boy was the one who gave you that single translator, didn't he?" Roxanne asked.

"Quite so. He said that it would be a big hit if trainers were able to fully understand Pokemon," Mr. Stone explained. "Unfortunately, he was in such a rush to explore Hoenn, he forgot to leave the blueprints of the full design behind. Took us half a year to fully understand the device. And even today, we still don't know the type of materials he used to create it."

"Sounds like the boy was a real dimwit for creating something that amazing and not telling you how to make it in the first place," Sarah stated.

"Yes, but I can understand when a trainer like him is eager to explore a new land like the Hoenn region. From what I heard, even my son met him and his companions at one point."

"He did?" Roxanne asked. "What did Steven say about him?"

"Oh, he said that Jackson was a powerful trainer and a gifted adventurer to boot," Mr. Stone answered. "But Steven did say that he could feel there was more to him than meets the eye. I do hope that boy, Jackson, is still safe while he is exploring the world."

At the first mention of the name, Sarah froze like a stone statue. Roxanne and Mr. Stone were a good distance away until they noticed she wasn't following them.

"Sarah?" Roxanne called out.

"Jackson..." she muttered. It couldn't have been HER Jackson, could it? Then again, she had no idea where he went to when he crossed that portal so long ago. It could've been any person named Jackson, but the way they described him sounded like he was just as unusual as she was in this world.

"Are you okay, Ms. Sarah?" Mr. Stone asked, concerned.

"Sorry. It's just, I've been searching for a person named Jackson for a while, now," Sarah explained. "Tell me, his last name wouldn't have been 'Alpphire', would it?"

Mr. Stone and Roxanne looked surprised as the man answered, "Why yes. That was his last name. But how did you know that?"

Sarah's pupils shrunk in shock. For a moment, she didn't answer, then Roxanne asked, "Sarah, why are you searching for Jackson?"

"Because I've been wondering where he's been for a couple years!" Sarah exclaimed. "My full name is Sarah Alpphire. Jackson is my freaking younger brother!"

Mr. Stone and Roxanne were in total shock as well. "You mean, your Jackson's older sister?" Mr. Stone asked.

"Yes!" she answered. "I can't believe it! He's here, in this world! Has he been here for the past two and a half years?! I mean, I shouldn't be surprised since I'm now part of this story, and I should find out about where my brother has been at some point, but to get it all this soon?! Jeez, I can't believe it!"

 _ **(DAMN IT WOMAN! INSIDE VOICES!)**_

* _Shut up!_ *

"Whoa, whoa, hold on, Ms. Sarah!" Mr. Stone tried to calm her down. "You're not making a lot of sense."

"Especially, in the second half of what you said," Roxanne muttered. "But first, what did you mean, 'in this world'?"

Sarah froze again, shocked. Drat it all, she didn't stop herself from pointing out that she wasn't from this world.

 _ **(That's why inside voices~)**_

* _Shut up!_ *

Sarah sighed, as she saw that she didn't have much of a choice. "Guess I can't talk my way out of this, especially now that I know my brother is here."

She turned to Mr. Stone and Roxanne. "I should probably explain myself and my brother. It's pretty complicated, and you might not believe me at all, but I'll do the best I can."

She turned to the readers. * _But since you guys know all about it, I'll give you guys the timeskip so as to skip the repeat.*_

With that, she snapped her fingers.

* * *

Moments later, the trio were inside Roxanne's office. Sarah was in the chair in front of the said teacher's desk, who was behind it. Mr. Stone was standing up in the sidelines. She had told all she wanted to, from how she ended up meeting Hoopa in the Gigan Rocks, to him sending her over to this world during the cave-in, all the way up to meeting Treecko and Nincada. She then explained briefly about the world she and Jackson came from, but she made up a story involving Jackson leaving to explore a new world, considering the true story was much more tragic.

"Hmm... That is a very tall tale, to say the least," Roxanne stated, her expression showing that she did not fully believe Sarah's story.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't believe me," the said storyteller sighed. "I certainly wouldn't have believed it, myself. But I am telling you the truth."

For a moment, there was silence between the two young ladies. "Well, I, for one, believe her," Mr. Stone spoke, breaking the silence.

The two looked to the man in surprise.

"You can't be serious, can you?" Roxanne questioned.

"Sarah's whole demeanor is completely strange, as is the technology she and Jackson have shown us," Mr. Stone stated, indicating the translator and the Extreme Gear in the room. "The only thing left to confirm is to meet Hoopa, itself."

"Well, he was pretty tired, so I did put him in his bottle," Sarah stated, pulling out the said bottle from her satchel.

"Hold on! Could that be...?" Roxanne gasped, seeing the bottle.

Sarah looked at the teacher in confusion as the latter went to the bookshelf. "What?"

After flipping through the pages, Roxanne found what she had been looking for. "I knew it. That's the Prison Bottle!"

"Prison Bottle?" Sarah repeated in a questioned tone.

"An ancient artifact that supposedly holds the great power of Hoopa."

"Yeah, I think the name 'Prison Bottle' is a bit too cruel to this Hoopa."

She pulled the top of the bottle off, and vapor seeped out, forming back into the small, transparent Hoopa with the solid ring around his body. Mr. Stone and Roxanne both looked surprised as the little djinn yawned, "Al-ali-Hoopaaaaah..."

"Sorry to disturb your nap, but I had to call you out for a reason," Sarah told the drowsy Pokemon.

"Oh my goodness!" Roxanne gasped.

"So this is the Hoopa you used to get here." Mr. Stone understood.

Hoopa rubbed his eyes, then looked at the company around them. "Who are these people, Sarakan?" he asked.

"These people found out about where I came from and needed to see you in order to be convinced that I wasn't lying," Sarah explained. "Meet Mr. Stone and Roxanne."

"Stonekan? Roxkan?" Hoopa echoed in his own way.

"Please stop adding 'kan' to other people's names," Sarah moaned.

"A pleasure to meet you, Hoopa," Mr. Stone greeted the transparent Pokemon. "I apologize for having Sarah call you out, but we wanted to make sure she had proof of having you."

"Is it true that you were able to bring Sarah from another world?" Roxanne asked.

"That's right! Sarakan was in trouble, so Hoopa ringed her to Hoopa's world," Hoopa explained.

"Oh, yeah. I'd better see what he's capable of," Sarah realized, pulling out the Pokedex she still had.

" _Hoopa, the Mischief Pokemon. In its true form, it possess a huge amount of power. Legends of its avarice tell how it once carried off an entire castle to gain the treasure hidden within._ "

"Hidden treasure?" Sarah echoed, eyes sparkling with the idea. "That sounds so amazing!" She then reminded herself of how kind Hoopa is and shook her head. "No, no! I can't be tempted by that! Besides, if there are treasures like that, I need to find them personally, or else it would be completely boring."

"So can you create another portal to another world, now?" Roxanne asked.

"Unfortunately, Hoopa can't," Sarah answered her. "It takes a lot of energy to do that, and he said that he wouldn't be able to summon another portal like that until tomorrow."

"I understand." Roxanne responded.

"Well, I'm fully convinced of her story," Mr. Stone stated. "To think Jackson was from another world. I always believed that such places like that exist, but now for there to be actual proof of that."

"Tell me, how long ago did you see Jackson?" Sarah asked the Devon Corp. president.

"A little over a year ago," Mr. Stone answered. "He arrived here with a young lady named Lyanne and a Pokemon of his. I think it was a Leafeon. Well, he took an interest in my son, who was exploring Mega Evolution at the time, and decided to go search for him. The only time I heard about him was from my son, who told me he left after discovering a rare Mega Stone."

"Mega Evolution? Mega Stone?" Sarah was completely confused. "Sounds like he's more use to the stuff in this world than me."

"Then allow me to help," Roxanne decided, standing up from her desk. "I'll help you get acquainted with the world of Pokemon, as well as understand how to become a trainer."

"Really?!" Sarah exclaimed. "You don't mind?"

"Of course. But I have appointments to take care of, between being a teacher here and a gym leader," Roxanne informed her.

"A gym leader? What, you do workouts with other people, or something?"

"No, no. The gyms in this world are basically areas where a trainer can test their strength against someone who is greatly experienced in battling with Pokémon," Mr. Stone explained. "Each gym specializes in a certain type of Pokemon. For example, Roxanne's specialty is in Rock-type Pokemon. And if you manage to beat the gym leader, you earn a badge. Get eight badges in total, and you'll get a chance to challenge the league of the region or even the Elite Four to earn the title of Champion of the region."

"Woah! That's a lot to take in!" Sarah stated, amazed at the explanation. "Being a Pokemon trainer seems like a seriously tough gig. I can't wait to understand all that I can about it. Who knows, it might even benefit me as a treasure hunter, too."

"A trainer is capable of all sorts of things, providing they have a strong bond with their Pokemon," Roxanne added. "I'll be sure to teach you all that I can, and even show you a few battles, as well."

"Thanks! I'll look forward to it!" Sarah stated with glee, with Treecko and Hoopa also looking eager.

To Sarah, this was a new step in her life, and one that would help her seek out her importance in this story.


	60. Shadow's Embrace in the Frost

**Coral: Hello, readers and writers, to another chapter of Huntsmen in Kalos.**

 **Daniel: What's wrong with you, sis? You don't see as cheery as you usually are.**

 **Coral: I am... just so sad and disappointed.**

 **Hyna: With what?**

 **Jacob: Well, apparently, Roosterteeth decided to have RWBY Chibi on Hiatus until June.**

 **Daniel: Wait, what?! They can't do that! One week is one thing, but a few months?!**

 **Coral: How do you think I feel?! We all need that chibi in our lives! The cute, funny, tad bit scary chibi! The one thing that makes everything in our lives happy and they went and did this to us!**

 **Jacob: *grabs Coral's shoulders* Listen to me! We can survive this! This may not be the same as many of our other favorite animes where they postpone episodes one or two weeks later, nor the same as watching the final episode of a season and wait months later for the next season, but you must stay strong! We must continue to give out entertainments even if it costs us our lives!**

 **Hyna: Isn't that a bit too dramatic?**

 **Coral: *grabs Jacob's arms* You're right, Jacob! We must be strong! We must endure this wait! Besides, Roosterteeth has up another show that can satisfy this need for cute and funnies! Not the same as Chibi, but it's cute and funny nonetheless!**

 **Hyna: Am I being ignored here?**

 **Daniel: I think so.**

 **Jacob: Right! And that being said, let's get on with this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

"Remind me again why we're heading this way?" Yang questioned as they crossed the bridge, wrapping her arms across her chest to keep herself warm, despite wearing a winter coat.

"Ask Jackson, not us," Lyanne answered, shivering despite wearing the heavy coat. "He's the one who's leading this expedition."

It was the day after the team arrived in Dendemille Town. The group was heading to Route 17 when Jackson was told of a rumor from a few civilians that hidden deep within the Frost Cavern was where they could find a Mega Stone for an Abomasnow, Abomasite. Knowing how cold either path was, they all decided to wear winter gear for traversing the paths ahead. However, those who were a bit sensitive to the cold, such as Yang and Lyanne, were not enjoying this side quest.

"Keep your hot air inside your bodies if you want to stay warm," Jackson retorted. "Suppose we do find an Abomasite. It would be possible for one of you guys to get an Abomasnow for it, and then you'll see how useful this journey will be!"

"The Mega Stone enthusiast will make ANY excuse in order to get his hands on another one," Weiss muttered, taking the cold weather better than anyone else. "Still, they had to say it was deep within a frozen cave. Getting lost in there would not be pleasant."

"If that's the case, then why did we all come along?" Ruby asked, shivering her butt off as Crescythe endured the cold as best as she could.

"Because some of us were too anxious to see the Mega Stone themselves!" Weiss looked specifically at Ruby when she said that. "And since we can't trust you guys to handle all of this on your own, we had to join in order to make sure you guys don't cause trouble!" Ruby and Jackson feigned ignorance from her statement.

"Still, this does bring back memories of the Ice Path in Johto," Leafeon reminded her trainer. "Do you remember that day we first tried entering that place?"

"Yeah. It was shortly after we tried facing Clair the first time," Jackson answered. "I was still a complete newbie to being a trainer and tried going through there first. Instead, our path forward got blocked off by a cave-in. Still, that is where we met Weavile back when he was a Sneasel...

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

A 14-year old Jackson held Eevee in his arms, shivering at the cold of the caverns.

"I'm cold..." Eevee moaned. "Why didn't we just go back down the previous route?"

"I just wanted to see what this cave had in store for us," Jackson answered, looking about at the completely icy area. "Lance did say that I should gain a new Pokemon to be a part of my team, so I might as well find one here."

"But we could've just gone down the previous route to find an ally, too. I can't stand being in this cold."

Jackson looked down at his shivering partner, worried. He had already made a pact just the other night to listen and understand her, just as she would listen and understand him. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable right off the bat.

He unzipped his jacket and shoved Eevee underneath it, zipping it up just high enough for her face to stick out. She looked up at Jackson, who looked down at her and petted her head.

"Is that a bit better?" he asked.

Eevee looked down at the jacket holding her close to him, then back up and nodded.

"Good. Let's keep on going for a while, then we'll turn back if we haven't found anything interesting," Jackson told her, as they continued on the path.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, they were being watched by someone hidden behind an icy stalactite. The beady eyes of this Pokemon narrowed as he watched them leave. He could tell they were new trainers, so why were they in such a place like this? Surely, there were better places to start for them.

He slowly followed them in the shadows, making sure not to show himself to the wandering duo. For a while, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and neither side chose to interfere with the other.

However, just as Jackson and Eevee descended down some steps, he stopped and looked back up as the Pokemon hid from view again. "You can't fool me. I can tell you are following us!" Jackson told the silent creature.

"Who are you talking to?" Eevee asked, confused.

"The Pokemon hidden behind that icy wall," Jackson answered, pointing up at the top of the stairs. "Look, I can see claws sticking out into view."

The Pokemon seemed shocked at how easy he was to be discovered, but he quickly regained himself. He decided to play it cool, as he had always done.

He stepped out from behind the wall, revealing to be a small, weasel-like Pokemon with dark fur, a single feather on his head, three feathers sticking out in the place his tail should be, yellow opals on his forehead and chest, and sharp claws for his hands and feet.

"Wh-wh-who is that?" Eevee asked.

"Sneasel," the Pokemon answered, folding his arms across his chest. "That is who I am."

"Sneasel?" Jackson asked, pulling out his Pokedex. " _Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and scavenges any leftovers it can find._ "

"That confounded contraption there isn't true," Sneasel calmly snapped. "I ain't a Pokemon who resorted to violence unless needed to."

"So you're not a vicious guy?" Jackson summed up.

"Pretty much."

Jackson examined the Pokemon above them. "Well, you do look cool. Are you strong?"

"Strong? I'm not only strong, but I can fight cooler than anyone I know," Sneasel answered and boasted.

"In that case, how about a Pokemon battle?" Jackson suggested. "I'm sure Eevee and I can take you on."

"No thanks." Jackson was surprised at the answer. "Given your look, I'd say you barely started out as a trainer, haven't you?" Jackson looked down at Eevee. This Pokemon certain had an eye of knowing the skill they had. "Face it, kid. Your Eevee stands no chance in these caves. I'm strong, but there are plenty of strong Pokemon in here who will tear you apart even worst than me."

Eevee looked a bit fearful at this news.

"I gotcha," Jackson understood, pulling out Eevee and settling her on the ground. "In that case, how about you face me, instead?"

Sneasel was taken aback at this request, as he never even heard of such a thing. "Hold on. You, a human, want to face me, a Pokemon, in a battle?" he asked.

"Sure. I may not look it, but I'm a skilled swordsman." Jackson took out his sword from his back. "Wanna try me out?"

Sneasel was completely bewildered at this. Never, in his life, would he actually be challenged by the trainer himself to fight him. What's more, he seemed so confident in his skills. What could he possibly do against a Pokémon like him?

"Sure. I'll humor you," Sneasel decided. "Just don't say I didn't warn you when facing me."

Jackson placed his bag down and placed Eevee in it. "You stay here and warm up," he told her. "I gotta battle to heat up!"

"S-Sure..." she stammered, shivering as she tried to bury herself in Jackson's bag.

The trainer turned to Sneasel, pulling out his sword.

"A trainer... with a weapon?" the Pokemon observed. "Are you a hunter?"

"No..." Jackson answered, getting into a fighter's stance. "I'm just Jackson the Swordsman."

Sneasel raised his claws, making them glow as he prepared a Scratch attack. Both opponents narrowed their eyes at one another, sizing the other up. Then, after a few seconds, they leapt at one another, ready to clash.

* * *

The battle was over in a few minutes. Sneasel fell to the ground, grimacing in pain. He raised his head, ready to get into the fight again, only to see Jackson's sword pointed at his face. "Looks like I win," the trainer told the Pokemon.

For a second, Sneasel was bewildered. He never imagined a trainer to beat him so easily. Yet this guy was able to overwhelm him with great ease. He had never seen a trainer or Pokemon with such speed and reaction like him. He looked so cool doing it, too, which was something he was trying to learn to be.

Jackson retracted his sword and raised a helping hand to the Sharp Claw Pokemon, who took it and raised to his feet.

"I admit, I did not expect that from any human," he stated.

"Well, you had me going with some of those moves, too," Jackson stated. "What was that move you used? The one where you created that purple sword?"

"Oh, that?" Sneasel asked, placing his claws together and producing the said attack. "That's my Night Slash."

"Amazing. That makes you so much like a swordsman!" Jackson said in amazement. "Say, how about you join me? You are pretty cool, and I wouldn't mind teaching you some sword tricks that'll make you that much more powerful. What do you say?"

Sneasel was surprised at this request. Then again, he was defeated by this trainer, fair and square. And he was pretty chivalrous and humble, something he rarely saw in a trainer. If he could go with him, could he be that much cooler than before? By the feel he was getting from the trainer, he guessed 'yes'.

He folded his arms and answered, "Guess it couldn't hurt to tag along. Wouldn't mind giving you and your Eevee some more coolness to add to your team."

"I-I-It's already t-t-too cool in here, th-thank you," Eevee shivered, her head the only thing poking out of Jackson bag.

Jackson recalled Eevee's sensitivity to the cold. "Oh, right! Hmm... Maybe going this way wasn't the right choice. She can't handle the temperature in here."

"I know a shortcut that'll lead us back the way you came," Sneasel told him. "I'll show you the way."

"Thanks!" Jackson told Sneasel. "I bladin' can't wait to see how strong you and Eevee will become! Let's do our best, together!" Sneasel snickered in response. Indeed, this trainer was something else, and someone he couldn't wait to work with.

* * *

 ** _*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"It's too bad we didn't bring Weavile with us," Leafeon sighed. "He would've found nostalgic going into this place."

"Well, I can't believe you decided to just fight Sneasel in order to gain him as a teammate," Weiss stated. "Is that how you gained all your Pokemon?"

"No. Weavile fought Dewott in a Night Slash duel," Jackson explained. "I saved Quilava when he was a Cyndaquil from Team Rocket. And I caught Scizor when he was a Scyther back during the Bug Catching Contest and got to keep him as a partner."

"What about Gardevoir?" Ruby asked. "How did you get her?"

"That... was probably my most interesting story. Half of it, you might not even believe."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Believe me, it's a crazy story," Seth assured her. "He claims all of it was true, and I know how honest he is, but it is something really farfetched."

Just then, a trio of Pokemon flew up past them, looking like ducks with green sticks in their beaks.

"That really is... Farfetch'd," Jackson punned, seeing the said Pokemon fly. Many groaned at the Pokemon pun, minus Yang who smirked in approval and amusement.

"No, that's just far too convenient," Leafeon sighed, annoyed at the timing of the Pokemon flying over them. "Let's just find that Mega Stone."

Moments later, the Remnant team made it to the entrance of the Frost Cavern. They all gathered together and looked inside.

"It's nothing but ice and snow in there!" Jaune gasped.

"How deep does this cave go?" Blake asked.

"Who knows? I never been in there before," Jackson answered casually, pulling out his sword and pointing the Keystone inserted in his hilt forward. It started to glow faintly as it was pointed in the cave. As he directed it about at all angles, he noted, "Seems like the Mega Stone is a bit further down. Let's stick close."

They all nodded in agreement and stepped into the cave.

* * *

The interior ice was a mixture of white and dark blue. While some parts had snow in it, it was mainly from the entrance. There were some Pokemon here and there, minding their own business. But otherwise, the cavern did have a beauty to it.

"Hey, look!" Ruby exclaimed, looking at her reflection in the ice and seeing how it contorted. "Neat! It's like a fun house in here!"

"It kinda reminds me of the Reflection Cave from before," Nora recalled, seeing her own reflection and looking at how it widened her reflection.

"Yeah, only no red-hooded leaders stepping into alternate worlds," Weiss added, trying to find a reflection that didn't make her look ugly.

Jackson was so focused on watching the Keystone react to the surroundings, he didn't even noticed the ground starting to go into a decline. Blake and Seth were right next to him when he suddenly slipped and started to slide down the path ahead. "Jackson!" Leafeon cried out, seeing him slide down.

"Hold on, buddy! We gotcha!" Seth called out, ready to perform Psychic on him before he hit the wall. However, he stopped when a familiar glow came out from one of his Pokeball and Gardevoir appeared, using Psychic herself to stop Jackson.

"Thanks, Gardevoir," Jackson sighed, rising to his feet in a slippery manner.

"Perhaps you should keep an eye out on your path before you make any other mistakes," she warned him. "This cavern shouldn't be taken lightly."

"R-Right. Sorry." Jackson rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly as he apologized to his Pokemon.

"Wow, Gardevoir really does come to save his butt a lot, doesn't she?" Pyrrha asked as she and Ruby joined up with Seth, Blake and Leafeon.

"That's an understatement. She's always been there for Jackson when he needs her," Leafeon explained. "Ever since he met her in his dreams, the two of them formed a bond with one another."

"Wait, the two met in Jackson's dreams?" Blake asked.

"How does that even work?" Ren followed.

"Like we warned you before, the story is complex and hard to believe. Plus, we would also have to include a... well, the word 'frenemy' would describe him well." The others looked to one another, confused. He had a friend who was also an enemy? As soon as everyone gathered, they pressed on into the cave, watching their step as they did so.

* * *

Further down the path, a floor beneath the heroes, team CRDL was searching the caves, as well, looking for something on their radars.

"Remind me why we're freezing our butts off in this cave again?!" Cardin growled, sneezing from the cold environment.

"Because Xerosic claims there is a special kind of ice down here that is so resistant to damages, not even a Fire Blast can melt it," Russel explained. "He wants us to gather as much as we can and bring it back to headquarters. He wants to analyze its compound structure and replicate it for the armor of the DMA recreation. If we have it, it'll make the machine nearly indestructible."

"It does great and all, but how will this benefit us?" Sky asked, looking about. "Wouldn't we be fine without it?"

"We would, but considering those idiots are consistent in beating us, Xerosic states we have no other choice but to fortify the defenses of our goal," Cardin answered. "Let's just go find it and get out of here! I can't stand the cold!"

"Speaking of which, Sky, what are you doing?" Dove asked, watching him looking at a wandering Jynx.

"I'm trying to find a Pokemon for myself!" Sky answered. "All you guys have two Pokemon, so what better place to get my next one but here? Wouldn't hurt to have something awesome to gain from this place."

"By all means, the more the merrier," Russel stated.

"Yeah, if we get something that'll freeze those idiots solid, it'll make it easier for me to pound them," Cardin added. "Don't take too long, okay?"

They were just rounding the corner when they felt something come across their bodies and halted. "Did you guys feel that?" Dove asked the team.

"You mean that sudden cold chill that came across our bodies, despite the cold in here?" Sky asked.

"M-Maybe it's just a breeze passing by," Dove suggested hesitantly, his legs shaking.

"Are you guys cowards?!" Cardin barked. "Everything in here is freakin' cold! Your minds must be playing tricks on you, so grow a pair and-"

His sentence was stopped by the sound of someone snickering mischievously. They all looked about the area again, wondering who the laugh came from. It seemed to echo all about the room.

"Who's there?!" Cardin demanded, his voice echoing through the cave. He looked every direction, then heard a whimper from Dove, and saw him look above Cardin. He had a shaky finger pointed in the direction he was looking at, with the other two were gazing at the same spot, frightened at what they were seeing. Cardin, wondering what kind of stupid thing got them in a fearful state, looked about, and his eyes widened in total shock. It was an oversized face of some monster or ghost coming through the ice. It's red eyes glowed down at them. A toothy grin was on the creatures face. The look, altogether, was terrifying.

* * *

Back with the Remnant team, they were still working their way through the cave when suddenly, they heard a group of loud screams from further on ahead, scaring some of them while others looked shocked.

"What the heck was that?!" Yang asked.

"Someone must be further ahead!" Seth assumed. "Let's go help them!"

They had just started to race towards the sounds when they felt a huge earthquake suddenly take place.

"Now what?!" Weiss demanded.

"Based on the sound, I bet something exploded down below us!" Jackson assumed, bracing himself. "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

They all made outcries of trying to keep their footing, though Jaune, Nora, Lyanne, Ruby and Crescythe all lost theirs. Crescythe suddenly felt something and turned to where they came from.

"We got more trouble!" she warned. Everyone turned and saw the disaster approaching them; the earthquake caused a large crake to form down the middle of the path.

"Move!" Leafeon called out to everyone. No one needed bother to hear it, as they were slipping and sliding their feet along the path, trying to move as fast as they could to get out of the way. However, the crack was catching up, and Ruby, Crescythe, Jaune, Pyrrha and Seth were in the back of the group, none of which looking like they would make it in time.

"Gardevoir, go help them!" Jackson shouted. Gardevoir did a Teleport to reach the back of the group and went and used Psychic on the five of them, Crescythe held by Ruby since her Dark-type nature couldn't allow her to be affected by the attack. The Psychic/Fairy-type was reeling them in when the floor beneath her gave way and she was cut off guard. The group fell through the crack and down further into the cave.

Everyone cried out for the members of their team, especially Jackson's outcry. "Gardevoir, no!"

"I'll go save her!" Leafeon told him, leaping into the crack, going after them.

"We gotta go after them!" Ren stated.

"Hold on! We can't just go jumping in randomly!" Lyanne retorted. "If we all get caught in something as we fall, it will be big trouble for us all."

"But what about everyone else?!" Nora asked, "Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Seth and the Pokemon are down there!"

Everyone looked to Jackson, who looked down into the crack, worried. Two of his closest Pokemon partners were down there and he had no idea where they were. He prayed for their safety, but also came into mind; anger at whoever caused the earthquake.

"Jackson?" Blake asked, worried for him.

"We have to press onward," the swordman told the team. "If anything, we will find the others further down. I will make sure that happens!" With that, he turned and pushed his way through the others, continuing on the path.

"Is... Jackson gonna be okay?" Weiss asked. No one had an answer, for they knew he was close to his Pokemon, just as they were with their own, and worried about being separated from them like this. They had to help him find them and everyone else as they went further into the cave.

* * *

Further down, Cardin was coughing up a storm. "Why the hell did we end up setting off an explosive at that thing?! Who's idea was that?!"

"I think you were the one who chose to throw it," Dove answered, shaking the ice off his head. He looked to see Russel regain himself as he massaged his head, and looked all about for their fourth member. For some reason, he wasn't here.

"Cardin, I don't see Sky with us!" he warned the leader. Cardin and Russel looked about the mess, and noticed how right he was.

"Where did he got?" Russel asked.

"I have no idea." Cardin answered, looking down with narrowed eyes. "We did go down some ways. Maybe he got separated in the fall."

"We have to go find him!" Dove exclaimed. "We can't go anywhere without all four of us together!" Russel nodded in agreement.

"No." Cardin retorted, gaining startled looks from the two. "We came too far to get sidetracked. We need that special ice, or we'll be a laughing manner again at Neo Team Flare!"

"But, Cardin-!" Dove gasped, shocked to see how he decided so easily to give up on Sky.

"Can't we at least get our Pokemon to go find him?" Russel asked. "Maybe if we use your Golbat for searching, we can still search for the ice."

Cardin looked to his comrades. That was sound logic, as long as he had one of his Pokemon at hand. "Fine. But one of you have your Pokemon go with him!" he ordered, pulling out Golbat's Pokeball.

After a slight debate, the trio agreed to send out Scrafty to join Golbat. And the two set off, while the trio of CRD went along the path ahead.

* * *

A floor lower beneath them, Ruby was massaging her head as Crescythe went and helped her up. Gardevoir was making sure Leafeon and Seth were okay, while Jaune and Pyrrha, once again, found themselves in a provocative position, when Pyrrha sat up and realized she was sitting on Jaune's face. In a panic, she hastily got off him, but slipped and fell from the ice once more.

"I... could hardly breath..." Jaune moaned to himself, turning to see Pyrrha, blushing horribly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." she stammered, shaking off the embarrassment. He apparently didn't even noticed who or what fell on him. Still, it was always awkward as to how every time the two of them fell together, they ended up in some sort of embarrassing position.

"Is everyone in one piece?" Seth asked the team as they gathered together.

"We're fine." Ruby answered, looking up from where they came from. "But how are we gonna get outta here?" Everyone looked up at the large crack they all descended from.

"We can't climb up there," Pyrrha pointed out. "Maybe we can use our Flying-types to get out?"

"Arc can't fit through that," Jaune pointed out. "The rest of our Flying-types can't carry all of us. Maybe Seth and Gardevoir can use Psychic to bring us up there?"

"Out of the question," the Pokehuman answered. "It requires too much concentration and energy to move you all of guys and us up there, and it is very dangerous, to boot."

"Plus, I can't be affected by the attack, due to being a Dark-type," Crescythe pointed out. "Unless someone here has been holding back the move 'Miracle Eye', it's impossible."

"Hold on! What if Gardevoir uses Teleport to bring us all back up there?" Ruby suggested.

"I can't bring all of you guys with me at once," Gardevoir retorted. "Plus, I can't pinpoint where we last were. The best I could do is send us out of the cave."

"Right, and knowing Jackson, he is searching for us, right now," Leafeon added. "If we are out of the cave, he wouldn't know."

The team was stumped. How were they gonna get out of this situation? With all ideas dismissed, there was no easy way out of this. And what's more, they had no idea how to navigate around the Frost Cavern.

"Well then, what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked. "We need to join up with the rest of the team as soon as possible."

"But how are we gonna do that?" Leafeon asked. "Far as I can tell, we have no idea which way is forward or back. Unless one of you knows there way around, there's no way we can-"

"I know how to get around here," an eerie voice echoed all around the cave. The team were startled as they looked about, wondering where it came from.

"Who said that?" Pyrrha asked, readying one of her Pokeballs, just in case.

"Where are you?" Seth asked, glaring about.

"Underneath you~" the voice sung. Everyone looked at their feet. A large face of something dark purple with red eyes and a wide grin was looking up at them. "Hello."

The team screamed in panic as they saw the frightening face and moved to all sides of the room they were in, away from the face, who started to laugh at their expression.

"Wha-wha-what the heck is that?!" Jaune demanded in fear.

"A Pokemon?!" Pyrrha asked, trying her hardest to keep a cool composure from what she saw.

Leafeon and Gardevoir suddenly stopped being frightened as they saw the face more closely. "Wait a minute..." Leafeon muttered. "I recognize that grin."

The laughing Pokemon's face suddenly shrunk as it phased out of the ground, revealing to be a ghost-like creature with a roundish body, pointy ears, spikes going down his back, and stubby arms and legs. There was also a scar under his left eye, too.

"Hey, that's a Gengar!" Seth noticed.

"Gengar?" Ruby asked, pulling out her Pokedex. "Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. It apparently wishes for a traveling companion. Since it was once human itself, it tries to create one by taking the lives of other humans."

"Hey, that's a new one from the dex," Gengar stated. "Though, to be fair, one piece of that is true."

"You mean the part about you once being human, right?" Leafeon asked, approaching the Shadow Pokemon, with Gardevoir standing behind her.

Gengar turned to the approaching Pokemon and sneered, "Well, well. Long time, no see, Leafy."

"I knew it. So it is you."

"Wait, you know that Gengar?" Crescythe asked her.

"Yeah. Leafy and I go way back, Absy," Gengar answered, causing Crescythe to be irritated by the nickname. "In fact, she and her trainer, Jackie, have quite a history with me."

"You also have a history with me, as well," Gardevoir added, approaching Gengar, whose grin disappeared at the sight of her.

"Gardevoir..." Adding to that, his mischievous tone suddenly vanished to an amazed one.

"It's been a while, my old trainer," she muttered, her voice calm and steady, but her eyes narrowed.

Minus Leafeon, the rest of the team looked startled at this. It was one thing for this Gengar to have a history with Jackson and Leafeon to just suddenly appear, but to also have the added note that he was once Gardevoir's trainer was just stunning.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a moment!" Ruby interrupted the situation. "What do you mean he was your old trainer?!"

"It's exactly what it means," Gardevoir answered. "Believe it or not, this Gengar was once a human, and my former trainer."

"Uh, okay... I'm now officially lost," Jaune muttered in a delusional way.

"So... those stories Jackson told were true?" Seth asked, bewildered by what he comprehended.

"Does this have to do with how Jackson caught Gardevoir?" Ruby asked Leafeon, who nodded in response.

Just then, they heard echoing footsteps from behind and turned to see the shadow of someone approaching. A moment later, they saw none other than Sky Lark coming in, rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, what did I do to deserve sliding all the way down here?" he groaned. "Not only that, I ended up separated from Cardin and the guys..." He looked at the path ahead and stopped when he noticed the Remnant team glaring at the newcomer in their midst.

"It's Sky from CRDL!" Pyrrha noted.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Jaune questioned with a glare.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sky asked, taking a hesitant step back. No way in hell could he take on all of these guys with nothing but his Loudred.

"We were here on an expedition to search for a Mega Stone," Seth explained. "Were you guys after that stone, too?"

"What? No!" Sky answered. "We came here for some special ice for Neo Team Flare and-" He suddenly stopped talking, realizing he might've said too much.

"Neo Team Flare's trying to get some ice?" Crescythe asked.

"But why would you guys need something like that?" Ruby asked. "It doesn't make any sense!" Sky looked away, not wanting to say anything more.

"Geez, you guys are lamer than me back in the old days," Gengar snickered. "I mean, all I did was pull a scare on them, and they reply by tossing an explosive at me. That was pretty nuts of you guys."

Everyone turned from Gengar to Sky.

"You guys threw an explosive inside a cavern?! Are you completely out of your mind?!" Seth demanded.

"Well, technically, it was Cardin who did that..." Sky defended himself, starting to grow nervous at the glares he was given.

"No wonder that earthquake caused the cavern to shake and break apart!" Leafeon realized.

"So it's your fault we're in this mess!" Jaune growled, for once, angry at the guy who caused the situation.

"Hey, easy, easy, Jaune!" Gardevoir stopped him. "There's no need to start up more violence like this. It will not solve the problem."

"She's right. We might cause the cavern to collapse even further if we fight here," Seth responded. "Right now, our top priority is to find a way out of here. Question is, where do we go?"

"Oh, if you want a way out of here, I'm more than happy to show you," Gengar stated, getting the team's attention. "Believe it or not, I like coming here and scaring trainers who venture in here, so I know my way around."

"You know how to get out?!" Ruby asked gleefully and hopefully.

"You got it, kid. Although, I'll only do it for Gardevoir and Leafy. I owe them that much, at least." The Ghost-type looked over at the group and noticed something. "Speaking of which, where's Jackie?"

"Further above us," Leafeon answered. "By my guess, he might be venturing further down..." She paused for a moment, then realized. "Now that I think about it, his most logical move would be to head towards where the Mega Stone we're searching for is at. If we get there, we can reunite and leave together with Gardevoir's Teleport."

"Sounds like the best plan of action we can think of," Seth understood, turning to Sky. "As for you, you are coming with us. I won't trust you after what you and your team pulled earlier."

"B-But I told you, it was Cardin's fault!" Sky repeated angrily. "I was not responsible for-!" Before he could continue, he was suddenly pulled off the ground via Seth's Psychic and pulled closer over to him.

"You guys have been a pain in our butts since the day we met," the Pokehuman hissed. "I don't know what it is about you guys constantly trying to cause trouble with us, but I refuse to believe you will cause more trouble for us if we leave you be. So for the meantime, you are with us. And if you behave nicely enough, I might just let you leave this cavern alive with us. Deal?"

Sky, who was bounded by Seth's Psychic, could see no other solution out of this, so he hastily nodded in agreement. With that settled, Seth dropped him on the ground and turned away from him.

"Jeez, and here I thought I was the troublesome one," Gengar stated, seeing the scene take place.

"You are. They are just more recent and constant than you," Leafeon replied. "Now, tell me the truth, do you really know how to get to the Mega Stone?"

"Of course I do," Gengar snickered. "Believe it or not, I do know my way around. Thing is, that stone is pretty well protected by this Abomasnow down there. Might prove a bit of a challenge."

"Abomasnow?" Ruby asked, pulling out her Pokedex, and tapping in the name. " _Abomasnow, the Frosted Tree Pokemon. It lives a quiet life on mountains that are perpetually covered in snow. It hides itself by whipping up blizzards. It is also known as 'The Ice Monster.'_ "

"Uh, why did you look that guy up on that device?" Sky asked.

"It's called a Pokedex, and because Gengar said there was one guarding that Mega Stone," Ruby answered him with a 'should be obvious' tone in her voice.

"Wait, how the hell do you know what he's saying?" Sky asked. "I ain't heard what Pokemon say since we left our world."

There was a pause as the team looked confused.

"You... never got a translator from Neo Team Flare?" Seth asked.

"Translator?" Sky asked, surprised. "They actually have those?!"

"Guess we can take that as a 'no'," Crescythe answered.

"That is to be expected. The translators are made from some material from Jackson's world," Leafeon explained. "Plus, they are incredibly hard to create unless you were taught like Jackson was."

"Well, that sucks," Sky grumbled. "Wish I was able to know what Pokemon say. It would make things a hell of a lot easier..."

Seth looked at him for a moment, then sighed as he dug into his pocket. "Well, to save time and annoyance from you during our time together..." he muttered, pulling out a small case, opening it up to reveal two extra translators.

"What did you need those for?" Pyrrha asked. "You're able to understand them naturally."

"Doesn't hurt to carry them when others can't understand them," Seth answered. "Jackson told me that before giving them to me." He handed one to Sky. "Put this in your ear. But give it back when we're out of here." Sky looked at the tiny device, then slowly took it and placed it in his ear.

"There. Can you hear us now?" Gardevoir asked.

Sky took a step back, startled as he answered, "Y-Yeah! Holy crap, this thing really does translate Pokemon! How does that work?!"

"If you guys are gonna asking millions of questions, I think I'll just leave you," Gengar scoffed, turning and about to melt into the wall.

"Gengar, stop!" Gardevoir stopped him, and he did so. "We're done here. Now let's go." Gengar looked back at Gardevoir for a few seconds, then nodded as he glided along the floor towards the path ahead, with the rest of the team behind him.

* * *

A few levels up, Jackson, Lyanne and the rest of the Remnant team were still venturing down further into the Frost Cavern, with Jackson holding his blade hilt first, watching where the Keystone was glowing.

"You sure you know where we're going?" Weiss asked. "I mean, why would you think they would venture down to where the Mega Stone is? And who's to say they are heading there?"

"I know," Jackson responded calmly. "And I bet anything THAT is where they are heading."

"How do you know?" Nora asked quizzically.

"Because even though I trust all those guys down there, it's Leafeon and Gardevoir who know me the most. They would know I would head that way."

Blake looked at Jackson for a few seconds, then turned to Lyanne and asked, "You know, Jackson seems to count on all of his Pokemon a lot, but he seems closer to Leafeon and Gardevoir. At least, in my opinion."

"Well, Leafeon is Jackson's first Pokemon," the disguised Pokemon explained. "She was with him and helped him through all the tough times since being in this world. Gardevoir... well, it's more of a mixture of counting on and worry."

"Worried?" Blake echoed in a confused manner. "Worried about what? Is she not good without him?"

Jackson stopped in his place, hearing their conversation. "You're wrong. She can handle herself just fine. I just feel a bit... vulnerable without her."

The answer he gave was surprising to the Remnant team. They thought one way, when it was actually the reverse.

"You feel... vulnerable without Gardevoir?" Ren questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she does tend to come out when Jackson needs her," Weiss pointed out. "Funny how she does that a lot. Wonder why?"

"Gardevoir are protective by nature," Lyanne pointed out. "They would do anything to protect their trainer from harm, even risking their own life. However, Jackson and Gardevoir have shared a connection in an odd way."

"How so?" Weiss asked, with everyone looking at him with the same question on their minds.

Jackson paused for a moment. He did know the story was a bit hard to believe, as he said before. However, them not knowing the story at all would be more confusing. So, he decided to give in and tell them.

"What I'm about to tell is something you can believe or not," he warned them. "However, it is all true. Lyanne has seen a part of it, but most of the story involves me, Leafeon, Gardevoir, and another Pokemon we know of." The crew nodded in understanding, ready to hear Jackson's story.

Jackson turned and led the team down the path as he began his story. "It all started back in the Johto region. I had left Olivine City, getting some medicine for Jasmine and the lighthouse Pokémon, Ampharos. We were taking a speedboat to Mahogany Town in order to get the medicine, but we had to cross these waters known as the Whirl Islands. As the name suggest, the islands were well known for the whirlpools that surrounded them. Leafeon suggested we should go around the islands, to avoid the whirlpools altogether. However, I was pretty... impatient, so I wanted to push through the whirlpools in order to reach the town faster. So when we crossed the Whirl Islands, we ended up in some trouble..."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

A 14-year old Jackson was struggling to control the steering wheel of the speedboat as it buffered about in the raging waters. Leafeon was struggling to hold her ground on the boat, but she stumbled and fell, sliding to one side of the boat.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Leafeon barked angrily. "You should've gone the long way around!"

"Hey, we're almost there, aren't we?!" Jackson retorted, keeping a tight grip on the wheel. "Still, these waters are a bit hard to get through. Maybe I should call out Dewott to help us get through."

He reached down to grab one of his Pokeballs when the boat jolted, and he was thrown off his feet with a yelp. He fell face-first onto the floor, grimacing as he got back up. "Now what?" he asked, massaging his head.

Leafeon looked to one side of the boat and her pupil's shrunk at what she was seeing. "Jackson, heads up!" she shouted.

Jackson rose up enough to see what shocked her, and it petrified him, too. Their boat was being drawn into a huge whirlpool.

Jackson got to the steering wheel, and pressed his foot hard on the gas, giving the boat all she could, but it was pointless. The waves were too strong, and the boat was too small to escape.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Jackson growled, pressing the motor over and over again.

"We're going in!" Leafeon shouted, just as the boat got caught right in the whirlpool. They began circling it as both Leafeon and Jackson held on for dear life. The waves were strenuous to keep the boat from stabilizing. Suddenly, the boat made a hard jolt, and it capsized. Jackson and Leafeon were flung overboard, falling into the water.

They couldn't hear anything but the rushing water. The waves were too strong to fight against with their bare muscles. Both didn't even have time to catch their breath before they fell in. It didn't take too long for the two of them to suddenly fade from consciousness, the bubbles leaving their mouths as they sunk lower and lower into the bottom floor.

" _...I didn't know what happened, nor did I believe we would survive, but somehow, we did. I also didn't know that I had undergone a change within that moment, and one I would've never expected..._ "

The bright sunlight suddenly awoke Jackson. His eyes fluttered as he looked up. The sun was bright, the clouds were here and there, and the trees were rustling in the wind- wait, why were there trees? Wasn't he in the sea? And why did he feel somewhat different? Lighter, and more... fluffy?

"Jackson, where are you?!" Jackson heard the sound of Leafeon's voice from a good distance. He slowly rose up to his feet, which felt different as well, like they were thinner.

"Jackson, please answer me!" Leafeon shouted, racing through a bush and in front of Jackson himself. He was surprised to see how high she suddenly became.

"I'm right here, Leafeon," Jackson answered, drawing her attention.

For a moment, she blinked in a sort of blank way. Then, she went wide-eyed and gasped. "J-Jackson?! Is that you?!"

"Of course it's me," Jackson answered, hurt by the fact his beloved partner didn't recognize him. "But boy, do I feel funny. Why does the world seem so much bigger?"

Leafeon was still in complete shock, finding what she was seeing hard to believe. "Jackson, please don't panic, but..." she wandered over to the nearby pond. "Look at yourself here."

"Why? What's there to see?" Jackson asked, walking over to the water and looking down at his reflection. However, what he saw was not his own face, but that of an orange bird, with a yellow beak and three yellow-tipped feathers. He tilted his head from side to side, making sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. Finally, when he came to the conclusion that this really was his reflection, he went into a panic.

"WHAAAAAT?! he exclaimed, leaping high into the air. "WHY AM I A BIRD?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Technically, you're a Torchic," Leafeon corrected him, still dumbfounded and amazed. "But seriously, what happened to you, Jackson? How in the world did you end up a Pokemon?!"

"That's what I wanna know!" Jackson retorted, looking down at his stubby wings and his chicken legs, "Man, this sucks! How in the heck did I end up like this?! I'm a freakin' Pokemon!"

" _Hold up!_ " interrupted Weiss.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"You were a Pokémon?!" she questioned in shock.

Jackson nodded in answer.

"And I now can see why no one really believes your story," Yang stated. "I mean, that's impossible, right?"

"Maybe to you, but this was different," Jackson answered. "You see, I didn't realize it then, but I had crossed to another world. Me and Leafeon were in a parallel world where humans are a rarity. I was transformed into a Pokemon as according to that world's rule."

"You're losing us here," Nora pointed out. "What do you mean 'world's rule'?"

"It's like this; You came from a world where you were able to understand your Pokemon without the need of a translator, right?" Jackson asked the group, in which they nodded in response. "Well, this world prevents the Pokemon speaking normally like you and I. That's the world rule. So just like how Pokemon's language change in two different worlds, so does the appearance of people when going to particular worlds, too."

"Man, this is so hard to comprehend," Yang stated, massaging her head, eyes swirled as she tried to comprehend with what was being told. "I'm confused and frustrated at not understanding."

"Agreed. Jackson, why don't you continue the story?" Lyanne suggested.

"Alright. Well, anyway, after the initial shock went down, Leafeon and I met this Pokemon named Squirtle. He was a pretty nice guy, but a bit of shy person."

"Squirtle?" Blake asked, tapping the name into the Pokedex. " _Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds._ "

"Well, one thing led to another, during which I was able to realize I could use Pokemon moves like Ember and Scratch, and we three became friends. Then, Squirtle decided to help us find a way back home, but in exchange we would become a team with him. See, in this world, certain Pokemon come together to form Rescue Teams, who were made to search for items, rescue Pokemon from danger, punish evil Pokémon, the whole thing."

"Kind of like Scout and his team when we met them with the Huntsmen flare into it, right?" Ren compared.

"You could say that. Together, we formed a team, Team Blade. We went through some crazy little adventures to start off with, during which we recruited this one other Pokemon to be part of our team, Magnemite. Together, we were quite a great team."

"But how does Gardevoir fit into all of this?" Blake asked.

"Let me get to that," Jackson responded. "First, let me tell you of the Pokemon I stated would be part of this story as well; Gengar."

"Gengar?" Weiss echoed.

"Yeah. He was the leader of Team Meanies, and was as bad as they came. He, along with his teammates Medicham and Ekans, were set on world domination as their goal for being a rescue team."

"Seriously? They planned to dominate the world?" Yang asked.

"They were seriously not that smart, I'll tell you that. Just your sort of average bullies. But when we competed in this rescue mission, we ended up kicking them to the curb..."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK (There are a lot of flashbacks in this chapter, aren't there?)***_

"Leaf Blade!" Leafeon shouted, slamming Medicham hard with her glowing tail and sending her rocketing into a tree, where she collapsed under.

"Thundershock!" Magnemite called out, unleashing an electrical blast at Ekans, shocking him hard and sending him flying right into Medicham.

"Those stupid idiots!" Gengar scoffed, looking at his two fallen partners. "How can they be beaten by such rookie-level Pokemon?!"

"Don't insult your own teammates!" Jackson roared, leaping up. "Ember!" He unleashed a blast of ember from his beak, showering down on Gengar and causing him to flinch. "Go, Squirtle!"

At Jackson's call, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon used this opportunity to his advantage and leapt forward. "Bite!" He chomped on Gengar's body, making him cry out in pain due to the type-weakness. Squirtle used Gengar's light weight to toss him to the tree, where he fell onto his comrades.

They slowly rose up, injured as they saw the four members of Team Blade gather together, glaring daggers at the trio.

"You... you'll pay for this!" Gengar barked. "Mark my words! You will not get away with this!" And with that, the trio ran off, leaving the four heroes satisfied with their victory.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Man, sounds like a bunch of sore losers," Yang scoffed.

"Sounds like Team CRDL," Nora compared.

"Mind you, he did get his payback, eventually," Jackson retorted. "See, our team went to visit this wise Xatu to ask as to why I was transformed into a Pokemon. He gave us a warning; the world's balance was upset, and it was causing numerous natural disasters to appear. And for some reason, me being a Pokemon was connected to it."

"You were connected to upsetting the balance of that world?" Blake asked, concerned.

"Well, it was confusing at the time, but I didn't think I was seriously responsible for this. However, there was another story that was connected to this; the story of Ninetales."

"Ninetales?" Ren questioned. "Who is that?"

"A fox-like Pokemon with nine tails that, should anyone grab ahold of one of her tails, would be cursed for a thousand years."

"They would be curse for... a thousand years?!" Nora questioned. "Come on! I mean, no one can live that long, right?"

Jackson cleared his throat, silencing her. When she was quiet, he continued the tale. "The tale is that a human once grabbed one of Ninetale's tails, and was subjected to that curse. However, his partner, Gardevoir, sacrificed herself by absorbing the curse for herself. As for the trainer, he fled, leaving his Gardevoir behind without a thought of saving her. Ninetales would predict the person would transform into a Pokemon one day and bring calamity to the world."

The team paused, shocked an amazed at what they were comprehending. Finally, Weiss asked what everyone was thinking. "You mean... that the Gardevoir that protected this trainer..."

"Is the same one that I own, yes," Jackson answered. Everyone was in shock at this revelation. Jackson's Gardevoir once belonged to another trainer, and she sacrificed herself to protect him?

* * *

Back in the other crew, Gengar and Gardevoir continued to lead the path forward as Ruby and the others trailed behind, listening to Leafeon as she was explaining the same story that Jackson was telling as they walked.

"I can't believe it," Ruby muttered. "I mean, why would that trainer leave Gardevoir behind, despite the fact she protected him from that curse?!"

"Sounds like a selfish and cowardly choice to do," Jaune stated.

"Yes. Although Jackson knew he wasn't the one who did all that, since he clearly remembered his past, we had to find out who did," Leafeon stated, turning to Gengar and Gardevoir. "Unfortunately, Gengar heard what Xatu said to us back then, and knew of the folklore enough to get his payback. So he told all of the townsfolk that Jackson was the human who would cause calamity and the destruction of the world. They all believed him and we were charged out of town. Magnemite gave us a distraction while me, Squirtle and Jackson all fled as far as we could."

"That's pretty harsh," Crescythe stated. "I mean, you knew you weren't responsible, but the townsfolk believed everything Gengar said, even after stating his evil intentions for his team. I remember bits about what my father told me about how people in a few regions viewed my kind, but to think that someone had it tougher than us."

"Well, these natural disasters were happening quite a bit, so the townsfolk were probably so worried, they needed some sort of excuse to point the blame towards," Leafeon stated. "And Jackson ended up being on the chopping block."

"But, where was Gardevoir in all of this?" Ruby asked, looking at the Embrace Pokemon herself.

"Don't worry, we'll get to her soon," Leafeon answered. "For now, let's get back to the story. We ended up getting chased by the townsfolk all across the land. We went into caves, volcanos, and even a snow-coated mountain. We fought so many wild Pokémon, including two of the Legendary Birds, Moltres and Articuno. We did gain a new ally on our side." She turned to Crescythe and grinned. "Turns out, it was an Absol."

"Whoa! You guys made friends with an Absol?" Ruby asked, "Was it mine?!"

"I don't think so, Ruby." Pyrrha answered. "That Absol was obviously from that world. Remember, we know Crescythe's home." Ruby then remembered that a long time ago.

"Ahem!" Leafeon cleared her throat, bringing attention back to her. "So with Absol in our group, we continued to flee, finding the source of all the calamities of the world. At it was then that Jackson and I met Gardevoir."

"You guys met Gardevoir then?" Jaune asked.

"Well, technically, Jackson said he met her a few times in his dreams since he arrived in that world, but not in a way where he could speak to her, nor she to him. See, the curse she absorbed from her trainer caused her to become a spirit. She was neither alive nor dead, but in limbo. And because of Jackson's nature, she could speak to him. But at that moment, I was able to see her because I came with him from the other world."

"Indeed. That was the first time I got to hold up a proper conversation with the two of you," Gardevoir stated, turning to the group.

"Hold on. You mean you remembered that?" Gengar asked, surprised. "But, I thought..."

"Time allows memories to be restored. And Jackson was most helpful in helping me remember," Gardevoir explained. "But I did send your group to where you needed to go."

"Right. To where Ninetales lived," Leafeon answered. "She would know who she cursed and prove Jackson's innocence. So we all went there, but instead of finding Ninetales at first, we met with another rescue team; Team A.C.T, one of the best groups there was. We got into a battle with them, but then..."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK AGAIN***_

Jackson, Squirtle, Leafeon and Absol were panting from exhaustion as they glared at Alakazam, Charizard and Tyranitar, who were equally as tired.

"You are indeed a powerful team," Alakazam stated, raising his spoons. "However, I cannot allow you to live. If you are the one who will bring the destruction of the world, you must perish." The four heroes prepared to continue fighting, ready to defend themselves.

"Cease this at once!" shouted a voice. Suddenly, a shadow filled the area, which shrunk as a Pokemon fell from above onto a rock in the center of the battlefield.

"Wah! Ninetales?!" Alakazam gasped.

"Whaa?! That's Ninetales?!" Squirtle questioned in amazement.

"Indeed. That is the mystical Pokemon herself from the legends," Absol answered. Jackson and Leafeon were entranced at the beauty of the Pokemon and how gracefully she landed into their fight.

"Cease fighting at once, Alakazam," Ninetales ordered the leader of A.C.T, turning to Jackson and Leafeon. "They are my guests. Besides, you should clearly see how much power both of them possess."

Alakazam lowered his spoons almost immediately after her orders. "Tell us, Ninetales. Who was the human that appeared in your legend? No, even before that, was the legend itself a true event? Depending on your reply..." He raised his spoons agains, pointing them at Jackson and Leafeon. "I may have no choice but to eliminate them!"

"Be at peace, Alakazam," Ninetales halted him, turning to Jackson. "The legend was true. I did curse a human long ago. But then, Gardevoir stepped in and took the curse upon herself, saving him, even though he ran away like a coward afterwards. Tell me, do you see any cowardice in Jackson? No, I should think not. He is not the one I cursed."

There was a brief pause, as team A.C.T looked incredulously at Ninetales, then at Jackson and Leafeon, the initial sighing in relief. Squirtle was about to cry tears of joy. Absol smiled and nodded, almost like he knew.

"Now do you bladin' believe me?!" Jackson demanded to Alakazam. "You put me and my team through hell all this time! We ended up having to come all the way out here to prove my innocence!"

"W-We're sorry..." Alakazam sheepishly apologized.

"Indeed. We were so worked up by Gengar's words," Tyranitar muttered.

"Haha! I knew Gengar was a fraud all along!" Charizard laughed.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Squirtle barked back, silencing Charizard's laughter.

"So who's the guy who you really cursed?" Leafeon asked Ninetales.

"You just spoke his name. It was Gengar," she answered, shocking the crew. "He's the true cursed human. And now, he's using the advantages of the natural disasters to go and reawaken the Pokemon that is partially responsible for the disasters in the first place; the might creator of the earth, Groudon." The heroes all looked shocked and concerned at what she just said. Clearly, this was a much bigger disaster than they thought.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"So Gengar really was the cursed human?" Ruby asked, turning to the said Pokemon. "And you really were trying to awaken this Groudon guy?"

"Yeah, it was part of some elaborate plan of mine," Gengar stated in a nonchalant way. "I thought being the cursed human, I could control it. Boy was I wrong, and I got my butt whooped to the curb."

"So Groudon is that strong of a Pokemon?" Sky asked.

Seth turned in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? He's the Legendary Pokemon who created the lands of this world! He's extremely powerful."

"Despite his extreme power, I, Jackson and Squirtle managed to save Gengar, despite all he had done, and defeated Groudon," Leafeon stated, then she looked down in a worried manner. "However, despite that struggle, we found the true source of the natural disasters. There was a giant shooting star that was heading to the land and it would cause massive destruction if it crashed. Which is why we needed to call forth the Pokémon powerful enough to stop it; Rayquaza."

"Uh, who is that?" Ruby asked, looking to Seth.

"A Pokémon that is rarely seen below the ozone layer," Seth explained. "If you thought Groudon was powerful, Rayquaza is his superior."

"Man, that sounds like one scary Pokémon!" Jaune shuddered, and not because of the cold.

"Well, he was upset we came to his domain, being that he's from the sky and we were of the ground," Leafeon stated. "He couldn't listen to reason, so we had to fight him. That was our most intense fight yet..."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Rayquaza flew at the main trio of heroes with Extremespeed, and they all got hit hard, being sent crashing to the sides. Squirtle got back up as he begged, "Please, listen to us! We don't have time for this!"

"Either you leave my domain and never return, or I shall destroy you all!" roared Rayquaza, charging up energy in his mouth. "Dragon Pulse!" He fired off his blast of dragon energy, aiming at Squirtle.

"Flamethrower!" Jackson got in front of Squirtle unleashed a powerful blast of flames from his beak, countering the attack with a powerful explosion. Both he and Squirtle nearly got sent flying off the cloud from the shockwaves, but the latter managed to hold the two of them together.

"Look, I know we're in trouble, but he doesn't seem to notice that!" Jackson warned his ally. "We have to beat him up enough to see reason! Are you with me, partner?"

Squirtle looked back at Jackson's determinate expression. He was absolutely positive on winning the day. With the resolve reflecting back into him, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Solarbeam!" Leafeon shouted, charging up the solar energy and blasting it skyward. Rayquaza, however, spiraled around the attack, then came at her with an Extremespeed attack that knocked her backwards again.

"If only if it weren't for his Air Lock ability, I could use Sunny Day to gain the advantage here!" Leafeon grimaced.

"You ground-dwellers are far out of your league!" roared Rayquaza. "Dragon Pulse!" He fired off another blast of dragon energy, aiming this time for Leafeon.

"Jackson!" Squirtle called out to him, who knew what to do. Squirtle backflipped onto Jackson's head and was launched forward, aiming in between the Dragon Pulse and Leafeon. As soon as he got in between, Squirtle used Iron Defense and blocked the attack with his hardened shell, though there was an explosion of smoke that blocked Rayquaza's view.

The Dragon/Flying type narrowed his eyes, wondering what became of Squirtle. Suddenly, the said Pokemon flew out into a Rapid Spin, slamming headlong into Rayquaza, causing him damage. He recovered easily, however. "Do you think that would stop me?!" The legendary Pokemon unleashed another Extremespeed, hammering Squirtle into the clouds next to Leafeon.

"Two can play at that game!" Jackson declared. "Mirror Move!" He mimicked Rayquaza and entered into Extremespeed, dashing at mad speed at the giant opponent, striking him hard. Rayquaza glared at Jackson, then pursued him with his Normal-type move once more. The two began clashing at such high speeds, they could not be clearly seen by Leafeon or Squirtle, no matter how hard they try.

"You... may be the master of the air..." Jackson growled, clashing over and over with Rayquaza. "But I'm... the master of speed!" Suddenly, he began evading and striking Rayquaza, moving about the air with such speed and skill, he began overwhelming the Legendary Pokemon, until one final hit to his head made him falter and fall back.

Growling, Rayquaza sneered, "Then how do you feel about this?! Air Slash!" He started spinning, sending discs of razor-sharp air at the midair Jackson. Fortunately, Leafeon made a tremendous leap and unleashed her Iron Tail in such blinding speed, slashing all the Air Slash attacks before they came near. "What?!"

"That's my Pokemon!" Jackson stated with a grin.

"I learned from the best," the Verdant Pokemon replied, giving him a wink.

Down below, Squirtle looked up at the relieving sight of his friends stopping the attack, then glared up at Rayquaza. "Time to put you on ice. Ice Beam!" He fired off a blast of icy blue energy up at Rayquaza, who couldn't dodge in time and got blasted full on with it. He roared in pain and felt his body freezing up from the tip of his tail upwards.

He then glared fiercely at Squirtle. "Now you've crossed the line! Time for my Hyper Beam!" He started to charge up a ball of black energy into his mouth, ready to fire upon the group.

"If that thing hits, we're done!" Leafeon called out to Jackson.

"Then hold nothing back!" he replied. "Everyone, fire at him!"

Leafeon charged up and fired a Solarbeam. Squirtle created a void of water in front of him, firing a Hydro Pump from it. Jackson glowed red, and he unleashed a powerful Overheat from his mouth. All three attacks collided on Rayquaza's lower jowl, causing him to struggle to hold his head straight while charging the attack. The trio roared as one, and together, they closed Rayquaza's mouth, causing his gathered energy to explode in his mouth. He roared in agony as smoke fumed from his mouth, and he fell to the cloud ground in front of Squirtle, while Leafeon and Jackson landed right next to him.

For a moment, they watched as Rayquaza groaned from his attack being backfired on him. They were panting heavily from exhaustion. Getting up to the top of the clouds was tough enough, but facing the Legendary Pokemon of the sky was even tougher. If Rayquaza were to continue fighting, the trio wouldn't stand a chance.

Their hopes were dashed as they saw Rayquaza's eyes flash open, and the legend himself raised back up, roaring at the trio that made tremendous shockwaves.

"Oh, no!" Squirtle exclaimed. "He still wants to fight!"

"We gave everything we had against him, and it still wasn't enough!" Jackson growled.

Leafeon started to sense something from all of this. The shockwaves they were feeling were not from Rayquaza's roar, but from something else. Something massive. She looked up, and her pupils shrunk.

"Oh my gosh..." she muttered. "Look up!"

Everyone, including Rayquaza, looked upwards and were shocked. The giant shooting star that Xatu told of was falling towards them, a large dome of white-hot flames encasing the belly of it as it entered the atmosphere.

"Is that... a meteor?!" Rayquaza gasped.

"It's the shooting star!" Squirtle responded. "It too huge!"

"It will destroy the world if it continues on its path!" Leafeon exclaimed.

"That's why we came, Rayquaza. Please, destroy the falling star!" Jackson begged.

The Sky High Pokemon looked down at the trio of exhausted heroes, finally realizing why they came.

"... I see. So that's why..." he muttered. "Before I try, I need to know your resolve." The trio looked surprised at the fact he wanted to know this, now of all times. "The star has come too close," he warned them. "If I were to use my Hyper Beam here, you would not escape unscathed!"

"So what?!" Jackson questioned.

"We accepted that from the start!" Squirtle responded.

"We're not afraid!" Leafeon finished.

"Well said!" Rayquaza gathered up more powerful energy into his mouth, aiming to the meteor this time. "Take charge of your destiny!" And with that, he fired off the Hyper Beam skyward, aiming directly in the center of the falling meteor. The trio could hear the rumbling of it as it started to crack and break before their eyes. Then, the shooting star exploded with a tremendous force. The trio of heroes held their ground as the explosion encompassed them. They could feel the heat burning them and the shockwaves nearly push them through the cloud ground. They all whited out from the powerful force of the attack.

* * *

It almost felt like hours when Jackson was starting to come around. He was hearing the sound of many voices around him, though their echoes were hard to comprehend. Finally, Jackson heard Alakazam shouting, "Snap out of it!"

Jackson's eyes snapped open. He looked upwards at the group of rescue team Pokemon and townsfolk that surrounded him. The sun was setting, so the sky was orange. He slowly got to his feet as he heard the groans of Leafeon and Squirtle, both of which were coming around as well.

"You finally regained consciousness!" Alakazam noted, followed by the relieved looks on everyone's faces.

The trio looked about, then at one another. "You two okay?" Jackson asked.

"I'm fine. But still..." Leafeon stated, shaking her head.

"It was weird. I swore I dreamt that Gengar saved my life," Squirtle mumbled, looking confused.

Jackson and Leafeon looked to him surprised. "That's strange. I did, too!" the human Pokemon stated, with the latter nodding in agreement. Was it really a dream? Did Gengar really just save their lives?

The group of Pokemon gathered around, saying their praises for their efforts, their dear friend Caterpie crying from worry.

"Thanks everyone..." Squirtle answered, then he gasped as he realized something. "But what about the star?!"

There was a cry, and everyone turned to see Xatu standing on the cliff edge of the canyon. "Fear not! The star is no more," he informed. "Though it will not be right away, the disasters shall soon be calmed."

"Really?!" Squirtle asked, beaming with joy, then turning to Jackson and Leafeon. "We did it, guys! Everything worked! We won peace!"

The two beamed back at him. Clearly this was a joyous victory for all of them. They managed to save the world from certain doom. They could feel the whole world rejoice for being saved from certain destruction. Now, it was time to celebrate.

While everyone was distracted by Lombre panicking when Blastoise was about to fire off his turrets in victory, Jackson and Leafeon watched the group from afar.

"Quite an amazing experience, huh?" Leafeon asked her trainer.

"Yeah..." he replied, smiling back. "Reminds me of the good ol' days. Back in my world, saving the world was kind of my thing."

Leafeon looked to him, watching his smile slightly falter as he recalled why he left his world in the first place. "Do you miss it?" she asked him.

"I do, but I'm also comfortable with you," Jackson answered, turning to her. "This experience is really awesome!" Leafeon smiled happily back at him, agreeing whole-heartedly.

"Jackson... Leafeon..." muttered a soft, familiar voice. The two, who were the only ones who heard, turned around behind them and saw the ghostly silhouette of Gardevoir standing there, looking at the two.

"Gardevoir!" Jackson stated, softly so that the others didn't hear.

"We owe everything to the two of you and your friends," Gardevoir told them. "Peace has returned to our world. Thank you for everything."

"It was our pleasure," Leafeon answered, bowing her head to her.

"But now, Jackson, Leafeon, your role here has ended," she told them. "Soon, you must return to your own world. It is time to bid farewell."

The two were surprised for a moment, then they calmed themselves. "I understand. We aren't of this world anyway, right?" the trainer muttered.

"Plus, we were sent here only to save it," Leafeon pointed out. "And now that the world's end has been avoided, we have to return..." As she said this, both she and Jackson could feel themselves glitter, their bodies starting to glow slightly.

"I am so sorry for this..." Gardevoir apologized. "You have to say farewell to them. Please, take this moment..."

"But, what about you?" Jackson asked in a worried tone. "Your role has ended. What will happen to you?"

"I must return to the stars," the Embrace Pokemon stated. "My duty to guide you has been fulfilled. I must go."

"But, that's not fair! We know your story, but this isn't a fair ending for you! Your trainer left you after you protected him. You guided me all this time, and you still can't return?"

"I appreciate your sediment, but this is how it's suppose to be. Please, don't be concerned about me. Say farewell to all your friends." Gardevoir started to sparkle and disappeared from the two's sight.

"Gardevoir!" Jackson called out, seeing her leave. His voice raised loud enough to get the other's attention.

"Jackson! Leafeon!" Squirtle gasped, seeing the two. "Your bodies... What's happening to you two?!"

Jackson was too distracted by Gardevoir's leaving, so Leafeon turned to them. "It's time for us to leave. We must return to our world."

The Pokemon were shocked at this statement. "What do you mean?! Leave? Why?" Squirtle asked.

"We were sent here to stop the world from being destroyed. Because our role has been fulfilled, we have to return home. To our world."

"Unbelievable!" Alakazam gasped.

"Go back... to your world?!" Tyranitar echoed.

"But why?!" Squirtle demanded. "Why do you have to leave?! I don't understand!" He started to tear up. "Didn't we... Aren't we friends?"

The words caught Jackson's attention. Deciding to let go of Gardevoir for a moment, he turned to his partner. "Of course we're friends. No matter how far away we are from one another or how long it has been, we're still friends. But..." He looked to Leafeon, then back at Squirtle. "There are so many things we must do in our world. So many adventures I haven't conquered yet. So many friends that I must return to. The rest of my Pokemon team is still waiting. Weavile, Dewott, Quilava, Scyther. They're all waiting."

The two's body began to glow brighter. "Please, don't go. What will I do without you two?" Squirtle sobbed.

Jackson smiled as his body started to sparkle even brighter. Suddenly, a ghostly silhouette of his human form stood right above his Pokemon form. He smiled down at Squirtle, who was wide-eyed at the sight of him. The others behind him were in shock, seeing his human form for the first time.

Jackson's human form knelt down and patted Squirtle's head. "Sorry, buddy. I know goodbyes aren't easy," he told him. "Believe me, I know. But don't forget that you, me and Leafeon will always be friends, and the leaders of Team Blade. And don't forget Magnemite and Absol are also there, as well. You lead them with the same courage and heart that I have seen so far."

"Jackson..." Squirtle sobbed, closing his eyes as tears fell down his face. Jackson stood back up as Leafeon hopped onto his shoulders. He waved his hand goodbye as the light encased him and soared into the sky, leaving the others crying out to him, watching him leave.

"We'll see each other again, one day..." Jackson's voice echoed the last words, and they disappeared from view as they flew into the light in the sky.

* * *

Once again, Jackson felt like it was hours before he woke up again. This time, he could feel the sounds of the ocean waves. He felt the sand beneath his body. He opened his eyes up, slowly, to see the beaming sunlight shine upon him. This time, it was the middle of the day. Slowly coming around, he sat up, looking about. Leafeon was right next to him. They were on the shoreline of the beach, as if they had just been washed ashore. Yet, for some reason, Jackson's clothes were dry. And that was another thing; he was human again.

Jackson looked down at his hand, flexing it. It was a long time since he felt his normal hands, instead of stubby wings. He then heard Leafeon groan as she woke up and looked about.

"Where are we?" she asked. Looking at Jackson, she noticed he was human again. "You're back to normal!"

Jackson looked to her, then up at the sky. "Looks like we're back," he stated. "Or... did we even leave at all?"

"Hard to tell..." Leafeon muttered, sitting right next to him. She shook her fur a bit, then felt something fall off her. She looked down, and was surprised at the object that fell. "Jackson, look!"

The trainer looked down and was surprised. What fell off her was her Rescue Team Badge. She and Jackson looked at one another, then Jackson dug into his pockets. Finally, he found what he was looking for and pulled out his own badge. The two looked at it, realizing what this meant; it wasn't a dream.

"So... it all really happened," Jackson muttered, raising his badge into the sky.

"Squirtle... Gardevoir... they were really there," Leafeon added, looking down at her badge, which glittered in the sunlight.

Jackson paused for a bit, then smiled. It was a great adventure they were on. He knew Squirtle would be okay, and that he would continue on as the team leader. For now, he and Leafeon had their own adventures to continue, starting with helping Jasmine's friend. As for Gardevoir... well, he wished for a happier ending for her, but he prayed to see her again, one day.

He picked up Leafeon's badge and his own, and pinned them to his bag. He then saddled it on his shoulders. "Come on, Leafeon! Let's see what island we're on!"

The Verdant Pokemon nodded in agreement, and they dashed along the beachside, towards a town off in the distance.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Wow... That's a pretty cool thing you went through," Yang stated, as the rest of the group heard the end of Jackson's tale.

"And to think you guys took on two powerful Legendaries and saved the world," Ren added. "It's quite an achievement to gain."

"Don't you wonder how Squirtle is doing, though?" Blake asked him.

"I'm sure he's fine," Jackson answered, smiling at her. He then looked over at his backpack, where he saw the two badges that were still pinned on it after all this time. "He's a pretty tough guy. No doubt he is gathering more allies, making new adventures, and saving as many Pokemon as he can. There's no doubt about that."

The others could see the confidence in his answer. Truly, he trusted Squirtle like he was his own Pokemon as well. So if he knew that he was okay, then Squirtle was doing exactly what Jackson predicted.

"But, I don't understand how Gardevoir managed to return to you," Nora asked. "You said that she returned to the stars. Did that mean she died?"

"Not exactly," Jackson answered, looking at the keystone on his sword. That was a completely different story entirely. Both he, Leafeon and even Lyanne, knew this other story very well. Gengar also knew the story, as he was also part of the reason of their reunion.

* * *

Down further inside the cavern, there was a large room, with a glowing blue wall. In the center of the wall was a large glowing crystal with the double helix emblem of the Abomasite. Crouching near it, however, and emanating a frosty mist, was a large Pokemon. This was Abomasnow. He opened his eyes and glared at the entrance into the room.

"Another group approaches," he growled. "But soon, they shall know that this stone will not be taken easily. We shall be assuring that." Surrounding him, three snowflake-looking Pokemon with glowing blue eyes hovered, dropping pieces of ice from their 'mouths'. Truly, the four of them were not gonna make it easy for Ruby or Jackson's teams to take the Mega Stone. No one will leave without being frozen solid.


	61. Battle in the Frost

**Coral: Finally! I get to update this!**

 **Hyna: Do we want to know why it took so long?**

 **Daniel: It's not because of one of the review, is it?**

 **Coral: No, no. I'm not that petty.**

 **Jacob: It may be because of me. I started a new story based on a game we both like, that made its debut as an anime, and asked her to send in some ideas for her OC in the story. Sent quite a number of ideas too.**

 **Coral: And still making some more. But it's not only that.**

 **Hyna: Then what else?**

 **Coral: Besides that and being away during the break... I had tests.**

 **Hyna, Daniel and Jacob: Ah...**

 **Jacob: Curse those tests!**

 **Coral: Exactly! Taking up some more of my free time! The devils! But it can't be helped considering it is what life threw at us!**

 **Daniel: Well, you're doing this update now. That's all that matters.**

 **Coral: Yes indeed. Now, with that being said, let us start this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

Last time, the Remnant team headed to Frost Cavern to help Jackson retrieve the rumored Absomasite. Along the way, Team CRDL foolishly caused an explosion, separating the group. As the Remnant team continued onwards to the depths of Frost Cavern in hopes of reuniting, meeting a new friend and making discoveries along the way, they are unaware of the dangers already waiting for them.

"Hrraah!" Jackson cleanly slashed through the wall of collapsed ice using his Wind Blade technique, creating a heat wave to melt it. Yang also aided his melting progress with fists filled with flames from her Flamethrower shots. Eventually, the two dissolved the ice, and they continued forward.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Weiss questioned. "I know I'm used to ice, but if we keep going, we'll all freeze to death before we reunite with the others."

"We have Fire-types to keep us warm," Jackson pointed out, looking up in the air. "Although, when I was a Torchic, it did feel nice having that internal flame burning inside me. Even that snowy mountain wasn't that cold thanks to that."

"While we're on the subject of that story, mind if you answer something?" Ren asked him.

"Shoot," the swordsman trainer responded.

"You said that Gardevoir returned to the stars, right? If that was the case, how did you end up capturing her in the first place?"

Jackson stopped and turned to him and the others behind him, smiling a bit. "Oh, that part. Well, that was an interesting moment, as well," he answered, looking to the disguised Pokemon in their group, "In fact, Lyanne also knows it well, since she was there when she came back."

"You know it, too?" Blake asked, looking at Eon Pokemon.

"Yeah. It did confirm Jackson's story to me when I learned about it. It was before I could talk like this, though," she answered, looking up at the icy ceiling. "This environment did remind me of how it all started. It was after you defeated Bryce, the Ice-type gym leader."

"Yep. I had just gained my seventh badge from him," Jackson recalled. "I decided to go to the nearby mountain to the town I had my gym battle in, Mt. Mortar. I figured it would be a good place to train for the next leg of my travels. However, I did not expect to have a reunion there."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Inside the dark caves of Mr. Mortar, the young Jackson, Leafeon and Lyanne were wandering throughout the area, seeing the small body of water nearby, noticing a Machoke and a Makuhita wrestle with one another. A group of Zubat and Golbat flew overhead.

"So, where do we go from here?" Lyanne asked through telepathy, looking at Jackson.

"I wanna find my sixth Pokemon here," Jackson answered. "Somewhere, in this place, there must be a Pokemon who I can forge a bond with."

"And do you know who it is?" Leafeon asked, looking at him questionably. Jackson merely shook his head in response.

Lyanne looked down for a moment. Just as she was about to speak. "I won't catch you, Lyanne. So don't request it."

"But you know I'm okay with it," the disguised Pokemon pointed out. "You have been so kind to me, so I don't mind being your partner."

"But you _are_ my partner," Jackson responded, turning to her. "I don't wanna capture you; I want you to be free. Besides, with that human form, I feel more uncomfortable capturing you. Makes me think you're my property... like my father would act..." He turned away with a glare as he said that last part.

Leafeon and Lyanne looked to one another, then back at Jackson. During their travel up to this far, Jackson had told the two about his past, with Lyanne more recently knowing about it. So she understood his feelings on capturing her at this point, and decided not to press the matter.

Jackson looked away, and continued to investigate the area for a new partner to add to his team. He saw a Raticate scurrying along the wall, sniffing about for food. He noticed a Bronzor floating along it's way, but it looked about, and suddenly became terrified and took off. Jackson wondered what scared it, and wandered over to the area it was at. Lyanne and Leafeon followed him, wondering what he spotted. Jackson had a Pokéball ready as he rounded the corner, and saw something there. It was wandering the area, and turned at the sound of Jackson's footsteps. His red eyes and toothy mouth, Jackson recognized the Pokémon immediately. How could he forget after he fought Morty's?

"You're a Gengar!" Jackson stated, seeing the Pokemon in front of him.

The Ghost/Poison-type Pokemon in front of him grinned as he snickered, "A human, huh? And by the looks of it, you're a Pokemon trainer!" He leapt back and prepared to fight. "Well, too bad! You ain't getting me. I came too far to be someone's tool! Shadow Punch!" He unleashed a shadowy fist from his knuckle, nearly hitting Jackson had he not leapt out of the way.

"Well, I don't like rogue Pokemon who attack trainers for no reason!" Jackson retorted, readying his Pokemon. "Weavile, let's go!" Weavile appeared from the tossed Pokeball, keeping a cool composure as he readied his claws.

"So, we face another Gengar, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah. But this time, it's gonna be different to that gym battle!" Jackson retorted, waving a hand forward. "Use Metal Claw!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon's claws became metallic as it charged at Gengar, who disappeared into the shadows. Weavile looked about, wondering where he went.

"Sucker Punch!" Gengar shouted, coming out of hiding and punching Weavile in the back, making him fumble along the ground.

"You okay?!" Jackson called out to his partner.

"Yeah, but he's tricky!" Weavile answered, seeing Gengar snicker as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Then don't use your eyes! Use your other senses, then unleash an attack against him!" The Sharp Claw Pokemon nodded in understanding and closed his eyes. He stood stock still as the shadow of Gengar moved about the area at high speeds, hoping for a sneak attack.

As Leafeon and Lyanne rounded the corner, the former asked, "What's going on, Ja-" Jackson waved a hand to stop her, and the two girls saw Weavile standing still, as the shadow moved around him.

"What is that?" Lyanne asked.

"You're about to find out," Jackson answered, looking at Weavile.

Suddenly, Gengar came out of hiding, readying a Shadow Ball to take down Weavile. However, he turned around as he produced a violet energy sword, and within an instance, slashed right past Gengar and his Shadow Ball. There was a moment's pause as the attack settled in. Then, the ball of shadow energy exploded as Gengar roared in pain. Weavile remained still, not even turning to see Gengar fly in the air. The Gas Pokemon regained himself in midair, and landed back onto the ground, grinning.

"Clever. Haven't seen reflexes like those for a long time!" he snickered, "But it'll take more than that to stop me!" Weavile turned, ready to continue fighting.

Leafeon noticed the Gengar for a moment, then she gasped in shock. "Wait a second!" she cried, stopping the fight.

Gengar turned to see Leafeon bound forward, while Jackson questioned her motives. He examined the Verdant Pokemon for a moment, then became surprised. "L-Leafy?" Jackson looked surprised, as well. That nickname was familiar.

"You're... You're THAT Gengar, aren't you?" Leafeon asked, getting in front of Gengar's face.

"What is she talking about?" Lyanne asked Jackson, only to see him just as shocked. "Jackson? What's wrong?"

"It really is you, Leafy," Gengar realized. He then gained a second realization, and turned to her trainer. "Jackie? Is that you?" he asked.

"You're the Gengar from that other world, aren't you?" the swordsman trainer asked.

For a moment, Gengar didn't answer, as he was examining Jackson's figure. "Well, ain't this a kick in the head? You're human again, after all."

"And you're still a Pokemon, I see," Jackson retorted, stepping towards Gengar.

"Eh. Still hasn't been a thousand years, yet," he waved off. "Still cursed, right now."

"Um, guys..." Lyanne spoke up, getting their attention. "I'm sorry. I'm kinda lost here. Do you guys know one another?"

Jackson, Leafeon and Gengar looked to one another, then back at Lyanne.

"Who's the girl?" Gengar asked.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"The three of you guys then began explaining to me all about that other world where you became a Pokemon," Lyanne recalled. "I still found it hard to believe, but that reunion was quite unusual, let alone how you knew the same story."

"Yeah, I have to agree on that," Jackson stated. "I was still quite surprised to see Gengar there, myself. How he ended up going to the human world was beyond my comprehension. That is, until he explained it to us."

"What did he say?" Blake asked him.

"He said that Ninetales actually sent him to this world, to find a way to return Gardevoir back," Jackson explained. "She stated that there was a secret in that same mountain we were in that'll help us revive her."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

At this point, Jackson had recalled Weavile and they were going deeper into the mountain, now with Gengar leading the path.

"You see, there's a legendary Pokemon hidden within this mountain that is said to have the power to grant you any wish you desire," Gengar explained. "It sleeps inside of a crystal cocoon, so finding it won't be easy."

"A sleeping Pokemon that can grant any wish?" Jackson asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Wonder what it is?"

"I think I know," Lyanne answered, drawing their attention. "Among us, Pokemon, there is a Legendary Pokemon like that who can grant any wish. It's name is Jirachi."

"Jirachi?" Jackson pulled up his Pokedex and tapped in the name. " _Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon. It is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. Generations have believed that any wish written on a note on its head will come true when it awakens._ "

"Hold on. It only awakens for a week every thousand years?" Leafeon asked, hearing the explanation. "That's a pretty small window of time."

"True, but what if we end up meeting it when it is awake?" Jackson asked, looking ahead. "That could be an awesome discovery!"

"You really haven't changed from your starry-eyed demeanor to adventures, haven't you?" Gengar scoffed.

"And you haven't changed from being a total meanie, like your team called itself."

"Hey, I'm trying, okay?! I realized how stupid I was then. World domination? An impossible task! I know the Pokemon of that village hated me after putting the idea of you being the cursed human, but I'm trying to repent. I managed to redeem myself after helping a lot of Pokemon and gained the forgiveness of most of the village. However, there was one Pokemon who has yet to forgive me."

"Let me guess. Ninetails?" Jackson asked.

The Gas Pokemon nodded. "I met her and asked that she help turn me back to normal, but she refused to do so. She said that first, I must help Gardevoir come back from the stars once more and apologize to her before gaining any respect from me. So she sent me here to find this Jirachi, giving me this stone." He pulled out a small stone, which contained an emblem that had nine wavy lines on it.

"A stone?" Leafeon asked.

"The 9-Tails Stone," Gengar explained. "She told me it should help free Gardevoir from the curse. I have to bring her back!"

"But, Gardevoir is dead, right?" Lyanne asked. "Is it really possible to bring someone back to life with a wish?"

"Gardevoir is not dead. She's a spirit who is among the stars," Jackson explained. "She's not alive, either, since she is cursed. As such, the only way to free her from her state is through the powers of someone powerful to break a curse. Let's hope Jirachi can do this."

Gengar looked to Jackson, seeing the serious look on his face, then turned away from him as they continued walking.

After some time of walking, the Gas Pokemon finally had the courage to ask, "How do you know this? How do you know Gardevoir?"

Jackson forgot he never mentioned the Embrace Pokemon to Gengar before. In fact, the only ones who knew of his connection was Leafeon and Squirtle.

"Well... she was the one who guided me throughout my time in that world," he began. "She helped guide me and Leafeon to Ninetails, and told me of why we were there in the first place. After we stopped the meteor, she just... vanished."

He looked down, recalling when he saw Gardevoir vanish and how sad he was back then. Those feelings were coming back again inside of him. She deserved better than just returning to the stars after she helped him so much and because she protected her trainer from being cursed.

"Jackson?" Lyanne asked, patting his shoulder.

He looked to her, then back at Gengar and Leafeon, who stopped to look at him. Slowly, he regained himself, but now saw purpose in finding Jirachi as well. "We have to give her a second chance in life," he declared. "She deserves that much for all she's done for us." With that, he continued onward, with Leafeon understanding and following after him.

"Geez, is he always this much of a goody two-shoe?" Gengar asked.

"I thought you said you wanted Gardevoir to come back to life, too?" Lyanne asked.

"I do. I just thought I was the only one who cared..." At the answer, Gengar wandered after the two, with Lyanne right behind him.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK**WITH RUBY'S GROUP***_

"I knew back when Jackson and I were stuck in that world, he felt remorse for the Gardevoir, who saved her cowardly trainer," Leafeon stated, telling the group she was with the same story Jackson and Lyanne were telling to their group. "But after all she had done for him, and for me, as well... Well, Gardevoir didn't just became someone he sympathized. She was a friend to him. A friend that needed rescuing."

"I... didn't know he cared that much for me then," Gardevoir stated, looking sadly down at the icy floor. "But I guess, after spending so much time as part of his team, I think I understand his feelings."

"Can you get to the part where you guys met Jirachi?" Ruby requested eagerly. "I wanna know how it revived Gardevoir!"

"Can you ever be more impatient?" Crescythe asked, though slightly amused by her partner's excitement for new Pokemon.

"Seriously. She reminds me of Jackson in the old days," Gengar snickered. "Though, that part of the story had some unexpected issues in it..."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK* (Yes, there's a lot of flashbacks in this chapter)**_

About an hour of wandering in the caves, Gengar was able to notice a small passageway that led downward, where they were noticing a small bit of lighting. Something far off was giving off a light in the cave.

"It's certainly not sunlight. It's near evening right now," Jackson noted, looking at his communicator for the time.

"And based on how we haven't seen any signs of movement or flickering, it's not a mobile Pokemon using Flash or something like that," Lyanne added.

The team saw the light getting brighter as they came closer to the source. Suddenly, the cave opened up and they saw a breathtaking sight. Up above was the sunset sky, glowing through a small hole above. In front of them was a large, lavender crystal, formed like a water lily. The crystal was also shining brightly, hence how the team was able to see the light before.

"It's beautiful..." Lyanne stated as they drew towards it.

"How is it able to shine like that in this dark place?" Gengar asked.

"It must gather up the sunlight in the day time, generating a glow at night," Leafeon assumed. "It's like gathering up sunlight for a Solarbeam."

"Well, if there are two things I trust you about nature, it's the grass about us and the sun in the sky," Jackson stated to Leafeon, looking at the crystal. "Still, I don't see any signs of a Pokemon here. I wonder if this place is undisturbed?"

Leafeon's ears perked as she looked up. "Guys, look!" she cried out. Everyone else looked up and saw, coming through the hole, a small Pokemon, with a white body and a yellow structure on its head, three points, with what looked like blue tags hanging on each point. It had long golden 'sleeves' on each arm, and a curved seam on its' belly.

Jackson was able to recognize the Pokemon based on the Pokedex before. "It's Jirachi!" The team gasping at the sight of it.

"Not very impressive for a Pokemon that grants wishes," Gengar scoffed.

"True, although great things come in small packages," Leafeon stated. "How do you think Jackson could beat you as a Torchic?" Gengar grumbled at what she pointed out.

Jirachi flew down to the group as it smiled. "Oh, wow! Visitors!" Jirachi exclaimed in a childish girl's voice. "I didn't expect to meet anyone this millennium!"

"We came here to meet you, Jirachi," Jackson stated. "Or rather, Gengar wanted to meet you."

Jirachi looked to Gengar as he approached the minuscule Pokemon. "So? So? Why'd you want to see me?" she asked, eagerly.

"Well, I was told you could grant wishes," Gengar started. "I came here to ask of one."

"Is that so?" Jirachi questioned curiously. Giddily, she then asked, "Well, what kind of wish do want?"

"I have a friend. Her name is Gardevoir," Gengar explained. "She's been cursed, and I want to lift her from it. If you can do it, then lift it, would ya?"

"Hmm... wishing for a curse to be lifted, huh?" Jirachi placed a hand on her chin in a thinking pose. "Well, that is a disappointment. My powers can't be that strong. At least, not without some sort of special power to add to it."

"Oh, right!" Gengar pulled out the 9-Tails Stone. "Ninetails gave me this. Told me it could help lift the curse."

The Wish Pokemon gasped at the sight of the stone and examined it. "This stone contains great power. It should help me grant your wish!"

Gengar grinned as he raised the stone to Jirachi. She was about to take it when a sudden blast of wind knocked it out of Gengar's hands, and the group braced themselves against it.

"What?!" Jackson gasped, seeing where the wind came from. There was a black portal that was starting to open up on them and out came a new Pokemon. It had a ghost-like appearance, with white, wispy hair and a black body that looked like a ragged cloak, with claws for hands. It had a red, spiky 'collar' around it, and penetrating blue eyes. When it came out of the portal, it produced needle-like legs from underneath its cloak.

"The only curse that shall be lifted is from me and my associates," the Pokemon hissed. "The one Arceus placed on us long ago."

"Who is that?" Jackson wondered, backing away from the Pokemon. "I feel sick from the darkness he's emanating."

"That's Darkrai!" Lyanne exclaimed, fearing the Pokemon. "The Pokemon is dangerous. It has the power to create unending nightmares upon people and Pokemon!"

"Well, it's good to know I am not forgotten," Darkrai stated, floating towards the group. "Then again, you are quite knowledgable... for a legendary Pokemon disguised as a human, Latias."

Lyanne shivered, realizing how easily he figured it out.

"Stay back!" Jackson ordered the team, protecting the group of Pokemon. "I'm not afraid to take you on!"

"Well, this is rather interesting..." Darkrai stated, seeing the Pokemon trainer in front of him. "A human who does not fear nightmares. Then again, I can feel you have nightmares that you are trying to run away from, is that true?" Jackson gritted his teeth, not wanting to acknowledge that he was right. "But as I was saying..." The Pokemon continued, turning to Jirachi and Gengar, who were both terrified. "... You will free us from the curse that Arceus placed upon us. Do so, and I will spare you today."

Gengar stepped back a few steps, looking at the stone he dropped. He shivered as he looked down at it, seeing the design. This was almost like before; a moment where he could run an forget about Gardevoir once more. A moment where he could just abandon everything and leave. He took the stone, looking at it.

"I see. This is not the first time you are acting out on fear," Darkrai stated, noticing Gengar. "I can see your feared past. You feared the curse that your beloved Pokemon took for you. You chose to run rather than help, and as such, you became a Pokemon of calamity. A bother to everyone. But, if you want, I can take that all away from you."

"Wh-wh-what?!" Gengar gasped, looking at Darkrai.

"Yes. You are a cursed human, as well," the evil Pokemon stated. "If you give me that stone, I can break the curse on you. And what's more, I can give you what you wanted before; world domination. The power to crush your enemies in a blink of an eye. The power to take over any land, just like that. What would you need friends for? What would you need to be redeemed or forgiven for? You don't need to run. You can make others run from you!"

He raised out a clawed hand to Gengar, who didn't move at all. It was a tempting offer. A really, REALLY tempting offer. He could be feared. He could be the powerful one. He could become better than anyone else. No need to be cowardly. No need to be forgiven for anything. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, however he wanted. He wanted to take that offer.

"You know that's not what Gardevoir would want," Jackson muttered, drawing the Gas Pokemon's attention. "You may think Gardevoir hated you for abandoning her, and there might be a bit of that in her. However, in my dream, when you were her trainer, she told me this; 'He was my irreplaceable friend, and that I believed we would meet again.' Even after all you did, she kept thinking about you, and still wanted to see you again!"

Gengar was wide-eyed at these words. Gardevoir wanted to see him, a guy as selfish and cowardly as he was, again? A human, now Pokemon, who lived for so many years, doing everything for himself, and no one else? She cared for Gengar that much, despite her state. Her words touched his heart.

"Dark Pulse!" Darkrai unleashed a stream of black rings at Jackson, Leafeon and Lyanne, sending them flying in agony. "Who cares about the friendship of one lousy Pokemon?! She was foolish enough to take the curse! It's her fault she ended up in her state! There's no need for you to have a fool like that as a friend!"

"Gardevoir... is not a fool!" Gengar barked, glaring at Darkrai. "She's my dearest Pokemon! How dare you call her that?! Double Edge!" He glowed as he slammed into Darkrai, making him skid backwards with a grunt, but not causing much damage to him. "The only fool around here was me for running away from her so long ago, and forgetting all about her! But I won't run. I want to pay back for her kindness! I want to free her from what she saved me from! I want to be forgiven by her, and I can't do that if I'm moved by selfish desires! I don't want anything you are giving me!"

"Well, you are right about one thing..." Darkrai hissed, glaring at Gengar. "You are a fool, indeed. A fool who will forever live in the nightmares of his past!" He glowed a dark aura. "Dark Void!" Darkrai unleashed a powerful wave of dark energy at Gengar, who was too terrified to move.

"Sunny Day!" Leafeon shouted, unleashing a burst of energy that shined into the hole in the wall, which brought in sunlight that filled the room. She charged in, getting in the way of the Dark Void hitting Gengar, taking it full on.

"Leafy!" Gengar gasped, but saw that she merely shook off the attack.

"Thanks to my Leaf Guard, nightmares aren't something I need to worry about," she stated with a grin.

Jackson stepped right to Gengar's other side, and Lyanne, now Latias, floated right above him. Suddenly, Jackson's other Pokemon, Quilava, Dewott, Weavile and Scizor, suddenly appeared around the group, ready to fight the evil Pokemon. Gengar was just stunned at all the support he was being given.

"It's time you head back to that void, Darkrai!" Jackson barked. "I don't know why you are cursed in the first place, but you won't be freed from it anytime soon!" He drew his sword, and readied it in his hands.

"You... I won't let you have this victory!" he roared. "Dark Pulse!" He unleashed a blast of dark energy at the group, gathering all the power he had to do it.

"Now!" Jackson roared, as he unleashed a Sword Beam from his blade, Leafeon used Solarbeam, Weavile used Ice Beam, Dewott used Water Pulse, Quilava used Flamethrower, Scizor used Razor Wind, Latias used Mist Ball, and Gengar used Shadow Ball. All attacks converged into one powerful stream of energy, taking the Dark Pulse, and blasting Darkrai head-on. He roared as he was blasted right back into his portal again.

"Someday, you will come to regret your choice!" he roared. "I will make sure the next time we meet, it will be your nightmare!" And with that, the portal closed up, and he vanished, just as the sunlight died down on them.

Moments later, after they all recuperated, Gengar handed the stone over to Jirachi, who took it. "Please, bring back Gardevoir," he begged. "Free her from the curse!"

Jirachi smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and held the stone above her. She glowed as the slit on her stomach opened up, revealing a third eye on her. The team looked in amazement as she glowed brighter and unleashed a burst of light into the heavens above. "With the kindness you have shown me in your heart, removing this curse from your friend should be easy," the Wish Pokemon muttered in her concentration. She then glowed so brightly, everyone was blinded by it.

After a few seconds, the light died down and they all looked up to see Jirachi there, with Gardevoir suddenly appearing in front of her, floating down towards the group.

"G-Gardevoir!" Gengar and Jackson exclaimed, rushing over to her as she landed onto the ground and gently fell to one side, unconscious.

"Is... Is she gonna be okay?" Leafeon asked as Jirachi lowered herself down towards them.

"She should. However, her memories are incredibly damaged," Jirachi stated, getting startled looks from the team. "To tell you the truth, even with the stone, I wasn't sure I would be able to free her from her curse. But when you gained the resolve and kindness in your heart, I was able unlock the curse, and free her from it."

"Then, she's finally returned?" Gengar asked, hopefully.

"Yes. Though, as I said, her memory is damaged," Jirachi warned him. "Meaning her past life, when she was your Pokemon... she won't remember them."

The crew looked to Gengar, worried about how he would react. He had gone through all this trouble to bring her back, only for her to forget everything about him.

"... It's fine..." he muttered. "She's back. That's all that matters."

"Now, if you must excuse me, I need to sleep," Jirachi informed the group, floating to the flower-shaped crystal. "Removing that curse was very taxing, and it is the seventh day since I woke up. Now, I must return to my slumber."

"We really appreciate everything you have done for us," Jackson thanked the Pokemon.

"Yeah. We hope you have pleasant dreams!" Lyanne added.

"After seeing the kindness and the bravery you've displayed, I truly will have great dreams," Jirachi answered. She then closed her eyes as the sleeves on her arms wrapped around her, making her like a baby wrapped in cloth. She then glowed as she formed a crystalline shell around her body, the same color as the crystal flower. The shell then fell on top of the crystal, nesting itself in a crevice, where it remained still and silent.

Suddenly, there was some groaning, and the four turned to see Gardevoir waking up on them. Gengar was about to reach out to help her, but Jackson's instincts kicked in quicker, and he went in to help her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jackson asked the Embrace Pokemon. She looked up at Jackson, seeing his smile on his face. She then looked about at the group surrounding her.

"Who... Who are all of you?" she muttered, looking at them. "Last thing I remember... I was in the stars."

"You were cursed for a long time," Gengar explained. "But now, you're freed from it."

"Yeah, thanks to Gengar," Leafeon added. "He was the one who saved you."

"Really?" Gardevoir asked, turning to the Gas Pokemon. "Thank you. I don't even know who you are, but thank you."

Gengar's grin faltered at the words of her forgetting who he was, but he held it firmly. "Keh! It was no problem! Just wanted to help you out, that's all."

He turned around and started to walk away when Gardevoir called out to him. "Wait!"

He stopped at this. "What is it now?"

"I... I want to know your name," she asked. "What is it?"

Gengar paused, as the trio looked at him. Leafeon and Jackson never even knew his real name. Was he about to say it?

"I've none. It's just Gengar," he answered, turning to her. "It's nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well!" Gardevoir beamed. "My name is Gardevoir. I want to thank you in some way for freeing me from that curse."

Gengar paused for a second again, thinking about it. "... Hey, Jackie- No, Jackson," he whispered and gestured over.

The addressed trainer was surprised he called him by his real name and walked over to him.

"Listen to me. You wanna give Gardevoir a second chance in life? Then let her be a part of your team."

"You serious?" Jackson asked in a low tone. "You want me to have Gardevoir?"

"What? She ain't good enough for you?" Gengar asked in a warning voice.

"N-No! I was just surprised, all thing's considered..."

Gardevoir was curious about the situation.

"She's a sweet Pokemon. And powerful, too," Gengar explained. "Although, she has a knack for jumping out to help out her trainer. Don't let her get cursed or anything, alright? If you do, I will come back and put you in your place."

Jackson paused for a moment, looking at Gengar. He then noticed that Gengar's eyes were watering, his lips trembling and he was slightly shaking. He was crying.

"Swear to me you will keep Gardevoir safe!" Gengar demanded, holding back the sobs.

Jackson smiled softly. "You can count on it, Gengar. She will be in safe hands, and will be a valuable member of my team." Leafeon and Lyanne nodded in agreement. Gengar wiped away his tears as he understood this.

The swordsman trainer turned to Gardevoir, who was still confused at the situation. "Listen, Gardevoir. I know a lot of your past is pretty much gone," he started. "But... If you join my team, I'll make sure you piece your memory back. Plus, I know you will benefit as a fighter in my team as well."

Gardevoir looked to Jackson, then at Gengar, who still had his back turned to the group. She then looked at Jackson again, who pulled out a Pokeball, readying it for her. "So what do you say?" he asked her.

The Psychic/Fairy-type paused for a moment. She then smiled as she answered, "I would love to. For some reason, I feel very comfortable around you. I hope to be a great member of your team." She placed a hand on the Pokeball. It opened up, sucking her in. It wobbled a few times, then it clicked, signaling the capture.

"Well, you got your sixth Pokemon!" Lyanne stated, smiling at him.

"And a female, too," Leafeon sighed in relief. "I swear, dealing with the boys all the time is too much. I need another girl to talk to."

Jackson chuckled at this, then turned to speak to Gengar. He was surprised when he noticed Gengar had vanished. "Gengar?" he asked, looking about. No one responded. He was gone.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Jackson did keep his word, and I managed to piece together some of my memories. Not all of them, but enough to know a bit of who I was before," Gardevoir stated, turning to Gengar. "You were a kind person, but a bit of a coward."

"Yeah... I was pretty cowardly," he muttered. "But you were around to keep me safe. How're you doing with Jackie?"

"Oh, he's brave. Sometimes too brave. Rushing into risky situations without thinking just to help someone, and constantly getting into trouble wherever he goes. He's a handful, but he's a caring trainer. It's why I was able to form a bond with him." She raised a bit of her skirt, and Gengar noticed the Mega Stone attached to her leg. ".A bond that allows me to Mega Evolve."

"You can Mega Evolve?!" he gasped. "Wow! You really have gotten stronger!"

"Once we reunite with Jackson, maybe we can show you," the Embrace Pokemon answered, passing by him. "For now, show us where the Abomasite is at."

Gengar paused, then nodded in answer before continuing.

Behind the group, Sky Lark listened to the entire story and started thinking about it. "You know, I never really knew Pokemon and trainers could have a bond like that," he muttered. "It's weird, but it seems to work out in the end."

"Don't you care for Loudred?" Seth asked, looking at him with a questionable expression. "Or for that matter, did you even care for Floette when she was your partner?"

"I mean, yeah, sure," Sky answered, looking at Loudred's Pokeball. "To tell you the truth, I do miss Floette. However, when Cardin and us got our new Pokemon, he didn't want us to keep those Pokemon, considering them weak and useless. I was all for it then, but... Now, I just think of it as a mistake."

Seth looked at Sky for a moment, seeing his regrettable expression on his face. "How long do you plan to listen to every order Cardin asks of you?" Sky looked up at him at that question. "You know what you guys are doing is wrong, but you listen to Cardin anyway. Why? Some revenge against Vanessa, who had more experience with Pokemon than you? For humiliation that people can move on from? Face it; your team's reasoning is flawed and pointless. You don't have any reason to even be part of Neo Team Flare."

Sky looked down again, thinking on it. What he said was true, and he knew that. However, Cardin was their team leader, and was someone he respected. However, his actions were pretty harsh as of recently. He was even starting to treat the team a bit more cruelly than usual. He became more obsessed by his desires to punish the Remnant team and Vanessa. The obsession was starting to fester inside of him, making him more and more aggressive and unreasonable.

"Figure out what it really means to not only be a Pokemon trainer and a Huntsmen, but also a teammate," Seth finished, before walking away from him. Sky watched him leave, and followed in pursuit.

A minute later, the team found themselves going into a more open area of the cavern. Among the few pillars holding up the walls, there was a large sheet of blue ice on the far side of the room. In the center of the wall was several cracks surrounding a crystal that had a familiar double-helix emblem on it.

"Whoa! It's so beautiful in here!" Ruby stated, examining the room.

"We must be at the lowest level of the Frost Cavern," Seth hypothesized.

"And look over there!" Jaune pointed at the crystal in the wall. "Isn't that a Mega Stone?"

"An unrefined one, yes," Leafeon answered. "And it's within that wall of Never-Melt Ice."

"Never-Melt Ice?" Sky questioned. "What the heck is that?"

"A special kind of ice that can withstand even the toughest of Fire-type moves," Seth explained. "But I never saw so much of it in one place!" Sky could only stare back at the ice in front of them. Could this really be the ice they were told to get? It did fit the description of the ice they were looking for.

"Let's go get that Mega Stone," Gengar decided. He was about to step forward when Gardevoir raised a hand to stop him.

"Wait a moment," she warned him, looking ahead with a glare.

The team looked again at the wall and saw why she was cautious. Standing in front of the Abomasite was a large Pokemon, which looked like a snow-hairy monster. Abomasnow.

"You there!" he roared. "Have you come for the Abomasite?!"

"You bet we are!" Ruby answered with a determinate tone. She felt like Abomasnow was gonna get in their way, and was ready to fight him. However, Seth waved a hand in front of her, stopping her for a moment.

"We didn't come here to fight you, Abomasnow," he informed him. "We'll just take the Mega Stone and leave you be."

"That's a shame, because in order to take it, you must defeat me and my allies," the snow monster informed him. On cue, six snowflake-looking Pokemon appeared from above, floating down next to him.

"Cryogonal," Seth identified as Pyrrha pulled out her Pokedex.

" _Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokemon. hey are composed of ice crystals. They capture prey with chains of ice, freezing the prey at -148° F._ "

"If you wish to gain the power of Mega Evolution, we must test your resolve and strength," Abomasnow growled. "Or else, you will remain here, frozen in time!" He roared at the group, who endured the shockwaves and braced their ears from the noise.

* * *

Further away from them, Jackson's team heard the echoes of the loud roar from far off, making them stop in their tracks.

"What was that?!" Nora exclaimed, looking ahead.

"If I had to guess, the others are in trouble right now." Weiss assumed.

"Let's get moving!" Jackson ordered the team. They all carefully dashed ahead, trying their best not to slip and fall on the ice.

* * *

Elsewhere, the rest of Team CRDL heard the roar far off, as did Golbat and Scrafty, who were in a different part of the Frost Cavern. Knowing the strength of the roar, they all decided to go investigate what caused it as well.

* * *

Back in the open cavern, the atmosphere changed, and it started to hail on them.

"What's with this storm inside the cave?!" Sky demanded, looking up.

"That's Abomasnow's Snow Warning ability!" Seth explained. "He's causing a hailstorm in here!"

At this, Crescythe, Leafeon, Gardevoir and Gengar were being stung by the falling hail. The storm had no affect on the Cryogonal, who unleashed Ice Shards at the group, causing them to scatter out of the way, with the teams divided into Ruby, Leafeon and Crescythe, Jaune and Pyrrha, Seth and Sky, and Gengar and Gardevoir.

"Keh! What a welcoming start of the battle!" Gengar grimaced, looking ahead to see Abomasnow closest to the two of them.

"I shall start with the two of you!" he roared, raising a fist that turned into an Ice Punch, and leaping at the two.

Gengar growled as he readied a Focus Punch and retaliated against his attack. However, the Ice/Grass-type had the advantage in strength, and he overpowered Gengar, sending him flying.

"Moonblast!" Gardevoir shouted, unleashing a blast of moon energy at Abomasnow and created an explosion that sent him sliding backwards on the ice. He glared at Gardevoir, who prepared to fight him head-on as Gengar got back up.

Meanwhile, the other three teams were dealing with two Cryogonal each, with Ruby and Crescythe dealing with one and Leafeon dealing with the other on their side.

"Ruby, do you know what types are super-effective against Ice-types?" Leafeon asked her.

"Of course I do!" Ruby answered. "Fire, Steel, Fighting and Rock. So let's use Rock-type! Go, Sickle!" She called out her Kabutops onto the field, who stared blankly at the Cryogonal he was facing.

"Hold on... Sickle doesn't know any Rock-type moves!" Crescythe realized. "Why'd you call him out?!"

"Excalibur, let's go!"

"Come out, Shield!" Jaune and Pyrrha called out their Aegislash and Bastiodon, respectively.

"Houndoom, time to fight!"

"Loudred, go!"

Both Seth and Sky called out their own Pokemon to the battlefield.

Loudred looked at Houndoom and barked, "HEY! WHY THE HECK AM I FACING BESIDE YOU INSTEAD OF AGAINST YOU?!"

"Loudred, calm down!" Sky barked to him. "We have a temporary truce, so work together! Besides..." he looked at the two Cryogonal staring them down. "I think I might've just found the second Pokemon I'll capture!"

"You wanna get one of these guys?" Seth asked him, surprised. "Well, I guess I don't mind. Let's help him out, Houndoom."

"Right!" his Pokemon howled in response.

"Blizzard!" Abomasnow roared, unleashing a blast of icy air at Gardevoir, who crossed her arms and braced herself against the attack. Ice started to form on her body as she struggled to hold on.

"Get away from her!" Gengar roared, leaping at Abomasnow and unleashing another Focus Punch at him, slamming Abomasnow in the head and sending him skidding backwards, stopping the Blizzard attack, and saving Gardevoir.

"Ingrain!" Abomasnow roared, as his feet suddenly gained roots as they dug underneath the ice. He suddenly glowed an energy of restoration as he slowly began to regain stamina. He looked at his two opponents with a harsh glare.

"Keh! This guy's not fooling around with us!" Gengar grimaced.

"Take this! Razor Leaf!" Abomasnow unleashed a storm of sharp leaves at the two, but Gardevoir retaliated with Magical Leaf, canceling the attack.

"Shadow Ball!" Gengar barked, unleashing a ball of ghostly energy. Abomasnow countered this move with Ice Punch, creating an explosion. He glowed once more, regaining more strength.

"He's powerful," Gardevoir muttered. "He might be too strong for the two of us alone to stop!"

Gengar looked to her, then back at Abomasnow, who roared once again, not moving an inch.

"Sickle, use Mud Shot!" Ruby shouted. Her silent Pokemon unleashed a blast of mud from his mouth, but Cryogonal flew above it, avoiding the attack entirely.

"Cryogonal's Levitate ability makes it immune to Ground-type moves!" Leafeon informed Ruby, unleashing a Leaf Blade to counter her Cryogonal's Rapid Spin.

"Then how about this? Bubblebeam!" Sickle unleashed a barrage of bubbles at Cryogonal, who used Ice Shard to counter the attack.

"They're smart, these Pokemon," Crescythe noticed. "They can counter any attack we unleash on them."

Ruby, knowing that what she said was right, was trying to figure out a way for Sickle to defeat Cryogonal, who circled around the Kabutops, ready to attack.

Meanwhile, Jaune was examining their opponents attacks, along with everyone else's fights, as Excalibur used Iron Head to strike at Cryogonal, who countered with Reflect, weakening the damage of the attack.

"Are you formulating a strategy?" Pyrrha asked, as Shield used Protect against an Icy Wind attack.

"I think all of the Cryogonal use the same four moves; Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Rapid Spin, and Reflect," Jaune analyzed. "Plus, the Hail is draining our team's stamina. If this keeps up, they'll be weakened and easy to be taken down!"

"One thing at a time, Jaune! Start with one, then plan the next!"

Pyrrha was right. He had to calm down. Jaune took a deep breath, thinking one step at a time. He turned to Ruby's group and shouted, "Leafeon, Sunny Day!" The Verdant Pokemon, hearing this, backflipped from an oncoming Icy Wind attack and unleashed a burst of energy. It hit the ceiling, causing the area to brighten up and the hailstorm to instantly diminish.

Abomasnow looked up, noticing the weather he created now replaced with a glaring sunlight.

"Looks like Leafy's tricks are still good!" Gengar chuckled.

"She is Jackson's lead Pokemon," Gardevoir agreed, turning to Abomasnow. "Now, let's turn things around! Cover me!" She used Teleport, moving over to behind Abomasnow, who turned to see her floating in midair.

"Eyes front!" Gengar barked, using Dark Pulse that blasted the Frosted Tree Pokemon. He got hit hard, but his Ingrain helped him restore a bit of what he lost.

"As Jackson would say, 'It's time to uproot this frozen pine'!" Gardevoir stated, using Psychic on Abomasnow and pulled up on him hard, attempting to dislodge him from the ground. However, despite the painful pull, he held himself down to the ground firmly.

"If that's your best attempt to stop me, then I'm sorry to say that you stand no chance at getting the Mega Stone!" he growled, turning with a glare at Gardevoir, who was surprised to see her attack fail. He unleashed Razor Leaf from his back, aiming at the Embrace Pokemon.

"Not a chance!" Gengar barked, using his ghost-like speeds to fly over to where Gardevoir was at and took the hit for her.

"Gengar!" she gasped, seeing him take the blunt of the attack. He endured, but got pretty banged up as a result. Everyone else saw him take the attack as well in the midst of their fight. Gengar winced as Gardevoir held him from behind. "Why did you do that?! I could've taken the attack as well!"

He grinned as he turned to her. "True, but I'm just giving a little back after you saved me way back then," he stated. "I was your trainer, so I have to look out for you, just like Jackson would." Gardevoir looked sympathetically at her former trainer, feeling bad that he felt that he needed to do this to redeem himself.

"It's time I finish the two of you off together!" Abomasnow boomed, readying a Blizzard in his mouth. He blasted it at the floating two, and it was too wide to avoid.

"Gardevoir, Teleport!" shouted a familiar voice. Gardevoir, though surprised to hear it, responded instantly, teleporting herself and Gengar out of the way of the attack, and reappearing near the entrance. She planted Gengar's feet on the ground and turned, as did everyone else, to see the rest of their team, led by Jackson, standing together at the entrance.

"Everyone!" Ruby squealed in joy.

"You made it!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Bout dang time!" Seth stated with a smirk.

"Sorry we were late!" Yang replied. "Had a little trouble with all that slipping and sliding!"

"Looks like we were about to miss a party!" Nora added, seeing the separate battles in the area.

Jackson and a surprised Lyanne saw Gengar standing there, looking back at the two. For a moment, neither one spoke to one another. Finally, Jackson asked, "So, what brings you all the way to Kalos?"

"Keh! I'll tell you after you get that stone and us outta here!" he retorted. "Right now, I think you should hold up your promise and help Gardevoir!"

Jackson smiled and nodded, turning to his precious partner, who smiled happily at him.

"I'm ready when you are," she stated.

"Same here. Let's blade it up!" Jackson declared, pulling out his sword and tapping the keystone. "Bonded by Wishes! Strengthened by Heart! Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!" Gardevoir's ankle bracelet shined as her Mega Stone's energy connected with Jackson's keystone energy and she mega-evolved right before their eyes. Gengar was in amazed at the sight of Mega Gardevoir standing in front of him, prepared to fight Abomasnow.

"Oh, yeah! Now we're talking!" Ruby cheered, seeing Mega Gardevoir go in at Jackson's command, unleashing Magical Leaf that peppered Abomasnow hard. She then heard an explosion, seeing Leafeon's Cryogonal fall from a Solarbeam, only to fire off a swarm of Ice Shards at her. Sickle came in and unleashed Slash, slaying all of the shards before they hit them.

"Ruby!" Crescythe shouted.

"Yeah, I know!" she replied. "Sickle, get up, close and personal and use Slash!" Her Water/Rock-type leapt up at Cryogonal, who prepared Reflect to reduce the damage. His claws glowed as he made one slash at the Ice-type, passing by it as he did so. He closed his eyes as the Slash struck a critical mark on Cryogonal, and it fell to the ground.

"Nice Slash!" Crescythe stated as Ruby looked giddy.

"It's almost like my Crescent Rose!" the excitable trainer stated. "You are so cool, Sickle!" Her Pokemon said and did nothing but blush lightly at the compliment.

"Pyrrha, I have an idea!" Jaune told her. "Let's reverse the sword and shield role!" Pyrrha, seeing as what Pokemon they had out, understood what he meant; Excalibur on defense, and Shield on offense.

The Cryogonal unleashed Ice Shard at the two Pokemon. "King's Shield!" At Jaune's order, Excalibur went into his defense mode and produced a barrier to stop the attack.

"Now!" Jaune called out.

"Ancientpower!" With Pyrrha's order, her Bastiodon produced a ball of energy and shot it at the Cryogonal, hitting them both and knocking them out.

"Nice work, Milord!" Excalibur told his trainer.

Shield and Pyrrha nodded in agreement, making Jaune blush.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Seth ordered.

"With this sunlight out, the heat is on!" Houndoom declared, unleashing a blast of flames from his mouth, hitting his Cryogonal and knocking it out.

Sky and Loudred, seeing everyone else take out their Cryogonal, was struggling against their's. Sky looked back on all the times the Remnant team and their friends rise up with trust in their Pokemon, securing victory right at the last moment. The bond they shared with their partners was great and it gave them power, and yet Cardin and the others didn't show the same for their own Pokemon. It was time to see if he could unleash that same thing.

"Loudred!" Sky called out, getting his attention. "We ain't giving up, are we?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I BARELY STARTED TRYING!" Loudred answered, though he was worn out from the fight.

Sky gave a determinate smirk. "Then let's show this frozen popsicle what you and I are capable of! Hyper Voice!" Loudred turned and unleashed a powerful sound wave at Cryogonal, who endured the best it could before going into a Rapid Spin to retaliate. "Jump, and use Stomp!" Sky ordered.

"SPIN OUT OF THIS!" Loudred roared, leaping up and stomping his foot right on top of Cryogonal, creating an explosion of ice. When it cleared, Loudred walked off as Cryogonal laid there. "OH YEAH! THAT'S ONE HELL OF A VICTORY FOR US!"

Sky nodded in agreement to the Normal-type's words.

Seth saw the Cryogonal they were fighting regain itself. "Sky, Loudred, watch out!" The two saw Cryogonal recovering itself as it pushed Loudred off of it, angrier than before.

"But how?!" Sky questioned in shock.

"Must be its Reflect. Cryogonal are well known for strong physical defenses, anyway," Seth explained.

Cryogonal turned to Sky and readied an Ice Shard, directly at him.

"HEY!" Loudred roared, getting its attention. "HANDS OFF HIM, YOU SNOWFLAKE!" He pulled back a hand, which started to glow. It then lunged forward and chopped Cryogonal in the faced, somehow breaking the Reflect around it and slammed it into the wall.

"That's a new one," Sky muttered in amazement.

"That's Brick Break," Seth identified. "That move can break all kinds of barriers, including Reflect."

"Whoa..." Sky looked over to Loudred, who smirked right aback at him. "That's an awesome new move, Loudred! Way to go!"

Back at Gardevoir's fight, Jackson and his partner were doing an effective job against Abomasnow, who despite his Ingrain, was not holding on as well as before.

"It's time to uproot this frozen pine!" Jackson declared. "Psychic!" Gengar was startled, as those were the exact words Gardevoir said what Jackson would say at that moment.

Mega Gardevoir smiled as she used Psychic, with a more powerful force thanks to her Mega-evolved boost. Abomasnow tried to hold, but got pulled off the ground, and slammed into the wall next to the unrefined Abomasite.

"Teleport, then Moonblast!" Jackson followed. Mega Gardevoir teleported right in front of the Frosted Tree Pokemon, who was startled as she charged up a ball of moon energy.

"I call this trial over!" she declared, as she unleashed the blast in his face. It created a massive explosion that, even though it was a Never-Melt Ice, shattered a part of the wall, as well as dislodging the Mega Stone from it. He crashed onto the ground as Mega Gardevoir gracefully landed a good ways away from him, with Jackson and Gengar approaching on either side.

The trio looked to see Abomasnow slowly rise back up, clearly in pain. He glared at the trio in front of him for a moment, then sighed. "I bow down in defeat," he declared, standing upright. "I can see the bond the three of you have, and that Mega Evolution you possess shows how strong it is. As such, the Abomasite is your's to take."

Gengar was surprised while the other two nodded in understanding. "You mean... We're done? That's all?"

"Indeed," Abomasnow answered. "I only prevent others from gaining the Abomasite who don't possess a strong bond with one another. Trainers and Pokemon who do not cooperate with one another cannot win against me. You and your friends have shown that kind of strength today."

He looked to all of the trainers, then to Sky and Loudred, who were approaching the Cryogonal they defeated. He noticed the Pokeball in Sky's hands. "Do you plan to make one of my Cryogonal yours?"

Sky stopped at the question and looked to Abomasnow. He was slightly nervous, wondering if he planned to stop him.

"DANG STRAIGHT, WE PLAN TO CATCH HIM!" Loudred answered for his trainer. "WE BEAT HIM FAIR AND SQUARE! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

Abomasnow looked at the two with narrow eyes for a moment. "... Your bond could use some improvement. However, you demonstrated the potential, so I'll allow you to have him."

"Did I really need his permission?" Sky asked, mostly to himself, as he tossed the Pokeball and pulled in Cryogonal into it. The ball shook a couple times before it clicked, signaling its capture.

As he went to pick up his new partner, Abomasnow and the other Cryogonal went and left the room, approaching a part of the room that, surprisingly, contained a crack that was big enough for Abomasnow to go through, but blended so well into the wall, that it was barely recognizable to everyone.

"Use my ally and my Abomasite wisely," he told the group. "And remember that your greatest strength comes from the bond each of you share with one another." And with that, he left the room, leaving everyone watching him leave.

For a while, there was silence. Then, there was movement as the group noticed Sky picking up some of the ice that broke off from Mega Gardevoir's Moonblast. "What are you doing here, Sky?" Jackson asked with narrowed eyes, watching as the Flare Huntsmen produced a container that he placed the ice in.

"Just on a small mission, that's all," he answered, turning to the group. "Now, my mission is complete. I'll be going now."

"Hold on, what are you planning to do with that ice?" Yang demanded, raising fists in preparation to fight. "It better not be for anything-"

"Yang, let him go!" Seth ordered, getting everyone's attention. "We're not enemies at the moment, so there's no need to fight him."

Yang was surprised, while Sky and Loudred looked to Seth and Houndoom.

"I'll pretend we didn't see one another in here," Sky stated calmly, walking off. "If I told Cardin about this, he might blow up the cave again to get at you guys."

"Wait, what?!" Jackson questioned, looking to Mega Gardevoir and Gengar, who gave expressions that showed not to get into it yet.

The group at the door parted as Sky walked past them. As he left, he gave one last wave to the group, before going back the way he came.

"Why was he here in the first place?" Blake asked as everyone came together.

"To gather some of that ice, I think," Ruby answered, looking to Crescythe for confirmation.

"Looks like he also gained a new Pokemon, as well," Pyrrha added.

"And hopefully new wisdom to be a better person," Seth finished, looking up the path Sky went. As he left, he couldn't help but feel like he had forgotten something, but couldn't figure out what.

"I'm still surprised to see you here, Gengar," Lyanne stated, looking to the Gas Pokemon. "And after we were just talking about you."

"Hold on. You mean THIS is the Gengar you talked about?!" Weiss questioned as she and the team who didn't meet Gengar before looked to him.

"Keheheh! Quite a reunion, eh?" he asked with a mischievous grin. "Let's explain a bit more when we get outta here."

"Right," Jackson agreed, turning to Mega Gardevoir. "We got what we came for, so lets go."

"I understand," she replied, turning to the group. "Everyone, draw near to me!" The team did as Mega Gardevoir said, with all but Crescythe and Leafeon called back to their Pokeballs. As soon as they got close, she focused herself and used Teleport on the entire team, vanishing in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Back with Sky, he reunited with Golbat and Scrafty and they brought him back to where the rest of team CRDL was at.

"There you are!" Russel stated, relieved to see he was okay.

"So, where the heck did you go?" Cardin asked sternly.

"Does it matter?" Sky answered, taking the container and tossing it to Cardin. "We got what we came for."

"Is this...?"

"The special ice Xerosic informed us of," Sky answered. "Managed to get a good chunk of it. Also got a new Pokemon, Cryogonal."

"Really?" Dove asked. "You did that all by yourself?"

"No way," he answered, getting the attention of the team. "... I had Loudred with me. So I wasn't alone at all."

Cardin looked at Sky for a moment, wondering if he was hiding something else. He held up the ice in the container, investigating it. "This ice really tough?"

"Yeah. Had to get another Pokemon to break some off," Sky answered, walking off. "Now let's get out of here. I'm freezing my butt off."

The others watched him leave, then decided to go with him, agreeing that the cold was getting to them.

Loudred came up right next to him. "SO WE'RE REALLY GONNA LET THOSE OTHER GUYS GO? JUST LIKE THAT?"

Sky looked to him and nodded in response.

At this point, he realized he was suppose to give back the translator to Seth, but forgot. He could tell the others about it and maybe find a way to replicate it. But, he decided maybe it would be a secret he could keep for himself. He smirked at how everything turned out and knew that he could definitely do better as a trainer and a partner than before. Maybe being with those idiots before wasn't such a bad thing for him.

* * *

Back outside the entrance to the Frost Cavern, Ruby's team and Gengar informed Jackson's team what had transpired down in the cavern before they arrived, including everything about Sky.

Gengar looked at the unrefined Abomasite. "So, what do you have in store with that thing?"

"Gonna turn it into a proper Mega Stone. Hold onto it until I need it," Jackson answered, looking to Gengar. "What about you? What're you gonna do?"

"Had my fair share of laughs from scaring people in there," the Poison/Ghost-type snickered. "Besides, I kinda lost track of what I came to Kalos for anyway."

"Oh, yeah. Why did you come here?" Leafeon asked him.

"Searching for a trainer. Pretty aggressive guy with a Gengar," he explained, looking to Gardevoir. "He was our last opponent before everything else happened."

"Oh, yeah. I do vaguely recall that," Gardevoir muttered, thinking back on it. "I don't remember much, but I do know he was strong and scary. Though I don't think you'll be able to meet him since it's been so long since we last saw him."

"Well, you never know. I can at least meet up with a descendant of his."

"Either way, he sounds like a tough opponent. What's his name?" Jackson asked.

"I can't clearly remember. I know it started with a 'V'. Ver-... Vin-... Vick? Well, if you find someone matching that description, let me know, okay? Tell 'em I'm ready for a rematch."

"Sure. I'll give you a callout if I can find you," Jackson answered with a smirk.

Gengar and Gardevoir looked to one another for a moment. "Looks like Jackie has made you much stronger than before," the former said with a smirk.

"True," Gardevoir agreed. "Although it did start with you. I hope this isn't our last meeting."

Gengar chuckled as he wandered off in the snow, leaving the team watching him enter the woods and disappear from sight.

"Well, we spent enough time in that cold place," Jaune stated. "I'm ready for a nice cup of hot cocoa."

"Same here," Ruby agreed. "Let's go back to town!"

Everyone was in full agreement as they started walking back.

Jackson, Leafeon and Gardevoir looked to where Gengar left one last time, then at one another.

"You know, for a mischievous guy, he was the reason for the three of us to be together," Leafeon stated.

"Yep. One heck of a human-Pokemon," Jackson agreed, turning to his two partners. "Let's stay together, okay?" Leafeon and Gardevoir giggled at this as they all raced after the rest of the team.


	62. Crossing the Frost

**Coral: I AM BACK AT LAST!**

 **Hyna: You sure took your sweet time.**

 **Daniel: No kidding. I thought you abandoned this story.**

 **Coral: Who, me?! I would never! I was just too into one of my other stories, I had to finish that one before continuing on with my other stories!**

 **Jacob: True story, by the way. I was up to date on that story.**

 **Coral: Und speaking of, to those of you who read my SCP: Soaring to the Sky story, as I have mentioned, that poll for the next arc is up and on my profile! Please do not just send me a review and vote on that poll! Even if you do send in reviews, it will be confusing if I have to add up the reviews to the poll page and not get the actual result! So please vote! Now, that being said, LET US FINALLY START THIS CHAPTER~!**

 **Disclaimer: Coral the Leviathan does not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

After journeying in Frost Cavern to obtain the Abomasite Mega Stone, the team returned to Dendemille Town and continued onwards to Anistar City. To do so, the Remnant team realized they had to venture through the cold, much to Yang and Lyanne's misfortune. On the bright side, they didn't have to walk through the cold all the way; like back in Laverre City, there was a small hut that rents out a certain Pokemon for the journey across the environment. This time, though, they had to pay to use the Pokemon, in which Jackson and Seth got handled. Separating into pairs, the group got on their Mamoswine ride and ventured through the snow.

"It's a good thing we don't have to actually walk across all this snow," Pyrrha pointed out, sharing a Mamoswine with Jaune.

"Y-Yeah... At the very least," Yang agreed with a slight chatter, sharing a Mamoswine with Seth.

"Are you feeling okay, Yang?" her little sister asked, sharing one with Weiss.

"Don't worry about me, Rubes. I'll be fine... as soon as we get out of this cold that is."

Crescythe, who was sharing a Mamoswine with Lyanne, had her closed eyes twitching slightly. "Not to be rude or anything... but is there any chance you'll be releasing me any time soon?" The Absol was being hugged by the disguised Latias. Well, 'hugged' wouldn't be the correct word, for Lyanne had her arms wrapped around the Disaster Pokemon for her furry warmth.

"But you're too warm~" the red-head said.

Crescythe sighed and turned to the Mamoswine below her. "How much farther until we get to our stop again?"

"At this pace, at most would be sunset," he answered.

This made her sigh, knowing that meant she had to endure this hugging for a while longer.

Jackson, sharing his Mamoswine with Blake and Leafeon, seemed to be in deep thought. "Something wrong, Jackson? You've been quiet for a while," the cat faunus asked.

"Is it something the owner of these rental Mamoswine said?" the Grass-type Pokemon asked.

"Yeah. He said to beware of a rampaging Ice-type Pokemon that lives around here," Jackson informed.

This got everyone's attention.

"A rampaging Pokemon?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Apparently, most other trainers tried to get to Anistar City from this route, but were continuously blocked off by a Pokemon that lives here. It happened so fast, no one was able to see what kind of Pokemon it was. Not only that, but a blizzard occurs before they were attacked by the Pokemon," Jackson explained. "For some reason, though, whatever attacked them didn't attack the Mamoswine. I wonder why though. And what sort of Pokemon attacked them."

"As much as I want to battle that sort of Pokemon, I am too cold to even think about battling," Yang said.

"If you're that cold, why not calling out one of your Pokemon then?" Ren, sharing a Mamoswine with Nora, suggested.

The blonde brawler perked at the suggestion. "Good idea!" She grabbed a Pokeball from her person and called out a Pokemon. "Warm me up, Firebird!" And out was her Fletchinder.

"One warm-up coming right up!" the Flying/Fire-type exclaimed, wrapping his wings around his trainer.

Instantly feeling the great amount of warmth from his Flame Body ability, Yang was blissed. "Ahh... Much better~"

"Hey! Share some of that with me!" Lyanne pleaded.

"Please say yes," Crescythe supported.

To both their joy, Yang said yes, and Lyanne and Seth swapped places.

"Try not to fall off while you're enjoying all that heat," the Pokehuman advised.

"Okay~" The two didn't seem to be listening.

"Happy as I am that I'm not sharing a ride with either of them, is it really okay to leave them like that?" Crescythe asked.

"I'm... starting to wonder that myself now, actually," Seth admitted.

The group continued on across the snowy area. Some were on lookout for the rumored rampaging Pokemon. But so far, they came across nothing that defined trouble. Even if they were approaching it, Crescythe would've sensed something approaching them. And that she did...

"Everyone stop!" she shouted, causing the Mamoswine to stand in their place.

"What's wrong, Crescythe?" Leafeon asked.

"We have company..." At the Absol's words, the group tensed up, as a blizzard started to rose. They all looked around, hoping to find whatever Pokemon was preventing other trainers from passing through like so. However, the storm became quite thick, so no one was able to see a thing.

"Everyone, be on your guard!" Ruby called out. "That Pokemon could be anywhere in this blizzard!"

"You mean right here," came a voice behind her and Weiss. Before either of them could say a word, they were both suddenly knocked out and off their Mamoswine.

Hearing their small cry worried everyone, as they tried to see the two fallen huntresses through the blizzard. However, they couldn't see a thing. They couldn't even see the rental Mamoswine closest to them.

"What's with this strange storm?!" Jackson questioned, trying to block out some snow from entering his eyes.

Blake's ears twitched as she heard something approaching them from behind. "Look out!" She tackled Jackson and Leafeon off their ride and took the full force of the hit that they would've taken.

"Blake?!" the boy called out in shock and worry.

These two shouts alerted everyone, as they turned to the source in worry.

"We can't do anything like this!" Crescythe said. "Even with my senses, we can't help anyone if we can't see them!"

Hearing that gave Pyrrha an idea. "Then we have to call out a Pokemon that can help us out!" Pulling out a Pokeball, she called out her Vulcan. "Vulcan, we need some light! Get fired up!"

"Got it!" The Quilava nodded, igniting the flames on his back.

"Damn those flames...!" the group all heard then.

Next thing Vulcan knew, he was suddenly knocked into the air around him get colder than before and, soon enough, he was encased in ice. Due to this, the flames on his back dissipated.

"Vulcan?!" Pyrrha gasped, seeing no sign of the flame.

"Wait, what just happened?!" Jaune asked.

"Whatever this Pokemon is, it really means business!" Seth stated. To the Mamoswine, he requested, "You have to get us out of here!"

Though most of those remaining were all in on the plan, there was one who wasn't as agreeable. "Wait, what about Ruby and the others?!" Yang asked.

"We can go back for them later! We can't do much out here!"

"I have to agree with Seth on this one, Yang," Crescythe supported. "From what my senses are telling me, this isn't a Pokemon we can just beat! Believe me, I don't want to leave them, either. But we don't have much of a choice!"

Yang gritted her teeth, not liking what the Absol said. Though what she said wasn't wrong, that didn't mean she was going to like it and accept it. And as such... she'd rather go down fighting. "I'll buy you guys some time!" Releasing Firebird from her arms, Yang jumped off Mamoswine, ignoring her friends' calls. "Okay, whatever-Pokemon-you-are! You want a fight, I'll give you one! Come on, Emburn!" Calling out her Monferno, both she and her Pokemon prepared themselves for battle.

"Yang! What are you doing?!" Seth questioned.

"Buying you guys time! Grab the others and get out of here! Emburn and I will catch up!" Yang said.

As much as the others wanted to argue about her being bait, they knew better than to waste precious time like this. Especially when their fallen friends may freeze if they left them in the cold.

"We should have rope in our bags!" Jaune said. "Let's each hold an end and search for the others that way!"

"Better than leaving and never finding our way out in this storm," Ren agreed. With that, those on the Mamoswine got to work with the rescue mission.

"Flames!" the two heard.

"Keep your guard up, Emburn!" Yang advised.

"Right!" the Monferno nodded. Next thing the two knew, however, the air around them was getting colder. While Monferno was not affected by it, same can't be said for Yang, who tried hard to resist letting her guard down to warm herself up.

"E-Emburn! F-Flamethrower!" she said with a slight chatter. Emburn did as ordered and breathed out his flames at the area in front of him, melting some snow. However, as good and strong as the attack was, it did nothing to lessen the storm.

"Ice Shard!" Suddenly, ice was shot towards them from the left.

"Mach Punch!" Yang shouted. At that command, the Monferno struck each shard, breaking each and every one of them, rendering the attack useless against him. "Nice! Now take five steps back!" Though confused, Emburn did just that. As soon as he was close to her, Yang knelt down and placed her hands near his tail, getting some warmth from it. "Ahh... In the end, I can't concentrate that well in the cold~" she said.

"I'm not some campfire!" Emburn complained.

"Flames!" both heard again, this time above them. They looked up and, to their shock, saw something big coming down on them. Yang and Emburn quickly moved away from their spot, avoiding whatever the object was from hitting them.

Turns out, it wasn't an object that came close to hitting them; it was a Pokemon. A very familiar one at that.

"An Abomasnow?!" Yang gasped, wondering if this was the same one that gave Jackson the Abomasite.

She didn't need to ask, though, for the Frosted Tree Pokemon before her went to attack her Monferno once more. "Ice Shard!" The Ice-type attack struck the airborne Pokemon.

"Okay, definitely not the same one from that cave!" the brawler confirmed. "Emburn! Fire Punch that Abomasnow!"

"Monkey see, monkey do!" Lighting his fist in flames, the Playful Pokemon rushed at his opponent and attempted to land a strike. Attempted. Abomasnow saw this attack coming and struck the Fire-type with a good Wood Hammer to the gut, sending him flying away.

"I hate fire!" he shouted, unleashing another Ice Shard attack. This time, it was aimed at Yang.

The huntress brawler quickly activated her Ember Celica and punched each shards, breaking them all. "Hey! What's your problem?!" she asked.

"Flames begone!" The Abomasnow wasn't at all listening to her and unleashed a powerful Blizzard attack. Yang brought her arms up and held her ground, trying not to be blown away. In the process, she felt herself getting colder, her teeth chattering.

"Okay... I d-don't know what your p-problem is... b-but you picked a f-fight with the wrong trainer!" she told it, rushing through the attack to get to the big guy.

The Abomasnow ceased the Blizzard and had his arms glow green and clashed with Yang's fists. The two kept clashing their arms and fists, neither one holding back. With all the fighting, Yang felt herself getting warmed up, and her semblance activating. As such, she was starting to overpower her Ice-type opponent.

Abomasnow seemed to have noticed this himself as he took a step back and unleashed another icy breath attack. Yang, confident that she wouldn't feel as much cold as before, let the breeze past. How wrong she was, as she found herself incased in ice.

"Yang!" Emburn cried out in worry.

"Put out flame!" Abomasnow shouted, turning his attention to the Monferno.

Emburn unleashed a Flamethrower at him, catching the bigger Pokemon by surprise and causing him to fall on his back. Emburn turned his attention to his frozen trainer and rushed to her side. "Yang! I'll get you out!" The Pokemon used another Flamethrower, this time to melt the ice. Seconds later, the brawling trainer was free... with some chills.

"That's cold!" Yang cried out, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you okay?" her starter Pokemon asked.

"I will be..." Yang eyed the flame on Emburn's tail. The Playful Pokemon knew what she was thinking and lent his flame to her, in which she gratefully accepted. "Ah... So warm~"

"You do know we have a battle to finish, right?" The huntress looked at the direction her Pokemon was pointing at and was reminded of the Pokemon that froze her in the first place.

"Oh yeah. That big guy is going to pay for freezing me like that!" Yang claimed. "Come on, Emburn!"

"I'm with you!"

Abomasnow got back on his feet and stared down at the two fighters before him. "FREEZE!" He breathed out another icy attack at them. Both managed to move out of the way in time and ran towards their opponent.

"Mach Punch!" Yang called out, as she and Emburn pulled their fists back. Both punched Abomasnow right in the face, forcing him back a few feet.

Effective it may be, it also succeeded in angering the Ice/Grass-type even more. "WOOD HAMMER!" With a glowing arm, he knocked Emburn away. "Ice Shard!" He then shot out more ice at point blank at Yang. The girl jumped back and managed to deflect the shards once more. All except one, that is... One that did the unthinkable...

"You have to do better than that to-" Yang trailed off when she saw, from the corner of her eyes, some familiar strands of hair fluttered in the storm.

It was as though time stopped. Not even the cold was bothering her as much as before, as Abomasnow approached with a glowing green arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the others, they managed to find Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Leafeon and Jackson. The boy and his Pokemon managed to find the girls and kept them warm from the blizzard.

"W-W-Whe're shaved..." Leafeon chattered. Being a Grass-type in a snowy weather such as this, especially for so long, one can easily tell how she feels about it.

"E-Even I feel cold from this weather..." Weiss said.

"But man, we really have to get out of here," Jackson suggested.

"Not just yet. We need to get Yang," Seth told them.

"I-I can hear some fighting from... over there," Blake said, pointing at one direction.

"Most of us can't see where you're pointing," Nora informed.

"YOU MONSTER!" they heard.

"Not that we need her to," Ren stated.

Instead of moving closer to the sound, the group had their Mamoswine distance themselves from the source just a little farther, not wanting to be involved in whatever happened where their missing friend was.

* * *

Back to the battle... So to say, it had become one-sided. Yang, now enraged, was furiously delivering punches at the now-defenseless Abomasnow, not giving him time to defend himself. The Ice Monster of a Pokemon especially was looking at her with a bit of anger and what seemed like fear in his eyes, remembering a time when he had faced off against someone quite like her.

' _Humans... Have they somehow evolved themselves?!_ ' he wondered in shock.

With a loud battle cry, Yang landed one last fiery punch at Abomasnow, sending him flying. Just as she did that, the storm had lessened and eventually faded away. Huffing, she crossed her arms and said, "That'll teach him."

"Ow... Yang..." she faintly heard. Looking up, she noticed she punched the Abomasnow into the Mamoswine herd and her friends.

"Next time... please hold back on your punches..." Jaune pleaded.

"Or rather... don't hold back when we are not around..." Weiss added.

All the brawler could do was nervously laugh at the condition she placed her friends and their rides in.

* * *

Later, after getting the Abomasnow off of them and healing him up, as well as hoping he wouldn't attack after this act of good grace, the team watched as the Frosted Tree Pokemon punched the snowy ground in frustration.

"He seems... upset," Nora noted.

"Upset seems to be an understatement," Crescythe corrected.

"Hey, Abomasnow, calm down. Why are you acting like this over a loss? I'm sure you went up against plenty of trainers like her before. Although, it was in a different fashion," Seth said, muttering the last part.

"I know... I know but... IT'S FRUSTRATING!" Everyone took a step back at the Pokemon's shout. "This is the second time I lost to a human like this! Not in a battle against their Pokemon, but them themselves! How can a human beat a Pokemon like me?! It is unthinkable!"

That got everyone's attention.

"Wait wait wait, a human fought and beat you?" Jaune asked.

"He didn't just beat me; he shot me flying into a mountain and caused an avalanche!" That got them even more surprised and confused.

Jackson seemed to have realized something else. "Now that he mentions it, I think I remember watching the news about an avalanche occurrence around here. And that because of it, this route was closed off for a while until the Mamoswine could find and create a new path to Anistar City. That avalanche was from that battle?!"

"Yes! And I've never felt so humiliated in all my life! To think I, an Abomasnow, is beaten by a human! One that ignites himself on fire, no less!" And the surprises kept going.

"He ignited himself on fire?!" Weiss gasped.

"And breathed out some too! Like a Fire-type Pokemon he isn't!"

"That can't be Hannibal. Otherwise, Abomasnow wouldn't really be here at this moment. And most of the other Pokehumans can only use one move, not two," Seth pointed out.

"You think it might be one of Vanessa's friends then?" Ren asked.

"That might be possible," Blake agreed. To Abomasnow, she asked, "Do you remember what your opponent looked like?"

"How the hell can I ever forget?" Abomasnow said through gritted teeth. "That pink hair, that scaly scarf he wears, his power! How he easily defeated me like so!" Each description that came out of his mouth was making the Pokemon angrier. But the Remnant team, remembering Vanessa's photo of her brother and their friends, all knew who it was the Ice-type spoke of.

' _It must be that Natsu character,_ ' they thought in unison.

"And here I was, constantly training against trainers and their Fire-type Pokemon just to get my revenge on that punk!"

"That's your reason for stopping other trainers from passing through?!" Leafeon gasped.

"Someone holds a grudge," Jackson muttered.

"No kidding," Seth nodded. "Look, we can kind of understand how frustrated you are for your loss, but that's no reason to stop other trainers from passing through here. Besides, this is the only path we can take to get to Anistar City."

Abomasnow seemed a little guilty at the point the Pokehuman made. "I guess you're right... I was just so angry..."

"And we can understand that," Yang said, patting the big guy on the shoulder.

' _Not so sure if you should be the one to comfort him,_ ' many thought, considering she was the one who repeated the Abomasnow's history.


	63. Side Story: Sarah's New Trouble

**Coral: Yes, I know. I took a long time to get here... again!**

 **Hyna: I don't think we should say any more than that, especially when some of us knew why it took you so long.**

 **Seth: Yeah. Though you did take quite a while with the last update you did.**

 **Coral: Yes. And it's called 'being busy in real life'. It happens.**

 **Jacob: True story. Either that or writer's block and issues with laptop.**

 **Coral: I have nothing to say about the first one, but I am glad the second never occurred... Too often at least.**

 **Hyna: That last part goes against what you were claiming seconds ago.**

 **Coral: Anyway, one other thing, before we start readers. I may have, kind of, sort of, started a new story.**

 **Jacob: Again?!**

 **Coral: Shut up! It can't be helped! You know that just as well as I!**

 **Jacob: Touche... Anyway, about that new story.**

 **Coral: It's a crossover between Restaurant to Another World and Shokugeki no Soma. Now, please make a note, in which I will be repeating in the A/N of that story, that I am not a chef, so if some of the things in there do not make much sense to you in terms of cooking, it is called 'using your imagination'. Of course, I won't be using too much of it; I'll still be making it as realistic as possible.**

 **Seth: What's it about? You told us what the crossover is, but what's the summary?**

 **Coral: Basically, the daughter of the Western Restaurant Nekoya goes to Totsuki Academy and follows the adventures of a certain diner chef. There will be references at times of Restaurant to Another World, and I may add in some flashbacks of her childhood with some customers from Nekoya in each chapter. When she does some cooking that is.**

 **Hyna: Should we really be looking forward to this story?**

 **Coral: Well, to speak the truth, it's kind of more of a project. Just a little something to get my imagination out there. But if anyone gets interested and wants to read more of it, then I can update it.**

 **Jacob: So you say, but something tells me you're going to update even if no one says a thing.**

 **Coral: You don't know that. Anyway, if we can move on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

Within the mountains close to Anistar City, the Remnant team discovered a Pokemon Center and chose to make a pit stop before going the rest of the way towards Anistar. It was a good thing, too, as it was getting late, and there was a recent news report that a large blizzard was about to hit where they were at. If they were to go now, they would end up lost or frozen to death by the storm.

"I will make sure your Pokemon are at full health. Please, spend the night in our rooms," Nurse Joy told them.

"Thanks. We appreciate it," Jaune thanked her as Lyanne bowed in gratitude for her kindness.

"We'd best get some shuteye," Seth told the team. "That report said the blizzard will be going all night."

"Will the Mamoswines be okay?" Ruby asked, looking out the window to see the said group of Pokemon parked in the fenced-in area.

"Mamoswine are use to this kind of weather," Jackson assured her. "I wouldn't worry about them, okay?"

"If you say so..." Ruby understood, still kinda worried about them.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I am starving!" Nora moaned. "Do you think they're still serving pancakes?"

"It's around dinner time. I doubt they would have any at this time," Ren answered.

"Still, I bet the chef here will cook you something up," Jackson assured her. "I wanna get a mocha. That weather froze me all over."

"Same here. I don't think I've ever tried a mocha before, though," Weiss noted. "It sounds like something Ruby would like."

"Oh, yeah! It's coffee with chocolate. What's not to like?" Ruby asked, smiling eagerly.

"She always liked coffee with a lot of sugar in it..." Yang stated, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, you guys. Nora already went on ahead," Jaune told them as he, Pyrrha, Blake and Lyanne went to the food court. The rest of the group joined up with them, eagerly wondering what kind of warm food they should get.

What everyone was unaware of was something big was happening across the world, in the Hoenn region. Something that would connect the sister of one to the sister of another.

* * *

Speaking of Hoenn...

"Accel, use Leaf Blade!" Sarah shouted. Accel, her newly-evolved Grovyle, spread his arms out as the leaves on them turned green and extended into blades, charging straight at Nosepass.

"Block it with Protect!" Roxanne responded. Her Pokemon summoned a dome barrier that blocked the Grovyle's attack and pushed him back.

Accel backflipped in the air and skidded to a halt next to the ghostly Hoopa and Sarah, who now wore a deep purple and black-trimmed halter top hat, thanks to her slightly large bosom, showed off her midriff, black jeans, and a brown leather belt that held her satchels and Pokeballs, with a silver buckle. She still wore the same boots and accessories as she did before, but she was also equipped with a purple choker, with a certain stone embedded within.

"Don't let up on her! Bullet Seed!" Sarah ordered.

Accel shot green seeds from his mouth, hitting the barrier Nosepass still held. However, the attack faltered and the Protect failed, causing the Compass Pokemon to be peppered by the attack.

"Hold on!" Roxanne called out to her partner.

 _*Hey there guys! It's me, Sarah Alpphire! Treasure hunter, member of the Babylon Rogues and a newly made Pokemon trainer! For those of you who don't know me or haven't read my story, I'm not going to bother giving you a summary of what happened to me so far, so read it! I will, however, explain why I have an evolved Pokemon named 'Accel', and probably why I'm facing Roxanne and her Nosepass, right now.*_

 _*See, it's been around a week since you last saw me, and lots of things can happen in that time. For example, I got a new look so I didn't look so out of place in this world. Don't worry, my old attire is packed away in my magic satchel. And if you're thinking about my 'slightly large bosom', wipe the drool from your mouth, okay? I did not grow them like that for your fantasy, pervs.*_

 _*Now, for the other things you missed. Since that one moment where I said I was ready to learn about Pokemon, I've been pretty much training them, learning about them, reading about them, and listening to the teachings done by Roxanne. Considering I had no clue about them before arriving in this world, the Rock-type gym leader and teacher was shocked by my fast process in understanding all of this info in two weeks. I had always been a quick learner, and I needed to learn as best as I could in this world.*_

 _*So far, I've only gotten three Pokemon under my belt. There's Accel, who's my Grovyle that you noticed fighting. Then there's my Ninjask, Nitro, and my Shedinja, Shadow. Actually, Nitro and Shadow were the same Pokemon before, but thanks to my research, I learned about how a Nincada can give you two Pokemon if you evolve it with a spare Pokeball at hand. That was a really weird day when I saw that.*_

 _*Oh, and if you're wondering about my 'certain stone' embedded in my choker, then I should tell you that it's really a Keystone. Mr. Stone gave that to me in exchange for scanning and getting a 3D blueprint of my Extreme Gear, and he even threw in a stone that's suppose to help Mega Evolve Accel in his final evolution. He said the Extreme Gear was a very amazing piece of tech, and might even think about making it at some point. Good luck making one as fast as the ones Wave made for me and the Babylon Rogues.*_

 _*I haven't heard any news about my brother, or anything about Hoopa's body, but I haven't stopped thinking about them. But that hasn't stopped me from doing some training on my own. Now, I'm going to put all my skills with my team against Roxanne and her Pokemon.*_

"Nosepass, use Rock Slide!" Roxanne ordered. Nosepass glowed bright as it summoned a ring of energy above its head, which transformed into grey stones with a blue aura. With a wave of its stone flippers, it sent the stones shooting at Accel.

"Dodge them with Quick Attack!" Sarah ordered. Accel shot forward at incredibly high speeds, zig zagging across the battlefield as he avoided the attack. Soon, he got himself close to Nosepass, surprising Roxanne. "Now use Fury Cutter!"

"Grovyle!" Accel shouted as the leaves on his arms glowed white, and he started repeatedly slashing at Nosepass's face, increasing more damage as he kept using the attack.

"Nosepass, back off and use Double Team!" Roxanne ordered. Nosepass used one of Accel's slashes to push itself away, then it started to create multiple clones of itself as it ringed itself around the Grovyle.

"Uh-oh!" Hoopa muttered.

"She's not fooling around," Sarah muttered.

"Use Rock Slide, again!" Roxanne called out with a smirk. All the Nosepass surrounding Accel summoned rings of stones, prepared to strike Accel.

"Leap up with Quick Attack!" Sarah ordered. Accel leapt quickly into the air as the stones struck the spot he was at moments before.

"Don't let him out of your sight," Roxanne told her partner, and all the Nosepass summoned and sent more stones after Accel, who couldn't escape the attack in time, and ended up getting peppered by the stones, engulfed in smoke.

"Accel!" Sarah cried out.

"Looks like you and your Pokemon still need to learn a bit more before challenging me," Roxanne stated.

"It's not over yet!" the treasure hunter barked, looking up to see her Grovyle battered slightly, but still able to continue.

"Gro-grovyle," he moaned to Sarah.

"Found where the real one is? Okay, then. Use Bullet Seed!" Accel's body glowed a green aura as it fired off even stronger seeds from his mouth, hitting the real Nosepass and causing it a great amount of pain. This made the other Nosepass clones to disappear as he landed on the ground.

"I see. Accel's using his Overgrow ability," Roxanne noticed.

"Only the real attack would've hit Accel, so he knew which direction the real Nosepass would be at," Sarah explained.

"But Accel's Overgrow ability only activates if his stamina is low, meaning that trick won't work twice without getting knocked out," Roxanne added. "Nosepass, use Double Team, again!" The Compass Pokemon duplicated itself once more, surrounding Accel again. "Now use Explosion!" At that order, all of the Nosepass glowed brightly as they were ready to discharge a great amount of power.

"Sarakan, what do we do?!" Hoopa cried out.

Sarah grimaced at the bleak situation. Even if Accel leapt up, he would still be caught in the explosion. If she only knew where the real one was at. Just then, she noticed that due to the light of the charging Nosepass, only one of them was casting a slight shadow at their feet; the one nearest Roxanne.

"There you are," she smirked. "Accel, the one by Roxanne! Use Leaf Blade!" The Grovyle trusted his trainer's instincts and had his green leafy blades glowed brightly as he turned and struck the Nosepass that Sarah directed him.

For a moment, it looked like nothing happened. Sarah wondered if she got it wrong, as did Roxanne. However, the Nosepass suddenly stopped glowing and tilted backwards, collapsing to the ground with its huge weight and spirals in its eyes.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! Accel the Grovyle wins!" the referee announced. "The victor of this match is Sarah Alpphire!" Sarah beamed happily as she was amazed at the win she gotten. Hoopa was leaping around the air with glee. Accel was panting as he grinned at his win, too.

"Nosepass, you did a good job," Roxanne stated, calling back her Pokemon to her Pokeball. "Take a good rest, okay?" Looking at Nosepass's Pokeball, she looked up as Accel came to Sarah, stumbling a bit, but his trainer caught her as she laughed at how much energy they exhibited in the battle. The gym leader couldn't help but smile at Sarah's happiness. Roxanne walked over to the victorious trainer, who called Accel back to his Pokeball. "You were incredibly amazing out there, Sarah. I'm so amazed at the level of strength you've gotten since you first arrived at the Pokemon School."

"Well, I can't take all the credit," Sarah retorted. "You did help me out a lot in teaching me things and showing me a couple matches against trainers who challenged your gym. Plus, I also have to thank my team for dealing with me through all this time, and for them getting stronger with me."

"And Hoopa, too?" Hoopa asked.

"Yeah. Hoopa, too."

' _Even though you had been mainly moral support throughout all of this,_ ' Sarah mentally added.

"You really are starting to turn into a great trainer, Sarah," Roxanne giggled. "And as proof of beating me and learning the lessons well in becoming a trainer, I offer you this." She held out a brown and copper badge that looked like a diagonal rectangle with two of its corners more emphasized than the others.

"Is this the badge that trainers get for beating the gym?" Sarah asked, taking the badge.

"Yes. That's the Stone Badge. It's proof of you defeating me. Congratulations."

Sarah held it up to the lights, seeing it sparkle a bit. She smiled as she and Hoopa looked up at it, realizing how precious this was.

* * *

Moments later, Sarah and Hoopa were wandering the streets, heading to the Pokemon Center to heal up her team. Sarah pinned the badge on her left cotton arm band, seeing no better place to put it, right now. She carried her Extreme Gear under the same arm.

"Hoopa is amazed at how Sarakan was able to beat Roxanne in such a short period of time," Hoopa told her.

"I'm just amazed that after two weeks, you're able to call everyone by their actual names other than mine," Sarah retorted. "Seriously, when are you gonna stop calling me 'Sarakan' and just stick with 'Sarah'?"

Hoopa only giggled in response to this.

They arrived at the Pokemon Center and the treasure hunter gave Nurse Joy the three Pokeballs she carried.

"So, let's go see where we can get some new tricks," Sarah told the little djinn.

"Yes, ma'am!" Hoopa answered.

The two raced out of the Center and Sarah tossed her Extreme Gear into the air. She leapt up and landed right on top of it, activating the engines, and taking off like a bolt of lightning. She avoided all the people passing by with great reflexes, grinding up a rail nearby and leaping off of it with, pulling an air trick before landing on the ground. Hoopa flew behind her, making sure to keep up with Sarah to the best of his potential.

They zoomed towards Route 115, flying over the ridges and landing on the beach.

"Aw, yeah!" Sarah cheered, twisting her board as she kicked up sand behind her. She then lowered her body as she charged towards the shoreline, seeing a rock shaped like a ramp. She pushed her board close to the ground as she reached the rock and lifted herself high when she reached the edge. Performing her usual sexy tricks, she soared over the water, reaching the beach on the other side.

"Swellow!" cried out a voice familiar to Sarah.

"She's back for another round," the said trainer muttered. Looking into the sky, she saw a black, red and white feathered bird with two tails coming in at full pelt.

"It's Swellow again!" Hoopa noticed, as the Swallow Pokemon fanned her wings out to a halt.

"Swel-swellow!" Swellow called out to Sarah.

"Back for another race?" she asked. "You know you'll just lose, like you did the last four times in a row."

"Swellow!" It was clear that the Flying/Normal-type Pokemon was determined for that rematch.

"Okay, fine. I'll accept your challenge," Sarah sweetly sighed, placing on her goggles and bandana. "But remember, if I win the fifth time in a row, you know my reward." Swellow cawed once again, fire in her eyes as she was determined to win. Hoopa knew what was coming as Sarah uncorked the Prison Bottle, sucking the little djinn in to keep safe.

 _(Insert: Sonic Speed Riders)_

"You know the finish line, so let's go..." she started. "... 3, 2, 1, now!" Both she and Swellow took off at high speeds, going along the ocean. The two were making streaks along the water, going neck and neck with one another. Of course, Swellow was using Quick Attack at this point, giving her a chance.

' _Not bad. She's improved better in two days,_ ' Sarah noticed. ' _But let's see how she is in the obstacle course._ '

The obstacle course she spoke of was a series of rock formations throughout the path between the beach shore and the backside of Route 115, near the Meteor Falls. For slow surfing Pokemon, it was an easy obstacle. For airborne hoverers and fliers like Sarah and Swellow, it was a different story.

Sarah swerved and spun around all around the rock formations with incredible ease, having done this before a few times. Swellow was just as agile, and able to keep her speed on high while avoiding anything that would've clipped her wings.

 _*Admit it. You think this Swellow is a match for my Extreme Gear, right? Well I have to admit, I heard this Pokemon does take the top 30 fastest Pokemon out there. Now let me prove you wrong!*_

Sarah and Swellow got through the rocks and saw the shoreline of the far edge of the route, which had a dense forest next to the Meteor Falls.

"There it is!" Sarah pointed out, seeing a pair of boulders separated from one another near the shore. This... was the finish line.

Swellow placed all she could, unleashing an Aerial Ace that sent her speeding towards the finish line. Underneath her bandana, Sarah smirked as she lowered her body and shifted her footing. She activated the boosters on the Extreme Gear and shot forward, easily overpassing the Swallow Pokemon, and crossing between the boulders first.

Sarah slowed to a halt as Swellow flapped herself to a halt, finding it bewildering that the Extreme Gear expert managed to beat him again.

"Now that was a close win," Sarah stated, flipping her Extreme Gear underneath her arm and turning to Swellow. "Great race out there, but not fast enough, pal." Swellow landed on the ground, grumbling in defeat. "Oh, don't give me that. You did pretty good, all things considered. But a deal is a deal. I beat you five times in a row..." Sarah pulled out a Pokeball, tossing it in the air and catching it. "... So let's be partners, okay?" Swellow shook off her admitted defeat and cawed in approval.

With that, the treasure hunter threw the Pokeball at Swellow, hitting her and sucking her in. There were a few shakes, and a click, signaling a capture. "Welcome to the team," she greeted, reaching down and picking up her new partner. "And I have the perfect name for you; Wave, like my best friend in the Babylon Rogues."

For a moment, she looked at her new Pokemon's capsule, then remembered that she needed to free Hoopa out of his Prison Bottle again. She pulled out the bottle, and uncorked it, bringing the little djinn back into the field.

"Ali-Hoopa!" the transparent Pokemon cheered. "So, did you beat Swellow, Sarakan?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sarah asked, holding up Wave's Pokeball.

"Yay! Swellow is part of Sarakan's team now!"

"Will be nice to have a new member who can keep up with me. And her name is Wave, now."

"Got it!"

"Now come on. My Pokemon should be ready, now." At that information, Sarah hopped onto her Extreme Gear and took off.

Hoopa started to follow, but felt something. Looking upwards, he could've sworn he felt something similar before. Something very dangerously familiar. Hoopa grew worried as he felt that.

"Hoopa, what are you doing?!" Sarah called out from across the water. Hoopa looked ahead to see her pause.

"Sorry. Coming, Sarakan!" he called out and pursued the Extreme Gear expert over the water.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy handed Sarah's Pokeballs back to her. "Here you go. Your team is perfectly healthy," she informed the trainer.

"Thanks," Sarah replied, taking all of her Pokeballs and placing them on her belt.

She turned and saw that Hoopa was looking out the window, with a scared look on his face.

"Hoopa?" she muttered, walking towards the little djinn. "Hey, Hoopa. Are you doing okay?"

"Hoopa... is afraid," Hoopa shuttered.

"What are you talking about? Afraid of what?"

"Hoopa... can feel Hoopa. Hoopa feels cold blackness approaching."

Sarah was confused at first. "You can feel... yourself? And something cold and black is approaching?" she questioned. "Hoopa, what are you-?" She then had an epiphany and her eyes went into shock. "Hold on. Are you saying that-?!"

"He's here! Hoopa's here!" Hoopa exclaimed in panic.

Sarah was in shock. ' _You got to be kidding me. It's been already two weeks, and now I've found Hoopa's dark half and body?!_ ' she questioned. ' _Don't these things take a lot longer to find? And why is it coming here?_ '

The sky started to darken outside, shocking the people about the area. Sarah barged out of the Pokemon Center with Hoopa at her side.

"Sudden dark skies; usually a bad sign of bad things to come," Sarah pointed out.

A large ring suddenly appeared from the sky, one that was the same golden ring as the one Hoopa used, only with a dark aura surrounding it. The sight of it made Hoopa hide behind Sarah. Everyone around the area were looking nervously as someone... something came through the ring. It was none other than a Hoopa, who looked the same as Sarah's, only completely corporeal, red sclera, and a black aura surrounding its entire body.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little goody two-shoe part of me," the dark Hoopa greeted in a sinister tone.

"And I assume this guy's the evil Hoopa with your body, right?" Sarah questioned, looking to her fearful djinn, who nodded in response.

Sarah returned her gaze up at the villainous Hoopa, shuddering as she gazed at him. ' _This darkness, this unmistakable corruptive evil... It's almost mind-numbing,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Who would've thought something this incredibly cold existed?_ '

At this point, Roxanne arrived at the same area, horrified at the sight of the opaque Hoopa in the sky. "What's going on?!" she asked, her pupils shrunk as she backed of slightly. "This Pokemon... Is this Hoopa's evil side? The pressure its delivering is so intense." She tried to hold herself together, even though she was having a hard time breathing at the moment.

"So you've finally awoken from the Prison Bottle after all these years, thanks to this puny human," the Evil Hoopa stated. "What a bothersome child. Guess sending you into the endless space wasn't enough."

The Good Hoopa came around Sarah, floating above her as he called out, "Bad Hoopa! Please, let Hoopa have his body back!"

The evil Hoopa only cackled in laughter as his good half shook fearfully. "You haven't even changed a bit! Still even speaking in the third person!" he pointed out. "You're the weak half of me who didn't even deserve this body or my full might in the first place! You're insignificant to me, and you don't even deserve to exist, just like the rest of this world!"

The good half was looking scared as the darkness around the evil half deepened. "I know! If sealing you up and tossing you away won't stop you from coming back, why not I just obliterate you altogether? I can, at long last, do that, since that fateful day, when Darkrai, Mewtwo and Giratina separated the two of us. I could not destroy you, since that might destroy me as well. However, the countless years have allowed my heart to rebuild and make this body completely mine, and mine alone! Thus, destroying you won't make a difference!"

Sarah heard all of this, and the shuddering stopped. Over the course of the past couple weeks, she had developed a firm bond with Hoopa. She came to care about the little djinn and wanted to help him find his real body. But to have Hoopa's evil half take the body, and use it to destroy his good half was intolerable in her book. No, she needed to stand her ground. Compared to a lot of crap in her life, this was something she shouldn't fear.

In an instant, Sarah placed her Extreme Gear on her back, pulled out all four Pokeball in their shrunken form in one hand and a set of kunai in her other hand, each one in between her five fingers. "If you want to get to Hoopa, you're going to have to deal with me!" she barked. "I refuse to let you even touch him!"

"Sarakan..." Hoopa muttered, amazed at how she was standing up against his evil side.

The evil Hoopa cackled in laughter. "Oh, is that so?!" it questioned. "You? You're not even worth anything to me, or even worth the power to crush. What hope can you have to face someone like me?!"

"You don't even know what I am capable of. And I'll show you by taking Hoopa's body back!" Sarah barked, tossing the kunai at the evil being.

Lazily, the Hoopa summoned one of its rings from its horns, and produced a portal. The four kunai all shot into the portal, vanishing from view.

"What?!" Sarah gasped, then her instincts kicked in and she turned in time to see another ring appear, with the kunais she threw came out, this time aiming at her. She leapt out of the way as the weapons hit the ground, and the explosives attached to them ignited. The explosion tossed Sarah away, but she spun and skidded to a halt.

"Time to fight, you guys!" she called out, throwing all four Pokeballs, bringing out her entire team to the field; Accel, Nitro, Shadow, and Wave.

"Pah-lease! You think those wannabes fighters can beat me?!" the evil Hoopa questioned.

"Everyone, come out!" Sarah and both Hoopa turned to see Roxanne call out her own four Pokemon onto the field; Golem, Kabuto, Onix and Nosepass. "This is my city, and I cannot allow you to destroy innocent lives here!"

"Heh! A minute ago, I saw you quaking in those heels of yours!" the evil Hoopa barked. "What makes you think you can beat me with those lousy Pokémon?!"

"Because I cannot allow Sarah to fight this battle alone! So I shall put aside my fears, and protect Rustboro City, and Hoopa!"

"Good luck with that! Dark Pulse!" Hoopa gathered energy into its two hands, and unleashed a stream of dark rings at Roxanne's Pokemon.

"Golem, Nosepass, Protect!" Roxanne called out, and her two Pokemon stepped forward, unleashing a double energy barrier that stopped the Dark Pulse, but caused the two Pokemon to skid back to endure the attack. "It pushed my Pokemon back, even when they used Protect?!" she gasped.

"Shadow, Shadow Sneak!" Sarah ordered. "Nitro, Metal Claw!" Her two Bug-type Pokemon came at Hoopa as a shadow along the ground and with metallic claws, respectively.

"No you don't!" Dark Hoopa barked, unleashing a Psychic on Nitro, binding her in place. He smirked as he was gonna squash the Pokemon like the bug it was, but failed to stop the second target as Shadow came up out of the ground, striking him and making him lose focus on his Psychic, freeing Nitro.

"Nice one!" Sarah cheered, knowing that, due to Hoopa being part Psychic-type, a Ghost-type move like Shadow Sneak was super effective against it.

"Now, Accel, Wave, use Leaf Blade and Aerial Ace!" Her other two Pokemon charged forward, with Accel turning the leaves on his arms into glowing swords, and Wave surrounded in white streaks of energy. Hoopa shook off the damage he took, turned to the two approaching Pokemon, and smirked as he unleashed another Dark Pulse, colliding with Accel and Wave simultaneously. The attack caused the two to get hurled backwards, crashing into the ground in front of Sarah, causing a dust cloud and debris to go flying.

"Accel! Wave!" Sarah cried out in panic. The cloud vanished to see her two Pokemon barely holding on as they tried to stand up again, but it was very hard to.

' _Hoopa practically brought them to their knees in one hit!_ ' Sarah thought in shock. ' _It's way too strong! How in the heck am I suppose to beat this guy?!_ '

"Ha! Is that all?!" Dark Hoopa questioned with a sneer. He turned to the nearby Shadow. "Now, as for you, prepared to be turned to dust!" It unleashed another Dark Pulse, approaching the stationary Shedinja.

"Nitro, get it out of there!" Sarah cried out. Her Ninjask shot like a bullet to Shadow, catching it in her claws and pulling it out of the way.

"You're not getting away!" Dark Hoopa roared, angling the Dark Pulse in pursuit of Nitro and Shadow. The Ninjask tried to dodge it every way he could, barely getting clipped by the attack at one point.

"I got you, Sarah!" Roxanne called out, with her Kabuto in the center of her team, glowing red with power. "My Kabuto had been continuously using Swords Dance while you distracted Hoopa. Nosepass, Kabuto, Onix, use Rock Slide, together!" All three of her Rock-type Pokemon gathered up glowing stones around them, and shot them at the Dark Legendary as one.

Hoopa smirked as it summoned all three of its rings, opening them up wide as they sucked up all the stones into them. Roxanne looked shocked at how the attack failed to even get to it.

"You took so much time to power that little fossil up for that weak attack?" it asked. "Why don't I show you how strong it is?!" Three more rings appeared above Roxanne and her team and sent the triple Rock Slide down on them. Roxanne was petrified, but her Onix and Golem went into action. Onix was faster and used its own body to take the hits of all three Rock Slides, giving time for Golem to set up a Protect around it, Roxanne, Kabuto and Nosepass, blocking any extra rocks that came at them. Unfortunately, the triple attack was too much for Onix, and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Onix, no!" Roxanne cried out, coming to her Rock Snake Pokemon's head and pressed her hands on her, trying to help her out.

"What a bothersome Pokémon!" Dark Hoopa chuckled. "If it just didn't get in the way, it wouldn't have gotten hurt. Oh well, when all was said and done, I would've murdered everyone here."

"SHUT UP!" Sarah roared. "Shadow, Nitro, double Silver Wind!" The one move used by the same Pokemon they came from, both Bug-type Pokemon fired off the silver energy gale as one at the evil Hoopa, hitting him square on.

Sarah thought she had it, but she then noticed that Dark Hoopa was charging up another Dark Pulse, with barely a scratch on it. "Perish with your Pokemon, you stupid girl!" it roared. It fired the stream of dark rings down at the group, with even the injured Accel and Wave also in the line of fire.

"Don't hurt her!" the good Hoopa came out and summoned his only ring, opening up a portal. He sucked in the Dark Pulse, determined not to get Sarah harmed.

"Hoopa!" Sarah gasped.

"You little..." the evil Hoopa growled.

"You won't hurt my friend, Sarakan!" the good Hoopa roared. He summoned the other side of the portal straight above his evil counterpart, sending the Dark Pulse streaming on top of him, collapsing into the ground, forming a large hole and shockwave in the process. Both Roxanne, Sarah, and their Pokemon all endured the shockwave, as well as any passersby watching the battle, who began leaving the area out of panic.

When the attack was over, the good little djinn that could _(Sarah: See what the writer did there? Writer: Oh shut up. Sarah: It was a compliment!)_ returned the ring around his body, while the treasure hunter and the teacher all looked to see all that remained of the opponent.

"Well done, Hoopa!" Roxanne complimented Sarah's partner. "Sending that powerful Dark Pulse back at Hoopa was the best way to take it out!"

"You showed your badder half what you're made of, and it was successful!" Sarah cheered.

"I had to do it," Hoopa replied. "I couldn't stand to see you get killed by my body."

"True. I guess I couldn't stand seeing it take out my friends and teammates. But let's go get your body out, okay?" Hoopa nodded in agreement.

They had just started to walk over when the hole exploded with darkness, pushing everyone back from it. Sarah and Hoopa were able to brace themselves, while Sarah's Pokemon were quickly sent tumbling towards the Pokemon Center. Roxanne was bracing herself, with Onix's body barricading her in front, Golem protecting her back, and Nosepass holding onto Kabuto.

Sarah and Hoopa looked up to see, through the darkness surging from the hole, the silhouette of the evil Hoopa, the red eye glowing through the darkness, piercing Sarah's heart.

"How is he still alive?" she asked. "That attacked should've finished it!"

"Oh, you wounded me deeply," the evil Hoopa's voice echoed through the darkness. "But thankfully, I wasn't using my full strength. And quite frankly, I don't have much energy left since leaving the dimension. So I'll use all that I have to kill you and my little ghostly good side off!"

Before their eyes, the two watched as Hoopa's body glowed and transformed right before them, growing into a massive form that was far more sinister than before. The darkness dispersed to reveal the evil Hoopa as a large body with the same color scheme, six detached arms, two legs with genie shoes feet, a demonic head with a pointed snout, pointed teeth, a bushy ponytail, and black horns. There were several rings all around his body, mainly his arm, legs, waist, the hole in its' chest, horns and ponytail.

"Holy crap!" Sarah gasped, looking up at the demonic being before her.

"That's Hoopa's true form," the good Hoopa shuddered. "Hoopa's coming at us in full strength. It's all over..."

" **I WILL END ALL OF YOU!** " boomed the powerful Djinn Pokemon. " **I WILL DESTROY EVERY BIT OF YOU UNTIL NOTHING REMAINS!** "

It turned to Roxanne, who shuddered at the frightful sight before her. " **YOU WILL PAY FOR INTERFERING! BEGONE!** " Evil Hoopa unleashed Psychic, sending Roxanne and her Pokemon flying towards the building, first Roxanne slamming into the wall, then Nosepass and Golem on either side of her, Kabuto slamming above her head, and finally, Onix slamming into all of them, crushing the wall of the building.

"ROXANNE, NO!" Sarah cried out, fearing for her teacher's life.

" **YOU WILL SOON JOIN THAT HUMAN!** " Sarah looked up to see the evil Hoopa glare at the treasure hunter, cowering in fear.

"Sarakan!" Hoopa cried out, trying to call some senses into her.

"I... I..." she muttered. The evil Hoopa chuckled as it charged up a Dark Pulse. Sarah could not make a command. She was too shocked to move or speak.

Suddenly, two Silver Winds and a Bullet Seed shot at the large Hoopa, who sent his Dark Pulse to counter it. The result was a massive explosion that sent the evil Hoopa floating back a bit and created a smokescreen. Sarah looked back to see her entire team standing there, determined to protect their trainer. "You guys..." she muttered.

"Swellow!" Wave cawed.

"Grovyle!" Accel barked.

"Ninjask!" Nitro hissed.

"Shed..." Shadow hummed, though his tone meant he was more serious than usual.

"Sarakan's team is going to protect Sarakan and Hoopa!" Hoopa informed her.

"Yeah... Thanks, everyone," she thanked her team. They all nodded in response. "Come on. Let's find Roxanne!" Sarah flipped onto her Extreme Gear and led the team through the smoke to where the teacher was at. They got in close and Sarah hopped off her Gear to investigate the broken wall. "Roxanne! Roxanne!" she cried out, the second time more desperately.

She suddenly heard coughing and raced over to see the said gym leader collapsed on her back, her body battered, but otherwise alive. "Are you okay, Roxanne?!" Sarah questioned.

"Yes..." she moaned, barely getting into a sitting position. "Nosepass... used Protect on me... before Onix crashed into us."

Sarah looked about to see the rest of Roxanne's team barely getting up, themselves.

"Sarah, you must listen to me," Roxanne muttered, stumbling onto her feet. "You must... get out of here."

"What are you saying?!" Sarah questioned.

"It's Hoopa that it's after. The good Hoopa. Get him out of here. My Pokemon and I will buy you some time."

"No! I can't leave you in this situation!" Sarah told her. "I don't want anyone to sacrifice themselves for me! I don't want another person I became close with..." She stopped herself, reminding herself heavily on that one day, when Jackson lost the trust of the whole city to protect Sarah from their father, whose words still rang in her ears.

" _You are such a... pretty young lady. Anyone would want you..._ "

Her breathing became more rapid. She could feel her heart racing. She was about to go into shock from the past memories again.

"Sarah!" Roxanne's shout brought her to her senses. "Listen to me; I know there are so many things you have yet to tell me, believe me I know, and I bet they have scarred you. But I am not going to sacrifice anything, except the probability that you and I will never meet again."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Listen, here is my plan." Roxanne started.

The evil large Hoopa summoned up a tornado from a long distance away and brought it to the field through his ring, dispersing the cloud. " **YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME, HOOPA!** " he roared. " **I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ANYONE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO STAND IN THE WAY BETWEEN ME AND YOUR DEMISE!** "

Just then, he saw, through the clearing smoke, a large tidal wave coming in, with Kabuto riding it via Surf, and Roxanne standing on top of Kabuto. " **IS THAT SUPPOSE TO SCARE ME?!** " Evil Hoopa roared, as he bound Kabuto, Roxanne and the water in place with his Psychic. Roxanne found it difficult to breath in the hold. " **I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN YOU ARE!** "

"You're... You're right. This wasn't able to stop you," Roxanne whimpered. "But... this might!" Onix, Nosepass and Golem leapt over the standstill Surf, coming at Hoopa, who glared as he charged up another Dark Pulse with a pair of free hands. Suddenly, all three Rock-types glowed brightly, startling Hoopa, and making him lose focus of his Psychic hold on Roxanne and Kabuto. They leapt off the collapsing Surf as they backed away from Roxanne's trio as they unleashed a triple Explosion in front of the surprise Hoopa. The explosion practically filled all of that part of the city, and Hoopa roared in pain.

* * *

At this point, Sarah was riding her Extreme Gear out of Rustboro City and to Route 115, clutching Hoopa's bottle as the djinn held onto her shoulder. Her Pokemon were in their Pokeballs, resting up from the exhausting fight. Sarah looked back at the explosion, praying for Roxanne's safety.

"Will Roxanne and her Pokemon be okay?" Hoopa asked.

Sarah looked worried, but she shook it off and showed a face of determination. "She'll be fine. So will her Pokemon," she assured Hoopa. "Besides, while in that form, Hoopa loses his Ghost-type for Dark-type, meaning that Explosion should be effective. Rustboro City will need to be repaired after that, though." She came to a halt, looking back at the said city. "I know she asked me to get out of the town for now, but I will miss her."

"Hoopa misses her, already," the little djinn of a Pokemon moaned.

Sarah looked back at Hoopa for a moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't get your body back. I guess I was too weak."

"Don't say that, Sarakan," Hoopa replied. "Hoopa was amazed you held out against evil Hoopa. Sarakan is an amazing trainer."

Sarah smiled and nodded at the compliment. "I promise you, I will get stronger. Me and my Pokemon," Sarah assured the little djinn. "Someday, we will get your body back, and we will make sure your dark half hits the ground hard in defeat, because it can never catch me, no matter how hard it tries."

' _After all, I was classified by Jet to reach the level of a Legendary Wind Master, just like the rest of them,_ ' she thought after.

Hoopa smirked at Sarah's determined face, then felt something ominous again. "He's back!" Hoopa informed his friend, who was shocked.

Suddenly, a large ring appeared, and the large, evil Hoopa came out of it. "Crap! That wasn't enough!" Sarah cried out.

" **I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE FROM ME!** " the evil Hoopa roared. Five other rings suddenly appeared above and around Sarah and Hoopa. They looked at all of them, and panicked as fists came out, ready to attack. " **HYPERSPACE FURY!** " The fists came at them. Sarah shot forward on her Gear, avoiding all the fists she could. The rings pursued them, with more fists trying to rain down on top of them.

"Hoopa won't let us get away!" Hoopa cried out in shock. "It's only a matter of time before Hoopa hits us!"

"Hoopa, do you have enough strength to create another portal for us to get through?!" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah, but with evil Hoopa here, it will be difficult for Hoopa to pin down a location!"

"It doesn't matter! Any place is fine! You just have to get us away from him, now!"

Two more rings came forward, and Hoopa's fists came out, turning into open hands to grab ahold of the two. The good Hoopa sent his ring flying ahead of them, forming a portal. Sarah glared back at the two hands coming at her and pulled out Hoopa's bottle, uncorking it. Hoopa went inside so he can come along for the ride. The moment he was all in, Sarah gunned the Extreme Gear, shooting herself much faster than the hands could. She dove into the portal, and the ring vanished.

Evil Hoopa roared in fury at losing its targets. " **I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE AGAIN!** " it roared, about to pursue. Suddenly, its body shook as it became unstable. " **DAMMIT! MY BODY HAS BEEN AWAY FROM THE VOID FOR TOO LONG. I NEED TO GO BACK!** " It glared at the spot Hoopa and Sarah vanished. " **SOMEDAY...SOMEDAY, I WILL FIND YOU, AND KILL YOU, HOOPA! YOU AND YOUR FRIEND!** " With that, he vanished into nothingness, returning to the void.

* * *

On the other side of the good Hoopa's portal, the ring spun and vanished. Sarah looked about at the area she was in. It was dark, apart from the spotlights that shone down from above, where Sarah could see some white-armored human-like characters standing with guns at the ready. She was in a large building, but the question was what was it?

"Where am I?" Sarah asked. "I'd better ask Hoopa about this." She was about to uncorked Hoopa when a siren rang out from above, and a red, spinning light followed. "Crap!" Did she trigger that with her presence?!

Suddenly, the soldiers started to activate, and they turned to see her there. They raised their guns as they aimed at her. Fortunately, this wasn't so difficult to Sarah. She placed the bottle away and pulled out six kunai, tossing them at the six closest simultaneously. They struck their chests and exploded, destroying them into pieces.

"Robots," she noticed. "Is this one of Eggman's factories?"

"Halt!" barked a woman's voice.

Sarah turned and was met from a distance with a woman she had never seen before. She was tall, yet she looked young and had white hair, tied in the bun in the back, with bangs that covered her right eye. She also wore a black and mainly white attire that made look authoritative. Beside her was a white and blue swan that Sarah recognized from the books she read. It was a Pokemon; to be more specific, a Swanna.

"Just what are you doing here?!" the woman demanded in a serious tone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to enter into this place," Sarah apologized. "If you don't mind, I'll just go..."

She was about to turn and leave when a stream of icy energy nearly hit her, as she flipped over the attack. The attack came from the Swanna.

"I cannot allow you to leave!" the woman sneered, pulling out a rapier attached to her waist. "You will come with me, one way or another."

The threat was strong, and Sarah was nervous, but she held her ground. Authority. Someone she was not keen on getting taken in by this person. Determined, Sarah propped herself onto her Gear and pulled out her Pokeball. "You don't know what kind of a hell day I've had," she told the woman. "But I am not going to be caught by a police woman or whatever you are!"

"The name is Winter Schnee. Specialist of the Atlesian Military Special Operatives unit," the woman introduced herself. "And if you attempt to resist arrest, then I have no other choice but to take you by force." The two young women glared at one another, ready to face off inside the Atlesian Military factory, in Atlas, in the world of Remnant.


	64. Anistar Dates

**Coral: Finally got this chapter up! Oh, work, how I hate you so! Especially at this time of the year! And yes, as you can see, I am alone at the moment because everyone else has to prepare for their own college classes which will be starting back up in a couple of days. Now, truth be told, this chapter was already done a very long time ago, by a certain co-writer. The reason why it took this long was because of life and my urge in updating my other stories. DO NOT JUDGE ME, PEOPLE! It happens! So... that being said... do enjoy this chapter~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

"WE MADE IT!" Ruby cheered, the first to enter the arch as she raced into the next city. Anistar City, to be exact. Yes, after a long time, the team finally arrived at the city where their next Gym battle awaits.

"We certainly took a good long while back in that mountain," Leafeon stated, shaking her fur. "Honestly, it was far too cold for me. I can understand the benefits of being a Glaceon in that place."

"True, but we made it out of there," Yang stated, looking at particularly Seth. "Although, that Pokemon Center did had its... eventful moments before leaving."

The said Pokehuman looked kinda worried. There was a good reason why he felt that way, as something did happen as they were about to leave.

* * *

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

It was the morning after the storm. Everyone was rested and warmed up, mainly thanks to the indoor hot spring that they had. Now, with the storm gone, the team could finally set out.

"Is everyone ready?" Ruby asked as she joined the team, her Pokemon fully healed.

"Almost," Blake answered.

"Pyrrha and Yang said they needed to get their clothes washed before they would join us," Lyanne pointed out. "Jackson, Seth and Jaune are almost done getting dressed."

"Although..." Ren muttered, looking at the door that led to the Pokemon Center rooms. "I was hearing a bit of noise. Hope things were alright."

* * *

Just then, the door opened up, and they saw Jaune and Seth come out. It didn't take them long before noticing the black eye and numerous scratches and bruising on the Pokehuman. "Whoa! What happened to you?!" Nora asked, just as surprised as the rest of the crew.

"You look like you were fighting Hannibal again," Crescythe compared.

"Well, it was similar..." Jaune muttered, looking at Seth with a sweat-dropped expression.

"I'm telling you, it was a total and complete accident!" Seth defended. "I never meant to look."

"And yet, you did," said a stern voice from behind.

Seth looked a bit pale as Yang and Pyrrha appeared from behind, both with angry looks, with Yang having her red eyes.

"Do we even want to know?" Weiss asked, her eyes narrowing, as she could tell from analysis of people's reactions and words what had transpired.

"I tried to stop him, but..." Jaune muttered, thinking back what had happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

 _ ***MINUTES AGO***_

Jaune was fully dressed and had his backpack ready to go.

"Seth said he was coming after me soon, so I'll wait with the others," he told himself.

Just as he rounded the corner, he saw none other than Emburn and Eve walking down the hall in front of him, each carrying a laundry hamper in either their hands or feelers. Jaune took a quick glance and recognized the trainer clothes in each belonging to Yang and Pyrrha. The two arrived at the door, and Emburn placed the hamper over one of his shoulders, and wrapped his free knuckle on the door.

"It's us! We got your clothes!" he called out.

"Great. Bring them in here," Yang told them. "I am so not gonna go out in dirty laundry again."

"That's true. It was getting pretty inconvenient," Pyrrha agreed as their Pokemon opened the door enough for them to walk in. Eve used a free feeler to pull the door shut, but she didn't put enough force into it, and thus slowly had the door reopen itself. Jaune knew that looking in was not the best plan at the moment.

Just then, a yawning Seth appeared from behind, rounding past Jaune. "Hey, were you waiting for me? Come on, let's go join the others," he told him.

As he walked closer to where the open door, Jaune cried out, "Wait, Seth, no!" But it was too late.

He was just passing it when Yang gasped, "Crap! You guys forgot to close the door!" Seth turned to see Yang about to close the door, and both froze in their place. Seth was wide awake now, and his face reddened... for good reason. After all, the person he liked was standing their, wearing nothing but her lingerie. Pyrrha was also within eyeshot, also in similar garments.

For a moment, nobody moved. Seth felt really hesitant and guilty, though slightly happy, at this sight. A nosebleed started to form from his nostrils. Yang, on the other hand, was embarrassed and furious. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?! STOP LOOKING, SETH!" she shouted.

From Jaune's point of view, all he heard was the sound of Yang punching the door hard enough to have it come off its hinges and slam Seth in the face, slamming him into the wall. What came next was the sound of Yang pulling out her Ember Celica and blasting Seth with a series of multiple Pokemon move bullets. Jaune quickly slinked behind the corner, only hearing Yang's roars of fury and Seth's anguish outcries. Terror was the only word to describe what was happening.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK'S FLASHBACK***_

"I never meant to look. It just... sort of happened," Seth muttered as he used some potions to spray down the injuries he had been dealt with. Being a Pokehuman he was, the potions were working just as well as they would on normal Pokemon.

"In all fairness, it was really Eve who didn't close the door hard enough," Pyrrha pointed out. "I'll be sure to give her a talking to later."

"You better. Or I'll give that Sylveon of your's a good talking to," Yang huffed, her raised fist tightening at what kind of 'talk' she wanted to give the Fairy-type.

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, who was looking away to avoid eye contact. She had a sudden, flustering thought. What would've happened if Jaune was the one to see her in that scenario. Would she react the same way as Yang? Well, not so brutally, but she would be embarrassed beyond belief. They were teammates, and she did like him, but there were limits for them at the moment. Even so, would that even help her progress further with getting Jaune's attention? Well, one thing's for sure, she was glad the Pokemon world didn't put her and Jaune in that situation around other people.

"What are you thinking about?" Leafeon asked her.

Pyrrha gave a slight gasp of surprise at her sudden appearance. "N-N-N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" she answered, looking at the ceiling, trying to keep her cool. However, her nervous laugh that followed showed enough to Leafeon she was thinking of something really embarrassing... and it involved Jaune.

Just then, the television nearby suddenly showed Malva at a news desk as she spoke up, "Breaking news! In the Hoenn region, a large-scale attack had suddenly took place in Rustboro City, when a powerful Pokemon suddenly appeared and caused major damage to the city."

The news drew the attention of the group as they looked to the screen.

"While not everything is certain, we can tell you that the assailant who attacked the city was the legendary Pokemon, Hoopa," Malva continued, displaying the Unbound form of Hoopa on screen. "Due to its attack, several people are injured, but thankfully, no one died. However, the Rustboro City gym leader, Roxanne, fought and sustained heavy injuries while defending the town, along with an unknown trainer. While we are unable to get a clear visual of the trainer in question, we were able to get this blurred photo of her fighting against Hoopa."

She then displayed a photo that looked like was taken while the photographer was on the run from the calamity. While it was unsure who it was, they could tell the person was female, with violet hair, and with five blurred Pokemon around her.

"The whereabouts of this trainer are unknown, although locals have stated they saw her using a second Hoopa, as seen here. Questions still are left unanswered as to whether this was the reason the other Hoopa attacked, but we will continued to look into it. And now, for more news..."

The Remnant team looked quite surprised at this report, just as Jackson joined up with them.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, looking questionably at the team, then looking at the news, where the story had shifted to something else.

"Rustboro City was attacked, and Roxanne was injured!" Lyanne explained. "A Pokemon called Hoopa suddenly appeared and wrecked the place!"

"You're kidding?!" Jackson gasped, surprised at this. "Did they say if Roxanne will recover?"

"No. But let's hope she can..." Leafeon muttered, worried for her.

"Do you guys know who this Hoopa guy is?" Nora asked, looking at the trio of Pokemon experts.

"Somewhat. Hoopa is a powerful Pokemon, especially when at full strength," Seth explained. "From what I heard, it uses the rings on its body to call upon anyone or anything to it, no matter where they are at."

"It is extremely mischievous," Lyanne followed. "It will call upon any Pokemon it wants, no matter who it is. I remember one time I was called upon it, but that was a long time ago, when my brother was still alive. It lead me and him straight into a powerful battle..."

"But the news said there were two Hoopas there, and one of them seemed to be owned by a trainer," Crescythe recalled. "What could this mean?"

"Well, we won't be able to figure it out standing around here," Jackson answered, grabbing his backpack and shouldering it onto him. "If we get any word on it, they'll post it online. Right now, we should get going."

The others understood this, and gathered their things before heading out to the snow. Leafeon paused, looking back at the news. For some reason, the violet hair of the woman she saw on the screen seemed oddly familiar, and she had a nagging feeling like she should know this. However, there was no answer for her, so she shrugged it off, and followed the others, not realizing she had just seen Jackson's older sister.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Back in the present, Ruby continued, "Well, all that matters is that we are here. Let's go find the Gym! Where is it, anyway?"

"Actually, it should be close to our location," Seth answered, pointing ahead. "A couple blocks down, and we should arrive."

"So you've been here before?" Pyrrha asked him as they started walking along the path to the gym.

"Oh, yeah. Both Jackson and I have been here before, mainly for Mega Stone reasons."

"What kind of Mega Stone reasons?" Jaune asked. "Does this place have some sort of connection to them?"

"We'll show you later," Jackson assured him.

"Guys, I see it!" Nora exclaimed, pointing to the path ahead. Sure enough, the team could see the large gym off in the distance, with the gym emblem on it.

"Oh, I can't wait to get my next badge!" Ruby cheered.

"Don't underestimate this gym, Ruby," Seth warned her. "Olympia is not one to scoff at."

"Olympia is the gym leader?" Weiss asked. "What's she like?"

"They say she can predict future events throughout all of Kalos. Not only that, but those events have actually come to pass. She predicted the upcoming calamity that Lysandre almost went through with. Fortunately, she also said that a powerful force would rise up in the form of a single young man, who will stop the enemy with the powerful bond between him and his Pokemon."

"That's got to be Vanessa's brother, Nic, right?" Blake assumed. "He clearly sounds like a great and powerful trainer."

"First, we have to find Vanessa. Then, we won't feel guilty meeting him," Ren told the team, who nodded in agreement.

They entered into the gym, where they approached the service desk. The desk clerk was clearly a psychic student, and her partner next to her was an Abra.

"May I help you?" she asked the team.

"Yes. We have seven trainers here, all of which want to challenge the Gym Leader to a battle," Lyanne started.

"I'm afraid you have come at a bad time," The desk clerk apologized. "She is currently holding a teaching session with her students, so I'm afraid she won't be available until tomorrow."

"Seriously?! This again?!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's like whenever we arrive at a gym, we aren't allowed to come in on the first day," Blake pointed out.

"Well, things like this have to be drawn out in order for more stories to be added," Jackson stated.

 _ **(Coral: NO FOURTH WALL BREAKS! Geez, Jacob. Why do you give your characters this trait?)**_

 _ **(Jacob: It adds hilarity to situation. Sorry if that happens.)**_

 _ **(Coral: Well, stop! Sarah, I am starting to be fine with, but not Jackson! Two is too much! Especially when one of the two is a main character!)**_

 _ **(Jacob: Okay, okay. Sorry!)**_

Jackson cleared his throat, silencing the 'other conversation', then continued, "Guess we'll come back tomorrow, then. Come on, guys."

With that, the team exited the gym, with the desk clerk bowing to them in apology.

"So now what?" Ruby moaned, looking back at the gym.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to practice some performances with my Pokemon," Weiss said, taking her leave already. "I'll see you all back at the Pokemon Center."

"Okay, Weiss. See ya." Seth waved. "Now as for the rest of you..."

"Now, I think we should prepare ourselves for that gym battle!" Yang declared, turning to Seth. "If it's a Psychic-type Gym, then you must be the leading expert at fighting them, considering your gift."

"Well, I..." Seth muttered, slightly embarrassed that he was suppose to be the expert all because of his psychic powers.

"Yang's right, you know," Jackson agreed. "When it comes to Psychic-types, you know them far better than I do. Why don't you teach these guys how to deal with them? In face, since Lyanne is also a part Psychic-type, she should take part in it, too. If that is okay with you, Lyanne?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," the disguised Latias answered.

"Alright! Professors Seth and Lyanne, teaching how to win the next gym badge!" Nora exclaimed.

"We can only teach you about Psychic-types, and what they're capable of," Seth corrected. "It's gonna be up to you on how to beat them, though."

"Right!" the seven Hunters answered.

Lyanne looked to Jackson, who was keeping an eye on Blake. She was serious about winning this match, and Jackson could feel it. Latias, however, had another idea. ' _I think it's time for Operation J+B to go underway!_ ' she thought to herself, grinning.

"Okay, then let's get-" Ruby started, Lyanne cut her off.

"Hold on a moment!" The others turned to her. "Instead of dealing it in one large group, let's go into smaller groups," she suggested. "After all, it will make it easier for all of us, teachers, to help you guys out in a more focused manner."

"I guess that makes sense," Pyrrha agreed. "So how do you propose we do this?"

"Well..." Lyanne started, looking to Jackson. "I know Seth and I are experts, but Jackson is also experienced in fighting Psychic-types, too. Maybe he should take place in also teaching at least one of you how to fight." Jackson was confused, but he wasn't gonna argue, as he did have some experience against Psychic-types.

"Then I propose this; since there are seven trainers to work with, Seth and I can take three each, while Jackson has one of you. Seth, would you mind if chose who goes with who?"

"Sure," Seth answered.

"Okay."

' _Exactly going to plan~_ ' the disguised Latias thought. Jackson saw the grin on her face, and knew that Lyanne was up to something.

"Here's how I'll sort it. I'll take Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha, while Seth takes Yang, Ruby and Nora," the Pokemon girl sorted out. "Jackson, you'll be teaching Blake, okay?" Jackson jumped slightly, but he nodded in agreement.

' _So that's her plan, huh?_ ' Jackson realized. ' _You really are trying to do this to us, aren't you? Lyanne, you scimitar-scheming Eon Pokemon._ '

Blake, meanwhile, was a little surprised, looking to Jackson.

' _I get to train with Jackson?_ ' she thought. ' _And not only that, it will be me and him, alone. I hope that's gonna be okay with him._ '

"Funny how you made me have the more rambunctious members to be with," Seth muttered to Lyanne.

"And exactly what do you mean by that?" Yang questioned suspiciously.

"He just means he have the most energy when it comes to being trainers!" Nora cheered. "Let's use that to our advantage, and win our next battle!"

"Yeah! And I know Crescythe and I have a serious chance in winning, since Dark-types are immune to Psychic-types," Ruby cheered.

"Well, then, let's spread out to different areas so as to not bother each other's lessons," Lyanne proposed. "I'll lead my team closer to the forest. Seth, you can take the battlefield in the back of the Pokemon Center."

"And what about us?" Blake asked, indicating herself and Jackson.

"Oh, I'm sure you two can figure something out," the disguised Eon Pokemon answered with an innocent grin.

"But, uh..." Jackson started, but Lyanne cut him off.

"Let's go train for your next gym battle!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone else other than Blake and Jackson. With that, they all parted, leaving Jackson, Leafeon and Blake remaining on the spot.

"I don't know about you, but Lyanne seems a bit... perkier than normal," Blake noticed.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Jackson questioned, not hiding the sassiness in his tone.

Blake looked to Jackson, confused. "Are you saying... she meant for us to be together?" the cat faunus questioned.

"Maybe." Jackson shrugged.

"More like definitely," Leafeon answered, getting looks from Blake and Jackson.

There was a pause of silence between the three, then Blake asked, "So tell me, ARE you an expert in battling Psychic-types, or is this just Lyanne's way of fooling with us?"

"Oh, yeah. I am good at fighting Psychic-types," Jackson answered. "After all, one of the Johto Elite Four members was a Psychic-type expert by the name of Will. He was bladin' tough."

"Really?" Blake questioned, surprised.

"Oh, yeah. His ace Pokemon was his Xatu, and let me tell you, it was no easy match to deal with," Jackson explained, as the two began to walk along the path, with Leafeon trailing behind. "I mean, if it wasn't for Weavile and Scizor handling most of his team, I don't know if I would've won."

"Oh, yeah. Psychic-types are weak to Bug and Dark-types," Blake recalled. "Which means Spear and Tina should do great against the gym."

"But don't forget that Spear is also a Poison-type, which is weak to Psychic moves," Jackson pointed out. "I should really help you out on that one. Plus, Gardevoir can help teach you, since she is a Psychic-type, too."

"Maybe you should tell Blake all about the battle against Will, while you are at it," Leafeon suggested. "After all, she light learn a thing or two from you based on that battle."

"That does sound like an idea," Blake agreed.

"However, I don't think walking around, talking like this, will keep you focused," Leafeon stated. "You should probably settle down somewhere to talk about it."

"And I get the feeling you know where we should start, right?" Jackson asked, already feeling like he was being led on by his own Pokemon.

"Oh yes. As a matter of fact, wasn't there a very nice cafe in this town? I heard they make incredibly delicious food, sweets and drinks."

"Well, now that I think about it, I am a little peckish."

"I don't know..." Blake muttered. She felt something was off about this whole mess, and felt like Leafeon and Lyanne were trying to influence them, or something.

"Plus, I know that their meals beforehand are also quite delicious," Leafeon added. "I do know their _seafood_ meals are to die for."

The word Leafeon emphasized was all it took. Blake stopped in her tracks, her face showing a definite sign of anxiousness. All of a sudden, the thoughts of being influenced before vanished out of her mind.

"I guess... I am a little hungry, too," Blake muttered, trying to revert her composure to normal, but failed as she looked to Jackson. "I'm okay for us to go to this cafe. Are you okay with that?"

Jackson's expression was that of narrow-eyed amusement at how quick Leafeon changed Blake's mind, especially when one can see it crystal clear in her now-fish-eyes.

' _Leafeon, you sure know how to get through to a cat faunus's heart,_ ' he thought to himself. He then reverted his expression back to normal as he nodded in agreement, and the two headed towards the cafe.

Meanwhile, hidden behind a tree behind the two, a suspicious figure watched the two, curious as to what they were gonna do.

* * *

Arriving at Anistar Cafe, Blake was listening to Jackson's story on his battle against Will of the Elite Four. They temporarily stopped when their meal arrived, and Blake was just entranced by the fish she was having. Jackson knew that Blake, being a cat faunus, would probably enjoy fish, but Blake was in heaven. She even asked the fish to be well done, instead of cooked normally. When they were done, they ordered one of the cafe's desserts, while each having a cup of coffee. Leafeon was enjoying the special Poffins they had.

"So after being hit with a Confuse Ray, Weavile could not think straight, and his Ice Punches just kept hitting walls," Jackson continued. "Xatu kept using Quick Attack and Shadow Balls to try and finish him off. Then I got the idea of using Ice Beam while he was still in the dazed manner, and just let him unleash in every direction."

"That seemed a bit reckless," Blake stated, taking a bite out of her chocolate mousse. "So, did it work at all?"

"Actually, the Ice Beam somehow struck Xatu's wing while he was in a Quick Attack, and it froze up the battle area, too," Jackson answered. "But the environment became chilly, which helped Weavile snap out of his confusion. With one of Xatu's wings frozen, he was easy picking for Weavile as he used a Night Slash to finish him off, winning the first Elite Four battle."

"Wow, it sounds like the Elite Four were really hard to deal with," Blake stated, while Jackson ate a bit of his blueberry cheesecake. "Then again, I still remember our battle with Diantha, and that truly showed what it took to beat a Champion."

"I know, right?" Jackson questioned. "I mean, Lance was an extremely powerful trainer. All of his Pokemon were prime fighters. Don't you remember that, Leafeon?"

"I clearly remember taking down his Gyarados after Scizor was bested by it," Leafeon recalled. "You recalled me when he called out his Charizard, but brought me back out for his Dragonite, only for me to be completely overwhelmed by its power."

"Amazing..." Blake gasped, knowing full well how powerful Leafeon was, and for her to say she was overwhelmed stated the strength of Lance's ace...

Jackson took a sip of his coffee, then he placed it back on the saucer. "You know, I never really did hear any stories about you facing those Grimm in your world. Mind telling me any intense battles you had?"

"Sure, but what about the gym?" Blake asked. "Aren't you gonna tell me anything about it?"

"I've already done a lot of talking about the battle against Will," Jackson pointed out. "Besides, I would like to hear more about the world you and the other Hunters are from. When we're done here, we can go to the library and see if they have any info on the gym leader here."

"Good thinking." Blake understood, liking the idea of going to the library. "I might find some good reading material, while I'm at it."

Leafeon had to grin at Jackson's behavior. ' _You hit one of Blake's favorite things; books,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _I wonder if that was on purpose?_ '

Suddenly, Leafeon sensed like they were being watched. As Blake decided on talking to Jackson about the initiation into Beacon Academy she took, the Verdant Pokemon examined the room, wondering. She then noticed someone was sitting on the outdoor patio of the cafe, eyeballing the two. Leafeon could clearly see who it was, and decided to confront.

"Excuse me, Jackson. I need to go sunbathe," Leafeon told Jackson.

"Oh, okay," he answered.

Leafeon trotted away as Blake continued on where she met Yang after she mercilessly took down an Ursa.

* * *

Leafeon walked out of the cafe, walked to the patio, and saw the person who was spying on them; Weiss. She was so interested in watching Blake and Jackson, she didn't see Leafeon until the Pokemon stated, "I don't think I remember inviting you to this."

Weiss jumped, nearly spilling her coffee as she did so, but she caught it.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that!" Weiss barked at Leafeon in a hushed tone.

"I thought you were busy training for your next performance," Leafeon whispered back.

"I was, but as I was brainstorming, I saw you, Blake and Jackson walking off together, and overheard you heading to this cafe. I was just curious as to what you three were doing."

"Well, Jackson is giving advice for Blake on how to defeat the next gym battle," Leafeon explained. "What does it look like to you?"

Weiss looked back at the window, watching Jackson laugh at something Blake mentioned. "Looks a lot like those two are on a date." she answered.

"Does it bother you that it looks that way?" Leafeon asked.

"Yes... No... I don't know!" Weiss answered. "I mean, I never expected those two to be together, especially Blake. She's usually not like this."

"Not like this in what way?" Leafeon asked.

Weiss looked at Blake, seeing her smile as she was still talking with Jackson about something they couldn't hear. "She's... enjoying herself a lot more with him," the heiress answered. "She's not as reserved like she usually is. She's talking to Jackson so freely, like she's..."

"A lot more open to him than before?" Leafeon finished her statement. Weiss nodded. "You may be right." Leafeon stated, hopping onto one of the chairs, next to Weiss, staring at the couple of close friends. "Jackson has stated that he likes her, and that he cares for the kind of person she is. At the same time, I've noticed Blake does soften up when she is with him, though she does try to hide this when around others."

"... How long have they been like this?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. Maybe since Route 14, during that storm," Leafeon asked. "I bet Jackson started liking her a lot earlier before that."

Weiss watched silently as Jackson called the garcon for their bill.

"Does it bother you?" the Verdant Pokémon asked. "Does it bother you that those two are starting to like one another?"

Weiss looked at the two, and Jackson made the gesture to pay the bill for the both of them. She then sighed, and her expression was changed to a grin. "No. Actually, I think I like Blake like this," she answered. "It shows a different side of her. She seems... so natural. Not as a faunus, nor as a Huntress. She's just like a normal teenage girl."

Leafeon smiled at Weiss's answer, looking to see Jackson and Blake stand up to leave. "I'd better get going. I think they said they were heading to the library next," she told Weiss. "Don't let them see you. They might flip out."

"I bet. They are on a date, after all," Weiss responded.

"Well, they haven't actually called it that." Leafeon leaped off the chair and headed towards the entrance. Weiss smirked a bit, and hid herself when she saw Jackson and Blake heading back on the streets, towards the library.

* * *

Back with Jackson and Blake, the pair were in the library, learning about all the different kinds of Psychic-types there were, and what their strengths and weaknesses were. Afterwards, they bumped into a trainer, who had challenged the gym and lost, but gave info on what Pokemon the gym leader, Olympia, used and what she was capable of.

"So Olympia's Pokemon are a Sigilyph, a Slowking, and a Meowstic," Blake summarized when they parted with the helpful trainer. "That is a pretty strong lineup."

"Good thing I also asked about the gender of the Meowstic, too," Jackson added. "Since it's a female, that means it's heavily influenced on an attack-based set of moves."

"Right, since we just read that male and female Meowstic both have different sets of moves," Blake recalled.

"So, got any ideas on how to face her set of Pokemon?" Jackson asked the faunus trainer.

"Well... I am going to keep Tina and Spear in the battle. I was concerned about who my third Pokémon would be, before, but now, I think I'll go with Lux for my third, since his Electric attacks will do well against Water and Flying-types like Sigilyph and Slowking."

"Smart thinking. Let's go find an open area, and practice with the three against Gardevoir."

Blake nodded in agreement and they took off, with Leafeon watching them leave.

As soon as the two were out of earshot, Leafeon stated, "Don't get too far behind, Weiss." She trotted off, with Weiss, hiding in some bushes, popping out in amazement.

"How does she keep noticing me?" she questioned. She hopped out of the bushes and pursued quietly after the trio.

* * *

They managed to find themselves an open area next to the ocean. Leafeon was standing on one side of the battlefield, while Blake and Jackson stood facing each other, with Spear and Gardevoir out in front of their respective trainers. Weiss was watching from another bush, peering through the guardrail.

"Okay. Let's get this battle started!" Jackson declared, surprisingly calm at the sight of his greatest fear standing before him.

"Spear and I won't disappoint you!" Blake retorted, while Spear readied his needle hands and stinger.

Gardevoir looked back at Jackson, asking, "Are you feeling okay, Jackson?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" her trainer asked.

"Well... you are facing a Beedrill," Gardevoir pointed out. "You are usually more tense than this."

"Come to think of it, she's right," Blake agreed.

"Yeah. Jackson's not even frightened a bit." Weiss noticed in a whisper.

Jackson looked to Spear, questioning himself. They were both right. He was usually more tense when facing a bee-like Pokemon and wanted to finish the battle off quickly. And he was still very tense around Ren's Honey, too. Yet for some reason, Spear wasn't making Jackson feel the same way as much.

"I have no clue why that is," he answered, folding his arms in thought. "Maybe... it's because of a little bonding moment we had back in Route 15."

This caught Blake's attention as she turned to Spear. "You two bonded?" she asked.

"Wouldn't really call it that, but sort of," the Beedrill answered.

"Are you sure it's not because Spear is Blake's Pokemon?" Leafeon guessed.

Jackson, Blake and their Pokemon looked to her in confusion. "How is that an excuse?" the bee-feared trainer asked.

"I'm sure you know why," Leafeon answered, looking to one side. She was not going to give a straight-forward answer.

Blake looked back at Jackson, who looked back, shrugging in an unsure manner. Gardevoir chuckled a bit at Jackson's behavior. Spear was confused at all of this.

' _I wonder if that's true? Is Jackson okay with Spear, because he is my Pokemon?_ ' Blake wondered. ' _If that's true, then maybe Jackson..._ '

"Well, whatever the case, let's train you for your next gym badge!" Jackson declared. "Make the first move, and let's begin!"

Blake blinked, then remembered why they were there in the first place. She shook her head of her thoughts and focused herself back into the battle.

"Make the first move, Blake!" Jackson declared, while Gardevoir readied herself.

"Spear, use Pin Missile!" Blake declared.

"Let's go!" Spear declared, firing white and green orbs from his needle hands.

"Counter with Magical Leaf!" Jackson declared, and Gardevoir fired off glowing leaves that extinguished every Pin Missile, causing multiple explosions. "Use Psychic!" Gardevoir followed up her attack with her glowing eyes locked onto Spear, making him glow a white blue aura, halting him in his tracks, and causing him damage.

"I... can't... move!" Spear moaned.

"Gardevoir's vulnerable while she's using her attack!" Blake called out to Spear. "Use Pin Missile on her!" Spear struggled to aim his needles, and he fired off several orbs at her.

"Slam him into the ground!" Jackson called to his partner.

"Of course," Gardevoir answered, throwing Spear to the ground with Psychic, forming a dust cloud around him. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to avoid the Pin Missiles coming at her and took several of them, causing her to falter back.

Spear came out of the dust cloud, struggling to get back up. "Spear, are you okay?!" Blake asked.

"Somehow..." her bee Pokemon moaned.

"Come on, Blake!" Jackson called out to her. "I know you and Spear have more than that! Show me all you got!"

Spear flew into the air as Blake answered, "Okay, then. Spear, let's go!"

"Right!" her Beedrill answered.

Blake tapped the Keystone on her ribbon as she chanted, "The pure beauty within our hearts shall become our true power!" She waved her hand forward as her Keystone activated. "Spear! Mega Evolve!" she shouted. The Beedrillite activated on Spear, connecting its energy with Blake's Keystone, causing it to Mega-evolve into Mega Beedrill before the team's eyes.

"Ready to go!" Spear buzzed, as the power surged through him.

Jackson's legs shook in fear at the sight of the Mega Evolved Pokemon. ' _Calm down, calm down, calm down! It's just a Pokemon! It's just a trainer Pokemon! It is just Blake's Pokemon, god dammit! It is not one of those wild Beedrills!_ ' he continuously thought to convince himself.

"Let's give them all we have, Gardevoir!" Jackson declared. "Use Moonblast!"

"Let's go!" Gardevoir declared, firing off a sphere of moon energy from her hands.

"Use Poison Jab!" Blake called out, and her Beedrill dashed forward at lightning speeds, piercing through the Fairy-type move with his poison-purple stingers. He continued on his path, striking Gardevoir, and making her tumble back.

"That looked really powerful!" Weiss gasped.

"Gardevoir!" Jackson called out.

"I'm alright," she answered. "But we shouldn't hold back anything on these two."

"I agree," Jackson stated, looking to Spear and Blake, who were giving off an aura of determination in his eyes. "They're not gonna let us take them down easily. Let's give them a challenge!"

Jackson pulled out his sword, swung it, and stabbed it into the ground, tapping the Keystone. "Bonded by wishes! Strengthened by heart!" he chanted. "Gardevoir, time for a Mega Evolution!" Gardevoir's Mega stone activated once more, connecting with the energy of Jackson's Keystone. The surge of energy caused the Pokemon to become Mega Gardevoir.

"Now we'll show you our full power, Spear!" the Embrace Pokemon declared.

"Bring it!" Spear retorted.

"Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf!" Jackson roared. Mega Gardevoir unleashed a storm of super-charged leaves at the Beedrill.

"Dodge them!" Blake shouted. Spear took off at high speeds, avoiding the attack as best as he could. The Magical Leaf kept pursuing him, while he kept spiraling and side-stepping the attack as best as he could. "Acrobatics!" At her shout, Spear glowed white as he performed multiple stunts through the air, then dashing into the Magical Leaf, minoring the damage thanks to his attack. "Now use Twineedle!" The Beedrill's stingers glowed as he charged at Gardevoir.

"Teleport!" Jackson called out. Mega Gardevoir teleported out of the way, avoiding the attack.

"Keep at 'em!" Blake called to Spear, who turned around and tried pursuing Gardevoir, who kept using Teleport to dodge his attack.

' _Oh, yeah! Blake is really getting into this battle!_ ' Jackson thought with a grin on his face.

' _I don't think I remember feeling so filled with excitement like this before,_ ' Blake pondered, grinning from the enjoyment of the battle. ' _Then again, I am in a battle with Jackson. Somehow, I feel so uplifted when I'm fighting with or against him._ '

Weiss kept watching the two, seeing Blake's expression, along with the intensity of the battle. ' _Wow. I don't think I've seen Blake smile like that before,_ ' she thought to herself. ' _She's really enjoying herself better than ever before. Jackson must have made a real impact on her somehow. They sure do make an odd couple if they are separate, but together, they seem to connect so well. They may not consider this a date, but I get the feeling they are enjoying it, nevertheless._ '

She continued to watch as Mega Gardevoir unleashed a close ranged Moonblast as Spear dashed in to attack with his Twineedle, causing a great explosion that pushed the two away from one another.

"We're just getting started!" Jackson declared.

"Spear and I aren't down, yet," Blake retorted. "Let's keep going!"

With that, the two Mega Pokemon charged in, continuing the match.

* * *

As the sun set, Jackson and Blake were wandering on the streets of Anistar, talking about their match.

"You really had me going there, Blake," the swordsman pointed out. "There's no doubt you and your team have what it takes to beat Olympia and her Pokemon."

"True, but Gardevoir was just too much for me and Spear," Blake retorted. "Still, it was a close match, and I definitely got a lot of ideas from it."

"That's great, Blake. I'm proud of you."

Blake smiled back at him. "Still, I am surprised that after the battle, you went and fainted on me after we returned our Pokemon."

Jackson sweatdropped and looked away when she mentioned that. He, himself, was surprised that he managed to hold out for so long when he faced Blake's Mega Beedrill. But it seems the adrenaline was too much for him, and thus caused him to collapse in exhaustion and relief.

Leafeon watched from behind, smiling at Jackson's words and improvements. Even further back was Weiss, moving along with them, but using any surroundings to hide herself from the duo's view. At one point, she paused behind a tree, watching them with suspicion.

"Where the heck are they going?" she asked herself.

"Hold on. I should probably check what time it is," Jackson stated, pulling out his music player and checking the clock.

"Why's that?" Blake asked.

Jackson didn't answer immediately, but he noticed the time; 7:50 PM. "Wow, it's that time already?" he questioned, looking off into the distance, seeing the large magenta crystal off in the distance. "If we don't hurry, we won't make it there!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's too complicated to answer immediately." Jackson put his music player away. "For now, just hold on."

Blake was confused at what Jackson meant, but she soon found out as Jackson rushed from behind her and scooped her into his arms. "What are you-?!" she demanded, blushing from how Jackson was holding her.

"I know you're fast, but I'm faster," Jackson answered. "Hold on!"

Jackson activated his Speed Shoes, which made him float about a couple inches off the ground. Blake felt the two of them rise, and she grasped Jackson's shoulder with her left hand.

"Let's do it, to it!" Jackson declared, and the Speed Shoes shot himself forward, moving at high speeds along the streets.

"Hey! Wait up!" Leafeon shouted, racing after them. She turned her head back and called out, "Better hurry up, too, Weiss! I know where Jackson is taking Blake!"

"What?!" Weiss demanded, hopping out from behind a trash bin.

"See that pink crystal off in the distance?! Make it there before 8!"

"Why's that?!" Weiss demanded.

Leafeon didn't answer. She was too far away.

"I have no idea what either one of them are planning, but I'd better hurry up and find out." Weiss summoned a black glyph underneath her feet, increasing her speed as she chased after Jackson, Blake and Leafeon.

* * *

It didn't take very long for the human and the faunus to arrive at the scene first. Jackson deactivated his Speed Shoes in mid-flight and screeched to a halt in front of the circular garden in front of the giant magenta crystal, which had a figure that reminded Blake of a spiky pinecone. There were a pair of golden arches made on the crystal, with one on top of the other, and two golden semi-circles that surrounded the hole in the center of the crystal. In the middle of the garden in front of the crystal was a large, golden, spherical stone, with six different rings surrounding it.

"Made it in time!" Jackson stated, looking at Blake. "You okay?"

Blake did look a bit shaken up, and she was still blushing, as she was having mixed feelings with how fast they were going and how she was brought there; in Jackson's arms. She was shocked, joyful, embarrassed, comfortable. She didn't know which one stood out the most.

"I'm... okay," she answered, looking back at the city. "Just surprised by how far we got."

"All thanks to my Speed Shoes," Jackson answered, placing Blake back on her feet again. "If you want, I could make you some. I might make you fast enough to even give Ruby's Semblance a run for her money."

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass, for now," Blake answered, brushing her clothes to smooth them out. She turned and looked up at the crystal in front of them. "Wow..."

"I know, right? This is the famed Anistar City sundial. Did you read about it at the library?"

"Briefly. I heard that it came from space, and that it's suppose to possess special powers."

"Oh, it definitely has powers," Jackson confirmed. "And they always show themselves everyday, at 8PM. Here, follow me." He led Blake over to the stand in front of the crystal sundial, and the two stood directly underneath the hole.

* * *

Along one part of the street nearing the sundial, Leafeon and Weiss finally made it to the scene, but far away from the two to not be seen.

"That almost looks like a giant dust deposit," Weiss stated, amazed at the size of the crystal.

"It's actually a sundial from space," Leafeon answered. "Jackson and I have been here once before, and we gained something amazing from it. Now, it looks like it's Blake's turn to gain that power." Weiss was confused at what kind of power Leafeon was talking about.

Just then, they heard voices from behind. They turned to see Seth leading Yang, Nora, Ruby, and Crescythe towards the sundial. "Hey, my BFF!" Ruby cried out to Weiss.

"Leafeon!" Seth greeted. "Where's Jackson and Blake?"

"Shh!" the two hushed the oncoming group, stopping them.

"You're going to ruin the moment if they see you!" Leafeon told them in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

The two pointed their finger/paw towards the sundial, where they saw Jackson and Blake standing there, waiting.

"Hey, there they-" Ruby started, but Weiss dashed forward and covered her mouth.

"What in this did I just tell you?!" she demanded. "Be. Quiet."

"Right." Ruby's muffled voice responded.

* * *

On the other part of the street, Lyanne was leading Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune over to the sundial, as well.

"So what's so special about this giant crystal?" Ren asked.

"It's massive!" Jaune gasped.

"It also has a connection to Mega Evolution, as well," Lyanne informed.

"That crystal is connected to Mega Evolution?" The Latias nodded in response.

Just then, they saw Blake and Jackson standing underneath the sundial, and Latias waved a hand to stop them.

"What's up?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hey, is that Jackson and Blake over there?" Ren asked.

"And the others are standing over on the other side of the street," Jaune noticed, pointing at the group on the other side.

"I think this should be far enough for them not to see us," Lyanne said. "Now watch, and be quiet, okay? We don't want to disturb the two in what's gonna happen."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Just watch."

* * *

Back at the two, Jackson looked at his clock on his music player.

"Is it time?" Blake asked.

"Almost..." Jackson answered, watching the clock. "In five... four... three... two... one..." He waved his hand up, and declared, "Now!"

On cue, the sun was at the right angle and the light started to shine directly through the hole in the sundial, making the whole gem glitter. The light then shot at the spherical stone in the center of the garden, surprising Blake.

At once, the inner-most ring started to spin, arching around the stone in the center. When it made a 180 rotation around it, the second ring started to rotate, spinning around the first ring as well, which started to increase speed. Then the third ring started to spin when the second ring made a 180 rotation. Then the fourth, and then the fifth, and finally, the sixth. All six rings began rotating and spinning about the spherical stone in the center, while the sunlight still shined on through the hole in the sundial.

"Incredible..." Blake gasped.

"Oh, it gets better," Jackson stated. "Now, touch the sundial."

Blake turned to the crystal sundial and placed a hand on it. She felt a surge of energy from it, as the sundial somehow made her aura glow. What was glowing even more was her Keystone on her ribbon, which shined with the same energy used for Mega Evolution.

"What's going on?" the faunus asked, looking at her hands and then tilting her eyes up at the Keystone she wore.

"Well, with your aura, I can only guess on that," Jackson answered. "But as for your Keystone, it has been blessed with a new power. One of which I'll sharpen."

Blake watched as he pulled out a small, circular device with a place in the center to place a Keystone perfectly in. "Take the Keystone, and place it in here." Jackson told her, holding the small device to Blake. "Then, raise it to the sunlight. After that, it'll work it's magic."

Blake did as she was told, taking off her ribbon and placing the Keystone into the device. She held it in both hands as she reached the guardrail, and raised the machine high, making the sunlight go through the hole shine on it. At once, the device activated, absorbing the light and making light rings glow around the Keystone. Blake watched in amazement as the rings of light surrounded the Keystone. The lights then all entered the gem, making it shine brightly for one moment, then revert back to normal the next.

"What just happened?!" Blake gasped, bringing the device down, and taking her Keystone out of it.

"This sundial allows people with Keystones to detect where Mega Stones are located," Jackson answered. "By touching this stone, you and your Keystone are granted that new power."

"Really?" Blake asked, amazed.

"However, there are two things you must also consider," Jackson pointed out. "One is that touching the crystal alone isn't enough. It also requires you to have been in contact with the energy of one of the legendary Pokemon; Xerneas or Yveltal. When I came to this region, I was researching an incident that happened in Geosenge Town, which contained the ultimate weapon powered by one of those two Pokémon. I journeyed within to understand it better, and I somehow met Xerneas in there, examining the location for someone that caused an incident long ago and was thought to be dead. It was then that I was exposed to his energy, which, in turn, helped me with my Keystone here."

"But we never met Xerneas or Yveltal, either," Blake pointed out. "So how did I get the same power?"

"Well, I though it was because you were with me, who was exposed to it, that allowed it to do so," Jackson answered. "However, I don't think that's it. Actually, I think it might be because of your aura. It must radiate an energy that works just as well as the energy of the legendary Pokemon."

"Really?" Blake asked, amazed that her aura was capable of that.

"Now, the second thing to be concerned about is that the Keystone can only sense other Megastones between 8 and 9PM, when exposed to this light. \ However, the device I had you use negates that issue. The device locks the sunlight from the sundial permanently into the Keystone, allowing it to always sense nearby Mega Stones."

"That's incredible." Blake was happily amazed as she looked at her upgraded Keystone. "So now, I can search for new Mega stones, too?"

"We both can," Jackson stated. "And, as far as I know, no other person has this kind of a device that I have, so consider yourself lucky. You are now a Mega stone hunter. Or rather I should say, a Mega stone Huntress."

Blake placed the Keystone onto her ribbon and hid her cat ears again. "Thank you, Jackson," she thanked him, smiling graciously.

"Oh, I didn't just bring you here for the power," Jackson retorted, leaning on the guardrail and looking up at the crystal sundial. "I also... like how beautiful this sundial is. I wanted you to see that, too."

Blake looked up at the sundial, transfixed. He was right. The sunlight just dazzled the crystal sundial, making the golden pieces glow, too. Looking at it, Blake could feel all her worries melt away like snow. It was like the sunlight filled her heart with peace, and hope.

The two turned back to where the sunlight hit, seeing the six rings spinning and rotating around the stone in the center. The irregular patterns it made was almost like a solar system, especially since the sunlight made the center ball dazzle like the sun, too. It was so simple, yet it was just a great display to watch.

Just then, Blake felt something warm hold onto her left hand. She looked down and saw Jackson sub-consciously holding onto her hand, all of his fingers slipping in between her's. Blake blushed, looking up at Jackson, and saw that he was transfixed by the device. Did he know he was doing this? Was it just out of instinct? She wondered if maybe she should tell him to give her boundaries. However, she soon noticed that she didn't mind it at all. In fact, it felt pretty nice, feeling Jackson's rough-skinned, yet gentle hands grasping her smooth ones. She smiled as she closed her eyes, thinking to herself, ' _Jackson really isn't such a bad person. He did let me have a great time today. We did train for my gym battle, but we also did a lot of things in between. I can definitely say that this has been one of my better days. In fact, it's probably one of my best._ '

Jackson continued to watch the device. It was amazing to see the first time he came here, but there was something else that was making this second time here even more amazing than before. He felt joyful and at peace, but it wasn't just because of the sundial. He knew what it was. It was because of Blake. Her presence was so nice, and whether it was just her aura or her overall character, he could feel relaxed with her. He felt so warm and happy inside, like holding a Cyndaquil close to his heart.

Suddenly, the boy noticed where his right hand was, for it was then that he felt fingertips touching the back of his hand. He looked down and saw that he was holding Blake's hand with his. And what's more, Blake was accepting it. Her fingers were wrapped around his hand, like his were around her hand. Her hands were soft, and warm.

Jackson looked up at Blake's face, who turned back at him. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, and at the same time, they smiled gently at one another, not letting go of one another.

"This day was the best I had in a long time," Blake told him.

"Same here," Jackson answered. "You really make things a lot better."

Blake blushed, but didn't hide her smile. They looked at the machine again and saw a bunch of Wingull fly overhead, crying out to one another as they flew towards the horizon.

* * *

Off on the sidelines of the street, the two parties watched quietly as the two were having their moment.

"Jackson and Blake... really look happy together," Pyrrha stated, blushing slightly at the romantic moment.

"Admit it. When you set us up for training, you meant for those two to be together," Ren told Lyanne.

"I... might've thought of doing that," the Latias stated, trying to sound innocent, but her smile gave it all away.

Jaune mentally thought to himself, ' _I wonder if I can have a moment like that?_ ' He imagined himself standing in the same spot as Jackson was and thought of Pyrrha next to him, holding her hand. The thought of it made him blush, and he waved his arms in front of him to wipe the image away.

"Is something wrong, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Jaune stammered.

* * *

On the other side, Leafeon and Crescythe sat there, satisfied with what had happened. Everyone else was, more or less, glad to see the two having their moment. Well, one of them was preoccupied with something else she saw.

"Wow! I want to have that kind of power, too!" Ruby squealed. "The ability to track down Mega Stones is a great ability to have."

"Uh, you do realize that the power really isn't the interesting thing to watch here?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah. How about considering the moment those two are having?" Weiss scoffed.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it is cute to watch," Ruby stated, but the whole idea of the romantic moment wasn't as amazing as what she heard Jackson say about the power for the Keystone.

"Aw, those two are so cute!" Nora awed. "I mean, I thought it was gonna be Jackson with Lyanne, but Blake seems to be a great substitute. Hey, maybe I should bring Ren up there, too!"

"I think this is one of those times where forcefulness ruins the moment," Yang warned her. "Don't you agree, Seth?"

"Huh?" Seth was too busy watching to hear what she said. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Are you okay, Seth?" Yang asked.

"Me? Oh, yeah. I'm okay," Seth answered, turning back to the scene.

As he watched the two, he thought to himself, ' _Man, Jackson is making great strides in his relationship with Blake. Me? I'm barely able to find a way to start mine with Yang. I really hope I find the moment to see an opening, and understand a way for her to like me, just like how I'm liking her._ '


	65. Starry Battles

**Coral: Hello people of Fanfiction! I am back with another Huntsmen in Kalos chapter!**

 **Jackson: Took you long enough. What happened? I had this chapter prepared for you too!**

 **Coral: Did you forget that I told you I decided to make big changes to the battle you had sent me? Especially when I want it to be more... epic, for lack of better words.**

 **Daniel: Epic how?**

 **Coral: You'll see when you read it. Oh, and a bit of a spoiler alert; there will be some foreshadowing in this chapter, especially considering the character who is going to appear.**

 **Hyna: Oh yeah, this chapter is about that battle, right?**

 **Coral: Yes. Now then, without further ado, let us begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Pokemon, or the OCs. They all belong to their original creators.**

* * *

 _ ***OPENING***_

 ** _(Music intro)_**  
 _(In a tunnel of rainbow colored streams, the thirteen colors, representing team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, Leafeon and Crescythe, shot like arrow, all heading towards the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opens up to a bright light.)_

 ** _One dashing arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Ruby, Jackson, Leafeon and Crescythe.)_

 ** _One nimble arrow!_**  
 _(Four lights gather together to show Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren.)_

 ** _One thinking arrow!_**  
 _(Five lights gather together to show Seth, Jaune, Weiss, Lyanne and Pyrrha.)_

 ** _That's who we are right now!_**  
 _(The heroes gathered together, with Ruby, Jaune, Jackson and Seth in front, as they all stood with grins of excitements on their faces. The title of the story appears in front of them.)_

 ** _Let's cross the green mountain, surpass the pure-white clouds,_**  
 _(Ruby and Crescythe dash up a grassy hill ahead of her team, leaping together into the sky eagerly.)_

 ** _Color the wasteland and move forward by becoming an arrow!_**  
 _(Nora racing through Route 13 ahead of team JNPR with Pitfall, while Jaune was exhausted at keeping up with her, but he took a deep breath and pursued, with Pyrrha and Ren behind him.)_

 ** _Sometimes we suddenly turn, twist or tremble,_**  
 _(Seth's appears as he lifted several large boulders around him with Psychic, with Alakazam, Espeon and Mismagius right by him. Seth's face is shown up close as the silhouettes of other Pokehumans he knew panned through his mind.)_

 ** _It's not like we never get separated either!_**  
 _(Jackson examining a few of the Mega Stones he collected, while Lyanne, Leafeon and Quilava watched him. Camera zooms in and pans around Jackson as he placed the stones away, and stood up, looking into the sky with a determined stare.)_

 ** _I can no longer see the road and sometimes I get lost  
_** _(Vanessa running along a dark, eerie path, with the Dark Legendaries and Zetta surrounding the sky around and behind her, while Ruby and the rest of the team were ahead of her.)_

 ** _But this guy is by my side!_**  
 _(Ruby and Jackson waved their hands forward as Crescythe and Leafeon leapt over their heads, unleashing Dark Pulse and Solarbeam together. They struck the silhouetted enemies, creating a bright explosion. Jackson and Ruby cheered while their Pokemon looked eagerly back at their trainers.)_

 ** _Even the dazzling sun hides behind clouds at times_**  
 _(Valerie stood behind team CFVY with her arms wide, with Coco and Velvet in front. Scene shifts to Sarah holding onto an odd bottle in front of her as the ghostly confined Hoopa and the evil Unbound Hoopa silhouetted on either side behind her.)_

 ** _But meetings will always bring light!_**  
 _(Diantha stood on top of a pillar, surrounded by the Kalos Elite Four and the Gym Leaders, facing the heroes. Ruby taps her Mega Ring, Mega-evolving Crescythe in a bright light. Scene goes dark as Team CRDL show themselves, followed by the Flare female scientists, and Xerosic in the center of them.)_

 ** _One too heated arrow!_**  
 _(Nathan, Maui, and Eliza eagerly jumping about, as a Pichu and Nathan's Aipom danced around them and a Joltik rides on Eliza's head.)_

 ** _Two arrows competing with each other!_**  
 _(Adara and Haloke posing in their performance garments, with Charmeleon and Greninja beside them.)_

 ** _Three arrows helping each other!_**  
 _(Cypher stands in front with Jasmine and Clemont standing right behind him, an Empoleon, Magnezone, and Heliolisk beside their respective trainers.)_

 ** _That's why the heart doesn't break!_**  
 _(The eleven heroes and, excluding Lyanne, their leading Pokemon beside them, with Ruby in the center of the team.)_

 ** _Arrow, move forward!_**  
 _(All of them shot into the air with streams of light at their feet or tails.)_

 ** _Arrow, shine even more than now! Pierce your dream!_**  
 _(They all gather together, forming an arrowhead that became a shining stream of light, shooting towards the skies above Kalos.)_

* * *

Last time, the group arrived at Anistar City at last. However, instead of getting their seventh badge as planned, due to the gym leader having plans that day, the group decided to use the whole day to train instead. Well, most of them were. Not only was Weiss using the time to think of some new performances, or attempted to at least, she followed Blake and Jackson around during their own little date. With the two's date was Jackson's gift for Blake, which was an upgrade for her Mega Stone.

The following morning, inside the Anistar Gym, a certain young Champion was standing before the floating Olympia, both ladies getting the formalities out of the way.

"So, why did you ask to see me, Olympia?" Diantha asked. "Did you see another premonition?"

"Indeed, I did," she answered. "It actually happened in the middle of the night. I was awoke to a sight that was disastrous and foreboding." Olympia raised her hands high, and a sphere appeared between the two ladies. It suddenly showed a picture to the both of them, revealing five shadows with glowing red eyes. Four of them were Pokemon, and one was a human that stood in the middle of them. "A new force of villainy will come to our city, here, reeking with the upmost foulest of darkness. They will come down upon ten heroes and their Pokemon, who are searching for the light that they have stolen." The picture zooms out as the said ten trainers appeared, revealing to Diantha the very same individuals she met before; Team RWBY, JNPR, Jackson, Seth, Lyanne, and their leading Pokemon.

"It's them!" she gasped. "The people who were looking for Nic Pularis's sister."

"Their battle will be one of strength and endurance, as they stand no chance against the corrupt villainy that stands before them," Olympia continued. "Especially when there is something hidden within their most trusted allies." The picture showed silhouettes of the eight Pokemon, each with what seemed like a demon inside, waiting to be set free. This look did not suit well with the Kalos titled-Champion.

"Is there anything that can be done to stop this?" she asked the gym leader.

"Yes. If the heroes can endure the darkness, and keep a strong bond with their allies, a light will come and save them. But as for who it is, I could only see two towers, the three servants who serve in each of them, and the songstress that purges the darkness."

The picture then showed two towers rising up, shining a light as the darkness in the eight Pokemon disappeared. This was followed by six more Pokemon, three looking like birds and the other three that looked like dogs. A final character revealed itself, a small figure with long hair that shined the brightest, pushing away the darkness that was the four dark Pokemon and the human.

"Two towers? Three servants each?" Diantha echoed, pondering about this. "What could this mean?"

"I do not know. However, I do know the heroes I speak of are in the city, and will soon come to challenge me," Olympia stated, looking to the ceiling ahead. "I can only test them and their bonds with their most trusted allies to see if they are able to take on this great evil that is to come."

* * *

At this point, outside the gym, the said heroes were walking towards the door, with Blake and Ruby in the lead. "It's time for you guys to show what you can do," Jackson told them.

"I still wish I could've started things off again," Ruby sighed.

"You had your turn before. Blake's the only ones who hasn't started off in your guy's Gym Battles," Seth reminded her.

"Go get 'em, Blake," Yang stated, giving a light fist bump to her shoulder. "Show this gym leader what we are capable of!"

"R-Right," she answered, slightly nervous. She looked back at Jackson, who gave a nervous smile and a shrug before looking away. This in turn caused Blake to look away as well.

Why the sudden awkwardness between them? Well... Last night, after the date, when Jackson brought Blake to the Pokemon center to the bedroom the girls were sharing...

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

"This day was the best I had in a long time," Blake told him.

"Same here," Jackson answered. "You really make things a lot better."

Blake blushed, but didn't hide her smile. There was something about Jackson's kind smile and gentle expression that really drew her in. In fact, she didn't even realize she was drawing herself closer to Jackson at all as she closed her eyes. Jackson saw her close in, and before he could get a sentence out, Blake's lips connected with his.

There was a moment's silence as the two kissed. Jackson was not sure what to think of this. Really, the only things that came into mind were how abrupt this was, the racing of his heart feeling like it might pop out of his chest, and the, without a doubt, overall joy that was starting to swell up in him.

Blake slowly opened her eyes, then after a second of realizing what she was doing, she backed away from Jackson, horribly blushing at what just happened. "J-Jackson! What- Where did that come from?!" She questioned herself and Jackson. "S-Sorry... I never meant... I was... It was the emotions that seem to come out of me and..."

"D-Don't worry about it," Jackson assured her, looking away, blushing just as badly. "I-I-It was just a surprise, that's all. I guess the atmosphere might be too comforting or something."

"Y-Yeah, that's it! I think..." Blake also looked the other way, embarrassed to death at what she had done, and not sure how to explain what had happened.

The two didn't say anything for a few seconds, then Jackson slightly smiled as he stated, "But... I did like it, Blake. Thanks."

The Faunus girl looked to him in surprise, then looked away again, still blushing, but hiding the smile from the compliment as she repeated, "It... it was just the feelings I had at the moment. That's all. But... you're welcome."

They both looked at each other simultaneously, then to the floor, and then went their separate ways, unable to hide the redness in their faces, nor the embarrassing smiles they had. They were clearly meant for each other.

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

So yes... Things got awkward between them ever since. Thankfully, no one, besides Leafeon, who Jackson made sure she'd keep her mouth shut about, was there to see it.

"Jackson. Aren't you going to say any words of confidence?" Lyanne asked him, causing the boy to flinch slightly and sweat a bit.

"Y-Yeah..." he answered. Clearing his throat, he looked at Blake in the eyes and said, "Good luck out there."

This relieved some of the stress Blake had, as she nodded at his words and turned back to the gym. Now was the time for the heroes to shine.

* * *

The group were guided by one of Olympia's students to the battlefield. When the doors opened to it, they were greeted by an incredible sight. It was set underneath a starry night sky, and it looked like the battlefield was a hologram due to the neon blue, see-through nature of the ground. It looked like golden gears formed most of the base beneath the place, slowly but constantly moving.

Floating on the other side was the gym leader herself, Olympia. She was a dark-skinned woman, having curled purple hair and violet eyes. She wore star-styled earrings, a black suit with a steel color on her shoulders, two rings around her arms, as well as grey ballet-like shoes. She also wore a silver cloak, with star pattern underneath.

"Presenting the gym leader of Anistar City's gym, Olympia!" the student introduced, waving her hand up to her. The team was slightly amazed at her floating there, gazing at the heroes.

"So you've finally arrived, just as I predicted," She told them, gazing at each and everyone of them.

"Wait, she predicted us arriving?" Ruby asked.

"She had seen you guys coming beforehand," came a voice on the sidelines. The team turned to see none other than Diantha approaching them

"Woah! It's Diantha!" Seth gasped, not noticing her there.

"When did you arrive?!" Jackson asked. "Wait, scratch that. Why are you here?"

"Olympia wished to speak with me about something," the titled Champion explained. "I can say that it involves all of you, but I can't explain any more than that."

"Wait, what?" Jaune looked confused.

"We are involved with something?" Ren asked.

"Wait, does this have to do with a prediction by Olympia?" Lyanne questioned. Diantha remained silent at these questions.

As Olympia surveyed the heroes, she looked at Ruby and Crescythe, and her eyes lit up as she gasped. She then gave a long moan, drawing the team's attention. It looked like she was seeing something the others couldn't.

"I can see it!" she suddenly gasped, her arms spread wide.

"What's happening to her?!" Yang asked, slightly worried.

"Madam Olympia is having a vision!" the student gasped. This got the team's attention even more as she floated there, the psychic energy around her slightly intensifying.

When it was over, she relaxed her body, then looked down at the ones that caught her gaze, and pointed at Crescythe. "You. I have seen your future," she began. The team looked to Crescythe, who was perplexed by this. "Yes, I see it... You have a history of growth, with a power that is unlike any of your kind. And a name that goes with it... Distaria."

"That's Crescythe's original name!" Ruby recalled. "How does she know that?!"

"Shh! We have to keep listening!" Diantha hushed her.

Olympia concentrated on Crescythe for a moment, then spoke up to Ruby. "Young lady, your Absol's past and future contain many things, and some of which I cannot seem to see."

This seemed to surprise the student, as she muttered audibly enough, "Weird. Nothing escapes the sight of Olympia's vision when seeing the past of a Pokemon. How could she not be able to see parts of it?"

"I sensed a dark force that blinds parts of this Pokemon's past," Olympia explained. "I cannot say what had happened within that black void, which troubles me."

"Well, we already know of Crescythe's past, right?" Ruby asked. "We met the Pokemon of her home, who told us about it, right? That included her father."

"Yeah, along with the unique gift of her's to sense disasters of all kinds, not just the natural ones," Seth added. "I can see how she is a special Pokemon."

"But what about Crescythe's future?" Lyanne asked. "What did you see?"

Olympia closed her eyes, and answered, "Crescythe, as you call her, will gain even more power. One the likes of which no one has ever seen."

"What do you mean by that?" Nora asked, really confused. "I mean, she can Mega Evolve. Ooh! Does this mean she can further Mega-evolve?!"

"There's no such thing," Jackson retorted. "A Pokemon can only Mega-Evolve once. Unless... Well, Charizard and Mewtwo can both Mega-evolve into two different forms, as they have two different Mega Stones to work with. Could this mean there's another kind of Absolite out there? No, someone would discover this, I'm sure of it."

"Who cares?" Ruby waved off Jackson's thoughts, looking to Crescythe. "I bet the two of us will be able to discover this new power, no problem!"

"You make it sound like it is easy to discover," her Disaster Pokemon scoffed. "But I would love to know what this power no one has ever seen before."

"It would certainly be something I would want to see as well," Diantha agreed. "I hope to see it in the future."

"However, be warned," Olympia continued, getting the team's attention. "The trials to gain this power will not be easy. If your bond to overcome pain is not strong enough, you will never achieve this power. For the future is not always absolute, especially in these times."

This drew concern from the elder Pokemon trainers in the team, being Seth, Jackson, and Diantha.

' _The future is not absolute?_ ' Diantha repeated in her mind.

' _Could her future vision be conflicted somehow?_ ' Seth asked in his thoughts.

' _I wonder if this has to do with the villainous Pokemon that captured Vanessa?_ ' Jackson pondered.

"No problem!" Ruby declared, raising a fist. "Crescythe and I are the greatest of friends, and we will conquer any pain that comes our way. We'll prove it to you during our Pokemon battle!"

"Now hold on," Pyrrha stopped her. "Remember, Blake is going on ahead of us. Be patient, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," the RWBY leader apologized with a nervous giggle. "Got carried away there."

Blake stepped forward and asked, "If it is not an interference, I would like to ask for a Pokemon battle with you first, please."

Olympia looked to Blake for a moment, then answered, "Very well. I shall battle you. What is your name?"

"Blake Belladonna, ma'am," she introduced herself.

"Very well then, Blake. Let us prepare for a battle!" Olympia declared.

Everyone went to the sidelines, while Blake took her position on the battlefield. "Come on, Blake! Win one strong!" Ruby cheered.

"I wonder how this battle will go?" Ren asked. "She specializes in Psychic-type Pokemon, so I know Tina and Spear will be definite choices for the battle."

"Jackson, I hope you took some time training with her amongst your time alone," Lyanne asked, smirking in an amused manner.

The said trainer blushed as he retorted, "Of course I trained with her! Blake is more than ready for the battle. In fact, her Pokemon learned a couple moves for the battle!"

"Cool! I can't wait to see what she has in store," Yang stated, looking at Blake.

Olympia's student stepped forward as the referee, and raised her hands up. "The Anistar City Gym battle will now begin! Each trainer will use three Pokemon each. The battle will decide when one or both sides are unable to continue. In addition, only the challenger can switch out her Pokemon."

"Hold on. I would like to add one more thing," Olympia spoke up, getting confused looks from the team. "Based on a vision I had seen last night, I also want to add in one more rule. The challengers here must use their first Pokemon in battle amongst the three of their choice."

This came at a surprise at the entire team. "You want us to use our first Pokemon in battle, as well?" Blake questioned.

"I wish to see the strong bond the two of you share, and if they can live up to the expectation of what is to come," Olympia explained. "Do you accept these terms?"

Blake paused for a second, then nodded in confirmation.

"So that means she'll HAVE to use Screecher in the battle," Lyanne said. "This'll be a unique twist to the battle."

"Not only that, but this qualifies for all seven of them," Seth added. "While Jaune's Excalibur and Ruby's Crescythe will have no problem, Ren's Sirius will be at a disadvantage."

"Meaning it's all about what Olympia said; How strong their bond is, and how tactical they are in battle," Jackson finished.

"Trainers, select your Pokemon!" the student ordered.

"My first Pokemon is this!" Olympia declared, using her psychic powers to toss a Pokeball, calling out a Pokemon that was pink with a scaly underbelly, standing on two feet, had a red and white checkered collar, and a crown-like shell on its head.

"So that's her Slowking," Blake understood, pulling out her Pokedex. " _Slowking, the Royal Pokemon. A poisonous bite reacted with its system, blessing it with the enhanced intellect of a genius. It has full control of its psychic powers_."

"Slowking is a tough opponent," Lyanne muttered. "They are known as the 'sage of the sea' for a good reason."

Blake picked up one of her Pokeballs, and muttered into it, "I'm counting on you, Lux." She then tossed out the Pokeball, and Luxio came to the field, ready to go.

"She chose Lux?" Jaune asked. "But why?"

"Well, Slowking's are Water-type. Maybe that's what she's aiming for," Pyrrha assumed.

"Let the battle begin!" the student declared, waving the hand down, starting the match.

"Lux, charge in!" Blake ordered. Lux did just that, dashing as quickly as he could towards Slowking.

"Use Yawn!" Olympia ordered. Slowking conjured up several bubbles with Yawn heading to Lux.

"Dodge them!" Blake shouted. Lux zig-zagged about the bubbles, avoiding all of them as he was closing in on his target.

"Got you now!" Lux shouted, taking a leap at Slowking. From the heroes' perspective, the voice didn't seem to match the body. It seemed too... feminine from what they remembered.

"Psychic!" Olympia ordered.

"You are too obvious," Slowking muttered, his eyes glowing as he planned to immobilize Lux. What he didn't expect was the move to not affect him at all, surprising him.

"Incinerate!" Blake ordered.

Lux smirked as he opened his mouth and unleashed five fireballs, hitting Slowking one after another, making him skid backwards.

"Wait, when did Lux learn Incinerate?!" Nora asked.

"He didn't; SHE already knows it!" Leafeon corrected her.

Lux snickered, then spun in the air as she glowed, revealing herself to be actually Tina.

"A Zorua!" Diantha noticed.

"A clever trick," Olympia pointed out.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't Tina usually come out as a little girl?" Weiss asked. "Why did she come out as Lux, instead?"

"Just something I requested her to do," Jackson answered, getting the team's attention. "I had to help her on this."

* * *

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

During the training in the park, Jackson had Anorith out, while Blake and the human girl Tina stood together.

"In order to use Tina at her fullest in battle, you gotta realize that she can't always go out as a human," Jackson started. "Sometimes, you gotta buckle down and have her in her dog-like form."

"You know I have been trying," Blake retorted. "It's still pretty hard for me to even touch Tina in her normal form. I mean seeing her from a distance is fine, but close to me..."

"That's not what I mean, although you do need to work on that," Jackson said with a slight sweat drop.

"Like you're one to talk," Anorith muttered, recalling his still fear for Spear just earlier.

Ignoring the Old Shrimp Pokemon, Jackson continued, "I mean, you have to use Tina's special abilities to your advantage. Think about it, if she can transform into a human, she can easily transform into one of your Pokemon."

"Hmm...I mean, I could do that," Tina vouched. "Plus, if there's one thing us Zorua are good at, it's fooling enemies."

"Right, and one good thing to point out is that people would be fooled by Zorua being a different type of Pokémon, and not a Dark-type."

"I get it," Blake understood. "So if Tina transforms into say Lux, people would think she is Electric-type instead of Dark-type."

"Exactly. That's something you should absolutely do against Olympia," Jackson explained. "Wait for the opportunity to avoid her Psychic type moves, then strike with a powerful attack!"

* * *

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Tina is a tricky little girl," Jackson smirked.

"Use Faint Attack!" Blake shouted.

"Look out, behind you!" her Zorua shouted.

Slowking looked around, and was hit with a back kick from behind, sending it face-first into the ground.

"You're doing great, Tina!" Blake called out, causing Tina to wag her tail happily.

"We won't be so easily fooled again," Olympia told Blake as her Slowking rose to his feet. "Use Calm Mind." Her partner calmed itself, hearing the sound of a water droplet hit a pool of water as he relaxed his mind. His body glowed as his stats boosted.

"Calm Mind is a move that boosts the Special Attack and Defenses of a Pokemon," Seth explained. "Olympia is skilled in that department, while it will cause Incinerate to do less damage than before."

"Use Power Gem!" The gem on Slowking's crown glowed and fired a beam of energy at Tina.

"Protect!" At Blake's next command, Tina produced a barrier that nullified the attack, but the explosive results did cover half the field.

"Dang, that attack is strong!" Yang exclaimed as the team gasped at the sight of Tina shaking her fur.

"Calm Mind and Power Gem form a powerful combo," Seth pointed out. "Plus, with Slowking already being a powerful Special Attack fighter, his attacks are lethal."

"Tina, are you okay?" Blake asked.

"No worries here," Tina answered. "Let's get to the good part!"

"Okay. Use Incinerate, once more!" Tina fired off a few more fireballs at Slowking.

"Use Psychic to stop them." Slowking used his psychic powers, and slowed the fireballs aiming at him to a halt. "Now send them back." At Olympia's order, Slowking then shot the fireballs at Tina.

"Look out!" Ruby cried.

"Jump high and head to Slowking!" Blake shouted. Tina leapt high, avoiding the explosive results of her own attack being sent back at her, going in an arch as she went to Slowking.

"Power Gem!" Olympia called out. Slowking fired a blast at Tina, hitting her head on and making her fly back in pain. She hit the ground, greatly damaged.

"She got hit!" Jaune exclaimed, as the other teams gasped in shock.

Tina struggled to get back up as Blake cried out, "You got to hang on!"

"Use Yawn!" Olympia called out. Slowking yawned widely again, sending more bubbles at Zorua.

"Tina. quick! Move away!" Blake shouted. Tina got back to her feet again and ran.

"Use Psychic." However, Slowking used his psychic powers on the bubbles, making them follow him.

"If they catch up to her, she will fall asleep, and become vulnerable!" Lyanne noted.

"And they're clearly not moving slowly out there." Pyrrha added, seeing the Yawn bubbles get closer to Tina as she ran.

Jackson's eyes narrowed as he mentally told Blake, ' _Come on. You KNOW what to do at times like these_.'

"Tina, go to Slowking!" Blake shouted. Tina dashed to Slowking, with the Yawn bubbles behind her. The Royal Pokemon didn't, or rather couldn't move, while it was guiding the bubbles.

"Is she planning to guide the bubbles back at Slowking?!" Yang asked.

"No. Olympia knows this trick too well," Diantha retorted. "She can avoid making this mistake and still hit Tina."

Tina got directly close to Slowking, who gazed down at her while the bubbles came at her. He smirked, seeing the plan she set up about to fail.

"Switch out Psychic with Power Gem!" At Olympia's order, and at the perfect timing, Slowking canceled his Psychic attack and shot out another powerful beam at Tina, much to the surprise of many.

"Tina!" Blake cried out.

The weakened Zorua tried to get back up once more.

"My. This little Pokemon has quite the spunk," Olympia stated in respect. "But this is where it ends. Use Psychic! Put it to sleep!"

Slowking used his Psychic powers and once again directed the previously used Yawn attack and sent it to the Zorua.

"We're not done yet! Incinerate!" Blake called. Tina gathered whatever energy she had in her to send out fireballs at the Yawn, causing the attack to collide and create a small explosion.

"A fight to the bitter end? In that case, Power Gem!" Slowking unleashed another dose of his powerful attack into the smoke.

"Tina, look out!" Blake cried out.

Unfortunately, the attack sounded like it hit, as a bigger explosion was created and a scream was heard.

The Remnant group stared into the smoke in worry, wondering if Tina was okay.

"I commend you for trying. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough," Olympia told Blake.

"I wonder about that," the faunus trainer said, with a confident look on her face.

The look confused Olympia, until something shot out of the smoke and suddenly got to Slowking's face.

"Foul Play!" Blake ordered. Tina flipped upwards, chomped on Slowking's arm, and tossed him to the ground, head first, and quite hard. The heroes, Olympia and Diantha were all surprised at the surprise attack.

"Oh yes! It worked!" Jackson cheered.

"Quite similar to how you planned it," Leafeon stated.

"What just happened?!" Ruby asked. "Foul Play? What kind of move was that?"

"It's a Dark-type move that usually turns the opponents attack strength against them," Seth explained. "Adding to the fact of how tricky Zorua can be, it is quite a move to be go against!"

"And from that hit to the head, even Slowking need time to regain himself after that!" Lyanne added.

"Now, continuous Feint Attacks!" Blake shouted. Tina dashed in and kicked with her hind legs, sending Slowking upwards. She didn't stop there, and started to make aerial dashes in the air, striking the Royal Pokemon every which way, until with one strike of her front paw sent him to the ground, where he laid there, unconscious.

"Slowking is unable to battle! Tina is the winner!" the student shouted. The heroes cheered as Tina dashed back to Blake, who sighed in relief.

"Wasn't I awesome?!" she asked her trainer.

Blake got startled by Tina's abrupt approach to her, causing her to worry. However, she recalled how Jackson seemed to gain more comfortability with Spear, somewhat, and took a deep inhale and exhale. She knelt down and shakily reached out to pet Tina. After a few seconds, she finally got to pet her head as she answered, "You were amazing, Tina. I'm so proud of you."

Tina felt the gentleness of Blake's hand, along with a bit of quivering, but she still smiled happily. "Thanks! I'm glad you appreciate all that I do!" Suddenly, her body glowed, and became encased in a blue light. Blake and everyone else became shocked as Tina began growing before them, growling longer limbs and hair. When the light bursted away, Tina revealed herself to have evolved, at long last, into her new form.

"It's Zoroark!" Seth noticed.

"Tina evolved!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Alright, Blake and Tina!" Nora cheered.

Blake and Tina, now more closer to eye-level, gazed at each other for a few seconds, then the latter asked, "So, am I scarier now?"

Blake smiled as she answered, "Actually, for some reason, you seem less scary. You kinda remind me more of the Beowulves back home, and I am not scared of them." She pulled out her Pokedex, examining her new partner.

" _Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon. If it thinks humans are going to discover its den, Zoroark shows them visions that make them wander around in the woods._ "

"And it looks like you got a new move, too!" Blake noticed. "And it's Night Slash, just like Jackson's Weavile and Dewott." Tina smirked as he raised a claw, making the said energy blade appear in it.

Just then, one of Jackson's Pokeballs opened up, revealing Dewott as he declared, "So you became a Night Slash user, eh?! Then come at me in a duel of Night Slashes!"

"Dewott, calm down!" Jackson barked, grabbing his arms and restraining him. "They are in the middle of an important battle!"

"He never learns, does he?" Leafeon sighs.

"I must congratulate you for your Pokemon's evolution," Olympia told Blake, returning Slowking to his Pokeball. "But it won't be useful when you face this one. Come forth!" She tossed another Pokemon to the field; a flying Pokemon with three eyes, two on what looked like its base, and one on a black appendage on its head. Its tail and wings were the same color; yellow, with blue and red 'feathers'.

"That's Sigilyph!" Lyanne identified, as Yang pulled out her Pokedex. " _Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokemon. The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their territory._ "

Blake returned Tina back to her Pokeball, wanting to give her a break after that hard-fought battle and thought of the two remaining Pokemon she had left. ' _Based on what Jackson told me, Olympia's ace Pokemon is Meowstic. If that's true, and she wants to see the bond between Screecher and me, I best save him for when that Pokemon is out. Doing so, however, leaves me with... No, Blake. This is not the time to hesitate. You trained so much with Jackson yesterday, and gained some more experience and some new moves as well. He has this._ '

"Okay now. Spear, I choose you!" Blake called out her Beedrill to the field, much to the surprise of many.

"Don't faint on us, Jackson," Lyanne said, as soon as the Pokemon appeared.

"Don't worry. I'm used to him," Jackson said.

"Tell that to those trembling legs of yours," Leafeon said.

"Though the fact that he's not fainting on us immediately says a lot. Plus he's not keeping much distance," Seth pointed out for the guy.

"Thank you, Seth," Jackson thanked.

"But still, why Spear? Isn't he at a huge disadvantage against a Pokemon like Sigilyph?" Yang asked.

"I agree with Yang," Weiss said. She made smacking noises with her tongue, as though tasting something new for the first time. "Wow. Still felt weird to say." _**(CHIBI reference)**_

"Don't worry. I'm sure Blake's got this," Ruby said. "I mean, she did train hard with Jackson yesterday, didn't she?"

"She's not wrong," Ren agreed.

"We'll just have to watch and see what happens," Pyrrha said.

"Spear, let's do this!" Blake declared, as she tapped the Keystone on her ribbon, activating it. "Time for a Mega Evolution!" The Beedrillite on Spear's harness activated, and the energies of the two stones connected, turning Spear into Mega Beedrill before their eyes.

"I see you have the skills of performing a Mega Evolution," Olympia noticed. "Very well. Let us first test and see that power. Light Screen and Reflect!" Sigilyph concentrated and created a double layers of barrier around its body.

"That's like Valerie's Mr. Mime! She's increasing its defense to make it harder to take it out!" Jaune recalled.

"But don't forget Spear has a move that can, more or less, bypass those defenses," Lyanne reminded.

"Spear! Use Focus Energy and Pin Missile!" Blake called out.

"Ready!" Her Beedrill focused all his energy in his needles, causing them to glow green. "Fire!" After gathering enough energy, he unleashed green streams of energy from them at Sigilyph, all that struck the Flying/Psychic-type Pokemon hard.

"Using Focus Energy to make critical hits land more easily is a strong start for Blake's part," Diantha noted. "However..."

"Send him to the ground with Psychic!" Olympia ordered. The Avianoid Pokemon managed to recover from the hit and had its three eyes glowed blue, holding Spear with a psychokinesis and slammed him down to the ground. "Now use Air Slash!" Sigilyph followed it up by sending razor sharp discs at its target.

"Pin Missile!" Blake shouted. Spear managed to air his needles at the Flying-type move and fired more energy streams, each hitting the Air Slash and creating multiple explosions.

"Tenacious, aren't you? But even as a mega, you won't be able to hold off against my Sigilyph for long! Use Psychic!"

"Acrobatics! Quick!" Before Sigilyph could have Spear in its psychic hold, the Bug/Poison-type quickly moved from his spot.

"Try and catch me now!" he challenged, zigzagging around in the air before landing another hit on his opponent.

"Your struggling is pointless. Psychic!" Sigilyph's eyes glowed and held Spear in place again. With a tilt of its head, the Mega Beedrill was, once again, slammed to the ground.

"Is Spear okay?!" Pyrrha asked.

"That really has to hurt..." Crescythe said with a wince.

Spear rose once more and shook off the pain before glaring back at Sigilyph.

"We still have a chance! Twineedle!" Blake shouted. The Mega Beedrill's needles glowed once more as he shot towards Sigilyph.

"Stop its movements with Psychic again!" At Olympia's call, Sigilyph had brought Spear to a halt once again, just inches away from his target. "You won't be able to best me in that fashion. Even with a Mega-Evolved partner, my Pokemon's Psychic can hold any Pokemon in its place."

"You may have halted Spear's body, but what about his attack? Pin Missile!" At close range, Spear shot out more of his Focus-Energy-enhanced Bug-type move at Sigilyph. This surprised the Avianoid Pokemon as it released its hold on its opponent. This gave Spear a bigger chance to land another hit with his Twineedle attack, and a critical hit at that.

"Whoa! That has to hurt!" Yang cheekily stated.

"Hey, Gardevoir and I really put the two through the woodworks with dealing that move," Jackson said.

"Huh. And here I thought I was the only one who had some of them go through that sort of training," Seth mused.

"Spear! Focus Energy and Twineedle again!" Blake called out.

"Time for the finisher!" her Beedrill declared, readying his needles and charging at his opponent.

"Air Slash!" Olympia shouted. At her call, Sigilyph shot out more razor sharp discs at Spear.

"Avoid with Acrobatics!" The Mega-Evolved Pokemon was faster, especially in his current form, as he easily flew past all the Flying-type moves and landed a hard, critical hit on Sigilyph, sending it falling down to the ground, hard. The dust gathered from the impact slowly dissipated away, revealing the Pokemon's swirl eyes.

"Sigilyph is unable to battle! Spear is the winner!" the student declared, as Mega Beedrill backed off to Blake's side.

The audience cheered as Ruby stated, "She's taken down another Pokemon, and hasn't even lost one of her own, yet!"

"Assuming she can take down her last Pokemon," Pyrrha pointed out. "Gym leaders won't just give them the win."

"Right. Especially with Olympia's last Pokemon," Diantha warned them. "Don't underestimate it."

Olympia returned Meowstic to her Pokeball. "You fought incredibly well, my friend. Rest now." She looked to Blake, who pat Spear on the head, praising him for his work.

' _This child is a gifted one. She has a kind heart, and a sharp mind, but I can feel the powerful struggle that she deals within her heart. It reflects on her battling style, as well as her team,_ ' she thought.

She suddenly felt something, and started to see a vision right before her eyes.

It was a place unfamiliar to her, one where there were people, Pokemon, and people with animal characteristics. In that vision, she also saw people of the third group wearing masks, led by a boy with bull horns, to a path of great destruction. With them were several human beings, with one having a demonic aura around them. There were explosions and Pokemon-like creatures, as well as some advanced weapons. And the result of it all? Mass murder... However, within all those destruction, there was light. And in that light, she saw shadows.

The visions all stopped there, and Olympia took a step back in shock. ' _What... were those visions just now?_ ' she wondered.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Blake asked in a worried tone.

Olympia quickly regained her posture and answered, "It seems I've received another vision in your future." This surprised everyone in the room.

"My... My future?" the faunus asked.

"Yes. Curious to know?"

Blake wasn't sure whether or not she should believe it, but the expression Olympia had seconds ago seemed too real for it to be fake, and it seemed like such a big deal as well. Hesitantly, she nodded at the question.

"Then show me the potential you have to face it. With this last Pokemon!" Olympia said, tossing her final Pokemon onto the field. This Pokemon was a cat-like creature with mainly white fur, with dark blue fur on her arms, legs, parts of her tail, and on top of her head.

"And here comes her ace Pokemon, Meowstic," Jackson stated.

"So that's her ace," Ruby said, taking out her Pokedex. " _Meowstic, the Constraint Pokemon. The eyeball patterns on the interior of its ears emit psychic energy. It keeps the patterns tightly covered because that power is too immense._ "

"The dex shows two different kinds of Meowstic," Yang noticed.

"Meowstic have different looks based on genders, like Pyroar," Seth explained. "Unlike the latter Pokemon, Meowstic's movesets vary based on their gender. The male are more defense and support, while females are offense."

"So Olympia's Meowstic is female, so it is mainly offense," Pyrrha understood.

"Okay, Olympia. You want to see the bond between and my first Pokemon, you got it," Blake said. "Spear, do you mind?"

"Of course, Blake," Spear nodded, as his trainer returned him to his ball.

"Okay, Screecher. You're up!" She called upon her Noivern, who took it to the sky.

"You got it, mom!" he exclaimed.

"I see her Noibat evolved since the last time I saw it," Diantha noted. "It definitely looks tougher than before."

"So this is your first Pokemon," Olympia said. "Let's see how strong the two of you are together. Fake Out!" Meowstic suddenly disappeared from Screecher's sight, much to his surprise as he looked around to see where the Constraint Pokemon went. Said Psychic-type suddenly got to his face and clapped her hands together, creating a powerful shockwave that pushed the Sound Wave Pokemon back.

"Screecher! Are you okay?!" Blake asked.

"I'm fine, mom!" he assured.

"Calm Mind!" Like Slowking, Meowstic calmed herself and boosted her special attack power, as well as her special defenses.

"We can't let them land another hit, Screecher. Use Screech!"

"Take this!" At his 'mother's command, Screecher unleashed a powerful screech from his mouth, making Meowstic cover her ears at the painful cry.

"Now use Dragon Claw!" Screecher closed the gap between him and Meowstic, with a green aura cloaking his claws. The Noivern went and slashed at his opponent hard.

"Yes! Way to go, Blake!" Ruby cheered.

"That's gotta hurt!" Nora stated.

"She is smart to weaken Meowstic's defenses before unleashing a powerful physical attack," Diantha praised. "But still..."

"Send him to the ground with Psychic!" Olympia shouted. Meowstic recovered herself as her eyes glowed and her ears unfurled. Screecher felt himself unable to move his body, as Meowstic raised her arms and swung them down, causing him to be grounded. The Sound Wave Pokemon managed to keep himself on his feet, but was struggling as he was pressured. "Now, unleash Shadow Ball!" Olympia followed up. While in the hold, Meowstic unleashed a dark sphere of ghostly energy at him.

"Boomburst!" Blake shouted. Like with Spear, though his movements were restricted, Screecher's ears glowed and he fired off a powerful sound wave from his ears, blasting the Shadow Ball out of the way and hitting Sigilyph. However, due to Calm Mind, she wasn't as badly damaged and still held her Psychic hold on Screecher.

"You have to do better than that," Meowstic told him.

"Use Calm Mind. Increase the power of your Psychic," Olympia ordered. Meowstic cleared her mind once more and intensified her hold on Screecher, causing him to fall flat on the ground, unable to move.

"Screecher!" Blake cried out at the sight of her baby struggling.

"Continuous Shadow Balls!"

"This is going to hurt you a lot!" Meowstic warned, as she launched multiple Shadow Balls at the vulnerable Noivern. The attack rained down on him, as he cried out in constant pain.

"This is bad! She'll lose this fight if they don't do something!" Ruby cried out.

"She has two other Pokemon in reserve. Why can't she just switch him out for one of them?" Yang asked.

"This is what Blake wants," Jackson answered. "Remember, Olympia wanted to see the bond these two have, and they agreed to take on the challenge. She just has to figure out what's the best way to overcome this obstacle."

Blake couldn't take seeing her child in such pain, and had to think of something. She racked her brains for a moment, then thought up of an idea. It was reckless, and she knew she would probably get hurt in the midst of it, but she had to try it.

She saw an opening, as the smoke cleared to see Screecher covered in injuries, and his face contorted in pain.

"Screecher, use Screech on the ground, now!" she shouted.

Screecher squinted as he looked back at her mother, and saw her cover her hidden cat ears, ready to take what was coming. Knowing what had to be done, Screecher inhaled deeply, then shouted his sound wave into the ground really hard. The result of it hitting the ground was for it to rebound and spread all about the room, causing not just Blake, but everyone else a serious earful.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!" Nora demanded through the noise.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Weiss shouted back.

Olympia gave herself some distance between her and the attack, wondering what she had planned. Blake, who was struggling to concentrate through the noise, looked up at Sigilyph, hoping for the attack to do what she had planned. Sure enough, she saw the opponent struggling to ignore the noise and keep her Psychic hold on Screecher, until finally, she stopped, covering her ears from the painful sound and freeing Screecher.

"Now, Air Cutter!" Blake shouted with all her might. Screecher stopped his previous attack and unleashed an X-shaped blast of energy from his wings, striking the distracted Meowstic. "Now to end this. Use Dragon Claw!"

Screecher glided over to his opponent, his aura claws glowing. "Take this!" He slashed Meowstic, sending her flying to a wall, creating a smoke cloud from impact. When it cleared, both of the Constraint Pokemon's eyes were now spirals.

"Meowstic is unable to battle!" the student shouted. "Screecher is the winner! The victory of this match is Blake Belladonna!"

Everyone cheered in victory as Blake sighed in relief, smiling as Screecher flew down and toppled her over in his excitement.

"You did amazing, Screecher. I am so proud of you," she told him.

"I hope my Screech didn't hurt you too badly, mom," her Noivern said, looking a bit worried.

"It did hurt a bit, but I've felt worse," Blake assured her, patting her child's face. "It was worth the victory."

Screecher looked happy at this compliment and gave her a big hug.

"She won without losing a single Pokemon!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I am quite amazed by that," Diantha stated, turning to Jackson. "You must've really trained her hard for this match. What did you do?"

"Just gave her a few pointers," Jackson casually answered, looking to Blake as she and Screecher saw Olympia descend towards the two. "Mainly the fact that she, like everyone else here, are much stronger than they know. All they have to do is unleash all they know and gained at once."

"Plus, going on a date with her also made her mentally relaxed out there," Leafeon added, smiling at Jackson. "I dare say, you two are the perfect couple."

Jackson blushed as he looked at Blake, then down at the ground. "Yeah... I hope you are right about that."

"You and your Pokemon did a fine job out there," Olympia told Blake. "I especially saw you shine with your Noivern. It was an impressive move on your part."

"Thanks. I honestly didn't think it would work, but I knew how strong my Pokemon's Screech was, so I just betted on that."

"Well, it certainly worked out," Olympia stated. "And I got to see the strength of your bond with one another. I believe you two can overcome the dangers in the future with what you have. Let me present you with this; the Psychic Badge." She handed Blake a badge that looked like a purple crystal ball that was emanating smoke. Blake took it and smiled as she held it close to her and Screecher.

"Now then, I shall recover my Pokemon, and take on the next challenger," Olympia told Blake, turning to the Remnant trainers. "Who will be next?"

"Um... Olympia? About the other thing earlier," Blake spoke, before any of her friends could answer the question. "You know, that vision."

"Ah yes. I did see something during our battle." Olympia lowered herself to Blake's ear and said, in a whisper, "It seems you have a big future to fight for. And I don't mean the fate of the world, nor do I speak of the battles you have back at your home alongside your friends."

Blake flinched when she heard that. "How did you-?!" She stopped herself when Olympia placed a finger on her lips.

"There are things even I cannot say." With that, she left to get her Pokemon healed up by another one of her students.

Seth and Lyanne agreed for each of the ones they taught to take turns, with Nora starting off first. Against Sigilyph, she chose to use Tortoise, using his Rock-type advantage and Shell Smash to try and beat Sigilyph. After overcoming a Psychic hold, a Smack Down followed by Aqua Jet won her the first battle. This was short-lived when Tortoise was bested by Slowking's Calm Mind and Psychic combo. She chose to use Striker next, who evolved into Manectric during their training before, using a new Thunder Fang and Double Team to overwhelm and beat Slowking. He nearly got bested by Meowstic, but Nora called him back for Pitfall, planning to finish things off with him. It was close, but Pitfall's Dragonbreath ended up pushing back a Shadow Ball at Meowstic, winning the fight. Jackson did promise to give Nora a collar and a Manectite for her newly evolved partner.

Pyrrha was up next, using Freesk against Meowstic. While it was confusing why she chose her, it was learned that Freesk learned Silver Wind and Psybeam in exchange for Tackle and Confusion, delivering a double whammy with paralysis with Stun Spore and confusing with Psybeam, making Meowstic easy prey for Freesk. Pyrrha switched her out when Sigilyph was on the field, and used Shield in her place. Sigilyph made it really tough for Shield to land a definite blow, with the difference in speed in the air and on the ground, and that ended badly for Shield, who only got one good Iron Head in before being bested by her Psychic. Eve replaced him, and used her feelers to hold Sigilyph in place in order to perform a Draining Kiss and Swift combo. Slowking was also a challenge, but in the midst of the fight, Eve somehow learned Light Screen in replace of Quick Attack, and managed to endure before dealing a powerful Dig that finished the job.

Yang went up next, and she was the one Seth worried for, what with her great disadvantage against one of Olympia's Pokemon, Slowking. Fortunately, Olympia chose Sigilyph first, and Yang used Skull, with his Scary Face replaced with a new move; Rock Slide, which worked wonders on Sigilyph, until she was repelling them back. That's when Yang used the Rock Slide boulders as stepping stones to perform a Zen Headbutt that finished the job. Meowstic was up next, in which Yang chose to replace Skull with Firebird, who also evolved while working with Seth, becoming Talonflame. With it came a new move to replace Peck, being Brave Bird, and it gave her the win against Meowstic. However, when Slowking came along, it bested both Firebird and Skull, and Yang had no choice but to use Leona, especially with the condition that she had to use her in the battle. However, in the midst of the fight, something big happened; Leona evolved into Pyroar and learned Hyper Beam. With this new power, Yang just barely won the battle, getting her badge.

Ren was up next, and had Sirius go against Sigilyph first. Like the girls, Ren's Hawlucha also gained a new move; Focus Blast, replacing Karate Chop. This move manage to give the distraction he needed in order to perform an Aerial Ace and Flying Press combo on Sigilyph, earning the first win. When Slowking came along, he switched out the exhausted Sirius for Honey, scaring Jackson and making him hide behind Blake, much to everyone's shock and surprise considering he was somewhat okay with Spear in his Mega form. Despite this... babyish demeanor, Honey pulled off an Attack Order move while in a Psychic hold, and finished off with a Bug Bite. Meowstic manage to hold her own and almost defeat Honey, but Ren replaced her, much to Jackson's relief, with Hercules, who learned Megahorn in replace of Endure, and with him as Mega Heracross, it only took one time to get in close, and one Megahorn finished the job.

Ruby was up afterwards, and she felt confident in winning this fight. Against Slowking, she used Reaper, who let all hell break loose as he went in and struck the Royal Pokemon with Double Team, following up with X-Scissor or Fury Cutter, and living up to his name against his opponent. And so to say, he was... somewhat happy to finally be given the chance to go all out on an opponent. Against Sigilyph, it was a different story, as it was able to keep up and overcome Reaper, beating him with a barrage of Air Slashes. Crescythe managed to avenge her fallen comrade, ending the fight with a Dark Pulse against him. As for Meowstic, it was no match for Crescythe in Mega Absol form, and she bested her easily. While Olympia saw the bond the two shared, along with their strength, she could also see that Ruby and Crescythe had a lot more potential in them than they thought.

Lastly was Jaune, who started things off with Clamp against Sigilyph. While their was no water area for him, he managed to hold his own and even beat Sigilyph with a sneaky Faint Attack and an Ice Fang afterwards. Against Meowstic, however, Clamp had no chance, and was beaten. Jaune called out Hydro next, who learned the move Scald in replace of Water Gun. This helped as it burned Meowstic, and after a few quick Fury Cutters, he had beaten her. When Slowking was out, Jaune recalled Hydro for Excalibur, using the intensive training they had together to avoid the attacks that could've caused damage, got hit with a Yawn that put it to sleep for a moment, but he was in his Guard form, meaning the damage during that time was minimal until he woke up and used a quickly-timed Night Slash to finish the job. With that, he was the last to gain his badge.

As the team returned to the Pokemon Center to rest up, Olympia couldn't help but wonder something about them all. Diantha, who stayed behind to speak to more matters with her about their future, noticed this.

"Is something wrong, Olympia?" she asked.

"Those kids... I don't know why, but during each of their battles, I had visions... of their future," she said, much to the champion's shock. "For a vision to occur during a gym battle... It's never happened before. And yet, with those kids... I wonder if it's because they're not from here."

She recalled the many visions she had; from the death of one, to the horrid fate of another, to a great improvement of another. The visions were blurs, however, but they were still quite concerning to her, just as much as the vision she had for Blake's future. Not only that, as the group of trainers left, she had another premonition. This one, she saw a raging sea, a trio of islands, and what seemed like a shadow in the middle of some ruins. She didn't know what this vision meant, but she knew it must be of importance.

"What do you think it means?" Diantha asked. "Should you tell them?"

Olympia looked down, wondering if she should. There are some things about the future that can't be said after all. For all she knows, she may prevent them from going to the calamity some may take in the near future, but that prevention may lead to bigger troubles.

Before she could make a final decision, the two felt the room shake horribly. "What the-?!"


End file.
